


Poetic Justice

by MaidenPrince



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 134
Words: 291,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenPrince/pseuds/MaidenPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando llega la hora de pasar sentencia a Loki tras los eventos en "Los Vengadores", Odín decide irse por el camino de la Justicia Poetica. Por su intento de esclavizar a la humanidad, bloquean los poderes y magia de Loki, lo envían de regreso a Midgard y es entregado a Tony Stark para ser su esclavo.</p><p>Esto no es algo que Tony hubiera previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetic Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635514) by [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet). 



> Esta vendría siento mi séptima traducción, pero la primera en este fandom. Espero andar más por aquí :D

El tener una pequeña comitiva de Asgard presentarse en su torre no es lo que Tony Stark considera un buen comienzo para su día. Pero aparentemente al universo no le importa su opinión, porque ahora cuatro estoicos guerreros Einherjer, enfundados en pieles y armados hasta los dientes, están parados frente a él explicando lo que hacían ahí, a su reticente anfitrión. Era demasiado temprano para esto y su garganta clamaba por un vaso de brandy, un trago de escocés o… lo que fuera, en verdad. Lo que sea que tenga alcohol.

—… estará complacido de escuchar que el Padre de Todo ya ha dado su fallo, —dice el que Tony asume es el líder del pequeño grupo.

Bajo otras circunstancias esas palabras hubieran sido tranquilizadoras, informándole que ya habían lidiado con Loki. Encerrado en alguna prisión Asgardiana por los próximos siglos. Un dios del caos irritado menos por el que el planeta tenía que preocuparse.

Sí, esas palabras _habrían_ sido tranquilizadoras si el objeto de dicho juicio no estuviera parado ahí, en medio de los Einjerjers con sus brazos sujetos en agarres que le romperían los huesos.

 _¿Entonces por qué está aquí?_   La pregunta polémica está justo en la punta de la lengua de Tony, casi rodando. _¿Por qué lo traen a mi_ jodida _torre donde ya hizo suficiente daño?_ Pero la presencia dominante de los Einherjers –o quizás las enormes espadas en sus cinturones– hace que retenga sus prematuras preguntas. Los tipos que no están hablando no parecen gente que tomen amablemente el que alguien interrumpa a su líder mientras está ocupado explicando cosas importantes.

Loki sólo está parado ahí mientras el guardia habla, afortunadamente callado por una vez, sus ojos no miraban a Tony. En lugar de eso su mirada estaba fija en un punto en el suelo, como si prometiera revelar respuestas inquietantes a los secretos desconocidos del cosmos.

Así que mirar fijamente no es educado, pero Tony nunca fue de dejarse limitar por las sutilizas. Sus ojos escrudiñan al dios caído de arriba abajo y de nuevo arriba. Loki está usando ropas decididamente simples –para los estándares Asgardianos de cualquier modo, aunque probablemente la gente se le quedara mirando si caminara por una calle de cualquier ciudad de América. Ya no está la armadura, la capa ondeante y ese ridículo casco que usó durante su último encuentro. _Qué bueno_. Lo que queda ahora es algo verde y negro, un poco de piel. Nada elegante.

Pero el cambio de su vestimenta no es el mayor de todo en la figura parada ahí en su piso, en su torre. En su _casa_. No, de alguna manera, Loki parece más pequeño, como si alguien lo hubiera aventado dentro de una secadora sin antes leer las instrucciones de lavado, causando subsecuentemente que se encogiera. Pero no es eso, en verdad, porque aún es más alto que Tony con las mismas pulgadas que antes. Quizás es que esa arrogancia que siempre pareció aferrarse al tramposo como una playera mojada ya no estaba, reemplazada por lo que se podría mejor describir como resignación malhumorada. No puede ver mucho del rostro de Loki –la cara del dios aún estaba mirando hacia abajo– pero las partes que están visibles muestran tensión y una línea de la quijada apretada fuertemente.

Este dios, quien habría traído tanta muerte y destrucción a su mundo. Y ahora está de vuelta –aunque bajo fuerte seguridad– y hace que el estómago de Tony sienta una pira de furia arder. No quiere ver a Loki de nuevo y espera que los guerreros Asgardianos se lo lleven pronto de regreso a su propio reino donde este dios de broma enfrente su castigo bien merecido. Lo que fuera que eso terminara siendo.

—… después de largas consideraciones y una discusión alargada con el Consejo, fue decidido que solo un único castigo era suficiente para compensar lo que hizo —el Einherjer continúa, completamente ignorante de la impaciencia de Tony. _Erik el Bocofloja_ , termina por llamarlo en su mente. No sabe el nombre real del tipo, y francamente no le interesa. Solo quiere que el enorme bruto llegue al punto importante y que luego escolten al prisionero fuera de su casa. Del planeta.

Él oculta un bostezo mientras la historia de Erik sigue soltando halagos hacia la sabiduría de Odin y su sentido de justicia. _De cualquier modo qué es lo que van a hacer con Loki_ , se pregunta sin escuchar. ¿Encerrarlo por algunos siglos? ¿Desterrarlo a los hoyos más profundos de Nifelheim? ¿Convertirlo en una ardilla? Ha leído algo de mitología Nórdica y encontró  que los Aesir parecen tener una atracción por castigos un tanto desagradables –unos que ciertamente clasificarían como tortura de donde Tony viene  pero trata de no pensar en eso. La tortura no va del todo con él. No que Loki no mereciera las formas más creativas de justicia de las que leyó pero… bueno. A parte, Loki es el hijo de Odín, aunque adoptado. Y seguramente ese hombre no dejaría que su propio hijo…

—… sirva como su esclavo. —Las palabras inesperadas de Erik lo sacan de sus pensamientos y los ojos de Tony se dirigen rápidamente hacia el guerrero Aesir. ¿Que _Dijo_ qué?

Su lengua se enreda con las palabras, tan poco característico de él, por unos segundos antes de lograr soltar algo que se asemeja a una completa oración.

—Uh, no creo que yo… en verdad haya entendido la última parte. Esa donde mencionaron algo que sonaba sospechosamente como la palabra _esclavo_. ¿Puede repetir eso?

El rostro de Erik se endurece. Obviamente está fastidiado por la falta de atención de Tony mientras él está hablando de un tema muy importante, pero lo acepta y repite las palabras de forma más lenta, como si el otro hombre estuviera en el borde de lo imbécil.

—Loki ha causado muchos problemas y hecho muchas travesuras en el pasado, y Odín lo ha castigado de varias maneras, esperando que pudiera ver el error en su forma de ser y se dirigiera por el buen camino. Desafortunadamente, sus castigos siempre han fallado en tener ese deseado efecto. Y ahora Loki ha infligido gran daño sobre su reino. —El Einherjer  hace una corta pausa, casi como si se sintiera un poco culpable por el hecho de que el perpetrador haya sido un compañero Asgardiano, antes de aclarar su garganta y continuar— así que esta vez, el Padre de Todo ha decidido que algo de, como ustedes Midgardianos lo pondrían, _justicia poética_ debe de ser aplicado. Dado que Loki trató de esclavizar Midgard y sus humanos,  es justo que él, en su lugar, se convierta en un esclavo aquí, en Midgard. Y Odín ha decidido que este esclavo sea entregado a ti, Hombre de Metal.

_Hombre de Metal. ¿Así que Thor ha pasado ese lindo apodo al resto de Asgard, huh?_

Y es ridículo que él esté pensando en eso en ese momento, porque de todo lo que Erik ha dicho en el último minuto, esto es el pedazo más insignificante de información que hay. Y eso es precisamente a lo que su mente se aferra, porque todo lo demás es demasiado para que su cerebro lo entienda en este momento. Es demasiado irreal. Como si estuviera en cámara escondida y un estirado y pomposo conductor de un show fuera a aparecer en su puerta con un micrófono en la mano, regodeándose de que su víctima callera en su pequeña trampa, bien y bonito.

Sólo por si a caso, mira por sobre su hombro. Pero la puerta sigue cerrada.

De repente quiere ese vaso de escocés más que nada.

Erik continua sin inmutarse. —De cualquier manera, usted no tiene permitido dárselo a alguien más. El esclavo permanecerá como su esclavo, a menos que sea decidido de otra manera por Odín —se calla, obviamente esperando por que Tony aceptara.

Lo cual no está dispuesto a dar.

— _Hey, esperen un momento_ , ¿dónde está la parte donde _yo_ digo algo? —pregunta, bueno, grita, pero no le importa—. ¿Cómo es que nadie se preocupó en _preguntarme_ si realmente quería a un criminal de guerra loco como mi jodido… —la palabra se siente extraña en su boca, así que se detiene un momento— _esclavo_? Ya sabe, ¿consentimiento informado y todo eso? —Tony puede sentir sus adentros retorciéndose de furia. Él quiere al dios responsable del destrozo de Manhattan y por casi matar a Coulson tan lejos de su persona como sea posible. Preferentemente en un calabazo oscuro en algún lugar.

Suena como un niño petulante y lo sabe, pero no le podría importar menos en ese momento. Los Einherjer simplemente lo están mirando tranquilamente mientras continua con su rabieta sobre la justicia. —¡Y aparte de eso, existe esta pequeña cosa fastidiosa llamada _la ley_! No toleramos la esclavitud en América. Ya no más. Literalmente no puedes ser dueño de una persona, ¡lo cual contradice el propósito completo de toda esta idea no tan brillante! —Él gesticula animadamente con sus manos, como si eso de alguna manera fuera a convencer a Erik y al resto de su comitiva. Juzgando por la expresión pasiva en sus rostros, sus esfuerzos no tienen el efecto deseado.

—No es de importancia. La palabra del Padre de Todo está por encima de la ley de Midgard y la sentencia es final. Loki es su esclavo. Haga con él su voluntad.

Y con eso, Erik se gira para irse (¡sólo así!) pero luego se detiene y agrega, como si se le hubiera olvidado, —Loki tiene su magia y poderes atados —señala hacia las pequeñas cadenas circundando las muñecas de su carga—, en todo sentido y todo lo que implica, no es más que un simple mortal y difícilmente una amenaza.

—¿Difícilmente una amenaza? —Tony repite —incluso un _mero_ mortal puede apuñalar a alguien en la espalda o envenenar la bebida de otro o…

—No necesita preocuparse, Hombre de Metal. Si Loki lastima o mata a otro Midgardiano, morirá. Y no será una muerte rápida y simple. No tiene a donde correr y si lo intenta, será encontrado inmediatamente —la voz del Einherjer es hielo y fuego y veneno, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras su mano -–¿accidentalmente?– roza con la empuñadura de su espada, y Tony da un paso hacia atrás.

_Sí, recuérdenme nunca hacer enfadar a este tipo._

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Erik asintió en despedida. —Adiós, Hombre de Metal. El Padre de Todo estará complacido de escuchar su cooperación en este asunto. —Y Tony piensa que escuchó una pequeña amenaza ahí, no quiere averiguar más. Está demasiado cansado para protestar y posiblemente causar un conflicto diplomático entre su mundo y el de los Aesir. De alguna manera, no cree que un desacuerdo como eso terminará con la Tierra saliendo bien parada. Y su planeta ya  ha tenido suficientes problemas de otro mundo  para durarles un buen tiempo.

Los guerreros de Erik siguen a su líder, y la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos con un sonido sordo. Una pequeña parte de Tony está agradecido de que hayan tenido al menos la decencia de no aparecerse – o como sea que se llame esa cosa que hacen – de regreso a Argard justo ahí en su sala. Se está sintiendo enfermo como están las cosas, y ni siquiera ha tenido su primera bebida de ese día.

El castaño se queda mirando la puerta por un rato. _Por qué yo_ , quiere gritar. _¿Por qué no Steve o Bruce? O Clint – ese hombre hubiera estado encantado de estar en esta situación justo ahora. ¿Por qué Odín lo eligió a_ él _de entre todos los Vengadores?_

No hay respuestas a pesar que mira a la puerta con mucho odio; aún así, Tony no quiere girarse y encarar al dios, al hombre, lo que sea, quien está parado detrás de él. Su jodido _esclavo_.

Pero la puerta sólo puede ofrecerle entretenimiento por mucho tiempo. Así que finalmente se gira.

Loki está parado donde los guardias lo dejaron, sus ojos aún cavando el mismo lugar en el suelo. No se mueve ni habla. Como si fuera una estatua de mármol o parecido. Con ropas raras.

_¿Y qué demonios se supone que él haga con Loki ahora?_

La situación en completamente irreal, y por un rato Tony se queda parado ahí, también, sin moverse o hablar. Memorias de la última aparición de Loki en la tierra están llenando su mente; una escena en particular de Stuttgart, una donde el dios esta ordenando a la gente asustada y alterada en una plaza que se hinquen ante él, sonriendo triunfantemente mientras sus ordenes son obedecidas.

_Bastardo egoísta._

El capricho que de repente le baña es demasiado grande, demasiado tentador. No puede evitarlo. Y aparte, si esto se supone que sea como deben de ser las cosas, definitivamente tiene que sacar lo mejor de la situación. Jugar con las cartas que le han dado. Es bueno en eso.

—Sabes, puede que sea nuevo en esta cosa de tener un esclavo, pero hay un cosa que he entendido en el camino —escucha su propia voz arrastrar las palabras, burlona y sarcástica—. ¿No se supone que los esclavos se _arrodillen_ ante sus amos?

Puede que se vaya al infierno por eso, pero valdrá tanto la pena, sólo para ver a ese arrogante dios forzado sobre sus rodillas frente a un mero mortal después de esa pequeña escena que montó con la dominación mundial y demás.

Loki levanta su cabeza y mira a Tony a los ojos, sólo brevemente, antes de mirar a otro lado de nuevo. Aunque ese momento pasa rápidamente, Tony puede ver el cansancio en esa cara pálida, los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Claramente, los carceleros de Loki no lo estuvieron  mimando.

 _Bien_.

—Si sus amos se lo ordenan —Loki dice tras unos segundos de silencio, su postura rígida y negativa. Su voz suena tensa, como si el dios hubiera forzado las palabras desde su garganta obstruida. Aunque aún sigue sin moverse.

 —Considéralo una orden entonces.

Loki se tensa visiblemente y sus manos a sus costados se aprietan. Pero nada más que eso sucede y mientras los segundos pasan, Tony comienza a sentirse, bueno, _estúpido_. Por supuesto que el idiota pomposo no se va a arrodillar frente a él, esclavo o no. ¿Realmente qué estaba esperando? ¿Y cómo se supone que va a hacer cumplir una orden como esa si Loki se niega a obedecer? ¿Atacarlo por detrás? ¿Patearlo detrás de las rodillas? Toda la situación es completamente ridícula.

Tony puede sentir su furia comenzar a aparecer de nuevo; incluso ahora, en esa posición, Loki tiene el poder de hacer su vida difícil, de quitar toda semblanza de control de él. Una parte de si mismo quiere colocar un puño en esa cara pálida, enviarlo de un golpe al suelo, sólo para poder ver a ese arrogante arrastrándose a sus pies.

De repente, hay un movimiento fluido de verde y negro y cuando Tony levanta la mirada, Loki esta arrodillado en el piso.

 _Whoa_.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento :D Espero que les siga gustando esta traducción.

Las cejas de Tony se elevan ante la vista inesperada pero tan satisfactoria. Loki realmente _está_ arrodillado, ante _él_ , nada menos. Por el momento no está seguro si sus ojos les están jugando algún truco y parpadea varias veces, pero la imagen no cambia. Sin espejismos o pensamientos esperanzados ahí.

Las manos de Loki aún están apretadas en puños, y por alguna razón eso hace que una sonrisa se apodere de la cara de Tony. El dios claramente no está disfrutando eso y Tony se pregunta si esta es la primera vez que se tiene que arrodillar ante alguien. Ciertamente, ante un mero _humano_.

Diablos, no había esperado que lo hiciera sentirse tan bien el ver a Loki así. Pero hay esta pequeña burbuja de triunfo en su estomago y se está haciendo más grande cada segundo.

_Tú decidiste invadir nuestro mundo sólo para poder ver a la humanidad sobre sus rodillas ante ti, ¿huh? Bueno, ¿adivina quién es quien ahora está del otro lado? ¿Qué tanto te gusta ahora, huh?_

Y Tony sabe que su monologo interno es solamente su propio cerebro tratando de racionalizar las cosas –sí, está justificadamente enojado con Loki porque el tipo atacó la Tierra, trató de poner a todo el planeta entero bajo su mando, trajo un ejercito alien a Nueva York y mató a un montón de gente y todo eso. Pero aun así, la razón principal de su ira no es eso, no en verdad. No, esto es más personal que eso.

Porque la última vez que Loki estuvo aquí, aventó a Tony por la ventana.

Sólo así, entró bailando a la casa de Tony como si viviera ahí, le amenazó, trató de controlar su mente justo como lo hizo con Barton. Y cuando ese plan falló miserablemente, el enfurecido dios puso su mano alrededor de su garganta, lo levantó y desdeñosamente lo aventó por la ventana como una muñeca de trapo inútil.

Así de simple.

Y eso es lo que hace todo el asunto _personal_. Seguro, Loki no es el primero que trató de matarlo, oh no, otros lo habían intentado y fallaron. Pero pelear con un súper villano dentro de su traje de Iron Man está en otro nivel. Ha estado ahí, lo ha hecho y realmente nunca había sentido resentimiento por eso, porque al menos tenía los medios para pelear y protegerse a sí mismo, las ventajas estaban equilibradas. Todo un día normal en el trabajo.

Peo Loki no jugaba con la reglas. No, él decidió llevar la pelea a la sagrada casa de Tony, agarrándolo de improviso. No sólo así pero también indefenso, sin poder. Aún recuerda esa sensación aplastante de pánico mientras era levantado del piso por el pescuezo, incapaz de hacer algo.  Y ser echado por la ventana _dolía_ , sin mencionar el miedo de caer a lo que estaba seguro sería su muerte. Aún tiene pesadillas sobre eso, pesadillas que lo despiertan con el corazón latiéndole desesperado y las sábanas húmedas con su propio sudor.

La piel de Tony arde, y no está seguro si era por las memorias poco placenteras o el enojo o algo más. Nota como Loki lo está estudiando cautelosamente, los ojos entrecerrados. Sin duda, el dios no es ignorante de las emociones reproduciéndose en el rostro de Tony, sabiendo muy bien que no anuncian nada bueno. Para él. Dado que ambos están parados –bueno, arrodillado, en el caso de Loki– en la misma habitación donde los dos tuvieron su pequeño encuentro de “vamos a lanzar a Tony por la ventana”, el dios está seguro que sabe exactamente qué clase de pensamientos corren por la mente de Tony en ese preciso momento.

El saber que Loki, hasta ahora, ciertamente no había pensado en todo desde que salió de la Torre Stark sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, mientras Tony revivía esos terroríficos momentos más veces de las que le interesaban contar, le repateaba.

Quiere ver algo de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Loki, aunque sea un poco. Él lo merece. Pero Tony no está seguro si con _él_ se refiere a sí mismo o a Loki.

Así que camina detrás de la barra, la cual está cubierta con una línea de botellas, algunas vacías, otras en varios niveles de llenado. Pero no va por esas aunque el cielo sabe que podría funcionar con un trago. En lugar de eso jala un cajón escondido debajo del mostrador, inspeccionando el contenido.

Después de todo el asunto de Loki puso esa cosa ahí, no quería que lo volvieran a descubrir sin protección de nuevo. No que el riesgo de ser sorprendido por otro super villano en esa misma habitación como la ultima vez fuera tan grande, no para motivar esto, pero aún así. Hombre prevenido vale por dos. Simplemente saber que está ahí le da cierta sensación de seguridad que perdió después de ser atacado por Loki en su propia torre.

Toma la varita negra, jugando con ella por un par de segundos. El mango es suave y extrañamente cálido contra su palma. No puede recordar de qué país lo importó, pero por ahora no importa, este modelo en particular es usado por _alguna_ fuerza policiaca en algún continente. Aunque no sería permitido en las fuerzas Americanas, el voltaje es demasiado alto.

Golpeando el final de la vara en su palma un par de veces, no puede evitar notar cómo el sonido hace que Loki se remueva ligeramente en el piso, sus hombros tensándose. _Lo pone todo nervioso, ¿eh? Bien merecido_.

Camina hacia el dios de nuevo, sólo dudando por un corto momento antes de colocar la punta del bastón de choque bajo la barbilla de Loki, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba. El golpe de satisfacción cuando ve al dios tragar hace que su estomago se retuerza extrañamente. Es obvio que sabe exactamente que hace la cosa en la mano de Tony, que puede hacer. Probablemente el tipo se aseguró de hacer su tarea antes de lanzar su ataque sobre el planeta y leyó sobre las armas de la Tierra para así saber qué tipo de defensa esperar.

Okey, realmente no va a encenderlo, pero Loki no necesita saberlo. Dejemos que el bastardo piense que sí.

—Muy bien, princesa —dice, aliviado de que su voz suene tan firme y amenazadora como esperaba que sonaría—. Vamos a dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro desde el principio, viendo como muy desafortunadamente vas a vivir bajo mi techo en el futuro próximo. —Presiona el bastón aún más fuerte en la barbilla de Loki, esperando sacar aunque sea una mueca de dolor del dios, y es recompensado cuando aprieta aún más su tensa quijada.

—Ahora, vas a seguir _mis_ reglas, hacer los que _yo_ diga, y ni siquiera vas a pensar en causarme algún problema. Tratas de lastimar o incluso amenazar a otro ser humano de nuevo, o hacer cualquier cosa que ponga a este planeta en algún tipo de peligro, porque te prometo que vas a vivir para lamentar el día en que naciste.

_Muy creativo, Tony, en verdad creativo. Especialmente la última línea, realmente merecedora de un Oscar._

Le molesta cómo su persona suave parece haberse disipado en el aire, dejando sólo lo suficiente de ingenio para una de las amenazas menos originales que haya soltado, algo sacado directamente de una espantosa película de espías que ni siquiera era merecedora de una clasificación B.

Pero aleja ese pensamiento y en lugar de eso deja que el bastón trace lentamente su camino por la línea de la quijada de Loki mientras continua hablando, su voz destilando con frialdad pura. —Estoy seguro que sabes qué hace esta cosa. Y déjame decirte, estoy _así_ de cerca —muestra su pulgar y dedo índice a una distancia meramente de un pelo entre ellos—, de encenderlo sólo para poder verte retorcer. Sólo como un pago por aquella vez en que decidiste que sería una idea genial aventarme por la ventana de allá —su mano señalo directamente hacia la hoja de vidrio detrás de él—. Así  que es mejor que no hagas algo que me vaya hacer cruzar esa delgada, _muy_ delgada línea.

Loki está perfectamente quieto y Tony está seguro de que el dios está reteniendo el aliento. _Lo estamos sintiendo ahora, ¿eh?_

Una extraña sensación de mareo le envuelve, haciendo que la habitación parezca girar un poco. Tiene control total sobre esa patética broma de un dios, sobre alguien quien jodió con él y su planeta. Este arrogante y autosuficiente hijo de puta…

Quizás debería de detenerse ahí pero no puede así que, en su lugar, desliza el bastón por la clavícula de Loki, y luego de regreso por la barbilla, levantándola aún más, haciendo que el dios le mirara directo a los ojos de nuevo. Aún no ha terminado con él.

—Esta hermosura llega hasta 100,000 volteos. Bastante más de lo que está permitido en las fuerzas policiales aquí en los Estados Unidos. Si gustas probar como se siente, déjame asegurarte que estaré más que feliz de ayudarte. En tu actual _cuerpo_ sin magia estoy seguro que sentirás todo el dolor que un simple _mortal_ sentiría —Tony continua, apretando con más fuerza el bastón contra la pálida piel.

Y es ahí cuando lo ve. Sólo un pequeño movimiento al principio, pero que lentamente se va expandiendo hasta que esta dibujado por todo el rostro de Loki.

 _Miedo_.

Y es ahí cuando ese dulce flujo de poder se escapa, como el aire caliente de un globo. La habitación ya no está girando y de repente sólo está ahí parado, sosteniendo una vara debajo de la barbilla de un dios caído e indefenso. El sentimiento de triunfo de hace unos momentos se está desintegrando, dejando sólo una sensación incomoda de vacío en su camino.

Deja que su mano caiga.

Y Loki parece que está respirando una vez más, encorvándose un poco mientras su pecho comienza a moverse de nuevo.

Y de repente el deseo de salir de ese cuarto y dejar al dios encorvado sobre el piso le invade, pero lo resiste. Necesita decir algo más, terminar lo que ha empezado.

—¿Nos entendemos uno al otro?—finalmente logra decir, pero la pregunta es demasiado llana para sonar como una pregunta y no como una simple declaración.

Un momento de silencio. Luego:

—Nos entendemos.

Las palabras suenan tan cansadas y vacías como Tony se siente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo que quería aclarar es que la historia se mueve a un ritmo lento, y muchas veces se repiten las escenas para poder mostrar las emociones de ambos.


	3. Capítulo 3

La puerta se cierra detrás de Loki con un suave _clic_ , las últimas palabras de Tony resonando en sus oídos. _Ni siquiera pienses en abandonar esta habitación hasta que yo diga que puedes._

Espera unos momentos más mientras los pasos desaparecen, revisando su alrededor. Por lo que parece, ha sido encerrado en una de las habitaciones para invitados de la Torre Stark. Es bastante pequeña, pero está completamente amueblada y con un baño adyacente e incluso una ventana. Sin duda mucho mejor que el lugar donde viviría si Tony hubiera estado preparado para su inesperado inquilino. Pero supone que no importa cuán bien equipada está la torre, no viene con un calabozo húmedo.

Los últimos ecos de pasos finalmente desaparecen, y Loki se hunde en la cama en la esquina, dejando salir un profundo suspiro mientras esconde su cara entre sus manos. Por un momento solo se queda sentado ahí mientras la tensión lentamente abandona su cuerpo y su respiración regresa a su velocidad normal. El primer encuentro con Tony Stark y aún está en una sola pieza. Por ahora. Supone que eso ha de contar para algo. Aunque la verdad esperaba algo mucho peor.

Respirando profundamente, aliviado de que aún pueda hacerlo, obliga a sus miembros tensos a relajarse. Está demasiado cansado, el cansancio royéndole los huesos como pequeñas ratas. Las mazmorras de Asgard no son buenas para dormir, sin embargo duda que hubiera dormido mejor en los últimos días en otro tipo de lugar. No desde que la sentencia de Odín le fuera leída en la corte.

Había esperado la muerte, tortura, encarcelamiento, exilio, incluso alguna retorcida combinación de todas esas. Pero no… _esto_.

Total y completa humillación. Ser convertido en esclavo de un simple mortal, sus poderes y magia sellados e inaccesibles. La sangre estaba resonando demasiado fuerte en su cabeza que tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar la vibrante y firme voz de Odín mientras pronunciaba su veredicto. Ni muerte ni tortura pero sí _esclavitud_. Lo cual al final no descarta ninguna de las otras dos opciones, por supuesto.

Y luego seguido por la justificación detallada de Odín del porque la elección de quien sea que fuese el amo de Loki, dirigido más hacia la audiencia ahí reunida para el juicio que para el condenado, y a pesar de que Loki estaba escuchando con suma atención, solo podía entender pedazos de aquí y de allá.

Era completamente irreal, escuchar al Padre de Todo (aunque no el padre de Loki) recorrer el camino por la lista de todos los Vengadores hasta que sólo uno quedara. Sentado como si fuera una de esas ruletas de la suerte humanas, sin saber en qué número caería la pequeña bolita plateada, pero sabiendo que cualquiera contendría su perdición.

 _Barton y Romanoff. Demasiado vengativo y demasiado perversa, respectivamente. Pondrían una flecha en su cabeza o le cortarían la garganta al primer vistazo y eso arruinaría todo el propósito del castigo de Loki. Su líder, Director Fury. No considerará a Loki un esclavo, simplemente un sujeto para pruebas. Banner. Demasiado incontrolable en su forma agresiva. Un Loki sin sus poderes usuales sería asesinado con un solo golpe de la bestia._ Una risa amarga escapó de los labios de Loki ante la burla perversa de su bienestar. Como si les importara. _Rogers. Demasiado firme en su concepto de morales Midgardianas y no aprueba el concepto de venganza._

Eso sólo deja un nombre.

_Stark. El mismo hombre que aventó por una ventana y que probablemente tiene más razones para odiarlo que cualquiera de los otros, excepto por Barton._

_Que genial. Así que pasará su futuro siendo golpeado y humillado por el magnífico Tony Stark, el Hombre de Metal mismo. ¿Por qué no sólo lo ejecutan en ese momento y acaban con esto?_

Entonces fue consciente del repentino silencio a su alrededor y levantó la mirada de donde estaba arrodillado frente a la corte. Todos los ojos estaban sobre de él, como si esperaran que dijera algo.

—Repito —la voz de Odín retumbó—, Loki Laufeyson ¿aceptas tu castigo?

Sus uñas se entierran en las palmas de sus manos al apretarlas en puños por la furia. ¿Aceptarlo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula era esa? ¿Sólo se estaban burlando de él aún más? Como si dicho destino pudiera ser _aceptable_.

—¿Quiere decir que en verdad tengo otras opciones? —Loki escupió, tratando de sonar confiando y condescendiente, pero las palabras que salieron eran más amargas y resignadas que otra cosa. Ya sabía la respuesta antes de que Odín hablara.

—Tú única otra opción es la muerte.

Por supuesto. No hay castigo menor para el traidor, el monstruoso extraño en sus tierras.

Muerte, o vivir como el esclavo de Tony Stark. Aunque la última alternativa quizás termine siendo una más lenta y larga versión de la primera. Debería de aventarles todo en su cara, escupirle a su corte Asgardiana tan justa, elegir la muerte y reírse en sus caras al hacerlo.

Sólo que eso… en ese momento, se dio cuenta que en verdad quería _vivir_. No que alguna vez hubiese deseado la muerte, pero era extraño como este deseo súbito por vivir se manifestara justo ahora cuando estaba en el punto más bajo de su vida y a punto de ser degradado aún más. Pero mientras estuviera vivo aún había oportunidad de… de _algo_.

Si no aceptaba, perdería todo, incluyendo su vida. Si lo aceptaba, perdería todo _excepto_ su vida – su magia, sus poderes, su status, incluso su libertad. Pero al menos él estaría… vivo.

No. Loki Laufeyson no quería morir, y así fue con miedo retorcido que escuchó a su propia voz decir – murmurar – las palabras que lo condenarían.

—Acepto.

El silencio que siguió era casi ensordecedor.

Los días después de su juicio aún son borrosos en su mente. Días perdidos en los calabozos esperando, cadenas con hechizos en sus muñecas, la terrible sensación de su magia siendo bloqueada, la sensación nada placentera de ocupar un cuerpo de lo que era esencialmente un simple mortal. Los recordatorios constantes – algunos severos, otros jubilosos – de las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas que le permitirían a Heimdall mantenerlo vigilado, e incluso si trataba de escapar a su castigo o causar algún tipo de problema al reino humano, sería llevado de regreso a Asgard sin perder tiempo y lo pondrían a morir. Y la manera en que lo ejecutarían no sería ni rápida y sin dolor, por ponerlo amablemente.

Y entonces, una mañana terrible, los guardias abrieron la puerta de su celda, y supo sin que ellos dijeran palabra que era la hora. Era tiempo de que lo llevaran a Midgard para que su verdadero castigo comenzara. Las preparaciones ya estaban hechas.

Tenía que admitir que le sorprendió encontrar, cuando llegaron a la Torre Stark, que la única persona que _no_ había sido informada sobre todo esto era el mismo Tony Stark. Pero de nuevo, Asgard raramente enviaba mensajeros a Midgard, ¿así que quién le hubiera dicho? Thor se había negado a estar en su juicio, así que el grandísimo idiota, de ser diferente, que se la pasaba viajando por entre los reinos como una mariposa borracha no podría haberle reportado el veredicto a sus amigos Vengadores.

Y ahora… aquí esta. Como el esclavo de Tony, propiedad, juguete, bolsa de boxeo, lo que fuera. Los que sea que Tony decidiera que sería.

Esos pensamientos lo hacen sentirse enfermo. Cualquier venganza que Tony está planeando contra él ahora es seguro que será violenta. E involucrara mucho dolor de su parte. Así que trata de reconfortarse a sí mismo con el conocimiento de que los humanos son creaturas impacientes con cortos periodos de atención. Que rápidamente se aburren de las novedades, sin importar cuánto les atraiga al principio. Eventualmente, esa oportunidad de conseguir su venganza perderá su atractivo, incluso para Tony. Pero cuánto tiempo tomará, Loki no tiene idea. ¿Meses? ¿Años?  Una ola de pánico se mueve en su interior ante ese pensamiento, ansioso de escapar y estrangularlo, pero lo retiene, sintiéndole disminuir lentamente. Entrar en pánico no le va a ayudar en nada en ese momento.

En lugar de eso, suspira y se recuesta en la suave cama, respirando profundamente. La tela debajo de él es suave, hecha de algún material que no existe en Asgard. Su mano izquierda juguetea con ella mientras esta recostado sobre su espalda, mirando al techo fijamente.

Sin poderlo evitar, sus pensamientos regresan hacia su encuentro previo con Tony. A pesar de su sorpresiva reticencia inicial de aceptar a Loki como su esclavo, el hombre ciertamente se adaptó a la situación rápidamente. Y bastante predecible, su primera orden había sido que Loki se arrodillara. No que Loki no simpatizara con el deseo de ver a su propio enemigo yacer roto ante sus pies, pero no hacía que fuera más fácil lidiar con la humillación. Una parte de él quiso negarse, quedarse parado algo como un verdadero príncipe de Asgard pero al final, la realidad de su situación ganó. No había nada que ganar negándose. Era un maldito _esclavo_ , porque Odín así lo decidió. Cualquier pequeño orgullo inservible que el negarse pudiera salvar, Tony rápidamente se lo quitaría de una manera u otra.

Así que se arrodilló. Como un pequeño y buen esclavo, porque aún quería vivir, a pesar de todo.

La diversión en la cara de Tony era obvia. Aún así Loki estaba más encolerizado que otra cosa. Hasta que Tony decidió pegarle ese bastón eléctrico a la cara; fue ahí cuando la cólera se volvió miedo. Su cerebro ya sabía que ya no tenía sus poderes de dios, sin embargo, no fue sino hasta ese momento que verdaderamente comprendió el alcance de su vulnerabilidad y su completa falta de poder. Su cuerpo ya no era inmune a lo que de otra manera hubiera sido un ligero dolor o heridas insignificantes. Esas cosas que antes simplemente hubiera ignorado como algo inconveniente por un par de días ahora podían matarlo, o al menos lastimarlo severamente.

Sin resistencia al dolor, sin poderes regenerativos, ni resistencia corporal, nada. Sólo la falta total de poder. Poder que ahora Tony Stark tiene en sus manos. Y Loki tiene nada, absolutamente _nada_ para resistirlo.

Aprieta la suave tela en su mano, rasgándola con sus dedos ante la revelación que se engrana en su ser. Ahora él está a la entera merced de Tony y no hay una sola cosa que pueda hacer para protegerse de la venganza del hombre.

Después de todo, quizás hubiera sido mejor que eligiera la otra opción que se le dio en su juicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí alguien gusta saber sobre las actualizaciones, puede seguirme en Twitter (@DeviRBlack) o en Facebook (Devi R. Black).
> 
> Gracias por leer, por comentar y por los Kudos!! :D En verdad se siente bonito recibir un Kudo, toda una nueva experiencia para su servidora xD


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

El whiskey produce su familiar ardor mientras se desliza por su garganta y se relaja con eso contra el respaldo de la silla, observando los cubos de hielo en su vaso golpetear uno contra el otro mientras revuelve el contenido con un movimiento circular lento de su muñeca. Luego deja el vaso sobre la mesa, tomando la botella junto a él. Lamentablemente está casi vacía, los restos tristemente sólo llenan la primera  mitad de una pulgada en su vaso mientras voltea la botella de cabeza. Y eso es _con_ el hielo. _Maldición_.

Repentinamente fastidiado, aleja la botella y el vaso. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar que el escaso contenido de alcohol en su vaso.

 _Loki_.

Un dios convertido en esclavo y enviado a Midgard, el mismo reino que una vez busco esclavizar. _Justicia Poética de hecho_. Tony sólo desea que no fuera a _sus_ expensas.

Si esto fuera a ser el castigo de Loki, Odín ciertamente pudo haber elegido a una mejor persona para encargarle su esclavizado dios. Tony nunca se ha visto como el tipo completamente vengativo, no como otros que conocía. Como Clint Barton. Ese hombre se estaría tronando los nudillos justo ahora, si estuviera en la posición de Tony, tratando de decidir dónde dejar el primer golpe. Por no decir nada de las víctimas inocentes que sufrieron personalmente por culpa de la meta de dominación mundial de Loki.

Pensándolo bien, quizás es eso por lo que Tony fue elegido – si lo que querían los Asgardianos era a un Loki torturado hasta la muerte, lo podrían haber hecho ellos mismos. Seguramente sabían cómo hacerlo, si creía en los mitos. No necesitan dárselo a los humanos para eso.

Aparte, ¿cuánta otra gente hay que tengan los arreglos que serían necesarios para mantener a un criminal de guerra peligroso confinado y bajo vigilancia constante? Seguro, el guardia Einherjer le aseguró que los poderes de Loki habían sido sellados, pero Tony no creía que eso hiciera al dios inofensivo.

Ya ha hecho demasiado daño para eso.

—Jarvis —llama—. ¿Qué está haciendo nuestro invitado? —No hacia daño checar. Por supuesto, Tony ya le ha dado claras instrucciones a Jarvis sobre mantener a Loki bajo estricta vigilancia todo el tiempo y reportarle a él si el dios hacia algo fuera de lo ordinario. No lastimaba a nadie el estar seguro cuando se trataba de Loki.

—En este momento esta recostado sobre su cama, señor —la voz de la computadora le responde prontamente.

—Uh-huh. Hazme saber si él… ya sabes, _hace_ algo.

—Sí, ya me ha dado esa instrucción de hacerlo —es la pronta respuesta—. Hasta ahorita, el Sr. Laufeyson no ha hecho algo fuera de lo ordinario.

Eso pone la mente de Tony a descansar por el momento, al menos. La puerta y la ventana en la habitación de Loki están cerradas electrónicamente, y Loki no será capaz de abrir cualquiera de ellas a menos de que encuentre una manera de desactivar a Jarvis. Lo cual, Tony supone, no sería del todo improbable, dada la cantidad de caos que el dios ha demostrado ser capaz de crear.

Dejando la botella vacía frente a él a un lado, Tony se levanta y toma otra cualquiera del interior de su confiable vitrina de alcohol. Escrudiña su elección críticamente y asiente aprobándola. Una de las mejores marcas. Definitivamente se lo merece.

Sentándose de nuevo, se sirve una generosa medida del escocés, sin importarle los remanentes de su anterior bebida en el fondo de su vaso. El alcohol es dulce contra sus labios y garganta mientras bebe de él, como los dedos de un amante, así que se termina la mayoría del contenido en tres grandes tragos.

Mientras el alcohol es absorbido por su cuerpo, va alejando la tensión, haciendo que lentamente desaparezca. Suspirando pesadamente, Tony se desparrama en su asiento, disfrutando de la sensación de relajación que una buena bebida puede proporcionar. Y entonces, una pequeña burbuja de risa incontrolable escapa de sus labios. No porque la situación sea graciosa, sino porque que le hayan dado al dios del caos y travesuras como su jodido esclavo personal es demasiado bizarro y terrible. Así que sólo se sienta ahí dejando que la burbuja de risa se expanda hasta que se está riendo medio histérico, como un loco, un brazo sobre la mesa para sostener su cuerpo y evitar caer en el suelo en un ataque de histeria.

No, no es divertido en lo más mínimo, pero no puede evitarlo. Simplemente no sabe que más hacer. En ese momento, no tiene otra manera de manejar tan ridícula situación.

Su risa suena extraña, como si las paredes la regresaran y le dieran un eco de otro mundo. Rápidamente muere y se queda sentado ahí, recostado sobre la mesa con un sólo pensamiento en  la cabeza.

 _Loki_.

¿Y qué demonios se supone que haga ahora con él?

¿Entregárselo a Fury? _Eso_ arreglaría un montón de problemas. Por otro lado, eso no era parte del _acuerdo_ , si a eso se le pudiera llamar así. El acuerdo unilateral donde Loki fuera aventado en su regazo sin preguntar la opinión de Tony del todo. Erik – como fuera que se llamase el líder de los Einherjer – había sido bastante claro en que Loki permanezca en, bueno, la custodia de Tony.

Entonces, no habría entrega a Fury. Y tan tentador como fuera la idea, no vale causar un incidente diplomático sobre eso con Asgard. Ni hablar de que su cráneo fuera partido en dos por la espada de Erik como castigo por ir en contra del decreto de Odín, todo poderoso.

Los esclavos se suponen que deben de ser útiles, pero Tony ni siquiera puede pensar en algún uso para Loki. Claro, ese no es el punto tampoco. Loki no ha sido dado a Tony para lo que le convenga, es una sentencia que se supone castigara a Loki por sus numerosos crímenes.

Se pregunta qué esperan los Aesir que haga con Loki, dado que no vino con un manual de cómo manejar a un esclavo o algún tipo de instrucción. _101 maneras de lidiar con un dios del caos completamente loco_. No sería eso algo especial. Quizás _él_ pueda escribir ese manual una vez que haya terminado todo esto.

Nop, nada de instrucción aparte de no dárselo a alguien más. Piensa sobre algunos de los mitos nórdicos que leyó en el internet, sintiéndose algo intranquilo. Si los Aesir piensan que va a poner una aguja de coser en la cara de Loki o verter veneno ácido sobre su cuerpo, eligieron al hombre incorrecto para el trabajo. No va a hacer eso.

Sus pensamientos se van a su previo encuentro con Loki, el miedo evidente en la cara de Loki cuando Tony pronuncia la idea de poner a su cuerpo bajo una perversa cantidad de voltios. De algún modo, había esperado disfrutar mucho más de la imagen de un Loki amedrentado.

 _¿Odín aprobaría eso, si en verdad hubiera encendido el bastón?_ Odín parece del tipo vengativo, así que la respuesta es probablemente sí. Pero de nuevo, si la intención principal de los Aesir fuera simplemente torturar a su pequeño príncipe rebelde, lo hubieran hecho ellos mismo. La cosa de la esclavitud es probablemente más un tipo de perversa justicia, una manera de humillar al dios tanto como sea posible.

Oh bueno. Aunque la tortura no es su fuerte, puede funcionar con la humillación. Para alguien tan arrogante, consentido y cabezota como Loki – que tuvo las pelotas de arrojarlo por la ventana —definitivamente puede hacer eso.

El dios se lo merece. Y Tony no puede evitarlo, él no está por encima del concepto de venganza y revancha y todas esas adorables cositas en la vida. Nunca proclamó ser un ángel, ¿o sí?

Toma de nuevo su vaso casi vacío pero no lo lleva a su boca, sino que sólo revuelve el líquido en sus confines mientras sus pensamientos giran en su cabeza. Tiene un par de entrevistas de rutina con la prensa que atender mañana, pero puede darle una tarea que hacer a Loki en ese tiempo. Sí, esa es una buena idea. Sonríe mientras su mano gira hasta que ya no se escucha más el suave tintineo del hielo contra el cristal. Y es ahí que deja el líquido diluido y tibio sobre la mesa y se levanta.

Justo ahora, lo que necesita más que nada es dormir un poco, y luego lidiará con Loki de nuevo en la mañana.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

La cama debajo de él es sorprendentemente suave, y cuando se despierta de su sueño intermitente al principio no está seguro de donde está. Su cabeza aún esta nublada por las imágenes en su sueño de sucios calabozos, cadenas y grilletes, y Odín parado frente a la corte dictando su sentencia…

Qué extraño. Esta no puede ser su celda en el nivel más bajo de las mazmorras de Asgard. ¿Entonces dónde está?

Abre sus ojos y de repente recuerda.

Está en la torre de Tony Stark.

 _Maldición_.

Su estómago se hunde. Los calabazos hubieran sido mejor.

Lentamente se sienta, tallando los vestigios de sueño de sus ojos. Y aunque es lindo despertarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin usar grilletes, excepto por las pequeñas pulseras en sus muñecas, a donde está encadenado ahora es mucho peor. Porque no es solamente su cuerpo el que está atado sino todo su ser, como el maldito esclavo de Tony Stark.

 _Bien, es una manera excelente de comenzar la mañana_ , piensa de manera amarga para sí mismo mientras se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el baño para lavarse. Tomó una larga ducha ayer antes de dormir (no le tomó mucho tiempo el aprender a manejar el mecanismo del agua), imaginando que sería bueno usar las comodidades que tenía al alcance mientras pudiera, viendo que podrían serle quitadas en cualquier momento. Era un alivio después de pasar tanto tiempo en una celda donde su oportunidad de lavarse eran limitadas y de vez en cuando. Por supuesto que se le había permitido limpiarse propiamente antes de ser enviado a Midgard y hacia Tony Stark, pero no tan concienzudamente como le hubiera gustado. La oscuridad y suciedad de las mazmorras de  Asgard de alguna manera penetraban en los poros de la piel de los prisioneros, colgándose como una vestimenta.

Cuando hubo terminado y vestido propiamente, se sienta sobre la cama de nuevo. No es que haya algo más que hacer ahí.

Así que espera a que Tony lo llame para lo que sea que le tenga planeado hoy, sin disfrutar la idea para nada.  El improductivo nerviosismo le está friendo los nervios así que se levanta de nuevo y camina por la habitación en círculos, finalmente deteniéndose ante la ventana.

Le ofrece una vista impresionante de la ciudad, pero no está de humor para disfrutarlo.  Especialmente considerando que esta es la misma ciudad que una vez intento conquistar, sólo para ser vencido y enviado de vuelta a Asgard en cadenas y desgracia. Nunca pensó que volvería a verla de nuevo.

Su mano alcanza el pestillo. Al menos puede usar la oportunidad para respirar algo de aire fresco de nuevo.

Hay una voz que le está hablando, sonando demasiado animada para alguien que no es humano.

—Lo lamento, Sr. Laufeyson, pero el Sr. Stark ha ordenado que esta ventana permanezca cerrada. Si decide ignorar estas instrucciones, tendré que reportar su falla al seguirlas, y el Sr. Stark estará muy decepcionado.

La mano de Loki cae a un costado. Así que esta es la computadora Jarvis que Tony mencionó que se supone que lo mantendrá bajo vigilancia.

Es una instrucción sin sentido, en verdad. El piso está a demasiados niveles sobre el suelo para que cualquier humano o dios sin poderes sobreviva una caída. No hay manera de que él pueda usar la ventana como escape.

A menos de que él opte por una ruta más drástica. Pero ya le han dado esa opción en su juicio.  Pudo haber elegido la muerte allá si lo hubiese querido. Y no lo hizo.

Al menos ahora, las cosas no están tan mal como para hacerlo una posible alternativa. Quizás ello llegue a cambiar, pero entonces sería un problema para después. Ahora es ahora.

Y luego la voz de Jarvis suena de nuevo.

—Le he reportado al Sr. Stark que está despierto y listo. Pide verle inmediatamente.

Se escucha un ligero clic desde la puerta cuando el mecanismo de seguridad se abre solo. Loki sólo se le queda mirando, no sintiéndose en lo más mínimo preparado para ir a ver a un Tony Stark quien ha tenido toda la noche para pensar en maneras apropiadas de tomar venganza contra su dios esclavizado.

— _Justo ahora_ , Sr. Laufeyson —suena la voz del intercomunicador de nuevo. Esta vez, la puerta se abre y Loki obedece lentamente, dirigiéndose al corredor que guía hacia el área principal, el estómago revolviéndose.

Tony está sentado en la mesa con un periódico abierto frente a él, hojeándolo ausente, cuando Loki entra.  La  mirada amenazante de ayer ya no está en su rostro y ahora parece simplemente relajado. Loki no está seguro de si eso es algo bueno o malo.

Se detiene cuando está a mitad de la habitación, preguntándose si Tony espera que se arrodille en presencia de su amo. Así que se queda de pie. Si Tony quiere verlo sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, tendrá primero que darle una orden expresa antes de que Loki se degrade a sí mismo.

Pero pareciera que el hombre enfrente de él no tiene esa inclinación en el momento. En su lugar Tony dobla el periódico y lo pone aparte, sonriendo cuando nota la aparición de Loki.

—Buenos días, solecito. ¿Dormiste bien?

 _¿Es eso una pregunta trampa?_ Es muy improbable que Tony esté interesado en la calidad de su sueño.

—Dormí… adecuadamente —Loki responde con cautela, no estando seguro de a dónde lleva todo esto.

—Me da gusto escuchar que tus niveles de reserva de energía alienígena hayan sido rellenados, dado que te tengo una pequeña tarea que debes completar el día de hoy —Tony parece demasiado feliz cuando dice eso, y Loki tiene un mal presentimiento. No está seguro de si quiere saber a qué se refiera esa pequeña tarea. ¿Servir como bolsa de boxeo para el Hulk? ¿Actuar como una blanco móvil para la práctica de arquería de Barton?

Loki no ofrece una respuesta. ¿Qué hay que decir?

Tony continúa completamente ignorante del silencio inmutado de Loki. —¿Por qué no te sientas? —señala a una silla vacía al otro lado de la mesa, indicándole a Loki que se siente—. No tiene caso que estés parado ahí todo el día como un poodle triste.

Lentamente, Loki hace su camino alrededor de la mesa, arrastrando sus pies. Idealmente preferiría mantener tanta distancia como sea posible ente sí mismo y Tony, en caso de que el hombre decida lanzarse sobre él, pero esa no es una opción en este momento.

De repente, Tony arrastra su silla hacia atrás y se levanta cuando Loki está a sólo un par de pasos lejos. Loki se estremece y da un paso hacia atrás.

Tony se detiene de inmediato y levanta sus manos. —Whoa, ¿no eres un poco del tipo asustadizo, Rodolfo? —dice, usando otro de esos estúpidos apodos Midgardianos que significan nada para Loki—. Sólo iba por unas cuantas cosas a la cocina. Sin malas intenciones o parecido.

Sonríe de nuevo y Loki no le cree ni por un segundo. Pero aun así se sienta y observa mientras Tony revolotea en la cocina, abriendo y cerrando puertas. Aparentemente habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba, el hombre regresa y pone dos paquetes rectangulares y coloridos frente a Loki. No seguro de lo son, los mira sospechosamente.

—El desayuno, operación Reno —Tony dice, entendiendo la confusión de Loki.

¿Desayuno? Eso no era lo que estaba esperando en realidad.

Tony camina de nuevo a la cocina y regresa con un tazón y una cuchara que coloca ante Loki. Y eso lo hace sentirse vagamente incomodo, porque se supone que _él_ es el esclavo sirviéndole a _Tony_ , no al revés. Este cambio de juego hace que sospeche que Tony tiene algo mucho más grande planeado, pero se queda sentado y simplemente inspecciona más de cerca las cosas frente a él frunciendo el ceño. Dos cajas rectangulares con imágenes extrañas en ellas,  ¿se suponen que son comida? Sabe que los humanos no comen las mismas cosas como ellos en Asgard, pero esto parece ridículo. Su estomago esta rugiendo ante la idea de algo comestible así que con cautela, toma el paquete más pequeño y lo gira entre sus manos, no está seguro de cómo atacar este tipo de comida tan extraña.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —la caja es removida de sus manos al tiempo que Tony se para junto a él—. ¿Nunca habías visto un cartón de leche antes?

Tony hace un par de cosas con la caja y luego la ladea sobre el tazón. Y el fluido blanco que sale parece leche.

Y mientras el otro hombre agarra la otra caja, Loki estudia medio ausente el tazón; tiene gatitos pintados por todo el borde, gatitos jugando con bolas de lana, lamiéndose las patas o rodando en la hierba.

Tony vierte los contenidos del paquete más grande en el tazón de gatitos también y le da una cuchara a Loki como si fuera un niño pequeño. —Vamos, come. No está envenenado.

Hay cositas raras flotando en la leche, figuras redondas con hoyos en el centro. Nunca había visto algo como eso y pica las figuras con la cuchara, mirándolas hundirse y dispersarse.

—Vamos —escucha una voz a su derecha—. ¿No me digas que tengo que alimentarte con la cuchara también?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de alimentarme yo solo —Loki reacciona antes de poderse detener y luego se estremece, esperando que su comentario insolente le sea respondido con una bofetada, pero nada de eso pasa. Relajándose un poco, se lleva una cucharada de esas cosas a la boca, masticando lentamente.

Las cosas redondas crujen entre sus dientes. El sabor no es desagradable, sólo que un poco diferente de lo que está acostumbrado. Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba que le sirvieran aquí, y dada la pobre escusa de alimento que le dieron durante su larga estadía en los calabozos, no se puede quejar.

Su marginalmente mejor humor toma un giro de nuevo hacia el nerviosismo cuando limpia el fondo del tazón y Tony le recuerda, de nuevo, de la tarea que se supone realice.

—Ven acá —el hombre le hace señas  desde donde está parado cerca del área de la cocina. Loki obedece, tan lento como se atreve; la sonrisa en la cara de Tony no le da confianza en lo más mínimo.

Hay un balde rojo lleno de agua en el piso. Loki lo mira sospechosamente antes de levantar la mirada cuando Tony le entrega algo.

Es un pequeño cepillo con finas cerdas en azul y blanco en un extremo. Lo gira en su mano, no muy seguro de que sea. “Oral B” dice en el mango, lo que sea que signifique. Mira a Tony confundido.

—El piso necesita limpieza —dice el hombre, leyendo la pregunta silenciosa en el rostro del dios. Señala el bote de agua en el piso y luego al cepillo ridículamente pequeño—. Ahí hay agua, y ahí tienes un cepillo. Quiero el piso de la cocina tallado, y una vez que hayas terminado con eso, puedes continuar con el resto de las habitaciones en este piso.

No hace mucho, cualquiera que tuviera las pelotas para esperar que él hiciera tan despreciables tareas hubiera sido aplastado tan fuerte contra el suelo que no quedaría nada más que un agujero humeante en su lugar. Pero eso era cuando aún tenía sus poderes, antes de ser convertido en un esclavo. Quiere romper el cepillito en dos y aventarle los pedazos a la cara satisfecha de Tony, pero no lo hace.

 _Decidiste que era mejor vivir. Este es el precio que tienes que pagar_ ; una voz le susurra en el fondo de su mente. Y por mucho que lo odie, sabe que la voz tiene razón. Tomó una decisión, al menos por el momento.

—Jarvis mantendrá un ojo sobre ti todo el tiempo, sin trucos. Y solo para asegurarme, tendré una trasmisión abierta directamente en mi celular para poder  estar al tanto de que no flojees. Espero que hayas terminado con el piso entero cuando regrese.

Loki se tambalea ante las palmadas alegres de Tony en su hombro mientras camina alejándose de él, en dirección a la puerta. —Diviértete, Rodolfo, y te veré en la tarde de nuevo —le ofrece como palabras de despedida.

Loki se queda parado ahí por varios minutos después de que Tony abandonara el lugar, mirando vacíamente frente a él.

 _Si piensas que morir es preferible que someterse, eres libre de hacerlo en cualquier momento_ , la pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurra de nuevo.

Pero aún no está listo para morir. Apretando los dientes para controlar su furia, toma el balde de agua, ignorando el líquido que se derrama por el filo y le moja los pantalones.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

Tony se está divirtiendo. Uno de los reporteros que lo está entrevistando es una hermosa y voluptuosa pelirroja que lleva un anillo de bodas adornando su dedo pero que parece no importarle sus votos matrimoniales del todo, juzgando por la manera en que esta coqueteándole a Tony – un par de dedos descansando inocentemente, pero de manera seductora, en su brazo, una lengua discretamente lamiendo su labio superior, y pies rozando con los de él bajo la mesa.

—Bueno, Sr. Stark, estoy segura que todas nuestras lectoras femeninas amarían escuchar como tan _adorable_ soltero pasa sus tardes —ella le sonríe, toda ella es curvas y ojos azules—. Por favor díganos —pestañas son agitadas mientras un micrófono le es puesto en la cara.

_Jugando con mi nuevo esclavo, un dios famoso por tratar de invadir el planeta y traer un ejército alienígena a Nueva York. Su nombre es Loki, por cierto – quizás hayan oído hablar de él._

Okey, en realidad no dirá eso aunque está bastante tentado. Mejor da una de esas respuestas bastante sosas pero esperadas para no tener que ofrecer algo que sea sustancioso, pero lo suficiente para mantener a las admiradoras interesadas. Cuando la entrevista se termina, discretamente se desaparece antes de que la pelirroja pueda pedirle su número o meta  el de ella en su bolsillo – cara bonita y cuerpo delicioso, pero no vale la pena ser perseguido por un esposo celoso.

Lo que lo ha mantenido de tan buen humor todo el día no es el coqueteo sin sentido de la pelirroja. No, son las miradas discretas que le ha estado dando al teléfono en intervalos regulares, la pantalla mostrándole a un mojado Loki sobre rodillas y manos, tallando los pisos de la Torre Stark con un cepillo de dientes.

 _¿Existe otra imagen más gratificante que esa?_ Se pregunta. Bueno, quizás no.

No puede evitar sentirse ridículamente complacido consigo mismo por tan brillante idea. El arrogante dios está en una seria necesidad de algunas clases de humildad, y Tony está más que feliz en ofrecerlas.

Media hora después está de nuevo en su carro, conduciendo a casa con AC/DC a todo volumen. Marcando el ritmo con sus dedos contra el volante, silbando junto con la música estridente, incluso aunque sus esfuerzos musicales se vean ahogados por el fuerte sonido de las guitarras y batería y los gritos de _TNT –I’m dynamite_. Todo junto, ha sido un gran día. Sólo una cosa hace falta para alcanzar la perfección.

Dando un giro a la derecha, se estaciona afuera de una comida China. Después de todo, incluso el maravilloso genio Tony Stark necesita comer.

* * *

 

No que vaya a terminar esa monstruosa tarea antes de eso. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de eso, y sin duda era el plan de Tony todo el tiempo – encontrarle a Loki una tarea imposible y luego divertirse castigando a su esclavo por no poder hacer lo que se le ordenó.

_Genial. Simplemente genial._

Hunde la punta del cepillo en la sucia agua de nuevo. Las cerdas están rotas y muy sucias ya, pero no le dieron otro equipo de limpieza, así que coloca el pobre objeto contra los mosaicos del piso y comienza a tallar.

Quizás Tony piensa que es una maravillosa idea el hacer que Loki limpie los pisos de la torre completa. Realmente espera que ese no sea el caso porque duda que sus rodillas puedan soportar más de este tipo de abuso. Sus pantalones están completamente mojados también, por resbalarse en el suelo mojado pero ese es el menor de sus problemas.

Fastidiado, talla más fuerte, ignorando el dolor adormecido de las articulaciones de sus dedos. No tiene importancia. No hay manera de que pueda estar cerca de terminar antes de que Tony regrese y…

Como si alguien arriba estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, se escucha un repentino _whoosh_ de una puerta de elevador abriéndose y cerrando, seguido de pasos que reconoce bastante bien. Se congela, pero no se gira, sólo se queda ahí, sobre sus rodillas en el suelo húmedo, esperando.

 _Cuan patético se ha de ver_ es el único pensamiento en su cabeza. Él considera levantarse pero mejor decide que no. Después de todo, él es más alto que Tony, y eso quizás sólo sirva para provocar la ira del hombre aún más, lo cual es algo que no necesita en ese momento.

—¿Aún en ello? —Tony dice como reproche desde algún punto detrás de él, y chasquea con los labios decepcionado. Loki ni mira hacia arriba ni voltea. Está claro hasta para un idiota  que no ha terminado. Y no es como si Tony esperara que lo hubiera hecho, no importaba cuan sorprendido pretendía sonar.

Un par de bien lustrados zapatos aparecen en su campo de visión y se detienen a dos pasos de él. Loki se tensa, esperando a uno de ellos conectar con sus costillas, posiblemente con suficiente fuerza para romper al menos un par de huesos.

 Mientras espera por el dolor enceguecedor explote en su parte media, una parte más racional y objetiva de su mente se pregunta cómo los humanos pueden sobrevivir en tan frágiles cuerpos, cómo pueden vivir con ellos. Una cosa tan simple como tropezarse o caer de un par de metros de altura es suficiente para causar una fractura o incluso heridas que amenacen su vida y un tanto de cosas más.

Cuando aún tenía sus poderes de dios, sanaba rápidamente, como cualquier Asgardiano. El dolor era algo temporal y corto – poco placentero, sí, pero sólo algo pasajero que rápidamente se olvidaba una vez que el cuerpo se reparara a si mismo.

Pero ya no más. Las heridas que para un dios desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos, u horas a lo mucho, ahora toman semanas e incluso meses para que el cuerpo humano las sane. Tiempo durante el cual el dolor es constante, nunca disminuye.

Sabe porque los guardias de su celda encontraron el nuevo estatus de Loki fascinante. Tanto como para divertirse dándole unos cuantos puñetazos o aventarlo contra la pared y luego regresar a la mañana siguiente y ver que los golpes aún estaban en su cuerpo y rostro. Como si fuera algún tipo de rareza (bueno, más de lo que ya era cuando aún tenía sus poderes), _miren a la cosa deforme que sigue rota y herida incluso un día después, quien ya no puede sanarse a si mismo como un Asgardiano normal._

 _¿Cómo los humanos viven tan vulnerables y lastimándose tan fácil?_ Se pregunta pero no hay respuesta.

Y _ellos_ no tienen que lidiar con ser el esclavo de alguien quien disfruta convertirlos en un manojo roto y ensangrentado como pago por sus transgresiones. Se muerde la parte interna de una mejilla, probando la sangre. Costillas rotas tardaran semanas sino es que meses en sanar, y si no se soldaban como deberían, continuaría con dolor aún después de curado. Sinceramente duda que Tony lo vaya a llevar con uno de esos sanadores humanos para que le arreglen los huesos.

Y de nuevo, siente esa cuchillada de miedo que se está volviendo familiar en esos últimos días. La terrible sensación de vulnerabilidad e impotencia, sentimientos a los que no está acostumbrado pero que ahora no tiene de otra más que hacer las paces con ellos.

El silencio de Tony lo está poniendo aún más nervioso. ¿El hombre ha estado esperando tanto el poder golpear a Loki por primera vez que está parado ahí saboreando el momento tanto como pueda? ¿Es por eso que se está tomando su tiempo para comenzar?

¿O quizás espera ver a su enemigo tan odiado descomponerse y rogar? ¿Es lo qué está esperando? Es ese caso, no le va a dar a Tony la satisfacción. Al menos no ahora, pero supone que quizás cambie de parecer después, una parte traidora y pragmática de su cerebro le señala.

Entonces, de repente, los zapatos se mueven del lugar.

—Traje algo de Comida China. Supongo que debes de estar hambriento —escucha la voz de Tony decir, bastante lejos. Las palabras son seguidas por un sonido seco cuando algo es puesto sobre la barra de la cocina.

_¿Comida china?_

Loki levanta la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Tony sacar unas cuantas cajas plateadas de una bolsa de plástico blanca y ponerlas sobre la mesa.

—Directa de la cocina de Fat Lee, la mejor comida china de la ciudad —el hombre continúa—. Déjame decirte, su Chow mein esta para _morirse_. Apuesto a que ustedes no tienes cosas como esta allá en su castillo mágico en el cielo, ¿verdad?

Él no está muy seguro de lo que está hablando Tony, pero eso _huele_ como comida.

Y todo lo que el cerebro de Loki parece capaz de hacer en ese momento es preguntarse si toda la comida humana viene en esas extrañas cajitas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Loki, pobre Stark... creo que ambos están algo OOC  
>  **  
>  _Maiden_  
> **


	7. Chapter 7

En cuanto se despierta inmediatamente se arrepiente. Su cuerpo protesta deliberadamente cuando trata de rodar para encontrar una posición más cómoda y puede jurar que escucha sus articulaciones crujir siniestramente.

Se siente como si hubiera rodado por una colina de diez millas, todo el camino adornado con piedras estratégicamente colocadas. Sus rodillas están adoloridas y sus manos cansadas, y eso es ponerlo bonito, por no decir nada de su pobre y abusada espalda.

El limpiar pisos claramente no es bueno para su salud.

Es sólo uno de los más heroicos esfuerzos que logra levantarse – o mejor dicho, rodar – de la cama y ponerse inestablemente de pie.

Tropezando de camino al baño, sinceramente desea que Tony no tenga más pisos que necesiten limpieza profunda. No cree que su cuerpo pueda soportarlo.

Y justo como ayer, una vez que ha terminado no tiene más nada que hacer que sentarse y esperar antes que Tony decida llamarle. Toma tiempo antes de que la voz de Jarvis anuncie que Tony le está esperando abajo. Suspirando, Loki se levanta de nuevo, ignorando a su cuerpo haciéndole saber su inconformidad enviándole agujetas de dolor por toda su espalda y piernas, y sale de la habitación.

Tony está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sorbiendo de su taza con un líquido café cuando Loki entra. Levanta las cejas ante la presencia del Dios, escudriñándolo.

—Bueno,¡pero si es nuestro viejo Rodolfo! ¿Espero que la cama no sea muy dura para ti? Porque parece ser que estas caminando un poco más forzado de lo normal, si no te importa que lo diga.

 

_Bueno pero si no es Tony todo un comediante._

—La cama está perfectamente bien —dice tan educado como puede, sentándose en el lugar usual en la mesa cuando Tony le indica que lo haga. Ya está ahí un tazón (el de los gatitos) y una cuchara para él, y se pregunta por qué Tony se molesta en hacerlo en lugar de hacer que su esclavo consiga sus propios utensilios para comer, y los de Tony también, como debería de ser apropiado.

—Sírvete a tu gusto —Tony le señala en la dirección aproximada del cartón de leche y la caja con las cositas redondas sobre a mesa. _Cheerios_ se lee en un lado pero Loki no sabe que se supone que signifique esa palabra.

No es que importe. Silenciosamente, se sirve algo de leche y luego otro tanto de esas cosas y comienza, suspirando contento. Definitivamente esta _hambriento_.

—Entonces —Tony habla de repente, rompiendo el pequeño momento de Loki con su comida—. ¿Finalmente me vas a decir la respuesta a lapregunta del millón de dólares? Porque como que me he estado preguntando, ¿sabes?

_¿Huh?_

Loki levanta la mirada de su tazón, confundido.

—No entiendo —dice calladamente, sintiendo peligro—. ¿Cuál pregunta sería esa?

Tony se recarga en su silla, cruzando las piernas y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras mira bastante divertido al dios.

—Vamos, eres más listo que eso, Bambi. Esos amigos tuyos que aparecieron aquí hace un par de días – estoy seguro que los recuerdas, los tipos con las enormes espadas y grandes barbas – ni siquiera se molestaron en decirme por qué Odín decidió regalarte a mí de entre todos los Vengadores. No es que diga que no estoy halagado de que hayan pensado en mi para tan grácil gesto, y del Padre de Toda nada menos, pero como que me hace preguntarme – ¿Por qué no los otros? —La fachada de seriedad burlona se rompe cuando una sonrisa le jala los labios—. Estoy seguro que _Barton_ hubiera adorado completamente la oportunidad de jugar KuntaKinte contigo.

Unas cuantas de las cosas redondas se le van por el lado equivocado de la garganta a Loki y tose, escupiendo y tratando de jalar aire.

Tony le pone un vaso de agua frente a él y Loki lo bebe, los tragos de agua logrando que el ataque de tos disminuya.

—¿Bien? —Tony pregunta de nuevo una vez que Loki es capaz de hablar de  nuevo—. ¿Por qué yo?

Pero claro, Loki no tiene otra opción más que contestar. Aunque no le gusta ni un poquito. _Es mejor hablar con cautela ahora_.

—Odín decidió que usted era la opción más apropiada —dice, ya sabiendo desde antes que las palabras salieran que esa respuesta no serviría.

—Bueno, _duh_ —Tony dice y Loki puede escuchar el sarcasmo impregnando esa pequeña palabra—. Claro que lo hizo o no estarías aquí. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿ _por qué_ Odín piensa que yo seré el mejor amo de esclavos de toda nuestra pequeña banda de Vengadores?

Recuerdos del juicio le pasan por la mente y por un momento está casi seguro que puede escuchar la voz de Odín resonando por la habitación mientras el Padre de Todo dicta su sentencia. Condenándolo a una vida como propiedad de alguien, de un mortal en este caso.

Loki mantiene su mirada en los restos de su desayuno mientras responde. De alguna manera no puede soportar mirar a los ojos a Tony. —Su líder, el Director Fury, no fue seleccionado porque Odín se dio cuenta que él solo tendría interés en mi como sujeto de pruebas y ese no era el punto de mi castigo, así que…

—Mira nada más —Tony lo interrumpe—. Aunque qué pena, porque el haberte entregado a Fury me habría hecho la vida aun más fácil de muchas maneras. Sin ofender Rodolfo, pero si el universo me hubiera preguntado hace unos días cuál era el deseo más profundo en mi corazón, un esclavo ni siquiera hubiera llegado al top cien —mueve su mano impacientemente—. Está bien, sigue ¿qué hay del resto?

—En lo que respecta a Romanoff, la corte sospechaba que ella simplemente me cortaría el cuello sólo al verme, así que fue descartada. Si me quisieran muerto, me hubieran ejecutado ahí mismo y ahorrarse los problemas.

—Oh sí, nuestra querida Natasha. Realmente estaba muy molesta contigo por haberla llamado un “Perra Llorona”, ya sabes. No muchos se atreven a hablarle de esa manera, y aquellos que lo hacen usualmente se van sin alguna parte de su cuerpo al menos.

_Demonios, se había olvidado de eso totalmente._

Realmente desea que esa no sea otra marca que vaya dentro de la lista de Tony de cosas por las cuales será castigado eventualmente, pero hay este pequeño destello de diversión en su voz que hace que Loki piense que eso no cuenta en su contra del todo. Aún así decide que es prudente moverse de ese tema.

—Banner… fue considerado inapropiado para quedarse a cargo de un esclavo, dado que algunas veces se transforma en… su otra personalidad. Como el Hulk, es demasiado peligroso para alguien sin… los poderes de un dios.

Tony se ríe entre dientes. —Bien, contando el número de golpes que te dio el Hulk hace tiempo, me cuesta creer que los “poderes de dios” realmente hagan la diferencia.

Humillante pero cierto. Una pequeña aguja de ira se mueve en su interior, pero sabe que es mejor no refutar el comentario. En lugar de eso, rápidamente se mueve al siguiente nombre.

—Odín no creyó que Rogers tendría en él, el tomar un esclavo. Iría en contra de sus morales midgardianas el hacer tal cosa —una verdad un poco torcida allí en lugar de decir que eran las sospechas de que Rogers tomaría su venganza y trataría a Loki tan horrible como la corte de Asgard esperaba que su candidato elegido lo hiciera, lo que lo había descartado de la lista; pero Tony no necesitaba saber eso. No necesitaba saber que la corte ciertamente estaría más complacida entre peor lo tratara.

Sólo un nombre en la lista ya y no quiere llegar ahí, así que trata de evadirlo

—Thor nunca fue un posible candidato desde el principio, dado que aún se considera mi hermano, así que sólo quedaba usted.

—¿Qué hay de Barton?

Claro, Tony se da cuenta de la omisión. Y si hay sujeto que Loki no quiere traer a la conversación, es al hombre del arco y las flechas. Porque si hay una persona a quien le gustaría verle sufrir hasta el final de los tiempos, ese sería Barton.

¿Y si Tony decide que sería una idea extraordinaria el proveer a su querido amigo manos rápidas con un tiro al blanco en la forma de un dios de las travesuras esclavizado?

No es un pensamiento placentero. El estar a merced de Tony es suficientemente malo pro con Barton sería aún peor.

—Barton me odia lo suficiente para matarme a primera vista —dice, rogando porque sea suficiente para alejar a Tony de tale ideas. _Sí, la corte pensó que era una muy mala idea el entregarme a él, tú también deberías_.

—Uh-huh. Suena como que fui elegido por proceso de eliminación entonces. Y yo que pensaba que era algo especial —Tony se burla, fingiendo estar decepcionado.

Mientras el hombre ya no dice algo al respecto, Loki lentamente libera el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Si Tony considera el entregar a Loki en préstamo a Barton, al menos no lo está diciendo en voz alta.

El silencio vuelve de nuevo, y Loki mira su plato vacio. Las pizcas que le aventaban en las mazmorras lo habían dejado hambriento, y se pregunta si se atrevería a servirse otra ronda de esas pequeñas cosas. Tony dijo que se serviría a su gusto cuando se sentó a la mesa, pero si la oferta incluía otra ronda no estaba claro. El prospecto de más comida es tentador, y decide arriesgarse tomando el paquete frente a él.

Para su alivio, Toný no le pregunta qué demonios está haciendo, o parece no notarlo.

Así que comienza a comer de nuevo, pero hay una cosa que le esta carcomiendo la cabeza. Se sentiría aún más calmado _sabiendo_. Y ahora es el momento perfecto para preguntar, dado que el tema ya ha sido abierto.

Pero sabe muy bien que los esclavos no se suponen que hagan preguntas. No es su lugar, no en esa condición, y sabe que le pasa a los esclavos preguntones en Asgard, pero no puede evitarlo.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde están los otros Vengadores en este momento? —dice tan educado y recatado como puede lograrlo sin ahogarse con sus propias palabras. Había esperado que estuvieran quedándose cerca, que en cualquier esquina encontraría al menos a alguno aquí, en la Torre Stark, pero hasta ahorita sólo ha sido Tony.

Si Tony piensa que su esclavo está actuando fuera de lugar al hacerle una pregunta tan directa, no lo muestra. —Ah, ya los extrañas, ¿verdad? Bueno, para decirte la verdad, realmente no les sigo el rastro. Sólo nos juntamos cuando el mundo está siendo amenazado por algún súper villano demente —mira a Loki directamente—, como aquella vez cuando _tú_ trataste de dominar al planeta entero.

_Uh oh, terreno peligroso_. Loki no necesita que le recuerden de su intento fallido de poner a Midgard a sus pies. Y francamente, Tony tampoco.

—Como sea, Romanoff y Barton están en Suramérica en una misión, buscando por algún tipo vendedor de armas ilegales o algo así. Bruce pasa sus días en el laboratorio, mezclando cosas con otras en pequeños tubos de ensayo. Steve probablemente está salvando al mundo en algún lugar. Y Fury, bueno, quien sabe. En cuanto a tu hermano, está pasando algo de tiempo de calidad con Jane.

—Yo no tengo un hermano —responde por inercia. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es que Barton está muy lejos, en otro continente. Con suerte, para no regresar.

—Bien, Thor parece pensar que sí. A menos que tengan algún otro tipo de relación fraterna de la cual yo no sé.

—Ni siquiera se apareció en mi juicio —Loki suelta. Ni siquiera sabe porque le está diciendo eso a Tony pero las palabras fuerzan su salida por convicción propia y las lamenta incluso antes de que salgan.

—No puedo decir que lo culpo.

Otro silencio sigue y Loki mira hacia su plato vacio de nuevo. Aún está hambriento y viendo como Tony no dijo nada al respecto de su segunda ronda, el servirse una tercera no causará daño. Esperando que aún quede algo, toma la caja del cereal de nuevo.

Esta vez, Tony lo mira intrigado.

—¿No te alimentaban en la prisión?


	8. Chapter 8

El trabajo en su nuevo y mejorado traje no está yendo del todo bien. Hay un problema ahí en algún punto, y parece ser que no puede encontrarlo a pesar de haber realizado numerosas pruebas.

Molesto, sus dedos golpean contra la superficie de la mesa mientras sus ojos revisan la pantalla, tratando de encontrar un patrón en el reporte de anomalías. Pero su  cerebro no quiere cooperar el día de hoy y ninguna interpretación importante de la información se está formando.

Suspirando, apaga los instrumentos. La pantalla parpadea tristemente antes de apagarse. Mejor lidiar con esto en la mañana cuando esté descansado y su cerebro esté trabajando con la moral renovada.

Cerrando la puerta de su taller tras él, se dirige a la sala, decidiendo que enterrar su cuerpo en el sillón y mirar una película suena como una idea excelente. Ya es muy tarde en el día para hacer algo útil y tiene un pequeño dolor justo detrás de la frente, y sus intentos fútiles de masajearlo no funcionan.

No, lo que necesita justo ahora es algo relajante, luego ese dolor de cabeza se ira.

Y cuando entra a  la sala, una mano aún trazando círculos sobre su frente, nota una figura enfundada en negro y verde parada frente al librero, su espalda hacia la puerta. Tony casi grita sorprendido ante la inesperada vista, y frunce el ceño.

Bien, _le_ dio permiso a Loki de rondar libremente por ciertas secciones de la torre (se dio cuenta que un dios del caos intranquilo encerrado en un cuarto todo el día, tendría demasiado tiempo en sus manos como para maquinar nuevos planes para la dominación mundial) bajo vigilancia estricta y constante de Jarvis, así que no es para que Tony esté sorprendido. Es sólo que no esperó topárselo _aquí_ , en su propia sala. Y por alguna razón, eso le fastidia.

Loki se gira ante el sonido de los pasos de Tony. Tiene esta mirada culpable es su rostro, como si Tony lo acabara de descubrir haciendo algo expresamente prohibido.

Hay un libro en sus manos, pero rápidamente lo pone de vuelta en su lugar en la repisa cuando nota que Tony está mirando su material de lectura.

La flamita de molestia se convierte en irritación, el ver a Loki parado ahí, poniendo sus largos dedos sobre las cosas de Tony, incluso si sólo son sus libros. No que le haya dicho al dios que no puede leerlos, pero aún así…

—¿Qué estás leyendo, Rodolfo? —pregunta, sintiendo un tanto de satisfacción cuando Loki da un paso hacia atrás en cuanto Tony da uno en su dirección. El libro que el dios ha puesto de nuevo en su lugar queda un poco fuera de la línea simétrica, y sus ojos observan el lomo gastado con letras gruesas.

 _La Edda Poetica_. Huh. No tenía idea de que ese estuviera en su colección, pero no le sorprende que el dios se fuera por ese libro en particular. La vanidad de Loki sucumbiría sin pelea ante la tentación  de esa oportunidad de leer las historias de sus propias hazañas.

Así que quizás Tony solo está teniendo un mal día o quizás es el dolor de cabeza, pero el casi asesino de Coulson y  el yo-quiero-ser conquistador del mundo lo fastidia de sobremanera. Es como una mancha en un papel blanco, una mosca en su vaso de brandy, una fractura en el espejo. La presencia lánguida y aburrida del dios hace que Tony se sienta incomodo, por no decir nada de los recuerdos que trae, de aquella vez cuando Loki apareció en su torre y los eventos que sucedieron después. Mayormente el terror absoluto de la caída hacia su muerte, sólo para ser salvado por su traje de Iron Man en el momento que su nariz estuvo a punto de destrozarse en el pavimento. Eso está completamente gravado en su memoria.

Por supuesto, Loki nunca le ofreció una disculpa la siguiente ocasión que se vieron, simplemente pregunto – _pidió_ – un trago.

Arrogante, consentido y autosuficiente como un verdadero dios.

El humor de Tony definitivamente toma una ruta negativa. Aún hay resentimiento y enojo dentro de él, así que, ¿y qué si está siendo infantil y mezquino también? Decide que quiere una disculpa aquí y ahora. Él se _merece_ una.

Y probablemente Loki está sintiendo el humor negro de Tony, o quizás se le ve en la cara, pero de cualquier modo Loki retrocede otro paso, poniendo más distancia entre él y Tony. Incluso si sólo es un reflejo instintivo, Tony siente satisfacción ante la reacción del dios, como un venado tratando de huir de un león. Un cambio de roles, y ahora es Tony quien logra poner el miedo total en Loki y no de la otra manera.

Pero lo que está primero en la mente de Tony es sólo una cosa – quiere una _disculpa_. Incluso si Loki no lo siente,  si lo volviera a hacer si pudiera hacerlo sin consecuencias, Tony quiere una.

Achicando los ojos, mira al dios ante él con una expresión depredadora. _Es hora para la lección del día sobre humildad de Loki._

—Así que —dice, tratando de sonar indiferente y poco serio, como si el asunto no fuera importante, sólo una idea del momento— ya que me pongo a pensar, nunca _dijiste_ que lamentabas el haber hecho pedazos mi ventana usando mi cuerpo como un bate. Así que creo que es justo que me ofrezcas una disculpa por eso.

En el silencio, la respiración alterada de Loki se escucha bastante bien.

_No estamos acostumbrados a disculparnos, ¿eh? ¿Nunca tuviste que tragarte tu orgullo y pedirle a alguien perdón antes? Bueno, adivina qué, amigo, lo vas a hacer aquí y ahora._

Casi puede sentir la renuencia de Loki moviéndose en el aire, como un barómetro sintiendo el cambio en la presión y eso lo hace aún más dulce. Sólo un pequeño detalle está arruinando el momento –Loki es más alto que él, aún mira a Tony desde un par de pulgadas arriba.

Afortunadamente, hay una manera muy fácil de arreglar eso.

—Y para demostrar cuanto lo lamentas, te vas a poner de rodillas antes de disculparte —escucha su propia voz decir, como si no fuera él sino alguien más diciendo esas palabras que salen de su boca.

Diablos, ¿de dónde salió todo eso?

Pero es la misma sensación que antes, justo después de que Loki llegara, cuando puso el bastón de choque bajo el mentón del dios –una sensación triúnfate que hace que Tony se sienta extrañamente ligero y no como él mismo. Como si un río caliente de poder viajara por sus venas, como si su torrente sanguíneo fuera reemplazado por una mescla de alcohol y lava ardiente. Y lo reconoce de otro tiempo también, de un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí.

 _Afganistán_. El momento que destruyó a esos terroristas en la cueva hasta despedazarlos, destruyendo a sus carceleros con una llama de odio. La adrenalina mientras veía todo arder era intoxicante; una fusión de poder y venganza por injusticias sufridas, extrañamente dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, pero lo suficientemente potente para hacer su sangre hervir y borrar cualquier rastro de pensamiento racional de su cabeza.

Aleja esas memorias de su mente, no quiere pensar en eso ahora.

Esta vez, Loki es más rápido al obedecer la orden de arrodillarse. Por alguna razón, Tony se siente decepcionado.

Pero aún así es placentero verlo. Tony es el perro jefe ahora, mientras que Loki ha sido uno de esas razas de perros pequeños cuyo nombre ya ha olvidado, pero que caben perfectamente en los bolsos de las señoras grandes.

—¿Bien? —Tony pregunta cuando siente que el silencio se ha hecho muy largo.

Y Tony puede ver como las quijadas están masticando aire, como si las palabras hubieran sido pegadas a su garganta con súper pegamento. Después de un rato de eso, Loki finalmente murmura algo casi inaudible en dirección al suelo.

_No es lo suficientemente bueno, compañero._

Quitando la distancia entre ellos con dos rápidos pasos, Tony extiende su mano y agarra un mechón de cabellos negros, jalando la cabeza de Loki hacia atrás y forzando al dios a que le mire a los ojos.

—No escuche eso. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo y un poco más fuerte este vez— dice agradable, como si él hubiera preguntado al dios que pasara el salero.

La cara de Loki esta pálida y luce más desvalido de lo que recuerda. Y aunque el dios está tratando de ocultarlo, hay una línea de miedo cruzando sus facciones, mezclada con lo que parece sospechosamente… ¿eso es resignación?

La punta de su lengua humedece sus labios secos, y sus hombros se sacuden cuando exhala. Y entonces:

—Yo… lamento haberlo aventado por la ventana.

Y ahí está, la maldita disculpa en toda su gloria, dicha por un dios sin poderes y de rodillas en el suelo de la sala de estar de Tony Stark.

Y probablemente hubiera sido más satisfactoria si Loki no se hubiera visto tan resignado, como si todas sus ganas de pelear se las hubieran quitado a golpes con un palito puntiagudo.

Tony suelta el cabello de Loki cuando siente la ola de adrenalina disminuir y finalmente morir dentro de él.

* * *

Un sabor amargo y asqueroso se adueña de su boca. Ligeramente metálico, pero mucho más acido y picante.

_Así que así es como sabe  la humillación, la derrota._

Sólo  hace un par de latidos atrás, Tony se fue y lo dejó ahí en el piso después de haber recibido su disculpa en lugar de quedarse a regodearse, a mirar a Loki nadar en su patética miseria.

Su orgullo está roto y magullado pero no existe manera de que pueda negarse a darle a Tony lo que quiere. Porque es un esclavo, porque no tiene poderes, porque Tony controla su vida ahora, porque aun tiene la amenaza de muerte bajo tortura allá en Asgard colgando sobre su cabeza… Por un millón de cosas.

Por supuesto que ya sabía cuando Odín leyó su sentencia que el _incidente_ de cuando lo arrojó regresaría a morderle el trasero. Tony aún –y se entiende– esta cabreado por eso. Al menos el hombre resolvió que una disculpa sería esta vez, en lugar de golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. _Esta vez_.

El día había comenzado de una manera aceptable, y – dadas las circunstancias – como Tony estaba ocupado por su propio trabajo y libre de vagar por las partes designadas de la torre, eventualmente encontró su camino a la sala con los libreros en la pared más alejada.  Que localizara el Edda fue pura coincidencia, pero la curiosidad le ganó, así que tomó el libro de su lugar en el estante para mirarlo. Resultó ser una lectura bastante interesante, ver los mitos de Asgard desde los ojos de los humanos – algunos muy acertados a los hechos, otras partes interpretadas más libremente. Pero fue una distracción muy bienvenida que casi olvidó su posición actual, aunque fuera por un ratito.

Y luego Tony había entrado en la escena y le recordó de su lugar – a mero al fondo de la cadena, sin nada que se pareciera a un poco de control sobre su propia vida. Un esclavo entregado a la merced de sus peores enemigos, para ser ordenado como a su amo le placiera.

Supone que debería de estar aliviado de que al menos el hombre no esté molesto de haberlo atrapado hojeando uno de sus libros. En Asgard, un esclavo haciendo uso privado de la propiedad de su amo sin el permiso expreso hubiera sido azotado.

El libro aún está ahí en el librero, letras rojas sobre oro, pero  incluso si Tony parecía no importarle ese desliz, el deseo de Loki de leer la _Edda_ se ha esfumado.


	9. Chapter 9

Otro día y no mucho ha cambiado desde ayer o del día anterior. El resentimiento ante la indignidad de su posición aún esta quemándole el pecho, pero lo mantiene callado firmemente sabiendo a la perfección que no hay nada que ganar haciendo otra cosa.

Mira de mala manera a la torre de zapatos apilados a su alrededor en el suelo, tratando de manera silenciosa de obligarlos, a cada uno de ellos, a que se prendan fuero solos y ardan hasta ser cenizas. No tanto por el deseo de quitarse esta tarea humillante  sino por la satisfacción de ver el horror pintado en la cara de Tony cuando se dé cuenta que su colección entera de zapatos ha sido reducida a cenizas.

La colección que Loki ha sido ordenado a que pula, como un muchacho de la servidumbre cualquiera. Claro que está consciente de que su estatus es más bajo que eso, pero eso es muy aparte.

Y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el hombre tiene más calzado de lo que hubiera creído posible a una sola persona tener. Incluso las mujeres de la corte en Asgard serían puestas en vergüenza ante las extravagancias del departamento de zapatos de Tony. Se pregunta si el hombre los habrá usado todos, o sólo son una diversión tonta en la cual canalizar una pequeña parte de sus riquezas. Loki conoce algunos hombres así, que harían cualquier cosa para obtener armas hermosas o libros antiguos u objetos especiales que se ven impresionantes en exhibición, pero nunca hacían uso de las cosas que obtuvieron con esfuerzo. Aunque ninguno de ellos coleccionaba zapatos.

No está muy seguro de si esa tarea es más o menos demandante que la del día anterior, cuando paso una gran parte de su día limpiando la suciedad en el taller de Tony, después de que el hombre le diera claras instrucciones de no tocar ninguno de sus instrumentos técnicos o de sus trajes a medio construir, o Jarvis lo iba a electrocutar, que Dios lo ayude. Recuerda como lucía el lugar con espanto, como si no hubieran limpiado en siglos, con toda esa grasa negra y suciedad y manchas de sustancias inidentificables marcando la mayoría de la superficie. Cómo puede el hombre soportar trabajar en un lugar tan asqueroso, Loki no tiene ni idea.

Y también se pregunta cuántas más de estas degradantes tareas Tony va a poner sobre su cabeza antes de moverse a maneras más manuales de conseguir su venganza. Pero supone que de alguna manera tiene sentido considerándolo más de cerca; Tony tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, o al menos la corta vida de su propia existencia, para vengarse a si mismo y claramente quiere tener a Loki humillado primero al ponerle a realizar esas degradantes tareas domesticas. El hombre no va a dejar pasar el goce de reducir a su enemigo a lo más bajo de lo más bajo, de jalar la correa y ordenarle sólo por la satisfacción de verlo subyugado en servidumbre y esclavitud.

Pero no puede limpiar pisos con los huesos rotos después de todo, o completar cualquiera de estas degradantes tareas, incluso si Tony está consciente de eso y actúa de acuerdo a ello por ahora.

Sabiendo eso, trabaja lentamente en un intento fútil de postergar lo inevitable.

Haciendo una mueca, recuerda las palabras que le fueron dichas por ese hombre en esta misma torre, cuando aún tenía sus poderes divinos mientras estaba parado ahí y amenazaba a Tony en su propia casa, la luz de la victoria inminente brillándole en los ojos con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

— _... pero está todo en ti. Porque si no podemos proteger a la Tierra, ten por seguro que la vengaremos._

Al final lograron proteger su planeta. No es demasiado tonto para creer que la parte de vengarla ya ha sido quitada de la ecuación.

Sólo hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza en el horizonte, si persevera y puede sobrevivir a esto, eventualmente, algún día, Tony quizás se aburra de él. Y luego… quien sabe. No es una buena perspectiva pero es su mejor carta, la única. Si es paciente y lo soporta, su situación quizás se vea mejorada de algún modo. Quizás pueda ser capaz de encontrar una salida, aunque lo duda. Pero como es la única esperanza que tiene, se aferra a ella tercamente, negándose a dejarla ir. Gastar el resto de su vida así es demasiado descorazonador para considerarlo, incluso si sabe es que la alternativa más probable.

Justo ahora, no tiene otra opción más que someterse pero la esperanza de que, eventualmente, se produzca algún cambio o encuentre un escape es lo que lo mantiene adelante y le permite aceptar todas estas indignantes situaciones que se apilan sobre de él junto con la opción de algo mucho peor asechando en el horizonte.

Al menos era alimentado propiamente, aunque esa era la única cosa positiva en su actual situación, aparte del hecho de que aún está vivo, no obstante, no está seguro por cuánto tiempo va a seguir contando con eso como algo a su favor.

Mira sus manos, sus nudillos blancos por la tensión. La grasa negra que se la ha pasado embarrando en los zapatos esta manchando sus manos totalmente, transformando sus uñas en pequeñas medias lunas oscuras. Bajo circunstancias normales no le hubiera importado mucho el ensuciarse las manos, pero con esta situación, sólo le agrega más a su degradación.

Se escucha el golpe de una puerta desde algún punto del pasillo a su derecha, y momentos después, Tony Stark entra caminando. Juzgando por la toalla que cuelga de sus hombros y el cabello aún húmedo y pies descalzos, el hombre acaba de salir de la ducha. Loki casi puede sentir la humedad radiando de su piel, y no puede evitar sentir algo de irritación, él está todo mugroso y sucio en comparación con este hombre, eso sólo le agrega a su imagen de pobre esclavo.

Tony se detiene de repente a unas cuantas yardas de donde Loki está sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas y rodeado de un océano de zapatos, casi como si se sorprendiera de verlo ahí.

Y Loki sabe que estaría mejor concentrándose en la tarea que tienen en sus manos, pretender que Tony no está ahí y solo seguir embarrando la grasa negra y apestosa sobre el zapato en su mano, pero como Tony está parado frente a él no puede evitar mirarlo.

Él nunca había visto algo como eso antes, el objeto extraño implantado en el centro del pecho de Tony. Es una luz blanca azulada que brilla suavemente, en un halo casi fantasmal. El color sin nombre es algo que no ha visto antes, ni en el cielo o el océano o el hielo invernal, pero es hermoso de cualquier forma. Y lo puede sentir pulsando gentilmente, creando péquelas vibraciones de ondas ondulantes en el aire que le rodea, no muy distinto a estar en la cercanía de algún otro usuario de magia haciendo un hechizo.

Pero no es magia, lo sabe. Es un invento humano, el hijo mortal de la tecnología y la ciencia, creado por algún midgardiano, quizás por el mismo Tony.

Su mirada fija no pasa desapercibida. —Oh, ¿está cosa en mi pecho? —Tony dice desinteresado, aparentemente acostumbrado a las miradas curiosas—. Es un reactor Ark y un pequeño recuerdo de cuando casi me vuelan en pedacitos en Afganistán —una pequeña pausa mientras golpea con su uña la superficie brillante—. Y también es lo que causó tu lamentable _problema de rendimiento_ aquella vez, por cierto —Loki casi podía oír la sonrisa debajo, y el recordatorio de su fracaso duele.

—Ya veo —contesta sin emociones, para nada feliz de que le sea recordado ese miserable día. No está muy seguro de que es lo que está haciendo el reactor Ark en el pecho de Tony pero decide que sería poco inteligente indagar más.

Tony le mira por unos momentos, luego arrastra una silla, la gira para poder sentarse al revés, sus brazos descansando sobre el respaldo. —No me pongas atención — le dice a Loki con otra de esas sonrisas seguras—. Pasa que disfruto de observar a otra gente trabajar, así que continúa con lo tuyo —le agita los dedos, indicándole que continúe.

Por supuesto. No hay diversión humillando a tu enemigo caído si no estás ahí para verlo, ¿cierto?

Rabiando silencioso, Loki aprieta los dientes para evitar que su lengua suelte algunas verdades malamente elegidas ante el hombre descansando cómodamente sobre el respaldo de su silla como si estuviera por ver un show con animales entrenados haciendo pequeños trucos para la diversión de los espectadores. Quizás si sigue ignorándolo, se cansará y se irá a jugar con sus inventos y su tecnología midgardiana.

Así que talla el zapato contra el pedazo de piel negra en su mano, embarrando la olorosa sustancia por toda la superficie del calzado horrible y al parecer, tratando de pretender que Tony no está ahí.

Tony se queda callado por unos piadosos minutos pero rápidamente se nota que es demasiado para él y comienza otra insana ola de tonterías.

—De hecho, Cuernitos, es lindo verte hacer algo de trabajo honesto por una vez, sabes, en lugar de tratar de dominar el mundo —mira a los zapatos en el suelo y luego se inclina para levantar uno, estudiándolo con fingido interés—. No eres tan malo, tampoco, para un alien no acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero claramente tienes talento, así que quizás deba de empezar un negocio a pequeña escala de lustrado de zapatos aquí y rentar tus servicios a los buenos ciudadanos de Nueva York, ¿qué tal eso? —deja caer el zapato al suelo y se acaricia la barba con una mano, como si estuviera en completa concentración sobre temas filosóficos.

Luego truena los dedos y apunta a Loki. —¡Lo tengo – Stark’s Shiny Shoes! —sonríe de nuevo—. ¿Te gusta el nombre? Es medio elegante con las tres letras iniciales iguales,  es algo como psicológico que le atrae a la gente, sabes.

Inconscientemente la mano de Loki aprieta el zapato en su mano, arrugando la piel negra hasta que cruje en protesta ante el poco gentil agarre.

—Hey —Tony salta, quitándole el zapato de la mano—. No arruines mis cosas – estas hermosuras me costaron más de cuatrocientos dólares.

El sistema monetario de Midgard significa nada para Loki, pero imagina que el calzado es caro y de mucha calidad como casi todo lo demás en posesión del hombre. Pero si los zapatos son así de superiores deberían de soportar un poco de maltrato. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de la calidad Midgardiana?

Loki puede sentir un músculo en su cara temblar de irritación, estirando sus labios para gruñir. Si Tony quiere decirle como hacer las cosas, entonces debería hacerlas él mejor, y realmente está impaciente por decirle eso al hombre.

Siempre observador Tony nota el pequeño gesto de molestia. —Me escuchaste, princesa. No arruines mis cosas —mueve el zapato para puntuar las últimas cuatro palabras finales hasta apuntar con el artículo a Loki al terminar. —¿Entendido?

Loki lo mira de mala manera, tan gélido como se lo permite. —Lo entiendo —dice, haciendo una mueca de dolor ligeramente ante la animosidad mal oculta que puede escuchar en su propia voz.

Tony se endereza en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el débil brillo en su pecho, obviamente lo escuchó también. —Mi casa, mis reglas, compañero. Aunque si lo prefieres, estoy seguro que podemos arreglar un transporte de regreso a Asgard si seguir unas simples reglas es demasiado para ti —ojos cafés se enterraron en los suyos—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

La amenaza hace que una hebra de miedo helado se remueva en él, y baja la mirada sacudiendo su cabeza. No, no quiere eso, sabiendo que tipo de justicia le espera allá. Incluso Tony debe de darse cuenta de eso, aunque el hombre obviamente se regocija en la oportunidad de forzarle a una decisión (como si tuviera una) humillándolo al hacer que admita abiertamente su preferencia de vivir bajo el yugo de Tony en lugar de regresar a Asgard para una larga, muy larga ejecución.

Y una vez más, se encuentra a si mismo preguntándose cuánto podrá seguir manteniendo el odio burbujeante bajo control, cuánto más puede aguantar antes de que la caja explote y haga algo de lo que sinceramente se arrepentirá por el resto de su miserable existencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro más :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hay una cosa que Tony no puede evitar preguntarse cuando se pone a buscar dentro de sus armarios, y esa es por qué no se ha molestado en tirar todas las viejas cosas de ahí que nunca usa.

Debajo de una pila de playeras blancas, encuentra una horrible camisa Hawaiana que ni siquiera recuerda haber comprado y que nunca se ha puesto, con certeza. Luego también está esa vieja chaqueta con una rasgada en el brazo que tanto le gusta que no tiene el corazón para deshacerse de ella. Y la sudadera que nunca le quedo, pero que aún así luce muy genial. Pants deportivos enormes ya desgastados de tanto uso. Playeras negras con logos de varias bandas a las cuales ya no escucha.

Quizás algún día limpie sus armarios, pero no será hoy.

 Finalmente, se decide por un par de deportivos bastante largos y una playera que es demasiado grande para él, junto con algo de ropa interior.

_Esto tendrá que servir._

Satisfecho con lo que encontró, cierra la puerta del closet y se dirige a la sala, las ropas sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Jarvis —llama—has que Loki mueva su trasero para acá.

No sabe dónde está el dios lamentándose, y no es como si le importara lo suficiente como para tenerlo rastreado. No importa. Jarvis lo vigila constantemente, asegurándose de que no cause problemas. Sorprendentemente, lo que se le ha reportado hasta el momento no incluye al dios haciendo algo cuestionable.

—Como ordene, señor —le llega la respuesta obediente de su creación IA. Jarvis, siempre tan confiable, a diferencia de ciertos otros habitantes de la torre en los que puede pensar.

Un par de minutos pasan, y entonces se escucha el suave arrastrar de pies contra la alfombra cuando Loki entra en la habitación. Se detiene a unos pasos ante Tony, su completa postura mostrando que no está para nada feliz de que le hayan llamado.

_Como si el tipo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que sentarse todo el día hurgándose el ombligo y lamentando como su intento de dominación mundial falló._

Sacude su mano en dirección al montón de ropas que dejó sobre un reposabrazos de una de las chillas horriblemente voluminosas que ni siquiera sabe porque las compró en primer lugar.

—Escogí algo de ropas nuevas para ti, Bambi. Porque francamente, estás comenzando a oler.

La expresión en el rostro del dios es una mezcla entre incredulidad y enojo, pero rápidamente la elimina y se ajusta a una expresión más neutral, aunque Tony está seguro de que aun puede notar un musculo temblando en algún lugar cerca de la ceja izquierda de Loki. Esta dispuesto a apostar cien dólares y una botella de su más fino scotch a que nadie antes le había dicho al dios que olía. No que sea muy notable aún, sólo el ocasional olor a piel de animal sucia y sudor cuando está en la presencia inmediata de Loki, pero algunos días más en esas ropas y ese ligero hedor eventualmente se convertirán en una peste. Mejor hacer algo antes de que llegue a ese punto.

Pretende no notar la rabia silenciosa. —Supongo que podemos simplemente meter las cosas en la lavadora, pero con toda la piel no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea Así que pensé mejor en buscarte algo más que vestir, algo que luzca más, bueno, midgardiano.

Loki está mirando sospechosamente las ropas puestas sobre a silla. Tony está seguro de que la perspectiva de usar ropa humana no le es agradable en lo más mínimo.

—No estés tan molesto —Tony toma las ropas, moviéndolas entre manos como si estuviera revisando la calidad de los bienes—. Sólo use estas un par de veces, así que son _casi_ nuevas. Incluso han sido lavadas desde la última vez, aunque supongo que si entierras tu nariz en ellas e inhalas profundamente aún podrás oler la colonia que solía usar en aquel entonces. Scarlet Blue, se llamaba, aunque creo que ya no la venden.

Observa como la expresión de Loki se oscurece un par de sombras más. Claramente, la idea de ser forzado a vestir ropas usadas no le sienta nada bien a él, un antiguo príncipe de Asgard. Especialmente no las de Tony, su enemigo.

Oh bueno. Al menos fue lo suficientemente lindo para no elegir esa horrible camisa Hawaiana, o la playera con las palabras “Dios del Sexo” impresas en el pecho. Aunque eso definitivamente _es_ una imagen mental muy divertida.

Loki aún no ha hecho ningún movimiento para aceptar la ropa que Tony le está dando, así que éste último mueve su mano impacientemente. —Vamos. Toma esto y cámbiate.

Por supuesto que él no se refería a que Loki realmente se cambiara _justo ahí_ , no en el exacto lugar donde estaba parado en la sala de Tony. Cuando dijo “toma esto y cámbiate” lo que realmente quiso decir fue “toma esto y ve a tu habitación y cámbiate”. Es el tipo de cosas que se sobreentiende, tan obvio que sólo un idiota necesitaría que se lo deletrearan.

Eso, y los dioses de las travesuras, aparentemente.

Porque con uno, no, dos rápidos movimientos, Loki se quita su ropa –desabrochando un par de correas, sacándose los pantalones y jalando la camisa por encima de su cabeza, sólo para dejar caer todo en un arrugado montón en el suelo. Así de simple, el dios se desviste como si no tuviera una audiencia consistente un Tony Stark atónito, parado allí embobado y boquiabierto  como un idiota.

_Okey, claramente el ser educado en Asgard viene con opiniones muy diferentes en cuanto a modestia adecuada._

No que Tony sea del tipo modesto, y no es como si no hubiera tenido su buena partida de hombres y mujeres desnudos en su día pero el hecho de que es Loki, el hecho de que es tan inesperado, el hecho de que es en su propia sala y están parados a sólo unos pasos de distancia de cada uno lo que hace que un ligero rubor trepe por las mejillas de Tony.

Y por supuesto, no puede evitar mirar al dios en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Y como movidos por su propia voluntad, sus ojos lentamente recorrieron el cuerpo de Loki – el delgado pecho, los brazos esculpidos, el vientre plano, y bajando a…

_Bien, estaré condenado._

Así que no sólo Loki es un dios, claramente fue dotado como uno también.

Y Tony siente un ligero y familiar movimiento en su entrepierna mientras sus ojos siguen observando el cuerpo frente a él. Loki está un poco más delgado de lo esperado, como si no hubiera sido alimentado propiamente en un largo tiempo (lo cual, Tony supone, fue antes de su llegada a la torre), pero su cuerpo aún está bien formado con esos músculos delgados abultando la piel pálida y tensa. Como un modelo de moda, algo y guapo, salido directamente de esas tontas revistas que los tipos de mujeres más ávidas les gustan leer. Una rebelde, y muy inapropiada, parte de Tony se pregunta que se sentirá recorrer sus dedos por ese pecho…

…y luego se da cuenta de que está parado ahí como un imbécil sosteniendo las ropas de Loki mientras el dios le mira de manera extraña, sosteniendo su mano en petición por la ropa que ha sido ordenado que use pero por alguna razón sigue apretada en la mano de Tony.

—Oh —es todo lo que Tony logra cuando casi le avienta la ropa a Loki quien la toma sin ofrecer alguna palabra en respuesta. Algo por lo cual Tony está agradecido inmensamente.

El dios se viste casi tan rápido como se desvistió, y Tony aun le mira incómodo, no muy seguro de que más hacer consigo mismo sin embargo, el movimiento en su zona sur de hace un momento afortunadamente ha desaparecido. Se da cuenta que aún existen los restos negros y verdes de viejos golpes sobre el cuerpo de Loki, y recorre las cicatrices apenas curadas. Demasiado frescas para ser recuerdos de la batalla en Manhattan y el subsecuente encuentro con Hulk – no, obviamente alguien los había puesto ahí después de eso. El concepto hace que Tony se sienta inquieto. Piensa en Erik y su pequeño grupo de Einherjers, se pregunta cómo son realmente los calabozos de Asgard.

Pareciera que la brutalidad de la guardia de la prisión no es un caso puramente Midgardiano. Se pregunta si es oficialmente sancionado en Asgard, o algo que es hecho “por un ladito” y bajo el radar de lo que sea que cuente como autoridades allá. Aunque realmente preferiría no pensar en eso del todo.

Y luego, Loki finalmente esta vestido de nuevo, parado ante Tony en sus pantalones grises y una playera negra ligeramente deslavada con el nombre de AC/DC impresa en la parte frontal. Es curioso como un simple cambio de ropa pueda cambiar tan drásticamente la apariencia de alguien de tal forma. Loki luce casi normal, casi humano, en lugar de un demente, narcisista y megalomaniaco que una vez trato de conquistar el planeta.

Los sentimientos de hace un momento, Tony rápidamente los mete en el más profundo hueco de su traicionero cerebro.

****

El ser forzado a cambiar su ropa Asgardiana por un atuendo midgardiano no lo ha puesto de buen humor precisamente, y decir que no estaba del todo alegre para empezar, era quedarse corto.

Loki recorre con sus dedos la tela gris sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando meditativo sobre la ciudad bulliciosa de allá abajo. Al menos asume que esta bulliciosa, desde ahí arriba no puede ver mucho de lo que está sucediendo a nivel del piso allá abajo, en realidad, aunque la vista del horizonte es espectacular.

Al principio, creyó que era la poco atractiva idea de usar la vieja ropa usada de Tony Stark lo que le molestaba, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que había más ahí que sólo eso. Sus propias ropas, llanas y simples como eran, eran todo lo que le quedaba de Asgard, de su vieja vida. La última cosa que lo conectaba con casa de la cual había sido exiliado ahora (las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas, bloqueando su magia, no contaban realmente).

Pero bueno, es sólo una pequeña herida, una tontería a lo mucho. Dada su posición actual, debería de ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pero sirve para reiterar el hecho de que para toda intención y propósito, es poco más que un simple mortal, usando ropa humana ordinaria. No, se corrige a si mismo, incluso menos, incluso más bajo que un simple moral. Él es un _esclavo_.

Al menos la tela es suave y su ropa cómoda aunque sea es un pequeño alivio. Lo que la palabra AC/DC sobre la playera signifique no tiene ni idea, pero sospecha que es una de esas cosas midgardianas peculiares que no tiene equivalente en su mundo

Como Cheerios.

Recarga su cabeza contra la pared blanca, sintiendo el fresco de la ventana en su mejilla. Aún hay otra idea que sigue molestándolo, un sentimiento nada placentero que no lo deja en paz, a pesar de que estado tratando de no pensar mucho en ello.

Pero aún ahora, horas después, recuerda la manera en que los ojos de Tony estaban clavados en él mientras se quitaba la ropa, no abandonando su cuerpo ni por un segundo. Para Loki, el haber creció en Asgard donde la desnudez es considerada algo natural, desvestirse no es algo que deba causar que alguien se le quede mirando bajo circunstancias normales.

Se remueve ligeramente, tratando de encontrar un posición más cómoda en el pequeño alfeizar, pero el filo de la pared está comenzando a enterrarse manera incómoda en su hombro y no importa cuánto se reacomode, aún no logra terminar mejor que antes.

Pero a lo mejor, se dice a si mismo, Tony estaba probablemente mirando de manera aprobatoria sus moretones. Eso tiene sentido; con todo lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué Tony no estaría admirando la evidencia del trato duro que Loki ha sufrido a manos de los guardias de la prisión?

Al menos eso es lo que espera que Tony estuviera haciendo. Porque la otra alternativa es demasiado perturbadora para considerarla.


	11. Chapter 11

La siguiente vez que se topa con Loki es en la biblioteca. El dios está sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de piel café, la nariz hundida en un libro, un pie doblado bajo de él. Parece estar completamente inmerso en la cosa esa, la cual parece pesar al menos un par de libras. Es más como un ladrillo que un libro real.

Tony no baja ahí muy seguido. Los libros llenando los estantes son bastante viejos, muchos de ellos clásicos que todos claman haber leído pero que nadie realmente lo ha hecho (incluyendo Tony), dado que sus preferencias personales incluyen los más recientes desarrollos en ciencia y tecnología. La idea de perderse dentro de _Macbeth_ o _Ulysses_ hasta que sus ojos estén sangrando nunca le ha llamado la atención.

Se recarga sobre el lindel de la puerta, observando la pequeña escena frente a él. Loki está demasiado metido en lo que sea que este leyendo para notar que tiene audiencia, dándole vuelta a una hoja de vez en cuando. No parece ser una de las _Eddas_ esta vez, pero Tony no puede evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Qué estará leyendo un dios de las travesuras? Especialmente uno tan arrogante como Loki quien probablemente piensa que cualquier cosa escrita por enclenques humanos no merece su atención.

Quizás sólo deba dejar a Loki a sus propios asuntos y continuar hacia donde se dirigía – su reproductor DVD y el sillón donde planeaba dejarse caer a mirar una película.

Pero, como era usual, la curiosidad le gana y en lugar de dar la vuelta para irse, se despega del marco y entra sin prisas en la habitación, como si tuviera un asunto planeado allí y que no tomó un pequeño desvío porque Loki estaba ahí.

Se sienta en el sillón enfrente del que Loki está ocupando, dando un espectáculo para estirar sus extremidades y bosteando contento antes de acomodarse en una posición cómoda. La piel café cruje mientras ajusta su cuerpo, como si protestara ante esta molesta intromisión.

Loki no levanta la mirada pero Tony puede decir que el dios ha dejado de leer.

—Ya veo que has encontrado algo de interés en mi humilde biblioteca. Dime, ¿qué título de libro humano ha logrado atrapar la atención de un dios esta vez? —la pregunta sale más burlona y condescendiente de lo que era su intención, pero como sea—. ¿101 Maneras de Dominar a la Raza Humana? ¿Cómo Convertirse en un Gobernante de la Tierra en Diez Rápidos Pasos?

Loki se tensa, pero la mirada que dirige a Tony esta en blanco. —Crimen y Castigo —responde sencillamente, doblando la cubierta del libro para que el título sea visible.

 _¿Crimen y Castigo, eh?_ No un libro que hubiera estado en la lista de lectura de Tony. Es uno de esos pesados clásicos rusos, pero eso es todo lo que sabe. Aunque cree que tiene que ver con un asesinato, y Siberia y los Gulags. O quizás ese era otro libro que tampoco había leído.

—¿Tema fascinante, eh? —no puede evitar comentar—. Supongo que nuestro sistema de justicia humano difiere bastante de la manera en que la justicia es expedida en Asgard ¿verdad?

—Lo es —Loki acepta, no parece que tenga alguna inclinación para discutir el tema más a fondo.

Tony no sufre de las mismas obsesiones. —Tengo que darles crédito a ustedes, realmente tienen maneras muy creativas de administrar la justicia, aunque en algunos caso un poco… extraño —tamborilea su dedo contra su barbilla como si contemplara algo antes de seguir—. Entonces ¿qué tan seguido es sentenciada la gente con esclavitud en Asgard? ¿Cómo, no lo sé, por tratar de destronar al Padre de todo y ese tipo de cosas?

—Se ha sabido que sucede.

—Uh-huh. Pero apuesto a que tú eres el primero que ha sido sentenciado a ser el esclavo de un mortal _midgardiano_.

—No estoy familiarizado con algún otro tipo de caso —es la tensa respuesta.

—Entonces eres un pionero, Cuernitos, descubriendo nuevo terreno y todo. Pero está bien, todos tiene que aparecer en el libro de historia por _algo_.

El comentario no provoca una respuesta, así que decide continuar de nuevo. No es que realmente este seguro de a donde está llevando esto, pero es realmente difícil dejar pasar la oportunidad de mirar a Loki retorcerse en su asiento, como un conejito atrapado incapaz de escapar. O una víbora sería una comparación apropiada, una que Tony está provocando con un palito sólo por pura diversión.

No es que Tony haya proclamado ser un ganador gentil, y algunas veces sólo tiene que restregarlo un poco. Especialmente si el perdedor es Loki.

—Viendo como la esclavitud institucionalizada ha sido prohibida en las partes civilizadas del mundo ya hace tiempo, estoy algo curioso de cómo este negocio de la esclavitud funciona en la práctica. ¿Qué se espera que los esclavos hagan, en verdad? Porque francamente, no puedo pensar en muchos usos para ti —Tony dice, su comentario hace que Loki se encoja un poco.

 La mirada que lo Loki le da es de sospechosa, como si tratara de encontrar algún motivo oculto en las preguntas de Tony. —Ellos hacen lo que sus amos decidan que harán —finalmente dice cauteloso.

—¿Y eso usualmente que conlleva en Asgard?

—Cualquier trabajo que se necesite hacer en una casa normal. Tareas de cocina, cuidar el ganado, limpiar, servir en la mesa, preparar las cenas, y… otras cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Loki se reacomoda en su asiento. —Servir como esclavos de cama.

 _¿Esclavos de cama? ¿Cómo…?_ Ahora es Tony quien se remueve en su asiento. Sinceramente se arrepiente de haber preguntado. Rápidamente, busca algo más que decir que mueva la conversación por otro camino. Lo que sea.

 _Estabas por ir a ver un DVD antes de terminar de alguna manera aquí_ su cerebro le suministra.

 _Sí, eso funcionar_ á.

—En serio, ese libro parece totalmente tedioso. ¿Por qué no te muestro un tipo de entretenimiento cultural más interesante que este planeta tiene para ofrecer? ¿Alguna vez viste una película, Rodolfo?

****

No, Loki nunca había visto una película antes en su larga vida, y francamente no tiene ningún deseo de ser expuesto a tal entretenimiento humano soso.

Le hubiera gustado negarse a la propuesta de Tony, pero su radar de peligro y propio instinto de preservación le dicen que su mejor opción es aceptar. Sugerencias hechas a un esclavo usualmente no son más nada que ordenes veladas, después de todo. Y un Tony complacido es mejor que uno molesto, especialmente si Loki es el responsable de la parte del disgusto. Así que sigue a Tony hacia la sala sin quejarse, tres pasos detrás.

La pantalla colgando de la pared más lejana es grande, cubriendo una parte sustancial de ella. Tony asiente en su dirección y dice orgullosamente algo que contiene las palabras _nuevo completamente_  y _pulgadas_ y _dólares_ pero no significa mucho para Loki. Para lo que le importa, es una pantalla plana en una pared, así que sólo escucha con una oreja el parloteo de Tony.

Habiendo terminado su pequeño monologo, Tony se sienta en el suelo y comienza a revisar pilas de cosas planas que parecen cajas, murmurándose a si mismo lo que suena como comentarios desaprobatorios para cada caja en su mano que termina en el suelo de nuevo. Loki se queda parado, mirándolo desde una distancia segura. Supone que las cajas con las imágenes en ellas son películas, aunque Tony parece tener un momento muy difícil decidiendo.

Después de unos minutos en ello, Tony levanta la mirada.

—Siéntate ¿sí? Como que me distrae el que estés ahí paradote como un asta mal colocada.

Hay un sillón detrás de él, pero no es tan grande y probablemente no era para más de cuatro personas sentadas apretujadas. Se lo piensa por unos segundos, no está seguro de que se espera de él. En Asgard, los esclavos nunca se sientan al mismo nivel que sus amos, o que la gente libre. Si no hay bancas o sillas más bajas alrededor, los esclavos se hincarán en el suelo, cualquier otra cosa estaría por encima de su posición. Verdad, Tony lo hace sentarse en la mesa, igual que él, durante las comidas, pero es imposible incluso para un esclavo comer de una mesa mientras está sentado en el piso. Un sillón parece diferente. Mira el mueble, pero a falta de otra directriz, se sienta en el suelo en su lugar.

Aparte, entre mas distancia mantenga entre él y Tony mejor. Por varias razones.

—¿El sillón no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Está bien, parece que eligió la alternativa equivocada.

—El suelo está bien —dice, pero la mirada reprobatoria en el rostro de Tony no es muy difícil de interpretar, así que retrocede de espaldas y sube su trasero al sillón, obedeciendo la orden silenciosa.

El sillón es realmente cómodo.

Satisfecho aparentemente, Tony devuelve su atención a su previa actividad. —¿Así que qué tipo de películas prefieres, Bambi? Horror, acción, drama… —revuelva algunas de las cajas con sus manos, mirando cada una de manera crítica antes de dejarla de nuevo y colocarla junto a sus compañeras rechazadas—. No, espera ¡ya sé! —señala con un dedo a Loki—. Eres del tipo de la comedia romántica, ¿cierto?

No sabe si se supone que deba de dignarse a responder esa pregunta, así que sólo dice que no tiene una preferencia en particular. No es como si Tony no pudiera elegir lo que quisiera, a pesar de lo que dijera Loki

—No me estas ayudando aquí, Cuernitos —Tony le reprende, obviamente hubiera preferido otra respuesta.

Loki no dice algo, sólo frunce el ceño ligeramente ante uno de esos insultos tontos. Francamente se está cansando de ellos, aunque va más allá de la simple irritación. Tony ya ha tomado la libertad de Loki, seguido de sus ropas que eran su última conexión con Asgard, y encima de eso, el hombre ni siquiera le iba a conceder el uso de su nombre verdadero. Como si ni siquiera fuera merecedor de tan simple reconocimiento ya, como si Tony hubiera hecho su mejor esfuerzo para quitarle todo, incluido su propio nombre. Lo cual es todo lo que le queda, excepto su vida, la cual realmente no cuenta dado que técnicamente le pertenece a Tony ahora.

El hombre es más perceptivo de lo que Loki creía.

—¿No te gusta cuando te digo “cuernitos”, Bambi? —Tony pone su mano sobre su corazón, pretendiendo lucir insultado—. Y yo que me esforcé tanto en pensarlos sólo para ti —sacude su cabeza con tristeza mientras chasquea con los labios.

La usual burla. Loki se dice a si mismo que no va a dejar que le moleste. Quizás es un juego que Tony tiene, tratando de provocar a Loki para que se enoje y luego castigar a su esclavo por actuar fuera de lugar.

Y Tony claramente esta en ello, cuando otra de sus sonrisas enormes se apodera de los labios del hombre.

—Pero si no te gusta, estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar otra cosa. Te llamaré por tu nombre – Larry o Lenny o como sea que sea, ya me olvidé – si tú te diriges a mí como “amo” —la mirada que le da a Loki es engreída—. ¿Qué tal?

Loki hace una mueca de dolor internamente. Seguro, si Tony se lo ordena no tendrá otra opción, pero el dirigirse a un mortal por tal título es demasiado humillante para un dios. Si bien, para ser honestos, está sorprendido de que Tony no hubiera insistido en eso ya – es la manera en que un esclavo en Asgard se dirigiría a su dueño, después de todo. Aun así su boca se siente como si estuviera llena de cenizas de tan sólo pensar en decir tan respetuosa palabra a Tony.

Tony observa a Loki por un rato, y luego se encoge de hombros y se gira. —Bueno, supongo que no es un trato, Cuernitos.

El hombre continúa revisando la pila en silencio, mientras Loki le mira aburrido. Luego, de repente Tony levanta la mano triunfante, mostrando su elección

—Aquí vamos - ¡la película perfecta para esta noche! —le muestra la caja a Loki para que pueda leer el título.

 _Reindeer Games (Operación Reno)_.

Su expresión en su rostro debe de ser muy divertida dado que Tony está riendo mientras pone el disco en el reproductor, luego se deja caer en el sillón junto a Loki.

La película es tan estúpida e insípida como lo esperaba.

Aún así, es definitivamente mejor que la alternativa de ser torturado hasta la muerte en los calabozos en Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclarando el detalle de la película Reindeer Games. Tony en la película de Los Vengadores, versión inglés, se dirige a Loki como Reindeer Games, en español lo hace como Cuernitos, así que realmente no tiene mucha relación en la traducción, pero en la versión en ingles de esta historia es simplemente otro juego de palabras de Tony.


	12. Chapter 12

Algunas veces las fiestas son divertidas e interesantes. Pero esta no lo es, así que Tony se retira temprano, un Martini en su mano mientras baja por la escalera, sus piernas _casi_ estables.

Traga el resto de su bebida antes de girar el pomo de la hermosa puerta tallada, dejando el vaso vacio en una mesita de café que pasa en su camino al mismo tiempo que hace un mohín. _Ni siquiera las bebidas en esta maldita fiesta son medio decentes._

Cuando sale al aire fresco, el jardín está lleno de invitados platicando y riendo cortésmente de bromas nada divertidas. Y aunque su cabeza está girando un poco –a pesar de lo diluidas que las bebidas que servían estaban– reconoce fácilmente las voces aduladoras de siempre de los escaladores sociales tratando de moverse hacia arriba, los halagos de aquellos buscando compañía esta noche, y los fanfarrones soltando historias medio ciertas tratando de impresionar a sus compañeros de conversación.

Una parte de él se siente disgustado. O quizás sólo sea el alcohol barato.

Atraviesa la marea de vestidos de moda y el fuerte contraste de los trajes en negro y blanco, ya lo ha visto demasiadas veces antes. A veces no está seguro de por qué continúa viniendo a estos eventos. Así que si es un filántropo y genio y un héroe, incluso ellos no deberían de ser sometidos a tal superficialidad, ya sea en nombre de la caridad o no.

Ni siquiera está seguro de la noble causa por la cual se está llevando a cabo esta fiesta, y duda mucho que la mitad de la gente parada ahí chismeando y presumiendo bajo las brillantes linternas sepa. Así que se puede decir que esta con buena compañía. La cual está por dejar.

—¿Tan pronto a casa, Sr. Stark? —una voz seductora dice a su izquierda, las palabras seguidas por un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte. Se gira y observa a quien _cree_ que es la anfitriona de la fiesta. La Srita. Carter, o Crane, o algo como eso.

Le sonríe a la mujer quien debe de andar en los cincuenta pero que le está mirando como si fuera una leona hambrienta y él un pedazo de deliciosa carne, fresca y lista para matarse. La mujer le sonríe de vuelta, pero todo el bótox metido en su cara hace que parezca como una máscara rígida.

—Me temo que si, Srita. Tengo importantes negocios que atender mañana temprano —miente, inclinándose para besarle la mano.

La mujer se ríe estúpidamente como una colegiala. —Quizás en otra ocasión entonces —le dice de modo esperanzado.

—Quizás —asiente. _Nunca_ , su cerebro piensa.

Habiendo desenredado su brazo del agarre tipo garra de su codo, le hace la parada a un taxi, aliviado de poder finalmente salir de ese lugar que comenzaba a sentirse demasiado sofocante.

El camino de regreso a casa es silencioso. El hombre detrás del volante es de esos que no hablan, para ser un conductor de Nueva York, y simplemente hace algunos comentarios respecto al escenario cambiante, y luego dice algo sobre su gato que está enfermo y que necesita llevar al veterinario.

Tony solamente tararea algo para dar a entender que escucha, aliviado cuando el carro finalmente se detiene fuera de su casa.

Habiendo recibido su pago el conductor se retira con las llantas rechinando contra el concreto, quizás asustado de que su cliente vaya a cambiar de parecer y demande su vuelto del billete de cien dólares que le acaba de dar.

Un par de minutos después, sale del elevador y entra en su sala, Jarvis enciende las luces para él. Mirando hacia el gabinete del licor, se pregunta si debería de tomar algo de wiskey para él como consolación por las bebidas baratas que fue forzado a soportar durante la fiesta, pero luego decide que no. Está demasiado cansado y sus pies están doliendo como maniacos por estar parado toda la tarde en esos zapatos nuevos que eran perfectamente cómodos cuando se los probó en la tienda, pero ahora se siente como si se hubieran encogido dos tallas en esas horas.

Abandonando sus planes de tomar un trago, se hunde en el sillón y con un suspiro contento se saca los zapatos, satisfecho de finalmente deshacerse de esas monstruosidades aplasta-dedos. Haciendo muecas de dolor, pone su pie sobre su rodilla, masajeando gentilmente la planta adolorida. Una pena que Jarvis no diera masajes de pies, porque definitivamente podría tener uno ahora.

Ese pensamiento le hace detenerse. Puede que Jarvis esté sufriendo de una desafortunada falta de manos, pero hay alguien más quien puede asistir a Tony con esta pequeña tarea, ¿verdad?

Quizás sea el alcohol el que habla, pero sonríe para si mismo. ¿Por qué no? Si Loki va a vivir aquí a sus expensas, el tipo debería de ser útil y ganarse su lugar.

A parte, otra lección en humildad nunca a herido a alguien tan consentido como Loki.

Tampoco es como que el dios tenga algo mejor que hacer. Probablemente esta por ahí enfurruñado solamente en una esquina.

—Jarvis —llama—, envía a Loki aquí ¿podrías?

—En un segundo, Sr. Stark —es la respuesta.

Un par de minutos después, Loki entra caminando a la habitación. Su cabello está un poco desarreglado, y Tony se pregunta si el dios estaba durmiendo cuando Jarvis le habló.

Oh bueno. Loki puede dormir toda la noche si quiere, y la mañana también, una vez que Tony haya terminado con él.

El dios se ve cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días, Tony lo estudia un rato. Tieso y con una postura rígida, como un animal atrapado listo para atacar para protegerse a si mismo. La sospecha y desconfianza talladas en sus finas facciones. Y un aire de orgullo roto rodeándole. Y aún así, no se ve mal para un dios del caos y la destrucción.

—¿Deseaba verme? —Loki finalmente interrumpe las observaciones privadas de Tony, aparentemente incomodo con la silenciosa observación de Tony.

—Así es. Tengo una pequeña tarea para que realices esta noche.

La sospecha se profundiza en el rostro del dios. —¿Y en qué consiste esta tarea? —es la pregunta desconfiada.

Ton levanta un pie en dirección a Loki y mueve los dedos. —Verás, tuve la desgracia de pasar mi tarde parado en un par de zapatos muy pequeños en un evento de caridad que organizó una señorita a quien sólo le importaba la oportunidad de regodearse con la gente rica y poderosa de esta ciudad. La comida estaba horrible y las bebidas ni siquiera servían para mojar las plantas. Y encima de todo eso, ahora mis pies me están matando. Así que lo que me gustaría justo ahora, Cuernitos, es que me dieras un masaje en los pies.

La expresión en la cara de Loki es, por supuesto, invaluable. Tony puede ver como el dios está tratando con mucha fuerza para mantener su fachada neutral y semi-humilde, casi fallando por un momento cuando su labio superior se curva con desagrado, pero rápidamente se recupera y quita la mueca, aunque sus manos aún están cerradas en puños apretados.

—Un masaje de pies —repite secamente, como tratando de verificar si escuchó correctamente sin sonar como si estuviera cuestionando una orden.

—Eso es correcto. Me alegra que lo estés entendiendo tan rápido —Tony dice complacido, agitando sus pies de nuevo mientras su estomago se retuerce en anticipación. _Le sirve bien al bastardo por aventarme por la ventana. Un masaje en los pies es un pequeño precio a pagar por eso_.

Segundos pasan, durante los cuales Tony apuesta a que Loki está pasando por un debate interno muy serio, pero eventualmente supera la resistencia. Sin decir otra palabra, el dios se inca en el suelo frente al sillón, tomando el pie izquierdo de Tony con sus manos de dedos largos y deja que el talón descanse contra su muslo mientras le quita el calcetín.

Y Tony tiene que admitirlo, cuando el dios se pone a trabajar, Loki es _bueno_. Lo cual es bastante sorprendente, porque los idiotas arrogantes como Loki no son del tipo de hombre que pasarían su tiempo dando masajes a pies usualmente. Pero los dedos del dios se mueven eficientemente sobre las plantas de sus pies, los pulgares presionando los puntos adoloridos y Tony deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción de sus labios.

—Maldición, eres bueno en esto, Rodolfo —admite—. Si hubiera sabido que eras así de hábil antes, te hubiera puesto a hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

Loki no ofrece una respuesta, simplemente continua masajeando los pies de Tony, su cabeza agachada y su rostro oculto por oscuros mechones de cabello. Obviamente, no está disfrutando de esto en absoluto.

Aunque Tony sí. Las manos de Loki son fuertes pero suaves, casi sensuales en su toque, y la cabeza de Tony cae hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sillón, disfrutando la sensación de las palmas aliviando el dolor. Está cansado e incluso, aunque las bebidas eran patéticamente débiles, aun existe esta niebla inducida por el alcohol en su cerebro. Dejando que sus parpados se cierren, se deja llevar por las sensaciones placenteras, realmente relajado por primera vez en el día.

No le toma mucho tiempo antes de que se encuentre entrando y saliendo de su subconsciente, la presión ocasional contra ciertos puntos adoloridos mantiene su cabeza al filo de la claridad de vez en cuando, pero rápidamente vuelve a dormitar de nuevo, su cabeza llena de imágenes descuidadas que mezclan la fantasía y las memorias con la realidad. Las manos que se mueven por su piel son suaves, casi como la caricia de un amante, y las imágenes somnolientas en su cabeza se mezclan con otras de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes en un remolino de confusión. Debajo de él, el sillón parece flotar alejándose, dejando sólo la sensación de manos presionando su piel. Y se sienta tan _bien_.

De repente se despierta de su pequeña ensoñación con un sobresalto, despertado por un golpe de dolor no completamente desagradable cuando un pulgar presiona un punto dolorido.

Y es ahí cuando lo nota.

Él está luciendo una erección, y no es una a medio camino tampoco. No, está completamente anunciada, muy dura y luchando contra la parte frontal de su pantalón como un animal enjaulado demandando que le dejen salir.

 _Oh, joder_.

Sus ojos se agrandan. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así? Su primera reacción por instinto es mirar al dios arrodillado a sus pies, pero afortunadamente, Loki aun está en la misma posición con su cabeza inclinada y parece no haber notado algo fuera de lo ordinario. Bueno, gracias Dios por estas pequeñas bendiciones.

Haciendo muecas, mira a su alrededor en busca de una almohada, una manta, por _algo_ que esconda su predicamento. Pero no hay nada a una distancia alcanzable, y sus pantalones son demasiado ajustados y su camisa muy corta para esconder su obvia excitación.

Por un momento entra en pánico. ¿Y si Loki decide levantar su cabeza en ese momento, levantar sus ojos del piso en realidad? No hay manera en que no note el estado actual de Tony – excitado como un perro de caza esclavizado, y todo por un masaje de pies por el mismo dios de las travesuras.

Tony no es de los que se sonrojan fácilmente, pero justo ahora puede sentir sus mejillas ardiendo como el desierto del Sahara. Sólo hay una manera de salir de esta –huyendo de la escena como un criminal huyendo de un asesinato a sangre fría.

Parándose abruptamente, empuja a Loki a un lado, casi tropezándose con la figura encogida en su entusiasmo de darle la espalda al dios tan rápido como sea posible. —Creo – uh – ese es mi teléfono sonando —logra decir antes de marcharse de la habitación con pasos rápidos, dejando a un Loki aun arrodillado tras de él, aún en el suelo.

Y Tony decide que _realmente_ necesita tener una seria plática sobre ciertas cosas con la parte más preciosa de su cuerpo.


	13. Chapter 13

Pocos placeres son mejores en la vida que dormir de más sin ser molestado por el sonido de su reloj alarma o Jarvis haciendo importantes anuncios demasiado temprano en la mañana. Entierra su brazo bajo su almohada, aplastándola contra su cara, no queriendo despertarse realmente. Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño e incluso. aunque las desorganizadas imágenes se desvanecieron demasiado rápido par que pudiera recodar algo, la sensación placentera permanecía.

Se gira sobre su espalda, bostezando y estirando sus miembros entumidos que crujen ante el movimiento repentino. Su somnolienta mente nota que sería una mucho más placentera mañana si sus pies no estuvieran atípicamente adoloridos. Ese tonto dolor punzante es algo sin lo que sería más feliz.

 _Pero realmente_ podría _serlo con un masaje…_

Y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior se abalanzan contra él, como una enorme ola bañando a un turista descuidado tirado estúpidamente demasiado cerca de la costa. Ya _tuvo_ su masaje de pies ayer por la tarde por parte del dios melancólico viviendo en su torre, y terminó luciendo una erección lo suficientemente grande para avergonzar a un caballo.

Talla su cara con una mano, como si de alguna manera ayudara a quitarse esa extraña imagen de la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? Loki es un megalómano loco que lo tiró por la ventana, por no decir algo del daño que el dios hizo en la ciudad de Nueva York y Tony está reaccionando como un adolescente que tuvo su primer beso en el baile del colegio, y todo eso por un simple masaje de pies.

Okey, Loki tiene una bonita cara y un cuerpo bien formado y sabrá que más, pero aún así es _Loki_ , maldición. ¿Qué poseyó a su región inferior para reaccionar de manera tan ridícula?

 _Ugh_. Realmente comenzaba a perderla. Quizás necesita salir más. Preferentemente a fiestas que _no_ apesten, agrega tras pensar en el tedioso evento caritativo de ayer.

Mejor olvidarse de todo eso, de esa falta de juicio vergonzosa.

Quitándose los últimos vestigios de sueño de los ojos, avienta las cobijas a un lado y se levanta, quejándose ligeramente cuando sus abusados pies cargan con el peso completo de su cuerpo. Ignorando el dolor, se dirige al baño, decidiendo que una buena ducha caliente es exactamente lo que necesita.

Los ríos tibios de agua son tranquilizadores, y toma una de las botellas del alfeizar del baño, abriendo la tapa y vertiendo una generosa cantidad de gel en su palma. La sustancia amarillenta rápidamente se convierte en una cama espesa y espumosa mientras la frota en sus hombros y pecho, y luego más abajo sobre su estomago.

Y mientras está ahí enjabonándose, una parte más fiera y primitiva de su cerebro despierta de su hibernación y quiere jugar, y de repente las manos se están moviendo sobre su cuerpo no son las suyas, pero delgadas y de largos dedos, a los ojos de su mente. Se deslizan sobre su piel tibia por el agua caliente y quizás algo más, acariciando y provocando al tiempo que exploran.

Su primera reacción consciente en tratar de sacar esas ridículas imágenes de su mente, pero la memoria del delgado dios parada en su sala completamente desnudo, con sus ropas en un montón a sus pies se cuela alegremente en su cerebro, negándose a ser alejada, e incluso a pesar de que Tony trata de pensar en índices de intercambio y resultados del baseball y a donde desaparecieron sus calcetines de la secadora.

A pesar de sus valientes intentos, su entrepierna despierta, y aunque su juicio debería de ser mejor, Tony se rinde y se deja llevar por las necesidades más básicas de su cuerpo. Nadie puede verlo parado aquí en su baño, y si pudieran, lo más seguro es que pensaran que estaba fantaseando con alguna modelo rubia de enorme trasero. Y no es como si nunca tuviera fantasías inapropiadas sobre gente que nunca soñaría en tocar en la vida real, ¿cierto? No, no importa. Seguramente no importa. Es sólo una fantasía, y un poco de eso de soñar despierno no lastima a nadie ¿verdad?

Su cerebro trata de razonar, de arrastrarlo por ese sendero de locura, aunque una parte siempre racional de él le dice que deje en paz esa grieta mental, porque esto no está _bien_.

No es que a Tony le importe mucho qué es lo que se considera como bien o no.

El calor se está acumulando en su estomago, y se está extendiendo más hacia el sur con cada segundo. Su pene ya esta duro, así que agarra su miembro húmedo, lentamente deslizando su palma sobre a piel tibia.

La sensación que sube por su espalda es casi eléctrica, como un pulso corto y dulce despertando otras cosas a la vez. Así que se acaricia más duro, un poco más rápido, dejando que un gemido suave escape de sus labios.

Una vez más, su mano se convierte en la de otro, otro con ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que está parado detrás de él con sus dedos alrededor de su miembro, apretando, acariciando y frotando. Está prohibido, es tabú, y quizás es por eso que la imagen es tan extrañamente atrayente, enviándole a nuevos niveles de excitación. El cuerpo imaginario detrás de él está presionado contra su espalda, deslizándose y enredándose contra él como la piel de una serpiente, amenazando con atraparlo. Y él no quiere liberarse, sólo quiere enredarse más en esa exótica presencia. La mano acaricia con más fuerza y más intensidad, alimentando aún más su deseo.

Su respiración se acelera, pero el agua golpeando contra las paredes de la regadera está ahogando el sonido. Él se siente como si se estuviera ahogando también, es esa tentadora y vivida imagen que su cerebro está creando, de algo que por supuesto nunca pasara pero que es tentadora de todos modos.

Jadeando, coloca un brazo contra la pared para sostener su cuerpo tembloroso, apoyando su frente contra el pliegue de su codo. El agua que está recorriendo su espalda se siente casi como caricias, suaves e insistentes, como si su pareja imaginaria le estuviera tocando al mismo tiempo.

Olas de placer le recorren todo el cuerpo mientras se toca, sintiendo su pene tensarse ansioso conforme el placer aumenta a niveles altísimos. _Ya casi…_

Unas cuantas jaladas más es lo que toma, y su cuerpo es atacado por temblores mientras se corre, sacudiéndose y gimiendo mientras mancha el vidrio de la puerta de la regadera.

Entones, sólo se queda parado ahí, su cabeza descansando contra su brazo aún levantado, el agua bajando por su cuerpo y juntándose de nuevo en el piso de la regadera, girando mientras es arrastrada por el desagüe. Por un rato, se queda ahí congelado, jadeando, mirando como el agua clara se mezcla con un blanco opaco al ir limpiando las paredes.

Toma una profunda inhalación, pasando una mano sobre su rostro se retira de la pared. Maldición, eso fue mejor que lo que ha tenido en meses. Y eso es contando sexo real también.

Sus manos aún están un poco inestables mientras cierra la llave de la regadera y sale del cubículo, tomando una de las enormes toallas del rack brillante junto a él. Un poco mareado pasa la suave tela sobre su cuerpo, y luego la frota sobre su cabello húmedo, aventando pequeñas gotas de agua a su alrededor como un perro mojado por la lluvia.

Una vez ya seco a su satisfacción, dobla la toalla en dos y la pone de nuevo sobre el rack.

Luego se detiene, sus sentidos regresando un vez más cuando se encuentra parado en medio del baño, las hormonas y la adrenalina y la calentura de regreso a los niveles normales de Tony Stark.

_¿Acaba de masturbarse con una fantasía sexual que incluía a Loki?_

Y una mejor pregunta aún ¿qué demonios anda mal con él?

Tony raramente ha sido alguien de estar avergonzado de algo relacionado al sexo, incluyendo sus propias fantasías, pero esta vez incluso él está sorprendido. Es como si acabara de meterse en algo intrínsecamente vergonzoso –lo cual supone que así fue, de alguna manera– una fantasía que personas normales no deberían considerar tocar con un palo de diez pies.

La idea es tan ridícula –se acababa de masturbar con una fantasía del dios del caos, el mismo dios que sucede es su jodido esclavo– una pequeña carajada histérica amenaza con destrozar su garganta, pero se la traga, pero es superado por una ola de asco y aversión.

Así que cuerpo decidió darse cuenta del hecho de que Loki puede que sea físicamente atractivo pero el tipo sigue siendo Loki. Imbécil, bastardo, megalómano, loco… y innegablemente sexy.

Bien, esto es ridículo, aunque su cuerpo nunca ha sido de reprimir sus propios deseos, esto tiene que parar. Hay millones, rayos, billones, de parejas sexuales en este planeta que son más apropiadas que Loki.

Bien, esto fue un pequeño desliz, un experimento irracional de su parte, así que trata de calmarse, tratando de apelar al lado más racional de su cerebro. No al reptil que sólo está preocupado de su propio placer, lujuria y deseo; y que piensa que Loki es perfecto para una fantasía sexual.

Así que experimentó, y ahora va a poner esa pequeña fantasía a descansar. Él es Tony Stark –hay bastantes cosas con las que puede fantasear, o poner en práctica, si así lo deseara. Ciertamente no hay falta de compañeros gustosos.

Incluso si ninguno tiene el mismo brillo verdoso e hipnotizante en sus ojos.

Sacude su cabeza, como tratando de desaparecer el recuerdo del incidente de la regadera, pero todo lo que logra es agregar más agua a los charcos juntándose en el piso.

Y la parte más ridícula es la idea de que Loki se entere de esto.

El dios se reiría hasta morir, sin duda.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando Loki se despierta, es de un sueño intermitente, las sábanas arrugadas por su cuerpo moviéndose y retorciéndose durante la noche. Ha estado soñando, pero cuando abre sus ojos no tiene memorias claras de ello, solo queda un sentimiento persistente de repugnancia.

Le toma unos cuantos segundos antes de ser consciente de su alrededor, y luego considera cerrar los ojos de nuevo, quizás para volverse a dormir incluso aunque no esté cansado. ¿Qué caso hay en levantarse, cuando no tiene algo de la más ligera importancia por hacer?

Pero se siente demasiado intranquilo como para quedarse en la cama, mirando el cielo. Así que se quita las cobijas y pone sus pies descalzos en el suelo, quedándose al filo de la cama unos segundos mientras su estómago se encoge incómodamente, antes de pararse y caminar hacia el baño.

El agua fría golpeando su rostro debería de sentirse refrescante, pero no es así. Sólo se siente fría.

Permanece parado medio encorvado y con la cabeza inclinada sobre el lavabo, sujetando las orillas con ambas manos mientras el agua gotea de su rostro. La antigua sensación de repugnancia está dando lugar a una ola más fuerte de nauseas y lo traga, aunque su boca está seca y su garganta se siente irritada. Sólo se para ahí observando el cuenco de porcelana inmaculadamente blanca, tratando de encontrar algo en lo que enfocar su mente.

Después de un rato, lo peor ha pasado, y levanta su cabeza para mirarse en el espejo. El rostro que le mira en el reflejo esta pálido, demacrado y vacío. Es invadido por una repentina urgencia de golpear con su puño el vidrio, rompiéndolo en miles de pequeños pedacitos, pero piensa mejor, y baja su mano ya preparada para soltar el golpe. Tony Stark no estaría complacido de tener a Jarvis reportándole que su esclavo ha estado rompiendo el equipo del baño, después de todo.

_Tony Stark._

El nombre hace que los recuerdos de la tarde anterior regresan con fuerza, y casi se siente enfermo de nuevo.

Así que su amo demandó un masaje de pies. Fue humillante, si, pero dada su posición actual sólo es otra capa más en la humillación y la vergüenza que fue forzado a soportar. Nada bueno saldría de negarse, lo sabía, así que se había doblegado ante esta degradación también, a pesar del daño que le hiciera a su orgullo ya destrozado. Era todo parte del rol que no tenía otra opción más que tomar, si quería mantenerse vivo y respirando.

Al principio, eso era todo lo que era. Sentado ahí en el suelo, tratando de enfocar toda su atención en los aspectos puramente mecánicos –aplicar presión, rodar y masajear– en un intento de mantener en línea la idea de que era lo que _realmente_ hacia –masajeando los pies desnudos de su amo, como el humilde y simple esclavo al que había sido reducido. Pero prefería no pensar en eso, sólo concentrarse en los movimientos de sus propias manos, dejando que su mente removiera lo que estaba haciendo de su humillante contexto, como si sólo estuviera tocando un simple objeto y nada más.

Pero un vistazo descuidado hacia el hombre descansando cómodamente en el sillón mientras su esclavo le relajaba, había hecho que pausara lo que hacía. Aunque decir pausa era una manera simple de ponerlo. Había hecho que su garganta se cerrara. Había esperado encontrarse con una expresión de tipo satisfecha y arrogante que sólo la subyugación de un odiado enemigo traería, pero eso no fue lo que vio. No, los parpados del hombre estaban cerrados y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, pero lo que realmente atrapó su atención fue el grande y muy notable bulto al frente de los pantalones de Tony, un signo de obvia excitación.

Por un momento, el mundo dejo de girar. Seguramente Tony no podría…

Pero la prueba estaba ahí, y sólo a un par de pies de distancia de su cara, por mucho que no podía –que no quisiera– creerlo al principio.

_Así que al final, ¿sería convertido en un esclavo de cama después todo, entonces?_

Nunca lo habría esperado, no realmente. No de Tony. El hombre lo odiaba demasiado para eso.

Pero con la espantosa realidad asentándose, suponía que todo tenía sentido ahora.

Cada día desde su llegada a la torre de Tony, había estado seguro de que _ese_ sería el día en que Tony comenzaría a cobrar su tan esperada venganza. Pero aparte de algunas amenazas y humillaciones, acompañadas de algo de arrogancia y un aire de superioridad obvia por parte de Tony, realmente no había sucedido nada. No golpes, ni golpizas, ni huesos rotos, demonios, ni siquiera algo como una cachetada.

De algún modo, eso era aún más desconcertante porque era totalmente lo contrario a lo que había estado esperando. Y realmente no le daba nada de tranquilidad, sólo una sensación de inminente condena, porque significaba que Tony seguramente estaba planeando algo un tipo de venganza más siniestra, una que no echaría a perder dándole tontas golpizas por adelantado antes de dejar caer el gran golpe.

Y aún así Tony parecía tan poco preocupado, y Loki había descubierto que no tenía manera de leer al hombre o adivinar que estaba planeando.

Ahora, supone que sabe.

Y francamente, hubiera preferido no saberlo.

La idea es demasiado inquietante, demasiado espantosa. Demasiado horrorosa.

Pero claro, sabe que este es el destino de muchos esclavos. Si hubiera sido uno en Asgard, esto le hubiera pasado también, tarde o temprano. Pero eso no hace más fácil de lidiar con esa probabilidad.

Su estomago se revuelve de nuevo, y se descubre a si mismo aferrando el filo del lavabo una vez más, calmándose mientras retira sus cansados ojos del reflejo que le mira a través del espejo. En el brillo fluorescente de la lámpara del baño sobre su cabeza, luce enfermo y pálido.

Así que Tony está planeando llevarlo a la cama, entonces, usarlo como un pobre juguete. Este debe de ser el magnánimo golpe final que el hombre está planeando, hacer que su enemigo sufra la máxima degradación.

La última cosa que Tony le quitará, después de haberle negado todo lo demás – su libertad, su propia ropa, su nombre. Y ahora, Tony le robará incluso esto.

Y la peor parte de todo es que no hay algo que pueda hacer. Si pudiera, por una extraña oportunidad, pasar desapercibido por el sistema de muchos niveles de seguridad que Tony tiene instalado, incluyendo el siempre vigilante Jarvis, y escapar de la torre y de Tony, aún así no estaría fuera de peligro. Porque Heimdall estaría mirándole, el guardián del puente de arcoíris tiene un ojo en él, e incluso si los mitos humanos sobre Asgard no son del todo verdad –Heimdall no puede ver simultáneamente _todo_ lo que sucede en los Nueve Reinos, por supuesto– la magia recorriendo las cadenas que usa se aseguraban de que a Heimdall le resulte fácil encontrarlo cuando fuera que decidiera girar su atención hacia Midgard. Y recapturar al esclavo fugitivo seria juego de niños para el Aesir, con la magia atada a sus muñecas anunciando su posición a cualquiera que fuera lo mínimamente competente en la magia.

Y sabe qué tipo de destino le espera si es llevado de vuelta, si trata de escapar su castigo. Sería llevado a los calabozos de Asgard, donde enfrentaría torturas espantosas, sin duda con los guardias de la prisión incluidos, a un lado, más de lo que Tony tenía en mente para él; hasta que lo maten, lo cual tomaría un largo, largo tiempo con sus poderes de dios restaurados (lo cual no hay duda que harían, para hacer que la tortura durara).

Pelear tampoco es una opción. _Lastima o mata a otro ser humano de nuevo, y sufrirás el mismo destino que un intento de escape te traería_. Esas palabras están grabadas claramente en su mente, dichas varias veces ante él antes de ser enviado a Midgard, como si la corte pensara que era demasiado tonto para entenderles la primera vez.

No hay manera de escapar de esto, y eso hace que se sienta enfermo, asqueado y espantado. Y otras cosas también que no quiere ponerles nombre, pero que hubieran hecho que sus dedos temblaran de no haber estado sujetando el mobiliario del baño fuertemente.

Tony quiere hacerlo sufrir mientras lo rompe. Justo como las historias poco apetecibles que escuchó en raras ocasiones, compartidas alrededor de una fogata, susurrados por guerreros borrachos de cerveza y de victoria, sobre las cosas más desagradable que algunas veces tomaban lugar durante el final de la batalla. Como se sabía que sucedía que no a todos los enemigos se les daba el honor de una muerte rápida por el golpe de una espada. Como algunas veces era más satisfactorio humillar y doblegar al enemigo antes de concederle el abrazo final de la muerte.

Cosas que nadie se atrevería a mencionar en compañía decente, y que muy pocos admitían, pero que a veces pasaban, cuando había demasiado odio, demasiado deseo de venganza. La conquista final y humillación, dejar al enemigo roto y destrozado.

Y debería de haberlo sabido, debería de haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que eso sería lo que Tony tenía planeado para él. Especialmente después de haber notado la extraña manera en que el hombre le miraba aquella vez cuando se desvistió para ponerse la ropa midgardiana; debió de haber sabido a donde se dirigiría con esa mirada. Para alguien que se enorgullece tanto de su talento como Loki lo hace; debió de haber visto esto venir desde muy lejos, en lugar de meter la cabeza en la arena, ignorando la posibilidad de que esto pasaría.

Sus adentros se retuercen, ardiendo miserablemente. Ayer, pareciera que fue salvado por el sonar del teléfono de Tony, pero esa interrupción seguramente no se repetiría de nuevo.

La imagen en su cabeza aparece de nuevo, la imagen de Tony yaciendo sobre el sillón tranquilamente, su erección creciendo ante la visión de Loki degradándose ante los pies del hombre.

Entonces es así como pasará sus días aquí, como el juguete de Tony, su pequeño juguete de placer. Y si no se somete, si trata de pelear o de escapar, será enviado de regreso a Asgard para sufrir aún peor. _No hay salida_. Enojado, golpea con un puño el espejo, pero no hay suficiente fuerza en su movimiento para romperlo sólo se queda parado en esa posición con su mano apretada contra el vidrio, su frente recargada sobre su brazo, sus ojos cerrados en exasperación.

 _No hay salida_.

Sólo dos segundos después, la voz calmada de Jarvis resuena en sus oídos. —Por favor, absténgase de tratar de romper los muebles del baño, Sr. Laufeyson, o me veré forzado a reportar sus acciones al Sr. Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí es donde yo siento que mi corazón se acongoja y me dan ganas de hacerme bolita y llorar desconsoladamente... ¿alguien más?
> 
> **_Maiden_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Quizás su situación fuera un poco más fácil de llevar si tuviera algo que valiera la pena _hacer_ , algo con lo que evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran deliberadamente al área a la que le están llevando, a pesar de lo mucho que tratara de dirigir su mente en direcciones menos destructivas.

Pero sus esfuerzos no tienen efecto; continúan regresando a Tony, a lo que pasó la tarde de ayer y todo lo que _eso_ presagia para el futuro. Y todas las cosas que ha sido obligado a soportar desde que llegó aquí; la humillación, la vergüenza y la desgracia de su posición, el saber a lo que ha sido reducido. Como no tendrá otra opción más que sufrir lo que Tony decida hacer con su esclavo, el desprecio, la venganza por transgresiones pasadas, la constante humillación. Por no decir algo de las cosas que vienen que serán sin duda, aún más difíciles de soportar –convertirse en un juguete, una cosa para el placer de Tony y su satisfacción personal.

Como una sombra silenciosa y olvidada, está dando vueltas intranquilo en la sala –o mejor dicho, en una de ellas, dado que Tony parece tener varias piezas de todo– de un lado a otro, en círculos tan oscuros y deprimentes como los de su mente meditativa. Pero al menos es mejor que sólo estar sentado y dejar que la nada absoluta le ahorque.

La espaciosa habitación es tan perfecta, tan limpia y sin manchas, los muebles todos están meticulosamente arreglados y todo está en su propio lugar. Parece ridiculizarlo con toda su apariencia impecable, burlándose del desastre horrible e incontrolable en el que se ha vuelto su vida. Donde nada está en orden, nada es como debería de ser, y todo se está cayendo a pedazos.

Y hay algo sobre esa perfección que hace que el potente coctel de emociones cocinándose dentro de él se encienda de repente. Toda la rabia latente y el resentimiento y la amargura que ha mantenido encerrados hasta ahora para no empeorar las cosas para sí mismo de repente explotan alimentados por la nueva presión bajo de todo. Es demasiado para soportarlo y ya no puede aguantarlo más, no cuando el destino, el universo, e incluso esta misma habitación se están burlando de él, el dios caído, riéndose de su impotencia y patetismo.

La última parte de los hilos que sostienen su fachada finalmente es rota, y él revienta.

Envuelto en una ira que no está seguro de donde viene, toma la primera cosa a su alcance. Un florero blanco y azul de algún tipo, probablemente vale una fortuna aquí en Midgard, pero no le importa. Un segundo después, antes de que su mente tenga tan siquiera el tiempo para registrar lo que está haciendo, los pedazos de porcelana rota se riegan por el piso, algunos todavía atorados en el tapiz de pared frente a él tras el impacto forzoso de la china con el concreto.

Jadea ligeramente tras el repentino movimiento, aunque su acelerada respiración viene más por la liberación impulsiva del enojo y la furia hirviente que por el movimiento físico.

Pero no es suficiente, ni siquiera está cerca.

Con un aullido de ira, sus manos se sujetan al siguiente objeto a su alcance, aventándolo con tanta fuerza como puede reunir, ni siquiera viendo que es. Ya no importa.

Luego se dirige al librero, la hermosa pieza de madera tallada, otra jodidamente irritante cosa perfecta cuando su vida yace en ruinas. Gruñendo, quita los volúmenes empolvados, aventándolos al piso, regando papel a su alrededor mientras pisotea los lomos de los libros una y otra vez.

Y es como si liberara a un monstruo, una bestia inclinada a la destrucción y aniquilación. Ya nada más importa, siempre que pueda romper todo a su alrededor en pequeñas piezas y reducirlo a patéticos jirones de nada como su propia existencia.

Y se siente bien; por primera vez desde que lo trajeron aquí, puede finalmente disfrutar de al menos el mínimo de control. No es una muñeca de trapo que puede ser aventada, oprimida y manoseada por una vez; no, él es quien crea el caos y el desorden ahora en lugar de ser el esclavizado.

Pisa sobre algo que cruje bajo su pie. Probablemente una invención inútil de Tony, no lo sabe y le podría importar menos. Goza al escucharla crujir bajo su peso, ahora puede romper algo en lugar de ser él que es destrozado.

Y por un fantástico momento, eso es todo lo que hay. Su existencia ha sido comprimida en este deseo singular de destruir y demoler, o será él la víctima impotente de nuevo.

Así que golpea y quiebra, rompe y destroza, avienta y aplasta, mientras su rabia se consume dentro de él, poderosa y enloquecedora.

De repente, Tony está parado en la entrada, la bien conocida figura materializándose como un fantasma de la nada, un grito de furia en sus labios.

—Hey, ¿Qué jodidos piensas que-

Y es todo lo que puede decir antes de que Loki lance el objeto atrapado entre sus dedos entumidos directamente a la cabeza del hombre con mucha fuerza. Sin parpadear, sin pensar, sin razonar por el más mínimo segundo qué está haciendo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que es la cosa que está en su mano, sólo reacciona ciegamente, rindiéndose ante el remolino encolerizado girando en sus venas.

Con reflejos más rápidos que los que un humano tiene, Tony se agacha para evitar el objeto en su dirección, que falla a su cabeza por un par de pulgadas.

Rugiendo con furia total, Loki intenta agarrar algo más para aventarle al hombre, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

En un momento de lucidez, en el cual la locura se calma para dar lugar a una claridad consciente y certera, se da cuenta de lo que el hombre está por hacer cuando se avienta hacia el suelo. Y aunque su mente lo registra, sabe que es muy tarde para que su cuerpo reaccione, a pesar de que todo parece estar pasando en cámara lenta, como un sueño donde es incapaz de moverse, pero aún puede observar como una estatua congelada como todo se desarrolla a su alrededor.

En el extraño tiempo lento, mira, como si estuviera parado detrás de un panel opaco distorsionando el mundo, como las manos sujetan la alfombra sobre la que él está parado y la jala con un poderoso movimiento.

Y el piso bajo sus pies desaparece, arrancado como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Y luego el suelo le golpea cuando cae sobre su espalda, y con eso, es como si el mundo volviera a la normalidad; ya no hay vidrio opaco ni distorsión del tiempo. Trata de jalar aire cuando le es arrancado de los pulmones, tosiendo y escupiendo.

Y Tony esta sobre él en un segundo, echándosele encima como un predador felino sobre su presa llorosa, sujetándolo y forzándolo a yacer sobre su estomago. Loki sisea enojado y lucha contra esas manos, pero es inútil; un momento después el hombre ha movido uno de los brazos de Loki tras su espalda y se sienta a horcadas sobre él, sujetándolo con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Loki quizás hubiera tenido una oportunidad contra Tony, pero no cuando esta yaciendo completamente sobre su estómago con el otro hombre encima de él.

No hace la diferencia. Gruñendo, trata de quitarse el peso de encima, forcejeando y peleando desesperado como un animal herido. Incluso se sacude en un esfuerzo de aflojar el brazo atrapado en ese agarre mecánico en su espalda, pero en vano. El cuerpo sobre de él se mueve, pero permanece en su lugar, y luego siente un dolor agudo en su hombro como si la articulación estuviera a punto de ser dislocada cuando Tony le tuerce el brazo.

Pero no es tanto el dolor si no la voz de Tony lo que finalmente hace que se detenga.

— _Ya basta_ —tres palabras solamente, pero dichas en una voz baja tan letal y engañadoramente suave; terciopelo cubriendo pobremente el acero, una hoja afilada escondida por una tela de las más endebles.

Y esa voz perfora la furia ardiente revoloteando en su cabeza, comandando su atención como una barra de hierro caliente presionada contra su piel desnuda.

Con eso, la cacofonía de furia y vehemencia lentamente se disipa, hasta que el único sonido en sus oídos son esos de su propia respiración agitada. Se queda tirado muy quieto mientras la furia se calma y se convierte en nada, vaciándolo como si el tapón hubiera sido quitado de la tina llena de agua, dejándolo vacio y cansado, la cólera consumidora ahora es sólo un recuerdo vago.

Es ahí mientras su mente y sentidos regresan a él, mientras regresan una vez más bajo su control, que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. El mundo se detiene abruptamente mientras el miedo congelante le llena el estomago y transforma la sangre en sus venas en escarcha liquida.

La destrucción sin motivo de la propiedad de su amo ya sería suficientemente malo, claro, pero palidece en comparación con el hecho de que acababa de aventare una maceta a la cabeza de Tony. Y allá de donde viene Loki, un esclavo levantando la mano en contra de su amo sería asesinado o por mínimo, azotado hasta casi la muerte. Qué es lo que Tony va a hacer con él, no tiene ni idea.

Y con eso, los últimos vestigios de querer pelear le abandonan. Su cuerpo se queda inerte, como si le hubieran quitado hasta el último grano de energía. La amargura se retuerce en su interior al darse cuenta que una vez más, se ve forzado a aceptar la impotencia y que no hay una maldita cosa que pueda hacer al respecto; una vez más, ha sido reducido a nada. El sabor de la resignación en su garganta es acido y amargo, pero es incapaz de evitar que le envuelva. Al final, Tony aún es dueño de su vida y saldrá victorioso al final, no importa lo que Loki haga, independientemente de lo que intente, a pesar de cuanto pueda pelear inútilmente para cambiar lo que no puede cambiarse.

Y quizás esta era su última oportunidad para intentarlo, quizás ya no habrá más oportunidades ahora. Cierra sus ojos, demasiado cansado y agotado para hacer algo más que resignarse a lo que sea que Tony decida que sea su suerte.

Así que sólo yace ahí, inmóvil, mientras Tony se queda sobre de él, un peso pesado en su espalda. Y sus posiciones, él acostado directamente sobre su cara y Tony manteniéndolo abajo y sentado a horcadas sobre de él, son tan endemoniadamente risibles, tan retorcidamente irónicas que tiembla ante el recordatorio molesto de su miserable y desoladora perspectiva de su inminente futuro. Si aún le queda eso ahora, después de todo esto.

—¿Terminaste? —la voz de Tony encima de él se escucha menos filosa que antes, pero aún existe ese filo acerado en ella, listo para cortar en cualquier momento.

Loki sólo asiente, no hubiera sido capaz de decir una palabra incluso si Tony no hubiera estado sentado encima de él.

Entonces el peso reteniéndole en el piso desaparece cuando el hombre suelta su brazo y se levanta. Un instante después, dos manos le sujetan del cuello de su camisa, moviéndolo con fuerza para poder levantar su cuerpo del piso y ponerlo de rodillas. El mundo se inclina un poco ante el cambio de posiciones y un segundo después, se encuentra mirando la cara de Tony, el hombre parado imponente frente a él como un ángel vengativo del infierno, la boca torcida en una mueca de odio y manos enterrándose en lo la tela en sus puños alrededor de su cuello. Instintivamente, los dedos de Loki se cierran alrededor de las muñecas de Tony, tratando de aflojar la presión en su cuello mientras espera que la rabia del hombre caiga sobre él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, puede observar el desastre en la habitación claramente por primera vez desde que explotó en su frenesí ciego –los pedazos de porcelana regados por el piso, el papel hecho jirones por todo el lugar, la tierra y las flores de las macetas rotas contra el piso con furia. Aunque todo se difumina rápidamente a segundo plano, dejando sólo a un Tony rabioso llenando su visión.

El hombre lo sacude con fuerza haciendo que los dientes de Loki choquen entre sí, antes de inclinarse sobre su carga hasta que sus rostros solo están separados por un par de pulgadas, sus líneas de expresión tensas y sus ojos entornados mirándole.

—Casi me da algo contigo yendo por ahí destruyendo mi casa —Tony le gruñe, sus ojos ardiendo con furia apenas contenida—. Vuelves a hacer algo como esto otra vez y juro que voy a hacer que te pongan un jodido _collar eléctrico_ en tu cuello _. —_ Y a pesar de que sus palabras suenan enojadas, su voz es sorprendentemente clara y controlada, y eso sólo hace de la amenaza algo más potente.

Loki retiene el aliento por lo que viene a continuación. Quizás no será su muerte después de todo, o Tony probablemente no hubiera perdido su tiempo haciendo amenazas.

Con eso, el hombre le suelta el cuello de la camisa y lo avienta de nuevo al suelo, y Loki cae sobre su trasero con un sonido nada grácil mientras Tony da un paso atrás. Entonces sus manos se dirigen al cinturón en su cintura, con un movimiento hábil lo desabrocha y lo saca de la pretina.

Loki se muerde la parte interior de sus mejillas. Así que Tony va a golpearlo, entonces; no hay sorpresa en eso. No esperaba menos, claro, y probablemente algo aún peor.

Trata de no encogerse cuando Tony se acerca, cinturón firmemente en mano. _Sólo es dolor_ , se dice a si mismo, _sólo dolor, a pesar de estar en este débil, patético cuerpo mortal que no puede soportar nada_. Sobrevivirá a esto sin dar pelea, sin provocar que lo envíen de regreso a Asgard para una ejecución larga y dolorosa. Así que se queda en el suelo, respirando difícilmente por la garganta mientras espera a que Tony le diga que se desvista o se gire o lo que sea, sus ojos fijos en el rostro contorsionado de ira.

—Dame tus manos —el hombre dice después de lo que se siente como una eternidad de miradas silenciosas, remarcando su orden con un movimiento impaciente de su mano.

Loki parpadea dos veces confundido, pero lentamente levanta sus muñecas. Tony las toma y enreda el cinturón entre ellas, terminado cuando ata los dos extremos con un doble nudo. Luego su brazo es jalado en un agarre doloroso por parte de Tony mientras lo levanta, no gentilmente, del suelo, y sin decir otra palabra, medio empuja, me dio jala a su inquilino a través de la torre hasta que terminan afuera de la habitación de Loki.

Abriendo la puerta de una patada, Tony avienta a Loki dentro y sobre la cama, una vez más mirándolo desde arriba, aunque parece que el enojo del hombre ha desaparecido ya.

—Muy bien —dice, dándole a Loki otra de esas miradas duras mientras se acerca para desanudar el cinturón alrededor de sus muñecas mientras habla—. Te vas a calmar aquí por un par de horas hasta que puedas manejar el estar en un radio de diez yardas de una planta sin ser carcomido por la urgencia de aventarla a la cabeza de alguien. Particularmente _mi_ cabeza. Luego, vas a limpiar el completo desastre y estoy jodidamente seguro que no te voy a alimentar hasta que hayas terminado.

Y con eso, Tony gira sobre sus talones y sale por la puerta, la cual cierra con un _bang_ , el seguro automáticamente poniéndose en su lugar, dejando a Loki sobre la cama, preguntándose porqué aún está en una sola pieza.

Pero la razón no importa. Nada de eso importa. Todo en lo que puede pensar ahora, mientras el miedo lo carcome por dentro, es como acaba de lograr el empeorar las cosas aún más para su persona que ni siquiera quiere considerar cuales serán las consecuencias de todo esto.

Sin tener la fuerza física ni mental para hacer algo más, se hace bolita y sólo se queda ahí sobre la cama, tratando, pero fallando miserablemente, de disipar la plétora de imágenes perturbadoras que se están peleando por un lugar en su mente, cada una desarrollando un futuro próximo más horrible que la anterior.


	16. Chapter 16

Es varias horas después que el candado se abre para revelar a un Tony de apariencia severa parado en el marco de la puerta, una mano aun en la manija como si estuviera listo para cerrar la puerta en caso de que Loki fuera a hacer algo drástico y mal intencionado de nuevo.

Pero no lo hace. Sólo se queda sentado en su cama, sus piernas dobladas y sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, apenas mirando a Tony cuando se recarga en el marco, contemplando quien sabe que mientras mira a Loki evaluándolo silenciosamente. Quizás debería de estar agradecido de que no es capaz de leer mentes; no está seguro de si le hubiera gustado saber que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza del hombre en este momento.

Aparentemente, la evaluación debe de ser que es lo suficientemente inofensivo ya que la puerta es abierta completamente y Tony da unos pasos dentro de la habitación, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Mira a Loki por un rato, luego descruza sus brazos y le indica que le siga con un movimiento de su cabeza y un murmullo de: —vamos —mientas se gira sobre sus talones y sale sin ni siquiera molestarse en checar si su esclavo esta obedeciendo.

Lentamente, y con renuencia, Loki se levanta de la cama, su cuerpo protestando ante el movimiento repentino después de tantas horas de quietud. Y su mente protesta también, gritándole que se quede en la relativa seguridad de su cuarto en lugar de seguir a Tony a donde le esté llevando para encarar lo que sea que le tenga preparado.

Pero claro, sabe que es mejor no desobedecer una orden. Ya esta en problemas muy graves así como esta y no puede manejar el empeorar las cosas. Aunque una parte de él duda que pueda hacer alguna diferencia después de todo, o que sólo sean niveles del infierno. Aún así, él lo sigue, sus miembros pesados y un miedo helado en el fondo del estomago.

Su destino es aparentemente la sala, donde Tony se detiene en medio del escenario caótico y lleno de basura, tierra y pedazos aplastándose ajo la suela de sus zapatos.

—Muy bien, Rodolfo, ponte ya. Limpia este jodido desastre —el hombre le ordena impaciente, indicándole la extensión de la sala con un movimiento de mano totalmente innecesario.

Sí que se pone a ello. No es que tenga otra opción. Agachándose cautelosamente en el piso, comienza a recoger os pedazos rotos regados por ahí, levantándolos con cuidado entre dos dedos para no cortas sus manos con las orillas filosas, y colocándolos en una enorme bolsa de basura provista para esta tarea. Los pedazos de porcelana suenan tristemente al ser aventados en un revoltijo una sobre de otra, los sonidos una extraña melodía melancólica creada con la única razón de burlarse de su lamentable destino.

Tony permanece donde esta parado por un rato, y luego se deja caer en uno de los sillones, una pierna extendida sobre el reposabrazos. Loki puede sentir al hombre mirándole intensamente, pero trata de ignorar la mirada que se siente como si estuviera haciendo agujeros humeantes en su cuerpo. A pesar de sus esfuerzas de enfocarse solamente en la tarea a mano, recogiendo los pedazos y barriendo el piso, esta totalmente consciente de Tony sentado ahí a un par de yardas, siguiendo cada movimiento con atención precisa.

Y no quiere saber lo que Tony este pensando, pero sin duda tiene algo que ver con el castigo que le espera una vez que la habitación este de vuelta a su condición impecable de nuevo.

En un intento inútil de atrasar lo inevitable, trabaja lenta y cuidadosamente, limpiando con meticulosa diligencia, sabiendo muy bien que vendrá unan vez que haya terminado de limpiar el desastre y que no haya más necesidad de que este en un estado donde sea capaz de encargarse de limpiar los pisos.

Después de un rato, mientras esta vaciando otra carga de basura en la bolsa plástica negra, Tony parece haber perdido interés en loso procedimientos y saca un pequeño cubo colorido con el cual comienza a jugar. Hace ruidos conforme lo gira, de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que los pequeños cubitos individuales cambien de lugar uno con otro. Es como un tipo de rompecabezas, obviamente, y por alguna razón sólo sirve para aponerle más nervioso. Como si los pequeños clics se hubiera convertido en algún tipo de cuenta atrás para algo terrible y espantos.

Tragándose todas las cosas desagradables retorciéndose en su estomago, pone otro montón de tierra y pedazos azules en el recogedor apretado entre sus dedos, tratando una vez más de enfocarse en el trabajo que hace pero fallando miserablemente. Su cerebro no esta cooperando del todo y sigue volviendo a esas especulaciones nada bienvenidas de lo que sea que se le hará sufrir a manos de Tony por su estúpida falta de control.

Obviamente el castigo estándar en Asgard para un esclavo en Asgard por este tipo de ofensas sería el azotamiento. ¿Cuál habría sido la severidad para algo como esto? ¡Cien azotes? No lo sabe, aunque se pregunta si permanecerá consciente para el final de su castigo. Quizás estaría mejor si no fuera as´. E incluso si Tony pueda que no tenga un látigo por ahí, no significa que no pueda encontrar un sustituto. Quizás el hombre se va a poner… creativo.

No hay caso pensar en eso, no hace diferencia alguna. Pero piensa en ello de todas formas, haciendo una mueca interna cada vez que vacía el recogedor lleno de pedazos en la bolsa, haciendo que el área este un paso más cerca de estar en su condición anterior.

* * *

 

El cubo de Rubik en sus manos siempre sirve como una buena distracción, algo en lo que pueda ocupar su mente. Le da otro par de giros, luego se detiene por un momento, tratando de pensar si hay una manera de resolver esa configuración frente a él en menos de veinte movimientos.

Al menos es un mejor pasatiempo que mirar a alguien limpiar el piso. _Y demonio, el dios si que se volvió loco aquí_. Pero supone que no debería de sorprenderse de que la locura en esa cabeza finalmente explotara, no es que él fuera un ejemplo excelente de estabilidad mental. Frunce el ceño con ese recuerdo; y a pesar de que ciertamente se imagino el sentarse sobre el dios varias veces con anterioridad, las circunstancias precedentes en sus fantasías fueron muy diferentes, por decirlo de algún modo. Quizás esto se lo merece por sus pensamientos inapropiadamente idiotas que ha estado cosechando. _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_ , y todas esas cosas morales que vienen a morderte el trasero después.

Aunque justo ahora el dios parece sorprendentemente… dócil. Había esperado que Loki lanzara otro berrinche una vez que abriera la puerta horas más tarde, después de haber checado primero con Jarvis que Loki no estuviera ocupado destrozando las sábanas de la cama o haciendo pedazos los muebles.

Aun así, sigue con un ojo a la figura doblada en el suelo, recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio y porcelana rota, aunque parece que necesita nada de supervisión. Lo que sea que le quede de furia, aparentemente ha desaparecido ya.

Y sólo para estar del lago seguro, desde ponerse sus brazaletes antes de ir a enfrentar al dios de nuevo, en caso de que necesite ponerse el traje rápidamente. Aunque Loki no parece estar formulando algún plan de ponerse como loco de nuevo. Sólo trabaja callado, el único sonido es el de los pedazos chocando entre ellos y el siseo de la tierra siendo vaciada en la bolsa de basura.

En el silencio, los clic del cubo parecen el sonido de disparos.

Gira el cubo una vez más sabiendo que no lo terminara en menos de diez movimientos, pero esperando que no sean más de quince.

Aún esta un poco molesto por todo el incidente, aunque la expresión en la cara de Loki cuando finalmente se hubo calmado hizo que el enojo inicial de Tony disminuyera de algún modo; el cambio en el comportamiento del dios fue casi instantáneo, como si el montón de gatos en su cabeza se hubiera convertido de repente en un par de cachorritos, como si el dios estuviera sorprendido de su descarada perdida de compostura y de autocontrol. Como si ese comportamiento inapropiado fuera un gran problema para alguien que intentó dominar el mundo no hace mucho.

De todos modos Tony tiene que admitir que Loki es remarcablemente bueno en eso de limpiar. En contra de toda expectativa no está haciendo un trabajo a medias, pero trabaja diligentemente y con cuidado remueve cada mancha y los pedazos y la suciedad de l atierra. No esta tan mal para un príncipe consentido quien probablemente no ha tenido que hacer una simple tarea en toda su vida antes, por no decir nada sobre barrer pisos. Puede que no este trabajando muy rápido, pero al menos las áreas que ha limpiado están impecables, casi como nuevas.

—Bueno, pero si eres muy bueno en esto de la limpieza, ¿no Bambi? —se escucha a si mismo decir, probablemente más como un intento de llenar el silencio con palabras más que nada—. Estoy impresionado. Me hace preguntarme si no tendrás otros talentos escondidos que se puedan poner en uso. —Quizás hacer sándwiches u omelet. Eso sería grandioso; si el dios tuviera la habilidad para eso. Pero pensándolo, duda pucho que quisiera comer algo que Loki hubiera cocinado en primer lugar. Instinto de supervivencia y eso.

La sorpresa que produce su comentario es completamente obvio en el rostro de Loki por la manera en que el dios se tensa y mira a Tony, aparentemente habiendo olvidado lo que estaba haciendo tan absorto hace unos momentos.

Rayos, el dios es demasiado orgulloso y fácil de picar. Tony rueda los ojos cuando un resoplido se le escapa. —Venga, no me mires así. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ganarte tu estadía aquí por una vez ser útil—le reprime, incapaz de detener la irritación en su voz. El tipo destruyo su sala y ano tiene el derecho de ponerse todo altanera y actuar presuntuoso.

Como sea, Loki no dice algo en respuesta, su vista regresa al piso una vez más, a quien se toma unos momentos antes de comenzar a barrer de nuevo. Cuando lo hace, Tony puede jurar que sus movimientos son remarcablemente más lentos que antes. Quizás es como un tipo de rebelión silenciosa, tratando d hacer una declaración poniéndose obstinado. Lo que sea, es la perdida de Loki si quiere retrasar esto. Tony no es quien pasará toda la tarde limpiando esa habitación.

Toma un rato, pero finalmente, después de que Tony perdió la cuenta de las veces que ha resuelto el cubo y mucho tiempo desde que paso a hojear un montón de revistas, el dios ha terminado. El cuarto esta impecable, brillando como si hubiera sido pulido con mantequilla.

 _Ya era tiempo_.

Aventando su material de lectura sobre una mesa, se levanta del sillón y camina hacia Loki, deteniéndose a una distancia que está un poco más cerca de lo que se consideraría una distancia normal de conversación.

—Okey, cuernitos —dice, enderezándose muy bien mientras pica el pecho del dios con un dedo, poco sutil pero enfatizando sus palabras—. Es hora de una pequeña charla.

Loki aprieta la mandíbula pero no da otro signo de haber escuchado las palabras. Obstinado, como siempre.

—Bien, aquí tenemos algunas reglas básicas que harás muy bien en recodar desde ahora. —Se detiene, mirando al dios con los ojos entrecerrados antes de continuar, su voz un par de notas más dura—. Entonces. No vuelvas a hacer algo así _nunca_. Lo digo en serio. No rompas mis cosas, no avientes cosas por ahí, no rompas _nada_ que me pertenezca. _Y eso incluye mi cabeza_ —entierra el dedo con más fuerza en el logo de Megadeth frente a él, medio esperando que el dios le quita el dedo de un manotazo, pero Loki no se mueve. Sólo se queda parado allí, probablemente esperando que Tony se auto incendie o algo.

Suspira, la mitad de si esta fastidiado y la otra exasperado. —¿Sabes qué? Aquí en el planeta Tierra, si tú le das una mascota a alguien, es cortesía común asegurarse de que ha sido entrenado propiamente primero. No parase ser que hagan lo mismo en Asgard ¿verdad?

No espera a que Loki responda eso. Ni siquiera _quiere_ una respuesta, sólo la oportunidad de escupir un insulto degradante para compensar por la maceta que no el atinó a su cabeza por solo un par de pulgadas.

Y probablemente debería de de imponer algún tipo de castigo para disuadirle de cualquier repetición de ese comportamiento, pero no puede pensar en algo realmente apropiado, así que se conforma con hacer amenazas básicas. Probablemente sea igual de efectivo.

—Así que no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo. _Nunca_. Y si tan siquiera te sientes tentado de hacerlo. Harás bien en recordad que aún tengo mi traje de Iron Man que puedo llamar en cualquier momento si lo quiero. —Sí, cuando esta usando los brazaletes, pero Loki no necesita saber eso—. Y lo que dije de adaptarte un collar eléctrico aúne s valido si tan siquiera _piensas_ en repetir esta mierda. Así que no e tientes. ¿He sido claro?

Esperaba que Loki rodara los ojos o le ofreciera una mueca desdeñosa, pero el dios no lo hace.

—Sí —es todo lo que dice, tan simple como eso, aunque probablemente es el sí más malhumorado y enfurruñado que ha escuchado.

Oh bueno, tendrá que funcionar.

—Bien —dice, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Ahora, tengo trabajo real esperándome que no incluye mirarte limpiar esta mierda. Así que regresa a tu cuarto y quédate ahí dónde no puedas hacer más daño.

Con eso, despide al dios, contento de por fin ser capaz de concentrarse en algo más que no sea esta estupidez.

* * *

 

Esta de regreso en su cama de nuevo, cansado y vacio, aunque no físicamente por limpiar el desastre en la sala de Tony. Esa fue la parte fácil. No, el cansancio que esta drenándolo es algo que esta anidado más profundo dentro de él que simple cansancio corporal pudiera hacer, algo que se ha colado en su mente.

Uno de los robot domésticos de Tony le trajo comida hace poco, aunque apenas pudo comerla a pesar del hambre arañando sus adentros. Se siente enfermo de nuevo, y su estomago es un remolino, como su cabeza que esta zumbando con pensamientos ventosos.

Si había duda de lo que se le venia, ese pequeño pedazo de incertidumbre ha sido destrozado ya. Fue terriblemente obvio a que “talentos escondidos” Tony se refería ahí, como lo eran sus intensiones de hacer buen uso de ellos.

El castigo brutal que esperaba no llegó, aunque, y por mucho que lo confundió al principio, pronto se dio cuenta que tenía perfecto sentido.

Era evidente que era lo que estaba aplazando su castigo desde un principio – Tony quiere que este en condiciones donde aún sea capaz de poner esos _talentos_ en uso. No hay diversión en entretenerse con un esclavo que ha sido aporreado hasta la inconsciencia. Eso es algo de lo que el hombre puede encargase después, una vez que el _valor de entretenimiento_ de Loki haya perdido su encanto.

Pareciera que una vez más, ambas cosas han sido pospuestas para después, amenazando como sombras oscuras y terribles en el horizonte.

Y de nuevo, no puede hacer nada más que resignarse a otra espera espantosa.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Era apenas la mañana siguiente y ya tenía la desgracia de toparse con Tony.

Y es tan mala coincidencia, porque tenía la intención de pasar el día en su habitación, aventurarse fuera de ella tan poco como fuera posible para evitar el riesgo de encontrarse con el otro habitante de la Torre Stark. Pero claro, sabe que el hombre puede llamarle en cualquier momento que quiera, pero al menos le da esa frágil seguridad de no estar en su inmediata presencia. Para tenerlo fuera de vista. Para _estar_ lejos de su vista.

Pero después de un rato de estar encerrado en los confines de su habitación, las paredes se sienten como si se estuvieran cerrando sobre de él. Quizás si fuera capaz de abrir una ventana para dejar que algo de aire fresco entrara podría soportarlo, pero la ventana está tan firmemente cerrada como el primer día que llegó. Así que se decidió a salir por un ratito antes de ahogarse por culpa de la combinación de aire viejo y sus pensamientos nerviosos.

Se suponía que sólo sería una caminata rápida por los corredores, pero se congela sobre sus pasos cuando la puerta a su derecha se abre inesperadamente y Tony se materializa enfrente de él como un monstruo de pesadilla. Se acaba de despertar, parece, juzgando por el estado revuelto de su cabello.

Hace una mueca interna de dolor ante la repentina cercanía, esperando que Tony sigua caminando a donde sea que se dirigiera. Pero, bueno, no lo hace.

—Bueno, ¿no es lindo verte levantado y andando? —-ony comenta con una ceja levantada mientras mira a Loki—. Ya recuperado después de los ejercicios extenuantes ¿eh?

Loki no está seguro si espera que responda, así que se queda callado.

El hombre le mira largamente y luego se encoge de hombros. —Bien si tienes tanta energía extra, porqué no mueves tu trasero para allá y tiendes mi cama —señala con su pulgar sobre su hombro, indicando la habitación que acaba de abandonar.

Y aunque los adentros de Loki se agitan con eso, pelea con la parte de él que tontamente le grita que corra, _que se aleje de ahí_ – a pesar de no haber a donde huir – callando forzosamente la urgencia. Con pies de plomo a causa del nervioso miedo, pasa el umbral de la puerta y camina dentro de la habitación de Tony.

Nunca la había visto desde adentro, y ha estado – inútilmente – esperando por que siguiera así. La habitación ante él es grande y espaciosa, con grandes paneles por ventanas que dejan la luz del sol filtrarse. Y por mucho que le importe, es el lugar más seco que se pudo haber imaginado. Incluso su celda en los calabozos era menos deprimente.

Y sinceramente desea que todo lo que el hombre quiere de él sea lo que dijo hace unos momentos. Seguramente eso terminara siendo un deseo vacio, pero se aferra a él de todos modos a falta de algo más.

Hay algo de ropa tirada en el piso y en encima de los muebles, como también una colección personal de artefactos e inútiles cachivaches. Aunque el objeto más notable sin duda es la enorme cama que está situada a la mitad de la habitación, suficientemente amplia para albergar a cuatro personas cómodamente.

Tragando la bilis que intenta salir por su garganta, se acerca a la más opulenta pieza de todos los muebles que es un revoltijo de sabanas y lino arrugado. Parece más como que una manada de leones estuvo peleando ahí en lugar de un solo hombre durmiendo la noche. Quizás Tony no tiene por hábito arreglar su propia cama, y es por eso que está tomando la oportunidad de que Loki lo haga por él. Al menos él _desea_ que esa sea la única razón del por qué él está tan cerca de la cama de Tony esta mañana.

Así que empieza a llevar a cabo la orden, sus manos sujetan torpemente la tela mientras trata de poner orden entre las cobijas y cobertores. Las cosas esas son grandes y pesadas, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se niegan a alinearse propiamente. Y su mente no es que este ayudando exactamente, alimentándole con imágenes bastante inquietantes de él yaciendo desnudo encima de esas mismas sabanas que está acomodando, el peso igualmente desnudo de Tony presionándolo contra la cama.

Y puede sentir los ojos del hombre sobre de él mientras trabaja, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Esa mirada fija está haciendo que su piel arda, como si un colonia entera de hormigas rojas estuvieran dando su caminata matutina por toda su espalda, pero resiste la urgencia de sobarse esa molestia poco placentera.

Unos cuantos más jalones a la sabana, y la cama esta tan lista como posiblemente puede dejarla. Con la tarea terminada se endereza y se gira hacia Tony, temiendo lo que viene después.

Tony esta recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con un brazo contra la pared, efectivamente bloqueando la salida de Loki. Sus ojos aún están fijos en él, mirándolo intensamente.

Esa vista hace que una mano helada se aferre a su garganta con dedos gélidos, haciéndolo terriblemente consciente de que no hay lugar hacia donde correr; esta efectivamente atrapado aquí. Instintivamente, da un paso hacia atrás, esperando poner algo de distancia entre él y Tony. Pero cuando su pierna golpea contra la pieza del mobiliario tras de él, se da cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos resultaron en llevarlo más cerca de la cama.

Y Tony sólo sigue mirando, sus ojos fijos.

* * *

Una de las cosas de las que Tony se da cuando se trata del dios que ahora vive en su torre es que siempre ha tenido una complexión pálida. Y quizás es sólo su imaginación, pero puede jurar que justo ahora el tono luce más pálido y cenizo de lo que usualmente luce. Casi enfermizo. Algo de lo que el Conde Drácula habría estado orgulloso.

Realmente no recuerda que Loki fuera tan pálido. De acuerdo, No es muy probable que haya tenido mucha exposición a la luz del sol desde su ataque en Nueva York y consiguiente encarcelamiento en SHIELD y luego en Asgard, seguido por su estancia aquí, pero aun así.

Así que mientras el dios está ocupado tendiendo al cama, lo observa en silencio, tratando de descubrir si hay algo mal con en él. ¿Quizás se está enfermando? Eso explicaría la palidez al menos.

En ese caso realmente espera que no sea nada serio y que necesite atención médica. Lo cual podría ser… problemático. Pero entonces, ¿son los Asgardianos susceptibles a enfermedades humanas? ¿Quizás los dioses sin sus refinados súper-poderes-que-probablemente-incluyan-inmunidad-a-todas-las-enfermedades lo serían? ¿Podrían contraer la gripa o una fiebre? ¿O ellos contraían sus propios tipos de bichos desagradables y extraños contagios?

Hmm…

Bueno, quizás le haría bien a Loki comer algo. Quizás eso mejore las cosas. Mira la cama, haciendo una mueca ante la vista poco satisfactoria. Tender camas claramente no es uno de los talentos ocultos de Loki, por mucho que Tony hubiera deseado que a si fuera.

Oh bueno.

—Muy bien —dice, mirando al dios pálido frente a él una vez más—. Hora del desayuno. Parece como si necesitaras un poco de comida.

* * *

 

—¿Quieres algo de mantequilla de maní con eso? Lo juro, esa cosa sabe mejor de lo que se ve —le ofrece el tarro como algo exótico, el cuchillo para la mantequilla enterrado en él, pero Loki solamente sacude la cabeza.

—Como quieras, princesa —encogiéndose de hombros, Tony remueve el cuchillo, el cual hace un suave sonido de succión mientras sale, y lame la sustancia dulce aún embarrada a los costados del utensilio.

Silbando para si mismo, entierra el mismo utensilio de cocina en el enorme jarrón de mermelada de fresa a su derecha, sacando una enorme masa de esa cosa gelatinosa y aventándola sobre la mantequilla de maní embarrada sobre su rebana de pan. Loki le mira de reojo rápidamente, claro en la opinión de que los modales de Tony en la mesa dejan mucho que desear.

Claro, como si los dioses en Asgard no se comieran a mordidas sus costillas de puerco usando sus dedos y aventando sus jarras vacías de licor contra el piso.

Él comienza a extender la cosa de fresa de forma más regular sobre su sándwich, aunque tiene la sensación de que hay más gelatina, conservadores y aromas químicos en esa cosa que frutos reales, a pesar de lo que la imagen en el frasco te hagan creer.

—Entones… —dice, su boca llena de su sándwich y gelatina roja, artificialmente endulzada—. ¿Tienes algún plan en particular para hoy? ¿Enfurruñarte en una esquina? ¿Lloriquear en tu habitación? ¿Esconderte bajo la cama?

Ni siquiera sabe porque está tratando de hacer conversación con Loki. No es que el dios este mostrando apreciación de sus esfuerzos valientes, a pesar de no tener a alguien más con quien hablar, aparte de Tony, en un buen de tiempo. Jarvis realmente no cuenta.

Loki pellizca su sándwich cubierto de mantequilla de maní con sus dedos largos, pareciera que no tiene mucho apetito. Y a pesar de que Tony siempre se ha imaginado a los dioses Nórdicos con la capacidad de tragarse un cerdo entero y beberse una bañera llena de cerveza en una sola sentada. Loki está ahora sentado al filo de la silla, jugando con su comida como una doncella remilgosa cuyo té y bocadillos han sido servidos cinco minutos tarde y ahora tiene que asegurarse de que el mundo no sea ignorante del disgusto de su alteza.

—¿Bien? —le anima cuando una respuesta no parece llegar.

—No, no los tengo —ofrece el dios mecánicamente, sus ojos no dejando de mirar el sándwich.

Si Tony no supiera mejor, llamaría a esa mirada: apática. Y para mejorar la impresión de desdicha miserable, Loki parece que a penas y a dormido.

Intenta con otros comentarios, pero no le ofrecen una respuesta apropiada.

—Así que nos vamos con el tratamiento silencioso ¿eh? Y aquí yo que pensaba que tu boca era siempre tu mejor ventaja —chasquea los labios—. Estoy decepcionado, Rodolfo, esperaba mejor de ti.

Loki le mira como si él fuera una mosca, volando por ahí y fastidiando gente.

Tony muerde una vez más su sándwich decidiendo descartar sus sospechas anteriores, sólo por si a caso.

—Te ves un poco pálido esta mañana, Bambi. ¿No te están enfermando o parecido, verdad? —pregunta entre mordías—. Odio pensar en qué tipo de enfermedades los dioses alienígenas contraen.

—No.

_Está bien entonces…_

Se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la barra de la cocina, sirviéndose una taza muy caliente de expreso, inhalando profundamente el aroma. Ah, el olor de la cafeína por la mañana. Nada vence eso. Suspirando complacido, le da un trago a la taza aún humeante siseando de dolor cuando se escalda la lengua con el líquido caliente. Sí, quizás la paciencia _es_ una virtud después de todo.

Mira a Loki de manera furtiva de nuevo, notando la manera impaciente e intranquila con que sus dedos aún están jugueteando con el sándwich. Puede que el dios sólo este sufriendo de absoluto aburrimiento. Quizás es por eso que explotó ayer, como un adolescente hambriento de atención, tratando de crear algo de drama a falta de otras maneras de entretenerse.

Bien. Tiene una reunión con el consejo y luego otro tonto evento de caridad que atender, pero si ese es el problema, se imagina que pueden sentarse y mirar algún tipo de película cuando regrese. Al menos es entretenimiento, algún tipo de distracción. Y ver películas ciertamente sirve para ponerlo _a él_ de mejor humor.

Su mirada se posa sobre su reloj de pulsera, el cual es tan buen compañero de plática como el dios enfadado. Y demonios, ya debería de estar de camino, a menos de que quiera llegar tarde a su propia junta. De nuevo.

—Aburrido, ¿eh? —pregunta, deseando saber si ha dado con la raíz del problema.

Loki le ofrece una mirada vacía que luce mucho como un “ _Sí_ ”.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, princesa —dice, terminado lo que le queda de café en su taza—. Tengo algunas cosas de las que necesito encargarme hoy, pero cuando regrese esta tarde vamos a pasar un tiempo de calidad y entretenimiento juntos, sólo tú y yo —le muestra al dios su sonrisa más deslumbrante—. ¿Qué tal eso?

* * *

Loki se queda sentado en la mesa aún mucho después de que Tony se haya ido. Su cuerpo se siente entumecido y no está seguro de si sus extremidades lo obedecerían si tratara de moverlos.

Así que esta noche entonces.

Tony ya no va a esperar más. Lo que ha estado temiendo finalmente esta por suceder, y no hay una sola cosa que pueda hacer para detenerlo.

El sándwich en su mano hace un sonido asqueroso mientras lo aplasta entre sus temblorosos dedos, mientras lo reduce a un inútil y patético pedazo de mierda como su propia existencia.

No está seguro de si sus nervios o su sanidad puedan lidiar con otra extenuante espera.


	18. Chapter 18

La música del elevador de Black Sabbath se pierde a sus oídos cuando las puertas se cierran detrás de él con un suave sonido airoso. Su distintivo sonido fuera de tono retoma la canción donde fue cortada mientras se desliza hacia la cocina, desesperado por una bebida. No, los eventos de caridad realmente no son el lugar al cual ir si estás buscando por algo de alcohol decente. Quizás debería de mantenerse alejado de ellos, al menos hasta que comiencen a servir bebidas decentes.

Se quita los zapatos a patadas mientras camina, tomando un vaso y una botella de licor del gabinete y luego se deja caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, un pie descansando sobre el asiento de la silla opuesta.

Suspirando contento, se sirve una cantidad generosa de wiskey, y lo desaparee con un gran trago. _Oh sí_. Llena su vaso de nuevo, pero se la bebe más despacio esta vez, saboreando la sensación del líquido vigorizante deslizándose por su garganta.

Sin preguntarle, su cerebro le muestra la imagen del dios habitando en su torre, y frunce el ceño, a pesar del alcohol ya en su estomago y el resto esperándole en la botella sobre la mesa. El humor de Loki de hace rato era extraño pero con un poco de suerte, ya lo habrá superado y habría terminado su enojo sin sentido.

Quizás debería de preguntarle a Jarvis que anda haciendo Loki. Si no es nada, lo hará sentir un poco más seguro el saber el paradero del dios.

—Jarvis, ¿dónde está Loki ahora?

—Él está en su cuarto, señor.

—¿Y qué, exactamente, está haciendo allí? ¿Aprendiendo como bailar mambo? ¿Pintándose las uñas? ¿Planeando la dominación mundial?

—Parece ser que nada.

_¿Nada?_

De alguna manera, eso suena más sospechoso.

Y una parte de él estaría feliz de dejar a Loki quedarse allí, fuera de su vista aunque no de su mente. La fantasía de la regadera de hace tiempo aún está demasiado fresca en su mente, y encima de eso, tuvo un sueño _muy_ húmedo anoche, protagonizado por un dios de ojos verdes vistiendo solo lo que la naturaleza le dio, terminando con Tony despertándose con la ropa interior completamente húmeda como una víctima de la pubertad llena de acné.

La memoria le hace hacer una mueca, y con un rápido movimiento, vacía el vaso de nuevo para compensar por el recordatorio incomodo.

Y es estúpido, en verdad, todo esto. Loki está loco, lo cual, afortunadamente, comprobó bastante el otro día; y Tony debe de estar aún más loco para sentir cualquier tipo de atracción hacia tal lunático. Es como jugar con fuego, incluso si el fuego parece haberse apagado a si mismo después del arranque de Loki, dejando sólo cenizas a su paso.

Oh bueno. No importa. No es como si Loki fuera a saber su vergonzoso secreto, al menos, sin importar cuan tonto Tony se sienta con todo el asunto.

En ese aspecto es preferible no tener que lidiar con el dios, o estar en su presencia inmediata. No hay caso en estarse recordando sus propias indiscreciones privadas.

Aún así, no le agrada mucho la idea de Loki sentado en su cuarto haciendo lo que parece ser nada. Manos desocupadas y el juguete del mal y todo eso. O mente desocupada, en el caso de Loki.

Bostezando, mira el reloj en su muñeca. Casi las diez, lo cual equivale a la hora perfecta para sentarse y ver una película. Se había vuelto como un hábito últimamente, desde que Pepper decidió empacar sus maletas después de llegar a la realización de que las cosas que encontró tan simpáticas sobre él al principio ahora sólo eran irritantes y tonterías. Aunque, para ser justos, _tonterías_ era una manera muy bonita de ponerlo.

Aún no ha logrado canalizar la repentina apariencia del tiempo libre que dejó Pepper en sus manos en algún tipo de proyecto productivo, pero eso está bien por ahora. Hay peores formas de desperdiciar su tiempo que viendo películas.

Y hará que Loki se siente y las vea también, al menos para quitar a la mente del dios de los pensamientos amargos y vengativos que seguramente están pasándole por la cabeza. Nada bueno saldrá de eso. Su sala definitivamente puede testificar _eso_.

La idea le hace tomar otra bebida. No está contando realmente con ellas, pero está disfrutando el suave vértigo de los mareos del alcohol que están comenzando a asentarse en su mente mientras pone el vaso en la mesa con un bang.

—Jarvis, dile a Loki que vaya a sentarse a la sala. Voy para allá. —Así qué arrastra las palabras un poco, pero está bien. Jarvis está acostumbrado a interpretar pedazos de habla borracha después de todos los años al servicio de Tony.

—Sí, señor.

Loki ya está ahí cuando Tony entra de forma inestable, sentando en una esquina del sillón con sus piernas encogidas y sus brazos descansado sobre sus rodillas.

Y puede que su embriagues lo confunda, pero hay algo en ese comportamiento que hace que Tony se detenga. Porque realmente no puede recordar que el dios luciera tan resignado, tan extrañamente… abatido. No especialmente cuando se toma en cuenta el ataque de rabia reciente.

Loki sólo mueve su mirada hacia Tony, pero aparte de eso, no hace ningún movimiento ni da otro signo de que haya notado su presencia. Aunque sus ojos le siguen cuidadosos y con sospecha mientras Tony se mueve por la habitación, como un predador siguiendo los movimientos de su presa. O al revés.

 _Siempre el tipo paranoico, nuestro dios de las travesuras favorito_.

—Entonces, Cuernitos, ¿alguna idea de qué tipo de película quieres ver esta noche? —dice mientras se sienta en el otro extremo del sillón—. ¿Qué te parece Trece Guerreros? Debería de ser tu tipo, con la era de los Vikingos y eso —sonríe—. Sin mencionar que los tipos de la película tienen casi tan mal gusto para la ropa como tú. Aunque aun están un poco atrasados en las últimas noticias de moda en Asgard, dado que todos sufren por la lastimera falta de esos cascos graciosos que parecen ser tan populares de donde vienes.

Sin reacción. Vaya.

—Okey, entonces la moda no es tu fuerte, pero estoy seguro de que amaras ese pequeño viaje por la tierra de los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos cuando aún había gente venerándolos a ustedes. Digo, debe de haber pasado como un milenio desde que alguien en Midgard se preocupo por ti y los tuyos, ¿verdad?

Aún nada. Ni siquiera un destello de irritación, ni muestra de enojo, ni siquiera un movimiento de ceja.

—Digo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sacrificaron una cabra en tu honor? ¿O hámster, o mariposa o bilgesnipe o la especie de animal que sea que constituya tu elección de ofrenda?

Loki aún no le responde. No parece que esté escuchando lo que Tony dice, es como si estuviera perdido en su propio mundo y pensamientos. Como si la perdida de razón hubiera sido tan desgastante que lo robó de todo vestigio de su energía alienígena de dios.

Y por alguna razón, eso hace que le den ganas a Tony de agarrar al dios por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que le retumben los dientes, para sacarlo de su… apatía. De repente, se encuentra extrañando al viejo Loki y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Bueno, extrañar puede no ser la palabra del día, pero sería preferible a esta figura apática y resignada quien no es nada como el dios confidente que una vez enfrentó aquí en la Torre Stark. Y por mucho que las protestas coléricas del dios le hayan irritado entonces, al menor era más divertido intercambiar ingeniosas frases con el viejo Loki quien aún tenía que morderle contrario a esta criatura apática yaciendo en su sillón.

Sí, el dios claramente necesita algo con lo que ocupar su cerebro por un rato. Una película le haría bien.

Levantándose del sillón, sus piernas casi firmes, saca el disco de los Trece Guerreros de su caja y lo pone en su reproductor, y luego se da la oportunidad de acostarse en el sillón y expandirse sobre casi todos los cojines, viendo como Loki parece contento con seguir en su esquina.

—Muy bien, Bambi, te quedas aquí hasta que la película acabe —ordena, sólo en caso de que el dios decida vagar hacia otros lados y destruir otras partes de la propiedad de Tony. Nunca sabes con los dioses de las travesuras después de todo.

* * *

Esta acostado sobre su espalda en la cama, mirando el cielo fijamente. Con el tenue resplandor colándose por la ventana de las luces nocturnas iluminando la ciudad, afuera, los contornos de los escasos muebles adornando las paredes son visibles claramente a pesar de lo tarde que es. Para sus ojos, este brillo nocturno es extrañamente discordante después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad de los calabozos donde la única fuente de luz era el centelleo holliniento de las antorchas creando sombras danzantes en el sucio piso de piedra. Esperando que el sueño le clame solamente le pone más intranquilo, y no puede evitar preguntarse si Tony aún sigue dormido o ya se ha despertado.

Era claro que el hombre estaba embriagado cuando entro a la sala. Loki no estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno o malo comparado con un estado más sobrio, pero decidió que con su suerte, probablemente era lo último. Pero de nuevo, la borrachez podría venir con ciertos… _problemas de rendimientos_ , como el hombre una vez dijo, que podrían evitar las cosas por otra noche.

Como sea, nunca sucedió ya que el hombre se quedo dormido media hora antes de que la película terminara, la cabeza cayendo de forma precaria varias veces y luego levantándose de nuevo, antes de descansar finalmente en un ángulo torcido contra el esponjoso cojín del sillón detrás de él. Dejando a Loki, por todo intento y propósito, sólo con un espectáculo desarrollándose en la enorme pantalla, escuchando la suave respiración a sólo un par de pies convertirse ocasionalmente en profundos ronquidos.

Mas que todo, quiso escaparse y dirigirse a su cuarto, dejando a Tony con sus propios asuntos, con la boca medio abierta y un brazo cayendo por el filo del sillón. Fue tentador, tan tentador.

Pero Tony le ordenó que se quedara y mirar esa pobre escusa de película y no estaría nada complacido si despertase y encontrara que su esclavo ignoró sus instrucciones y se fue a algún otro lado.

Así que esperó impacientemente a que la película terminara o a que Tony despertara, lo que sucediera primero.

Y al final, los créditos sucedieron.

Y fue ahí cuando se levantó del sillón lento y cuidadoso, cauteloso de no molestar al bulto roncando a su derecha, y con pies silenciosos se deslizó de nuevo a su habitación. Al menos Tony no puede culparlo de irse una vez que la película terminó. No dejó órdenes específicas sobre las acciones de Loki más allá de ese punto.

Y desde entonces ha estado dando vueltas en su cama, esperando nervioso el sonido de Jarvis llamándolo una vez más, para ir y atender las… necesidades de Tony, las que fueran.

Eso es lo que ha estado seguro que sucedería horas antes cuando la voz de Jarvis resonó por el techo, informándole cortésmente que el Sr. Stark quería verlo. Así que salió sin prisas con un nudo helado en el estomago, preparándose para lo peor.

Pero lo que le esperaba era otra película, haciendo que se preguntara si era todo lo que hombre hacia para entretenerse, aparte de jugar con su montón de aparatos técnicos y dispositivos en su taller abajo.

No hubo nada del acercamiento por parte de Tony que esperaba, lo cual encontró confuso, pero quizás el hombre estaba demasiado intoxicado para eso.

Entonces quizás, después de la película.

Pero Tony se quedo dormido por su estupor alcohólico, y cualquier plan adicional que tenía para su esclavo no llegó a realizarse. Incluso ahora, sabiendo que sólo es una falsa apariencia de seguridad mientras espera que Tony lo llame cuando deseé, simplemente el estar lejos de la vista y alcance de Tony le hace sentirse marginalmente seguro. Una pequeña tranquilidad, pero que es todo lo que va a obtener.

No hay una posición relajante para estar en la cama esa noche; es como si alguien hubiera entrado en su habitación y hubiera llenado su cama con piñas mientras estaba atorado frente a la televisión con imágenes en movimiento. Se gira, descansando sobre su costado con su espalda dando hacia la ventana.

Aún no está cómodo, pero al menos la luz le molesta menos de esta manera.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sus muñecas están en carne viva de jalar desesperadamente de los grilletes sujetándolas, cadenas tensas suspendiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. La posición forzada está estirando su caja torácica y hace que se le dificulte el respirar; y aunque sus pies pueden tocar el suelo y ofrecerle algo de soporte, sus adoloridos hombros aún tienen que cargar con mucho del peso de su cuerpo. Su respiración es irregular, y por cada bocanada de aire, puede jurar que escucha a sus articulaciones quejarse._

_Aun así todo palidece a una tontería en comparación con la agonía ardiente que es su espalda destrozada. No tiene ni idea de por cuánto tiempo ha estado así, es como si su memoria se hubiera apagado ya que sólo recuerda una larga eternidad de estar colgado aquí en este lugar de tormento. Como si hubiera estado aquí por siempre, pagando de primera mano todos los pecados que ha cometido en los nueves reinos._

_Como sea, sabe que no puede haber estado aquí más de, ¿qué? ¿Una hora? ¿Media hora? Tiempo y lugar parecen haber perdido su significado; solo hay un aquí y ahora, el pasado está demasiado distante para importar y el futuro se dedujo a un océano furioso de dolor interminable y agonía._

_Su cabeza esta colgando, el simple esfuerzo de mantenerla derecha parece una imposible proeza de fuerza. Fuerza que no es suya para reclamar, fuerza que está sangrando de él en gotas fluyendo como caudales sobre su cuerpo desnudo, manchando el suelo de un horrible rojo._

_Trata de tragar, pero ni su garganta ni su lengua le obedece. Desesperadamente, desea beber algo de agua, tan sólo para tragar, algo para calmar su garganta que está irritada y ronca de gritar. Pero sabe que no se le ofrecerá nada, ni una simple gota, nada para calmar su sufrimiento. Está siendo castigado y no recibirá tales comodidades, nada para aliviar su angustia._

_La látigo azota su espalda de nuevo –por quién sabe qué vez consecutiva, hace ya mucho que perdió la cuenta. ¿Pero no ha sido por siempre?– y grita cuando el cuero corta otra línea sobre su ya abusada piel._

_Por un momento el dolor es todo lo que hay, bloqueando los demás pensamientos e impresiones. Sus sentidos se bloquean, y en ese instante no hay ni vista ni sonido, solo agonía cruda y sin diluir._

_Le toma un rato antes de que logre respirar de nuevo, antes de que el mundo regrese lentamente a él. Antes de que una vez más haya vista y sonido y no solo terrible dolor. Ha estado esperando que eventualmente desmayarse, esa inconsciencia bendita que vendrá a reclamarlo, pero se ha mantenido dolorosamente despierto y consciente hasta ahorita. Aparentemente, ni siquiera esta pequeña compasión no le será concedida por el destino._

_Puede sentir las gotas de sangre moviéndose de forma lenta por su piel desde los cortes en forma de cruz en su espalda, trasero y muslos, cayendo sobre el suelo. Desea poder colapsar ahí también, pero está colgado por esas cadenas inclementes, manteniéndolo dolorosamente derecho, sin darle un solo momento de descanso de su tormento._

_Y duele tan horrible. Y el látigo continúa golpeándole una y otra vez. Cada latigazo llevándose un pedazo de su sanidad, reduciéndolo a una creatura sin palabra o pensamiento o mente, sólo controlada por el miedo y el pavor. Y sólo le queda un deseo – que todo_ termine _._

_Pero quizás no se detendrá, no ahora ni nunca. Quizás estará colgado aquí por el resto de una eternidad pintada de rojo, hasta que su mente le haya abandonado completamente, dejando sólo un caparazón roto y sangrante aún colgado de esas cadenas como una bestia enloquecida y encadenada._

_Y sabe que no sanará en ningún momento próximo, el dolor no se detendrá, incluso si todo esto se detuviera. Ya no tiene los poderes que una vez tuvo, los que se encargarían de que su piel despellejada comenzara a sanarse sola, lenta pero constantemente removiendo cada resto de agonía que ha sufrido._

_Pero tal alivio no vendrá. Él ha sido reducido a habitar el cuerpo de un mortal, y ha sido puesto a sufrir como uno._

_Otro latigazo cae, y grita en agonía una vez más. Logró mantenerse silencioso al principio, pero se vuelve demasiado de manera rápida, y se da cuenta igual de rápido que los gritos le dan cierta cantidad de alivio, llevándose una parte del dolor con ellos, adormeciendo el fuego quemando su piel. Como sea, esos indultos ya no existen, tan pequeños e insignificantes como era. Ahora, esos gritos no hacen algo para aliviar el dolor, sólo lo hacen peor, pero es incapaz de detenerlo más. Los diminutos restos de orgullo que le evitaban tercamente que gritara al principio rápidamente fueron rasgados en pedazos uniformes junto con su espalda, y ahora no hay nada de eso ya._

_El látigo cae de nuevo, haciendo que otro grito resuene entre las paredes. Nunca pensó que el dolor se pudiera sentir así, como una cruel entidad anidándose en el centro mismo de su ser, completamente incontrolable, como si se hubiera vuelto parte de él. Su espalda ha sido reducida a un campo de fuero y sangre y dolor, y es que todo_ duele _demasiado…_

_¿Sus crímenes han sido tan graves para merecer todo esto? Pero es inútil preguntar, porque no está en posición de juzgar; no, sólo hay un hombre que sí. Él, quien está parado detrás de él, sujetando el mango del látigo, golpeándolo una y otra vez. Y se pregunta cuándo tendrá que pagar antes de que le hombre haya decidido que ha sufrido lo suficiente y el precio ha sido cubierto._

_Con anticipación temerosa, espera por el siguiente latigazo que sabe que está por venir, que le enviara de nuevo la espiral de agonía ardiente a un nuevo nivel. Pero el látigo no cae como esperaba; en lugar de eso su atormentador avanza lánguidamente hacia delante y se detiene ante a él, admirando la vista con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de algo nada placentero en sus ojos. Algo que hace que su cuerpo tiemble y luego se tense._

_—Sabes —Tony finalmente dice—, “sumiso” es una buena apariencia en ti —su vista viaja por todo el cuerpo desnudo colgado frente a él, examinándolo de manera crítica. Luego le mira malicioso—. También lo es “azotado sangrientamente”._

_Loki trata de concentrarse en su respiración; una tarea que debería de ser simple, pero que de alguna manera se vuelve mucha más difícil una vez que el hombre entra en su rango de visión. Su garganta se de repente ante la cercanía, y su pecho se agita un par de veces, como si fuera a enfermarse._

_Los ojos de Tony son fríos y calculadores, ni un rastro de pena en ellos. —Bien, entonces. ¿Estás listo para disculparte? —hay una pausa pesada, mientras la boca de Tony se curva ligeramente—. ¿O será que prefieras que continuemos? —mueve el látigo en su mano, luciendo casi como si esperara lo último._

_—No… —Loki apenas logra sacar de su garganta escaldada, escuchando muy bien cuan patético y lastimero está sonando, pero ya está muy lejos del punto de que le importe—. No,_ por favor _… —la palabra se siente extraña y alienígena en su boca, sin embargo parece satisfacer a Tony._

_Levantando su mano, el hombre lentamente traza el látigo sobre su pecho con líneas perezosas, dejando caminos rojos sobre su piel. Loki tiembla, aunque no está muy seguro de porqué. Quizás es la mirada complacida y contenta en el rostro de Tony mientras ve a su enemigo quebrado, golpeado hasta sangrar por su propia mano, lo que causa que su cuerpo tiemble, o quizás es el cansancio, el dolor, o algo más completamente._

_Luego la mano de Tony baja y sus ojos se endurecen._

_—No sonaste muy sincero la última vez que te disculpaste por aventarme a través de la ventana —dice con voz dura que promete más dolor y daño si Loki no llegaba a los estándares esperados—. Así que vamos a intentarlo una vez más, ¿deberíamos?_

_Loki traga, por un momento aterrado de que sea capaz de sacar alguna palabra de su abusada garganta, pero su voz le obedece, aunque reluctante. —Lo siento —susurra con una voz que apenas reconoce como suya. Y realmente lo quiere decir, aunque quizás no es por la razón que Tony quiere._

_Tony deja salir una mezcla distorsionada de burla y risa. —Tengo que decirlo, suenas un poco sincero esta vez, Cuernitos —se burla, alegría maliciosa pintando sus palabras. Da un paso hacia atrás, observando a Loki donde esta colgando de las cadenas—. Como sea, si realmente quieres mi perdón. Tienes que_ ganártelo _._

_Con eso, las cadenas son aflojadas y Loki caer sobre sus rodillas sin contemplaciones sobre el piso duro, siseando de dolor cuando sus brazos son liberados de repente de su carga._

_Su posición encorvada jala terriblemente de los cortes por el látigo, y por un momento, el mundo se pone borroso en sus ojos, antes de regresar una vez más a la normalidad. Tan normal como puede ser el mundo es su estado actual._

_Desde su posición arrodillada, esta dolorosamente consiente del bulto en los pantalones de Tony. El hombre ya estaba erecto cuando Loki fue desnudado y colgado de los grilletes y cadenas, pero sin duda, se ha endurecido aún más desde entonces._

_Su estomago se remueve de manera desagradable, y cierra los ojos, tratando de bloquear esa vista inquietante, para pretender que no está ahí, enfrente de él. Pero ni siquiera ese pequeño respiro será suyo, porque meros segundos después, una fuerte bofetada le está ardiendo en la mejilla, haciendo que sus ojos se abran con el movimiento. —Ya basta —Tony gruñe por encima de él, sin duda no está contento con lo que considera un obvio acto de rebelión por parte de Loki._

_El mando del látigo se posa sobre su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para que sus ojos vean los de Tony._

_Casi se echa hacia atrás al mirar dentro de ellos y ser recibido con una retorcida mezcla de odio, alegría maliciosa y excitación, tan intensa que casi puede sentirla irradiando de ellos. —Será mejor que hagas buen uso de esa lengua de plata tuya o te encadeno de nuevo y continuamos donde nos quedamos —sisea, como si Loki no estuviera consciente de lo que le espera, de lo que Tony le está demandando._

_Y luego, Tony se desabrocha los pantalones dejándolos caer al suelo sin más. Y contra su mejor juicio, Loki es vencido por el deseo de girar su cabeza hacia otro lado, pero hay un par de fuertes manos en su cabello, manteniendo su cabeza en su lugar con firmeza. Está demasiado débil para pelear, si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para intentarlo, así que en lugar de ello sólo lo acepta._

_Las manos están jalando de su cabello de manera dolorosa, como si estuvieran a punto de arrancar los mechones de raíz. Como sea, no pelea. Sabe mejor que eso. No tiene opción._

No hay opción.

_Tony gime su placer mientras Loki se encarga de él, y a pesar de que está a punto de vomitar, procede como le ordenaron. El insoportable dolor de su espalda le obliga, callando el deseo ferviente de parar lo que está haciendo, recordándole cuales serán las consecuencias si se niega. La vil humillación es la peor que ha sufrido antes, peor que ser devuelto a Asgard en cadenas, pero es sólo que ya no puede soportar otra azotada, así que continua._

_Mientras Tony embiste forzadamente en su boca, él trata inútilmente de alejarse de las manos que tienen su cabeza sujeta con firmeza, pero Tony no va a permitir nada de eso, jalando viciosamente en respuesta. —¿Ya estamos teniendo problemas para adaptarnos, princesa? Recuerda, eso es sólo por aventarme de esa ventana —el hombre gruñe, su voz velada por la lujuria y la victoria—. Por lo que hiciste en Nueva York, el perdón vendrá a un precio más alto._

Las palabras aún están resonando en sus oídos cuando se despierta asustado y gritando, su respiración irregular atorada en su garganta y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte contra su pecho que se sorprende de que aún no haya hecho su camino fuera de su cuerpo. Por un largo rato, sólo se queda tirado ahí, jadeando, mientras su sangre sigue retumbando en sus oídos, las imágenes terribles de su sueño dando vueltas como una tormenta furiosa en su mente.

Gradualmente, el miedo da paso a un alivio abrumador al darse cuenta que solo fue un sueño – aunque uno terrible, horrible, una pesadilla demasiado real, mucho peor que cualquiera que pueda recordar de sus noche febriles y siestas intranquilas.

Aún así las memorias están claras y muy vividas en su mente, y llenan su consciencia, negándose a desaparecer por el momento.

Tragando, se pregunta si su sueño es algo similar a lo que Tony tiene planeado para él. ¿O quizás será aún peor? Una vez más el terror del sueño levanta su fea cabeza con fuerza cuando las perspectivas espantosas de lo que es su futuro se hacen sentir otra vez.

Si tan sólo _supiera_ , sería un poco más fácil lidiar con las cosas.

Pero no sabe. No tienen ni idea de lo que Tony va a hacer con él.

Y al final, sólo puede esperar por lo mejor mientras teme por lo peor.

Se lleva un buen rato antes de que el sueño se apodere de él de nuevo, y cuando lo hace, es intermitente y está lleno de imágenes espantosas, haciendo que gire y se retuerza entre las sábanas.


	20. Chapter 20

_Él está parado en el centro de la habitación, su espalda aún es un retazó de agonía pura por parte de los azotes sufridos días atrás, mientras Tony está sentado confortablemente en una silla, engreído y presuntuoso. Esta vez el látigo de la sesión anterior ha sido remplazado por una fusta que sostiene en una mano, golpeando la punta lenta y deliberadamente contra la palma abierta mientras observa a Loki satisfecho._

_Algo –quizás es la postura del hombre o la mirada en sus ojos o el aura que muestra– sugiera que su intención mayor esta vez no es infligir dolor primeramente, sino humillación._

_La fusta cesa su golpeteo, y Loki retiene su aliento._

_—Desnúdate —es la orden tan predecible._

_No tiene opción, por supuesto, así que deja que su ropa caiga al piso. Viendo como la desnudez es algo natural en Asgard, no debería sentirse incómodo con eso, pero aun así se encuentra queriendo desesperadamente eludir la mirada de Tony regodeándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo._

_—Arrodíllate —es la siguiente palabra que sale de la boca de Tony, también esperada._

_Una vez más, obedece. No hay nada que ganar negándose. Y arrodillarse ciertamente no es algo que no haya hecho muchas veces ya, así que ya no importa._

_Aunque la tercera orden no es lo esperado._

_—Avanza lentamente hacia aquí —Tony arrastra mientras le indica a Loki que se acerque con un movimiento flojo de sus dedos—. Sobre tus manos y rodillas._

_Debería pero sus miembros se niegan a obedecer. Algo lo está reteniendo, una pequeña sombra de algo que apenas puede recordar, pero que aún parpadea en el fondo de su mente._

Sí, así es, hubo un tiempo en el que solía tener orgullo. _La repentina memoria le hace congelarse en su lugar, inmóvil y estático mientras los segundos pasan, agonizantemente lento._

 _Tony entrecierra los ojos con furia ante la pequeña muestra de rebeldía. Se para bruscamente, camina hacia Loki y, sin decir una palabra, deja caer la fusta sobre su espalda abusada, haciéndolo gritar a causa del dolor ardiendo tan de repente_. _Sin cesar, la fusta continua cayendo, hasta que pierde la cuenta de los golpes sobre él y de los cortes del azotamiento muy reciente se abren de nuevo, la sangre comenzando a caer por sus costados._

 _Y la única cosa en que puede pensar mientras yace ahí, consumido por el dolor que está creciendo cada vez más con cada golpe, es que no hay nadie que lo salve, nadie quien levante un dedo para ayudarle. Esta completamente solo; el mundo le ha dado la espalda, indiferente a su dolor y sufrimiento. Y de nuevo se pregunta si realmente se merece todo esto._ ¿Alguien merece esto? _Pero no es de importancia; Tony claramente piensa que lo merece, y aquí, la suya es la única opinión que cuenta._

_Cuando la golpiza finalmente se detiene, está yaciendo de cara al suelo, jadeando por aire que parece haber escapado de sus pulmones, lamentándose amargamente su irreflexiva desobediencia. El dolor es tan intenso como la última vez, si no que peor, haciéndolo sentirse mareado y nauseabundo._

_Los zapatos de Tony se mueven para ponerse en su rango de visión cuando el hombre se para frente a él. Chasquea los labios suavemente, y Loki está seguro de que está sacudiendo su cabeza a pesar de que no lo puede ver desde su posición en el piso._

_—Pensé que ya habías aprendido que el ser revoltoso no te recompensa. —Un pie le pica en el costado, como si él fuera una pieza de basura tirada que encontró yaciendo a la orilla del camino—. Entonces, ¿vas a obedecer mis órdenes desde ahora como un buen esclavo?_

_Sólo hay una posible respuesta para eso. —Sí —murmura, la palabra ronca saliendo de su lastimada garganta._

_Sin advertencia, la fusta golpea fuerte contra su espalda otra vez y grita a causa del dolor repentino._

_—Olvidas algo —escucha la voz disgustada de Tony desde algún lugar por encima de él—. Es decir tu posición. Y por sobre todo,_ la mía _._

_Lo que Tony quiere de él es demasiado obvio. Y como siempre, no tienen otra opción más que ofrecerlo._

_—Amo —logra decir, la palabra sintiéndose como cenizas en su boca._

_Tony suelta un gruñido satisfecho. —Mejor. Quizás_ estás _aprendiendo después de todo. —Se detiene, y cuando habla de nuevo, su voz es varias notas más dura—. Como sea, si piensas que esto es un comportamiento aceptable, quizás es hora de que te enseñe una lección real. Quizás hubieras aprendido tu lugar más rápido si te hubiera entregado a mis amigos Vengadores para que tuvieran su turno contigo también._

No _, piensa, su estomago haciéndose nudo, pero sabe que no debe de decir esa palabra en alto._

_Tony continúa, tan imperturbable como si estuviera hablando del clima. —Natasha estaría encantada con la oportunidad de divertirse un poco con sus cuchillos. No está muy feliz de que la hayas llamado perra llorona por no decir nada de lo que hiciste a su novio. Bruce Banner – o debo decir el Hulk – extraña terriblemente a su pequeño juguete. Y Por Steve Rogers – bueno, no dejes que su exterior tan amable te engañe. No quieres saber que está escondido debajo de esa fachada inocente. Al terminar con todo, probablemente, él es el peor de todos._

_Una pausa pesada. Luego: —Y Barton, bueno, estoy seguro que ustedes dos tienen demasiado tiempo perdido para recuperar. De hecho, todos me han estado pidiendo que les deje pasar un tiempo a solas contigo. Barton, por ejemplo, ha sido particularmente firme en sus demandas, y he estado muy tentado a satisfacerlas._

_Loki tiembla. Claro, todos los Vengadores están cargando rencor contra él. Y ni siquiera puede soportar lo que Tony le está haciendo._

_El sonido de pasos le dicen que el hombre se está alejando de él en dirección a la silla. Es un pequeño alivio, pero es todo lo que va a obtener._

_—Así que si no aprecias la virtud de la obediencia, puede que decida ver si uno de mis amigos será mejor en enseñarte que yo._

_Traga, aunque su boca está seca y no hay nada más que tragar que miedo y temor._

_Luego Tony habla de nuevo, su voz agresiva. —Ahora. Arrástrate._

_Sí, solía tener orgullo, tan difícil como sea de creer. Pero ya no hay nada ahora, ni siquiera un rastro, así que con un esfuerzo que hace que su mente gire por el cansancio, se empuja para levantarse del piso y gatea sobre sus manos y rodillas, lentamente, hasta donde Tony está sentado, mirándole con contenta satisfacción. —Detente ahí —demanda cuando Loki ha llegado a la mitad del camino. El dios se detiene, sentándose sobre sus piernas, no my seguro de si esta aliviado de que aun este fuera de alcance. El hombre sonríe mientras le observa, su mirada examinando de manera critica el cuerpo desnudo frente a él._

_—Tócate —ordena—. Y no hagas que me tenga que repetir._

_No, el orgullo que solía tener ya no existe, el último pedazo se ha ido. Arrancado de su ser y hecho trizas por el mismo hombre que le está mirando con odio y resentimiento grabados en cada línea de sus facciones._

_Con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, agarra su miembro flácido con dedos temblorosos, frotando su mano a lo largo. Pero sus atenciones no tienen efecto, no producen alguna reacción. Es sólo su palma acariciando piel y tejidos insensibles, y no puede recordar el estar en una situación tan poco erótica como esta._

_Tony se ríe ante su actuación lamentable. —¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Que patético. Esperaba mejor de ti, Cuernitos —se burla asombrado—. Ponle algo de esfuerzo a eso o en serio reconsideraré las peticiones de Barton._

_Otra ola de vergüenza le arrastra, pero se acaricia más fuerte, tratando de concentrarse. Es completamente inútil y ni siquiera logra ponerse medio duro. Así que cierra los ojos tratando de apagar el mundo y recordar los placeres compartidos con amantes del pasado, pero las memorias se le escapan y todo lo que llena su mente es humillación y miedo y total desesperación._

_Entonces escucha este sonido crujiente y cuando levanta la mira, Tony no está. En su lugar hay una vil criatura agachada sobre el asiento de la silla, una bestia nacida del fuego y azufre, ojos ámbar brillando y baba escurriendo de sus fauces abiertas revelando líneas perfectas de dientes afilados. Dientes que quieren rasgar y destruir, mutilar y destrozar hasta que ya no quede nada._

_Salta sobre él, pareciendo flotar en el aire, increíblemente grácil para tan horrible y brutal creatura, cayendo con sus patas frontales sobre su pecho. No hay nada grácil en el impacto, el cual se siente como si un meteorito cayera sobre él, y lo aplasta contra el piso con furiosas fauces a pulgadas de su cuello. Muy apenas logra sacar un brazo de debajo de él para defenderse, tratando de agarrar el hocico que está a punto de partir su arteria yugular en dos._

_Y es ahí cuando el rostro de la bestia cambia, como si el aire mismo hirviera y se moviera alrededor de él, y cuando la extraña imagen desaparece, lo que queda es una creatura portando un rostro demasiado familiar para su consuelo._

_El rostro de Tony._

_La sonrisa es de Tony también, pero los colmillos detrás de los labios aún son los de la bestia, afilados y puntiagudos. Trata de alejar su cuerpo, de levantar una pierna y ganar suficiente fuerza para quitarse el pesado cuerpo de encima y hacia un lado, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles; la bestia pesa demasiado y no se mueve._

_Una garra tipo mano golpea con fuerza un lado de cabeza, haciendo que su visión gire por el fuerte impacto, cegándolo momentáneamente. Cuando se recupera, patas con garras están desgarrando su cuerpo, dejando profundas heridas sangrantes, haciéndolo jirones._

_Y grita, una y otra vez, mientras la bestia lo destroza hasta que ya no hay más que seguir desgarrando._

Cuando se despierta, es con el sudor deslizándose de cada poro de su cuerpo, con sabanas arrugadas enredadas en sus piernas, y con la garganta destrozada de gritar.

* * *

Los sueños de la noche anterior no lo dejan en paz. Se quedan tercamente en lo profundo de su mente, como apariciones encargadas de seguirle, negándose a dejarlo un sólo momento en paz.

Y la memoria de a lo que ha sido reducido por Tony en esos sueños aún está clara y vivida. ¿Sería posible que el hombre hiciera eso; podría hacer que Loki callera tan bajo, en verdad? O una pregunta aun más insólita - ¿quizás ya no está tan lejos de _estar_ ahí?

De nuevo se encuentra caminando por la torre, sin saber a dónde o qué hacer consigo mismo, pero sintiéndose como si la bestia aun estuviera rondando en la sombras, siguiéndolo sólo pasos atrás. Y no hay lugar seguro del monstruo, no lugar para esconderse ni a donde escapar. Está atrapado, como si aún estuviera sentado en el calabozo allá en Asgard.

La espera es insoportable. ¿Por qué Tony no le ha llamado aun? ¿Qué está esperando? ¿Es esto una parte retorcida y enferma del juego, hacer que Loki se cocine en su propia miseria mientras espera lo inevitable?

No tiene respuestas para esas preguntas.

Así que en lugar de ello, vaga intranquilo, entrando y saliendo de habitaciones, a través de los pasillos y de regreso, dando círculos interminables, de aquí para allá. Quizás es un intento de dejar sus pensamientos angustiantes en algún lugar del camino, pero sus esfuerzos se muestran inútiles; se niegan a quedarse atrás, desgarrando su consciencia con afiladas garras y dientes.

Y de repente se encuentra en la cocina, un lugar en el que ha estado muchas veces antes, pero sólo una o dos veces sin la presencia de Tony. Por alguna razón, se siente fuera de lugar estando aquí solo, así que se para por un momento, deteniendo sus pasos brevemente. El área está ilumina y es espaciosa, y si fuera bajo circunstancias diferentes la consideraría agradable, incluso relajante. Observa el cromo brillante, el mármol negro, los azulejos grises, sus ojos lo miran todo.

Entonces se encuentran con algo más ahí, y ahí se quedan.

La colección de cuchillos de cocina sobre la barra.

Por un largo rato sólo se queda parado ahí, congelado. Algo está rugiendo dentro de él, y ese algo se está volviendo ruidoso y más insistente conforme sigue mirando los utensilios filosos. Como si le estuviera diciendo que actuara, realmente _hacer_ algo en lugar de resignarse a su miserable futuro.

Como si algo estuviera controlando sus movimientos, una mano temblante de repente se alza, sus dedos errándose alrededor de uno de los mangos, lentamente sacando el cuchillo de su lugar.

Es pesado en su mano, nada como sus dagas a las que está acostumbrado. La hoja brilla cuando la luz le ilumina. Filosa. Impía. Metálica. Le da vueltas en su mano, pesándolo, el mango suave en su alma.

_Sí, siempre hay esa opción._

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo por lo que pasado y ha soportado, debería de ser un fracasado para recurrir a esto. A terminar por su propia mano. Sería lamentable y vergonzoso… pero ciertamente no peor que lo que tiene que enfrentar como el esclavo de Tony.

Sería rápido, al menos, e incluiría poco dolor. Quizás debió de haber elegido esa opción en su juicio. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil, en lugar de sufrir en este proceso degradante sin final en el horizonte, sin esperanza de que mejore, sólo una interminable cadena de humillación y dolor e incluso terribles cosas por venir.

Lentamente levanta el cuchillo, colocándolo sobre su propia muñeca. El metal se siente frio contra su piel, pero extrañamente reconfortante aún así. Le podría ofrecer una salida de todo esto. La _única_ salida.

Lo helado de la hoja casi le quema, y se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Podría? ¿Tan siquiera quiere hacerlo?

Se imagina siendo el esclavo de cama de Tony, soportando año tras año de largo sufrimiento, siendo usado de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Por cuánto tiempo será capaz de soportar algo así? ¿Eventualmente se volvería insensible y no le importaría más? ¿O cada vez seguiría siendo tan horrible como la primera vez?

Quizás sería mejor actuar ahora, antes de que Tony decida reclamarlo finalmente, pero hay algo que se lo evita. Porque realmente no quiere morir, aún quiere vivir…. Sólo que no _así_.

Mira el cuchillo en su mano, la filosa y seductora hoja. Un solo giro de su muñeca y todo acabaría. Tan fácil. Tan fácil.

Pero…

 _No_ , decide, _no hoy_.

Pero no retira el cuchillo aún. Su presencia es tan perversamente reconfortante, asegurándole que esa opción aún está ahí. Así que lo deja contra su piel, tratando de adsorber algún tipo de seguridad y fuerza de su toque helado.

* * *

 

La pantalla está sonando apagadamente, informándole que el final de la ronda de pruebas para el prototipo de su nuevo traje está terminado.

 _Ya era hora_.

Se instala delante del monitor, recorriendo las últimas líneas del texto. No hay problemas hasta ahora. _Bien_. Entonces puede pasar a –

—¿Sr. Stark? —la voz de Jarvis de repente interrumpe el silencio—. Pienso que debería reportarle que el Sr. Laufeyson está en la cocina y acaba de sacar uno sus cuchillos.

La mano de Tony se congela en el aire cuando trataba de presionar el botón de regresar en su teclado.

Y de repente, hay un millón de pensamientos pasando por su cabeza. La mayoría de ellos conteniendo la palabra _joder_. Y no del buen tipo.

Así que finalmente Loki ha perdido la cabeza y está a punto de comenzar a asesinar indiscriminadamente. ¿Y por qué demonios no le puso el collar eléctrico la última vez cuándo tuvo oportunidad? Debió de pensarlo mejor, por supuesto que el lunático iba a explotar de nuevo. Debería de ponerse el traje, y-

—¿Qué está haciendo, Jarvis? ¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunta en un estado de pánico medio.

Y se pudo imaginar un sin número de respuestas para eso, pero ninguna como la que Jarvis le da.

—Él aún está en la cocina, Sr. Diría que por como se ve, parece que está contemplando cortarse las venas.

Y Tony se detiene a medio camino de agarrar sus brazaletes, congelándose como un venado en la carretera.

_¿Qué demonios?_

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	21. Chapter 21

El metal contra su piel ya no está frío, habiendo descansado demasiado tiempo contra su muñeca   ha adquirido la temperatura de su cuerpo. Aún así se niega a retirarlo, alejarse de esa delicada sábana de seguridad que la hoja le ofrece. Al menos con el cuchillo en su mano, aún tiene una opción contrario a seguir siendo la victima impotente, día tras día.

Sí, tiene una opción por primera vez. Una que es libre de tomar, si la situación lo amerita.

Debió de haber escuchado los pasos rápidos acercándose, pero esta absorto profundamente en el brillo atractivo del metal para notar algo más. En este punto, sólo están él y el cuchillo filoso en su mano. Hasta que a los dos se les une el sonido de una voz bien conocida desde una parte atrás de ellos, furia y rabia resonando por debajo.

—¿Qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo?

 _Tony_.

El cuchillo en su mano cae al suelo, deslizándose de sus dedos repentinamente inertes, resonando sordamente contra las baldosas de mármol.

Se gira por puro reflejo, encontrándose frente a frente con el dueño de esa voz, quien le está mirando con tal vehemencia que inmediatamente da un paso hacia atrás, sólo para que la barra de la cocina le golpee en la espalda, deteniéndolo de manera efectiva.

Sus manos agarran el mármol detrás de él para sostenerse cuando un destello de miedo le golpea por dentro al darse cuenta de que Tony lo acaba de atrapar sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su propia muñeca. Y sabe muy bien que está estricta y expresamente prohibido que los esclavos traten cualquier tipo de atentado contra sus propias vidas, el provocar violencia en la propiedad de sus amos. Es considerado una ofensa seria y se castiga como corresponde. _Brutalmente_.

Maldice su estupidez silenciosamente. Después de todo el tiempo aquí, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de que Jarvis se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se lo reportaría a Tony? ¿Por qué no pudo ponerse a _pensar_ antes de sacar el cuchillo de su lugar? No debió de haberlo hecho si no estaba listo para hacer uso de él.

El sentimiento en su estomago le está enfermando. Sabe que ese pequeño pedazo de tranquilidad plateada que fue suya por momentos preciosos le será quitada ahora, los cuchillos y cualquier cosa filosa será colocada fuera de su alcance, donde no pueda encontrarlos. La única otra alternativa que tenía se ha ido, y Jarvis será ordenado que se mantenga extra alerta en caso de intentos similares futuros, sin duda.

No sólo eso, para el agregar insulto a la herida, ahora tiene otra marca en la lista de cosas por las que será castigado, ya sea antes o después de que Tony se haya divertido con él.

Y si hay una cosa que no necesita es que esa lista crezca más.

Tony sólo está parado ahí, callado y sin moverse, sólo mirándolo fijamente. Quizás está esperando una explicación, o quizás a que su esclavo se le aviente a los pies y le ruegue. Pero Loki no lo hace. Porque no haría ninguna diferencia, de eso está seguro.

Y luego, en lugar de repartir castigo inmediato, Tony bruscamente señala una de las sillas de la cocina. —Sién-ta-te —gruñe más que hablar.

Loki obedece sin decir otra palabra, aliviado de que sus piernas estén estables, y luego observa al hombre mientras se sirve un vaso de brandy y se lo toma de un trago. Y luego otro, tras lo cual golpea la botella contra la barra con fuerza innecesaria.

Luego se gira hacia Loki, deteniéndose ante él.

—Muy bien, princesa —dice, su mirada acusadora fija en Loki—. Ahora quiero que me digas exactamente ¿qué _demonios_ estabas haciendo con ese cuchillo?

El pánico se desencadena dentro de él, y busca a su alrededor por una respuesta, sin encontrar alguna remotamente satisfactoria. Claro que no hay respuesta aceptable, no hay manera de que sea capaz de explicar esto, Lengua de Plata o no. ¿Qué razones hay para que alguien este parado con un cuchillo sobre su muñeca más que lo obvio?

—No lo iba a hacer —finalmente suelta, y es sólo una mentira a medias. No _ahora,_ al menos no. Incluso puede escuchar cuan débil y pobre suena su excusa, y ciertamente no va a servir para calmar a Tony.

Aprieta sus puños, las uñas enterrándose en sus palmas; Tony obviamente está furioso de que su esclavo haya cometido otra seria ofensa. Una vez más, Loki ha logrado empeorar las cosas para él, cavar más profundo su agujero.

Y esta vez en realidad no _hizo_ algo.

* * *

La bebida aún le está quemando la garganta y necesita tomarse la siguiente de un gran trago también, pero resiste la tentación. Algo le está diciendo que demasiado alcohol justo ahora no sería algo bueno, incluso si un vaso o dos sólo mejoran la situación.

Es sólo que no puede creer el horrible desastre que se está desarrollando frente a él. _¿Loki estaba contemplando suicidarse?_ Sin importar si estaba planeando en hacerlo o no, no hay duda de que al menos lo estaba _considerando_. ¿Por qué otra cosa tendría ese cuchillo en su mano cuando Tony llegó apresurado aquí, la hoja descansado en la delgada piel pálida de su muñeca?

No hay otra explicación, y duda que incluso Loki sea capaz de ofrecerle una.

Y no puede entender _por qué_ , porque no puede recordar tratar a Loki _así_ de mal. Le provee de comida de verdad, ropa, una cama donde dormir, incluso deja que el dios lea sus libros para pasar el tiempo. No que Tony hubiera hecho un viaje de campo a los calabozos de Asgard pero está seguro que los arreglos ofrecidos aquí son definitivamente mejores que los que el dios tenía en su celda allá en casa. Y rayos, ciertamente está en mejores condiciones en que los convictos normales en este país están viviendo también, así que el dios difícilmente está en posición de quejarse, príncipe o no.

No… no puede ser eso. Debe de ser algo más lo que está conduciendo al dios a contemplar tal acto de desesperación. Tienen la sospecha de que se está perdiendo una parte importante del rompecabezas en algún lugar, una pieza perdida que está batallando para encontrar, pero que sigue evadiéndolo. Porque desde donde está parado, las cosas simplemente no tienen sentido. Este no es Loki, nada como él, no del todo. El dios siempre fue engreído y satisfecho de si mismo, como si creyera que él es la cosa más grandiosa desde el oso asado, como si la tierra no fuera merecedora de soportar su peso, siempre mirando por encima a los demás. Seguro que le han bajado los humos un par de niveles desde su derrota en Nueva York, pero aún es _Loki_. Arrogante, Engreído. _Superior_. No alguien quien terminaría su vida por… lo que sea que ha estado creciendo dentro de su mente.

Y a pesar de su confusión ante este giro de eventos, él está _enojado_. Enojado de que alguien tan siquiera considere tal cosa en su propia torre. Que alguien fuera a caer en tan inútil, absurdo y completamente _irrevocable_ acto, incluso si ese alguien es Loki. El solo pensamiento es repugnante y horroroso, sin sentido.

 _“No lo iba a hacer,”_ el dios dijo.

¿Otra mentira más? No hay manera de que pueda decirlo. Quizás es la verdad, quizás no.

Y sólo hay una osa que puede hacer ahora, por mucho que no quiera ir ahí. Pero tienen que llegar al fondo de las cosas, encontrar que ha provocado esta mierda. Puede que no le guste, pero tiene una responsabilidad, a pesar de no quererla en primer lugar, y está en él lidiar con el resultado.

Una cosa es segura. Nadie se va a matar a si mismo bajo _su_ supervisión, súper villano, dios demente o no.

—En serio —dice, ni siquiera molestándose en tratar de esconder la incredulidad en su voz—. ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo el cuchillo en tu mano? ¿Quizás estabas a punto de hacer una ensalada? ¿O practicabas el corte de papel Chino? ¿Huh?

Loki traga. Y en lugar de responder, sólo se sienta ahí, lamentándose, como si el peso del mundo se hubiera depositado en sus hombros, mirando un punto en el piso. Tan poco altivo. Poco arrogante. Tan poco Loki.

Tony golpea su puño contra la mesa, haciendo saltar al dios en sorpresa. —Dije, ¿qué jodidos estabas haciendo con el cuchillo allá?

Loki aún está callado. Se retuerce incomodo mientras su boca se aprieta.

Tony se niega a retroceder. —Habla —pausa, negándose a aceptar el silencio terco de Loki—. ¿Qué te llevó a tan siquiera _considerar_ esto?

Loki parece estar a punto de decir algo más, pero sus labios entre abiertos se cierran antes de que una palabra salga de su boca.

Claramente esto no está yendo a ninguna parte. Quizás deba intentar desde otro ángulo.

Y él no es un terapeuta, ni cerca. De hecho, es completamente inútil en cualquier forma de comunicación interpersonal que no incluya bromas sarcásticas o intercambio de información tecnológica. Pero no puede echarse para atrás, por mucho que lo quiera. Por un momento, desea que Bruce este aquí; el tipo hubiera sabido cómo lidiar con una situación tan jodida como esta, a pesar de su tímido y callado comportamiento. Pero él no está, así que Tony tienen que manejar esto por si mismo.

Así que se gira hacia el único consuelo que puede encontrar, el vaso en su mano, toma otro sorbo y luego se recarga contra la barra de la cocina y observa a Loki con una mirada firme. —Sabes, no me ha pasado por alto que parece que te has tomado un clavado de cabeza a la tierra de la eterna perdición y tinieblas últimamente sin llevarte un boleto de regreso. ¿Te importa decirme que ha provocado eso?

Sólo hay silencio. Un oh-muy-largo silencio.

No. No es un terapeuta. Así que sus esfuerzos sólo se topan con el testarudo silencio. ¿Y qué demonios va a hacer si Loki no lo ayuda con una respuesta? No puede dejar las cosas como están, no si no quiere arriesgarse a tropezarse con un cuerpo sin vida la próxima vez que cruce el umbral de la puerta.

Su mente está girando. Usualmente, ingresas a gente suicida en instalaciones especiales o al menos las llevas a algún tipo de consultor de salud mental, o el nombre elegante que tengan los loqueros hoy en día pero no puede hacer eso con Loki.

 _Sí, tengo un dios alienígena demente y suicida quien trató de dominar el planeta hace algún tiempo y necesita algo de ayuda_. Eso funcionaría tan bien. SHIELD le caería en cuestión de minutos, y harían que Loki se arrepintiera de no haberse cortado las venas cuando aún tuvo oportunidad. Y Tony recibiría una visita de Erik y su pequeño grupo de berserkers con espadas, demandando saber por qué Loki ya no estaba a su cuidado, como lo decreto el Todopoderoso Padre de Todo.

 _Vamos, dame una respuesta,_ cualquier _respuesta, sólo algo con lo que pueda trabajar_ , silenciosamente le ruega al dios.

Entonces, como si se le ordenara, Loki le mira a la cara, sus ojos verdes taladrando los suyos.

—¿Cuándo tiene intención de reclamar su derecho de poseerme en la cama?

El vaso en la mano de Tony cae al suelo y se rompe en miles de pedazos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a regresarnos unos minutos en la historia, sólo para perspectiva :D
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

—En serio —Tony dice, obviamente no cree sus escusas baratas ni por un segundo—. ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo el cuchillo en tu mano? ¿Quizás estabas a punto de hacer una ensalada? ¿O practicabas el corte de papel Chino? ¿Huh?

No tiene respuesta para ofrecer. Ninguna que importe de todos modos. Traga, deseando que el hombre se vaya. Aunque, hacer que la gente desaparezca en el aire era algo que nunca podría hacer, ni siquiera con su magia aún intacta. Y ciertamente ningún deseo vano va a hacer milagros de esa magnitud.

Sin advertencia, el puño de Tony golpea fuerte sobre la mesa, y Loki brinca, asustado. —Dije ¿qué jodidos estabas haciendo con el cuchillo allá?

_Sólo estaba deleitándome en el hecho de tener una alternativa a someterme a ti._

Sería la verdad. Pero, claro, no puede decir eso.

— Habla —el hombre insiste, negándose a tomar su silencio como respuesta—. ¿Qué te llevo a tan siquiera _considerar_ esto?

Loki casi se ríe con eso. Hubiera sido una amarga, una risa auto despreciativa, resonando vacía y sin alegría. _¿Qué te llevo a tan siquiera_ considerar _esto?_

¿Tony está siendo serio? ¿Realmente espera y quiere que Loki le ofrezca una respuesta honesta a esa pregunta?

_Porque no puedo esperar a que me hagas tu juguete, convertirme en tu pequeño juguete sexual._

Y hay una pregunta que le pica para que se la diga a Tony.

_Por las barbas de Odín ¿qué es lo que está esperando?_

Pero se muerde la lengua y en lugar de contestar, observa ausente una macha gris en el piso.

El hombre toma otro sorbo del vaso y luego se recarga desinteresadamente contra la barra de mármol. —Sabes, no me ha pasado por alto que parece que te has tomado un clavado de cabeza a la tierra de la eterna perdición y tinieblas últimamente sin llevarte un boleto de regreso. ¿Te importa decirme que ha provocado eso?

Loki arruga la frente. Es una extraña pregunta, y no está seguro a qué está jugando Tony. Quizás otro de sus juegos entonces, provocando a su esclavo para que diga la verdad y pueda castigarlo por hablar fuera de lugar.

Y bueno, podría decir algo más, inventar lo que sea, dar una respuesta sin importancia. Él es Loki, el mentiroso, Loki el Lengua de Plata y todas esas otras cosas por las que le han dado crédito. Podría pensar una respuesta apropiada a la pregunta de Tony que quizás no le agregue otra marca a su lista ya enorme de ofensas-por-las-que-ser-castigado.

O podría optar por la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que perder? ¿Qué es lo peor que Tony le puede hacer que el hombre ya no haya planeado?

Y es ahí cuando decide que tuvo suficiente. Preguntar seguramente es mejor que este terrible estado de no saber, de constante preocupación soporífica, y preguntándose y esperando.

Así que Loki mira al hombre recargado contra la barra de la cocina a la cara, encontrándose con un par de ojos cafés implacables.

—¿Cuándo tiene intención de reclamar su derecho de poseerme a la cama? —pregunta mientras Tony da otro trago de su vaso, una extraña sensación de alivio le recorre ahora que la pregunta está en el aire. Si la respuesta va a ser _aquí y ahora_ , entonces que así sea, al menos ya no tendrá que caminar por ahí con ese peso aplastante de incertidumbre sobre sus hombros.

Por un momento, Loki se pregunta si probablemente Tony se está ahogando con ese último trago de alcohol mientras está parado congelado con los ojos abiertos enormemente y la boca medio abierta en lo que parece agonía asustada, pareciendo incapaz de sacar palabra.

Entones la quietud es rota por el sonido del vaso cayendo en el suelo, pedazos y líquido esparciéndose por todo el piso.

Y Tony suena, y se ve, como si aun estuviera ahogándose y jalando aire por varios momentos después cuando parece que ha reunido suficientes palabras para hablar.

— _¿Qué_ demonios _acabas de decir?_

Sí, fue una pregunta inapropiada y mal considerada, una que no se supone que debería estar preguntando y que es seguro que terminara siendo castigado por eso. Lo esclavos no se suponen que requieran explicaciones de sus amos, después de todo.

Aún así, se repite a sí mismo, la pregunta ya está en el aire ¿qué daño puede causar el decirla de nuevo? Ya va a ser castigado por tantas cosas que eso hace una mínima diferencia.

—Estaba preguntando ¿cuándo va a reclamar sus derechos de llevarme a la cama finalmente? —es sorprendente que su voz pueda sonar tan calmada y serena, en un contraste con el vacio revoltoso en su estomago – repugnancia, disgusto y m – _No_ , trata inútilmente de asegurarse, _sin miedo. Repugnancia y disgusto_.

Pero en lugar de mostrar rabia ante la pregunta obviamente impropia. Tony toma uno – no, dos – pasos lejos de él, levantando sus manos, las palmas hacia afuera, los ojos tan grandes como pelotas.

—Okeey, ahora, vamos a calmarnos por un segundo. Tiempo fuera. _Tiempo fuera._ —La última frase es gritada más que hablada al tiempo que hace movimientos horizontales y cruzados con sus manos. Desde donde Loki está sentado, casi parece que un ligero sonrojo esta adueñándose de las mejillas de Tony, pero eso seguramente tienen que ser un truco de las luces fluorescentes bajos las que el hombre está parado.

Luego, Tony parece encogerse, y toma una bocanada de aire profundamente y pasa una mano por su boca, sonando más como que se está murmurando a sí mismo, pero las palabras están demasiado obstruidas para que Loki las escuche. Luego procede a decir algo en un tono de voz más audible, pero aparentemente piensa otra cosa, ya que se interrumpe a si mismo antes de que un par de silabas salgan al aire. Finalmente, exhala un fuerte suspiro e intenta de nuevo hablar, esta vez de forma exitosa.

—Bien, No estoy familiarizado con el lenguaje coloquial de Asgard, pero _por favor_ dime que “llevarse a la cama a alguien” tiene un significado enteramente diferente de dónde vienes. Como que no significada _sexo_. Como que no tienen nada que ver con el concepto de “inserte barra A en la ranura B” —Tony suelta, luciendo como si hubiera tragado algo amargo y desagradable, algo que preferiblemente le gustaría escupir de nuevo.

Loki frunce el ceño confundido. ¿De qué más estaría hablando él? ¿Tony está jugando con él, burlándose de él de nuevo?

El hombre no espera una respuesta. En su lugar, pasa una mano por su revuelto cabello, como si tratara de quitarse algo pegajoso aferrándose a su cuero cabelludo, y entonces continua hablando. O mejor, tartamudeando, mientras su cara se vuelve una mueca dolorosa.

—Realmente pensaste que yo… —comienza y luego inhala profundamente extrañamente inestable como si el suelo bajo sus pies hubiera desaparecido—. _Jesucristo_. ¡Eso _no_ va a pasar nunca! En serio, Rodolfo, ¿te _parezco_ alguien quien disfruta de meter las más finas partes de su cuerpo en lugares donde no son bienvenidas? —hay una clara nota de agitación en esa voz, y aunque Tony suena como si tratara de pelear eso, de recobrar la calma e indiferencia, pero falla miserablemente. Finalmente, parece que se ha rendido y levanta tanto su voz como su cabeza como si ya no estuviera hablando más con Loki pero con el cielo arriba, las palmas hacia arriba en una posición de suplica—. _¡Maldición!_ ¿Qué, sobre esta Tierra verde de dios, te hizo pensar que yo _haría_ tal cosa?

Loki parpadea un par de veces, tratando de ponerle sentido a lo que Tony está diciendo, haciendo que se alinee con las nociones de cómo su situación aquí, en la Torre Stark, inevitablemente se desarrollará, pero es como tratar de armar un rompecabezas con piezas diferentes. Simplemente no encajan.

De alguna manera ya no está muy seguro de las cosas.

Pero no estaba equivocado en una cosa. Y mientras Tony lo mira esperando que diga algo, Loki se aferra a eso.

—Usted parecía…. suficientemente interesado el día que le di el masaje de pies.

—Por el amor de Dios, si no lo has notado, ¡soy un _hombre_! —hay una exasperación agitada en la voz de Tony, aunque Loki no está seguro de que exactamente lo provocó—. Quizás ustedes dioses tienen un control perfecto sobre su cuerpo que nunca se encuentran en situaciones como esa, pero puedo asegurarte que nosotros, los hombres Midgardianos, funcionamos en un nivel totalmente diferente. Y ese tipo de cosas nos pasa a la salida del supermercado, en una cena con los suegros, en la regadera del gimnasio, ¡en dónde sea! Algunos de nosotros a penas y podemos soportar una ventisca de aire sin que suceda. ¡El punto es que significa nada!

Es como voltear una jarra de cabeza y ponerla de nuevo al derecho con todos sus contenidos reordenados y desalineados. Ahora las palabras de Tony han volteado el mundo de manera similar también, y Loki aún está tratando de darle sentido a este nuevo arreglo que es el resultado.

Así que pregunta cuidadosamente, porque no está seguro de que su estomago pueda resistirlo si resulta que malentendió y recibe una respuesta errónea.

—¿Usted… no desea tomarme, entonces? —la pregunta se queda en el aire por unos segundos, balanceándose precariamente como una gota de lluvia al filo de un tejado. Decidido, aplasta la pequeña llama desesperada de esperanza amenazando con encenderse; seguramente será mejor apagarla ahora a que sea extinguida luego un momento después.

Tony suspira mientras se vuele a recargar sobre el mármol oscuro de la barra de la cocina, sacudiendo su cabeza consternado mientras hace una mueca. —Mira, princesa, en caso de que no se te haya ocurrido, yo soy _Tony Stark_ – millonario, genio, playboy, filántropo, soy el jodido _Ironman_. Incluso _una_ de esas cosas sería suficiente para tener más que una amplia cantidad de chicas en cualquier fiesta decente batiéndome sus pestañas y pegadas a mi brazo como súper pegamento. Combínalas todas, y eso significa más pretendientes de los que puedo rechazar con un palito puntiagudo. Te aseguro, tengo suficientes compañero potenciales dispuestos a arrojarse sobre mí. No necesito a nadie que no esté dispuesto —mira a Loki de manera inescrutable—. Aparte, tenemos una palabra para ese tipo de cosas aquí en el planeta Tierra. Y la gente que hace eso va a prisión.

Y de alguna manera, Loki gana esta bizarra sensación de poder ser capaz de respirar de forma normal, a pesar de no haber notado algún problema respiratorio con anterioridad. Como si hubiera habido un peso hundiéndole que ahora ha sido quitado de sus hombros mágicamente.

Hay un largo silencio ahí, y Loki se atreve a mirar rápidamente a Tony a los ojos y casi se enfurece por lo que ve.

No hay odio, enojo, desdén, o cualquier otra emoción que debería estar ahí.

De hecho, sólo hay una cosa.

_Lástima._


	23. Chapter 23

Okey, eso fue, sin duda alguna, una de las conversaciones más vergonzosas e incomodas que recuerde haber tenido en sus cuarenta y algo de años de vida. _Nunca_. Incluso peor que aquella platica – o discurso – que su padre le dio después de aquella vez en segundo grado cuando el maestro de Tony lo encontró orinando en la mochila de gimnasio de uno de sus compañeros, un imbécil (quien lo merecía totalmente).

Observa las herramientas y aparatos varios que están esparcidos sobre la superficie de su mesa de trabajo; quizás deba de acomodar ese revoltijo. Algunas herramientas están fuera de lugar, pero nunca se preocupo por separar los aparatos inútiles de lo que aún servían, confiando en que su memoria le diría cuales servían.

Toma una de las piezas que siempre usa del equipo desorganizado. Es un soldador de arco; incluso armo uno de sus primeros trajes usando esta herramienta. Lentamente, gira la pieza en su agarre, dejando que su palma se deslice por el suave pero sucio mango por el uso frecuente, recordando los primeros días que paso en su taller soldando y martillando, armando y haciendo que piezas gruesas de metal encajaran perfectamente juntas. E incluso, aunque no ha olvidado como ese tiempo en particular vino con su propio surtido de problemas justo como todos los periodos de su vida parecen ser, en comparación, lucen como lujosos días libres de problemas.

Porque en aquel entonces, no tenía a un dios-convertido-esclavo escondiéndose en su torre como una mascota no deseada. Por quien Tony tiene antojo, como un muchachito entrando en la pubertad que se masturba pensando en la muchacha bonita y popular varios años más grande que él que vive justo cruzando la calle.

Para hacer las cosas peor, el objeto de su atracción lo sabe todo. Y Tony, siempre el suave y confidente, no puede evitar sentirse como un total idiota de que su deseo fuera tan obvio. Como una señal neon sobre Broadway, con una flecha parpadeante señalándole directamente. _Es él, el pervertido loco por sexo, miren aquí, todos_.

Gruñendo, se pasa una mano sucia y grasienta por el cabello, sin importarle que suciedad se le embarre de sus dedos aceitosos. Se lavará. Simplemente sube las escaleras y se baña, oh si, ¿por qué no se masturba con la imagen de un dios Noruego desnudo también, mientras está ahí, huh, sólo para asegurarse?

 _Ugh_. Y aquí el pensando que ha sido discreto, actuando todo propio y recatado alrededor del dios. Pero claro, existía esa péquela _indiscreción_ (una erección muy notoria) frustrando sus planes, y Loki lo notó, sacando sus propias conclusiones de cómo la cosas iban a suceder.

El simple pensar en eso hace que un sonrojo se cuele en sus mejillas de nuevo. Fastidiado, agarra la mascara para soldar colgada en la pared, golpeando por accidente otro equipo que cae al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso, pero lo ignora y se pone el equipo protector sobre su cabeza, ajustando las tiras de seguridad en su lugar. El olor metálico y turbio tienen cierta familiaridad que usualmente le calma los nervios como aceite entrando en aguas tormentosas. Ha pasado horas detrás de esa desgastada mascara, inmerso en su trabajo cuando el mundo de afuera se vuelve demasiado para lidiar con ello.

El brillo del arco para soldar llena casi toda su visión cuando lo enciende, y a pesar del pesado equipo, aún puede sentir el calor saliendo de la flama blanca y caliente a sólo un pie de distancia de su cara cubierta.

Así que se pone a trabajar en las piezas a medio terminar de metal que dejo en su última sesión, centellas ambarinas se esparcen sobre la mesa mientras ensambla dos piezas. El duro metal se funde, rindiéndose ante el calor implacable del laser.

Usualmente, este tipo de trabajo de precisión quitaría de su mente las cosas, pero la pequeña sesión terapéutica de hoy no parece estar funcionando tan efectivamente. Su mente sigue regresando a la conversación de hace una hora, esa mirada que Loki le dio, el miedo y la preocupación en sus ojos.

No hay duda de porque Loki lo ha estado evadiendo los últimos días. Aún no puede creer que el dios realmente esperaba que él…

Y entonces, Tony se da cuenta que no tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en Asgard. Seguro que Thor ha hecho monólogos sobre las maravillas que es el reino de los Aesir, pero esos han sido relatos llenos hasta el tope de gloriosas batallas y banquetes esplendidos, de grandes aventuras y magia y maravillas sobrenaturales. Nunca dijo mucho sobre el lado menos placentero de la sociedad Asgardiana. Tales como la esclavitud, o el castigo de sus criminales.

De alguna manera, Tony siente que una sociedad tan desarrollada como los Aesir deberían de tener otra manera de manejar las cosas.

El arco para soldar está soltando chispas a todo su alrededor, como si le estuviera dando su propia demostración de pirotecnia privada justo ahí en su taller. Las dos piezas de metal sobre su mesa reluctantemente se han fundido en una, y Tony apaga el equipo, dejando el plato de metal caliente sobre la mesa para que se enfríe.

Su cara se siente caliente cuando se quita el protector, y no es sólo por el calor de la flama del soldador o por estar encerrado en ese pedazo de protección. No, es esa incomoda sensación de vergüenza, algo que raramente siente, mezclado con una buena dosis de molestia embarazosa.

Será el primero en admitir (bueno, al menos para él mismo) que pasó más de una tarde solo preguntándose como sería el tener ese musculoso cuerpo delgado retorciéndose debajo de él en éxtasis, escuchar esa altanera pero culta voz gimiendo su nombre, observar esa cara de finas lineas contorsionarse por el placer. Pero esas eran fantasías privadas, y está más que seguro de que se quedaron así

Pero ahora, Loki le ha retado. Ha leído a Tony como un libro abierto, expuesto sus deseos como si fueran lo más evidente en el mundo, muy claro para que cualquiera con medio ojo lo vea.

Eso es suficientemente malo por si solo, pero podría haber vivido con eso. Lo que hace todo esto diez veces peor, como fuera, como un tarro lleno de sal vaciado en una herida abierta, es que Loki esperaba que cumpliera esos deseos usando la fuerza.

Y lo que lo hace cien veces peor – esas expectativas han conducido a Loki al punto donde considero ponerle un final a todo. Un escalofrío le recorre con ese pensamiento, ¿y si hubiera llegado tan lejos? ¿Y si Loki realmente se hubiera cortado las venas y se hubiera desangrado antes que Tony pudiera detenerlo? Claro, entonces nunca hubiera encontrado la razón de eso, pero aún así… incluso si Loki es un criminal de guerra y montón de otras cosas, la idea de que quizás se hubiera matado a si mismo guiado por las expectativas equivocadas de lo que Tony le iba a hacer es demasiado perturbadora para tan siquiera pensarlo.

 _¿Alguien alguna vez ha pensado tan bajo de él?_ Seguro, Tony Stark puede ser muchas cosas – ensimismado, narcisista, imprudente, auto destructivo, rayando en lo alcohólico, obsceno y lascivo, por mencionar algunas de las cosas que seguido le llaman – pero es seguro que no es un jodido violador.

Toda esta cosa está en un nuevo nivel especial de mal, de tal magnitud que nunca se ha topado antes. Mucho peor que salsa de tomate sobre nieve, que un logo de la antigua Alemania sobre el escudo del capsi-paleta, o pasar una semana completa sin alcohol.

Se imagina, por quien sabe qué vez, su mano deslizándose por debajo de la playera deslavada de Loki, caminando por sus pectorales, por todos su pecho, esa suave piel contra su palma, sintiendo el apenas cambio de latido de su corazón acelerándose. Su entrepierna se despierta con la imagen mental, y siente una afilada daga de culpabilidad. Está mal y es inapropiado, en cada sentido de la palabra. El tipo por el que está babeando mentalmente esperaba que lo _violara_. Aunque no usa esas palabras con exactitud pero en esencia era lo mismo.

 _¿Es eso lo que le pasa a los esclavos en Asgard?_ Es verdad, Loki mencionó algo sobre esclavos de cama, pero en realidad no pensó mucho de ese tema, así que lo relegó hasta el fondo de su mente. Ahora, fue estúpido e impulsivo haberlo hecho, incluso si no tenía ni idea de las consecuencias que vendrían. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos hubiera pensado que Loki esperaría tales cosas de él. Quizás debió de haber considerado esa idea, pero nunca le entró en la mente, y por su falta en tratar de entender cómo se hacían las cosas en Asgard, llevó a alguien a creer que tomaría ventaja y abusaría de él de la peor manera posible.

De cierta manera, los pasillos brillosos y gloriosos de los que Thor ha hablado tan amorosamente y apreciativo parecen haber perdido su brillo luminoso con las siniestras sombras proyectadas por los eventos recientes. ¿Y Odín, el gobernante de esos salones, sentencio a su hijo gustosamente – adoptado o no – a tal destino, en lugar de sólo encarcelarlo o lo que sea que usualmente le pasa a los prisioneros Asgardianos?

Y aquí Tony que pensaba que el universo le había dado a _él_ un padre de mierda.

Sus dedos juegan ausentemente con un cierra que yacía ahí olvidada sobre la mesa, tratando de hacer que el pequeño pedazo de metal gire sobre si mismo como una capucha. Pero la cosa no coopera y se desliza por la superficie, resbalándose sobre el filo y cae al piso con un suave _clang_. No se agacha para levantarlo.

La mirada en los ojos de Loki mientras le hacía a Tony su pegunta del millón de dólares aún le persigue, como una terco fantasma negándose a dejarle solo. Una mezcla volátil de desesperación y disgusto, adicionado con resignación cansada. Y había miedo definitivamente, también, aunque Tony podía ver que el dios estaba tratando de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

Y no, no le entusiasma la idea de tener que pararse frente a frente con el dios de nuevo, aunque sabe que no tiene opción en ese asunto. Loki desafortunadamente es su invitado por un futuro indeterminado, así que no puede ir por ahí espiando tras las esquinas y tropezándose sobre sus pies para evadir al muchacho. La situación completa esta tan jodida, y en tantos niveles que ni siquiera es divertido. Y ni siquiera está seguro de cuál es la peor parte – cómo Odín esta postulado para el premio de “el peor papá del año”, sus extrañas fantasías de acostarse con el dios de ojos verdes a su cargo, que Loki sepa que Tony se pone duro pensando en él, el ser etiquetado como violador, sus indiscreciones que han llevado al dios a considerar terminar su vida – o la mirada que vio en los ojos cansados de Loki.

Esa… _mirada._

Y recordando esa mirada, es ahí cuando Tony llega a una decisión – que a pesar de todo, Loki ha sido castigado lo suficiente.

No es divertido golpear a alguien quien ya ha sido aplastado contra el piso.

* * *

Una vez más, está sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, una pierna colgando intranquila, la otra doblada frente a él. Se pregunta si el cielo siempre ha sido de ese azul o si es sólo como luce de acá arriba. No recuerda haberle prestado mucha atención en el pasado, antes de que su libertad le fuera arrebatada. Quizás siempre lució así, es sólo que no lo recuerda.

Quizás no importa.

Desea poder salir. Pero eso no es posible, por supuesto. Tiene que quedarse aquí en esta casa de vidrio y metal aislado del resto del mundo; del mundo que trató de conquistar, de poner bajo sus pies. No, no hay manera de que Tony alguna vez le deje aventurarse fuera de estas paredes ¿y por qué lo haría?

_Tony_

Las palabras que el hombre dijo hace rato aún están vividas en su mente, así como la lástima que vio clavada en esos ojos oscuros. Ese tipo de mirada que se reservaba para las creaturas débiles y deplorables no merecedoras de dignidad de un dios o tan siquiera humana. Loki no quiere lástima, nunca la quiso.

Pero la sensación previa de alivio aún está con él, como si su cuerpo flotara en lugar de estar en su usual montón de carne y hueso mortal al que ha comenzado a acostumbrarse. _Entonces Tony no tiene intenciones de acostarse con él, de reclamar sus derechos que siempre vienen con la propiedad de un esclavo._

La amenaza que ha estado colgando sobre su cabeza por tanto tiempo, haciendole sentirse enfermo del miedo, se ha ido, desaparecida como imaginarios monstruos de la infancia con el amanecer. Y todo lo que necesitó fueron unas palabras de Tony, una seguridad que nunca soñó con obtener. Porque ¿qué razón hubiera tenido para eso?

Claro, aún hay todos esos castigos esperando, pero quizás puede lidiar con ellos mientras sepa que _eso_ no va a suceder.

No, lo que sea que le espere aquí, lo que sea, al menos no será _eso_.

Llegó completamente inesperado, desde el lado izquierdo del campo mientras él estaba parado en el lado derecho más alejado mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía tan poco sentido, porque ¿de qué _más_ uso le sería a Tony? El hombre ya tiene sus computadoras y tecnología elegante para que se encarguen de las más penosas tareas que usualmente son hechas por los esclavos en Asgard, así que no necesita a Loki para eso. Pero hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para la venganza, para su satisfacción personal y placer – y aún así Tony ha decidido dejar pasar eso por propias razones inexplicables.

Quizás es algún tipo de sentimentalismo midgardiano extraño, quizás es algo más. No lo sabe, pero no importa. No es necesaria una explicación o razón, siempre que no tenga que temer en convertirse en el esclavo de cama de Tony.

El hombre es confuso, un enigma extraño. Especialmente desde que hay un pequeño detalle del que Loki tomó nota.

Tony nunca _negó_ el querer llevarle a la cama.


	24. Chapter 24

El bocado de Cheerios está creciendo de tamaño por cada masticada que da, y es sólo con esfuerzo heroico que logra tragarlos. Tony está sentado al otro lado de la mesa, sorbiendo su taza humeante de café, sin decir una palabra.

El silencio está haciendo que agujas afiladas de ansiedad le piquen por toda la piel. Porque normalmente, Tony nunca esta callado. Él habla, todo el tiempo, constantemente soltando su arsenal amplio de ingenio sarcástico contra el mundo. Sin importar el qué, el hombre bromea, se burla, comenta, se ríe, se mofa. Pero nunca está _callado_.

Excepto que ahora él lo está.

Es tan poco característico y, seguramente, no es una buena señal.

Quizás Tony está enojado. Quizás por algo que _él_ hizo. Sinceramente espera que ese no sea el caso, aunque su mente está trabajando a velocidad total tratando de recordad si ha hecho algo hoy que haya provocado esta reacción. O _no_ haber hecho algo que Tony piensa que debió de hacer.

Aunque nada en particular le llega.

Aún no ha habido algún castigo por sus acciones previas, y se pregunta si es algo bueno o malo el que Tony se esté tomando su tiempo. Trata de decirse a si mismo que debería de estar feliz por eso, porque entre más se tarde, es más probable que su odio y resentimiento se enfríen. O, si es muy desafortunado, la espera sólo servirá para que el odio y el resentimiento se fermenten aún más.

No sabe que alternativa es más cercana a la verdad, y desea poder ser mejor en esto de leer a Tony. O que Tony fuera mejor en expresar vocalmente lo que espera de Loki. Los dueños de esclavos en Asgard tienden a ser muy vocales cuando se trata de darles órdenes a sus esclavos, haciendo abundantemente claro que esperan que ellos hagan y como se comporten y cuáles son las consecuencias por desobedecer. Pero Tony no ha sido del todo así, en lugar de eso pareciera que asume que Loki sabrá que se espera de él y que actúe acorde a eso.

Y en verdad no sabe. Esta tan poco familiarizado con los estándares midgardianos, prácticas y costumbres para eso.

Así que quizás sólo cruzó una línea invisible, desacató una orden implícita o algo de ese tipo. Quizás Tony está esperando que se dé cuenta de su propio error, lentamente sintiéndose mas fastidiado con cada minuto en que Loki no da señales de que no está consciente de sus errores.

No, no tiene idea y eso sólo está alimentando más su ansiedad.

* * *

Okey, fácilmente este cuenta como uno de los tres principales desayunos más incómodos en los que ha estado. Después de todo, sólo pasa en una luna azul cuando se queda totalmente sin nada que decir.

Y francamente, ¿qué le _dices_ a alguien que esperaba que lo violaras?

No puede pensar en algo apropiado que no termine como algo sin sentido o rayando en lo idiota, así que sólo sorbe de su taza de café, el único sonido aparte del que produce el golpe de la cuchara de Loki de vez en cuando al chocar contra el tazón de Cheerios.

Y existe este pensamiento incómodo que ha comenzado a metérsele en la cabeza, llamado la realización de que probablemente Loki va a quedarse aquí por la duración de su castigo, por mucho que ha tratado de no pensar en esos términos.

Y eso trae la pregunta de ¿qué demonios va a _hacer_ con él en realidad? No hay una solución aceptable para el problema, por mucho que trata de darle vueltas al tema en su cabeza como si fuera un cubo de Rubik que puede ser resuelto con unos cuantos movimientos y giros. Un rompecabezas que es posible de resolver con sólo la lógica, no uno  con todo tipo de emociones y practicidad del día a día e implicaciones indeseables y dios sabrá que otra mierda.

¿Cómo puede ese alto y poderoso Consejo de Gente muy importante allá en Asgard esperar que sea capaz de lidiar con eso? ¿Tan siquiera entienden el desastre que están haciendo de su vida? ¿Tan siquiera les _importa_?

¿Cómo pudo alguien tan siquiera pensar que era una buena idea que Loki le fuera entregado como esclavo, el dejarle esa responsabilidad a _él_ de entre toda la gente? No es una persona responsable, y nunca ha clamado ser una. Demonios, apenas y puede manejarse a si mismo, mucho menos a un dios de las travesuras convertido en esclavo.

Y las expectativas de Loki… _ugh_. Esa es la peor parte de todo; la cosa más jodida en esta jodida situación.

—Sabes, realmente nunca te _quise_ aquí —escucha su propia voz decir, puntuando el silencio con ese comentario superfluo que acaba de hacer. Hay un silencio corto mientras la cuchara de Loki detiene su sopeo del tazón. Quizás es la cosa equivocada para decir, pero una parte de él está desesperada  por aclarar el que esa situación no es su culpa, _él_ no es responsable de esta mierda.

O quizás es una manera de tratar de aligerar su propia culpa por lo que sus acciones, no importa cuán inconscientes,  han llevado a Loki a creer y quizás a casi hacer.

Loki no dice algo, y por eso Tony esta medio agradecido, medio exasperado.

* * *

Los dedos de Loki se aprietan alrededor de la cuchara con el comentario de Tony, mientras mira fijamente las cosas redondas frotando en la leche de su tazón. Así que es eso lo que ha causado el mal humor actual del hombre, entonces – el ser forzado a soportar un esclavo que en realidad no quiere.

Así que al final, _es_ Loki quien ha logrado poner a Tony en ese estado de mal humor, no importa cuán inadvertido es el hecho de que esta torre es uno de los últimos lugares en los que le gustaría estar si tan siquiera tuviera la más ligera opinión en su propio destino.

Espera que Tony no vaya a culparlo, o a sacar sus frustraciones contra el esclavo que, cuando todo ha sido dicho, es la raíz del problema.

Pero no hay nadie más, claro. Todos los Aesir que tuvieron algo de influencia en su sentencia están muy lejos en otro reino, y sólo Loki está aquí para responder a cualquier acusación que Tony tenga en ese sentido.

Y bueno, en cierta manera él _es_ responsable. Si no hubiera sido por sus acciones en Nueva York,  no estaría aquí en primer lugar. Tiene mucho sentido que Tony le vaya a culpar por eso. Furtivamente, levanta su mirada del tazón brevemente para observar a Tony, buscando por alguna señal de que se está cocinando rabia apunto de transformarse en violencia repentina, pero el auto control de hombre parece intacto por ahora.

Sólo para estar seguro, decida mantener un ojo discreto sobre Tony, en caso de que un puño vaya a volar de repente en su dirección.

* * *

La desconfianza en el rostro de Loki es tan obvia como la mirada que el dios le está echando desde el otro lado de la mesa con la sospecha escrita en cada línea de su cara.

Y de nuevo, Tony no puede culparlo, en realidad, después de lo que hizo que Loki pensara con sus reacciones inapropiadas durante ese mal intencionado masaje. No hay duda de que el dios está usando la mirada acusadora y huraña, como si Tony fuera la forma de vida más baja.

Y probablemente también se merece eso, por ser  un idiota, por su falta del más básico sentido de auto control y buen juicio.

Y no puede evitar pensar que quizás debería de decir algo más referente a eso, ¿pero que más hay que decir, en verdad?

De alguna manera, tiene esta sensación de que Loki no está interesado en seguir con este tema más lejos de lo que Tony quiere. Y francamente, ¿qué bien hará el sacar el tema a conversación de nuevo? Ya le ha puesto en claro al dios que sus horribles presentimientos no iban a pasar ni en un millón de años, ¿y qué más hay que decir al respecto?

No, es mejor dejarlo morir, y después de un tiempo las cosas se volverán menos tensas e inconfortables. Traer el tema de nuevo sólo hará que ese camino largo y doloroso de felicidad olvidadiza comenzará de nuevo.

Y sólo el cielo sabe que ya es suficientemente vergonzoso como esta.

* * *

Puede sentir el desagrado del hombre mientras le observa, y hace que su piel se enchine con anticipación temerosa de las cosas que se vienen. A pesar de saber muy bien que Tony no lo soporta, raramente lo siente así de directo y claro. Usualmente, el hombre mantiene una fachada desinteresada, sólo en ocasiones dejando que su disgusto por Loki salga a la superficie.

Pero el desagrado que esta emanando de Tony justo ahora es casi palpable de lo llamativo que es, y le hace ponerse más nervioso con cada segundo. Porque esta vez, no hay nada especifico que haya hecho para provocarlo; en lugar de eso, es su mera presencia, su mera existencia en esta torre lo que ha puesto a Tony de tan mal humor.

Claro, no es la primera vez que ha molestado a Tony, pero las razones han sido muy obvias, la causa y el efecto claros, cuales acciones provocaron la reacción negativa eran posibles de señalar.

Ahora, como sea, no lo es, y lo está haciendo más consciente de lo precario de su situación.

Tony puede fácil y rápidamente  volver las cosas nada placenteras para él, si decidiera hacerlo. Y el hombre ni siquiera necesita una razón. Loki no necesita haber _hecho_ algo. Arbitrariedades y simples quejidos son válidos, viendo como los dueños de esclavos no necesita una causa racional para lo que sea que decidan hacerles o hacer con sus esclavos.

Mordiendo su labio, se pregunta si habrá algo que pueda hacer para poner a Tony de mejor humor, cualquier manera de apelar a su lado bueno, por pequeña que sea. Ahora que la amenaza de ser convertido en esclavo de cama ha sido removida afortunadamente, se encuentra más preocupado sobre los otros aspectos de su futuro inmediato que inevitablemente vienen con su posición. Y no tiene ni idea de qué tan fuerte tiene intenciones de lidiar con él por todo lo que ha hecho. Los sueños de hace un par de noches reaparecen sin invitación, y tiembla internamente. ¿Quizás hay algo que pueda mejorar su triste futuro, aminorar la severidad de su castigo que le está esperando aún?

Pero una parte de él duda. No está seguro de que haya algo por hacer. Ni siquiera puede pensar en algo que haya hecho que hubiese complacido a Tony, todo lo que termina haciendo parece disgustar al hombre.

De nuevo, mantenerse callado y lejos del camino de Tony es probablemente su mejor apuesta. Recordarle lo menos posible de su existencia, dado que eso parece ser suficiente para irritar al hombre.

Con los dedos apretándose, levanta otro bocado de su desayuno. En el silencio, el sonido del metal contra la cerámica es casi ensordecedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien más sintió como se le acongojaba el corazón con el comentario de Tony? Porque yo a partir de ahí me la pasé diciendo "pobre Loki, pobre Loki".
> 
> Gracias por sus lindos comentarios :D
> 
> Maiden


	25. Chapter 25

Él toma el último trago de café, aliviado de poder ponerle fin a este miserable desayuno protagonizado por un dios Nórdico de las travesuras mirándolo como si acabara de admitir que pasa las tardes pateando gatitos por diversión. Poniendo su taza sobre la superficie de la mesa cubierta de migajas, hace su silla para atrás, alistándose para bajar a su taller para poder terminar algo de trabajo.

Claro, el par de ojos verdes acusadores y malhumorados le siguen desde el otro lado de la mesa, muy de cerca, y suspira internamente. Mas que todo, le gustaría sólo salirse de la habitación como un cachorro mojado con la cola entre las patas, pero algo le dice que sería una mala idea el dejar a Loki así para que siguiera alimentando su furia después de todo lo que pasó. No, será mejor darle al dios alguna tarea para hacer, algo que mantenga su mente ocupada y le evite inventar nuevos planes para la dominación mundial y vengarse a si mismo de la humanidad por ser imbéciles idiotas como Tony.

Aunque no está seguro para qué tipo de trabajo el dios Nórdico de las travesuras es bueno realmente.

Pero ahora que lo piensa, _hay_ una cosa de la que se puede encargar; aun esta ese montón nuevo de ropa recién lavada que necesita plancharse. Seguro, tienen a Babas para que lo haga por él, pero aún con sus tecno-habilidades superiores, que le permiten construir un traje que puede volar y viene equipado con armas que exceden el total del poder de fuego de los ejercitos de muchas naciones pequeñas, aún no ha logrado crear un robot que pueda planchar tan bien como un humano promedio. Diablos, incluso _él_ lo puede hacer mucho mejor que Babas, lo cual es decir mucho, aunque al final deja que el robot se encargue de eso. Vale unas pocas arrugas.

E incluso un príncipe malcriado quien sin duda paso la mayoría de su vida con alguien esperando al alcance de su mano, y de su pie, sería capaz de superar las habilidades de planchado desastrosas de Babas. Con suerte, no quemara _demasiadas_ playeras en el proceso antes de lograr agarrarle el hilo al asunto.

—Muy bien, tengo otra tarea para ti —dice, haciendo una seña con la mano a Loki para que le siguiera, quien se ve enfurruñado como siempre.

 _Sí, definitivamente, una buena idea ocupar al dios con algo_ , piensa para si mismo al observar esa mirada. Esta muy agradecido de que Jarvis esté siempre en constante vigilancia, o probablemente va a encontrar su cama llena d chinchetas o sus zapatos llenos de súper pegamento, o lo que sea que ese dios indígnate de las bromas haga.

* * *

 

—Muy bien, pues —Tony dice, poniendo la pancha en la tabla frente a él y agita sus dedos sobre la parte suave y plana—. Este es el lado caliente. Y ahí estás las playeras —hace un movimiento con la cabeza en dirección al montón de ropa arrugada—. ¿Alguna otra instrucción que necesites?

Loki sacude la cabeza. Él reconoce el concepto; también lo hacen en Asgard. Un trozo de metal calentado encima de una parrilla puesta sobre brazas calientes, lo cual, cuando está suficientemente caliente, se presionan sobre la tela arrugada para suavizarlas. El procedimiento es hecho mayormente para los vestidos más finos de las damas de la corte, pero no es sorpresa que Tony quiera que su ropa lo sea también.

No debería ser difícil. No que alguna vez lo haya hecho, claro, pero ha visto a otros hacerlo varias veces antes, cuando de niño se escondía en el área de los sirvientes, parado sobre las puntas de sus pies y observando curioso por sobre la tabla de trabajo los procedimientos que se llevaban a cabo, mientras se escondía de las consecuencias de cualquier travesura que hubiera causado momentos antes.

Sí, debería de ser una tarea simple, una que puede realizar sin más instrucciones.

A parte, los modales tensos de Tony le indican de manera clara que el hombre no tiene deseo de quedarse parado aquí y explicar una tarea, siempre de sirvientes, a un esclavo. O estar parado en su presencia. No, seguramente Tony espera que sea capaz de ejecutar la orden sin grandes instrucciones o demostraciones Y no hay caso en provocar más la ira del hombre comportándose como un tonto. Puede entender esto, previa experiencia o no.

—Bien —Tony dice en respuesta—. Usualmente dejo que Babas haga esto, pero estoy seguro de que lo harás mejor. —Con eso, se gira y se va, no gastando más tiempo o palabras en su esclavo.

Loki se queda parado en medio de la habitación, una mano sobre el filo de la tabla de planchado. Por una vez, pareciera que Tony le ha dado una tarea que tiene por propósito primario algo útil además de humillarlo. Esta vez, Tony espera que sea _útil_ , contrario a sólo ser una fuente de diversión proveyéndolo con el placer de ver a su odiado enemigo caer tan bajo.

Aparte, realmente no es querido aquí, todo lo contrario a ser querido, y realmente le serviría mucho el ser útil en lugar de un completo inútil. Tal vez si lo es, quizás Tony dejará que los beneficios, hasta cierto punto, de tener un esclavo útil – aunque no requerido – tomen precedencia sobre la satisfacción de tomar venganza, para que así no pase más allá del punto donde su utilidad se deteriore mucho.

Y por mucho resentimiento que esta picándole con sólo ese pensamiento, y por mucho que esto haga que su garganta le escosa con la humillación, sabe que su mejor opción es asegurarse de que Tony permanezca tan contento como sea posible, si quiere conservar su nariz fuera del agua en lugar de ahogarse lastimosamente. Y tan inquietante como resulta ese pensamiento, lo más probable es que pase la vida entera de Tony en esta torre y aunque no sean muchos años, cuando se tomaba en cuenta su propia esperanza de vida, aún sería un largo tiempo tortuoso si tiene que vivir bajo el yugo de un nada contento y disgustado Tony, quien no vea otros usos para su esclavo que ser una salida siempre al alcance de las frustraciones del hombre.

No, el orgullo ya no le va a servir de nada; si es sincero, probablemente sea una de las razones por las que terminó en esta miserable situación en primer lugar, Realmente había caído, reducido a realizar tareas de sirvientes al mandato de un mero mortal, pero también está consciente de que aun es posible que caiga aún más. Y el orgullo sería la primera cosa que lo empujaría, enviándolo rápidamente sobre el filo del abismo abriéndose bajo sus pies. No hay necesidad de saltar voluntariamente si puede evitarlo.

Su orgullo y dignidad aún están en algún lado, y decide dejarlos quedarse donde están, escondidos y bajo llave. Quizás algún día, será capaz de sacarlo una vez más, tan vana como esa esperanza parece en este momento.

Pero como están las cosas, no tiene opción más que tragarse toda la degradación, tratando de no ahogarse con ella. Su futuro entero depende de la actitud de Tony hacia él, el hombre que controla su vida, cada aspecto de su existencia.

Y tan horrible y repugnante como parezca la idea de ser convertido en un esclavo de cama, aún le pudiera haber dado una ligera capa de protección (aunque demasiado difícil de ganar como para que lo valga) contra otras cosas, posiblemente asegurándole que no sería herido demasiado. Pero ahora, su futuro depende solamente de cuan útil pueda hacerse a si mismo, de cuan complacido esté Tony con él; esa es la única cosa que le va a ofrecer algún tipo de salvaguarda, sin importar cuán delgado y débil sea el escudo.

Mira la plancha, sobre la tabla, y luego observa el montón de ropa. Finalmente, su mirada se regresa a la plancha de nuevo. Al menos debería de ser una tarea fácil, algo que puede hacer adecuadamente, aunque no de manera estelar.

Agachándose sobre la pila de ropa de Tony acabada de lavar, saca una playera gris con la palabra “Aerosmith” puesta por todo el frente. _Lo que sea que signifique_. Estirando la playera sobre la tabla, la alisa con su mano, toma la plancha y la pone sobre la tela, aplastando con fuerza para asegurarse de que hay la presión adecuada para quitar las arrugas.

Como sea, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que un olor intenso de algo quemado llegue a su nariz.

 _Demonios_.

Rápidamente quita la plancha de encima para descubrir, para su completo horror, un hoyo enorme y quemado en la tela. Sus ojos se agrandan con temor. No esperaba que la plancha estuviera tan caliente como para quemar así.

El pánico se desata en él, se gira, medio esperando que un Tony enfado entrara por la puerta, demandando saber qué demonios estaba haciendo y porqué jodidos no puede hacer la más sencillas de las tareas.

El marco de la puerta está vacio afortunadamente, y sus miembros tensos se relajan un poco. Mordiéndose el labio, mira la pobre cosa sobre la tabla de planchado, viendo miserablemente las orillas quemadas de un agujero muy llamativo. La playera esta arruinada. Encaprichado, desea que su magia vuelva; sólo un pequeño pedacito, y podría arreglar este desastre fácilmente, sin dejar una sola pista de que algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

 _¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?_ ¿Poner sigilosamente la prueba irrefutable en la basura, esperando que Tony no note que le falta una camisa? ¿Confesar con la esperanza de que eso le permita salir mejor librado?

Tony estará absolutamente furioso, de eso no hay duda. Mira la plancha caliente, y luego sus brazos desnudos saliendo por las mangas de la playera que está usando, tragando.

Quizás Tony decida darle una lección manual sobre los efectos que tiene una plancha caliente puesta sobre… material no resistente al calor por mucho tiempo. Su piel le arde con el dolor imaginario. Sin duda sería considerado un castigo adecuado en Asgard por tal descuido; seguramente Tony no sería de opiniones diferentes. Y cosas peores han caído sobre esclavos por ofensas menores que esta.

Y mientras está parado ahí, observando la playera arruinada, incapaz de hacer algo para arreglar el error, siente una enorme ola de frustración caer sobre él. No puede hacer nada bien aquí. Desconoce las costumbres Midgardianas y las expectativas y los electrodomésticos de la casa para ser un buen esclavo. Demonios, ni siquiera en Asgard hubiera sido un buen esclavo, habiendo pasado toda su vida dependiente de su magia para arreglar todo por él. Pero al menos en casa, hubiera _sabido_ que se esperaría, que tipo de comportamiento sería requerido de él.

De nuevo, puede decir con plena seguridad de que ropa arruinada no es, con certeza, parte de eso, ni siquiera aquí en Midgard.

Los puños a sus costados están apretados. Inservibles. Impotentes. Inútiles. Tan buenas descripciones para su propia existencia y patéticos intentos aquí, donde no puede hacer nada bien, ni siquiera algo tan simple como esto. Y todo lo que hace parece terminar poniéndolo en un lugar aun más peor que en el que estaba cuando empezó.

Deja salir un gruñido de frustración, deseando desesperadamente romper algo pero pensándolo mejor, sabe que eso solo hará las cosas peores. Oh, el destino se debe de estar riendo de él y de sus intentos lamentables de lidiar con su imposible situación, siempre condenado al vil fracaso.

Pero al final, no importa cuántas veces sus pensamientos giren en torno al destino burlón, Asgard contra Midgard, la ira de Tony, y su propia situación, hay un hecho que no se va, su presencia mirándole sin piedad a la cara – aún tiene dos alternativas, y tiene que elegir una.

Tratar de esconderlo o confesar.

Al final, opta por la primera, silenciosamente deseando que Tony no note la playera faltante.

Es sólo muchas horas después, cuando está recostado sobre su cama tratando de quedarse dormido, que se da cuenta que Jarvis seguramente lo vio todo y le reporto a Tony sus fechorías.

Le toma mucho tiempo al sueño llegar a él esa noche, y cuando sucede, sus sueños están llenos de planchas calientes y el hedor enfermizo y repugnante de piel quemada.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Bueno, al menos hay _una_ cosa buena en su vida justo ahora. El nuevo transformador beta-electro que le ha estado fastidiando con ese error que parecía indescifrable por tanto tiempo finalmente se estaba volviendo cooperativo y flexible, y ahora que ya ha pasado ese fastidioso bache, puede realizar algo de trabajo real en él.

Reajusta unos pocos cables en el interior, los movimientos automáticos y rutinarios. El progreso ha sido más rápido de lo esperado. Unos cuantos días más, y debería de poder hacer las primeras pruebas junto con su traje.

Sí, al menos _algo_ bueno se digna a suceder, algo que funciona de la manera en que se supone que lo haga.

Él trata de encontrar algo de consolación en ese pensamiento, mientras trata de la mejor manera en no escuchar demasiado cerca a la otra parte callada pero insistente que le esta susurrando que todo lo que realmente está haciendo en su taller es esconderse. El transformador es sólo una escusa, dado que dejó el proyecto congelado hace meses, sin regresar a él hasta ahora.

Tony Stark, escondiéndose de la incomodidad y vergüenza y de su consciencia culposa esperándole afuera de la seguridad familiar de esas cuatro paredes – quien se hubiera imaginado.

El concepto es sumamente bizarro, porque nunca se imagino a si mismo como alguien sufriendo por evitar conflictos. Es más lo contrario, generalmente es él quien _instiga_ el conflicto, a veces tomando un placer casi perverso en observar a la gente fastidiosa mientras él suelta el tipo de verdades incómodas o dándole voz a lo que todos están pensando pero que nadie más que el inimitable Tony Stark se atreve a decir. Porque ese es él – escandaloso, disfruta la atención, siempre fastidioso y seguro de sí mismo.

No, el conflicto y lo embarazoso jamás le han molestado mucho. No hasta ahora, eso es.

Lo que por supuesto es ridículo, porque no debería de importar lo que Loki, un criminal de guerra extremadamente loco, piense de él. Pero de alguna manera, inexplicablemente, lo _hace_.

Pero en verdad no quiere ir por ese camino. Después de todo, esos pensamientos impropios y fantasías que comenzaron esta mierda que terminó con él escondiéndose –no, quiten eso, _retirándose_ a su taller para no tener que verse cara a cara con la otra contraparte inexplicablemente envuelta en todo eso. Así que en lugar de eso, obliga a sus pensamientos a caminar por otra dirección, una que sea más inofensiva. Por el momento, su cerebro no quiere soltar el tema que es el dios de ojos verdes viviendo en su torre, pero al menos puede enfocarse en los aspectos más neutrales relacionados con ese tema.

Así que sí, realmente está impresionado de que Loki haya logrado arruinar no más que una sola playera durante su aventura de planchado, como Jarvis el informó más tarde cuando le preguntó sobre los resultados de la pequeña tarea que le dio. Había estado tentado a decirle al AI que le reprodujera la grabación de seguridad mostrando todo el espectáculo, porque la imagen de Loki planchando hubiera sido una vista extraordinaria.

Pero al final, decidió no hacerlo. La idea sólo fue atractiva por unos pocos segundos, porque sabía que simplemente mirar al dios en la pantalla, a una distancia segura de muchas habitaciones lejos de su inmediata presencia, hubiera hecho a esas memorias vergonzosas levantar sus horribles cabezas en su mente.

Y es raro como, hace unos pocos meses, hubiera pagado mucho dinero por la oportunidad de ver la loco dios Nórdico planchar camisas, y precisamente las de Tony, pero ahora el concepto no le parece ni mínimamente gracioso. Sólo inquietante, porque sabe que a pesar de cuan poco le atraiga la idea a cualquiera de los dos, Loki esta atorado aquí indefinidamente, y nada que puedan hacer lo va a cambiar. Y no tiene opción más que aceptarlo con las actuales circunstancias que desafortunadamente incluían a él topándose con el dios a cualquier hora en cualquier lugar de su torre.

Así que se contentó con el reporte de Jarvis diciéndole que Loki logró completar su trabajo asignado del día sin quemarse a si mismo en el proceso o cualquier otra camisa después de su inicial contratiempo. No hay necesidad de que él mire los procedimientos; las palabras de Jarvis son suficientes para él.

Y quizás sería una buena idea que encontrara una nueva tarea para ocupar al dios, pero algo dentro de él protesta violentamente ante la idea. Porque no se siente como para confrontar a Loki de nuevo tan pronto; y entre más tiempo pasa en su taller, efectivamente cerrándose al mundo y al resto de la torre con sólo su equipo y la tecnología para acompañarle, más se siente reluctante a encarar al dios. Así que tal vez deba hacer que Jarvis le dé instrucciones para hacer algo, pero no está seguro de qué exactamente. Y aparte, tampoco está seguro de que los esfuerzos combinados de Jarvis y Babas harán sustitutos satisfactorios de un instructor humano dado que no sabe que tan poco familiar sea un dios con los quehaceres Midgardianos.

No, es más preferible esconderse aquí, donde puede trabajar sin ser molestado. Loki nunca muestra su cara en ese lugar, así al menos puede sentirse seguro en su pequeño santuario propio.

Con eso, un flashazo de mala consciencia le entra, porque últimamente ha estado comiendo mayormente solo en su taller, sólo deteniéndose en su trabajo para aspirar algo de comida, prefiriendo comer en su mesa sucia y llena de aceite sólo para no tener que sentarse frente las miradas acusadoras del dios, el bien conocido par de ojos enterrándose en él como agujas. Así que mejor deja que Babas le lleve su comida a Loki a su habitación (no es que vaya a dejar que el dios se muera de hambre o parecido). Pero esta muy seguro de que no es capaz de concebir un mínimo de apetito con la mirada sospechosa de Loki llenando todo su espacio como un helicóptero molesto.

Y si va a ser brutalmente honesto, está seguro de que Loki prefiere este arreglo también. No hay razón del por qué debería de querer pasar más tiempo del necesario en la presencia de Tony.

Juega con el electro-transformador en sus manos. Cuan simple es lidiar con las constantes dependientes que son la tecnología y la ciencia, donde sabe manejarse, donde las cosas son fiables y actúan de una manera más o menos esperada. Son lógicas, predecibles hasta cierto punto. No como otras… _situaciones_ , que sólo lo avientan a círculos interminables de los cuales no puede seguir.

De nuevo, se pregunta si debería de decir algo más al dios, pero en serio, ¿qué hay que decirle que no haya dicho antes? Oh, puede hablar hasta que se ponga azul de la cara, pero eso no va a cambiar algo. Lo que ha pasado ha pasado, y sólo puede lidiar con los resultados lo mejor que puede.

Y con eso, un montón de recuerdos revueltos flota a la superficie, recordándole de ciertos comentarios sin importancia que dejo escapar últimamente, completamente inconsciente de cómo pudieron ser interpretados por Loki.

Y por sobre todos, hubo este comentario tan inocente sobre _tiempo de calidad y entretenimiento_ , olvidado hasta ahora porque en ese momento no era importante, sólo otro más de esos comentarios sin sentido dichos por ese circuito imparable que conectaba su cerebro con su boca – la memoria se levanta sin invitación, golpeando en su conciencia con mucha fuerza. Y se siente como un completo idiota. ¿Cómo se debió de haberse escuchado _eso_ para alguien esperando ser abusado?

Quizás debió de haber visto las señales antes. Como que mucho antes. Interpretar la palidez, la tensión, el descontrol en aquella habitación destruida, el apetito no existente, como algo más que simple locura y obstinación y depresión, o cualquier otra explicación que se dijo a si mismo.

Sí, tiene un millón de razones pre-empacadas y listas, pero ninguna se acerca ni siquiera a la verdad. Y desea que _Loki_ hubiera dicho algo mucho antes, también, antes de que se agraviara tanto. Pero supone que puede entender completamente porque el dios no lo hizo. ¿Cómo sacas un tema como ese, a menos de que se te obligue?

 _Ugh_.

Así que el dios aun es antagonista y áspero, claro, lo cual es normal. La tensión en sus movimientos y la acusación en sus ojos hablan su lenguaje claro. Es sólo que él está sorprendido de que el dios no le haya dicho algo feroz aún, escupiendo todo el odio y desprecio que su altanería divina puede conseguir.

Quizás llegue a hacerlo eventualmente, una vez que Loki se haya cansado de sólo mirarlo como una horrible mancha en el tapete. De alguna manera, eso sería preferible en lugar de ese tratamiento silencioso que realmente comenzaba a cansarlo.

Oh bueno. Quizás está bien que los dos se mantengan alejados uno del otro por un tiempo, hasta que este completo desastre haya desaparecido. Hasta que no sea la primera cosa que viene a sus mentes cuando sea que se encuentren entre ellos.

 _Sí, probablemente esa es una buena idea_. Algunas cosas no pueden ser apresuradas, después de todo. Tienen que solucionarse a su debido tiempo ¿cierto?

Y para entonces, las imágenes de un Loki desnudo yaciendo sobre su cama habrán parado de entrometerse en su cabeza también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactamente ¿qué es lo que está tratando de hacer Tony?


	27. Chapter 27

Sus días pasan lentamente, en constante oscilación entre aburrimiento total y frustración agobiante, entre resignación reacia y miedo implacable sobre los castigos aún colgando sobre su cabeza que por razones poco claras aún no han sido llevados a cabo. Por destrozar una de las salas de Tony. Por aventar esa maceta a su cabeza. Por haber contemplado el hacerse daño a si mismo. Por arruinar las ropas de Tony – e incluso peor – por tratar de esconder la evidencia. Por sus acciones en Nueva York. Por aventar a Tony por la ventana. Y por cualquier ofensa adicional que quizás haya cometido desde que llegó que Tony piense que debería de ser castigada.

Pero de alguna manera las escalas parecen haberse volteado, porque ahora puede jurar que es Tony quien lo está evadiendo a _él_ , rápidamente metiéndose en su taller para jugar con su ciencia y su tecnología midgardiana cuando no está dejando la torre por negocios desconocidos en algún otro lado.

Quizás el hombre se ha cansado de su esclavo, ya no encontrando algún entretenimiento en el hecho de la degradación y subyugación de su enemigo derrotado, que se ha vuelto cotidiano ahora. Quizás ha llegado a la conclusión de que estará contento con sólo descartar los castigos que aún están pendientes, mientras planea más diversiones mezquinas en la forma de humillar a su esclavo, al menos por ahora.

Lo que sea que Tony este pensando, tiene poco sentido que siga especulando – no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto –así que en lugar de ello sólo vaga sin sentido por la torre, sin una meta especifica. La inquietud le esta carcomiendo la piel, y se encuentra incapaz de sentarse para que su mente le lleve a lugares muy lejanos y demasiado oscuros. Así que camina como un fantasma intranquilo, serpenteando entre corredores y pasillos y habitaciones, desesperado por algo que quite sus pensamientos de su actual estado degenerativo.

No está realmente pensando, simplemente dejando que sus pies le lleven a donde sea que quieran ir. No es como si hubiera alguna semblanza de un propósito de algo para él.

Y sin darse cuenta hacia donde se está dirigiendo, de repente se encuentra parado afuera del taller Tony, no muy seguro de cómo terminó allí. Hay ruidos filtrándose por la puerta entreabierta, y deja que su curiosidad saque lo mejor de él asomándose animadamente dentro.

Como era de esperarse, Tony está ahí, muy concentrado trabajando en algo sobre la mesa de trabajo. Su espalda esta girada hacia la puerta, pero Loki tiene la impresión de que podría estar parado frente al hombre y ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia dada la concentración que estaba enfocando en el aparato que estaba manipulando. Lo más probable es que sea uno más de sus inventos interminables.

Claro, estaría mejor dejar al hombre con sus asuntos propios, nada bueno vendrá de seguir en la presencia de Tony. Así que sus pies comienzan a moverse de nuevo, pero en lugar de girar y caminar de regreso como debían, lo llevan hacia adelante, adentrándolo en el taller, la curiosidad y el aburrimiento apoderándose de él.

La frente de Tony esta arrugada con líneas profundas de concentración, concentración profunda en el aparato en sus manos mientras remueve los adentros con una herramienta de metal pequeña. Loki no tiene idea de que es ese aparto o que se supone que haga, pero está parado observando de todos modos. No es el Tony poco serio de siempre quien está sentado ahí, sino un inventor, un científico, y ese cambio le llama la atención. No está acostumbrado a verlo tan serio sobre algo, realmente poniendo su mente en crear algo más aparte de sus comentarios sarcásticos usuales y sus observaciones engreídas. Y por alguna razón, eso lo atrae, aunque debería de saber mejor.

Se acerca un paso más, a pesar de saber que debe de salir de antes de que Tony lo descubra husmeando por el lugar que debe de ser el más sagrado para el hombre en toda la torre.

Otro paso más.

Y luego, se escucha un sonido fuerte de algo aplastándose y rompiéndose debajo de su pie, el ruido resonando en el silencio de la habitación.

El hombre en la mesa se sorprende, y se escucha el inconfundible sonido de algo rompiéndose cuando sus manos se mueven por reflejo.

_Uh-oh._

Ni siquiera un parpadeo después, Tony se gira para encararlo, la molestia escrita por cada línea de sus facciones.

—¿Qué _jodidos_ haces asustándome de esa manera? —explota, levantándose de su silla como un predador lobezno tomado por sorpresa por un cazador. No esperando a que Loki se digne a responderle, gesticula con la herramienta aun en su mano hacia los pedazos rotos de lo que sea que esta tristemente sobre la mesa, puntuando sus palabras con un movimiento enojado de la mano—. ¿Tan siquiera tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he trabajo en esa maldita cosa? ¡Y ahora todo está _roto_ porque tenías que venir a husmear por aquí como alguien salido de Espías Como Nosotros!

Dejando salir un gruñido de frustración ante su trabajo desperdiciado, avienta la herramienta sobre la sucia superficie de la mesa; un sonido de metal contra metal antes de que el instrumento se deslice sobre el filo hacia el suelo, desperdigando pedazos del artilugio mientras cae.

Y Loki siente el golpe familiar en su estomago cuando Tony se gira hacia él, los puños apretados y los ojos entrecerrados por la indignación. _¿Por qué demonios pensó que sería una buena idea el venir aquí y mirar a Tony sobre su hombro mientras trabajaba? Debería de haber pensado mejor y haberse ido antes de que todo se fuera al infierno_.

Por reflejo da un paso hacia atrás. Y uno más. Luego, su pierna pisa algo en el piso, quizás el mismo aparatito traicionero que piso momentos antes y causó todo este desastre en primer lugar.

Trata de recobrar su equilibrio, pero la cosa pérfida en el piso frustra sus esfuerzos y en su lugar, termina tropezándose hacia atrás y cayendo sobre su trasero.

Tony da un paso en su dirección, sus manos aún apretadas en puños tensos.

 _Entonces así es; Tony finalmente tuvo suficiente y ya no va a detener esto más_. El primero de todos esos castigos que ha estado esperando por siempre finalmente está por caerle encima. Y Loki sabe muy bien que no se le está permitido defenderse a si mismo y pelear. No si no quiere arriesgarse que se lo lleven de nuevo a Asgard por un grupo de maliciosos y odiosos Einherjers demasiado ansiosos de entregarlo para su ejecución. Pero al menos aún puede protegerse, no importa que tanto bien le haga al final, así que se enrosca sobre si mismo en una bolita, arrastrando sus piernas para proteger su caja torácica, y levanta un brazo para proteger su cara.

Y luego espera.

Por un largo tiempo nada pasa; es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Tony parece estar parado solamente ahí en algún lugar por encima de él, esperando por sabrá Dios que.

Luego se escucha un suave arrastrar de pies y un sonido aún más suave de ropas mientras Tony se agacha junto a él.

—Hey, Cuernitos —una voz sorprendentemente falta de la furia previa dice por encima de él, y Loki baja lentamente su brazo levantado para protección del inminente ataque de violencia, para encontrarse con un par de ojos café, de igual manera faltos de ira. Una mano toca ligeramente su hombro, y se encoge ante la inesperada naturaleza de ese contacto físico—. No te voy a lastimar. Puedes quitar ese brazo —la voz continua, aún extrañamente no-enojada.

Y eso no tiene sentido del todo, Así que sólo sigue mirando vacíamente al hombre, confundido y sin comprender, sin ofrecer una respuesta.

—¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? No te voy a lastimar —Tony repite cuando el silencio se ha extendido por media eternidad, sonando como si le estuviera hablando a un niño asustado en lugar de aun odiado enemigo. Sus dedos se enroscan alrededor del brazo que Loki aún tiene levantado a medio camino, empujándolo hacia abajo, gentilmente al principio y luego con un poco más de insistencia cuando hay resistencia. Y Loki desea que el movimiento que sintió en su brazo no fuera un temblor.

—Por qué no lo haría —dice por reflejo, casi antagonizándolo, desconcertado ante la contradicción de Tony como si esto fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Tony se remueve donde esta agachado junto a él y pasa una mano por su cabello, mirando a algo en la pared más lejana. Por alguna razón parece estar perdido e inseguro, como si no supiera que hacer consigo mismo. Luego suspira y mira sus manos. —Es una cosa midgardiana —finalmente dice—. No vamos por ahí golpeando gente quien es incapaz de protegerse —un pausa corta—. Bueno, no la mayoría de nosotros, al menos.

Los ojos cafés se giran para mirar en los suyos, contemplativos y no completamente crueles. Y no hay duda sobre eso; la furia de hace solo un momento atrás se ha ido definitivamente, ahora, habiendo desaparecido en el aire como por magia. Y Loki no está seguro de que hacer con eso; ciertamente no es un tipo de magia con la que esté familiarizado.

Y luego, es como si todas esas emociones tormentos de repente se congregaran una vez más, nadando juntas para formar una ola gigantesca y masiva que le golpea sin avisar, llevándose consigo cualquier semblanza de control. Todo es arrastrado lejos en ese chorro giratorio de locura aullante, como aquella vez cuando hizo pedazos la sala de Tony. Todos esos sentimientos horribles de sentirse impotente e indefenso, la desesperanza y desesperación interminables, todos su miedos viejos y nuevos, todo es demasiado para poder soportarlo. Una vez más, la presión llega demasiado alta y la mezcla bulliciosa debajo de su piel demanda ser dejada salir o explotará.

Puede sentir como algo dentro de él se rompe, pero algo es diferente de la última vez. Quizás es el alivio traído por la inesperada promesa tranquilizadora de Tony, quizás es la sensación persistente de una mano gentilmente tocando su hombre hace unos momentos, o quizás es la vista de esos ojos cafés mirándole sin furia, la razón que sea, esta vez, el efecto de esa ola golpeando es bastante diferente.

Un momento después, la mano de Tony está de nuevo sobre su hombro, e hombre murmurando suaves nadas que Loki apenas puede registrar mientras yace sobre el suelo llorando, su cuerpo sacudido por sollozos y sus lágrimas patéticas derramándose sobre sus mejillas y manchando el mosaico de lozas de concreto debajo.

Y en ese momento no está seguro si se odia más a si mismo o a Tony.

A si mismo, por mostrar debilidad, o a Tony, por mostrar lastima.


	28. Chapter 28

El transformador beta-electro en el que estuvo trabajando la última semana yace roto y olvidado sobre la mesa de trabajo, lo que está en su mente en ese momento es algo completamente diferente, la imagen inquietante imprimida en su cerebro como si la hubieran grabado con un laser.

La imagen de cierto dios de las travesuras hecho bolita sobre el suelo como un perro esperando ser golpeado por su amo por haber orinado en la alfombra. Sólo para disolverse en un montón sollozante, mientras Tony se sentaba ahí e intentaba incómodamente de ofrecerle palabras de consolación y tranquilidad para detener la inesperada corriente de lágrimas, su mano trazando círculos lentos sobre el hombro tembloroso.

Eventualmente, las lágrimas finalmente se secaron y el llanto se calmó, mientras el dios lentamente se levantaba del piso y luego caminaba fuera del taller sin decir una palabra. Tony no lo detuvo, dándose cuenta que probablemente no era el momento. Unos pocos minutos después, Jarvis le informó que Loki estaba de regreso en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama. Y Tony imaginó que el dios probablemente necesitaba algo de tiempo para si mismo, así que no le llamó.

Y francamente, él también lo necesitaba.

Incluso ahora que ya había pasado, ante sus propios ojos, la mera idea de Loki llorando de entre toda la gente era una de las más raras, y el más extraño concepto imaginable. Porque ¿cómo puede un ser tan orgulloso y altanero romper en llanto?

Con eso, es golpeado por otra ola de arrepentimiento vengativo. Porque no es hasta ese incidente que realmente entendió que clase de trato Loki debió de haber estado esperando todo este tiempo. En lugar de hablar de eso, se comportó como si todo este asunto fuera más como un tipo de juego que otra cosa, nunca dándose cuenta o deteniéndose a pensar en la terrible tensión que el dios debió de tener desde que llego aquí.

El concepto es tan alienígeno y difícil de comprender en su cabeza para alguien como él quien ha sido educado en el concepto completo de los derechos humanos inviolables, pero claro, eso obviamente no es como se ven las cosas en Asgard. Y como el amo elegido de Loki, Tony técnicamente esta en todo su derecho de hacer lo que sea y lo quiera con él, y aún así nunca le aseguró que no lo iba a hacer, hasta ahora. No importa lo que Loki haya hecho y cuales crímenes haga cometido, Tony debió de haberlo hecho. Pero no fue así, en lugar dejo que la mente de Loki imaginara sabrá qué cosa.

No hay duda de porque el dios finalmente estalló.

Con una mueca, se pregunta cuánto de lo que sucedió hoy fue provocado por las suposiciones pre-concebidas antes de llegara aquí, y cuánto fue causado por aquellas que fueron alimentadas por el comportamiento de Tony. Sin pensarlo, la memoria de la llegada de Loki aparece, cuando forzó al dios a ponerse de rodillas y le puso un bastón de choque en la cara, efectivamente amenazando a alguien quien no tiene manera de defenderse.

Y no es sobre si Loki lo merece o no, pero es sobre que está _bien_ y que no.

Y en verdad se había sentido bien el amenazarlo así, en el fuego del momento, pero ahora, mirándolo bien, no puede decir que se haya sentido como lo _correcto_. No que en verdad hubiera tenido intención de herir a Loki en ese momento, sólo quería mirarlo removerse asuntado un poco, pero el dios no tenía manera de leerle el pensamiento. Claro que había esperado lo peor. ¿Qué razón tenía para esperar algo diferente?

Y en realidad, cuando lo entregaron en su puerta, en su mente Loki aún era un arrogante, orgulloso y consentido dios a quien había enfrentado durante la batalla de Manhattan; nunca considero que Loki fuera a encontrar esta nueva situación… terrorífica, contrario a un simple insulto grave a su orgullo. Y había querido hacer caer a esa creatura consentida directamente en el suelo sin detenerse a pensar que realmente ya había sido aplastada en él tan fuerte como aquella vez en que el Hulk lo utilizó para remodelar el piso de Tony.

Para alguien quien habla mucho sobre que la esclavitud es horrible y mala, definitivamente se había acostumbrado a la situación rápidamente. Los guardias Einherjer apenas habían dejado la habitación antes de que él brincara con la oportunidad de asegurar su poder a alguien quien ya no lo poseía.

Por primera vez, voltea la balanza en su mente, tratando de imaginarse a si mismo en la posición de Loki. El tener que sufrir que le quiten todos sus derechos humanos que siempre dio por sentados y cualquier muestra de control que hubiera tenido sobre su propia vida, sólo para ser dejado a la merced de alguien más, alguien quien también sucede que es uno de sus peores enemigos. No es un pensamiento agradable.

Y luego, se da cuenta de que ya _ha_ estado en una posición no muy diferente, una vez. En esa oscura, húmeda y miserable cueva en Afganistán. Por supuesto, _ellos_ le habían torturado y él no. Así que era diferente.

Esperaba que eso no fuera así. Porque aún había tomado ventaja sobre la posición indefensa de alguien, alguien quien estaba completamente en su poder. En ese sentido, había actuado un poco mejor que sus propios captores.

Suspirando, se restriega las manos en la cara mientras la incomodidad y la intranquilidad se enroscan en su interior. Nunca supo que su propia moral se tornaría tan débil y fácil de voltear. No que nunca se hubiera considerado a si mismo un guardián de la moral de todo lo justo y propio como Capitán Expandibles, muy lejos de ahí, pero nunca se vio a si mismo como alguien que caería tan bajo como amenazar y menospreciar a alguien a quien ya le han quitado todo. Incluso si el concepto de humillar a Loki perdió su atractivo hace algún tiempo, no puede negar sus propias acciones cuando el dios llegó al principio.

La vida de Loki, su futuro, su existencia – todo está en sus manos ahora. Y joder, si esa no es una de las más grandes responsabilidades poco requeridas con las que le han cargado. Y obviamente no puede manejarla, así que en lugar de tratar eso como algún tipo de juego – picando y probando y provocando para ver que reacción puede obtener, sin tomar la situación seriamente. Nunca quiso está responsabilidad, pero ahora se da cuenta que no tiene otra opción más que encararlo.

Y se da cuenta en ese momento que Loki realmente no tiene más nada, excepto su propia vida. Todo lo demás, incluso esa misma vida, está a la discreción de alguien más. Dicho de otra manera, _su_ discreción. Incluso los reclusos sirviendo tiempo en prisión tienen ciertos derechos, no importa que crímenes hayan cometido, pero Loki ni siquiera tienen eso. La corte Asgardiana que lo sentenció se aseguró de eso cuando dictaron su actual sentencia como un esclavo.

Es un pensamiento esclarecedor. Y uno que debe de tomar en cuenta desde ahora.

El tiempo para esconderse ha pasado. Esconderse y evadir no resolvió nada la ultima vez, y ciertamente no lo hará ahora. Tratar de evitar a alguien quien vivirá en tu casa por el futuro próximo es una idea tonta, condenada a fallar, y que no llevará a nada bueno a la larga, a pesar de cuan fácil pueda ser temporalmente.

No, por una vez, por primera vez desde que el dios llegó aquí, se va a sentar y a tener una conversación real con él y poner esas cosas en claro como lo debió de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Está de vuelta en su cama en su habitación, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido drenado de cada pedazo de energía y poder que le quedara. Su cuerpo se siente vacio, casi como si flotara de lo ligero; en contraste, su cabeza se siente como un pesado pisapapeles.

Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo pueda estar vacio, su cabeza está aún más llena con pensamientos vagos.

Aunque, para ser más específicos, hay solo un pensamiento ahí justo ahora – cómo él, una simple hora atrás, se permitió deshacerse por… lo que sea que haya tomado control de él allá abajo, causando que perdiera el control de si mismo tan miserablemente.

Por una vez, no hubo necesidad de que Tony lo humillara, porque Loki logró hacerlo demasiado bien por si mismo. Ni siquiera Tony lo hubiera hecho mejor. Como un simple niño, como un lamentable infeliz, se había roto y llorado enfrente del hombre, lloró y gimió incontrolablemente en el piso mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara, imparables como el agua de una presa rota.

Y si eso no es merecedor de una contemplación lastimera, no sabe que lo sea.

No hay duda de que Tony le piensa demasiado patético, demasiado lamentable incluso para ponerle una mano encima. Y quizás el hombre tiene la razón en esa evaluación; él realmente _es_ una creatura miserable y deplorable, mostrando su debilidad de esa manera.

Y podía sentir la lastima irradiando del hombre mientras yacía ahí llorando patéticamente en el piso de su taller. De una manera, hubiera sido más fácil manejarlo si en su lugar Tony simplemente se hubiera reído y burlado de él por su vergonzosa demostración, al menos eso hubiera sido algo esperado y entendible.

Pero no, obtuvo otra muestra de lástima punzante.

Aunque supone que eso es preferible a ser golpeado hasta ser hecho pulpa por causar, aunque no fuera su intención, la destrucción del aparato en el que Tony estuvo trabajando por tanto tiempo.

De repente, la voz de Jarvis suena por el intercomunicador, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —El Sr. Stark desea tener unas palabras con usted, Sr. Laufeyson. Por favor proceda hacia la sala con efecto inmediato.

Y en verdad, no tiene deseos de hablar con Tony, o tan siquiera de estar en la misma habitación con él, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción en el asunto. Así que lentamente se sienta sobre el filo de la cama, ahí se queda por unos momentos, respirando profundamente para quitarse el agotamiento que le presiona, antes de finalmente pararse y dirigirse hacia la puerta con un suspiro.

Reamente no quiere hablar con Tony del todo.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	29. Chapter 29

No está esperando el hablar con Loki del todo.

Pero sería mejor que de una vez terminara con eso, ahora que el dios había tenido algo de tiempo para calmarse. Tener una plática con él sobre cosas que debieron de haberse dicho hace mucho tiempo. Si lo hubiera hecho, este último incidente que terminó con el dios de las travesuras llorando en su taller se hubiera evitado. Y se imagina que su sala probablemente no tendría su actual falta de decoraciones como la porcelana china y las plantas en macetas.

La verdad es que le dijo muchas cosas al dios mientras estaba ocupado sollozando en el piso, pero sospecha que la mayoría ni siquiera se registraron en su cerebro aunque le han entrado por las orejas; de hecho, parecía no estar en un estado donde muchas cosas pudieran grabársele.

Y entonces se escucha el sonido apagado de pasos que reconoce muy bien ahora, y un segundo después la figura familiar de cierto dios Nórdico caído está parado en la entrada.

Aunque el nivel de familiaridad ha disminuido de algún modo. Loki se ve cansado y agotado, como si alguien lo hubiera agarrado de los tobillos y hubiera pasado la mayor parte de la tarde agitándolo como una toalla mojada. Pero de nuevo Tony supone que largas sesiones de llanto pueden tener ese efecto, incluso en los dioses.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta. Intenta lo mejor que puede de no sonar burlón para comenzar una conversación, porque no importa que tan parlanchín pueda ser Tony, su cerebro siempre tienen serios problemas para suplirlo de comentarios sin sarcasmo en situaciones serias. Aún así, Loki lo mira como si tratara de averiguar si la pregunta es para burlarse de él o no, y la mirada tensa sugiere que sospecha que la intención es la última opción.

—Estoy lo suficientemente bien —es la respuesta neural, hablada con una voz desapasionada, cuidadosamente desprovista de todas esas emociones que fluyeron tan libremente hace unas cuantas horas.

 _Suficientemente bien_. Lo que sea que eso signifique. ¿Lo suficientemente bien para no recaer en otro ataque de llanto? ¿Lo suficientemente bien para no estallar y empezar otra ronda de destrucción hogareña? ¿Lo suficientemente bien para mantener las apariencias a pesar de la tormenta agitada que se está desarrollando por debajo de su piel?

—Me alegra escucharlo —dice como respuesta, indicándole el sillón con un movimiento de su mano—. Toma asiento, por favor.

Loki obedece, sentándose cuidadosamente al filo del asiento, tieso como una tabla y sus manos dobladas sobre su regazo. Es difícil imaginar que este es el mismo dios que no hace mucho era un bulto lloroso en su piso con todo ese comportamiento controlado y sereno que está demostrando.

Tony gira su silla para poder sentarse al revés, cruzando sus brazos sobre la parte superior del respaldo ajustable. Si uno de esos loqueros pudieran verlo, probablemente dirían que está usando el respaldo como un escudo simbólico entre ellos porque esta incomodo con el discurso que le espera.

Y probablemente estén en lo cierto.

—Muy bien, entonces —dice, haciendo un mueva ligera—. Vamos a poner unas cuantas cosas en claro. Sé que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta esta situación, pero dado que estamos atorados con esto, quizás sea mejor que tratemos de coexistir tan pacíficamente como sea posible, así podemos evitar incidentes adicionales en el futuro.

Loki se tensa ligeramente ante a palabra “incidentes”, es obvio que sabe muy bien a lo que Tony se refiere y sin duda esta avergonzado de ello. Es una caída muy grande desde tratar de dominar el planeta hasta colapsar en un ataque enorme de llanto, supone.

—Así que escucha. —Mira a Loki con lo que espera sea una pose autoritaria—. Primero que nada, no sé qué tipo de mierda mueve tu barco allá en tu Reino Mágico en el Cielo, y no estoy seguro de si quiero descubrirlo, aunque creo que tengo una buena idea juzgando por tus expectativas y lo que he leído de esas leyendas Nórdicas suyas. Como sea, parece que se han olvidado de este es el Planeta Tierra, aquí nos comportamos como gente civilizada y no como brutos medievales. Tenemos algo que se llama derechos humanos aquí, y también se aplican a ti, incluso si técnicamente no eres humano. —Y siente como que un discurso está comenzando ahí, así que decide acortarlo directamente al corazón del asunto en lugar de alargarlo.

—Así que contrario a lo que sea que hayas estado pensando, no tengo ninguna intención de golpear, lastimarte, taladrar agujeros en tu cráneo, verter veneno acido de serpiente sobre ti, o cualquier otra cosa que sea perjudicial para tu salud —no puede evitar quejarse internamente mientras dice eso, bastante consciente de que debió de haberlo hecho desde el principio cuando Loki llegó por primera vez—. ¿Estamos en claro con esto?

—Sí —la mirada de Loki esta posada en algún lugar del pecho de Tony cuando responde, no mirándole a los ojos, pero al menos provee la respuesta correcta.

—Bien. Entonces, en lo que respecta a lo que espero de ti, no es nada que no puedas manejar con un poco de esfuerzo – comportarte, haz lo que te dicen, no te propongas crearme problemas o molestias, No juegues con mis cosas, y si no piensas que apruebe algo, entones no lo hagas. Tan simple como eso. —Espera un poco para que sus palabras se absorban, esperando no haber olvidado algo importante allí, pero el pequeño discurso debería de cubrir la mayoría de las situaciones futuras— ¿Claro?

—Sí —Loki dice de nuevo, casi mecánicamente.

Estudia la cara de Loki pero al parecer no hay más llanto en el futuro, así que sigue. —Como dije, no te voy a lastimar, pero si haces algo potencialmente estúpido que no deberías de estar haciendo –como destruir mi casa, aventarme cosas a la cabeza, tratar de escapar, planear dominar el mundo de nuevo, cosas como esas – aún tengo los medios y todo el derecho de hacer las consecuencias poco placenteras para ti.

Y que lo maldigan si no se siente como un padre poniendo las reglas y los límites en claro para un niño desobediente. Pero quizás eso no está muy lejos de la verdad; si alguien ha hecho eso antes con Loki en primer lugar, probablemente no hubiera andado por ahí tratando de tomar un planeta. Aunque eso es la realiza alienígena, supone. —O al menos, deberías de mantener en mente que aun tengo multitud de pisos que podrían hacer uso de una buena tallada.

Hay un pequeño movimiento en la ceja izquierda de Loki pero apenas es identificable. Quizás sólo lo imaginó.

Golpea su dedo contra el respaldo de la silla, estudiando intensamente la cara del dios. —Así que ¿vamos a tener problemas con este arreglo?

—No —su voz suena como si estuviera enfurruñado, pero no más que eso. Loki se sienta tan tieso e inmóvil como una estatua, ni siquiera moviendo su vista del punto fijo en algún lugar del pecho de Tony.

—Excelente. Para darte la versión corta – compórtate, y en respuesta yo jugaré limpio y no voy a hacer tu vida más difícil de lo que tiene que ser. —Se recarga un poco en la silla, manos sujetándose al respaldo—. Y otra cosa. La próxima vez que tengas un problema con lo que sea aquí o cualquier otra preocupación de cualquier tipo, _habla joder_. No vas a ser castigado por decir lo que hay en tu mente, no importa cuan sucio y grosero pueda ser. Prefiero tener eso que cualquier parte de mi propiedad hecha pedazos.

Loki parece casi avergonzado de eso. Casi.

—-No significa que vas a logar lo que quieras necesariamente, pero a menos te escucharé. ¿Suficientemente justo?

—Sí —otra respuesta monosílaba, desprovista de cualquier cosa que se pueda interpretar como emoción. A menos de que la impasibilidad cuidadosamente construida cuente como emoción.

Sí, así que el dios claramente no está de humor para platicar.

Y francamente, ni siquiera él. Así que quizás sea mejor de terminar esta conversación.

—¿Algo que desees agregar a esto? ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario, lo que sea?

Loki se lame los labios y duda por un momento antes de hablar. —¿Qué hay de… los castigos por mis acciones previas? —habla, su postura precavida y cuidadosa.

Tony frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué acciones?

Loki le mira de manera perpleja. —Por destruir su sala —dice lentamente—. Por lo de Nueva York. Por-

—Princesa, Nueva York es la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿recuerdas? —Tom le interrumpe—. Este es tu castigo. Y por lo que sea que haya pasado desde entonces, olvidemos todo eso y empecemos con una cuenta nueva desde aquí ¿entendido?

El dios asiente, una vez.

—Bien, Ahora que ya hemos aclarado eso, ¿creo que tu estadía aquí será considerablemente más tranquila desde ahora?

Se para, poniendo la silla en su lugar. —Muy bien, la clase se ha terminado, Rodolfo. Eres libre de irte a jugar.

* * *

 

Se queda sentado en el sillón mucho después de que Tony se haya ido, numerosos pensamientos girando en su mente, todos llegando a las mismas conclusiones horrorosas.

No tiene opción. Esta atrapado aquí. Lo detesta, sí, pero en realidad no hay algo que pueda hacer. Es frustrante, es humillante y otras tantas cosas también, pero al final, no tiene elección.

Claro, Tony aún resiente lo que hizo y preferiría verle irse, aún lo considera un tonto, aunque claramente uno demasiado lamentable como para que valga la pena lastimarlo.

Realmente ha caído, ha sido reducido a _esto_.

Pero a pesar de toda la vergüenza, el resentimiento y la amargura ante su situación, aún hay otra cosa que se nota con claridad – la contrastante realización de que pudo haber sido peor.

 _Mucho peor_.

Aún está sentado ahí cuando el sol se pone, mirando desanimadamente sus manos aún dobladas sobre su regazo, no muy seguro de que hacer consigo mismo. Cansado y exhausto aunque su cabeza aún está girando demasiado como para que él se pueda dormir en las próximas horas.

La mortificación ante su falta de control reciente aún pesa sobre su cabeza, y él no puede recordar haber estado tan avergonzado de algo en mucho tiempo. La última vez que dejo que el control se le escapara de las manos para devolverse en nada, al menos había respondido de una manera que no demostraba debilidad risible, sin importar lo inútil y fútil que resulto en la destrucción masiva de la sala de Tony. Incluso si sus reacciones en ese momento fueron… altamente inadmisibles para alguien en su posición, al menos no lo había hecho avergonzarse como está última vez.

Y se pregunta qué fue lo que causó que su reacción se canalizara en algo bastantemente diferente esta vez, cuando la misma ola gigantesca e imparable de emociones le golpeo de nuevo. Tiene muy poco sentido; ha estado viviendo bajo el terror de esas horribles expectativas por mucho tiempo, y ni una sola vez se quebró y lloró. No hasta _después_ de escuchar la promesa tranquilizadora de Tony que provocó eso.

Es ahí cuando se da cuenta que es precisamente ahí donde la diferencia yace – en el enfermo y furioso océano de desesperación amenazándolo con jalarlo debajo de la superficie, que por fin hay algo, desde que llegó aquí, a lo que puede aferrarse, un rayo de esperanza de que quizás las cosas no se vuelvan irremediablemente horribles después de todo. Un salvavidas al que mantenerse agarrado para evitar ahogarse.

Y Tony había sido quien se lo había lanzado.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Los reemplazos para las plantas y macetas de aquellas que fueron destruidas durante el remolino destructivo de Loki en su sala finalmente han llegado, y el pedido fue colocado ordenadamente sobre la mesa por dos muchachos fornidos, cuyas miradas fascinadas nunca se desvanecieron mientras cargaban los bienes dentro de la torre del legendario Iron Man.

Mira el surtido de cosas verdes y llenas de hojas enfrente de él – quizás algún día se preocupará en aprenderse el nombre de las cosas. Con dos dedos, levanta un pedazo de papel metido en la tierra de una de ellas. _Cassandra Infundibuliformis_. Lo que sea. ¿Quién demonios inventa estos nombre?

La lujosa foto en el papel se parece muy poco a la verdosidad medio marchita frente a él. Quizás la gente de la florería confundió las especies y le mandaron una _Wiltedus Leavus_ en su lugar. Oh bueno.

Su mirada se mueve hacía la pila colorida de macetas y la bolsa grande de perdigones de arcilla junto a ellos. No es que sea un experto en jardinería o parecido, pero después de muchos errores, eventualmente aprendió (de Pepper, quien más) que esas pequeñas piedras eran muy buenas protegiendo a las plantas del exceso de agua – lo cual es muy útil dado que es Babas quien se encarga de esa parte. Y un robot sólo es tan bueno como se haya programado, después de todo, en cuyo caso no es mucho en cuando al cuidado de plantas.

Pero esto debería presentar la perfecta oportunidad para darle a su invitado otra tarea, ¿no es así? Después de todo, Loki fue quien hizo polvo las viejas macetas, así que es justo que se encargue de esto. Aparte, tienes cosas más importantes esperando en su taller, muy arriba en su lista, el segundo intento de su beta-electro-transformador. El aparato que Loki _también_ era responsable de hacer pedacitos, aunque no fuera su intención. Hace una mueca ante la memoria poco placentera de todo lo que siguió a ese incidente.

Bien entonces. Encargarse de las plantas se supone que es bueno para el alma y para la mente, si le crees a la gente hippie. Y el cielo sabe que Loki necesita algo de esas cosas zen, contrario a ir por ahí causando destrucción en otros planetas.

—Jarvis, dile a Loki que venga, ¿podrías?

No mucho después, Loki entra, viéndose tenso y cauteloso, pero quizás más relajado de lo usual, a menos de que Tony esté imaginando cosas. Bueno, quizás es sólo un pensamiento esperanzado.

—Muy bien —dice señalando las cosas sobre la mesa—. Mi set decorativo nuevo de vegetales acaba de llegar y necesita que se ordene. Así que —toma una de las macetas de cerámica, una corona de hojas blancas encima de un laca negra—, así es como se hace. Pones una pulgada de estas cosas en el fondo de la maceta —mete la mano en la bolsa de las piedras de arcilla y saca un puñado de las cosas, poniéndolas dentro de la maceta negra—, lo cual se supone que ayude con el drenaje y eso. Una vez hecho eso, pones la pequeña maceta con la planta dentro de la maceta más grande con piedras. Y listo, terminaste. Tan simple como eso. —Mira a Loki de manera evaluativa—. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

Loki le da un asentimiento afirmativo.

Bien, no es una tarea difícil de cualquier modo, una que incluso los dioses alienígenas deberían de ser capaces de manejar. Más fácil que planchar y realmente tienes que ser muy malo por ti mismo para equivocarte en esto.

—Excelente. Volveré más tarde para checar tu progreso.

Y con eso, se va en dirección a su taller, dejando a Loki sólo con las plantas y las macetas.

 _Sí, debería de ser capaz de hacer esto muy bien_.

* * *

Él mira a las plantas, las macetas y la bolsa de piedras puestos sobre la mesa frente a él. Al menos debería de ser una tarea simple, no propensa al fracaso como el planchado. Al menos mientras no tire y rompa algo, no debería de haber manera de que hiciera esto mal.

Cuidadosamente toma una de las macetas, alcanza la bolsa con su otra mano y saca un montón de pequeñas piedras, examinándolas cuidadosamente. Se parece mucho a la arcilla seca. Piensa que los jardineros reales en Asgard usan algo similar, pero no está seguro.

Inclinando su mano, vacía las piedras dentro de la maceta, y luego saca otro puñado, lo deposita encima de la primera capa hasta que parece que tiene una pulgada de alto. Habiendo terminado esa parte, levanta la planta con pétalos amarillos con líneas rojas y la coloca en la cama de arcilla seca, luego inspecciona el producto terminado.

Así que esto será su vida aquí entones, resume secamente, realizar simples tareas domésticas por mandato de un mortal. El pensamiento hace que una mezcla rara de sentimientos se agite dentro de él; mayormente resentimiento ante su posición y alivio de que nada peor que esto aparentemente le sucederá. Trata de ignorar la parte de él que desea poder realizar esta tarea mejor que la previa, así Tony no le quitara los beneficios que parece le han sido otorgados a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos antes y después de que llegara aquí.

Repite el proceso con unas cuantas macetas más, colocando la bolsa de piedrecillas a su lado fuera del camino. Es sólo en ese momento que se da cuenta de una rotura por la cual se están saliendo los pedazos de arcilla y se riegan, haciendo un ruido hueco conforme caen sobre la mesa.

 _Maldición_.

Mueve la bolsa por un segundo, tratando de acomodarla para detener la filtración. Pero en lugar de eso, sus esfuerzos causan que la cosa completa se rompa, y una cascada de pequeñas piezas de arcilla comienza a caer cuando el fondo de la bolsa se rompe completamente. La suelta, intentando fútilmente de detener el flujo de piedrecillas mientras se salen, una actividad condenada al fracaso desde el principio. El derrame es por supuesto, imparable, y un segundo después el contenido entero de la bolsa se está regando sobre la mesa y rodando hacia el suelo.

Por un rato, sólo se queda parado y observa el desastre sin comprender, la bolsa vacía aún aferrada en sus manos. Está tan cansado y confundido, su mente incapaz de pensar propiamente, sus emociones aún son un desastre. Todo lo que existe en ese momento son las peñas piedras esparciéndose más en el piso, yendo en todas las posibles direcciones – debajo del sillón, en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, por toda la alfombra. Nunca supo que una bolsa como esa pudiera contener tantas piedrecitas.

Y es como mirar su propia vida, deslizándose por entre sus dedos tan incontrolable como esas pequeñas bolas de arcilla rodando en todas y cada una de las direcciones mientras él es completamente incapaz de detenerlas, condenado a observar mientras el caos y el desorden se desarrollan más allá de su control

Y de nuevo, el sentimiento nada placentero le recorre, de que no hay nada que pueda hacer bien aquí, ni siquiera las más simples de las tareas; incluso esta logró arruinarla. Su cerebro está bloqueado en ese solo pensamiento mientras se deja caer de rodillas, tratando de recoger las piedras y ponerlas de nuevo en los remanentes de la bolsa rota. Pero hay tantas de ellas, todas regadas, y él esta tan _cansado_.

Inútilmente, recoge las piedras más cercanas a él, tratando de juntarlas mientras su mente y pensamientos comienzan una carrera de nuevo. Tony dijo que no lo iba a golpear o a lastimarlo, pero ¿y si decide que tuvo suficiente de su esclavo constantemente fallando y no puede soportar tenerlo aquí por más tiempo? Quizás esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, quizás ya se ha equivocado demasiadas veces para que Tony quiera quedarse con él. Quizás el hombre quiere un… descanso. ¿Y si decide que se los prestara a uno de sus amigos Vengadores por un rato, quizás incluso Barton? _Él_ ciertamente no tendría ninguna complicación en tomar una ruta más manual en cuanto a venganza después de todo.

El pensamiento es como un balde de agua fría que le vaciaran encima, y puede sentir un sudor frío del pánico recorriéndole por la frente. No había considerado mucho esa posibilidad por un largo rato ya, habiendo tenido suficiente con preocuparse con los planes de Tony para él. Pero ahora que pareciera que esa amenaza se ha ido, esta probabilidad de repente levanta su horrible cabeza.

Un par de días atrás, el pensamiento no hubiera quitado la alfombra bajo sus pies de esta manera, porque sólo hubiera sido otra gota más en el mar rugiente de terror en el que ya estaba nadando. Pero ahora que su mente ha sido tranquilizada a un estado de complacencia después de la promesa de seguridad, el haber sido arrastrado de su pequeña burbuja de imaginaria seguridad hace de esto algo peor.

Una nota de pánico se expande por todo su interior mientras trata de recolectar algunas piedras, sus manos temblorosas moviéndose tan terrible que tira la mitad de ellas un instante después. Sus nervios fritos y su mente no pueden lidiar con esta montaña rusa emocional. Porque quizás no está seguro después de todo, a pesar de las promesas de Tony, Quizás Barton o alguien más vaya a hacer lo que Tony no puede molestarse en hacer.

 _¿Por qué creyó que estaba a salvo? Debería de saber mejor que nadie el no aferrarse a tales esperanzas infantiles_. Mira fijamente al océano de piedras de arcilla, a si mismo arrodillado a la mitad de todo ello, inútilmente tratando de limpiar el desastre mientras se mantienen deslizándose tercamente de sus manos. Hay tantas de ellas y sus manos están temblando demasiado y…

…y de repente hay un sonido de algo aplastándose a su derecha, demasiado parecido a un zapato parándose sobre arcilla seca como para reconfortarlo. Se tensa y se congela, apretando su quijada fuertemente. _No va a perder el control frente a Tony de nuevo, él no lo va a hacer_.

Así que simplemente se sienta ahí, esperando a que Tony vocalice su disgusto y molestia, para que termine con una declaración flamante de que esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso; uno de sus amigos puede quedarse con su custodia por un rato y…

—¿Bambi? —le llega la voz desde algún punto a su derecha, sonando tanto sorprendida como inquisitiva—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—L-la bosa… se rompió —logra decir, su voz medio ahogada por el pánico reprimido. Suena como una terrible y patética escusa en sus oídos, un intento desesperado de colocar la culpa en otro lado.

—Sí, puedo ver eso. No es lo que pregunté —Tony dice, agachándose junto a él—. Luces como si acabaras de ver un fantasma. En serio, estas más pálido y sudoroso que un sobreviviente de la película de Viernes 13, y eso no puede ser saludable.

Ante eso, su boca salta a la acción más rápido que su cerebro. —¿Me va a entregar a Barton? —suelta, haciendo una mueca ante el sonido de la pregunta. Tan patética, tan desesperada tan… _asustada_.

Tony le mira con la frente arrugada sin comprender, como si Loki acabara de decir que se va a casar con un bilgesnipe. _Y por qué sus manos están temblando así, no deberían de estar…_

—No voy a entregarte a nadie, compañero —es la respuesta resolutiva después de un silencio extenso—. ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que haría eso?

La mirada de Loki moviéndose por reflejo hacia las piedras rodeándole parece ser respuesta suficiente, dado que Tony suelta un suspiro exasperado. —Rayos, Rodolfo. Cosas pasan. Babas solía arruinarlo peor como principio de cada día después de que lo construí por primera vez, y aún lo tengo aquí. No lo he vendido a precio de desperdicio aún. —Se lleva dos dedos a la frente, masajeándose un punto justo sobre las cejas—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no va a haber nada de entregar a nadie. Te estás quedando aquí en mi torre, y es todo lo que hay al respecto ¿entendido?

Y quiere creer eso, realmente quiere. Pero no son las palabras las que lo convencen al final, si no la mano sobre su hombro, la misma que estaba cuando se estaba deshaciendo en el piso del taller de Tony. Una parte de él quiere quitársela con un movimiento de hombro pero al final es la otra parte la que gana.

Así que meramente asiente, asustado de que su voz no quiera obedecerle.

—Muy bien, vamos a arreglar este desastre —Tony dice moviéndose para pararse, levantando una ceja en dirección de Loki—. ¿Alguna vez has usado una aspiradora?

por reflejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww este ha sido de los capítulos más difíciles de traducir (aparte de los de las pesadillas), y tener que volverlo a leer para betearlo fue muy doloroso.


	31. Chapter 31

Él está acurrucado en una de las esquinas del sillón en la sala principal, mirando vacíamente a una pared, sus piernas levantadas hacia su pecho. Justo ahora, no se siente como si le quedara algo de energía para otra cosa: su cuerpo y su mente están muy cansados, como si lo hubieran drenado de cualquier pizca de fuerza.

Últimamente, sus emociones han estado en un remolino, todas las altas y bajas le han cansado. Ha tenido un duro rato digiriéndolo todo; hay tantas cosas con las que necesita hacer las pases. De manera fugas se pregunta si quizás su vida está por estabilizarse desde ahora en lugar de continuar meciéndose salvajemente de un lado al otro, aventándole tan ferozmente que ha batallado para mantenerse de pie.

El concepto de que su vida pueda haberse consolidado en este punto básicamente, que ha alcanzado una semejanza al estatus quo, es tranquilizador e inquietante a la vez.

Tranquilizante, porque significa que su vida en la Torre de Tony es improbable que se vuelva peor de lo que es actualmente. Inquietante, porque también significa que no tendrá otra opción más que continuar con esta existencia miserable. Como un _esclavo_.

La aversión le quema por dentro ante esa posibilidad, pero es un movimiento débil y flojo; justo ahora no puede molestarse mucho por nada; es como si esos sentimientos encolerizados recientes dejaran un agujero a su paso una vez que se desvanecieron.

Juega con un hilo suelto de la manga de su playera. Al menos Tony está lejos en algún negocio, y la ausencia del hombre trae consigo cierta sensación de alivio. Después de todo, aún está aquí bajo el sufrimiento de Tony, y está muy claro que el hombre no lo quiere aquí. Para mejorar todo, aún no sabe cómo debe de actuar a su alrededor, aún está confundido en lo que respecta a lo que se espera de él. Seguro, Tony le dio una breve descripción con su pequeña charla – compórtate, haz lo que se te dice, no crees problemas – pero esas sólo eran cosas muy generales, nada detallado o especifico. Y claro, todo eso se sobre entiende, lo cual no lo hace ni informativo ni de ayuda. Dada las reglas estrictas y detalladas gobernando las vidas de los esclavos en Asgard, no sirve de mucho. Para añadirle a su confusión, la opinión de Tony de lo que constituye un comportamiento apropiado no parece tener mucho en común con aquellas de los dueños de esclavos en Asgard, más allá de lo básico.

Y la presencia de Tony lo hace sentirse inseguro, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer consigo mismo. No hace mucho pensó que sabía que debía esperar, y ahora esa certeza ha dejado un vacio enorme que no sabe cómo llenar. Es como andar a tientas en la oscuridad sin una linterna para alumbrar su camino y prevenir que tropiece en el suelo irregular.

En Asgard, existen estándares claros de cómo se debe comportar todo el mundo, ya sea un esclavo o un miembro de la casa real o quien quiera entre ambos. Pero aquí no lo hay, o al menos no que pueda verlo, aparte de lo obvio. Y tan malas como sus antiguas expectativas eran, al menos pensó que sabía cómo anticiparse, y ahora le han arrebatado la alfombra debajo de sus pies dejando nada para reemplazarla.

Primero y más importante, los esclavos en Asgard nunca hubieran sido dejados desocupados como a él, nunca se les hubiera permitido pasearse por el lugar de la manera en que lo ha estado haciendo por la mayor parte de su estancia aquí. Si sus amos no tienen trabajo para ellos en el momento, serán puestos en renta para hacer otras labores en un lugar distinto. Los esclavos no comen gratis después de todo.

Pero Tony ya le ha dicho que se queda aquí, en lugar de ser entregado a la custodia de alguien más. A veces, es como si él se olvidara que tiene un esclavo, como si Loki sólo fuera parte de los muebles y no valiera la pena fijarse en él.

Por supuesto, _hay_ un tipo de esclavos a quienes usualmente no se les requiere hacer mucho trabajo y mayormente se sientan en la casa como decoración y para el placer de sus amos, pero ya se le ha puesto en claro que Tony no tiene tales intenciones con él.

Aunque una cosa esáa clara, Tony va a estar más feliz entre menos vea a su esclavo, entre menos tiempo pase en la presencia de Loki. Incluso pareciera que ya ha llegado a un acuerdo con la situación, a pesar de nunca haberla querido, es obvio que aún no está complacido con ello.

Sus reflexiones son interrumpidas por el sonido del elevador ascendiendo por el tubo, casi imperceptible pero claramente identificable en el silencio. Desdoblando sus piernas, se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la biblioteca, apenas logrando abandonar el área antes de que el suave ping y el whoosh de las puertas del elevador abriéndose resuene en el aire y Tony entre a la sala.

* * *

Hay un solo pensamiento ocupando la mayoría del espacio libre en su cerebro mientras está parado en el elevador, mirando la pequeña luz amarilla moverse en el panel numérico en la pared – necesita encontrarle a Loki algo que hacer. Y juzgando por el reciente incidente con las piedras de arcilla, el dios es más tenso que un Stradivarius bien afinado.

Sí, déjenle al nervioso dios de las travesuras el hacer de algo supuestamente relajante como el convertirse uno con la naturaleza a través de la jardinería en un banquete de angustia y nerviosismo encrespado.

Suspira, pasando una mano por su cabello. Necesita asegurarse de que Loki este ocupado con algo. Después de todo, estar de ocioso sin algo que hacer es el camino más seguro para dejar que tu mente se desvíe a todo tipo de direcciones oscuras y destructivas. Debería de saberlo, dado su tiempo en Afganistán. Después de su regreso a casa, pasó horas interminables en su taller durante las largas noches que le siguieron, enfocándose en algún proyecto u otro para prevenir todas esas cosas que le carcomían por dentro y que le devoraran. Meramente manteniendo sus manos ocupadas había descubierto la manera más efectiva de mantener los pensamientos negativos a raya.

Así que sí, poner al dios en algún tipo de trabajo pudiera ayudar a poner esas cabras a descansar.

No es fácil pensar en algo en lo que un dios sin poderes alienígena pueda ser útil, pero finalmente una idea le viene. Sí, quizás _hay_ algo en lo que pueda ocupar a Loki por un rato que es lo suficientemente simple para que sea capaz de hacerlo bien.

Se escucha el ping del levador cuando se detiene con un ligero jalón, y las puertas se abren. Inmediatamente, hace una línea hacia el sillón, cansado de las largas horas de negociaciones con clientes necios. Hundiéndose en los cojines con un suspiro contento, se quita los zapatos y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia a atrás, disfrutando el momento de hacer absolutamente nada.

Y no le toma mucho tiempo antes de que una sensación comience a metérsele por la piel de que algo está ligeramente fuera de lo ordinario, y es sólo unos segundos después de que se da cuenta de que es.

El sillón aun está tibio.

* * *

Antes de que tan siquiera llegue a la mitad del camino hacia la biblioteca la voz de Jarvis resuena desde el techo, deteniéndolo sobre sus pasos.

—El Sr. Stark le gustaría verlo en la sala de estar.

Así que no tiene opción más que regresar de donde se acaba de ir, aunque la opción de sentarse con un libro es más atractivo que estar en la misma habitación con Tony.

El hombre está sentado sobre el sillón cuando entra, en el mismo punto que Loki estaba ocupando hace minutos. Se detiene a una distancia razonable, esperando a que Tony hable lo que sea que tenga en la mente.

—Rodolfo —Tony dice en manera de reconocimiento—. Sólo quería hablar por un momento.

Hay una pausa mientras Loki espera a que Tony le diga que se siente, si eso es lo que tiene en mente. Bien, Tony no ha insistido en las usuales muestras de respeto que deben los esclavos a sus amos – arrodillarse, la vista directamente al suelo, el generalizado “amo” pegado al final de las frases, y así – pero aún piensa que no es sabio el sentarse antes de que Tony se lo diga; los esclavos tienen que esperar a que se le dé permiso para eso, por supuesto.

La pausa se alarga en un silencio en el que nada pasa. —En caso de que no sea obvio esa es tu pista para que te sientes —Tony finalmente dice mientras mueve su mano en dirección a la parte no ocupada del sillón.

Loki se sienta con cuidado, y Tony le mira antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Me estás evitando?

La pregunta franca y ridículamente directa le toma por sorpresa. En verdad ¿qué se supone que conteste a eso? Si Tony lo ha notado, realmente no hay caso en que trate de negarlo.

—Asumí que se sentiría más… cómodo con la distancia —maneja como explicación. Y más importante, _él_ lo haría también, pero no lo va a decir en voz alta, por supuesto.

Tony se pica las uñas por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sabes, vamos a tener unos años realmente largos en nuestro futuro si los vamos a pasar tratando de evitarnos uno al otro ¿no lo crees?

Bueno, sus años van a ser largos a pesar de eso, pero eso es otro hecho que no le va a indicar a Tony.

Así que en lugar de eso, no responde.

—No muerdo, sabes —Tony dice con poca seriedad, aunque suena como si tuviera una pizca de exasperación ahí también—. Pensé que ya te había llegado el memo impreso.

Loki mira por la ventana sobre el hombro de Tony, las nubes grises esparcidas como pedazos de algodón sucio en el cielo lluvioso. Hay una parte en la plática previa de Tony con él que de repente emerge, respecto a algo que los esclavos normalmente no se supone que deban de estar haciendo – expresar sus preocupaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que espera de mi? —dice, su voz sonando extraña a sus oídos, como si fuera de una presencia alienígena que no pertenezca a aquí.

Tony levanta una ceja. —¿No deje eso en claro la última vez? Es simple, en verdad – comportarte y no causes problemas —Mira a Loki con una de esas miradas analizadoras—. Como sea, supongo que has estado un poco inquiero últimamente, así que te voy a poner a hacer algo útil aquí. Hay todos estos-

Es interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Haciendo una mueca, saca el objeto de su bolsillo con dos dedos, dándole una mirada fugaz a la pantalla y luego suspira. —Muy bien, tengo que contestar ésta antes de que te ponga al corriente con tu tarea. Espera aquí hasta que regrese.

Y con eso, Tony se dirige a la puerta, el teléfono presionado a su oreja. Loki no puede escuchar nada de lo que la otra persona, al otro lado de la línea, está diciendo, pero no puede perderse las arrugas de enojo adornando la frente de Tony.


	32. Chapter 32

—Muy bien, me pones al corriente en cuanto tengas más información —le dice al director al otro lado de la línea, terminando de ese modo su desafortunada conversación.

El sonido sordo mientras cierra el celular se escucha enojado. Y también lo está el. Por como parece, alguien ha estado sacando dinero de Industrias Stark. Seguro, la cantidad es sólo una gota en el océano comparado con las enormes sumas que fluyen dentro y fuera de las operaciones en un día normal, pero es que sucedió lo que importa. Y lo que es aún peor, alguien también ha estado intentando obtener acceso a archivos restringidos, posiblemente con la intención de vender información secreta de la compañía al mejor postor.

Obviamente, alguien de los altos eslabones es un fraude, pero no tienen ni idea que cual de los tipos con sus trajes bien planchados y sonrisas artificialmente blanqueadas o de esas mujeres con sus tacones altos y el cabello en recogidos tensos es el perpetrador. Nop, no tiene ni idea de quién puede ser el traidor en ellos, una manzana podrida en la que no se puede confiar.

¿El Sr. Anderson, siempre desbordándose con nuevas y creativas ideas, pero con una marca descuidada? ¿La Sra. Tenhurst, quién es particular hasta cierto punto, pero muestra señales inconfundibles de ser un busca tesoros con hábitos caros? ¿El Sr. Chen, quien nunca elude una responsabilidad, pero le tienen cariño a la bebida, a las apuestas?

Sólo el cielo lo sabe.

 _Joder_.

Masajea sus sienes con sus dedos. No hace nada por su dolor de cabeza.

Por supuesto que Pepper lo hubiera manejado de manera experta, si aún fuera su CEO. Mierda, este desastre entero ni siquiera hubiera sucedido en primer lugar bajo su cargo. E incluso si _sucediera_ , hubiera sacado al perpetrador en el tiempo que le llevaría a él tomarse una botella de escoses.

De alguna manera extraña a Pepper. Fue su ancla segura, la luz brillante que siempre lograba sacarlo de sus temporadas temperamentales hacia el mundo de los vivos. También como el curita que podía aplicar a casi cualquier problema en su vida, y las cosas se arreglaban automáticamente. Hasta que un día ella se fue de su vida.

Una parte de él aun la extraña.

 _Demonios, pensó que ya lo había superado_.

Se hunde en la silla más cercana, su cabeza en sus manos, sintiéndose como una completa basura. ¿Por qué su vida siempre tiene que ser así, un desastre sobre otro y sobre otro?

Y hablado de esa botella de escoses, que parece ser el remedio más disponible para sus problemas, al menos a corto plazo.

Levantándose de su silla, busca en su gabinete de licores hasta que encuentra algo aceptable. No preocupándose con un vaso, saca la tapa y luego bebe con tragos largos y calmantes.

Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano, mira a la botella miserablemente, y luego le da otros tragos.

Pepper se ha ido, su compañía se ha ido a los perros sin ella, la gente en que pensó que podía confiar le están traicionando una vez más, por decir nada de ser el trasero de una broma que es el sistema de justicia Asgardiana. Sí, ¿qué otras cosas hay que puedan posiblemente salir mal?

Se sienta ahí por un rato, alternando entre beber directo de la botella y sintiendo pena por si mismo. Algunas veces, haciendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. A pesar de la larga y diligente practica, se está comenzando a sentir un poco mareado por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que ha estado consumiendo en ese periodo corto de tiempo, así que se levanta de la silla, la botella aún apretada en su mano, y se anda sin prisa rumbo a la sala para encontrar arreglos más cómodos para sentarse.

 _Quizás ese adulador del Sr. Hermann de la junta de directores es quien ha estado robando y tratando de poner sus mugrientas manitas sobre información sensitiva_. Puede imaginarlo, el gordo hombre con sus ojos hiperactivos sentado frente a su pantalla de computador, escribiendo con su teclado, mirando esos números siendo dirigidos a su propia cuenta bancaria mientras intenta desencriptar esos archivos codificados…

—Joder —le grita a nada en particular, golpeando la puerta detrás de él con furia. ¿Por qué mierdas como esta le pasa siempre a _él_?

Casi se asusta cuando su mirada recae sobre Loki quien está sentado en el sillón, aún esperando. _Oh sí, también esta ese pequeño detalle_.

Y realmente no se siente como para lidiar con ello justo ahora. Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Así que en lugar de eso, se sienta en el sillón, los contenidos de la botella en su mano se derraman un poco por sobre el borde. Su mente vagamente registra como Loki se tensa junto a él, mirándolo cautelosamente.

Justo ahora, necesita desesperadamente de algo en lo que ocupar su cerebro y quitar sus pensamientos de toda la mierda que sucede. Sus ojos se encuentran con el remoto del DVD al otro lado de la mesa, y promete entretenimiento soporífero. _Sí, una comedia tonta, una película de acción estúpida, lo que sea_.

Se estira para alcanzar el control, recargándose sobre el costado de Loki. Y ante eso, el dios se aleja violentamente, presionándose contra el respaldo del sillón y alejándose de Tony.

Y eso le molesta como un rallador de queso raspándole la piel. Aparentemente no es suficiente que alguien en su compañía, de una posición de confianza no menos, piense que él es un idiota descerebrado para que puedan salirse con la suya robando unos millones por debajo de su nariz mientras tratan de sacar secretos de la compañía para negociar, o que Pepper le considera un imbécil insensible con una lista de problemas suficientemente larga para cubrir la distancia de aquí a París. Nop, porque ahora está siendo marcado como un jodido cabrón abusivo para acabarla.

—¿Podrías para con eso de una vez? —dice de pronto hacia Loki, el fastidio sacando lo mejor de él mientras su paciencia se va agotando, en algunos lugares disolviéndose a nada. ¿Qué demonios hizo para merecer una opinión tan de mierda del dios quien le está mirando como si fuera el jodido Jason Voorhess mismo?—. ¡Ya te he _dicho_ que no voy a hacer nada contigo!

Trata de poner la botella, aún en su mano, sobre la mesa pero su coordinación mano-ojo no está muy a la par y falla espectacularmente. Un lado de la botella golpea contra el filo de la mesa y se rompe, causando que pedazos de vidrio y líquido se rieguen sobre el suelo.

 _Joder_.

Apenas y nota, por el rabillo del ojo, el rápido movimiento con el cual Loki se levanta del sillón y se apresura a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Está de regreso en su cama, esperando aprensivamente por… _algo_. Tony está obviamente enojado; no sabe exactamente que lo provocó, aunque parece estar conectado con la llamada telefónica previa. Una cosa es segura, _él_ no había ayudado a mejorar el humor del hombre. Más bien lo contrario.

Y aunque no es la primera vez que ha visto a Tony beber o borracho, nunca había estado combinado con el mal humor como éste antes.

En Asgard, hay muchos hombres con el gusto por la bebida. Algunos se vuelven amigables y jocosos con una dulce corriente de alcohol en sus venas, algunos tristes y sentimentales, y otros viciosos y brutales, la más pequeña provocación es suficiente para desatar la violencia.

No está seguro de en que categoría entra Tony, pero es seguro que no es ninguna de las dos primeras. No queriendo encontrar la respuesta particularmente, tomó la oportunidad para escabullirse cuando la concentración de Tony parecía estar más enfocada en la botella rota que en su esclavo.

La ansiedad nerviosa le esta carcomiendo; está muy lejos de estar seguro de que fuera una sabia decisión haberse ido después de que Tony le dijera que esperara. Quizás el hombre viniera detrás de él, incluso más enojado ahora que Loki se escapó de la habitación así, sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar el desastre de la botella rota como hubiera sido esperado de un esclavo.

Así que espera con el aliento contenido. Un Tony sobrio puede que sea de alguna manera predecible, uno borracho… no del todo. Las promesas hechas mientras esté sobrio pueden no significar mucho una vez que el alcohol entra en la ecuación, sacando todo lo demás.

Con cuidado, escucha por el sonido de pasos acercándose, peo no los hay.

Aún así decide mantenerse despierto, sólo por si acaso.

* * *

Se despierta asustado, su cabeza girando y su brazo izquierdo dormido. Haciendo una mueca, se levanta de su decididamente incómoda posición en el sillón, el zumbido inducido por el alcohol en su cabeza se ha desvanecido a un ligero murmullo. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha estado yaciendo ahí como un atropellado en carretera, pero al menos está unos cuantos grados más sobrio ahora que cuando se quedó dormido.

Algo le está fastidiando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y no le toma mucho tiempo antes de que pedazos de lo que paso antes comiencen a llenarle la cabeza como un mosaico de imágenes fracturadas.

 _Maldición_.

—Jarvis, ¿dónde está Loki?

—Él está en su habitación, señor.

—¿Aún está despierto?

—Parece ser que sí.

Con un gruñido, se levanta del sillón y sale de la sala de estar.

Esta casi seguro sobre sus pasos cuando se detiene afuera del cuarto de Loki, y por un rato se la piensa, una mano encima de la manija. Aun recuerda su más reciente comportamiento, y se lo piensa otra vez. _Seguro, esta es su casa y todo, pero…_ Así que en lugar de ello, levanta su mano y da tres cortos golpes contra el panel de madera.

No hay respuesta, así que finalmente empuja la manija hacia abajo, lentamente dejando que la puerta se abra. Loki está sentado allí, sobre la cama, los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas contra su pecho y una mirada cautelosa en su rostro.

—Ey, Bambi —al menos piensa que no está arrastrando las palabras. Que progreso asombroso.

El movimiento en la figura frente a él cuando Loki se tensa es muy ligero, pero aún imposible de ignorar.

Suspirando para sus adentros, Tony saca una silla, sentándose opuestamente a la cama. De repente se siente muy estúpido.

Golpeando un par de dedos contra su muslo, busca algo que decir. ¿Y por qué es que todas sus conversaciones con el dios son incomodas y raras como esta?

—Okey, entonces… me llegaron malas noticias sobre mi compañía y no estaba de buen humor —logra decir—. Pero todas esas cosas que dije sobre no lastimarte aún son vigentes. Sabes, sólo porque algunas veces ande molesto no significa que te voy a convertir en un saco de arena para golpear o parecido.

Y joder, los ojos de Loki están tan abiertos, como si fuera un cachorro anormal dejado miles de millas lejos de casa. Y eso hacer que quiera- _Muy bien Tony, detén esa línea de pensamiento justo ahí_.

—Así que deja de estar tan… nervioso ¿si? En serio, me estás haciendo sentir como si fuera el cabrón más grande que haya caminado sobre el planeta Tierra. Y en verdad no lo soy.

Demonios, está tan cansado, y necesita dormir desesperadamente. Y no sabe que jodidos más decir, no cuando Loki le está mirando así.

Oh bueno. Quizás las cosas estén mejor y menos incomodas una vez que ambos hayan dormido algo.

—Como sea, como estaba tratando de decir antes de que nos interrumpieran. Te voy a dar una tarea mañana, y de ahí veremos que más ¿de acuerdo? —se levanta de su silla, poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar, aliviado de dejar al dios con sus propios asuntos.

—Entonces, te veré en la mañana, Rodolfo.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	33. Chapter 33

Él observa mientras Tony entra en la habitación cargando una caja de cartón llena con algo que debe ser muy pesado, juzgando por la mirada tensa en el rostro del hombre y el sonoro golpe mientras coloca su carga sobre el suelo. Gruñendo como si acabara de cumplir una gran tarea física, Tony se endereza con las manos colocadas en la parte baja de su espalda.

Luego se gira para enfrentar a Loki quien está sentado en el sillón, observando el procedimiento en silencio. Tony le llamó hace algunos minutos respecto a la tarea que quería que Loki realizara, y por lo que parecía, involucraba a esa caja desconocida sobre el suelo.

—Muy bien, solecito, aquí está la tarea para hoy —dice gesticulando hacia la cosa enorme. Loki elige no comentar; lo que sea que está en la caja espera que sus contenidos no terminen siendo demasiado desagradable si es que va a tener que lidiar con ellos.

Tony se agacha, abriendo las solapas y luego saca algo profundo de los adentros de la caja. Sus manos emergen sosteniendo una pila de documentos, largas línea de pequeñas letras sobre papel blanco.

—Todos estos necesitan ser acomodados —Tony dice, su pulgar hojeando el montón de papeles, haciendo que las pobres cosas produzcan un sonido de aleteo—. Son documentos relacionados con las grandes y asombrosas Industrias Stark, la cual sucede que es mi compañía. —Su mirada se aparta del montón de papeles y se posa sobre Loki, como si esperara que comentara algo.

—Ya veo —dice, mirando la caja con algo de desánimo. Hay _muchos_ papeles ahí.

—Bueno, usualmente Pepper es quien se encargaría de estas cosas cuando aún estaba manejando la compañía de manera extraoficial, pero desde que se fue… bueno, vamos a decir que todo el papeleo no es mi estilo y puedo imaginar un millón de cosas diferentes en las cuales gastar mi tiempo. —Levanta la hoja de encima para mirar el documento debajo, tarareando calladamente para si mismo.

Luego su atención se enfoca en Loki una vez más. —En su ausencia, todo estos papeles que gente, por alguna razón, sigue mandándome y que ciertos miembros del consejo y gerentes están produciendo, se han estado acumulando por un tiempo ya. —Señala la caja de cartón—. Pero pienso que ya es tiempo de que finalmente sean ordenados.

 _Papeleo_. Loki suspira internamente, mitad por simple aburrición ante la perspectiva y la otra mitad por el alivio de que eso es todo lo que hay de la tarea. Sosa, pero nada que no pueda manejar.

Hay un montón de carpetas negras y gris yaciendo a los pies de Tony y el hombre deja caer el bonche de papeles y levanta una de las carpetas. —Okey, cada documento va en una de estas. Y hay un sistema para todo, así que escucha.

Luego le sigue una larga letanía de donde va qué cosa, de acuerdo a que primicias y en qué orden. El tema es tedioso, por supuesto, pero Loki se asegura de registrar cada detalle del sistema de clasificado en su mente. Al menos su memoria siempre ha sido buena, así que puede recordar fácilmente largas instrucciones.

—¿Entendiste todo? —Tony pregunta cuando su pequeña exposición sobre el intrincado orden de los papeles llega a su fin.

—Lo entiendo —Loki responde, ahogando el suspiro que quiere escapar de sus labios.

—Bien —Tony dice—. Entonces deberás de estar ocupado por las siguientes horas.

Y con eso, el hombre se va y Loki es dejado solo con la caja y su contenido.

Claro, no hay nada más que ponerse a ello, así que toma el primer montón de papeles, haciendo pequeñas pilas a su alrededor mientras trabaja. Es soso, es aburrido, y falla en ver la importancia de esto, pero lo hace de igual manera.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no es uno que fuerce a su suerte. Después de que las… _cosas_ no terminaran de la manera en que él esperaba desde que llegó aquí, sería tonto e imprudente el tentar al destino. Quizás las Nornas pensarían que es un mal agradecido y desenredaran las hebras ya tejidas, decidiendo el convertir su fortuna en algo que se asemejara mucho más a lo que hasta hace poco estaba seguro que le estaba esperando.

Aún está confundido respecto a sus expectativas sin cumplir, no muy seguro del porqué o de los cómos detrás de eso. Y no es hasta ahora que por fin siente que comienza a entenderlo, y que verdaderamente se atreve a creer las promesas de Tony. Tan desesperadamente como ha _querido_ creerlas, las palabras apenas significan algo, después de todo. Especialmente ayer, cuando Tony vino a su habitación, aún un poco borracho, había temido que las palabras fueran de hecho sólo eso – palabras. Pero al final toda su preocupación había sido en vano.

Bueno, incluso él puede ver desde su posición subjetiva e que casi no ha habido alguna venganza. Y es con tal disonancia desoladora con las vividas imágenes de lo que sucedería reproduciéndose en su mente antes, durante y después de la llegada a la torre de Tony.

No, parecería que Tony no tiene intenciones de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas que Loki se ha temido. Y le deja perplejo, porque estaba tan seguro de que todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegó, todo lo que el hombre había dicho y hecho, conducía en esa dirección… y aún así, no lo hace.

¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan errado’

Al final Tony incluso le ha prometido a Loki que no lo lastimará, y él aún está tratando de meterse en la cabeza eso. Incluso si no le hubiera dado a Tony cantidad de razones para crear rencores en su contra, incluso si los dos nunca se hubieran conocido antes de su llegada aquí, aún no toma sentido. ¿Qué razón posible habría para que un amo prometa no lastimar a su esclavo? Es sumamente contraproducente, dado que la constante amenaza de dolor como consecuencia de un comportamiento no deseado es la manera más fácil y efectiva de reforzar la obediencia de un esclavo. ¿Por qué Tony dejaría pasar gustosamente eso?

No, no lo entiende, pero sin tener en cuenta que lo propició, sería poco inteligente el darle a Tony alguna razón para pensar mejor su decisión, así que da lo mejor de si para realizar la tarea que tienen en mano como le ordenaron. Tan poco como le guste, aún es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que camino le hará su vida más fácil aquí, y es muy seguro que siendo poco cooperativo lo sea.

Al final, cuando todo pasa, aún no tiene otra opción más que vivir con la humillación y la degradación que viene con su posición, pero por supuesto que podría haber sido mucho peor que esto.

* * *

Es varias horas después, en la tarde, cuando Tony regresa para checar si Loki ha terminado. Para entonces, el dios se ha quedado dormido en el sillón, sus piernas recogidas y un brazo acomodado debajo de su cabeza en una especie de almohada.

Tony analiza a la figura dormida por un rato, y luego se gira hacia la caja y las carpetas yaciendo en el piso. La caja está vacía, así que aparentemente todos los papeles han sido acomodados. _Bueno, que has de saber._

Agachándose, recoge una de las carpetas y lentamente revisa los documentos contenidos en ella. _Luce_ correctamente clasificado. Y sólo para estar seguro, checa otra carpeta y afirma lo mismo después de hojear más por las hojas de papel formales y aburridas.

Claro, esta era una caja, uno de varias en su colección indeseable, que contienen el tipo de documentos menos importantes, nada que los IRS pedirían, pero aún así. Pepper se hubiera encargado de esta responsabilidad si aun fuera parte de su vida, pero ahora ha recaído sobre él. Demasiado confidencia para dejar que cualquiera lo resuelva, porque el confiar es algo que no le es fácil después de todo lo que ha pasado. La información es muy sensible, e incluso aunque la mayoría de la gente no sería capaz de encontrarle pies o cabeza, no quiere correr el riesgo de que los documentos terminen con alguien que esté trabajando secretamente para un competidor, como Justin Hammer. Podía confiar en Pepper con su vida, por decir nada del montón de papeles, pero aún tenía que encontrar a alguien que él estuviera dispuesto a que cubriera la posición de ella. Y el reciente problema con la manzana podrida en su compañía era prueba de la sabiduría de esa decisión.

Suspira, porque ahora Pepper se ha ido de su vida, y lo que ha entrado en su lugar es un dios de las travesuras-diagonal-esclavo que ahora dormita en su sofá.

Pepper era la constante fiable que mantenía su vida en orden, que se aseguraba que no se fuera demasiado por el camino del cansancio. En contraste, Loki sólo había servido para ponerlo todo en un estado de desorden y agitación, haciendo de su vida un caos peor de lo que hubiera logrado hacer por si mismo. Seguro que tuvo sus altas y bajas con Pepper pero fueron de una naturaleza predecible y convencional, mientras que Loki se la ha pasado poniéndolo en una montaña rusa sin siquiera permitirle ponerse el cinturón antes.

Y quizás, debería de sólo recolectar las carpetas y dejarlas en el archivo, pero algo lo está deteniendo. Quizás es el darse cuenta de que nunca ha visto a Loki dormido antes, y algo en esa vista está sosteniendo su atención de manera fuerte, negándose a dejarle ir.

Hay una cosa en particular que se nota como un adolorido pulgar mientras observa al dios dormir de cerca, y eso es lo tranquilas y relajadas que están sus facciones. Y es sólo hasta ahora, cuando lo ve así, que nota cuan extremadamente tenso y tirante ha estado el rostro de Loki durante su estancia aquí. La diferencia es sorprendente en su llamatividad, casi como si el dios en su sillón y el que está en su memoria fueran dos personas diferentes. Simplemente lucen tan distintos.

Y no es hasta ese momento que realmente le golpea cuan preocupado ha estado Loki. Cuánto miedo y ansiedad su situación debió de estarle causando. Que Tony debió de haberle estado causando. Esa parte ya se le ha puesto en claro, por supuesto, pero ver su rostro así es lo realmente sirve para aclararle el punto aún más brutalmente.

Y con eso, siente otra ola de culpa. No niega que había querido que Loki temiera un poco cuando apenas llegó, pero nada como esta tortura mental por la que ha pasado. Eso jamás había sido su intención, ni nada cercano a eso.

Un mechón de pelo ha caído sobre el rostro de Loki, Y Tony se ve atacado por la urgencia de acercarse y quitarlo. Quizás incluso pasar sus dedos por esas facciones finas, trazando ese rostro guapo.

Pero se controla, forzando esa urgencia de regreso a los más profundo de su indecencia, en donde se originó en su cerebro. Dado todo lo que pasado recientemente, si hay una cosa de la que está seguro ahora, es que debe de mantener sus manos tan lejos de Loki como pueda. Porque esto no es como su usual persona borracha en una fiesta, seduciendo a una muchacha bonita, haciendo un par de comentarios indecentes, sujetando alguna parte del cuerpo que seguramente le hubiera ganado una bofetada si no hubiera sido el famosos Tony Stark. Porque toda esa gente hubiera estado en la posición de decir _no_ ; serían libres de negar sus avances, si así lo quisieran.

Pero Loki no está en una posición donde técnicamente se le este permitido hacerlo, en caso de que Tony hubiera sido lo suficientemente imbécil para decidir tomar ventaja de eso.

La idea es inquietante y errónea en demasiados niveles para tan siquiera molestarse en contarlos.

Y claro, desde el incidente con el cuchillo que terminó con Loki finalmente haciendo la pregunta del millón de dólares que debió de haberlo estado carcomiendo por dentro, Tony nunca había retomado el tema de nuevo, y tampoco Loki, ambos contentos con dejarlo yacer donde lo dejaron. Esta aliviado por eso,; el sólo pensar en esos horribles malentendidos y la conversación incomoda que le siguió es suficiente para hacer que quiera esconderse en un closet y nunca salir de nuevo.

No, se asegurará de nunca hacer algo que pueda causar una razón que sacara el tema de nuevo, sea directa o indirectamente.

Lanzando una última mirada a la figura durmiente, levanta las carpetas clasificadas y sale de la habitación, dejando a Loki en el sillón, el mechón de cabello negro aún colgando sobre su rostro.


	34. Chapter 34

Tony sorbe de su taza de café, observando constantemente al dios al otro lado de la mesa llenándose con el desayuno como si fuera una aldea hambrienta en África. No es muy diferente de cuando llegó la primera vez, después de su forzada dieta durante su estancia en los calabozos de Asgard. Y viéndolo así, es cuando se da cuenta de cuan poco ha estado comiendo el dios últimamente.

El sentimiento demasiado familiar de culpa se apodera de su garganta de nuevo. Y demonios, ¿cuántas veces va a sufrir de ese golpe de mala consciencia en la presencia de Loki? Pero es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto ahora, excepto admitirse así mismo que debió de haberlo notado, debió de haber prestado más atención. O al menos agregarle la cantidad apropiada de importancia a ello, en lugar de descartar sus observaciones como si fueran piedras y con explicaciones medio hechas.

Claro, en retrospectiva, todo está veinte y veinte y demás. Pero mirándolo bien, parece demasiado obvio; debió de haber notado que algo estaba severamente mal con Loki. En verdad, había notado que las cosas no estaban _bien_ , pero no se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto, o la causa de su errático comportamiento.

Y por mucho que odie admitirlo, Loki es su responsabilidad. No hay nadie más aquí para cuidar de su salud, y en general, de su bienestar. Y considerando que tan abismalmente malo ha sido Loki – y con mucha razón – para comunicar sus preocupaciones, quizás Tony deba de ser más atento desde ahora, de estar más a la búsqueda por cualquier deterioro de su salud, sea física o mental.

Loki acaba de de terminar su tercer plato de Cheerios y luce contento por ahora, jugando medio ausente con la cuchara en su mano a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Y Tony ya tienen rato que terminó su sándwich, y está por terminar los restos de su café tibio. Bien pues.

—Muy buen, solecito, tengo otra caja de papeles que necesitan clasificarse desesperadamente —dice, recargándose en su asiento—. ¿Listo para encargarte de eso?

Un pequeño suspiro de resignación se escapa de los labios de Loki, pero no hay otra protesta que esa mientras el dios asiente.

Bien, quizás la existencia pacifica sea posible, después de todo, incluso con el que sería un conquistador de mundos y esclavizador de la humanidad.

* * *

Y así, hay papeles otra vez. Muchos de ellos. La caja de cartón es más grande que la última vez, pero igual que ayer, se pone a ello con una mueca interna, combinado con un pesado alivio de que parece ser que todas las intenciones de Tony para con él no son nada peor de lo que pueda manejar, tan degradante como sea el completar estas simples y penosas tareas.

Trabaja mecánicamente, en auto-piloto, pensando sobre nada en particular mientras ordena los papeles en diferentes pilas, preguntándose vagamente porque los humanos colocan tanta importancia en estas endebles cosas. El trabajo es monótono y está haciendo que se sienta adormilado, y después de un rato se descubre parpadeando para evitar que sus ojos se cierren, su cabeza lentamente inclinándose hacia su pecho.

Rápidamente, las letras y los números en los documentos de los que se supone debe mantener presentes porque indican a que pila pertenecen parecen estar danzando sobre las hojas, intercambiando traviesamente lugares unos con otros, negándose a quedarse en su lugar.

Bostezando, pone la pila de papeles en sus manos de vuelta en el piso y se talla los pesados ojos. No había estado durmiendo bien hasta hace poco a causa de la tensión tortuosa a la que había estado sometido, interrumpiendo su sueño y manteniéndolo despierto hasta tarde. Y aunque ahora esa tensión finalmente había cedido, la falta de sueño que se había estado acumulando está comenzando a cobrar su cuota y se siente muy cansando, su cuerpo entumecido y muy lento al responder.

Mira anhelante el sillón. Quizás pueda tomarse un pequeño descanso, ¿tomar una siesta rápida? Sólo un par de minutos, no más que eso.

Aunque no está muy seguro de cómo se sentiría Tony respecto a él tomándose un descanso antes de terminar su tarea. Quizás termine tallando los pisos de nuevo si Tony lo descubre, si Jarvis le dice.

Bueno, puede vivir con eso, supone. La tentación de tomar ese tan necesitado descanso es simplemente demasiado poderosa para resistirse.

Abandonando los montones de papeles en el piso, se recuesta sobre el sillón, suspirando contento mientras su cabeza cae sobre el cojín. Se queda dormido ni siquiera un minuto después.

* * *

_Está de regreso en los calabozos, en la oscuridad y suciedad que una vez ocupó, pesados grilletes en sus muñecas. Uno de los guardias – un hombre gordo cuyo nombre no recuerda, y que realmente no es que importe cuando lo único que hacen es intercambiar insultos – acaba de traer su única comida del día, un cuenco lleno con un engrudo que huele horrible, que avienta en lugar de colocarlo en el suelo._

_—Hora de la comida —dice con desdeño, mirando a Loki con curiosidad mal disimulada—. Aunque no puedo ver porque buena comida deba de ser desperdicia en gente como_ tú _._

_Loki hace una mueca, mirando al guardia malamente. —¿Llamas a este desperdicio “comida”? Quizás para creaturas tan bajas como tú, esto contaría como comida per-_

_—Cuida tu boca, traidor —el hombre gordo sisea, dando un paso hacia él. Claro, Loki debería de pensar mejor el quedarse callado en lugar de de discutir con estos brutos primitivos sirviendo de guardias, pero no puede detenerse. Sus burlas le duelen demasiado._

_Como lo esperaba, el hombre le manda un golpe, uno que apenas Loki puede esquivar, detenido por las cadenas. Gruñendo en furia por su fallido intento, el guardia hace otro intento, esta vez golpeando a Loki en las costillas, causando que se doblara del dolor, jadeando por aire. Pocos segundos después, manos sujetan sus hombros, aventándolo contra la pared, las duras piedras atacando su piel a través de sus destrozadas ropas de prisión._

_Trata de pelear contra las manos que lo sujetan contra la pared, pero en vano. El hombre es mucho más pesado que él, y también tiene la clara ventaja de no estar usando pesados grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas. Una rodilla conecta de manera violenta con su caja torácica ya adolorida, y gime con agonía pura, tratando de agarrar las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de alejar ese cuerpo de él, aventándolo con toda su fuerza para quitarse de encima a su atacante--_

\--y se cae del sillón, directo al suelo, sus manos aún alrededor de esas muñecas, el cuerpo de su oponente atrapado debajo de él. Un instante después, cuando el sueño se ha desvanecido y el mundo real ha regresado, se encuentra sentado a horcajadas sobre un sorprendido Tony, sujetando las manos del hombre a cada lado de su cabeza. La mirada en él es de pura confusión, no muy diferente a un pez al que acaban de sacar del agua y puesto en tierra seca.

Y el estomago de Loki se hunde como un ladrillo de plomo. Sin duda va a terminar tallando pisos hasta que sus rodillas estén sangrando – si es que tiene suerte, claro esta.

Rápidamente se levanta de con Tony y se aleja a una distancia segura mientras el hombre levanta una ceja en su dirección, lentamente recuperándose del repentino asalto para levantarse, limpiándose las ropas.

—¿Todos los dioses en Asgard son así de paranoicos, esperando intentos de asesinato en su sueño? —pregunta, muy tranquilo para alguien quien acaba de ser lanzado al suelo por su propio esclavo.

—Yo… estaba soñando —Loki responde, cauteloso, seguro de que esta explicación no contará como una excusa satisfactoria. Incluso si Tony le prometió no recurrir a violencia física, duda que las consecuencias vayan a ser placenteras. Los esclavos no atacan a sus amos sin ser castigados, a pesar de que haya sido sin querer.

—Entonces debió de haber sido un sueño interesante —Tony se encoge de hombres—. Pero lo que te venía a decir antes de encontrarme justo a la mitad de una pelea de la WWF, es hora de la cena. Al menos _asumo_ que tienes hambre. —Curiosamente el hombre no parece enojado, ni por el descanso no autorizado que se permitió a sí mismo ni por el subsecuente ataque hacia Tony contra el suelo. Al contrario, parece… ¿divertido?

Luego una mano se extiende hacia donde Bill aún está sentado en el piso, sujetando su brazo. —Levántate, sí. Ya te has acurrucado lo suficiente con el piso —Tony le dice resuelto mientras lo jala para ponerlo de pie.

Y como si fuera capaz de decir lo que Loki está pensando, se encoge de hombros. —No hay resentimientos, Cuernitos. Cosas pasan. —Una sonrisa torcida se adueña de su rostro—. Aunque para la próxima vez me aseguraré de decirle a Jarvis que te despierte en mi lugar.

* * *

Una vez más, está sentado en su lugar usual en la mesa, esta vez comiendo comida de una caja adornada con las palabras Bartelli’s Kitchen. Y aún sigue sin estar seguro de porque Tony le está permitiendo comer de la misma comida que él, esto seguramente no hubiera pasado en Asgard. Le habrían dado restos, sobras, lo que sea que los miembros libres de la casa no consideraran dignos para comer.

Bueno, quizás no quedan muchas sobras en una casa que consiste en sólo Tony, especialmente no dado que parece que la mayoría de la comida viene de estas cajas de porciones individuales pre-empacadas. Así que la solución más fácil probablemente es darle a su esclavo la misma cosa, supone.

Batalla un poco con las largas y húmedas tiras en la bolsa. _Tallarines_ , los ha llamado Tony. Justo como los Cheerios, comida que no es identificable y que no tiene equivalente en Asgard, pero aún así no saben mal.

La tira se desliza de su tenedor, negándose tercamente a enredarse en el metal de la misma manera fácil que lo hacen para Tony. Aquí va de nuevo, sintiéndose vagamente estúpido con sus intentos inútiles, pero particularmente no le interesa. De cualquier manera no hay más nadie que Tony aquí para verle.

—Supongo que no tienen tallarines en Asgardad ¿verdad? —escucha la voz de Tony a su derecha, al mismo tiempo que otra porción de sopa se desliza de nuevo a la caja.

—No los tenemos —responde, tratando de imaginarse a la corte real sentada en la Mesa Alta tratando de enredar estas pobres cosas en sus utensilios de comida. La imagen en extrañamente… discrepante.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que usualmente comen ustedes en su Tierra de las Hadas Mágica? —Tony pregunta, sorbiendo ruidosamente sus tallarines.

—Carne, usualmente. Puerco o venado sería lo más común —responde, la pregunta le hace pensar involuntariamente en las innumerables comidas que tuvo en Asgard. Todas parecen haber sido hace mucho tiempo atrás—. Pan y queso. Avena, aunque eso es en su mayoría para las clases bajas. Fruta, la que sea que este de temporada. Algunos vegetales, pero no en grandes cantidades.

—Quién lo hubiera pensado. Sabes, aunque estoy seguro de que no me importaría un corte de carne de vez en cuando, se volvería demasiado aburrido comer esa cosa después de un rato. —Elegantemente enreda otra porción de tallarines en su tenedor—. Dime ¿entones cuál era _tu_ comida Argardiana favorita?

Loki parpadea ante la extraña pregunta. Puede entender el interés en una cultura extranjera y sus costumbres, especialmente para un hombre inquisitivo como Tony, pero no hay razón de por qué debería de estar preguntando cosas tan personales como las preferencias de Loki. Nadie en Asgard le preguntaría a un esclavo tales cosas. Las opiniones de los esclavos no importan, si es que tienen una.

—Ciervo, creo. Y oso —dice simplemente, sin saber a donde se supone que esto llevará.

—Ah, el tipo de la vida salvaje. ¿Te gusta la caza?

Por supuesto, no es que puede negarse a responder, pero es extraño y raro que Tony este preguntándole estas cosas, y no está muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—No en realidad. Estaba más interesado en practicar magia y leer libros.

Tony suelta una risa sorda, apuntándole con el tenedor. —Así que del tipo de estudios ¿huh? Sí, como que me imagine eso de ti. No estás hecho para ser del tipo idiota —se ríe para si mismo, aunque Loki no logra encontrarle el humor ete—. ¿Entonces qué tipo de libros leías? ¿Romances sensibles? ¿Horror? ¿Agatha Christie? —mete el tenedor en su comida y se lo lleva a la boca, masticando audiblemente.

No, no se supone que los amos tengan una conversación normal con sus esclavos, no más allá de lo que es necesario para asegurarse de que las órdenes y comandos sean llevados a cabo correctamente. Bien, quizás _les_ hables, pero no con ellos o a ellos, y ciertamente no esperarían una respuesta de ellos.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón, Tony lo hace.

Así que Loki no puede hacer otra cosa más que responder obedientemente, mientras que su mente se pregunta silenciosamente si alguna vez logrará entender a Tony del todo.


	35. Chapter 35

Esta vez, hay dos cajas de cartón llenas de papeles frente a él, ambas son un poco más pequeñas que las anteriores. Casi ha llegado al fondo de la primera caja – la cual Tony dijo que contenía minutas y transcripciones de las juntas de consejo, aunque las palabras significan poco para él – y mecánicamente toma las ultimas hojas de papeles, clasificándolas también.

Tony, por otro lado, está sentado en el sillón a cierta distancia, leyendo de uno de los documentos colocados en su regazo mientras sus manos continúan jugando ausentemente con un pequeño cubo colorido. Suena rítmicamente mientras lo gira y mueve las secciones, cambiando el fluido diseño de colores. Reconoce esa cosa, habiendo visto a Tony jugar con ella antes.

A pesar de que las especificaciones de su situación aún siguen confusas e ilógicas, al menos el reciente acomodo en que están sentados es algo con lo que puede relacionarse y sacarle sentido, dada las diferencias en su estatus social – él en el suelo, rodeado de un océano de papeles y carpetas, y Tony yaciendo cómodo sobre el sillón. Esa es una de las pocas cosas hasta ahora que es como se supone que deben de ser, que deberían de ser similares en Asgard.

Aun hay poco de su situación que tiene sentido, así que cuando algo reamente tiene sentido, sobresale en un océano de desconcierto y extrañeza. Pero al menos parece que su presencia es tolerada ahora, ya no sirviendo de manera habitual para poner a Tony de mal humor, como recuerda demasiado bien que solía ser.

Quizás el cambio de actitud se deba a que finalmente está siendo de uso y haciendo algo que el hombre actualmente considera que vale la pena.

Sería una lógica conclusión. ¿Porque qué amo miraría con algo más que desaprobación hacia un esclavo que no es útil? Alimentando y vistiendo a un esclavo que no puede contribuir con algo valioso sería desagradable para su amo, claro.

Termina con los últimos papeles en su mano, colocándolos en la carpeta correcta, y está por alcanzar la segunda caja que aún le está esperando cuando el sonido de la voz de Tony le hace levantar la vista de su trabajo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —el hombre dice, dándole a las carpetas en el suelo una mirada examinadora.

—Sí —responde, sus ojos siguiendo a Tony mientras el hombre se levanta de su lugar en el sillón y camina hacia donde Loki está sentado. Agachándose, Tony levanta una de las carpetas de encima, abriéndola y lentamente revisando los papeles con su pulgar.

Después de un rato de esto, cierra la carpeta y le asiente brevemente a Loki. —Se ve bien —dice, mientras pone la cosa de nuevo sobre la pila—. Buen trabajo, Rodolfo.

Con eso, se levanta y camina de regreso al sillón de nuevo donde se acomoda despreocupadamente en una posición que parece positivamente indecente, regresando a sus documentos y su cubo, dejando a Loki con su segunda caja de papeles.

Loki mira a Tony de manera rápida. No puede recordar la última vez que Tony anunció su aprobación por algo que hubiera hecho, en contrario a fastidio y exasperación, las cuales parecían ser las emociones por defecto que provocaba en el hombre la mayor parte de su estancia aquí. Y hay una burbuja de resentimiento creciendo dentro de si mismo al darse cuenta que una parte de él realmente _aprecia_ el comentario aprobatorio, como un perro siendo acariciado en la cabeza por su amo. ¿Cuándo el que Tony estuviera complacido con él se había vuelto de importancia más allá de los aspectos prácticos para asegurar que su vida aquí no fuera más difícil de lo necesario?

_Quizás debió de haber sido entregado con una cola para que pudiera agitarla alegremente mientras está en esto._

No debería de hacer alguna diferencia lo que el mortal piense de él, especialmente no cuando es por simples tareas como la clasificación de papeles. En verdad, debió de haber caído ya muy bajo para que un comentario como ese de Tony pudiera causar ese pequeño movimiento de algo que no es resentimiento o miedo, o furia o desesperación o cualquiera de esos otros sentimientos negativos y agotadores con los que se ha llegado a conocer desde que llegó. Incluso si el previo rugido de esas emociones ha disminuido a un sordo murmullo por ahora, ha habido tan pocas cosas cayendo del lado positivo de la balanza para él que un simple comentario obtiene una fiesta de bienvenida en su mente.

Y no es hasta ahora que se da cuenta de cuanto ha extrañado eso, algo que no es sólo otra expresión de cuan poco querido y apreciado y de cuanto ha fallado en cumplir las expectativas; sentimientos con los cuales ya está muy familiarizado desde su vida en Asgard. Desde que llegó aquí, han existido tan pocas cosas buenas – una ausencia de malas cosas no es realmente lo mismo – y no importa cuan pequeña e insignificante esto sea, aún quiere aferrarse a eso por un poco más.

Así que por un breve momento, se permite disfrutar de la ligera ola que causó la aprobación de Tony, bañándose en esa pequeña calidez, antes de enterrar con resolución esa prueba descarada de debilidad.

Porque es ridículo e impropio que le importe eso, aunque sea por un segundo.

 _No, no debería de afectarle lo que un mortal piense de él_.

* * *

Reprimiendo un bostezo, da la vuelta a otra página del reporte frente a él. No que usualmente se moleste con leer los documentos formales como este, pero este contiene un rápido y sucio resumen del reciente desastre de Industrias Stark, supone que debería de darle una mirada. Al menos el perpetrador ha sido encontrado, aunque incluso haya logrado dejar el país antes de que la policía lo hubiera recogido.

El Sr. Crawford, el Director de Mercadeo sin credenciales, quien no resaltaría en un grupo de tres. Eso había sido una sorpresa; nunca hubiera sospechado a _ese_ tipo de entre toda la gente.

Al menos no metió las manos en nada de la información secreta que había estado buscando, aunque tres millones de dólares siguen desaparecidos. Oh bueno. Esos son sólo cacahuates dada la circunstancia, puede vivir con eso, aunque su ya mancillada habilidad de confiar en la gente ha recibido otro duro golpe tras este episodio.

Suspirando, mueve unas cuantas veces más el cubo de Rubik en sus manos, sus dedos deslizándose sobre la ya gastadas superficies y filos. El pequeño sonido de las secciones deslizándose en su lugar son tranquilizadores por su familiaridad, e incluso a pesar de que el cubo hace mucho dejo de proporcionarle un desafío real, aún es un pasatiempo que mantiene sus manos ocupadas mientas su cerebro está enredado con cosas aburridas. Como otra gente hace garabatos y gira lápices entre sus dedos cuando se ven forzados a hundirse en material de lectura soporífero.

Pero al menos el asunto se ha resuelto, sin la ayuda mágica de Pepper. Así que quizás su vida pueda dar un giro hacia la normalidad después de todo.

Bueno, tan normal como sea posible cuando tienes un dios de las travesuras esclavizado viviendo bajo tu techo. Pero de nuevo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que su vida fue normal o sin complicaciones? Si algunas ves lo fue, fue hace tanto tiempo que ya se ha olvidado de ello.

Mira a Loki por encima del filo de su montón de papeles, observando mientras el dios acomoda diligentemente los documentos en diferentes pilas de acuerdo con el sistema que ha creado.

Al menos no está creando problemas o protestando contra la tarea de clasificación de papeles, o enredándose en una forma pasiva de sabotaje.

Supone que eso debe de contar para algo.

* * *

El interminable y casi obsesivo movimiento del cubo y los pequeños sonidos de choque que le acompañan le distraen ligeramente al principio. Y luego son extrañamente atrayente. Pronto, nota que su atención se mueve de los papeles hacia el cubo en las manos de Tony mientras sus ojos son inevitablemente atraídos hacia él. Observa mientras los pequeños parches de rojo y azul y verde intercambian lugares, girando hacia diferentes lados del cubo formando un color uniforme, por un momento olvidando sus propios deberes.

Entonces, de repente, Tony levanta la mirada y por un fugaz momento sus miradas se cruzan a través de la distancia física que los separa.

Rápidamente voltea hacia otro lado, rompiendo el contacto mientras una vez más regresa su concentración a sus papeles.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —de repentes escucha la voz de Tony a su izquierda.

Levanta la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Tony mover su mano hacia abajo y un segundo después aventarle el cubo en un lanzamiento lento. Atrapa el artilugio más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

—Lo compré en un Wal-Mart por diez dólares hace años, y me ha ofrecido una gran cantidad de de diversión por el dinero que gasté, de la que me ha traído cualquier otra cosa que he comprado —Tony continua mientras Loki gira el cubo en sus manos, luego mueve uno de los paneles tentativamente.

—Como sea, el objetivo es acomodar el cubo de manera que cada lado luzca un único color —Tony le explica como si no fuera ya obvio.

Su atención total está sobre el cubo mientras le da otros giros, tratando de encontrar la lógica oculta a este acertijo. Después de un rato, las cosas comienzan a tomar su lugar en su cabeza, como una ecuación acomodándose a sí misma, todo listo y esperando para ser resuelto.

Se concentra mientras reordena las secciones de acuerdo con la lógica que se desarrolla en su cabeza, sus dedos trabajando ansiosamente para resolver el enigma mientras el tiempo pasa rápidamente en una neblina. Otro giro, y frunce el entrecejo con consternación cuando se da cuenta de que se equivoco en un giro.

Rápidamente deshace los últimos movimientos y luego continua sobre su previo camino, girando los pequeños cubos de un lado a otro, reacomodándolos para que se ajusten a la imagen en su cabeza.

Algo de tiempo después, el acertijo está resulto. Lo ve con satisfacción, luego mira hacia Tony quien le está observando con una ceja levantada.

—Yo… creo que esto debería de demostrar una solución aceptable —dice, tratando de no sonar muy complacido consigo mismo girando el cubo en su mano, mostrando los lados uniformemente coloridos.

—Bien, que me maldigan —Tony dice con una curva en su boca—. Eres bastante inteligente ¿verdad?

Loki no responde a eso; está demasiado ocupado tratando de calmar la pequeña ola que una vez más se despierta dentro de él ante el inesperado cumplido.


	36. Chapter 36

Se está haciendo tarde y está sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, contemplando si debería de irse a la cama o terminar el capítulo actual, cuando de repente, Tony entra en la sala con una botella en la mano, eso por si mismo no era algo inusual

Lo que sí _es_ inusual esta vez – y hace que Loki mire dos veces – son los dos vasos que sostiene en la otra mano, uno más de lo que debería de haber razonablemente. ¿Seguramente Tony no espera que él…?

Silbando para si mismo, Tony pone los dos vasos sobre la mesa y procede a vaciar algo del líquido color ámbar en cada uno de ellos. Y sin más preámbulo, mueve un vaso en dirección a Loki, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo el ofrecer a un esclavo un trago.

Mira a la ofrenda confundido, pero no se mueve para tomarla.

—Vamos, Cuernitos —Tony dice, levantando su propio vaso—. Tomemos un trago para celebrar que el idiota bastardo que anduvo jodiendo con mi compañía ya fue encontrado.

Loki mira el vaso con indecisión. No había estado bebiendo mucho en los últimos siglos, no como en aquellos días en los festines esplendidos que se ofrecían en honor a Thor para celebrar alguna campaña de batalla exitosa o parecido. Y las recuerda claramente incluso ahora, como había vaciado tarro tras tarro, en un fútil intento de desaparecer la amargura celosa inherente al conocimiento de que nada parecido sería ofrecido en su honor por todos los hechizos complejos y difíciles que aprendió a dominar con el transcurso de los años.

Quizás son los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos lo que le mantienen lejos de los fuertes ataques de consumo de alcohol últimamente, o quizás es el deseo de mantener la cabeza clara para no obstaculizar sus habilidades mágicas. Lo que sea que sea la razón, no se ha permitido disfrutar de eso en estos días. Seguro, bebió cerveza e hidromiel como todos los demás, pero raramente en las cantidades necesarias para intoxicarse.

—Vamos, inténtalo —Tony le pide, sintiendo su renuencia—. No está envenenado.

A decir verdad, la idea de beber en cualquier lugar cerca de Tony le hace sentir cierta intranquilidad, porque el alcoholizarse, el no estar en sus cinco sentidos, nunca es recomendable para un esclavo mientras esté en la presencia de su amo, no uno como Tony.

Tal dilema nunca sería un problema en Asgard, porque a los esclavos nunca se les daba licor para empezar; no se supone que se intoxiquen por un sinnúmero de razones. El buen licor nunca sería desperdiciado en los esclavos.

Pero claro, no puede desobedecer una orden directa. Así que vacía el vaso con un rápido movimiento, la quemazón resultante casi forzándolo a jadear. La bebida es más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y parpadea un par de veces mientras que el ardor lentamente desaparece.

En casa, el licor usualmente no sería tan fuerte ni tan concentrado como este, pero en lugar se hacia de manera en que pudiera ser ingerido en grandes cantidades antes de llevar al punto de la ebriedad. Pero ya puede decir que este no es el caso con el licor Midgardiano, o al menos no la variedad que Tony prefiere. De nuevo, quizás el alcohol no es tan fuerte como piensa, en su lugar, su reacción es causada por su débil cuerpo mortal que es más susceptible a la intoxicación de lo que está acostumbrado.

La calidez que lentamente se expande por su interior no es del todo desagradable, pero aún así le causa desconfianza, relajarse mucho cerca de Tony no puede ser una buena idea, no si el alcohol le hace hacer o decir cosas que no haría en una condición sobria.

No está muy seguro de por qué Tony quiere beber con él, y silenciosamente reflexiona la pregunta mientras observa a Tony vaciar su vaso sin ceremonia alguna. Seguro, sabe que hay muchos hombres que no les gusta beber solos, siempre tratando de llevar alguna compañía a donde sea que vayan a llevar a cabo dichas actividades, pero Tony nunca pareció de ese tipo, juzgando por el número de veces que Loki lo había visto en proximidad de una botella o un vaso hasta ahora.

El hombre deja salir un suspiro satisfecho antes de bajar su vaso vacío. —Ah, no está mal —comenta con una mirada contenta en su rostro, una vez más agarrando la botella en la superficie de la mesa.

En verdad desea que Tony no llene de nuevo su vaso, a pesar de la calidez placentera que se ha apoderado de sus miembros, pero sus esperanzas son aplastadas cuando el vaso es llenado una vez más hasta el filo con más líquido amarillento.

Pero no es su lugar el declinar, por supuesto. Tiene esta sensación de que ha Tony no le gustará si lo hace, y hace mucho tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que un Tony contento será más propicio para su situación que la otra alternativa. Y para ser honestos, no es como si lo que se esperara de él esta vez fuera poco placentero, por el contrario, y bajo circunstancias diferentes, quizás lo hubiera disfrutado, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a la fuerza del licor. Pero aún así, no le es nada agradable embriagarse en la presencia de Tony.

En el otro lado del sillón, Tony vacía su segundo vaso y luego mira insistentemente a Loki. —No seas tímido —le urge—. Pienso que algo de relajación te haría bien.

Bueno, Loki supone que no puede argumentar a eso – y la sensación mientras el contenido de su segundo vaso de líquido ambarino se desliza por su garganta es placentero. Quizás demasiado.

Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que una parte de él lo disfruta. Incluso si la tensión tortuosa dentro de él ya se hubiera disuelto, aún queda algún remanente, y un poco de alivio para el estrés no es… molesto. Así que si Tony quiere que su esclavo beba porque no se siente como para beber solo, quizás deba disfrutarlo y sacar lo mejor de la situación.

—¿Tienen cosas como esta en Asgard? —Tony interrumpe sus pensamientos, recargándose contra los cojines en una posición más cómoda.

—Bueno, no en verdad —admite—. El licor usualmente no es tan fuerte para que se pueda servir en tarros. Como la cerveza o el hidromiel.

—Uh-huh. Parece como que tienes algo que aprender de nosotros débiles mortales, entonces. —Y con eso, Tony se va por una larga tangente sobre los licores varios que se beben en Midgard y sus meritos relativos, pero los nombres le son completamente desconocidos. Así que sólo escucha pacientemente mientras Tony rellena sus vasos, su boca nunca dejando de moverse por más de un segundo.

Después de un rato, y mientras otro vaso es vaciado, la voz de Tony lentamente se va convirtiendo en un suave zumbido, las palabras individuales ya no se entienden del todo a través del zumbido en la cabeza de Loki que sigue incrementando su volumen. Pero al menos Tony parece estar complacido, así que eso debería de ser una buena cosa.

De repente las palabras atraviesan abruptamente la neblina cubriendo su mente, entendibles una vez más.

—Ahora que lo pienso, te ofrecí un trago la primera vez que te apareciste en mi torre, así que supongo que es justo que finalmente lo cumpla.

Algo de la tensión que se había quitado poco a poco regresa inmediatamente ante eso. Incluso aunque sabe que Tony ha decidido mantenerse por encima de cosas sin importancia como la venganza, aún no se siente cómodo con el tema. Es algo que prefiere que no sea mencionado del todo, conociendo completamente bien que el hombre, por supuesto, no se ha _olvidado_ sobre ese pequeño viaje por la ventana que le siguió.

Y se pregunta si Tony aún está enojado con él por culpa de eso; realmente le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero no es como que lo fuera a hacer.

Es sólo unos segundos después que se da cuenta que eso es exactamente lo que hecho, el fuerte alcohol habiendo aflojado los amarres controladores que habían retenido su lengua.

 _Demonios_.

Tony lo observa por encima del filo de su vaso por un momento, una expresión irreconocible en el rostro, y luego se encoge de hombros. —Nah. Ya no más. Yo tiendo a no guardar rencor si puedo evitarlo. Aparte, pienso que ya has pagado por eso con esa sentencia de esclavitud tuya. —Bebe de nuevo, sus ojos cerrándose de puro goce por un par de segundos mientras el liquido hace su camino garganta abajo.

Y Loki se siente de nuevo relajándose, a pesar de que su lengua traicionera sacó lo peor de él.

El silencio se presenta por un rato, pero rápidamente es roto cuando Tony comienza a hablar de nuevo, y Loki se hunde de nuevo entre los cojines, parpadeando un par de veces cuando la imagen de Tony, llenando su visión, se mece un poco y luego lentamente se separa en dos.

Se talla los ojos, deseando en verdad dormir un poco, pero obviamente no puede irse antes de haber recibido permiso para ello, así que se resigna a la implacable barricada de palabras que no deberían de tener mucho sentido para él incluso sobrio. Lentamente siente que se va quedando dormido antes de que la voz de Tony atraviese su mente nublada.

—Sabes, creo que es hora de dormir para ti —sonríe mientras Loki abre los ojos que ni siquiera está consciente de haber cerrado en primer lugar—. En serio, esperaba que ustedes, los Asgardianos, pudieran soportar mejor el alcohol.

Con eso, Tony se levanta, gruñendo mientras estira sus brazos lánguidamente sobre su cabeza. —Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente también es mi hora de dormir —agrega, un bostezo le sigue rápidamente a esa frase.

Cuidadosamente, Loki se comienza a levantar también, contento finalmente de que se le permita regresar a la seductora cama esperándole en su cuarto. Aunque sus miembros le obedecen lenta y con reluctancia y la habitación parece mecerse ligeramente, como si estuviera parado sobre un barco que suavemente es mecido por las olas del mar.

Da un paso hacia adelante, pero su pie se atora con el borde de la alfombra que está sobre el piso, causando que se tropiece y se vaya de cara contra la mesa. Incapaz de recuperar el paso en su embriaguez, no puede hacer más que prepararse para el impacto inminente.

Sin embargo, rápidamente hay un brazo alrededor de su cintura, deteniendo su caída antes de que la mesa lo haga. Y por un segundo congelado, Tony está parado ahí, detrás de él, su cuerpo presionado completamente contra el de Loki mientras el hombre lo endereza.

En el siguiente latido, el brazo se ha ido, Tony habiéndose movido para pararse al otro lado de su campo de visión. —Será mejor que cuides tus pasos aquí, Bambi —dice, y es sólo otro latido después que el hombre está caminando fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Está en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero es difícil cuando la memoria del cuerpo de Loki presionado tan apretadamente contra el suyo sigue entrometiéndose en la paz de su mente.

Así que se gira, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Sus intentos realmente no están haciendo la gran diferencia; el colchón aún se siente como si estuviera relleno de pelotas de ping-pong.

Su idea de arreglar una pequeña reunión con bebidas había sido un puro capricho, pero viendo que el dios aun estaba tenso, pensó que Loki podría agradecer algo de relajación, ¿y qué mejor manera de disolver esa tensión que con algo de alcohol? Siempre le había funcionado a él.

Bueno, casi siempre.

Al menos _él_ lo había disfrutado, y esperaba que Loki también, aunque era muy difícil de decir esas cosas con el dios.

Entonces, mientras estaban finalizando la fiesta, Loki de repente se tropieza, y Tony lo atrapa antes de que pueda lastimarse. Y a pesar de largo rato - ¿horas? – pasadas con el dios en la tarde, son esos pocos segundos los que están llenado su mente.

Claro, se había alejado rápidamente, antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar en una… manera poco propia ante la repentina cercanía. Eso definitivamente hubiera sido la cereza del pastel después de lo que Loki había estado convencido, no hace mucho tiempo, de lo que Tony iba a hacer con él.

De nuevo, se gira, y de nuevo, la posición resultante no es nada mejor que la anterior.

Y a pesar de sus intentos de pensar en los proyectos esperándole en su taller el día de mañana, y luego en un millón de otras cosas también, aún esa fracción de memoria se queda en su mente mientras se queda dormido, y luego tercamente le sigue todo el camino hasta la tierra de los sueños.


	37. Chapter 37

Cuando se despierta, es con un dolor de cabeza punzante y un enojado zumbido dentro de su cráneo. Con un esfuerzo heroico, se levanta hasta poderse sentar en la orilla de la cama, haciendo una mueca ientras talla su rostro con sus manos. La tarde de ayer está casi borosa en su mente, pero recuerda los vasos de alcohol que bebió dado que Tony no se sentía como para beber solo.

Por un rato sólo se queda sentado ahí, debatiendo consigo mismo si debería de regresar debajo de las cobijas de nuevo, pero se decide en contra de eso. Se siente demasiado inquiero para eso, y yacer completamente despierto irando al cielo, incapaz de evitar que su mirada recorra las cuartiaduras casi invisibles allí arriba, a pesar de que el diseño estpa firmemente grabado en su mente ya que podría dibujar una copia sin errores.

A pesar de su incomodida y el dolor en su cabeza, decide dejar la cama, darse un baño y vestirse, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento repetitivo de cada mañana.

Tony había mensionado ayer durante la cena que esta´ría fuera de la casa todo el día hasta en la noche, teniendo que encargarse de ciertos negocios. Hasta entonces, Loki estaba totalmente solo.

 _De nuevo_.

Optando por servirse algo de desayunar, sale por al puerta y recorre el pasillo, contando silenciosamente los pasos mas por habito, a pesar de ya saber exactamente cuando hay desde su habitación hasta la cocina. Tony hace mucho le dejó en claro que Loki tiene permitido hacerse de comida cada vez que quiera, así que al menos no tendrá que quedarse hambriento hasta que el hombre regrese a casa.

La vista que le recibe al entrar a la cocina es la misma de siempre – mármol negro, madera oscura, y cromado brillante. Camina hacia una de las alacenas, preparándose para el acostumbrado rechinido que sabe que suena cada vez que abre la puerta. Hace mucho que dejo de asustarse al escucharlo después de multitudes de veces.

Al menos ya conoce como moverse en la cosina lo suficientemente bien como para encontrar todo lo que necesita. No es como si algo importante cambiará aquí de repente, o en cualquier otro lado en la torre.

Un minuto después, está sentado con su tazón usual y su cuchara y un cartón de leche y la caja de Cheerios, tods las cosas que se han vuelto tan fuertemente familiar. El tazón con su pequeño hoyo en el filo, y que aún nota a pesar de todas las veces que ha estado en la mesa frente a él. La cuhara tiene un punto más oscuro en la punto donde el metal se ha desgastado ligeramente, y a pesar de sus numerosos intentos de remover esa ofensa a sus sentidos, se niega a quitarse. Pero no puede evitar ese acto por reflejo, tan futil como eso, asi que de nuevo su pulgar se fota contra la cuchara, su esfuerzo aún sigue sin causar algún efecto visible.

Luego se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, mirando al mismo unto en la pared, como siempre, llevando con apatía cucharada tras cucharada de la leche y los Cheerios a su boca, masticando de manera mecánica sin saborearlo en realidad Tragrando sin tan siquiera disfrutarlo.

Una vez que el tazón está vacio, se queda en su silla por un rato, no muy seguro de que hacer consigo mismo. Sabe que hay más papeleo esperándole, pero no le va a llevar todo el día. Quizás pudiera leer un libro, como lo hace tan seguido.

 _Libros Midgardianos, apenas teniendo sentido para él con sus palabras tan poco familiares y acuerdos y gente y maneras de actuar_.

Sin invitación, el recuerdo de sus libros allá en Asgard se aparece, esas cosas ya gastadas pero tan interesantes. El pergamino viejo cosido entre cubiertas elegantes de cuero, las largas noches perdidas leyendo bajo el suave brillos de las velas, la emoción de tener todo ese conocimiento en la punta de sus dedos – aún es muy vívida en su mente.

Pero claro, esos ya no son sus libros. Los esclavos no tiene propiedad, y cualquier cosa que solía ser suya en Asgard ya han sido tiradas o ahora están en la posesión de alguien más.

El pensamiento el corta como un cuchillo dentro de él, afilado y cruel. Ahora ya no posee nada, ni siquiera las ropas sobre su cuerpo son suyas, pertenecen a Tony.

 _Tony_. Uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes que este reino tiene que ofrecer, eso es lo que entiendo. Y uno de sus mejores héroes también. No está muy familiarizado con títulos Midgardianos y honores, pero supone que si Tony hubiera sido Aesir, habría sido considera lord. Si no hubiera nacido siendo uno, lo hubieran hecho uno, el título siendo concedido a él en una grandiosa y aburrida ceremonia. Y de acuerdo con su estación, tendría un ejército completo de sirvientes y trabajadores y esclavos para hacer funcionar su casa y que esperaran por él. Y a pesar de eso, sólo está Loki aquí.

Bueno, él y los sirvientes robot. Pero ellos realmente no cuentan.

Observa como uno de ellos limpia el piso de la cocina, haciendo sonidos casi imperceptibles mientras rueda por ahí, dejando un camino húmedo a su paso. Por lo que parece, incluso estos sirvientes artificiales pueden hacer cualquiera de las tareas que Loki es capaz de hacer, y eso lo hace sentirse más inútil. Supone que debería de estar agradecido de que Tony sea tan rico, lo que significa que alimentar y solventar a un esclavo, quien solo puede contribuir marginalmente a las tareas de la casa, no tendrá un efecto económico notables, al menos.

De hecho, pareciera que su utilidad es tan poca que una de las mejores cosas que Tony puede encontrarle es servir como compañía durante la bebida.

Masajea sus sienes, esperando que pueda aliviar las punzadas en su cabeza, pero sus esfuerzos no sirven. Así que su lugar, limpia lentamente su lugar, y luego continua hacia la sala.

Sentándose en u lugar usual en el suelo, abre una de las cajas de cartón esperándole, empujando las solapas hacia los lados. No le toma mucho tiempo para estar rodeado de las pilas familiares de papel. Sin entusiasmo, continua hacia el fondo de la caja, sacando montón tras montón de documentos que todos comienzan a lucir como el mismo para él. Todo es una larga repetición de los días anteriores, como si estuviera atrapado en una paradoja donde todo está siendo repetido infinitamente de nuevo.

Ya va a la mitad cuando su estomago suelta un gruñido de queja. El sonido le toma por sorpresa, pero dado que el tiempo se paso en una neblina debido al trabajo monótono, cualquier estimación de cuántas horas han pasado desde el desayuno es imposible.

Aunque quizás deba de tomarse un descanso, así que arrastra los pies de regreso a la cocina, dirigiéndose al refrigerador; Tony siempre deja ahí un par de esas pequeñas cajas con comida en ellas cuando anda fuera. Así que saca una, mirando desinteresadamente el interior del refrigerados antes de cerrarlo. Está casi vacío, no que esperaba que luciera diferente de su estado usual. Coo siempre, hay algunas botellas alineadas en los estantes – algunas asi llenas, otras con ciertos niveles en el fondo, suficientes como para un trago o dos pero nada más. De nuevo, nada que haya cambiado desde la última vez.

Cerrando la puerta del refrigerados, se sienta en su lugar usual en la mesa. Tony una vez le enseño como usar el horno de microondas, como el aparato se llamaba, para calentar comida. Pero no se olesta con eso; a penas y hace alguna diferencia. En lugar de ello, sólo se como la comida frúa directo de la caja, y a penas nota el nombre sobre la tapa. _Bartelli’s Kitchen_ de nuevo; aunque los nombres varian, este es probablemente el más común. La letra extravagante luce fuera de lugar, incluso vagamente ridícula, adornando lo que contiene algo tan simple como comida.

No tiene mucho apetito, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el tenedor en su mano pase de “cucharear” comida hacia su boca, a jugar cons los pedazos restantes, pasándolos de un lado a otro de la caja, uno de sus codos sobre la mesa, meilla descansando en su mano. Cuando finalmente decide terminar con la comida, mpas de la mitad de la comida se que queda dentro de la caja.

Y así regresa ha acomodar el resto de lo papeles, preguntándose fugazmente cuántas de estas casas quejan. No tiene idea de cuanto papeleo es generado por una industria tan grande como la que Tony está dirigiendo, pero no está seguro de querer saber.

Una vez que la tarea está completa, se queda sentado en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas, sus manos en su regazo, mirando a las corpetas acomodadas por falta cosas mejores que hacer. Azul en negro, una combinación que ya se ha acostumbrado a ver ahora. Una parte de pe desea que al menos las carpetas vinieran en diferentes colores para que tuviera una pequeña variedad en esta monotonía inamovible.

Leer un libro no tiene nada de atractivo para él en este momento, y en realidad no sabe que más hacer. Así que al final, se sube al sillón, a pesar de ni siquiera estar oscuro afuera, optando por dormir.

No está muy seguro de por qué prefiero el sillón a su propia cama, pero quizás es porque está menso asociado con memorias de retorcimiento lleno de miedo y dar vueltas con ansiedad sobre los planes de Tony para él; o quizás la sala, siendo más grande, se siente menos sofocante, menos como un recordatior de que esta atorado en este confinamiento. Así que se recuerta ahí, mirando a su alrededor tan familiar por un rato, peguntándose cuantos años estará atrapado aquí antes de que finalmente lo lleven a otro lado.

Pero claro, no hay razón para pensar en eso ahora. No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso; todo en su vida, su existencia completa, esta a la discreción de alguien más, y continuará siendo así hasta el final de sus días.

Así que en lugar de pensar, cierra sus ojos, tratando de apagar ese recordatorio amargo de su situación sin escape. Aunque su mente no es muy cooperativa y continua revolviéndose interminablemente hasta que mucho, mucho después él finalmente se queda dormido.

* * *

Se despierta de repente, tratando de quitar el sueño de sus ojos antes de entender en donde está una vez más – el sillón de Tony.

Lentamente retira la frazada yaciendo encima de él que ni siquiera recuerda haberse cubierto con ella antes de dormir, y sienta con pereza.

—Buenas tardes, solecito; levántate y brilla —una voz dice a su derecha y levanta su mirada para ver a Tony sentado en una silla a una distancia corta, tecleando en su portátil.

Observa la escena por un pequeño rato, mientras trata de encontrarle sentido a esta situación ilógica. Parecería que Tony ha recurrido a sentarse en una de las sillas menos confortables en la sala, contrario a su usual lugar en el sillón.

Y no tiene sentido, por quper Tony no simplemente le despertó a sacudidas y le dijo que se quitará de ahí.

Junto con la confusión, no puede evitar sentirse un poco estúpido también; los esclavos no se suponen que se queden dormidos de esa manera en la presencia de sus esclavos, incluso si no tienen ninguna orden importante que cumplir. Seguro, Tony pudo no haber tomado ofensa con su última dormida en el sillón, pero aún así se preocupar por dentro al saber que ha sido cahcado en ello de nuevo. Pareciendo un flojo e indisciplinado ante Tony con dificultad le ayudará a mejorar su situación.

De nuevo, es gpeado por la frustración no que nada tiene sentido aquí. Él simplemente está perdido en que hacer con todo no entiende a Tony, él no entiendo este reino, y no entiende su lugar aquí. No que hubiera preferido el trato que pudiera esperar en Asgard – _no, nunca_ – pero al menos hubiera sido algo con lo que pudiera relacionarse, en medio de todas las incertidumbres que vienen con ser aventado a un mundo alienígena, a los pies de uno de los mortales que tiene la mayoría de razones para odiarlo.

Ahora se siente como si estuviera a la deriva, sin tan siquiera una pequeña semblanza de control que un entendimiento claro de la situación le hubiera dado – porque esclavos, enemigos y criminales no son tratados de esta manera. Y ya está tan lejos de cualquier ápice de control que incluso una pista de algún suelo estable debajo de sus pies sería algo reconfortante.

Pero en lugar de ello, está aquí atrapado en esta confusión abrumadora, atrapado en esta torre, en esta posición… simplemente _atrapado_.

Mira por la ventana, pero ya está oscuro afuera y quizás eso está igual de bien. Viendo el mundo exterior – extraño y alienígena como lo es para él – sería sólo un recordatorio de la realidad de su situación.

Él casi se asusta cuando Tony cierra su computadora. —Okey, es hora de cenar —el hombre anuncia, y Loki no tiene otra opción más que seguir la ya bien conocida figura de Tony dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, a pesar de no estar hambriento en lo más mínimo.


	38. Chapter 38

Él está sentado en uno de las alfeizares de la ventana, en una manera torcida y para nada cómoda que deja su nariz casi tocando el vidrio, las yemas de sus dedos presionando contra el material transparente dejando huellas borrosas. El panel esta frío pero no le molesta. Puede ser un pobre sustituto pero al menos es una pequeña e imaginaria prueba de allá afuera.

Pretende que el frío contra sus dedos es lo helado de la brisa moviéndose al otro lado de la pared de su prisión, acariciando su piel con el aire frío de la tarde, un rastro de rocío refrescante en su toque.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, respira profundamente, tan metido está en su pequeña fantasía que casi se siente decepcionado cuando resulta que ha aspirado el mismo aire del ambiente controlado de la habitación que ha estado respirando desde que llegó. La ventilación de la torre de Tony puede que tenga poco que desear, pero aun se siente como si sus pulmones siguieran consumiendo el mismo aire viciado una y otra vez. Aunque si cierra sus ojos puede, por un pequeño momento, casi imaginarlo; que él está parado en un campo bajo el cielo abierto, sin las limitaciones de las paredes, el horizonte siendo sólo una línea borrosa en la distancia.

Se sienta así por un rato, sus parpados cerrados, odiando el tener que abrirlos de nuevo y dejar la realidad de su situación invadirle.

Desea poder _salir_. Tan sólo para probar un pequeño ápice de la libertad que no ha sido suya por tanto tiempo. Para tener un respiro de su largo aprisionamiento que comenzó con las poco gentiles manos de SHIELD tras su fracaso al conquistar Midgard y que continuó con los húmedos calabozos y los guardias aun más brutales de Asgard, y que completó el círculo al ser regresado a Midgard una vez más, dejado en las manos de Tony Stark. Ofrecido, cambiando de manos como un ropa usada y desgastada o un juguete regalado al más joven de los hermanos por uno mayor quien ya no tiene uso para la pieza. El pensamiento es demasiado deprimente como para considerarlo por mucho tiempo.

Viendo el cielo debe ser una mejoría muy bienvenida tras la burbuja de cristal que fuera su celda durante su estadía en los cuarteles de SHIELD y luego los calabozos bajo tierra de Asgard, ninguno de los cuales venía equipado con ventanas hacia el exterior. Mientras los días de su cautiverio se desdibujaban, anhelaba el mirar el cielo otra vez, si tan sólo por un momento, como un hombre muriendo de sed desearía desesperadamente por un trago de agua.

Como sea, ahora se pregunta si esto no es aún más cruel, poniéndolo enfrente de él como un tesoro precioso lejos de su alcance por siempre. Sentenciado a mirar desde lejos, encerrado dentro de las paredes de su prisión. Ni siquiera puede abrir la ventana para sentir el aire acariciando su piel, porque cada vez que lo intenta, pensando que quizás _esta_ vez será diferente, esa computadora tres veces maldita le informa alegremente que las ordenes del Sr. Stark son que las ventanas y puertas se mantengan cerradas.

Quizás no se debería de quejar. Quizás debería de ser suficiente el que no sea abusado, golpeado o hambreado, el que le sean evitados la mayoría de las privaciones que usualmente constituyen la vida de un esclavo, incluso libre de tener que realizar las labores duras y destrozadoras. Quizás no debería de ser avaro y desear por más, ya que está en una situación que casi cualquier esclavo en Asgard le envidiaría, pero no puede evitarlo.

Porque incluso los esclavos en Asgard hacen tareas en el exterior, trabajan en el exterior, se les _permite_ estar afuera. A pesar de todo, a ellos se les permite salir al menos, los ojos siempre mirando y la amenaza de un castigo seguro son suficientes para desalentarlos de huir. Ellos no son encerrados todo el día como él, su utilidad muy valorada para ser desperdiciada de esa manera.

Por supuesto, su propia utilidad es marginal al mínimo y no hay razón para que Tony le deje afuera cuando puede tenerlo guardado seguramente de esta manera, el mundo está seguro de lo que sea que el hombre aún sospeche que pueda ser capaz de hacer en ese lamentable estado.

Su mente conjura una pequeña fantasía de él escapándose de la torre, tan imposible como sea, para dar un pequeño paseo bajo la luz del sol. Sin paredes rodeándole tan lejos como sus ojos pueden ver, nada deteniéndolo o reteniéndole mientras camina. Claro, es una tonta e infantil aventura; incluso si pudiera salir de aquí, no tiene a donde ir. Para el mundo de afuera, él es un enemigo, y no tiene amigos o aliados aquí. Tampoco tiene algo de magia o poderes para protegerle, como un lobo al que le han sacado los colmillos y las garras y lo han convertido en un pobre perro faldero al llamado y deseo de su amo.

A parte, cualquier intento de abandonar la torre sería notado obviamente e informado por Jarvis, quien inmediatamente le reportaría lo que hace a su creador, efectivamente dejando a Loki en un montón de problemas. Porque Tony, sin duda, consideraría eso como un intento de escape, y cualquier libertad de movimiento y de acción que el hombre le ha dado hasta ahora, sería sin duda revocado en un instante, sus circunstancias actuales serían transformadas en algo decididamente menos favorable.

Suspira. Al menos tiene la libertad de la torre, contrario a estar encerrado en su cuarto todo el día, sólo permitiéndosele salir para realizar cualquier tarea de la que Tony quiere que se haga cargo.

Y con eso, sus pensamientos regresan a Asgard, donde a los esclavos que escapan son ejecutados más veces que no cuando los atrapan. Y muchos de ellos, los que tan siquiera lograr escapar exitosamente, aquellos que no son ejecutados, usualmente son amarrados con cadenas y grilletes pesados para prevenir cualquier intento similar en el futuro, en el remoto caso de que el castigo subsecuente después de su captura no sea suficiente para disuadirlos. No hay indulgencia o tolerancia para esclavos que huyen, la única ofensa considerada más seria para un esclavo sería el levantar la mano en contra de su amo.

De cualquier manera, algunos esclavos usan cadenas, siendo considerados poco confiables para permitírseles el privilegio de andar sin ellas. Sus muñecas duelen con una incomodidad fantasma ante la idea; tuve que usar grilletes durante su estancia en los calabozos, como si las paredes de piedra y los pesados candados y los guardias atentos no fueran suficientes para mantenerlo encerrado. Los conoció muy bien como para querer tener su libertad restringida de esa manera de nuevo, el movimiento de sus miembros limitados como el de un animal encadenado.

Algo le está diciendo que Tony quizás no lo ponga en cadenas si fuera tan siquiera a tratar de dejar la torre, pero encerrarlo en su habitación, sí, definitivamente. Entonces el hombre sería libre de tener que preocuparse de cualquier incidente futuro de ese tipo, teniendo a su esclavo bien guardadito en un lugar seguro y a salvo.

Aún así, el pensamiento es demasiado atrayente para dejarlo ir todavía, así que se entretiene con la idea de que de alguna manera sea capaz de evadir el extenso sistema de seguridad que Tony tienen en el lugar, pasando sin ser visto por el vigilante ojo de Jarvis, sin que Tony se entere nunca. Realmente no escapar, porque es obviamente imposible para alguien sin lugar al que ir o esconderse, pero el aventurarse al exterior por un momento, regresando luego sin que su ausencia sea notada.

Pero es una fantasía sin sentido, por supuesto. No hay manera de que pueda salirse de aquí sin ser detectado. O tan siquiera salir, porque Jarvis, sin ninguna duda, provocaría un completo cierre total de la torre antes de que tan siquiera pueda poner un dedo en el marco de la puerta. Sin magia, no hay manera de que pueda salir de la casa.

A parte, siempre está Heimdall, quien puede posar su vista sobre Midgard en cualquier momento. Aunque es más seguro que el Vigilante tenga cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que el estar mirando a un dios de las travesuras caído, yaciendo en la torre de un mortal. No es un peligro ya, habiendo sido dejado indefenso, cortesía de las pequeñas cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas. Existen amenazas más potenciales para Asgard, dentro y fuera del reino, de las cuales preocuparse. Loki, para cualquier propósito, ya no es una preocupación para Asgard.

Ese conocimiento duele ¿quién lo va a recordar en algunos años como algo más que un criminal que le fue regalado a un mortal? Sin duda, ya le han olvidado, el único aún preocupándose es Heimdall, quien continua mirando esporádicamente, para asegurarse de que Loki no rompa las condiciones estipuladas de su esclavitud.

Sus dedos están comenzando a escocer por lo helado del vidrio de la ventana, pero no los remueve aún. Porque esta tan cerca de ese exterior cautivamente como podrá estar en el futuro, separado por una mera pulgada de vidrio transparente. Pero a pesar de su limpieza y claridad, bien pudo haber sido una pared de piedra del ancho de un brazo. No hay manera de que salga de ahí, no en su estado sin magia y sin poder.

No lo va a hacer más feliz el desear cosas que no pueden suceder. Él sabe eso, y aún así no puede evitarlo.

Así que presiona sus dedos un poco mas fuerte contra el vidrio, una vez más cerrando sus ojos, imaginando las paredes a su alrededor desapareciendo y desvaneciéndose como humo ante la brisa de la tarde.

* * *

El nuevo transformador beta electrónico en el que ha estado trabajando está resultando bastante bien. Afortunadamente fue capaz de salvar algunas partes del primero que se partió en pedazos durante el pequeño incidente con Loki en el taller, al menos no tuvo que empezar todo desde el principio.

La memoria de ese día aún es dolorosa y perturbadora, pero no vale la pena llorar por el pasado. Lo que está hecho está hecho, y al menos el dios ya está consciente ahora de que sus antiguas expectativas no tienen base en la realidad y que puede esperar una vida aquí que no enfade a los miembros de la ONU Declaración de los Derechos Humanos y de la Convención de Ginebra y cualquier otro documento importante que la gente haya creado concerniente a esas cosas.

Aprieta otro circuito al transformador creciendo lentamente en la mesa, el pequeño clic mientras se desliza en su lugar es extrañamente gratificante.

Y tiene que admitir que Loki se ha comportado remarcablemente bien hasta ahora, sorprendentemente obediente y condescendiente para alguien equipado con ambiciones de conquistar mundos. Una pequeña voz fastidiosa de duda no puede evitar preguntarle si es un show que está montando el dios para su propio beneficio, para darle la falsa sensación de seguridad antes… de hacer _algo_. No está seguro de lo que una persona en la posición de Loki pueda hacer, pero él es el dios de las mentiras y el engaño y lo que sea, así que si está planeando algo, las posibilidades son que Tony no se dé cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Bueno, quizás haría bien en ser un poco más atento en lo que concierne a Loki desde ahora.


	39. Chapter 39

Su humor ligeramente bueno de hace unos días se ha esfumado definitivamente, ahora la frustración se lo carcome lentamente. Y es inquietante en verdad, a que grado su patética situación casi ha alcanzado una sensación de _normalidad_.

Mira por la ventana, y luego a las hojas de papel entre sus manos de nuevo. Le hubiera encantado arrugarlas entre sus dedos y aventar la caja de papeles por la ventana. El peso del bloqueo mágico en sus muñecas de repente se siente muy tangible, a pesar de pensar que ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a él.

Cadenas, como las que un animal usaría. Animales, y esclavos.

Se pregunta qué cosas Tony tendrá preparadas para él una vez que esta tarea sea terminada, sabiendo que las cajas no durarán para siempre. Pero el hombre probablemente encontrara otro tipo de trabajo que sería lo suficientemente simple para alguien como él, risiblemente poco familiar con las maneras y formas de este reino mortal que ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que caminó junto a los humanos.

Quizás debería de sentirse aliviado de que Tony le encuentre una tarea que sea capaz de hacer toda para que al menos pueda ser útil de alguna manera, lo cual debería de servir para colocarlo en una mejor posición y mejorar la disposición de Tony hacia él, pero justo ahora no puede ni siquiera sentir algo. Y tampoco puede decidir que es peor –el estar tan cerca de la ventana con su vista llena de esa libertad atrayente de afuera que nunca será suya de nuevo, o la humillación de estar sentado aquí realizando simples tareas para un mortal.

Por un momento, se imagina volteando la caja de papeles de cabeza, tirando todos sus contenidos por el suelo y abandonando la habitación, dejando que Tony se encargue de arreglar el desastre. Pero su fantasía es sin sentido, por supuesto. Cualquier satisfacción corta que le deje esa rebeldía no valdría la pena las consecuencias que le seguirían. Incluso si Tony no va a lastimarlo físicamente, aún hay abundantes maneras de que el hombre cumpla la ley – negar comida, negarle el acceso a los libros en la torre, asignarle algunas tareas poco placenteras y degradantes, o encontrar formas más creativas de forzar la obediencia.

Con apatía remueve los papeles, hojeándolos con su dedo pulgar. Documentos insignificantes que nada significan para él. Incapaz de detenerse, mira por la ventana de nuevo sin estar seguro de que le molesta mas – el cielo azul y limpio, recordándole lo que no tiene, o los papeles en sus manos, recordándole en lo que se ha convertido su vida. Estar al servicio de alguien más, sin tener derecho a decir algo al respecto.

Él decide que es menos inquietante mirar los papeles, al menos por el momento, y regresa su vista a las hojas de letra finamente impresa.

Sus pensamientos viajan de nuevo a Asgard, a su juicio, su intento de conquistar Midgrd, a todo lo que ha pasado y que no ha pasado desde que llegara a aquí. Está todo revuelto en su mente, imágenes distorsionadas de fracaso, desgracia y humillación, entretejiendo un tapiz nada agradable en su cabeza, pintando un diseño al que particularmente no quiere mirar.

Sólo de manera inconsciente, sus manos aprietan los papeles que sostienen.

—¿Cuernitos? —de repente escucha decir al hombre yaciendo sobre el sillón. Sorprendido, sale de su pequeña contemplación y gira su vista hacia Tony, quien le está mirando intensamente.

Y de repente, está extremadamente consciente de que aún sostiene el mismo paquete de papeles que sus manos han tenido probablemente por los últimos cinco minutos. No está completamente seguro de cómo interpretar la mirada escrutadora con que Tony le observa, pero no es difícil saber que el hombre ha notado que su esclavo ha flojeado y no está complacido con ello.

—¿Sí? —responde con sencillez, relajando el agarre mortal que tiene en los papeles.

Ton hace una seña para que se acerque con su mano. —Ven aquí —dice, luego apuntando hacia el otro extremo del sillón—. Siéntate.

Al menos no suena enojado, pero Loki aún así se prepara para el balde de disgusto que está por ser vaciado sobre su cabeza. El hombre quizás pudo haber dejado pasar su pequeño descanso no autorizado de antes sin comentar, pero duda que vaya a ser tolerante ante más muestras de flojera por parte de su esclavo.

Mira vacíamente mientras Tony deja el dispositivo técnico que lo ha tenido ocupado en un lado, posicionándose de manera relajada sobre el brazo del sillón.

—¿Hay algún problema?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa; no es lo que había esperado escuchar de Tony, así que se queda callado por un momento mientras piensa su respuesta. _¿Hay algún problema?_ Seguro, podría hacer una lista – una muy larga – de todas las cosas que están mal en su vida; el estar como un esclavo, tener que hacer tareas tontas, el estar a la orden y disposición de un mortal, el estar encerrado aquí, y otra gran cantidad de cosas también. Ninguna de las cuales le va a decir a Tony, por supuesto.

—No hay ningún problema —dice sin mirar al hombre frente a él.

—Hmmm —es la respuesta—. Lucías un poco… distraído por un momento. Un momento bastante largo, diría yo. ¿Hay algo en tu mente de lo que debería saber?

Quizás Tony haya sentido su péqueña fantasía de rebeldía, o su desagrado general por su situación. Quizás piense que su esclavo está planeando algo excesivo que necesite ser arrancado de raíz. Cualquiera que sea el caso, no le va a beneficiar el admitir cualquier sentimiento de resentimiento, está claro. Ningún esclavo anunciaría el desagrado respecto a su estatus social o su situación a su amo, nunca. Ante cualquier persona, de hecho. El quejarse o el mostrar insatisfacción nunca llevó hacía algo bueno a alguien en su posición. Aunque el hombre ha sido sorprendentemente tolerante, a un punto que nunca había sido escuchado en Asgard, pero no duda que incluso Tony tenga sus límites.

—No, no hay problemas —repite, sacudiendo su cabeza para enfatizarlo.

—Uh-huh. Entonces ¿cómo es que ese último bonche de papeles que estabas acomodando – o que no hacías me atrevería a decir – ha sido convertido en un montos de papales arrugados? —Tony dice con ligereza.

El hombre es observador, Loki tiene que reconocérselo. Francamente hubiera preferido que no lo fuera.

—Estoy acostumbrado a manejar el papel Asgardiano. Es mucho más grueso que el papel de Midgard —dice, la mentira sonando para nada convincente y medio elaborada a sus propios oídos.

Tony se remueve en su posición sobre el sillón, una pierna levantándose para descansar sobre uno de los cojines. —Si tú lo dices. Como sea, si existe algo que _sea_ un problema, o que me concierna, anda y dímelo. Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero no dejes que se fermente si algo te esta carcomiendo por dentro. Preferiría no tener que lidiar después con las consecuencias de un problema que pudo haber sido resuelto antes.

Y Loki piensa que puede escuchar una advertencia ahí, lo cual tiene mucho sentido; por supuesto que Tony no quiere más problemas de los que ya ha tenido que soportar por culpa de su esclavo. Pero esta no es una discusión que pueda tener con Tony, en verdad, es ridículo que tan siguiera esté preguntando. Seguramente el hombre no espera que diga con honestidad lo que hay en su mente sobre su situación.

—No hay nada de eso —dice tan neutral como puede lograrlo, esperando que Tony este satisfecho con eso para que así pueda regresar a seguir acomodando papeles.

Tony suspira, suena como si esa no fuera la respuesta que esperaba—. Sabes, está situación también es nueva para mi, así que cualquier cosa que me puedas decir para ayudarme en esto sería muy bien apreciado. En serio, no sé ni siquiera que se supone que los esclavos en Asgard _hagan_ todo el día.

—Ellos hacen lo que sus amos les dicen que hagan —dice mecánicamente, una parte de él pensando que ya le ha dicho estás palabas a Tony antes.

Tony confirma sus sospechas un momento después. —Sí, ya lo has mencionado. Aunque eso no es para nada útil.

No responde a eso y mientras Tony ya no dice nada más, se desliza de nuevo hacia el piso, regresando a sus papeles.

* * *

Dejó a Loki solo con su caja de papeles hace algunas horas, el dios trabajando de alguna manera más rápido que antes y pareciera que no estaba muy inclinado a hablar.

Y Tony está de nuevo en su taller, haciendo los ajustes finales a su transformador beta electrónico que está a unos pasos de ser terminado.

Peo en lugar de sentir ese sentimiento de logro ante su creación casi terminada, sus pensamientos siguen regresando al dios viviendo bajo su techo. Por supuesto, sería tonto esperar que Loki estuviera feliz con su situación, pero pareciera que hay algo más fuera de lugar de lo normal, como si la situación le agraviara más que antes.

Aunque para alguien destinado a pasar el resto de su vida – lo larga que sea esta – en esclavitud, Loki lo ha llevado de buena manera. Al menos lo aparenta.

Y no puede evitar sentí un poco de simpatía. ¿Qué se sentiría saber que vas a ser un esclavo hasta el día que mueras, sin esperanza de cambiar tu situación? A pesar de todos los crímenes que Loki ha cometido, Tony está bastante seguro que no amerita este tipo de castigo. El que todos tus derechos como humano se te arrebaten y ser convertido en lo que técnicamente es una propiedad.

Suspira, esperando que ambos –por su propia sanidad– aprendan a lidiar con los términos de la situación, tan desagradable como es. Porque el cielo sabe que _él_ no lo ha entendido aún.

Y una parte de él no puede evitar preguntarse por cuánto tiempo Loki permanecerá tan bien portado sin la amenaza imaginaria de abuso físico colgando sobre su cabeza. Pero supone que no tiene otra opción más que esperar y ver qué sucede. Es una cosa buena que tenga a Jarvis para vigilarlo por él, al menos.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el cortante zumbido del timbre de a puerta, el sonido inesperado haciendo que se asuste lo suficiente como para partir el artilugio en dos.

Un gemido se escapa de sus labios y mira la cosa rota consternado.

 _Demonios. No de nuevo_.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	40. Chapter 40

Los papeles de ese día están acomodados y Loki está sentado en su lugar usual en el alfeizar de la ventana, sus dedos acariciando de manera ausente el plástico blanco, jalando las pequeñas grietas en el material. Un pequeño pedazo se separa y cae sobre su regazo, pero ni siquiera se molesta en quitárselo.

Afuera, las nubes grises obscurecen el cielo, la pesada lluvia esperando a caer, y no hay ni siquiera la más ligera sospecha de que el sol vaya a salir. Sólo una vasta extensión de cielo descolorido extendiéndose hacia el horizonte.

Y aún así el cielo aún le invita, le jala, a pesar de su tristeza vacía.

_Si tan sólo…_

Pero es imposible, por supuesto. Y lo sabe. Y aún así…

Es sacado de sus observaciones por el sonido casi imperceptible de voces que le llegan de detrás de la puerta cerrada, y se tensa. Por lo que sabe, Tony jamás ha aceptado invitados en la torre a lo largo de la estancia de Loki, así que con aprensión nerviosa afina su oído, tratando de descifrar el murmullo de las palabras flotando en el aire. Sus ojos se entrecierran. Quizás uno de los amigos vengadores de Tony ha llegado de visita, perspectiva que a Loki no le alegra mucho del todo.

Puede discernir la voz familiar de Tony de entre el murmullo, pero la otra parte es más ruidosa, más insistente e incluso más familiar. Y es una voz que pensó nunca volver a escuchar de nuevo – _esperó_ nunca escucharla de nuevo – y aún así, aquí está, acercándose por como suena, mientras escucha también los pasos que le acompañan, casi como si alguien estuviera corriendo, correteando desesperadamente por algo con la esperanza loca de que no sea demasiado tarde pero temiendo que ya lo es.

Con un fuerte golpe la puerta es abierta con tanta fuerza que sale volando de las bisagras, ahí, en la repentina entrada sin puerta, con la capa roja ondulando detrás de él y desaliñado cabello rubio flotando sobre sus hombros, está parada la figura abultada y musculosa de alguien a quien conoce muy bien, el martillo sujeto en un agarré fuerte y con los nudillos blancos.

_Sí, uno siempre puede contar con que Thor haga una entrada dramática._

—¡Hermano! —es, bastante predecible, la primera palabra que sale de la boca del hombre, gritada más que dicha, mientras el martillo se escapa de su mano y mira a Loki con ojos de granito, como si lo _retara_ a no estar ahí realmente, ha ser sólo un fragmente de la imaginación a punto de evaporarse en el aire en el momento en que Thor se mueva.

 _Thor_. Una imagen tan conocida y familiar. Y completamente molesta.

Por un pequeño momento, los dos sólo están ahí parados, congelados en sus respectivos lugares, como un par de estatuas mirándose la una a la otra, inflexibles e inmóviles. Thor es el primero en salir de su petrificación momentánea al dar un paso hacia adelante, los brazos ligeramente elevados y al frente, como preparándose para un abrazo, y Loki puede sentir una ola de furia arremolinándose, resentimiento y amargura bullendo dentro de él ante eso.

Así que en lugar de corresponder tal alegría exuberante que es tan ridículamente obvia en los ojos de Thor, Loki se levanta y aprieta la mandíbula, tratando de reunir toda la gracia regia que ya no es suya para reclamar, y le muestra al dios del rayo su mirada más desdeñosa que puede lograr. Le mira como si se tratara de un insecto rastrero y no del hombre que aún tiene el descaro de llamarse a si mismo su hermano.

—¿Así que finalmente has venido a regodearte de mi vergüenza y humillación, Thor? —dice, las palabras como dagas, filosas y dichas para herir.

La sonrisa insípida en el rostro de Thor titubea ligeramente, pero no por completo. Y las palabras venenosas no son suficientes para evitar que cubra la distancia entre ellos con un par de pasos rápidos y sujetar los hombros de Loki de manera aplastante. No es un abrazo, al menos, pero la intimidad del toque se siente como una perversión espantosa, y se remueve, tratando de evitar las manos nada bienvenidas que se ha plantado firmemente sobre su cuerpo.

Como sea, el agarre es demasiado fuerte, y no quiere avergonzarse con una fútil pelea – su fuerza física era inferior a la de Thor aún incluso cuando estaba equipado con sus poderes de dios y que ciertamente eran nada ahora – así que se conforma con fruncir los labios en vil desagrado.

Sí Thor es lo suficientemente perceptivo como para notar la expresión en el rostro de Loki no deja que lo detenga. Sus manos permanecen en los hombros de su hermano, tan justas y cómodas, apretándose aún más mientras sacude un poco a Loki y este se queja, por el dolor y por la proximidad no deseada.

Y cuando Thor habla, es como si las dagas de palabras de Loki le hubieras pasado por encima o atravesado su cuerpo, olvidadas e ignoradas.

—Hermano —repite, como si tratara de asegurarse de que la figura parada frente a é ligeramente removiéndose en su agarra es la misma persona con la que creció—, ¡no hay palabras para expresar mi alegría de ver que estás vivo y bien! —los dedos se hunden aún más en la carne de Loki, un gesto irradiando preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo.

Loki resopla. —La parte del “vivo” no te la puedo alegar, aunque el “bien” es otra cosa muy diferente. Quizás aún no te han explicado como están las cosas —el esfuerzo de decir en voz alta esas palabras que anunciaran su vergüenza son más difíciles de lo que esperó, pero prosigue—, pero gracias al _justo y siempre sabio_ reinado de tu padre, mis poderes han sido sellados y he sido reducido a la estación de un esclavo, propiedad de tu muy buen amigo, Tony Stark.

Él suena más amargado de lo que era su intención y se maldice a sus adentros por mostrar debilidad, por admitir inadvertidamente que la situación le está minando. Pero hay algo en Thor, algo sobre su presencia aquí, que hace que todo ese resentimiento cocinándose dentro de él salga rugiendo hacia la superficie con toda su fuerza.

Como sea, Thor, quien siempre lleva sus emociones dibujas en la piel, ni siquiera parpadea ante la diatriba furiosa, simplemente asiente.

—Ya sé de tu situación, Loki, y la sentencia que le precedió —dice solemnemente, mirando los entornados ojos de Loki con los suyos como completas piscinas de preocupación que ni siquiera intenta esconder, es tan poco guerrero—. Me he enterado de lo que ha transpirado en mi reciente regreso a Asgard. Y al escuchar tu sentencia, el descubrir que de hecho aún estás vivo, es la razón por la que regresé rápidamente a Midgard de nuevo. Para _verte_.

Puede que sus poderes y casi todo lo demás hayan sido arrancado de él, pero aún tiene un arma más – sus palabras.

Así que apunta y dispara con intención de lastimar. —Bueno, querido _hermano_ —, la palabra es escupida como un insulto—, si te hubieras molestado en quedarte para mi juicio y mi sentencia, hubieras sabido de mi destino hace mucho tiempo. Pero no, en lugar de eso elegiste pasearte por Midgard y esa pequeña moza tuya, en lugar de someterte a la tediosa espera de la decisión de Odin —intenta poner una sonrisa burlona pero resulta ser más dientes que otra cosa—. ¿Pero supongo que no pudiste molestarte con eso, cuando la oportunidad de retozar con _ella_ era mucho más tentadora que el estar en la presencia del traidor y monstruo que aún pretendes que es tu hermano?

La mirada herida en el rostro de Thor es una que ya ha visto muchas veces antes, parecida a la de un cachorrito mojado que alguien ha pateado demasiadas veces. Y hay una pequeña mota de culpa en esos cándidos ojos, un movimiento que muestra que las palabras de Loki han dado en la marca.

Pero de cualquier modo, cuando Thor habla no hay nota alguna de furia tensa en su voz, la afronta de alguien quien ha sido injustamente acusado de las acciones más asquerosas y traicioneras. —¡No es así! —grita—. Tú malinterpretas y tuerces los hechos una vez más para tus propios fines, sin siquiera saber la verdad.

—Pero te fuiste, no —Loki deja que su declaración, porque es una declaración no una pregunta, quede suspendida en el aire como una barrera invisible entre ellos, invisible, pero impenetrable de todas maneras. La punzada de traición no debería de doler, después de todo, porque las traiciones de gente que no te importa no deberían de tener ese efecto.

Thor aprieta sus puños y mira hacia otro lado por unos segundos, y Loki está seguro de que si hubiera algo ha distancia de un golpe, en ese momento ya estuviera pulverizado ante la fuerza de uno de los golpes del dios del Trueno.

—Eventualmente lo hice —la admisión es aventada contra la pared invisible que la acusación de Loki ha construido, como un cincel tratando de perforar esas paredes de hierro tan altas. La frente de Thor esta arrugada, con preocupación, con furia, con auto-acusación – y Loki no puede evitar el sentir un pequeño fragmente de satisfacción ante esta última, pero las arrugas adornando su frente se alisan solas cuando el dios del trueno logra poner sus sentimientos bajo control una vez más.

—Cómo sea, mientras tú esperabas tu juicio en tu celda, fui a ver al Padre de Todo en tu defensa, para suplicarle, para rogarle que mostrara algo de compasión en su sentencia. Para recordarle que a pesar de tus crímenes, aún eras su hijo —la voz de Thor se desvanece, y Loki toma la oportunidad para acertar otra puñalada.

—¿Y en verdad fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para creer por un segundo que Odin se dejaría afectar par tan insignificantes circunstancias? En serio, Thor. Deberías de saber ya que el Padre de Todo no es un tonto sentimental como tú o no estaría sentado en el trono de Asgard.

La expresión en el rostro de Thor cambia a una extrañamente triste pero sin arrepentimiento. —Por mucho que estuviera condenado al fracaso ¿cómo podría no haberlo intentado, hermano? ¡Incluso si hubiera sido forzado a viajar a los confines más profundos de Nifelheim para rogar por tu caso ante Hela misma, lo hubiera hecho! _Cualquier_ cosa que te hubiera salvado de ser ejecutado hubiera valido el esfuerzo, sin importar cuan pequeñas fueran las posibilidades de tener éxito.

Loki cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho, los miembros como un escudo casero. Quizás es otra barrera que está poniendo entre Thor y él si sus palabras llegarán a fallar; ni siquiera está seguro de qué.

—Y dime —pregunta desdeñoso—, ¿Qué te dijo el Padre de Todo? ¿Tan siquiera escuchó a todas tus suplicas y peticiones? ¿O por primera vez cerró sus oídos a ti, su querido hijo, quien siempre ha sido tan veloz en ganar su favor y estar en su buena gracia?

Los ojos mirando el suelo evitando los suyos son respuesta suficiente, como si Loki no lo supiera ya. Thor se remueve de un pie a otro un par de veces antes de responder, como si la suela de sus zapatos le estuviera quemando, haciendo imposible el encontrar una posición tolerable.

—Él me dijo que no esperara clemencia, ni suavidad en nombre de su linaje. Que serías juzgado tan duramente como cualquier otro Asgardiano culpable de los mismos crímenes —dijo suavemente.

—Y tú piensas que su reinado es claro y justo, ¿no es así?

—No importa cuánto me agravien las consecuencias, incluso yo puedo entender que ninguna de las leyes de Asgard ni el consejo le permitirían al rey mostrar favoritismo en un juicio como este —Thor contesta, sonando cansado—. Un regente de Asgard no puede mostrar clemencia a aquellos que han cometido crímenes de esa magnitud dado que sólo animará a que otros lo intenten. ¿Seguro tú también puedes verlo? —existe una pequeña plegaria ahí, como si Thor quisiera que Loki entendiera, aunque fuera un poco, incluso si es apenas un diminuto atisbo de comprensión.

Y por supuesto, Loki entiende. No hubiera contemplado a Odin para algo menos que eso. No había esperado algo diferente – un castigo para un criminal que no evite que otros sigan sus pasos es inútil. Los ejemplos tienen que imponerse, por supuesto. Todo regente sabe eso. Él no hubiera actuado diferente de haber sido rey.

No le hubiera fastidiado tanto si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que cuando Thor había ido a Jotumheim en su tonta búsqueda, su castigo había sido unos días en Midgard sin sus poderes divinos. No una vida entera de esclavitud.

—En serio. Entonces dime, Thor, ¿cuál fue _tu_ castigo tras tu pequeña excursión a Jotumheim?

La mirada de Thor es distintivamente incomoda. —Tus crímenes no fueron solamente dirigidos a un reino, Loki. Cometiste traición en contra de Asgard también. El padre de Todo y el Consejo no podían dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

Puede que él hubiera aceptado eso, hasta cierto punto, si pudiera creer que esa era la única razón. Pero sin duda el que él fuera un gigante de hielo y un monstruo le aseguraban que tuviera un castigo más duro que el que Thor hubiera tenido. Pero su herencia era un punto demasiado dolorosa para sacarlo, así que en lugar de eso intenta otro ángulo contra Thor.

—Entonces cuando tu padre eligió no escuchar tus ruegos, ¿decidiste escaparte a la comodidad de tu _compañera_ midgardiana? ¿En lugar de desperdiciar tu tiempo con un tedioso juicio? —Loki dice, dejando que las palabras se deslicen como un látigo de púas sin piedad.

Thor sacude su cabeza, su mata de cabello rubio volando con sus movimientos agudos. —No, eso no es lo que sucedió. Al final, Padre estaba tan encolerizado por mis suplicas interminables que me ordeno irme de Asgard en el instante y me prohibió regresar hasta que tu juicio hubiera terminado. —Otro destello de culpa pasa por su rostro apagado, pero luego desaparece tan tapido como llegó—. No tuve otra opción más que irme a Midgard, donde admito, busqué el consuelo en los brazos de mi amada Jane. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho, hermano? Mi pena era demasiado fuerte y pesada para poderla soportar yo solo, tan seguro estaba de que tu sentencia sería la ejecución.

Y Loki no puede negar que ese era el único castigo que había pensado para él.

Parece que Thor está parado más cerca de él de repente, como si hubiera acortado el agujero físico que estaba entre ellos sin tan siquiera moverse. Con la intención de arreglar eso, Loki da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la forma abultada de Thor, o entonces permanecería a una distancia muy corta de quien se hace llamar su hermano.

—Y aun así no te apareciste hasta ahora —le acusa—. Seguramente tu _preocupación fraternal_ sobre mi bienestar debió de haber apresurado tus pasos un poco más. Pero para alguien quien clama preocupación, parece que no tienes prisa.

—Loki, por favor —la voz de Thor es exasperada, cansada. Quizás está cansado de tener que defenderse a si mismo de la barricada de acusaciones que Loki le ha estado aventando, o quizás es la consciencia culposa de no haber estado aquí antes lo que le está cansando. Cualquiera está bien con Loki

—Tienes que entender, estaba tan seguro de que te ejecutarían por tus crímenes —Thor continúa, rogando ahora—, así que me quede en Midgard antes de reunir la suficiente fuerza para regresar a Asgard y escuchar la finalización de tu sentencia. Estaba convencido de que lo que me esperaba a mi regreso sería tu fría pira funeraria y no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Si hubiera sabido la verdad… hubiera estado aquí mucho antes. Lo juro por los Nueves Reinos.

La respuesta es extrañamente… aceptable. No es que importe, por supuesto, porque el hombre que la está dando es Thor, y Thor no es su hermano, nunca lo fue y nunca podría serlo. Pero aún así.

—y cuando encontré cual era tu sentencia al regresar a casa, estaba tan contentísimo, y no perdí tiempo en…

El silbido de furia emitido por los labios de Loki es fiero con su ira, como un animal herido gruñendo. —¿ _Contentísimo_ dices? Bueno, estoy encantado de que alguien pueda encontrar en si mismo el estar feliz por mi situación actual ¡como un _esclavo_! ¡Qué yo, antiguo príncipe de Asgard, haya sido reducido a ser la propiedad de un mortal ahora! Dime ¿lo celebraste cuando te enteraste? —hace gestos furiosos hacia la ropa que esta vistiendo, playera y deportivos, nada como su atuendo usual en Asgard—. ¿Te provoca satisfacción el verme _así_? —la furia esta bullendo en su interior como un pozo de burbujeante lava fundida, caliente y candente, y no hace esfuerzo alguno por contenerla.

Pero Thor se queda parado, sin verse afectado por la ira del otro hombre, como un trozo grande de roca impermeable ante el asalto del clima rudo y el vaivén de las olas.

—Por mucho que me entristezca, la verdad es que tú te buscaste esto, hermano —dijo él simplemente; tan exasperantemente simple, sólo como Thor sabe hacerlo—. Trajiste la guerra a Midgard. Causaste la muerte de gente inocente. Guiaste un ejército de aliens a este reino para conquistar y destruir. Trataste de poner a Midgard bajo tu reinado y esclavizar a sus habitantes —la mirada de Thor es dura, implacable, y Loki puede sentir el inconfundible cosquilleo de la electricidad en el aire—. Agradece que peor destino no cayó sobre ti.

Y por supuesto que Loki sabe que Thor tiene un punto ahí, incluso _él_ puede ver eso, simplemente no quiere escucharlo.

Así que en lugar de eso, le da la espalda al dios del trueno, la furia aplacada y reemplazada por indiferencia fría. —Vete, Thor —dice en voz baja. —Vete. Déjame. No tengo deseos de hablar contigo —una acusación, un rechazo bastante claro.

Él espera que Thor proteste, que el sordo tonto continué con sus parloteo vano, pero por una vez, no lo hace.

En su lugar, puede escuchar los pasos de Thor caminando hacia el marco vacio de la puerta, y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, ve como el hombre se detiene brevemente, se gira para mirarle una vez más. —Hablaré contigo más tarde, hermano, una vez que te hayas calmado —y luego, el dueño del trueno se gira sobre sus talones y sale, dejando a Loki solo para que se cocine en su enojo y resentimiento.

 


	41. Chapter 41

—¿Otra pop tart, hombresote? Siempre ayuda con las partes difíciles de los cambios de humor, o eso me han dicho —Tony dice, sosteniendo una caja de las gloriosas dulzuras al dios encorvado frente a él, barbilla descansado sobre sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa, la misma imagen de cansancio y agotamiento.

Apático pero tan fácil de convencer, una larga mano se estira mecánicamente y entra en la caja y luego se retira con una pieza del pastelillo apretado entre sus dedos fuertes.

—Gracias, mi amigo —Thor dice, pero no se lleva la pop tart a la boca, sólo la mira tontamente como si fuera un objeto extraño de un uso desconocido.

—Uh, ¿entonces supongo que la reunión con tu largamente perdido hermano no fue del todo bien? —Tony dice, sabiendo que es de mal gusto el entrometerse en los asuntos personales de otra gente pero realmente no le importa. No es que no pueda hacer que Jarvis reproduzca la conversación completa entre los dos dioses una vez que Thor se haya ido de la habitación, si quisiera.

Los ojos de Thor lentamente se separan del pastelillo en su mano, que está perfectamente encaminado a ser reducido a un montón de migajas en su agarre , y se posa sobre Tony.

—Con todo, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Sabía desde antes de venir aquí cuál sería la naturaleza de las acusaciones de Loki contra mí, así que no fue algo para lo que no estuviera preparado ya —el pastelillo se rompe en dos y se cae de la mano de Thor, pero este no parece darse cuenta—. Aún así me entristece el ver a mi hermano reducido a… esto.

Extrañamente, no hay acusación dirigida a Tony en esas palabras, nada que pueda captar. A decir verdad, había estado un poco preocupado cuando Thor llegó tocando sin avisar, pidiendo ver a su hermano, pero no pareciera haber malas intenciones de su parte a pesar de la _situación_. No que _Tony_ hubiera tenido algo que decir en la sentencia de Loki o hubiera querido que el quiero-ser conquistador se quedara en su torre, por supuesto, pero aún es el amo-guión-custodio-guión-niñera o lo que sea que quieran llamarle, de Loki.

—Bueno, para ser honesto contigo, Point Break, esta tampoco es mi idea para divertirme. Quizás se supone que debería de estar halagado de que Asgard decidiera el dejarme este pequeño regalo sorpresa en mi puerta, pero realmente no lo estoy.

El rostro de Thor es solemne, pero le entiende.

—Siento mucho que mi padre te causara tales problemas a causa de mi hermano —dice, sonando ligeramente culpable, como si esta situación fuera resultado de alguna manera de lo que ha hecho—. Como sea, dado que las más grandes y graves atrocidades de Loki fueron cometidas contra Midgard, Odin y el Consejo decidieron que la restitución de sus crímenes debería de ser pagada en tu reino, e infortunadamente no hay nada que alguno de nosotros pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Tony se recarga en la silla, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, empujando su silla un poco para que se balancee precariamente sobre dos patas. No está de buen humor particularmente, y la casi-aceptación de Thor sobre este asunto no le sienta bien. De hecho, la tranquilidad le raspa como lija cosida en su ropa.

—Bueno ¿no les llegó el memorándum de que la esclavitud esta toda _jodida y mal_? —le avienta, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia—. Y no sólo digo el ‘la regrabación Conan el Barbaro’ tipo de mal pero del tipo ‘Conan el Barbaro usando una playera rosa y uniéndose al Ejército de Salvación’ –mal. Ustedes se supone que son la raza avanzada aquí, contrario a nosotros los débiles humanos arrastrándonos por el suelo como hormigas confundidas, manejando nuestras insignificantes vidas en la deplorable ignorancia —señala a Thor con su pulgar, retándolo a que se explique.

Está claro que no es la culpa de Thor, no más de lo que Tony es personalmente responsable por la tortura y aprisionamiento sin juicio o proceso que aún es típico en varias partes del planeta, pero la incomodidad de estar sentado aquí teniendo una conversación con el hermano de alguien quien, técnicamente, es su esclavo es simplemente demasiado, así que trata de poner la atención - ¿la culpa? – en algún otro lado.

El hecho de que Thor no parece culparlo, que no tiene nada en contra de él es, de alguna manera, incluso más inquietante de lo que sería el señalarle con un dedo acusador, anunciando que todo es culpa de Tony. Y el conocimiento de la _aceptación_ del castigo de su hermano es difícil de comprender. En ese momento, se da cuenta que por todo el entusiasmo de Thor, algunas veces casi infantil cariño por las maneras y costumbres Midgardianas, la adaptación apenas está en la piel; aún hay mundos yaciendo entre ellos, y no sólo en el sentido físico.

—Es el reinado del Padre de Todo —Thor responde tristemente—. Así es como funciona el sistema de justicia de Asgard.

—Odio reventar tu burbuja, Flash Gordon, pero el Padre de Todo es un imbécil mayor si piensa que sentenciar a su propio hijo a la esclavitud está siquiera cerca de estar bien —Tony le provoca, ladeando su silla un poco más.

Los ojos de Thor se entrecierran, y Tony puede jurar que siente el aire a su alrededor volverse pesado y húmedo, como si una tormenta eléctrica estuviera acercándose. —Se cuidadoso con lo que hablas de mi padre, Hombre de Hierro. Puedo ser un invitado en tu casa, pero no voy a tolerar más insultos como ese.

Un silencio tenso se apodera del ambiente en el cual Thor parece calmarse, y el barómetro regresa a niveles normales antes de continuar. —Puedo no estar feliz con eso, pero la sentencia de Loki se supone que es un castigo por sus graves acciones, ¿y seguramente ustedes mortales castigan a criminales y acciones malas aquí en Midgard también?

—Bueno, duh —Tony dice, rodando los ojos—, seguro que lo tenemos. Incluso tenemos estas facilidades elegantes especiales, con alambre de púas alrededor de ellas para mantener dentro a esta gente, todos desde adolescentes disfrutando de un poco de Mary Jane hasta los asesinos locos de masas. Eso no significa que los _esclavizamos_. Tenemos _algunos_ estándares, y esta cosa de venganza y ojo por ojos no funciona aquí.

—En el corazón de todo castigo yace un deseo de venganza, una sensación de retribución para aquellos que fueron dañados —Thor dice de manera grave, y hace que Tony se pregunte cuando fue que Thor se interesó en el debate de la filosofía judicial. El dios de Trueno levanta su mirada de de donde sus ojos están jugando con los restos tristes de su aplastada pop tart yaciendo sobre la mesa, y la entierra en Tony de manera seria—. Hablas como si los Aesir fueran moramente inferiores, como si los mortales nunca sucumbieran al llamado de la venganza mezquina. Pero cuando Loki fue entregado en tu puerta ¿dime que no sentiste gratificación personal al verlo, al hombre quien tan gravemente lastimó a tu reino y a ti, subyugado y arrastrándose ante ti?

Okey, _eso_ golpeó demasiado cerca para calmarle. Especialmente dado que el dios del que le está preguntando es el propio hermano de Thor, lo cual lo con eleva a un nivel de incomodidad que excede por mucho la que debería ser la máxima exposición de una persona en un mes.

Y no es sólo eso, porque la simple pregunta de Thor hace que una daga de culpa le apuñale en sus adentros cuando recuerda su propia reacción inmediata, y los primeros días que le siguieron a la llegada de Loki. La satisfacción de ver al dios que había hecho tanta mierda en la tierra que ni siquiera era graciosa, arrodillándose a sus pies, sin poder y expuesto… sí, había existido una oleada pesada recorriendo como una potente mezcla de adrenalina y alcohol y sabrá Dios qué. No es algo de lo que pueda decir que está orgulloso, viéndolo bien.

—y quizás eso es precisamente el porqué de entregar personas a aquellos a quienes han lastimado no es una brillante idea. En serio, si yo hubiera sido del tipo más vengativo, pude bien haberlo destazado justo ahí, o al menos haber golpeado su cabeza con un gran mazo de goma —suelta, esperando que Thor se dé cuenta cual podría haber sido el destino de su precioso hermanito bajo circunstancias menos favorables.

—y hubieras estado en todo tu derecho, por mucho que ese hecho me haga sufrir.

 _Okey, ni siquiera cerca de la repuesta que esperaba_. Especialmente no de Thor, quien es la imagen de poster del perdón y las amables segundas oportunidades cuando se trata de Loki.

Y hace que Tony haga una mueca de dolor por dentro. Porque por lo que sabe, Thor debería de estar maldiciendo, enfurecido, llamando a las nubes negras mientras canaliza su furia en un espectáculo de rayos partiendo el cielo, pero nada de eso está sucediendo. Porque el haber crecido en Asgard con su visión pre-empacada de conceptos como la justicia y el esclavismo, aparentemente viene con un servicio de valores disonantes que Tony no puede ni empezar a debelar. Se da cuenta, en ese momento, que no hay razón para continuar con esta discusión, no hay caso en tratar de disuadir a Thor de su punto de vista.

Así que decide cambiar de tema.

—¿Odín no se da cuenta que está como que tentando al desino aquí, poniendo a un criminal esclavo a la custodia de una sola persona? Sé que Loki tiene estos bonitos brazaletes mágicos y eso para que no pueda convertir a la gente en cocodrilos o poner todos los semáforos en verde al mismo tiempo, ¿pero qué es lo que lo detiene de escapar y huir hacia las montañas? —Tony pregunta ladeando su cabeza.

—Quiero decir, no es que vaya a pasar tan siquiera por la primera línea de seguridad de esta torre, pero dudo que el Padre de Todo tenga alguna idea sobre la inteligencia artificial y los detectores de movimiento y los seguros electrónicos y toda esa cosa linda que evitará que Loki tan siquiera ponga su dedito del pie fuera de esa puerta a menos de que yo lo quiera. Corrígeme si estoy mal pero ¿no sería una opción más segura el mantener a un tipo como Loki encerrado en un calabozo que ponerlo en la casa de alguien? No que todos los Aesir parecieran como la epitome del raciocinio lógico, pero tiene que haber algún razonamiento detrás de todo esto.

Thor sacude su cabeza tristemente. —Ellos saben que él no va a tratar de escapar. Heimdall está vigilando.

 _O-key, eso lo aclara todo. Nop_. —¿Y exactamente quién es este Heimdall? —el nombre suena una campana, pero es una de esas pequeños cascabeles en lugar del tipo que uno cuelga en las torres de las iglesias.

—Heimdall protege el Bifrost, el puente arcoíris —Thor le informa—. Pero no es todo lo que hace. También es el vigía de Asgard, y ve todo en los Nueve Reinos. Se le ha dado la tarea de mantener una vigilancia extra sobre Loki, para asegurarse de que no escape o que cause más problemas en el reino humano.

Tony no puede evitar sonreír. —Wow, suena como que ustedes tienen a Tom el mirón ahí, amigo. ¿Quién iba a saber que los dioses tienen estos pervertidos vagando en sus tierras? —se rasca la barba pensativo, su pulgar recorriendo su mejilla. Luego apunta un dedo hacia Thor y se acerca, una expresión ansiosa en el rostro—. Ey, ¿piensas que estaría dispuesto, por alguna oportunidad, a prestarme ese poder como una recompensa por mi participación activa en llevar a cabo las reglas judiciales de Asgard? Digo, existe esta chica sexy con piernas larguísimas que ve a unas cuadras de aquí, y amaría la oportunidad de mirarle cuando ella-

—Por favor, esto no es un asunto de risa —el dios le interrumpe, levantando una mano para silenciarle—. Como ya dije, si mi hermano escapara, sería del conocimiento de Heimdall rápidamente, y habría una escolta rastreadora enviada para encontrarle y llevarle de vuelta a Asgard para su ejecución. —La última palabra es dicha con un suspiro rasposo, como si Thor pensara que el sólo hecho de decirlo en voz alta traería mala fortuna.

Y Tony no está seguro de querer saber, pero tiene que preguntar de todos modos o no sería Tony.

—¿Y exactamente cómo sería ejecutado si tratara de escapar?

Thor le dice, y Tony puede sentir que su rostro al menos se volvió tres colores más pálido. Estos dioses Nórdicos no se andan con rodeos. Y no juegan nada lindo tampoco.

—Entonces, uh, ¿qué hay de malo con sólo cortarle la cabeza? Eso seguramente sería mucho menos, bueno, _sucio_ para la gente de limpieza —dice, tratando de sonar desinteresado pero sabe que está fallando cuando escucha la tensión en su voz.

Thor tienen esta mirada de cachorrito triste de nuevo. —Es como las cosas se hacen entre los Aesir. No espero que entiendas la justicia Asgardiana, mi amigo. Algunas veces no estoy seguro de que yo… entiendo completamente todo —sacude su cabeza, como si estuviera ligeramente confundido por su propia admisión.

Tony analiza esto, pero antes de que pueda responder es el turno de Thor de cambiar abruptamente el tema. —Amigo, estoy cansado y fatigado tras mis viajes, y la hora se está volviendo tarde. Si tienes una cama que compartir en tu morada, te estaría muy agradecido.

Seguro que Tony tiene una cama de sobra. Diablos, incluso tienen un _piso_ extra, si se necesita. O varios de ellos para ser exacto.

—No hay problema, amigo, sólo metete en la primera habitación a tu izquierda, por ese pasillo —apunta sobre su hombro, bastante agradecido de que la conversación haya llegado a un final. Ha sido un _largo_ día.

—Te agradezco por tu graciosa hospitalidad —Thor dice de manera formal e inclina la cabeza de manera apreciadora mientras se levanta, su capa rojo brillante volando de manera dramática, y Tony no puede evitar preguntarse si hay algún tipo de hechizo Asgardiano o encantamiento colocado en esas cosas para hacerlas moverse tan heroicamente con el menor de los movimientos. Si las dotes pomposas son cualquier indicación de cómo son los Aesir en general, no duraría que lo hicieran. Quizás es su versión de los pantalones de diseñador de la Tierra o dientes brillantes de oro.

Entonces, de repente, una mano se posa en su hombro, presionándolo dos tercios de la distancia que separa su cara de la mesa, cuando Thor se detiene junto a él, realmente sin pensar en la diferencia de fuerzas entre dioses y mortales.

—También deseo agradecerte porque mi hermano esté de buena salud, a pesar de las atrocidades que cometió en contra de tu mundo y tu gente. Lo has tratado más amablemente de lo que se pudiera esperar y tienes mi gratitud, Hombre de Metal.

Por una vez en su vida, Tony en verdad no tiene una respuesta que ofrecer.


	42. Chapter 42

Cuando despierta, es después de una noche intranquila y llena de sueños extraños y poco placenteros que no puede recordar, pero la vaga sensación de intranquilidad se queda de todos modos. Aún es temprano, al menos si consultan el ritmo de Tony Stark, pero no se siente como para regresar a dormir – y no está seguro de poder ser capaz – así que en lugar de eso se arrastra por debajo de las cobijas para levantarse, y arrastra los pies hacia el baño por una deliciosa ducha caliente.

Habiendo llegado a la cabina de baño, gira la manilla del regulador de la temperatura casi tanto como el rojo puede marcar. Luego se queda parado ahí, dejando que el agua caliente le recorra el cuerpo, esperando tontamente que se lleve esa sensación nada placentera aferrándose a él.

A decir verdad realmente no está esperando el desayuno para nada con los dos dioses residiendo en su torre actualmente. La situación es jodidamente _extraña_. Seguro, se ha acostumbrado a comer con Loki por ahora, y nunca ha tenido problema comiendo con Thor tampoco, excepto por ese hábito fastidioso de aventar las tazas vacías contra el suelo que se volvió muy viejo rápidamente, ¿pero el tener a los dos en la mesa al mismo tiempo, dada la situación? No es algo a lo que se acerque por voluntad propia, eso es seguro.

Toma una botella de shampoo del rack de la bañera, coloca una gran cantidad del gel de pino o de piña de pino o de lo que sea esa gelatina en su palma y procede a embarrar la mezcla en su cabello. Muy detenidamente. Por un muy largo rato.

Okey, está perdiendo el tiempo y lo sabe, pero sus adentros están positivamente retorciéndose ante la idea de tomar el desayuno con Loki y Thor. Al mismo tiempo.

En realidad aún no ha estado en la misma habitación con los dos. Después de que el hermano mayor hubiera tenido su charla con el pequeño hermano ayer, Jarvis le había informado que el pequeño hermano se fue directo a su habitación, y Tony se imaginó que sería buena idea dejarle quedarse allí sin agregar algún comentario a lo que fuera que Thor haya dicho. Podía imaginarse que Loki necesitaba algo de tiempo para él habiendo tenido su primer encuentro con su hermano después de… todo.

No es que fuera como si tuviera alguna idea de que decirle de todos modos, y juzgando por su propia conversación con Thor después, Loki hubiera estado para nada feliz de verle.

Bueno, no es que hubiera sido todo arcoíris y brillitos _antes_ de la visita sorpresa de Thor, pero con seguridad se veía que su ánimo no se había beneficiado de la presencia de su hermano, sino lo contrario.

El shampoo ya ha sido enjuagado, así que se vacía otra cantidad abundante y masajea su cuero cabelludo. Sí, su cabello probablemente lo necesita tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en su taller últimamente; no es exactamente el lugar más limpio en esta torre, por decirlo sencillamente. Y no es como que está perdiendo tiempo. Para nada.

Se queda parado en la regadera por un largo rato después de que la segunda tanda de shampoo haya desaparecido y su piel se torne de un rojo brillante por el agua caliente. Es sólo entonces que finalmente cierra el paso del agua y se estira para alcanzar una toalla, muy lentamente y meticulosamente secándose.

* * *

Él entra a la cocina con una mueca fea, suspirando silenciosamente mientras mira la mesa frente a él, muy consciente de lo que le espera.

—¿Bueno y en dónde están nuestros huéspedes, Jarvis? —pregunta, bastante seguro de que ambos están levantados y listos desde hace mucho rato.

—El Sr. Laufeyson está en la biblioteca, y el Sr. Odinson está en la sala, tratando de averiguar como funciona el control remoto de la TV —es la respuesta.

Genial. Espera que el “tratando de averiguar” no sea otra manera de decir “deshaciendo”, pero en el caso de Thor las dos bien podrían ser la misma cosa. Pero de nuevo, un control remoto roto sería el menor de sus problemas.

—¿Les dirías de que es hora del desayuno?

—Como usted desee, sr.

Y luego Tony sólo puede esperar mientras especula quien de los Chip y Dale llegará primero a la cocina. El sonido de pasos apresurados llegándole a sus orejas sólo unos momentos después le dicen que es el hermano mayor.

—Buena mañana, amigo Stark —Thor dice fuertemente al entrar, su apariencia completa con capa y armadura y botas, a pesar de que el objetivo de su misión no es una más dramático que la mesa del desayuno.

—Días, hombresote —Tony dice más casual de lo que se siente—. Toma un asiento y el desayuno estará servido en un minuto.

Thor obedece y Tony procede a buscar entre los gabinetes y el refrigerador por algo que constituya una buena comida matutina para el dios del trueno. Usualmente no tiene un surtido completo de comida para desayunar, pero duda que Thor sea quisquilloso, dada su usual mentalidad de comida es comida.

_Bueno, al menos hay suficientes cosas aquí para hacer unos cuantos sándwiches decentes, y luego siempre están esos Cheerios que Loki normalmente come._

Hablando del diablo, de repente se escucha otro par de pisadas acercándose, está vez más despacio y más apagadas mientras el dios numero dos entra en la cocina, toma reluctantemente su asiento en la mesa, luciendo tan malhumorado como Tony lo ha visto siempre.

—Buena mañana, hermano —Thor gruñe, recibiendo un farfullo indistinguible en respuesta.

Tom se asegura de ocuparse en los gabinetes. Pero como ya no hay más intercambios entre los dos, eventualmente se gira, colocando tazones y tazas, pan y los Cheerios junto a otras cosas variadas sobre la mesa. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver a Thor mirándolo con una mirada extraña pero ilegible. Tony no está seguro exactamente de cuál es el problema así que lo ignora por ahora mientras coloca un plato con mantequilla – cuya fecha de caducidad no esté muy lejana en la historia – y finalmente toma un asiento.

Es sólo entonces que entiende cuál es la causa de la mirada rara de Thor.

 _Tony_ es el que está sirviendo el desayuno y poniendo la mesa. No Loki.

Y por supuesto, esa no es la manera en que las cosas se hacen en Asgard, ¿cierto? No, es bastante seguro decir que allá, Loki hubiera estado haciendo todo eso, y, muy seguramente, ni siquiera le hubiera sido permitido sentarse a la mesa una vez hubiera terminado.

El darse cuenta de eso le hace congelarse – incluso si a Thor no le hubiera _gustado_ , lo más seguro es que lo _esperaba_ , que Tony hubiera hecho a Loki servirles, tratándolo como sería apropiado para alguien de su posición en Asgard.

Esa imagen inquietante se posa frente a su ojo interno - ¿cómo hubiera actuado Thor si le ordenara a Loki como un amo indudablemente hubiera hecho con un esclavo allá de donde él viene? Exactamente, ¿qué tan incomodo hubiera estado con eso? ¿Hubiera dicho algo o reaccionado de alguna manera? ¿O sólo hubiera hecho su mejor esfuerzo para ser un buen huésped y pretender como si nada estuviera mal o fuera de lo ordinario?

Realmente no lo sabe.

Con la intensión de alejar más pensamientos de ese tipo, señala la comida, aclarando su garganta que está comenzando a sentirse muy tensa. —Okey, disfruten —dice tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Thor le lanza una mirada agradecida mientras las líneas de confusión en su rostro se alisan, y alegremente agarra una pieza de pan y algo de queso. Aunque de algún manera Tony tiene la sensación de que la gratitud y el alivio en el rostro de Thor no tienen nada que ver con la comida ofrecida.

Se mueve para agarrar algo de pan también, y Loki se mueve hacia sus usuales Cheerios. Y así comienza otro incomodo y silencioso desayuno, a pesar de que Tony piensa qua ya tuvo suficientes de esos para el resto de su vida. Bueno, supone que al menos es unas cuantas notas menos raro de lo que hubiera sido si hiciera a Loki servirles en lugar de comer con ellos. Y la pregunta de cómo Thor se hubiera tomado eso, cómo hubiera reaccionado, aún le está carcomiendo y se niega a dejarle en paz.

De alguna manera, su casi apetito inexistente con el que había comenzado parece dejarlo completamente mientras el pedazo sándwich en su boca sólo crece con cada masticada.

Y de repente hay un pensamiento mucho más desconcertante agitando su fea cabeza en su mente, haciendo que su estomago dé un giro incomodo.

¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Thor si Tony hubiera abofeteado a Loki, justo frente a él? ¿Qué hubiera dicho? ¿Hubiera dicho algo tan siquiera? ¿Se hubiera enojado, molestado, horrorizado, alguna otra cosa? ¿Hubiera _hecho_ algo?

Mira hacia Thor quien está sentado ahí masticando su comida con lo que parece menos que su apetito habitual. Por supuesto, Thor hubiera podido detenerlo fácilmente si hubiese querido, pero la pregunta es – ¿lo hubiera hecho?

Traga antes de que el pedazo de comida se vuelva tan grande que tenga que escupirlo, en su lugar, trata de pensar en algo más –oh si, su beta-electro-transformador que el rubio era, inadvertidamente, responsable de destruir y que necesitaba ser reparado– pero su cerebro traicionero no le iba a seguir el juego. No, decide elevar las cosas un grado más, llevando la palabra “desconcertante” a un nuevo nivel.

¿Y si no se hubiera detenido sólo con la bofetada? ¿Si hubiera procedido a darle a Loki una legendaria golpiza, ahí frente a Thor? ¿Hubiera intervenido entonces? ¿O se hubiera quedado sentado allí mirando con los puños y la quijada apretados, o quizás miraría hacia otro lado o dejaría la habitación? ¿O en verdad hubiera intervenido, a pesar de que Tony no estuviera ejerciendo nada más que sus derechos, de acuerdo con las leyes de Asgard? ¿Thor hubiera hablado, tratado de convencer a Tony de detenerse? Sí, probablemente lo hubiera hecho, no puede imaginar algo más. ¿Pero y si Tony se negara a escuchar? ¿Hubiera hecho algo más que ofrecer plegarias inútiles? ¿Y si Loki le rogara a su hermano que interviniera? ¿Thor hubiera hecho algo entonces? ¿Y si Loki hubiera llegado al punto donde ni siquiera fuera capaz de rogarle a Thor por algo, hubiera intervenido entonces, de manera física?

Y para ser honesto, no tiene respuestas claras para cualquiera de esas preguntas. Está seguro de saber las que _espera_ que sean las respuestas, pero no hay manera de saberlo con seguridad.

Haciendo una mueca, mira hacia su sándwich medio comido. No hay manera de poder comer algo más de él. De nuevo mira hacia Thor, quien no parece sufrir de la misma aflicción en relación a la comida.

Mira al dios terminar el último sándwich y luego procede a recoger algunas de las más grandes virutas de pan de la mesa, comiéndoselas también. Tony suspira. Así que el pan se ha terminado, devorado por el hambriento alien, pero él no quiere que alguien, incluyendo aliens hambrientos, deje su mesa con hambre, así que le hacer la caja de Cheerios al dios.

—Pruébalos —dice—. No quiero que empieces a comerte mis muebles sólo porque te estás muriendo de hambre.

Thor mira la caja con confusión, luego mira a Tony aún más confundido, sin decir palabra. Y eso también confunde a Tony, porque si bien recuerda a Loki estar confundido (¿y porqué de repente hay tanta confusión?) con la caja de Cheerios durante su primer desayuno aquí. Thor está habituado a la comida del día a día moderna y sus empaques, así que no debería confundirlo. Especialmente no desde que acaba de ver a Loki comérselos, así que debería de estar perfectamente claro como se hace.

Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que esa es la fuente de la confusión de Thor. _Loki_ los ha estado comiendo, a diferencia de Thor y Tony quienes han estado favoreciendo los sándwiches. Y entonces, naturalmente ha asumido que dado que Tony se los está sirviendo a Loki, los Cheerios deben de ser el tipo de comida sub estándar. Y por supuesto, cualquier grumosidad que se le dé de comer a un esclavo en Asgard no debería de ser algo que le ofrezcas a un invitado.

Y a pesar de que se siente menos y menos hambriento con cada segundo, Tony alcanza la caja, arrastrándola hacia su lado de la mesa. —Sabes, creo que me serviré algo —dice tan casual como puede aparentar, poniendo un chorro de las cosas en su propio tazón. Los Cheerios resuenan secamente pero aún así audibles contra la porcelana en el silencio que existe sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Luego le pasa la caja a Thor. —¿Qué tal si los pruebas? —dice más animado de lo que se siente.

La mirada en la cara de Thor es una de más confusión, pero está vez mezclada con algo más que hace que sus facciones se iluminen, mientras lentamente agarra la caja frente a él, vaciando una generosa cantidad en su propio tazón.


	43. Chapter 43

Tan pronto como terminó el desayuno, no es sorpresa que Tony se disculpe, dejando la cocina con un corto comentario de que si alguien lo necesita, estará abajo en su taller.

Y Loki está en la posición nada deseable de quedarse a solas con su hermano de nuevo. Thor, quien le está viendo desde el otro extremo de la mesa con esos ojos azules penetrantes que desea miraran cualquier otra cosa que a él sentado aquí en su humillación, el simple esclavo de un mortal.

La confusión irradiando de Thor durante su desayuno había sido obvia – por qué Tony dejaría que su esclavo consumiera comida digna de un hombre libre, por qué no le tenía sirviendo a la mesa, por qué alguien de tan baja posición le estaría permitido el sentarse allí y comer con ellos en primer lugar. Sabía lo que Thor estaba pensando, porqué eran exactamente las mismas cosas que le habían confundido también.

Y si Thor quiere saber la respuesta a esos porqué’s, bien debería de preguntarle a Tony porque Loki en verdad no tiene respuestas que ofrecerle.

—Hermano —Thor finalmente rompe el silencio—, estoy realmente aliviado de ver cuántas de mis preocupaciones iniciales por ti estaban infundadas, de hecho.

Claro, Thor y Tony son hermanos de armas, habiéndose unido para pelear al mismo enemigo – llamado como _él_ – así que obviamente, Thor conoce a Tony y como es el hombre, así que sus expectativas de lo que Loki tendría que afrontar no habían sido tan terribles como Loki las había esperado. Pero está claro como Thor sin importarle ha asumido que incluso si Loki no es sometido a ningún tipo de crueldad o brutalidad, porque aparentemente Tony no encuentra disfrute en tales cosas, aún estaría bajo otros tipos de tratos más o menos convenientes para lo que su estación ha sugerido.

Y mientras está agradecido de que Tony no lo haya degradado enfrente de Thor, aún hay humillación en el saber cuan obvio es lo que Thor está pensando, su sorpresa de que Tony no lo esté tratando de la manera en que un esclavo sería en Asgard. De que le sea permitido sentarse a la mesa contrario a estar arrodillado a los pies de Tony. De que está siendo alimentado comida decente en lugar de restos nada apetecibles.

Cada pequeño detalle de esos sería obvio hasta para alguien tan inconsciente como Thor. Y sabe que es eso lo que ha estado en la mente del dios del trueno durante todo el desayuno. De alguna manera, hace de su situación algo más descarado, haciéndolo resaltar como un pulgar adolorido, todas esas maneras en que _no_ está siendo tratado como se espera.

—Los midgardiarnos hacen muchas cosas diferentes —Thor de repente interrumpe sus pensamientos—. Deberías de considerarte afortunado.

Y él no puede soportar el estar sentado aquí con Thor, escuchando lo que sea que tiene que decir. Realmente no _puede_.

Está ganando tiempo, por supuesto, pero al menos le dará un pequeño respiro de no tener que hablar con Thor.

—Tendrás que disculparme, Thor —dice tan impasible como puede hacerlo, la fría indiferencia de su voz desentonando con su brusca manera de levantarse—, pero mi _amo_ tiene trabajo que espera que yo realice. Estoy seguro que no deseas evitar que lo haga.

Él definitivamente disfruta la manera en que el rostro de Tho decae un poco mientras Loki se gira sobre sus talones y se retira, dejándolo solo en la cocina.

* * *

—Hermano, por favor, al menos _trata_ de sacar lo mejor de esta situación como es. Las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peor, seguramente lo sabes. ¡Al menos de esta manera tienes otra oportunidad!

Sí, y otro día también, y otro intento de Thor de establecer conversación tonta.

Claro, Thor tuvo que entrar justo cuando la caja de papeles había sido ordenada, como si hubiera sabido el momento exacto en que Loki estaba terminando su tarea. Probablemente Jarvis le dijo.

Y Loki no quiere escuchar nada de eso, realmente no quiere. Así que su reacción eventual a la cantaleta interminable de Thor es salir de la habitación con tanta dignidad como pueda reunir, pero el otro hombre simplemente camina penosamente detrás de él, su boca nunca cesando de moverse mientras sigue los pasos de Loki, negándose a dejarlo fuera de su alcance. La voz de Thor es suplicante, insistente, y le fastidia los oídos. Le está diciendo cosas que no quiere escuchar, lo fuerza a que piense sobre la verdad que no quiere ni siquiera considerar.

Así que Loki se congela en sus pasos, se gira completamente y le observa con una mirada congelante, una que habría transformado a seres menores en témpanos de hielo.

—¿Otra oportunidad de _qué_ exactamente, Thor? —escupe, sus palabras viciadas de veneno—. ¿Otra oportunidad para humillarme, degradarme, de ser ordenado como una mascota con correa? ¿Qué más puedo esperar de mi situación actual?

Thor suspira, y sus puños se aprietan un par de veces, cerrándose vacíos en medio del aire pesado de animosidad que se posa en la habitación.

—Sólo estoy diciendo, Loki —murmulla suavemente—, que las cosas podrían ser peor. Podrías haber sido sentenciado a la ejecución, pero con esto, aún estás vivo. Odin me dijo que en tu juicio se te dio la opción de la muerte, pero no elegiste eso, así que al menos…

—Sí, porque la muerte es el punto de referencia con la cual juzgar una situación deseada o no —le contesta con fuerza, mirando a Thor como si fuera un tonto. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, con certeza.

Tiene que admirar, con reluctancia, la persistencia de Thor. Usualmente ya habría llevado al dios del trueno al filo de la desesperación con sus palabras torcidas y significados confusos. Pero esta vez, su no-hermano se niega a morder el anzuelo y mantiene su corto temperamento y frágil paciencia bajo control.

Pero nada tiene sentido. No hay nada que Thor pueda decir o hacer que vaya a cambiar algo. El Padre de Todo ya ha hecho oídos sordos a los ruegos de su hijo mayor, así que las palabras son inútiles y sin propósito. Loki ha recibido su sentencia, y es todo lo que queda, en lo que le concierne a Thor. Sería mejor si sólo se regresara corriendo con su amante midgardiana en lugar de estar insistiendo con cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas.

Como sea, Thor lo intenta de nuevo, tratando por otro ángulo y se le cuela a Loki por una tangente.

—Loki –suspira, aún sin rendirse—. Odin puede haberte quitado tu magia y tu poder, pero no hay manera de que te haya quitado tu inmortalidad ¿o si?

Loki entrecierra los ojos. No, aún vivirá una larga vida como lo habría hecho antes de todo esto, siempre que algo no lo mate en el camino. Su tiempo de vida es parte de su naturaleza, de su propio ser y ninguna magia puede quitárselo, ni siquiera Odin. Claro, dada la fragilidad burlesca de su cuerpo actual, hay un millón de cosas que pueden terminar su vida prematuramente, incluso en este reino, y una de ellas probablemente lo hará, eventualmente.

—¿Y tú punto es? —cruza sus brazos, mirando por encima de su nariz a Thor como si fuera un simple gusano arrastrándose patéticamente en el suelo y que estaría mucho mejor si alguien lo pisara con una bota pesada.

—Mi punto es ¿qué esperas que pase cuando Tony esté muerto? Él es un mortal, y será afortunado si llega a vivir un siglo —Thor le presiona.

Y la pregunta, dicha tan descuidadamente, es una que duele y que se le mete bajo la piel como una espina presionando bajo la uña, y es algo que ha tratado de no pensar demasiado. A pesar de su propia esperanza de vida extra larga, su situación actual le pone difícil el mirar más allá del horizonte del siguiente día; la idea de que en un siglo, o incluso sólo un año, más adelante seguirá siendo un esclavo… no ha terminado de asimilarlo. Meramente el tratar de lidiar con su vida un día a la vez es suficiente por ahora.

Pero cuan pequeña consideración le ha dado al tema simplemente se ha hundido ante la suposición de que será justo como en Asgard – cuando un hombre muere, todas su posesiones incluyendo cualquier esclavo que pertenezca a su casa, serán transferidos a los herederos. Seguro, Tony no tienen hijos, pero eso podría cambiar, y si no, habrá otros miembros de la familia saliendo de entre las raíces para reclamar la herencia. Los hombres ricos sin herederos para reclamar los restos son pocos.

El pensamiento es desconcertante, por no decir algo de la humillación de ser pasado de mano en mano como un mueble, una propiedad.

Como sea, cuando llegó aquí por primera vez, su atención inmediata había estado en sobrevivir el encuentro con Tony; lo que fuera que hubiera más allá de eso era algo de lo que pensó que se encargaría una vez que llegara. Y en sus débiles intentos de sujetarse a los más débiles hilos de esperanza, había querido imaginarse el ser transferido al siguiente en la línea como un pequeño paso positivo. Una posible mejora, el tener otro amo con menos razones para odiarlo, quien no tuviera memorias o experiencia personal de sus acciones en Nueva York. Alguien a quien nunca hubiera aventado por alguna ventana.

Pero ahora ha llegado a comprender que el “más adelante” probablemente se convertirá en condiciones peores. Después de todo, ¿un nuevo amo le mostraría la misma… indulgencia que Tony, por inexplicables razones, le ha mostrado?

Lo más seguro es que no.

—Estoy seguro que habrá algún otro mortal esperando en la línea por mi, para ser entregado a su mezquino entretenimiento. ¿Qué diferencia hace eso? Seguiré siendo un esclavo sin importar eso, ¿por qué debería de tener importancia quien sostiene mi correa’ —le responde, tratando de obtener satisfacción de la exasperación creciente en el espacio entre las cejas de Thor.

Thor da un paso, y Loki se mueve la misma distancia en la dirección opuesta. Por un largo rato, se mueven en círculos de esa manera, Thor avanzando y Loki retrocediendo, como si estuvieran atrapados en una extraña danza cósmica, forzados a repetir los extraños movimientos sin sentido por toda la eternidad.

Obviamente al darse cuenta que no se va a acercar a Loki, Thor toma una decisión y extiende su mano suplicante en dirección a su hermano, pidiéndole escuchar. —Por supuesto que importa. Tony ha sido un amo generoso, ¿o no? Quizás el que venga después de él también lo sea. Y el siguiente también. Pero eventualmente, a lo largo de la línea, puede que haya alguien que no lo sea, alguien quien en verdad… te lastime.

Loki gira su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando por la ventana al cielo, aún hermoso a pesar de las nubes grises cargadas de electricidad. Y aún está lejos de él, aún es un sueño inalcanzable.

—¿Y eso se supone que deba hacerme sentir mejor? —se burla—. En serio, sólo di lo que viniste a decir, que _merezco_ esto —hay un ligero temblor en su voz que no está seguro de donde vino y lo fuerza a que desaparezca—. Tú y Odin y su Consejo y el resto de Asgard, todos ustedes están de acuerdo – yo merezco esto. Francamente no veo qué lograrás al venir a aquí a decirme las mismas cosas que ya todos los demás creen. Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo, y el mío también, aunque tengo pocas cosas en que usarlo.

El rostro de Thor se suaviza ante eso. —No Loki, eso no es lo que vine a decirte —hace una pequeña pausa, sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar de nuevo—. Lo que quiero decir es que tal destino puede ser evitado si aceptas esto como tu penitencia. Una manera de redimirte si quieres. Quizás entonces, Odin esté dispuesto a otorgarte un perdón, quizás poner un tiempo límite a tu sentencia. Si muestras arrepentimiento, que has aprendido tu lección, quizás puede que obtengas tu libertad una vez más.

Si la situación fuera diferente, se habría estado divirtiendo con la apariencia ridícula de esperanza infantil e ingenuidad manifestándose en el rostro de Thor. ¿El gran patán honestamente cree que el Padre de Todo cambiará su pensar como un hombre cambia sus ropas, que Odin será tan fácilmente influenciado?

—¿Realmente eras tan estúpido, o haces un esfuerzo extra para parecer tal imbécil? –el insulto es poco creativo y vacio, pero se siente bien cuando rueda de su lengua, como quitarle la tapa a una tetera con agua hirviendo para liberar la presión bullendo dentro.

—Cuida tus palabras, hermano —el rostro de Thor se ensombrece, y su voz baja una nota, un claro signo de que el enojo se está acrecentando—. Estas en una situación donde no puedes juzgar a otros por sus tonterías después de tus acciones desconsideradas. —Cruza sus brazos, sacando el pecho. Si Thor lo hace consiente o no, Loki no lo puede saber, pero ha visto a su hermano asumir esa posición demasiadas veces para contarlas.

—Ah, así que el gran y poderoso Thor ha hablado. Siempre menospreciando a los demás y señalando sus faltas para hacerse parecer a si mismo superior. Aún eres el mismo que eras antes de que Odin te expulsara a Midgard ¿verdad? —Loki explota, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Thor le esté mirando malamente.

—Entonces parece que estoy en buena compañía. Porque claramente aún sigues siendo tan engreído y auto-destructivo que cuando-

—¡Ey chicos!

Loki y Thor se giran hacia la tercera voz inesperadamente rompiendo su pequeña pelea.

Tony está parado en la entrada, un brazo sobre el marco de la muerta, siguiendo el procedimiento con una mira de interés vago en su rostro. Les sonríe, y Loki se pregunta incomodo cuánto tiempo ha estado el hombre parado ahí.

—Bueno, nada como una buena y vieja pelea familiar para animar el ambiente ¿verdad? —Tony dice como si nada, levantando una ceja en un elegante arco—. Odio romper las cosas antes de que realmente comiencen, pero la pizza ya llegó, y estoy tan seguro como que existe el inferno de que no me la voy a comer todo yo solo. —Sus dedos se mueven por su costado, sujetando una inexistente llantita.

—Aparte, ya he subido _dos libras_ desde la semana pasada ¿pueden imaginarse eso? Es blasfemia, ¡se los aseguro!

Loki y Thor se miran de manera fría entre ellos, pero ninguna dice algo mas y simplemente siguen Tony quien guía en el camino hacia la cocina.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	44. Chapter 44

Peperoni y queso. _Montones_ de queso. Tony agarra otra de las rebanas que quedan en la caja grasosa de la pizza y la muerde, masticando audiblemente.

—Mmm ¡esta cosa es asombrosa! —dice con la boca llena—. Vamos, sírvanse, la pizza no se va a comer por si sola. —Empuja una de las cajas por la mesa, hacia los dos Asgardianos sentados al otro lado, ambos luciendo más como niños berrinchudos que dioses.

Thor apáticamente se sirve otra rebana, pero no se llena la boca con su usual apetito voraz sino que la pone en su boca de manera mecánica, como si alimentara a una maquina. Loki apenas y mordisquea su rebanada, pareciendo confundido y fastidiado en cantidades iguales con las interminables hebras de queso que su acción produce.

—Ey, Pensé que los dioses podían comerse un cerdo entero de una sentada. Nunca pensé que algo de pizza sería demasiado para ustedes —agrega, tratando de crear un espacio en el incomodo silencio invadiendo la mesa. Demonios, _alguien_ necesita decir algo.

—Estamos más que agradecidos de esta fina comida, Hombre de Metal —Thor dice, siempre pensando en los modales que las costumbres Asgardianas demandan de un visitante—, pero temo que mi humor y el de mi hermano no es propicio para nuestros apetitos.

Tony le da otra mordida a su comida, y luego se limpia los dedos en la ya grasienta toalla de papel yaciendo arrugada junto a su plato. —Sí, las peleas familiares tienden a tener ese efecto, sé todo sobre eso —agita despreocupado los remanentes de su rebanada de pizza en una mano—. Entonces cuál es el problema ¿el pequeño hermano aquí quiere jugar con el martillo y el hermano mayor le dijo que no podría?

Muy bien, escuchó suficiente de ese argumento para poder entender de qué iba, pero como sea.

Thor sacude su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y aún tan impenetrable al sarcasmo como siempre. —No, Mjölnir no tiene algo que ver con esto. Lo que estábamos discutiendo era otro asunto diferente.

Bueno, “discutiendo” es una manera linda de ponerlo. Tony se hubiera referido personalmente a eso como “riñendo” o, más apto, “rezongando”. Pero supone que el comenzar un debate sobre terminología correcta no va a ayudar las cosas aquí.

—Ya te he dicho, la voluntad del Padre de Todo no va a ser cambiada por un simple capricho —Loki murmura, sonando más como que está repitiendo algo que ya ha dicho cientos de veces antes.

—No es un simple capricho, Loki —Thor le regresa a su hermano, la figura perfecta de un hermano creyéndose no sólo el mayor pero más sabio que su contraparte—, pero si fueras a mostrar arrepentimiento –

Loki entrecierra los ojos y se recarga en su asiento, dejando lo que queda de su pizza sobre su plato. —¿Por qué insistes en creerte esos engaños, Thor? Incluso _tú_ deberías saber mucho mejor que yo lo que logra el seguir alimentado esas nociones tontas. —Él cruza sus brazos, mirando al dios más grande, retándolo a objetar.

El aire entre ellos se está calentando de nuevo, viejas rencillas y descontentos aflorando de nuevo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, hermano? —Thor grita en frustración mientras se levanta y se inclina sobre la mesa, la paciencia acabándosele—. ¿Por qué le das la espalda a la posibilidad, no importa cuan pequeña sea, de que tu sentencia probablemente sea reducida? ¿ _Quieres_ pasar el resto de tu vida en esclavitud? —un puño se estrella contra la tabla de la mesa, haciendo los platos traquetear.

—¿Por qué debería de _importar_ lo que yo quiera —Loki le responde, en la superficie más controlado que su hermano, pero obviamente a punto de estallar también—, cuando no hay nada que pueda hacerse para cambiarlo?

—Muy bien —Tony interrumpe, tratando de calmar la situación antes de que se transforme en un concurso familiar de aventar sillas a lo Jerry Springer—. Así que básicamente lo que estás diciendo aquí, Thor, ¿es que piensas que hay una oportunidad de que Odin puede que decida que esta cosa del esclavo sea un etapa temporal y no un acuerdo de por vida? ¿Tipo como cuando sales de prisión antes por buen comportamiento?

Puede ver a Loki mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero pretende no darse cuenta.

Hay unas finas líneas alrededor de los ojos de Thor, como si no hubiera dormido en días, pero asiente suavemente y animado. —Incluso si no me atrevo totalmente a esperar eso, puede existir la posibilidad. Yo puedo… hablar con el Padre de Todo, ver si puede haber una manera de convencerlo.

—Y te funciono tan bien la última vez que trataste de apelar a su lado bueno ¿verdad? —Loki murmura, sus ojos enfadados mientras mira a su hermano, aparentemente no está nada impresionado en lo más mínimo.

Thor ignora la crítica de Loki al hablar de nuevo, su voz solemne. —Incluso si Odin no escucha, valdrá la pena el intento. —Asiente, habiendo tomado una decisión, claramente, sonando como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo en lugar de los otros dos sentados alrededor de la mesa, pero la nota de confidencia en su voz es inconfundible—. Sí, debo de regresar a Asgard, y suplicarle a Odin que considere su propuesta. Soy su hijo y a pesar de su decisión, tiene que escucharme al menos con esto.

—¡Eso, chico! —Tony le anima, su puño enfrente de él como un saludo de coraje, y el otro extendiéndose para palmear al dios rubio en el hombro—. ¡Tú vas y le dices a ese viejo justo donde se meta su sentido de justicia!

Loki, por su parte, sólo mira malamente a su hermano.

* * *

Él se sorprende cuando Thor le busca poco después de que las cajas de pizza hayan desaparecido, diciéndole que se va a Asgard.

—Uh, quieres decir _¿ahora?_ —Tony dice confundido, no esperándolo. Pero bueno, supone que no debería de estar sorprendido, Thor sólo necesita hacer esa cosa de aparición y estará de regreso en casa en un segundo. No es como que tenga que agarrar un avión o apartar boletos u otras de las cosas asociadas con viajar aquí en la Tierra.

—Sí —Thor acepta—. Como mencioné en la cena, tengo que ver a Odin y pedirle que considere mostrar algo de indulgencia en la sentencia de Loki.

—Sí, escuché eso. Sólo que no pensé… que literalmente estarías yéndote, como, en diez minutos —Tony dice, pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello—. Digo, no es que tengas cosas que empacar antes de irte o algo pero no esperaba que fueras a brincar en el próximo autobús de esa manera.

Thor asiente en entendimiento. —Lamento irme tan rápido pero debo regresar a Asgard. Como un príncipe, tengo muchos deberes hacia mi reino que he ignorado durante mi larga estancia con Lady Jane aquí en Midgard. Fue sólo el saber de que esos deberes ya no podían esperar más lo que me forzó a regresar a Asgard eventualmente. Claro, regresé rápidamente cuando descubrí lo que había pasado con Loki. Pero ahora, ya no puedo quedarme más. Mantente seguro de que regresaré —solamente dice, las palabras acentuadas por el dramático efecto de su capa que Tony _espera_ fuera culpa de una ventila cercana.

—Estaré esperándote, compañero. —Bueno, eso no es completamente una mentira.

Luego Thor se pone serio, y da un paso hacia Tony mientras pone su mano en el hombro del hombre, efectivamente ignorando cualquier noción de espacio personal.

—Sé que es un inconveniente el pedir más de ti, pero no puedo irme con buena conciencia de otra manera —el dios dice, sus ojos mirando fijamente a los de Tony con la fuerza de mil soles.

La preocupación escrita en su cara es tan clara que no hay duda de alrededor de quien va la pregunta de Thor, así que Tony sólo espera en silencio para que las especificaciones sean dichas.

—Por favor, asegúrate de que Loki esté a salvo. —Las palabras son tan suaves que casi son susurradas. Luego hay una pequeña pausa, durante la cual Thor traga audiblemente—. Sí fuera a escapar y Heimdall lo descubre, no tendrá un destino bueno.

Sí, Tony ya entendió esa parte fuerte y claro.

—No te preocupes, Hércules. Me aseguraré de que se quede adentro —tranquiliza al dios frente a él, palmeando la mano aún sobre su hombro de una manera que espera que sea varonil pero se siente más raro que otra cosa.

El alivio se muestra en el rostro de Thor cuando aprieta el hombro de Tony un poco más fuerte. Bueno, un poco muy fuerte.

—Gracias, Hombre de Hierro. Por… todo.

Y es obvio que Thor no se está refiriendo a la pizza.

Aunque, para ser justos, fue una muy buena pizza.

* * *

Algunas veces se pregunta si el alfeizar de la ventana comenzará a tener una impresión de su trasero de todas las veces que ha estado sentado ahí mirando a través de la ventana desde no sabe cuántos pisos en el aire.

Es una pequeña consolación, pero es una el que Thor finalmente se haya ido a Asgard en su tonta búsqueda. Al menos significa que Loki no tendrá que escuchar a su escupidera fuerte de nociones banas de cómo el Padre de todo puede ser persuadido de cambiar su mente y en verdad ofrecerle alguna pequeña cantidad de clemencia a su no-hijo.

 _Como si eso fuera a suceder_. La única cosa que Thor está haciendo, la cual se niega a entender justo como él que es incapaz de entender de razón y lógica, es alimentar las falsas esperanzas de Loki que sólo serán extinguidas como una vela encendida que alguien apaga sin esfuerzo con sus dos dedos. Y a decir verdad, _sintió_ un pequeño atisbo de falsas esperanzas vacías en su interior cuando Thor mencionó esa posibilidad, incluso si su mente racional ya sabía que no sucedería, no importa cuánto ansiara por ello. Odin no es alguien que piense dos veces sus propias decisiones, tampoco es alguien que muestre piedad a los criminales.

No, no en algo como esto, no cuando Odin tiene el Consejo respaldándolo en su reinado. Y recuerda las caras complacidas de esos miembros del Consejo mientras su sentencia era leída en la corte, como le estaban mirando con satisfacción mal escondida, probablemente ya imaginándose toda la humillación y horrores a los que sería sometido como un esclavo de uno de sus peores enemigos en Midgard.

Así que al final, Thor había suplicado y rogado y pedido clemencia todo lo que quiso frente al trono de Odin, incluso degradado y postrado ante él, pero no iba a cambiar algo. Loki ya lo sabe.

No, incluso ni siquiera el hijo de oro favorito de Odin , quien siempre había sido el ojito derecho de papá, sería suficiente para cambiar al Padre de Todo. Por una vez, las suplicas de Thor serían afrontadas con indiferencia y frialdad.

Y Loki se quedaría como un esclavo en Midgard hasta su último día de vida. No habría segundas oportunidades ni clemencia para él.

Pero por supuesto, Thor en toda su gloria de justicia se negaba a entender de razones, y se había aventurado como un campeón saliendo en una heroica tarea, lleno de confidencia y pompa, después de hablar de promesas vacías y palabras dramáticas a su partida.

Al final, nada cambiará para él. Se quedará como el esclavo de Tony, sólo para que eventualmente ser transferido a quien sea que esté en la línea para heredar las riquezas del mortal, y luego, aún después, al siguiente, y al siguiente…

Mira al cielo de nuevo; es de un azul claro con nubes esponjadas lentamente atravesando el basto espacio. Quizás sólo logrará pararse bajo él, afuera, cuando el momento para cambiar de amo haya llegado y sea llevado a otro lugar.

Es un pensamiento esclarecedor.

Claro, la Torre Stark tienen muchos mejores alojamiento que los calabozos en Asgard, pero sigue siendo una prisión. Pasar sus días dentro de los confines de estas paredes, realizando las tareas que Tony le dice que haga, merodeando la torre de arriba abajo, sólo para regresar a sentarse al alfeizar de la ventana, es como tener un collar alrededor del cuello, lentamente apretando el agarre a su alrededor.

Y el tener a Thor regresando, un recuerdo andante de Asgard y su vida vieja allá, cuando aún era libre y no un esclavo lamentable, no ha servido para hacer las cosas más fáciles de lidiar con ellas. Es como una herida abierta a la que le echas sal, haciéndola quemar y arder como miles de agujas.

El cielo le habla, pero todo lo que puede hace es estar sentado ahí y mirarle. Y eso le hace querer gritar y golpear con sus puños el vidrio, hasta sangrar.


	45. Chapter 45

Tan ansioso como Thor había estado cuando llegó, parecía casi igual de ansioso para regresar a casa de nuevo y tratar de convencer a su papi de que su pequeño hermano merece algo mejor que pasar el resto de su vida como propiedad de alguien.

Y francamente, Tony como que sospecha que parte de ello tiene algo que ver con el comportamiento de Loki. No había sido exactamente alegre y de bienvenida. Más como que acusatoria por lo que había visto.

Y tan tentador como había sido, no había escuchado nada de su conversación privada. Seguro, había estado parado ahí por varios minutos encorvado sobre los monitores, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía pedirle a Jarvis que pusiera la imagen de la otra habitación que estaba ocupada en la torre. Había estado tan cerca, porque Tony Stark es un bastardo metiche, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Había algo sobre la situación que le había detenido.

Probablemente el hecho de que Loki es su esclavo, y no tenía derecho a privacidad o algo parecido, de acuerdo a las maneras de Asgard de hacer las cosas. Y quizás es eso el por qué, en una manera redundante, dejo que el muchacho tuviera su pequeña reunión familiar sin que alguien estuviera escuchando.

Cientos de años de problemas familiares en los que trabajar, perfecto contenido para un talk show americano que valorara su nombre. Y preferiría no tocarle con un palo de diez metros si pudiera evitarlo. No es como que sus relaciones familiares fueran estelares, así que difícilmente está en una posición para hablar u ofrecer consejo a alguien en ese asunto.

Mira su beta-electro-transformador roto, yaciendo en piezas sobre su mesa de trabajo frente a él donde lo dejo después de que Thor llegara inesperadamente, el único recuerdo que queda de su visitante alienígena.

Ahora, el dios está de regreso en la tierra espacial Vikinga de nuevo, tan rápido como había llegado. Y hay tantas cosas que Tony había querido preguntarle, pero nunca pudo hacerlas.

 _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con Loki ahora? ¿Qué es lo que Asgard espera de él? ¿Qué esperas_ tú _de mi?_

Pero no había podido atreverse. Era demasiado incomodo discutir las partes más… personales de la esclavitud de Loki con Thor. Seguro, no tenía problemas diciéndole al hombre exactamente cuan jodido pensaba que el sistema de justicia de Asgard estaba, o cómo no aprobaba de esta situación, pero aún fue incapaz de atreverse a sacar esas _otras_ cosas.

Lo recuerda claramente ese momento, cuando se encontró cara a cara con un Thor nervioso pero calmado, justo después de que el dios entrara a la torre. El agarre en su brazo, temblando ligeramente mientras Thor le miraba sin decir palabra, el rostro tenso y la mirada ardiendo con emociones. Las preguntas no dichas en sus ojos, el miedo mal disimulado, la preocupación, la aparición de la incertidumbre en sus facciones – todo podía ser leído fácilmente en el rostro del dios mucho antes de que dijera una palabra. Y puede ver la plegaria silenciosa, la petición silenciosa de que las cosas estuvieran bien, que no había razón para preocuparse, que todo estaba bien. La manera desesperada en que Thor trataba de descifrar la mirada en el rostro de Tony, esperando no ver las cosas que temía, era tan doloroso de ver y hacia que su garganta se cerrara.

Ambos se habían quedado parados por unos cuantos latidos como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, mirándose a los ojos, la mano de Thor en su brazo, ninguno hablando. El ver a Thor de esa manera hizo que su corazón se retorciera. Claro, si hubiera habido una ligera sombra de duda en su mente de por qué Thor estaba ahí, se fue en el momento en que el dios se paró frente a él. Era obvio que él _sabía_. Sabía de la sentencia de Loki, de su sentencia aquí en la torre, de él siendo el _esclavo_ de Tony.

Y antes de que Thor pudiera atreverse a preguntar, Tony le había asegurado diciendo las palabras que Thor había esperado escuchar, pero temiendo que no fuera así. _Tu hermano está bien. No lo he lastimado_.

Quizás “bien” fuera una mentira, quizás no era la verdad de todo. Pero tenía la sensación de que para Thor, la mera tranquilidad de que Loki estaba seguro, sería suficiente por el momento. Con las otras cosas podía lidiar… después.

Había pensado entonces que quizás podría hablar con Thor de Loki, sobre la situación, sobre… todo. Quizás sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, punto. De todos modos Thor era el único con quien podría tratar el tema de Loki, la única persona que no correría gritando a SHIELD si sabía a quién estaba escondiendo en su torre.

Hubiera sido la perfecta oportunidad para dejar salir algo de presión, sólo dejar a su boca hablar de la situación con alguien quien finalmente podría escucharle mientras ventilaba sus frustraciones. Alguien quien podría, aunque fuera en pequeña cantidad, ayudarle a lidiar con las cosas que se le estaban presentando, o al menos ofrecer algunos consejos en el camino.

Pero su lengua se había negado a obedecerle. No había encontrado ni el momento ni las palabras correctas para decir todo lo que quería decir.

Y pronto, mientras aún estaba tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos en palabras y sus preocupaciones en frases, Thor había anunciado que estaba retirándose con rapidez hacia Asgard.

Y ese momento, si hubo uno, se había ido.

Aún estaba enojado consigo mismo sobre eso, fastidiado de que no hubiera tomado la oportunidad cuando estaba justo entre sus dedos. Aquí, en su propia casa, había estado la persona quien conocía a Loki mejor que nadie, quien había crecido con el ahora esclavizado dios y lo entendía. Alguien quien era familiar con la cultura de Asgard y la manera de pensar y el comportamiento y las expectativas, y que podía guiarlo por este camino rocoso y espinoso.

Podía haber hablado con Thor, podría haberle pedido ayuda para sacarlo de su confusión e incertidumbre.

Pero al final, no lo había hecho.

Claro, Loki había tenido su oportunidad también, hablar con alguien que había crecido en la misma cultura que él, alguien quien le conocía, alguien que podía ayudarle. Alguien que le entendía de una manera que Tony no podía, y ciertamente nunca haría.

Pero de lo que había entendido viendo a los dos dioses juntos, Loki no había tomado la oportunidad tampoco.

Nope, ambos habían dejado escapar la oportunidad de sus dedos, la mejor oportunidad que ambos hubieran tenido de obtener asistencia de afuera de quizás la única persona que si no podría ser capaz de resolver las cosas, al menos les hubiera ayudado un poquito.

Pero Thor se fue antes de que eso pudiera suceder, dejándolos a ambos atorados en la base uno. Maldice su propia estupidez. Quizás Thor no hubiera podido hacer mucho para mejorar la situación pero quizás al menos podría haber pavimentado el camino para aliviar algo de su confusión.

Y ahora estaba atrapado con el mismo malhumorado e infeliz dios de antes, quien estaba tratando de evitar cualquier conversación y lucía tan triste como un cachorro mojado. No hace mucho había pensado que finalmente está comenzando a entender a Loki. Que quizás el dios estaba comenzado a lidiar un poco con su situación, relajándose un poco. Pero ahora las cosas parecían haber regresado al principio.

Obviamente, un dios de las travesuras descontento no estaba bien. Como una bomba en conteo regresivo que planeaba quien sabía que. No es un pensamiento alentador.

Y entonces, por lo que podía decir, la visita de Thor sólo había servido para poner a Loki en un estado de ánimo más horrible, así que Tony no estaba seguro de cuanta diferencia pudo haber hecho el dios del trueno, incluso si Tony hubiera hablado con él.

¿Y qué debió de haber preguntado en primer lugar? _Así que, ¿alguna película en particular que creas que tu pequeño hermano pudiera disfrutar? ¿Crees que le guste si le compro un hámster para que juegue? ¿Sabías que esperaba que lo violara?_

Suspira, tallándose la cara con las manos. Quizás fue mejor que nunca le hubiera preguntado a Thor. De alguna manera, tiene miedo de que eventualmente las cosas terminen en algo poco placentero – las expectativas previas de Loki de él, su idea de suicidarse porque lo que pensó que Tony le haría.

Y demonios, eso es algo que no puede obligarse a mencionarle a Thor. Pero al final, quizás era algo imposible de evitar.

Así que en ese aspecto, estaba aliviado de que Thor se fuera antes de que las preguntas incomodas y raras fueran hechas. Incluso si el tipo no le hubiera culpado o acusado de alguna manera, , aún así preferiría tener que sentarse en una sesión de diez horas de la canción de Bob esponja que hablar de ese tema en particular con Thor.

Pero aún así…

Seguro, Thor había dicho durante la cena que estaba volviendo a casa, pero Tony no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Pensó que se quedaría un par de días para tener tiempo de hablar, no que se acercaría a Tony para anunciarle que se iba _en ese momento_.

Y aún recuerda la manera en que Thor había apretado su hombro, la mirada en sus ojos, el sincero “gracias por todo” que no se refería a la hospitalidad de Tony.

Pero al final, no es más sabio ahora que antes de que Thor llegara, excepto que la importancia de que Loki no escapara ha sido más claramente impresa en su cerebro. Le prometió al dios del trueno que lo haría.

Oh bueno, al menos puede hacer eso – es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo hasta ahora, y tiene toda la intensión de seguir haciéndolo.

* * *

Después de la visita de Thor, las cosas han regresado a la normalidad, todo es como antes de que el dios llegara a la torre de Tony.

Y Loki está sentado en su lugar usual en el suelo de nuevo, ordenando papeles y documentos, la fuente parece interminable.

Su concentración se ve interrumpida por el sonido de pasos acercándose. Se detienen frente a él a una distancia prudente, y Loki deja de hacer lo que está haciendo, dejando que sus manos, que aún sostienen la última pila de papeles, caigan en su regazo mientras espera por lo que sea que Tony esté por decirle.

Al principio, sólo hay silencio, y Loki sólo está sentado ahí mirando frente a él a las piernas que están abarcando la mayoría de su visión, no levantándola. No está seguro de que es lo que el hombre está esperando que haga – levantarse como una señal de respeto contrario a quedarse sentado en el piso flojeando, o quedarse donde está, su posición más baja apropiada para un esclavo ante su amo.

Se queda sentado. Hay papales en su regazo que de otra manera habría que tenido que mover, y si Tony quiere que se pare, tendrá que decirlo.

Luego, Tony de repente se pone de cuclillas frente a él, colocándose a igual nivel con Loki. El movimiento lo toma por sorpresa, porque no tiene sentido el por qué Tony quiere rebajarse al mismo nivel que su esclavo de esa manera en lugar de estarle hablando mal , la cual es la manera normal en la que se les habla a los esclavos.

—Bueno, cuernitos —Tony dice, sus dedos suavemente golpeteando entre ellos mientras estudia a Loki—. Parece ser que sólo somos tú y yo de nuevo.

Hay una pausa corta, mientras Tony considera que decir después. —Hablé con Thor antes de que se fuera —el hombre continúa, su mirada no dejando a Loki por un segundo—. Me dijo lo que sucedería si tú tratas de escapar y Heimdall se enteraba de eso.

No está seguro si Tony espera que comente algo al respecto, pero dado que no tiene algo que agregar, se queda callado. Al final, no haría la diferencia, ninguna, si Tony fuera familiar con los detalles de eso o no.

—Definitivamente hacen las cosas diferentes en Asgard ¿verdad? —Tony hace un gesto desaprobatorio—. Bastante comprensible, tu hermano fue muy firme en que deberías evadir ese particular destino. Y _tú_ realmente deberías serlo también, incluso si la mitad de lo que me dijo es verdad.

Tony se mueve un poco en su posición, ajustando su peso en una posición más cómoda. —Como sea, te prometo que me asegurare de que te quedes quieto y que no vayas a _vagar_ por lugares que no deberías. —Señala con un dedo a Loki, mirándolo con ojos implacables—. Así que ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo tan estúpido como eso ¿de acuerdo? Porque romperás el corazón de tu pobre hermano si lo hicieras, y mi promesa también.

Y el corazón de Loki se hunde hasta el suelo ante esas palabras, porque se da cuenta de lo que significan – Tony nunca en un millón de años le dejaría abandonar la torre ahora, no después de esto. No que antes hubiera dudas sobre eso, pero cualquier pequeña esperanza que aún hubiera guardado ahora había sido efectivamente aplastada.

Su cabeza se agacha y mira al piso mientras una ola de desesperación le ataca y su garganta se aprieta. No, ahora nunca logrará salir al exterior. No ha manera de que Tony se arriesgue, no cuando le ha prometido a Thor de que se aseguraría de que Loki no escapara. Está aliviado de estar sentado ya; no está seguro de que sus rodillas hubieran sido capaces de soportar su peso ahora.

De repente hay un dedo bajo su barbilla, levantando su cabeza hasta que está mirando a Tony a los ojos de nuevo. Suprime la reacción de su cuerpo. El toque es ligero, ni duro y doloroso de alguna manera, pero la intimidad del gesto sólo sirve como un recordatorio nada bienvenido de su posición. Si hubiera sido aún libre, nadie lo habría tocado de esa manera sin su permiso. Pero claro, los esclavos no tienen derecho al espacio personal o sobre sus propios cuerpos y sus amos son perfectamente libres de tocarlos de cualquier manera que deseen.

Y justo como no tiene derecho a decir algo al respecto, similarmente no tiene palabra en la decisión de si podrá salir algún día al exterior.

—¿Todo claro? —La voz de Tony resuena en sus oídos.

Y está claro, tan perfecta y devastadoramente claro.

—Sí —responde vacio, sintiendo que el aire sobre él está tratando de aplastarlo de la mejor manera contra el suelo.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	46. Chapter 46

Otra tanda de papeles había sido ordenada, y acomodas las carpetas llenas en una pila aceptable en el suelo junto a la caja ahora vacía. Luego, simplemente se queda sentado ahí mirando las carpetas por un rato, antes de que su mirada se desvíe inevitablemente hacia arriba, a la venta en la pared opuesta.

La luz brillante que le asalta hace que parpadee un par de veces, pero no cierra sus ojos. En lugar de ello, su mirada anhelante se alimenta alegremente de la vista del basto cielo azul ante él – interminable e indestructible, como un sueño lúcido.

Y sabe que no tiene sentido y que es fútil como todas esas veces que lo ha intentado. La única cosa que ha resultado de ello es la voz de Jarvis una vez más repitiéndole que las órdenes de Tony son que las ventanas y las puertas permanezcan cerradas.

Y aún así no puede evitarlo.

Lentamente, se levanta de su posición en el suelo y camina hacía el panel de la ventana, no deteniéndose hasta que su nariz está casi aplastada contra el vidrio. Por quien sabe qué vez, no sabe – ya hace rato que perdió la cuenta – su mano mecánicamente se levanta como si tuviera voluntad propia, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor del metal de la manija. Al principio, sólo los deja ahí, imaginando que la ventana se abrirá debajo de su mano sin protesta, sin que Jarvis despierte para informarle lo inútil de sus esfuerzos.

Tras unos momentos, hace un movimiento con su mano, jalando la manija, en un deseo desesperado de que _esta vez_ la voz no suene desde su lugar indescifrable en el techo, aunque sabe que no sucederá.

Al principio, se pregunta si está imaginando cosas, si quizás su confinamiento ha revuelto su mente a tal magnitud que está alucinando, proyectando su ferviente deseo a una realidad implacable. Porque esta vez la voz no suena.

Se congela confundido, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba como si pudiera ver la llamativa ausencia de Jarvis de algún modo manifestada ahí arriba, pero la IA no hace algún comentario mientras la ventana de desliza al abrirse. La corriente de la abertura es fría pero acaricia dulcemente su mano, y tiembla, aunque no es por el frio ni por alguna otra desagradable forma.

Está por empujar la ventana para abrirla completamente para poder sentir la briza divina contra su rostro, para también respirar ese maravilloso y vigorizante aire en sus pulmones, pero se detiene cuando otro idea atrapa a su mente. Es tonto y desconsiderado, claro, y realmente no debería, pero quizás…

Es demasiado tentador, y a pesar de saberlo, no puede resistir la posibilidad mostrándose ante él.

Ya conoce todos los rincones de la torre, después de andar indefinidamente por ahí, así que no necesita detenerse a considerar cuál ruta es la más rápida, él lo sigue de manera automática.

Es sólo unas pocas escaleras para llegar a la parte alta de la torre, así que apresura sus pasos, medio corriendo en su prisa ansiosa. Hay una puerta allá arriba que lleva a la azotea, lo sabe. Y si fue posible para él abrir la ventana, entonces quizás, sólo quizás…

Llega al final de las escaleras en un corto rato que se siente como media eternidad a pesar de su brevedad. La puerta, con su modesta discreción, está abarcando su visión completa, y es con dedos temblorosos que sujeta la perilla, su aliento atorándose en su garganta mientras la gira…

…y la puerta se abre sin protestas.

La intensidad de la dulce brisa del aire que le baña se siente casi tangible. Se detiene, pero luego siente a sus pies finalmente moviéndose para cruzar el umbral. Temblando por los sentimientos indescifrables, sale a la terraza, maravillándose ante la sensación del viento acariciando su piel.

Y por su vida que no puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan _vivo_ , como si su vida finalmente hubiera regresado a su piel y a sus huesos, llenándole con algo perdido hasta ahora. Él no piensa en Tony, en su estatus como esclavo, en Asgard, del confinamiento de la torre, o de algo más.

Sólo se queda parado ahí y _respira_.

* * *

Tony esta tarareando una melodía sin tono que sospecha que nadie más que él reconocería como _Thunderstruck_ mientras observa la pantalla frente a él, sus dedos golpeteando contra el teclado.

El reinicio de Jarvis ya era algo inminente, y lo había retrasado por mucho tiempo, agobiado por muchas otras cosas, preocupaciones más urgentes peleando por su atención. La mayoría de ellos relacionados con el dios de las travesuras viviendo actualmente en su torre, y a todo eso le ganó una visita de _otro_ dios quien también frecuenta este planeta.

Pero ahora que las cosas parecen estar funcionando tan bien como probablemente lo harán, finalmente ha logrado reunir la concentración y enfoque mental necesario para arreglar esto. Al menos ya no hubo mayores problemas esta vez. Un par de pequeñas actualizaciones a la programación, pero nada muy grande.

Da unos golpes finales a las teclas, completando la actualización final. El proceso de actualización está más que terminado; todo lo que queda hacer ahora es reiniciar rápidamente a Jarvis para que los cambios surtan efecto.

Un par de clics después, la IA se apaga sola, la pantalla parpadea mientras los datos se refrescan y se cargan de nuevo en el sistema. Intranquilo, golpea sus dedos contra la mesa mientras espera; quizás está convirtiéndose demasiado dependiente de su casi sensitiva computadora, porque ese periodo corto en que está fuera de línea antes de que la reiniciación esté terminada siempre le hace sentirse vagamente intranquilo. No es que sea muy probable que HYDRA decida lanzar un misil nuclear contra su torre o algo durante esos pocos minutos que toma el inicio, pero aún así. El suave bip que le sigue a un reinicio exitoso siempre es reconfortante, disolviendo esos sentimientos incómodos de vulnerabilidad y exposición.

—Bienvenido —dice mientras el familiar bip le dice que Jarvis está una vez más en línea.

—Gracias, Sr. Stark —es la respuesta educada que recibe, y Tony siente que el mundo ha regresado a la normalidad una vez más.

Sólo para que le sacudan sus pilares cuando un segundo después Jarvis le habla. —Debería informarle que el Sr. Laufeyson ha logrado salir al techo durante mi apagado.

 _Y por qué no puede_ todo _ser fácil cuando ese infernal dios de las fechorías está involucrado_ , se pregunta mientras se apresura a las escaleras, no preocupándose con el elevador.

* * *

Él está parado ahí, inmóvil en su lugar, disfrutando del viento contra su piel y de su pequeño disfrute ilícito de libertad mientras inhala el aire fresco. La realidad parece como un recuerdo distante – para él, sólo hay un aquí y un ahora. Y en ese aquí y ahora sólo está él, el cielo, el interminable horizonte y la brisa revolviendo sus cabellos. El momento es tan perfecto, y hay sólo una cosa que puede arruinarlo…

— _¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?_ —suena la voz enojada detrás de él, acompañada de rápidos pasos apresurados deteniéndose un segundo después.

 _Tony_. Su respiración se atora en su garganta, y sus puños y quijada se aprietan fuertemente mientras la realidad cae aplastantemente sobre él, como un balde de agua fría siendo vaciado sobre su cabeza.

Claro, era demasiado bueno para durar. Aún así, no había pensado que Tony lo descubriría tan rápido, había esperado que el momento fuera a durar un poco más que esto.

Mordiendo su labio, lentamente gira su cabeza para encarar al hombre quien está parado ahí con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos entornados. Que él no está del todo feliz con las acciones de su esclavo es bastante obvio.

—¡Metete _ahora_! —es la orden precisa que le da con un movimiento de cabeza indicando la puerta abierta, el nivel de su voz es suave pero algo potencialmente peligroso se está formando por abajo. Y Loki no tiene deseo de desafiar esa cosa y atraerlo a la superficie, así que obedece el comando y se dirige hacia adentro, esperando que su pequeño momento valga la pena la furia de Tony. Reticencia y aversión se retuercen dentro de él ante la idea de una vez más regresar a su confinamiento, pero está completamente consiente de que no tienen otra opción.

Tony le sigue y cierra la puerta fuertemente detrás de ellos, luego camina por su lado y se detiene frente a Loki, el aire a su alrededor parece crepitar con el calor de la mirada ardiente que le dirige a su esclavo.

—Así que, yo pongo a Jarvis fuera de línea por unos cuantos minutos, y la primera cosa que haces es tomar la oportunidad de volar a la ventana y salir. —Es una declaración más que pregunta, acompañada de un acusador dedo no muy lejos de su rostro. Y aunque incluso hay un tono de enojo en su voz definitivamente, parece que está siendo ensombrecido por… decepción.

Y eso le pica como una aguja afilada.

Porque ha sido una decepción toda su vida. Por mostrar poca aptitud para la batalla. Por mostrar mucha más aptitud para la magia. Por no ser la personificación de todos los valores marciales tan altamente atesorados y apreciados en Asgard. Por no ser más como _Thor_.

E incluso aquí, él continua siendo una decepción. Traga, obligando a ese sentimiento desagradable a que desaparezca.

—Pensé que Jarvis ya te había dejado perfectamente claro que no se suponía que abrieras ninguna puerta o ventana por aquí ¿o me equivoco? —Tony continúa y luego deja pasar un rato, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

Y tiene que admitirlo, cuando lo ponen así, las cosas no terminan sonando a su favor.

—No. Jarvis me ha informado de eso —dice calladamente, sabiendo que no hay caso en tratar de refutar ese hecho. Tony ha programado a Jarvis él mismo después de todo.

—Bien entones. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa de por qué pensaste que sería una buena idea el saltarte esa regla?

¿Y qué se supone que tenga que responder a eso? ¿ _Yo quería – necesitaba – ir a afuera? ¿El sólo salir por un ratito?_ Eso suena necesitado, tan patético. Tan _débil._ No quiere aparecer débil, así que en lugar de ello sólo sacude su cabeza, un apretado “no” es todo lo que sale de su boca mientras se siente desinflarse un poquito. Claro, ha desobedecido órdenes expresas, muy consciente, y tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias, lo que sea que sean. Hace una mueca interna, tratando de buscar conforte en el conocimiento de que al menos Tony no va a lastimarlo físicamente.

Tony le mira por unos momentos evaluándolo, como si esperara otra respuesta, o para que Loki agregara algo. Pero mientras el silencio sigue, el hombre al final asiente lentamente.

—Okey, compañero —dice con severidad—. Considérate bajo arresto domiciliario en tu habitación durante la siguiente semana.

* * *

Tony suspira y se hunde en el sillón, la tensión lentamente abandonando su cuerpo mientras talla su cara con sus manos con mucha fuerza. Ese dios le va a matar. Si el alcohol no lo hace primero, claro.

Justo cuando piensa que un tema ha sido resuelto y todo se ha acomodado en su orden, llega otra cosa para destrozar el status quo. Y a decir verdad, se ha asustado en verdad con la imagen de Loki parado ahí a cielo abierto. El dios quien una vez intentó poner al planeta bajo su mando, quien destruyó parte sustancial de la ciudad esparciéndose bajo de él, ahora parado ahí libre y sin restricciones, el mundo de repente sin protección de cualquier ambición que aún esté bullendo debajo de ese exterior bien comportado.

Así que aunque Loki supuestamente estuviera sin poderes y sin magia, no había diferencia para reducir su sorpresa ante la imagen. Su cerebro estaba esperando a medias que el dios soltara algo de la magia que se suponía no tenía, transformase a si mismo en un pájaro y volar hacia la distancia ante los propios ojos de Tony, los brazaletes restrictivos no soportando. Y Tony hubiera sido el único responsable de que el quiero-ser-conquistador anduviera suelto, con intensiones que sólo se atrevía a adivinar.

Recarga su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón detrás de él, suspirando profundamente. Sólo unos pocos minutos sin vigilancia, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. Como un misil en busca de la oportunidad, Loki la había captado y tomado a la primera oportunidad. Sólo así, como si tuviera una habilidad especial, incluso un sexto sentido, para decir cuando era el momento exacto.

Seguro que Loki ya no tiene poderes, pero eso no lo detiene de estarle dando a Tony sustos reales, por no decir algo del nada agradable deja vu de aquella vez en que ambos se enfrentaron en la parte más alta de la torre, terminando con él cayendo a su casi-muerte.

Y lo peor de todo, aún recuerda su promesa a Thor – asegurarse de que Loki permanezca seguro. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el dios de alguna manera lograra escapar? ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a Thor? _Uh, sí, dejé la vigilancia desactivada un ratito, lamento eso_.

Bueno, al menos Loki está encerrado en su cuarto por el momento. Aún así, Tony necesita asegurarse de que no habrá más incidentes de ese tipo.

Y también obtener una respuesta clara del dios.


	47. Chapter 47

El primer día se sienta en su cama, mirando una ligera cuarteadura en el cielo. Por supuesto, pasar una semana encerrado no es un castigo duro, de ninguna manera, y en Asgard una palmadita en la mano como esto no se hubiera considerado un castigo del todo, pero después de haber estado recientemente parado afuera por primera vez en un largo tiempo, el confinamiento le está pesando horrible sobre sus hombros. Sirve como otro cruel recordatorio de su situación sin escape, de las cosas que no puede tener, de la sentencia que no tendrá otra opción más que servir por el resto de su vida.

No hay nada aquí, nada que él pueda hacer. Ni libros o algo para mantener su cabeza o cuerpo ocupado. Sólo hay un reloj en la pared, sus manecillas moviéndose lenta pero continuamente.

Está familiarizado con la manera en que los humanos leen el tiempo, y parece que le han agregado un montón de significado, rompiéndolo en las más pequeñas partes posibles. Son tan exactos, los mortales, midiendo el tiempo en pequeños pedazos como estos. Tony incluso usa uno de estos artículos para decir el tiempo alrededor de su muñeca, aparentemente vale una pequeña fortuna aquí en Midgard.

Estos no existen en Asgard. Mediodía, en una hora, en la tarde – con frecuencia, eso es suficientemente especifico para la mayoría de los propósitos. No como aquí, donde cada momento del tiempo puede ser asignado con su propio paquete de números, dándole una identidad clara y definida. No sabe por qué eso debería de ser tan importante, y se siente como una burla para alguien quien está condenado a pasar quizás milenios en esclavitud.

La primera tarde, piensa en el tiempo que paso en los calabozos. Está agradecido de no haber tenido un reloj allá, porque él estar consciente del tiempo sólo hace que pase agonizantemente más lento y difícil de lidiar con eso.

Cuando la cena llega, cortesía de un sirviente robot, la come lentamente a falta de otras cosas que hacer. Antes de irse a la cama, cuelga una playera sobre el reloj, para así no tener que estar viendo como las manecillas se mueven tortuosamente lentas.

El segundo día, se sienta en una silla en la ventana, mirando hacia el basto cielo azul de arriba.

La segunda tarde, evita la ventana, no mirándola una sola vez. No puede soportar ver el cielo de afuera mucho más cuando está encerrado aquí.

El tercer día, ni siquiera se molesta en salir de la cama, se queda yaciendo ahí hasta que la tarde llega y una vez más se queda dormido.

El cuarto día, fantasea con que la puerta se abrirá y que Tony estará parado ahí en el marco de la puerta. Que le hablará, soltando su letanía de palabras sin sentido. En este punto, incluso serían bienvenidas para romper el silencio y la monotonía.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abre, está decepcionado de que sólo sea el robot dejando su cena. La soledad le está carcomiendo; al menos en los calabozos había guardias para fastidiar, otros prisioneros a los que gritarles por entre los barrotes, incluso el ocasional visitante pasando por su celda, y extraña tener alguien con quien hablar. Nunca había estado encerrado de esta manera por días interminables. Incluso en su celda en SHIELD, había guardias parados para cuidarle, agentes interrogándolo, el Director Fury iba y le amenazaba. En aquel entonces, deseaba por privacidad y soledad, no la compañía.

Mira a la puerta de nuevo.

Permanece cerrada.

La cuarta tarde, la voz de Jarvis inesperadamente suena.

—Al Sr. Stark le gustaría que le acompañara a cenar —dice complaciente y formal como siempre mientras el seguro de la puerta se abre.

* * *

Bueno, quizás esta vez pueda obtener una mejor respuesta del dios de qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí en techo realmente. O tratando de hacer. O esperando hacer. Lo que sea.

Quizás Loki mienta. Quizás se invente algo. Quizás no diga algo del todo. Pero no hay punto en especular. Tendrá que lidiar con la respuesta, o falta de ella, una vez que este ahí.

Juguetea con el tenedor en su mano mientras espera a que Loki se reúna con él a la mesa. Tiene que admitir, su consciencia ha comenzado a sentirse culpable después de haber mantenido al dios encerrado ahí por varios días.

Sí, Loki sabía muy bien que no se suponía que abriera alguna puerta, pero… ¿qué hubiera hecho Tony en su situación si la oportunidad se hubiera presentado?

_Sí, exactamente._

* * *

Ambos están comiendo en silencio. Se pregunta si Tony aún está enojado, aunque no parece estarlo, y si lo enviará de nuevo a su habitación por los otros tres días restantes después de que la comida se haya terminado.

—Así que ¿qué estabas haciendo en verdad allá en el techo? —Tony pregunta de repente sin preámbulos mientras ataca una bola de carne con su tenedor—. ¿Por qué caminaste para allá? ¿Y cómo es que _sabías_ que la puerta se abriría?

Bueno, Loki supone que no ha manera de evadir estas preguntas.

—Pude abrir unan ventana por primera vez desde que llegué aquí. Así que asumí que lo mismo sería con la puerta —dice, respondiendo la última pregunta primero, luego regresando a jugar con la comida en su plato.

—Muy bien. ¿Y exactamente qué estabas tratando de hacer allá afuera? —Tony repite su pregunta, no satisfecho con la media evasión de Loki.

Se queda callado por un rato antes de responder. Aunque esta reluctante en admitir cualquier debilidad en frente de Tony, no puede ignorar una pregunta directa tampoco.

—Yo sólo… quería ir _a afuera_ —al final dice calladamente con el tenedor en su mano, no queriendo ver a los ojos a Tony, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de sus palabras. Suenan tan lamentables, tan débiles, tan desesperadas. Y, incluso peor, casi _suplicantes_. Se odia a si mismo por sonar de esa manera. No es como él, no debería de ser como él.

Un silencio le sigue, y conforme se alarga, él levanta lentamente su mirada que está ubicada en algún punto de la mesa. Tony ha dejado de comer y está observando a Loki con ojos contemplativos, y no está seguro de querer saber que está pensando el hombre en ese momento.

—Tú… querías ir a afuera —Tony repite, como si no estuviera seguro de escuchar correctamente la primera vez—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí —admite, tratando de no sonar tan patético, esperando que la sesión de preguntas termine con eso.

—Ya veo —Tony dice, aún con esa mirada contemplativa en su cara.

No hay más preguntas, y terminan su cena en silencio, Loki aún preguntándose si Tony está enojado con él o no.

Aunque al menos no lo envía de vuelta a su cuarto de nuevo cuando la comida terminó.

* * *

Tan simple explicación y no se la había dicho hasta ahora. Tan simple que al principio había estado tentado en pasarla como una mentira, una cubierta para algo más retorcido y más adecuado con el dios de las mentiras y traiciones. Pero eventualmente, entre más lo piensa menos parece ser una mentira.

Claro, Loki no tenía manera de saber que Jarvis había estado temporalmente fuera de línea. Si su abrir una ventana sucede que coincidió con esos pocos minutos sin vigilancia, la teoría de la probabilidad dicta que está sólo era una en una larga lista de intentos que él seguía haciendo, a pesar de que sus esperanzas fueran aplastadas por la misma respuesta de Jarvis cada vez. Una rápida revisión con Jarvis le confirmó esto; este incidente estaba muy lejos de ser la primera vez que Loki intentaba abrir una ventana, aunque con obviedad nunca había tenido éxito hasta ahora.

Y tiene que admitirlo, si Loki estaba poniendo una fachada de mentiras durante la mesa, había sido una muy buena.

Por no decir nada del hecho de que Loki en realidad no se fue para la puerta principal que conduce fuera de la torre, sólo a la que le llevaba al techo.

* * *

Tony chifla mientras sale del elevador, aliviado de estar en casa de nuevo después de haber asistido a otra de esas tediosas juntas de consejo llenas de gente que se siente importante a quienes les encanta hablar incluso si tienen tan poco que decir. El tipo de reuniones que solía desatender porque Pepper se las arreglaría con ellas y le cubriría en su ausencia de una manera u otra, pero que ahora no tiene de otra más que asistir, aunque sea esporádicamente.

Aventando su saco hacia un lado, procede a aflojar su corbata, y luego se detiene en sus pasos mientras pasa una puerta abierta y ve a Loki sentado en al alfeizar de la ventana como una sombra silenciosa. El dios está recargado descuidadamente en la esquina, una pierna levantada y un brazo descansando sobre la rodilla, su cabeza está recargada contra la pared blanca, sus ojos atrapados por el cielo. No que haya algo particularmente extraño en esa imagen, pero lo que lo hace detenerse es que el dios aún está en la misma posición que cuando Tony se fue de la casa para ir a escuchar a un montón de gente en trajes elegantes diciéndole como debería de dirigir su compañía, lo cual fue hace cuatro horas.

Y se ve azorado de cuan poco luce Loki como aquel maniaco degenerado que trató de conquistar el planeta en lo que de repente se siente que fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque sólo hayan sido meses. De hecho, sólo se ve cansado y abatido, como uno de esos animales lamentables en el zoológico, colocados en cajas demasiado pequeñas, reducidas a hacer nada más que merodear en su confinamiento en interminables círculos, de aquí para allá. Aunque Loki no merodeada, sólo está sentado ahí, sin palabras y sin emociones, mirando con anhelo por la ventana.

Tony se para ahí durante unos momentos y luego gira sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a su taller. Tienen algo que necesita terminar allá abajo.

Y entre más rápido, mejor.


	48. Chapter 48

El cielo de hoy era aún más azul que el de ayer, aunque estaba adornado con pocas pero grandes nubes esta vez. En la distancia, cinco motas obscuras, pájaros de algún tipo, se movían en perfecta sincronía contra el azul enorme, libres y sin restricciones.

Y él se sienta aquí, donde no puede hacer nada más que envidiar esas pequeñas motas, no importa cuando pequeñas e insignificantes puedan ser, mientras se deslizan hacia el horizonte.

De repente, se escucha el sonido de pisadas acercándose, y Loki no necesita girar su cabeza para saber a quién pertenecen. Aunque de todos modos lo hace, sus ojos siguiendo al hombre mientras se detiene en algún punto a la izquierda de Loki. Y fervientemente desea que Tony se vaya, porque la sola imagen de él sirve como otro recordatorio del predicamento nada deseado e inmutable en el que se encuentra.

—Ey ¿qué haces, Bambi? —Tony pregunta casualmente, aunque es bastante obvio que Loki no está haciendo algo. Sin inmutarse, el hombre da un paso más, recargando un brazo contra la pared mientras pretende inspeccionar con curiosidad la vista que la ventana ofrece, como si fuera algo nuevo y emocionante que está viendo por primera vez.

—Es una bonita vista de la ciudad ¿verdad? —es el comentario superfluo que hace, y Loki puede sentir una pizca de irritación que rápidamente aplasta. Es una de las últimas cosas que le gustaría escuchar en este punto, siendo evidentemente incapaz de salir, estando atorado aquí porque no hay manera de que Tony tome el riesgo de dejarle poner un solo pie en la ciudad que una vez intentó conquistar. Especialmente después de su pequeña aventura no autorizada en el techo.

—Lo es —responde con la menor emoción posible, como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima meramente, o una pintura sosa o algo de igual importancia.

—Uh-huh —Tony ofrece medio ausente, pareciendo ocupado mirando a algo indescifrable en la distancia que requiere su completa atención. Luego el hombre se endereza y deja que su vista regrese a Loki, estudiando su rostro intensamente.

—¿Qué tanto te gustaría la oportunidad de verlo desde afuera?

La pregunta es tan inesperada como sorprendente, y mira a Loki confundido, tratando con fuerza de aplastar esa desesperada e imposible flama de esperanza que de repente se enciende en su pecho. _Porque seguramente no hay manera de que Tony lo deje salir, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. No, no puede ser…_

Como si pudiera leer la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de Loki, Tony se encoge de hombros indistintamente. —Pensé que un cambio de escenario te haría bien. Parece como que lo necesitas —dice como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo.

Inmediatamente su radar de detección del peligro se enciende, alertándole de que algo debe de estar fuera de lugar, hay algo que falta que Tony no le ha dicho aún.

—¿Y qué es… lo que se espera de mi a cambio de este favor? —la pregunta cautelosa se escapa de su boca a pesar de saber que no es su lugar el preguntar algo como eso. Pero es sólo que él _tiene_ que encontrar esa pieza perdida del rompecabezas, porque seguramente no puede ser así de simple, no tiene sentido…

—Sólo una cosa: comportarte ahí afuera. O te vas a encontrar a ti mismo castigado permanentemente por el resto de los días. —Sin esperar la respuesta de Loki, Tony mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca un tipo de artefacto metálico, aventándose a Loki, quien lo atrapa por reflejo más que otra cosa.

Luce como un brazalete, hecho de acero pulido, con un clip al final para asegurarlo. Lo gira en su mano, el suave metal casi como seda contra su mano, y luego mira a Tony, sus cejas fruncidas con confusión.

—Acabo de terminar de ensamblarlo —Tony dice mientras le quita el brazalete de las manos a Loki, sosteniéndolo contra la luz como si fuera un tesoro precioso y no una simple banda de acero—. Esta cosa tiene un rastreador en ella, la cual monitoreará tu posición y me dirá exactamente dónde está situado tu Asgardiano trasero en cualquier momento.

El hombre saca otro aparato de su bolsillo, esta vez uno que Loki reconoce como uno de esos teléfonos celulares que es tan constante entre los humanos. El hombre golpetea la parte de enfrente con un dedo. —Sólo necesito mirar en esta pantalla para saber exactamente dónde estás —agita una mano en dirección a las cadenas alrededor de las muñecas de Loki—. Funciona casi igual como esas joyas elegantes rastreadoras que ya estás usando, sólo con la diferencia de que esta está firmemente basada en tecnología en lugar de magia sofisticada.

Con eso, Tony le da el brazalete de nuevo y Loki lo acepta entre sus manos una vez más, dejando que sus dedos acaricien la superficial mientras estudia la cosa intensamente, tratando de descubrir si hay algo más aparte de lo que Tony le está dejando ver. Puede sentir la magia resonando en sus cadenas cuando se esfuerza, pero el artilugio de Tony se siente tan muerto e insensible como cualquier otra pieza de metal sin trabajar lo haría. No debería de tener ninguna consecuencia adversa si se lo pone, piensa.

—No te voy a dejar salir de la casa sin esto, compañero —Tony dice, habiendo notado, obviamente, el examen aprensivo de Loki del brazalete—, así que te sugiero que te lo pongas.

Sin otra palabra, Loki cierra el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. El pequeño broche resuena al caer en su lugar, dejando una banda lisa circundando su muñeca, el cierre invisible. Realmente espera que Tony tenga una manera de desabrochar el artilugio, porque el broche no va a ceder mientras trata de abrirlo con sus dedos, probando su fuerza. Tener otra restricción como esta puesta sobre él le hace recordar los grilletes colocados a un animal para evitar que huya, pero ¿Qué es otra cadena cuando ya está usando dos alrededor de sus muñecas?

Y al menos puede apreciar el hecho de que es un brazalete y no un collar.

—No lo vas a poder abrir —Tony dice, interrumpiendo el pequeño ensueño de Loki—. Necesita herramientas especiales para hacerlo, y _no_ te las voy a prestar, sólo para que lo sepas.

Dándose cuenta de que aún está intentando abrir la cosa, Loki detiene abruptamente lo que está haciendo, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación del peso extra ajustado en su muñeca.

Tony le hace una señal para que se levante. —Entonces venga, Bambi, vámonos. —Él sale de la habitación sin girarse para ver si Loki le esta siguiendo, y Loki le sigue rápidamente, su corazón bailando en su pecho y su cuerpo sintiéndose inusualmente ligero, como si flotara.

Viajan en el elevador sin decir una palabra, aunque cualquier intento de conversación hubiera sido seriamente opacado por la fuerte música resonando de las bocinas.

Tony se detiene frente al closet junto a la puerta, tomando una cachucha negra de una percha y luego busca en uno de los cajones junta a ella. Habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba, cierra el cajón con una rodilla mientras se para con un par de lentes oscuros en su mano, poniéndolos ambas cosas sin ceremonias en las manos de Loki.

—Ponte estos —le ordena mientras busca un atuendo similar para él, colocando un par de lentes de color sobre el puente de su nariz y poniendo una cachucha con letras y números que no significan algo para Loki sobre su cabeza—. No podemos dejar que alguien te reconozca ahí afuera. Aunque estoy seguro estaban más ocupados mirando tus cuernos que tu cara durante tu última visita, y nadie esperaría verte vagando por Nueva York de nuevo después de haber sido llevado a Asgard encadenado, pero no quiero arriesgarme. —Toca el vidrio escondiendo sus ojos de la vista popular—, te sorprenderías de cuan efectivos resultan ser estos para repeler atención. En verdad se vuelven útiles cuando eres un millonario súper héroe esperando dar una caminata de incognito por la cuadra.

Aunque él hubiera preferido no tener que ver el mundo a través de una barrera de vidrio oscuro, ahora que sorprendentemente le es permito salir, no está por buscarle colmillos a un caballo regalado, así que no dice algo, simplemente se pone los lentes. El mundo toma un color opaco pero no es tan malo como esperaba.

—Muy bien, Cuernitos, revisión final de instrucciones – te quedas cerca en cualquier momento, no te vayas de mi vista, y no hagas nada estúpido, obsceno o lascivo. ¿ _Capiche, Comprenez-vous, vertanden?_

Loki le mira con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Entendido? —Tony le aclara.

Loki asiente. —Cumpliré con sus restricciones —dice, tratando de no sonar tan ridículamente ansioso como se siente, pero está bien consciente de que falló cuando escucha su propia voz.

—Okey entonces. Es mejor que no me hagas arrepentirme de esto, o _tú también_ lo harás —Tony dice sin juegos antes de abrir finalmente la puerta hacia el glorioso mundo exterior, el hombre comienza a caminar con Loki cerca de sus talones.

Y es como si sus sentido de repente se hubieran amplificado mágicamente, haciendolo muy consciente de cada pequeña cosa a su alrededor. Como si hubiera estado viviendo en una caja hasta ahora, con los colores opacos y los sonidos sordos, para finalmente ser dejado salir al mundo real con su perspectiva genuina e impecable.

La gravilla resuena suavemente bajo sus pies e inhala profundamente cuando una ráfaga de aire fresco le acaricia el rosto, tan maravilloso como agua fría para un hombre muriendo de sed. La sinfonía de sonidos a su alrededor es casi abrumadora – el trafico ruidoso, la gente bulliciosa, el ladrido de un perro – pero son un cambio tan bienvenido después del silencio permanente que ha constituido su estancia tanto en los calabozos como en la Torre de Tony la mayoría del tiempo.

Es sorprendente cuan revitalizante es el simple hecho de estar al aire libre de nuevo, sin restricciones de paredes presionando contra él. Como si en verdad _viviera_ en lugar de simplemente existir. Y aunque su libertad momentánea sea sólo una ilusión, es tan buena como es, y el tomará lo que le sea ofrecido.

Hay un extraño sentimiento que no identifica despertando en él mientras sigue a Tony por la calle, observando, _respirando,_ su alrededor. Pero no está seguro de poder identificarlo claramente, así que lo ignora por el momento.

* * *

El parque es modesto para los estándares de Asgard, claro, pero no importa. Es igual de hermoso y relajante. Allá en casa, usualmente buscaba la privacidad y soledad en la naturaleza, donde podía practicar su magia sin ser molestado, lejos de las usuales miradas desaprobatorias y críticas. Aunque las cosas aun están muy lejos de ser como solían ser, su ánimo está mucho mejor de lo que ha sido desde aquel infortunado día en que fue aplastado contra el suelo por la bestia verde y todo lo que transpiró después.

La única cosa empañando el momento es el interminable palabrerío del hombre que camina junto a él, hablando como si su vida dependiera de la ausencia del silencio. Pero tiene tan poca importancia, mientras pueda disfrutar de esos preciosos momentos de libertad de su confinamiento de siempre, Tony puede hablar tanto como quiera, en lo que a Loki concierne.

Las palabras apenas se registran, su mente está ocupada en otro lado. En el cielo, el viento, los arboles, el suelo bajo sus pies. Todas las cosas que una vez dio por sentadas, sin darse cuenta nunca de cuanto terminaría atesorándolas. El sentimiento raro de antes esta oscilando aun en algún lugar profundo dentro de él; y no está muy seguro de qué pensar de ello. No es algo que reconozca inmediatamente o que pueda relacionar.

Aunque Tony ni se inmuta por el silencio respondiendo sus largos monólogos. Él sigue hablando, sobre sus proyectos y largas juntas de consejo aburridas, sobre las chicas con las que ha salido y la comida que aparentemente puedes comprar en un lugar llamado “Burn and Burguers”. Habla sobre ir a un concierto de algo que va con el nombre de “Whitesnake” y aquella vez que encontró a una pareja haciendo cosas sucias justo en ese punto a su izquierda. Loki no cree haber conocido nunca a alguien que ame tanto el sonido de su voz como Tony. Incluso Thor es más modesto en ese aspecto y al menos _ocasionalmente_ sabe cómo y cuándo quedarse callado.

No es hasta que el sol está comenzado a ocultarse, pintando el horizonte con una muestra hermosa de rojo, naranja y rosa, que Tony dice que es hora de regresar a casa.

Y no es hasta ese momento que Loki se da cuenta de lo que es ese raro sentimiento que ha estado creciendo en él durante el transcurso de la caminata. Pero quizás no es tan extraño que le haya llevado tanto tiempo el reconocerlo, porque no ha sentido real gratitud por nada en mucho, mucho tiempo.


	49. Chapter 49

Él gira la playera sobre la tabla, aplastándola con su mano antes de presionar el hierro caliente contra la tela. Esta es la primera vez desde su fracaso abismal cuando logro hacerle un hoyo a una de las playeras de Tony que estaba planchando, pero ahora ya tiene el truco de esto. No es una tarea difícil, sólo necesita un poco de práctica.

Sus pensamientos se dirigen hacia la última vez que estuvo aquí con la plancha firme en su mano, tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación en la que se encontraba, que terminó arruinando la primera pieza de ropa que llegó a sus manos. Hace una mueca ante la memoria dolorosa, pero al menos ya no tiene miedo de las terribles consecuencias si fuera a cometer el mismo error. El cual no va a cometer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sería una mentira descarada si dijera que _disfruta_ la tarea, pero es un respiro de la monotonía de acomodar papeles, al menos, y está agradecido de tener algo más que hacer por un rato. Tratar de dormirse sin tener interminables líneas de texto negro sobre papel blanco bailando debajo de sus párpados cerrados, frente a su visión interna, debería de entrar como una mejora.

Y mientras está parado ahí, acomodando y reacomodando las piezas de ropa sobre la mesa de planchado, tiene que admitir que por extraño que parezca a sus oídos, está de muy buen ánimo. O al menos tan cerca de lo que se puede decir buen ánimo dadas las circunstancias.

Como sea, la razón no es el cambio de tareas, pero algo más completamente.

Es el hecho de que justo ayer, Tony en realidad le dejó _salir_.

Y por primera vez desde que llegó, él tiene algo por lo que esperar. Algo que ilumine su día, algo que le dé al menos una pequeña rebanada de felicidad. Nunca esperó que fuese a haber algo como esto esperándole aquí; a lo mucho, había pensado que quizás aprendería como sobrellevar la situación eventualmente, con la idea de que al menos sería preferible a la no improbable condición de estar muerto. Y la única cosa que le ayudaría a continuar sería el aferrarse desesperado a esa débil y fútil esperanza de que las cosas de alguna manera cambiarán para mejor en un futuro distante, sabiendo que dicho día probablemente se quedaría más que como un deseo desesperado.

Y se da cuenta que eso es lo que hace la diferencia. No que no pueda apreciar la falta de golpizas, latigazos y castigos similares desde que llegó, pero la ausencia de cosas malas no es lo mismo que la presencia de algo bueno.

Porque la ausencia de cosas malas puede ofrecer una sensación de alivio solamente, pero la presencia de algo bueno puede traer voluntad verdadera de vivir otro día, con el conocimiento de que en verdad hay algo que vale la pena esperándolo a la vuelta de la esquina. Un pequeño rayo de sol, un pequeño destello de luz. Quizás no es mucho, pero aún es suficiente para convertir su situación de sombría y triste a algo que contiene esa chispa muy necesitada de vida.

Incluso aunque su alojamiento y circunstancias actuales serían consideradas lujosas comparadas con lo que esclavos en Asgard normalmente tienen, y es algo que sólo el más mimado de los esclavos de cama podría soñar, es aún una prisión. Nada va a cambiar eso; una jaula dorada sigue siendo una jaula, pero incluso un pájaro con las alas cortadas puede apreciar el ser permitido dejar su confinamiento.

Antes de todo esto, el estar afuera había sido tomado por dado, pero ahora había sido convertida en un lujo muy codiciado que temió nunca tener de nuevo. Y el sólo estar parado ahí afuera, liberado temporalmente de su prisión, había sido tan estimulante, aunque no como el flujo de magia corriendo por su cuerpo otra vez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sido capaz de caminar libremente y sin restricciones; e incluso, a pesar del pequeño aparato rastreador que había estado en su muñeca y que el hombre mismo no se hubiera alejado mucho, casi había sido como ser libre de nuevo.

Sí, incluso si estaba atorado en un reino alienígena, en un mundo muy diferente del suyo, inhabitado por una gente extraña y rara, aún era una sensación de gloriosa libertad, no importaba cuan pequeña.

Y ahora, es como si el sol de afuera brillara más que antes, a pesar del montón de nubes acomodadas a su alrededor. Como si su cuerpo ya no fuera retenido por anclas pesadas e invisibles que habían estado atadas a sus hombros por tanto tiempo.

Aún era confuso el por qué Tony le había dejado salir después de desobedecer completamente sus ordenes, contrario a tomar los pasos necesarios para asegurar de que su esclavo estuviera encerrado bajo seguridad para prevenir incidentes futuros, quizás incluso ponerle cadenas para asegurarse de que no se repitiera. Analizándolo, puede admitir que fue un capricho idiota y mal pensado el salir a escondidas al techo así simplemente porque la oportunidad se había presentado. Pero la tentación había sido demasiado grande, porque por lo que él sabía, esa pudiera ser la única oportunidad que llegaría a tener. Y si la hubiera dejado pasar, sin duda hubiera terminado arrepintiéndose.

Sin embargo es otra de las cosas que no tienen sentido sobre Tony, sin importar como retuerza los últimos sucesos en su mente. Los esclavos no son recompensados por desobedecer, ellos son castigados.

Pero de nuevo, supone que tendrá muchos años más para tratar de entender la lógica que guía las acciones de Tony. Dada la inteligencia obvia del hombre, con certeza no hay nada malo en _ese_ aspecto al menos. Debe de haber otras cosas en juego, aunque sean difícil de percibir desde donde él está parado.

Bueno, tendrá tiempo para entenderlo. Tiempo que ciertamente no será insoportable e intolerable como había sido.

Levanta la playera ahora libre de arrugas de la tabla, doblándola tan cuidadosamente como puede, luego se estira por una más del montón.

Y cuando se gira de nuevo, mira de reojo la ventana detrás de él, la vista es extrañamente reconfortante, un recordatorio tranquilizador de que no todo es tan triste y desolador; en realidad hay algo ahora por lo que puede esperar. Ver el cielo de afuera ya no es deprimente o lo llena de desolación, sino que le ofrece un trocito de esperanza.

Una esperanza que quizás si se comporta de acuerdo a lo que se espera de él y no causa algún problema, Tony le permita salir de nuevo pronto.

* * *

El sonido de tenedores y cuchillos contra los platos de la cena se ve ocasionalmente interrumpido por el suave gorgoteo de la maquina preparando el café de Tony, el líquido café tan universal que el hombre bebe con casi toda comida, como si su cuerpo dependiera de esa cosa para funcionar propiamente. Incluso había hecho que Loki lo probara una vez, pero el sabor era asqueroso y amargo, y no puede entender por qué alguien bebería voluntariamente tal brebaje.

Aunque el olor es bastante bueno.

—¿Cómo va lo del planchado? —Tony pregunta desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras sigue comiendo con poca elegancia.

Loki levanta la mirada. —Esta… casi terminado —dice, esperando que Tony no piense que está trabajando demasiado despacio.

—Uh-huh. ¿No has quemado alguna playera aún? —el hombre lo dice con poca seriedad entre bocados, claramente no encontrando esa probabilidad muy importante del todo, tan extraño como sea eso.

—No —dice, aún se siente estúpido por el incidente pasado, y no tienen ni idea de por qué Tony nunca le dijo algo cuando era obvio que sabía que había arruinado esa playera. Aunque está agradecido de eso, e incluso ahora no se siente cómo que debería de explicar ese asunto.

—Siento como que nunca planchaste mucho en Asgard ¿verdad? —es la siguiente pregunta. A Tony le gusta hacer preguntas, casi tanto como le gusta hablar, y tan extraño como fuera el habito al principio, Loki casi se ha acostumbrado ahora.

Sacude su cabeza. —No. Había sirvientes para eso. —Y esclavos también, por supuesto.

Su vista se posa en el cielo de afuera, visible tras la ventana a unos cuantos pasos de él. El paseo de ayer por el parque aun es una memoria placentera que no se ha ido de su mente. Incluso ahora puede recordar vívidamente el aire fresco en sus pulmones y el viento en su rostro y el sol calentando su piel, cosas por las cuales ha añorado por tanto tiempo.

—Una pena que no sean tecnológicamente más avanzado allá en la tierra alienígena Vikinga, o no tendrían la necesidad de esclavos —Tony comenta mientras gesticula con su tenedor.

Ya sea que fuera intencionado o no, puede claramente escuchar la implicación ahí. Para alguien como Tony con una casa llena de robots y tecnología un esclavo es seguro que no sea muy útil. Y no le gusta la inevitable conclusión que puede sacar de eso, porque dicha frase no está haciendo nada para mejorar su posición aquí, ni tampoco por las oportunidades para estar afuera en algún momento en el futuro cercano.

Mientras Tony continua hablando, los ojos de Loki seguían puestos en la ventana. No es que en verdad _disfrute_ haciendo simples tareas del hogar o sirviendo a un mortal – o a quien sea, por cierto – pero hay una cosa que le llama menos la atención justo ahora, y es la falta de oportunidades para ganar la suficiente aprobación de Tony para que le deje salir de la torre de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, hay muy pocas cosas disponibles para que él que le ayudarán en adquirir el favor del hombre, así que es mejor que use cualquier oportunidad que tenga.

La maquina coladora en la barra de la concina resuena, señalando que el café está listo. Antes de que Tony pueda hacer algo, Loki se levanta y camina hacia la barra, llenado una taza y colocando dos terrones de azúcar en ella del tazón cercano, como ha visto al hombre hacer tantas veces antes. Luego regresa a la mesa y pone la taza frente a Tony antes de sentarse.

El hombre levanta una ceja inquisitiva.

—Entonces servicio de primera clase hoy, ya veo. Sólo falta la azafata rubia y pechugona para que la imagen este completa —dice, su voz aguda en una manera que se escucha bastante rara, mientas observa a Loki con una mirada vagamente peculiar y persistente. Luego lentamente deja que su mano rodee el asa de la taza y después de un momento de silencio toma un sorbo.

Y Loki no está muy seguro de cómo interpretar esa voz y esa mirada, no puede decir si lo aprueba o no pero al final, se decide por la primera. Claro, _tiene_ que ser la primera, otra cosa no tendría sentido.

Por supuesto, se le está dificultando el leer y entender a Tony, pero no hay razón posible de por qué el hombre no deba de aprobar el que su esclavo le sirva una bebida. En Asgard, tal cosa viene con el territorio, y muchos de la nobleza alta mantienen esclavos parados detrás de sus sillas durante la hora de comer simplemente por la conveniencia de tener a alguien que llene sus copas vacías por ellos.

Y mientras Tony continua sorbiendo de su café con su mirada ilegible, la idea una vez más se le cruza por la cabeza de que le serviría muy bien el comportarse más conforme a lo que Tony razonablemente esperaría de él, para asegurarse de que esté contento.

Después de todo, el hombre tiene la llave hacia el exterior.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo dbería de estar estudiando para mi examen de Frances, pero heme aquí, traduciendo inglés xD


	50. Chapter 50

Otro desayuno parecido; ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantos han sido desde que llegó. A pesar de haber comido incontables veces en Asgard, aun siente de manera inexplicable que han sido un mayor número de ellos en la torre de Tony que aquellos en los siglos pasados.

Su cuchara gira lentamente en el tazón frente a él, ocasionalmente atravesando la distancia hacia su boca, su mente ocupada en otras cosas. La voz de Tony está zumbando como es usual, creando un sonido de trasfondo muy familiar. Pero no está escuchando realmente, porque sus ojos siguen desviándose hacia la ventana y la vista magnifica del cielo. Y sinceramente espera no tener que esperar mucho antes de que Tony le deje salir de nuevo.

Ausentemente, deja que sus dedos giren la cuchara, jugando con las péquelas cosas redondas que rápidamente se alejan cuando el metal corta entre ellas en la leche. Aunque una cosa está clara, si el hombre está de buen humor, particularmente si Loki tuvo algo que ver, la posibilidad de que él decida una vez más concederle tal favor a su esclavo debería ser considerablemente más alta.

El disgusto de tener que atender los caprichos de un mortal se remueve dentro de él, pero ese sentimiento palidece ante el prospecto de alejarse de su confinamiento sofocante y recordatorios constantes de su situación inevitable, así que lo aleja de él.

Aparentemente habiendo decidido que la comida ya se ha alargado lo suficiente, Tony de repente aleja su silla de la mesa y se levanta, mirando el plato de Loki aún medio lleno con una ceja levantada. —¿Aún no terminas? —pregunta antes de darle un trago final a su taza de café, luego la pone sobre la mesa—. Bien, si no hay más, voy a estar en mi taller, arreglando algunas cosas para mi nuevo traje.

Con eso, sale caminando, pero después de unos cuantos pasos parece pensar mejor su decisión y detiene sus pasos, girándose a Loki. —Oh, por cierto, si te encuentras un documento emitido por Petersen Electrodome, házmelo saber —dice—. Prometieron enviarme algunos datos que quiero mirar antes de actualizar mi transmutador. Probablemente debe de estar en la caja de papeles de hoy, así que si lo encuentras, tráemelo tan pronto como sea posible ¿de acuerdo?

Loki asiente, y unos cuantos segundos después Tony está de nuevo camino a jugar con sus inventos.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que termine lo que queda de sus Cheerios y haya limpiado tras el desayuno, sus ojos no alejándose de la ventana por más tiempo del necesario. Luego, procede hacia la sala para lidiar con los papeles esperándole.

* * *

Después de quizás media hora o parecido se encuentra con el documento que le pidieron en medio de la pila de papeles. Dejando que la curiosidad le gane, hojea el contenido pero la información imprimida en las hojas no tienen mucho significado para él, así que se levanta del piso y se dirige hacia el taller, con el documento en mano.

La puerta está abierta cuando llega ahí, y se asoma dentro antes de entrar. Como era de esperarse, Tony está ahí, jugueteando con algo sobre su mesa de trabajo en la pared más alejada, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Loki no puede ver mucho de lo que el hombre está haciendo, pero hay montones de herramientas y equipo esparcidos a su alrededor, incluso en el suelo.

Animadamente entra, dándose cuenta que no ha puesto pie en este lugar desde… bueno, aquella vez cuando se quebró vergonzosamente y lloró justo frente a Tony. Se siente extraño estar de nuevo aquí abajo; tanto ha… cambiado desde entonces. Claro, la memoria de la desesperación y el miedo que había estado bullendo dentro de él aquella vez es aún muy vívido. Pero al menos eso es todo lo que es ahora – una memoria, nada más que eso.

Se detiene en medio de la habitación. Hay un sordo pero insistente zumbido emanando de una pieza cercana de maquinaria, así que Tony no lo ha escucha entrar, aún completamente concentrado en lo que sea que esté frente a él en la superficie plana de metal.

Espera por un par de segundos, pero Tony no se gira, y Loki se da cuenta de que tiene que llamar la atención de Tony. Su pulgar juega con una de las esquinas del delgado paquete de papeles en sus manos y muerde incesantemente su labio inferior mientras delibera consigo mismo. A pesar de haber estado aquí por mucho tiempo, esta es la primera vez en la que está en una situación donde tiene que llamar a Tony. Hasta ahora, ha logrado andar sin tener que hacerlo. Las pocas veces que ha tenido que decirle algo a Tony, la atención del hombre ya ha estado dirigida a él, y nunca ha tenido la necesidad de hacer algo para obtenerla.

Hasta ahora, eso es.

Claro, sabe muy bien que sólo hay una manera aceptable de que un esclavo se dirija a su amo, y eso hace que algo poco placentero se retuerza dentro de él, la idea de tener que hablar del hecho en voz alta.

En realidad, no debería de hacer una diferencia, porque no es como que cambie algo; es meramente el reconocimiento de las circunstancias que no se pueden negar ni cambiar, así que ¿por qué eso aún le está haciendo sentirse así, como si su lengua hubiera sido transformada en plomo? No es como si fuera la peor humillación que ha sufrido desde que llegó aquí. No la peor que hubo sufrido _antes_ de llegar aquí.

Al final del día, es sólo una palabra ¿o no? Una pequeña y miserable palabra, y aún así hace que su piel se erice como si su aversión demandara manifestarse físicamente. Quizás porque la última cosa que queda para cementar la verdad indeseable, la admisión final de la realidad de lo que será su vida desde ahora en adelante.

Pero incluso si Tony, por la razón que sea, nunca ha insistido en ello, el tratamiento respetuoso por supuesto que le agradará; eso es algo obvio sin que se tenga que decir. Y seguramente le complacerá al hombre aún más escuchar esa particular palabra saliendo de la boca de su esclavo ahora que no ha sido forzado u ordenado, si no que lo hace voluntariamente.

Su mano se aprieta un poco más alrededor de los papeles mientras la reluctancia se apodera de él, creciendo más fuerte con cada segundo. Es seguro que tiene que llamar la atención de Tony _de alguna manera_ , pero no tiene que ser con palabras ¿verdad? Podría toser o aclarar su garganta, o incluso pretender que accidentalmente golpeó su pie con algún equipo de metal en el piso para que resulte en un sonido que alerte a Tony de su presencia.

Pero ninguna alternativa es buena – la primera sería completamente irrespetuosa y la segunda demasiado obvia, ninguna serviría para impresionar a Tony.

Hace una mueca de dolor. Quizás sólo es mejor que se quede ahí parado esperando a que Tony se gire y por su propia voluntad, note la presencia de Loki antes de que tenga que tomar una decisión de cómo manejar la situación, de este modo quitándole la desagradable decisión de sus manos.

Y es ahí cuando recuerda la vista del cielo desde la ventana durante el desayuno y la promesa contenida en él, y se da cuenta que su decisión ya fue tomada.

Sí, es una palabra humillante para salir de su boca, pero es sólo una palabra. Es un pequeño precio que pagar ¿no? Va a servir para poner a Tony de buen humor y para mejorar la disposición del hombre hacia él, entonces podría significar que el cielo sería una vez más para él por un ratito. Y a decir verdad, esta es la mejor de las oportunidades que tendrá en un largo tiempo para ayudarle con eso. Hay tan pocas y preciosas posibilidades para él, estando atrapado en un reino del cual entiende muy poco de cómo las cosas se hacen y que se espera de él, donde no tiene habilidades para la mayoría de las tareas que le puedan ser asignadas a un esclavo, donde su uso es pequeñamente burlesco.

Pero una cosa que puede hacer fácilmente, una de las pocas acciones que puede hacer que seguramente lo pondrá en la buena gracia de Tony e incrementará sus oportunidades de salir de nuevo.

Es como forzar una nuez por el agujero de una aguja, el sabor es tan amargo en su boca, pero la imagen del cielo llenando su visión interna como un bálsamo calmante hace que su aversión sea posible de resistir y superar.

—¿Amo? —dice, esperando que Tony le escuche por encima del ruido la primera vez sin tener que repetirse a si mismo.

El hombre en el banco del taller se congela como si el tiempo simplemente se hubiera detenido de repente.

Luego, como si se reiniciara de nuevo, una parte de su cuerpo a la vez, lenta y bruscamente se gira para encarar a Loki, quien traga. La expresión en el rostro del hombre es una que no presagia nada bueno.

Y siente el retortijón muy familiar en su estomago, sabiendo que algo está mal y no tiene ni idea de que es, pero teniendo muy poco no duda de que él es la causa de ello.

—¿Qué _demonios_ fue eso? —Tony pregunta mientras avienta la herramienta, aún en su mano, sobre la mesa, una mirada de incredulidad penetrando a Loki como agujas. Al menos no parece sonar enojado, pero obviamente no está feliz tampoco.

Duda no muy seguro de cómo atacar esa inesperada reacción. Tony luce molesto, como si Loki hubiera hecho algo muy malo, y una vez más una ola de confusión le invade.

Sin saber que más hacer, pero sintiendo que debería de intentar salvar la situación de algún modo, sostiene los papeles frente a él, como una oferta de paz. —Pensé que había dicho… que debería venir aquí a darle esto cuando los encontrara.

Tony talla su cara con sus manos. Deja una mancha de suciedad oscura sobre su mejilla. —No es eso a lo que me refería —dice, haciendo una mueca fea—. Me refería a la palabra que acabas de decir —hace una pausa corta—. Sólo… no me llames así ¿de acuerdo?

Su rostro debe de estar mostrando su perplejidad, porque Tony deja escapar un suspiro profundo que sale más como un gruñido. —Mira, no es un término que usemos para llamar a otra gente aquí. —Hace una mueca como si girara los ojos al cielo—. Sí, bueno, a menos de que contemos a la gente quien está metida en cierto tipo de juegos para adultos pero no creo que tú quieras ir por ese camino. Mi nombre es Tony, es el que la gente normalmente usaría. O Anthony, en emergencias ¿todo claro?

No lo está, pero Loki asiente de todos modos, dado que esa sería la opción más segura, sintiéndose desinflar como un balón ponchado ante la clara desaprobación de Tony.

Así que eso no fue lo correcto, a pesar de que todo le decía lo contrario. Y una vez más logró disgustar a Tony aunque no está familiarizado con las costumbres y maneras Midgardianas. De repente, el cielo azul se siente como si se estuviera alejando de él, y él desesperadamente quiere aferrase a ello, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y es uno de los sentimientos más frustrantes que ha experimentado. No puede hacer algo más que estás parado ahí y mirar como sigue flotando, alejándose de su alcance, él completamente incapaz de detenerlo.

Luego, cuando está seguro de no poder manejar más su frustración y el extraño humor por más tiempo, Tony da un paso al frente, levantando una mano para tomar el documento que Loki ha olvidado que aún seguía sosteniendo, su rostro se ilumina. —Oh, así que _ahí_ estaban ¡Asombroso! Qué bueno que los encontraste, Bambi, en verdad necesito está información.

Hay un rastro de una sonrisa ahí también cuando mira a Loki, como si su reciente error ya hubiera sido borrado mágicamente.

Y con eso, Loki lentamente se relaja. El cielo de repente ya no se siente tan lejos, habiendo regresado una vez más a una distancia cercana.


	51. Chapter 51

Conducir hacia casa en su Ferrari Maranello usualmente es una experiencia placentera. Una cantidad ridícula de caballos de fuerza en la punto de sus dedeos, Deep Purple resonando fuertemente desde las bocinas, y prácticamente nada de tráfico que lo detenga mientras corre a toda velocidad por las calles. Incluso la entrevista de medios que acaba de terminar salió perfectamente, tanto como los reporteros tienden a fastidiarlo últimamente. Dentro de todo, debería de estarse sintiendo espléndidamente.

Pero no es así, porque tiene un pensamiento inquietante que sigue interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de su mente.

Debería de haber sido un pequeño pensamiento, porque es sólo una pequeña palabra. Pero también era una palabra _importante_. Y no de una buena manera.

Es extraño, en realidad, como una pequeña palabra como esa puede tener tantas implicaciones y connotaciones y sabrá dios qué inspiren dos simples sílabas.

Justo ayer Loki le ha llamado _amo_ , y demonios si eso aún no le sigue royendo como un enjambre de mosquitos sedientos de sangre.

En realidad no está ayudando que él recuerde lo que dijo de manera inconsiderada y sin pensar hace mucho tiempo sobre Loki llamándolo de esa manera. A pesar de no poder recordarlo específicamente en ese momento, aún puede decir que no había sido gracioso, para nada. Sólo de mal gusto y vulgar.

Por supuesto, no es ni remotamente la primera vez que hace un comentario de mal gusto y vulgar, pero usualmente sus comentarios llenos de referencias sexuales y el indicar sarcásticamente los defectos de otras personas por el puro valor de comedia palidece totalmente contra este nivel de maldad. Y la peor parte, en aquel entonces sin duda hubiera encontrado divertido si Loki en verdad le _hubiera_ llamada así. Pero ahora que finalmente lo ha hecho, no existe ni el más pequeño trocito de humor en ello, nada que pudiera arrancar de él la más ligera de las risas.

Y quién se hubiera imaginado eso – Tony Stark encontrando un tema inapropiado del cual sacar bromas. Él había pensado que sería un día nevado o al menos tormentoso en el infierno antes de que eso pasara.

No, Loki llamándole _amo_ era sólo desconcertante, pero para nada gracioso.

Molesto consigo mismo, apuñala con su dedo el botón de siguiente en el reproductor de CD un par de veces con rapidez, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, saltándose un par de canciones hasta que llega a la más agresiva y sonora de ellas, ya habiendo tenido suficiente con la mitad de semi-baladas sensibleras. Satisfecho con su nueva elección de música, presiona el pedal del gas un par de niveles más hacia el piso, el velocímetro dando un pequeño brinco.

Aunque no mejora su ánimo.

Para ser honesto, esa era la última palabra que hubiera querido para describir su relación con Loki. Incluso _carcelero_ o _captor_ hubiera sido preferibles. Y eso le hace preguntarse ¿qué _es_ él en ese aspecto, cuando todo se reduce a eso?

Amo – para nada. ¿Carcelero? Bueno, de algún modo, pero no le gusta la palabra. ¿Guardián? ¿Oficial de Correccional Reformativa? ¿Algo más?

Realmente él no tienen que responder a eso; todo lo que sabe que es él _no_ es la palabra con A. Eso es malo en demasiadas formas.

Y es ahí cuando la segunda, e incluso más difícil de responder, pregunta asoma su cabeza en su mente - ¿qué es lo que _quiere_ ser en relación a Loki? Pero quizás necesite poder responder la primera pregunta antes de intentar responder la segunda. O quizás es al revés. No está seguro.

Por supuesto, él sabe lo que a una parte insistente de él le gustaría ser, sin embargo eso no es posible, así que sería mejor que lo olvide. No va a suceder, él lo sabe desde la primera aparición de sus imaginaciones muy inapropiadas respecto a Loki se materializaron en su cabeza, y eso sólo se ha vuelto más claro desde entonces.

Pero quizás hay algo más que pueda ser, algo entre esos dos extremos de amo y por lo que sus regiones inferiores tercas han votado. Las regiones a las que les gusta imaginar un dios en su gloriosa desnudes, manos deslizándose por su propio cuerpo con una sonrisa que se transforma en algo juguetonamente seductivo…

La luz del semáforo más adelante se coloca en rojo después de un largo tiempo de verde, y pisa los frenos, las llantas rechinando mientras el Ferrari se detiene de repente. Un segundo después, el aullido de la voz de Jack Black soltando un poderoso “ _bueno, baby, será mejor que sólo lo olvides”_ de las bocinas llena el interior del carro.

Y Tony no puede evitar el gemido que escapa de sus labios. _Suficiente_ ya con las señales del universo – él _no va_ a terminar ahí – nunca lo planeó y nunca lo hará ¿de acuerdo? Así que ya déjenlo. Sabe que él nunca será algo más que ese elusivo _algo_ que ni siquiera ha logrado definir aún, y no es como que vaya a tratar de cambiarlo ¿de acuerdo?

La luz se vuelve verde de nuevo, y pisa hasta el fondo el pedal, arrancando con otro rechinido de llantas quemándose.

Sí, a _lgo_ está bien, con tal de que no sea la odiada palabra con a.

* * *

Mientras toma el elevador hacia arriba, el pensamiento que ha estado circulando en su cabeza durante todo el transcurso a casa sigue carcomiéndole. Y no son sólo las memorias de cómo Loki le ha llamado _amo_ que siguen presentándose, también es lo que sucedió el día anterior, cuando Loki le sirvió la taza de café sin serle solicitado o provocado.

Y Tony no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta que las dos cosas están conectadas. No tanto entre ellas, quizás, si no a otra cosa que sucedió poco antes. Llamada Loki salió a la calle por primera vez desde que llegó a la torre.

Es obvio – es ridículo e inquietantemente obvio – por qué lo ha hecho. Claramente, Loki está bajo la impresión de que tienen que ganarse el derecho de poder salir de la torre, incluso si eso significa degradarse a si mismo comportándose como Asgard piensa que un buen esclavito se supone que lo haga.

Quizás no debería de haber dicho algo cuando Loki le puso la taza de café frente a él. Pero no lo hizo, porque no había nada malo en ese acto. Después de todo, ya había tenido cantidad infinita de gente voluntariamente llevándole una taza de café antes – compañeros de clase en MIT durante esas largas horas de trabajo en el laboratorio, amigos y compañeros de trabajo… _Pepper_. Justo como él lo ha hecho para ellos en otras ocasiones. Y nunca ha sido algo más que un simple gesto servicial, del tipo de pequeños favores que haces para la gente a tu alrededor, nunca algo que le haga detenerse en cualquier forma

Hasta que Loki lo hizo.

Por otra parte, ¿qué debió de haber dicho cuando la taza le fue puesta ante él? _¿Nunca me sirvas café?_ No era como si el acto fuera degradante o humillante o tipo esclavo – es algo que sucede en oficinas y hogares por toda América todos los días después de todo. No, en vez de eso, era la situación y sus posiciones relativas, las que lo habían hecho desconcertante pero eso es algo que no puede cambiar, no importa cuanto quisiera.

Así que no había encontrado un amanera inmediata de articular que lo hacía tan mal – al menos no que Loki fuera a entender – pasó que se había ido a lo seguro y soltó una broma tonta y lo dejó así.

Pero ahora que el asunto del _amo_ había saltado, algo que era aún más inquietante que el ser servido café, necesita tener una plática con Loki. Eso en verdad no puedo continuar, o teme pensar a dónde irá a parar todo esto.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abren y camina hacia la sala, Loki está sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana, leyendo un libro. El dios levanta su mirada brevemente cuando él entra y luego regresa a su material de lectura.

Bueno, supone que debería de estar agradecido por eso al menos – que Loki ya no está mostrando signos de estar asustado de él, sin tomar su presencia como una razón de preocupación o desconfianza. Lo que sea que esté mal con la situación, aún se siente lo suficientemente seguro para sumergirse en un libro alrededor de Tony, sin encontrar necesario el mantener su atención sobre Tony y lo que pueda terminar haciendo.

—Ven aquí, por favor —le dice al dios—. Quiero hablar contigo por un momento.

Las palaras apenas han salido de su boca cuando Loki pone el libro sobre la mesa y se levanta de su silla, caminado hacia donde Tony está parado y se sienta en el sillón. Así de simple. Sin pensarlo, sin protestas, sin perder el tiempo, sin tan siquiera terminar la frase que probablemente está leyendo, Loki sólo _obedece_.

Es desconcertante, perturbador, y muchas otras cosas también, qué… complicado está siendo Loki, con este acatamiento de ordenes sin preguntar y está obediencia adquirida. Le desquicia y hace que su piel se erice.

Y mientras pone una silla frente a Loki y se sienta ahorcajadas en ella, se da cuenta que en verdad no sabe cómo expresar cuál es su problema o cómo explicar que lo incomoda este comportamiento tipo esclavo.

Sí, ¿en verdad que se supone que diga? _¿No obedezcas?_ Claro, aún quiere y espera que Loki se apegue a las reglas aquí y que no cause problemas. No puede pretender que _no_ quiere que Loki siga instrucciones, porque Tony aún está a cargo de mantenerlo confinado y bajo vigilancia, y un dios reacio va a hacer de eso algo muy difícil. Pero no quiere obediencia robótica o esta devoción desesperada para estar en su buena gracia porque Loki cree que es requerido si se le va a permitir salir de nuevo.

Pero la diferencia no es algo que sepa cómo poner en palabras, y quizás no es algo que se _pueda_ poner en palabras. Quizás Loki simplemente tendrá que aprender la diferencia durante el camino, teniendo a Tony para poner los cimientos para él.

Así que respira profundamente, tratando de empezar y al menos decir _algo_.

—Okey, entonces, sobre lo de ir a afuera… —comienza, y luego se detiene como si no estuviera seguro de cómo continuar.

Ante esas palabras, puede ver a Loki tensarse inmediatamente y una arruga de preocupación aparecer entre sus cejas. Y puede leer demasiado claro en ese rostro preocupado que Loki está temiendo lo que viene después – _sí, decidí retirar el favor. Ya no habrá más salidas al exterior, sólo para que lo sepas_.

Demonios, debió de haberlo pensado detenidamente como decir esto antes de sentarse con el dios para una plática.

—Sólo para asegurarnos de que no haya ningún malentendido aquí, quiero aclarar que no necesitas _ganártelo_ o parecido. Ya viene con el paquete, siempre que no hagas algo allá afuera que sea suficientemente estúpido para que considere revocar el privilegio —dice y luego hace una mueca con la palabra “privilegio”. Eso no es lo que se suponía que debía de decir, como si fuera un premio dado tras muestras propias de servidumbre.

—Quiero decir, no es realmente un _privilegio_ —rápidamente arregla—, es sólo algo que tendrás aquí sin importar. Esto es América, e incluso a los convictos se les permite estar en el exterior un rato, así que significa que tú también. ¿Entiendes eso?

Y Loki parece tan confundido, tan perdido con esas palabras, que Tony sólo quiere extender una mano hacia su rostro y…

Y no lo hace por supuesto.

Y justo como Tony ya sabía que Loki haría, el dios asiente como respuesta. Ya sea si lo ha entendido de verdad aún está por comprobarse, claro, pero de alguna manera tiene la sensación de que hay muy poco que puedan hacer palabras adicionales en este momento. Cualquier entendimiento que pueda estar faltando respecto a esto será ganado de mejor manera por Loki dándose cuenta por si mismo mientras hace que lo que dijo Tony se concilie con la realidad.

Al menos esas palabras deberán de quitar el principal motivo que hace que Loki se comporte de esa manera. Puede que no sea perfecto, pero al menos es un comienzo.


	52. Chapter 52

Sí hay una cosa en la que Tony es bueno, es en confundirlo a él. Una vez que piensa que le ha agarrado el sentido a la situación, el hombre le dice o hace algo que trastorna su entendimiento del mundo frecuentemente reacomodado, forzándolo a romperlo y remodelarlo una vez más. Como un rompecabezas que se desarma y luego se intercambian las piezas, para que una vez que se una de nuevo, la imagen que muestre sea algo enteramente diferente.

Es justo como aquella vez cuando Tony le prometió que no lo lastimaría, de ese modo tirando de manera voluntaria la mejor manera que tenía de haber cumplir la obediencia y sumisión de su esclavo. Y ahora el hombre a cortado de manera gustosa la siguiente mejor cosa que podía colocar frente a la cabeza de Loki para asegurarse de que su comportamiento sea el que se espera, diciéndole que ese favor tan deseable de salir será otorgado a pesar de de lo que sea que haya hecho para ganarlo o no.

De nuevo, el hombre no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué un amo le dará algo a un esclavo que no se ha mostrado merecedor de ello?

Dentro de su mente, la escena ilógica se desarrolla. Realmente ha estado preocupado por unos segundos mientras Tony sacaba el tema. Porque casi estuvo seguro de que sólo podría significar una cosa, que el hombre estaba por decirle que había cambiado de idea respecto al acuerdo. Y ciertamente no había falta de razones – quizás Tony no quería perder su tiempo sacando a su esclavo, o quizás había decidido que el riesgo de un intento de escape era demasiado alto, o quizás simplemente pensó que Loki no se había mostrado lo suficiente merecedor de dicho favor.

No que Tony hubiera necesitado el ofrecer alguna explicación, claro, si hubiera decidido el quitarle el favor. No es que los amos tengan que explicarles a sus esclavos pero aún así.

Quizás es ese sentimiento Midgardiando de nuevo, la lástima reapareciendo una vez más, lo que hizo que Tony tomara esa decisión. O quizás era algo más, realmente no lo sabe.

Tampoco está muy seguro de que cuenta como “suficientemente estúpido” para que Tony decida ponerle un alto a sus salidas, pero casi todo lo que Tony le dice es vago o poco especifico de cualquier manera, y como muchas otras veces, tiene que adivinar que es lo que el hombre quiere o trata de decir.

Y es extraño, la manera en que está removiendo cualquier incentivo para que Loki obedezca, casi como si Tony no _quisiera_ que se comportara y actuara como un esclavo se supone que lo haga. Como esa vez hace días, cuando le dijo que no le llamara _amo_ , lo cual debería de haber sido normal y una manera adecuada de hablarle, en lugar insistió en que usara su nombre. Un esclavo Asgardiano tomándose la libertad de dirigirse a su amo de manera tan familiar y completamente irrespetuosa sería castigado de manera dura, sin duda de ello. Bueno, no es que algún esclavo en Asgard fuera a soñar con tal cosa, pero de todos modos.

Por reflejo sus dedos se van a la banda de metal en su muñeca, algo que ya ha estado haciendo muchas más veces de las que puede contar a pesar de sólo haberlo usado por sólo unos cuantos días. Por mucho que no le gusta usarlo – se parece demasiado a un grillete – aún es un recordatorio agradable de que Tony está planeando sacarlo de nuevo.

Lentamente, sus dedos recorren el metal, trazando círculos a su alrededor por la sensación de tranquilidad que esa acción le brinda, justo como lo ha hecho muchas veces antes.

La única diferencia es que esta vez se da cuenta de la pequeña ranura que no había notado antes donde la pulsera se cierra, tan pequeña que se le había escapado. Ni siquiera es del grueso de un cabello, no más que una pequeña grieta apenas visible en el material. Tan delgada que sería necesario algo extremadamente plano para meterlo ahí y tratar de abrirlo. Por supuesto que Tony no es estúpido, así que naturalmente diseñaría el brazalete para minimizar el riesgo de cualquier intento para removerlo.

Juguetea con la banda de metal por un rato más, sus dedos enfocándose en la ranura diminuta en el material que antes parecía sólido e indestructible.

* * *

Incluso para un lugar como Nueva York, nadie puede llamar al clima actual como algo que no sea asqueroso, el cielo abriéndose para escupir uno de los torrentes de agua más enormes que pueda recordar experimentar. La lluvia está golpeando contra los paneles de la ventana como un ruido agudo, sonando más como granizo que agua. Es casi como si otro diluvio viniera a ahogar los pecados de la humanidad. De los cuales probablemente él es responsable de la mitad.

Bueno, sentado aquí en la torre, él es como que la última persona con la que el cielo querría castigar con esas tácticas tan viejas, si ese fuera el caso. Aún así es bastante acogedor con la lluvia cayendo y el viento aullando, mientras está sentado todo calientito y cómodo y muy seco aquí adentro, una cobija sobre sus piernas y una computadora en su regazo, una taza de café caliente en sus manos.

 _Es perfecto_.

Y con todo lo que ha pasado y últimamente, todo el desastre que ha tenido que limpiar, puede hacer uso de algo de perfección, incluso si es algo tan pequeño como esto. Pero quizás las cosas se hayan calmado un poco por ahora; al menos no hay algo mayor asomándose en el horizonte. Seguro, siempre está Loki quien es una carta impredecible y que parece una fuente interminable de problemas, pero quizás lo peor ya ha terminado por ahora.

De acuerdo, cada vez _que_ ese pensamiento ha tratado de meterse en su mente, rápidamente ha sido rebatido por otro asunto volátil que nunca vio venir, pero supone que incluso con Loki las cosas tienen que mejorar en algún momento ¿no?

Bueno, a este ritmo, el dios debería de estar bajo suficiente vigilancia ahora con el rastreador en su muñeca, y el pensamiento le hace sentir un poco más cómodo con la situación. Cualquier problema y otras cosas que sigan cocinándose, esa pequeña medida de seguridad debería de bastar para al menos prevenir que Loki realice cualquier intento de escape mal intencionado o algo parecido, lo cual significa un problema menos del cual preocuparse con lo que sea que esté por venir.

Mira con disimulo al dios sentado en el otro extremo del sillón, sus largos dedos hojeando una revista, pasando las hojas sin orden, las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

Probablemente no tienen revistas en Asgard, sólo esos viejos pergaminos mohosos. Pero puede imaginárselos con esas fotografías lujosas como en Harry Potter, donde las imágenes se mueven, y ahora el hombre está confundido porque la gente en esas fotos brillosas no le están saludando felices. O algo así.

Hay una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesita frente al dios, casi vacía. Había hecho a Loki probar algo de café el otro día, pero era obvio que no le gustó ni un poco, no si su toz y muecas servían de evidencia. El chocolate caliente parece funcionar mejor. Probablemente sea algo que tampoco tienen en Asgard, pero en la humilde opinión de Tony este clima requiere una bebida caliente de ese tipo, y si el café no le funciona, entonces el chocolate caliente será la mejor segunda opción.

Otra ráfaga de viento golpea contra el vidrio y su vista se mueve de Loki hacia la ventana. —Es una pena con este clima —dice—. Hubiera sido un día perfecto para ir a dar una vuelta al parque.

Y diablos, puede notar como Loki se anima ante eso, su atención lenta y vaga de repente aguda y atenta. Como un gato cuando una lata de atún está siendo abierta muy cerca. Si no supiera mejor, llamaría a eso simpático.

—¿Supongo que te gustó el parque, eh? —pregunta con una ceja levantada, a pesar de ya saber cual será la respuesta.

Los ojos de Loki miran a los suyos por unos segundos antes de responder. —Sí —admite, añadiendo una corta inclinación de su cabeza para enfatizarlo.

—Bueno, es un lugar bonito si no cuentas a todos esos corredores. Estoy seguro de que podemos ir cualquier otro día, una vez que el clima mejore —le da otro trago a su taza, disfrutando el sabor del Coñac que le puso. Ningún café es tan perfecto que no pueda ser mejorado.

Mientras pone la taza de nuevo en la mesa, su vista se posa una vez más sobre el dios en el sillón. Y puede ver que Loki en realidad parece un poco… ¿ _feliz_? Bien, lo que sea que sea, Tony tiene que admitir que luce muy bien en el dios.

_Le queda, y lo hace lucir…_

Y con decisión empuja el resto de ese pensamiento muy lejos. Por supuesto que su deseo de sacar a Loki de nuevo no tienen nada que ver con eso; es solamente porque es lo Correcto y Tony es un hombre decente quien no puede dejar que alguien, incluso si es alguien que trato de conquistar el planeta, sufra encerrado sin tener la necesidad básica de salir de su prisión impuesta.

Claramente, Loki ha estado menos triste estos últimos días, no tan amargado y melancólico como antes. Como que hay un poco más de color en esa cara pálida, habiendo sido mejorada a algo que luce más humano que vampírico. Es una solución práctica, porque el tener a un dios con historial de desequilibrio emocional encerrado en su casa es como evitar que un perro salga al patio a hacer del baño – no es una Muy Buena Idea e inevitablemente terminará en algo desagradable de una forma u otra.

Y claro, no tienen nada que ver con la expresión en el rostro del dios que Tony recuerda vívidamente cuando lo llevó al parque.

* * *

Mucho después, está de regreso en su habitación, pensando en que debería de dormir un poco. Y sin embargo sigue sentado en la orilla de la cama en lugar de arrastrase bajo las cobijas; justo ahora no está de ánimos de dormir. Incluso si es tarde y hace mucho que oscureció afuera, no está cansado en lo más mínimo, así que siente allí a escuchar el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el vidrio, el sonido es extrañamente relajante y tranquilizador.

Una vez más, su mano se dirige al brazalete que contiene el rastreador alrededor de su muñeca. Recorre con un dedo el metal, suave y frio sobre su piel, como la hoja de un cuchillo bien pulida. Rápidamente encuentra la delgada ranura, invisible hasta hace poco. Pero ahora que sabe dónde está, no es muy difícil de encontrarla de nuevo.

Por un rato juega con la línea tan delgada como hilo de araña, su dedo trazándola a lo largo. Produce un sonido muy ligero contra el material, apenas audible sobre el suave golpe de las gotas de lluvia, mientras dibuja líneas sin sentido por todo el brazalete.

Lentamente su vista se dirige a la ventana, a pesar de que no muestra otra cosa más que oscuridad, su uña aún esta rascando la pequeña grieta.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	53. Chapter 53

A pesar de que Tony se quedó dormido ayer con el sonido de la lluvia resonando contra los paneles de la ventana en sus oídos, la mañana siguiente resulta ser tan soleada y hermosa como desearía. Con seguridad aún hay charcos de agua en las calles, pero de otra manera el diluvio previo nunca sucedió.

Un perfecto día para una caminata en el parque si alguna vez ve uno.

Habían salido una vez que terminaron el desayuno, caminando por las calles y por los jardines meticulosamente podados la mayor parte de la mañana e incluso una buena parte de la tarde. Loki había lucido tranquilo y contento mientras caminaban por los caminos cubiertos de grava, aparentemente sumergido en sus propios pensamientos; como si hubiera olvidado todo sobre su situación actual y el castigo que estaba cumpliendo, y en su lugar eligió enfocar su mente en otras cosas esperanzadoramente mejores. Eso definitivamente contaría como progreso, si el dios ha encontrado en él el desenredarse de su melancolía previa y cultivar una mentalidad de algún modo positiva.

Contando todo, Tony supone que no puede quejarse. El día se ha vuelto muy bonito, no ha habido problemas, y su encargo parece contento y casi rayando en la felicidad.

Una parte de él ha estado susurrando que es mejor que se mantenga alerta, porque es casi _demasiado_ bueno. Pero venga, a él _le gusta_ el “demasiado bueno”, así que aleja sus sospechas, porque Loki no ha hecho nada para merecerlas. No, sólo eran las viejas dudas de Tony y su nula habilidad de confiar en la gente, quienes estaban meneando sus horribles cabezas de nuevo. Con certeza no es la primera vez.

Ellos incluso se detuvieron por un helado en algún lado de camino a casa. Aún no está seguro de por qué. Quizás era el contraste incongruente que venía con la imagen mental de un dios del caos y destrucción desenfrenada lamiendo un cono de nieve de vainilla lo que hacía imposible simplemente caminar por enfrente del vendedor y sus delicias heladas sin que su cerebro satisficiera sus extraños caprichos.

Loki obviamente lo disfruto también, aunque la expresión en su rostro era más bien perpleja. Lo cual era completamente entendible dado que el tipo quizás nunca antes había probado comida congelada y fría como hielo de esta manera, dado que es muy seguro que Asgard carezca de congeladores, por no decir nada de las máquinas de nieve.

El clima se volvió horrible casi luego, luego, la lluvia comenzado a caer en grandes gotas del cielo gris oscuro. Sólo quince segundos después de que la primera gota callera en la nariz de Tony, el cielo se había vuelto una verdadera cascada, y de repente la gente estaba corriendo por todo el lugar en busca de cubierta; los afortunados, equipados con periódicos para proteger sus cabezas de lo peor.

Usualmente este sería el momento en que el que Tony le haría la señal a un taxi para regresar a casa, pero el área en el que están es solo para transeúntes, y hay una entrada de escaleras convenientemente colocada a unas cuantas yardas a su derecha con la palabra “metro” escrita sobre la barra, así que jala al dios junto consigo escaleras abajo hacia el subterráneo.

Sí, el disfrute del transporte público es algo que usualmente evita, pero en esta ocasión parece ser la mejor opción. Después de todo, sólo eran unas cuantas paradas hasta la casa y era preferible a estar parado por ahí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo esperando a que la lluvia terminara.

Así que ahora los dos están parados en un vagón lleno de gente presionándose contra ellos de todas direcciones. Y Tony puede jurar que alguien le agarro el trasero hace un momento, pero no puede girar su cabeza para mirar al perpetrador a los ojos a menos de que quiera que su cabeza haga contacto con el codo de un grasoso hombre con sobrepeso parado a su derecha, su brazo sujetándose a una de las correas para balancearse. Totalmente innecesario dado que el vagón está totalmente amontonado que incluso si el tren hiciera una parada repentina, el montón de gente haría imposible el caerse de cara. Tony hace una mueca, no teniendo otra opción más que permanecer parado con la peste de una axila sin lavar de un extraño en su cara.

A pesar de lo desagradable emanando de esa dirección, es aún más fácil enfocarse en la persona parada a su otro lado – Loki, todo apretujado contra Tony por la presión de la gente a su alrededor. Nunca había estado tan cerca del dios por un periodo de tiempo tan largo, y es desconcertante. Estar parado a distancia de lengüetazo de extraños sin avergonzarte o sentirse incomodo es algo que aprendes rápidamente cuando vives en Nueva York, pero cuando ese alguien no es un extraño si no Loki, se vuelva más difícil de ignorar.

Se atreve a mirar en la dirección del dios, Loki está mirando al frente, una expresión ilegible en su cara, pero hay tensión en su postura que contradice sus facciones neutras. Es más seguro que está tratando de alejar a toda esa gente empujona a su alrededor que efectivamente está invadiendo su espacio personal. Y justo como con las máquinas de nieve, es probable que en Asgard tampoco se hable de vagones de metro abarrotados.

El tren de repente toma una curva con un poco más de velocidad de lo normal, agitando a la multitud dentro. El cuerpo de Loki se presiona con más fuerza contra el suyo, y Tony puede sentir el calor contra su piel mientras trata de fingir una expresión estoicamente ilegible, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Loki.

Al menos esta vez no está luciendo una erección, aunque las circunstancias son un poco diferentes, dado que si cambiaba el vagón por la privacidad de su torre y la otra gente a su alrededor no existiera, probablemente traería una.

Es un alivio cuando el tren se detienen en la próxima parada. Los pasajeros más impacientes empujando para poder salir y a pesar de que aún no es su parada, Tony se baja cuando las puertas se abren para dejar pasar a la gente detrás de él con más facilidad, aliviado de tener una oportunidad de poner distancia entre él y Loki. Y mientras las últimas personas se dispersan, y Tony está por entrar de nuevo, una mano de repente golpea contra su cuerpo, al nivel del pecho, demasiado intima para haber sido un accidente.

Rápidamente se revisa el bolsillo, esperando que su cartera siga ahí. El bolsillo está tan vacio como un cubo oxidado puesto de cabeza.

 _Joder_.

Se gira rápidamente, sólo para ver el perfil de una figura alejándose rápidamente y metiéndose en el tropel de gente dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

 _Pequeño bastardo_.

Con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo y el sonido la sangre golpeando en sus oídos, se lanza tras la figura por puro reflejo, sin pensar, y está a punto de hacer su camino a empujones entre la masa de trabajadores cuando el sonido de puertas cerrándose corta su locura inducida por sus hormonas, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

 _Doblemente jodido_.

Se gira justa a tiempo para ver el vagón con Loki aun adentro alejarse de la plataforma, dejando a Tony ahí como una ballena varada, demasiado estúpido para navegar propiamente y a punto de ser eliminado brutalmente por la selección natural

De repente, su cartera robada parece el menor de sus problemas.

Una ola de pánico amenaza con golpearle por dentro, empujando su mente usualmente racional a un lado, y la fuerza a que se detenga, negándose a verse superado por una emoción cruda. En este momento no le va a hacer nada de bien, sólo el pensamiento sensato le ayudará.

Okey, así que acaba de perder a un criminal en la ciudad de Nueva York, como un jodido penique que se ha caído por un hoyo en su bolsillo. No hay razón para entrar en pánico, el aparato rastreador aún está firmemente puesto en la mueca de Loki y su locación es mandada directamente al teléfono celular de Tony, así que al menos sabrá el paradero del dios en cualquier momento.

 _Sí, pensamiento racional y sensato_. Se recarga contra una columna llena de grafiti para sostenerse, sudor frio cayendo por su frente mientras pasa una mano por su cabello, sopesando cuales eran las probabilidades de que se le haya puesto gris por culpa de esta situación y si valdría la pena invertir el cambio que hay en sus bolsillos en tinte de cabello. Una pareja envejecida le mira de manera ofendida cuando pasan a su lado, el hombre murmurando algo sobre drogadictos y síntomas de abstinencia.

Okey, muy bien. Se endereza, exhalado profundamente mientras tratando de serenarse. Le dijo a Loki cuando se subieron al tren que les dejaría casi en la entrada de la Torre Stark, pero nunca le dijo en que estación bajarse. Así que es muy seguro que Loki siga hasta que el tren llegue a la última estación, no sabiendo en donde más bajarse pero quizás esperando que haya algo familiar en el camino que le permita elegir la parada correcta. Eso quiere decir un viaje de cómo quince minutos. Mira a la tabla de horarios suspendida sobre su cabeza donde el número que muestra acaba de cambiar de un once a un diez. Okey, entonces diez minutos hasta que llegue el próximo tren. Con suerte, Loki va a ser lo suficientemente inteligente para esperar a que Tony llegue a recogerlo. Seguramente no _será_ tan estúpido como para irse por si mismo y hacer sabrá dios qué.

La espera se siente más como una hora que meros diez minutos, tiempo de preocupación para pasar transfiriendo ordenes a Jarvis para que bloquee sus tarjetas de crédito y envíe peticiones para unas nuevas, mientras mira a su celular y el pequeño punto que representa a Loki, deseando haber tenido la sensibilidad de equipar el brazalete con un aparato comunicado mientras estaba haciéndolo. Sí, la retrospectiva es veinte-veinte, bien. Y una perra también.

Cuando el siguiente tren finalmente llega a la plataforma, Tony se mete apretujadamente entre las puertas antes de que tan siquiera se terminen de abrir, su infracción grave a la etiqueta común le gana miradas de odio y comentarios murmurados de aquellos pasajeros que van saliendo. La verdad es que le vale.

Por la duración del viaje, sus ojos siguen pegados en la imagen del celular, la aprensión enroscándose en su estomago como una serpiente cuando la aplicación le informa que Loki acaba de salir en la última estación.

 _Quédate ahí_ le dice silenciosamente al punto, _no te muevas de ese punto hasta que vaya por ti_.

El punto negro en la pantalla se pasea por un rato pero luego deja moverse, quedándose en las mismas coordinadas. Okey, bueno, por lo que parece, Loki _probablemente_ no va a ir a ningún lado hasta que Tony llegue.

Y luego, el punto en la pantalla de repente parpadea y un segundo después, desaparece, dejando sólo un mapa vacio con coordenadas y nombres de calles escritas por todos lados.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Tony mira la pantalla como si su mirada intensa fuera a traer el punto negro de Loki, pero el punto negro permanece tercamente ausente.

Su mente está girando como un tornado mientras mira al punto vacio que sólo momentos antes estaba cubierto con pixeles oscuros. ¿Loki encontró una manera de remover el rastreador? Aunque él necesitaría algún tipo de herramienta para poder quitárselo, pero quizás logró abrir el brazalete de algún modo, si logró poner sus manos en algo duro y lo suficientemente plano para meterlo en la delgada ranura donde se cerraba…

De repente, Tony tienen este sentimiento pesado en el fondo del estomago. Y luego, el enojo puro se despierta en su interior, levantado su horrible cara y enseñando sus horribles colmillos.

 _Claro,_ Loki tomaría cualquier oportunidad para escapar. Y Tony es un imbécil por confiar en el dios de las mentiras y travesuras, por ayudarlo que se saliera con la suya, por caer directito en sus manos. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído tan fácil?

Aunque no sólo es el enojo quemándole por dentro, hay algo más, algo incluso más fuerte – el sentimiento de _traición_. Él puso su confianza en Loki, y el dios le pagó usando su ingenuidad en su contra, probablemente riéndose por dentro mientras movía los hilos de Tony y luego escapaba tan pronto como se presentara el momento apropiado.

Cierra sus manos en puños apretados. Oh, el va a encontrar al bastardo de una manera u otra; va hacer que vuelva, y una vez que lo haga, Loki va a ser un dios _muy_ arrepentido.


	54. Chapter 54

Él está mirando a la pantalla vacía poseído por la miseria, el enojo revolviéndose dentro de él. _Demonios con ese bastardo escurridizo del infierno por hacerle esto a él, por usarlo como un títere_.

Su cabeza se ha convertido en un campo de batalla por los millones de pensamientos inquietantes, todos compitiendo por su atención y todos y cada uno de ellos remarcándole con términos nada inseguros cuán jodido está. Mierda, es un verdadero idiota, creyéndole de verdad que un simple rastreador podría retener a un dios de las mentiras y el engaño. _Por supuesto_ que encontraría alguna manera de deshacerse del aparato, simplemente esperando hasta que el momento perfecto llegara, muy lejos de la torre y de la vigilancia de Jarvis, tirando a Tony como equipaje excesivo.

Como un cubo de hielo en el infierno, el tipo simplemente desapareció en el aire, tomando la oportunidad con ambas manos cuando se le presentó. Exactamente _cómo_ Loki logró deshacerse del rastreador, no lo sabe, pero los detalles no son importantes; lo que importa ahora es que de alguna manera lo hizo.

Y por supuesto que Tony nunca tomó en consideración que podrían ser separados de esta manera; cuando diseñó el rastreador había asumido que Loki permanecería cerca de Tony y dentro de su rango de visión todo el tiempo, así que cualquier intento de manipular el aparato no hubiera pasado desapercibido. Naturalmente, había revisado el brazalete antes de salir, sólo en caso de que Loki hubiera hecho algo en él antes, pero no había nada fuera de lo ordinario, todo parecía ser como debería de ser.

Él no puede creer que se dejó engañar así de fácil, el ser atraído por la fachada inocente que Loki había puesto, la imagen perfeccionada por esos ojitos de cachorro. El dios había sabido como manipularlo con exactitud, como si Tony fuera un piano bien afinado y Loki un pianista profesional. Y su plan había funcionado perfectamente – hacer que Tony sitiera lástima por él pretendiendo ser inofensivo, provocándolo mientras esperaba por el momento oportuno ahí afuera, para luego remover el brazalete y salir huyendo.

Había sido terriblemente estúpido de su parte el no haber tomado en cuenta algo como esto. Loki pudo haber encontrado un sin número de cosas en la torre que pudiera sacar a escondidas fácilmente de la torre en una de las salidas – quizás una aguja o parecido hubiera sigo equipo suficiente. No hubiera sido nada fácil el abrir el brazalete con una herramienta tan primitiva, pero denle a un dios quince minutos sin ser molestado en un tren para abrir el broche…

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya debería de haber aprendido a _no_ confiar en la gente ¿qué fue justo lo que hizo? Sí, había ido directo a confiar en nadie más que el mismo tipo que es la manifestación física de las mentiras y el engaño y quien paso siglos perfeccionando sus habilidades.

Sí esto le hubiera sucedido a alguien más, él se hubiera reído de su ingenuidad. Incluso esos tontos idiotas creyendo esos correos del testamento en Nigeria tienen mejor justificación que él.

Y ahora, a perdido a Loki en medio de Nueva York de entre todos los lugares. No en Bumblefuck del Este o Hicksville, sino en el jodido Nueva York con sus ocho y algo millones de personas. La probabilidad de encontrarlo aquí es tan grande como encontrar una pieza de mármol en una mina de cantera. En otras palabras, es tan inexistente como un unicornio rosa.

Luego está este pensamiento nada agradable que se materializa en su mente sobre el tipo de preguntas incomodas que SHIELD quiera hacerle en caso de que se llegaran a tropezar con un alien fugitivo y se enteraran de toda la historia. Y demonios, puede imaginarse al único ojo de Fury mirándole retadoramente mientras su voz desdeñosa demanda saber por qué demonios Tony pensó que estaría cualificado para contener a un extraterrestre hostil, maestro del engaño, en lugar de contactar a SHIELD y dejarles lidiar con el problema tan pronto como se lo dejaron en su puerta.

Y él ni siquiera sería capaz de dar una respuesta inteligente a eso dado que sería risiblemente obvio, a causa de los eventos recientes, que no estaba para nada preparado para ese trabajo.

El agarre en su celular se intensifica. Claro que lo más responsable por hacer sería sujetarse los pantalones y llamar de inmediato a Fury para alertarle de que hay un criminal de guerra suelto que trama sabrá quién sabe qué. Sería humillante e incomodo y otras muchas cosas también que ni siquiera quiere pensar en ello por ahora, pero su propio orgullo no debería de tomar precedencia aquí ¿o sí? Y por mucho que hubiera preferido encontrar al dios por su cuenta, él estaría mucho mejor dejándoselo a los profesionales ¿verdad?

Y aún así no abre la lista de contactos. Simplemente no tiene el valor de marcarle a Fury, porque sabe – o al menos sospecha – que le harán a Loki si logran poner sus manos en él. Y a pesar de que el dios ha traicionado su confianza tan gravemente, a pesar del enojo quemándole por dentro, aún no quiere que el dios termine en los cuidados no tan amables de SHIELD.

A parte, Loki ni siquiera tienen su magia o sus poderes – a menos de que encontrara alguna manera de deshacerse de esos brazaletes Asgardianos también mientras andaba en eso, pero _eso es_ algo que no quiere considerar ahora – así que cualquier daño que pueda hacer sería insignificante. Ciertamente no algo por lo que se necesite contratar a una organización como SHIELD, quienes sin duda tienen las manos llenas tratando de controlar amenazas más grandes que impotentes dioses convertidos en mortales.

No, tendrá que tratar de encontrar a Loki por su cuenta. Aunque cómo va a hacerlo, no tienen ni la más remota idea. Por otro lado, él es Tony Stark, y él es un solucionador de problemas. Se ha logrado zafar de problemas mucho más grandes que esto y ha vivido para contar la historia. Encontrar a un dios fugitivo es una tarea simple en comparación, trata de reconfortarse a si mismo. Él aún tiene su cerebro, su ingenio y sus habilidades técnicas. Ya averiguará algo.

Pero el primer paso es visitar la escena del crimen, para ver si había alguna pista ahí, algo que pudiera guiarlo por el camino correcto, incluso si sólo era el brazalete tirado de manera descuidada en el piso de la estación del metro.

Suspirando, mira una vez más el celular aún en su mano cuando la pantalla de repente se recalibra, el mapa y las coordenadas que se mostraban parpadean y desaparecen, sólo para ser reemplazadas con una nueva imagen un segundo después. Y milagrosamente, el punto negro que representa a Loki está de vuelta. Tony parpadea un par de veces sorprendido cuando se da cuenta que la imagen del mapa en su pantalla representa ninguna otra cosa más que su propia torre.

_¿Huh? ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder aquí?_

Okey, su cerebro totalmente confundido le ofrece: así que Loki ha hecho su camino de la estación a su torre de alguna manera; esa es la única explicación razonable para esta rareza. Y eso hace que una enorme ola de alivio le recorra, la posibilidad de que el dios quizás no haya intentado remover el brazalete y escapar después de todo, por mucho que todo estaba apuntando en esa dirección.

Desafortunadamente eso también tiene muy poco sentido, porque incluso si Loki conocía el camino de regreso a casa y corriera tan rápido como pudiera, no hubiera sido capaz de llegar allá en el corto momento que paso desde que Tony perdió la señal de él al final de la estación.

Los puntos no se conectan en su mente. Quizás hubo algún problema temporal con el rastreador, y perdió el contacto por unos momentos, ¿pero cómo pudo Loki regresar a la torre tan rápido? ¿Se _teletransportó_? Eso explicaría al menos por que la lectura del dios desapareció si estaba pasando a través del Nunca Jamás Interplanetario o agujero de gusano intergaláctico por el que los viajeros pasen para ir de un lugar a otro. Hace una mueca con ese pensamiento; los brazaletes mágicos de Loki deberían de bloquear sus poderes y hacer de tal logro algo imposible. Pero quizás hay un error en las cosas esas que deja que el dios use partes selectas de su magia. Si es así, Tony debería de considerarse _muy_ afortunado de que esto sea todo lo que el dios ha estado haciendo.

Gime, recargando su cabeza contra el asiento rígido. ¿Por qué todo esto del esclavo sólo sigue volviéndose más complicado? Si Odin estuviera parado enfrente de él, Tony lo hubiera golpeado en la cara, dios o no.

Afortunadamente, su parada es la siguiente cuando el tren comienza a detenerse, una vez más hace su camino a empujones a través de las puertas del vagón antes de que tan siquiera terminen de abrirse, saliendo de ahí como campeón olímpico, aliviado de que la Torre Stark esté situada sólo una cuadras lejos de ahí.

* * *

 

La primera cosa que le saluda cuando abre la puerta principal de un golpe, corto de aliento y las piernas temblándole de cansancio, es el sonido de la voz de Jarvis anunciando con calma —Tiene invitados esperándole en el piso tres, Sr. Stark.

 _¿Invitados? ¿Qué demonios?_ ¿Cómo es que alguien pasó las barreras de seguridad? Hace una nota mental de agregar una fosa con cocodrilos hambrientos por todo el perímetro. Quizás un viejo repelente de intrusos será más efectivo si sus soluciones de súper tecnología pueden ser violadas tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué invitados? —dice molesto, apurándose por la escalera hacia el nivel tres, sin molestarse por esperar la respuesta de Jarvis o el elevador. Este asunto no le da buena espina, para nada…

—Ellos no dieron sus nombres, señor, simplemente dijeron que les gustaría hablar con usted. Ellos, por otro lado, trajeron consigo cierto…

Él llega al nivel tres y se detiene en sus pasos ante la vista que le recibe, el resto de lo que dice Jarvis no se registra en su mente.

Porque justo ahí, en medio de la espaciosa habitación, está parado un grupo de gente que definitivamente no son de este planeta. A menos de que vengan directo de una fiesta de disfraces graciosos, lo cual, juzgando por la expresión severa en sus rostros, claramente no es la respuesta.

Cuatro Einherjers, directitos de Asgard, con todo y sus barbas blancas, cascos, espadas y armaduras brillantes, y miradas ardientes que podrían freír a seres inferiores. El aire en la habitación parece haber descendido varios grados de la temperatura usual y Tony siente como si un dedo helado le recorriera la espalda.

Encaprichado, se pregunta si estos son los mismos tipos que se presentaron la última vez, con Loki en sus manos, si Erik el Bocafloja ha vuelto, pero no hay manera de descubrirlo dado que todos ellos lucen igual con sus caras medio escondidas por sus barbas esponjadas y sus cascos bien pulidos.

Hay una nueva adición al pequeño grupo esta vez, un hombre viejo que está parado en frente del grupo luciendo como si fuera su líder, aunque parece más alguien salido de Harry Potter y quien le haría la competencia a Dumbledore en lo de la barba blanca que cuelga hasta su cintura. Hay una espada en su cinto también, pero es más corta que las de sus camaradas y usa una armadura más ligera, entonces puede que el vejestorio probablemente sea un mago de algún tipo. Si es así como se les llama a los hombres mágicos en Asgard, Tony no está muy familiarizado con esas tonterías. Quizás brujo o prestidigitador o el tipo del hocus-pocus sería un título más apto.

Supone que debe de ser el primero en decir algo, preguntar qué jodidos negocios tienen aquí, porque esta torre es aún su _casa_ , a pesar de que estos visitantes sin invitación se hayan acomodado como si Tony sólo fuera un accesorio que viene con el paquete. Pero el vejestorio da un paso adelante antes de que Tony tenga oportunidad de abrir la boca y soltar un comentario gélido que probablemente no será nada favorecedor para su salud, dada la cantidad de armas sin adornos en su inmediata presencia.

—Saludos, Hombre de Hierro —el hombre dice, su voz suena tan pomposa como el resto de su ser—. Por favor acepte nuestras disculpas por entrometernos tan rudamente en su casa de esta manera.

Tony le ofrece una sonrisa nada sincera. —Está bien, sólo espero que hayan recordado el limpiarse los zapatos al entrar; verán, hice que limpiaran el piso hace algunos días y odio la manera en que lucen las manchas de suciedad en las baldosas de mármol. — _Oh ¿y no saben cómo jodidos tocar a la puerta?_

Y si el tipo viejo encuentra la respuesta de Tony ofensiva, no da signo de ello. —No se preocupe, dado que no nos quedaremos más de lo necesario. Simplemente venimos a informarle que nos llevaremos a su esclavo Loki de regreso a Asgard para ser ejecutado.

 


	55. Chapter 55

_¿Uh?_ El cerebro de Tony ha guardado temporalmente a Loki en la oficina del fondo de su mente en el momento en que se vio cara a cara con los intrusos Asgardianos inesperados, pero ahora la memoria regresa con fuerza.

 _Loki_.

—¿Ejecución? —repite tontamente, desconcertado y alarmado por el giro que la conversación está tomando—. ¿Qué quiere decir? —sus pensamientos se están amontonando y está tratando lo mejor que puede de darle sentido a esta situación desagradable. ¿Pasó algo para hacer que Odin cambiara de parecer sobre este asunto del esclavo? Recuerda como Thor fue a Asgard para hablar a favor de Loki ante Odin, pero pasar de una sentencia de esclavitud a una de ejecución probablemente no era el tipo de clemencia que el dios del trueno tenía en mente, aunque quizás la muerte fuera de hecho un paso más en la cabeza retorcida de una solo ojo de Odin.

—¿No le fueron explicados los términos de la sentencia cuando Loki le fue entregado? —el que se parece a Gandalf dice altaneramente, sus cejas blancas arrugadas sobre un par de ojos inquisitivos, probablemente asumiendo que Tony en verdad fue informado pero su mente inferior mortal simplemente lo olvidó. Con eso, el viejo se gira y de un paso a un lado, de repente revelando lo que su cuerpo había estado ocultando previamente de su vista, y Tony suelta un grito apagado ante la vista que le recibe.

Entre dos de los Einherjers cuelga una figura inerte pero muy conocida, su cabeza agachada tanto que su cabello negro enredado oculta su cara. Juzgando por la posición encorvada de la figura, es sólo el agarre fuerte y firme de los dos guerreros Asgardianos a cada uno de sus lados lo que lo mantiene en una asemejo de posición recta, contrario a estar tirado sobre el piso en un nada glorioso montón de extremidades.

Y de repente, todo toma sentido, o al menos _comienza_ a tomarlo. Así que Loki _sí_ se tele-transportó de regreso, después de todo, aunque no fue por sus propios medios. No, fue Gandalf y su pequeña comitiva quienes llegaron directo de Asgard para aprender al dios en la estación del metro y luego aparecer mágicamente en la Torre Stark. Y no se necesita un genio para entender que ese pequeño momento que pasaron en algún tipo de intersección cósmica o doblez en el espacio mientras venían de allá para acá correspondería al tiempo en que Tony no pudo obtener una lectura del rastreador.

Y sinceramente espera que no hubiera testigo para verlos o eventualmente podría haber preguntas muy incomodas llegándole, pero dado que el final de la línea no es muy frecuentado por muchos viajeros y usualmente está desierto a esta hora del día, quizás hayan logrado llevar a cabo su pequeño acto de aparición y desaparición sin ser notados.

Y ahora, ellos planean llevarse a Loki a Asgard para su ejecución.

 _Joder_.

—Los términos fueron explicados bien, pero creo que debí de perderme la parte donde se decía que el veredicto de Odin podría cambiarse arbitrariamente en un sentencia de muerte —su respuesta es más escupida que dicha, sabiendo muy bien que no le gusta nada hacia dónde va todo esto. Sobre todo, le gustaría revisar a Loki, para asegurarse de que no ha sido lastimado mucho, pero algo le dice que mostrar preocupación por él en frente de los Asgardianos entrometidos no iría del todo bien, e incluso puede que empeore las cosas, tan mal como ya están. Así que se queda en su lugar, rezando por que Loki estuviera tan bien e ileso como fuera posible.

Gandalf se endereza en todo su esplendor, la boca puesta en una fina línea como si estuviera por debajo de su posición el estar parado aquí dándole explicaciones a un mortal. —Le aseguro, que esto no es de ninguna manera un decisión _arbitraria_ , Hombre de Hierro. —Sus ojos se giran hacia el dios aún encorvado entre los guardias, y su vista se endurece—. Heimdall, el Vigilante, ha sido ordenado de que pose su vista regularmente en donde Loki está morando en el reino humano y reportar cualquier incumplimiento en los términos de su sentencia. Y en el cumplimiento de su deber, el Vigilante se encuentra con la vista de cómo Loki ya no estaba más con usted, pero en un vehículo de transportación Midgardiano, mientras usted estaba persiguiéndolo con obvia angustia. Y como está claramente estipulado, un intento de escape significa que la sentencia será convertida…

—¡Ya les dije, yo _no_ traté de escapar! —Loki chilla de repente como protesta, luchando contrA las fuertes manos que lo están sosteniendo en un agarre implacable. La nota de pánico en su voz es tan dolorosamente clara que hace que algo se retuerza en el interior de Tony, y está todo mezclado con la frustración encolerizad de un mentiroso de nacimiento quien está acostumbrado a que la gente se trague sus mentiras completitas, pero cuando por una vez está diciendo la verdad, cuando verdaderamente importa, nadie le cree.

 _Okey, gran malentendido aquí, muchachos_. Tony está a punto de hablar en defensa de Loki, para ofrecer a los Aesir metiches su lado de la historia, pero una de los guardias Einherjer es más rápido.

—Silencio, esclavo —él ladra mientras mueve su mano hacia atrás en un puño y deja caer un golpe justo en la parte media de su carga, quien se deja caer de rodillas, jadeando y doblándose por el dolor.

Y Tony en verdad espera que no fuera el sonido de una costilla rompiéndose lo que acaba de escuchar.

Furia caliente le invade, da un paso hacia adelante sin pensarlo, sujetando el brazo ofensivo del Einherjer antes de que haga más daño. El hombre mucho más grande parpadea con sorpresa ante la intervención inesperado mientras Tony lo mira fríamente.

—Hey, Hércules —dice, la hostilidad goteando de cada palabra—. No toques mis cosas.

La habitación se queda dolorosamente silenciosa y Tony se da cuenta de todos los ojos están puestos sobre él – los cuatro Einherjers, Gandalf e incluso Loki le está mirando, esperando a su siguiente movimiento. Y el gran bruto dueño del brazo que está sosteniendo luce como que está a un par de pulgadas de destripar a Tony donde está parado, sólo retenido por algún tipo de noción Asgardiana elevada que probablemente prohíbe que un invitado no anunciado aplaste a su anfitrión reacio.

Él deja ir el brazo cubierto de piel, tratando de calmarse. El único sonido son los jadeos rotos e irregulares de Loki, quien aún está en suelo sujetando su tórax, la tensión en el ambiente puede ser cortada con un cuchillo fácilmente.

_Okey, esto realmente hizo que comenzara la fiesta._

—Miren, yo sé que quizás esto sea una sorpresa para todos, pero Loki está diciendo la verdad—finalmente logra decir, tratando de poner algo de aceite en estas aguas tormentosas antes de que algo realmente horrible pase y alguien pierda su cabeza. Y ese alguien no tiene trazas de ser alguno de los Einherjers o Gandalf. No, el molestar a alguien no va a ayudar a aclarar las cosas, especialmente no cuando su traje de Iron Man está fuera de rango inmediato. _Diablos, ¿por qué es que siempre le pasa a él cuando sea que haya Asgardianos hostiles apareciéndose en su torre?_

Nadie interviene para agregar su propio comentario a eso, así que continua, batallando por contralar su enojo que aún viaja por sus venas. —Loki y yo nos separamos por accidente, porque un pedacito de mierda trato de robarme y cuando me fui a perseguirlo el _vehículo de transporte midgardiano_ en el que Loki estaba, y en que se supone que yo también debería de estar, se fue sin mi. Contratiempos como estos son todos parte de la alegría que vienen con el transporte público, aunque supongo que eso es algo de lo que ustedes no se preocupen en Asgard donde tienen sus lindos caballos y carruajes y dragones mágicos para moverlos.

Gandalf no luce como que entiende todos los detalles por la manera en que está entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios, como si sospechara que Tony está inventando esa mierda sólo para confundirlo.

—¿Siempre es así de descuidado en cómo cuida a sus esclavos? —pregunta, claramente no aprobando la manera en que Tony hace las cosas.

Él está a punto de escupirle la respuesta obvia – _yo nunca_ he _tenido un esclavo antes_ – pero se da cuenta de que quizás sólo sirva para alimentar la sospecha del tipo de que Tony esta nada capacitado para la tarea de tener a un esclavo bajo su cuidado. Y mientras la percepción probablemente es muy correcta, admitirlo quizás significa una sentencia de muerte para Loki, así que mantiene su boca cerrada.

En lugar de ello, señala el pedazo de metal alrededor de la muñeca de Loki. —¿Ven ese pequeño brazalete ahí? Sí, ese mismo. Contiene un dispositivo que me deja averiguar constantemente el paradero de Loki, y es así como supe que estaba de regreso en mi torre y no en la estación dónde ustedes lo agarraron.

Cinco pares de ojos están estudiando el brazalete, algunos sorprendidos, otros más sospechosos. Uno de los Einherjers parado junto a Loki se inclina y golpea con un dedo el metal, pero no hace algún comentario.

—Sí, ustedes no son los únicos que saben cómo hacer brazaletes elegantes rastreadores —les dice, cruzando sus brazos frente a él en lo que espera sea una muestra de autoridad y competencia—. Sí ustedes no hubieran llegado y aparecido con Loki aquí, yo lo hubiera recuperado muy pronto, sin daños a terceros.

La mirada de Gandalf es una de desaprobación, pero finalmente inclina su cabeza, uno o quizás dos grados, aceptando reaciamente. —Muy bien, entonces. Veo que ha habido un error y ningún incumplimiento de los términos ha sucedido. Nos retiraremos y nos disculpamos por cualquier inconveniente causado.

Tony está contento de que aun este parado sobre sus dos pies, dada la manera en que sus rodillas de repente se debilitan con el alivio. Al menos el vejestorio puede tragarse su orgullo y admitir que se ha equivocado. Aunque parezca que acaba de tragarse una bañera llena de vinagre.

Con eso, Gandalf les pide a los guerreros que se muevan mientras agita su mano. —Nos retiraremos ha Asgard sin más que agregar. —Él se gira hacia Tony, casi como si se acordara de algo—. Me despido, Hombre de Hierro.

—Sí, seguro, feliz vuelo o lo que sea que ustedes hagan —murmura, alegre de verlos partir. No puede esperar a que estos Gladiadores rechazados abandonen su torre.

Los Einherjers pasan a su lado sin decir palabra, todos aceros tintineantes y armaduras que rechinan, cuando uno de ellos se detienen en sus pasos, girándose para encarar a Tony con una mirada gélida. Él cree que es el mismo tipo que decidió que sería una muy buena idea el convertir a Loki en una bolsa de boxeo, pero no está seguro.

—Su esclavo es irrespetuoso e insolente —el tipo dice, su vos estruendosa extrañamente parecida a la de Thor—. Haría bien en disciplinarlo más frecuentemente.

—Gracias por las instrucciones de mantenimiento, imbécil —Tony escupe, aunque la última palabra es casi murmurada. El traje de Iron Man no está a su alcance inmediato después de todo.

El brillo azulado del quinteto transportándose aun no ha desaparecido cuando Tony se gira hacia Loki, quien aún está desplomado en el suelo, una mano protectoramente sujetando su costado. El aliento exhalado de sus labios son jadeos cortos y entrecortados, como si su respiración fuera una actividad inmensamente dolorosa.

Cubriendo de manera rápida el espacio entre ellos, Tony se agacha junto al dios, quien lentamente levanta su cabeza para mirarle de manera inescrutable. Y es ahí cuando Tony ve los moretones morados en la cara pálida, el labio partido y el corte sobre su frente que está sangrando; cosas que las sombras y la distancia habían mantenido ocultas hasta ahora.

Tony hace una mueca anta la imagen. —Demonios, esos tipos en verdad que se ensañaron, Cuernitos —dice, señalando lo muy obvio, y de repente desando con más fervor el haber podido enfrentarse con los intrusos en su traje de Iron Man.

Loki no le ofrece una respuesta. Lo cual no es sorpresa, con la posibilidad de una costilla rota, probablemente duela hablar.

—Déjame darle un vistazo a eso —Tony ofrece, extendiendo una mano hacia la playera de Loki—. Puede que esté rota, si ese horrible crujido que escuché es señal de ello.

El rostro de Loki está tenso y mezclado con dolor, pero no aleja las manos de Tony cuando levanta su playera para revelar la piel amoratada y golpeada.

Se siente aliviado de que al menos no hay facturas visibles sobresaliendo debajo de la piel, aunque eso no signifique que nada este roto ahí que pueda terminar perforando un pulmón u otra cosa. En cualquier caso, él no es doctor, así que no está ni cualificado para hacer un diagnóstico de la severidad de las heridas de Loki.

Suelta la tela, dejando que cubran los horribles golpes, y suspira pesadamente. —Muy bien, creo que necesito llamar a Bruce Banner —dice, no le gusta la idea pero no tienen opción.

Los ojos de Loki brillan ante la idea y retrocede por instinto un par de pulgadas antes de de que el dolor resultante le congele en sus pasos. —Voy-a-estar-bien —dice, pero es la mera testarudez hablando; hay muy poca convicción en esa tensa voz.

Ignorando la protesta débil del dios, Tony saca su celular, abriéndolo y buscando en su lista de contactos hasta que encuentra el nombre de Bruce. Él _no_ va a dejar a Loki desatendido de esta manera, no importa lo que el dios pueda pensar de esto.

Tres tonos zumban en su oído antes de que una voz controlada y suave conteste al otro lado de la línea.

—Hey, soy yo, Tony. Uh, como que necesito tu ayuda con algo —pausa, gimiendo para sus adentros—. Primero necesito saber algo ¿puedes mantener un secreto? ¿Uno muy, muy grande?

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	56. Chapter 56

Loki espera. Últimamente parece ser que su vida ha sido compuesta de largos momento en los cuales solo hace eso. Esperar en su celda en SHIELD para ser transportado de regreso a Asgard. Esperando en los calabozos por su juicio. Esperando ser llevado a Midgard para ser entregado a Tony Stark. Esperando por una venganza que no llega.

Y ahora, está esperando de nuevo mientras Tony le está explicando la situación a Bruce, como se refirió a esto delicadamente el hombre, en la habitación contigua; no puede entender palabra alguna, sólo un suave murmullo de voces, algunas veces elevándose en volumen, otras veces tan suaves que a penas y puede escuchar. Si el moverse no fuera tan doloroso para su tórax, se hubiera levantado y puesto una oreja contra la pared para poder comprender algo de lo que están diciendo.

Los dos han estado ahí por un largo rato, mucho más largo de lo que Loki pensaría necesario para poner al doctor al corriente de las cosas. Eso probablemente no es un buen signo.

Puede escuchar agitación en la voz de Bruce, seguida de sonidos como si Tony tratara de calmarlo, aparentemente. No es muy difícil el entender la situación, aunque no pueda escuchar palabra alguna – Bruce, sin duda, se está expresando poco dispuesto a ofrecer su ayuda sanadora al enemigo y Tony está tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Eventualmente, se rinde con eso de tratar de escuchar algo de la conversación, de todos modos el dolor púnzate está robando su atención. Justo ahora, todo parece doler, incluyendo las simples actividades como respirar, tragar e incluso parpadear.

Con delicadeza presiona el paquete de hielo en su mano un poco más fuerte contra sus costillas, a pesar del golpe de dolor resultante. Con seguridad sus heridas sólo hubieran sido sólo inconvenientes si aún tuviera sus poderes y no hubiera requerido tratamiento alguno, pero en su actual cuerpo mortal, eso era un tema muy diferente.

Sus pensamientos lentamente retroceden hacia la serie de eventos aterradores que llevaron a todo esto; incluso ahora, el sólo pensar en ellos resulta en el latido asustado de su corazón casi ahogando la sensación turbulenta de alivio que aún corre por su cuerpo.

Y pensar que el día había comenzado tan bien, con la caminara larga y relajante por el parque. Incluso aunque el viaje de regreso a casa había sido incomodo con la gente amontonada, sólo fue un pequeño inconveniente, un pequeño detalle en comparación al placer de las horas pasadas en el exterior.

Luego vino el shock cuando las puertas del vagón se cerraron antes de que Tony hubiera regresado adentro, el vehículo moviéndose sin él. Por lo que pareciero un momento eterno, sólo hubo un pensamiento en su cabeza - ¿ _qué hago ahora_? Nunca había esperado que algo como esto sucediera, y había estado tan confundido y desconcertado, completamente ignorante de que hacer. No tenía ni idea de en cual parada bajarse, e incluso si lo supiera, no encontraría el camino de regreso a la torre de Tony desde ahí.

Cuando la peor sorpresa se hubo desvanecido, contempló brevemente la opción de preguntarle a alguien en el carruaje – la gente en esta ciudad con seguridad estaban familiarizados con la vivienda tipo rascacielos de unos de sus héroes poderosos – pero rápidamente decidió que no. Después de todo, salir de su anonimato como un viajero cualquiera y tener a alguien que le mirara más de soslayo quizá pudiera resultar en que lo reconocieran como el que trajo un ejército a este reino para conquistarlo. Y luego las cosas podrían ponerse _realmente_ feas.

No, era mejora permanecer en el transporte y espera que algo se le ocurriera y le diera una pista de cuál sería la parada correcta. Y si eso no pasaba, entonces sólo tenía que bajarse cuando esa cosa finalmente llegara a su destino final y esperar ahí a que Tony llegara y lo recogiera. Después de todo el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca transmitía su paradero al hombre, así que no tenía razón para preocuparse.

La idea de escapar nunca le paso por la mente; incluso sin el rastreador de Tony, aún estaba Heimdall – quien podría estar mirando en cualquier momento – y los brazaletes Asgardianos en sus muñecas, así que cualquier intento sería una búsqueda inútil condenada al fracaso. Pero a pesar del malestar retorciéndose en su estómago al estar solo y completamente impotente en un lugar desconocido en un reino del que sabe muy poco y donde es considerado un enemigo, eventualmente le calmó. A pesar de que estaba actualmente entre hostiles sin la protección que le podía ofrecer la presencia de Tony, mientras nadie le reconociera, las cosas estarían bien. Tony vendría por él, se irían a su torre y eventualmente estarían de vuelta a lo normal.

Él nunca había considerado Asgard. Porque nunca había considerado la opción de escapar, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en que la situación actual podría ser interpretada de esa manera si Heimdall decidiera mirar hacia su pequeño rinconcito en Midgard. Así que la posibilidad de que podrían venir problemas de esa dirección nunca se le ocurrió.

No hasta que los Einherjers de repente se materializaron mientras estaba parado ahí en la estación subterránea desierta esperando por Tony, como una pesadilla volviéndose realidad frente a él. Ellos fueron rudos a pesar de que él no se resistió, sabiendo muy ben que sólo haría las cosas mucho peor, especialmente dado su actual destino. Aún así pensó que sería capaz de aclararlo todo y decir su inocencia, pero ellos se negaron a escucharlo, la certeza de su culpabilidad ya evidente en sus ojos duros y rostros tensos. Ellos simplemente se habían burlado y le dijeron que callara su lengua de plata mentirosa, así que al final él simplemente había entrado en pánico, seguro de que sería llevado de vuelta para enfrentar su final, y todo porque culpa de un incidente aleatorio y sin sentido que ni siquiera era lo que parecía ser.

Afortunadamente, el líder del grupo había pensado que sería cortes el detenerse e informar a su amo, que Loki ya no estaría más en su posesión, porque el contrato estaba anulado y su esclavo sería llevado para ser ejecutado. Así que después de la tele transportación, había esperado tiritando de miedo en la torre de Tony, sus brazos sostenidos con agarres dolorosos mientras él colgaba entre los guardias, apenas capaz de mantenerse de pie por sus propios medios después de la golpiza que había sufrido a manos de ellos cuando su ataque de pánico había sido considerado como resistencia.

Él había sucumbido de alivio al ver a Tony llegar caminando – o corriendo, como se veía – a decir verdad, nunca había estado tan aliviado de ver a alguien antes. Ahora habría alguien mucho más creíble para corroborar la historia que sólo había sido ignorada como mentiras desesperadas de un hombre condenado, alguien para negar las falsas acusaciones dirigidas a él.

Luego, cuando otra posibilidad de repente apareció en su mente, el alivio se convirtió en un hilo de miedo asfixiante – ¿y si Tony decidía que esto sería la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de él, que lo regresaran a Asgard? El hombre nunca había _querido_ a Loki como esclavo, y había expresado su insatisfacción con este arreglo más veces de las que podría recordar en ese momento.

Y todo lo que tenía que hacer el hombre era decir las palabras, _está mintiendo_ , y Loki sería arrestado, llevado de vuelta para enfrentar una larga, duradera y dolorosa muerte. La cantidad de poder que Tony sostenía en sus manos en ese momento era aterradora, y sólo necesitaría tan poquito, como una guadaña afilada descendiendo para cercenar una cabeza con el simple giro de la muñeca.

Pero la guadaña nunca cae.

Pero a pesar de que Loki es un inútil como esclavo, a pesar de todos los problemas de los que ha sido la causa, a pesar de nunca haber sido querido o necesitado aquí, a pesar de tantas cosas, Tony por alguna razón decide que mejor conservara a su esclavo en lugar de enviarlo de vuelta para deshacerse de él finalmente.

La única pregunta es… ¿ _por qué_?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el clic de la manija cuando la puerta se abre para dejar entrar a un rostro que recuerda demasiado bien, el de Bruce Banner. Tony está ahí también, parado en el fondo, como si no estuviera seguro de que debería de estar ahí también.

Loki se prepara a si mismo. No está esperando para nada el ser tratado por Bruce, quien, naturalmente, no está albergando deseos de ayudarle, pero dado que el hombre está aquí parece que ha sucumbido a los que debieron de ser los intentos persuasivos insistentes de Tony. Quizás Bruce ha aceptado en reconocimiento de una vieja amistad, o para cubrir alguna deuda con el otro.

—Hola, Loki —el hombre dice como saludo mientras entra, colocando la bolsa en su mano sobre una mesa. Se detiene un paso alejado de donde Loki está semi sentado sobre la cama, por un momento luciendo como que no está seguro de que decirle a su enemigo de repente convertido en paciente. Pero un par de latidos después, desaparece el último paso, con una sensación más confiada en su postura.

—Entiendo que has sufrido algunas heridas, y Tony me ha pedido que te revise, así que voy a hacer eso. ¿Estás… de acuerdo con esto? —pregunta, como si de verdad le estuviera dando una opción a Loki sobre el asunto.

Y Loki no – en verdad no – quiere que el hombre quien se convierte en un monstruo verde esté cerca de él, no la bestia primitiva que lo había aplastado contra el piso como un juguete infantil. Incluso en aquel momento, el de su derrota, cuando aún estaba en posesión de sus poderes completos, Bruce había logrado ponerlo en un estado de olvido aturdido. Un encuentro similar en su estado actual terminaría considerablemente peor, sin duda.

Cauteloso, busca en esos ojos algún tinte de verde, cualquier signo de que la presencia de su enemigo va a atraer a la bestia; pero no lo encuentra.

Así que asiente una sola vez, esperando terminar con esto tan rápido como sea posible.

Al final, Bruce tiene que cortar su playera porque levantar sus brazos muy alto, lo suficiente para remover la ropa de manera normal, resulta demasiado doloroso para Loki, mientras los murmullos de Tony contienen las palabras _logo de Megadeth_ y _cortada en pedazos_ y _blasfemia_. Luego, mientras los pedazos de la playera están siendo removidos, el hombre se disculpa y se va, farfullando vagamente sobre el concepto de privacidad y relaciones doctor-paciente.

Loki le mira marchar aprensivamente. A decir verdad, hubiera preferido si Tony se hubiera quedado en el cuarto en lugar de dejarlo sólo con la bestia, dado que lo hubiera hecho sentir más seguro. Y eso es un concepto extraño, que la presencia de Tony sea acompañada por sentimientos de seguridad en lugar de miedo, lo cual es el escenario default en una relación normal amo-esclavo. Pero el hombre decidió entrometerse entre Loki y los Einherjers que lo habían golpeado, así que probablemente vuelva a entrometerse si Bruce fuera a mostrar signos de querer lastimarlo.

Él observa como Bruce busca en su bolsa y saca algo de sus adentros, y Loki se estira para poder ver que es, la sospecha despertándose dentro de él. Las dos pequeñas cuentas que el doctor saca de una lata lucen suficientemente inofensivas yaciendo en su palma, redondas y blancas, pero cuando Bruce se las ofrece, él no hace algún movimiento para aceptarlas.

—Son analgésicos. Te quitarán el dolor —Bruce explica, sosteniendo su mano calmadamente pero sin intentar forzar a que su paciente tome las pastillas.

Lentamente, Loki levanta su mano por esos “analgésicos”, y el otro hombre ladea su mano dejando que el contenido caiga sobre la palma de Loki. Él no confía en el docto, pero no tiene deseo de hacer algo que pueda llamar al alter ego del hombre. Con reluctancia se lleva las pastillas a la boca y las traga, relajándose ligeramente cuando no hay efectos adversos inmediatos.

Bruce trabaja casi en silencio, manteniendo los comentarios al mínimo. Después de un poco de apretones incómodos, menciona que una de las costillas de Loki sí está rota y le da instrucciones para que se incline hacia adelante para que pueda poner algo de gaza alrededor de su tórax, algo que es una experiencia incomoda.

Pero el silencio a él le queda muy bien, el hablar duele y no tiene deseo de desperdiciar palabras preciosas con el hombre cuya única razón para estarle ayudando es su lealtad hacia Tony.

Es sólo después de que Bruce ha limpiado la cortada en la frente de Loki con una bola de algodón mojada en algo que hace que Loki jadeé ante el escozor repentino y se aleje, sólo para ser recompensado con un dolor aún mucho peor en su parte media, que el hombre habla de nuevo.

Bruce se quita los guantes que está usando, los tira en el bote de la basura en la esquina, y luego recoge sus provisiones y equipo médico regado sobre el buró de la cama. Cuando todas las cosas han sido colocadas dentro y la bolsa ha sido cerrada, Loki espera a que el hombre se vaya, habiendo completado su promesa de ayudar. Pero en lugar de actuar como lo ha anticipado, el hombre levanta una silla y la pone junto a la cama, sentándose.

Y luego sólo se sienta ahí por unos minutos, mirando a Loki como si lo viera por primera vez, vendajes y golpes cubriendo su cuerpo. Hay algo en su mirada que hace que Loki quiera removerse incomodo, pero no lo hace, preparándose para lo que viene.

El doctor aclara su garganta, casi como si estuviera avergonzado, y empuja sus lentes hacia arriba en su nariz con la punta de su dedo.

—Entonces ¿cómo lo estás llevando? —finalmente dice, rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo… estoy tan bien como se puede esperar bajo estas circunstancias —Loki responde rígido y cauteloso, no muy seguro de que provocó la pregunta. Después de todo, el doctor lo ha examinado y ha sacado sus propias conclusiones de esas observaciones—. Pero sanaré, incluso los cuerpos mortales lo hacen eventualmente —agrega, no queriendo aparecer más débil de lo que ya se ve.

Bruce se remueve un poco donde está sentado, como si hubiera pinchos invisibles forrando el asiento de su silla.

—No, quiero decir con todo _esto_ —hace un gesto vago que quiere indicar algo que no está físicamente presente en la habitación—, con esto de ser un… bueno, un esclavo.

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. No es una que había visto venir, al menos del hombre que alguna vez lo golpeó contra el piso sin un ápice de remordimiento. No hay razón para que Bruce pregunte, y aparte, Loki no tiene deseos de discutir su posición; tocar el tema con Thor fue suficientemente malo, pero que su humillación sea dicha en voz alta con quien esencialmente es un extraño sería aún peor.

—Tony me explicó la situación —Bruce continua, sin inmutarse por el silencio de Loki—, y aunque no puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con la idea de que uno de mis amigos sea técnicamente el dueño de un esclavo, puedo entender que Tony no tuvo mucha opción en este asunto. Sólo como tú tampoco tuviste una.

Quizás estaría mejor manteniendo su boca cerrada, pero el estar completamente consciente de que es un esclavo sin poder, sin control sobre su propia vida, sin el lujo de tomar sus propias decisiones, sin todas las cosas que una vez tomo por sentado antes de _esto_ , lo dice de todos modos.

—Yo tuve una opción. Pude haber elegido _morir_ en mi juicio, en lugar de esto –claro, es sólo una degradación más el admitirlo; el divulgar que él, no importa que no quisiera, _aceptó_ la esclavitud, pero al menos le ofrece la ilusión de tener algo de control, alguna opción, contrario a ser la víctima pasiva quien no tienen algo que decir en su destino.

El doctor sacude su cabeza, sus labios apretados en una delgada línea. —Sabes, una vez que Thor te había llevado a Asgard, discutimos entre nosotros que castigo te esperaría allá. Ninguno de nosotros sabía algo sobre la justicia en Asgard, así que sólo asumimos que serías encarcelado de una forma u otra. Nadie pensó… que serías sentenciado en esclavitud.

Loki ladea la cabeza. —No es una forma de castigo que no se haya visto en Asgard. No muy común, no, pero tampoco es extraordinaria. —Aunque, a decir verdad, eso no era lo que había esperado.

—Hmmm —el doctor se detiene, luciendo como que no está seguro de que comentario ofrecer a eso. Entonces toma una bocanada de aire, mirando a Loki con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mientras se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, poniendo sus palmas en sus muslos—. Bueno, si quieres hablar sobre esto, estoy obligado por el secreto profesional, así que nada de lo que digas saldrá de esta habitación.

Y hablar sobre algo de esto es la última cosa que quiere hacer. —No hay nada que decir que cambie algo. Mi sentencia se queda —replica, un ligero temblor en su voz que no está seguro de dónde viene.

Bruce se queda callado por una rato, como si pensara que el silencio pesado que envuelve la habitación vaya a hacer que Loki recite sus pensamientos. Si ese es el plan, no tienen el efecto deseado.

—Bien entonces —finalmente dice Bruce, haciendo como que se fuera a parar pero luego cambia su idea antes de que su espalda se separe del respaldo, los dedos jugando con un hilo en su camisa—. ¿Asumo que Tony te ha tratado bien?

—Él… sí —Loki dice lentamente, ni siquiera teniendo que mentir para ofrecer la única respuesta aceptable para esa pregunta. Aunque por qué le preguntaría a un esclavo esa clase de cosas, está lejos de su entendimiento.

Bruce asiente lentamente. —Sabes, Tony tiene su multitud de fallas como todos los demás, pero cuando todo se reduce a lo peor, es un buen hombre.

Loki no le ofrece respuesta a eso, simplemente juguetea con el cobertor sobre la cama, y unos pocos minutos después, el doctor se disculpa y abandona la habitación.

Ya sea que sea verdad lo que dijo Bruce, hay una cosa que es cierta – si hubiera sido un esclavo en Asgard, su suerte hubiera sido una mucho peor.


	57. Chapter 57

Es extraño como la espera tiende a alagar el tiempo casi infinitamente. No se siente como para hacer algo productivo mientras Bruce este ahí con Loki, así que en su lugar juega con su teléfono, su pulgar moviéndose descuidadamente por la pantalla.

Una parte de sí desea haberse quedado en la habitación mientras Bruce estaba tratando al paciente, pero de alguna forma se había sentido como una invasión a la privacidad de Loki, así que se había ido. No está seguro de que a él le hubiera gustado el tener a alguien ahí como un ave de rapiña mirando sus heridas de haber estado en una situación similar.

Bueno, eso y que el estar en la misma habitación con un Loki semi desnudo no parecía una idea terriblemente buena, dado el historial previo de Tony en ese aspecto.

Pero al menos no parecía como que el dios estuviera herido gravemente, si la evaluación inicial de Bruce era alguna indicación. Incluso si resultaba que tenía una o dos costillas rotas, incluso eso sanaría en unas semanas a pesar de lo doloroso que esa herida pueda ser. Así que mientras no sea algo peor, supone que debería de estar agradecido, considerando todas las cosas que _pudieron_ haber pasado.

Y realmente era afortunado de que Bruce estuviera en la ciudad y fuera capaz de llegar en tan corto tiempo, así que sí, es otra cosa de la debería estar agradecido también.

Claro, como era de esperarse, el hombre se había sorprendido y horrorizado cuando llegó y Tony se lo llevó a parte para explicarle las cosas. No le había dicho mucho a Bruce por teléfono, sólo le informó de que era una situación de emergencia que necesitaba ser tratada con suma discreción, ofreciendo vagas respuestas no comprometedoras a las preguntas incomodas que le siguieron. Y no estaría sorprendido si Bruce asumía que Tony lo estaba trayendo para lidiar con las consecuencias de algún juego sexual fetichista que salió mal o algo, pero probablemente era mejor dejarle creer eso que decirle la verdad por teléfono.

Después de la recapitulación del día en que la comitiva de Asgard se apareció en su puerta con un dios encadenado detrás, y un rápido recuento muy censurado de los días que le siguieron, terminando con el desastre en el subterráneo que había llevado a Loki a su situación actual, Tony tuvo que soportar una larga regañina de por qué la esclavitud es una violación terrible a los derechos humanos y una situación difícil para la civilización. Como si Tony no _supiera_ eso ya. Odiaba el que lo hicieran sentir culpable, como si fuera un desertor de la abolición de la esclavitud que había estado encantado con este arreglo.

Por un doloroso momento, Tony pensó haber visto un brillo verde en los ojos del otro hombre, y maldijo internamente por no pensar antes. ¿Y si Bruce se convertía en Hulk, demasiado molesto por la ofensa grave a su ética como para mantener el control sobre sí mismo? Tony tendría mucha re decoración que hacer en las próximas semanas, si es que sobrevivía. Pero los dioses eran buenos, y Bruce se calmó de su estado agitado, incluso se disculpó por su comportamiento grosero y las palabras dichas por el enojo, y admitió que no había algo que Tony hubiera podido hacer para prevenir la situación.

Y Tony estaba seguro de que había escuchado peor en su vida – de hecho lo hace casi todos los días – así que acepto graciosamente la disculpa de un Bruce avergonzado y ya calmado, quien le aseguró que no tendría objeciones en curar a la _responsabilidad_ de Tony, como delicadamente se refería a Loki, como si la mera palabra _esclavo_ fuera suficiente para herir su susceptibilidad y sacara a la bestia.

Así que dada la situación, supone que las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que pudo haber esperado en el momento en que se topó con los Asgardianos intrusos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces se escucha un clic de una puerta abriéndose, y Tony guarda su teléfono, preparándose a si mismo.

—¿Así que cómo está? —pregunta tan pronto como Bruce sale de la improvisada habitación de hospital, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Va a estar bien —el hombre responde con su voz suave de siempre mientras se gira para mirar Tony—. La herida más seria es una costilla rota, pero debería de sanar en unas pocas semanas. Es afortunado de no haber sufrido más daños, porque esos tipos en verdad lo maltrataron mucho. Aparte del labio partido y el corte en la frente que ya has visto, hay golpes e hinchazones por todo su cuerpo, y va a sentir dolor por un largo tiempo.

Haciendo una mueca, Tony pasa su mano por entre sus cabellos, agarrándose la nuca. —Demonios. ¿Algo qué puedas hacer para acelerar su proceso de recuperación? —pregunta, aunque duda que exista.

Bruce sacude su cabeza. —No, su cuerpo tendrá que sanar a su debido tiempo, sólo necesita quedase en cama por un rato y recuperarse, y estará bien. Le deje un bote de analgésicos que le deberían de durar por todo este tiempo. Como sea, si hay alguna complicación – la cual no espero que haya – no dudes en llamarme de nuevo, y haré lo que pueda.

—Lo haré —Tony asiente—. Gracias por ayudarme – y a Loki – en esto, y por mantener esto entre tú y yo. —Sí ¿qué hubiera hecho sin Bruce, en verdad? Tan incomodo que el hombre pueda estar con todo esto, al menos Tony puede contar con que sea discreto.

Si por alguna razón esto se supiera, que él esta resguardando a un criminal de guerra quien causó desastre masivo en Nueva York, tendría a una multitud sedienta de sangre afuera de su torre más rápido de lo que se tarda en tomarse un vaso de scotch barato. Ni siquiera Pepper habría sido capaz de salvar la situación, como siempre solía hacerlo expertamente cuando fuera que él hiciera un espectáculo en público, algo que sucedía en intervalos regulares.

Por no decir algo de como Fury y SHIELD estuvieran tirando su puerta, arrastrando a Loki consigo a una celda bajo tierra en algún lugar donde, con gran probabilidad, sería matado después de que ellos obtuvieran toda la información y los resultados de las pruebas que quisieran. Y luego, habría una delegación molesta del Castillo Flotante Mágico en el cielo, apareciendo en su casa demandando saber por qué él, un mortal enclenque, se atrevió a violar la sagrada voluntad de Su Dictador Real y darle su juguete legado a alguien más cuando se le especificado en la letra chiquita, que ni siquiera firmó, que nadie más debería de jugar con él.

Y considerando la manera en que Asgard lidiaba con aquellos que les desagradaban, él realmente no se siente como para estar del otro lado de la ira de los Asgardianos. Está bastante seguro de que su cabeza luce mejor sobre sus hombros que adornando las puertas de Valhalla.

Como sea, esa no es la _única_ razón, con certeza.

No, el simple hecho de entregar a Loki a una vida drásticamente corta como un sujeto de prueba y con lo que probablemente tendría su buena parte de tortura al lado, dada la manera en que Director Ciclope trata a las personas en su custodia quienes no son gentiles con el concepto de cooperación como él, hace que algo en sus entrañas se retuerza. Y no sólo porque encuentra el concepto de tortura y ejecución moralmente ofensivo y repugnante.

—No hay problema —Bruce interrumpe sus pensamientos—. Para eso son los amigos. Y aparte, el mantener la identidad de mis pacientes clasificado opera bajo el título de secreto profesional y no es información que compartiría con terceras personas —acompaña su comentario encogiendo los hombros, como si fuera acontecimiento diario el tratar criminales intergalácticos guardados en las torres de las personas.

—Sí, bien, te debo una, compañero —Tony palmea a Bruce en hombro gentilmente, apretando con suavidad en lo que se supone es un gesto del tipo masculino—. Sí alguna vez necesitas una aleación nano calibrada espectral o un sistema permutador holográfico dirigido por voz, ya sabes dónde preguntar. Y hey, incluso le pondré mi colección completa de DVD _A-team_ en calidad de préstamo indefinido —ofrece—. Pero no quiero abolladuras en la caja ¡es una edición especial limitada!

—Mantendré eso en mente —Bruce dice con una sonrisa pequeña. Luego se pone serio de nuevo.

—Sabes, le pregunté a Loki como se siente con toda esta situación, y creo que debería de preguntarte lo mismo —continua, cruzando sus brazos frente a él—. Así que ¿cómo las estás llevando con todo esto? Imagino que debe de ser un… cambio bastante grande para ti.

Tony no puede evitar burlarse. —Sí, eso es ponerlo amablemente. En serio, a veces siento que mi mundo ha sido puesto de cabeza y mi vida, en una montaña rusa interminable con este tipo.

Bruce le mira por una rato. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí Loki?

Tony le informa. _Demonios, ¿en verdad había pasado tanto tiempo?_

—Ya veo —Bruce asiente—. ¿Entonces cómo se están llevando ente ustedes?

—Justo ahora… va todo bien… supongo… —dice apagadamente, no muy seguro de lo que quiera mencionarle a Bruce y que será mejor que se guarde. Esta es la primera vez que tiene la oportunidad de hablar con alguien más aparte de Thor, si es que cuenta como alguien con sus intereses invertidos en el bienestar de Loki. En cualquier caso, el discutir el tema con Bruce resulta más fácil que hablarlo con el hermano de Loki. Y quién sabe cuándo será que se le vuelva a presentar una oportunidad como esta, si es que sucede.

—Rayos, todo esto esta tan _jodido_ —suelta, su fachada imperturbable de repente cayéndose a pedazos. Pero sería ridículo el quedarse ahí parado y pretender que está bien con esta situación, el ser el dueño de otro humano –alien –ser, y todas las implicaciones que vienen con eso.

Bruce se queda callado, pero sus ojos le ruegan a Tony que continúe, así que lo hace.

—Quiero decir, se supone que el hombre es _mío_ , como si fuera una jodida propiedad. Maldición, podría hacerle lo que quisiera – excepto perderlo en el subterráneo, aparentemente – y nadie en Asgard tan siquiera parpadearía. Ni siquiera se le tienen permitido defenderse o hacer algo. En serio ¿qué tan jodido es _eso_?

Y aunque en verdad no quiere decirlo, agrega algo más. —Sabes, cuando llegó por primera vez, él esperaba que yo… lo lastimara — _Sí, no específicamente eso_. Tendrá que funcionar. No puede obligarse a decir todo lo que Loki esperaba que hiciera en un principio—. Me tenía tanto miedo, y yo… ni siquiera me di cuenta al principio.

—No te culpes, Tony. —Hay algo extraño que calma sus nervios en la actitud tranquila de Bruce, que no le está juzgando—. Le dijiste que no lo lastimarías una vez que entendiste eso ¿verdad?

—Sí, seguro. Pero aún así, debí de haberme dado cuenta antes.

—Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto. Esto es una situación extrema a la que te han echado, y seamos honestos aquí - ¿cuántas personas conoces que hubiera manejado este tipo de situación más eficientemente de lo que lo has hecho tú? —Bruce pregunta mientras se quita los lentes y los limpia con la manga de su camisa. Unos momentos después, los pone de nuevo sobre el puente de su nariz y mira a Tony de manera intensa, como buscando algo--. ¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que Loki confía en ti. Después de que te fuiste del cuarto, seguía mirando hacia la puerta como si estuviera esperando que regresaras.

Tony levanta una ceja ante eso. Por otra parte, quizás Loki sólo quería tener su mejor opción de escape a la vista, por si Bruce decidía sacar al Hulk. Y quizás _él_ debió de haber pensado mejor eso de dejar a Loki solo con bruce, después de lo que sucedió la última vez que los dos se encontraron. Sí, sólo otra de esas veces en que nunca consideró las cosas desde el punto de vista de Loki.

Aún así espera que Bruce esté en lo correcto. Le hubiera gustado que lo estuviera.

—Ahora, es verdad que Loki cometió crímenes serios y que debería de ser castigado por ellos —Bruce continua—, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y quizás _tú_ puedas ser el que se la dé, si Asgard no lo hizo.

A decir verdad, realmente no tienen ni idea que tipo de oportunidades podría ofrecerle al dios esclavizado, pero todo suena muy bonito y elegante e importante cuando Bruce es quien lo dice. Él sólo desea que _fuera_ fácil también una vez que el hombre salga por esa puerta, dejando que Tony confronte esta extraña situación y sus sentimientos aún más extraños.

Él suspira. —Sabes, solía pensar que yo era el ejemplo viviente del “hombre que lo tienen todo”. Quizás es por eso que el universo pensó que sería divertido el dejar un esclavo sobre el regazo del grandioso Tony Stark sólo para probar que se equivoca por una vez.

Los labios de Bruce se curvan con una sonrisa divertida. —Creo que te estás halagando a ti mismo.

—Hey, estoy haciendo lo mejor posible.

Y con eso, Bruce se pone serio de nuevo. —Y nadie espera nada más de ti, Tony. Mantén eso presente.

Bien, de alguna manera supone que Bruce está en lo correcto. Al menos es bueno escucharlo de alguien más.

—Sabes, supongo que debería de ver cómo está Loki —dice con un suspiro, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta cerrada.

—Hazlo —Bruce dice mientras levanta su maletín médico, preparándose para irse—. Si hay algo, ya sea referente a ti o a Loki, no dudes en llamarme.

—Gracias, Bruce.

—Cuídate, Tony. —Una sonrisa y un reacomodo de sus lentes después, Bruce asiente despidiéndose; y Tony es dejado ahí parado, sólo y en medio de la habitación, suspirando profundamente y haciendo una mueca aliviada.

 _Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba en verdad_.


	58. Chapter 58

Él está aliviado de que las heridas de Loki no hayan sido algo peor de lo que Bruce pudiera manejar dada su visita improvisada de doctor. Si Tony hubiera sido forzado a llevar a Loki a un hospital, eso, con certeza, hubiera _complicado_ las cosas.

Pero a como están, el dios puede recuperarse en la torre de Tony, escudado de ojos metiches y preguntas fastidiosas. Con Tony haciéndola de enfermera. Otro título que puede agregarle a su nombre, justo después de la línea del multimillonario genio playboy filántropo. Quizás deba de actualizar su tarjeta de presentación, sólo para seguirle la corriente a este extraño bucle en que su vida se había convertido.

Mira la puerta cerrada por varios largos minutos antes de levantar una mano y empujar la puerta. Se abre lentamente hacia un lado mientras él está parado ahí en el marco, dudando el salir de la protección que el panel de madera le ofrece.

Cuando finalmente lo hace, Loki esta medio sentado ahí en la cama, las sábanas acomodadas hasta su cintura y con vendajes cubriendo lo que de otra amanera sería piel desnuda. Quizás el tamaño generoso de la cama es lo que lo provoca, pero Tony de repente recuerda la primera impresión que tuvo cuando Loki le fue entregado, cómo el dios lucía más pequeño de lo usual, como si se hubiera encogido de manera mágica un par de pulgadas durante la noche.

Tiene esa misma mirada ahora, y hace que el pecho de Tony se contraiga. Y no puede evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad de que su primera reacción idiota había sido el enojo cuando perdió la señal del rastreador del dios en el metro. Había estado tan seguro de que Loki había traicionado su confianza huyendo, pero en lugar de ello, _esto_ era lo que le sucedió.

Y todo porque Tony había corrido sin pensar, dejándolo sólo en el vagón. Él espera que Loki no esté enojado con él por causar esta mierda, aunque fuera inadvertidamente, no importa que no fuera su intención. El tipo ya está en una situación terrible, en verdad no necesita agregarle insulto a la herida. O herida a la esclavitud. O lo que sea.

—Hola, Mumm-Ra —dice como saludo, haciendo su culpabilidad a un lado a favor de su humor sarcástico usual mientras entra en la habitación, pero sus intentos de fingir desinterés son muy difíciles de mantener cuando se detienen junto a la cama. Las marcas de golpes visibles sobre la piel del dios resaltan en contraste vivido contra el blanco de las sábanas y los vendajes enredador en su figura, y hace que Tony se sienta incomodo, inseguro de donde poner su vista – en cualquier otra parte de la habitación sería demasiado obvio a donde está intentando no mirar – sobre el cuerpo sobre la cama y tener que ver ese horrible color rojo y morado en el rostro de Loki; y es recibido con esa mirada extraña e indescifrable que no sabe cómo interpretar pero que hace que cosas raras se despierten dentro de él.

Así que Tony hace lo que Tony hace mejor. Abre su boca y _habla_.

—¿Cómo vas? Bruce no sacó al Hulk ¿verdad? ¿Y tampoco cosió algún pedazo en el lugar equivocado? No sé ¿cómo un dedo donde deba de ir la oreja o algo así? Y hey, esos vendajes que tienes ahí son verdaderamente impresionantes; ¿quieres que los firme? Tengo una muy buena caligrafía, aunque nadie me cree cuando les digo.

Sabe que está hablando tonterías y sus palabras son dichas para llenar el silencio que de otra manera sería incomodo, pero hablar siempre ha sido la manera en que Tony Stark permanezca en control de la situación y no hay razón para comenzar a cambiar ahora.

Las preguntas que salen de su boca son muchas, y aún así cuando Loki finalmente habla no es para responder alguna de ellas, sino para hacer una.

—¿Por qué no permitió que me llevaran a Asgard? Tuvo su oportunidad de deshacerse de mi ¿por qué no la tomó? —La pregunta, a pesar de ser dicha con palabras suaves, llena el espacio entre ellos, expandiéndose como vapor caliente hasta que invade completamente la habitación.

Y Tony no está seguro de que responder, así que al final se encoje de hombros, ofreciendo una parte selecta de la verdad. —No soy un gran fan de la muerte por tortura o de la sentencia sin juicio previo. Sabes, ejecutar sin el proceso correspondiente y todas esas cosas barbáricas. —Si eso es lo que aplica para el sistema de justicia de Asgard, dónde parecería que Odin actual como Juez y jurado al mismo tiempo, aunque probablemente deje la parte de verdugo a alguien más.

—Ya tuve un juicio —Loki dice, sus ojos buscando en los de Tony por la respuesta que sea que espera encontrar.

—Sí, después de la cual terminaste en mi torre, y ve, aún sigues aquí, así que supongo que estamos de vuelta en dónde comenzamos. —Él levanta sus manos en un gesto que trata de transmitir ligereza, esperando que su casual imperturbabilidad ayude a aligerar algo de la atmosfera extraña en la habitación. Usualmente una buena dosis de frivolidad ayudará a quebrar incluso la más extraña de las atmósferas.

Aunque ton tienen que admitir que está vez sus esfuerzos no tienen el efecto deseado.

Así que en su lugar hace algo que raramente hace – rompe el incomodo silencio como algo serio. El ambiente ya es incomodo, así que no es como que vaya hacer una gran diferencia. Y sabe que tendrá que decirlo tarde o temprano de cualquier modo, así que es mejor que sea antes.

—Entonces, uh… perdón por lo que paso —ofrece con una mueca, apenas resistiendo la tentación de inspeccionar sus pies mientras lo dice, pero logra mantener sus ojos en el dios golpeado y vendado en la cama—. Creo que fue mi culpa, el salir corriendo de esa manera, aunque no tenía ni idea de que terminaría con Asgard enviando su equipo de emergencia SWAT para recogerte.

Loki no responde a eso, simplemente se sienta ahí en silencio, sus manos y ojos ocupados en el filo del cobertor de su cama, sus manos jugueteando, su mirada evitando los ojos de Tony.

Él se queda parado al lado de la cama por un rato más, esperando a que Loki diga algo o que al menos le mire, pero el dios no hace nada.

 _Oh bueno_. No va a presionar el asunto, pero _espera_ que eso signifique que la disculpa es aceptada.

* * *

Eventualmente, después de asegurarse de que había nada demasiado dañado en su esclavo, Tony abandona la habitación diciéndole que le traerá a Loki algo para leer, y que si necesitaba algo más, siempre podía pedicelo a Jarvis.

Y ahora Loki está solo, una vez más a salvo después de esta espantosa experiencia. Esta aliviado de que Bruce también se haya ido, incluso si el hombre no mostró nada de la animosidad que había estado esperando. De hecho, es difícil creer que era el mismo monstruo que una vez lo azotó contra el piso quien está parado a un costado de su cama examinándolo y cubriendo sus heridas como si los dos no fueran enemigos y nunca hubieran peleado uno contra el otro. Ni siquiera se comporta como un guerrero, y ciertamente para nada como la bestia verde que recuerda bastante bien.

Quizás es un poco como los bersekers que conoce en Asgard, hombres quienes pueden ser amistosos y calmados en eventos pacíficos, pero una vez que entran en la batalla, se vuelven locos encolerizados a quienes no les importa quién o qué se atraviesa en su camino.

Sujeta una de las vendas jugando con uno de sus extremos. Y pensar que solía creer que no había manera que pudiera ser menos útil para Tony de lo que ya era, dada la poca familiaridad que tenía con las tareas normales realizadas en los hogares de Midgard y la manera en que se hacían las cosas en este reino.

Pero era obvio que estaba muy equivocado con eso. Ahora ni siquiera puede hacer algo, quizás por la duración de varias semanas. No que pudiera considerarse muy útil antes ni escarbándose la imaginación, pero en su estado actual él es poco más que una carga y una desventaja para su amo, una de las más precarias posiciones en que un esclavo pudiera encontrarse metido.

Y aún así Tony ha decidido quedarse con él en lugar de dejar que los Einherjers se lo lleven a Asgard.

Quizás llegue a entender por qué algún día.

Sí, él está desconcertado por muchas razones, pero justo ahora hay otra cosa que continua posicionándose al inicio de su torrente interno de confusión. Tony, de hecho, ha hecho muchas cosas extrañas desde que Loki llegó, pero esta cuenta como una de las más extrañas, definitivamente.

Sólo minutos antes, Tony ofreció lo que sonó sospechosamente como una disculpa. Excepto que eso no tiene ningún sentido. Los amos no ofrecen disculpas o escusas a sus esclavos; la mera noción es absurda.

Después de todo, los esclavos no pueden sentirse en la posición de ofrecer perdón; tal concepto sería ridículo. Si hay algo que deba ser perdonado, algo primero debe de haber sido pisoteado, y para que eso suceda, se presume la existencia de derechos, derechos que han sido violados de una u otra manera.

Y todos saben que los esclavos no tienen ningún derecho.

Así que no supo cómo responder a ello. ¿Qué _esperaba_ Tony que respondiera? ¿Por qué dijo algo como eso en primer lugar? Cualquiera en Asgard se hubiera reído de haberlo escuchado.

Así que al final, no había dicho algo esperando que el hombre se moviera hacia otro tema. Cualquier cosa que tuviera sentido y no lo hiciera sentirse tan torpe y confundido, sin saber muy bien que hacer consigo mismo.

Seguro, de cierta manera _había_ sido culpa de Tony, o al menos él había sido la causa. No que Loki fuera a decirle alguna vez, claro, sin tener en cuenta que el hombre no pudo haber previsto los efectos de sus acciones. Ni siquiera Loki había anticipado lo que sucedió, a pesar de que Asgard y Heimdall sin duda figuraban mucho más veces en su mente que en la de Tony.

No, mientras Tony pronunciaba su quizás-algún-tipo-de disculpa, Loki no había sido capaz de decir alguna palabra en alto en respuesta para reconocer lo que había dicho su amo.

Pero en alguna parte muy profundo dentro de él, aún puede escuchar un ligero eco de lo que quizás pudo haberle dicho a Tony, si no hubiera sido un esclavo, si hubiera estado en una posición para decirlo.

_Estás perdonado._

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	59. Chapter 59

La primera noche es incómoda, por ponerlo simple. Le lleva un buen rato el que el sueño le venza, plagado por el dolor punzante y las memorias inquietantes del día convirtiéndose en pesadillas vívidas. Se despierta varias veces en medio de la noche, preguntándose medio mareado si tan siquiera estuvo dormido.

Cuando la mañana finalmente llega, está cansado y con los ojos secos, sintiéndose como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Con trabajo, se levanta para sentarse contra la cabecera de la cama, gimiendo cuando el dolor regresa con más venganza. Aún así, a pesar de su molesta incomodidad, se siente aliviado de despertar y estar aún aquí; soñó con ser arrastrado de vuelta a Asgard encadenado y aventado en un calabozo oscuro con guardias blandiendo varios instrumentos de tortura acercándose a él.

La atmosfera desagradable del sueño aún está con él, pero lentamente se ve reemplazada por el alivio de estar yaciendo aquí en la cama, seguro en la torre de Tony. Aunque la habitación en la que se despierta es una desconocida. Tony no se preocupo de llevarlo todo el camino hasta su habitación usual después de lo que pasó ayer, pero en lugar de eso lo puso en una para invitados que estaba más cerca.

Aún así no hay ninguna diferencia destacada en esta habitación que se compare con la vieja.

No, espera, _hay_ una cosa que si sobresale, una cosa que es inusual, él nota cuando gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, observando lo que hay en la mesita junto a la cama.

Hay una charola con el desayuno esperándole, y parpadea sorprendido; él no escuchó que alguien entrara. Aunque duda que Tony le hubiera llevado el desayuno él mismo, es más seguro que envió a uno de sus robots. Incluso si el hombre hizo eso la tarde de ayer, porque lo hizo, seguramente eso era una excepción dado que sus robots debían de haber estado ocupados con cosas más importantes en esa ocasión.

Con delicadeza alcanza la comida, quejándose ante el nuevo ataque de dolor que incluso ese movimiento tan cuidadoso provoca que aflore. Se come la comida lentamente porque tragar resulta desagradable.

Una vez que ha terminado, se recarga en las almohadas de nuevo, cerrando los ojos unos momentos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, su vista recae en las gasas enredadas, en lo que parece ser, la mitad de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera quiere pensar cuan terriblemente débil y lamentable se ha de ver, todo lesionado y vendado, ni siquiera siendo capaz de girarse sin gemir de dolor.

Esto no le gusta para nada. Ya es lo suficientemente inútil como son las cosas sin tener que agregarle herido.

Sus pensamientos se deslizan al día anterior. Había otra caja de papeles esperándole en la sala que debía de haber sorteado una vez que regresaran del paseo en el parque, pero obviamente las cosas sucedieron muy diferente de los esperado, así que nunca llegó a hacerlo. No es una tarea que disfrute bajo circunstancias normales, y mucho menos ahora que está todo lastimado, pero empuja su renuencia en lo profundo de su mente. Él no quiere yacer ahí tan inútil y patético después de todo.

Claro, si fuera un esclavo en Asgard, se habría esperado de él que trabajara de cualquier manera, mientras no estuviera incapacitado totalmente, y si sus heridas se consideraran muy severas para que pudiera realizar las tareas usuales, le sería asignado algo de trabajo ligero por un tiempo.

Obviamente, las tareas que ha realizado aquí no han sido exigentes físicamente en cualquier modo, y con seguridad son algo que se espera que él continúe realizando incluso ahora. Aún es capaz de moverse, después de todo, incluso si le causa dolor.

Por otro lado no está en Asgard sino en la torre de Tony, y hay cierta extraña _certidumbre_ dentro de él de que Tony no lo va a hacer ordenar cualquier clase de papel durante los siguientes días. Es una extraña realización, porque no puede relacionarla con algún razonamiento lógico, o dar una explicación sensible del por qué está seguro de ello. En definitiva tienen muy poco sentido, dado que aún es capaz de hacerlo, incluso en su estado actual, no importa cuán incomodo sería.

Pero la certeza es como una cuña enterrada en el con firmeza. De alguna manera, el simplemente _sabe_ , aunque no puede decir cómo llegó a esa conclusión.

_Aún así…_

Quizás Tony no lo demandará, pero aún así no significa que Loki quiera quedarse aquí acostado como un desgraciado patético. Y con seguridad Tony no _objetará_ a que clasifique los papeles, incluso si no le esta ordenando a Loki que lo haga.

No está esperando para nada el realizar la tarea en este estado, pero yacer aquí todo débil e inútil le agrada aún menos, así que se prepara a si mismo y con lentitud se acomoda poniendo primero un pie sobre el piso y luego el segundo.

Habiéndose levantado, se queda parado ahí unos momentos, respirando a través de sus dientes apretados mientras lo peor de las puñaladas de dolor desaparecen con lentitud y los puntos negros bailando frente a sus ojos se disuelven. Entonces, haciendo una mueca, se encamina hacia la puerta, haciendo su camino hacia la sala.

* * *

Él examina con ojo crítico los planos de su nuevo traje, sus ojos trazando las líneas delicadas. Quizás es sólo él siendo vanidoso pero como que no le gusta como luce. Seguro, es funcional y todo, modificado para acomodar los nuevos aparatos que quiere ponerle mientras siga siendo lo suficiente aerodinámico para no dañar sus habilidades de vuelo, pero su apariencia podría ser de alguna manera un poco… _más elegante_.

O quizás “Más genial” es la palabra que en verdad está buscando. Como sea.

Por un rato, analiza la imagen holográfica ante él, tratando de deducir como podría modificarlo para mejor efecto, pero sus pensamientos continúan dirigiéndose hacia el dios yaciendo todo golpeado un par de pisos más arriba.

Loki no se veía mucho mejor hoy que ayer, cuando Tony entró a su cuarto para llevarle el desayuno. Por un momento, contempló si debería de despertar al dios para decirle que la comida había sido servida, pero se decidió en contra de ello con rapidez. Loki necesitaba su descanso, y en su estado actual sería muy afortunado si logrará obtener mucho de eso.

Así que simplemente había dejado la bandeja en la mesita de a lado, contento con dejarla ahí para cuando Loki se despierte. No es como si la comida o Loki se fueran a ir a algún lado.

Deja escapar un suspiro por entre sus dientes. Es sorprendente como esa montaña rusa nunca se termina cuando Loki está a su alrededor, y como siempre hay otro bache esperando justo a la vuelta de la esquina, dejando sus riñones temblando en sus botas. Pero quizás las cosas se puedan calmar un poco después de este incidente reciente, ahora que Loki está confinado en su cama por al menos un par de semanas. Y Tony tendrá que jugar a la enfermera por un rato, pero puede lidiar con eso, y aparte-

—Señor —la voz de Jarvis interrumpe su hilo de pensamientos—. Pareciera que el Sr. Laufeyson va de camino a la sala, aunque mis lecturas subieren que estaría mucho mejor quedándose en cama.

Tony suspira de nuevo. _¿Por qué no está sorprendido?_

—Muy bien, Jarvis. Me encargaré de esto —dice, levantándose de su silla giratoria.

¿Qué demonios está tratando de hacer Loki ahora? No hay razón para que esté levantado y corriendo de esta manera, no en su condición.

No, esto no le gusta ni un poco, así que sube corriendo las escaleras hacia la sala, con la intención de hacer que el dios se vaya directo a la cama tan pronto como sea posible.

* * *

Se prepara mentalmente a sí mismo por unos segundos cuando va a sentarse junto a la caja en el suelo. Va a doler, pero puede soportarlo. Al menos podrá demostrar – aunque no está seguro si en para beneficio de Tony o de de él mismo en su mayoría – que no es tan débil como parece, probando que no es completamente inservible a pesar de sus heridas.

 _Sí, va a doler pero puedo hacer esto_.

—¿Cuernitos? —de repente escucha una voz familiar detrás de él, y con rapidez aplasta su reacción por reflejo de girarse para encarar a Tony, sólo evitándose por un pelo un mundo de dolor en su parte media.

—¿Qué _demonios_ estás haciendo caminado por acá? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? —Tony pregunta mientras Loki se gira lentamente y confronta la mirada incrédula del hombre.

Loki trata de enderezarse un poco, a pesar de su caja torácica protestante, para no lucir tan patético como sabe que debe de estarse viendo, parado ahí sin playera y descalzo, enredado en vendajes y cubierto de horribles moretones.

—Estaba por acomodar la caja de papeles de ayer —dice, haciendo una pequeña señal con su cabeza en dirección a la cosa en el piso.

Tony baja su mirada desconcertado como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Luego mira a Loki de nuevo, la incomprensión adornando sus facciones. —¿Ibas a hacer _qué_? —él le pregunta, como si no hubiera escuchado a Loki cuando lo dijo.

¿Y por qué tienen esta sensación de que esa no es la respuesta que Tony espera escuchar? Sin embargo lo repite de nuevo.

—Estaba por acomodar la caja de papeles —dice—. Nunca pude hacerlo ayer —la aclaración parece extremadamente superflua, pero la agrega de cualquier manera.

Tony se queda callado pero sigue moviendo su mirada entre Loki y la caja. —No – sólo _no_. Eso no es – ni siquiera… —sus palabras se pierden mientras mira a Loki de una manera muy extraña, una mano pasando por entre sus cabellos un par de veces. Luego exhala, sus dedos yéndose a masajear su frente.

—Muy bien —dice mientras su mano finalmente baja—. Creo que nosotros dos necesitamos tener una pequeña plática —señala hacia la puerta—, mientras tú estás en tu _cama_ , el único lugar al que perteneces justo ahora.

Claro, no hay de otra más que obedecer, así que camina de regreso, Tony siguiéndole casi pisándole los talones, y con mucha dificultad se mete a la cama mientras Tony acomoda una silla y se sienta.

—Entonces —Tony dice—, ahora quiero escuchar por qué pensaste que sería una buena idea el ordenar papeles – o hacer algo en realidad – en tu estado actual.

—Yo… pensé que quería que los ordenara —él dice con indecisión, pensado que eso debería de ser suficiente, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo la sensación de que no es.

—Uh-huh. ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo no podía esperar un par de semanas con eso, considerando que esas cajas han estado ahí tiradas por meses antes de que tú comenzaras a trabajar en ellas? —Tony responde, sus ojos no alejándose de Loki ni por un segundo.

—No estoy tan lastimado —Loki miente—. Aún puedo trabajar.

Tony hace un sonido que es como que medio burla, medio suspiro. —No lo creo. En serio, Bambi, ¿en verdad piensas que soy tan tirano que te forzaría a trabajar cuando tienes una costilla lastimada en lugar de recuperarte como deberías?

—¿No?

_No, en verdad no, pero…_

—Muy bien, sé que en realidad no eres miembro de un sindicato o parecido, pero eso no importa. La gente lastimada no trabaja, esa no es la manera en que se hacen las cosas aquí. —Tony señala hacia donde Loki se encuentra recargado contra la cabecera—. Así que tú te quedarás _justo aquí_ en la cama hasta que estés lo suficientemente mejor para que puedas _hacer_ cosas. ¿Entendido?

Y a pesar de cómo la perspectiva de tener que quedarse en cama así le irrita, una no muy insignificante parte de él está aliviada al mismo tiempo. Claramente él no había estado esperando el hacer alguna tarea en su estado a pesar de lo que su orgullo estaba diciéndole.

—Lo entiendo —responde, sus dedos jugando con una de las vendas.

—Bien. Aquí nadie va a estar más feliz porque te estás forzando a ti mismo hasta el punto de quiebre. Sé con certeza que yo no —Tony dice resuelto, como si…

… _como si…_

 _… como si pensara que Loki de alguna manera en verdad_ importara _._


	60. Chapter 60

Está aliviado de que al menos haya una ventana no muy lejos, incluso si sólo puede ver mas que el cielo desde su posición en la cama. No es mucho, pero es bastamente preferible al tener sólo una ventana blanca a la que mirar.

Discretamente, deja que su vista se despegue de la ventana y regrese a Tony quien está parado junto a su cama, poniendo un montón de revistas en la mesita mientras hace un comentario de sobre que es mejor que tener a un Loki volverse loco de aburrimiento.

Y a pesar de que los libros midgardianos en su mayoría o son sosos o raros o ambos, Loki está agradecido por la distracción.

Tony rápidamente cambia de tema y se pone a hablar de algún tipo de invento y otra cosa en la que está trabajando en su taller, mientras Loki deja que sus pensamientos vaguen. Después de ya haber sido expuesto a más de esos largos monólogos de los que puede contar, ha concluido que Tony realmente no espera que ofrezca algún comentario sobre esos temas foráneos. Al hombre sólo le gusta _hablar_.

Las palabras son un suave murmullo en el aire mientras Loki se acomoda contra el respaldo de la cama en una posición marginalmente más cómoda. Después de su encuentro con los Einherjers, aún está tratando de adaptarse mentalmente al cambio más reciente en su situación. Pero está vez, el cambio es en verdad para _peor_. Y es una de las pocas veces desde su llegada en que su situación en verdad se ha deteriorado; a decir verdad, muchos de los cambios han sido para mejor, comenzando cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony no iba a aprovecharse de él, y luego continuando cuando no hace mucho Tony había dicho que permitiría que Loki saliera sin importar si había hecho algo para merecerlo o no. Y quizás fue aún más extraño e ilógico lo que paso ayer…

Pero a pesar de esa seguridad, no puede evitar sentir un poco de preocupación ante los recientes eventos, una preocupación que sólo se ha vuelto más intensa. Al principio no había pensando mucho en eso, abrumado por el alivio de aún seguir vivo después de haber escapado por poco de la ejecución. Pero ahora, mientras la tranquilidad inicial está comenzando a desvanecerse y ya no está obscureciendo la realidad de su situación, la imagen que encuentra es desconcertante.

Porque es obvio que nada de esto hubiera pasado si Tony nunca le hubiera dejado salir, si en lugar de ello hubiera optado por mantener a Loki seguro, encerrado en su torre.

Y es por eso, que Tony ahora está cargando con un esclavo que no puede hacer nada y que no es otra cosa más que una carga. La pregunta es ¿cuán dispuesto estará Tony de dejarlo salir de nuevo, después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué razón ahí para que él quiera arriesgarse a que se repita ese incidente, si una vez más lo van a dejar con un esclavo que estará destinado a la cama por semanas?

Seguro, Tony ha dicho que sus salidas serían un privilegio que tendría sin importar que sucediera, pero ¿y si el hombre cambia su decisión después de que le hubieran abierto los ojos de manera tan brutal de en donde terminarían tales frivolidades?

Claro, no es como si fuera capaz de ir hacia algún lado por un rato así como esta. Pero aunque esa idea hace que algo le pique por dentro, podría haber lidiado con ello sólo si supiera que tendría el privilegio de vuelta una vez que estuviera en buena condición para hacer uso de él de nuevo. Mientras tuviera eso en su futuro, sería capaz de lidiar con el estar confinado aquí por un par de semanas si es necesario.

 _Pero y si no_ …

Por reflejo su mano se dirige al brazalete en su muñeca. Al menos Tony no lo ha quitado, así que quizás debería e contarlo como una buena señal. Luego, quizás el hombre aún no ha tenido tiempo de removerlo, pero lo hará pronto, una vez que ya no haya razón para usarlo.

Sus dedos se deslizan nerviosamente por el espacio entre el brazalete y su piel, trazando la parte inferior del brazalete. Hasta ahora, el acto había sido acompañado de una sensación de consuelo, recordándole que a pesar de todo, al menos existe el exterior para esperar, aún hay _algo_ bueno en su vida.

Pero ahora, por primera vez, la sensación del metal frio en sus dedos es acompañado por sentimientos desagradables, de repente poniendo demasiado en claro qué es posible que ya _no_ tenga más.

Y es cuando se da cuenta que la habitación se ha quedado silenciosa y Tony ya no está hablando.

Rápidamente levanta la vista y se topa con los ojos de Tony. El hombre le está mirando con una ceja levantada, y por la expresión en su rostro, es obvio que está esperando que Loki responda lo que sea que le ha dicho. Y Loki ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta, tan metido en sus propios pensamientos intranquilos como estaba.

Un comportamiento por completo inaceptable de un esclavo, por supuesto, no escuchar mientras su amo está hablando. Si hubiera sido en Asgard, podría contarse afortunado si todo lo que obtuviera por su falta de atención fuera una bofetada en la cara.

Pero esta vez, la tensión que siempre le sigue a sus deslices enfrente de Tony – a pesar de saber muy bien que el hombre no va a castigarlo físicamente por esos – falla en hacer su aparición. Incluso si no puede explicar de dónde vino, Justo como ayer que supo que Tony no lo forzaría a ordenar los papeles en su condición, hay una inexplicable certeza repentina levantándose dentro de él de que Tony no va a molestarse porque no escuchó. No, el hombre ni siquiera le _importa_ que su esclavo no le estuviera poniendo atención íntegra que su estatus de amo debería de otorgarle.

La realización es confusa y algo más que no está muy seguro de cómo definir.

—Dije ¿está el brazalete lastimándote o algo? Supongo que siempre podría quitarlo, incluso si incluye algo de jugueteo con herramientas —Tony responde su pregunta, probando la corazonada de Loki de que él no parece molesto en lo más mínimo por la falta de atención de su esclavo, y ni siquiera dice algo al respecto. Como si no tuviera consecuencia alguna.

—No —responde rápido, sacudiendo su cabeza en énfasis—. No lo hace. —De forma instintiva cubre el brazalete con su mano, escondiéndolo de la vista. No quiere que se lo quiten, porque sería como removerlo un poco más de su ya precaria y peligrosa promesa del exterior.

—Muy bien —Tony dice, mirándolo de manera contemplativa—. Es sólo que parece como si te estuviera molestando, por la manera en que lo estás jalando.

Él baja su mirada hacia sus manos sobre su regazo, una de ellas protegiendo la muñeca con el brazalete. —No me está molestando —dice, las palabras disonantes en sus oídos dado que esta diciendo algo como eso ante Tony, hablando como si sus sentimientos al respecto en verdad le interesaran a su amo…

Como sea, hay una cosa que le _está_ molestando respecto al brazalete – la pregunta de si va a seguir necesitándolo desde ahora o si Tony ya tuvo suficiente de llevarlo afuera después de habérsele mostrado en términos nada inciertos las consecuencias que podían seguirle.

Aunque Loki no piensa que la misma cosa vuelva a pasar de nuevo. Incluso antes de ser enviado a Midgard, le habían informado de que habría un grupo de Einherjers y un hechicero asignados para la tarea de traerlo en caso de que tratara de escapar. Y Heimdall les informaría inmediatamente de cualquier incumplimiento de las condiciones de su sentencia, así que serían enviados sin retraso alguno. Pero difícilmente querrían cometer el mismo error de nuevo, así que la próxima vez con certeza, serían menos rápidos en sacar conclusiones infundadas, en caso de que él se separara de Tony otra vez. Yendo a Mirdgard con esa tarea en vano una vez debe de haber sido suficientemente molesto para ellos que no querrían volver a cometer el mismo error.

Como sea, Tony puede no ver las cosas de esa manera así que mejor decide que es mejor asegurarse de ello.

Así que no, no es el brazalete lo que le está molestando pero algo más. Y en ese momento, la memoria real de cómo Tony le dijo que era libre de hablar si había algo – lo que fuera – que le molestara, se aparece en su mente.

Se siente extraño, porque por todos los siglos en los cuales se adueño del concepto de lo que es el comportamiento aceptable de un esclavo y que no, pero supera su resistencia interna y levanta su mirada de sus manos y busca los ojos de Tony.

—¿Dejará de permitirme salir después de todo esto? —pregunta, sintiendo algo quemándose dolorosamente dentro de él cuando le da voz a sus miedos.

Tony levanta una ceja. —Uh no, no estaba planeándolo —él dice, sonando sorprendido ante la pregunta. Ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, pero la mirada escrutadora nunca deja a Loki por un segundo—. Bueno a menos de que ya no lo quieras, después de toda esta mierda.

—No, yo… aún quiero ir afuera —le responde, una ola de alivio tranquilizante crece dentro de él y siente como su cuerpo se relaja contra las almohadas mientras el mundo vuele a girar en su lugar.

 _¿Quién hubiera sabido que sería tan fácil?_ Una simple pregunta, y los miedos que habían estado balanceándose sobre él se disiparon un solo segundo después, como la niebla con una ráfaga de viento, como si nunca hubieran existido del todo.

No puede evitar maravillarse ante la simplicidad de todo eso. Sólo… _preguntar_ había sido suficiente. No había necesitado más que eso, y sus preocupaciones se había esfumado.

Y era libre de hacerlo, también. Entonces ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿No está preocupado de que algo similar vuelva a suceder? —habla, soltando sin pensar otra pregunta, incapaz de detenerse ahora que la barrera invisible ha sido rota—. ¿Que Asgard… vaya a tener la misma reacción en caso de que nos separemos de nuevo? —pudo haber añadido “y termine usted con un esclavo inútil otra vez” pero se deja esa parte fuera, porque se sobreentiende, y porque… bueno, quizás sólo lo está imaginando, pero de alguna manera parece que Tony es extrañamente indiferente a su nivel de utilidad.

Tony se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, en ese caso, Bambi, tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Y la próxima vez, me aseguraré de tener mi traje a la mano.


	61. Chapter 61

Caminando por el corredor, tazón en mano, tararea con suavidad el coro de una canción cuyo nombre no puede recordad, pero cree que contienen la palabra “fuego”. O quizás era “quemarse”. Lo que sea. No es como que esté afinado de todos modos.

Claro, podría fácilmente hacer que los robots lleven las comidas directamente a la cama del residente convaleciente de la Torre Stark, así que no es que Tony tenga que hacerlo para prevenir que Loki muera de hambre.

Pero lo hace de todas formas.

La última vez que fue a ver a Loki, le llevó otra tanda de libros y revistas, dejándolas en la mesita de noche para el entretenimiento de Loki – aunque no está seguro de cuanto beneficio pueda obtener un dios de títulos como El Tecnófilo o Rock Clásico de América, pero el pensamiento es lo que cuenta – no es como que tenga que comenzar a morderse las uñas hasta sangrar por falta de cosas que hacer al menos.

Los golpes aún están ahí, por supuesto, pero al menos ya se acostumbró a la imagen, así que ya no le molestan tanto como al principio. Puede que se hayan vuelto un poco más amarillentos en los bordes, aunque puede que sea sólo su imaginación. Se da cuenta que desde aquella ocasión memorable cuando le ofreció al dios algunas ropas de segunda mano y Loki tomó eso como iniciativa de desvestirse en el lugar, Tony no lo ha visto usando algo más que un set completo de ropa, no hasta que terminó en la cama más negro y azul que la hinchada en un partido de futbol entre el Inter y el Milán.

Al menos lo demacrado que recuerda de ese pequeño incidente ya no está, habiendo sido reemplazada por una delgadez más natural y más sana.

Él pone su ofrecimiento sobre la pila de libros y revistas brillantes yaciendo sobre la mesita. Obviamente es un gesto demasiado pequeño para reparar el incidente reciente, pero al menos es algo.

—¿Helado? —dice, indicando el tazón con la cuchara sobresaliendo del mismo.

Loki frunce el ceño, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente. —¿Helado? —repite las palabras de Tony con un poco más de entonación.

Ton gesticula hacia el tazón. —Correcto, Rodolfo, helado. ¿Recuerdas la cosa fría y esponjosa que nos detuvimos a comer de regreso a casa durante nuestro último pasea Midgardiano?

La confusión en el rostro de Loki desaparece, las cejas fruncidas alisándole para ser reemplazada por una expresión de entendimiento. —Sí, lo recuerdo —es la respuesta, mientras ojos verdes se posan sobre el tazón, estudiándolo curiosamente—. ¿Pero por qué… esto?

—Es una tradición Midgardiana —Tony clarifica—. Si te encuentras mal y postrado en una cama, te ganas el comer helado. Es como se hacen las cosas aquí.

Luego agarra uno de los pequeños paquetes blancos que están sobre la mesita, abriéndolo. —Y probablemente también debería de cambiar esa cosa sobre tu frente mientras estoy aquí —agrega, señalando la compresa protectora aplastada sobre la ceja derecha de Loki.

Loki no se mueve mientras Tony se sienta en un lado de la cama, quien se estira cuidadosamente para retirar el parche de la piel, los dedos de su mano izquierda descansando sobre la sien del dios. Y él es cuidadoso no de no tocar la herida debajo, pero luce como que está sanando bien.

Desechando la vieja gasa, asegura la nueva con nuevas tiras de cinta adhesiva con cuidado, presionando ligeramente para asegurarse de que se vaya a quedar pegada.

—Listo —dice, alejándose para admirar su trabajo—. Casi como nuevo.

Con delicadeza, Loki levanta una mano para tocar su frente, sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas como si estuviera sorprendido por algo, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que Tony le pone una nueva gaza. Lo que sea que le haya hecho detenerse así, el dios no hace algún comentario al respecto.

—Bueno —Tony dice mientras se para, la cama crujiendo cuando su peso es removido—, tengo una junta aburrida y sin sentido que atender, así que ya me voy. No olvides tu nieve o se va a derretir.

Seguro, el helado es una pequeña recompensa que ofrecer tras haber perdido a Loki en el metro y que luego haya tenido que pagar el precio por ello, pero es mejor que nada.

Claro, eso es lo que está tratando de decirse a si mimo, aunque la razón real de traerlo no tiene que ver mucho con tratar de ofrecer algo o con las tradiciones Midgardianas. Tiene más que ver con el recordar la expresión de satisfacción y placer en el rostro de Loki cuando probó el cono de helado en una esquina entre Starbucks y Pizza Hut.

* * *

Aunque no es que vaya admitirlo ante alguien, realmente está agradecido por el pequeño bote de pastillas blancas que Bruce le dejó en la mesa de noche.

Su tórax aún duele, como una memoria persistente negándose a dejar ir injusticias pasadas, pero ya no es el ardor localizado y doloroso como miles de agujas. Mientras no se mueva mucho, el dolor se queda en niveles aceptables, incluso a pesar de que puede escuchar como su respiración es más superficial, un poco más agitada de lo normal.

Pero aparte de eso, hay otra sensación inesperada ocupando sus sentidos también.

Aunque Tony abandonó la habitación varios minutos antes, su frente aun está hormigueando antes la huella de los dedos del hombre sobre su piel. Y es extraño que un toque tan casual pueda quedarse por tan largo tiempo, mucho más después de que la causa haya abandonado la habitación con una duda final de si debería de usar un uniforme de enfermera la próxima vez.

Puedo de nuevo, quizás no es tan extraño, dado que esta poco acostumbrado a los toques gentiles que no son para lastimar, su larga estadía en los calabazos lo habituaron a las brutales manos de los guardias a tal grado que ahora su cuerpo reacciona extrañamente ante algo más.

Contento con esa explicación, se gira hacia el helado dejado de manera inexplicable para él en la mesita, alegremente devorando hasta la última cucharada.

* * *

—Okey, ¿esto luce remotamente familiar? —Tony pregunta con un poco de orgullo en su voz, indicando el tablero de madera plano que acaba de poner entre ellos al filo de la cama y la bolsa plástica yaciendo a su lado, llena hasta el tope con péqueñas piezas negras y blancas.

Loki estudia las cosas, pero su mente se mantiene en blanco. Lo que sea que es, está claro que es de naturaleza midgardiana.

—No, creo que no. ¿Debería? —responde, una chispa de curiosidad en su voz. A pesar de los libros, realmente esta aburrido aquí y cualquier salida de la monotonía, cuan pequeña que sea, es bienvenida.

El rostro de Tony decae un poco. —Buen, se _supone_ que es un juego de mesa Nórdico antiguo —bufa, luciendo molesto—. Me lo topé hoy temprano en una tienda y el vendedor me dijo que estaba basado en un viejo juego Vikingo. “Hnefatafl” se llamaba, aunque probablemente pronuncié eso como veinte niveles del lado incorrecto.

 _Hnefatafl_. Oh, _ahora_ puede verlo. A pesar de la desastrosa pronunciación de Tony el estilo visual muy diferente de la tabla y las piezas del juego al que está acostumbrado, las similitudes están claras para él ahora. Ante una inspección más de cerca, incluso puede reconocer los cascos y armaduras tallados en el material de las piezas, pareciéndose vagamente a los Einherjers Asgardianos.

Y Loki ha jugado este juego más veces de las que puede recordar, aunque muy raramente en los últimos siglos dado que no ha habido algún oponente que valga el esfuerzo. Incluso el magnifico Thor quiso aprender el juego una vez, atraído por las similitudes del juego de estrategia con las tácticas reales de batalla, pero cuando Loki finalmente se sentó a enseñarlo, la falta de paciencia y de entendimiento de Thor de las intricadas reglas, terminó con él volteando el tablero de cabeza con frustración, saliendo furioso a agitar su espada en los terrenos de entrenamiento.

¿Este juego aún es practicado por humanos?

—Luce diferente, pero de hecho es el Hnefatafl —admite, revisando una de las piezas blancas entre sus dedos. Una parte de él se regocija al ser finalmente presentado con algo que es familiar y que puede reconocer en este reino alienígena con tantas cosas que es incapaz de relacionar con él—. Aunque no hubiera pensado que esto aun es recordado en Midgard.

Las palabras de Loki hacen que la sonrisa satisfecha previa de Tony regrese a su rostro, como si nunca se hubiera ido del todo. —Bueno, el vendedor mencionó algo sobre que las reglas del juego no habían sobrevivido del todo hasta la era moderna, así que algunas han sido reconstruidas —sostiene una pequeña carpeta con texto minúsculo escrita en ella hacia Loki, quien la acepta.

Después de cómo medio minuto, pone el delgado librito sobre las sabanas, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Las reglas están todas mal. Así no es como se juega. —Debía de haberlo esperado, por supuesto, que los humanos retorcerían el juego hasta algo irreconocible.

Tony levanta una ceja interrogante en su dirección. —Bien, ¿entonces vas a enseñarme como es que se juega?

* * *

 

Es extraño, porque de alguna manera es un poco como si estuviera en Asgard de nuevo, como teniendo un pedacito de su vieja vida de nuevo, incluso si es sólo temporal.

Y todo por un juego de mesa.

Mientras se sienta ahí con las piezas del juego –extrañas en su apariencia pero aúna sí tan familiares– moviéndolas sobre el tablero mostrándole a Tony como se hace, no piensa en ser un esclavo o el estar atrapado aquí en Midgard. No cuando se le está permitido sumergirse en ese juego que conoce tan bien, teniendo todas las memorias y sentimientos asociados con el juego bañarle, ahogando todo lo demás.

Por una vez, puede hacer algo aquí que sabe cómo hacer, algo en lo que es bueno en realidad. Y no sólo eso, pero es algo que _importa_ de verdad.

Y cuando las reglas han sido explicadas y han comenzado su primer juego, ni siquiera piensa en que los esclavos no se suponen que sean mejores que sus amos en algo, mientras acorrala sin esfuerzo algunas las piezas de Tony y luego las deshecha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felices Fiestas! y que disfruten mucho este Fin de Año :D


	62. Chapter 62

Pasa las hojas ausentemente de una de las revistas que Tony le dejó sobre la mesa de noche, pasando hoja tras hoja. Hay tan pocas cosas ahí que le llaman la atención; quizás si él hubiera sido Midgardiano lo habría apreciado más, pero la mayoría es demasiado desconocido para él.

Deja de mover las páginas cuando sus ojos caen sobre una página casi en blanco, el vacio sólo roto por unas cuantas líneas de texto impreso.

Hay una pluma yaciendo en la mesa junto a él, y por reflejo su mano derecha se extiende. Un momento después, la punta de la pluma ha dejado sus primeros trazos en la página casi vacía, simplemente garabateando al principio, líneas serpenteantes y contornos fluidos llenando cualquier espacio disponible. No se supone que retrate algo en partícular, es sólo una distracción para mantener su mente ocupada. O mejor dicho a sus dedos inquietos, ahora que ya no pueden crear magia más.

Con descuido, deja que la pluma se mueva a través de la hoja, lentamente marcándola con su tinta negra. No es hasta unos minutos después que se da cuenta de que está tomando forma frente a él – Los Salones Reales, la casa del Rey de Asgard y su familia, el lugar donde vivió toda su vida hasta… bueno, recientemente.

Parpadea sorprendido ante la imagen que se le presenta, no está muy seguro de dónde salió todo eso. Peo definitivamente son los Salones Reales, con todo y las rejas doradas puntiagudas y las inscripciones de runas revistiendo las paredes exteriores.

No tiene idea de por qué sus inquietos dedos se decidieron por esa mera imagen, pero despierta memorias a las que les ha dado poco interés desde su juicio y llegada a aquí. Hay otros tantos asuntos más urgentes y preocupaciones con las que lidiar, pero ahora que esos miedos han desaparecido lentamente, los recuerdos le pican por su atención una vez más.

Las memorias más insistentes son las de su juicio y las de su llamada familia. Odin, su presunto padre, condenándolo a una vida como la propiedad de alguien. Thor, su presunto hermano, cuya sombra siempre estuvo cerniéndose sobre de él, nunca muy lejos. Frigga, su madre quien seguramente es la única que lo extraña del todo, a excepción de Thor. Recuerda con un golpe de culpa como ella había llorado mientras su sentencia era leída. La única en Asgard que dejó caer lágrimas por él, claro.

Mira el dibujo, el enojo tentándolo a arrugarlo entre sus manos. Aunque antes de que sus dedos se hayan cerrado alrededor del papel, se escucha una voz a su derecha, asustándolo porque estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos como para escuchar las suaves pisadas de Tony al entrar al cuarto.

—¿Qué estás dibujando? —el hombre pregunta, dejándose caer en la silla junto a su cama, una mano sujetando la hoja aún en las manos de Loki.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, le hubiera gustado jalar el dibujo y colocarlo lejos del alcance de Tony, debajo de la almohada, o mejor aún, hacerlo tiritas. Pero claro, no hace nada eso, dejando simplemente que Tony le quite el dibujo de las manos para examinarlo más de cerca.

—Huh —el hombre dice después de unos minutos de revisión—. ¿Así que entonces esto es Asgard?

—Es el palacio —Loki dice, no sintiéndose como para discutir más el tema, esperando que Tony esté contento con dejarlo ahí. Aunque de alguna manera, duda que el hombre vaya a compartir su deseo.

Y por supuesto, está en lo correcto.

—¿Y ese es el lugar dónde creciste? —Tony pregunta, girando el dibujo en sus manos como si esperara que algo se materializara de ahí, o quizás se convierta en una de esas series de imágenes móviles que se muestran en una pantalla.

—Lo es.

—Me imagino que ha de ser un lugar muy elegante. Nada que ver con esto ¿verdad? —Tony dice haciendo un gesto vago que probablemente se supone que indique la torre por completo.

Y mientras la torre de Tony puede que sea espaciosa y esté repleta de todo tipo de servicios extraños y exóticos, realmente le falta el esplendor y grandeza del Palacio Real.

—Supongo que tiene su encanto —dice lo más neutral que puedo manejar, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y esto es sólo para la familia real? —el hombre continua su interrogatorio, señalando el dibujo.

—La casa real completa vive en el Palacio, incluyendo todos los sirvientes, trabajadores, vigilantes y… demás. —Como los _esclavos_. Pero no se siente como para mencionar eso.

—¿Y Thor va a ser el heredero de todos esto, una vez que Odin… estire la pata? —Tony silba, sonando impresionado.

—Sí. Así es como siempre se supone que sería —dice, haciendo una mueca cuando escucha el resentimiento más escondido en su propia voz. Él _trató_ de que no se notara, pero claramente falló.

Parece que Tony también lo notó, dado que mira a Loki con los ojos entrecerrados. —Bueno, el chico del rayo es el hijo más grande ¿no es verdad? De lo poco que se de la realeza, eso significa que es el siguiente en la sucesión del trono. —Hay una pisca de reto en eso, y Loki duda en si debe de aceptarlo o no. Es tentador, pero dada la situación actual, no sería conveniente. Mejor dejar el tema morir, especialmente si es el caso de Midgard donde el hijo más grande automáticamente hereda los títulos del padre, en lugar del que sea más digno, con más logros.

—Lo es —no que el orden de nacimiento importara mucho en Asgard, pero nunca hubo un asomo de duda de que Thor era el que estaba dispuesto al trono. Pero si Tony pensaba que ser el primogénito era suficiente, entonces Loki lo iba a dejar pensar eso.

—Bien, tu hermano mayor es un tipo bastante asombroso, con su poderoso martillo y su hablar Shakespeariano y todas esas cosas —Tony dice, recargándose en su silla, levantando una pierna para descansarla sobre su otro muslo—. Estoy seguro que algún día será un gran rey.

Por supuesto. _Todos_ piensan que Thor es el especial y el excepcional, ¿por qué debería Tony pensar diferente? Es lo que se espera. Thor impone respeto y admiración y reconocimiento a donde quiera que va, incluido Midgard.

Aún así, siente _algo_ amargo picarle al escuchar ese comentario de la boca de Tony.

 _¿Celos?_ No, su cerebro rápidamente decide; no puede ser eso. ¿Por qué debería de importarle lo que piense Tony sobre todo eso?

 _¿Entonces fastidio?_ Sí, eso es algo más posible. Fastidio de que incluso aquí en Midgard, se ve forzado a soportar los comentarios interminables de cuan fantástico es Thor.

Y _por supuesto_ Thor es la única posible opción para el trono. Siempre lo ha sabido, y también todos los de demás.

—Aparte, Odin jamás dejaría que un gigante de hielo se siente en el trono de Asgard, ni nadie más lo permitiría.

Y no es hasta que ve la expresión confundida de Tony que se da cuenta de que dijo esa última parte en voz alta. _Demonios_. Esa nunca fue su intención.

Apretando sus puños, se prepara para la inevitable avalancha de preguntas que van a caerle, preguntándole cosas que no se siente cómodo respondiendo.

—¿Gigante de hielo? —Tony dice, ladeando su cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Antes de que Loki logre responder, Tony vuelve a abrir la boca. —¡Oh, espera! Point Break mencionó algo sobre que eres adoptado… —Mira curiosamente a Loki, como si esperara que a Loki fueran a salirle cuernos en cualquier minuto ante esa revelación—. ¿Es a eso a lo que te refieres? ¿Qué tú eres uno de esos… gigantes de hielo?

Bueno, uno nunca puede acusar a Tony de ser un chiflado o lento en sus respuesta, supone.

—Eso es —dice mientras se maldice en silencio por dejar que ese pedacito de información se le escapara tan descuidadamente. Su herencia es algo que hubiera preferido mantener para si mismo.

—¿Entonces que hay con estos Gigantes de Hielo? ¿También viven en Asgard? —Tony pregunta, sonando genuinamente interesado, como si en verdad fuera un tema apropiado de conversación.

—No, ellos viven en su propio reino, un lugar de invierno eterno y frialdad. Jotunheim, así se llama.

—Suena demasiado asqueroso para mi, el estar destinado a congelarte las pelotas por siempre y para siempre —Tony agrega, levantando un ceja—. Apuesto a que te toco la mejor parte de todo entonces.

Él no ofrece respuesta a eso.

—¿Entonces por qué tu papi querido no dejaría que un gigante sentara su trasero en el trono? —Tony presiona, negándose a dejar el tema en paz—. ¿Lo de oportunidades iguales no ha llegado a su parte del universo aún o qué?

Tal respuesta tan obvia a eso, y aún así, Tony, en su ignorancia midgardiana en esos asuntos, no es consciente de ello. —Los gigantes de hielo son los enemigos jurados de los Aesir. Incontables disputas de sangre y guerras han sido peleadas entre nuestras dos razas —mira el dibujo aún en la mano de Tony, pensando en la vez en que permitió que esos gigantes entraran en la bóveda de los tesoros—. Nadie que pertenezca a su raza podría ser rey de Asgard. Nunca.

—Hmmm. ¿Entones por qué Odin te adoptó, si se odiaban tanto entre ellos?

 _Sí, de hecho por qué_.

—Él me encontró cuando yo era un recién nacido, dejado para morir en la nieve, mientras estaba en Jotunheim en su campaña de guerra. Esperando ser capaz de usarme para propósitos políticos, me tomó y me educó al lado de Thor —Hace su resumen tan corto como le es posible, porque duele admitir esto, el ser abandonado y dejado atrás.

El no ser _querido_.

—Huh. —Hay un momento de silencio que le sigue, antes de que Tony comience a hablar de nuevo. —Tú no _luces_ muy diferente. Pensé que el pertenecer a otra raza y todo eso, al menos tendrías colmillos o pelaje o algo como eso.

Sí, podría mentir, por supuesto. Es obvio que Tony no sabe algo sobre los gigantes de hielo, nada más que lo que Loki ha dicho hoy. Aún así…

—Esta no es mi forma verdadera. Lo que ve es meramente un glamur, una manera de proteger lo que me diferencia. Sin él, yo luciría… diferente.

Con eso, Tony se inclina hacia adelante, un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

—¿Así que puedes… —agita sus dedos—, ya sabes… remover el glamur y regresar a tu otra forma?

De nuevo, podría mentir. Sería sencillo. Tony nunca sabría, y sería lo mejor.

—Sí —escucha su propia voz decir—. Puedo hacerlo.

Tony le mira de manera expectante, casi como un niño en el día de su santo mirando todos los regalos presentados ante él. —Entonces muéstrame —dice, y Loki siente algo hundirse en su estómago.

Claro, sabía que eventualmente llegaría a esto cuando el tema fue puesto en conversación. Y no puede retractarse de ello ahora que Tony ha dejado claro que quiere que Loki le muestre su forma Jotun.

Obvio, Tony es Midgardiano y no ha crecido con las historias morales sobre los monstros malvados que se esconden en los lindes del reino, esperando robarse niños malcriados para comérselos, ni tampoco su gente guarda memorias de estar atrapados en una guerra amarga con su raza. Para Tony, su apariencia Jotun no significará las mismas cosas que para un Aesir, no evocara el mismo odio y enemistad y maldad.

Aunque aún puede evocar disgusto y aversión esta forma alienígena y completamente extraña.

Por un rato lo duda. Una parte de si mismo odiaría ver esa mirada de curiosidad en el rostro de Tony transformarse en una de repulsión, una vez que se vea confrontado con la verdadera apariencia de Loki.

Pero ahora ya no puede retractarse de ello.

Así que deja que el glamur se desvanezca, el escudo protector que ha usado toda su vida lentamente desintegrándose. Incluso ahora, con su magia sellada, aún puede controlar esto, porque es la magia de Odin la que le esta envolviendo en este velo de normalidad, no la suya.

Sus ojos están fijos en las líneas azules apoderándose de sus brazos y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, dejando un frío tranquilizador a su paso. Y mientras ese frio llega a su rostro, aprieta su mandíbula, sabiendo que sus ojos ahora están brillando de un innatural rojo sangre, en lugar de su usual y _normal_ verde.

—Whoa, _hombre_ , eso es algo jodidamente genial —escucha decir a Tony en un respiro a su derecha después de que el silencio haya presionado por un buen rato.

Del esperado disgusto y aversión no hay nada que se pueda escuchar, así que Loki levanta su mirada para observar al hombre a su lado.

No hay nada de esas cosas en su rostro tampoco, sólo curiosidad e interés, como sí estuviera mirando una creatura exótica y fascinante de una tierra muy lejana, y no a un monstruo.

Entonces, la cara de Tony lentamente se parte en una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se recarga de nuevo en su silla, cruzando sus brazos. —Ya sabes, ese es un buenísimo truco para una fiesta. Apuesto a que ni siquiera tu hermanito brillante puede hacer algo así ¿huh?

Y Loki deja escapar un pequeño suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, perplejo sólo por el hecho de que la aceptación tan poco seria de Tony de su forma Jotun no debería causar esta sensación de alivio repentina que se acomoda en su pecho.


	63. Chapter 63

Sus dedos resuenan contra el teclado mecánicamente mientras mira como los datos llenan la pantalla. Son sólo negocios rutinarios de los que tiene que encargarse, lo cual probablemente es una buena cosa, dado el estado actual distraído de su mente.

Justo ahora, es medio difícil dejar de pensar en cómo había hecho Loki su pequeño truco de magia, convirtiéndose en esa versión azul pitufo de si mismo justo frente a los ojos de Tony. Sólo le faltaba el gorro blanco y la imagen estaría completa.

Aunque supone que los pitufos no tienen ojos rojos en realidad. Sin mencionar que ellos no son tan… atractivos.

Seguro ya sabía que Loki no era humano pero nunca había esperado que el muchacho tuviera _eso_ escondido debajo. Aparte del cambio de color, no hay mucha diferencia, sólo unos chichones y crestas sobre la frente del dios, como si tuviera algo de ADN de dinosaurio. Extraño.

Sin mencionar que probablemente es la primera vez que han hablado por más de diez segundo sobre un tema que es considerado bastante personal por Loki, sobre como era su vida antes de que Cosas sucedieras. Aún recuerda las palabras que Loki dijo “ _los gigantes de hielo son enemigos jurados de los Aesir_ ”. Y no puede evitar preguntarse como debe de sentirse _eso_ , descubrir que perteneces a la misma raza que todos los demás han crecido temiendo y odiando. No es un pensamiento reconfortante. Hay gente que ha caído más bajo por menos.

Loki había sonado tan resentido cuando habló de Asgard y de Thor. No que hubiera sido el tipo de amargura que se muestra en el rostro, pero por la manera en que lentamente se apoderado de su voz y su enredo en las palabras había sido inconfundible. Y había celos también, celos hacia Thor; eso también había quedado claro rápidamente.

Bueno, supone que con un hermano como ese, sería difícil _no_ estar celoso, pero aún así…

Estando ahí, Loki le había recordado de alguien que había ido por la vida desesperado por aprobación, pero creyendo que estaba lejos de su alcance porque su hermano está parado en el camino, bloqueándole. Eso debe de apestar, no importa cuánto de eso esté sólo en la cabeza de Loki. Supone que la herida aún está ahí.

Claro, Tony nunca tuvo hermanos o hermanas propias – y creciendo, tampoco deseo por ellos – así que nunca tuvo que lidiar con las alegrías de la rivalidad de hermanos. Y está aliviado por eso. Tratar de ganar la atención y aprobación de su padre distante había sido bastante difícil sin tener que agregarle un hermano ahí para compartir las buenas gracias parentales también.

Aun así a Tony le simpatiza Thor. Pero puede imaginar que crecer con un hermano como ese tipo puede no ser fácil para la imagen propia, ni siquiera cuando eres un dios.

Como sea, hubo otra cosa que notó ayer respecto a Loki – o al menos _piensa_ que lo notó– que es aún más inquietante que la mera rivalidad o los celos. Cuando Loki se transformó, estaba seguro que notó cierta vibra de auto-odio viniendo del dios respecto a su forma Jotun. No fue algo que Loki dijera o que fuera una indirecta, pero Tony lo leyó en la manera que se tensó mientras cambiaba a su apariencia natural, como había mantenido sus ojos agachados, sin ver a Tony. Como si estuviera avergonzado, como si temiera cual fuera a ser la reacción de Tony. Como si pensara que Tony no lo aprobaría, o fuera a decir algo degradante y desdeñoso.

No está seguro de cual es la reacción exacta que Loki esperaba de él, sólo que no era un positiva. Y quizás es por eso que lo había obviado tan casualmente, como si fuera un evento diario para él que la gente en su torre cambiara de colores como un montón de camaleones.

Seguro, comparado con todo lo _demás_ que es Loki – dios, alien, hechicero de la tierra de las hadas – es un cosa pequeña en comparación, pero había sido inesperado el verle transformase así. Quizás no _sorprendente_ pero definitivamente se ganaba un whoaa.

Pero notando la postura tensa de Loki los ojos agachados había mantenido su reacción reflejo más intensa de salir de sus labios. Así que en lugar de ello, la había enterrado, haciéndose actuar a si mismo como si no fuera de mucha importancia. Tuvo esta sensación de que Loki tomaría mejor una reacción casual y calmada como esa.

Bueno, no es que el dios vaya a importarle mucho como Tony reaccione ante esos asuntos pero de todos modos.

Y cuando Loki finalmente había levantado sus ojos para mirarle, había notado algo en ellos que jaló de su corazón. No está muy seguro de que fue, y quizás fue una mezcla de varias cosas – un deseo ferviente de aceptación, asombro de que alguien hubiera reaccionado tan casual ante su forma Jotun – pero había _algo_ ahí. Como si Loki quisiera que alguien lo aceptara, que aceptara la piel que estaba usando. Incluso si ese alguien era sólo Tony.

Oh bueno.

Al menos ya había terminado la pequeña rutina de actualización, así que quizás debería de ir a llevarle algo de comer a Loki. El hombre probablemente está comenzando a estar un poco hambriento después de todo.

Dándole al teclado unos cuantos golpes finales, apaga el monitor y se dirige escaleras arriba.

* * *

Él está aliviado cuando Tony aparece en el marco de la puerta, balanceando una bandeja en una mano, mientras que la otra empuja la puerta. Su estomago ha estado gruñendo por un rato ya, así que la comida es una distracción bienvenida.

Sí. _La comida_.

—Entonces —Tony dice mientras pone la bandeja en la mesita de noche— ¿no hay transformación instantánea de pitufo? Estoy decepcionado. Como que estaba esperando que ya estuvieras azul cuando entrara aquí.

Loki ni siquiera sabe que es “pitufo”, aunque supone que es algún tipo de animal Midgardiano, pero no es muy difícil entender que Tony está hablando de su forma Jotun.

—Estoy más acostumbrado a mi apariencia Aesir, es por eso que no vuelvo a mi otra forma normalmente —dice como respuesta mientras Tony batalla con los libros en la mesa, empujando cosas hacia un lado para hacerle espacio a la bandeja. Bueno, _más confortable con_ es mas cercano a la verdad, pero no importa.

Tony no responde a eso, pero unos segundos después el hombre está sentado al filo de la cama de Loki, gesticulando hacia su frente. —Deberíamos de cambiar esa cosa mientras estamos aquí _—_ dice, su mano moviéndose hacia una de las gasas limpias que yacen en la pequeña mesa.

El procedimiento no es diferente de las otras veces que Tony ha puesto una nueva gasa sobre su cortada. Excepto por una cosa, se da cuenta, en verdad que _hay_ una diferencia que esta sobresaliendo en su mente. Porque esta es la primera vez que Tony lo está haciendo después de aprender sobre su herencia Jotun. Y Loki pude pensar en varias personas en Asgard quien no querrían tocarlo para nada si fueran a enterarse sobre su verdadera naturaleza, ya sea por miedo, aversión o animosidad.

Y aún así, Tony está actuando como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si todo fuera como antes. Y por supuesto, para Tony no es tal monumental cosa, dado que su cultura Midgardiana no viene con una caja pre-preparada sobre los gigantes de hielo en la que su mente pueda meterlo, con todas esas connotaciones menos favorables que le siguen.

Pero a pesar de estar consciente de esto, todo dentro de él está gritando que Tony debería de ser precavido, cauto, reluctante, _algo_ , ahora que el hombre sabe.

Como sea, no hay algo en su comportamiento – no en su toque – que sugiera que algo ha cambiado desde ayer. Los dedos se mueven en su frente tan tranquilos como antes. Y está aliviado por eso – aliviado de que nada haya cambiado por culpa de su revelación, contento de que hay alguien que no será reacio en tocarle por ser quien es.

Así que es eso por lo que cierra sus ojos mientras los dedos se mueven brevemente por su piel, incluso siente una vaga decepción cuando se retiran.

—Bien, supongo que es algo bueno que no tenga que enredar tu cabeza en una venda o algo, o en _verdad_ parecerías un pitufo entonces —Tony dice mientras avienta el papel de la gaza sobre la mesita y se levanta.

Y Loki aún no tiene ni idea de que es un pitufo o qué tipo de animal es – aparte de que aparentemente es de piel azul – pero espera que no sea algún tipo de peste o alimaña al menos.

Quizás lo averigüe algún día. Va a estar aquí por un largo tiempo después de todo.

—Bueno entonces, disfruta tu comida —Tony dice, obviamente preparándose para irse.

Loki siente otra aguja de decepción ante eso. Había estado deseando que Tony estuviera interesado en otra partida de Hnefatafl, pero parece que no es así. Con suerte, el hombre no se ha aburrido de ello aun.

E incluso aunque tiene hambre y la comida junto a él huele realmente tentadora, haciendo que su estomago se retuerza, hubiera preferido jugar una partida que comer. Con anhelo, sus ojos se posan en el tablero yaciendo doblado sobre la mesita, balanceándose precariamente en la orilla. Realmente le gustaría jugar de nuevo, pero si Tony no quiere…

Entonces se escucha el sonido áspero de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo, y cuando Loki levanta la mirada, Tony está sentado junto a la cama, su cabeza ladeada.

—¿Preparado para otro juego, Rodolfo?

* * *

Otra partida perdida de Hnefatafl pero está bien, al menos _piensa_ que está mejorando. Al menos sus juegos están tardando más en terminar ahora, así que eso debería de contar a su favor.

A decir verdad, no estaba planeando quedarse para eso – tiene otras cosas de las que encargarse – pero no pudo evitar notar como los ojos de Loki miraban con nostalgia hacia el tablero cuando Tony estaba a punto de irse, y el deseo silencioso en esos ojos verdes había sido difícil de perder. Así que lo había ofrecido. Hubiera sido completamente cruel y egoísta el ignorar un simple deseo de alguien yaciendo en una cama todo herido ¿verdad? Incluso si ese deseo no hubiera sido dicho en voz alta.

Y Tony puede que sea vano, egoísta, narcisista, playboy, pero aún es un Buen Tipo en su corazón. Sip, ese es él, Tony Stark. Haciendo lo que es correcto y demás.

Aunque una parte de él está comenzado a ponerse un poco preocupada por su propio bienestar, porque mientras cambiaba la gaza de la frente de Loki, casi pudo creer que el dios estaba inclinándose muy ligeramente, muy lentamente hacia su toque, incluso si sólo fuera por un minuto.

Hace una mueca al recordarlo. Probablemente debería de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Loki, dado que está haciendo que su alucinante cerebro retuerza la realidad en todo tipo de escenarios alocados que puede imaginarse. Pero al final, no es nada más que un sueño fútil, una fantasía caprichosa que nunca llegaría a algo.

Quizás sería buena idea el cortar su tiempo con Loki antes de que su cerebro deseoso comience a retorcer las cosas en algo mucho menos inocente que eso.

Y peor, antes de que en realidad comience a creer en eso también.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	64. Chapter 64

De nuevo, se encuentra a si mismo en cama jugando otra partida de Hnefatafl con Tony. No puede evitar pensar sobre lo extraño que es el cómo se ha convertido esto en lo normal, un esclavo sentado aquí jugando una partida con su amo, casi como fueran iguales. ¿Quién hubiera escuchado de tal cosa en Asgard?

Es claro que su oponente está perdiendo de nuevo, pero el hombre aún logra mantenerse en la partida por un tiempo impresionante. Incluso si Tony aún le falta ganar un solo juego, o tan siquiera llegar tan cerca como un empate, es muy persistente. Y aprende bastante rápido. Loki no puede recordar el haber enfrentado a un jugador que hubiera logado aprender la estrategia oculta tan rápido como Tony, o que siguiera mejorando con tanta consistencia.

Él disfruta la distracción; es el perfecto alivio para la tediosidad que viene inevitablemente con pasar todo su tiempo aburrido en cama. Después de todo, el material de lectura proveído sólo puede ofrecerle tanto entretenimiento por un rato, y especialmente las revistas extrañas y raras para él, incluso si ha comenzado a familiarizarse con ciertos conceptos y reconocerlos de sus encuentros previos.

Dadas las circunstancias, no debería de ser extraño que esté esperando con ansias la llegada de Tony para sentarse junto a su cama para otra partida.

Pero hay otro pensamiento, uno más raro, que comienza a invadir sus ideas, llamada la realización de que no sólo son los juegos, pero la _compañía_ de Tony, lo que espera con ganas. Lo cual es completamente bizarro, porque ¿por qué querría un esclavo pasar más tiempo del necesario en la presencia de su amo?

Bueno, quizás esclavos con amos como Tony.

Aleja ese pensamiento, tratando de enfocarse en el juego en sus manos.

Una larga y molesta mecha de cabello continua estorbándole en la cara, y, sin pensarlo mucho, la vuelve poner detrás de su oreja por lo que debe de ser la centésima vez este día. No ha tenido un corte de cabello desde antes de que lo aventaran a los calabozos en Asgard, y ahora ha crecido bastante más largo de lo que está acostumbrado.

—Hey, como que estás comenzando a parecerte insanamente a un Hippi desgraciado —Tony de repente suelta, aparentemente notando el movimiento de su mano—. Diría que es hora de que te cortemos el cabello ¿o qué piensas? —continúa, casi sonando como si Loki en verdad tuviera la opción de decidir en el asunto.

—Si lo desea —Loki responde automáticamente mientras contempla su siguiente movimiento. Podría terminar el juego con facilidad en diez movimientos, pero también podría optar por darle a Tony una oportunidad de que vuelva al juego. Para ahora, el hombre debería de tener la habilidad suficiente para tomar ventaja de ello. Incluso si la victoria ya está a su alcance, sería más satisfactorio el prolongar el juego.

—No —Tony interrumpe sus pensamientos, la palabra con una nota más agresiva que su casual tono anterior—. Te pregunté qué quieres _tú._ —Ante eso, Loki levanta sus ojos del tablero para mirar a Tony quien enarca una ceja al verle—. Tu pelo, tu decisión.

Se queda callado por unos cuantos segundos antes de responder, asintiendo con lentitud. —Entonces sí, me gustaría cortarlo.

Cinco minutos después, las manos de Tony están en su cabello, las tijeras cortando con precisión. Y se siente bien finalmente teniéndolo del largo usual y más controlable. Aunque se da cuenta, que no tan bien como la sensación de los dedos de Tony entre sus mechones mientras corta y recorta.

Después de un rato, Tony se aleja para admirar su trabajo, ladeado su cabeza hacia un lado y haciendo sonar sus labios. —Bueno, no es que sea el mejor corte de cabello de la historia, pero al menos ya no te ves como Rapunzel —dice con una sonrisa sardónica, sus ojos también sonriendo.

Es extraño como nunca notó esa alegría en sus ojos antes. Y mientras le observan con esa mirada juguetona que algo aún más extraño despierta en su pecho.

Después, cuando Tony se ha ido, se descubre a si mismo extrañando no sólo los dedos en su cabello, pero también al hombre sentado junto a su cama.

* * *

Su reciente resolución de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Loki se desintegra antes de que tan siquiera pueda ponerla en acción. Es sólo que resulta imposible mantenerse alejado como lo planeó. Si alguien le preguntará qué es lo que le sigue llevando a sentarse junto a la cama de Loki, no tendría una respuesta propia para decirle. Con certeza, ni siquiera un loquero certificado y con licencia sería capaz de encontrarle sentido al enredo de raras emociones en su cabeza.

Claro, es estúpido de él el sentirse animado por el hecho de que Loki parece apreciar sus visitas, es obvio que disfruta de sus partidas de Hnefatafl – que Tony ha perdido miserablemente cada vez que han jugado – y parece que no está tan fastidiado por la incesante palabrería de Tony sobre cosas Midgardianas que tienen tan poco sentido para un dios alienígena. No es que Loki tuviera algo mejor para pasar el tiempo, después de todo. Diablos, si estuviera en la posición de Loki, incluso una visita de Justin Hammer sería una distracción bienvenida.

Pero aún así, su cerebro está tan feliz como siempre de proveerle con sus fantasías usuales, dejando que las escenas prohibidas se desarrollen en su mente. Esas que comienzan con Loki, una sonrisa juguetona apoderándose de sus labios y lujuria enfocada brillando en sus ojos, sujetando el cuello de la playera de Tony para acercar sus rostros y besarse acaloradamente con _deseo_ y _necesidad_.

Y a su cerebro traicionero y terco no parece importarle en lo más mínimo que no hay manera de que Loki tan siquiera fuera capaz de hacer todas esas cosas sucias y vergonzosas que le siguen con esas costillas lastimadas suyas. Por no decir algo de cómo el dios nunca, en un millón de años, estaría _dispuesto_ a hacerlas. No con _él_ , de cualquier manera.

Y es ahí cuando empuja esos pensamientos a un lado, relegándolos a una esquina oscura de su mente.

 _Sí, quizás sería mejor que le dejara solo en lugar de seguir corriendo a la cama de Loki de esta manera_ , se dice a si mismo mientras hace su camino a su taller. Y si faltara, aún tiene otras cosas de las que hacerse cargo, el prototipo de su traje así como otros proyectos en los que trabajar. El dios no _necesita_ de sus visitas frecuentes, incluso si no parece estar en contra de ellas.

Pero de nuevo, tiene que admitir que ninguno de esos otros proyectos es tan atractivo de atender como Loki lo es. Aunque debería de pensarlo mejor. Y al final del día, no está haciendo nada más que alimentando inútilmente su adicción por esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes, una adicción que tendrá que quedarse como fantasías privadas y caprichos fugaces.

Y en verdad, sería mejor dejar las cosas descansar. Nada saldrá de todo esto, es claro. Esa parte ya se ha dejado bastante en claro.

Es ridículo que simplemente no pueda dejarlo ir. Él es _Tony Stark_. Hay un océano de mujeres y al menos un hombre de estatura mediana ahí que aventarían sus ropas a un lado en ese mismo momento si él se los pidiera, ansiosos por la oportunidad de intercambiar fluidos con unos de los solteros más deseables de América.

No como Loki, que la sola idea del suicidio parecía una oportunidad de igual atractivo. Bueno, quizás esa no era la _única_ razón para ese incidente con el cuchillo, pero cuenta.

Ese conocimiento es como una astilla dolorosa dentro de él. De acuerdo, si le han dicho que no unas cuantas veces con anterioridad, aunque nunca con términos tan inciertos. Y nunca por alguien que ha ejercido tal atracción poderosa y fascinante sobre él.

Está muy consciente de que necesita cuidar sus pasos aquí. El suelo por el que camina es uno que está plagado de minas y que podrían activarse muy fácilmente si no es cuidadoso. Él recuerda bastante bien lo que sucedió la última vez que el dios pensó que estaba por hacer cosas que él no iba a hacer. Pensó que Tony tomaría ventaja de la situación.

Claro, no es como en verdad fuera a _hacer_ algo. Pero quizás aún es poco inteligente el alimentar su… enamoramiento de esa manera.

Así que cada vez, se promete a si mismo que no se va a quedar a perder el tiempo junto a la cama de Loki. Seguro, aún ve a su “paciente” diligentemente y se asegura de que todo esté en orden pero nada más que eso. Una vez que le ha revisado, llevado el desayuno o cualquier material de lectura que piensa que al dios le interesara para evadir el aburrimiento, él dejará a Loki a sus propios asuntos e irá a invertir su tiempo en algo productivo, algo que en verdad termine en un resultado real en lugar de permanecer como un sueño vacio y sin sentido.

Sí, eso es lo que piensa, cada vez que sus pies le dirigen hacia la dirección del área de hospital improvisada armado con cualquier excusa que tiene para ir esa vez.

Pero viendo a Loki yaciendo en cama, golpeado y vendado, hace que todas esas intenciones vuelen directo por la ventana. Porque hay algo en ese dios roto que le atrae irresistiblemente.

Y de nuevo, quizás no es tan extraño. Siendo un ingeniero y demás, tiene una afinidad por reparar cosas rotas.

* * *

Ya es entrada la noche, pero el sueño no llega a él. Su torso está doliendo, así como otras de sus heridas.

Aunque no es el dolor soso el que le mantiene despierto. Ya se ha acostumbrado a él, y lo peor rescindió después de los primeros días.

No, es la memoria de esas manos gentiles peinando su cabello lo que no abandona su mente, que sigue interfiriendo en sus intentos de dormir.

Girando intranquilo entre las sábanas, pasa una mano por su cabello, su tamaño corto de alguna manera es una sensación extraña y a la que no está acostumbrado. A pesar de que debería contar como una nadería para alguien de su posición, aún está alegre de que Tony nunca le rapara su cabello, a pesar de que es una práctica común en Asgard, una manera en que los amos marcan a sus esclavos como tales, haciendo de su posición algo obvio e inconfundible en una sociedad donde casi todos usan su cabello largo.

Una parte de él aún está confundido de que Tony le haya ofrecido la opción de cortar su cabello o no. Los esclavos en Asgard no tendrían algún decir en como lucen o visten; su apariencia es para que sus amos lo decidan.

Pero de nuevo, Tony no es como cualquier amo de Asgard que haya encontrado nunca.

Y esta muy, muy alegre por eso.


	65. Chapter 65

Como ha sido el procedimiento últimamente, toma su comida sentado en la cama, cuidadosamente comiendo de los platos en la bandeja sobre su regazo para no tirar nada sobre las sábanas. Tony mencionó el nombre del platillo, pero ya lo ha olvidado. Era una palabra nueva y desconocida para él, y no algo que tenga un equivalente en Asgard.

Pero no sabe mal. Mucha de la comida de aquí resultó extraña para él al principio, pero pareciera que su paladar ya se ha acostumbrado a los sabores inusuales y las combinaciones que parecen ilógicas de varios ingredientes.

Como sea, aún no se ha acostumbrado al hecho de que Tony viene a su habitación a servirle su comida. Los amos no atienden a sus esclavos, o al menos nunca lo harían en Asgard. Ellos envían a otro esclavo o sirviente para manejar esas tareas, asumiendo que un esclavo enfermo o herido, yaciendo en cama inútil, obtuviera mucho de comer para empezar. Obviamente, no hay nadie más viviendo en la casa de Tony, pero aún tiene sus robots que pudieran encargarse de eso con facilidad.

—¿Está rico? —el hombre sentado a su derecha de repente interrumpe sus pensamientos, y Loki asiente.

—Sabe bien —dice—. No es similar a nada en Asgard, pero me recuerda un poco a la comida de Jotunheim.

—¿Visitaste Jotunheim? —Tony pregunta, mirándole manera inquisitiva—. Okey, sé que naciste ahí y todo, pero pensé que tus dos reinos no estaban en términos amables uno con el otro, si lo que me dijiste el otro día es algo para empezar.

—Bueno, las relaciones entre Asgard y Jotunheim han sufrido altibajos a través de los siglos —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. La mayoría de nuestra historia en común ha estado llena de profunda enemistad y odio, algunas veces ha escalado hasta la guerra, pero ha habido periodos más cortos de relaciones menos dañadas. Durante esas épocas, no diría que era posible para que cualquier persona de un reino visitara libremente el otro, pero bueno, yo tenía magia, así que podía aventurarme en Jotunheim sin temer mucho. Siendo un príncipe de Asgard, ellos no se atreverían a lastimarme y causara una catástrofe diplomática que amenazaría la frágil paz.

Él detiene la corriente de palabras, debatiendo consigo mismo si debería de continuar o no. Tony le mira con todo el interés que se pudiera esperar de alguien con una mente inquisitiva a la que se le está hablando sobre un reino que nunca ha visitado y del que apenas ha escuchado algo antes, así que esa deberá de ser su pista para continuar. Pero por otro lado, no se siente particularmente cómodo con el tema, y prefiere dejarlo ser.

Antes de que pueda tomar su decisión, Tony le lanza otra pregunta.

—¿Pero aún así te atreviste a comer de sus alimentos? Digo, alguien con un verdadero problema contra Asgard podría haberte envenenado en secreto o parecido.

—Ellos no nos envenenarían —dijo con simpleza—. Después de todo, nosotros fuimos… invitados.

—¿Nosotros? —Tony pregunta.

Loki suspira. Sí, _esa_ vieja historia de hace siglos.

—Sí —admite—. Yo y Thor y un convoy de Asgard. Aunque no fue… planeado.

—¿Oh? —una ceja se arquea—. Dime.

—Es una larga historia —dice, esperando que eso sea suficiente para disuadir a Tony. No se siente como para desenterrar esas memorias de nuevo. Como sea, Tony reacciona recargándose en su silla, sin lucir para nada desalentado por la perspectiva.

—Bien, no voy a ningún lado —mira a Loki de manera fija hacia donde esta medio sentado, medio recostado en cama—. Y no creo que tú tampoco, por un tiempo.

Loki estudia la pared frente a él antes de responder. —Yo… me encontré con algunos gigantes de hielo en primera visita ahí, guiados por un hombre llamado Trym. Era mucho más joven y más imprudente en ese entonces, y para rematar había estado bebiendo demasiada hidromiel, así que hice una apuesta descuidada que no debí de haber hecho —hace una mueca ante el recuerdo, pero la mirada expectante de Tony dice que es obvio que quiere escuchar el resto.

—Trym tenía una daga que era en verdad un artefacto mágico, impregnada con magia muy poderosa y antigua. Cuando notó mi interés, sugirió un juego de dados. Si yo ganaba, obtenía la daga, pero si perdía, Trym obtendría la mano de Freyja en matrimonio —dice, jugando un poco con el cobertor, la costura cubriendo su cintura—. Freyja es una dama Aesir de la nobleza, relacionada con la familia real por sangre —agrega al ver la expresión inquisitiva de Tony.

—Por supuesto que yo no estaba autorizado para prometer una cosa como esa, pero… el alcohol te hace decir algunas cosas estúpidas, supongo.

Tony se burla. —Sí, dime sobre eso. ¿Entonces qué pasó? Ganaste el juego de dados, ¿verdad?

La admisión es bastante vergonzosa. —En verdad, no gané. Creo que los dados estaban encantados, pero nunca pude probarlo. —Probablemente si no hubiera estado más sobrio, lo hubiera logrado, pero deja esa parte fuera de la historia—. Como sea, esperaba que Trym no recogiera una promesa hecha en la borrachera, pero se apareció en Asgard meros días después, demandando lo que se le debía enfrente de la Corte Real, diciendo que ellos estaban obligados a honrar una promesa hecha por el príncipe de Asgard. Y si se negaban, dejaría caer sus fuerzas sobre Asgard para reclamar lo que era de él.

—Y por lógica, Freyja estaba furiosa y se negó rotundamente a conceder las demandas de Trym. —Hace una pausa, recordando como los gritos ensordecedores de la diosa habían resonado por el Palacio Real—. Y Trym, por su parte, amenazo con la guerra y la corte completa estaba vuelta loca, la familia de Freyja clamaba por mi sangre a menos de que encontrara una manera de resolver la situación. Pero al final, encontré una sugerencia que fue aceptada después de mucho murmullo y deliberación.

—¿Y eso fue?

—Sugerí un ataque sigiloso, dado que Trym era un enemigo poderoso y tenía un ejército considerable bajo su mando, mientras que nuestras fuerzas disponibles no eran muy fuertes en ese momento —demasiado ocupados peleando en otro lado—. El plan era meter a Thor furtivamente en la casa del Trym armado con Mjölnir – sus poderes formidables serían suficientes para destrozar a Trym y a sus hombres cuando menos lo esperaban.

—¿Y cómo le hicieron para que eso funcionara? ¿Supongo que no podían simplemente entrar danzando ahí y esperar que nadie lo notara? —Tony dice, recargándose de nuevo sobre su silla—. Thor parece del tipo que no es fácil de meter disimuladamente en algún lugar. No cabe en una maleta y como que sobresale entre una multitud. Es bastante difícil de ignorar.

Loki ladea su cabeza. —Sugerí que lo disfrazáramos como Freyja y se lo enviáramos a Trym para el matrimonio pospuesto, y yo le seguiría como su dama de honor. Mi idea fue aceptada, y al final el plan funcionó como se suponía.

Tony le mira, la incredulidad adueñándose de su rostro. —¿Entonces quieres decir que el grande, malo y _varonil_ Thor fue obligado a vestirse de _travesti_?

Él no es familiar con la palabra “travestí”, pero entiende el significado de cualquier modo. —Bueno, como era de esperar, Thor se negó vehemente al principio, pero fue inútil al final. No tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo.

La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Tony lentamente se está transformando en una de diversión, hasta que una enorme sonrisa está marcada en sus facciones. Como sea, Loki tiene que admitir que nunca ha encontrado ese incidente divertido del todo; es justo lo opuesto – había sido una situación seria. La gente había estado furiosa con él; incluso aquellos que no estaban en términos amistosos del todo con Freyja y su familia, se habían vuelto en su contra con odio.

Incluso el siempre pacifico y gentil Baldur le había amenazado con arrancarle las entrañas – porque claro, el idiota siempre había albergado un enamoramiento secreto y enfermizo hacia la diosa. Sus acciones había causado la ira entre los Aesir, y no había sido gracioso en lo más mínimo. Sólo su ingenio y su rápido pensar habían salvado el día y su propia piel.

Y bueno, Freyja no le había hablado por décadas tras el incidente, y Thor por días, lo cual en su caso probablemente significaba que estaba más enojado que Freyja. No, no había sido divertido para nada, y nunca se imaginó que sería visto de esa manera, no hasta la reacción de Tony.

—Okey, admito que nunca he visto a ninguna de sus bellas damas Aesir, pero encuentro muy difícil que alguna de ellas luzca remotamente como Thor —Tony resopla—. En serio ¿Cómo es que _alguien_ se creyó eso?

Loki se encoge de hombros. —Le pusimos un velo sobre su rostro.

Y con eso, Tony colapsa en un estado de risa estruendosa, una mano golpeando contra su muslo, casi cayéndose de la silla en alegría. E incluso aunque Loki sigue sin encontrar el incidente divertido – está demasiado entrelazado con palabras como _desgracia_ y _fracaso_ y _decepción_ – la risa de Tony sigue siendo contagiosa.

De repente hay una burbuja de risa inflándose dentro de si al mismo tiempo, demandando que la dejen salir, y de pronto se encuentra riéndose también. Puede que no sea tan ruidosa como la de Tony, pero sigue siendo risa, y no hace algún intento de detenerla mientras se apodera de él.

Las contracciones sobre sus aún adoloridas costillas envían golpes de dolor por todo su ser, pero los ignora, porque no puede recordar la última vez que se rió de esta manera. Una risa _real_ que no está pintada con burla o amargura o auto desprecio.

Tampoco puede recordar la última vez que alguien _le hizo_ reír así. Pero la sensación es placentera, casi intoxicante, y se da cuenta de que nunca supo hasta ahora cuanto la extrañaba, o cuanto en realidad la disfruta.

O, para su sentencia, cuando disfruta de la risa de _Tony_.

* * *

La imagen mental del dios del trueno mismo, la epitome de la masculinidad, vestido de travestí es demasiado hilarante. No se ha reído tanto desde hace tiempo, supone, mientras limpia sus ojos, quitándose las lagrimas que se le han juntos ahí con la manga de su camisa.

Y esa realización le hace darse cuenta, con sorpresa, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que _Loki_ se rio así?

O que se ha reído desde que llegó a su torre. El pensamiento hace que le pique algo dentro de él y le quita algo a su diversión.

Mira al dios por el rabillo del ojo, la sonrisa alegre que sea apoderado de sus facciones, transformando ese rostro de guapo a irresistible. ¿En verdad es esta la primera vez que Loki ha reído del todo desde que llegó? Esa idea nunca había pasado por su mente antes, y se da cuenta de que esa puede ser la triste verdad.

Y en ese momento, se promete a si mismo que aunque esta sea la primera vez desde la llegada de Loki a la torre de Tony, no va a ser la última.

Él disfruta demasiado de un Loki riendo para eso.


	66. Chapter 66

Él mueve una de las piezas del juego dos casillas en diagonal a través del tablero, bloqueando de manera efectiva el ataque inminente de su oponente. El hombre suelta un gruñido en respuesta, sin duda incrédulo de que su plan haya sido descubierto y evitado tan fácil. Pero rápidamente se recupera, sólo necesitando un par de segundos para encontrar otra estrategia mientras su mano mueve una de las piezas centrales hacia un lado.

Loki aún no está muy seguro de que es lo que Tony está tratando de hacer, aunque está seguro de que descubrirá la nueva táctica pronto. Aun así está impresionado por las habilidades en el juego de Tony, y su evaluación original de ellas ciertamente no ha disminuido mientras sus juegos han progresado.

Ya han alcanzado el punto donde Loki en verdad tiene que poner un poco de esfuerzo para ganar la partida. Bueno, no que Tony sea una amenaza real todavía dado su nivel de destreza, pero es sorprendente cuán rápido está dominando la estrategia.

Y no es hasta ahora que lo ha visto en acción que se da cuenta de cuan brillante es en verdad la mente de Tony. Claro, Loki ya sabía que el hombre es muy inteligente, incluso un genio, pero no a tal grado. Y en realidad no está muy seguro de por qué debería de importar, aparte de la perspectiva de que con práctica será proveído con una partida en el juego que sea retadora, pero está alegre por ello de todos modos.

Mueve una pieza suya, intentando cortar el flanco de Tony y forzarlo a retroceder a una esquina. Tony responde avanzando valerosamente. Quizás un _demasiado_ valeroso esta vez. Pero venga, el hombre no es de los que sientan y esperan innecesariamente  al menos no cuando se trata de Hnefatafl. Su estilo de juego tiende a ser enérgico pero bien pensado, y podría derrotar a un jugador menos talentoso que Loki. Es interesante, la manera en que sus ataques parecen impulsivos en la superficie, y aún así hay una clara estrategia detrás de ellos que no sería inmediatamente obvia para alguien que fuera menos familiar con el juego.

Sí, Tony sin duda se volvería un maestro en esto con suficiente práctica.

El juego continúa por unos pocos minutos en silencio, Tony peleando valientemente y empujando hacia adelante, pero Loki – siendo el jugador más experimentado de los dos – frustra sus esfuerzos. Eventualmente Tony deja escapar un suspiro y se recarga en la silla en la que esta desparramado indecentemente, sus pies arriba descansando en el filo de la cama. No es la más confortable de las posiciones, pero dada la ya extraña posición del juego, el tablero yaciendo en el espacio disponible en la cama junto a Loki y Tony sentado en una silla a un lado, tendrá que funcionar.

—Demonios, Bambi, supongo que ganas este juego. _De nuevo_ —Tony comenta el resultado, estirando su cuerpo con un crujido de sus articulaciones volviendo a su lugar. Uno de sus pies se desliza hacia las almohadas con el movimiento, deteniéndose no muy lejos de la cara de Loki.

Casi de inmediato, Tony quita su pie, sonriendo incómodo. —Ops, perdón por eso. Supongo que ya tuviste suficiente de mis pies en tu cara como para durante el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad? —dice, luciendo bastante incómodo.

 _Ese viejo incidente del masaje de pies_ , Se siente extraño el recordar eso ahora, algo que sucedió hace tanto, casi como si fuera en otra vida, atrás cuando las cosas eran tan diferentes. Atrás cuando Tony aún le tenía rencor, que guardaba odio y animosidad hacia él, y no… lo que sea que sienta ahora. Bueno, no es enojo o resentimiento, al menos.

Tony se inclina con un suspiro, una mano peinando su cabello castaño, varias veces. —Uh, sí, sobre eso —dice con otra mueca—. Supongo que fue un imbécil contigo cuando llegaste aquí… así que, perdón por eso.

Las palabras cuelgan en el aire entre ellos mientras Loki permite que su cerebro las registre.

De nuevo Tony se ha disculpado con él. Justo como aquella vez después de que perdió a Loki en el tren y los Einherjers habían regresado con él en una condición menos que estelar.

Bueno, quizás no es como en esa ocasión, porque en ésta, él levanta la mirada de donde sus manos están jugando con el filo del cobertor de su cama para ver los ojos de Tony. —Esta bien —dice, y entonces de repente hay otras palabras juntándose en su garganta, queriendo salir. No hace algún intento por detenerlas—. Y yo… me gustaría disculparme por mis transgresiones en contra suya durante mi última visita a Midgard —agrega, una parte de su persona preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que se disculpo honestamente por algo.

Realmente no puede recordar cuando fue. Con certeza ha ofrecido unas cuantas disculpas falsas durante su camino; una incluso al hombre sentado junto a su cama, por las mismas cosas que ahora se está disculpando, excepto que aquella vez no lo dijo en serio, forzada de sus labios como había sido.

Pero ésta, en verdad va en serio.

—No te preocupes, Cuernitos —Tony dice encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. He tenido a gente haciéndome peores cosas. Bastante peores, en realidad. Pero aún estoy vivito y coleando, así que todo está bien, incluso aunque fue un vuelo espantoso el que me diste en su momento.

Está aliviado de que Tony suene divertido más que resentido mientras dice eso, también está feliz de que Tony sobreviviera a la caída. Contemplar las alternativas le hacen estremecerse.

¿Con quién habría terminado si Tony hubiera muerto? ¿Barton? La idea le hace sentirse enfermo. La posibilidad es que ni siquiera estuviera vivo en este punto si el arquero hubiera sido elegido como su amo. E incluso si estuviera aún vivo, sería en una condición muy similar a la actual, aunque no hubiera tenido sus heridas atendidas o le hubiese permitido recuperarse en una linda cama.

¿O quizás Bruce? Quizás no sería tan horrible, si su reciente encuentro con el hombre decía algo al respecto. Al menos no mientras permaneciera en su forma humana. Pero que la bestia emergiera sólo una vez habría sido suficiente, y hubiera sido terminado.

Así que no, definitivamente está feliz de haber fallado en su intento de matar a Tony, considerando como hubiera sido su situación. Aunque ha decir verdad, puede que esa no sea en verdad la _única_ razón de que esté feliz por ese fracaso en particular.

Juegan otra partida que Loki gana también, aun cuando Tony logra pasar algunas piezas tras sus defensas. Luego el hombre se va, habiendo dejado cosas en su taller que necesita terminar y Loki se queda solo.

Sin poder descansar, toma el tablero de donde Tony lo ha dejado sobre la mesita de noche cuando se fue y lo coloca sobre su regazo, y luego comienza a acomodar y reacomodar los dos grupos de piezas, blancas y negras, desarrollando varias estrategias contra un oponente imaginario. Es bueno sumergirse en un juego como este, aunque el jugar con Tony fuera más gratificante que jugar contra si mismo.

Incluso si estos juegos de Hnefatafl se han convertido en una actividad diaria ahora, aún hay esta chispa de sorpresa en él cada vez que Tony se aparece junto a su cama para jugar. Seguro, él puede entender por qué un juego de estrategia de este tipo con un oponente del calibre de Loki atraería a un hombre con el intelecto de Tony, pero no puede evitar esperar de manera caprichosa que esa no sea la única razón por la que Tony viene a jugar.

Quizás es un pensamiento ridículo pero no puede evitarlo.

Porque él quiere ser algo más que un esclavo a los ojos de Tony, él quiere que Tony lo vea como algo más que una simple propiedad.

_Él quiere ser…._

_Él quiere…_

Él no sabe que quiere.

Todo es muy confuso aún, un desastre desorganizado en su mente. Y es extraño como su asociación con Tony lo ha cambado desde que llegó – al principio era miedo, humillación y la anticipación de abuso lo que entraba en su mente cada vez que pensaba en Tony, pero de alguna manera inexplicable cambió ha gentiles manos y helado y una promesa de protección.

Hay tantas pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas aún flotando en su mente que le es difícil alinearlas propiamente, y quizás sólo son presunciones, la manera en que una parte de él intenta poner las piezas juntas.

Porque en verdad, ¿por qué un amo se preocuparía por su esclavo, especialmente uno que una vez trató de matarlo y conquistar su planeta? ¿Por qué debería de preocuparse por lo que un mortal piense de él? ¿Por qué está yaciendo aquí todo mimado y atendido, con pensamientos extraños girando en su cabeza?

Tantos Por qué’s y tan pocas respuestas claras.

Mira una de las pequeñas piezas de madera tallada en su mano, girándola en su palma. Tan alienígena y aún así tan familiar. Tan llena de contradicciones, igual que su situación actual. Igual que _Tony_.

De alguna manera, el hombre ha estado apareciendo más seguido en sus pensamientos. Mucho más seguido que antes. Lo cual no es sorprendente, quizás, dado que él es la única compañía que Loki tiene aquí, aparte de Jarvis y los robots sirvientes, pero esos apenas y cuenta.

Bueno, en realidad cuando lo considera tiene perfecto sentido. Su mundo ha sido reducido de viajar libremente entre los reinos a abarcar esta torre mayormente, así que claro que sus pensamientos actuales girarían en torno a lo que sea que está contenido aquí, lo que sea que se encuentre en el día a día.

Como Tony.

Aún así recuerda como era que hubo un tiempo en lo que todo lo que quería de Tony era su indiferencia, el permanecer fuera del radar del hombre lo más posible, el ser ignorado. El no ser visto ni escuchado, como un fantasma flotando desapercibidamente por la torre. Ese había sido el resultado más deseado que había previsto en ese entonces, la única cosa que había estado esperando.

Pero era en aquel entonces.

Y las cosas cambian, algunas veces de las maneras más inesperadas.

Él yace recostado por un largo tiempo esa noche, pensando en cosas que nunca había pensado antes, cosas que no hace mucho tiempo hubieran sido impensables, pero de alguna manera ya no parecen una terrible idea.


	67. Chapter 67

La mañana le golpea como un martillo, y gime mientras rueda para poder ver el reloj sobre el buro.

Ni siquiera las 10. Entonces aún es temprano. Bosteza y se regresa a su posición anterior, tratando de arrullarse de nuevo. Se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde ayer, sacando varios proyectos en su taller, bebiendo algo de alcohol – o quizás botellas – en el proceso.

En realidad ya casi no le dan resacas, su cuerpo pareciera haberse climatizado a sus bebidas durante los años pero ahora, es obvio que decidió protestar contra esos hábitos de manera bastante insistente, dejándolo con un dolor de cabeza punzante y una boca que sabe como a orines de gatos.

Para rematarle, tiene otro problema apremiante también, rápidamente se da cuenta. No que sea un estado inusual en el que despertase para él, especialmente no después de que ha bebido.

En su actual estado deplorable de la mañana siguiente, se merece algo de la variedad más placentera para comenzar el día después de todo.

Patea el edredón y luego rueda sobre su espalda, su mano desocupada moviéndose por debajo de la parte frontal de sus bóxers. Sacando su pene medio erecto, lo acaricia de manera lenta y suave, tratando de imaginar la fantasía apropiada que acelerará el proceso.

La primera cosa que viene a su mente es esa conejita Playboy de poster, cual sea su nombre que no puede recordar, pero que piensa que era Samantha o Saannah o algo similar. Aunque es posible que ese no fuera ni su nombre real, y no es como si se hubiera molestado en preguntar. Fue hace más de un año que se conocieron en un evento que comenzó con gente aburrida dando discursos aburridos y terminó con los dos jodiendo como locos en el almacén del sótano.

Rubia, de busto enorme (aunque probablemente era silicón en su mayoría) y piernas de millas, ella era una imagen que apreciar. Ojos castaños y una sonrisa enmarcada con labios gruesos y maravillosos que imagina alegremente descendiendo sobre su miembro. Con esa imagen mental se acaricia indolentemente, tratando de recordar la sensación de esos labios húmedos moviéndose sobre él, la lengua deslizándose por su erección mientras él se inclina hacia atrás falto de respiración contra una pila tambaleante de rejas, los pantalones hechos bola a sus pies.

Un momento después, la cabeza rubio está moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre su pene y el presiona su cabeza contra la almohada cuando su mano aprieta su agarre. Ella era buena, recuerda, aunque quizás no una de las mejores que ha tenido. Pero ella obtuvo una A por un esfuerzo Asombroso, al menos, gimiendo como una estrella experimentada del porno mientras le provocaba, casi llevándole al límite.

Otro momento después, y la mata de cabello de repente ya no es más rubia, sino de un negro profundo.

Su aliento se corta, pero en este punto es demasiado tarde para interrumpir las cosas. La fantasía se niega a regresar a la modelo del Playboy, e insiste en transformarse hasta que la figura arrodillándose a sus pies no es nadie más que el dios de las travesuras en toda su gloria.

Una parte de él ya sabía en lo que terminaría convirtiéndose eventualmente su fantasía, pero aún fue incapaz de detenerlo, y ahora sabe que no quiere.

Enterrando la culpa que se está anidando en él, mira como, ante su ojo interno, Loki lame pecaminosamente su miembro, sus ojos verdes mirándole como si bebieran de los signos delatadores de su placer.

Su pene está brillando de la humedad en el agarre del dios, y no sabe si es saliva o pre semen, pero no importa dado que la lengua de Loki está lamiendo la cabeza de su miembro, ejerciendo delicioso placer en la punta.

La fantasía es tan hermosa, tan irresistible, y su mano se está moviendo casi de manera frenética, produciendo olas de placer en su adolorido miembro. Está tan duro, y no muy lejos, así que mueve su mano al unísono que esos labios imaginarios, sus jadeos resonando en sus oídos mientras imagina a Loki succionándolo como un aspiradora, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para hacerlo llegar al clímax.

Y eso hace, manchando su estómago con un gemido profundo mientras se imagina corriéndose dentro de esa diestra y talentosa boca. El placer bañándole con olas aplastantes y poderosas ondulando por todo su cuerpo mientras se retuerce sobre el colchón como un animal, disfrutando el final.

Y luego se queda ahí sobre las sábanas revueltas, mirando el techo mientras los últimos vestigios de su placer se desvanecen, su miembro regresando a su estado normal. Finalmente, suspira contento, estirando su mano para alcanzar un pedazo de papel que está guardado en el buro, limpiando de manera ausente lo pegajoso de su mano y estomago.

Claro, debería de sentirse avergonzado de si mismo, masturbándose con la imagen de alguien quien actualmente esta yaciendo todo herido y golpeado en una cama, encima de todo lo _demás_ que hace de Loki una fantasía muy, muy inapropiada. Sin embargo, justo ahora esos sentimientos fallan al manifestarse completamente, durmiendo como mediocres y medio culpables conciencias al fondo de su mente.

Demonios, no es como si Loki fuera a descubrir estás indiscreciones privadas o como si Tony fuera a tratar de cumplir esas fantasías, así que en verdad ¿qué diferencia hace? Al menos, eso es lo que está tratando de decirse a si mismo, aunque puede escuchar esa falta de convicción en su propia voz interna.

 _Oh bueno_. Lo que está hecho está hecho, y lo que necesita más que nada justo ahora es un baño, no una conciencia culpable.

Gira y se levanta de la cama, estirando sus extremidades mientras camina rumbo a la puerta, un enjambre de hadas de dolores de cabeza malvadas revoloteando con sus pequeños martillos dentro de su cráneo.

 _Sí, realmente sería bueno relajarse bajo el agua caliente por un rato_ , piensa mientras se desliza sin prisas por el corto corredor que lleva al baño. Es sólo una vuelta más y…

…y de repente Loki está parado ahí enfrente de él, materializándose de manera imposible de la nada.

Ambos se congelan en el lugar como venados bajo las luces del carro. Y luego siguen parados ahí, ninguno moviéndose como si pensaran que si se quedan perfectamente quietos y pretendiendo como que nada ha pasado, los últimos segundos van a regresarse y luego comenzaran de nuevo de una manera mucho menos vergonzosa. Preferentemente con todos los participantes vestidos en su totalidad.

Y claro – Loki no ha estado levantado y listo desde que terminó en cama con unos golpes que harían a una salamandra de manchas azules celosa, pero la ley de Murphy claramente dicta que él debería de elegir ese momento para salir cuando Tony está paseándose desvergonzadamente, totalmente desnudo.

En verdad es unos de esos momentos Kodak, si por “momento Kodak” significa El Mejor Momento de Incomodidad.

Loki luce sorprendido, o quizás impactado sería la mejor descripción. Y Tony no puede decidir cómo se siente más, estúpido o avergonzado, pero puede que sea un empate.

No es que normalmente se sienta muy consciente al estar desnudo frente a otros, pero cuando es _Loki_ de entre toda la gente… sí, totalmente incomodo. Lo más probable es que él sea a la última persona a quien debería de aparecerse de esa manera.

—Uh, sólo en mi camino a la regadera —logra decir, rápidamente pasando al dios mientras se siente como un idiota. Si Loki supiera lo que estuvo haciendo hace sólo minutos, sobre lo que estuvo fantaseando, o por qué está, en primer lugar, desnudo cuando normalmente duerme en sus interiores.

Con prisa entra al baño, aliviado de por fin poner una pared entre el dios y su propio ser desnudo. Así que en apariencia el universo o el karma o cualquiera deidad cósmica que está dirigiendo el espectáculo le pensaba demasiado impenitente por sus fantasías ilícitas, y decidió castigarlo de esta manera; esa es la única explicación.

Y estaba bastante seguro de lo que hacía, porque piensa que nunca se ha sentido tan culpable por una de esas fantasías como lo está haciendo justo ahora.

* * *

Él observa por el rabillo del ojo como Tony desaparece tras la esquina, seguido por el golpe sordo de una puerta cerrándose, y luego el sonido del agua corriendo. Por alguna razón, su rostro se siente caliente, como si hubiera estado bajo la luz del sol por mucho tiempo.

Es la primera vez que ha visto a Tony desnudo, y tiene que admitir que aunque la vista fue sorpresiva, no fue… poco atractiva.

Y piensa que puede haber una parte de él a la que no le hubiera importado si Tony no se hubiera ido tan rápido en dirección a la regadera para que así pudiera admirar esa vista por un rato más, y esa realidad sólo lo toma ligeramente por sorpresa.

De repente recuerda los dedos gentiles peinando su cabello mientras lo cortaba hace unos días, y con esa memoria llega la pregunta de si el hombre es tan gentil en… otros asuntos también. Y de algún modo, el concepto ya no parece tan terriblemente extraño y alienígena. Y una parte de él se pregunta si él, quizás, un día quiera descubrir la respuesta a esa pregunta por si mismo.

Se queda parado ahí por un rato, mirando el espacio vacío que Tony estuvo ocupando hace meros segundos, antes de continuar hacia donde iba. Aún así los pensamientos siguen rondando su cabeza, negándose a dejarle solo.

Y no puede evitar preguntarse – cómo sería el tocar a Tony. Cómo se sentiría el recorrer con sus dedos su pecho con el reactor arc incrustado ahí. Sí su barba perfectamente arreglada es suave o es tan rasposa como luce.

Esa, y un millón de otras cosas también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ñom ñom ñom :3 este Tony travieso...


	68. Chapter 68

Después de su larga convalecencia, es una sensación extraña el estarse sirviendo comida a si mismo de nuevo, contrario a tener a Tony llevándole sus alimentos en una bandeja para que pueda comerlos en la cama. Aún así, a pesar de las semanas que han pasado, todo está en el mismo lugar en que solía estar – los Cheerios, la leche, el tazón, la cuchara. Él coloca los artículos familiares sobre la mesa y luego se sienta para masticar otro bocado de las pequeñas cosas crujientes.

Su vista pasea por su alrededor mientras come, tratando de notar si algo ha cambiado desde la última vez que puso un pie aquí, pero nada parece fuera de lo ordinario. La mesa de la cocina y las sillas, el salvamanteles arrugado en el piso, el fregadero y las gavetas, incluso la pequeña mancha cae en la pared más alejada – todo es como lo recuerda. Y claro, los Cheerios saben igual que como siempre han sabido.

Se pregunta si quizás su mente está tratando de aferrarse a todas estas cosas familiares y constantes para no tener que contemplar lo que en verdad _ha_ cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo sentado aquí comiendo en esta mesa. Fue hace semanas, pero en ese entonces, esos sentimientos viejos de miedo y temor respecto a Tony ya se había disipado. Y aún así, las cosas aún habían sido muy diferentes de… ahora.

Él mira la cuchara revolver lentamente la leche, con movimientos aleatorios mientras pensamientos inexplicables y extraños siguen dando vueltas en su mente. La imagen de Tony parado en el pasillo aún está atrapada frente a sus ojos, y no parece ser capaz de quitársela. Y estaba bastante consciente de que hubo un tiempo en el cual hubiera encontrado la desnudez de Tony inquietante, incluso atemorizante, y este tipo de encuentro lo hubiera dejado retorciéndose y dando vueltas entre las sábanas la noche siguiente, temiendo lo que estaba por venir. Y ahora aun recuerda los terrores nocturnos tan vívidos y horribles que solían plagarle sobre lo que Tony iba a hacer con él. De alguna manera, se ven tan lejanas ahora, como esas pesadillas de la infancia sobre monstruos y dragones y gigantes de hielo persiguiéndole, empuñando armas filosas y dientes incluso más filosos.

Bajo circunstancias normales, un encuentro como ese debería de haber sido incomodo para alguien en su posición, no debería de crear… las imágenes que creó. Pero claro, desde que hace mucho dejó de preocuparse por el ejercicio de los derechos de Tony que siempre venía con el titulo de amo respecto a un esclavo, la ausencia de miedo y preocupación es perfectamente comprensible y razonable. Pero la reacción natural en este caso debería de haber sido una _ausencia_ de reacción, no lo que en lugar de la indiferencia esperada había aparecido. Después de todo, la desnudez no ha sido una cosa de notoriedad de donde viene, y guerreros fuertes y bien esculpidos en particular nunca serían tímidos para mostrar sus cuerpos desnudos – algunos incluso disfrutaban la oportunidad de presumir sus músculos marcados y pruebas de virilidad.

Y juzgando por lo que vio hoy, Tony ciertamente no tiene nada de lo que estar avergonzado en ese aspecto. Pensándolo bien, es bastante extraño que no haya visto a Tony sin ropas hasta ahora, considerando que esta es el casa del hombre lo cual le hace libre de andar con cualquier ropa, o sin ella, que le plazca.

Pero de nuevo, de lo que ha aprendido sobre Midgard durante su estancia aquí, pareciera que los humanos son bastante más modestos en estos temas comparados con los Asgardianos. Eso explicaría la extraña reacción de Tony hace rato, en el que parecía casi avergonzado de que alguien le hubiera encontrado en estado desnudo, y la manera en que se había escurrido hacia el baño con rapidez, como si estuviera ansioso de cubrir su cuerpo sin ropas lo más pronto posible.

Aún así no explica su _propia_ reacción más extraña. Se retuerce en su asiento, de repente incomodo mientras recuerda las imágenes en su mente que Tony dejó a su paso.

Porque en verdad, ¿por qué debería de tener tales pensamientos acerca de un mortal, sobre alguien que él una vez trató de asesinar, sobre alguien quien ahora es su amo mientras que él ha sido reducido a la posición de un esclavo?

Sí, ¿por qué debería de tener tales pensamientos sobre… alguien quien ha venido a servirle sus comidas mientras estaba convaleciente en cama, quien una y otra vez se ha sentado junto a su cama y participado de su juego favorito de mesa, quien se ha reído con una historia suya y a su vez le ha hecho reír también?

¿Cuándo empezó a importarle tal sentimentalismo? ¿Cuándo alguien tan siquiera _mostró_ tal sentimiento por él?

En verdad no puede responder esas preguntas por ahora. Quizás sea capaz con el tiempo, pero justo ahora pareciera que hay más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

Se queda bajo la cascada de agua caliente por un largo rato, haciendo lo mejor para intentar relajarse mientras lo cálido del agua se extiende por todo su cuerpo, destensando sus músculos.

 _Bien hecho ahí, Tony, simplemente perfecto_.

Porque de seguro esa era la primera imagen que Loki quería que le recibiera después de salir de la cama en la que estuvo postrado por semanas. _No_.

Está aliviado de que Loki al menos no hubiera _parecido_ terriblemente perturbado o preocupado por la desnudez sorpresiva que le asaltó en el pasillo. Y supone que debería de estar agradecido de que no lo haya visto cuando tenía esa erección y trabajaba en ella – ahora, _eso_ hubiera sido la cereza del pastel.

Gruñe, una mano en la pared para buscar soporte. Quizás es algo bueno que se haya encargado de ese asunto antes de ir a la ducha, así al menos no hubiera estado en _esa_ condición. Y que también haya tenido la sensatez de limpiar el residuo pegajoso antes de aventurarse al exterior.

Y con eso vuelve a gruñir, poniendo su frente sobre el brazo que está descansando contra la pared. Quizás el encuentro no le hubiera dejado sintiéndose tan mal si sus fantasías matutinas no hubieran estado centradas en él recibiendo una mamada del dios minutos antes de casi tropezarse con dicho dios en el pasillo. Seguro, Loki no puede leer mentes – no por lo que sabe – pero aún se siente como si sus acciones estuvieran escritas por toda su cara. ¿Y cuán disgustado no estaría Loki si se hubiera enterado? Posiblemente aterrado, dadas sus expectativas anteriores.

 _Sip, lo hiciste perectamente ahí, Tony. En verdad muy considerado y sensible_.

Permanece en el calor de la regadera hasta que el espacio esta tan evaporado que apenas y puede ver sus propios pies. Es ahí cuando finalmente cierra el agua y sale, agarrando la toalla más cercana del estante.

Una vez que está medio seco, se asegura de ponerse ropa antes de salir por la puerta, o el universo alegremente sin duda enviara a un Loki confiado justo en su camino de nuevo. En verdad no puede recordar en verdad la última vez que estuvo tan preocupado por estar vestido cuando tenía a un invitado quedándose a dormir. La mayoría del tiempo se hubiera paseado por ahí en sus bóxers, habiendo limpiado en la regadera cualquier evidencia de la noche anterior.

Entonces abre la puerta del baño, girando su cabeza por instinto a la derecha y a la izquierda antes de salir. La próxima vez que vea a Loki no quiere ser tomado por sorpresa, o quien sabe que estúpida reacción vaya a tener. Puede al menos _intentar_ actual normal y sin preocupaciones, a pesar de los eventos incómodos recientes.

No hay un dios de las travesuras al acecho en el corredor esta vez, así que se dirige a la cocina, con la intensión de comer algo por desayuno. Incluso si usualmente se salta esa particular comida del día, en su experiencia, algo de comida tiende a ayudarle con sus dolores de cabeza de la mañana siguiente.

Casi se sorprende cuando llega a la entrada de la cocina, no había esperado el ver a Loki sentado ahí en la mesa, masticando sus usuales Cheerios. Es una vista que no ha tenido en semanas, pero eso es algo que tiene que admitir, es bienvenido.

A pesar de eso, a una parte de él le gustaría girar sobre sus talones y regresar más tarde, la vergüenza reciente aún fresca en su memoria. Pero ya tuvo suficiente de estarse escurriendo en su propia torre tratando de evitar a su reacio inquilino, así que entra, esperando no parecer ni la mitad de idiota de lo que se siente.

Camina directo al refrigerador donde hay sándwiches de salami que quedaron de ayer esperándole, y, habiéndose hecho de provisiones, se sienta en el su silla usual en la mesa.

—Entonces ¿ya te siente mejor para andar de pie y corriendo? —dice tan casual como puede, dándole un gran mordisco al sándwich en sus manos.

Loki está sentado más rígido de lo usual y es obvio que aún no está completamente sano. Tony esta aliviado de ya haber llenado su boca de comida, o algo desconsiderado como “¿qué no debes de estar en la cama aún?” se le habría escapado. De alguna manera el decir las palabras “tú” y estar en la cama” en la misma frase dirigidas hacia Loki no parece… apropiado, no después de lo que acaba de transpirar.

Loki traga su bocado de Cheerios que había estado masticando antes de responder. —Estoy mucho mejor ahora —responde—. No hay necesidad de que me quede en cama por más tiempo.

—Muy bien, sólo no hagas algo estúpido y te esfuerces de más —Tony dice, rápidamente aplastando la continuación alegre – “a menos de que quieras que te amarre a la cama hasta que en verdad estés lo suficientemente bien para dejarla” – que automáticamente se forma en su lengua. _No_ una cosa mínimamente apropiada o inteligente para decir dadas las circunstancias.

Rápidamente le da otra mordida a su sándwich, sólo en caso de que su gran bocota decida ser poco cooperativa.

* * *

Tony se retira poco después de que el desayuno se ha terminado, saliendo a hacer algún asunto de su negocio y otra cosa. Y Loki se queda sentado en la ventana, mirando al exterior.

Por supuesto, aún no está lo suficientemente bien para salir a caminar, pero puede al menos mirar el cielo y las nubes esponjosas pasar. Y es un alivio estar fuera de la cama, ya no más confinado a una sola habitación, teniendo la libertad de caminar por la torre de nuevo, incluso si no va a estar moviéndose mucho en los siguientes días.

Aún así, le gustaría tener la oportunidad de respirar algo de aire fresco después de haber estado encerrado todas estas semanas. Sólo una brisa de aire en su rostro hubiera sido… linda.

No siendo capaz de detenerse a si mimo, se levanta de su silla y camina los pocos pasos hacia la ventana, colocando su mano en el panel, dejando que el frío del aire de afuera penetre en su piel. Es un pobre sustituto, pero lo aceptará por ahora.

Un ligero suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras está parado ahí, de repente bastante consciente de las cuatro paredes a su alrededor confinándole. Sí, sabe que es sólo temporal hasta que se mejore, pero aún así…

De manera automática, su mano se dirige a la agarradera de la ventana, sus dedos cerrándose a su alrededor. ¿Cuántas veces no solía hacer esto, antes de que Tony lo dejara salir finalmente? Solo para recibir decepción cada oportunidad, a pesar de estar completamente consciente de lo inútil de sus intentos.

Y aún así, su mano no puede evitar dar ese pequeño jalón hacia arriba, quizás más por hábito que cualquier otra cosa.

Para su sorpresa, la ventana se desliza, el aire fresco entrando de repente por la abertura, acariciando su rostro como los dedos dulces de un amante. Frío y tranquilizante como el océano en un día de verano, refrescante y revigorizarte como un trago de agua después de una larga jornada de trabajo extenuante bajo el sol ardiente.

Se queda ahí frente la ventana abierta por un largo rato, con la brisa en su cabello y el aire fresco en sus pulmones.

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	69. Chapter 69

Hay una cosa que le llama mucho la atención a Tony ahora que Loki está sano y coleando de nuevo – bien, quizás no está exactamente coleando, pero al menos ya se mueve sin mostrar signos obvios de dolor. Quizás es la memoria del reciente incidente embarazoso que estelarizó a él topándose con Loki, completamente desnudo, lo que le hace más consciente del concepto de _ropa_ en lo que se refiere al dios, o quizás es más el no verlo medio escondido por las sábanas de la cama. Sea la que sea la razón, de repente se siente más consciente de lo que Loki está _vistiendo_ en realidad.

Claro, son lo usual que ha estado vistiendo por la mayor parte de su estancia: playeras de bandas, pantalones deportivos, viejas ropas que Tony una vez encontró en su closet. Nada que le quede demasiado mal al dios – había elegido las tallas más largas que pudo encontrar – pero no es exactamente favorecedor. Mientras que las ropas no están sucias, gastadas o parecido, y de hecho no son diferentes en nada a lo que Tony usaría en un día normal y cómodo en casa, aún así lucen… baratas.

 _No_ , se corrige. De hecho, es él, _Tony_ , quien luce barato. Porque ya debió de haberle encontrado algo más para vestir a Loki, algo que no sean sólo viejas ropas usadas.

Seguro, al principio había sido la solución apropiada, viendo como Loki acababa de llegar a su torre y Tony no estaba preparado para su nuevo inquilino y había tratado lo mejor (y fallado en el camino) de aceptar la situación. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces para haber mejorado eso y compensar por las deficiencias iniciales, en lugar de dejar que el dios continuara vistiendo en lo sería sólo un arreglo temporal.

Mira hacia donde Loki está sentado frente a él en la mesa del desayuno, leyendo tranquilamente el texto en la caja del cereal. El logo de _Deep Purple_ adornando su playera mirándole fijamente; uno que ha visto muchas veces, y aun así nunca lo había pensado antes. Nunca imaginó que el mero logo de una sus bandas favoritas podría traerle cualquier sentimiento de culpa, y sí, hay algo removiéndose dentro de él.

Por supuesto, pudo haber hecho que Jarvis tomara las medidas de Loki y luego que ordenara algo. Hubiera sido más fácil y la manera más directa. Pero algo le está diciendo que sería más… apreciado si mejorara esto un poco, ser mejor que eso, y dejar que Loki elija algo por si mismo.

Para ser honestos, mencionar el tema de ropa _es_ un poco vergonzoso, considerando el accidente reciente, y una parte de él quiere posponerlo. Pero la idea de tener que encarar el logo otro día más como recordatorio de sus deficiencias le agrada mucho menos, así que aleja la incomodidad.

—Necesitas algo de ropa —le dice llanamente y sin preámbulos al dios, antes de que su cerebro decida vetar su decisión de sacar el tema a flote.

Hay una pequeña arruga de confusión entre las cejas de Loki mientras levanta su mirada de su material de lectura improvisado. —Yo… creo que ya _tengo_ ropas —dice como respuesta, una mano tocando el dobladillo de la playera por reflejo.

Tony se encoge de hombros. —Sí, bueno, quiero decir que necesitas algunas ropas _nuevas_. Las cosas que te di son bastante viejas y en verdad no te quedan del todo bien.

Loki parpadea un par de veces, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de decir algo como respuesta, Tony habla de nuevo. —No tengo planeado algo para este día, así que podríamos ir a la tienda y comprarte algo nuevo antes del almuerzo.

Loki está callado por unos segundos, pareciera que analiza la sugerencia de Tony. Bien, quizás no es una esplendida idea después de todo, considerando que Loki apenas se levantó de su convalecencia hace poco y sin duda aún está un poco adolorido.

—Claro, si no te sientes para hacerlo justo ahora, podemos esperar unos días. No hay prisas —clarifica. Supone que no va a tener otra opción más que ser enfrentado con ese logo de _Deep Purple_ por un poco más de tiempo entonces.

—No —se escucha la respuesta suave pero decidida—. No me importaría ir hoy.

—Muy bien —Tony dice, recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla—. Entonces está confirmado. Compra de ropa será.

* * *

Ellos deciden ir en carro, otra cosa que debe de ser una primera vez para Loki, decide, igual que la compra de ropa.

Se estaciona en una de las tiendas de ropa de bajo prestigio, no porque esté siendo codo o parecido, pero porque quiere mantenerse lejos de esos vendedores que parecen sanguijuelas que están al acecho en los más finos establecimientos, ansiosos de enterrar sus dientes en el primer cliente que camine por la puerta, esperando obtener una jugosa comisión que viene con una venta exitosa de un traje Armani. En las tiendas menos finas, los vendedores que atienden sólo se mantienen en segundo plano, y no quiere que alguien le preste demasiada atención a Loki, solo por si acaso. Así que una tienda con empleados más flojos e indiferentes es más preferible.

—Muy bien —le dice al dios mientras entran por las puertas automáticas – otra de las particularidades positivas de vivir en una ciudad midgardiana que Loki no había encontrado antes—. Esta es una tienda de ropa clásica Americana. Es donde nosotros los mortales conseguimos nuestra ropa. —Gesticula hacia las largas filas y pilas de ropa alineadas frente a ellos cuando nota la mirada perpleja de Loki—, así que sólo elige lo que sea que te agrade, y pagaremos después cuando hayas terminado.

Al menos es una buena cosa que sea una tienda de ropa para hombres solamente, así no tendrá que explicarle _eso_ también. Dada la manera de vestir extravagante y presuntuosa que los Asgardianos parecen tener, no hubiera puesto para nada en duda que Loki caminara hacia la sección de mujeres, pensando que era la ropa apropiada para un hombre.

Y eso es otra discrepancia cultural que de repente le golpea. —Oh cierto, si quieres probarte algo, hay unos probadores justo por allá —señala hacia la parte trasera de la tienda—. Es ahí donde te desvistes, _no_ aquí afuera. —Sí, mejor dejar eso _muy_ en claro, o las cosas podrían ponerse realmente feas muy rápido. No ha olvidado la manera en que Loki decidió quitarse la ropa sin vergüenza alguna en el lugar donde estaba parado la última vez que se le había ofrecido algo de ropa.

—Ya veo —el dios confirma con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Caminan por la sección casual primero. Loki parece perdido mientras se desliza entre los estantes, tocando con curiosidad las vestimentas frente a él, mirando y mirando, pero no eligiendo algo. Esto sucede por un buen rato, Tony siguiéndole.

—Ustedes no tienen tiendas de ropa en Asgard, ¿verdad? —finalmente dice, comenzando a ver donde está el problema.

Loki se gira para mirarle, sacudiendo su cabeza. —No en realidad. No así —responde señalando una hilera de playeras azul oscuro—. Usualmente cuando necesitas algo, vas a ver a un sastre o costurera quien tomará tus medidas y luego coserán algo de acuerdo a tus especificaciones y elección de telas. Las ropas no son… cosidas antes de que alguien las haya ordenado.

Tony se encoge de hombros. —Sí, me lo imaginé. A usanza antigua —Le indica a Loki que se acerque cuando está a dos pasos de entrar a la sección de niños—. Ven, te ayudaré.

* * *

Nunca había visto tanta ropa en un solo lugar antes, y es un poco abrumador el que se le pida que elija algo de entre las filas interminables de atuendos extraños. En verdad no tiene ni idea de que elegir, con su falta de conocimiento en costumbres Midgardianas y usos, y la única cosa que puede pensar es cuan raro es que las ropas más finas de los humanos sea tan simples. No como en Asgard, donde todos usarían las más exquisitas y refinadas cosas para las ocasiones festivas, marcadas con todos los signos de riqueza, títulos y estatus del portador. Tan diferentes a esos trajes que ha visto usar a Tony antes de salir a una importante reunión o convención, ropa que hacen parecer a todos idénticos y anónimos.

Así que se alegra cuando Tony llega en su ayuda, ofreciéndole sugerencias y señalando ejemplos de lo que constituiría un atuendo apropiado.

En su mayoría sólo sigue las recomendaciones de Tony para elegir cosas, dado que su propio despiste le limita de tomar una elección más activa, aunque hay algunas cosas que elige por si mismo. Una es una camisa azul que, a pesar de su extrañeza, le recuerda un poco a la túnica que solía usar cuando niño. No que dicho sentimentalismo fuera a importa mucho ahora, claro, pero su mano se va por ella sin importar, y no hace algún ademán para detenerla.

Cuando llegan al otro lado de la tienda, él tiene una pequeña montaña de ropas en sus manos, y se va a probárselas mientras Tony espera afuera de la sección de probadores.

Una vez hecho, se para a una distancia prudente mientras observa a Tony pagarle al hombre en la caja, agarrar la bolsa llena de ropa y caminar hacia dónde Loki está esperando.

—Tus ropas —dice, ofreciéndole la bolsa a Loki, quién la toma.

 _Sus_ ropas.

Y en todo lo que puede pensar mientras está ahí sujetando la bolsa es como los esclavos en Asgard, con mucha certeza, no se suponen que posean alguna propiedad, y aún así justo ahora se le ha dado algo que pertenece a _él_ , algo que puede llamar suyo, incluso si es Midgardiano y foráneo.

Mira de la bolsa a Tony. —Gracias —dice. Y en verdad lo siente, también, aunque quizás no es sólo por las ropas.

Tony le palmea el hombro al pasarle, caminando hacia la puerta. —De nada, compañero.

* * *

Cuando están de regreso en la torre de nuevo, se sienta en el sillón de la sala, cuidadosamente sintiendo la tela de las vestiduras esparcidas sobre su regazo para examinarlas más de cerca. Tan diferente a algo que uso en Asgard, extraño y alienígena, pero al menos es _suyo_.

—Sabes —la voz de Tony resuena desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Deberías de ponértelas, en realidad, no sólo jugar con ellas.

Así que eso hace, toma un par de pantalones negros y la camisa azul, quitándose su viejo atuendo mientras Tony se sumerge a si mismo en su celular que abrió apresuradamente.

Se queda parado por unos momentos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de las nuevas ropas contra su piel. Son cómodas, aunque sin duda encontraría su propio reflejo como una imagen extraña si pudiera verlo.

—Te ves bien con eso —se escucha la evaluación de Tony, y Loki levanta su vista para mirar a Tony, quien ha dejado de juguetear con su celular y ahora le están observando directamente a él.

A él le gusta el comentario. No “ _se te ve bien eso”_ sino “ _te ves bien con eso”_.

Y también le gusta la manera en que Tony le está mirando cuando lo dice.


	70. Chapter 70

Cuando entra en la sala, listo para aplastarse en el sofá para el último DVD que ha comprado, lo encuentra ya ocupado por el dios de las travesuras, durmiendo.

Sus labios se curvan ligeramente ante la imagen. Parece que Loki ha desarrollado un hábito de dormir en su sofá.

E incluso sabiendo que no debería de hacerlo, no puede resistir a la oportunidad de quedarse parado ahí y admirar la obra de arte que es el dios Nórdico, tratando de acallar su consciencia culpable al mismo tiempo, con la noción de que un dormido Loki no sería perturbado por él mirandolo fijamente.

Y como si se movieran por si mismos, sus ojos trazan cada línea de ese hermoso rostro, el cabello negro enmarcando sus facciones, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, los pómulos, y la suave piel. Incapaz de detenerse, si vista viaja más al sur, por esa pálida columna de su cuello, los delgados brazos saliendo de la camiseta negra, el pecho y estomago tonificados que sabe que se esconden bajo esa ropa. Y es ahí donde Tony finalmente se detiene, por su propio bien. No hay caso en seguir tentándose a si mimo con las cosas que no puede tener.

Así que deja que sus ojos regresen por donde vinieron, hasta que una vez más se posan sobre las facciones simétricas y relajadas del rostro de Loki, un mechón de cabello cayendo sobre su frente y flotando ligeramente con cada aliento que exhala. Afortunadamente, los golpes ya han desaparecido por fin, sólo queda una ligera decoloración en su mejilla y en una esquina de su boca.

Con eso, siente como una punzada de furia hacia los guardias Einherjer que fueron la causa de todo esto. Estaría más que feliz de tener una plática privada con cada uno de ellos mientras usa su armadura de Iron Man. Se aseguraría de enseñarles una lección o dos que bien necesitan.

Mientras está parado allí, su mente yendo hacia los detalles más sangrientos de lo que le hubiera gustado hacerles a esos guardias, Loki comienza a girar bajo su escrutinio, en apariencia teniendo un mal sueño. Es sólo un ligero movimiento de miembros al principio, pero cuando escala a brucos movimientos desesperados, Tony decide que es mejor que intervenga. Después de todo, _él_ con seguridad hubiera querido que alguien hiciera eso por él después de lo sucedido en Afganistán y todos los sueños que le persiguieron por las largas noches que le siguieron, trayendo su propia línea especial de miedo y terror diseñados sólo para él.

El recuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que intentó despertar al dios aún está fresco en su mente, como también la rápida presentación que tuvo con el suelo. Pero al menos esta vez está preparado y alerta en caso de que Loki intentara de nuevo ese salto doble invertido con él.

Así que camina la distancia hacia el sillón con pasos rápidos, inclinándose para sujetar el hombro de Loki y sacudirlo.

—Hey, Cuernitos, hora de despertar —dice con voz cantarina al cuerpo retorciéndose.

* * *

_De nuevo está de regreso en el calabozo. Una parte de él piensa que eso es extraño, porque eso no está bien y no debería de estar aquí, pero las paredes de piedra rodeándole hablan su propio lenguaje, como la luz tenue, el olor a encerrado, y ese frió que penetra en su ropa demasiado delgada para mordisquear su piel._

_Hay tres guardias en su celda, obviamente aburridos y que decidieron pasar el tiempo con mofas y abucheos, algunas manifestándose de manera más física. Ellos hacen eso algunas veces con los prisioneros, pero más seguido con él. Quizás su lengua afilada es la cusa de sus preferencia, o quizás es la diversión que viene con atormentar a un príncipe caído, quizás son controlados por su furia primitiva que un traidor genera en ellos. No lo sabe, y no importa._

_Uno de ellos, un hombre corpulento con músculos y grasa, sostiene sus cadenas con un agarre firme, atrapando sus brazos de manera efectiva y previniendo movimiento alguno. Él es el líder del pequeño grupo ya que los otros dos son demasiado estúpidos para hacer algo por si mimos; ellos sólo siguen la corriente, parados ahí sonriendo como tontos, de vez en cuando soltando un golpe duro contra sus costillas, o en su estomago, o pateando sus espinillas. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo están ahí en el fondo donde miran alegremente como su líder valiente y audaz controla el espectáculo, algunas veces riéndose o gritando en apoyo._

_El aliento del guardia – Reidar, el único nombre que se molestó en aprender – es horrible sobre su rostro, oliendo como carne podrida y moho mientras lo levanta, acercándose y presionando a Loki con su cuerpo contra las rocas irregulares de la pared. Él se retuerce, enseñando los dientes con un gruñido de enojo, pero el agarre de Reidar en sus cadenas evita con eficacia que se deslice. Por recompensa, batalla al respirar por culpa de un puño en su estomago que hubiera causado que se doblara y cayera, jadeando y ahogándose, si Reidar no le hubiera estado sosteniendo._

_Otro jalón a las cadenas, y la horrible cara sólo está a una pulgada de la suya, los dientes amarillos mostrándose en una espantosa sonrisa. —Quizás ellos no te ejecuten después de todo. Quizás te sentencien a prisión —Reidar sisea mientras se acerca más, y el asqueroso golpe de aire de su boa hace que Loki quiera vomitar—. Entonces serás todo nuestro —se ríe, el sonido agudo resonando vacio entre las paredes resbalosas de la celda—. Y podremos tener algo de diversión_ real _contigo ¿uh?_

_Se sacude cuando las manos en sus hombros se entierran dolorosamente en su piel, una vez más tratando de escapar de ese agarre, y una vez más fallando._

_Reidar sólo está entretenido con su lucha. —Sólo espera —se burla—. Vamos a tener un buen rato juntos, pequeño príncipe._

_El miedo y el terror en su pecho es el de un animal atrapado y vicioso, retorciéndose desesperadamente contra su confinamiento. Está tratando de apoderarse de él, de invadir su ser completamente, dejándolo bajo esa locura._

Se despierta con un grito en sus labios, y el miedo y terror pulsando en su pecho. Por un rato no está seguro de dónde está, pero las sombras de las mazmorras aún están nublando su mente. Curiosamente, hay unas manos gentiles sobre sus hombros, y con certeza no había ninguna de ellas en los calabazos para aliviar sus miedos. Ni en ningún lado, no desde que era un pequeño niño y su madre estaba junto a su cama, enredándolo en sus brazos cuando se despertaba aterrado de sus pesadillas.

Y ahora que ese consuelo largamente olvidado está ahí de nuevo, inesperadamente, no quiere dejarlo ir. El deseo repentino se apodera de él, y por puro instinto entierra sus dedos en la tela cálida frente a él, enterrando su rostro en ella. No es hasta que está completamente despierto un par de segundos después que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y con un susto horrorizado suelta la camisa de Tony.

* * *

Parpadeando en sorpresa, mira hacia el dios quien de repente está aferrándose a su playera como una sanguijuela hambrienta, sólo para luego dejarle ir rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado con la tela, una mirada en su rostro que sería descrita de mejora manera como completo horror.

 _Okey, esto es_ totalmente _embarazoso. Completamente._

—Uh, parecía que tenías una pesadilla, así que pensé… —dice sin terminar, esperando que ese detalle no vaya a hacer que el dios haga sus propias conexiones sobre que Tony estaba parado ahí mirándole mientras dormía, como un jodido obsesionado.

Como sea Loki no sólo luce avergonzado, y con franqueza, Tony se está sintiendo bastante incomodo, así que con desesperación busca algo que decir, algo más que rompa el raro ambiente.

_Algo, algo, lo que sea…_

Al principio su cerebro se queda en blanco, así que al final suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

—Entonces, uh, ¿crees que Thor vaya a regresar pronto con una decisión de tu papi? —logra decir. Quizás no es la cosa más apropiada que pudo decir, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que esta extrañeza.

Aparentemente, Loki debe de estar pensando lo mismo porque rápidamente le sigue el juego sin parpadear, pretendiendo que nada fuera de lo ordinario sucedió. Sin perturbarse, simplemente responde la pregunta como si fuera la cosa más natural de preguntar en esta situación.

—Estoy sorprendido de que haya tomado tanto, dado que la respuesta a su petición será un “no”. Por supuesto que Thor siempre ha sido testarudo, aunque eso no va a cambiar algo. No en esta ocasión. Nadie va a quererme de vuelta allí, así que nada va a cambiar. La sentencia no será mitigada. Estoy seguro de eso.

Y tiene esta impresión distintiva de que Loki está divagando, pero no intenta interrumpir la corriente de palabras. Es obvio que está tan ansioso como Tony de poner este episodio reciente de incomodidad en el pasado.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Soy un gigante de hielo —Loki responde sin pensarlo—. Y esa es razón suficiente para que el Consejo permita que mi… exilio en Midgard siga en pie. Ellos no van a querer a un monstruo de vuelta en su casa.

—¿No estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo? —Tony dice, haciendo una mueca ante las palabras—. Al menos a Odin no le importaría de donde vengas; él fue el que te robó, ¿no?

Loki se queda silencioso antes de hablar de nuevo. Esta vez no mira a Tony si no a la pared detrás de él. —No hay diferencia. Siempre fui una decepción para Odin de cualquier manera —dice, su voz un poco más apagada de lo usual.

Y el comentario despierta algo dentro de Tony y alborota esas memorias dolorosas dentro de él que ha querido olvidar desde hace mucho. —¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta, quizás un poco más forzado de lo que era su intención.

Así que quizás es el deseo de Loki de desaparecer esa extraña atmosfera que aún hay entre ellos, o quizás es otra razón completamente, pero de repente se suelta contando un largo listado de cómo siempre han considerado que le falta mostrar un poco de aptitud para las actividades marciales, por no ser un guerrero fuerte y valiente, por no ser más como _Thor_.

Y por razones de las cuales no está muy seguro él mismo, una vez que las palabras de Loki se terminan, escucha a su propia voz hablando de como siempre trato de impresionar a su padre y como fallaba, el sentimiento de nunca vivir para alcanzar las expectativas, de nunca ser lo suficientemente bueno, de siempre estar parado a la sombra de alguien más que nunca conoció.

Y Loki escucha con atención extasiada, sus ojos luciendo un poco más grandes de lo normal.

Se van a dormir muy tarde esa noche, y cuando el sueño finalmente le reclama; sueña con cuevas oscuras y trajes dorados-y-rojos, y ojos verdes mirando directamente a los suyos.


	71. Chapter 71

El clima afuera es hermoso, el sol brillando asomándose por detrás de una colección de pequeñas nubes esponjosas, bañando la mesa del desayuno de luz y haciendo que cada partícula de polvo resalte claramente. Jugueteando ausente con el plato ya vacio frente a él, mira por la ventana, sólo escuchando con un oído la exposición de Tony sobre las muchas ventajas aparentes de tener el papel de baño cayendo sobre el rodillo, contrario a la alternativa bastante inferior de dejarlo colgar por debajo.

No está seguro de cuando fue que los interminables monólogos de Tony dejaron de molestarle. Incluso si las palabras mismas no tienen sentido, la voz es un zumbido placentero de fondo que no le importa escuchar.

Algunas de las nubes en el cielo se separan un poco, exponiendo otra pieza de vibrante sol ardiente, la repentina brillantez haciéndole parpadear. No recuerda cuando fue que el cielo estuvo tan azul.

De repente hay una pausa en la letanía interminable y sus ojos se regresan a mirar a Tony, observando mientras el hombre le da un largo trago a su taza de café.

Tony le dijo que hablara si había algo que quisiera ¿verdad?

Aclara su garganta, tratando de sonar impasible. —¿Hay quizás una manera de que yo… de que nosotros pudiéramos, quizás… salir a caminar?

Las palabras se quedan flotando en el aire unos segundos mientras Tony traga el café y luego le sonríe abiertamente.

—Seguro, amigo. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es pedir.

* * *

Una hora después, están sentados en una banca del parque bajo la sombra de un árbol de maple, la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las hojas danzantes, creando un mosaico estampado siempre cambiante sobre el suelo. Una brisa gentil está acariciando su cabello y vuelve a poner un mechón travieso detrás de su oreja, pero la pequeña ráfaga de viento se siente refrescante en lugar de helada contra su piel.

Incluso Tony está callado por una vez mientras se quedan sentados ahí, mirando a la gente pasar. Algunos van corriendo con prisa, otros simplemente caminando con paso relajado. Un apareja enamorada se sienta en la banca al otro lado del camino de graba frente a ellos; ni siquiera un minuto después, sus labios están unidos y sus cuerpos tan íntimamente enredados que es difícil decir cual brazo pertenece a quien.

Les mira por un rato y luego aparta la mirada, de repente bastante consciente de que el hombre junto a él está ocupado limpiándose las uñas.

Unos pocos segundos después, Tony bosteza audiblemente y estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, el movimiento causando que su chaqueta de cuero suelte una serie de crujidos agudos y siniestros. Con eso, Tony baja sus brazos, haciendo una mueca y mirando a Loki de manera inquisitiva.

—Hey, ustedes aliens Vikingos, se visten con cuero todo el tiempo ¿cierto? ¿Cómo le hacen para evitar que cruja como una rana en apareamiento? Con certeza no recuerdo que _tu_ traje hiciera eso —él sonríe inocentemente—. Aunque debo admitir que mi mente puede haber estado ligeramente ocupada con otras cosas en ese momento para en verdad notarlo.

Loki levanta una ceja en su dirección. —Hay hechizos para eso —dice, divertido por la pregunta—. Al menos para aquellos que saben cómo hacerlos.

—Maldición, me temía que dijeras eso —Tony dice, recargándose contra el respaldo de la banca de madera—. Y aquí yo estaba esperando que tuvieran una receta a prueba de tontos de algún menjunje para detener eso definitivamente. Como sangre de murciélago hervida mesclada con ojos de salamandra machacados o parecido. Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que sacar mi invaluable tarro de grasa asquerosa para cuero de nuevo —hace una mueca—. Yeash, la magia hubiera sido mucho _más_ conveniente y menos terrible que tener que trabajar con esa basura olorosa. Estoy sorprendido de que ustedes hagan algo cuando tienen magia para encargarse de todas esas cosas aburridas por ustedes.

Loki le mira de manera mordaz.

—La magia tiene sus limitaciones, como todo lo demás. Ustedes humanos siguen trabajando a pesar de que tienen sus robots y maquinas para serviles ¿o no?

—Eh, tienes un punto, supongo —admite, y luego una sonrisa traviesa se aparece en su rostro—. Aunque si yo tuviera magia de hadas, la primera cosa que haría sería crear algunas modelos realmente sexis. Un harem entero de ellas. En todos los colores de cabello, desde rojo escarlata hasta azul brillante.

Loki no puede evitar el resoplido burlón que se le escapa. Si la magia en verdad fuera capaz de eso, conoce varios hechiceros que no saldrían de casa nunca más.

Se quedan sentados ahí platicando por un rato más, Tony detallando todo lo que haría si tuviera magia a su disposición. La mayoría de las cuales, por supuesto, habrían sido completamente imposibles, pero Loki no se molesta en corregirlo. Es tan divertido escuchar mientras la imaginación de Tony corre libremente con él.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde, Tony tiene que salir apresurado a atender alguna reunión referente a las Industrias Stark. Un negocio importante con un cliente importante, había bufado, uno cuyo calibre y distinción pedía la presencia del todopoderoso CEO mismo. Al menos eso fue lo que sus consejeros le hicieron creer.

Y Loki está solo, parado ante la ventana mirando el panorama, pensando en nada en particular, antes de girarse y casi tropezarse con la vieja caja de papeles que nunca llegó a acomodar después de lo que paso cuando Tony lo perdió en el subterráneo hace tantas semanas. Seguro, Tony nunca había mencionado la caja desde entonces, y podría elegir ignorarla, pero por alguna razón decide que la acomodará de cualquier modo.

Pero primero, hay algo de lo que necesita encargarse.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, mira hacia el techo. Se siente extraño e incluso un poco tonto el llamar a alguien a quien ni siquiera puede ver, pero no puede importarle mucho. Después de todo, ha hecho cosas considerablemente más extrañas desde que llegó aquí.

—¿Jarvis? —llama, sintiendo casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, no muy seguro de si el IA lo reconocerá. Quizás sólo responde a su creador e ignora a todos los demás.

Pero sus sospechas resultan infundadas cuando la voz sin cuerpo, impecablemente cortés como siempre, resuena desde el techo.

—¿Sí, Sr. Laufeyson?

Y se da cuenta de que probablemente está es la primera vez que le habla a Jarvis desde que llegó, o es lo que recuerda. Así que duda por unos segundos, de repente inseguro de cómo parafrasear su petición, antes de que las palabras finalmente salgan de él.

—Yo, ah, necesito su… ayuda con algo.

* * *

Unas pocas horas después por fin está de regreso en casa, bastante seguro de que no le gusta la cara de cerdo del director de Energía Banefort ni un poco. La próxima vez va a dejar que sus directores se encarguen del hombre exasperante ellos solos. ¿Por qué más les está pagando un exagerado salario si ellos necesitan que les sostenga las manos en las juntas de negocios de esa manera?

Fastidiado ligeramente, se quita los zapatos y se deshace de la corbata, su traje y finalmente la camisa blanca de vestir, luego revisa su armario por algo más cómodo de usar. Se conforma con un par de jeans y una playera que luce el nombre Rush orgullosamente, incluso si ya está muy desgastado tras haberla lavado demasiadas veces. Estuvo bastante tentado a usar uno de estos looks para la junta de hoy solo para fastidiar a los consejeros sabelotodo, cuyas pistas constantes de que no se está tomando muy en serio el futuro de Industrias Stark ya se estan volviendo muy viejas.

Justo cuando se está abrochando los pantalones, su estómago de repente demanda atención rugiendo en protesta, y a decir verdad no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que en verdad está hambriento. En probable que estuviera demasiado ocupado pensando en maneras creativas de ponerle un final a esas risitas tontas, fastidiosas y agudas que seguían derramándose de los labios regordetes del Sr. Banefort cada otro minuto.

Oh bueno. ¿Quizás algo de comida para llevar sea una buena idea?

Hay un nuevo restaurante Hindú a unas cuantas cuadras que ha querido probar. A Loki le gusta la Hindú ¿o no?

Acalla la voz que le pregunta mordaz porqué es tan importante para él lo que le gusta y no le gusta a Loki.

 _Sí, Hindú será_.

Cogiendo su chaqueta del armario en el pasillo, se dirige hacia el clima soleado, silbando mientras camina por la calle, navegando con experiencia entre carriolas del tamaño de carros pequeños y despistados patinadores y adolescentes con los audífonos sujetados sobre sus cabellos parados.

Existe esta vaga pero persistente sensación de que algo no anda bien, algo que es diferente de lo usual, pero que no puede identificar, así que lo ignora por ahora

Es sólo cuando empuja la puerta con un letrero de “Cocina Mombasa” colgando ligeramente sobre la entrada que se da cuenta de que su chaqueta ya no rechina más.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	72. Chapter 72

Ausentemente juega con un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos mientras mira al tablero extendido en la mesa frente a él, esperando a que Tony haga su siguiente movimiento. El hombre está sentado en una silla opuesta a la de Loki, sus piernas cruzadas y dobladas debajo de él mientras se balancea de manera precaria sobre la pieza de mobiliario, el ceño fruncido con concentración. Los dos juegos de piezas han sido acomodados en complicados diseños, consecuencia de estrategias intrincadas cambiando constantemente en respuesta a que el oponente ve a través de ellas en algún momento, cada cambio agregando otra capa de complejidad a la estructura.

En un ocasión, le sugirió a Tony que abriera el juego con cinco jugadas propias antes de que Loki hiciera la primera, alternando con que Loki juegue con una o dos piezas menos para hacer del campo de juego algo más equitativo, pero Tony se negó rotundamente a cualquier ventaja como esa. Loki tiene que admitir que admira eso en el hombre, su determinación testaruda y voluntad genuina para alcanzar una destreza sin recurrir a simplificaciones y atajos.

Lamiendo sus labios un par de veces, Tony levanta una mano y mueve una de sus piezas en el frente tres casillas hacia un lado, y luego se recarga de nuevo en su silla con una sonrisa contenta. —¿Qué tal eso, eh Bambi? Corté tu pequeña ofensiva disimulada bien planeada justo ahí, ¿verdad que si?

Y ahí está esa palabra de nuevo – Bambi. Una que ha escucha muchas veces ya, junto con el generalizado “Rodolfo” y “Cuernitos”. Supone que podría agregar “princesa” a esa lista también, pero en verdad ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que Tony le llamó de esa manera por última vez.

Y ni siquiera sabe que se supone que significa “Bambi” o a que se refiera, sólo que le gustaría que Tony le llamara por su nombre _real_ , aunque fuera sólo una vez. No está my seguro porqué eso debería de ser importante, sólo sabe que de alguna manera lo _es_.

Seguro, eso solía fastidiarle al principio, la manera en que parecía ser otra de esas muchas cosas que se le negaron por ser un esclavo, junto con su libertad y su estatus y sus derechos y todo lo demás que alguna vez tuvo, como si algo tan pequeño y simple como su nombre ya no fuera suyo para reclamar. De algún modo, en verdad no se siente de esa manera ya, como que Tony le está robando una de las pocas cosas preciosas que aun podía llamar suya cuando vino aquí, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que le gustaría que Tony en verdad le hablara por su nombre.

Sabe que esos son sólo apodos sin sentido, y ha escuchado a Tony usar similares palabras cuando habla con Thor e incluso con Bruce durante la corta visita del hombre a la torre, pero aún así…

—¿Así que cómo estás planeando salir de esta, huh, Rodolfo? —le llega la voz presumida de Tony a un metro de él, quitando la concentración a Loki de su pequeña ensoñación y de regreso en el juego.

Su vista recorre el tablero y la pieza blanca que está ahora metida entre dos de las piezas negras de Loki. —Creo que me recuperaré —dice, decidiendo con rapidez por un contra ataque que tiene a Tony cruzándose de brazos, en apariencia, tratando de averiguar la nueva estrategia de Loki y como debería de responder mejor a ella.

Mientras Tony analiza su siguiente movimiento, la mente de Loki se hunde de nuevo en la corriente de pensamientos, preguntándose si Tony algún día dejara su hábito de ponerle apodos a la gente. Claro, a la larga no es importante y debería de haber un sin fin de asuntos más importantes para alguien de su posición. Y aún así, se da cuenta que no importa que tenga el futuro planeado para él, justo ahora, esto _es_ lo más importante, dado que todo lo demás que debería de ser importante, simplemente ya no lo es más.

Y es extraño como le han puesto tantos epitafios en su larga vida – Creador de Mentiras, Lengua de Plata, Engañador, y peores – sin que le hubiera importado mucho, y ahora, todos esos nombres Midgardianos, inocentes como lo son, le molestan mucho más.

O quizás no es la presencia de esos nombres como tal, si no la _ausencia_ de su nombre real lo que le está molestando.

Y quizás está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Pero aún así se _siente_ importante por alguna razón.

Y de nuevo, sería algo trivial para ponerlo en la mesa. Y hubiera sido totalmente impensable hacerlo en Asgard, un esclavo presumiendo que puede decirle a su amo como le gustaría que se dirigiera a él, pero él no está en Asgard y sabe que Tony no se ofenderá. Quizás el hombre hasta lo complazca, pero aun así no es un asunto que quiera, en particular, sacar a relucir. Porque le gustaría que Tony dijera su nombre sin que Loki se lo pida. Le gustaría que Tony…

Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de algo. _Él_ nunca ha llamado a Tony por su nombre. No es algo que un esclavo haría bajo circunstancias normales, y tales frivolidades habrían sido castigadas con destreza por cualquier amo, pero Tony no es cualquiera y le ha puesto en claro como quiere que Loki se dirija hacia él.

Y aun así no lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera una vez. De hecho, nunca se ha dirigido a Tony como nada, excepto aquella vez cuando necesitaba llamar la atención de Tony en el taller y asumió que la palabra estándar de “amo” complacería al hombre.

No fue así.

E incluso si Tony le informó de su preferencia respecto a eso en aquel entonces, Loki no ha sido capaz de obligarse a llamar a Tony por su nombre después de eso. Se había sentido tan extraño, tan fuera de lugar, tan incongruente, así que había optado por nada al final. Después de un rato, casi se había olvidado de eso, no teniendo la necesidad apremiante de dirigirse a Tony desde entonces, nunca había pensado mucho en ese hasta ahora.

¿Pero quizás debería de hacer eso? Tan alienígena y extraño como sería el concepto de un esclavo haciendo tal cosa, le agrada más y más entre más lo piensa – el llamar a Tony por su nombre. No “amo”, no algún título rimbombante, pero… su nombre. Como si Tony no fuera su amo, y Loki no fuera en verdad su esclavo.

Se lame los labios que parecen haberse secado durante su reflexión.

—¿Tony? —dice, y oh, como se siente extraño decirle esa palabra al hombre. Pero, se da cuenta, que no es tan extraña como hubiera sido decir la palabra “amo”. En el taller, no se había sentido tan fuera de lugar cuando había obligado a que esa palabra saliera de sus labios, sonó poco agradable y humillante. Pero ahora, a pesar de sus estatus relativos, en verdad no hubiera… quedado adecuadamente. Y tan extraño como se pueda sentir, también se siente _bien_ el decir ese nombre en voz alta por primera vez.

Ante eso, Tony despega sus ojos del tablero para mirarle a él. —¿Sí? —pregunta, sus cejas levantadas ligeramente.

—Yo sólo me estaba preguntando —comienza—, ¿qué significa “Bambi”?

* * *

Okey, eso _no_ era lo que estaba esperando que Loki dijera. Nop, de hecho había esperado algo parecido a “Admito mi derrota” o “Tú ganas este juego”.

Bien, tampoco había esperado _eso_ , pero aún habría sido menos sorprendente que lo que salió de los labios de Loki hace unos cuantos segundos.

Y joder, ¿cómo le explicas _eso_ a un dios alienígena quien no sabe ni lo mínimo sobre caricaturas o Disney o la vida salvaje Terrestre?

—Uh… es un personaje ficticio… como una caricatura ¿sabes? —ofrece—. O sea, fotografías móviles animadas. Así que sí, un personaje de una famosa, eh, historia de caricatura para niños, con… cuernos. O al menos pienso que tiene cuernos. Bueno, al menos ya cuando es adulto o eso. Aunque no estoy seguro de si tan siquiera fuera un adulto en la historia. O caricatura. Pero si fuera real, habría tenido… cuernos. Sí.

Wow, ¿quién se habría imaginado que el simple acto de explicar un personaje de caricatura le haría sonar como un idiota parloteando – el grandioso Tony Stark quien podría haber dado una elocuente conferencia en ese instante sobre física nuclear avanzada si alguien fuera a despertarlo en medio de la noche? ¿Y qué fue lo que motivo a Loki para lanzar esa pregunta en primer lugar, justo cuando están a la mitad de un apartida de Hnefatafl?

—Entonces, ¿necesitas alguna otra aclaración sobre eso, Rodolfo? —dice sin importancia, moviendo una pieza a la parte media del tablero.

—No, ya… veo —Loki dice lentamente mientras su mano se estira y mueve la pieza más cercana hacia el centro.

Y Tony tiene esta sensación de que acaba de decir algo mal, pero no tiene idea de qué. Así que no hay manera de negar la expresión de decepción en el rostro del dios, como si hubiera esperado que la respuesta de Tony fuera algo enteramente diferente. Quizás no apreciaba el hecho de que Tony lo haya llamado en memoria de una historia infantil. Pero es solo una caricatura, después de todo, y hay apodos definitivamente peores ¿verdad?

Siguen sentado ahí por un rato, continuando su juego en silencio, el único sonido en la habitación es el suave clic de las piezas siendo puestas sobre el tablero en sus nuevas posiciones.

Y no es hasta mucho tiempo después que se da cuenta de que algo fue diferente en su pequeña conversación comparada con las anteriores, algo que falló en notar hasta ahora, completamente metido en el juego.

Pero en realidad esa fue la primera vez que Loki le ha llamado “Tony”.

Parpadeando en sorpresa, su cabeza se levanta repentinamente para ver a Loki, pero la mirada del dios está dirigida al tablero entre ellos y ni se entera que le está observando.

_Bien, definitivamente hay una primera vez para todo._

Y demonios si esto no es un billón de veces preferible a aquella horrible vez que Loki le llamó “amo”. Por alguna razón, la idea de su nombre saliendo de la boca de Loki es extrañamente atrayente, incluso si es sólo dicho de manera normal y no gemido en placer mientras Tony…

Él aplasta ese pensamiento tan rápido como aparece. _Ni te atrevas a ir por ese camino, Tony_.

Y quizás esa es la señas de que Tony se está sintiendo más cómodo junto a él ahora, que se ha deshecho de otra capa de esos jodidos conceptos impresos en su cerebro de que cual es la manera apropiada para él de comportarse basado en lo que se espera de los esclavos en Asgard.

_Pero a pesar de eso, había sido lingo escuchar su nombre de esa manera…_

Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta tan de repente como un rayo iluminando el cielo azul, es tan obvio que no puede evitar sentirse como un idiota por no verlo de inmediato. Por supuesto que a Loki no le importa quién es Bambi, o cualquier historia midgardiana alocada en la que aparezca. No, había preguntado porque había esperado que Tony respondiera y le llamara por _su_ nombre, contrario a todos esos apodos que se la ha pasado llamando al dios desde que llegó.

También descubre por qué una cosa en apariencia tan simple puede ser tan importante para alguien en la posición de Loki. No que Tony tenga idea de cómo se les llame a los esclavos en Asgard, pero quizás en realidad no son llamados por su nombre, pero simplemente como “esclavo” o “tú” o “número treinta y siete” o lo que sea que las costumbres Asgardianas dicten.

Y tan bien como se haya sentido escuchar su nombre de Loki, no tiene duda de que para el dios, tales sentimientos serían multiplicados si Tony fuera a decir el suyo de vuelta. Un pequeño toque de reconocimiento, quizás, pero muy importante.

No puede evitar sentirse como un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo no haberlo visto antes, viendo cuan obvio parece ahora?

Su mirada se desliza hacia el tablero, luego de regreso al dios silencioso y quieto, donde se queda por un ratito antes de volver al tablero de nuevo. Y luego, sonríe enormemente.

—¿Loki? —dice, la sonrisa en su rostro sólo haciéndose más grande mientras mueve una pieza blanca hacia adelante—. No estoy seguro de cuál es la expresión equivalente en este juego, pero aquí en la Tierra, este es el momento donde nosotros diríamos “Jaque Mate”.

* * *

La partida de Hnefatafl terminó hace mucho y Tony está de nuevo fuera de la torre por culpa de alguna junta, pero las memorias del juego aún están presentes. Por primera vez, Tony en realidad ganó.

Claro, su victoria sólo había sucedido porque Loki había perdido totalmente su concentración durante las últimas etapas de la partida, metido profundamente en sus propios pensamientos. El juego no había parecido importante en ese entonces; todo en lo que podía pensar era en la negativa testarudez de Tony de decir su nombre, aunque se una vez, a pesar de que Loki había dicho el suyo segundos antes.

Pero luego, Tony de repente rompe el silencio entre ellos.

“Loki”, había dicho, y no puede recordar que su nombre hubiera sonado tan dulce a sus oídos.

Y es sorprendente, en verdad, cuanto poder puede tener una sola palabra, porque en ese momento no se había sentido para nada como un esclavo, o como una propiedad, o como un sirviente, pero como…

… como _Loki_.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	73. Chapter 73

El retumbar de un trueno casi revienta sus tímpanos y un rayo deslumbrante partiendo el cielo en dos es toda la advertencia que Tony obtiene.

Un minuto después del fenómeno climático aberrante, el Dios del Trueno mismo está parado en la sala de Tony, sus manos callosas sujetando sus antebrazos en un agarre tan fuerte que Stark tiene que hacer una mueca. _Eso_ va a dejar moretones mañana.

—¡Hombre de Metal! —el dios exclama, la alegría brillando en su rostro como si fuera un pequeño niño en Navidad al que le han regalado un lanzallamas—. ¡Estoy más que jovial de estar en tu morada una vez más!

Entonces las noticias de Asgard deben ser buenas. Thor, como siempre, se emociona como una niña de catorce años, y no hay manera de confundir la excitada expresión de su rostro. Tony se siente relajarse un poco, incluso si no sabe aún exactamente _cuán_ buenas serán las noticias, si son súper buenas o sólo semi buenas. Algunas definiciones de Asgard sobre… cosas parecen diferir bastante de las suyas propias.

—Sí, es fantástico tenerte, Point Break, en serio. Aunque, sería un anfitrión aún más amable si pararas de apretujar mis brazos como si fueran toallas húmedas —Tony le dice al dios que sonríe de oreja a oreja, quien le suelta y le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda, la fuerza de la cual, viniendo de cualquier otra persona, podría contarse como golpiza.

Y luego Thor se gira hacia Loki, quien está parado con sus brazos cruzados frente a él, una expresión malhumorada en su rostro.

Aunque eso no detiene a Thor. Atraviesa la distancia ente su hermano y él con tres pasos seguros y abraza el cuerpo más delgado de su hermano, quien no hace ningún intento por liberarse, pero tampoco devuelve el estrujón fraternal.

—Vengo a traer noticias esperanzadoras —Thor les sonríe una vez que ha dejado ir a Loki, quien parece más un niño deprimido. Quizás el hermano del chiquillo con el lanzallamas, quien sólo obtuvo calcetines en su paquete.

Aun así, parece que las orejas de Loki se mueven un poco ante eso, pero si existe alguna otra reacción a las palabras de Thor la controla, mirando al dios del trueno como si estuviera a punto de decirle que fue lo que cenó anoche en lugar de compartir las noticias que afectaran el futuro entero de Loki.

Las orejas de Tony se interesan también. Quizás en verdad sean muy buenas noticas, aunque él lo duda. —Muy bien, entonces ¿cuáles son las nuevas? No nos dejes en el suspenso, hombresote —le urge al dios. Quiere escuchar esto _ahora_ y está bastante seguro de que Loki también, incluso si dicho dios luce como si estuviera tratando de pretender que no.

—Bien, mis amigos —Thos habla, su voz retumbando al tiempo que se endereza completamente para dar su importante anuncio, y Tony nota como Loki se inclina hacia adelante con eso, sólo un poquito—. He expresado mi plegaria de indulgencia con respecto a Loki ante el trono de Odin, y hoy el padre de Todo me ha informado que él ha concedido tu petición para una audiencia, Hombre de Metal, para hablar más sobre este asunto.

Las cejas de Tony se elevan con sorpresa. Eso _no_ era lo que estaba esperando. Total y definitivamente no.

—Uhm, muchacho del trueno, no recuerdo el haber pedido una audiencia en primer lugar —dice, no muy seguro de que le este gustando hacia dónde va esto.

Thor abre sus su boca para responder, pero Loki le interrumpe. —¿Así que eso es lo mejor que has logrado obtener después de todas estas semanas, Thor? ¿Una _audiencia_? ¿Y en verdad crees que eso va a cambiar _algo_?

Thor mira a Loki de manera calmada, azul acerado enfrentando verde. —Al menos el Padre de Todo no denegó mi plegaria en el instante, como temí que sucediera —suelta, levantando una mano hacia Loki, la palma hacia arriba, en un gesto tranquilizador—. Si él hubiera estado completamente indispuesto a reconsiderar tu sentencia, estoy seguro de que no habría ofrecido esta audiencia en primer lugar.

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —Loki pregunta, no sonando para nada convencido.

Thor luce sorprendido, como si hubiera la menor duda de la naturaleza de su respuesta. —Por qué, le dije que el Hombre de Metal estaría honrado de viajar a Asgard y hablar con el Padre de Todo, por supuesto —pausa, como si le diera a Loki la oportunidad de objetar, pero el otro elije no hacerlo, así que Thor continúa—. Aunque no hay garantías sobre el resultado, esto es sin duda mejor que nada. Al menos es un signo de esperanza de que Padre está listo para escuchar a alguien que desea hablar a favor de clemencia en tu nombre.

—Una esperanza vacía colgada frente a mí —Loki replica—. Esto no será más que una pérdida de tiempo inútil, Thor. Si Odin en verdad estaba considerando el mostrar clemencia, él hubiera-

—¡Hola! —la voz de Tony corta el rezongadero, y mientras los dos dioses peleado se giran hacia él, el castaño agita sus manos en su dirección—. Sí, ¿me recuerdan, Tony Stark? Aún estoy aquí, ¿y supongo que nadie me va a preguntar _a mi_ si en realidad quiero tomar parte en un viaje intergaláctico a través de un gusano espacial hacia otra dimensión? ¿Y ser todo asado por rayos cósmicos antes de ser desgarrado en pedazos por la compresión espacio-tiempo y todos esos horribles efectos secundarios? —muy bien, quizás sea un genial técnico y un fanático de la ciencia y todo, pero valora su vida más que aventarse a algún hoyo mágico cósmico que podría disolver fácilmente su cuerpo orgánico en un enjambre de átomos y moléculas saltarinas.

Thor le sonríe amablemente, como si Tony fuera un pequeño cachorrito asustado de una mariposa que se ha parado en su nariz.

—No tengas miedo, Hombre de Metal, no eres ni por cerca el primer mortal en visitar Asgard. Incluso si los cuerpos humanos son frágiles en comparación con los de los Aesir, el viaje en si es inofensivo y sin efectos adversos para los mortales. —La declaración es seguida por un asentimiento, como si Thor acabara de proveer la información más básica en todos los Nueve u Ocho o el número que sean de reinos.

Bien, eso apenas y es medio tranquilizador. —¿Y cuántos de esos mortales arribaron a salvo en la tierra de nuevo después de su pequeña Odisea en el Espacio 2010? —Nunca está de más checar, ¿verdad?

—Por eso, todos aquellos quienes han sido enviados de vuelta a casa llegaron a salvo a Midgard —el dios del Trueno le asegura.

Tony da un paso hacia atrás, entornando sus ojos hacia Thor. —Detente ahí, amigo. ¿Qué se supone que significa todo eso del “todos aquellos _quienes han sido enviados de vuelta a casa_ ”? ¿Quieres decir que hay gente que no regresó?

—Sólo unos pocos. Algunos mortales crearon ciertos… incidentes durante su estadía —Thor dice, un pie rascando las lozas de mármol, luciendo como si se arrepintiera de su previa elección de palabras—. Ellos fueron desafortunadamente incapaces de regresar a su reino nativo.

—Eso es encantador. Y en verdad me está haciendo encariñarme con la idea de un viaje espacial intergaláctico, sabes.

Thor luce bastante descontento. —Algunos mortales se metieron en peleas de las cuales debieron mantenerse alejados o provocaron a guerreros quienes no toman muy bien el dejar retos u ofensas pasar sin ser respondidas. Pero esos mortales fueron tontos, y tú eres un hombre inteligente, y sabe muy bien el no incitar tales problemas.

_Uh-huh. El mantenerse alejado de los problemas siempre ha sido el fuerte de Tony Stark. No._

—Uh, ¿y si mejor escribo mi declaración oficial en un elegante rollo de pergamino y lo envió contigo? Eso debería de ser la misma cosa ¿cierto? U oye, que mejor – ¿qué tal si papi querido viene aquí para ver _me_ en lugar de que yo vaya para allá, a tu lejano lado del universo?

Debería de reírse de la expresión desconcertada en la cara d Thor si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. Como si Tony le acabara de decir que se va a casar con su aspiradora o que comenzará una nueva carrera como bailador del tubo.

—No, eso no es posible —Thor dice finalmente, su voz insistente y firme, como si Tony sólo estuviera siendo obstinado y cabeza dura—. Nadie rechaza una audiencia con el Padre de Todo.

Y si hay algo que a Tony no le gusta escuchar, son esas palabras: _no es posible_.

—¿Y qué es lo que el omnipotente Padre de todo va a hacer si le sigo simplemente “ni lo pienses, José”? ¿Aplastarme con un relámpago? ¿Hacer que la tierra se abra en un abismo de fuego y lava bajo mis pies durante mi caminata matutina del domingo? ¿huh? —Demonios, es sólo que odia cuando la gente que ni siquiera le conoce intenta decirle lo que debería de hacer. Ya tiene suficiente de eso siendo el CEO de Industrias Stark.

Mira a Loki rápidamente, y hace una mueca culposa ante la imagen. El rostro del dios se ha decaído ante las palabras de Tony, y hay líneas de expresión de terrible decepción marcadas en sus facciones, como si no pudiera creer lo que escucha. Su postura se está encorvando, como si el peso de su cuerpo de repente se triplicara. En su mayoría luce como un hombre ahogándose sujetándose a un salvavidas, sólo para que la mano de dios descendiera desde los cielos de arriba para arrebatarle la última oportunidad de redención de sus desesperadas manos.

Tony suspira para sus adentros. De acuerdo, en verdad no estaba siendo serio en cuando a negarse, sólo tenía que hacer presente su inconformidad, porque él es Tony Stark y porque la idea de ir en un viaje de campo mágico en verdad le asusta como si no hubiera mañana.

La boca de Loki se está abriendo como si fuera a decir algo, pero antes de que le dios pueda hablar, Tony rápidamente le interrumpe. Y sabe que va a arrepentirse de esto de una manera u otra, pero como sea.

—¿Puedo al menos llevarme mi traje de Iron Man?

Thor esta sonriendo de nuevo, y todo está bien por un par de segundos antes de que el dios del Trueno responda. —Desafortunadamente, eso sería poco aconsejable. A los visitantes de otros reinos no se les permite entrar a Asgard armados sin tener un permiso especial aprobado. No pasarás Heimdall con tu traje, me temo.

Tony está a punto de protestar esa idiotez de la regla de no traer armas, antes de que recuerde la seguridad en los aeropuertos en la Tierra. _Okey, eso es justo_.

Así que se conforma con un suspiro, tallando su cara con las palmas de sus manos. —Muy bien, pero necesito arreglar una Visa, y ponerme una vacunas antes. Déjame ver – viruela, rabia, Peste Negra, sarampión cósmico —va levantando uno a uno sus dedos—. Sí, creo que eso debería de cubrirlo. ¿Entonces, cuándo nos vamos a Narnia?

—¡Nos iremos en la mañana! —Thor declara pomposo, como si estuviera dando un discurso ante una asamblea de seguidores leales.

Tony sólo gime.

En verdad él _va a ir_ a Asgard.


	74. Chapter 74

Justo como cuando Thor estuvo de visita la última vez, Tony decide elegir la pizza a domicilio – grasosa, engordadora, rebanadas enfermizas de queso, salami, queso, carne, y queso.

Claro, e igual como la última vez, ninguno de sus invitados tiene mucho apetito en apariencia, juzgando por la manera en que pellizcan la comida en sus platos. Bueno, al menos Thor está tratando de hacer este valiente esfuerzo de ser cortés y comer su porción, incluso si no está siendo su usual glotón, pero Loki apenas ha tocado su pizza, logrando lucir sombrío y fastidiado al mismo tiempo.

Y puede que Thor haya estado de un humor alegre y brillante cuando llegó, es obvio que el malhumor de Loki está comenzando a apoderarse de él también, contagioso como un ataque de pulgas. Él se pregunta si Thor esperaba que su pequeño hermanito estuviera tan alegre y resplandeciente como él una vez que escuchara las noticias de Asgard, porque en ese caso realmente le esperaba una decepción enorme.

Tony no está seguro de cual era la reacción que _él_ esperaba que Loki tuviera – cuando todo se aclara, no hay que tomar una decisión, y podría ir hacia donde sea. Aun así es mejor que un no rotundo, sin oportunidad de algún perdón o libertad condicional en el horizonte. Y si Odín ha aceptado la idea de escuchar las opiniones de Tony al respecto, bueno, eso debería contar del lado positivo ¿cierto?

A menos de que lo hayan invitado por el valor de entretenimiento – algo así como el mono midgardiano con sus ideas incomprensivas de cómo un castigo debería de funcionar, ahora vamos todos a señalarlo y reírnos desde nuestros asientos Altos y Poderosos. O la alternativa, llevarlo ante la Real Corte de Asgard sólo para dejarle claro y decirle en términos no tan inciertos que la sentencia de Loki ha sido gravada en piedra y que ni se les ocurra a los debiluchos mortales de presumir que pueden interferir o pensar que saben hacer las cosas mejor que ellos.

Y de nuevo, parece demasiado el llevarlo hasta Asgard sólo para decirle eso, así que quizás Odín está dispuesto a darles _algo_ , el ceder un poquito, incluso si es sólo una o dos pulgadas en su favor.

Por otro lado, no se siente reconfortado por como le llevó tantas semanas a Odín el tomar esta decisión. ¿En verdad fue tan difícil decisión, dejar que alguien viniera a Asgard para hablar a favor de Loki? No es como si el tipo esté obligado a satisfacer a Tony con cualquier cosa que diga, así que si la mera situación de la audiencia fue lo que trajo toda esta reticencia, tiene que admitir que en verdad no luce bien al final.

Sin duda las mismas cosas están pasando por la cabeza de Loki la manera en que se ha encerrado en si mismo, pareciera perdido en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, todo debe de parecer tan _real_ , contrario a esa posibilidad tan distante que había con la ausencia de Thor. Y ahora, la posibilidad igualmente real de que Odín dejará que su sentencia se quede, y Loki permanezca siendo un esclavo por el resto de su larga vida, también se ha acercado más.

Trata de sacar algo de consuelo en el hecho de que Thor parecía más positivo y esperanzado, pero dado que Tony nunca ha conocido a Odíw2qeasn, en verdad no puede juzgar cual de los dos resultados tiene más posibilidades en la realidad.

Le da otra mordida grande a su rebanada grasienta de pizza, arrancando un gran pedazo de orilla, y luego mastica audiblemente. La conversación en la mesa se ha detenido y Loki apenas y ha dicho una frase completa desde que se sentaron. Al principio Thor estaba actuando mejor, pero una vez que Tony sacó al aire el incidente con los Einherjers en el metro, el rostro de Thor se había transformado en esa mirada patentada triste y de cachorro mojado suya y no había parecido muy propicio para seguir conversando.

Ellos comen en silencio por un rato, luego Loki agarra su vaso vacio de agua y camina hacia el fregadero para llenarlo. A pesar de todos los meses viviendo en la torre de Tony, nunca le ha llegado a gustar nada carbonatado, en su lugar prefiriendo el agua simple de la llave para sus comidas. Thor mira a su hermano brevemente, y de repente Tony recuerda el desayuno incómodo que tuvieron durante la última visita del Dios de Trueno y su sorpresa al ver que Loki no estaba siendo ordenado que les sirviera, de que se le permitía sentase a la mesa y tomar su desayuno, de que incluso tenía la misma comida que el resto de ellos.

Tony se encuentra bastante agradecido de que Thor no haYA mostrado tales reacciones tan obvias aún, aunque aún _desea_ que Thor no esté interpretando el agua como que Loki no tiene permitido tomar la bebida Midgardiana conocida como Coca que él y Thor están disfrutando actualmente. Una parte de él está deseando hacer un comentario sobre eso, explicarle a Thor que Loki ha elegido el agua él mismo y es libre de tomar la cosa café burbujeante si lo quiere, pero no se siente como para destacar esa mierda justo ahora.

Es sólo una bebida.

El golpe de agua del fregadero es casi ensordecedor en el silencio casi completo que ha rodeado a la mesa, de algún modo atrayendo más atención a la interacción social. Unos momentos después la llave es cerrada y el silencio reina una vez más si no fuera porque es roto por la voz de Loki una vez más.

—¿Tony? —dice llanamente, girando su cabeza para mirarle por sobre su hombro—. Parece que el desagüe del fregadero está tapado.

 _Maravilloso_.

—Muy bien, traeré a alguien para que lo arregle —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Jarvis, llama al plomero y has que venga mañana. _Después_ de nuestra partida a LalaLand.

—Muy bien, señor —se escucha la voz de la IA, diligente como siempre.

Después de esa pequeña plática, Tony está a punto de resignarse a otro silencio cuando su vista se posa en Thor y se congela ahí.

La boca del dios está abierta en lo que mejor se puede describir como sorpresa e incredulidad mientras sus ojos siguen moviéndose rápidamente entre Loki y Tony. Por un rato, Ton no está seguro del cual es el problema _esta v_ ez, pero entonces, se da cuenta.

 _Por supuesto_. Eso tiene que ser. Loki lo acaba de llamar _Tony_ , y seguramente es una de las cosas que un esclavo nunca haría ni en un millón de años en Asgard – llamar a su amo por su nombre. Y justo ahora, Thor probablemente está batallando para decidir si debería de estar más sorprendido de que Loki se permita tales cosas en primer lugar o que en apariencia a Tony no le importa del todo.

Y demonios, no se siente como para estar lidiando con esto, pero no puede simplemente dejar que esta mierda quede en las sombras. Así que se gira hacia el dios del Trueno, dándole su más deslumbrante y tranquila sonrisa.

—Sí, sé que tu genta tiene ciertas dificultades para meterse esta parte en sus cabezas, pero contrario a la creencia popular en Asgard, mi nombre es “Tony” y no “Hombre de Metal” —una pausa corta—, y tampoco _cualquier otra cosa_.

Pone énfasis deliberado en las últimas palabras, no queriendo poner la palabra _amo_ en su boca; es tan jodidamente horrible y sabe asqueroso. Thor sin duda está entendiendo, juzgando por la mirada incrédula. Pero al menos se queda callado y apenas y asiente, y por eso Tony está aliviado. No quiere discutir nada de esto justo ahora, especialmente no con Loki a distancia de sonido, así que en su lugar regresa a su comida y Thor sigue su ejemplo.

Loki, como sea, no lo hace. En lugar de eso simplemente se sienta ahí alternando entre mirar por la ventana y su plato vacio a excepción de las migajas de un gran total de una rebana de pizza que ha consumido.

Suspirando internamente, Tony alcanza la caja más cercana, aun medio llena y la empuja en dirección a Loki. —Venga, Loki, toma otra rebanada, vamos. Apenas y has comido algo —le urge al dios reticente.

Posando su mirada antes perdida sobre Tony, Loki sólo sacude su cabeza. —No tengo hambre —dice y luego empuja su silla hacia atrás, levantándose—. Discúlpenme.

Y con eso, se gira y sale por la puerta, dejando a Tony, a Thor y a las cajas de pizza en sus propios asuntos.

Tony suspira, muy alto esta vez, tallando su rostro con las manos. Muy bien, así que Loki con mucha seguridad _no_ está de buen humor. Una parte de él quiere quedarse aquí y entregarse a cualquier consuelo que la pizza le pueda ofrecer mientras trata de ignorar toda esta _mierda_ , pero otra parte más insistente de él quiere apresurarse tras de Loki y asegurarse de que está bien, y esa es la parte que gana.

—Muy bien, grandote, sólo termina tu pizza y yo regreso en un minuto —dice al levantarse de su silla, a punto de dirigirse a la puerta y seguir a Loki, pero una mano fuerte sobre su brazo le detiene en seco. Se gira para encarar a Thor, quien le está mirando con el ceño fruncido tan profundo como el Gran Cañón.

—Por favor, Hombre de Metal, disculpa a mi hermano por su comportamiento irrespetuoso —el dios dice, y demonios si eso no es lo más cercano a un ruego que Tony le ha escuchado nunca antes—. No quiere hacer mal, estoy seguro, él está… angustiado.

Y el fuerte agarre de los dedos en su brazo _duele_ , provocando que haga una mueca mientras trata de liberarse. Thor, dándose cuenta rápido de lo que está haciendo, deja que su mano caiga a su costado, el Gran Cañón profundizándose en la Fosa de las Marianas.

Una mirada a esa cara de cachorro preocupado es suficiente para decirle a Tony exactamente qué es lo por lo que Thor está preocupado – que Tony está a punto de irse y castigar a Loki por su comportamiento tan poco esclavo que por supuesto hubiera sido completamente inaceptable allá de donde viene Thor. Y eso sólo hace que quiera gritar de frustración a los cielos – es obvio que Loki no es el único con una curva completamente tiesa en estos temas.

—Por amor bendito, Thor —le responde, fastidiado y de repente mareado mentalmente—. Sólo voy a _hablar_ con él ¿bien?

Sin molestarse a esperar una respuesta, se va pisoteado, dejando a Thor y a las cajas de pizzas a sus propios asuntos.

* * *

Él está parado frente a la ventana en la sala, mirando hacia afuera, una extraña mezcla de sentimientos revolviéndose dentro de él. Thor está de regreso, todos van a ir a Asgard y puede que haya una pequeña oportunidad de que su sentencia sea cambiada. Hasta ahora, todo se había sentido como imposible, tan lejano, dado que había estado preocupado tratando de lidiar con el aquí y ahora. Como un sueño distante que nunca se volvería realidad de cualquier modo.

Pero ahora, está a punto de que su futuro sea revelado y descubra si esa pequeña esperanza ardiendo dentro de él valga algo, o sólo sea reducida a nada mientras es irrevocablemente condenado a tener que pasar el resto de su vida como un esclavo.

Por supuesto, sus circunstancias actuales no le dejan espacio para quejarse, dada la situación, pero no mantiene ninguna ilusión de que sus amos futuros sean tan buenos como Tony. Hay demasiados pensamientos inquietantes que vienen con eso, y al final terminó volviéndose demasiado, así que se había levantado de la mesa y se había retirado, en la desesperada necesidad de tener unos momentos a solas.

De repente se escuchan pasos acercándose a él, demasiado suaves para pertenecer a Thor.

 _Tony_.

Con eso, de repente le golpea la realidad de que es lo que hizo hace unos momentos – negar la insistencia de Tony de que tomara otra rebana, si no que se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Un esclavo directamente desobedeciendo a su amo – y para hacer las cosas peores – haciéndolo perder credibilidad al hacerlo enfrente de un invitado. Cualquier esclavo en Asgard podría haber esperado un mundo de dolor y heridas después de una escena como esa. Y aun así, ese pensamiento ni siquiera entró en su mente cuando se negó a la pizza y se fue. Ni siquiera ahora, que su cabeza está más clara y Tony está parado justo detrás de él como recordatorio, siente miedo sobre alguna consecuencia posible que le siga a su comportamiento impropio. Lo cual debería de ser extraño pero no lo es.

—¿Todo está bien ahí? —Tony pregunta.

—Sí —replica—, todo está bien. —Pero incluso es claro para él como su voz tensa desmiente sus palabras.

Luego la mano de Tony está de repente sobre su hombro con un toque gentil. Y es como en esas veces anteriores – cuando se rompió a llorar en el taller, y cuando estaba aterrado de que Tony lo fuera a entregar a Barton después de haber regado esas pequeñas bolitas de arcilla por todo el suelo de la sala – la mano está ahí sobre su hombro, su presencia tranquilizadora y reconfortante.

—Bien, estoy seguro de que tu padre reconsiderará, o no se hubiera molestado con todo este melodrama en primer lugar ¿cierto? —Tony le ofrece.

—Quizás —dice, no muy seguro de cuanta verdad habrá en las palabras de Tony, pero son extrañamente reconfortantes. Como también lo es la mano apretándole ligeramente, enviando un hormigueo raro por toda su espina dorsal.

Y descubre que quiere seguir ese toque, dejar que esos brazos le abracen para ofrecerle más confort, y incluso quizás…

—Hermano ¿estás bien? —llega una voz tronadora pero indecisa, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos, y el momento se fue.

—Estoy bien —dice cortante, cruzando sus brazos, alejándose del hombre que está parado en la puerta—. Sólo déjame ser, Thor.

No se siente de humor como para hablar con Thor ahorita. Su mente está demasiado ocupada con el hecho de que va a ir a Asgard y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Pero al menos Tony va a ir con él.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	75. Chapter 75

Si Tony hubiera sabido más, diría que Thor está nervioso. Okey, así que quizás los dioses del rayo no se ponen nerviosos, pero al menos se _inquietan_.

—Ahora —Thor repite por cuarta vez—, ten en mente que esta no es una visita oficial y que mantendremos un perfil bajo durante tu estancia —hace una pequeña pausa mientras su vista barre el lugar donde Loki está parado antes de regresar a Tony una vez más—. La desafortunada verdad es que mi hermano, a causa de sus actos traviesos durante los siglos y sus acciones más recientes, ha hecho muchos enemigos en Asgard, por lo que es prudente que se le informe a la menos cantidad posible de gente de su regreso ahora que ya no tiene su magia o poderes. Nadie se atreverá a lastimar a Loki en mi presencia, claro, pero como príncipe de Asgard tengo que asuntos oficiales que atender durante tu visita. Como sea, mientras mi hermano permanezca en mis aposentos contigo a su alrededor para vigilarlo mientras no estoy, estará a salvo. Nos tomamos los derechos de visitantes bastante en serio en Asgard, mientras seas un invitado bajo mi techo, tu… autoridad sobre Loki será respetada, con la condición de que se comporte como se espera que lo haga.

Loki mira malamente a Thor. —¿Qué tal si no hablas como si no estuviera presente? —suelta, sonando como si estuviera parado en una precaria saliente y alguien lo estuviera jalando hacia el enorme abismo debajo. El dios esta vistiendo sus ropas Asgardianas de nuevo, aunque ya han sido lavadas desde la última vez. El atuendo verde y negro lucen extraños en él después de todo el tiempo que paso usando playeras de bandas y pantalones deportivos, camisas y pantalones. Tony no está seguro si es la ropa alienígena creando la ilusión, pero Loki luce de algún modo más oscuro, más melancólico que antes.

Thor se gira hacia su hermano menor, y hay como acero brillando en sus ojos cuando sujeta el hombro de Loki con una fuerza implacable. —Por favor, recuerda hermano que una vez que hayamos llegado al otro lado del puente arcoíris ya no estaremos en Midgard o puede que traigas desafortunio sobre ti. —La voz de Thor es inquebrantable y tan insistente como las manos en los hombros de Loki, y el menor de los dioses trata de zafarse, pero sus intentos son fallidos.

Los dedos se enterraron un poco más profundo, y Loki detuvo su movimiento para retar esa mirada insistente con la malhumorada de sus ojos. Thor le sacude ligeramente, como si tratara de acentuar más la importancia de lo que está por decir. —Por mucho que me duele decirlo, no puedes ir por ahí actuando como lo has estado haciendo aquí en Midgard. Ese tipo de comportamiento no es aceptable en Asgard, incluso si el Hombre de Metal lo ha permitido hasta ahora.

— _Ya sé eso_ —Loki gruñe, tenso como una liga de goma estirada al punto de ruptura—. No necesitas recordarme lo que se espera de mí en Asgard. Estoy bastante consiente.

La voz de Thor se suaviza, una brisa calmada en marcado contraste con la tensión de Loki. —Sólo te estoy diciendo esto por tu propio bienestar, Loki. No deseo verte herido de alguna manera. Pero necesitarás tragar tu orgullo si vas a prevenir que las peores cosas caigan sobre ti.

—Me las arreglaré —Loki responde, girándose.

Tony hace una mueca. No importa lo que Thor diga, en verdad tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ir a Asgard con Loki de acompañante. Pero parece que es la única manera en que Loki pueda recuperar su libertad de nuevo, no puede negarse.

—Muy bien, entonces —Thor asiente mientras mira a sus dos compañeros de viaje—, ¿están listos para partir?

—Tan listos como podamos estar, Scotty. Sólo transpórtanos allí —Tony cuelga su bolsa de lona sobre su hombro, incluso si Thor ya le dijo que no será necesario llevar equipaje, como si todo lo que pudiera posiblemente necesitar sería proveído por Asgard.

Como sea, Tony aún piensa que si va a pararse frente al padre de Todo mismo, al menos quiere estar usando interiores limpios. Y no está seguro del nivel de higiene general de la gente quienes con probabilidad no tienen tuberías de agua ni calentadores. Sin mencionar que Thor está siempre usando el mismo vestuario cuando sea que no está yendo de incognito con ropa Midgardiana, así que Tony se va a llevar sus cosas consigo. Está muy seguro que no va a usar esas extremadamente incomodas ropas Asgardianas, si eso es lo que Thor espera.

Thor estira una delgada cadena en su cuello, sacando el medallón de palta del cuello de su camisa – tu boleto combinado de viaje y transporte a Asgard.

Tony mira esa cosa con sospecha. Hay runas grabadas por toda la superficie, y la pieza está brillando de magia con seguridad, incluso si no puede sentir algo. Por lo que sabe, podría ser una de esas piezas góticas de joyería barata favorecidas por ciertas bandas de adolescentes angustiosos.

Thor nota la mirada ligeramente sospechosa de Tony. —Sé que puede no lucir impresionante, pero este medallón ha sido creado con la magia más poderosa de mi padre, y nos ofrecerá transporte seguro hacia Asgard y de regreso. No te preocupes, amigo, he usado esto para viajar entre nuestros reinos varias veces, y no ha habido problemas o conflictos hasta ahora.

—¿Aun que estás seguro de que es suficiente para transportarnos a todos nosotros al mismo tiempo? —Tony agita sus dedos indicando a su pequeño grupo—. Digo, tú sólo eres uno pero hay tres de nosotros ahora y el medallón puede, no sé, ¿tirar a alguien en el camino por exceder el peso máximo permitido?

Thor le sonríe, el tipo de sonrisa que Tony recuerda darle a los niños pequeños pidiéndole que explique cómo funciona su traje.

—El número de personas no tiene importancia, Hombre de Metal. El medallón de mi Padre funcionará, no te preocupes —Thor dice con una confidencia inexpresiva que es mostrada típicamente por gente que no tienen ni idea de cómo funcionan _realmente_ las cosas de las que están hablando.

De todas formas Tony no puede encontrar más objeciones inmediatas por el momento, por mucho que no le guste esto ni por poquito.

—Okey, entonces. Al menos ya pague mi cuota del seguro, ¿así que de qué tengo que preocuparme? —levanta sus manos en señal de pregunta, no esperando una respuesta. Al menos Loki, quien está bien relacionado con magia a un nivel personal, no cuestiona su manera de transporte, lo cual es un mucho más reconfortante que las garantías vacías de Thor.

—Reúnanse a mi alrededor —Thor dice, el medallón en su mano, elevado dramáticamente al cielo.

Tony y Loki se acercan y se paran frente a Thor. Loki parece nervioso, tenso como la cuerda de un arco, pero Tony está seguro que no tiene nada que ver con el viaje intergaláctico e interdimensional mismo, sino más con lo que yace más allá. Después de todo, es su futuro entero el que está en la cuerda floja al final de todo.

Thor los sujeta con una de sus poderosas manos, apretándolos a ambos contra su pecho en lo que sería un gesto muy íntimo para alguien más excepto para el Dios del Trueno. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor del medallón en su mano, y por un rato nada sucede. Tony está a punto de decir una estupidez sobre tanques vacios y estaciones de gasolina, pero luego empieza este zumbido suave en el aire, seguido de una luz azulada extraña que sale de la mano de Thor.

En un momento de comprimida singularidad, el zumbido se transforma en un fuerte crujido y la ligera luz en un flash azul deslumbrante. Lo siguiente que Tony sabe es que su estómago _se sacude_ , como si estuviera siendo volteado al revés, y hay un jalón violento e inesperado sin dirección aparente, ni hacia arriba ni hacia abajo o de algún lado. El mundo explota en un caleidoscopio de luces y colores y pequeñas estrellas parpadeantes en la distancia antes de que sea envuelto por una negrura comprimida, un espacio vacío tragándoselo.

Es escupido de nuevo en lo que se siente como solo una fracción de segundo después, cayendo sin gracia sobre sus manos y rodillas, su estomago revolviéndose y su cabeza girando como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa cósmica.

Afortunadamente, su desayuno toma la sabia decisión de quedarse donde está, aunque después de pensárselo mucho. Y en verdad está agradecido de no haberse tomado esa botella de scotch que estuvo considerando vaciar antes de ir en su viaje intergaláctico de expedición, o probablemente habría estado en otro lugar y no en su estómago.

Pero al menos puede sentir suelo sólido bajo sus pues – okey, manos y rodillas – y lentamente levanta su cabeza, parpadeando, aún un poco desorientado.

Y casi se cae sobre su trasero por la sorpresa ante la vista maravillosa e imponente que le recibe mientras sus ojos ascienden desde el suelo. Maldición ¿esto es Asgard? A decir verdad, a pesar de los alardeaos de Thor, había esperado algo más por la línea de… una villa vikinga lujosa, no algo sacado directamente de una postal del espacio de fantasía.

 _Woah_.

El lugar frente a él es enorme, agujas y pináculos alzándose hacia el cielo. Su propia torre luciría como una cima aplastada en comparación con esta Octava Maravilla del Mundo alienígena. Como un palacio y una fortaleza y una metrópolis futurista todo en una, la ciudad masiva brillando bajo el sol, como si estuviera cubierta en una fina capa de oro, bañándose en el esplendor que es sin duda milenios de historia misteriosa y magia antigua.

Mientras admira, la mano de Thor se posa de repente sobre su hombro, el peso inesperado casi haciéndolo caer de cara de nuevo. —Entonces ¿qué piensas, Hombre de Metal? —dice con el orgullo aflorando en su voz.

—Es, uh, enormemente más _épico_ de lo que imaginé —Tony logra decir, no muy seguro de que decir que le haga justicia. Consigue levantarse sobre sus dos pies, aunque un poco inestable, tratando de orientarse y arrancar sus ojos de la cosa majestuosa en la distancia que está actualmente ocupando su campo visual, estirándose de un horizonte a otro.

Es sólo entonces que se da cuenta de la extraña… textura del suelo bajo sus pies y mira hacia abajo, por primera vez en verdad notando sobre lo que está parado. Ni decir nada de lo que le está flanqueando, lo que parece ser… nada. Solo un enorme espacio vacío abriéndose a su lado, y está parado en un delgado puente que ni siquiera…

—Bifrost, mi amigo —Thor le informa de manera placentera—. O al menos lo que se ha reconstruido de él hasta ahora. Bifrost —repite—, el puente que cruza mundos y conecta reinos a través del espacio.

Y Tony tiene esta sensación hundiéndose en el fondo de su estomago al tiempo que no puede evitar mirar dentro del _vacio_ destrozador, aterrador y rompe huesos debajo. A él le parece que un hombre podría aventarse del puente y caer por un eternidad a través de esa nada sin forma y que todo abarca, y tiembla ante ese pensamiento.

—Dile a los que trabajan en la construcción que deberían de poner un pasamanos aquí. Alguien podría tropezarse y caer.

Puede escuchar a Loki hacer un sonido incomprensible detrás de él, una extraña mezcla entre un resoplido y algo de tos.

—¿Continuamos? —Thor les urge con un movimiento de mano—. No hay caso en que perdamos el tiempo aquí.

Y Tony se controla, siguiendo la capa roja agitándose delante de él mientras Thor camina hacia el reino destellante en la distancia con pasos decisivos y rápidos. Loki camina a su ritmo detrás, pero donde los pasos de Thor son determinados y resueltos, los suyos son poco entusiastas y reluctantes.

El suelo debajo de los pies de Tony brilla como la escarcha en el sol, sus colores brillantes entremezclándose y parpadeando como estrellas a unos cientos de galaxias alejadas. Es como mirar un prisma dispersando un millón de rayos de sol, sólo para concentrarlos de nuevo un segundo después.

Y es _hermoso_.


	76. Chapter 76

El suelo debajo de sus pies brilla y resplandece mientras camina penosamente tras la capa negra ondeante a unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Como un hielo coloreado o prismas rotos que resplandecen, motas de luz bailando a través del puente de esa manera peculiar que no ha visto aun algún otro lado.

_Bifrost_. Aún lo recuerda demasiado claro, como cayó de él, o mejor dicho, como dejó ir todas esas nociones infantiles y pretensiones altas y se dejó caer – no querido, no necesitado. _Un fracaso._

Y así cayó de gracia, de Asgard, de un reino que ya no era suyo. El reino que una vez buscó gobernar, sólo para poder sobrepasar a Thor por una vez en algo, aunque ya no está my seguro del por qué.

Después de todo, el trono se volvió suyo, durante un breve intermedio acompañado de fracaso y decepción, y ni siquiera tuvo un momento de satisfacción o gozo de ello. Debería de haberse sentido complacido con el conocimiento de que Thor fue exiliado a Midgard, sin poderes, y que él, Loki, ahora era el rey legítimo, y aún así, esa euforia esperada había fallado en aparecer.

No está seguro de que era lo que había esperado ganar, en verdad, excepto Gungnir y el asiento elevado. Porque parece ser que eso fue todo lo que sacó del nuevo estilo de vida. Quizás alguna vez había sido inocente en creer que recibiría respeto, aprecio, estima, todo lo que era tan fácil para Thor, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que incluso como rey, nunca tendría más de esas cosas que lo que tuvo cuando príncipe.

Recuerda muy bien las miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad de los Guerreros Tres y Sif cuando comprendieron que él había ascendido para convertirse en el regente de Asgard. Su reluctancia a arrodillarse – la lentitud sólo un paso atrás de una rebelión declarada – la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos, la débil farsa de lealtad que no se creyó ni por un segundo. Todo era demasiado obvio, como pensaban que él era un usurpador y que no tenía nada que estar haciendo sentado en ese trono.

No debería de haber sido una sorpresa, claro, que ninguno de esos seguidores leales a Thor tomarían a bien que él estuviera presidiendo, su presencia una mancha arruinando la supuesta perfección del cargo real. No, alguien como él nunca sería aceptado como rey. Había entendido eso mientras se sentaba ahí, mirado a los cuatro Aesir frente a él hincarse con reluctancia, haciendo de su titulo y estación una burla, convertida en una pretensión, un juego infantil de ser rey y gobernante.

Al final, seguía siendo tan odiado como al principio. Si algo cambio fue sólo que su ascenso sirvió para cementar esa opción. Los Guerreros tres y Sif no eran los únicos incapaces de entender su nuevo estatus; de hecho, su reacción se volvió la norma. La tensión en la habitación, mientras nuevas personas que acababan de enterarse de la transferencia del título real se miraban entre ellas, esperando que alguien más valiente que ellos protestara ante el atroz estado de las cosas o que alguien de mente más lúcida se riera y les dijera que solo era una ilusión, unos de los juegos usuales del bromista.

No, él sabía que no habría lealtad o devoción que tener; obediencia rencorosa y obligada era lo mejor por lo que podía esperar, si sucedía.

Claro, debió de haberlo esperado. Y aún así, le había fastidiado como una espina afilada enterrada profundo en su piel, picándole como una cama hecha de clavos oxidados.

No, ni siquiera había una sola cara leal en medio de las masas, ni una sola persona que estuviera dispuesta a servirle de voluntad, tan enérgica como habría servido a Thor.

Era desconfianza y antipatía, y eso fue antes de que la verdad sobre su herencia se supiera.

¿Cómo podría haber esperado algo diferente? La idea es ridícula, absurda. Este reino es de Thor, el guerrero dorado, el amado príncipe. No suyo, el que usa la magia, practicante afeminado, _monstruo_.

Y al final, ni siquiera Midgard, el reino de los mortales, sería suyo. Por supuesto, hubiera sido un pobre sustituto de haber tenido éxito al recamarlo, pero al menos hubiera sido el rey de algo, hubiera tenido algo que Thor no. Un reino al que llamar suyo, incluso si no tuviera idea de qué hacer con él después, qué satisfacción le habría dado al final. Los humanos era débiles y frágiles, y ser el gobernante de tal mundo hubiera sido un placer muy corto, pero al menos habría sido rey en donde Thor no lo era; los Aesir que nunca lo quisieron, ahora ya muy lejos, sus opiniones no importando mientras ascendía a su trono sustituto.

Como sea, su forma de vengarse, de probarse a si mismo, había resultado precipitada e inconsiderada. Pero hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en ese abismo. Para dejar que su amargura y resentimiento aumentaran, para dejar que el deseo de probarse a mi mismo hiciera a un lado todos los demás pensamientos y necesidades. Y luego los Chitauri llegaron, dándole una oferta que no podría resistirse. Había tenido perfecto sentido en ese entonces – los humanos eran pequeños e insignificantes, ¿por qué no se le permitiría gobernar una raza como esa? Los débiles estaban hechos para ser gobernados después de todo – es así como siempre ha sido ¿o no? Lo que le habían enseñado toda su vida – la fuerza era todo lo que importaba; sólo miren a Thor, la epítome de todo lo que es valioso en Asgard: poder, fuerza, progreso marcial. Y si los humanos no pueden defender su mundo, si ellos estaban debajo de quien sea que fuera a conquistarlos, de seguro no merecían el derecho de gobernarse a si mismos ¿cierto? No, ellos estarían mejor con alguien más fuerte, como él, en el poder, se había dicho a si mismo.

Pero las cosas se habían salido de control, y al final había fallado, había sido llevado hasta el límite de su ingenio y fuerza por esas creaturas supuestamente débiles y pobres.

Exiliado de Asgard, hecho un esclavo en Midgard; ninguno de los reinos lo hubieran tenido como su rey. Con certeza, todos aquí están aliviados de haberse deshecho de él, aliviados de que fue dado a Midgard, donde él podría esperar sufrir una línea larga de ultrajes, abuso y humillación después de su intento desafortunado de invadir su mundo.  
Y ahora, está siendo traído de regreso aquí en desgracia por segunda ocasión – entonces, encadenado y amordazado; ahora, un esclavo.

Aunque aún hay algo diferente de la última vez, a pesar de la degradación. Porque antes, no había tenido esperanza alguna mientras caminaba tras de Thor, como siempre un paso detrás, mirando las agujas y edificios enormes de Asgard elevándose en la distancia; acercándose de manera implacable y con ellas, su destino.

Esta vez, la esperanza es pequeña y frágil, sólo un parpadeo, y en verdad debería de considerar mejor el dejar que siga con su existencia y mejor extinguir esa cosa absurda él mismo antes que Odin lo haga.

Pero a pesar de la degradación de regresar a su tierra como un esclavo humilde, ese pequeño destello de esperanza aún brilla sólo lo suficiente para alejar al oscuridad y sombras deprimentes que regresan a invadirle. Porque quizás, sólo quizás, pueda haber oportunidad de… _algo_.

No como la desolación total que vio en su futuro la última vez, cuando había esperado la muerte, ejecución, tras la humillación y el espectáculo totalmente innecesario de un juicio. Porque ¿qué caso había en tener uno, cuando el resultado ya estaba escrito, cuando su culpa era inexpugnable, solo para que sufriera una humillación más grande, poniéndolo a la vista para el entretenimiento de todos, para que pudieran apuntar sus dedos al monstruo que se creía rey? 

Aunque se pregunta cuántos lo reconocerían esta vez, la mayoría de la gente no espera que esté aquí, y él no está usando su ropa real usual. A Thor cualquiera lo reconocería sin importar la situación, sin importar que esté vistiendo, pero no al segundo príncipe, al que nadie le prestaba atención o tan siquiera lo notaban.

Bien, no hasta su juicio, porque ahí de repente pareciera que todo Asgard le prestaba toda la atención que posiblemente hubiera deseado. Todo el interés y notoriedad que le había eludido durante siglos de repente la tenía por montones, como para compensarlo por su negligencia previa.

Y lo recuerda bastante bien, la expectativa de la multitud reunida, la retención de aliento colectiva, sosteniéndolo en suspenso, mientras su sentencia estaba por ser pronunciada. Como la gente se había acercado imperceptiblemente a la baranda, como para no perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que el Padre de Todo decía.

Pero la única cosa que había estado en su mente entonces, molestándolo con el peso de miles de montañas, no había sido la sentencia esperándolo, dado que ya se había resignado al resultado.

No, había sido el hecho de que durante su largo y arduo juicio, nadie había hablado en su defensa. Nadie se había levantado por él, nadie había ofrecido tan siquiera una palabra a su favor.

_Nadie._

Claro, no era que hubiera esperado a alguien. ¿Y por qué deberían? Ya sabía lo que pensaban de él antes de todo esto – su preocupación vergonzosa con la magia, no apta para un príncipe y un deshonor para su estatus de realeza – por no pensar en lo que dicen de él ahora. Traidor. Usurpador. _Desgracia_. 

Pero de todas formas dolía, aunque no había querido reconocer esa aguja de dolor en su momento. Porque hacerlo sólo sería una debilidad, un anhelo lastimoso por cosas que no podría tener, que nunca serían suyas.

Aun así trata de consolarse a si mismo con la idea de que Frigga seguramente habría hablado por él si se le hubiera permitido hacerlo, pero claro, a la familia no se le está permitido hablar en la defensa de un criminal en un juicio, su criterio considerado parcial y poco fiable. Así que al final, solo era él parado allí ante la corte reunida y a pesar del montón de gente, estaba completamente solo. Sin ayuda y sin la más pequeña muestra de apoyo para enfrentar las acusaciones, sin que alguien le extendiera una mano.

No importa cuán inútil hubiera sido. La culpa era demasiado indisputable como para hacer una diferencia y no importaba que tan débil era el esperar y desear una cosa como esa, aun deseó que alguien hubiera hecho eso, si tan siquiera una sola palabra dicha en esa corte en su beneficio. No porque hubiera hecho la diferencia, sino porque…  
Pero no hubo nadie. Sólo el ensordecedor silencio. Estaba completamente solo. Sólo una palabra a su favor, incluso tan poco era demasiado para los buenos ciudadanos de Asgard. Demasiado pedir para alguien como él.

Casi resopla con burla mientras piensa en ello. Tan ridículo, tan absurdo imaginar tal cosa, no importa lo secreto y breve de ello.

Pero en verdad le hubiera gustado que _alguien_ hablara por él.

Pero nadie en Asgard se rebajaría a tal cosa. Ya lo sabía, así que no debería de haber dolido tanto como en verdad lo hizo.

Tragándose el amargo vacío que amenaza con invadirlo ante la memoria, se quita esos tontos conceptos y mejor apresura sus pasos para no quedarse muy atrás.

Y había esperado poder ver a Frigga de nuevo al menos a su regreso, pero Thor le había dicho antes de su partida que ella se había ido a Vanaheim en un encargo personal hace algún tiempo. Por lo que ella no sabía que Loki iría a Asgard, o Thor estaba seguro de que ella hubiera cancelado de inmediato su viaje para poder verlo.

Loki trata de no entirse triste por eso, o por nada en general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé que le pasó a esto que no pude subir con ediciones y tuve que ponerme a etiquetarlas y es una frieguita, si algo se ve mal, una disculpa :P


	77. Chapter 77

—¿Quién va ahí? —la voz resuena a través del puente, viajando tan fácil como el sonido sobre la superficie del agua en una tarde callada, y hace que Tony se pregunte si todas las voces de los Aesir harán algo diferente al resonar.

Thor se detiene en sus pasos y levanta una mano, indicando que Tony se quede donde está. Loki ya se ha detenido, sus brazos cruzados defensivamente.

—Saludos, Heimdall —el Dios del Trueno exclama—. Soy yo, Thor, hijo de Odín, junto a mi hermano Loki y el Hombre de Metal, un muy renombrado guerrero y héroe de Midgard.

Bueno, esa es una introducción que Tony está seguro nunca ha escuchado antes y es algo fresco dado a las variaciones interminables de millonario genio súper estrella que ha obtenido a través de los años. Aunque en serio espera que nadie en Asgard quiera probar la validez de toda la frase “muy renombrado guerrero y héroe”, no cuando su traje está colgando en su taller en algún lugar al otro lado del universo.

—Bienvenido, Thor —Heimdall da un paso a un lado para permitirles la entrada al esplendido reino detrás de él—. Tu llegada es esperada por el Padre de Todo, así como también lo son tus acompañantes. Pueden entrar.

—Gracias, mi amigo. —Y con eso, Thor les indica que se muevan de nuevo, mientras regresa a su andar regio, como un príncipe heredero de camino a su coronación.

Heimdall le mira impasible cuando pasan, silencioso y sin moverse, como una estatua. Largas trenzas rojas saliendo por debajo de su casco a cada lado de su rostro. Tony apenas y puede ver dónde termina su cabello y donde empieza la barba, pero los ojos mirándole por entre todo ese pelaje rojo son de color azul metálico, no como los de Thor. Así que toma nota mental de preguntarle a Thor si los dos están relacionados; quizás él sea el tío del dios del Trueno en segundo grado o algo.

Tony le ofrece una sonrisa amistosa al guardián del arcoíris cuando pasa a su lado. Heimdall no hace algún signo de que lo vio, sino que sólo se queda parado ahí como un pilar de la tierra con su laza en una mano, un extremo descansando firmemente contra el suelo.

 _Un tipo agradable_. Pero bueno, si Tony fuera forzado a pararse ahí protegiendo el mismo puente siglo tras siglo, probablemente también estaría irritable. Es obvio que el tipo no había alcanzado el mejor trabajo; cuando las descripciones de trabajo habían sido entregadas Heimdall no estaba lo suficientemente adelante en la línea para procurarse uno de los buenos como Dios del Trueno o Dios de la Guerra. En lugar de eso se quedo atorado con el puente arcoíris.

Aunque Tony rápidamente tiene otras cosas en su mente mientras las paredes de Asgard comienzan a verse más cercanas, la ciudad le roba el aliento con su belleza. Mientras pasan a través de las rejas, no puede decidir si está aliviado o decepcionado de que no haya cabezas cortadas de los enemigos derrotados adornándolas.

Él nota por el rabillo del ojo que incluso, a pesar de que Loki ha estado arrastrando los pies hasta ahora, una vez que cruzan las rejas rápidamente se acerca a Thor, como si el dios del trueno tuviera una aura mágica cuya protección se extenderá a cual quiera que esté parado lo suficientemente cerca.

Lo cual Tony supone quizás no esté tan lejos de la verdad en el caso de Loki. En realidad está alegre de tener a Thor en su compañía para asegurarse de que Loki permanezca seguro.

Dentro de las paredes, la gran plaza que se extiende frente a ellos está bullendo con actividad y Tony tiene que moverse rápido para evitar ser aplastado por una columna de Einherjers marchando resueltos, armadura y armas resonando al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, una cabra balando pasa corriendo a su lado, una cuerda rota colgando de su cuello, y quizás veinte yardas más adelante, dos guerreros que lucen bravos están envueltos en una batalla de juego de espadas, sus armas brillando con el sol mientras se golpean uno al otro, gruñendo y gimiendo. O al menos Ton _piensa_ que es de juego, pero sólo está suponiendo.

Y en verdad es el reino de los dioses, se da cuenta, sacado directamente de la saga más pomposa y fantasiosa que nunca imaginó. Todos y cada uno de los que están paseándose por la plaza son valientes, hermosos y orgullosos. Hombre y mujeres se mueven con confianza y gracia, algunos con un toque más refinado, otros con más músculos, como si todos pasaran un largo tiempo siendo adorados y honrados, y han aprendido a actuar de acuerdo a su estación. Regios en comportamiento, orgullo brillando en sus ojos y rostros, estos Aesir en verdad que son seres de mito y leyenda.

Luego, por detrás de una esquina, de repente dos creaturas que empañan la perfección gallarda como dos manchas de vino rojo en un mantel blanco. Son un hombre y una mujer, aunque eso no es obvio de inmediato, dada sus posturas encorvadas y sus cabezas agachadas cuidadosamente. Donde los otros Aesir están ataviados con armaduras brillantes y telas finas, estos dos están vestidos con harapos, que les quedan mal y deshilachándose de las costuras. Tony les mira, no muy seguro de que creer, incluso si nadie más parece notar los dos seres andrajosos, tan diferentes a los orgullosos y poderosos Aesir que ha visto hasta ahora. El hombre y la muer se mueven con sombras silenciosas, como si no quisieran ser notados, sus ojos directamente en el suelo como si pensaran que alguien les abofeteará si tan siquiera levantan las miradas de los adoquines  por un segundo.

Es sólo cuando las dos míseras creaturas han dado vuelta en otra esquina y has desaparecido de la vista, que la horrible verdad cae sobre Tony. Esos dos son _esclavos_.

 _Maldición_.

Hay un nudo formándose en su garganta mientras sigue observando donde desaparecieron esas formas. De repente, Asgard ya no parece como Shangri-La sino como algo salido del Planeta de los Simios.

Con la repulsión quemándole por dentro, mira a Loki; incluso si la espalda del dios está hacia él, parece que sus hombros están más tensos, más tirantes de lo usual.

Y entonces la voz de Thor le está llamando. —Ven, mi amigo, no arrastres los pies o quizás pueda perderte entre la multitud.

Y Tony obedece. Está muy seguro que no quiere terminar separado de Thor, porque quien sabe que le pase si eso sucede. Quizás uno de esos Aesir agarrará el alien raro en medio de la calle y lo venderá en alguna subasta de esclavos para el entretenimiento de algún noble creído, si tiene mala suerte.

—El Área Real no está muy lejos de aquí —Thor dice después de mirar brevemente la cara de Tony, no leyéndolo correctamente—. Estoy seguro de que debes de encontrar está experiencia bastante abrumadora y cansada, pero una vez que estemos en mis habitaciones tendrás la oportunidad de descansar sin interrupciones.

Por una vez Tony no tiene mucho que decir en realidad; la imagen de la pareja andrajosa aún marcada en su mente.

* * *

Aunque tiene que admitir que el “Área Real” es bastante impresionante. La joya en la corona que es Asgard, resplandeciendo, brillando incluso más y extendiéndose hacia el cielo mucho más que el resto. Escudos dorados están alineados en la fachada, así como inscripciones y runas en diseños bien pensados y elegantes. Es claro que los Aesir tienen una predilección por los dragones, juzgando por las representaciones grabadas con meticulosidad de largas serpientes deslizándose adornando las masivas puertas y ventanas.

Y el interior del vestíbulo es igual de impresionante. La Basílica de San Pedro en el Vaticano y todos esos otros lugares elegantes que nunca ha visitado se parecen a esto.

—Demonios, ustedes realmente contrataron a un decorador de interiores en verdad elegante para este trabajo ¿verdad? —Tony dice en un suspiro, sus ojos mirando las estatuas magnificas de guerreros, reyes y héroes ya muertos parados en largas filas, cada uno usando una armadura completa con armas. En verdad _espera_ que estos tipos no vuelvan a la vida de noche y compensar el estar muertos volviéndose locos en los pasillos. Si es así, vas a pedir una habitación con una puerta de acero con cerrojo, en definitiva.

—Estos son todos los ancestros poderosos de los Aesir —Thos explica, su rostro iluminándose mientras apunta con entusiasmo a una de las estatuas con una hacha de guerra brutal en ambas manos—. Este es Karl el Hacha Sangrienta. Él era un guerrero quien lideró muchas campañas exitosas contra Jotunheim y Svartalfheim, cubriendo al reino de Asgard de mucha gloria. Y este —agita su mano hacia la siguiente estatua que parece igual de furiosa que la anterior—, es Hjalmar la Barba de Hierro. Se dice que…

—Pensaría que tu invitado tiene muy poco interés en lecciones de historia Asgardiana —la voz de Loki se escucha a su derecha, pero el sonido es más cansado y fatigado que otra cosa. Son las primeras palabras que ha dicho en un largo tiempo, habiendo pasado la mayoría del viaje en soledad melancólica.

La expresión del rostro de Thor decae un poco, pero acepta.

—Síganme entonces. Mis cuartos no estás lejos de aquí.

Tony y Loki caminan detrás del rubio una vez más, a través de corredores serpenteantes y vestíbulos dorados con techos tan altos que diez hombres podrían pararse sobre los hombros del otro y aún no poder tocar las hermosas inscripciones rúnicas que alguien, de alguna manera, logró colocar allá arriba.

La definición de Thor de “no muy lejos de aquí” rápidamente se muestra ser muy diferente de la de Tony, pero eso está bien, los alrededores son suficientemente hermosos para ignorar lo otro. No puede evitar sentirse como un turista de Hicksville en su primer viaje fuera del pueblo, boquiabierto y embobado ante las vistas magnificas que se presentan ante él. Justo como turistas japoneses con sus siempre presentes cámaras, pero sin ellas o la imagen estaría completa.

Y el lugar simplemente _respira_ magia y misterios y antigüedad. Mientras entran por una de las puertas, Tony puede jurar sentir una extraña picazón en su piel o un momento fugaz de mareos, y se pregunta si existe algún hechizo o encantamiento que haya sido tejido en la misma estructura del edificio. Como si magia vieja y poderosa estuviera desbordándose debajo de la superficie, como si una entidad viva haya sido forzada en servidumbre, atada para ofrecer su protección a aquellos que entren esos sagrados pasillos.

Y la gente pensaba que _él_ estaba siendo todo grande, poderoso y lleno de sí mismo cuando la Torre Stark fue levantada.


	78. Chapter 78

Después de algunos giros y vueltas por los corredores extraños, finalmente están parados en lo que Tony supone contaría como el equivalente enorme de la sala de Thor. No tan grandiosa como los Salones Reales que acababan de pasar, pero para ser una sala es muy elegante con pilares ornamentados e inscripciones de runas por todo el lugar.

Y no _muy privada_ , dado el constante ir y venir de sirvientes cargando cosas, preocupándose por algo, haciendo mandados o lo que sea que la gente haga en esa línea de trabajo.

Tony levanta una ceja. —¿Tu lugar es siempre así de concurrido?

Thor arruga la frente por unos segundos como si no entendiera a que es lo que Tony se refiere, como si los sirvientes ocupados o pasando con pasos rápidos y silenciosos fueran completamente invisibles, simples fantasmas o sombras a las que no vale la pena prestarles atención.

Lo cual Tony supone que es la verdad para alguien como el hijo real de Odin quien ha crecido viendo gente así como parte de la decoración.

—Ya sabes, toda esta _gente_ corriendo por aquí —Tony señala a un sirviente cargando un balde de agua en cada mano, dirigiéndose rápida y enérgicamente hacia una de las puertas más pequeñas que sin duda sólo son para el uso de los sirvientes y demás.

—Oh —Thor dice, parpadeando, como si apenas se diera cuenta que está ahí—. Quieres decir los sirvientes. Bien, puede que no lo sepas, Hombre de Metal, pero como soy el príncipe heredero de Asgard, no sólo tengo una gran cantidad de guerreros Einherjer a mi servicio, pero también gente habilidosa empleadas en otras varias cosas. Se necesitan muchos trabajadores, mozos y sirvientes para hacer funcionar un hogar tan grande, pero sólo verás a unos cuantos por aquí. Muchos tienes sus deberes en otros lados.

Tony ladea la cabeza. —Suena como que tienes un pequeño imperio aquí, amigo. Pero en verdad solo hay un tipo al que vine a ver aquí, y ese es tu papá. ¿Así que cuándo lo vamos a ver?

—Cuando el Padre de Todo decida llamarte. Le enviaré un mensaje de que ya hemos llegado, en caso de que Huginn o Muninn no lo hayan hecho ya —dice Thor.

—¿Quieres decir que tengo que sentarme por aquí y esperar a que tu papi se sienta de ganas como para platicar? ¿Ni siquiera tengo una cita pre-agendada o algo?

Thor frunce el ceño ligeramente. —Odín es un regente muy ocupado. El llamará a por ti cuando esté listo — _y eso es final_ , Tony puede escuchar eso fuerte y clara entre líneas.

Muy bien, no es como que _él_ nunca haya hecho esperar a gente en su vida, deliberadamente o no, así que supone que no tiene mucho con que defenderse.

—Bien entonces —Thor prosigue, contento de tomar el silencio de Tony como un acuerdo positivo—. Me temo que tengo que retirarme por ahora dado que tengo que recibir a una delegación de Alfheim para discutir un acuerdo de intercambio entre nuestros reinos —una línea de culpabilidad se muestra en las facciones placenteras de Thor, es claro que el dios preferiría no tener que dejar a sus invitados recién llegados de Midgar solos de esta manera—. Sin embargo, no debería de faltarse nada en mi ausencia, los sirvientes traerán refrigerios mientras esperan por mi regreso, y si hay algo de puedan desear, no teman pedirlo. Antes de mi salida a Midgard, me aseguré de informarle a mi menaje de su inminente llegada a nuestros reinos, así que todos saben que son un invitado de honor en mi casa y que espero que sean tratados como tales.

—Bien, esos es esplendido, chico rayo —Tony sonríe—. ¿Crees que pueda tener a una de esas bonita damas Asgardianas dándome uvas en la boca con su mano mientras me recuesto en un futón? Preferiblemente rubia pero no soy muy selectivo.

—Me temo que no tenemos esa cosa que llamas “uvas” en nuestro reino —Thor dice, como es natural ignorando el sentido gracioso—, sin embargo, si hay algo más que desearías, por favor siéntete libre de decirle a los sirvientes aquí, y ellos lo proveerán si está en sus manos hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —Tony acepta—. Sólo tenemos que esperar aquí, relajándonos, hasta que regreses.

—De nuevo me disculpo por tener que retirarme tan de prisa después de su llegada, pero un príncipe heredero tiene muchas tareas y deberes que cumplir en nombre de su reino —Thor se disculpa una vez más con su mirada suya patentada de cachorro mojado.

—No hay problema, Hércules. Soy un chico grande, creo que puedo lograrlo —le manda a Thor una sonrisa de no-te-preocupes. Al menos puede sentarse y esperar en uno de esos edificios alienígena más geniales que en cualquiera que haya puesto un pie.

Thor asiente antes de girarse hacia Loki con una expresión solemne en su rostro serio, esto era negocios y no juego. —Por favor, recuerda comportarte de acuerdo a lo que se espera, o invitarás problemas serios hacia ti.

Los labios de Loki se fruncen con esas palabras, pero no pelea. —Ya dije que me comportaré como es apropiado —murmura, luciendo para nada complacido con el recordatorio de Thor.

El dios rubio mira fijamente a su hermano por un momento durante el cual, el aire entre ellos parece crujir con la intensidad, y luego Thor suspira, lo más probable es que se ha dado cuenta que nada de lo que diga tendrá mucho efecto. En lugar de ellos, se gira y camina a la salida, después de haber ofrecido una frase de despedida. —Hasta luego, entonces.

Tony arruga el entrecejo ante el pequeño intercambio, sintiéndose vagamente intranquilo. Mira de manera furtiva en dirección a Loki, notando el cansancio en su figura rígida, la tensión marcando sus facciones, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí.

Pero luego, un sirviente llega cargando una bandeja con un par de tazas, un cántaro de agua y una jarra de cerveza, rica y esponjosa espuma casi derramándose. Probablemente la cerveza es para él y el agua para Loki, pero que se jodan si a Tony le va a importar esas cosas.

El sirviente asiente de manera educada hacia Tony y deposita su carga sobre la mesa con un elegante “por favor, apague su sed a su satisfacción, Hombre de Metal” y Tony se encuentra a si mismo sonriendo de nuevo, la intranquilidad olvidada de momento. _Cerveza_. Puede manejar eso.

Especialmente considerando que no ha tomado absolutamente nada desde ayer.

* * *

Así que aquí están, en las habitaciones de Thor, de vuelta en Asgard a pesar de que Loki estuvo seguro una vez de que nunca volvería a poner sus pies en este reino de nuevo. E incluso si la visita de Tony pueda que no termine haciendo la diferencia al final, aún es una oportunidad, no importa cual infinitesimal. Su  _única_ oportunidad de no tener que pasar el resto de su vida en condición de servidumbre.

Aún así no puede evitar el sentirse expuesto, como un blanco en un campo de práctica de arquería, su piel quemarle de las miradas desdeñosas que los sirvientes están aventando en su dirección cuando pasan, aunque le sonríen educadamente a Tony, el invitado de honor de Thor. Y como es obvio en sus rostros mientras se apresuran a pasar, pretendiendo no verle, actuando como si él fuera una sombra, un mero destello de la imaginación – el resentimiento, el disgusto, y el enojo. Si aún tuviera sus poderes, habría sido miedo en esos ojos también, de eso está seguro. Miedo del monstruo, del traidor, del enemigo del reino. El único quien nunca perteneció a aquí en primer lugar, quien ahora ha cometido pecados y transgresiones tan graves como para olvidarlas o ignorarlas, ofensas contra la gente que  nunca fue suya para empezar.

Aunque es ignorado del todo – ¿de todos modos quién le pondría atención a un esclavo? – él aún siente como se regocijan privadamente en su degradación, en la humillación que su castigo le ha traído.

Mira impasible, por el rabillo del ojo, como un sirviente se dirige hacia la mesa cargando cerveza, y la expresión complacida de Tony dado que hay alcohol a distancia alcanzable. Sonriendo, el hombre se deja caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, estirando sus piernas como si acabara de correr una milla, antes de moverse para agarrar el precioso néctar dorado y luego acomodarse por un sentado arrogante, las piernas separadas  ampliamente.

Y Loki sabe –oh, él sabe – que sólo hay una posición aceptable para él. Aquí, en el Palacio Real, son las reglas y tradiciones de Asgard las que importan, y habiendo crecido aquí está muy familiarizado con la manera que dictan. No puede negarse; su posición aquí ya es demasiado precaria sin tener que comprometerla más.

Renunciando a la silla, se hinca junto al asiento de Tony, el único lugar apropiado para un esclavo junto a su amo, tragando el ardor de la degradación quemando en su garganta. Había sido lindo no tener que pensar en nada de esto, el olvidar las cosas que de manera normal se demandan de un esclavo como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora en Midgard, en lugar de ello actuando como si su estatus no fuera el de un esclavo sino el de un igual a Tony. Pero ahora, habiendo sido traído de regreso, es como si sólo hubiera estado jugando algo inventado, permitiéndose perderse en una ilusión de su imaginativa mente.

Pero nada puede cambiar cuan _real_ se había sentido.

Y no importa que, le gusta pensar que ese jueguito inventado, la ilusión, no es cómo ha estado actuando alrededor de Tony en Midgard, si no como está actuando aquí.

La nariz de Tony ya está a media taza de profundidad de su cerveza, pero cuando Loki se hunde  a un lado, la taza detiene su lento decline y Loki puede sentir al hombre congelándose por un segundo. Luego la taza es colocada sobre la mesa y la cabeza de Tony gira para mirarle como si a él le acabaran de crecer un par de cuernos.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo allí abajo? —pregunta con una ceja levanta, como si no fuera obvio—. Sí, acepto que estás sillas son más para presumir que cómodas, no hay manera de que el piso de piedra sea más cómodo. —Palmea el asiento de la silla de alado—. Venga, arriba.

Loki aprieta los dientes. Esto hubiera sido más fácil de soportar si Tony no hubiera decidido fijarse en esto; si tan sólo aceptara las cosas como son.

—Eso sería… inconveniente —Loki dice como respuesta, evadiendo los ojos de Tony.

—¿Más inconveniente que arrastrarse por el suelo? No lo creo. Usa una jodida silla como la gente normal —Tony gesticula hacia la pieza de mobiliario una vez más, sonando tan poco serio como siempre, pero hay una nota de incomodidad tirante en su voz que se cuela entre las palabras.

Es claro que Tony tiene muy poca información de cómo se hacen las cosas aquí. Pero más inapropiado que un esclavo sentándose en una silla sería que él discutiera la orden de su amo donde alguien pudiera escucharlos. Así que cede, sentándose cuidadosamente en la silla junto a Tony, notando las miradas desagradables de dos sirvientes cercanos ante el movimiento inapropiado de lugar.

Suspira cuando Tony llena la segunda taza con cerveza y la pone en sus manos, ni escucha el comentario poco ceremonioso que le sigue, es claro que es un intento de suavizar la situación, pretender como que lo que acaba de pasar nunca sucedió.

Así que le da un sorbo a la taza mientras la boca de Tony continua hablando a máxima velocidad una vez más, soltando comentarios sin cuidado y bifurcándose a especulaciones increíbles, todas combinadas con preguntas absurdas de las que no espera respuesta. Loki sólo escucha con un oído, su atención está enfocada en los sirvientes y trabajadores pasando, muy consciente  de que la mayoría de ellos estarían muy complacidos de verle degradado, demasiado ansiosos de verle humilde y rebajado.

Y él sabe que es improbable que su estadía aquí sea una agradable.


	79. Chapter 79

El fuego ruje calladamente en la larga chimenea de piedra, haciendo que largas sombras bailen sobre las paredes adornadas, las figuras grises girando y torciéndose en extraños diseños, él las mira interactuar por un rato y luego regresa a seguir estudiando a la gente que pasa.

Para ser un montón de sirvientes, ellos parecen un verdadero montón altanero y a pesar de que muchos de ellos parecen llevar prisa, ellos no caminan, no, ellos dan zancadas, como si el orgullo fuera algo que viene con el nacimiento para esta gente y que corre de manera natural por sus venas, como el alcohol lo hace por las suyas.

Bueno, a menos de que suceda que tú seas un esclavo. Aún puede recordar a la pareja andrajosa que vio antes en la plaza del mercado, sintiendo una vaga punzada de intranquilidad de nuevo, está aliviado de que al menos no parece haber algún esclavo corriendo por aquí y no está seguro de que pudiera lidiar con eso.

Muy bien, borren eso, hay una notable e infortunada excepción.

Mira a Loki por el rabillo del ojo, el dios está tan rígido como nunca antes ahí sentado en su silla, mirando a la gente con desconfianza y cautela, como si esperara que fueran a enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello si su vigilancia se descuida por un segundo.

Pero nadie se acerca al dios o hace algo, más que mirarlo feamente, así que Tony toma eso como un buen signo; dado que ellos consideran a Loki de su propiedad, eso debería de evitar que ellos le hicieran algo justo como Thor dijo, incluso si el dios no es bien aceptado aquí. Tony se supone que es un invitado de honor, y al menos de donde él viene, tú no juegas ni te metes con las cosas que le pertenecen a los invitados especiales.

Aunque, gime ante el concepto de “Total propiedad”,especialmente desde que pareciera que en Asgard se considera apropiado que la propiedad se siente en el suelo como los jodidos perros. La imagen de Loki hundiéndose junto a su asiento aún le está invadiendo su visión interior y trata de deshacerse de esa incomodidad, pero el sentimiento se queda a pesar de todo, y no puede evitar pensar que quizás debería de decir algo al respecto, tan desagradable como le resulte este asunto,pero aún así, quiere algo de tranquilidad aunque sea.

—Uh, sobre la… disposición para sentarse —dice odiando que esto sea un problema— ¿Debería de esperar que alguien venga y me desafíe a un duelo por… no hacerte cumplir con ello o algo?

Loki levanta la mirada de su tarro de cerveza y se queda silencioso por un momento antes de contestar, por como se ve no está disfrutando de esta conversación al igual que Tony.

—No —dice silencioso—. Estamos en las habitaciones de Thor y usted es su invitado de honor, usted no le está simpatizando a nadie con esto, pero el único que en verdad tiene derecho a traer cualquier queja con usted en este asunto sería Thor, dado que estamos bajo su techo.

—Muy bien —se encoje de hombros—. Supongo que puedo vivir sin que la gente se esté peleando por mi autógrafo —mira al dios una vez más, notando la tensión en su postura, ahora va para el otro lado más incómodo de la moneda—. Siguiente pregunta, ¿alguien te va a molestar a _ti_ por esto?

¡Y demonios! si Loki no dice algo que no sea “No”, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer entonces? Siendo un mortal débil y enclenque sin su traje y rodeado de seres que usan súper poderes, no será capaz de hacer ni mierda para proteger a Loki si alguien decide que no le gusta y quiere solucionar de manera manual esa ofensa a su sensibilidad.

¿Debería de decirle a Loki que vaya y se regrese al suelo como un perro entonces, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo tratando de hacer que _no_ actúe como un esclavo? La idea deja un amargo sabor en su boca. _La dignidad de Loki o su seguridad – eres libre de elegir la que sea que prefieras, Tony Stark_.

Pero Loki sacude su cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. —No, no mientras… los lugares para sentarse sean bajo sus órdenes ,pero los esclavos no se sientan en ningún mueble sin que antes se les haya dado permiso de hacerlo y muy pocos amos permitirían tal cosa.

La conversación entera sólo lo está haciendo sentir mal, y puede imaginar cuan de mierda esto debe de hacer sentir a Loki, dado que apenas acaba de aprender de manera aceptable como “ _No”_ comportarse como un esclavo y ahora ha sido aventado de cabeza en esta situación. Puede recordar demasiado claro cuan desanimado había estado una vez Loki, cuan indeciso e inseguro actuaba con Tony, sólo para salir muy despacio de su pequeño caparazón en el que se había escondido cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que Tony no esperaba o quería una conducta tipo esclavo de él, pero ahora, Asgard espera que regrese a esos viejos hábitos.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una de las puertas grandes y hermosamente adornadas se abre con un golpe fuerte para dejar entrar a un hombre voluminoso, el cabello negro y largo cayendo sobre sus hombros, quien procede a entrar animadamente a la habitación como si fuera suya; el nuevo es alto y de hombros anchos, viste una armadura como segunda piel, equipado con espada, látigo y una daga colgando de su cinturón, un guerrero nacido y educado así, su cara dura y sus ojos imperdonables. Tony le mira callado, a diferencia de los otros, este hombre no es un simple sirviente, de hecho, parece como que come alambre de púas en el desayuno y luego se va a luchar con dragones para ganarse la vida.

Cuando el hombre descubre a Loki, se detiene sobre sus pasos, un pie congelado graciosamente a una pulgada sobre el piso, su cara ya agria y dura se oscurece aún más, y su boca se tuerce en algún tipo de gruñido que la mayoría de la gente reserva para la comida podrida o la mierda de perro embarrada bajo sus zapatos.

Por un momento, luce como si fuera a hacer su camino hacia donde Tony y Loki están sentados, pero luego piensa bien, ignorando a los visitantes mientras continúa su camino, las botas pisando con furia contra el piso de piedra.

—¿Entonces quién es el señor enojón? —Tony pregunta, girándose hacia Loki quien está mirando al hombre desdeñosamente alejándose de ellos.

Loki se encoge de hombros. —Ese es _Fjalar_ —dice, haciendo que el nombre suene como un insulto.

—No parece que sea el presidente de tu club de fans —Tony aclara mientras le da otro trago a su cerveza.

El comentario le gana una ligera sonrisa triste. —Tenemos una… historia juntos —es la críptica respuesta de Loki.

—Explica. —Él siente que hay una historia aquí y quiere escucharla, aunque sea sólo para darle a su mente algo en que enfocarse y que no esté sopesando ese sentimiento de intranquilidad.

Loki juega con la taza entre sus manos por un rato antes de hablar de nuevo, pero cuando lo hace es con un tono de recuerdo muy lejano. —Fjalar es el tipo de persona que siempre se ha apoyado de su fuerza y piensa que todos los problemas pueden ser resueltos mediante ésta, y si no es por la fuerza, entonces por medio de la violencia.

—Huh. ¿Cómo es que no me sorprende?

—Fjalar sólo respeta el progreso físico y las habilidades en batalla —Lokic ontinúa— y tiene muy poca consideración por aquellos que desean sobresalir en… otras actividades.

—¿Tales cómo? —“Otras actividades” es un concepto muy amplio, después de todo, Tony tiene muy poca idea de que es lo que los Aesir hacen con su tiempo libre, cuando no están ocupados partiéndose la cabeza ente ellos en el campo de batalla.

—Artes Eskaldicas, artesanías, actividades intelectuales, todo lo que no involucre agitar una espada gigante, pero sobre todo, magia —la voz de Loki es llana, pero aún hay un resentimiento enfermizo allí en el ritmo de su hablar.

—¿Así que, ese es el por qué te acaba de mirar como si se estuviera ahogando en una cubeta de vinagre? ¿Sólo porque no le gusta la magia? —Fjalar debe de ser uno de esos tipos fáciles de ofender, el tipo de gente con la que Tony nunca se ha llevado bien.

Loki le mira de manera inescrutable y luego hay como una especie de brillo travieso en sus ojos, una pequeña chispa de diversión sincera que hace que algo tire del corazón de Tony. —Bien, eso y el hecho de que una vez puse un maleficio en sus regiones bajas para hacerles tomar la apariencia de una serpiente durante una campaña de guerra cuando se fue a orinar —la chispa se transforma en una llama brillante, seguida de una sonrisa enorme—. Puede que no luzca como tal, pero Fjalar grita como una niña.

Eso hace que Tony resople dentro de su tarro de cerveza y la quita de su boca, limpiándose con la manga de su camisa, una risa se escapa de sus labios. —¡Oh, demonios, habría pagado una fortuna por haber visto eso! —riéndose, palmea a Loki en la espalda, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad—. Tú realmente eres algo diferente ¿huh?

Y quizás es sólo su imaginación jugándole trastadas, pero Loki en verdad luce complacido ante eso, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que alguien elogie su magia, como si disfrutara de tener la aprobación por una vez en su vida.

Tony se recarga en su silla una vez más, la sonrisa aún en su rostro, mientras una mujer altanera camina por su lado, sus largas trenzas castañas viajando tras de ella, el mentón elevado y la nariz arrugada como si considerara al mundo por debajo de ella como para notarlo. Él le mira mientras se aleja, no completamente sin aprobación, ella fácilmente alcanzaría un nueve si tan solo se deshiciera de esa actitud.

Loki sigue la mirada de Tony, luciendo entretenido. —Esa es Sigrid, por cierto —le informa—. Tan bonita como es, se dice que una vez castró a un hombre con un cuchillo de cocina porque ella no aprobó la manera en que la estaba mirando, aunque eso puede ser sólo un rumor.

La cerveza se va por otro lado, Tony tose y farfulla por unos buenos diez segundos. —Demonios, ¿todos los Asgardianos están así de jodidos, o sólo algunos de ustedes? —logra decir al final, aún intentando no ahogarse.

El dios luce bastante divertido. —Yo diría que la mayoría, si no que todos —asiente hacia el hombre ancho y barbudo llevando una gran carga de madera en sus brazos—. Y ese sería Harald, quien sufre de una desafortunada aflicción de ser tan tonto como un palo. —Sonríe malignamente—, además, también se involucra en relaciones inapropiadas con ovejas.

Tony se ríe muy fuerte ante eso, así que quizás Loki sólo está inventando cosas pero no importa; Sentado aquí con el dios, teniendo lo que es una conversación real y normal de nuevo, aparte del hecho de que está tratando con la tierra de las hadas mágica y dioses espaciales alienígenas, es bastante bueno después de un ataque de callada reserva que Loki ha sufrido desde que Thor apareció en la torre de Tony.

Y el desafortunado incidente en el que Loki se hincara justo al lado de su silla también parece olvidado por ahora, como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si las cosas estuvieran de vuelta a como solían ser entre ellos en su torre, como si no fueran amo y esclavo, sino… algo más.

—Y ese tipo gordo, ahí —la voz de Loki conspiradora prosigue, indicando a otro Aesir con un asentimiento de cabeza—, ¿sabe lo que le gusta hacer cuando piensa que nadie lo está viendo?


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para referencia: Arnulf es el tipo que en la escena borrada “ Thor”, Loki convierte las copas de vino en serpientes justo antes de la “no”coronación de Thor.

Sentado aquí con su cerveza y un Loki parlanchín, Tony se descubre deseando que Thor pase más tiempo en esas juntas diplomáticas con los hobbits de Svrtalfheim. Tiene la sensación de que una vez que el tipo del rayo regrese, su presencia hará que Loki regrese a esa actitud callada y taciturna que mostró desde que Thor se apareció en la torre de Tony.

Quizás es que Loki está de vuelta en un ambiente familiar, o quizás es la cerveza la que está aflojándole la lengua, o quizás es algo enteramente diferente, pero el dios ha pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo compartiendo historias con Tony sobre su vida en Asgard, no sólo las aventuras en las que ha estado y las batallas que ha peleado, sino también pequeños sucesos del día al día que son en verdad importantes para la persona que los ha experimentado.

Cuando alguien más se acerca lo suficiente para escuchar, la voz de Loki baja un par de niveles, o hace una pausa hasta que la persona se ha alejado, pero Tony trata de ignorar eso, pretendiendo que es sólo para efecto retórico, se siente mejor de esa manera.

Disfruta de escuchar la voz suave de Loki mientras el dios habla, mirando su lenguaje corporal restringido pero expresivo, viendo esos dedos largos y gráciles moviéndose en intrincados diseños mientras describe un hechizo lanzado o un encantamiento completado. Un deseo insistente de pasar sus manos por esas facciones cinceladas se apodera de Tony, pero mantiene sus miembros muy cerca de sí mismo, bien consciente de que un contacto de ese tipo no será ni bienvenido ni apreciado, se enorgullece de su fuerza de voluntad, en especial considerando la cantidad de cerveza que ha estado bebiendo.

Hablando dela misma, la taza en su mano ya está completamente vacía, los últimos contenidos de cerveza se los acaba de tomar hace un momento, tristemente juega con ella un rato, recordando la afinidad de Thor de depositar con fuerza los vasos vacíos en el suelo, quizás eso alerte a uno de los sirvientes de su terrible necesidad de tener más bebida en su vaso.

Al final, decide que mejor no, incluso si se considera un comportamiento apropiado aquí en Narnia, el tabú Midgardiando de no romper los utensilios en la casa de su anfitrión gana, en lugar de ello, opta por la ruta menos drástica de agitar su tarro vacío a un hombre que está ocupado echando leños a la chimenea.

Viendo el sufrimiento de Tony, el hombre asiente y se apresura a salir, sólo para regresar un momento después con una jarra larga y rebosante en sus manos, el sirviente es de mediana edad, rechoncho y por mucho, lejos de esas muchachas de grandes escotes y mini vestidos del Oktoberfest, pero cualquiera cargando alcohol en su dirección es una imagen bienvenida, así que no se está quejando.

—Gracias, amigo —Tony dice, ofreciendo una sonrisa amistosa.

—De nada, Hombre de Metal —el hombre responde mientras deja la jarra sobre la mesa, algo de líquido derramándose por el borde.

Tony está por servirse algo más de esa cosa totalmente asombrosa que llaman cerveza por aquí, pero que sabe más como una mezcla de miel dulce, oro líquido y especias exóticas; después de esta probada de cielo no está seguro de ser capaz de beber la cosa insípida que va con el mismo nombre en casa.

Como sea, la aguda voz del sirviente detiene la mano de Tony a medio camino mientras el hombre se gira hacia Loki, con una mueca fea enla cara.

—¡No te quedes ahí sentado como un lerdo inútil! —se burla—. Sirve a tu amo.

Y con eso, la atmósfera jovial de hace unos momentos se esfuma, tan rápido como si no hubiera existido.

Loki levanta la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillando, y Tony ruega porque no esté por saltar de su asiento y aventarse hacia el odioso hombre ante él, afortunadamente, el dios se queda donde está, simplemente tomando un muy audible respiro mientras aprieta las quijadas.

—Uh, chicos —Tony dice, levantando una mano para llamar su atención—, puedo servirme yo mismo bastante bien, no estoy tan borracho aún, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer —pero ni Loki ni el otro hombre parecen escucharlo, dado que siguen mirándose fijamente entre ellos, su pequeña batalla de voluntades siendo peleada en otro planeta por lo que a Tony concierne.

Y en ese momento, cuando Tony está por agregar otro comentario, probablemente inapropiado, para contener la situación antes de que explote en algo que ninguno de ellos pueda controlar, Loki lentamente se levanta, sus ojos aún puestos sobre el sirviente.

—Pero por supuesto, _Arnulf_ —dice entre dientes, y Tony puede ver sus manos temblando por lo que es sin duda enojo e indignación al ser ordenado por un sirviente, mientras alcanza la jarra de cerveza, rápidamente sujetándola con los dedos tan apretados que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

Sin agregar otra palabra, sirve algo de cerveza en la taza de Tony, pero las manos sosteniendo el cántaro están demasiado inestables a causa de la negativa emoción y se desliza de las manos de Loki, cayendo al suelo donde derrama todo su contenido, algo del fluido moja los pantalones de Tony y la única cosa en que puede pensar es que está agradecido de haber traído varios cambios de ropa, porque está muy seguro de que no quiere pararse frente al Padre de Todo oliendo como el alcohólico que es.

La repentina conmoción atrapa los ojos de cada persona presente y de manera lenta todos se han reunido alrededor en un medio círculo muy amplio con el sirviente, Loki y la jarra en el suelo en el centro, como peatones ansiosos de un buen espectáculo, reuniéndose alrededor del interprete callejero.

—¡Zoquete torpe! —Arnulf le regaña enojado—. ¿Qué clase de esclavo eres, que ni siquiera sabes cómo servir cerveza propiamente? —Y justo cuando sus palabras abandonan su boca, una sonrisa malévola y burlona aparece lentamente en la cara del hombre mientras mira a Loki. Cuando habla de nuevo, es con tono de voz calmado, dirigido más a la audiencia que a Loki mientras mira directamente a la silla en la que Loki estaba sentado hace unos momentos y la taza llena con cerveza en lugar de agua, como se esperaría—. Aunque, quizás, no es tan extraño que no conozcas tareas tan básicas, dado el tipo de servicios para los que sin duda _te_ llaman a que le proporciones a tu amo.

El grupo se ríe divertido y Tony palidece, queriendo hablar pero no logrando pasar una sola palabra por su garganta constreñida, pero una mirada a Loki le deja claro que necesita detener esta situación y de forma rápida, antes de que se le vaya de las manos. El pecho del dios está moviéndose pesadamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón y luce como si quisiera estrangular a alguien con sus propias manos, lo más seguro, a ese tipo Arnulf.

—¡Okey, _basta de mierda_! —el medio grita, tratando de ser escuchado entre el parloteo—. Vamos a olvidarnos de que esto tan siquiera pasó y sigamos con nuestras vidas ¿sí? ¡Es sólo _cerveza_! —Y en serio, le hubiera gustado decir un par de palabras bien rebuscadas, pero se imagina que eso no quedaría muy bien, la situación ya es suficientemente mala como esta, sin que él la joda aún más y Loki termine de alguna manera, pagando el precio por ello.

Pero nadie le presta atención, puede ser que es invisible para todos ellos, o es una de esas estatuas lujosas adornando los pasillos.

—¿Ya has olvidado tu posición tan rápido? —Arnulf continúa desdeñoso—. Arruinaste las ropas de tu amo por culpa de tu torpeza, así que ¿cómo es que aún no te has disculpado apropiadamente?

—Miren, vamos a calmarnos todos de una jodida vez y… —Tony intenta de nuevo pero sus protestas son apagadas por los gritos impulsados por la demanda de Arnulf, hace que los pelos de sus brazos se ericen, es casi como si una protesta se estuviera organizando para un linchamiento, la gente aquí esta lista para algo, aunque Tony no está seguro de que es ese algo. En verdad desea que Thor estuviera aquí, habría controlado esto, un bramido del Dios del Tueno y esta pequeña muchedumbre se separaría con la cola entra las patas, pero nadie parece escuchar a Tony – invitado de honor, quizás, pero aún así un mortal enclenque.

—Bien ¿qué estás esperando? —se escucha la voz de Arnulf de nuevo sobre la conmoción—. No avergüences a todo Asgard con tu comportamiento, ofrécele a tu amo una disculpa apropiada.

Haciendo otro intento de que su voz sea escuchada pero una vez más fallando miserablemente, Tony se da cuenta de que no le escucharan y que hay una posibilidad de que pueda, de hecho, empeorar las cosas para Loki si le da voz a sus protestas, por mucho que no le gusta esto, es sólo una disculpa, nada más que eso es lo que se ha demandado, es mejor dejar que esta mierda se termine y olvidarlo antes de que algo mucho peor suceda, o como que Loki en realidad termine _herido_.

Y entonces, Loki se gira hacia él, entre dos inhalaciones rebosantes de emociones peleando en su rostro hasta que queda neutro y sin expresiones, luego con un movimiento suave y fluido, Loki se arrodilla frente a Tony, inclinándose hasta que su frente está tocando el piso. —Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi torpeza, Amo —dice con su voz sin emoción alguna y cuidadosamente controlado.

 _Y esa definitivamente_ no _era el tipo de disculpa que estaba esperando_.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios! —Tony suelta, invadido por repugnancia y exasperación—. Esto no es el jodido Mundo de Wayne y yo no soy Alice Cooper ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ya basta! — _¿Qué demonios está mal con esta gente?_

Loki se levanta lentamente, sus ojos brillando con el orgullo roto, el enojo, el resentimiento y un millón de otras cosas.

Y entonces, como cuando el sol de repente sale por entre las nubes, el ambiente se aligera, el pequeño espectáculo ha terminado, la audiencia ha visto lo que vino a ver – la humillación de un príncipe deshonrado y que nadie aprecia – las personas en la multitud se retiran uno a uno, regresando a sus tareas y actividades que abandonaron a favor de este espectáculo, incluso Arnulf se gira sobre sus talos y se aleja habiendo exprimido la situación en todo lo que podía.

Loki no está mirando a Tony cuando se sienta de nuevo a la mesa, el resentimiento a causa de su degradación pública aún está marcado en las líneas de su rostro, la atmósfera relajada de antes ha desaparecido y Tony se siente incomodo con todo eso, rebuscando en su cerebro por algo que decir.

—Ese Arnulf es un verdadero imbécil ¿vedad? —finalmente dice, no es su mejor línea, pero tendrá que funcionar.

—Es un tres veces maldito mono impotente que se retuerce con los cerdos —Loki murmura muy bajo, con su voz temblorosa a causa de la furia reprimida.

La atmósfera para seguir haciendo conversación ligera ha desaparecido, se ha arruinado perfectamente, así que los dos se sientan ahí en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Tony no tiene idea de que decir tras todo esto y Loki una vez más ha regresado a su personalidad taciturna, no ofreciendo palabras sobre lo que sea que está pensado, pero probablemente involucra varios instrumentos de tortura y a Arnulf.

Y todo en lo que puede pensar Tony es en aquella vez que Loki llegó a la torre por primera vez y él lo obligó a que se arrodillara frente a él.

* * *

El silencio continúa pesado sobre la mesa, como un trapo empapado de agua, incluso la cerveza parece haber perdido su sabor atrayente y Tony simplemente juega con ella en la taza que está en sus manos, dejando que el líquido restante gire en círculos lentos, sus pobres intentos de comenzar cualquier tipo de conversación con Loki de nuevo no tienen algún resultado que pudiera ser calificado como algo diferente o jodidamente pobre, así que eventualmente decidió sólo rendirse.

Sin saber que más hacer, al final termina revisando su bolsa de viaje que trajo consigo para sacar su juguete favorito anti estrés, su muy confiable cubo de Rubik, perfecto para jugar debajo de la mesa durante esas largas juntas o cuando sólo necesita descansar un rato.

Jugueteando con el cubo unas cuantas veces, disfruta de la familiaridad tangible de sus esquinas y bordes presionando contra su piel, justo ahora, necesita algo que ya conozca y que pueda controlar, en lugar de toda esta situación tan desastrosa, recargándose en su asiento, el mundo a su alrededor lentamente desaparece, mientras comienza a torcer y girar los bloques hasta que sólo existen esos parches coloridos ante sus ojos, ecuaciones y fórmulas matemáticas en su cabeza desvaneciendo cualquier otro pensamiento.

Después de un rato de jugar en silencio, nota que tiene audiencia. Cerca de una docena de Aesir están parados a una distancia prudente, mirando fascinados como desliza las secciones de su pequeño cubo de aquí a allá.

Mirando a la audiencia, esperando que no sean imbéciles trascendentales como los espectadores anteriores, Tony les asiente. —¿Quieren intentarlo, chicos? —pregunta, agitando el cubo en su dirección, tratando de caerles bien por lo menos a _algunas_ de estas personas y de conseguir algo de buena voluntad que quizás no lastime a nadie, quien sabe cuándo pueda necesitarlo—. Es realmente divertido, una vez que lo entiendes —dice.

En verdad no necesitó preguntar dos veces, los Aesir están encima de él jalándose unos a otros mientras admiran el pequeño juguete, girándolo en sus manos ansiosas, riéndose y sonriendo ante el objeto exótico expuesto y no son solo los sirvientes o simples trabajadores los que están ahí; también gente normal, incluyendo un par de Einherjers quienes probablemente no deberían estar haciéndolo, un alma valiente gira una de las secciones del cubo, y eso crea una nueva ola de frenesí en el grupo, comentarios y sugerencia de cómo debería de ser resuelto este acertijo, las manos desesperadas por sujetarlo y moverlo.

Y Tony no puede evitar pensar, mientras este pequeño momento Kodak se desarrolla, cuan bizarro es ver a estos Aesir quizás de miles de años, admirando como pequeños niños algo tan simple, su reacción asombrada es lo que se habría esperado si viajara en el tiempo a la Era de Piedra y les presentara el encendedor a los nativos desconcertados.

La emoción está atrayendo gente rápidamente, todos curiosos y asombrados por su pequeño juguete, es irónico, que por toda esa magia bonita y cosas espaciales tan comunes aquí, que tal objeto del día a día de su planeta pueda ser la fuente de tal diversión e interés.

Y _ellos_ se supone que son los evolucionados, siendo dioses y todo eso. Tony no puede evitar preguntarse que habría pasado si hubiera traído su computadora portátil, quizá eso habría sido demasiado para la población local y lo habrían quemado en una estaca por ser una bruja o algo así.

Y nota que incluso Fjalar está parado muy atrás, como si esas actividades estuvieran por debajo de él, pero aún así no quiere perderse nada que sea importante.

—¿De dónde viene tan maravilloso objeto, Hombre de Metal? —uno de los Aesir pregunta, girándose hacia Tony.

—Fue elaborado por un poderoso Lord midgardiano llamado Rubik —Tony dice como respuesta, un poco de embellecimiento a la verdad nunca está demás, supone, especialmente con esta multitud, que quizá sea mejor que él les siga el juego y tome esta oportunidad de incrementar su popularidad con los locales aquí, nunca sabes cuando esto le pueda beneficiar después de todo, especialmente después de la mierda que ha tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora.

Los Aesir lucen impresionados con esto, asintiendo con admiración.

—¿Y este Lord Rubik le regalo esta cosa asombrosa a usted? —pregunta otro.

—Eh… bien —Tony comienza, pero es interrumpido por una pequeña muchachita, quien le está mirando como si fuera un tipo de héroe.

—Thor dijo que es un famoso guerrero y héroe en su reino, díganos, ¿este lord le legó tal artículo a usted en apreciación por alguna obra impresionante? —le pregunta sin aliento, parpadeando vigorosamente con ojos admiradores, la piel sonrojada y con una mano sujetando su trenza.

Tony le sonríe y ésta se sonroja más. —Bueno, dulzura, sólo digamos que solía pertenecer a un imperio poderoso cuyas fronteras crucé para poder liberar este tesoro en particular de un cúmulo de riquezas donde estaba siendo escondido.

Okey, es solo una manera elegante de decir que lo compró en Wal-mart, pero está gente es probable que favorezca la interpretación de que se aventuró a un reino enemigo para atacar la fortaleza de algún enorme lord y el saqueo de sus pertenencias.

Como sospechaba, la audiencia luce aun más impresionada ante esta sugerencia de allanamiento y la batalla que le siguió, incluso el gran robo que dejó a su paso.

Y no puede evitar rodar los ojos mentalmente ante eso. _Gente encantadora, estos Aesir. Realmente encantadores_.


	81. Chapter 81

Se siente aliviado cuando Thor por fin regresa, y por más de una razón. El pequeño club de fans de Tony se alejan reluctantemente para regresar a sus deberes para no ser visto flojeando ahora que su príncipe está de vuelta. Loki sólo mira a su hermano rápidamente y luego aleja la mirada, su boca es sólo una delgada línea.

Después de observar a Loki, Tony decide no mencionar el incidente con Arnulf, por mucho que está tentado a hacerlo. El dios ya ha sido humillado lo suficiente sin hacer que su hermano se entere también; al menos Tony le puede ofrecer esa pequeña dignidad. Y si Loki quiere que Thor sepa él le dirá, no está en Tony el tomar esa decisión. Pero al menos ahora que el Príncipe Real está de vuelta, cualquier incidente similar que se esté planeando puede ser evitado con esa autoridad como respaldo.

—La naturaleza está llamando, mi amigo —Tony le dice al rubio mientras se va acercando—. ¿Te importaría mostrarme donde está el baño de caballeros o la zanja más cercana o lo que sea que ustedes usen aquí? —no es la manera más encantadora de saludar a alguien, pero Thor no ha estado fuera por _tantas_ horas.

—Por supuesto —Thor asiente—. Las instalaciones más cercanas están por uno de los corredores, pero debí de haberte mostrado el camino a ellos antes de haberme retirado—. Mis disculpas por esta omisión.

Tony se levanta y se gira hacia Loki quien está ocupado mirando en una dirección enteramente distinta que ellos. —Quizás será mejor que vengar también —dice—. No estoy seguro de si sea una buena idea el dejarte aquí sólo con toda está multitud.

Loki le mira rápidamente, pero sacude su cabeza. —Estaré bien. Preferiría sólo esperar por usted aquí —dice y luego aleja su mirada de nuevo.

Tony en verdad no está muy seguro de lo sabio de eso, así que mira a Thor en busca de consejo, pero el dios rubio sólo se encoge de hombros. —Tú eres un invitado de honor aquí, Hombre de Metal. Nadie se atrevería a lastimar a Loki mientras esté aquí en mis aposentos, con la condición de que se comporte como se espera de él.

Una parte de Tony quiere protestar, pero su vejiga en verdad no puede soportar largas discusiones en su estado actual, así que se rinde, dado que Loki y Thor están bien con ello.

Aunque su vejiga no es la razón principal, porque justo ahora, la última cosa que quiere hacer es ordenare a Loki que haga algo que va en contra de los deseos expresados del dios, el hacer uso de los derechos ofrecidos a él como amo. Si, podría ordenar a Loki que obedezca y que vaya con ellos, actuando como cualquier amo Asgardiano, pero el haber recibido de primera mano una demostración de cómo son tratados los esclavos aquí, de repente para él se siente más importante que antes el no pescar nada de esa mierda y concederle a Loki al menos una pequeña cantidad de libertad. No está en él tomar las decisiones que Loki es completamente capaz de tomar por si mismo.

Y aparte, sólo serán unos minutos.

—Está bien, después de ti, compañero —dice asintiéndole a Thor.

* * *

Después de haberse encargado de ese negocio y que ambos están en camino de vuelta a la habitación un par de minutos después, Tony se pone a pensar que quizás él sea el único ser humano viviente que puede clamar el haber hecho del baño con un dios. Y para ser honestos, él no se compara  _tan_ poco favorable en eso, tomando el estatus divino de Thor en cuenta.

Como sólo hay unos cuantos pasos alejándolos de la puerta que lleva a la sala común, el ruido de una repentina conmoción les llega, seguido del sonido inconfundible de carne golpeando carne.

 _Uh-oh_.

Tony no tienen duda ni por un momento de que es lo que esta sucediendo ahí, Loki de alguna manera está involucrado. _¿Y por qué fue suficientemente estúpido como para dejar al dios solo, incluso si fue por tan pocos minutos?_ Debió de haberlo pensado mejor.

Apresurándose, con Thor sobre sus talones, es recibido con, lo que quizás no era para nada inesperado, la vista de Loki tirado en suelo y apretando su mejilla, y no necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que hay un golpe formándose debajo de esa mano.

Y parado sobre el dios está la figura abultada de Fjalar, su apariencia viciosamente  aterradora de alguna manera es opacado por el hecho de actualmente está en un estado de estar mojado como un cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

Tony se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de apagar el pánico revoltoso que se agita dentro de él; él puede, desafortunadamente, encajar las piezas en su lugar para saber que fue lo que sucedió antes de que cualquiera diga una sólo palabra al respecto.

Por supuesto, Fjalar le informa rápidamente de cualquier modo, mientras se gira para encarar a Tony, su expresión es una marcara contorsionada de furia y ofensa de que alguien se haya atrevido a ofender su Presuntuosidad Magnifica y Arrogante. Apunta con un dedo enguanta de manera acusadora hacia Tony, como si de algún como fuera su culpa.

—Tu esclavo aventó cerveza a mi cara, Hombre de Metal —Fjalar sisea a través de sus apretados diente, diciendo lentamente cada palabra como si fueran una irritación por si mismas, el dedo estirado temblando de furia e indignación.

—Sí, y estoy seguro de que no hiciste nada para  provocarlo ¿verdad? —Tony suelta de regreso, antes de ser casi aventado a un lado cuando Thor le pasa por un lado.

—Por favor, Fjalar, calma tu rabia. Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar esto de alguna manera —el dios dice estruendosamente, sonando tan regio como siempre. Aunque Fjalar no paree impresionado, y en su lugar devuelve su atención a Tony como si Thor no fuera importante.

El hombre se estira cuan alto eso, cruzando sus brazos para mostrar autoridad. —Verdad, le dije mis pensamientos a este esclavo, pero esclavos deberías de ser capaces de soportar unas cuantas palabras duras en silencien. Pero en su lugar, esta creatura miserable respondió aventándome cerveza, y demando que tú, como su amo, le castigues por agredir a un hombre libre.

Fue más como agredir a un imbécil arrogante ególatra, pero Tony no va a discutir ese punto particular ahorita.

—Bien, bien —Tony levanta las manos con un gesto tranquilizador, haciendo un esfuerzo momentáneo de ser tan afable como puede, aunque preferiría golpear a Fjalar en la cara por ser un gigantesco idiota. Pero se controla, no hay razón para que esta espiral se salga más de control y poner en peligro la situación de Loki aún más—. Lo enviaré a la cama sin cenar ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Fjalar se entrecierran peligrosamente. —No hagas de esto algo sin importancia, mortal —sisea, y Tony está aliviado de no estar parado mas cerca del Aesir furioso o ya estaría casi tan mojado como Fjalar por tanta saliva escupida—.  ¡Tu esclavo cometió un rimen serio y debería de ser castigado como corresponde!

Y Tony tiene esta sensación acongojadora de nuevo, como si estuviera dando una caminata matutina en arenas movedizas. El ser rebajado de “Hombre de Metal” a “mortal” no significa que la situación esté mejorando, este tipo debe de estar bastante emputado si piensa nada de dirigirse de tal manera hacia el invitado de honor de Thor.

Antes de que Tony tenga la opción de responder, Fjalar desabrocha el látigo de su cinturón con presteza, y, habiendo cruzado la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos decisivos, pone la horrible cosa en manos de Tony.

¿Y esa sensación de antes en el estomago de Tony? Bueno, es como si estuviera en caída libre ahora. _Esto no puede estar pasando…_

 Fjalar da un par de pasos hacia atrás con calma, parece más tranquilo mientras observa a Tony con ojos duros e imperdonables. —Como dije, agredió a un hombre libre. _Esto_ es el único castigo apropiado para tal desobediencia grave —señala hacia la piel enrollada en las manos de Tony, una repugnante expectativa pintada en el rostro.

_En verdad ¿Qué tipo enfermo camina por ahí cargando un látigo en su cinturón?_

—Y luce como que tu también lo agrediste en respuesta, lo que yo digo que pone las cosas iguales —Tony dice aunque tiene los dientes apretados, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a Loki, quien está aún en el suelo, y el golpe rojizo ya visible en su mejilla dado que la mano que le cubría ya no está.

—¿Y tú te _niegas_ a llevar acabo tus responsabilidades como su amo? —Fjalar pregunta, la indignación haciendo que su piel pastosa se ponga roja.

—Lo siento amigo —dice, tratando de sonar desinteresado, aunque no está teniendo éxito—, pero en verdad no me gusta mucho esta cosa del SM. Seguro, si he experimentado un poco pero…

Fjalar ignora su comentario, su voz dura y peligrosa como acero afilado. —50 latigazos. O llevaré este asunto a la corte.

 _No es cierto._  Tony mira hacia un lado, esperando tener algo de apoyo. _Okay, Muchacho del Rayo, ¿dónde estás? Algo de tu preocupación fraternal sería muy apreciada_ en verdad _justo ahora_.

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, Thor habla de nuevo, pero su voz es menos estruendosa esta vez y más suplicante mientras trata de razonar con Fjalar. —Yo entiendo tus quejas, y me disculpo profundamente de que hubieras tenido que sufrir tales ultrajes bajo mi techo, pero seguro que debe de haber otra forma de recompensar este insulto?

—No —es la respuesta decisiva que se escucha, casi antes de que las últimas palabras abandonaran la boca de Thor—. Como dije, veré el castigo llevado a cabo como se especifico, o llevaré este asunto ante la corte.

—Por favor, Fjalar, vamos a enmendar esto de alguna otra manera —Thor intenta de nuevo, el dolor evidente en su rostro—. Puedo ofrecerte…

—Ya he dicho mi precio, Thor. Esto asunto no le concierne; esto solamente puede arreglarse entre yo y el Hombre de Metal. Y si intentará interferir de nuevo, demandaré 10 latigazos adicionales como recompensa —Fjalar le interrumpe—. Y ahora, es decisión del Hombre de Metal de que manera prefiere hacer esto, si arreglamos esto aquí o en la corte —continua altanero, como si cualquiera de las dos cosas estuviera bien con él.

Y entonces sólo hay silencio. Fjalar espera, y Thor se mira devastado. El rostro de Loki esta escondido en las sombras y cualquier emoción que esté apoderándose de él está oculta. Tony mueve su vista entre los tres con indecisión, no muy seguro de que es lo que acaba de pasar.

Así que mira a Thor, quien se ha quedado callado extrañamente. —Okey, creo que ahora sería un excelente momento para invocar tus autoridad principesca, Güerito —insiste, no creyendo para nada que Thor vaya a quedarse parado y permitir esta mierda.

Y cuando Thor se gira de nuevo a Tony, su rostro está entristecido y demacrado, su tono un poco pálido, Si apretara su quijada un poco más fuerte, estaría en la necesidad de un ben dentista.

—Tendrás que llevar a cabo el castigo demandado.

_¿Qué dijiste?_

—Uh, Thor, piensas que puedes repetir eso, ¿porque estoy seguro de que no quisiste decir que debería de representar de nuevo la Pasión de Cristo aquí con tu hermano?

Pareciera que Thor se debate entre dejarse a llorar con pataleta incluida o pulverizar algo con sus manos desnudas, pero al final se queda con ninguna. —Fjalar está en lo correcto —dice calladamente, evitando la mirada de Tony—. Si un esclavo asalta a un hombre libre, ese hombre tiene el derecho de demandar castigo. Si el amo no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, la victima está en la posición de buscar retribución en la corte, donde el castigo apropiado será decidido. Entonces no será llevado acabo por el amo pero por alguien elegido por la corte. —Las manos temblorosas de Thor se aprietan en puños, y observa a Tony casi con una mirada suplicante en su rostro—. Sin duda, Loki será sentenciado a azotes por esto y no puede soportar ese tipo de castigo con su cuerpo montar viniendo de alguien con la fuerza de un Aesir. Si tuviera alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir esto, sólo sería si tú te encargas de su castigo, Hombre de Metal.

—Él es tu _hermano_ —Tony explota, de repente embargado con asco y repugnancia por como se hacen las cosas aquí—. Y _usted_ , buen señor, es un _príncipe_. ¿Qué te parece si ejercer algo de esa autoridad real y le dices a Ivan Vanki aquí justo dónde se puede meter es  jodido látigo suyo?

—Mis manos están atadas —Thor responde, sonando más cansado y deteriorado que nunca—. Ni siquiera un príncipe está por encima de las decisiones de la corte. Así son las leyes de Asgard.

Y con eso, es como si todo este asunto estuviera arreglado, nadie más dice otra palabra Fjalar luce ansioso y a la expectativa; Thor, como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse pero se sostiene. Y Loki…

Por un breve momento, los ojos de Tony se encuentran con los del dios, y la mezcla de emociones que ve ahí le golpea como un puño en el estómago, un retortijón combinado con resignación, miedo, desesperanza y un millón de otras cosas en las que ni siquiera quiere pensar.

Luego el dios aleja la mirada, y Tony puede ver una mano temblando, aunque sólo ligeramente.

Y no puede creer lo que está pasando. Ni si quiera el primer día cuando Loki llegó a su torre hubiera soñado en hacer algo como esto, ni por mucho que el dios le hubiera encolerizado en ese entonces. Y ahora, incluso con toda el agua y lo demás que ha sucedido entre ellos, resulta inimaginable.

_No puede hacer esto, no puede hacerlo…_

Pero no tiene otra opción, ¿verdad?


	82. Chapter 82

Y tan cliché como la noción suena, la tensión en la habitación casi puede ser cortada con un cuchillo ya que la atención de todos está enfocada sobre Tony y lo que va a hacer. Sus palmas estás sudorosas, una de ellas aún sujetando el látigo, y sus adentros son un remolino. No hay forma de que pueda hacer esto, está tan jodidamente mal. Es una jodida _tortura_.

—¿Bien? —se escucha la voz arrogante de Fjalar desde una milla a lo lejos—. ¿Va a castigar a su esclavo, o tendrá la corte que designar a alguien que lo haga por usted?

Oh, como quiere estrangular a ese bastardo, enredar el cuero del látigo alrededor del cuello de ese desgraciado odioso, pero sabe que no va a ayudar en nada, por muy tentadora que sea la idea.

Y en verdad, ¿qué demonios va a hacer ahora? Siempre se ha pensado el más inteligente, el inventivo, el tipo que siempre tiene ideas creativas mientras camina, pero ahora su cerebro parece que se ha fundido. No hay alternativas viables; Thor puede que esté muy en lo correcto con eso de que Loki pueda no sobrevivir un azote proporcionado por un Aesir, ¿pero cómo es que Tony se va a forzar a si mismo ha hacer algo como esto?

Joder ¿por qué fue que aceptó viajar a Asgard en primer lugar? Tony descubre que está muy _enojado_ – enojado con Fjalar porque es un imbécil sádico, con Thor porque no está chasqueando los dedos y parando esto de algún modo, consigo mimo por dejar a Loki fuera de su vista, con Asgard por ser unos brutos medievales, pero por sobre todo con Loki, por no ser capaz de mantener su temperamento a raya y traer esta tormenta de mierda sobre ellos.

Y ahora todo se reduce a _est_ o _._ Ya sea azotar a Loki hasta hacerlo una pulpa sangrienta o dejar que alguien más haga algo peor, con muchas posibilidades de matarlo en el proceso.

_Loki ¿por qué no pudiste dejar que la mierda de Fjalar te pasara por encima? ¿Por qué provocaste este bendito desastre?_

—Entonces —la voz de Fjalar penetra en sus pensamientos una vez más—. ¿Ha tomado una decisión? ¿Su esclavo debe de ser castigado por su mano o por la de alguien más?

Tony mira directamente al otro hombre, sabiendo que si las miradas quemaran, el idiota ya sería una pila humeantede cenizas en el piso.

Y mientras mira esos ojitos brillantes, una idea de repente comienza a tomar forma en su cabeza, quizás es idiota, y quizás Fjalar sólo se reirá de él con desprecio y mofa, pero vale la pena intentarlo, cualquier cosa que pueda salvar la situación lo vale.

Apretando los dientes, esculca su bolsa en busca del cubo de Rubik que está ahí, sacándolo y sosteniéndolo a la luz como si estuviera presumiendo un tesoro costoso.

—Muy bien, Fjalar —dice, tratando de hacer sobar su voz tan autoritaria como sea posible, aunque a sus propios oídos suena más como que quiere desatar una gran cantidad de muerte y destrucción—. Qué tal esto: Te voy a ofrecer mi Cubo Mágico de Muchos Colores; a cambio, no buscarás más retribución en contra de las acciones de mi esclavo hoy.

_Wow, es seguro que él se está aclimatando rápidamente viendo cómo es que ya está comenzando a hablar Shakesperiano como estos tipos._

Y Tony prácticamente puede ver como algo cambia en el rostro de Fjalar mientras mira el juguete, toda esa lujuria por venganza de repente se ve retada por el recién llegado que es su hambriento deseo.

_Venga, jodido avaricioso…_

Y finalmente, después de momentos interminables en que las dos emociones están luchando por dominar, es el retador quien emerge victorioso.

Fjalar arrebata el cubo de los dedos de Tony, apretándolo en su puño. —Muy bien, Hombre de Metal, aceptaré esta oferta como recompensa suficiente —entrecierra los ojos, mirando a Tony como una serpiente miraría a un ratón—. Como sea, será mejor que le enseñe a su esclavo el respeto apropiado, o estoy seguro de que alguien más está más que feliz de hacerlo.

Y con eso, el hombre se giro sobre sus talones y se aleja, la espalda aun rígida con furia y el cubo apretado en su mano. Tony no está para nada preocupado por verlo otra vez y espera nunca tener que estar cerca de ese pedante intolerable en un radio de diez millas.

Antes de que tan siquiera haya terminado ese pensamiento, casi es golpeado al suelo cuando la mano de Thor le palmea sobre un hombro, sólo para ser aplastado en un abrazo rompe-huesos un segundo después.

—Mi amigo —la voz de Thor retumba a milímetros de su oído, y suena como si estuviera al punto del llanto por mucho que se supone que sea un guerrero sofisticado—. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por esto, salvaste a mi hermano, y tienes mi eterna gratitud.

—Muy bien, muy bien —Tony dice, tratando de sacarse del abrazo poderoso cuando siente algo húmedo presionando contra su mejilla. Hay mucho de eso de unión masculina que puede soportar en un día, después de todo—. No es gran cosa, hombresote.

Thor le deja ir lentamente, pero una mano sigue sobre su hombro. —Déjame al menos pagarte por el artículo precioso que has dejado ir en favor de mi hermano —ofrece, sus ojos aguados pero aún así una expresión muy masculina.

Tony se encoge de hombros. —Pagué diez dólares por eso en Walmart. No hay necesidad de reembolsos, Hércules.

Thor sólo le sonríe felizmente. —Entonces hazme saber si hay algo más que quieras, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, mi amigo.

 _Sí, en verdad si lo hay_.

—Me gustaría tener unas palabras con tu hermano —dice, mirando duramente hacia el dios de cabellos negros aún sentado sobre su trasero en el suelo, su piernas medio recogidas, sus manos detrás de él para soportarle. Los ojos de Loki se encuentran con los suyos y se quedan mirando un momento, Tony siente como una máscara de enojo se posesiona de su rostro mientras observa al dios. Loki es el primero en alejar la mirada.

—En _privado_ —agrega.

Thor asiente ante eso. —Muy bien. Te mostraré un área adecuada entonces­­.

Con lentitud y con piernas temblorosas, Loki comienza a ponerse de pie pero es levantado por Thor quien le abraza fuertemente antes de que tan siquiera pueda ponerse sobre sus dos pues, murmurando palabras en su oído demasiado suaves como para que Tony las escuche.

Luego Thor le deja ir muy reluctante y le asiente a Tony para que le sigan.

Thor los guía por un corredor hacia una habitación pequeña y muy apenas decorada que parece como la habitación de un sirviente, aunque no está siendo usada por alguien actualmente. —Espero que esto pueda satisfacer tu necesidad de privacidad —dice, señalando el espacio amontonado.

—Estará bien —Tony le responde sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Loki.

Thor mira a los dos con ojos empañados, pero los deja sólo sin decir otra palabra.

Y Tony agarra la manija de la puerta y la cierra con tanta fuerza como puede manejar, el sonido resonante es como un disparo de pistola en el silencio, y el pedazo de madera casi se cae de sus bisagras, pero no le podría importar menos. Es sólo que está tan jodidamente _molesto_ justo ahora.

Puede ver a Loki encogerse ante esa pequeña muestra de enojo inusual, pero no se mueve de algún otro modo aunque si se muerde el labio inferior.

Caminando hasta pararse frente a Loki, Tony se posiciona varias pulgadas más cerca de lo que se consideraría una distancia normal para una conversación, estirándose cuan largo puede ser.

—Muy bien, quiero escuchar una _muy buen_ explicación para esto —dice, su voz suave pero la furia bullendo por debajo—. ¿No me digas que lo que ese estúpido cabeza de mierda clama que hiciste es verdad?

 El dios se lame los labios, sin siquiera mirar a Tony a los ojos. —Es  como Fjalar dijo. Él me insultó y yo le aventé cerveza a la cara.

—El te insultó ¿eh?  ¿Y vengarse por unas cuantas palabras feas valió toda esa jodida mierda que le siguió? —el enojo se está enrollando dentro de él como una serpiente venenosa, su cola torciéndose y moviéndose de un lado a otro, los colmillos afilados arañándole sus adentros.

—Fjalar es un vasallo humilde, y me acuso de _argr_ —Loki dice pero no hay mucha convicción en su voz, en lugar de ello, el dios luce inusualmente pálido e indeciso, como si la enormidad de lo que ha hecho y las posibles consecuencias apenas están comenzando a estar claras.

—Ni siquiera sé qué demonios significa esa mierda de _argr_ y ni me importa —Tony le reclama—, pero hay una cosa de la que me di cuenta muy rápido después de ni siquiera estar aquí un día, y eso es que Fjalar siendo un _vasallo humilde_ aún está varios lugares por encima de _ti_ en este extraña jerarquía que tienen aquí ¿no es así? —quizás eso era un golpe muy bajo, pero en estos momentos es lo que menos le importa.

Loki no le ofrece alguna respuesta, su cabeza agachada y sus ojos mirando el piso como un muchachito de escuela siendo regañado.

El silencio del dios no hace nada por disipar el enojo de Tony. —¿Y tú _sabías_ que pasaría cuando le aventaste la jodida cerveza a la cara o no? —el nivel de sonido de su voz ya ha alcanzado los gritos, pero el número de decibeles sigue incrementándose con cada palabra—. Sí, bien, así que yo soy el mono mortal alienígena  quien apenas puede entender la mierda de cómo se hacen las cosas y que probablemente me he humillado a mi mismo cientos de veces ya, pero tú creciste aquí, tú _sabías_ que tipo de castigo se le dan a los esclavos que hacen estupideces como ésas a los hombres libres, _¿Y aún así lo hiciste?_

Demonios, es solo que está tan enfadado con Loki por lo que el dios casi le obligó a hacer allá en el salón. Sólo porque no pudo mantener su temperamento controlado, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones ni por un segundo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo qué casi me haces hacer? ¡Y todo porque tenías que comportarte como un _idiota_ descerebrado! —grita, incapaz de detenerse, sus manos sujetando al dios por los hombros, sacudiéndolo—. ¿ _Entiendes_ lo que hubiera pasado ahí sí Fjalar no hubiera aceptado ese cubo como compensación por tu actuación como un idiota? ¿Huh? ¡Me hubiera visto forzado  a convertirte en _carne molida_! —sus dedos se entierran en los hombros de Loki, incapaz de dejarle ir, tensos y sacudiéndole.

Loki sólo le observa por un ratito en silencio con sus ojos bien abiertos, una mirada de ciervo deslumbrado a media carretera llena de remordimiento y pesar.

El silencio reina por unos momentos. Una lengua sale para humedecer sus labios secos, y entonces Loki por fin habla, aunque su voz es suave. —No era mi intención causarle sufrimiento con mis acciones —traga—. Lo siento mucho.

Y con eso la mano que aún está sosteniendo el hombro del dios regresa al costado de Tony, mientras su enojo escapa como agua sobre un pedazo de mantequilla, dejándole mareado y tembloroso sobre sus pies. Se siente como si se acabara de despertar de un mal sueño, su corazón acelerado y sus extremidades temblando, la realidad golpeándole una vez más. Cierra sus ojos por un momento para darse tiempo de regresar a algún estado de normalidad de nuevo, respira profundamente, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras trata de aclarar su mente.

—Muy bien, está bien, yo sólo… yo no… joder —logra decir, dándose cuenta de la agresividad de su propia reacción… en verdad no era su intención explotar con Loki así pero es que había estado tan _cerca_ lo que casi pasa allá. Si la balanza se hubiera ladeado tan sólo un poco diferente, habría estado forzado a lastimar a Loki _de verdad_. Y en verdad, no podría haber vivido consigo mismo después de haber hecho algo así.

—Okey, creo que necesito sentarme —murmura hacia nadie en particular mientras se deja caer en una de las sillas alineadas contra la pared, aliviado de ya no tener que seguir soportando su peso con sus piernas; sus codos se posan sobre sus muslos y restriega sus manos contra su cara, como si todo fuera en verdad un muy mal sueño que está tratando de borrar.

Después de unos cuantos respiros, Loki se desliza en la silla junto a él, y se quedan sentados en silencio por un rato.

—¿Estás… bien? —Tony dice finalmente, no muy seguro de que se supone que diga, porque no es como si las palabras fueran a hacer la diferencia de cualquier modo, pero en verdad que debió de haber sido un susto del demonio el que se llevó Loki hace rato.

—Estoy bien —dice Loki muy bajo.

Bien, físicamente sin heridas, al menos. Aunque, si está tan siquiera la mitad de sorprendido que Tony, es probable que le vaya a llevar un largo tiempo olvidarse de todo esto.

Deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás, descansando sobre el respaldo de la silla. —Muy bien, no quise enojarme así contigo, era sólo que… —sus palabras se desvanecen antes de que pueda decirlas—. Digo, estuvo tan cerca de suceder, y, bueno…

Hace una pausa, odiando las palabras que va a decir a continuación, pero no puede dejarlas de lado después de esto y por mucho que había esperado evitarlas, no puede dejar nada al azar después haber recibido tan espantosa demostración de cómo se hacen las cosas aquí. Había pensado que no tendría que comportarse como los demás cuando llegara a Asgard, porque es el jodido Tony Stark y desde cuándo él juega apegado a las reglas, ¿Pero quién sabe qué le pueda pasar a Loki si tan siquiera pone un pie demasiado lejos de la línea permitida? ¿O si Tony sin saberlo provoca que lo haga?

—Mira, supongo que no comprendí del todo la mierda que pasa aquí respecto a los esclavos, pero como que ya me di cuenta ahora —dice mirando al techo arqueado sobre su cabeza—. Y me doy cuenta de que éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar para jugar. No me gusta esto mucho más de lo que a ti te gusta, pero desde ahora sólo… actúa como se esperaría que lo hicieras mientras estemos aquí y haya gente a nuestro alrededor ¿de acuerdo? Puede que no sepa exactamente que se espera aquí, pero tú sí, así que solo sígueles la corriente lo suficiente para que nadie importante pueda quejarse de ello, porque yo _en verdad_ no quiero una repetición de este tipo de cagadas.

Gira su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Loki, quien asiente, sus propios ojos fijos en el suelo. —Haré eso.

Y entonces el silencio de nuevo.

—Venga, vamos a regresar —Tony dice finalmente—. Puedo hacer uso de otra bebida tras esto, o diez. —Con eso, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, desesperado por algo de aire tras el viciado de esta pequeña y amontonada habitación.

Antes de que pueda jalar la manija, escucha la voz de Loki tras de él.

—Gracias por defenderme.

Las palabras son suaves, apenas y las puede entender, pero aún están allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tengo muchas ganas de platicar, así que les contaré esta historia que me sucedió la semana pasada en una despedida de soltera... mejor no. Sólo tengo una pregunta ¿alguien ha podido resolver uno de estos cubitos? Sí, lo he preguntado por todas partes porque yo en lo particular me siento terriblemente estúpida cada vez que lo intento y continuo sin entenderlo :3 Por otra parte... ¿a qué finalito, verdad? ¿Quién se imaginó que Tony terminaría azotando al pobre, pobre Loki?


	83. Chapter 83

Mientras la oscuridad cae, el fuego crepitante en la chimenea dibuja sombras bailarinas sobre las paredes, las figuras efímeras creciendo más grandes y oscuras mientras el sol se pone. Las sobras de lo que fue una grandiosa cena que comieron – en una habitación más privada, gracias – han sido limpiadas, y la diversión para esta tarde ha sido patrocinada por Thor quien está recargado sobre sus antebrazos en la mesa de manera muy enérgica, contando una historia de una de sus aventuras de hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Su risa ruidosa resuena por toda la habitación mientras cuenta incidentes divertidos que sucedieron en el camino, y su voz se eleva a niveles dramáticos cuando describe una batalla contra monstruos peligrosos en tierras extrañas, sólo para bajarlo de manera conspiratoria cuando las gloriosas peleas de espadas dan lugar a un suspenso dramático.

Pero Tony apenas y escucha una palabra de eso. Justo ahora sólo hay una cosa en su mente – la imagen de Loki en el suelo frente a Fjalar, desesperación impotente en sus ojos, a punto de ser sometido a un cruel castigo inusual por una mera nadería.

Aún siente una nausea muy distintiva ante eso. Y es que cómo está bien el tratar a gente así en Asgard. O, más precisamente, a gente quienes están parados en la parte más baja de la escalera social.

Loki había actuado como un idiota descerebrado en ese momento, por supuesto. El orgullo y temperamento a un lado, debería de haber pensado mejor. A diferencia de Tony, el dios creció aquí, vivió como un dios durante toda su vida en este reino, y debería de estar consciente de cómo se espera que los esclavos se comporten y las consecuencias que le sigan si no lo hacen.

No que apoye la idea de que Loki se arrastre por la tierra como una lombriz o un insecto, muy lejos de ello, pero hay una diferencia entre eso y simplemente mantener la boca cerrada y tragarse su propio orgullo cuando la situación lo pida. El dios debería de tener al menos tal sentido de preservación. Arrojarle cerveza a alguien a la cara _nunca_ es una buena idea, e incluso un hombre allá en la tierra puede encontrarse a si mismo en una pelea por ello; por supuesto el resultado sería considerablemente mucho peor para los esclavos haciendo la misma cosa en una sociedad que les niega alguna semblanza de derechos humanos básicos.

El horror de lo que hubiera transpirado si Fjalar no aceptaba el cubo ha estado atacando su consciencia desde entonces. Aún no está seguro de si habría sido capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de saber que las consecuencias hubieran sido más severas si no lograba obligarse a proporcionar el castigo demandado.

Una parte de él aún está sorprendida de que reaccionó tan fuerte en el periodo posterior cuando estuvo a solas con Loki, que su enojo se elevara a tales niveles una vez que el peligro hubo pasado. Pero no hay manera de que hubiera vivido consigo mismo si le hubieran forzado a lastimar a Loki de esa manera. O incluso _mirar_ al dios mientras era lastimado, incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo.

Porque con honestidad y sinceridad, él _se preocupa_ por Loki.

Y cuando la oscuridad ha caído y el fuego se ha extinguido, y la habitación se queda en silencio tras las palabras de cierre de la historia heroica final, el dios del trueno dice que ya es tarde y es hora de retirarse por esta noche.

* * *

Mientras la oscuridad cae, el fuego crepitante en la chimenea dibuja sobras danzantes sobre las paredes, las figuras efímeras creciendo más grandes y oscuras mientras el sol se pone. Las sobras de lo que fue una grandiosa cena que comieron – en una habitación más privada, gracias – han sido limpiadas, y la diversión para esta tarde ha sido patrocinada por Thor quien está recargado sobre sus antebrazos en la mesa de manera muy enérgica, contando una historia de una de sus aventuras de hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Su risa ruidosa resuena por toda la habitación mientras cuenta incidentes divertidos que sucedieron en el camino, y su voz se eleva a niveles dramáticos cuando describe una batalla contra monstruos peligrosos en tierras extrañas, sólo para bajarlo de manera conspiratoria cuando las gloriosas peleas de espadas dan lugar a un suspenso dramático.

Pero Loki apenas y escucha palabra de ello. Justo ahora sólo hay una cosa en su mente – la imagen de Tony parado frente a Fjalar, ofreciéndole al hombre su pequeño juguete para salvar a Loki del castigo que sus acciones imprudentes le ganaron.

Por supuesto, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado en Midgard, Loki sabe que el cubo colorido es bastante inútil, pero ese no es el punto.

El punto es que Tony lo hizo por él.

Había sido una elección terca y mal considerada en primer lugar el no seguir a Tony y a Thor hacia las letrinas, a pesar de que Thor estaba en lo cierto de decir que nadie se atrevería a lastimarlo aquí, mientras no se comporte inadecuadamente. Pero después de lo que había sucedido con Arnulf, había parecido importante que él se quedara atrás mientras los otros se iban. Como un esclavo, puede que esté en el peldaño más bajo de la escalera, pero al menos podría dar un pequeño show de desafío para esta chusma, mostrarles a todos que no les tenía miedo, que aún se atreví a sentarse sólo en las habitación de Thor sin la protección de su amo y su hermano de la realiza. No se iba a dejar acobardar o intimidar por ellos; que no habían logrado asustarlo hasta someterlo o que le habían quitado su orgullo.

Aunque todo se había ido cuesta abajo cuando el tonto bruto de Fjalar se había acercado a donde estaba sentado y había comenzado un montón de difamaciones sucias e insultos hacia él, incluso usando esa odiada palabra _argr_ , pinchándole con la suposición de que Loki no se atrevería a responder. Y entonces, sus nervios aún tensos tras el incidente de Arnulf, algo se había reventado dentro de él.

Incluso cuando su mano sujeto el jarrón de cerveza, sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose. Los esclavos no le avientan cerveza a hombres libres sin ser castigados severamente por ello. Y aún así fue incapaz de detenerse; fue como si una fuerza externa tomara control de sus brazos. Su enojo fue demasiado insoportable, el ardor de su orgullo herido demasiado doloroso; eso había alejado la ultima semblanza de pensamientos coherentes y raciocinio de su mente. Entonces fue como si el mundo entero casi se hubiera detenido, su mano se movió por si sola y la cerveza lentamente bañó a Fjalar, su cara contorsionada por sorpresa y furia de que un esclavo se hubiera atrevido a causarle tal indignidad.

Entonces el mundo comenzó a girar de nuevo a su velocidad normal cuando la mano de Fjalar se extendió y golpeó su mejilla, la fuerza del golpe tirándolo al suelo. Un instante después, Tony, con Thor pisándole los talones, llegó corriendo al salón y Loki supo entones que estaba acabado. No habría nada salvándolo ahora, ni incluso la autoridad de Thor habría sido capaz de ayudarle, ni siquiera un príncipe estaba por encima de la ley Asgardiana.

Fjalar demandaría un castigo por esto, demasiado ansioso por la oportunidad de tomar revancha por ofensas pasadas. Y no sería un simple golpe en la muñeca, eso lo sabía con mucha certeza. La petición posterior de cincuenta latigazos como recompensa no le había sorprendido a Loki en lo más mínimo; se esperaba, y no era mucho más de lo que alguien más, en la situación Fjalar, hubiera demandado.

Y excepto por los fútiles intentos de Thor que estaban condenados al fracaso, nadie le defendería o levantaría una mano para intentar ayudarle a salir de esta situación desesperada que su temeridad impulsiva y su pérdida de control le habían provocado.

Nadie, excepto por Tony.

Tony, quien se negaba a hacer lo que muchos en Asgard sin duda dirían que debió de haber hecho con su esclavo mal comportado hace mucho tiempo. En lugar de ello, había estirado la mano y sacado a Loki de su agujero de una milla de profundidad que el mismo había cavado.

Por una vez en su vida, alguien en realidad le había ayudado. No como en su juicio, cuando nadie dijo una sola palabra en su defensa, rodeado de rostros indiferentes y desapegados como estuvo. No, Tony había hecho algo que nadie más en todo Asgard había hecho durante esos largos días que duró su juicio – hablar en defensa de Loki.

Verdad, Tony había hecho algo similar cuando los Einherjers estuvieron a punto de traerlo de regreso a Asgard después de pensar que había tratado de escapar, pero eso había sido diferente, porque entonces él era _inocente_ , no había hecho algo malo. Esta vez, había hecho de lo que le acusaban, y aún así Tony le había defendido, a pesar de ser un extraño y un alienígena en este reino sin aliados que protegieran su espalda con excepción de Thor.

Después Tony había estado furioso con él. Nunca había visto al hombre mostrar tal enojo antes, ni siquiera aquella vez cuando Loki hizo pedazos su sala de estar en un arranque de ira. Pero en está ocasión, la causa de las acciones poco consideradas de Loki casi han forzado al hombre a lastimarlo severamente. Y puede decir, por la preocupación claramente pintada en la cara de Tony, porque está tan enojado.

Fue justo igual que aquel incidente de su infancia cuando había estado provocando descuidadamente un bilgesnipe perdido, pensando que estaba a una distancia segura, cuando el vicioso animal de repente se lanzó contra él, moviéndose más rápido de lo que debería de ser posible para tal bestia pesada, acorralándolo contra una roca. Afortunadamente, Frigga había estado lo suficientemente cerca para llegar corriendo y en el último momento salvarlo arrojando una piedra al hocico extremadamente sensitivo de la creatura, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Loki pudiera escaparse, la cara pálida y temblando.

Y Tony le recordó a Frigga en ese momento – tan enojada, gritando y rugiéndole cuan idiota era mientras las manos en sus hombros le sacudían con tal fuerza que sus dientes castañeaban con fuerza. E incluso aunque su enojo le hizo llorar, había sabido por qué estaba ahí.

Porque ella estaba _preocupada_.

Mientras Tony estaba parado de manera similar frente a él, no había manera de confundirlo – había verdadera _preocupación_ en esos ojos cafés. Preocupación, cuando nadie más en Asgard, salvo por Thor y Frigga, les habría importado un bledo su destino.

Tony, quien de alguna manera había encontrado en él el mostrarle amabilidad y compasión, a pesar de todo lo que Loki le había hecho a su mundo y a él. Tony, su antiguo enemigo, quien ahora incluso le defendía a pesar de sus fechorías pasadas, tan diferentes a sus compañeros Asgardianos en su juicio, su supuesta gente.

Y se da cuenta, entonces, que a diferencia de lo que creyó cuando empezó su ataque contra Midgard, no hay manera de que los mortales sean seres menores, si son capaces de algo como eso, si son capaces de mostrar bondad e incluso defender a alguien quien les ha hecho tanto mal, algo que su propia gente no haría. Débiles, quizás, pero no menores; ¿cómo podría ser cuando eran capaces de tanto?

No, él sabe ahora que nunca considerará que los humanos estén por debajo de él.

Y paradójicamente, la única cosa que le hizo darse cuenta de eso no fue el estar sin poderes o forzado en esclavitud forzosa bajo un mortal, no fue el hecho de ser un esclavo, no fue el ser tratado como uno.

Fue _Tony_ no tratándolo como uno.

Y cuando la oscuridad ha caído y el fuego se ha extinguido, y la habitación se queda en silencio tras las palabras de cierre de la historia heroica final, el dios del trueno dice que ya es tarde y es hora de retirarse por esta noche.


	84. Chapter 84

—Haré que un sirviente te muestre tus habitaciones —Thor dice, levantándose resueltamente de la mesa como si estuviera a punto de embarcarse en otra heroica conquista—. Es seguro que debes de estar cansado y deseas poder retirarte por la noche.

Sí, una noche decente de sueño es exactamente lo que Tony necesita después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Lentamente, su estomago lleno de comida y su cabeza de cerveza, sigue el ejemplo de Thor y se levanta de su asiento haciendo una mueca ligera cuando las articulaciones de su cuerpo de repente se anuncian solas, de algún modo había esperado que las sillas en el reino mágico fueran un poco _más suaves_.

Thor les guía hacia afuera y una vez que están de nuevo en la sala común, el cerebro de Tony toma nota de un hombre alto y con armadura parado ahí viéndoles; a diferencia de los pocos sirvientes que aún están por ahí a esta hora, aparentemente no está haciendo algo de importancia, o al menos que estar ahí aburrido cuente como importante. El extraño les observa por un rato, y entonces el hombre se separa del marco de la puerta y camina hacia ellos.

—Saludos, mis amigos —el hombre dice con una inclinación cortés de su cabeza, la sonrisa sobre su rostro abatido por el clima no es sincera, y Tony no confía en él ni un poquito. Lo cual es una nada en realidad, dada la armadura pesada y el metal plateado que está usando, la barba bien cortada, ojos expresivos y barbilla ancha, él probablemente entra dentro de bastante guapo, pero hay algo debajo de ese exterior placentero que hace que algo de incomodidad se apodere de Tony.

Sintiendo posible peligro, mira a Thor rápidamente, pero el dios no muestra ningún signo de alerta.

—Saludos, Geir —Thor responde—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—En realidad, mis asuntos son con el Hombre de Hierro —el hombre llamado Geir entona mientras posa sus ojos en Tony, mirándolo de una manera muy fija—. ¿Me estaba preguntando si pudiera tener unas rápidas palabras contigo?

Y en verdad no quisiera decirle no a Geir, especialmente considerando sus interacciones hasta ahora con los nativos locales, pero también está consciente de que es un invitado y quizás pueda ser considerado muy rudo el negar tan simple petición de esa manera sin haber escuchado lo que tiene que decir el tipo, y molestando a la gente es muy difícil que conduzca a que las cosas sucedan de manera simple y fácil durante su estancia aquí; ya ha tenido suficientes problemas desde aquello para durarle toda una vida al menos. Y dado que Thor parece conocer al hombre, o al menos su nombre, no puede ver alguna razón inmediata para refutarle.

—Seguro, amigo —dice, agradecido de no estar arrastrando las palabras. Una o dos cervezas más pudiera… —Sólo dime.

Geir hace un movimiento raro con su cabeza, indicando que quisiera que Tony le siga en lugar de continuar su conversación donde están parados. —Por favor, preferiría que pudiéramos manejar esto de manera más privada.

—Sí, bien, no estoy seguro de que sea cortes alejarme dado que mi amable anfitrión estaba por mostrarme mi alojamiento para esta noche —dice, en verdad no gustándole para nada esto.

—Ah, no quise decir que nos alejáramos mucho, sólo un poco más por el pasillo donde podamos platicar sin ser molestados, no tomará mucho tiempo, te lo puedo asegurar —Geir insiste.

Tony mira de nuevo a Thor, en caso de que el dios tenga segundas ideas sobre que él ande por ahí vagando con este tipo, pero parece completamente tranquilo con la sugerencia de Geir.

—No te preocupes —Thor le tranquiliza—, esperaré aquí hasta que hayas terminado tus asuntos con Geir.

Bien, si Thor no ve algún problema con ello, entonces está bien, asiente aceptando, esperando no arrepentirse de esto.

Sigue al hombre armado por el pasillo, donde Geir se detiene y se gira hacia Tony con una sonrisa simulando a una víbora.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir tan rudamente —dice, pero la disculpa no suena para nada sincera, se recarga contra la pared detrás de él, el metal tallando la roca, mientras considera a Tony—. Como sea, tienes algo en tu posesión que me es de interés.

Tony se encoge de hombros. —Lo siento, no hay más cubos mágicos, tendrás que hablar con Fjalar sobre eso, él tiene el único que yo tenía.

Geir arruga el entrecejo en confusión, luego un segundo después su rostro se ilumina de nuevo y se ríe, el sonido es como lija sobre granito. —Ah, no, me has malentendido,no me importan tales artilugios —dice, agitando una mano con desdén—. Puede que esas cosas complazcan a hombres simples como Fjalar pero yo tengo algo diferente en mente. —Se acerca más a Tony, todo él es ojos brillantes y dientes afilados y blancos.

—Permíteme el uso de tu esclavo por esta noche, y te pagaré bastante bien por este favor.

Y de verdad debió de haberlo visto venir, con toda esa mierda que ha pasado, la sugerencia de Geir no debería de ser una completa sorpresa.

Y aun así lo hace, por unos momentos, Tony Stark se descubre falto de palabras mientras se queda ahí parado mirándole con incredulidad.

—Él no está a la venta —finalmente logra escupir después de que el silencio ha durado por mucho, mucho tiempo, empleando cada pedazo de dominio que tiene sobre sí mismo para no agregar un “ _vete al demonio y no regreses_ ” a eso.

 _Bastardo enfermo_.

Los ojos de Geir se entrecierran ante la total negativa, pero su tono es tan cortes como antes. —Ah, entonces deseas quedártelo sólo para ti mismo —la sonrisa que curva sus labios no muestra mucha alegría pero si indulgencia, como un niño queriendo un juguete precioso para sí mismo—. No puedo decir que te culpo, aunque tu poca disposición a compartir tu buena fortuna es bastante penosa.

Algo parecido a la bilis comienza a subir por la garganta de Tony. —Sí, bueno, no me apura. Creo que debería de regresar. Thor está esperando por mí —el esfuerzo de no poner su puño en la cara de este tipo le toma todo el autocontrol que le queda. _Si solo hubiera tenido su traje…_

Con eso Geir pone un brazo contra la pared, bloqueando de manera efectiva el escape de Tony. Lo hace muy suavemente, tan descuidadamente como si luciera casi como una coincidencia y no algo hecho a propósito para evitar que Tony se fuera aún.

—Escuche que te negaste a que lo azotaran a pesar de que agredió al tonto de Fjalar, en verdad debes de atesorar a tu esclavo, o quizá debería decir sus _habilidades_. —El rostro libidinoso está demasiado cerca para ser cómodo para Tony, pero se niega a retroceder y mostrar debilidad en presencia de este idiota—. Aunque puedo aceptar que sería una desgracia el manchar tal belleza con marcas de látigo —la distancia se reduce más, y es todo lo que Tony puede hacer para no golpear al bastardo en la quijada—. Dime ¿es tan bueno como parece?

Y Tony ya tuvo suficiente. Que los buenos modales se los lleve el diablo, avienta a Geir con un “jódete” y se va, sin dignarse a responderle.

Puede escuchar la risa seca de Geir detrás de él. —Si cambias de idea, házmelo saber.

Tony ni responde ni se voltea a verle. Una vez que ya está de regreso, Thor le mira consternado, sintiendo con claridad que algo no está bien.

—Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿Qué era lo que Geir quería contigo? —pregunta.

—Algo que no está a la venta —Tony suelta, más brusco de lo que era su intención.

Thor le mira con una arruga en el entrecejo por unos momentos, pero cuando Tony no dice nada, no hace más preguntas.

—Muy bien, entonces —Thor le indica a uno de los sirvientes que se acerque, un hombre alto y fibroso que tiene cara de ardilla—. Ingvar, ¿podrías mostrarle al Hombre de Metal y a mi hermano su habitación?.

El sirviente se apresura con un rápido “Por supuesto, mi príncipe” y Thor se gira de nuevo a Tony.

—Espero que no te importe compartir aposentos con Loki. —El dios se mira ligeramente apenado por eso—. Incluso si nadie se atrevería a lastimar a Loki sin provocación, me haría sentir más seguro saber que Loki no se quedará en un lugar separado, en caso de que algo pase.

—Está bien, estaría menos preocupado por su seguridad si se quedara en el Hotel Overlook que dejarlo en una habitación solo aquí —Tony responde encogiéndose de hombros. No, _definitivamente_ quiere a Loki donde puede tenerle con un ojo encima.

Se desean buenas noches y un momento después, Tony y Loki están siguiendo al sirviente hacia las habitaciones de invitados.

Tony no le pone mucha atención a los corredores dorados o los interiores encantados mágicamente que pasan, por muy asombrosos que sean; está demasiado absorto en su propia mente para ponerle atención a sus alrededores. Es un pensamiento esclarecedor, al igual que sorprendente y horrible el darse cuenta en verdad como es la vida de un eslavo aquí en Asgard. Como hubiera sido la vida de _Loki_ si Odín le hubiera hecho servir su sentencia aquí en lugar de ser enviado a Midgard y a Tony.

Y se ha hecho obvio después de no estar aquí ni un día, que la vida habría sido un círculo interminable de humillación, golpizas, de ser usado para la gratificación sexual; la esclavitud en Asgard no es una broma, y le enferma lo que los pobres miserables en el mero final de la escalera social tienen que soportar aquí.

Con esa realización también viene una ola de vergüenza ante su actitud flipante que mostró al principio hacia la esclavitud de Loki, si esto es el tratamiento que el dios estaba anticipando cuando llegó a su torre. Si hubiera sabido todo esto, como las cosas son hechas en Asgard, él hubiera actuado… diferente. Pero nunca se detuvo a pensar mucho en el camino sobre qué era lo que Loki esperaba de él... Siempre se había pensado que era del tipo de buen chico, e incluso nunca creyó en el concepto ese de héroe, al menos se pensaba que era un tipo parecido a un héroe. O al menos tan cerca como puedes estarlo en una era muy lejana de Camelot y el Monte Olimpo y todas esas otras cosas mitológicas.

Y como algún tipo de héroe, por supuesto, que nunca se hubiera rebajado a abusar de alguien violentamente y a todas esas otras cosas que destruyen y dañan los derechos humanos que los villanos de cada historia hacen tan alegremente. En aquel entonces nunca le cruzó por la mente la idea de que Loki no sabía de eso, habiendo sido educado en una cultura con un punto de vista muy diferente de cómo está bien tratar a otros, a los criminales y a los enemigos en particular... Por no decir nada de los esclavos.

El darse cuenta que de Loki había asumido que Tony tomaría ventaja de él de _esa manera_ había sido uno de los mayores momentos más jodidos para él en ese tiempo, la pregunta directa del dios en ese instante transformó su mundo al revés por la misma irrealidad del asunto. Pero ahora, a plena vista, habiendo siendo testigo personalmente de la mierda que se maneja aquí, la suposición tiene perfecto sentido. Especialmente después de haber sido enfrentado con ese Geir y que le haya preguntado sobre sus _bienes_ como si fuera uno de esos chulos.

El sirviente se detiene afuera de una pesada puerta con adornos plateados en sus paneles. Las bisagras rechinan un poco cuando la abre. —Si fueran tan amables —el hombre indica con una corta reverencia, mostrándoles el interior.

—Gracias, amigo —Tony murmura medio ausente, aún parcialmente perdido en algunos de sus pensamientos, aunque sale de ellos lo suficiente para dar a su alrededor un vistazo rápido.

Espacioso y extravagantemente adornado y decorado, la habitación deja poco que desear, incluso para los invitados demandantes acostumbrados a lo lujoso. Bien, quizás el aire acondicionado y el mini bar están fuera de la elección, pero además de eso las habitaciones son perfectas para un rey.

Es sólo cuando el sirviente ha reverenciado de nuevo y se retira, que Tony se da cuenta que sólo hay una cama.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	85. Chapter 85

Muy bien, esto es incomodo _definitivamente_. Se le queda mirando a la cama-demasiado-grande-para-dos, esperando tontamente que haya sido encantada con algún tipo de Magia Potteriana que le cumpla a la gente sus deseos más internos y que por consiguiente, transforme la cosa de madera en dos entidades separadas.

Pero por supuesto, nada sucede, lacama se queda en su estado actual de unitaria.

Una mirada rápida a su alrededor le deja claro que no hay algo más que pudiera servir como un lugar para dormir; seguro, hay un tipo de sillón contra una de las paredes, pero es demasiado delgado y curveado para que una persona duerma a menos de que no les importe despertarse con un cuello adolorido o sobre el suelo después de haberse quedado dormido quince minutos.

 _Genial_.

Y no quiere ni considerar las implicaciones subyacentes de la cama, no quiere tocar las inferencias que pueda sacar ni con un poste de diez millas de largo al igual que estos arreglos particulares que le han ofrecido para esta noche.

O quizás, trata de decirse a sí mismo, que se espera que Loki duerma sobre el suelo porque él es un esclavo, y la cama, tan grande como es, sólo es para Tony, y es decir bastante que _esa_ sea la interpretación menos molesta en la que puede pensar.

Haciendo una mueca, mira a Loki, quien está ocupado mirando una pintura llamativa en una de las paredes.

—Uh… entonces… ¿qué lado prefieres? ¿Izquierda o derecha? —pregunta, tratando de no sonar serio para eliminar su propia incomodidad, como si fuera totalmente normal. Pero no hay manera de que vaya a tener a Loki durmiendo en el piso, por muy incomodo que esto vaya a ser.

Loki ladea su cabeza hacia un lado mientras se gira para mirar a Tony. —No tengo una preferencia, cualquier lado está bien.

Y cuando Tony mira la cama frente a él se da cuenta de repente de lo fácil que sería para él el tomar ventaja de la situación para… _hacerle_ cosas a Loki, y espera con desesperación que el dios no esté pensando tales cosas, dado el con quien va a compartir una cama, aunque el pelinegro no parece estar preocupado por lo que puede ver, le dejó claro a Loki en aquella muy vergonzosa ocasión que no iba a hacer algo como eso, pero desde entonces no ha vuelto a tocar ese tema de nuevo.

Y para ser honestos, no tiene deseos de volver a hacerlo de nuevo y traer a la luz tal conversación cuando estaba intentado dejarle morir por negligencia, con eso de que se puso muy excitado por un simple masaje de pies realizado por un dios de las travesuras y todo lo que le siguió, preferiría mejor actuar como si ese pequeño incidente jamás hubiera sucedido, y que Loki nunca hubiera hecho esas suposiciones sobre como las cosas iban a ser entre los dos.

Aún así, debería de decir _algo_ , asegurarle al dios de _alguna_ manera, preferentemente tocando esos eventos lo menos posible.

—Muy bien —dice, esperando sonar de lo más casual—. Dado que vamos a compartir una cama, hay necesidad de poner unas reglas y restricciones. No quiero tener miembros volando sobre mi cara o feas patadas en el estómago, así que quédate en tu lado y yo me quedaré en el mío, ¿de acuerdo?

Acercándose al pie de la cama, coloca un dedo justo a la mitad del filo del colchón y luego traza una línea hacia la cabecera, tan lejos como puede alcanzar sin caerse sobre la cama. La presión del dedo deja una suave marca sobre la colcha, indicando sus territorios separados.

Por supuesto que no es una barrera real, pero una imaginaria al menos es mejor que ninguna.

Se endereza, pretendiendo admirar su pequeño trabajo, la hendidura en la colcha dividiendo la cama de manera temporal en dos.

—Esa es la línea —dice de forma casual agitando los dedos—, y ni siquiera pienses en cruzarla, quiero una noche de sueño tranquila sin ser molestado por codos vagabundos, rodillas perdidas o pies extraviados.

El inventor explica como si ese fuera el verdadero asunto, dada su previa reacción con Loki, pero debería de servir para tranquilizar la mente del dios, si fuera a tener alguna sospecha de que Tony pueda considerar tomar ventaja cuando se le presenta una oportunidad tan excelente, el estar junto a gente que sólo pensará que está ejerciendo los derechos que le corresponden. Indirectamente ha puesto la situación en claro sin tener que hablar de ese asunto vergonzoso que hizo que esto fuera necesario, y el punto principal debería de ser obvio – no habrá un cruce de la línea separando las dos partes de la cama, y eso incluye a Tony.

—Entendido —dice el dios, e incluso parece que está sonriendo un poco, lo cual es una buena señal—. Me quedaré en mi lado.

Y Tony deja que su mente se calme con eso, tranquilo de que no se necesiten más aclaraciones.

Buscando en su bolsa de viaje, saca su cepillo y pasta de dientes y comienza a lavarse, aliviado de moverse a asuntos más mundanos. Loki, por otro lado, ignorando tales procedimientos tontos de higiene, comienza a desvestirse tan desvergonzado como siempre. Tony se gira casualmente, dándole la espalda, pretendiendo mirar por la ventana aunque todo lo que puede ver es la oscuridad, que bien puede ser un pedazo de cartón negro cubriendo el panel de vidrio.

Mientras está parado ahí, cambiando el cepillo de lado, sus pensamientos distraídos una vez más regresan a revolver los eventos pasados del día, aún está de muy mal humor, y revisar esas memorias no está ayudando exactamente, aún le disgusta y le enfada como los esclavos son tratados aquí, lo que se espera que sus amos les hagan, por no decir nada de la jodida proposición de Geir. Al menos está alegre de que el bastardo no hiciera la sugerencia donde Loki pudiera escucharle. Por fortuna, Loki no ha preguntado que quería Geir, y no está muy seguro de que iba a decirle. Si luego le pregunta, ya inventara algo, es sólo que no puede creer cómo es posible que esa mierda sea aceptada, y más en una raza que se considera a sí misma como por encima de la humanidad.

Habiendo terminado su higiene dental, regresa a la cama. Loki está sentado contra la cabecera, las cobijas cubriéndole hasta la mitad de su pecho, mirándolo pensativamente.

—¿Aún está molesto por mis acciones de hace rato? —pregunta mientras Tony toma la bastilla de su camisa, a punto de empezar a desvestirse para una buena noche de sueño.

De repente dándose cuenta de que sus hombros están elevados lo que sería un par de pulgadas más de lo normal y su quijada esta apretada como si tratara de abrir una nuez con sus dientes, Tony se obliga a relajarse.

—Molesto, sí —admite—. Pero no por tus acciones, sino por las acciones de todos los demás. Cómo es que esta… mierda puede estar bien.

—Es lo que sucede con los esclavos que no se comportan como se supone que deben —Loki dice lisamente, sin mirar a Tony.

El masajea su cara con sus manos. —Sí, me he dado cuenta. Y lo dije antes, pero lo diré de nuevo: si hay un riesgo de que te metas en problemas de nuevo por no adherirte a como se hacen las cosas por aquí, entonces haz lo que sea que Asgard espera. Sólo… por apariencias.

Loki asiente, y Tony en verdad espera que mañana sea un glorioso día, mirando a la baja marca que ha dejado hoy, es difícil imaginar que se ponga peor.

Suspira en satisfacción mientras se arrastra bajo las cobijas después de lo que seguro ha sido uno de los días más largos de su vida. La cama es suave y atrayente y ya está medio dormido antes de que tan siquiera haya logrado cubrirse con el cobertor.

* * *

Tony puede que haya caído dormido en el instante en que su cabeza golpeó la almohada pero Loki aún está despierto, escuchando los suaves ronquidos detrás de él en algún lado.

Él puede decir cuan sorprendido estuvo Tony cuando vio la enorme cama, con la clara intención de ofrecerle la opción de hacer que su esclavo duerma en el suelo o compartiera su cama, dependiendo de sus deseos de esa noche, como si aún no terminara de caerle el veinte de cómo se hacen las cosas en Asgard, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Duda que Thor haya considerado esto cuando le pidió a Ingvar que les guiara a una habitación. El dios del Trueno simplemente fue demasiado descuidado como para pensar dos veces sobre los arreglos de cama, por otro lado, Loki ya lo había visto venir desde una milla atrás, incluso si había tomado a Tony por sorpresa.

 _Tony_. Su mente viaja a los eventos de hace rato, pero esta vez no es el incidente con Fjalar, si no a la escena de Geir llevándose a Tony para discutir un asunto “privado”.

Por supuesto, Loki sabe exactamente qué fue lo que le preguntó Geir a Tony, conoce al hombre, sabe en cuál dirección fluye su rio, él ya se le había insinuado dos veces, incluso si fue hace un par de siglos desde la última. De nuevo, Thor no tenía ni la menor idea, pero Loki estaba muy consciente de lo que el brillo en los ojos del hombre significaba mientras salía de las sombras para alcanzar a Tony.

Él ya sabía sin la menor de las dudas que Tony le diría que no a la propuesta del hombre, así que nunca se preocupó cuando los dos se alejaron, a pesar del disgusto que se apoderó de su estómago. No, Tony nunca dejaría que alguien tomara ventaja o le lastimara de alguna manera. Él no lo haría, porque él… _se preocupa_.

Detrás de él puede escuchar que Tony comienza a moverse en sus sueños, lento al principio pero luego con más intensidad hasta que prácticamente se está revolcando entre las sabanas. Aparentemente está teniendo algún tipo de sueño, y de qué tipo, está claro por los movimientos de sus caderas y los nada sutiles gemidos escapando de los labios del hombre.

Entre esos gemidos Loki puede escuchar el sonido de su propio nombre.

Un instante después, el bulto durmiente que es Tony se gira y termina descansando contra Loki, un brazo enredándose automáticamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y a Loki no le importa.

Mientras el cuerpo detrás de él sigue acomodándose, puede sentir la erección de Tony presionada contra él.

Y a Loki tampoco le importa.

Unos segundos después, Tony vuelve a gemir suavemente, restregándose un poco contra la espalda de Loki.

Y Loki puede sentir algo despertarse en su entrepierna.

* * *

_Está teniendo un sueño, y es uno de esos sueños dónde estás casi consciente que estás soñando, pero no estás seguro._

_Hay un cuerpo firmemente presionado contra el suyo, sus piernas y brazos entrelazados._

_Y así, extiende un poco su mano y acaricia el cabello negro, dejando que los mechones sorpresivamente suaves se deslicen entre sus dedos._

_En respuesta, un par de brazos se sujetan a su cintura, y luego unas manos acarician sus costados con aprecio, sobre su espalda y pecho. Él jadea ante las sensaciones acercándose al otro cuerpo un poco más, desesperado por caricias más intimas._

_Y como si leyera sus pensamientos lujuriosos, una mano se desliza hacia su entrepierna, tomando su erección y acariciándola con insistencia. Él tiembla y embiste contra el toque, gimiendo con placer contenido._

_Ellos juguetean y giran, cuando por fin se detienen, él está arriba. Reteniendo el aliento ante la vista de ese cuerpo esbelto y atractivo debajo de él, se agacha y recorre con su lengua ese pecho tonificado, por el estómago plano y aún más abajo, siguiendo el delgado camino de suave vello oscuro bajo el ombligo._

Se despierta sobresaltado, al principio no seguro de donde está pero comienza a recordar lentamente.

Está en Asgard.

Está oscuro en el cuarto, el fuego habiéndose extinguido hace horas. El brazo de Tony aún está alrededor suyo, su cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra su espalda, el hombre mismo dormido profundamente y babeando un poco sobre el hombro de Loki.

Se queda ahí quieto por unos minutos, escuchando los respiros en la habitación casi silenciosa. Loki coloca su palma sobre la mano que descansa descuidadamente sobre su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	86. Chapter 86

Es sacado de la tierra de los sueños por el sonido de un suave toque en la puerta, y medio dormido se gira sobre su espalda a punto de decirle a Jarvis que manejara al visitante,no tiene sentido que alguien estuviera tocando la puerta de su cuarto, pero su cerebro hundido en el suelo no está todavía en un estado activo como para analizar mucho esa anomalía.

Entonces, las memorias fluyen y de repente recuerda donde está.

_Oh. Es cierto. Asgard._

El toque se repite un poco más fuerte esta vez, pero aún suena muy paciente. Gime, preguntándose si será un comportamiento apropiado en el País de las Maravillas Mágico abrir la puerta vestido sólo con su ropa interior o si debería de ponerse unos pantalones primero, pero antes de que pueda aclarar bien su mente, se escucha un movimiento a su derecha y Loki se arrastra por debajo de las cobijas, levantándose con un movimiento fluido, como si no necesitara tiempo de re-calibración yendo de sueño profundo a completamente alerta, se dirige a la puerta, abriéndola para dejar entrar al visitante.

No era completamente inesperado, es otro de esos sirvientes generales, juzgando por las ropas lisas y simples que esta vistiendo.

—Buenos días, Hombre de Metal —el hombre dice con una reverencia cortes—. Espero que haya dormido bien.

—Buenos días, james —responde bostezando, jalando la cobija un poco más arriba. No puede evitar sentirse un poco incomodo al tener a un extraño entrando en su habitación de esta manera cuando aún está recién despierto y desvestido, pero sí. Roma y Romanos…

El sirviente no parece perturbado en lo más mínimo por el estado de las cosas, lo cual supone es normal, el tipo debe de tener años de experiencia ayudando a los nobles flojos a bañarse y vestirse y probablemente limpiarles el trasero también porque ellos no pueden molestarse en hacerlo, asíque caminar por donde los hombres aún están dormidos y en cama, sin duda, es un procedimiento estándar para él.

—Thor me envío para expresar sus disculpas dado que desafortunadamente no puede unírsele para tomar el desayuno como le hubiera gustado, pero ha sido convocado para lidiar con un asunto que demandaba su atención urgente, hasta que pueda reunirse con usted de nuevo le invita a explorar los salones como desee, pero le aconseja fuertemente que no abandone los recintos —el sirviente dice, sujetando sus manos frente a él—. Ahora, su comida del desayuno está preparada y lista para ser servida cuando usted desee.

 _Comida_. A pesar de la comida abundante que cenó ayer por la tarde, en realidad está un poco hambriento ya, tan imposible como suene.

—Bien, creo que ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. No creo que pueda volver a dormirme ahora.

—¿Desea tomar su comida afuera en el comedor o que sea traída aquí a su habitación?

Con eso, Tony mira a Loki, quien no se ha movido de su lugar, medio escondido en las sombras que deja la puerta, su rostro inexpresivo. Como si intentara atraer tan poca atención hacia él como sea posible, como si fuera parte de los muebles, como si él fuera… un esclavo.

—Preferiría que la trajera aquí, gracias —dice resuelto, un poco más duro de lo que era su intención, mientras quita su atención de Loki. No hay manera de que opte por desayunar en un lugar semi-público si puede evitarlo, dado cómo se espera que Loki se comporte cada vez que estén rodeados de gente.

—Muy bien —el sirviente dice con otra reverencia—. Su comida será traída en unos momentos.

Con eso, se gira y se va, Loki cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Demonios ¿la gente siempre entra así a tu habitación por aquí? —pregunta mientras el dios regresa a la cama y se sienta sobre el colchón con un sonido sordo.

—Se espera que los sirvientes velen por las necesidades y deseos de aquellos a quienes se les ha dado la tarea de servir. Que ellos entren así no es visto como una invasión a la privacidad como habría sido en Midgard —Loki responde—. Pero no se preocupe, ellos siempre tocarán y esperarán antes de entrar a las habitaciones de naturaleza más privada.

Bien, al menos ese es algo. Entonces puede echar a la basura la imagen de sí mismo dormido profundamente y tirado sobre su espalda en la cama con una erección bastante prominente, las sabanas habiéndose deslizado hacia el piso, mientras un montón de sirvientes están ocupados limpiando los muebles a su alrededor.

Ellos se visten en silencio y Tony acaba de rasurarse cuando otro toque se escucha desde la puerta.

Esta vez, una procesión completa de sirvientes entran en la habitación, cargando un surtido de platos, bandejas, ollas y jarras. Dejan su carga sobre la mesa y se ocupan de ella por un momento, antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse de nuevo, recordándole a Tony de pequeños robots preprogramados.

Pero la comida huele deliciosa, curioso por saber que comen los alienígenas para el desayuno, camina hacia la mesa, levanta una de las tapaderas y mira dentro. Algunas de las cosas puede reconocerlas; pan recién horneado, pedazos de mantequilla cremosa y varios quesos, huevos cocidos, frutas peladas en bonitas rebanadas, también un plato de filetes calientes y siseantes. _Huh_. Otras cosas son menos reconocibles, varios guisos y teteras oliendo a especias y aromas nada familiares para él, pero que hacen que su boca se haga agua.

—¿Algo que le agrade? —escucha la voz divertida de Loki detrás de él.

—Ya lo creo —dice mientras levanta otra tapa para investigar su contenido—. Pero en serio, no hay manera de que un peleador de sumo se coma un cuarto de todo esto sin explotar mucho menos yo. ¿El cocinero se va a ofender si los sirvientes regresan con la mayoría de las cosas?

Loki se ríe un poco. —No se espera que usted se coma todo, o tan siguiera la mayoría. Es sólo para que pueda tener la elección de lo que sea que prefiera. Los sirvientes se comerán lo que quede.

—Bueno saberlo, odiaría insultar a quien sea que se tomó todo el tiempo en preparar todas estas cosas —se asoma sobre otra olla y arruga la nariz. A diferencia de otros platillos, este no huele bien del todo y luce más como algo que les darías a los cerdos. Algún tipo de gacha incolora, sin textura, que haría ver a una hamburguesa de McDonalds como algo delicioso.

—¿Esto es algún tipo de especialidad Asgardiana? —le pregunta a Loki, quien esta mirándole examinar con interés —. Digo, sé que muchas de las tan llamadas delicias alrededor del mundo en verdad son completamente asquerosas para los extranjeros, como los cerebros de mono o el queso con gusanos o lo que sea, así que tal vez ¿esto se supone que sean los aperitivos?

—Ese plato en particular no es para usted, Tony —Loki dice tranquilo.

Y cuando las palabras se registran, Tony de repente no se siente tan hambriento.

—¿Ellos esperan que te comas esta mierda? —dice con una gran cantidad de ofensa, su mirada incrédula encontrándose con la calmada de Loki.

—Sí.

—¿Pero tu comiste las mismas cosas que yo y Thor ayer por la tarde? —intenta, no gustándole para nada esto.

—Bien, Thor es libre de hacer lo que guste en sus propias habitaciones privadas —él gesticula hacia el plato—. Pero esto aún es la ración estándar para esclavos, lo que se les sirve bajo circunstancias normales.

 _Si, por supuesto_. Mira la gacha de nuevo, haciendo una mueca ante esa vista deprimente.

—¿Así que los sirvientes esperan que este plato este vacío cuando regresen a limpiar la mesa?

—Sí —Loki dice de nuevo—. Así es.

—Bien —él levanta el plato y camina hacia la ventana, batallando un poco mientras trata de abrirla con su única mano libre. Luego, voltea la cosa de cabeza, dejando que los contenidos insípidos caigan sobre el jardín de abajo.

—Esto probablemente sea más útil como fertilizante que como comida de todos modos —remarca mientras cierra la ventana de nuevo y pone el plato vacío sobre la mesa, la purga casi simbólica le hace sentirse un poco mejor, y una parte de su apetito previo está comenzando a regresar.

Loki no comenta, pero sus ojos siguen a Tony.

—Muy bien, supongo que hora de comer —exclama y frota sus manos, una contra la otra, en un intento de dejar previas incomodidades y recordatorios nada bienvenidos del estatus de esclavo de Loki en el pasado. Él está por poner la silla a un lado suyo y sentarse para disfrutar del festín frente a él, pero se da cuenta de que esta es la única silla en la mesa.

Parpadeando, revisa la habitación en busca de otra.

Sólo para descubrir muy rápido que la habitación tiene una falta de equipo en lo que se refiere a sillas al igual que con las camas. Por todas las decoraciones elegantes y caras, sólo hay una silla en todo el cuarto.

Revisa de nuevo, no queriendo creerlo, de seguro tiene que haber algo que se puede usar como material para sentarse.

Pero no hay algo, ni siquiera una de esas horribles bean pufs. Seguro, hay algo como un sillón, pero es una bestia durmiendo, demasiado pesado para arrastrarlo en un reacomodo temporal, igual que la mesa masiva de roble y oro frente a él.

—¿Cómo es que sólo hay _una jodida silla_ aquí? —gruñe fuerte, frustrado y de inmediato se arrepiente. Ya sabe la respuesta.

Loki le responde de todos modos. —No se supone que los esclavos se sienten en sillas o en algún otro mueble, donde sea que haya piso a su alcance.

 _Sí, lo cual es obvio que equivale a “nunca”_.

Y eso hace que el enojo y a irritación despierten de nuevo, así que quizás no puede hacer mucho sobre las expectativas de un amo y su esclavo en este lugar, pero había estado muy seguro de que al menos aquí, donde nadie más puede verlos, sería capaz de comportarse como se le pegara la gana, sin tener que someterse a estas patrañas. Pero ahora, incluso los muebles se están revelando en su contra y contra sus costumbres Midgardianas, tratando de forzarlo a que se adapte a las tradiciones locales que ha estado buscando evitar.

Respira profundamente, tratando de controlarse. Muy bien, pensó que quizás no puedan sentarse alrededor de una mesa y disfrutar de los desayunos juntos, pero no hay manera de que Loki vaya a sentarse en el piso, como se espera aquí; hay un número de soluciones más agradables.

Podrían tomar turnos para comer – incluso si eso de algún modo no apestara; comidas elegantes como estas son para compartirse; podrían comer parados – algo que ha pasado haciendo muchas veces en fiestas para aprender cuan incomodo y nada practico es; podrían tomar un plato de comida cada uno y luego sentarse en el sillón raro, incluso si no luce para nada diseñado para comer y se arriesgan a dejar manchas de comida en la fibra de hilos de oro, pero eso es la mejor solución, probablemente.

 _O ellos podrían_ …

No puede evitar reírse un poco ante la imagen mental. _Sí ¿por qué no?_ Seguro él no haría este tipo de cosas dentro de una casa, pero hay espacio para ello, y el cobertor de la cama ya tiene el estampado cuadriculado perfecto…

Decidido al verlo, camina hacia la cama y arranca con firmeza la cobija, haciéndola bola entre sus brazos, luego la carga hacia el centro de su habitación y la extiende sobre el suelo, palmeando la tela con satisfacción; habiéndose encargado de esa parte, se dirige de vuelta a la mesa y toma la canasta de pan y una de las ollas tapadas, colocándolas sobre la cobija.

Cuando se levanta para tomar el próximo par de platillos, se topa con la mirada inquisitiva de Loki, sus cejas elevadas, y le sonríe descaradamente al dios.

—Qué, ¿no me digas que ustedes nunca han oído hablar de picnics en Asgard?

 


	87. Chapter 87

El desayuno estaba tan delicioso como lucía, fresco, jugoso y crujiente en los puntos precisos. Aún así no podía evitar pensar que la mejor parte no era la comida misma, sino la manera en que se estaba compartiendo.

No es cómodo en particular, claro, ni tampoco práctico el estar sentado aquí de piernas cruzadas sobre la colcha de la cama, balanceando el plato en su regazo, pero no importa; para ser honestos, ni siquiera le hubiera importado mucho el tener que comerse esa cosa horrible que habían traído para él.

Al llegar aquí, había estado completamente consciente de que se esperaba que él tomara sus comidas sentado en el piso en lugar de estar sentado a la mesa, y no había estado anhelando la humillación de eso y aun así Tony había logrado hacer una burla de esa práctica con la manera en que están sentados ahora, como pequeños niños, comiendo su desayuno sobre la improvisada sábana, aventando por la ventana la etiqueta propia de Asgard.

Sólo puede imaginar la reacción de cualquier Aesir si fueran a ver está pequeña escena. Un amo sentado en el suelo junto a su esclavo, rebajándose a sí mismo a su nivel, como si fuera la cosa más natural de mundo; incluso _él_ , a pesar de haber pasado todos aquellos meses acostumbrándose lentamente a las ideas y comportamientos de Tony, todas ellas tan contrarias a lo que una vez tuvo por sentado, no puede evitar maravillarse ante la idea.

Un amo poniendo a un esclavo a su mismo nivel sería lo suficiente asombroso por así decirlo, pero que él voluntariamente se rebaje al nivel de su esclavo, cuando la primera opción es poco práctica, es totalmente otra cosa.

Él disfruta de la sensación, incluso si es obvio que esto no pueda durar – incluso Tony se ha dado cuenta de eso ahora – le hará más fácil someterse a lo que sea que aún les espera en su estancia aquí. Al menos así puede disfrutar del recuerdo de este pequeño momento de un desayuno compartido como iguales, un oasis fresco en un desierto infernal.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes logran verse tan endemoniadamente delgados cuando comen todo esto todos los días? —Tony pregunta de repente, mientras agarra otra pierna de pollo— Maldición, ¡incuso tiene _cerveza_ con el desayuno!

—La mayoría de los hombres Aesir, excepto por los sirvientes, se la pasan entrenando ferozmente por la mayor parte del día —Loki le explica—. Lo que sea que hayan consumido para el desayuno, lo queman rápidamente.

—Sí, bueno, recuérdame ponerme en la caminadora cuando regresemos a casa, o voy a lucir más como una bolsa de goma que el héroe musculoso y bien tonificado que se supone que soy —Tony dice entre mordidas, con la pierna de pollo en una mano y en la otra un tarro de cerveza.

Bien, eso es algo que no se puede permitir que suceda, no en alguien con el… físico agradable de Tony, siente como algo se enciende en él cuando recuerda la noche anterior, el brazo alrededor de él, el cuerpo musculoso presionándose contra el suyo, por no decir nada de la enorme-

—¿Entonces qué piensas que tu hermano anda haciendo? —Tony interrumpe sus pensamientos, continuando con una línea de ideas totalmente diferente—. Quiero decir ¿qué podría ser más importante que pasar tiempo de calidad con nosotros dos?

Loki deja ir su pequeña fantasía mental, aunque un poco reticente, pero ya habrá más tiempo después para eso, se dice a sí mismo. Quizás incluso ¿esta noche?

—Lo más seguro es una disputa entre dos familias nobles sobre tierras, herencias o derechos de algún tipo —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Pasa bastante seguido y puede escalar a hostilidades más serias a menos de que la realeza intervenga a tiempo; uno piensa que los hombres de la nobleza tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar peleando como niños chiquitos.

—Sí, pero supongo que la gente rica necesita algo para pasar el tiempo también ¿huh? —Tony hace una mueca, dejando la pierna de pollo que acaba de agarrar en su plato con un giro de muñeca mira a Loki fijamente—. Entonces ¿crees que lo que dice el hombre del Trueno es aconsejable? Digo, ¿con lo que dijo sobre que anduviéramos por ahí en esta parte, donde puede haber, ya sabes, otra gente?

Y mientras Loki tiene que admitir que no espera para nada el tener que toparse con alguien en su posición actual, la idea de pasar el día escondido aquí no le sienta muy bien tampoco. A parte, la idea de darle un tour a Tony por los Corredores le agrada, sabe que el hombre lo disfrutará, y él también, incluso si tiene que hacer reverencias y arañar, es sólo un espectáculo, nada más que un juego. Lo que es _real,_ es lo que hay entre él y Tony, como el compartir el desayuno sobre una sabana en el suelo. ¿Por qué le importan otros aquí?

—No será problema —dice—. Aunque cierto comportamiento es esperado, nadie se atreverá a lastimarnos a menos de que primero les demos una buena causa, usted es el invitado de honor del príncipe heredero, y, esperando que me comporte correctamente, también esa protección se extiende a mí, dado a que yo soy… su esclavo. —No puede evitar notar cuan discrepante suenan esas palabras a sus oídos, no que técnicamente no sean verdad claro, pero la declaración se siente _rara_.

—Bien, eso seguramente no le importó a Conan para golpearte ayer. —Una arruga de enojo se marca en la frente de Tony ante eso, y Loki puede ver como sus nudillos se ponen blancos por la fuerza con que cierra el puño.

—Sí, después de que le aventé cerveza a la cara, eso contaría como una “buena causa”. Ni siquiera Fjalar se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo como eso sin ser provocado, o habría estado en serios problemas.

—¿Entonces qué hay con el incidente con Arnulfo? Eso no parecía una situación agradable en lo más mínimo si me preguntas. Estaba preocupado de que te fueran a _linchar_ o algo —Tony continua, no sonando convencido aún.

Loki suspira. —Debí de haberme disculpado inmediatamente después de haber tirado la jarra de cerveza, esa hubiera sido la acción _esperada_. —Sí, era obvio que debió de haber hecho eso, pero había estado demasiado encolerizado, demasiado enojado con Arnulf por culpa del comportamiento del hombre y sus comentarios—. Pero nadie se habría atrevido a lastimarme por ese desliz, eso sería dejado a la discreción del amo.

La cara de Tony tiembla un poco ante eso, pero no ofrece protesta alguna, algo de lo que Tony está alegre; por mucho que temía venir a Asgard, sabiendo cuanta gente le guarda resentimiento y que será obligado a comportarse como un esclavo de verdad, lo peor de esas preocupaciones se ha desvanecido hacia lo más profundo de su mente por ahora, después de todo, preferiría caminar por estos corredores familiares de nuevo en lugar de estar aburrido aquí como un pequeño conejo asustado escondiéndose en su madriguera.

—Está bien —Tony aletea mientras mastica el último pedazo de una manzana—. Pero si encontramos algún problema u otra mierda cocinándose de nuevo, nos regresaremos y no vamos a sacar nuestras cabezas de nuevo hasta que tu hermano mayor regrese ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Caminado por los pasillos con Loki de guía es una experiencia única. El dios está tejiendo un tapiz de palabras mientras le cuenta la larga historia de Asgard que está siendo mostrada por estas paredes, mitos vívidos, leyendas y sagas llenas de más acción que la regular película de Van Damme. Seguro que no es la primera vez que ha sido guiado en tours como éste por cualquier atracción turística elegante, pero en lugar de escuchar las usuales vomitadas de algún estudiante universitario de historias que trata de ganar algo de dinero, su guía en verdad es alguien quien las ha visto personalmente y vividos a través de la historia que está contando.

Es asombroso, en verdad, todas las cosas escondidas en detalles que parecen insignificantes que él habría ignorado de no ser por Loki que se los ha señalado – una piedra de diferente color en el piso marcando los huesos enterrados del artista que pintó el magnífico cielo, una jota en una puerta contando un intento de asesinato fallido, una runa inscrita escondiendo una poderosa barrera que hace que los dedos de Tony cosquilleen cuando la toca, pequeñas cosas, tan fáciles de ignorar pero que le emocionan.

Y luego hay estas grandes cosas, por supuesto, las que son _imposibles_ de ignorar.

Sus ojos miran el enorme mural pintado abarcando la lejana pared de una habitación tan grande que le hubiera tomado casi un minuto atravesarla de un lado al otro a un paso tranquilo, los colores son vibrantes y el trabajo artístico parece casi real, como si la gente en él estuviera a punto de saltar en cualquier momento y partirle la cabeza en dos con cualquier arma que estén blandiendo; aunque, por lo que parece, están demasiado ocupados peleando unos contra otros como para tener tiempo de hacer algo de eso.

Es obvio que una de las partes guerreras se supone que son Aesir – guerreros fuertes y sin miedo, con músculos hinchados y capas ondeantes, armas brillantes y rostros determinados, algunos de ellos se parecen a Thor, especialmente uno de los tipos justo a la izquierda de Tony con su capa roja al viento y…

_Esperen un minuto…_

—Oye —suelta de repente, apuntando a un mazo familiar sujetado fuertemente por la figura—, ¿ese es Thor?

Loki se gira hacia donde está apuntando él y luego asiente, una esquina de su boca elevándose ligeramente. —Efectivamente lo es.

Mira la pintura de nuevo observando la pose dramática de Thor en dos dimensiones, los enemigos más cerca a él que caen teatralmente hacia el piso como casas de cartón en una tormenta, y la mirada para nada sutil de admiración en los ojos de sus camaradas mientras el dios del Trueno salva el día.

 _Wow_. Quizás debería de contratar un artista para que haga una enorme pintura de él en su armadura de Iron Man peleando contra una horda de robots-doom justo en la pared de su sala, ¿no sería eso algo impresionante? Con el Capitán Elásticos y el Hulk boquiabiertos ante él de admiración, por supuesto.

 _Por otro lado, quizás no_.

— ¿Thor ordenó esto? —no puedo evitar preguntar. Es sólo que tiene que saberlo.

Loki se ríe. —No, ni si quiera Thor era tan presuntuoso, de hecho, estaba bastante avergonzado de ella al principio, incluso para tomar otros caminos alrededor de los vestíbulos para no tener que ver esta cosa,supongo que puedo entenderlo – no es exactamente sutil.

—¡Heh!, eso sería quedarse corto —Tony dice, mirando una última vez a la casi risible adoración de héroes cubriendo la pared.

Ellos continúan por uno de los corredores a su izquierda, Loki continúa sus historias en las exposiciones, y tan fascinante como sean las lecciones de historia alienígena, Tony tiene que admitir que una parte de él encuentra mucho más interesante a Loki contando de sus propias memorias su vida aquí. Todo desde como solía esconderse en la supuesta puerta secreta escondida justo debajo de la escalera cuando trataba de escaparse de una tarea poco placentera cuando era niño, hasta como la falta de uno de los lóbulos de una estatua de madera es el resultado de uno de sus hechizos que salió mal en su juventud.

Se siente alegre de que no se estén topando con mucha gente mientras siguen vagando por los corredores y las habitaciones, y aquellos con los que se encuentran están contentos con sólo ofrecerles un asentimiento cortes de cabeza o un saludo verbal, aunque todos ellos ignoran a Loki como si no fuera algo más que la sombra de Tony siguiéndolo silenciosamente.

Esa es otra de las cosas que ha notado – que cuando sea que alguien esté cerca, Loki se queda atrás, dejando el costado de Loki para caminar unos cuantos pasos detrás en su lugar.

Porque es lo que _se espera_.

Y por mucho que lo odie, no hay algo que pueda hacer, porque con certeza no quiere hacer algo que pueda poner en riesgo la seguridad de Loki de nuevo.

Pero no comenta sobre ello, de alguna manera sintiendo que Loki lo prefiere de esa manera. Es casi como jugar algún tipo de juego – Loki se vuelve silencioso y se queda detrás cuando hay alguien a la vista y cerca para escuchar, sólo para regresar al lado de Tony y continuando su anécdota justo donde la frase se cortó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y no puede evitar sentir cierta satisfacción en la manera en que siguen su conversación justo donde la dejaron después de que ése alguien haya pasado, como si todo estuviera por debajo de su atención, no valiendo tan siquiera un comentario, algo que simplemente pueden olvidar en lugar de permitir que interfiera con su día, como una molestia temporal; al final, es sólo una charada que tienen que mantener para los demás, pero nada más.

Giran en una esquina y continúan por un amplio corredor, o quizás es una habitación en realidad, Tony no está seguro de cual definición le queda más, tres líneas largas de pilares se extienden a través del corredor-habitación y es imposible discernir el punto en donde terminan;por todo lo que sabe, el bosque de pilares puede que se extienda por siempre.

Mira la estructura con interés – cada uno es lo suficientemente grueso para necesitar los brazos de al menos cinco hombres para rodearlo, y al igual que todo aquí, adornado con runas y líneas serpenteantes, es probable que las cosas estén ahí con un propósito decorativo más que para ofrecer el necesario soporte, dado que ha pasado por habitaciones más grandes que la plaza de New York que carecían completamente de refuerzos similares; de nuevo, es probable que la magia sea responsable de evitar que los techos se caigan.

—Bien —Tony dice mientras palmea uno de los pilares de piel gris, la roca está fría en su mano—. Supongo que este lugar seria el lugar perfecto para jugar a la roña si eres un niño.

Loki le mira por el rabillo del ojo. — n realidad, eso es exactamente lo que Thor y yos olíamos hacer durante nuestra infancia —otra curva en los labios—. Aunque, el dejó de pensar que seguía siendo muy divertido después de que comencé a aprender el arte de la teletransportación.

—¡Ha! ¿Eso no es hacer trampa? —Tony pregunta, dando unos pasos alrededor del pilar, pasando su dedo por la circunferencia. El otro lado luce exactamente igual. _Bien, quien lo hubiera adivinado._

Loki simplemente se encoge de hombros inocentemente ante eso.

Ellos siguen caminando por lo que parecen diez filas idénticas de roca enorme, y Tony está a punto de preguntar si tiene algún propósito cuando de repente ve un destello de movimiento y un hombre alto y atlético sale de entre las sombras de uno de los pilares unas cuantas filas adelante de ellos.

Y mientras un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo, el primer pensamiento que atraviesa la mente de Tony es – _¿estaba el tipo_ esperando _por ellos?_

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	88. Chapter 88

Tony sería el primero en admitir que no tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan los títulos, estatus y rangos Asgardianos, y aun así de inmediato se le atraviesa el pensamiento que es casi una certeza – este tipo es un noble.  
Incluso a distancia, puede distinguir que las ropas que está usando el hombre son caras y exquisitas, o al menos lo que se puede ver de ella bajo la armadura bien pulida cubriendo grandes partes de su cuerpo; los ojos de Tony observan la espada colgando de su cinturón por unos segundos – a pesar de lo corta, sin duda es un arma efectiva y letal, y por la manera en que el tipo se maneja es claro que sabe cómo usarla. Trata de reunir algo de tranquilidad al hecho de que las manos del hombre aún no han hecho ademan por agarrarla.  
Y Tony se descubre bastante consiente de cuan vulnerables y expuestos están aquí, no hay ventanas en la habitación-pasillo, a pesar de la luz lagañosa colándose dentro, y no hay alguien más a la vista, seguro éste está muy lejos de ser la primera persona que se han encontrado durante su pequeño recorrido, pero todos los demás han sido sirvientes o trabajadores – e incluso Tony tiene que admitir que dejo de prestarles atención después de un rato.  
Diablos, incluso Fjalar, el idiota entrometido, y Geir, el Pervertido, habían sido guerreros ordinarios por lo que pudo ver sin tener algún rango especial o estatus obvio, sus atuendos lucían como si hubieran sido diseñados por la simple practicidad y uso en el campo de batalla, pero no éste tipo, incluso desde donde estaba parado Tony podía ver los adornos artísticos y la insignia en los platos de la armadura, aunque no tiene ni idea de si son para mostrar el estatus de su portador o si son algún tipo de protección mágica, hay finas líneas de oro incrustadas en el metal también, lo que incluso en su ignorancia Terrícola, Tony puede decir que están ahí para verse bonitas y no tienen alguna función práctica.  
El hombre mismo es guapo con largo cabello rubio y ondulado, luce como si estuviera llegando a los treinta, aunque es probable que sea más viejo que el polvo, desde sus hombros cae una capa azul grisácea que parece como si hubiera sido cubierta con el mismo hechizo ondeante al viento que la de Thor, juzgando por la manera tan dramática en que se mueve cuando el cuerpo del hombre avanza.  
Y claro, Tony está esperando que el extraño imponente se gire en otra dirección y se vaya, porque mientras que los sirvientes sosos demuestran su antipatía hacia Loki con miradas amargas y narices estiradas, un tipo como este equipado con un posible rencor, un titulo elegante y un ego parecido puede que decida… bueno, quien sabe.  
Pero claro – no tiene suerte.  
Mientras el hombre camina tranquilamente hacia ellos, ligero y ágil como una pantera, sus botas de cuero silenciosas contra el piso de mármol, Tony se gira hacia Loki, siseando para no ser escuchados. — ¿Quién es ese tipo?  
—Él es Lord Frey —es la respuesta susurrada de Loki.  
Lord Frey. Bien, eso no le dice algo, excepto confirmar su sospecha de que el tipo de hecho es un noble como asumió al principio, pero había estado esperando por una respuesta más útil – del tipo que le dijera si era hostil, si Loki hiso algo para enojarlo, deberían salir corriendo de ese lugar por donde vinieron ¿o qué?  
Y está apunto de murmurarle a Loki que le ofrezca alguna instrucción de cómo manejar esta situación,o al menos darle alguna advertencia de si hay peligro cerca, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Loki ya no está donde Tony esperaba que estuviera, en su lugar se ha puesto de rodillas sobre el piso.  
El estómago de Tony se hace nudo fuertemente ante eso, la preocupación y el resentimiento quemándole por igual, preocupación ante la incertidumbre desconcertante, no sabe cuál es el protocolo adecuado para tratar con nobles y quién sabe si Loki sea el que termine sufriendo por ello, y ni siquiera puede saber cuan peligrosa es la situación, si el tipo tiene algún tipo de deuda pendiente contra Loki y si ahora está oliendo la oportunidad para su revancha; resentimiento al ver a Loki arrodillado en el suelo como el esclavo que Asgard espera que sea, la primera vez que ha visto al dios asumir esa posición para alguien que no sea él. A pesar de que acordaron que Loki se comportaría como se espera para mantenerse lejos de problemas, Tony aún quiere gritarle que se ponga de pie, pero el dios puede que decida obedecerle y darle a este hombre noble lo que cuenta como “una buena causa” para castigar a Loki por no mostrarle el debido respeto que se merece, así que se muerde la lengua.  
En lugar de ello mira ligeramente hacia Loki, esperando poder entender alguna pista de que hacer, pero la cabeza del dios está agachada y sus ojos miran directo al suelo, no buscando los de Tony.  
Y Tony está solo, deseando con fiereza tener el traje de IronMan a su disposición, ahora ni siquiera tienen un cuchillo para mantequilla con que defenderse contra la hoja de la espada que, por todo lo que sabe, puede caer en cualquier segundo para mandar a volar la cabeza de Loki  
El hombre se detiene frente a ellos, haciendo una reverencia adornada y cortés hacia Tony, su puño presionado sobre su pecho como saludo. —Saludos, Hombre de Hierro —dice mientras se endereza de nuevo, las largas cortinas de cabello rubio separándose para rebelar un rostro guapo con una barba corta.  
¿Y por qué no pueden estos tipos sólo saludar de mano como la gente normal? ¿Se supone que deba de responder con una reverencia también? Resiente esa idea, pero quizás el negarse a reverenciar a un hombre sea castigado con alguna multa, y el único penique que tiene aquí que vale algo sería… sí. Sus ojos viajan hacia Loki, quien no se ha movido ni una pulgada, con su vista aún enel piso; quién sabe, quizás ese era el plan del tipo desde un principio – miren, el insolente mortal se negó a mostrarme el respeto debido, así que ahora estoy en mi derecho de reclamar a su esclavo para mí como compensación.  
Incluso él puede reconocer lo ridículamente paranoico que suena, pero después del primer día que tuvieron aquí, no puede evitarlo.  
Lo que le hace hacerlo al final, no son sus desvaríos mentales paranoicos, si no la imagen de Loki que ve por el rabillo del ojo, porque si Loki tiene que rebajarse a sí mismo de esta manera ¿Qué es una reverencia corta en comparación?  
Empujando hacia un lado la vocecita que le está diciendo que luce como un idiota, imita la reverencia florida que le presentaron momentos antes tan pasable como puede, aunque comparándolo con la bien practicada elegancia de Chris Jericho presente, es probable que luzca tan grácil como una ballena bebé intentando ballet.  
—Saludos… uh, Lord Frey —dice, esperando que sea la manera apropiada de dirigirse.  
—Quería desearle una bienvenida atrasada a Asgard, mi amigo —Frey dice con una sonrisa mostrando dos hileras de dientes blancos perfectos, si encontró los intentos de Tony de ser cortés deficientes, no lo menciona—. Escuché que llegó apenas ayer, así que por favor dígame, ¿cómo ha encontrado su estancia en nuestro reino?  
Oh, podría escribir una tesis doctoral sobre eso.  
—Ha sido… interesante —dice cortés, al menos no es una mentira completa—. Aunque no estaba completamente preparado para el choque de culturas que me encontré en el camino.  
La sonrisa se amplía ligeramente. —Puedo imaginarlo, de seguro hay muchas diferencias entre nuestros dos reinos, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que un mortal nos visitó —Frey remarca casualmente mientras se recarga contra uno de los pilares oblicuos que casi parece una pose arrogante, cruzando sus brazos mientras mira a Tony con ojos azules duros.  
Y si éste hombre está por hacerle la misma propuesta que Geir, Tony sólo puede rogar que pueda mantenerse en control de sí mismo lo suficiente para no lanzarle un puño a esa bonita cara.  
Pero los ojos de Frey se quedan sobre Tony, ni siquiera habiéndose dignado a mirar más de un segundo a la figura arrodillada sobre el piso, y quizás eso fue mera coincidencia; aun así, Tony da un paso a la derecha, no importándole que ni siquiera parezca casual en lo más mínimo, colocándose con precisión entre Loki y Frey, claro, no es protección alguna si Frey decide que quiere lastimar a Loki pero lo hace sentir ligeramente mejor, y le gusta pensar que quizás tendrá el mismo efecto en Loki también.  
Es obvio que Frey no se perdió el movimiento de Tony, pero no comenta al respecto. —Claro, no muchos mortales tienen negocios en Asgard, por decir algo, y de ser llamados por el mismo Padre de Todo —continúa simplemente, como si no notará la sospecha de Tony.  
—Sí, dado que el Padre de Todo no le apeteció hacer un viaje a mi lugar, tuve que viajar para acá, aunque no hubiera sido mi primera elección como destino de vacaciones —Tony responde, luego sintiendo como Loki se mueve ligeramente detrás de él.  
Quizás esta siendo demasiado crudo al hablar de Odín así, y se muerde la lengua muy tarde, el Sr. Guapura puede que sea uno de los lacayos reales después de todo, y cualquier falta de respeto que Tony muestre hacia Odín Todopoderoso puede influenciar la oportunidad de buscar algo de ligereza hacia Loki.  
—Bien quiero decir que no me importa en realidad —rápidamente retrocede—. Ustedes tienen una…uh, muy buena cerveza en este lugar.  
La boca de Frey se curvea muy ligeramente pero aparte de eso nada traiciona sus emociones. —Entonces, ¿entiendo que está aquí para hablar en nombre de Loki? —dice muy seguro, haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta a pesar de que sin duda ya sabe la respuesta.  
—Sí, así es —Tony responde, incapaz de evitar que una nota de desafío se cuele en su voz. ¿Qué hay con eso?  
Una de las manos de Frey se mueve para quitar un mechó de cabello rubio de su cara, con la acción acompañada de un suave tintineo de la armadura. —Tengo que admitir que estoy intrigado, no mucha gente aquí en Asgard estaría dispuesta a hablar a favor de Loki, y tener a un Midgardiano haciéndolo es… bastante sorprendente.  
A Tony no le gusta la dirección que ésta conversación está tomando, e incluso mucho menos la manera en que se lleva acabo como si Loki no estuviera escuchando cada palabra, se pregunta si se metería en problemas si el ignora a Frey y sigue su camino con Loki detrás de él, quizás sea empalado por esa espada o parecido, en cualquier caso, la idea de darle la espada a alguien con una agenda desconocida y un arma blanca no le agrada en lo más mínimo, así que se queda dóndeestá.  
Como si escuchara los pensamientos de Tony, Frey se gira ligeramente. —Camine conmigo, Hombre de Metal —le indica con un movimiento de su mano—. Preferiría si continuáramos nuestra plática en otro lugar más privado.  
—No voy a dejar a Loki fuera de mi vista —Tony contraataca un poco más agresivo de lo intencionado; claro, como si fuera a andar por ahí con un extraño, dejando a Loki que se cuide por si mimo.  
Frey arquea una ceja elegante y perfecta, Tony no se sorprendería si el tipo se las saca cada mañana. Luego su rostro muestra otra de esas sonrisas amistosas – aparentemente demasiado amistosas. —Oh, no quise decir que vayamos muy lejos, solo un poco más allá en el vestíbulo, donde usted pueda ser capaz de mantener un ojo sobre Loki.  
Tony acepta con reluctancia y sigue a la grácil figura mientras Frey se gira sobre sus talones y se aleja, con pasos cortos pero poderosos y siguiendo su palabra, no se va muy lejos, sólo un par de pilares de distancia, fuera del rango audible de Loki, y antes de detenerse, pone un codo descansando sobre su mano, y la otra, acariciando su barba de manera pensativa.  
Con decisión, Tony se acomoda de manera que Loki esté bien en su línea de rango de visión, el dios se ha parado de nuevo ahora que Frey está lejos de su presencia inmediata, y eso hace que Tony se sienta un poco mejor, aunque no mucho.  
—¿Espero que esta sea una distancia aceptable? —Frey dice con lo que suena un dejo de diversión en su voz y Tony no está seguro de si hay algo de condescendencia ahí también, así que sólo asiente brevemente.  
—¿Qué quiere? —suelta, sintiéndose más valiente ahora que Loki está a una distancia segura de no ser decapitado.  
—Bueno, como estoy seguro que ha llamado su atención, Loki no es bien recibido en estos lugares con exactitud —Frey comienza sin preámbulos una vez más recargándose sobre el pilar más cercano y su capa ondeando con el movimiento—. No muchos están felices de que regresara a aquí a hablar a favor de un poco de benevolencia ante Odín y su corte y, me atrevo a decir, que puede que haya aquellos quienes traten de… influenciar injustificadamente eso —el hombre continúa en una voz un poco más baja que antes.  
Tony puede sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la piel ante eso. ¿Debería de esperar un intento de asesinato esperándole en las sombras? Y pensar que Asgard ni siquiera le dejo traer su traje consigo para su defensa…  
—¿Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que mejor me cuide las espaldas a menos de que quiera un cuchillo en ella, uh? —pregunta, apretando sus puños mientras trata de mirar fijamente a Frey, ha visto demasiadas películas protagonizadas por algún villano ofreciéndole al héroe una advertencia solemne y que parece de corazón en lo que respecta a que es mejor que sea cuidadoso, sólo para ser el que aprieta el gatillo en él un instante después.  
Pero Frey sólo echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe, el sonido retumbando como si fuera reflejado de un lado a otro por las columnas. —No, no, nada tan drástico como eso, se lo aseguro —dice cuando su risa se calma—. No tiene necesidad de temer por su seguridad, lastimar a un huésped invitado por el mismo Padre de Todo es un crimen demasiado serio para arriesgarse.  
Entonces, Frey se acerca a Tony un poco, demasiado cerca para ser cómodo. —No, estoy hablando de maneras más sutiles, como la magia.  
Y esa es una palabra con M justo ahí que a Tony no le gusta ni un poquito.


	89. Chapter 89

Quizás Frey piensa que lo está tranquilizando pero sólo sirve para hacerle sentir peor, dado que no podría defenderse mucho ante un ataque de naturaleza física de estos súper seres alienígenas, su oportunidad contra alguna magia no existe de ninguna manera posible.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que la próxima vez que dé la vuelta en alguna esquina algún Merlín Asgardiano o Gandalf podría estar asechando en las sombras esperando convertirme en una rana? — _Genial – Tony Stark, genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo y rana_.

De nuevo Frey se ríe como si Tony fuera algún tipo de comediante enviado para su entretenimiento. —Tal crudeza no sería necesaria, incluso si la magia fuera en verdad capaz de realizar tales transformaciones humanas —responde agitando su mano, sin duda para descartar las tontas nociones Midgardianas de Tony.

Como sea, pronto se pone serio de nuevo y se acerca un paso más a Tony, quien resiste la urgencia de moverse la misma distancia pero en la dirección contraria.

—Cuando esté de pie frente a Odín y su corte, habrá hechizos de la verdad en efecto, cortesía de la magia del Padre de Todo, será sólo capaz de hablar la verdad y todo lo que usted diga será tomado como verdad, al menos la verdad que usted conoce —Frey dice y luego hace una pequeña pausa estudiando a Tony como si viera qué efecto están teniendo sus palabras en él.

Y Tony siente un remolino de intranquilidad ante eso, hay un millón de preguntas diferentes que él no estaría nada cómodo respondiendo cuando esté siendo obligado mágicamente a decir la verdad. Seguro, la mayoría de ellas no tienen nada que ver con Loki pero también puede pensar en unas cuantas de esas.

—Estoy escuchando —Tony dice por respuesta, o muy seguro de a dónde va a esto, aunque ahora que Frey lo menciona, recuerda a Thor diciendo algo sobre una verdad-mágica-algo la tarde antes de partir hacia Asgard, pero había estado demasiado distraído con sus propios pensamientos como para analizarlo como debió de haberlo hecho.

—La geass ha sido creada por la magia del Padre de Todo, eso es magia _Aesir_ —Frey explica, como si eso se supone que signifique algo en particular para Tony—.Como tal, es muy poderosa y casi irrompible por los hechiceros Aesir, lo cual hace de todo una verdad válida. Pero por otro lado, hay otros… tipos de magia también, más importante, la de los Vanir.

—¿Los Vanir? —Tony repite tontamente.

Frey asiente. —Sí. Los Vanir, de Vanaheim, otro de los Nueve Reinos. Los Vanir tienen su propia forma de magia, la cual es de varias maneras muy diferente a la de los Aesir. Mientras que un hechicero habilidoso normalmente podría ser capaz de sentir e incluso neutralizar los hechizos lanzados por usuarios mágicos menores, no es siempre así cuando el hechicero en cuestión practica diferentes tipos de magia, en otras palabras, ni siquiera Odín mismo podría notar ciertos hechizos Vanir incluso si los hicieran justo frente a él, probando que sean los suficientemente débiles y discretos. —Frey golpetea sus dedos juntos mientras mira a Tony por debajo de sus pestañas—. Y así, sucede que hay un par de miembros en el Consejo con ancestros Vanir, el más notable es Njord.

—Entonces, no sólo hay Aesir viviendo aquí en Asgard ¿uh? —él pregunta, odiando cuan poco sabe de todo en este lugar, d _emonios, ¿cuántas especies de estos aliens hay en verdad?_ Bien, supone que nueve, si el número de reinos le puede decir algo, muy bien, ocho, no contando a los hermosamente normales humanos del día a día.

—El matrimonio entre dos razas se sabe que sucede, yo tengo ancestros Vanir —Frey dice encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Sabes de magia también? —Tony no puede evitar preguntar.

Y puede ver como las cejas de Frey se juntas, sus ojos achicándose como si Tony acabara de insultarlo. —Por supuesto que no —dice cortés—. Soy un guerrero, no un hechicero.

_Okey, entonces._

—En cualquier caso —Frey rápidamente continua, en apariencia no prefiere hondar mucho en ese asunto—, por varias razones, Njord ha mantenido como un secreto muy bien escondido el que sabe algunas nociones de magia Vanir, ni siquiera el Padre de Todo lo sabe, y Njord prefiere que las cosassigan de ese manera.

—¿Entonces, cómo es que sabes, cuando ni siquiera Odín Todopoderoso lo sabe?

—Njord es mi padre —Frey sonríe—. Esas cosas son difíciles de esconder de tu propia familia cercana.

 _Oh_. Tony no está seguro de si se supone que eso lo deba de hacer sentir mejor o peor.

—Ahora, debería saber que así como existen hechizos para forzar a la gente a que diga nada más que la verdad, hay otros que los obligan a hablar cosas que _no_ son verdaderas, es una rama específica de la magia Vanir, no es afectada por la geass de la verdad Aesir y Njord saber cómo elaborar tales hechizos.

Y Tony puede ver más o menos hacia dónde va a esto. —¿No es eso obstrucción de la justicia?¿Cómo puede un tipo como él sentarse en el _consejo_? —suelta sin pensar. Ya está lo suficientemente fastidiado con el sistema de justicia de Asgard y ésta información no hace nada para remediarlo.

—Oh, no es tan malo como suena, los poderes mágicos de Njord son muy débiles, lo cual es la razón de que haya sido capaz de esconderlos de todos menos de su propia familia, en general no es algo que se considere apropiado de un guerrero aquí, el saber como realizar magia —Frey le explica—. Como sea, las razas diferentes tiene una resistencia variante a la influencia de lamagia, y los hechizos de Njord serían demasiado débiles para que en verdad tuvieran un efecto en cualquiera de las razas inmortales; Los mortales, por otra parte, son más susceptibles, y Njord aprendió que incluso sus poderes débiles son suficientes para afectarlos desde que regresó cuando visitó Midgard hace unos mil años.

 _Susceptibles_. Como si estuvieran hablando de enfermarse de la jodida _gripa_.

—Entonces, resumiendo, no es lo suficientemente poderoso o habilidoso para influenciar a cualquiera que venga a hablar a la corte, excepto si sucede que son… mortales —Frey dice, mirando fijamente a Tony—. Y debería de estar consciente de que mi padre odia a Loki con pasión, no va a dudar en usar su magia contra usted cuando se pare frente a la corte y ni siquiera lo notaría usted, creyendo que usted ha dicho todo bajo su propia voluntad.

Y Tony siente de nuevo esa familiar sensación de caída libre en su estómago cuando se le va hasta el suelo. — ¿Quieres decir que él me haría decir cosas en menoscabo de Loki, para que no haya alguna oportunidad de perdón? —el aire a su alrededor de repente se siente más difícil de respirar.

—Algo así, sí —Frey asiente.

—¿Entonces por qué no le dices todo esto a Odín en lugar de a mí y haces que eche a tu padre del Consejo? —Tony pregunta lo obvio.

—Yo podría hacer eso. Pero Njord es mi padre, y eso sería deslealtad —Frey aclara encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Tony le pregunta, cruzándose de brazos. Incluso el puede escuchar la nota de sospecha en su propia voz, pero no puede detenerlo.

Frey se estudialas uñas. —Mi familia completa odia a Loki y mi padre en particular más, es un rencor viejo que data desde un incidente donde Loki casi causa que mi hermana Freyja se casara con un gigante de hielo —quita la mirada de sus uñas para ver a Tony—. Y supongo que también yo debería de estar enojado por eso. Pero como va la historia, Loki salvó mi vida en batalla una vez, y nosotros los Asgardianos no olvidamos fácil, ni ofensas o favores que se deben.

 _Hmm, esa vieja historia_ , recuerda haber pensado que era graciosa cuando Loki le contó, pero ahora no parece nada de eso.

—¿Entonces supongo que no hay nada que impida el ir corriendo directo a Thor con esta información para que se pueda asegurar de que Odín le dé a tu padre su retiro anticipado, si tu no le dirás a Odín? —Tony trata de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

 _Sí, como si él fuera a dejar que este tipo Njord destruya cualquier oportunidad de Loki de volverse un dios libre de nuevo, no importa cuán infinitesimal sean esas oportunidades para empezar_.

Frey se encoje de hombros. —Nada le detiene, pero debería considerar que mi padre es un lord muy poderoso con mucha influencia política, y si es echado del Consejo, sería una terrible humillación y desgracia para él; y la probabilidad es que él culpe de todo a Loki y de que termine maquinando alguna otra manera de afectar el resultado a su agrado, quizás tratando de influenciar o cambiar los ojos de los miembros del consejo, tales intentos serían muy difíciles de encontrar y de protegerse de ellos, si no imposibles.

Ugh. Tony sabe que hay una buena razón por la que odia la política. —¿Y ésta cosa del control mental mágico no lo es? —remarca, fastidiado de cuan complicado se está volviendo esto de repente, todo ésto de la magia es tan _injusto_.

—No si sabe cómo —Frey dice de manera criptica con su mirada taladrando en Tony mientras se mueve un poco hacia atrás, la luz opaca causando que sombras raras dancen sobre su rostro, transformándola en una máscara espeluznante. Tony no está seguro si le gusta ese efecto visual en particular.

Luego Frey mira rápidamente sobre su hombro, como si esperara que alguien estuviera espiándolo, antes de que su mano se meta dentro de su camisa, revisando algún escondido bolsillo doble, Tony resiste la urgencia de dar un paso hacia atrás, esperando que el tipo no esté por apuñalarlo o algo parecido.

Cuando Frey saca su mano un momento después, hay un artículo pequeño en ella brillando como metal, pero afortunadamente no es en la forma de una hoja afilada, con lentitud desdobla los dedos que lo sujetan, mostrándolo en su palma abierta.

Es una tira de cuero con algún tipo de medallón atado a él, redondo y plano, con runas formando una espiral hasta el centro, en esa pobre luz, pareciera que brilla con una luz propia, aparte de eso, luce como uno de esos broches que la abuela de Tony solía usar.

Mira a Frey con una mirada llena de preguntas.

—La magia Vanir, mi amigo —se escucha la voz suave de Frey—. Esto desviará cualquier geass de Vanir que alguien trate de poner sobre el que lo usa —una corta pausa—. Mantenga esto sobre usted durante la audiencia y lo que sea que Njord trate de hacer para influenciar sus palabras se volverá nada. —Deja que el medallón viaje por sobre sus nudillos mientras habla, como si fuera un artista callejero jugando con un penique ante la audiencia fascinada. _Presumido_.

Y Tony sabe que hay una trampa en algún lado, una estipulación que el Sr. Cabellos Bonitos está esperando por decirle, algún tipo de pago o cualquier cosa que esté buscando y ni siquiera tiene una garantía de que esa cosa vaya a funcionar como se dijo – quizás Frey sólo ha tomado prestado el broche viejo de _su_ abuela para engañar al tonto midgardiano, quizá la magia de control mental es sólo una mierda que inventó, quizá todo sea una táctica compleja para que el tipo pueda poner sus manos sobre Loki de una manera u otra, mucho más sutil que Geir, eso es seguro, pero la intención podría ser la misma.

Pero Frey no dice algo más, simplemente espera con las cejas levantadas a que Tony comente.

Así que lo hace.

—Muy bien esto suena bien para mí. ¿Dónde está la trampa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres como pago? —pregunta, decidiendo que es mejor dejar todo en claro antes que pase otra cosa.

Frey ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, sus dedos acariciando el medallón. Luego sonríe ampliamente, enseñando sus dientes más blancos que los del comercial. —¿Todos los Midgardianos son así de desconfiados? No hay trampas,el amuleto es una ofrenda libre de cargos —Frey responde mientras le ofrece la mano a Tony, urgiéndolo a que tome el artículo de sus dedos abiertos.

Ante la obvia indecisión de Tony, se ríe. —No le va a morder, Hombre de Hierro, así que es mejor que lo acepte.

Lentamente con reluctancia, la mano de Tony toma el metal de la mano de Frey,al menos no le ha dado un shock o dolor horripilante que le haya invadido el brazo cuando lo toca. La verdad es que no ha pasado algo, como si la cosa fuera de hecho, el viejo broche de la abuela de alguien y no un artículo que se supone que este cubierto de poderes mágicos poderosos.

—¿Por qué me estás dando esto a mi sin esperar algo a cambio? —Tony pregunta, no muy seguro de confiar en este tipo, después de todo lo que ha visto en Asgard hasta ahora, cualquier ofrecimiento de ayuda para Loki parece ser un intento encubierto de hacer exactamente lo opuesto.

—Ya le he dicho —Frey dice cruzándose de brazos—. Loki salvó mi vida una vez, así que solamente estoy pagando esa deuda. —Sus labios se estiran hacia arriba—. Aunque, si no le importa, me gustaría tenerlo de vuelta una vez que haya terminado de usarlo,es un artículo bastante precioso y dudo mucho que tenga algún uso para el en Midgard.

El metal se siente extrañamente frio en sus dedos, como si no fuera afectado por influencias menores externas como la temperatura corporal y sabe que no tiene ni idea de si éste medallón vaya a ayudarle como está estipulado, o no tenga efecto, o que tan siquiera funcione como se dijo, quizás haga exactamente lo que Frey está diciendo que hace, quizás esto es un plan de Odín, enviar a uno de sus ayudantes con una oferta atractiva que lo único que hará es terminar pateándoles el trasero a Tony y Loki.

Bien, lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es aceptar el medallón y luego tendrá una plática con Loki para ver esto y le dejará estimar si deben de confiar en Frey o no, incluso si Loki no conoce al tipo muy bien, al menos él debe saber algo _de_ él.

—Muy bien, gracias por la advertencia y tu ayuda. Lo aprecio —Tony dice, tratando de sonar sincero, no hay caso en ser maleducado o negarse a seguirle el juego; después de todo, es lo mejor que tiene hasta el momento.

—De nada. Y buena suerte en la audiencia —Frey dice con otra sonrisa y una reverencia antes de retirarse, su larga capa ondeando tras de él.


	90. Chapter 90

Habiendo contado su conversación con Frey, Tony desea intensamente que Loki sea capaz de darle algunas respuestas claras de si Frey está diciendo la verdad y si su oferta es genuina o no.

No tiene tanta suerte.

—No lo sé —Loki dice mientras gira el medallón sobre sus manos, estudiando el diseño de runas inscrito en el metal—. Si aún tuviera mis poderes, quizás hubiera sido capaz de decir que tipo de magia ha sido puesta en esto,incluso si es de naturaleza Vanir, pero como están las cosas, no tengo manera de valorarlo.

 _Demonios_.

—¿Entonces no hay nadie más que pueda ayudar? —sugiere, a pesar de ya saber la futilidad de ello.

Loki sacude la cabeza. —No hay hechiceros Vanir por aquí de los que yo sepa, de los Aesir que hay, pocos exceptuando a Odín tienen la habilidad suficiente para identificar otra forma de magia, y no confiaría en ninguno de ellos.

—Muy bien, entonces no hay manera de decir si el medallón es real o no —Tony comenta mientras pasa una mano por su cabello—. ¿Pero confiarías en _Frey_? ¿O piensas que sólo está tratando de arruinarte las cosas? Quiero decir, este tipo está acusando a Njord de planear controlarme mentalmente, ¿Pero quizás es eso lo que hace exactamente esta cosa?

Loki se queda callado por un rato antes de responder. —Las inscripciones lucen como runas protectoras, pero eso no significa necesariamente que no pueda haber otra magia adentro, no puedo decir lo que este amuleto puedo o no pueda hacer. —Se lame los labios soltando un ligero suspiro—. Y respecto a si Frey es de confianza o no… me temo que la respuesta es la misma – no lo sé.

Con eso, Tony se siente a punto de gruñir con frustración y agitar el puño a los cielos. —¿Pero cómo describirías tu relación con este tipo en aquellos días? ¿Estaban en términos del todo amistosos o él hubiera escupido en tu cerveza cuando fueras al baño? —Tony le pregunta, esperando que al menos eso le _dé_ algún tipo de pista.

Loki mira la pared detrás de Tony como si estuviera pensando seriamente, pero luego sacude la cabeza despacio. —Nunca nos asociamos mucho, mientras que Frey nunca actuó desdeñoso a mi alrededor como la demás gente, tampoco buscó mi compañía y tampoco ha sido un compañero cercano de Thor, de nuevo, como todos los demás que no perderían la oportunidad de congraciarse con el príncipe heredero y próximo rey, pero la familia de Frey siempre prefirió mantenerse cerrada, en lugar de asociarse con otros —se encoge de hombros—. Quizás es porque tienen sangre Vanir que se sienten separados de los demás.

—¿Entones hay algo que me puedas decir sobre este tipo que sea útil? —Tony pregunta exasperado, frustrado por como hay tan poco con que proseguir—. ¿Al menos es verdad lo que dijo que salvaste su vida una vez?

Y con eso Loki asiente. —Eso es verdad, sí. Hace muchos años en una batalla contra los Svartalfar, Frey había caído y estaba a punto de ser asesinado por la espada del capitán enemigo, pero logré conjurar un escudo protector a su alrededor en el último minuto, así que vivió.

_Okey, eso es bueno. Un punto para Frey el Confiado, entonces._

—Por otro lado, los hermanos de armas se salvan la vida unos a otros en la batalla todo el tiempo. —Loki continua, logrando con eficacia quitarle ese punto tan duramente ganado—. Es algo que viene con el territorio y no incurre en deudas de vida, o cada guerrero se encontraría enredado en una compleja red de deudas debiendo tanto a otros como a él mismo. Así que el hecho de que una vez salve su vida puede no significa algo para él, a pesar de lo que dice —una pausa corta—. Además, también esta ese viejo incidente donde casi forcé a su hermana a que se casara con un gigante de hielo, eso no me encariñó con su familia, por ponerlo simple.

 _Sí, también esta ese pequeño detalle_. —¿Entonces piensas que esto es una trampa para vengarse de ti? ¿Una en que la familia de Frey esté involucrada?

—Desearía poder darle una respuesta más concluyente —Loki responde, luciendo cansado y fatigado—, pero en realidad no lo sé.

Tony deja que sus dedos recorran ese extraño metal frío, odiando como todo seguía complicándose más. —Bien, ¿al menos estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que éste Njord tiene algunos poderes de hada, incluso si son pequeños y ridículos?

—Nunca tuve evidencia concluyente de eso, pero desde hace mucho he sospechado que ese pueda ser el caso —Loki dice con lentitud, tallando sus ojos con una mano—. Pero si es así, y si lo que dijo Frey fuera correcto – que sus poderes podrían ser suficiente para influenciar a un mortal de tal manera, pero no a alguien de raza inmortal; se requiere una cantidad importante de poder y habilidad para hacerlo, lo cual Njord no posee, dado que no ha recibido entrenamiento formal. Pero no dudo que aún está lo suficientemente enojado conmigo como para usar esos poderes en mi contra durante la audiencia, si puede.

—¿Y qué sucedería si le dijéramos a Thor todo esto? —Tony pregunta, sacando lo obvio a consideración. La idea de pasar este juicio a alguien más y dejar que el del trueno se encargue de esta porquería es realmente tentativa en este momento, a pesar de la advertencia de Frey de no hacerlo.

—Como Frey dijo, si fuera verdad, Njord sería sacado del consejo y no dudo ni por un segundo que pondría la culpa sobre mi por ese tipo de desgracia pública. ¿Y quién sabe qué tipo de controversias esté dispuesto a crear para obtener venganza y asegurarse de que no haya clemencia en mi juicio, o que mi audiencia sea interrumpida de alguna otra manera? Njord puede ser un enemigo muy peligroso, tiene mucho poder político en el consejo, y no se desvanecerá nada más porque lo han quitado de ahí, sus inclinaciones en mi contra ya son suficientemente fuertes como están como para echarle leña al fuego —Loki responde, no luciendo para nada contento con la perspectiva.

Bien, eso deja dos opciones – o usa el collar o no. Confiar en Frey o no.

Deja que el medallón cuelgue entre su dedo índice y pulgar, mirándolo balancearse de un lado a otro. Si no funciona, al menos serviría como un excelente péndulo de un hipnotista.

—Entonces ¿esto podría terminar… ayudando a hacer lo que se supone que es contra lo que te está protegiendo, como dice Frey? —pregunta, esperando que Loki le pueda dar al menos una respuesta certera de eso—. Ya sabes, permitiendo que el “Señor Rencor-Del-Día me fuerce a decir cosas que no quiero, si no es lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Posiblemente —Loki dice—. Pero por otro lado, los objetos que son para facilitar y reforzar la magia pueden hacer hechizos más poderosos, tales objetos tienden a ser más difíciles de usar y de controlar por un hechicero sin experiencia de lo que la simple magia sería.

Mira de nuevo el medallón girando. —¿Alguna oportunidad de que me fuera a lastimar si me lo pongo?

Loki sacude su cabeza con lentitud. —Pocos artefactos mágicos tiene poderes que se manifiestan directamente; usualmente están diseñados para trabajar en ciertas circunstancias únicamente, como proteger en contra de peligros específicos o amenazas. Y como tales, no tendrán ningún efecto a menos de que estés en algún tipo de situación para lo que fueron creados —Loki responde.

 _Muy bien_.

—Entonces vamos a probarlo —antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor, se desliza la tira de cuero por encima de la cabeza y deja que el pedazo de metal descanse sobre su pecho, justo debajo del reactor ark y retiene el aliento.

Nada sucede, no haysiquiera un hormigueo, se siente casi decepcionado, pero sólo casi.

—Bueno, esto es anti climático —comenta con una cejalevantada—. Ni siquiera un dramático flash de luz o brillitos bonitos.

Antes de que Loki pudiera decirle que “la magia no funciona así” que puede ver formándose en los labios del dios, continúa. —Muy bien entonces, vamos a sumir por un segundo que Frey está diciendo la verdad pero que soy muy desconfiado como para presentarme en la corte sin usar esta cosa, y por consiguiente me bañaran con una dosis de polen controla mentes. ¿No sería algo obvio, ya sabes, notable para mí después de que mi cerebro se encuentre una vez más libre que dijera cosas que no habría dicho bajo circunstancias normales?

—No necesariamente —Loki comenta—. Hay maneras de alterar la percepción y la memoria en relación a lo que se ha dicho bajo esa influencia, no pensaría que ha dicho algo extraño, pero creería que eso era lo que quería decir; los efectos se desvanecerán eventualmente y se dará cuenta de que dijo cosas extrañas, pero para entonces ya estará de vuelta en Midgard y será demasiado tarde, sería demasiado difícil de probar que hubo magia involucrada y que solo decidió que siempre no era lo que quería y se está retractando.

—Bueno, eso apesta —Tony murmura—. ¿Y supongo que la magia no deja, uh, rastros que puedan ser vistos o rastreados de algún modo?

—No por tanto tiempo.

Suspira de manera muy, muy pesada. —¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Usar el amuleto y esperar que el chico de Portada este siendo honesto conmigo, o asumir que tiene planes escondidos y dejarlo en casa?

Loki lucía infeliz. —Bien, si quiere mi opinión, yo lo usaría, aunque sólo sea porque si incluso el artefacto ha sido encantado con magia que lo influencie de manera contraproducente durante la audiencia, sería un plan peligroso que sería muy probable que lo descubrieran si le dieran un objeto de manera directa, si las intenciones de Frey son deshonestas, debió de haber ido por medios más sutiles en lugar de exponerse de esta manera; Un objeto mágico con magia Vanir escrita por toda la superficie apuntaría directamente a él y a su familia, y él lo sabe.

Suena justo. Luego otra idea le golpea.

—¿Frey está en el Consejo? —sólo quiere saber.

—Participa ocasionalmente, cuando los miembros que atienden son un número par y necesitan un voto decisivo —Loki responde con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza—. Es el siguiente en la línea para una posición permanente en el Consejo, una vez que alguno de los miembros actuales muera o lo quiten.

— ¿Alguna vez _tú_ formaste parte? —Tony no puede evitar preguntar.

—No, no lo hice, y tampoco Thor —Loki prosigue—. Los asientos están reservados para la nobleza, no la familia real, el propósito del Consejo es el de equilibrar el poder de la familia real, el cual ya tiene la posición más poderosa como Rey de Asgard.

—Muy bien —no tiene ni idea de si es bueno o malo que Frey este en el Consejo, incluso si es sólo por medio tiempo. Pero si el medallón tiene un propósito nefasto y Frey planea hacer uso de eso durante la audiencia, Tony se quedará bastante susceptible si usa esa cosa.

Continúan analizando sus opciones por un poco más de tiempo, de ida y vuelta, pero rápidamente están discutiendo en círculos, limitados por la escasa información, y la cabeza de Tony está comenzando a punzar, no es muy diferente a tener un dolor de cabeza terco.

—Sí, bien, supongo que tenemos que pensar esto por un rato —finalmente concluye, terminando la discusión—. No creo que pueda ofrecer un definitivo “yei” o “nah” con lo que tenemos.

Loki sólo asiente comprendiendo, y luego se quedan en silencio.

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece si seguimos turisteando por ahora? —Tony sugiere cuando el silencio se ha vuelto demasiado largo, desesperado por tener algo en que enfocarse, quizás luego pueda tener una perspectiva diferente de todo esto, después de haber quitado un poco la nariz del suelo.

—Si así lo desea —Loki dice—. Aún hay mucho que no hemos visto.

Ellos continúan por los Salones, Tony escuchando medio interesado mientras Loki resume sus relatos y exposiciones, un poco menos animado ahora sin duda, ha notado que Tony no está prestando atención completa, su cerebro está ocupado con otras cosas, pero es un buen tipo de todos modos, guiándolo por las habitaciones acorazadas y corredores brillantes y cuartos decorados, cada uno más impresionante queel anterior y roba el aliento.

Aún así, la mente de Tony sigue trabajando con todas las incertidumbres, tantos riegos y peligros en cualquier camino que elija,incapaz de detenerse, sigue pensando en las discusiones en su cabeza una y otra vez, sopesando los pros y las contras, tratando de ver las cosas desde todos los ángulos posibles, no importa cuán retorcidos sean.

_¿Debería de confiar en Frey o no? ¿Está diciendo la verdad o está mintiendo con todos los dientes?_

Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, jugueteando con el medallón, el metal aún es frió a su toque como antes. _Qué raro_.

_¿Es mejor ser paranoico o incrédulo? ¿Cuál tendría las peores consecuencias, si resulta que eligió mal? ¿Hay alguna manera de estar seguros, o es sólo adivinar, a pesar del análisis profundo de la situación se está diciendo a si mismo que, qué está haciendo?_

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas claras.

Pero lo que al final le dice que confíe en Frey no es la lógica o la razón o lo racional, si no que fue el primero en Asgard, aparte de Thor, en referirse a Loki por su nombre y no por la palabra “esclavo”.


	91. Chapter 91

Tony mira de manera floja otro mural enorme mostrando a los Aesir en la batalla y sus espadas brillantes, todos pintados en colores vibrantes que no parecen desvanecerse en lo más mínimo con el paso del tiempo. Y luce más o menos como la que pasaron hace unos minutos, aunque el artista parece haber sido menos generoso con las manchas de sangre falsa en este.

A decir verdad, incluso un lugar como los Salones Reales comienza a perder un poco de esplendor y cosas impresionantes después de haber caminado por ahí por lo que parecen muchas horas ahora. Sus pies comienzan a sentirse adoloridos y encima de todo eso su estómago ha estado soltando gruñidos de hambre, protestando por la reciente falta de atención.

Y tan genial como sea de atracción turística, desafortunadamente no viene equipada con los usuales restaurantes sobrevaluados, cafeterías y tiendas de helado que están espaciadas por todo el lugar normalmente. Quizás deberían de regresar a su habitación para que él pueda hacer que los sirvientes le lleven algo bueno de comer, y que puedan descansar por un rato. Sintiéndose a sí mismo, se pregunta si es posible hacer que Arnulf sea enviado para darle un masaje de pues mientras está echado, pero luego se imagina que quizás no sea una idea muy aconsejable después de todo, por muy tentador que pueda ser.

—Sabes, tan asombroso como es esto, mi estómago y mis pies están gritando por un descanso, así que pienso que quizás terminemos por hoy y regresemos, ¿o qué piensas? —dice, sus manos masajeando su espalda baja.

—Suena como una buena idea —Loki acepta—, también estoy comenzando a sentir hambre.

Se giran de regreso, Loki guiándolo a través del laberinto de corredores, habitaciones y vestíbulos, la mayoría de los cuales Tony no está seguro de si ya pasaron o no, en verdad no tiene idea de cuán lejos están de donde iniciaron, hace mucho que perdió su sentido de dirección.

Mientras dan vuelta en una esquina y se encaminan por un vestíbulo, puede decir de forma inmediata que ésta es un área por la que no habían caminado aún, el corredor es ridículamente amplio y enorme, como si fuera hecha para que un enorme ejército de soldados marchara por ahí, hace un comentario sobre eso y Loki levanta una ceja en su dirección.

—En verdad, sólo estamos afuera de la bóveda de armas de Asgard ahora, pasándola por el lado izquierdo —dice con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la pared a su izquierda y lo que sea que yace más allá.

—¿La bóveda de armas? —Tony pregunta, con su interés despierto de nuevo—. ¿Quieres decir donde ustedes guardan todas sus espadas elegantes que matan dragones, armaduras y demás?

—Sí, entre otras cosas —Loki asiente—. La armería es lo suficientemente grande para equipar a todas las fuerzas peleadoras de Asgard en caso de que hubiera un ataque en el reino por fuerzas enemigas.

Las protestas de los pies de Tony y de su estómago se han callado de repente, y cuando una enorme puerta doble se vislumbra a la vista, ya las ha olvidado. En obvio que la armería está detrás de esas puertas enormes que están más ornamentadas y doradas que cualquiera de las puertas que ha visto hasta ahora.

Y demonios, realmente quiere ver esto, después de estar viendo interminables pinturas enormes y estatuas de miradas duras y muebles muy adornados, amaría poder echarle un vistazo a la colección de armas de un ejército enteramente alienígena. Sí ahí hay al menos la mitad de cosas geniales como el martillo poderoso de Thor o el palito brillante del destino de Loki, nunca se perdonará si lo deja pasar, sería como ir a Paris y brincarse la Torre Eiffel, sólo que cien veces peor.

—¿Podemos ir adentro? —pregunta, sintiendo una chispa de emoción ante la perspectiva.

Loki sacude su cabeza. —Me temo que no, los ciudadanos de otros reinos no tienen permitido el entrar a la bóveda.

Y Tony siente un fuerte pinchazo de decepción con eso. —¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, no creo que ustedes Midgardianos les permitan a extranjeros visitar sus armerías tampoco, incluso si es sólo para a mirar ¿o sí? –Loki dice con una ceja levantada.

Okey, el dios tiene un punto _. Pero aún así_.

Se detiene cuando alcanzan las puertas y estudia las inscripciones yaciendo ahí. No es que pueda entender palabra alguna de las runas gravadas, pero son lindas de admirar.

—¿Y qué sucedería si un extranjero como yo terminara entrando a las bóvedas de todos modos? ¿Me atacará alguna magia extraterrestre o algo parecido? —pregunta, estudiando con curiosidad las runas, quizás no estaban ahí sólo para lucir bonitas.

Cree que lo que escucha es un suspiro escapando de los labios de Loki, pero no está seguro.

—No, Tony, no será _atacado_ , los escudos colocados en la bóveda previenen sacar sin autorización las armas o cualquier otro equipo por medios forzados, no detendrán a alguien de entrar, los escudos son cosas complicadas y no serían creados sin una buena razón —Loki explica, mirando las puertas con una expresión pensativa, haciendo que Tony se pregunte si quizás el dios alguna vez ayudo a colocar esas cosas llamadas escudos en este lugar, pero antes de que pueda preguntar, el dios continúa.

—En bastante inusual el tener invitados de otros reinos caminando por estos Pasillos sin compañía, así que el riesgo de que alguien ajeno traspase los escudos no se ha considerado importante como para ameritar el tener escudos protegiendo contra ese hecho. Pero aun así está prohibido para alguien no Asgardiando entrar —dice, esta vez mirando directamente a Tony en lugar de las puertas.

—¿Entones por qué no hay guardias colocados afuera? —Rápidamente se imagina los tipos bien entrenados y de armaduras pesadas que estarían protegiendo un lugar como este allá en casa.

—Como tal, los escudos evitan que alguien robe de la bóveda, los guardiasno son necesarios,pero aun así _hay_ un número de guardias patrullando ciertas secciones de este lugar, y pueden venir por aquí en cualquier momento —Loki responde, moviéndose un poco donde está parado.

—¿Y qué pasaría si un guardia llegará a… pasar cuando alguien quien no se supone que esté allí, esté? ¿Les cortarán la cabeza?

—Depende de su intención —es su respuesta.

Y no puede evitar – tiene que preguntar. —Okey, ¿Qué pasaría si _yo_ fuera atrapado ahí dentro? Digo, considerando que soy un invitado de honor y todo eso.

Esta vez definitivamente es un suspiro lo que escapa de los labios de Loki. —Sería puesto en un calabozo hasta que Thor regrese para hablar por usted y pueda asegurarle a los guardias que no tenía malas intenciones para lastimar a Asgard y tiene que ser liberado —dice, sus labios formando una mueca de descontento.

—¿Eso es todo? Tendré que sentarme en un calabozo por un par de horas hasta que Thor regrese, ¿y luego me dejaran ir libre? —no suena como una perspectiva muy terrible.

—Sí —Loki confirma, pero no luce feliz en lo más mínimo—. Pero pasar tiempo en los calabozos de Asgard no es algo que recomendaría, ni siquiera a un invitado honorario.

—Eh, no sería la primera vez que me han metido a la cárcel por un par de horas —Tony dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acerca a las puertas, un dedo dibujando una banda de runas—. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Loki avanza un paso también, una arruga de preocupación adueñándose de su frente. —Tony, los calabozos no son un bonito lugar, créeme, lo sé, incluso si no hubiera algún guardia en la bóveda en este momento, es un riesgo innecesario.

Bien, ¿Desde cuando él era alguien que se dejaba intimidar por la débil palabra “riesgo”?

—Dime ¿ _te_ meterás en problemas si fuéramos a entrar ahí y nos viera un guardia? —pregunta, solo queriéndose asegurar.

—No —Loki dice muy bajo—. No se espera que los esclavos cuestionen a sus amos, incluso si están haciendo algo que no está permitido, nadie me culpará por eso —se detiene, luego habla más forzado—. Pero no quieres pasar tiempo en los calabozos, Tony, incluso si son sólo unas horas, por favor reconsidera esto.

—Tomaré el riesgo —dice—. Sólo voy a echar un vistazo, y luego nos iremos. Nada más que eso ¿sí?

Antes de que Loki pueda ofrecer más protestas, empuja la manija hacia abajo y es recompensado con un suave sonido y el abrirse de las puertas, ni siquiera tiene que usar la fuerza, las puestas simplemente se abren como por decisión propia; sospecha que hay algo de magia involucrada en eso pero no va a preguntar esta vez.

Parpadea ante la imagen que le recibe cuando las puertas terminan de abrirse, el brillo agudo de una armadura negra le taladra los ojos, y es más impresionante de lo que imaginópor una de las paredes cuelgan espadas afiladas perfectamente alineadas, tantas que sus ojos no alcanzan a ver el final, el metal bien pulido brillando como el sol de verano reflejado en la superficie del océano., cada una de ellas luce como si pudieran partir a un león en dos, o un dragón,o cualquier cosa en realidad.

Arriba de las espadas, de manera similar, cuelgan largas y perfectas líneas de lanzas puntiagudas, creando un bosque de metal dentado, puede imaginar una línea frontal de soldados apuntando eso contra su enemigo, haciéndolos que se estrellen en una pared de metal mortal y sin piedad,como en Corazón Valiente, pero cien veces más genial.

En la pared de enfrente, hay armaduras de cuerpo completo, algunas de ellas tan completas que dan la impresión de que en verdad hay soldados debajo de todo ese acero, parados ahí, esperando a que los enemigos de Asgard ataquen para poder tomar la espada más cercana y correr a la batalla, no puede evitar preguntarse que tan pesado puede ser usar toda esa cosa, no es como su propio traje que se mueve por mente propia y no sólo se queda colgado sobre él como cualquier metal lo haría.

Un poco más allá, hay otro tipo de armas también, aunque no puede verlas bien desde esta distancia pero lucen más grandes y más peligrosas que las espadas y lanzas. Y se pregunta si fueron hechas para pelear con algo no enteramente humano o Aesir, o por creaturas de un tipo totalmente diferente.

Y antes de que se dé cuenta, ya ha entrado en la enorme bóveda, como si sus pies se movieran por si solos. Pero no puede evitarlo – _tiene_ que entrar y ver estas cosas de cerca.

Puede escuchar a Loki seguirle con pasos ligeros, aunque parecen reluctantes. —Sólo un vistazo, dijiste —susurra, mirando a su alrededor con precaución.

Pero no hay guardias a la vista, así que Tony avanza sin detenerse hacia la espada más cercana colgando de la pared, y deja que sus dedos la recorran, es una magnífica pieza de metal – no, una pieza de arte – el mango brillando con todas las decoraciones doradas, talladas bellamente en la forma de una cabeza de dragón, no se atreve a tocar la hoja, luce muy afilada que teme cortarse a sí mismo con sólo tocar la parte plana, pero su mano se cierra con curiosidad en el puño, sintiendo el frío metal contra su piel.

 _Wow. Quizás debería de armar su traje con una versión retráctil de esto, eso no_ luciría _asombroso, e incluso podría…_

Luego, sin advertencia, una voz estruendosa suena de repente a su izquierda, el sonido reverberando entra los artículos de metal en exhibición.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Y Tony puede sentir su cuerpo congelarse ante el sonido.

 _Ups_.

Pero mientras Tony está congelado en su lugar, Loki no, en un segundo, se mueve más rápido que una serpiente, con un suave movimiento se ha quitado su camisa y la aventado al suelo, luego toma al pobre atontado de Tony y lo empuja contra la pared, girándose para quedar él con su espalda desnuda contra las piedras duras, sus brazos tomando a Tony en un abrazo fuerte, sus cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro.

Y Tony aún está muy confundido y sorprendido como para decir algo cuando el sonido de botas de metal se detienen justo detrás de él, sólo puede girar y mirar mientras se desenreda de los brazos de Loki y se endereza, quitando sus brazos de la pared de donde se apoyó a cada lado del dios, cuyos brazos le dejan ir lentamente y caen a sus costados.

El guardia bien barbudo y con casco en la cabeza le está mirando directamente a la cara, la expresión en las facciones del hombre reflejan un poco de asombro y confusión más de la que Tony está sintiendo, su mano está sobre la empuñadura de la espada en su cinturón, pero al menos no la ha sacado aún.

— _¿Hombre de Metal?_ —es la exclamación incrédula que sale mientras parpadea, sin duda lo reconoce por las ropas para nada Asgardianas que está usando, bien, eso y que está en la compañía de Loki, supone.

—Uh, sí, ese sería yo —logra decir.

—¿Qué significa esto? —el hombre ladra, sonando enojado ahora—. ¡No se les permite a los visitantes entrar a la bóveda de armas y usted está entrando sin autorización! ¡Explíquese de una vez!

Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar, la suave voz de Loki le interrumpe. —Por favor, perdone a mi amo, Halvar —dice con una inclinación cortes de su cabeza—. Él estaba muy… ah, ansioso y no deseaba… esperar, me temo que este era el lugar seguro más cercano, tan inapropiado como esa para tales actividades.

Y es como si en ese momento el guardia viera bien a Loki, su vista recorriendo el cuerpo del dios, notando su apariencia medio vestida, hay una sonrisa horrible expandiéndose por su cara.

—Oh, ya _veo_ —dice, su enojo previo habiendo sido reemplazado por obvio regocijo, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, su mano abandonando el puño de su espada—. Bien, entonces, dejaré pasar su error esta vez, pero nunca vuelva aquí de nuevo, váyase ya y llévese sus _negocios_ a otro lado.

Y Tony quiere decir algo, protestar – _no es lo que parece_ – pero antes de que pueda hacer que sus labios se muevan, Loki agarra su camisa del suelo con una mano y con la otra sujeta el brazo más cercano de Tony, empujándolo discretamente hacia la salida sin decir palabra.

Y Tony tontamente le sigue, sintiéndose como el idiota más grande de todo Asgard.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	92. Chapter 92

Él medio espera que el guardia se retracte y les diga que regresen mientras Loki lo empuja hacia la salida, pero no sucede, sólo el silencio los sigue.

Una vez que logran salir sanos y salvos, Loki cierra con cuidado las puertas tras de ellos, al crujir de las bisagras ensordecedoras y en la tranquilidad.

Y Tony ni siquiera puede mirar a Loki cuando el dios se pone su camisa de nuevo, alisándola del frente con el paso de unas de sus manos, a pesar de haber estado atorado en un fuerte abrazo hace algunos momentos, la piel desnuda de Loki contra la suya, no es para nada excitante, no bajo esas circunstancias, no cuando Loki había pretendido que ellos – que _él_ había estado a punto de…

Y la sonrisa complacida y libidinosa en la cara de ese guardia cuando llegó a las conclusiones obvias – hace que la bilis suba por su garganta y su cabello se erice, no sabe qué decir, que hacer, como salva la situación.

—¿Por qué _hiciste_ eso? —finalmente suelta por falta de algo más elocuente para decir—. No tenias que… pretender algo como…eso.

Loki se encoge de hombros, una mirada nada perturbada en su rostro. —Si no lo hubiera hecho, el guardia te hubiera enviado directamente a los calabazos por andar sin permiso —pausa un momento—. Y créeme, los calabozos, ni siquiera para un invitado de honor, son un lugar placentero ni en la imaginación, los guardias allá abajo no son gente buena, no se espera que lo sean,  por lo que era mejor de esta manera —dice, como si eso zanjara el tema, como si no hubiera más que decir.

Pero lo _hay_ , y mucho, cierra un puño, sintiendo las uñas enterrarse en su palma, a pesar de lo enorme del corredor en el que están parados, el aire a su alrededor se siente duro y resulta difícil respirar.

—Y ahora ese guardia va a pensar que nosotros… que yo… —a penas y puede obligarse a decirlo, pero se detiene antes de que salga—. Que yo estoy – usándote de _esa_ manera.

 Loki mira el suelo por un rato como contemplando que decir a continuación, y luego mira a Tony de nuevo. —No hay diferencia —es su respuesta al final—, es sólo lo que la gente ya cree de cualquier manera.

Y la garganta de Tony se contrae al punto del dolor con esas palabras; si, seguro, definitivamente recibió varias indirectas incomodas de cómo estaban las cosas ayer, pero sólo pensó que eran presunciones de algunos, no que la idea general de él sería la de un violador, incluso si nadie le llamara así, pero en su lugar piensan que estaba haciendo valer derechos que le pertenecen  a él totalmente.

Como si Loki pudiera decir lo que Tony está pensando continua. —Escuchaste las palabras de Arnulf ayer, no eran un simple insulto mal intencionado, por lo que sabe que es verdad, y más tarde te pregunto Geir si le permitirías usarme por esa noche ¿o no? —Loki pregunta, su mirada clavando agujas en Tony.

Y Tony se descubre con la boca abierta como pez en tierra seca con esas palabras; él nunca habría imaginado que Loki en verdad _supiera_ lo que ese idiota había querido.

—¿Cómo-cómo descubriste lo de Geir? —logra soltar, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse con vergüenza y una tormenta emocional, ya había sido suficiente el que le hubiera preguntado, pero el que Loki supiera…

—No fue muy difícil de adivinar —Loki dice con suavidad—. Considerando las expectativas ¿qué más te hubiera preguntado él?

_Sí, quizás debió de haber visto venir eso. Pero aún así…_

—¿Y qué es lo que hace a todos tan jodidamente seguros? —medio grita, sus manos sujetando sus propios brazos abrazándose fuertemente,  quizás es un tipo de escudo que está tratando de poner para distanciarse de la verdad nada placentera mirándole a la cara—. No he hecho nada para darles esas ideas —insiste, su voz taladrando sus oídos—. ¿Por qué _creerían_ eso?

Loki le mira por unos segundos antes de responder lentamente. —Por muchas cosas – tales como tu trato indulgente y poco duro hacia mí, la ausencia de golpes, como no me has rapado el cabello, entre otras cosas, todos esos serían signos apuntando hacia un esclavo que se ha ganado el favor de su amo por servirle bien en la cama.

 _Maldita sea_. ¿Cómo va a ser capaz de mirar a la gente a la cara si piensan _eso_ de él? Incluso si _ellos_ no ven nada de malo en ello.

Y hay otra cosa que lo sorprende también.

—¿Eso no te _molesta_? —pregunta, agitando sus manos con exasperación ante la aparente actitud indiferente de Loki ante un hecho tan horroroso— ¿Qué la gente aquí crea esa mierda? Que ellos piensen que tú estás…

Loki se encoge de hombros y deja escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios. —Hace muy poca diferencia —dice—, la gente aquí ya me considera un argr de cualquier modo; así que no cambia en algo.

Y ahí está esa palabra de nuevo – _argr_ – que había hecho que Loki explotara contra Fjalar a pesar de saber las consecuencias que le seguirían.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta, sintiendo que ya sabe—. Ese ¿argr?

Loki baja la mirada ante eso, estudiando intensamente la inscripción en la pared, la uña de un dedo deslizándose sobre la piedra. —Es una palabra que tiene muchas connotaciones, todas ellas bastante negativas —dice, su mirada aún enterrada en la escritura—. Y si fueras a llamar así a un hombre libre, se esperaría que él respondiera en el momento y demandara Holmgang, o su honor se perdería. En verdad no hay peor insulto que ese.

—¿Pero qué significa? —Tony presiona, no está dispuesto a soltar este tema aún, dado que estuvo a pocos centímetros de tener que azotar a Loki en pedazos por culpa de esa palabra, al menso debería de tener derecho a saber el significado.

—Significa que has puesto en cuestión la virilidad y honor de esa persona, que lo consideras un cobarde, que no crees que sea un verdadero hombre, y hay ciertas cosas que automáticamente te harían argr a los ojos de la mayoría —Loki dice, mirando a Tony por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Tales cómo?

—Tales como practicar magia – o dejar que otros hombres te tomen como si fueras una mujer —Loki responde con su voz tranquila, pero con un tono de algo oscuro debajo de esa superficie.

 _Mierda_.

—Y Fjalar te llamo argr porque cree que nosotros – que yo… — _Oh joder_.

Pero Loki sacude lentamente su cabeza. —No —dice— esa no es la razón principal, yo ya era considerado ser argr antes de ser enviado a Midgard, debido a mis… tendencias, la única diferencia es que en aquel entonces nadie se habría atrevido a llamarme eso en mi cara cuando aún era un hombre libre, un príncipe y tenía mis poderes mágicos, pero eso ahora ha cambiado, por supuesto.

Y Tony puede escuchar la amargura detrás de esas palabras; incluso si Loki está tratando de sacarla de su voz, el resentimiento aún se cuela, y no puede evitar preguntarse que quiere decir Loki por “tendencias”, se estaba refiriendo sólo al uso de su magia o a… ¿otras cosas, también?

Pero no hay modo de que Tony vaya a preguntarle, no le debe de importar y no es como que importe de cualquier manera. El nunca se meterá en los asuntos personales de Loki, no importa el qué.

Con la incomodidad quemándole por dentro de nuevo, decide dejar este asunto atrás, y entre más pronto, mejor, después de que diga lo que aun necesita decir, por supuesto.

—Bien —logra murmurar—. Siento mucho el haberte… empujado a esa situación hace rato, sin pensar si afectaría lo que la gente piense o no, en verdad no era mi intención ser un tonto. —Y no puede evitar sentir que en verdad _merecía_ ser encerrado en los calabozos después de ésto. Había sido algo idiota, por supuesto, y al final había sido Loki quien terminó pagando el precio de las imprudencias de Tony.

—Está bien —Loki dijo—. Es algo pequeño considerando lo que hiciste por mi ayer.

—Sabes, la próxima vez sólo deja que me arrastren a los calabozos y que sufra las consecuencias de mi propia idiotez, pero… gracias por ayudarme —dijo aún sintiéndose como un idiota.

Y se pregunta cómo son en verdad los calabozos de Asgard si Loki pensó que rebajándose a sí mismo de esa manera frente a los ojos de ese guardia valía lo suficiente para pagarle a Tony por salvarlo ayer, ni siquiera está seguro de que quiera saber.

* * *

La comida traída por los sirvientes ya ha sido consumida, y las sobras han sido recogidas, Loki está ojeando sin interés un libro y Tony no parece estar de humor para hacer mucho, así que se acomodó a descansar sobre el sillón en su habitación, jugando con la bola de cristal que había estado puesta sobre el librero tranquila y sin preocupaciones antes de que captara la atención del hombre. Sus colores brillantes cambian continuamente mientras cambia el artículo de ángulo contra la luz, brillando de una manera que no es muy diferente a la del Bifrost, recuerda como se entretenía con cosas como esas cuando era niño, nunca dejando de estar maravillado por sus patrones variados de colores y luz, siempre cambiando y nunca mostrando la misma apariencia dos veces.

Y juzgando por la manera en que Tony está mirando y picando la cosa, es obvio que no tienen cristales de fuego en Midgard.

Viendo a Tony jugar con la bola colorida le recuerda de todas las veces que el hombre ha estado sosteniendo un cubo igualmente colorido, pero ahora entregado a  alguien más, en sus manos, y eso hace que su mente regrese a lo que sucedió ayer y luego al incidente en la armería, quizás debería de estar enojado por la consciencia de Tony pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, Loki no puedo encontrar dentro de sí la fuerza para estar enojado con el hombre.

Claro, no había estado sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando Tony había insistido en ver la bóveda por dentro, no sería él si dejaba pasar algo así a pesar de saber muy bien que debería de dejar eso en paz.

Había sido un golpe de mala suerte que justo en ese momento hubiera un guardia presente; normalmente estarían patrullando otras partes del castillo no protegidas por tan fuertes escudos como los de la armería, sólo haciendo la ocasional ronda en esa dirección para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Era imposible robar algo de ahí en cualquier caso.

Y aún así habían entrado en un momento inoportuno, les había sorprendido uno de los guardias quien decidió darle una visita a la bóveda y claro, supo en ese instante, al escuchar la voz del guardia sonado fuertemente detrás de ellos que Tony, invitado de honor o no, estaba a punto de ser llevado a los calabozos por entrar sin autorización, y no había manera de que Loki dejara que le pasara eso si podía evitarlo.

Sí, había sido una escena denigrante, pretender como si Tony hubiera estado a punto de forzarle en el justo momento cuando fueron interrumpidos, pero si conocía bien a los guardias, habrían estado lo suficientemente satisfechos con encontrar tal escena, que dejarían pasar esta falta, dejarían ir a Tony en lugar de encerrarlo en un calabozo hasta que Thor regresara y hablara por él.

Claro, sólo hubiera sido por unas cuantas horas, pero incluso así, estaba demasiado bien emparentado con las mazmorras después de su propia larga estadía en ellas y sabía exactamente como eran, era como un mundo aparte allá abajo – un mundo muy, muy desagradable, con reglas propias, las celdas eran oscuras, frías, húmedas y los guardias ásperos, rudos, vicioso y crudos, de echo, podía pensar en muy pocos lugares que eran peores que los calabozos de Asgard.

Y al último hombre que quisiera que pasara tiempo allá abajo sería Tony.


	93. Chapter 93

Ya es de tarde cuando Thor finalmente regresa, lleno de disculpas por haber tenido otras tareas que atender y ser incapaz de asumir su rol de dedicado anfitrión.

Pero Tony sólo deja pasar la disculpa; tiene cosas más importantes de que hablar con Thor.

—Por cierto, nos topamos con un tipo llamado Frey mientras caminábamos por el lugar —dice, sus ojos no dejando de ver a Thor por un segundo, tratando de analizar la reacción del dios ante ese nombre—. ¿Lo conoces?

Hay muy poca emoción en el rostro de Thor con la mención del nombre. —Por supuesto. Es el hijo mayor de una de las familias nobles de Asgard.

—¿Un amigo tuyo?

Thor se encoge de hombros, no parece muy interesado en discutir el tema. —No lo llamaría un amigo personal o alguien a quien buscaría para compartir un barril de cerveza, pero tampoco tengo alguna pelea con él.

—¿Entonces qué piensas de él? ¿Un tipo bueno? —Tony pregunta, tratando de sonar casual, como si sólo estuviera tratando de crear una conversación son un objetivo específico en la mente. Si Frey estaba diciendo la verdad, no quería hacer que Thor sospechoso y tenerlos haciendo preguntas incomodas.

—No lo conozco muy bien —Thor responde, sus ojos azul acerado sobre los de Tony—. Él y su familia no se asocian mucho con la familia real como muchas otros de los nobles. Pero aún puedo acertar que Frey es un guerrero capaz y leal al trono de Asgard.

 _¿Leal a Odín?_ Tony no está seguro de si le gusta del todo.

—Entonces ¿es de confianza? —comenta.

—Sí. Nunca me he topado alguna conducta desleal de él —Thor responde—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Eh, sin razón en particular, sólo tratando de saber un poco más sobre los nativos de aquí, ¿sabes? Estudio del comportamiento y todo. Nos gusta este tipo de cosas académicas en Midgard.

Thor levanta una ceja, parece un poco perturbado por las preguntas. —¿Él no amenazó y de algún modo te trató de una manera no apta para un invitado? —dijo, sus ojos achicándose ligeramente con esa idea.

—Nop, para nada —Tom le tranquiliza rápidamente—. Era la cortesía andando. Sólo estaba reuntando, eso es todo.

Bien, pare que no va a poder sacara nada d información útil de Thor. _Demonios_. Parece que no va a tener otra opción más que juzgar por su intuición en esto, la cual ya antes le ha guiado por el mal camino más de una vez.

—¿Entonces cuándo vamos a tener esa gran audiencia? —Tony pregunta, tratando de cambiar de tema—. ¿Cuánto más me va a tener esperando tu papá?

—Lamento que tengas que esperar, pero los miembros del consejo aún se están reuniendo —Thor dice solemnemente—. Hay algunos que aún no se han juntado para la audiencia pero todos están informados y se espera que regresen pronto —Hay una pequeña pausa mientras Thor toma aliento—. Es posible que mañana estén aquí, pero te aseguro que se te informará tan pronto como sea la hora.

Y en verdad espera que Thor esté en lo cierto, porque está seguro que no quiere pasar más tiempo en este lugar más de lo que debe. Y tiene la sensación de que Loki estará de acuerdo en esto.

Está a punto de preguntar por qué no los miembros del consejo se tele transportan hacia un lugar cuando Thor habla de nuevo. —De hecho, hay otro asunto que quería discutir contigo —dice, cruzando sus brazos—. Tuve una reunión corta con Lord Hallgrim, y a él le gustaría extenderte una invitación de para que lo acompañaras en sus aposentos para cenar esta noche.

Tony casi se le escapa un resoplido. _Sí, claro, como si fuera a pasar una tarde de vino y comida con un hombre de la nobleza presumido que ni siquiera ha conocido. Ni loco_.

—Olvídalo, Thor. No voy a ir. Hay un millón de otras cosas en las que puedo pensar que preferiría hacer – como, sentarme aquí y mirar como la pared de piedra se deshace, un átomo a la vez.

Los hombros de Thor se elevan un poco, como si tomara un respiro, pero no suena fastidiado cuando habla, sólo cansado. —entiendo si preferirías paras el tiempo en eso; pero deberías de estar consciente de que rechazar una invitación a compartir una comida orecida sin una buena razón es considerado muy rudo en Asgard, especialmente cuando el anfitrión es de alta cuna. Es seguro que Lord Hallgrim tomará esta negativa como una ofensa personal muy grave

Tony rueda los ojos ante eso. —Sí, como si fuera a tener problemas para dormir porque Lord Helsing se enojó porque no me aparecí en su fiesta —Ya ha molestado a gente más importante en un día de lo que puede recordar, comúnmente disfrutándolo mucho también, ¿qué es otro hombre más a la cuenta?--- Dame una buena razón por la qué debería de importarme en lo más mínimo lo que una noble desconocido piense de dónde pase mi tarde.

—Lord Hallgrim es el hermano de Lord Ragnvald, quien sucede que es un miembro del Consejo reuniéndose para la audiencia. Y los dos son muy cercanos —Thor dice sin pensarlo mucho—. Puede que no haga la diferencia al final, pero si Hallgrim fuera a platicarle su indignación con tu comportamiento a Ragnvald… —las palabras se pierden en alguno lugar en la distancia, las implicaciones son suficientemente fuertes de todos modos.

 _Por supuesto_. Siempre hay una trampa ¿verdad?

—No sería conductivo para el resultado que queremos ¿eh? —termina la frase de Thor, gruñendo de frustración. Así que Asgard es igual que en su casa en ese aspecto – alegra a la gente correcta, no enfades a nadie importante, y puede que estés un paso más cerca de dónde quieres estar. Y si no juegas acatando las reglas implícitas, bien, estás jodido.

 _Joder_.

—No tienes que quedarte mucho —Thor trata de tranquilizarle—. Lo importante es que aparezcas, después de que la cena termine puedes disculparte con la explicación de que estás cansado después de pasar un largo día en un reino extranjero. Todos entenderán eso. Pero el no ir sería un insulto.

Y demonios, el no – en verdad _que no_ – quiere ir a esta cena, pero si no ir puede tener un efecto negativo, de alguna manera, en la oportunidad de Loki por clemencia – bien, sólo hay una opción.

Él suspira, levantando sus manos rendido. —Esta bien, _bien_ , iré. Pero tendrás que cuidar de Loki mientras no estoy ¿de acuerdo? —dice, señalando con un dedo demandante a Thor.

Los hombros de Thor se hunden un poco cuando el dios se desanima. —Me temo que eso no es posible dado que tengo más deberes que atender esta tarde que no puedo permitirme atrasar. Loki va a tener que ir contigo —Thor dice, esa mirada de disculpa una vez más pintada sobre su cara.

 _Qué me den_.

—Sabes, en verdad no creo que… —comienza pero es interrumpido por Loki, quien se había mantenido callado durante su conversación hasta ahora, simplemente mirando desde donde está sentado sobre el reposa brazos del sillón alineado en una de las paredes.

—Deberías ir —el dios dice sin emoción —Thor tiene razón – negarse a esta invitación no sería sabio. Es mejor si tú – si nosotros – vamos.

Hay un sentimiento horrible quemándole por dentro a Tony mientras mira a Loki, dándose cuenta que cualquier aversión que pueda sentir por ir, debe de ser diez veces peor para Loki.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta avergonzado, odiando ya a este tipo Hallgrim, por exponer a Loki a esto. Quizás esa era su intención desde principio, aunque Tony en verdad espera que no.

Loki asiente. —Sí. Hallgrim y su hermano son en verdad muy cercanos. Ofenderlo no sería prudente, considerando… lo que está en juego.

— _Bien_ —acepta de nuevo, aunque no está para nada bien. Pero si Thor y Loki están de acuerdo en algo – ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que sucedió eso? – es probable que lo mejor sea seguir la corriente, considerando que ellos son los expertos en las costumbres locales, mientras que el sabe tanto de eso como sabe del comportamientos de apareamiento del escarabajo del estiércol. Si antagoniza a alguien importante que puede tener algún tipo de influencia, no importa cuan pequeña, en lo que suceda con Loki – bien, mejor no pensar en eso. Puede ser lo que volteé la escala, después de todo.

—¿Pero por qué este bicho raro me invito en primer lugar? Ni si quiera lo _conozco_ , ¡joder!

—Hallgrim tiene una afición por lo exótico —Thor le informa, su voz más relajada ahora que Tony ha aceptado la invitación—. Él disfruta platicando con los visitantes de otros reinos y seguido toma la oportunidad de invitar a dignatarios extranjeros cundo sea que estén de visita en Asgard. Sólo tienes que complacerlo y contestar sus preguntas sobre Midgard, y el estará satisfecho.

Okey, no es como si Tony no tuviera una enorme experiencia cuando se trata de crear conversación sosa con gente con la que ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación.

—Maravilloso. Entonces tengo que ser el changuito. Puede que hasta les haga un pequeño número para entretenernos a todos —murmura—. Aunque creo que un curso rápido en etiqueta propia para la cena en la tierra alienígena sería lo más aconsejable, porque puedo ver al menos cien maneras de que podría joder esto y poner las cosas peor de lo que estarían si no me aparezco.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Hombre de Hierro —Thor dice, poniendo una manos, supuestamente reconfortante, en el hombro de Tony—. Sólo necesitas comportarte cortes y educado como lo haría un invitado en tu reino, y todo estará bien. Nadie espera que estés familiarizado con las complejidades de nuestras costumbres, y tu anfitrión y sus invitados serán indulgentes con cualquier error no intencional.

—¿Entonces son me van a decapitar públicamente por usar inadvertidamente el tenedor de la ensalada para el dragón asado?

—No te preocupes. Ni siquiera comemos carne de dragón aquí en Asgard.

No está seguro de si Thor está tratando de ser gracioso o que, pero deja morir el tema cuando otra idea le golpea. —Entonces, Thor – dijiste antes que no sería aconsejable que dejáramos los alrededores – ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para ir al lugar de este hombre?

Thor sólo levanta una mano. —Hallgrim es un consejero apreciado por la familia real; como tan tiene sus propias habitaciones en el Palacio, así que aún permanecerán dentro del castillo —le aclara.

—Bien, gracias por los pequeños favores, supongo —Tony suspira, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza formándose. Si fuera por él, _en verdad_ pasaría la tarde tirado en el sillón.

Y justo cuando pensó que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, Thor de alguna manera logra hacerlo.

—Pero hay una cosa que debe de ser considerara —el del Trueno dice, como si fuera cualquier cosa—. Cuando se atiende una cena de invitados en Asgard, se ve como algo educado y un signo de respeto el vestir ropa tradicional Asgardiana.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	94. Chapter 94

Sip, el armario en su habitación está lleno hasta el tope con ropa elegante alienígena, se da cuenta cuando abre la puerta con pomo de cabeza de serpiente, mirando alegremente dentro; Cuero, pieles y telas chillonas en constelaciones que harían a un fanático de las ferias renacentistas ponerse verde de la envidia, si lo pudieran ver.

Hay una plétora de camisas de volantes, capas con capucha, chaquetas con pelos de animales delineándolas, abrigos bordados, todo ese tipo de cosas que no se verían en los closet locales con rebajas, nada que parezca normal u ordinario baja los simples estándares midgardianos, ni siquiera estirando la imaginación.

¡Y demonios! ¿En verdad esperan que _vista_ esta cosa?

Saca una camisa verde con mangas largas e infladas, sosteniéndola frente a él para mirarla con una expresión vacía. _Wow, luciría como un capitán pirata usando esto_. Jack Sparrow estaría orgulloso.

 _No, no eso_ , en lugar de ello, saca el siguiente artículo en la línea – una chaqueta roja con demasiados bordados dorados decorándola que casi hay más dorado que rojo a la vista.

Suspirando, saca otro par de prendas del closet, pero las asociaciones inmediatas que obtiene son “Líder de Culto Satánico” y “Robin Hood consentido” respectivamente, así que las cuelga rápidamente dentro.

—Uh —murmura tontamente—. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme un poco aquí, buscando algo que fuera apropiado? Digo, no quiero ponerme por accidente alguna cosa de mujer o eso —le dice al dios parado un poco detrás de él, mirando mientras revisa los artículos colgados en el armario de manera descuidada.

Unos segundos después, Loki está junto a Tony, sus manos habilidosas recorriendo las prendas, deteniéndose ante algunas para mirarlas rápido y evaluarlas, no le toma mucho al dios elegir unos cuantos artículos, doblándolos sobre su brazo y ofreciéndoselos a Tony.

—Creo que esto sería adecuado —dice con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Dudando, Tony acepta el montón de ropa, examinándolo con ojo crítico, en definitiva no es lo que usaría en casa, eso es seguro, incluso en Nueva York le mirarían de manera extraña si caminara por las calles vestido así,incluso en Halloween, pero al menos no esta tan mal como el Domador o el Líder Satánico.

Hay un par de pantalones que primero asume están hechos de algún tipo de tela negra, pero al inspeccionarlos de cerca resulta que es cuero, sorprendentemente suave a su toque, luego está una playera azul con un lazo arriba – sin duda es la pieza de ropa más sencilla del montón —una chaqueta gris que no está muy seguro de cómo es que se la va a poner, y finalmente un abrigo ubicuo, también en color azul que ondea suavemente desde donde está colgado sobre su brazo.

Mirando los artículos, le invade una sensación de Deja Vu, recordando las ropas que Loki había vestido durante su primer encuentro, con los cinturones numerosos, correas y hebillas.

—Deberías probártelos y asegurarte de que te quedan, o tendremos que encontrar algo más —Loki dice desde algún lugar a su lado.

Suspira, sí, debería hacerlo, aunque viendo las ropas, no está muy seguro de _cómo_.

—Demonios ¿cómo es que ustedes se visten en la mañana con todo este… extra? —pregunta, sus dedos jalando una de las incontables correas.

—Es por eso que hay sirvientes por ahí para ayudar —Loki dice mientras su hombros se mueven en un encogimiento—. Las ropas usadas para ocasiones festivas no están hechas para vestirse fácilmente, se supone que tiene sirvientes para asistirte.

—Sí bien, supongo que tendré que hacerlo solo de cualquier modo —Tony dice con un movimiento derechazo de su mano—. No _voy_ a tener a un tipo viejo y gordo que venga aquí a vestirme como si fuera un maniquí ¿cierto?

Considera brevemente ir al baño a cambiarse, pero luego decide que no, dado todo lo que ha sucedido, sólo se vería tonto –ya se han desvestido hasta quedar en interiores en la presencia del otro la noche anterior, incluso durmieron en la misma cama en ese mismo estado, y sin duda ese proceso se repetiría esta noche, así que actuar como un mojigato orgulloso en verdad sería tonto en este punto.

Aventando la ropa sobre el perchero junto a él – al menos _asume_ que ese brazo dramáticamente estirado de esa figura de metal que parece hombre en el suelo se supone que es para colgar la ropa, aunque puede que sea sólo otra estatua – se quita su camisa y pantalones de mezclilla con rapidez dejándolos en el suelo. Luego toma los pantalones de cuero, se mete en ellos y los estira hasta su cintura.

Okey, esa fue la parte fácil, luego hay tiras y hebillas que no está seguro de donde va qué, juguetea con algunas de las tiras por un rato tratando de resolver el enigma nada familiar con resultados bastante insatisfactorios.

—Venga, déjame ayudarte —Loki dice desapareciendo la distancia con dos pasos largos antes de que pueda protestar, las manos del dios están agarrando una correa y una hebilla, deslizando el cuero en la pieza de metal con facilidad, la jala para apretarla, y comienza el corto proceso con el resto.

Luego Loki se inca junto a él y sus dedos se dirigen al cuero en la parte derecha de Tony, comenzando el trabajo de pasar el lazo por toda la longitud de la pierna, ajustando apretando.

 _Y maldita sea porque esto es incómodo_.

—Sabes —dice, estando al filo de quitar las manos de Loki mientras arreglan su muslo—. En verdad creo que puedo hacer esto yo solo.

—En ese caso, creo que vamos a estar aquí por un largo rato, incluso un noble Asgardiano acostumbrado a esto tendría problemas para vestirse el mismo en éste tipo de ropa sin un sirviente que le ayude —el dios dice, deteniéndose solo lo necesario para mirar a Tony, antes de continuar jalando el cordón de nuevo.

—¿Quieres decir que había gente ayudándote a vestirte todas las mañanas? —Tony pregunta mientras Loki sigue trabajando, de alguna manera le cuesta imaginarlo.

Los labios de Loki se curvean hacia arriba un poco. —No, tenía mi magia para ayudarme, los sirvientes no eran necesarios, aun así, pocos usarían esta ropa tan impráctica con regularidad, usualmente es sólo para ocasiones cuando quieres lucir lo mejor que puedas, incluso los nobles preferirían en general, ser vistos con ropa apropiada para la guerra cuando no están atendiendo actividades festivas.

Y él desea que el dios ya terminara con el enlazado, pero por lo que parece, ni siquiera va a la mitad, tratando de eliminar algo de esta rareza, trata de encontrar algo que decir, algo para mantener la conversación, huyendo para que su atención no esté puesta en los dedos de Loki corriendo por su pierna.

—Entonces ¿cómo es éste tipo, Hallgrim? —Pregunta—. ¿Alguna peculiaridad de la que deba enterarme?

—Es un hombre ruidoso y escandaloso y seguido puedes escucharlo acercarse desde lejos antes de que lo veas —Loki dice, con sus dedos no deteniéndose ni un momento—. Le gusta comer y beber, y como Thor dijo, tiene un interés en los otros reinos, disfruta conversar con visitantes foráneos,sólo complácelo y él estará feliz.

—¿Tiene él… algún problema contigo? —Tony dice, no muy seguro de si quiere oír la respuesta.

—No que yo sepa —Loki responde, moviéndose ligeramente donde esta agachado mientras sus dedos se mueven más hacia la cercanía de la rodilla de Tony—. Al menos no más que cualquier otro en Asgard.

—¿Debería de preocuparme de que alguien… intente algo?

Loki sacude su cabeza en negativa. —Eres un invitado de honor, no sólo de Thor, sino también de Hallgrim por esta noche, mientras que ninguno de los dos provoque a alguien, no debería de haber necesidad de preocuparse, aparte, Hallgrim disfruta de la fiesta y se enfada si alguien se la arruina con descontentos o con luchas, sus invitados están bien consientes y se espera que actúen de acuerdo a eso.

—Entonces ¿Será como un gran hoopla con muchos invitados asistiendo?

—Es probable que haya bastante gente ahí, a Hallgrim le gusta tener invitados en sus aposentos para disfrutarde la comida y la bebida con él y entre más, mejor —Loki dice mientras termina con la primera pierna y se mueve para comenzar en la otra—. Es probable que haya bailes también una vez que la cena se termine y, si una dama se te acerca y pide por un baile, no deberías rechazarla, sería muy descortés.

 _Maravilloso_.

Hay un silencio corto entre ellos. Luego otra idea se le ocurre. —¿Y qué se supone que tienes que hacer durante todo el evento? —es otra cosa que no está muy seguro de querer saber, porque ya tiene un presentimiento.

Puede sentir a Loki tensarse un poco a su lado. —Como todos los demás esclavos que serán llevados para servir a sus amos durante la cena, estaré arrodillado junto a tu asiento, llenando tu copa cuando este vacía, asistiéndote con lo que sea que se necesite —es la respuesta tensa del dios mientras se levanta y va por la camisa del perchero, dándosela a Tony.

—Y déjame adivinar, los esclavos no tienen nada de comer ¿eh? —dice mientras toma la camisa ofrecida y pasa la tela por encima de su cabeza, ya odia esta cena con pasión y ni siquiera ha comenzado.

—Ellos no la tienen —Loki responde, poniéndose detrás de Tony para ajustar algo en su espalda, jalando la tela para que quede un poco más apretada sobre él.

 _Imagínense_.

Bien, al menos las ropas han sido de su talla hasta ahora, hubiera odiado el tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario tratando de encontrar algo del departamento de ropa de estos raros pequeños favores y todo eso.

—Pero sus amos aún son libres de alimentarlos con pedacitos de comida durante la cena si así lo desearan —Loki continua, sosteniendo una chaqueta que se ve muy rara para que Tony meta sus brazos en ellas.

Como darle pequeñas recompensas a un perro bajo la mesa, una ola de malestar le golpea ante ese concepto tan humillante.

No dice nada mientras Loki una vez más comienza a amarrar correas y hebillas, haciendo que algo haga clic sobre su hombro y luego jala algunos de los cordones de cuero debajo de sus brazos, atándolos juntos.

—Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo en ir conmigo con este tipo Hallgirm? —pregunta, sintiendo que al menos necesita hacer la pregunta, incluso si no hay otra opción al final.

—No disfrutaré la noche que nos espera, no, pero aún será preferible que a las posibles consecuencias de ofender a Hallgrim, al menos estos serán nobles y como tal tienen más clase que los simples sirvientes o soldados, muchos lo considerarán por debajo de ellos el tan siquiera notar o comentar la presencia de un esclavo, incluso si ese esclavo pasa que sea… yo —Loki dice, y lego mira dentro del closet de nuevo, es obvio que está buscando algo.

—Bien, eso es maravilloso —deja escapar un suspiro mientras espera por la prenda rara que Loki está a punto de sacar a continuación, no está seguro de que quiere saber que es.

Y cuando Loki se da la vuelta y regresa con Tony, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al ver lo que hay entre las manos del dios – un cinturón de cuero con una enorme espada pegada ahí.

—Uh… ¿estás seguro que eso es necesario? —Dice con un movimiento de su barbilla hacia el arma medieval, sintiéndose como un idiota—. No es como que sepa cómo usar una de cualquier manera.

—La gente pensará que andas medio desnudo sin una, no es como deberías asistir a una cena —Loki dice de manera simple mientras sus brazos se estiran para rodear a Tony y asegurar el pedazo de cuero en su cintura.

Tony por instinto retiene el aliento, sintiendo un intenso alivio cuando Loki termina y da un paso hacia atrás, la espada es un peso nada familiar en su costado, jalando de manera incomoda, y resiste la urgencia repentina de sacarla, decidiendo que es mejor dejarla en su vaina donde pertenece. Sin duda ya se ve lo suficientemente tonto sin andar empuñando una espada cuando apenas sabe como decir cual lado es el filoso.

—Oh, y por cierto, si fuera a decir o hacer algo que no sea permitido durante la cena ¿podrías, no sé, como que picarme en la pierna o algo para asegurarse de que me calle? Trataré de comportarme lo mejor posible, pero puede que insulte sin pensarlo a la madre del anfitrión por sostener mi copa de la manera equivocada o eso, así que algunas pistas discretas serán necesarias —dice mientras observa a Loki tomar el último artículo del perchero – La capa aún ondeante.

—Haré eso —Loki dice ajustando la capa en algo sobre los hombros de Tony, luego deja que la tela larga caiga libremente hacia el suelo.

Bueno, listo, se supone, ahora luce como uno de ellos, como un extra que acaba de salir de un plató de filmación de El Señor de los Anillos, teme darse la vuelta y mirarse en el espejo bloqueado por la puerta aún abierta del closet, así que mejor se gira hacia Loki para la primera evaluación.

—¿Cómo me veo?

En verdad medio espera que Loki se ría, o al menos se burle de la vista, sin duda, discrepante, pero el dios no lo hace, simplemente deja que sus ojos viajen por la imagen en silencio, antes de que su vista se detenga al final en el rostro serio y franco de Tony.

—Como un verdadero Lord.


	95. Chapter 95

Loki estaba en lo correcto – Hallgrim era ruidoso y escandaloso, su voz se escuchaba por encima de las pláticas mientras contaba una broma o una anécdota, riéndose tan fuerte que los oídos de Tony casi retumbaban y trataba de no hacer gestos – pero logró sobrevivir; después de todas esas fiestas de coctel de las que desafortunadamente participó, estaba acostumbrado a gente como esta.

Hallgrim mismo era lo que la gente importante llamaba un gran hueso, su ropaje rojo saltando sobre su enorme estomago, pero sin duda hay un poco de músculo debajo de toda esa grasa, y como muchos hombres aquí, usa una espada en su cinturón cuya empuñadura luce bien usada y no sólo como que está ahí por decoración,con cabello rojizo y una barba peluda para combinar, Hallgrim haría un buen Santa Claus en unos cuantos siglos más cuando ya estuviera lo suficientemente viejo y de cabellos grises.

—Y entonces, le dije a Ragnvald que si la muchacha no era lo suficientemente bonita para él, ¡entonces quizás debería de compararse mejor un caballo! —Hallgrim brama el gran final de su más reciente anécdota, doblándose de la risa, rugiendo y golpeando su muslo en diversión, Tony le ofrece una sonrisa cortes, lo suficientemente grande para no ofender.

Aunque tiene que admitir que hasta ahora las cosas han ido mejor de loesperado, Tony ha logrado ser todo cortes y educado – ofreciendo su regalo de apreciación hacia su anfitrión que le dio Thor, dando las gracias por tan graciosa invitación y entonces pasó el resto del tiempo escuchando pacientemente a Hallgrimcontándole anécdotas un poco subidas de tono mientras alterna entre golpear su propio muslo o el hombro de Tony, su estómago temblando por las bocanadas enormes de aire y risa.

Y mientras Hallgrim comienza otra historia, Tony lo comienza a ignorar y en lugar de ello permite que su vista vague discretamente a sus alrededores, el salón de fiestas en el que están es grande, con una mesa impresionante en forma de U en el centro y lleno de gente que está ocupada haciendo su versión Asgardiana de mezclarse, conversando educadamente mientras la mesa es puesta por un grupo de sirvientes, todos usando las mismas ropas negras y rojas, como si fuera algún tipo de uniforme, quizás esos son los colores de la casa de Hallgrim, o quizás a este tipo le guste esa combinación en particular, el resto del salón está decorado en el mismo diseño de colores también, cortinas, tapetes y tapices en el mismo color del día, pero aparte de eso luce igual que el resto de los vestíbulos, un par de estatuas, algunos adornos con runas, muebles de madera pesada con incrustaciones de oro – las cosas usuales, o quizás él ya está hastiado de eso.

Los invitados están vestidos hasta los dientes, así que al menos no se siente tan fuera de lugar en su propio disfraz medieval, tan incómodo que lo hace sentir ésta ropa, aunque tiene que admitir que la capa está comenzando a gustarle con esa manera elegante en que vuela detrás de él mientras camina y puede entender por qué a ésta gente les gustan tanto.

Y a pesar de que Tony ha intercambiado saludos con algunos otros invitados, Hallgrim ha monopolizado al visitante extranjero desde el segundo en que entró, parece como que todos están muy conscientes de la afición de su anfitrión por los alienígenas exóticos, porque todos han soportado con paciencia el deseo de tener a Tony para él mismo, manteniendo una distancia respetable.

No es que Tony se esté quejando, a decir verdad, es más fácil tener a este hombre pegado a su lado que tener que preocuparse por no pisar los pies figurativos de nobles sensibles y tiernos al decir algo que no debería, hasta ahorita, Hallgrim ha hecho la mayor parte de la conversación, lo cual queda perfecto para Tony,su única preocupación es terminar con esto tan rápido y sin incidentes como sea posible al salir de aquí en una sola pieza, tanto él como Loki.

Como sea, hay una parte en particular de la habitación que encuentra totalmente inquietante y está aliviado de que no esté en su línea de visión de forma directa – la esquina donde los esclavos acompañantes están esperando por que la cena empiece o por las demandas de sus amos para cumplir, lo que sea que suceda primero, todos puestos de manera conveniente a un lado donde estén fuera del camino, pero aún lo suficientemente cerca para ser llamados si sus servicios son requeridos.

Y, para su conocimiento, esos son los primeros esclavos que ha visto aquí, a parte de la pareja harapienta que le pasó en el mercado cuando llegaron, al menos estos lucen de alguna manera un poco más presentables, mejor vestidos y más limpios, aunque supone que no los hubieran traído en primer lugar si no estuvieran presentables.

Aún así, estos esclavos están poniendo el acto de ser sombras silenciosas igual que esos dos, como si hubieran pasado todas sus vidas aprendiendo como ser tan discretos como fuera posible y perderse en el fondo como camaleones. Y eso parece tan _mal_ – ellos deberían de estar hablando entre ellos, platicando un poco para pasar el tiempo ahora que no tenían ninguna tarea que cumplir en el momento, pero ellos estaban silenciosos mirando solemnes al piso, como si sólo fueran una parte de los muebles.

Pero al menos nadie aquí le ha hablado a Loki o ha hecho un comentario _sobre_ él, así que intenta reconfortarse con eso, después de todo, es mejor que todos lo ignoren a que le lancen comentarios rudos o jubilosos en su presencia.

Incluso Hallgrim ha actuado como si Loki fuera invisible sin hacer comentarios, ni siquiera levantó una ceja cuando vio quien estaba acompañando a su invitado alienígena, Tony no está seguro de si no le simpatiza o si le cae bien el tipo – en contra, por la manera en que trató a Loki como si no fuera nada más que aire vacío y a favor, porque no se ha regodeado o ha hecho un gran caso de cómo están las cosas.

Piensa que puede ver las miradas furtivas ocasionales en dirección a Loki de algunos de los invitados, pero nada más que eso, por lo que está inmensamente agradecido.

Su vista se mueve de nuevo a Hallgrim, levanta su taza bellamente tallada aún medio llena de cerveza, reprimiendo un bostezo dándole un sorbo forzoso a la bebida, es tan deliciosa como toda la cerveza que ha probado aquí hasta ahorita, pero se ha comprometido a no beber mucho esta noche dado que está aquí con Loki, en un lugar que no es de Thor y quiere mantenerse sobrio.

—Así que por supuesto, les dijimos a los enanos que eran libres de venir con nosotros, pero sólo si podían… —la voz de Hallgrim se va a un segundo plano.

Él asiente paciente con la cabeza en los momentos apropiados durante la exposición, pretendiendo estar escuchando mientras mira a los sirvientes apresurarse de aquí y allá con pies rápidos y ágiles, cargando un surtido de cazuelas, bandejas y canastas, aunque los aromas que les están llegando a la nariz son todos deliciosos, en verdad no hacen nada para ayudar con su apetito inexistente, al menos se aseguró de pedir que le llevaran algo de comida a su habitación antes de que se fueran, para que Loki no tuviera que sentarse durante la cena todo hambriento, porque no hay manera de que vaya a alimentarle con pedazos de la mesa como si fuera un perro

Eventualmente, el rio de sirvientes va disminuyendo hasta que ya no hay más uniformes de rojo y negro en movimiento, la mirada de Hallgrim pasa de Tony hacia la mesa puesta, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su ostro.

—¡Ah, finalmente! —Exclama, interrumpiendo voluntariamente su propia historia, sus manos aplauden de manera ruidosa, el golpe de sus palmas estan ruidoso como el resto de él mientras las conversaciones comienzan a detenerse—. La cena está servida mis amigos —brama—. ¡Por favor siéntense!

Obedeciendo los deseos de su anfitrión, la muchedumbre de dispersa alrededor de la mesa, recordándole a Tony como pavorreales presumidos con todos sus trajes elegantes y coloridos, no muy seguro de si hay un sistema para sentarse ya arreglado que se supone que deba de seguir para evitar cualquier mirada enojada o peor de los presentes, espera para tomar cualquier silla que queda vacía una vez que todos se hayan sentado, pero Hallgrim le toma del brazo, una mano que parece jamón empujándole hacia el frente.

—Aquí, este asiento es para usted, Hombre de Hierro —el hombresote le indica con la otra mano, apuntando del otro lado de la mesa—. Me complacería tenerlo cerca de mi propio asiento para que podamos continuar la conversación donde la dejamos.

 _Oh bueno_. Tony accede, haciendo su camino alrededor de la mesa y sentándose en la silla de roble indicada. No es muy cómoda, pero no está planeando quedarse por mucho tiempo.

Hallgrim se sienta en la silla frente a él, luciendo inmensamente complacido consigo mismo mientras mira la comida y a los invitados reunidos, incluyendo a Tony, su pequeño trofeo exótico expuesto por esa tarde.

Hablando de cosas exóticas, no puede evitar notar las decoraciones colocadas a intervalos regulares por todo el centro de la mesa – bolas de cristal del tamaño de sus puños juntos, brillando con luces y colores extraños; intrigado, se estira para alcanzar la más cercana que destella de un azul bonito parpadeando un par de veces y él la estudia, luce como si hubiera un remolino de agua gritando en el interior potenciado por una fuerza invisible.

—Ah —Hallgrim dice, notando lo que ha despertado la curiosidad de Tony—. Esos son cristales mágicos, un pequeño pedazo de uno de los elementos domesticado por un hechicero y puesto dentro del vidrio, como puede ver.

—Bonito —dice, jugando con la esfera entre sus manos, sintiendo su peso—. Nosotros tratamos de controlar los elementos allá en casa también, pero no de esta forma.

Hallgrim asiente indicando otra de las bolas de cristal, una ligeramente morada que se ilumina ocasionalmente por flashes blancos por dentro. —Mira más de cerca esa.

Tony obedece y estira la mano por la bola indicada, pero retira su mano de manera inmediata cuando la cosa truena siniestramente y le da un doloroso toque en el momento en que toca la superficie. —¡Ouch! —murmura mientras acuna su mano contra su pecho, esperando agregar algo más pero tiene esta sensación de que no puede caerle bien a Hallgrim.

Su anfitrión se ríe copiosamente ante la reacción de Tony. —Y esa, mi amigo, contiene el elemento del rayo. ¡Aunque debería de estar aliviado de que esté contenido en el cristal o tendría mucho más dolor que un simple toque! —se ríe divertido.

 _Tipo gracioso_. Se pregunta si a Hallgrim le gusta jugarle trucos como esos a sus invitados extranjeros o si Tony es especial.

Un movimiento en la periferia de su vista llama la atención de Tony y levanta su mirada, el grupo de esclavos inmóviles se ha despertado de su antigua petrificación y se están acercando a la mesa, silenciosos y discretos toman su lugar junto a sus amos.

Él aprieta su quijada mientras miera al primero de ellos arrodillarse junto al asiento de un hombre robusto y musculoso vestido con una capa verde oscuro, el resto de los esclavos le siguen rápidamente.

Y por supuesto, Loki está a su lado también, deslizándose hacia el suelo elegantemente junto a él sin decir una palabra,Tony hace todo en su poder por no pararse y declarar que se va en ese mismo instante.

Pero se controla presionando un puño contra él envés de la mesa, tratando de mantener a raya su aversión y enojo.

—¿Espero que no encuentre nuestra comida Asgardiana demasiado extraña para su paladar Midgardiano? —Hallgrim pregunta de repente como si estuviera a una milla alejado, sacando a Tony de sus oscuros pensamientos.

—¿Huh? Oh, no del todo, me gustan sus… filetes a la barbecue —dice en auto piloto—. Y su cerveza.

Hallgrim se ríe ante eso, sus carcajadas retumbando como olas contra los presentes mientras golpea su mano contra la mesa, haciendo que las jarras cercanas de cerveza brinquen de miedo. — ¡Por supuesto! ¡Asgard es famoso en todos los reinos por su cerveza! Aún tengo que conocer a alguien que no piense que la nuestra es la mejor ¿no es verdad, Björn? —le dice al hombre demacrado sentado a su derecha, enterrando un codo en uno de los costados del hombre.

El hombre sonríe ligeramente ante ello, sus delgados labios moviéndose solo lo suficiente para arquearse, como si todo causara demasiado esfuerzo. —Así es de hecho —responde educadamente—. No hay nada que se compara con la cerveza de Asgard.

—Así es, mi amigo —Hallgrim presume y luego se embarca en una larga historia sobre como un barril de cerveza Asgardiana al parecer salvo su vida una vez, si se puede confiar en Hallgrim, cuando se encontró en problemas con unos Svartálfar. El tipo llamado Björn asiente y suelta zumbidos, sin duda ya ha escuchado la historia antes y, es probable que más de una vez.

Y la mente de Tony comienza a vagar de nuevo, mirando a la gente ahí reunida mientras pone en su plato, sin entusiasmo alguno, algo de carne rostizada, vegetales inidentificables y pan recién horneado con queso, pero lo que retiene su vista no son los nobles en todo su refinamiento y esplendor, si no los hombres y mujeres invisibles arrodillados junto a sus asientos, solemnes y callados con sus cabezas agachadas en respeto. A pesar de que no está en ellos, desde su apariencia como su comportamiento, se supone que sean tan discretos como sea posible y aún logran atrapar su mirada como un punto rojo en un lienzo blanco, sobresaliendo como espinitas en las manos.

Aún así no todos en la mesa han traído a un esclavo para atenderles, menos de una tercera parte, estima, pero aún así son más que suficientes, trata de tomar consuelo en como eso hace que Loki sobresalga menos, le hace menos notorio entre todos los demás en su misma posición.

Y en verdad está aliviado de que Hallgrim sea uno de esos que no tiene a un esclavo junto a él en la mesa.

Tragando, mira a Loki, pero la cabeza del dios está agachada, sus ojos mirando directamente al suelo.

Y quiere con desesperación decirle algo a Loki y tranquilizarlo de alguna manera, quizás decirle que todo esto está muy jodido pero no puede hacerlo aquí y ahora, no tiene elección más que seguir con esta farsa, igual que Loki no tiene otra opción, y ninguno de los dos la tiene en verdad.

Así que en lugar de ello, toma el tenedor junto a su plato y apuñala uno de los vegetales sin nada de elegancia, ofreciendo algún comentario soso a lo que sea que está diciendo Hallgrim, resignándose a lo inevitable.

Luego, su vista cae en un hombre sentado casi al final de un lado de la mesa y una joven mujer arrodillada a su lado, su cabello oscuro, brilloso y largo cae libre sobre sus hombros y no quiere considerar que quiere decir eso, mira como el hombre toma algo de su plato y le ofrece el pedacito a la mujer, quien se inclina hacia él para tomarlo de sus dedos con su boca, su lengua lamiéndolos juguetonamente.

Unos segundos después, ella está chupando los dedos que aún están estirados y el hombre se ríe divertido, acariciando con un pulgar la mejilla de la mujer, ella sonríe y suelta una risita ante el toque, pero suena terriblemente alta y nada sincera a sus oídos, él mira como ella procede a descansar su cabeza en el regazo del hombre, acariciando con su cabeza muy cerca de la entrepierna mientras el tipo pasa sus dedos grasosos por su cabello; asqueado aleja su mirada, con el estómago hecho una revolución.

No tiene ni idea de cómo va a poder sobrevivir esta cena sin terminar enfermo.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	96. Chapter 96

Con honestidad, Tony está batallando para creer todas las declaraciones sobre que Hallgrim tenga un gran interés en los otros ocho reinos. Hasta ahora, se la ha pasado hablando _Sobre_ él mismo.

Aunque no es que Tony se esté quejando.

Pero al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera escuchando los pensamientos de Tony, Hallgrim de repente se recarga en su asiento con una mirada expectante dirigida a su invitado, el respaldo de la silla crujiendo ligeramente al soportar su peso. —Ah, parece que me la he pasado hablando todo el tiempo, que descortés —dice, por primera vez mostrando un poco de decencia—. Entonces, Hombre de Metal, ¿sería tan amable de alegrarnos con una historia heroica de sus muchas batallas que ha peleado en Midgard? Hemos escuchado mucho sobre sus proezas gracias a Thor y estaríamos encantados de escuchar más de ellas.

_Sus muchas batallas, ¿eh?_

Oh bueno, puede elegir alguna pelea contra el supervillano del día, agregarle y quitarle algo de lo que en realidad pasó y Hallgrim estará satisfecho, dado que ya fue invitado en primer lugar, será mejor que deje una buena impresión y que su anfitrión se quede contento y con palabras apreciativas para su hermano sentado en el Consejo.

—Por supuesto —sonríe, tratando de lucir sincero—. Aunque en definitiva no es fácil elegir solo una, dado que en Midgard estamos siendo constantemente atacados por enemigos peligrosos que en verdad necesitamos derrotar —señala, tratando de actuar su rol de un buen mono amaestrado Midgardinano como se espera de él.

Hallgrim luce complacido ante esto, acomodándose como si se preparara para una larga tarde de historias. —Estoy seguro que cualquiera que elija será una historia fascinante e interesante —le ofrece para animarlo.

Tony se inclina hacia adelante un poco y se estira para darle un mejor efecto apunto de lanzarse, cuando es cortado por Björn del otro lado de la mesa antes de que tan siquiera pueda sacar la primera palabra.

—¿Qué tal si nos dice de esa batalla en la cual derrotaron a Loki y a su ejército? —el hombre pálido dice mientras mira a Tony a través de su ojos medio abiertos—. Yo estoy seguro de que me gustaría escuchar todo sobre _eso._

Y Tony siente como que se ha congelado en su asiento como un mono de nieve. ¿Este estúpido imbécil espera que cuente la historia de la derrota de Loki cuando el hombre está ahí para escuchar cada palabra humillante que le llevó a su posición actual? ¿Mientras espera que el pobre se quede callado y no diga palabra alguna? _Que se joda_.

Y por supuesto, es una manera insidiosa y cobarde para alguien quien tiene un problema en contra del dios como para vengarse de él y regodearse de su pobre posición, mucho más sutil e ingenioso que Arnulf o Fjalar, quienes habían recurrido a insultos bobos, éste tipo es capaz de denigrar a Loki de igual manera, mientras se comporta todo noble y se esconde detrás de su cubierta propia y recatada de desear por una simple historia.

Sí, la perfecta solución para alguien de alta cuna y remilgado – humillar a Loki sin tener que rebajarse a reconocer su existencia, algo que sin duda sería poca cosa para alguien de tan noble posición, porque prestarle atención a la presencia de un esclavo debería de estar por debajo de él, pero el tipo todavía puede obtener su revancha, no hay necesidad de ser tan cruel y rudo como un simple sirviente o soldado.

Se pregunta si aquí se considera aceptable el estrangular a un invitado con sus propias manos, pero piensa que Hallgrim puede que tenga algo que decir contra su invitado arruinando su fiesta de tal manera, probablemente enfrente de su hermano, además.

A su lado, puede sentir, más que ver, como Loki se esta tensando en el lugar donde está arrodillado en el suelo, el sonido de su respiración cuidadosamente controlada le llega a sus oídos y sabe que no es el único que amaría estirar sus manos y ahorcar al bastardo.

 _No, no puede estar de acuerdo con esta mierda_.

—Sabe, en verdad no creo que —comienza, viendo a Björn con su mejor mirada congelante del frío Ártico, pero luego la mano de Loki de repente está sobre su muslo por debajo de la mesa, apretándolo suavemente pero de manera insistente.

Se sobresalta ante el toque tan íntimo, inesperado y sorpresivo, casi dejando caer el tenedor aún apretando entre sus dedos agarrotados; Demonios, le dijo a Loki que le _picara_ si estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido, que le apretara el jodido _muslo_.

Pero el mensaje de Loki es suficientemente claro. _No discutas, a Hallgrim no le gusta la discordia en sus aposentos_.

Siente su corazón hundirse, en verdad no quiere formar parte de esto, que otros lo hagan ya es suficientemente malo, pero tener que tomar una parte activa de la humillación, no importa cuán en contra esté es aún peor.

Pero luego Hallgrim habla. —Ah, ya lo he escuchado antes por Thor y por los días de juicio que le siguieron —deshecha la sugerencia—. No, yo digo que oigamos alguna otra historia heroica suya, Hombre de Hierro, estoy seguro que tiene una multitud de ellas guardadas.

Y tan peludo y horrible como es Hallgrim, Tony podría besarlo en este momento, incluso en la boca con un poco de lengua si es necesario.

Con el alivio recorriéndole el cuerpo, rápidamente se lanza a una explicación detallada de una de sus peleas contra VictorDoom y su bruma de robots doom antes que alguien pueda protestar; Su anfitrión luce impresionado, ofreciendo exclamaciones ruidosas e incluso haciendo pequeños movimientos bruscos en su asiento durante las partes más dramáticas, como si se imaginara a si mismo participando de la batalla.

Björn escucha por un rato, su mano jugando impaciente con un mechón de su cabello rubio claro y muy lacio, pero pierde el interés con rapidez y se gira para conversar con el hombre a su otro lado, Tony no siente culpa por eso ni por un momento.

—Esa debió de ser una maravillosa batalla —Hallgrim comenta emocionado una vez que la explicación extremadamente larga de Tony termina—. Pero debe de decirme más sobre su magnífico traje de armadura. ¿Es un tipo de equipamiento usado comúnmente por los guerreros en Midgard?

—Yo no diría eso —Tony responde encogiéndose de hombros—. La mayoría de nuestras armas son un poco más… triviales que eso.

Pero cumple los deseos de Hallgrim de todos modos, ofreciendo una descripción pasable de su traje y de sus armas, no está muy seguro de cuanto es lo que el hombre entiende, pero no es que a Tony le importe.

Habiendo terminado una explicación de los propulsores de su traje, toma un pequeño respiro para poder terminar el contenido de su tarro de cerveza, su garganta habiéndose resecado de tanto hablar y justo cuando está a punto de alcanzar la jarra enfrente de él para rellenarle, Loki se levanta rápidamente, agarrando sin incidentes la licorera y sirviendo su contenido en el tarro de Tony.

_Demonios, esto es totalmente incomodo._

Un momento después, Loki una vez más está arrodillado a su lado como si no se hubiera movido del todo.

Tratando de esconder su vergüenza, juega con una tira de su puño que se ha soltado sola, y hace que la cosa regrese a su lugar con un clic metálico.

Cuando Tony levanta la mirada de nuevo, Björn le está estudiando desde el otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos viajan por el puño ajustado de Tony haciendo un barrido muy a propósito por encima de Loki. —Aj, la satisfacción de poner las cosas en su respectivo lugar, donde pertenecen ¿eh? —dice casualmente con sus cejas levantadas y es tan obvio que no se está refiriendo a su recién ajustado puño.

Con un esfuerzo monumental, ignora el comentario, mientras imagina tener una larga plática con Björn, usando su traje de IronMan; pero como sea, puede sentir como Loki está tensándose a su lado, rígido como una estatua con los hombros elevados y no parece como que ése estado de agitación vaya a calmarse.

Es sólo un capricho impulsivo de su parte, pero Loki está tan cerca suyo, su rostro a meras pulgadas de la pierna de Tony así que nadie podrá ver, y así como furtivo, tan discreto como puede hacerlo, levanta un brazo detrás del dios y acaricia con una mano la espalda de Loki en lo que espera que sea algo tranquilizador, tratando de ofrecerle algo de alivio y seguridad, los músculos de Loki están tensos como las cuerdas de un arco, estiradas hasta estar a punto de romperse, pero puede sentir como se relaja y la tensión se desvanece lentamente bajo su toque.

* * *

Es extraño como un simple toque puede ser tan tranquilizador y reconfortante, sacando toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

Se siente decepcionado cuando la mano se retira, pero el toque aún se siente.

Y por mucho que adoraría estrangular a Björn con sus propias manos por ese comentario, esta aliviado de que Tony no causara una escena, en lugar de ello continua alegrando a Hallgrim y a su interés por la guerra y las armas midgardianas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La degradación de tener que arrodillarse sobre el piso y actuar la parte de esclavo humilde le ha estado quemando la garganta y arañando su estomago desde que la cena comenzó, aún así, se consuela a si mismo con el pensamiento de que si no _tiene_ otra opción más que arrodillarse junto al asiento de alguien de esta manera, prefiere que sea el de Tony que el de alguien más.

Pero no le toma mucho tiempo el encontrar la mejor manera para distraer su mente de su situación actual, y es con el recuerdo del desayuno que compartió con Tony esa mañana recordando cada pequeño detalle que puede – la manera en que las esquinas de los ojos de Tony se habían arrugado cuando sonrió, el suave aroma de su colonia que se notaba incluso por encima de los aromas de la comida y la manera en que sus músculos se habían movido bajo su piel cuando su brazo se había estirado para alcanzar una pierna de pollo, la habitación a su alrededor se desdibuja mientras se entrega a la memoria, dejándolos a él y a Tony solos sobre una sábana.

Se siente aliviado cuando la cena finalmente se acaba a favor del baile usual para finalizar la noche, tan aburrido como es mirar una habitación de nobles bailar entre ellos, al menos significa que puede pararse al margen de nuevo en lugar de estar arrodillado a la mesa.

Tony luce como que está a punto de despedirse, apunto de dirigirse hacia Hallgrim cuando se ve interrumpido a mitad de un paso por una joven mujer que incluso Loki, desde donde está parado, puede ver que es bastante insistente en su petición por un baile y Tony acepta, acatando el consejo previo de Loki de que rechazar a una dama sería bastante descortés.

Mira como la pareja se mueve a través del lugar, Tony no está familiarizado con los pasos pero los adopta de manera rápida, la mujer se ríe, sus largas faldas flotando mientras él le da vueltas y cuando sus cuerpos regresan a su posición original el de ella está un poco más cerca al de él; cuando el baile por fin se termina, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y es claro que no es por el esfuerzo físico.

Tony a penas la ha dejado ir y ha ejecutado una pequeña reverencia cuando le intercepta otra mujer que quiere su turno con el invitado Midgardiando, ella es voluptuosa, su escote muy abajo y más aventada que la primera mujer juzgando por la manera en que sus manos se sujetan seductivamente a los brazos del hombre, un poco más firmes que el ligero descanso de los dedos esperado de una compañera de baile femenina, ella se acerca susurrando algo en el oído de Tony que hace que se ría y ella le ofrece su sonrisa más deslumbrante a cambio.

Hay más mujeres en la línea ansiosas por pasar un momento divertido con el extranjero guapo, cada una parece más coqueta que la anterior, la mayoría son mujeres casadas, Loki lo sabe, pero los celos no son cosa Asgardiana, con los matrimonios y las uniones que se esperan que duren por cientos si no es que miles de años, pocos les negarían a sus parejas un poco de goce inocente bajo los encantos de otros, mientras que no pase más allá de eso, sus esposos si es que lo han notado, las están dejando divertirse entreteniéndose ellos mismos en la pista de baile con otras invitadas femeninas.

Aún así no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos mientras observa a Tony y la mujer deseosa aferrándose a él y agitando sus pestañas, el hombre sonriéndole a quien sea que esté entre sus brazos, encantador como siempre.

Y Loki se encuentra imaginando que esa sonrisa está dirigida a _él_ , sin importarle en lo más mínimo como es que todos considerarían una idea absurda que Tony, guapo y gallardo, adulado por una horda de las mujeres más hermosas que Asgard tiene para ofrecer, dirigiera su atención a un esclavo. Es extraño recordar como hubo una temporada en la que lo último que deseaba era tener tal atención de Tony, y ahora…

—Bueno, pero si no es una bonita cara —alguien de repente dice arrastrando las palabras junto a su oído, la impresión de la inesperada presencia que se ha colado hasta él causa que Loki se asuste, su respiración deteniéndose momentáneamente.

Y no le gusta el tono lujurioso escondido ahí ni un poco.


	97. Chapter 97

Él levanta la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con un noble mirándole de manera impúdica y una sonrisa que le dejó en claro en qué tipo de humor se encontraba, por instinto, Loki retrocede un paso para poner algo de distancia entre ellos y no es algo que tenga que ver con el horrible aliento que apestaba a alcohol asaltándole la nariz, que hasta le provocaba nauseas.

 _Njal_ , recuerda, es de una de las casas nobles menores, siempre tuvo problemas de bebida nunca sabiendo cuando era suficiente, Loki puede recordar varias veces cuando el hombre terminó en problemas o al menos avergonzado debido a sus acciones impropias después de haber consumido demasiado alcohol, le sorprende que le hayan invitado del todo, dado cuanto le disgusta a Hallgim el que sus cenas se vean arruinadas por una pelea o riña.

Y Njal está claramente ebrio esta noche, sin embargo logra dar ese paso rápido y ligero en dirección a Loki, destruyendo el intento de Loki de poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —Njal pregunta con su aliento arruinando el aire—. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí para que podamos conocernos mejor? —una mano sujeta a Loki por el hombro, no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar, pero si firme para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Loki maldice su debilidad mortal, en su actual condición es obvio que ni siquiera puede defenderse contra un borracho en Asgard, su propia fuerza es insignificante en comparación con la de Njal.

—Le tengo que decir que a mi amo no le gusta compartir —dice, apretando los dientes—. Sería mejor que me soltara en este instante —hace su amenaza clara pero sutil, un esclavo no se supone que amenace a un hombre libre por supuesto, y levantar la furia de Njal no va a funcionar a su favor.

Mira hacia la pista de baile, esperando alertar a Tony de su predicamento, si Tony fuera a llegar incluso Njal en su borrachera se lo pensaría mejor y dejaría las cosas pasar, visualizando cuan rudo y ofensivo está siendo, incluso si es sabido que algunas veces ha pasado, imponerse a los esclavos sin el permiso de sus amos no es un comportamiento aceptable, no en ocasiones como ésta en especial, ni siquiera Njal lo haría si estuviera sobrio, Loki está seguro, pero el hombre siempre es impredecible después de tomar demasiada cerveza, tendiendo a olvidar todo sobre modales y decoro propio.

Pero sus ojos no pueden encontrar a Tony mientras sigue revisando a todos los nombres; Tony está perdido en el océano de rojo, dorado, azul, vestidos y capas, él estira su cuello tratando de atrapar algún pedazo de azul y gris, pero no ve nada.

El agarre en su hombro se aprieta y los dedos fuertes le están forzando a dar medio paso hacia Njal.

—¿Entonces dónde está tu amo? —pregunta, inclinándose más cerca—. ¿Por qué no está aquí para protestar si tiene un problema con esto?

Loki se gira y trata de alejarse de los dedos enterrándose en su hombro, pero no funciona,de nuevo, mira hacia la pista de baile tratando de encontrar a Tony, pero no hay un Tony a la vista.

_¿Dónde está?_

Un poco de pánico está comenzando a apoderarse de él, _Tony no lo dejaría aquí así ¿o sí?_ ¿O encontró la gracia de una de esas hermosas jóvenes damas lo suficientemente atractivas para olvidarse de Loki y asegurarse que permaneciera a salvo?

_No, no, él no podría haber…_

—No seas tímido —Njal le dice maliciosamente—. ¿Qué tal un beso, eh? —arrastra las palabras, con su rostro acercándose a una velocidad alarmante, Loki sólo logra girarse para evadir los labios tratando de apoderarse de los suyos y en su lugar, terminan sobre su cuello, causando que Njal suelte un gruñido molesto.

—No seas así —murmura mientas se mueve y comienza a dejar un rastro baboso al lamer un lado del rostro de Loki y luego por su garganta, sus brazos sujetando a Loki por el torso para sostenerlo fuerte.

Retorciéndose, jira hacia los bailarines de nuevo, esperando que quizás alguien más lo note e interrumpa – Njal está cruzando demasiado los límites e incluso si nadie aquí metería un dedo en su defensa, seguramente lo harían a favor de _Tony_ para evitar que su derechos exclusivos sobre su esclavo no fueran violados en su ausencia y para asegurarse de que el respeto que se merece se mantenga.

Pero nadie parece darse cuenta, todos los invitados están entretenidos con el baile que se ha vuelto más intenso y desbocado poco a poco conforme la velada a progresado, enfocados completamente en la alegría de bailar al sonido de los músicos habilidosos entreteniéndolos esa noche, considera gritar, hacer algún tipo de ruido para alertar a los invitados de lo que está sucediendo, tan inapropiado que sería que un esclavo interrumpiera y molestara a hombres libres de esa manera, pero sabe que no será escuchado sobre la música retumbante y estridente, y por encima de las carcajadas de los hombres y mujeres bailando.

Hay un par de manos deslizándose por debajo de su camisa y haciendo su camino hacia arriba, tocándolo con caricias terribles, recorriendo su piel como dos serpientes venenosas. —¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? —Njal murmura en su oído, mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo—. Este es un lugar muy público para mi gusto.

— ¡No! ¡Suélteme! —Loki grita, con un pánico total apoderándose de él— Usted no es mi amo ¡No tiene derecho!

Pero la única respuesta que obtiene es una risa amortiguada contra su cuello y dos dedos pellizcándole rudamente una pulgada de piel debajo de su camisa, se tuerce y retuerce, peleando para poder soltarse, pero es imposible.

 _No, no, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Dónde está_ Tony?

—Quita tus manos, pendejo —de repente hay una voz junta a él y cuando Njal levanta su cabeza en sorpresa, un puño va y se le estampa en la cara.

Y el agarre en él desaparece, causando que se tambalee y caiga al suelo,parpadeando levanta su mirada y mira el hombre furioso ahora encarando a Njal con los ojos cafés brillando de cólera.

 _Tony_.

* * *

Su puño esta doliendo por el impacto y sus nudillos se sienten como si hubiera golpeado una pared de acero, pero ahorita es lo que menos le importa, es sólo que está tan enfadado con éste idiota y nada le gustaría más que hacerlo pulpa contra el suelo ahí donde está parado, convertirlo en una mancha sobre el mármol, — _Cómo se_ atreve _este…_

—¡Cómo te atreves! —el hombre con cara de comadreja frente a él grita, repitiendo los pensamientos de Tony, los ojos abiertos con indignación mientras su mano toca su quijada en lo que parece más sorpresa que dolor, no hay sangre que Tony pueda ver y su golpe de tonto mortal es probable que haya lastimado más su propio ego que la cara de borracho, pero incluso si fuera así, con gusto tiraría otros diez justo en su boca apestosa.

Mira a Loki, quien se ha puesto de nuevo sobre sus pies. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta muy bajito, obteniendo un asentimiento corto.

 _Bien_. Entonces puede seguir lidiando con este imbécil.

—Te aseguro que me atrevo a mucho más que eso —gruñe dando un paso más cerca, sabiendo muy bien que su boca está escribiendo cheques que su fuerza mortal no puede cambiar, pero ya está mucho más allá del punto en que le importaría—. No tienes _ningún jodido derecho_ de poner tus sucias manos sobre mi esclavo —medio grita, agitando su puño en el aire—. Nadie lo toca, ¡Y eso incluye a hormigas como _tú_!

De repente se da cuenta de que su voz es el único sonido en la habitación dado que la música ya no está tocando, los invitados han dejado de bailar y hablar para mirar los sucesos inesperados desarrollándose, lentamente la multitud se acera, algunos lucen enojados, otros confundidos o preocupados y otros están interesados en los que sin duda consideran el nuevo entretenimiento de la velada.

Pero a Tony no le importa nada de eso en este momento, mientras pueda poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de esa pequeña comadreja y apretar lentamente…

El hombre frente a él abre su boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero luego su atención se ve desviada por una mole moviéndose entre la multitud, apartando a los invitados, un estómago tembloroso debajo de rojos vividos y una mata de cabello parada sin dirección traspasa la última línea de personas y se detiene ante ellos con una mirada lívida en su rostro, el aire a su alrededor resonando con su furia.

— _¡Njal! ¡Hombre de Metal!_ ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Hallgrim ruje, su comportamiento previo de buen Santa desaparece.

La comadreja – Njal – enseña los dientes mientras se gira hacia Hallgrim—. Debería de preguntarle al Hombre de Metal eso,él es quien me golpeó en la cara —dice, digno como una primadonna, a pesar del obvio arrastrado de palabras causado por el alcohol.

—¿Oh sí? Creo que dejaste fuera la parte en que estabas _molestando a mi esclavo_ —Grita, mirando a Loki de soslayo quien se ha retirado hacia el margen de su vista, mirando a Tony con ojos muy abiertos y aterrados, haciendo pequeños gestos con su mano que lo más probable es que significan de debería de calmarse.

 _Que le jodan_.

—Sabes, puede que no esté muy familiarizado con las costumbres locales de aquí, pero por lo que entiendo, no fastidias las cosas que se supone le pertenecen a un invitado honorario, ¡Y creo que estaba en mi completo derecho de golpear a este infeliz en la cara por ésto! —Suelta a través de los dientes apretados—. Maldición, Señor Sentimientos, debería de estar aliviado de que no le atravesé la garganta con mi espada mientras estaba en ello. ¡Creo que hubiera estado en todo mi derecho! —Y de alguna manera, incluso si a nadie le importa lo que han hecho a Loki, cree que algunas personas de por aquí estarían de acuerdo con él.

Los ojos de Njal están entornados con furia y Tony está seguro de que no es por el dolor del golpe – lo cual lo más seguro es que a penas y lo sintió – si no la desgracia de ser abofeteado de esa manera.

—¿Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya y golpearme, a Njal, hijo de Vidar? —el hombre siseó e hizo un intento de agarrar la espada a su lado, pero dos hombres cerca de él se apresuraron y le detuvieron antes de que el acero pudiera ser sacado.

—¡Suficiente! —Hallgrim brama, su rostro tan rojo como el uniforme de sus sirvientes—. ¡No voy a tener nada de peleas groseras interrumpiendo la celebración en mis salones!

Njal se tambalea entre los dos hombresaun sosteniéndolo, pero rápidamente se endereza de nuevo. —Oh, no va a ver ninguna pelea grosera aquí, se lo aseguro, Hallgrim dice y luego se gira hacia Tony, soltando un brazo para apuntarle—. Porque te reto, Hombre de Metal, en presencia de todos estos testigos a un duelo formal para resolver este asunto, aquí y ahora —escupe—. Y que quede claro que si te niegas a pelear, tus reclamos sobre los derechos de éste esclavo ya no podrán ser tomados con seriedad, si no te levantas y los defiendes como un hombre.

Un escalofrío recorre a Tony con eso, y rápidamente mira a la multitud reunida alrededor de ellos. Nadie parece refutar las palabras de Njal, como si en verdad ésa fuera la manera de hacer las cosas aquí, lo cual, se da cuenta, es probable que así sea. _Si no estás dispuesto a pelear por tus derechos cuando te han desafiado, los perderás ante los ojos de las otras personas_.

El único ofreciendo alguna protesta es Hallgrim. —No quiero muertes ni un baño de sangre aquí en mi fiesta —brama, aún furioso—. _NO_ es la razón por la cual ésta fiesta se organizó.

—Ah —un viejo hombre entre la multitud, con la barba casi tocándole el ombligo, deshecha la queja con una mano mientras da un paso hacia adelante, .está vestido ricamente, incluso en comparación con los demás y la manera en que todos se giran a él de manera respetuosa habla de cuán importante es—. Déjalos pelear, es claro que ambos participantes se consideran agraviados uno por el otro, sería injusto negarse la oportunidad de recuperar su honor perdido mediante un duelo.

Varias personas murmuran su acuerdo, asintiendo sabiamente, Hallgrim parece calmarse un poco, pero aun luce un poco molesto por cómo han terminado las cosas.

—No tiene que ser una pelea a muerte —el vejestorio con la barba continua—. No, que sea un duelo hasta que la primera sangre aparezca, eso debería de ser suficiente, y el honor y el orden habrán sido restaurado.

—Bien —Hallgrim puja, sonando para nada feliz pero acepta de todos modos—. Si desean pelear, entonces déjenlos.

—¿Njal? ¿Hombre de Metal? ¿Aceptan estos términos? —el viejo se gira a ellos, haciendo que Tony se pregunte quien murió y que le hizo el jefe aquí.

Pero demonios, ¿Por qué debería de aceptar pelear un duelo con este pedazo de mierda? Ni siquiera tiene su traje, sólo la maldita espada a su costado que ni siquiera sabe como sostener.

Pero Njal le recuerda por qué un segundo después.

—Bien —escupe—. Hasta la primera sangre —mira malamente a Tony, su conducta confidente a pesar de su balanceo borracho—. Si eres un cobarde para negarte, asumiré que tu esclavo está libre para que lo tome.

—Acepto —dice con tanto acero y frialdad como puede poner en su voz, a penas consiente de la respiración asustada de Loki y el “ _no, no”_ detrás de él.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	98. Chapter 98

Los observadores están murmurando entre ellos, pero nadie está protestando ante el repentino giro del evento, lo cual hace que Tony se pregunte si tener a gente peleando duelos después de la cena es algo común por aquí, sólo Hallgrim luce molesto, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus cejas tupidas fruncidas en ira aparente al tener su fiesta arruinada de esta manera.

Tony se queja por dentro. Por lo que parece, su anfitrión probablemente hubiera estado más del lado positivo si él se hubiera negado a la invitación con la excusa de que Hallgrim huele y luce como un perro y que nunca se hubiera aparecido.

Y no sólo había logrado molestar a Hallgrim – incluso si todo era la culpa del jodido de Njal para empezar – para empeorar las cosas, ahora también tenía un _duelo_ en el que había aceptado participar de algún modo, quizá debió de haber agarrado a Loki y retirarse de aquí en el momento en que las cosas se pusieron feas, pero estaba esa cosa que Njal había dicho de cómo negarse a una pelea significaría que no tomaba su poder sobre Loki de manera seria… Y que eso debería de significar de algún modo, que la gente considerara que Loki era propiedad libre de ser tomada, no hay manera en que vaya a permitir que otros deduzcan que son libres de aprovecharse del dios a su cargo.

Mira malamente a Njal, quien luce infinitamente complacido consigo mismo, confidente de su victoria inminente a pesar de su ebriedad; Bien, quizás esto termine siendo la cosa más estúpida y poco considerada hasta ahora, ¿Pero desde cuando él fue uno de controlar sus impulsos y jugar a lo seguro? Al menos Njal está borracho, tambaleándose ligeramente de lado a lado en su lugar y aunque el hombre aún es capaz de formar frases completas, el alcohol ya ha entorpecido su hablar, sus reflejos y coordinación deben de estar afectados de manera considerable y aunque Tony es seguro que no dure ni tres segundos contra el tipo si estuviera sobrio, su nivel actual de intoxicación debería de igual manera significativas posibilidades.

A parte, Tony tiene reflejos rápidos, es bastante ágil y está acostumbrado a pelear con oponentes gracias a su traje de IronMan, solo necesita darle un arañazo a este hombre, poner una herida en su piel y la victoria será suya, así que qué si Njal pasó siglos perfeccionando sus habilidades con la espada, en su estado es más seguro que todo se haya ido por la borda, Tony aún podrá ser capaz de moverse más rápido; no debería de ser tan difícil mantenerse lejos del alcance de su oponente y ponerse detrás de él en un momento de descuido para hacerle una cortada o dos,o enterrar su espada en la caja torácica, pero eso puede que no sea prudente considerando como la regla era hasta que saltara la primera sangre, no hasta que alguien perdiera la cabeza.

Se traga la ola de miedo que le sube por la tráquea cuando Njal le sonríe, como un lobo mirando a su presa.

—Muy bien —la voz del viejo resuena, quien ahora está dirigiendo el espectáculo, por alguna razón—. Njal y el Hombre de metal han aceptado los términos y este duelo será peleado hasta que sangre sea derramada, pero no más allá de eso. Cual sea que sea el resultado, esta disputa entre ellos deberá ser considerada como resuelta, cada oponente usará su espada, pero no se permite otra arma —levanta una mano, mirando a la gente reunida—. Y nadie tiene permitido interferir hasta que el duelo haya terminado.

Como si fuera normal, los otros invitados comienzas a retroceder lentamente, esparciéndose para dejar un espacio en el suelo para el acto principal. Hallgrim se queda, pero eventualmente se hace para atrás con un bufido para reunirse con los otros cercanos a las paredes; Tony traga, de alguna manera esta cosa ya no parece una muy buena idea.

Pero ya es muy tarde para retractarse, y que lo maldigan si él se va a quedar quieto y decirles a los demás de alguna manera, que son libres de molestar a Loki a voluntad.

—Pueden sacar sus espadas, pero no las usen hasta que la señal sea dada —el hombre dice, asintiendo la cabeza una vez a cada uno de ellos.

Con los dientes apretados, Tony agarra la empuñadura de la espada a su costado, sintiéndose vagamente imbécil cuando saca el arma de su vaina. Nunca en su vida sostuvo un palito tan filoso como éste y de repente está muy consiente de ese hecho,el agarre se siente raro en su mano, como si estuviera chueco y no tiene idea de cómo blandir una espada con propiedad sin lucir como un idiota, sin duda o está haciendo todo mal y ya les está diciendo, tanto a su oponente como a la audiencia, de que no tiene ni la más ligera idea de que es lo que está haciendo.

Pero sostiene la espada de todos modos, tratando de recodar como la gente, es esas películas de espadas, posarían en situaciones parecidas, al menos es más ligera de lo que esperaba a pesar de que estuvo pegada a su costado toda la tarde.

El viejo hombre se acerca a su lado, hablando suavemente. —No se preocupe, Hombre de Metal, tengo a uno de los curanderos más habilidosos bajo mi empleo y estaré más que feliz de prestarle sus servicios después del duelo, en caso de que los necesite.

 _Wow, si eso no es lo opuesto a un voto de confianza, no sabe que jodidos lo es_.

Tony gruñe un “muy apreciado” sin quitar sus ojos de encima de Njal quien está sacando su espada con lentitud, con un arrogante arco de su brazo, el movimiento calculado y deliberado. De repente el hombre no parece tan borracho, como si el peso familiar del arma en su mano hiciera que las últimas cinco o más cervezas que estuvo fumando se evaporaran mágicamente. La hoja luce inquietantemente afilada, como los dientes de Njal que le está mostrando en una sonrisa viciosa.

—¿Están listos? —se escucha la voz del viejo hombre, resonando vacía en sus oídos.

Él apenas suelta un rudo gruñido como respuesta, al igual que Njal, con eso su réferi auto impuesto da unos pasos hacia atrás. —Muy bien. Pueden comenzar.

Y con eso sólo está Tony, un mortal débil sin su traje, su única defensa un arma que nunca ha usado antes, enfrentándose a un ser con súperpoderes que sin duda a pasado siglos practicando sus habilidades con la misma arma. _¿Por qué siempre logra meterse en situaciones como esta?_

Su momento repentino de claridad se ve interrumpido cuando Njal avanza hacia él, la espada posicionada para atacar. Tony ve el golpe venir y a se quita de ahí, la hoja pasa junto a él sin siquiera quitarle un cabello, pero es menos del margen que había esperado.

Njal se gira rápido y se lanza contra Tony de nuevo, apuntando a su estómago y Tony trastabilla hacia atrás, casi tropezándose con su capa. _Maldita cosa, ¿Por qué no pensó en quitarse antes de aceptar participar de esta locura?_ Qué bien le van a hacer sus poderes flotantes ahora,pero de alguna manera, tiene la sensación de que ya es muy tarde para pedir un tiempo fuera para quitársela.

No importándole el predicamento de Tony en lo más mínimo, Njal agita de nuevo su espada, haciendo que Tony se fuera más hacia atrás y él está comenzando a darse cuenta que sus propias tácticas planeadas no van a funcionar aquí, incluso si los movimientos de Njal son lentos y perezosos, permitiéndole a Tony verlos venir lo suficiente para esquivarlos, pero no son tan lentos como para permitirle colarse por la retaguardia del oponente y atacarle por detrás.

 _Joder_.

Y tampoco hay manera de que vaya a soportar un ataque por el frente, si hubieran estado peleando sin armas, habría sido capaz de utilizar velocidad y su agilidad para ganar, rápido metiéndose en la defensa del tipo para golpearle en la cara, Njal estando un poco atontado para reaccionar a tiempo, pero su espada cancela con efectividad cualquier ventaja de velocidad que Tony pudiera tener,él no puede adentrarse y luego salir con rapidez con tres pies del letal acero agregado al movimiento de sus puños.

Njal, sintiendo el predicamento de Tony, se ríe. —¿No vas a atacar? Tan divertido como es ver tus esfuerzos, deberías darte cuenta que esta no es una batalla y ya no estás más en la pista de baile.

—Sólo espero por el momento correcto —Tony sisea a través de sus dientes apretados, tratando de no dejar que la burla le cale, un espadachín con experiencia como Njal sin duda notó hace mucho tiempo que Tony no tiene ni idea de que es lo que está haciendo y encuentra este juego muy divertido, como un gato jugando con el ratón antes de morderlo.

Se da cuenta que necesita cambiar su táctica con rapidez cuando la espada de Njal atraviesa el aire cerca de él una vez más, sus propios movimientos evasivos más cerrados con cada golpe,el otro hombre no tiene prisay está gastando menos energía en sus golpes y estocadas de la que Tony está usando en sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, incluso si Njal está demasiado borracho y lento para golpearle en éste punto, si mantiene esto así, Njal ganará eventualmente cuando Tony esté demasiado cansado para moverse tan rápido como lo necesite y Tony juzgará mal a su oponente, brincando directamente al golpe en lugar de alejarse, en verdad espera que el curandero sea tan bueno como prometieron.

Otra ronda de saltos e intentos de golpes y Tony puede escuchar a un par de personas en la audiencia burlarse, sin duda ante la tonta imagen que está creando, pero como sea, justo ahora no le podría importar menos cómo es que se ve; la única cosa en su mente es tratar de averiguar una manera para atacar a Njal quien se está tomando su tiempo, probablemente tratando de alargar esto tanto como sea posible sólo por el simple valor del entretenimiento.

Luego, él lo ve – Njal se tropieza en su borrachez, un pie tropezándose con el otro y batalla para recuperar el equilibrio de manera nada elegante, ni siquiera deteniéndose a pensarlo Tony se avienta con la espada alineada y lista. _Sólo un pequeño rasguño es todo lo que necesita, sólo una gota de sangre y la victoria será suya_.

Pero, subestima a su oponente, aún balanceándose la mano de Njal se extiende quizás por puro instinto, pero el golpe es brutal de todos modos, Tony apenas logra levantar su espada para bloquear lo peor, se escucha un golpe duro y disonante de mental contra metal, luego se encuentra a si mismo volando por el aire ante la fuerza del impacto, deteniéndose cuando su hombro izquierdo golpea contra un pilar parado a la mitad de su trayectoria desgraciada, gruñendo, se desliza hacia el piso con estrellas bailando frente a sus ojos y se apresura a levantarse de las baldosas de mármol antes de que la espada caiga de nuevo, perdiéndola por lo que podría haber sido menos de una pulgada.

Trastabilla al retroceder, jadeante con su hombro doliéndole y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos como el sonido de truenos; _Joder, si tan solo tuviera su traje ahora, pagaría una fortuna por oír a él en éste momento_.

—Tus esfuerzos son tan fútiles, como de novatos, un niño daría un mejor desempeño —Njal se burla mientras chasquea los labios de una manera condescendiente—. No tienes oportunidad.

—Jódete —es todo lo que Tony suelta por respuesta antes de que la espada vuelva a mecerse en su contra, forzándolo a moverse, es como si los ataques de Njal se estuvieran volviendo más coordinados, menos torpes o quizás es sólo que él se está cansando cada vez más, aún está apretando su espada, habiendo logrado de alguna manera mantenerla en sus manos, pero sin habilidad existentes, es tan inútil como una paleta.

Con el pánico amenazando con invadirle, se avienta a lo más profundo de su cerebro en busca de una nueva estrategia, evadiendo y esquivando no van a servirle mucho, como tampoco sus ataques novatos, necesita _pensar_ , encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, para usar en contra de Njal…

Luego una idea le golpea, es un efímera oportunidad y quizá no vaya a funcionar del todo, pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿verdad?

—¿Ya te estás cansado? Pero apenas y estamos comenzando —Njal se burla de él balanceando su espada despreocupado antes de lanzar otro ataque.

Tony retrocede un par de pasos más, atreviéndose a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. El filo de la mesa está casi en su espalda, deteniendo su retirada, ni pensándolo por un segundo, brinca sobre la mesa en una mezcla extraña de Robín Hood y el Zorro, aliviado de que los sirvientes ya hubiera recogido los utensilios.

Njal luce molesto ante el cambio de altura ganado por Tony y avanza lentamente, pero no se ve menos certero. —Eso no va a ayudarte —se mofa con desprecio, los dientes descubiertos en una mueca fea.

Tony mira a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir su posición mientras Njal se acerca, ahora sólo ligeramente inseguro sobre sus pasos. _Demonios, ¿cómo fue que el idiota se puso sobrio tan rápido?_ Él se mueve un par de pasos a su izquierda, ajustando su posición.

Njal ataca, haciendo una mella en la mesa de roble en el proceso, sacando un sonido de sorpresa de alguien en la audiencia, lo más seguro es que Hallgrim esté disgustado ante el tratamiento nada respetuoso a sus muebles.

_Nop, no es suficientemente bueno. Demasiado a la derecha._

—¿Llamas a eso atacar? —Tony dice—. ¡No podrías matar ni a una mosca con eso!

Molesto, Njal dirige otro golpe poderoso contra él, directo a sus pies, pero Tony lo ve venir y brinca sobre la hoja. Njal ataca de nuevo, más torpe esta vez, pero solo logra cortar la punta de su capa antes de dejar otra astillada en la mesa.

 _Cerca, pero aun no lo suficiente_. —Tony se mueve un poco a un lado, esperando que su posición sea acertada, pero es difícil cuando apenas si se atreve a que su vista abandone la espada de su oponente por una fracción de segundo.

Pero mientras Njal levanta su espada sobre su cabeza para lanzar su ataque menos sutil hasta ahora – un golpe de dos manos que sin duda tiene la intención de partir a Tony por la mitad de la cabeza hasta su entrepierna él sabe que está en el lugar adecuado, rodando hacia un lado para evadir la hoja, maldiciendo cuando su hombro lastimado golpea la superficie de la mesa, se levanta justo a tiempo para ser saludado por la exacta imagen que había esperado.

La espada de Njal cae sobre el mero punto donde Tony estuvo parado un momento antes con sus pues plantados a cada lado de la bola de cristal purpura que Hallgrim le había engañado para que tocara durante la cena, la que había proclamado contenía el poder del rayo.

La fuerza del golpe parte la bola en dos, las dos mitades cayendo limpiamente a cada lado. Se escucha un fuerte crujido y un destello brillante mientras que la pequeña chispa de adentro se asoma en el aire y un instante después se expande en lo que parece un alambre de púas azulado deslizándose por la longitud de las espada de Njal, rodeando el metal, Njal aúlla en agonía cuando la fuerza de la naturaleza liberada le envuelve, su cuerpo entero convulsionándose por varios segundos antes de caer sin fuerzas contra el piso con un golpe sordo donde continua temblando esporádicamente.

Njal parece apenas estar consciente, su rostro pálido, sus ropas y cabellos chamuscados, su espada yace sobre el piso y varias yardas a lo lejos y él sólo se queda ahí, sus ojos mirando el cielo con sorpresa muda, su pecho se mueve, así que aparentemente sigue vivo,no es que ha Tony en verdad le importe.

Hay un silencio absoluto en la habitación, sólo interrumpido por el suave golpeteo de botas contra el mármol cuando el ocasional espasmo atraviesa el cuerpo de Njal. Tony levanta su espada que dejó ir cuando ejecutó su atrevida rodada, se baja de un salto de la mesa y camina tranquilamente hacia el cuerpo, la habitación sigue envuelta en el silencio.

Observando la vista por un par de segundos, extiende su espada contra su oponente caído, colocando la punta contra la mejilla de Njal, cortando y causando que una línea roja apareciera la sangre sale de la herida, manchando el filo de su espada.

 _Primera sangre_.

Levanta la punta roja de su espada para que la vean los curiosos aún callados, mostrando la prueba de su victoria para que todos la vean. Nadie dice una palabra, ni siquiera un murmullo y la simple caída de una aguja hubiera hecho un sonido ensordecedor en esta quietud consumidora, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, no hay movimiento ni sonido por varios minutos.

Luego, el silencio es roto por la risa estruendosa de Hallgrim, sus aullidos de diversión rebotando como truenos por todo el salón.


	99. Chapter 99

Tony exhala con fuerza y con alivio cuando la puerta de su habitación se cierra detrás de ellos, apagando felizmente al resto del mundo, sin perder ni un segundo se va directo hacia la cama y se sienta en ella dejando que la tensión se desvanezca de su cuerpo poco a poco al tiempo que se frota la cara con sus manos.

Tan completamente desastrosa como había lucido esa noche por un momento, al menos las cosas habían mejorado hacia el final – ganó el duelo, y Hallgrim regresó a sus alegre humor de antes, su diversión dejando en claro que había perdonado a Tony por amargar su fiesta. “ _Esta historia será contada por los escaldos durante muchos siglos desde ahora”_ , él sonrió mientras palmeaba la espalda de Tony, muy entretenido por la manera poco convencional de la derrota de Njal.

Y justo ahora todo lo que quiere es poder dormir algo, es como si cada onza de energía se la hubieran exprimido, como si fuera un trapo sucio, con pereza batalla con una de las cintas en su chaqueta siseando cuando una puñalada de dolor le atraviesa su hombro adolorido.

Luego Loki está a su lado, su mano en el antebrazo de Tony deteniendo sus movimientos. —Déjame ayudarte a desvestirte —dice como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo.

El estómago de Tony se retuerce intranquilo ante la oferta – teniendo a Loki ayudándole a vestirse fue lo suficiente raro y extraño, pero que ahora le ayude a _quitarse_ la ropa de repente se ve mil veces peor, mira al dios parado a su lado apunto de protestar pero Loki le interrumpe. —Quitarse estas ropas en verdad no va a ser más fácil que meterse en ellas; será mucho más rápido si te ayudo.

Con un suspiro acepta, en verdad no quiere pasar media hora quitándose toda esta basura antes de arrastrarse a la cama y está seguro de que no quiere dormir en ellas así que mientras se para, su espada aún colgada a su costado resuena contra la base de la cama como un recuerdo nada placentero de los eventos recientes.

Al menos Loki le había asegurado que él estaba bien durante su camino de regreso de con Hallgrim, a pesar de la persona repugnante que le estuvo toqueteando todo, casi se arrepiente de no haberle cortado el cuello a Njal cuando tuvo la oportunidad. _Maldito bastardo…_

Y mientras se imagina haciéndole todo tipo de cosas dolorosas a Njal, Loki camina a su alrededor y se detiene a sus espaldas, sus manos dirigiéndose a sus hombros para desabrochar su capa. Luego se aleja para colgarla en la única silla en la habitación y Tony no puede evitar mirar a una de las esquinas donde un pedazo falta, el que fue cortado por la espada de Njal.

—Qué bueno que las cámaras de celulares no están de moda aquí, porque debí de haberme visto como un estúpido tratando de pelear con ese idiota —murmura mientras el dios desabrocha el cinturón de la espada haciendo que Tony se sienta al menos 5 kilos más ligero.

Loki se gira para mirarle, con su rostro completamente serio. —No, no lo hiciste —dice sin parpadear.

Tony resopla. —No hay necesidad de pensar en mis sentimientos, Loki. Tengo el sentido básico de autoconciencia, ¡maldición! Incluso escuché a varias personas reírse mientras estaba dando vueltas como un tonto apenas evitando que me hicieran trizas.

Loki deja la espada a un lado y luego se voltea para continuar con las cintas y hebillas complicadas de la chaqueta de Tony. —Una demostración como esa puede haber parecido graciosa a la gente que está acostumbrada a ver duelos peleados de maneras más directas, pero te puedo asegurar que todos estuvieron impresionados —luego dijo un poco más suave—, todos estuvimos impresionados.

Esta vez Tony se ríe a carcajadas. — ¿Impresionados por qué? ¿De mi tropezándose y casi cayéndome sobre mi trasero? ¿O mi capa siendo rebanada en dos? ¿O quizás mi vuelo glorioso contra ese poderoso pilar de la perdición?

Los dedos de Loki no dejan de trabajar ni por un segundo, recorriendo su espalda y costados con movimientos diestros. —Por el hecho de haber aceptado pelear contra Njal en primer lugar, era obvio para cualquiera en la habitación que nunca antes habías sostenido un espada entre tus manos y aun así, no dudaste en aceptar el reto de Njal. —Se escucha un golpeteo de metal cuando las hebillas se aflojan y chocan unas contra otras—. Una cosa es aceptar un duelo cuando sabes que tienes una buena oportunidad de ganar y otra cuando sabes que no, apesar de tu falta de habilidad con una espada, puedo asegurarte que no hubo una sola persona quien estuviera mirando que no admirara tu valentía.

La chaqueta por fin queda suelta y Loki la desliza por sus hombros y brazos. —No estoy seguro si fue tanta valentía como tontería y… otras cosas —dice, tensándose un poco cuando los dedos de Loki comienzan a desanudar tiras u otra cosa en la parte de atrás de la camisa, sin la gruesa tela de la chaqueta interponiéndose entre los dedos del dios y su piel, los toques suaves son más notables, enviando pulsaciones ligeras por toda su espalda, afortunadamente lo que sea que había estado ajustando la camisa se suelta y la tela cae en grandes ondas por todo su torso.

—¿Y debería de estar preocupado de que otros idiotas vengan a retarme ahora que he dejado dolorosamente en claro que a penas y sé cuál lado de la espada debo de enterrar en mi oponente? Pensé que se suponía que soy un invitado de honor y que no tendría que lidiar con esta mierda de ser retado a duelo o que le faltaran el respeto… a mi llamada “Propiedad” —le dice al techo en lugar de al dios quien está ahora hincado junto a él ocupado en deshacer los nudos de los cordones de su pierna.

—Tú _eres_ un invitado de honor —Loki dice llanamente—. Njal traspasó sus límites por mucho con la manera en que se comportó, si la gente hubiera notado lo que me estaba haciendo, ellos habrían intervenido en tu nombre, los invitados de honor no son tratados así, es una desgracia para todo Asgard,Njal se ha avergonzado bastante a sí mismo con eso y no es porque perdió el duelo, estoy seguro de que no se habría comportado de esa manera si no hubiera estado borracho.

—¿Pero aun así estaba bien que él demandara un duelo conmigo? ¿Incluso si fue _él_ el que se comportó como un imbécil en primer lugar?

Las manos de Loki se dirigen a su rodilla y Tony trata de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

—Los duelos son algo completamente diferente —dice el dios, no quitando sus ojos de los cordones—. Cualquiera es libre de retar a otro si siente que se le ha ofendido, pero no es algo que se deba de exigir a la ligera o por trivialidades.

—Eso es maravilloso —dice rodando los ojos—. ¿Así que si hubiera perdido, quien sea y cualquiera hubiera podido tener la libertad de… hacerte cosas?

—No —Loki sacude su cabeza, sus monos ahora sobre el muslo de Tony—. La parte importante no es ganar, pero pelear, el mostrarle a todos que estás dispuesto a defenderte cuando tus derechos han sido cuestionados, incluso si hubieras perdido, la gente aún te habría respetado; negándote a pelear, muchos te hubieras llamado cobarde, quizás irían tan lejos como llamarte argr y a tales hombres no se les tiene en alta estima y sus derechos incluyendo aquellos sobre su propiedad no serían tan respetados. Pero te has probado a ti miso, así que nadie disputará tus derechos de nuevo.

—Bien, no es eso un alivio —Tony murmura, aliviado de que Loki haya terminado con la primera perna y se esté moviendo ahora a la otra. Al menos la parte de desvestirse va más rápido—. ¿No tienen leyes en contra de estas cosas? Ya sabes, ¿para prevenir que la gente pida duelos por cualquier cosa y cuando se sientan con la gana?

—Los duelos de honor sólo le conciernen a aquellos involucrados —Loki dice—, no es un tema para que la corte lo resuelva.

—Huh. En verdad estoy feliz de vivir en Midgar, entonces.

Loki no responde a eso, simplemente termina con los cordones de Tony, luego continua desabrochando las hebillas y correas cerca de su entrepierna causando que Tony retenga el aliento de pura tensión. Y si Loki va y trata de bajarle los pantalones por él también, está seguro de que _no_ va a dejar que eso pase.

—Muy bien, creo que puedo hacer el resto yo solo—dice cuando al última hebilla queda desabrochada, dando un paso hacia atrás y quitándose la camisa floja de su cuerpo, gime con el movimiento, su hombro lastimado protestando cuando levanta el brazo.

Loki nota su molestia de inmediato. — ¿Estás herido?—dice con las cejas fruncidas.

—Nah, nada malo —dice disminuyendo la gravedad—. Es sólo mi hombro que está un poco adolorido después de conocer íntimamente a ese pilar sin la protección suficiente.

* * *

Siente un pequeño pinchazo de dolor dentro de él mientras se pone detrás del hombre y el hombro descolorido se pone en su vista, incluso si nada está roto ahí luce doloroso e inflamado.

—Deberíamos llamar a un sanador para que lo revise —dice, aunque tiene la sensación de que Tony será lo suficientemente necio como para negarse.

Tony levanta la mirada con la camisa aún en sus manos. —No, gracias, nada de hocus-pocus mágicos va a entrar a mi cuerpo, sólo dejaré que las cosas sanen de manera normal y estándar, ya me ha funcionado muy bien antes durante todos estos años.

Por el tono de su voz, es claro que nada va a convencer al hombre de que cambie su pensar. —Entonces al menos, deja que le ponga algo de ungüento sanador —Loki dice—. Hay un frasco de eso en el baño, debería de ayudar con la inflamación.

—¿Quieres decir ungüento sanador _mágico_? —Tony pregunta sospechoso.

Loki sacude su cabeza. —No, sólo son hierbas. No hay nada mágico involucrado.

Tony luce como si estuviera debatiendo por unos largos minutos antes de aceptar. —Está bien —contesta aventando la camisa sobre el reposabrazos del sillón y luego sentándose en el filo de la cama, su mano derecha sobre su hombro adolorido mientras hace círculos con la articulación un par de veces.

Antes de Tony pueda decidir que mejor no, Loki se apresura al baño para tomar el tarro de bálsamo, aún ahora está agitado y tenso por los eventos desconcertantes de la noche, estuvo tan preocupado, fue como si un montón de plomo se hubiera asentado en su estómago, Tony en verdad pudo haberse _lastimado_ y le había gritado que no aceptara el reto ganándose varias miradas de enfado y molestia de los espectadores, pero si Tony le escuchó, no le hizo caso.

Incluso si Njal estaba borracho, incluso si no fue una pelea a muerte, no podría ver que eso terminara bien y fue obvio que nunca había empuñado una espada en toda su vida cuando sacó el arma, sosteniéndola sin gracia con un agarre raro como un niño en su primera lección de entrenamiento en armas.

Casi ni se atrevió a mirar cuando Njal comenzó a atacar a su oponente, el miedo y temor quemándole por dentro. _Si algo le pasara a Tony…_

Pero Tony había demostrado ser más inteligente que su adversario, ganándole con su cerebro en lugar de utilizar la fuerza bruta, sus rodillas casi se doblan con el alivio que le invadió cuando la espada de Njal partió en dos la bola de cristal y el poder del rayo encerrado se hubo desatado y conducido por su cuerpo y mezclado con el alivió había una extraña burbuja de orgullo por la manera en que Tony había mostrado tan remarcable astucia y pensamiento rápido.

Aún así, dentro de todo había sido una experiencia aterradora.

Tratando de no pensar que enlo que pudo haber pasado busca dentro del armario y habiendo encontrado lo que vino a buscar sale de nuevo al cuarto, Tony aún está esperando sobre la cama, encorvado con sus brazos descansando sobre sus muslos aún cubiertos de cuero.

Con cuidado Loki se sube a la cama, el colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso mientras gatea para arrodillarse detrás de la espalda de Tony, de nuevo siente un golpe de algo cuando ve el hombro del hombre más de cerca, esta magullado e inflamado y la piel marcada por un morado feo.

No perdiendo el tiempo destapa el tarro, reconociendo el ligero aroma de las hierbas sanadoras ya familiares que han sido usadas en la cocción, el ungüento es relajante y frío cuando mete sus dedos en él para sacar una porción.

Por unos segundos, su mano se queda por encima de la piel de Tony a unos centímetros, congelada a medio camino, luego, casi con reverencia coloca sus dedos lentamente sobre el hombro del hombre que acaba de pelear en un duelo con un oponente mucho mejor que él en su favor. Por su bien traga y tan gentil como puede comienza a esparcir la sustancia pegajosa con suaves movimientos circulares.

Tony se queda sentado muy quiero mientras Loki traza diseños circulares sobre su hombro, la piel cubierta con inflamaciones moradas está caliente al tacto, puede sentir el contorno de los músculos duros debajo tensarse al principio para luego relajarse con lentitud conforme el bálsamo hace efecto hay un pinchazo de enojo y disgusto dentro de él cuando recuerda los horribles toques que Njal forzó en él hace rato, se había sentido tan mal. _Debió de haber sido_ Tony _tocándole de aquella manera, las manos de Tony haciendo su camino por debajo de sus ropas para poder acariciar su cuerpo…_

Respira profundamente, embargado por el deseo repentino de colocar sus manos y recargar su cabeza contra la espalda de Tony piel contra piel y sólo oler la esencia del hombre, pero resiste la tentación, o menos que puede hacer por Tony es cuidar propiamente de su hombro antes de hacer cualquier cosa así que en su lugar, continua esparciendo el ungüento por encima de las áreas lastimadas, las yemas de sus dedos cosquilleando con los suaves toques.

Habiendo terminado, toma la tapa y cierra el tarro y esta por ponerlo de nuevo sobre la cama para que sus manos estén libres para recorrer la espalda de Tony de nuevo pero por una razón totalmente diferente esta vez. Pero antes de que pueda ponerse en ello, el hombre se levanta de repente con un rápido movimiento, haciendo que Loki deje caer sus manos a medio estirar de nuevo en su regazo.

—Gracias —Tony dice, procediendo a quitarse los pantalones y dejarlos en el piso—. Demonios, realmente necesito dormir después de toda esta mierda.

Loki se desliza hacia atrás mientras Tony agarra el cobertor y se arrastra debajo de ellos acomodándose en un lado de la cama dándole la espalda. —Buenas noches —murmura con un bostezo, sonando ya medio dormido.

Y Loki no puede evitar sentir un poco de decepción ahí sentado casi avergonzado, dejado solo a que se imagine recorriendo sus manos por lo que aun puede ver de esos músculos bien formados debajo de las cobijas. Pero si Tony está cansado y quiere dormir, él no se va a imponer por supuesto, después de los eventos de hoy, no puede esperar que Tony se sienta con energía para otras actividades, no importa cuán placenteras puedan ser, el hombre merece una buena noche de descanso.

—Buenas noches Tony –dice con un pequeño suspiro de resignación quitándose su ropa y luego recostándose sobre su lado de la cama—. Y… gracias.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme —Tony murmura contra su almohada—. Sólo hice lo que era correcto.

Por como suena, Tony se ha quedado dormido segundos después, su respiración en un ritmo regular y tranquilo, pero Loki aún está despierto con las imágenes del día en su mayoría de Tony

El hombre había estado tan guapo en esas ropas Asgardianas y a pesar de que él era un mortal, se veían como si hubieran sido hechas con él en mente, no que no fuera guapo con sus ropas usuales, pero el nuevo atuendo había agregado algo extra y había mostrado su físico de una manera muy halagadora y llamativa y de algún modo, había logrado lucir mucho más como un Lord que la mayoría de los nobles en Asgard.

Y cuando había peleado contra Njal quien era mucho más fuerte y con más habilidades con la espada que Tony, se había parecido hasta el último detalle como el héroe de esas viejas historias, sorprendente y extraordinario en cada aspecto, pero no fue mucho el con quién había peleado, si no por quién _había_ peleado.

Y Tony había peleado por _él_.

Él se queda dormido con la imagen de Tony en sus ropas Asgardianas en su mente, el reconfortante sonido de la suave respiración del hombre en sus oídos.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	100. Chapter 100

El siguiente día comienza justo como ayer, con un desayuno tipo picnic en el suelo; Thor una vez más tiene algunas responsabilidades reales que atender en la mañana pero había prometido que pasaría el resto del día con ellos.

 _¡Oh bueno!_ No es como si él y Loki no pudieran pasar tiempo juntos por su cuenta hasta entonces, al menos no hay cenas elegantes con duelos como postre a las que hay que asistir hoy.

Él corta una rebanada de queso y se la lleva a la boca masticando con lentitud, es suave, rico y tiene un ligero sabor a algo que no puede localizar y sabe bastante bien en general como la mayoría de la comida aquí.

Acercándose para agarrar una pierna de pollo enseguida, mira hacia Loki quien ya ha terminado de comer y ahora está sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la sábana con el medallón de Frey en sus manos, estudiándolo con concentración, su entrecejo está fruncido y sus dedos están recorriendo muy despacio las runas talladas en el metal.

—Entonces, ¿Algún descubrimiento en esa cosa? —Tony dice entre mordiscos, señalando la pieza de joyería.

Loki levanta la mirada, parpadea un par de veces como si se hubiera olvidado que Tony estaba ahí y luego se encoge de hombros.

—Nada concluyente, las runas en esto son de naturaleza Vanir y por lo tanto sólo las pueden interpretar los que usan la magia Vanir —dice, removiéndose un poco—. Y mientras que existen algunas similitudes superficiales entre estas runas y las que usan los hechiceros Aesir, aún hay más diferencias.

—¿Entonces no hay ideas, pistas o algún indicativo de algún tipo? ¿No tiene algún hechizo de “control mental diabólico” o “protección benévola para Midgardianos enclenques” palabra por palabra, pero ya sabes… _algo_?

Loki suelta un suave suspiro. —Nunca estudié la runología Vanir, en parte porque tal conocimiento sería de poco uso para mi sin acceso a la magia usada por los de su tipo y en parte porque como todos los hechiceros de todas las razas, los de Vanir son muy cuidados de mantener su magia un secreto, lo que significa que tal información no está al alcance de nadie, especialmente no de otro reino como Asgard.

—Uh-huh —Tony dice, dejando que la cerveza en su tarro se mueve en círculos sobre su mano—. Supongo que no es como la era dorada midgardiana del todo-conocimiento llamado internet dónde puedes tipiar unas cuantas palabras en Google y obtendrás más información a la que puedes agitarle una varita ¿eh?

—No, la información detallada de ese tipo es reservada sólo para los iniciados —Loki dice, luciendo un poco nostálgico.

— ¿Nada en la librería Real? —Tony preguntó, muy consciente de que está agarrando aire, dado que Loki sin duda ya sabría si había algo de esperanza ahí, pero como sea—. ¿No hay libros… magia de runas extranjeras, parecido?

—Desafortunadamente no, he estudiado todos los libros en la biblioteca que tengan que ver con magia de cualquier tipo o forma, y no hay nada sobre runas Vanir en ellos —Loki le informa.

_Imagínense._

—Pero por otro lado, hay algunas runas aquí que se parecen un poco a las que los Aesir usan para colocar protección, así que quizás cuente como signo de algo positivo —Loki continua, sosteniendo el medallón entre su pulgar y su dedo índice—. Al menos ninguna de estas tiene alguna similitud con las que los hechiceros Aesir usarían para propósitos viles, si eso te ayuda.

—Pero aún no es garantía de que no vayan a hacer “Cosas Malas” ¿Verdad? —Tony dice, tomando los últimos vestigios de la cerveza.

—No, no lo es.

Bien, parece que ya no llegaran más lejos en este tema por ahora, tendrá que confiar en Frey al menos hasta que tenga una razón para no hacerlo, si hay algún tipo de rareza en la audiencia, al menos debería de ser más fácil trazar el rastro hacia el culpable, siendo que son tan Vanir como el medallón.

Contento con eso él estira sus brazos con un gran bostezo, el estómago lleno de comida y cerveza, al menos no se puede quejar de _esa_ parte en su estadía aquí, por mucho que las otras cosas apesten.

Se tira sobre la sábana por un par de minutos antes de rodarse sobre su costado, mirando a Loki quien ha vuelto a estudiar las inscripciones en el metal. —Entonces ¿qué dices, deberíamos de ir por otra vuelta de turistas en lugar de quedarnos aquí encerrados hasta que el príncipe Real regrese?

* * *

Otro día, otra tanda de habitaciones elegantes para su placer visual, en verdad está comenzando a preguntarse si alguna de estas son usadas para algo constructivo del todo, o si sólo están ahí para impresionar a los dignatarios foráneos y deslumbrarlos con el poder y fuerza de Asgard, sólo en caso de que alguno de ellos este albergando algún plan de conquista.

Aunque para él está desperdiciado. No es como si la Tierra fuera a enviar armadas conquistadoras a Asgard en el futuro próximo.

La cerveza que pasó la mayor parte de la mañana bebiendo ya se está haciendo presente, un recordatorio urgente de que quizás no debió de haberse tomado toda la jarra entera, pero lo que está hechohecho está, y no es como si estuviera arrastrando las palabras o tambaleándose o llegando a esos casos.

—¿Algún baño en las cercanías inmediatas? —Le pregunta al dios a su lado—. Creo que algo de la cerveza del desayuno ya se ha cansado de mi presencia.

Loki asiente. —Hay uno debajo de esa escalera por allá —indica a una pequeña puerta, tan discreta que apenas y es visible—. Normalmente sólo es usada por los sirvientes, pero si no te importan unas facilidades simples…

—Está bien —dice agitando su mano—. Créeme, he orinado en lugares mucho peores.

El baño – aunque usa el término _muy_ vagamente en ese caso – es de hecho pequeño y apretado, pero en fin, se mete aliviado de no tener que regresarse por donde vinieron para poder hacer del baño; _Aunque, siempre esta esa enorme urna dorada convenientemente colocada en la parte más lejana de la habitación…_ sonríe ante la imagen, cualquier sirviente que se acercara para limpiar esa cosa recibiría una sorpresa, se imagina que sea Arnulf y eso hace que su ánimo se eleve un par de niveles.

Abrochándose sus pantalones de mezclilla de nuevo y lavándose las manos con el agua del raro aparato pegado en la pared abre la puerta y se encamina por donde vino preparándose para darle a Loki unos cuantos consejos útiles de cómo Asgard podría mejorar con destreza sus facilidades sanitarias aprendiendo algo de los libros Terrestres.

Se detiene antes de que la primera palabra deje sus labios, mirando alrededor de la habitación confundido. ¿ _Dónde_ está _Loki_?

—¿Oye, Loki? —pregunta, esperando que el dios se hubiera ido a algún lugar doblando la esquina para contemplar alguna pintura u otra cosa, pero no hay respuesta.

Y la flama de intranquilidad en el estomago se vuelve un terremoto agitado.

—¿Loki? —pregunta de nuevo, considerablemente más fuerte esta vez—. Oye, ¡Este no es momento para andar jugando! ¡En serio me estás asustando!.

Sólo hay silencio recibiéndolo, excepto por un ligero eco de sus propias palabras regresando a él.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Da una vuelta completa tratando de buscar cualquier lugar al que el dios pudiera haber ido, pero es sólo una enorme habitación abierta ante él, no hay columnas oscureciendo su vista o callejones donde se pudiera haber perdido de vista.

Su corazón está latiendo como una tormenta en sus oídos mientras está ahí parado como una estatua mal colocada, congelado y sin moverse. _Loki no está aquí_. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien se llevó a Loki? No hay manera de que hubiera podido irse por ahí solo ¿o sí?

—¡ _Loki_! —grita, el pánico en su voz transformando la palabra en algo estridente y desgarrador yaun así, no hay respuesta.

_No, no, no…_

No puede creerlo sólo fueron unos cortos minutos no pudo haber sido más el tiempo que estuvo en el baño y no había nadie más a su alrededor cuando entro. ¿Cómo pudo haber _sucedido_?

Su puño se aprieta y se afloja con frustración, Loki le había asegurado que ambos estarían a salvo mientras que no rompieran alguna regla de por aquí y en especial después del espectáculo que Tony había montado ayer, nadie cuestionaría o le faltaría el respeto a los derechos que le pertenecían de nuevo como Njal lo había hecho en su estupidez alcoholizada. ¿No había sido suficiente?

 _Alguien se lo llevó. Alguien lo_ secuestro. Esa es en verdad la única explicación.

Se maldice a sí mismo con las manos jalando su cabello. ¿Por qué jodidos tuvo que beberse toda esa cerveza? Si no lo hubiera hecho Loki probablemente hubiera estado a salvo y seguro a su lado, en lugar de… donde sea que esté ahora.

Una infinidad de ideas se están mezclando en su cabeza, cada una más inquietante que la otra. _¿Qué le van a hacer? ¿Está sufriendo? ¿Está asustado? ¿Tan siquiera está_ vivo _?_

No, no puede pensar así, no aún, quizás hay una explicación más simple, quizás… quizás todo fue algún malentendido, alguna confusión, quizás Loki está esperando por él en su habitación…

Se traga el pánico amenazando con explotar dentro de él, aunque sólo tiene un éxito parcial, _Thor…_ Necesita encontrar a Thor,esa es su primera prioridad ahora,por supuesto no tiene ni idea de dónde está Thor ahora, sólo que tenía responsabilidades de príncipe, pero sus sirvientes deberían de saber donde está ¿verdad? Si él les dice que es una emergencia ¿Lo llevarían directamente con Thor, cierto?

Sí, es su mejor opción Thor sabrá cómo manejar esto o al menos puede enviar algún grupo de búsqueda, necesita regresar a los aposentos de Thor de inmediato, encontrar un sirviente y demandar que lo lleve con el príncipe.

No hay nadie en la proximidad a quien preguntarle, pero recuerda al menos las última vueltas que dieron para llegar a aquí, con suerte se topará a alguien en el camino que le pueda guiar de regreso.

Dándole a la habitación una última mirada, se retira con un trote en sus pasos, el miedo y el pánico quemándole por dentro.

* * *

Una vez que está de vuelta en los aposentos de Thor, después de un número de vueltas equivocadas y quien sabe cuánto tiempo perdido en el camino, de inmediato corre hacia la habitación que comparte con Loki, no importándole en lo más mínimo las miradas confundidas de los sirvientes viéndolo mientras se apresura entre ellos y sabe que es fútil, pero no puede evitarlo, es el último pedazo pequeño de esperanza que le queda y no está dispuesto a dejarle ir hasta que se asegure con sus propios ojos.

Habiendo llegado a la puerta tan familiar la abre rápido con un empujón brusco rogando por ser recibido con la vista del dios de las travesuras recargado en el sillón, levantando una ceja en dirección a Tony mientras le pregunta por qué se tardó tanto.

La habitación está vacía, los platos y los restos del desayuno ya fueron recogidos, pero de otra manera no hay signos de que alguien haya entrado aquí.

Sintiendo sus piernas perder su fuerza debajo de él y no sólo por la fatiga de su carrera, se hunde en la cama, la última esperanza que había guardado de encontrar a Loki de regreso es hecha pedazos, por unos cuantos segundos, sólo se sienta ahí con su cabeza entre sus manos, incapaz de hacer algo más, cuandouna cuerda de desesperación se enreda en su cuello y siente como le corta el suministro de aire.

 _No Loki_ … No que en verdad hubiera esperado que estuviera aquí, pero…

_Necesita contactar a Thor, encontrar al sirviente más cercano que pueda hallar y demandarle que le lleve con el Dios del Trueno de inmediato._

Mientras está reuniendo la suficiente fuerza para pararse de la cama sobre sus piernas aún temblorosas, se escucha un suave toque en la puerta y levanta la mirada asustado.

Hay un sirviente parado en el lindel de la puerta, apenas más que un muchacho, luce indeciso como si notara el obvio sufrimiento de Tony y se regresa medio paso antes de ejecutar una profunda reverencia y aclarar su garganta.

—Lamento molestarlo Hombre de Metal —dice mientras mueve un pie contra el piso, su voz temblando en la manera reveladora de alguien quien apenas ha entrado en la pubertad—, pero fui enviado aquí por Ulffgrimm, el maestro de los calabozos para informarle que su esclavo está en las mazmorras por robo.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	101. Chapter 101

—El Hombre de Metal desea ver a su esclavo —el sirviente dice con timidez a los dos hombres enfundados hasta los dientes en su armadura, que están parados afuera de una puerta que luce exactamente como Tony se imagina que luciría una puerta que guía a los calabozos.

—Muy bien —el guardia de la izquierda gruñe y da una mirada indescriptible a Tony, baja una mano para quitarse un aro de llaves que cuelga de su cinturón, si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria se habría reído ante la imagen tan cliché.

Tres llaves giran en muchas cerraduras diferentes mientras Tony golpetea su pie contra el suelo impaciente deseando poder acelerar el proceso de alguna manera, sin embargo sospecha que tales esfuerzos tendrían el efecto contrario así que se queda callado, apenas y nota cuando el sirviente se disculpa muy bajo y se retira, es probable que ansioso por irse en caso de que Tony esté a punto de pedirle que le acompañe más dentro.

Y como muchas puertas en este lugar las bisagras rechinan muy fuerte cuando se abren, es obvio que no las han aceitado en un largo tiempo y por muy ansioso que está por proseguir, aún así da un paso hacia atrás y se aleja del olor desagradable que se está filtrando desde abajo.

 _Demonios, ¿en verdad tienen que hacer todo este escenario de calabozo_ así _de clásico?_

—Sígame —el guardia le dice con brusquedad.

Tomando una bocanada de aire profunda Tony obedece, sintiendo como su estómago se retuerce mientras observa la escalera que se estira delante de ellos en círculos, directo a la oscuridad y continuando por quien sabe que tanto más.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos con un sonido seco y trata de no sentir aprensión, con el conocimiento de que actualmente está encerrado dentro de alguna prisión en un reino alienígena muy lejos de casa que ni siquiera puede empezar a comprender, los escalones están resbalosos bajo de sus pies pero no hay pasamanos del que agarrarse, así que camina tan cuidadoso como puede, el guardia claramente acostumbrado a esta ruta está caminando tan tranquilo como si estuviera en una caminata por el parque en domingo y Tony tiene que esforzarse por mantener el ritmo con él.

Caminan en silencio, la oscuridad es interrumpida por antorchas colocadas en aros atornillados a las paredes en intervalos regulares, el movimiento de las llamas está causando sombras grandes y escalofriantes por toda la piedra dando la ilusión de que su descenso está siendo seguido por monstruos que acechan en la oscuridad, su pie se desliza sobre algo húmedo, la mano de Tony se mueve hacia la pared para sostenerse pero de inmediato quita sus dedos cuando se hunden en algún tipo de baba y se talla los dedos contra su pantalón de mezclilla con una mueca de disgusto.

La temperatura está descendiendo mientras ellos continúan bajando, el frío metiéndose por debajo de las ropas y su piel y él tiene que suprimir un escalofrío, no tiene ni idea de que tanto están bajo tierra y no está seguro de que quiere saber ya puede sentir la roca de encima apretándole lo suficiente así como va.

El sonido de sus pasos resuena entre las paredes y trata de concentrarse en ese ritmo regular mientras su remolino de pensamientos le ataca con un golpeteo más frénico dentro de su cabeza,cuando el sirviente le había informado que Loki había sido puesto en los calabozos por robo se había quedado estupefacto, no habíamanera de que Loki pudiera haber robado algo – ¿Q _ue hubiera_ robado algo?–seguro tenía que haber algún tipo de malentendido.

Él había presionado al sirviente por más información quizás un poco más duro de lo que debería de hacerlo, pero él le había asegurado con rapidez a Tony que no sabía nada más de lo que ya le había dicho – su esclavo había sido llevado a los calabozos por robar y el muchacho había sido enviado para entregar el mensaje al invitado Midgardiano.

Y quizá hubiera sido mejor el enviar por Thor y esperar a que llegara pero no tenía el lujo de perder el tiempo. ¿Y si Loki estaba siendo torturado ahí abajo? No había manera de que se quedara sentado en su habitación y jugara con sus pulgares mientras esperaba a que Thor regresara y se encargara de las cosas, así que en su lugar simplemente demandó que le llevaran a los calabozos de inmediato y el joven sirviente había accedido apresurándose con pasos rápidos mientras Tony le seguía pisándole los talones.

Los escalones de repente se terminaron ante otra puerta de madera con varias cerraduras y Tony retiene el aliento mientras el guardia juguetea con el aro de llaves, medio esperando a ver la figura tendida de Loki yaciendo sobre el piso mientras la puerta se abre, pero sólo hay otra escalera descendiendo en espiral, no puede hacer nada más que ocultar un suspiro de exasperación al seguir al guardia a través del marco de la puerta hacia la oscuridad.

No mucho después, entran por otro par de puertas fuertemente cerradas y Tony está comenzando a preguntarse si hay un final para la escalera debajo de ellos o si sólo continúa por toda la eternidad, quizás estos Asgardianos sólo están jugando con él para divertirse y reírse, apostando entre ellos cuánto durará antes de que finalmente se rinda.

Y aún no ha logrado darle sentido a los cargos por robo que se han marcado contra Loki, debe haber sido algún tipo de mal entendido o peor, ¡Una trampa! no hay forma de que Loki se hubiera robado algo, no tiene razón para hacerlo.

Luego le golpea – _el medallón_ ¿podría ser? Es sólo hasta ahora que recuerda que dejó esa cosa a cargo de Loki, dado que el dios había estado muy ocupado tratando de darle sentido a las runas y parecía la cosa más natural por hacer. ¿Así que quizás Frey había enviado a los guardias, diciéndoles que Loki le había robado ese collar? ¿Quizás todo era una artimaña para tener a Loki acusado de un crimen, embadurnarlo y pintarlo como un criminal impenitente para asegurarse que de no hubiera clemencia para él?

Pero tiene tan poco sentido; Tony por supuesto refutaría cualquier acusación con la verdad y sería su palabra contra la de Frey, es más, ¿Cómo sabría Frey tan siquiera que Tony le había dado la cosa a Loki en lugar de mantenerla en su propio bolsillo?

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que Lo – mi esclavo se supone que robó? —pregunta al final, sus palabras retumbando apagadas en las piedras de las paredes.

—No lo sé —el guardia gruñe, tres escalones delante de Tony—. Sólo hago guardia; no es mi trabajo llevar un seguimiento de las fechorías de quien sea que sea enviado a los calabozos.

 _Un tipo amigable_.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? —pregunta, enervado por el silencio.

—Pronto —es la respuesta corta.

 _Lo que sea que signifique_. Se resigna mientras el guardia abre otro par de pesadas puertas, esperando otra escalera que se alargue delante de él.

Pero esta vez ya no hay más escalones si no un corredor fantásticamente plano por delante.

Siente un golpe de temor mientras sigue al hombre corpulento delante de él, tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre lo que pudiera haber pasado a Loki, ellos no lastimarían a alguien sin un juicio ¿o sí? Ellos aún consideran a Loki como su propiedad así que eso debería de detenerlos de hacerle algo malo ¿cierto?

Trata de consolarse a sí mismo con esa idea, pero su boca está tan seca como tierra y sus uñas se están enterrando en sus palmas mientras sigue al guardia por el corredor.

* * *

Él abraza sus piernas recogidas muy fuerte contra su pecho, tratando de conservar el poco calor que aún le queda pero eso hace poco para evitar los escalofríos atacando su cuerpo, la humedad y las paredes empapadas parecen espantar cualquier onda de calor fuera de la celda dejándola húmeda, lúgubre y con corrientes de aire; Nunca pensó que se encontraría de nuevo aquí, en el mismo lugar donde esperó por su juicio hace tanto tiempo, pero los calabazos son tan horribles como los recuerda.

Y también los guardias.

—Nunca esperé que fuéramos a ver tu cara bonita de nuevo por aquí —un hombre corpulento y bruto le mira malamente a través de los barrotes, es obvio que encuentra mucha diversión en esta situación, sus dedos están apretando el metal y Loki está aliviado de que el hombre aún esté afuera, habiéndose negado a abrir la puerta para atormentarlo de una manera más física, como solían hacerlo durante su última estancia aquí.

Él simplemente mira hacia otro lado, no molestándose en hacer una respuesta a eso, provocar a los guardias sólo hacia las cosas peor y ya ha estado del lado que recibe la furia muchas más veces de las que le importa recordar durante su última estancia aquí.

—Así que el“Lengua de Plata” está callado —el hombre arrastra las palabras, recargándose contra los barrotes mientras mira a su prisionero—. Quizás tu amo midgardiano ha logrado domesticar esa lengua afilada tuya —sonríe maliciosamente—. Desearía poder haber estado allí para mirar por mí mismo como te enseñaba tu lugar.

Él ignora la mofa, removiéndose en un intento inútil de hacer que las cadenas apretadas con fuerza alrededor de sus ya muy irritadas muñecas y tobillos, duelan un poco menos,son pesadas incluso más de lo que las recuerda y las cadenas apenas son lo suficientemente largas para que él pueda ser capaz de levantarse. El metal resuena siniestro mientras se mueve, con un sonido muy duro contra sus oídos.

Había sido un golpe de mala suerte y circunstancias desafortunadas las que le habían traído aquí mientras Tony iba al baño, Loki había sacado el medallón de Frey aún en su bolsillo para inspeccionarlo un poco más, esperando ser capaz de conectar algunas de las runas raras con un pedazo de conocimiento relacionado a la magia que hubiera obviado.

Había estado tan enfocado en las inscripciones que no le había prestado atención al sonido de una puerta abriéndose detrás de él, pensando que sólo era Tony regresando de afuera, cuando de repente había una presencia nada familiar detrás de él, un agarre fuerte en su hombro y una voz agresiva gruñendo en su oído “ _¿qué es ese collar en tu mano, esclavo?_

Y había levantado la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con un de los guardias del palacio mirándolo, atrapándolo justo en el peor momento. _¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de esto, en verdad?_ Pero quizás nodebería de estar tan sorprendido, los guardias siempre habían tenido esta rara manía de hacer justo eso incluso cuando era un niño, muy seguido se aparecían en los momentos más inapropiados, atrapándolo justo en cualquier travesura en la que anduviera metido.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

“ _Dije, ¿Qué hace ese collar en tu mano?”_ el hombre le había gruñido de nuevo, sacudiéndolo rudamente, era obvio que estaba asumiendo que – Loki lo había robado.

Y por supuesto, él hubiera podido protestar contra eso, proveyendo la respuesta obvia – _pertenece a mi amo, sólo lo estoy cuidando por él_ – pero el guaría seguramente habría querido verificar eso con Tony y entonces preguntas incomodas surgirían - ¿por qué un Midgardiano estaría en posesión de éste tipo de objeto mágico que claramente no es de naturaleza midgardiana?

Tony puede que sea lo suficientemente rápido para inventar algo o puede que no, si el hombre se hubiera encontrado en una situación similar en Midgard, Loki no tiene duda de que habría logrado escaparse de eso con palabras bien alineadas en una mentira, pero estando en un reino cero familiar con costumbres desconocidas podría con facilidad equivocarse y hacer obvio que estaba siendo un mentiroso y en el peor de los casos, Tony pueda implicarse _así mismo_ como un ladrón.

A parte, el siempre frió metal del collar era una señal declaratoria de que el objeto es de naturaleza mágica, algo que el guarda de seguro reconocería y Tony habría tenido un rato difícil creando una mentira creíble de como se encontró tal objeto, seguro siempre existiría el viejo “Lo acabo de encontrar ahí en el piso y simplemente lo recogí”, pero los objetos mágicos nunca eran manejados con tal descuido, la mentira habría sido demasiado transparente para ser creída por un guardia hastiado que sin duda ya habría escuchado todas las excusas y evasiones posibles de parte de los que están del otro lado de su línea de trabajo.

Y por supuesto, la verdad no era tampoco buena, si se fuera a investigar más en ella, si el acuerdo completo con Frey y Njord saliera a la luz las cosas se irían cuesta a abajo tan rápido, a parte el medallón puede que no le pertenezca a Frey personalmente, pero si a su familia y él sólo lo “tomó prestado” para la ocasión, lo cual no simplifica las cosas exactamente.

No, es mejor tener al guardia creyendo que en verdad se robo el collar en ese caso, sería de Tony su amo la responsabilidad de aplicar el castigo apropiado el cual, por cierto, ni siquiera sería cumplido.

Así que no había protestado contra el guardia cuando le había arrastrado con resolución hacia los calabozos; seguro le había dicho que su amo estaba en el privado debajo de la escaleray le había sugerido que esperara por él, pero el guardia sólo le había dicho que se callara, era claro que pensaba que Tony tuviera que sufrir la inconveniencia de tener que ir a recoger a su esclavo a las mazmorras dado que él, como su amo, tenía también culpa de las acciones de Loki hasta cierto punto.

Y tan desagradable como es aquí abajo, al menos sabe que alguien se asegurará de que un mensaje sobre su predicamento se envía y que Tony vendrá por él.

 _Sí, Tony estará aquí por él pronto_. Deja que ese pensamiento le reconforte y sólo esta medio consciente de que una de sus manos se ha deslizado hacia la muñeca contraria, sus dedos deslizándose por la delgada banda de metal que le rodea – el brazalete rastreador que Tony le colocó antes de llevar al exterior por primera vez y en lo que se siente como en otra vida, solía ser un gesto automático que había adquirido, para recordarse de que al menos tenía la promesa de ir al exterior, de que aún había algo bueno en su vida para poder seguir adelante, que no todo estaba perdido y obscuro a pesar de la situación, solía ser lo que le ayuda a sobrevivir el día, el prospecto de estar allá afuera de nuevo.

Y aunque ha pasado un rato desde que había confiado en esa promesa para poder soportar otro día sin ser sobrecogido por la desesperanza y la apatía, se da cuenta que el brazalete sirve como un recordatorio, no del cielo azul o de los árboles exuberantes o del viento contra su piel, pero si de _Tony_. Del hombre mismo.

Quizás deba de ver la banda de metal como otra mera capa en el objetivo de mantenerle encerrado y confinado, pero en verdad no puede hacerlo, porque la razón _final_ de por qué Tony la hizo en primer lugar no fue como medio para mantenerle rastreado y asegurarse de que no se escapará, si no para aliviar la angustia que había estado sufriendo por un rato ya por ser encerrado, pensando que nunca más se le permitiría salir de nuevo, al final, Tony lo había hecho puramente para _su_ beneficio, el hombre mismo no había tenido nada que ahondar de este acuerdo.

Y sabe que Tony estará aquí pronto, que vendrá por él. Él no lo dejará aquí.

Así que mientras el guardia del otro lado de las barras esta aventándole otra burla, molesto por la falta de reacción del prisionero deja que la burla se pierda en la distancia junto con el frío y el doloroso roce de sus cadenas, el olor a podrido y el dolor de sus golpes, ni siquiera siente la fría roca dura contra su cabeza cuando se recarga en la paredcerrando los ojos, incluso las memorias de su última estancia aquí que se están apilando en el borde de su consciencia tratando de poder salir, pero son mantenidas a raya mientras deja que sus dedos se aferren al delgado metal.

_Sí, Tony estará aquí por él._


	102. Chapter 102

El pasillo es más o menos como la escalera, sólo que sin los escalones. Las paredes húmedas están hechas de las mismas piedras grises, así como el piso, y las antorchas aún interrumpen la oscuridad a intervalos regulares.

Se traga una ola de disgusto ante la peste de paja podrida y otras cosas que le asaltan la nariz mucho más fuerte aquí abajo el frío también es más fuerte; puede ver al guardia apretar un poco más su chaqueta y se encuentra a si mismo extrañando la que había usado para la cena con Hallgrim ayer.

_Maldición, Loki debe de estarse congelando aquí abajo con esas ropas tan delgadas…_

Reprime un escalofrío cuando mira las puertas que de repente se aparecen en su campo de visión a cada lado suyo son pesadas, tienen muchas cerraduras y se ven muy sólidas excepto por una pequeña ventana con barras cubriendo la abertura, no tiene ni idea de si hay gente detrás de esas puertas o si las celdas están vacías y con franqueza, decide que es mejor no saber,al menos hay silencio de lo cual está agradecido, no está seguro de su hubiera podido soportar cualquier gemido o plegaria o maldición de las desafortunadas almas atrapadas aquí.

Unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos un guardia que se ve bastante aburrido está recargado contra una pared, él apenas levanta la mirada cuando ellos pasan ocupado como está limpiándose las uñas con un cuchillo, aparentemente trabajar en un ambiente de calabozo no hace nada por mejorar la competencia o educación de uno mismo.

—Arne, ve a buscar a Ulfgrimm. Nuestro más reciente invitado tiene una visita —el primer guardia dice y el otro muchacho que aparentemente se llama Arne se mueve con un bufido, es claro que no está contento de que su importante pasatiempo haya sido interrumpido.

Ellos se quedan parados esperando en el silencio solo interrumpido por el suave crepitar de las antorchar ardientes, Tony está batallando para controlar su nerviosismo, después de lo que se siente una pequeña eternidad, se escuchan pasos acercándose, dos pares de ellos, parece que Arne ha encontrado al hombre y la ha traído como se le ordenó.

Tony suprime una mueca cuando el hombre nuevo entra en su campo de visión, es tan grande como una casa de ladrillos y su rostro parece que lo golpearon con una y más de una vez, está vestido completamente con pieles de diferentes colores que han sido cosidas muy a la fuerza, haciendo una ropa de parches para que le quede a alguien haciendo el papel estelar den una de esas películas malas de horror que contienen la palabra “matanza” o “masacre”.

—Hombre de Metal —le saluda, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, pero olvidando la reverencia cortes que Tony ha visto hacer a la mayoría de la gente—. Soy Ulfgrimm, el señor de los calabozos, que pena que tenga que arruinar su estadía en nuestro reino con una visita a estos lugares.

—Sí, no le tengo mucho cariño, pero aquí estoy —dice Tony en una muestra forzada de despreocupación para esconder la incomodidad ante el hombre frente a él, quien es probable que estrangule a un cerdo con esas manos enormes y está a punto de soltar una demanda sensata de ver a Loki en este instante, pero Ulfgrimm se la roba con un simple movimiento de su mano.

—Venga entonces, su esclavo está en una celda no muy lejos de aquí.

Sin que le tengan que decir dos veces él sigue a Ulfgrimm, con el miedo removiéndose dentro de él; _Tiene_ que sacar a Loki de aquí, no puede dejarlo en un lugar de mierda como este.

Dan vuelta en una esquina y se encuentran en una habitación grande, un número de celdas sucias a su lado derecho sin las puertas de acero protegidas de las celdas anteriores, pero con barrotes, proporcionando una vista completa de lo que yace dentro.

Y en la primera, hay una figura bien conocida acurrucada contra la pared, su barbilla descansando sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos apretados a su alrededor en lo que parece un útil intento de preservar calor corporal, hay cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas e incluso, desde dónde Tony está parado en la medio oscuridad, puede ver que están demasiado apretadas para ser cómodas; no hay muebles en la celda, ni siquiera una plataforma en la que recostarse, la única cosa protegiéndolo de la fría piedra es una miserable cantidad de paja sucia arrejuntada en una esquina en la que Loki está sentado.

Ulfgrimm golpea un puño contra las barras haciendo que resuenen en una horrible cacofonía de sonidos. —Oye, esclavo, tu amo está aquí —ruge, como si Loki no estuviera sentado a un par de yardas de él.

La figura en el piso se estremece y levanta la mirada, sus ojos verdes buscando los de Tony.

Y Tony quiere decir algo justo en ese momento, apresurarse a los barrotes y asegurarle a Loki que lo va a sacar, pero la mirada cuidadosa y mordaz en los ojos de Loki le está diciendo que necesita interpretar esto muy bien, no puede mostrar preocupación o las cosas pueden irse en picada de inmediato, así que se queda donde está, callado y sin moverse.

—Entonces—Ulfgrimm dice, girándose a Tony de nuevo—. Pareciera que su esclavo ha cometido un robo —rebusca en su bolsillo, sacando un objeto muy familiar colgando de una cuerda de cuero. El medallón luce pequeño en el puño gigante de Ulfgrimm, como un juguete para niños.

—¿Este artículo – aparentemente de naturaleza mágica – pertenece a sus posesiones? —dice, la duda brillando con claridad en cada palabra.

Tony se atreve a mirar a Loki, lo más seguro es decir “sí” y absolver a Loki de cualquier sospecha, a pesar de las incomodas preguntas que le seguirían, pero el dios sacude su cabeza de manera muy imperceptible, sus ojos nunca abandonando los de Tony.

Él duda, inseguro, pero Loki repite el movimiento pequeño y se da cuenta de que no tienen otra opción más que confiar en él con esto, después de todo, no tiene ni la más mínima idea sobre cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, así que será mejor que siga cualquier consejo que le pueda dar.

—No —dice, esperando no malinterpretar a Loki, pero el dios parece relajarse un poco con su respuesta.

—Así lo pensé —Ulfgrimm dice con un asentimiento confiado, como si ni siquiera hubiera considerado que existiera otra respuesta—. Eso aclara la pregunta de culpabilidad y tenemos un motivo también, por supuesto que alguien como un hechicero desprovisto de sus poderes querría poner sus manos en un artículo mágico como éste, en lugar de los poderes a los que ya no tienen más acceso, ahora hombre de Metal ¿sabe a quién pertenece este objeto?

Otra mirada rápida a Loki, observando el ligero asentimiento de su cabeza.

—Sí —dice, tratando de sonar confiadamente, al menos no es una mentira, siempre que _Frey_ no lo haya robado—. Lo sé.

—Bien —Ulfgrimm dice mientras sostiene el medallón en su mano para que Tony lo agarre, para su sorpresa—. Entonces confío en que usted arreglara esto con el dueño de este artículo y castigara a su esclavo apropiadamente. —Sus ojos se van hacia dónde Loki aun esta arrinconado en la esquina de su celda y Tony sigue su vista.

Y Loki se hace bolita aún más en su esquina ante la mención de castigo, soltando un suave gemido que hace que Ulfgrimm se ría. —Sí, obtendrás lo tuyo, pequeño traidor —se burla jubiloso, su feo rostro arrugándose con una sonrisa aún más fea—. Tu amo, sin duda, se encargara _muy bien_ de ti después de esto.

Tony aprieta las mandíbulas mientras la bilis avanza por su garganta, pero se da cuenta que es lo que se requiere que haga aquí con exactitud – _sólo síguele el juego. Representa tu parte de amo enojado para no despertar cualquier sospecha de Ulfgrimm y así poder irse de aquí._

—Cállate —se obliga a decir en lo que espera sea un tono adecuado de cólera en su voz—. Tendrás bastantes razones para gimotear después de que termine contigo.

Puede ver la figura apretada de Loki temblar y le gusta pensar que el dios está reprimiendo una carcajada ante la estúpida escena que están actuando, pero de todos modos es incomodo.

Lamiéndose los labios con inquietud, observa como Ulfgrimm abre la puerta con una de las llaves colgando de su cinturón y luego entra en la celda, se agacha sobre Loki para abrir los candados alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas también, Loki se acaricia las muñecas débilmente con sus manos, pero no se mueve.

Ulfgrimm se gira hacia Tony quien está parado afuera, inseguro de si debe quedarse donde está o entrar en la celda también. —Si así lo quisiera, es libre de castigarlo aquí, podría ser menos… sucio para usted, tenemos todos los implementos necesarios que podría pedir —dice, sonando esperanzado.

 _Bastardo_.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero preferiría manejar esto en privado —Tony responde, teniendo que morderse las mejillas para no agregar un insulto muy creativo que involucra cerdos después de eso.

Ulfgrimm sólo se encoge de hombros. —Como lo desee —dice, una nota de decepción en su voz, pero no insiste más.

Loki aún está encogido de miedo en el rincón, no habiéndose parado a pesar de que las cadenas yacen en el suelo junto a él, quizás se espera que Tony haga algo.

Sintiendo lo que es, camina dentro de la celda y se para con resolución frente a Loki. —Levántate —dice con tanta autoridad como puedo reunir, agachándose para sujetar el brazo de Loki— o vas a empeorar las cosas para ti.

Y con eso, Loki levanta la mirada, una máscara perfecta de terror puesta en su rostro mientras trata de enterrarse aún más en la pared detrás de él. —No, lo siento —gimotea—, por favor, Amo, no…

—Cállate —dice, poniendo a Loki de pie de un jalón, odiando esta demostración pero aliviado de tener un agarre seguro en el dios, le hace sentirse marginalmente mejor, agarrándolo firmemente.

Una mirada rápida al rostro complacido de Ulfgrimm es suficiente para decirle que el espectáculo es lo suficientemente convincentey se relaja un poco.

—Muy bien entonces. Lo dejaré en sus manos más que capaces —el hombre dice con un asentimiento, luego se gira hacia el guardia que aún está cerca mirando como todo se desarrolla con una expresión clara de aburrimiento en el rostro—. Hadar, escolta al Hombre de Metal de regreso por favor.

El hombre no responde, simplemente se gira sobre sus talones y Tony le sigue rápidamente, aun apretando el brazo de Loki con fuerza, pretendiendo que va arrastrando a su esclavo temeroso tras de él para ser castigado, determinado a no dejar ir al dios hasta después de que logren salir con seguridad de aquí.

Loki se deja ser jalado mientras suben por las escaleras e incluso deja escapar el gemido ocasional y una suave plegaria de que lo siente, _lo siente tanto_. Y demonios, a pesar de que Tony sabe que es sólo un numerito que tienen que seguir actuando, le hace sentir nauseas. ¿Qué tan seguido escenas como estas sucedían aquí en Asgard, con esclavos indefensos agachándose de miedo antes cualquier castigo que sus amos vayan a aplicarles? Prefiere no pensar en eso del todo, en su lugar sigue murmurando “cállate”.

El guardia no se gira ni una sola vez mientras hacen su camino de regreso, pero Tony mantiene al dios a su lado de cualquier modo, nunca soltando su brazo, al menos Loki luce sin heridas aparentes aunque puede ver un número de moretones en su brazo y marcas de donde las cadenas pesadas ya han dejado líneas rojas en sus muñecas, su piel se siente fría y húmeda contra la de Tony, luce un poco más pálido de lo usual, aunque es difícil decidirlo con la luz opaca de las antorchas.

 _Así que es así como son los calabozos de Asgard_. Y, se da cuenta de lo que Loki lo salvo el otro día, siente el escozor de algo dentro de él ante eso y aunque no está convencido de que lo valía no puede decir que aprecia el sentimiento.

Cuando llegan a la última puerta antes de poder salir de ahí, se siente como si pasara una eternidad, antes de que el guardia ponga sus tres llaves en las cerraduras respectivas y las girara, Tony casi gime de alivio cuando la puerta se abre y la dolorosa luz brillante de la habitación de afuera asalta sus ojos.

El guardia no dice ni una palabra cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, sólo retoma su lugar junto a su compañero y Tony está feliz por eso. Acelerando sus pasos ligeramente, temeroso de que alguien les diga que se detengan de último momento arrastra a un reticente Loki con él, el dios medio paso detrás de él con la cabeza agachada como si temiera la suerte que les espera.

Y a Tony no le importa a dónde van, mientras se alejen de aquí quitándose de la vista de los guardias y puedan detener esta burla deplorable. Se dirige a la puerta más cercana y la abre de golpe, medio empujando medio aventando al dios por el portal, Loki suelta un gimoteo final y luego la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos.

Toda la tensión se esfuma de él como una nube de vapor, las piernas de Tony pierden fuerza debajo de él y se desliza lentamente hacia el suelo, su espalda contra la pared y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras deja escapar uno de los suspiros más grande que ha soltado. _Joder, probablemente eso se cobró un año de su vida_.

—¿Estás… bien? —escucha la voz de Loki por encima de él, carente del miedo y esa patética nota que tenía hace un momento, habiendo regresado a su timbre usual.

Y no puede evitarlo, él sólo _se ríe_.

—¿Me estás preguntando, Loki? —logra decir entre sus ataques— Acabas de terminar encerrado en un agujero de mierda con un montón de guardias imbéciles, ¿y tú me estás preguntando si _yo estoy_ bien?

Loki se encoge de hombros. —No era mi primera aventura en los calabozos, viviré; no es como si estuviera muy lastimado o algo, son solo un par de moretones por el trato rudo pero nada peor.

Y con eso Tony deja de reírse, observando la imagen del dios pálido y las marcas moradas en sus brazos visibles por debajo de sus mangas,con los ojos entrecerrándose las señala enojado.

—¿Por qué te hacen esa mierda cuando ni siquiera saben si eres culpable o no? —pregunta, sintiendo la furia ardiente crecer dentro de él, reemplazando las olas intensas de alivio.

Los hombros de Loki se mueven de nuevo. —No importa, los guardias allá abajo son libres de hacer las cosas como quieren, dentro de ciertos límites.

 _Urgh_. No siquiera quiere saber.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —pregunta con sus manos yéndose a su bolsillo para sacar el medallón, girando el objeto de mala suerte entre sus dedos—. ¿Un guardia te encontró con ésto cuando estaba ocupado con el llamado de la naturaleza y asumió que lo habías robado?

—Sí —Loki asiente—. Lo había sacado para estudiar las runas de nuevo y el guardia me sorprendió, mi sincronización no pudo haber sido peor.

—¿Por qué no sólo dijiste que me pertenecía? Nos hubiera ahorrado a ambos un montón de problemas.

—O nos habría metido en más, es seguro que el guardia habría querido saber de dónde sacaste este tipo de objeto mágico y habrían sido preguntas que no habrías sido capaz de responder sin implicarte a ti mismo o revelar la verdad de una manera u otra, y si Frey estaba diciendo la verdad sobre el amuleto y su padre… eso podría tener repercusiones desafortunadas, si los planes alegados de Njordsalían a la luz.

Y aunque Tony no quiere creerlo – porque no tendría sentido aún lo pregunta. —¿Crees que Frey preparó todo esto? ¿El darnos su cosa brillante y luego acusarte de haberlo robado para aplastar tu oportunidad de darte libertad al ser enjuiciado ante la corte por otro crimen?

Loki sólo se queda callado por un milisegundo antes de sacudir su cabeza en negativa. —No, a nadie le va a importar un esclavo que roba algún collar, excepto a su amo y a la persona de la que se robo; es un asunto para ser arreglado entre ellos en su totalidad. Los hombres libres habrían sido llevados a la corte por eso, pero un esclavo sólo en caso de que la víctima del robo no pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con el amo sobre un castigo suficiente. A parte, no habría manera de que Frey supiera que era yo quien lo cargaba y no tú, ¿o sí?

_Sip, lo que estaba pensando exactamente._

—Entonces… —dice, sintiendo que tiene que preguntar— ¿Podrías haber hecho algo con un objeto mágico como el Sr. Te Asusto dijo allá abajo, incluso si no tiene poderes mágicos en ti?

Loki luce deseoso por unos segundos, pero luego suspira desviando su mirada. —Lo desearía, Ulfgrimm no sabe nada de magia, tales artefactos no son de más uso para un hechicero que ha sido arrebatado de sus poderes que para alguien que nunca hatenido algo de magia en primer lugar, a pesar de lo que algunos puedan pensar.

Y Tony en verdad no sabe que decir después de toda esta mierda, ni tampoco está seguro de poder manejar otra farsa como esta, pero una cosa es cierta – No puede esperar para regresar a casa, en la Tierra, de nuevo.

Y demonios, no puede creer que Loki este parado allí luciendo tan sereno después de lo que acaba de pasar, incluso si él sabía desde el principio que le dejarían ir con el hecho de que Tony lo “castigaría” por su “crimen”, mientras que _él_ estaba aquí sentado contra la pared como soporte, todo sudoroso y tembloroso.

Se sujeta de las piedras detrás de él para poder levantarse, haciendo un pobre intento de pararse pero no tiene éxito en verdad y se deja caer de nuevo. —¿No estabas _preocupado_ del todo esperando allá abajo? —pregunta en su lugar, los horrores de los calabozos aún plasmados en su mente.

Sin perder un segundo, Loki extiende su mano hacia Tony para jalarlo y ponerlo de pie, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—No —dice—. Sabía que vendrías por mí.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	103. Chapter 103

Antes de que Thor regresara, ellos lograron sacar una camisa de mangas largas del closet para que Loki usara y escondiera las marcas en sus brazos y prevenir que su hermano hiciera cualquier pregunta incomoda, afortunadamente el Dios del Rayo aceptó las respuestas vagas a sus preguntas sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo todo el día, luego insistió en que los dos fueran a relajarse dando un paseo por el Parque Real.

Y Tony no puede estar más de acuerdo con la sugerencia dándose cuenta que no ha puesto un pie fuera de estos corredores desde que llegó. Bien, no que no fuera usual en él, el pasar días dentro de su taller sin aventurarse al mundo de los vivos, pero un respiro de aire fresco después de del confinamiento de los calabozos es bienvenido.

Y como es de esperarse, el Parque Real es tan elegante como el resto de Asgard, Tony no puede evitar preguntarse si hay un pequeño ejército de jardineros que sale cada día muy temprano para barrer con meticulosidad las losas de los caminos serpenteantes, dado que no hay ni un solo pedazo de arenilla sobre ellas, los finales de césped verde que parece casi falso son similarmente perfectos, como si alguien los hubiera recortado con una regla y un par de tijeras de cutículas y entonces están también las filas interminables de árboles imposiblemente altos, los arbustos podados con cuidado y las camas de flores rebosantes y resplandecientes, aunque examinando más de cerca Tony sospecha que la mayoría de las plantas no tienen un equivalente exacto en la Tierra.

Incluso aquí afuera hay estatuas revistiendo los caminos, figuras de guerreros severos enfundados en vestimentas de batalla mirando a los visitantes pasar desde sus pódiums altos de mármol,sonríe un poco ante la imagen mental de él colándose a mitad de la noche para vestir a una de las estatuas de apariencia seria con una de sus playeras de Black Sabbath, pero no está seguro de cual sea el castigo aquí por profanar a un héroe de guerra así que aleja ese pensamiento rápidamente.

Thor habla casi interminablemente mientras les guía a tevés del área, quizás en un intento de recompensarlos por su ausencia previa y Tony pronto se encuentra sorprendido ante cuanta historia puede tener en realidad de guerras y batallasun jodido _parque_ que debería de ser tranquilo y relajante.

Mas allá de las paredes encaladas que circundan el área Tony puede distinguir varios edificios elevándose en la distancia, sin duda todos maravillas arquitectónicas más allá de lo que su propio planeta pueda ofrecer, entrecierra los ojos contra el sol mientras trata de distinguir la punta de una espiral imposiblemente alta retorciéndose hacia los cielos, dándose cuenta con un pinchazo de incredulidad como luciría su propia torre en comparación, risibles y en dos dimensiones no hay duda.

Y mientras continúan, se escucha el movimiento del agua a su izquierda y Tony gira la cabeza, esperando una fuente con las ninfas de agua usuales que estarían en el medio como en las fuentes normales de la Tierra, pero son dos hombres feos quienes están metidos hasta las rodillas en el agua clara peleando, uno alzando una enorme espada sobre su cabeza y el otro un hacha de batalla.

 _Por supuesto, debió de haber pensado en eso_.

Entonces, el tranquilo paseo se ve de repente interrumpido por la aparición de una bola negra de plumas, un graznido y el agitar de unas alas majestuosas.

Y un segundo después, el cuervo más grande y horrible que Tony haya visto desciende desde los cielos para posarse sobre el hombro de Thor, haciendo sonidos mientras sus garras arañan la armadura- Doblando sus imponentes alas se acomoda con calma sobre las placas brillantes, considerando el hombro de Thor como su trono personal aparentemente.

Luego le sigue otro graznido fuerte, como si el enorme cuervo estuviera llamando la atención de sus leales súbditos.

—Uh, Truenito —Tony dice con indecisión—. Tienes algo en tu hombro.

Thor levanta su mano para poder acariciar a la horrible bestia en la cabeza y el cuervo acepta sus atenciones ladeando su cuello y soltando otro de esos horribles graznidos.

—Ah sí, éste es Muninn —Thor dice mientras sigue acariciando el pico fiero con un dedo, no parece muy preocupado por la importancia de mantener los diez dedos.

—¿Quieres decir que esa cosa tienen nombre? —Tony dice con una mueca, sólo un poco sorprendido.

Loki se mofa desde algún punto a su izquierda y Tony tiene ésta sensación de que no le tiene mucho cariño tampoco. —Es uno de los pequeños espías de Odín —el dios de cabello oscuro dice como explicación manteniendo cierta distancia—. Solía espiarme donde fuera que estuviera yo practicando magia en mis años más jóvenes y luego le reportaba mis quehaceres al Padre de Todo.

Thor obtiene una expresión adolorida en el rostro que por lo general tiene cuando está lidiando con su hermano menor. —Por favor, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, nuestro padre sólo quería lo que era mejor para ti y tú estabas tratando de aprender hechizos que ni siquiera deberías de haber…

Sintiendo otra de esas peleas familiares viejas armándose, Tony se entromete con rapidez para evitarla. —¿La pequeña mascota de papi, eh? —da un paso acercándose, mirando curioso al pájaro negro—. ¿Qué hay de malo con un lindo canario o un perico?

La bestia ladea la cabeza hacia él, poniendo un ojo oscuro sobre Tony y mirándolo con sospecha, Tony sonríe, apuntando ala creatura oscura. —Oye, conozco una tienda de mascotas genial a solo dos cuadras de donde vivo, podríamos conseguirle a tu papa un-

El cuervo hace un ademan de morder su dedo, el pico cerrándose a una pulgada de distancia.

—¡Ouch! —quita su mano de inmediato, acunando sus dedos de manera protectora contra su pecho—. No creo que yo le caiga bien.

—No te sientas único —Loki dice, con una sonrisa sin alegría jalando las comisuras de sus labios—. A Muninn no le gusta nadie.

—Mis disculpas —Thor brama, colocando una mano protectora en frente del pico del cuervo para prevenir futuros incidentes—, pero Muninn tiene un temperamento irritable y no le tiene mucho cariño a los mortales, aun así, es más amistoso que Huginn, su hermano, quien es-

—Whoa, detente ahí Hércules, ¿Quieres decir que en realidad hay _dos_ de esas cosas? —Tony le interrumpe—. Sabes, ahora creo que empiezo a entender porque ustedes usan esos raros cascos todo el tiempo si van a tener a esas cosas volando alrededor de sus cabezas.

Solo para estar del lado seguro, mira hacia el cielo para asegurarse de que no hay más ataques aéreos inminentes de urracas extra grandes asechando en el horizonte, pero todo parece estar limpio por ahora.

—Huginn y Muninn son los mensajeros de mi padre ellos van llevando las noticias de él hacia todos los Reinos —el dios del Trueno dice al tiempo que palmea con afecto la cabeza de plumas y el cuervo lo acepta y se acerca al toque, luciendo extrañamente como un gato siendo acariciado ronroneando de gusto.

Bien, gato o cuervo, Tony está seguro de que no hay manera, ni en el infierno de que se vaya a acercar a ese pico de nuevo.

—Apuesto a que aún quiere sacarme los ojos a picotazos en la primera oportunidad —murmura, no confiando en esa bola de plumas ni un poco—. ¿Así que con regularidad viene a posarse en tu hombro para buscar caricias?

Thor quita su vista azul del pájaro y la posa en Tony. —El Padre de Todo envía por ti —dice con simpleza—. Ese es el por qué Muninn está aquí.

Y el estómago de Tony se hunde ante eso. _Sí, es cierto; había esta pequeña audiencia con el dios del espacio alien que se suponía que tendría, c_ on todo lo que ha sucedido desde que llegaron esa parte casi se ha enterrado en lo más profundo de su consiente, dado que ha tenido suficiente en sus manos tratando de que Loki se mantenga seguro y lejos de problemas y a pesar de haber pasado gran parte de la noche siguiente a la declaración de Thor de que estarían viajando a la Tierra de las Fantasías, ha estado tratando de averiguar que decir y de que mejor manera presentar su caso,pero de repente parece como que todo se ha esfumado de su cabeza dejando un vacio lamentable.

Puede sentirmás que ver a Loki tensarse a su lado, como si la realidad de la situación y la razón por la que están aquí en primer lugar, su cerebro las racionara de repente.

—Uh, ¿quieres decir _ahora_?

Thor asiente. —Sí, ahora Hombre de Metal.

Con eso, la bestia sobre su hombro agita sus alas dos veces y luego emprende el vuelo con otro graznido siniestro, dejando dos alas negrasde alquitrán volando en el aire mientras flotan hacia el suelo.

—Entonces muy bien —Tony dice, mirando a sus pantalones de mezclilla y a su playera—. Espero que el tiempo suficiente como para cambiarme este incluido ¿Al menos?

—Por supuesto —Thor asiente—. Emprenderemos nuestro camino de regreso de inmediato para que puedas vestirte apropiadamente antes de que te presentes ante la corte.

—Esplendido. Aunque ¿Un traje normal y corbata van a servir aquí? ¿U Odín el magnífico espera que use uno de esos cascos graciosos con una cortina flotante y elegante que vaya con el público? No querría ofender a nadie importante apareciendo en ropas Midgardianas simples —sus divagaciones son sólo medio intencionales; la otra mitad son traídas por cortesía de su estomago revoltoso y el acelere del latido de su corazón, su nerviosismo no es tal por el hecho de estar parado ante uno de los seres más poderosos del universo – en su línea de trabajo ya se ha enfrentado con gente que se considera a sí misma merecedora de ese título – si no porque el resultado de esto puede muy bien determinar el futuro entero de Loki.

Y en verdad, no quiere que sus propias metidas de pata y sus deficiencias resulten en que alguien tenga que pasar el resto de su vida en esclavitud, en particular, no cuando ese alguien es Loki. Sabotearse a sí mismo, puede lidiar con eso, ya lo ha hecho más de las veces que puede contar, pero cuando es el futuro entero de Loki el que está colgando en la balanza… bien, eso es un tema completamente diferente.

—Tu traje Midgardiano será completamente aceptable, no tienes que usar ropas asgardianas como lo hiciste ayer —es la respuesta.

Bueno, pequeñas bendiciones, supone.

Entonces Thor habla con esa voz estridente y regia que favorece cada vez que va a decir algo importante. O cualquier cosa en verdad. —Recuerda mostrar el respeto propio y la cortesía en todo momento, el Padre de Todo no es alguien con quien se pueda jugar y tampoco lo son los otros miembros de la corte.

—Sí, como que ya había averiguado eso por mí mismo, pero gracias por el consejo.

La mirada severa que Thor le da dice volúmenes, como la mano que le sujeta del antebrazo es insistente, casi un gesto suplicante. —Me doy cuenta de que puede que no apruebe el cómo… se hacen ciertas cosas aquí pero por favor, ten en mente que un visitante foráneo criticando las maneras de los Aesir ante aquellos que buscan sostener dichas maneras no será apreciado.

Por un segundo, los ojos del dios del trueno se movieron hacia su hermano, con la preocupación y ansiedad manchando sus acciones.

Entonces Thor coloca su vista sobre el mismo y su mano cae a su lado, cuando habla de nuevo su voz es más suave, casi a un volumen normal.

—Y tampoco le hará algún bien a Loki.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	104. Chapter 104

_Muy bien, en verdad va a tener una audiencia con el dios alien del espacio_ , sólo ese pensamiento se mantiene repitiendo en su cabeza mientras sigue la capa roja ondeante de Thor, con Loki caminando a solo un paso detrás de él.

Un dios alienígena que es Stalin, GenghisKhan y Snake Plissken, todos en uno.

Después de lo que se siente como una eternidad de andar por ahí en los largos corredores y pasillos brillantes, Thor finalmente se detiene ante un par de puertas masivas de roble, hechizadas con largas bandas frustrantes de runas plateadas, Tony casi se estrella de cara contra él, no habiendo estado preparado para detenerse tan de repente.

Hay dos guardias con sus lanzas cruzadas enfrente de la puerta, tan inmóviles como las estatuas que pasaron durante su caminata. Pero mientras Thor se acerca, ellos quitan sus lanzas con un movimiento suave y sincronizado permitiéndole entrar.

—El camino a la habitación del trono —Thor le informa cortes, con una mano levantada para empujar la puerta y abrirla; Aunque antes de hacerlo se gira para mirar a Tony, su quijada está tensa con líneas de preocupación dibujadas en su rostro.

—Por favor, se respetuoso y cortes, ese es el rey de Asgard, el Padre de Todo y deberá de hablársele como tal. —La advertencia en la voz de Thor es clara como el cielo en un día caliente de verano y Tony hace una mueca. _Sí, ya lo sabe_.

—No te preocupes, estaré en mi mejor comportamiento —deshecha las preocupaciones del dios del Trueno enseñándole lo que espera que sea una sonrisa reconfortante.

Thor solo asiente en confirmación, luego con un empujón abre las puertas y entra, Tony y Loki pisándole los talones.

Las puertas se abren hacia otro corredor que se divide en varias direcciones, Thor les guía a través del primero a la derecha y pronto están parados frente a un segundo par de puertas que incluso lucen más siniestras que las primeras.

Y Tony puede sentir algo retorciéndose en su estómago, como un animal asustado arañando desesperadamente para poder salir.

—Loki tendrá que quedarse aquí —Thor dice—. Te seguiré adentro y luego me retiraré y esperaré aquí con Loki hasta que hayas terminado, no se me está permitido quedarme durante la audiencia, sólo el Padre de Todo y su consejo han de estar presentes.

Ante la mirada disgustada de Tony continúa con rapidez. —Pero no te preocupes. Nadie más está permitido más allá de las puertas que acabamos de pasar durante la audiencia, así que Loki está seguro aquí.

—Bien —Tony dice, sabiendo que es inútil pelear, a parte no es que sea partidario de tener a Loki ahí entre la misma gente que lo sentenció a pasar toda una vida en esclavitud.

—¿Estás listo? —Thor dice, una nota de nerviosismo colándose en su voz, tan distinto al Dios del Trueno de siempre.

—Supongo —Tony dice, dándole una mirada a Loki, el dios esta pálido y su rostro tenso, su quijada apretada fuertemente luciendo como que no ha dormido en días.

Y Tony piensa que debería de decir algo apropiado antes de entrar y encarar lo que sea que esté por venir, pero ni frases bonitas ni sinceras le llegan a la cabeza así que en lugar de ellos sólo estira su mano y aprieta el brazo de Loki, esperando mostrarle algo de seguridad no importa cual poca sea, quizás compartirle al dios la confianza que Tony desearía estar sintiendo justo ahora.

—Oye, estoy seguro que esto terminara bien —logra decir mientras cruza su mirada con Loki, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos con preocupación y miedo.

Y en su mayor parte, quiere acariciar con su mano el rostro del dios o, mejor aún, tomar al dios entre sus brazos para reconfortarlo, pero en su lugar solo se conforma con palmear el brazo tenso. —Bueno, entones, te veo un rato, Bambi.

Hay una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Loki con eso y lo más probable es que sea todo lo que Tony puede pedir.

Con un suspiro, se gira hacia Thor quien asiente y abre las enormes puertas dando un paso hacia adentro.

El vestíbulo abriéndose ante ellos es espacioso con los techos desapareciendo en algún lado muy por encima de la cabeza de Tony, pero no del todo diferentes a los otros vestíbulos que han visto hasta ahora, quizás los adornos sean un poco más elegantes y las incrustaciones de hora ligeramente más brillantes, pero la mayor diferencia es la tarima al final de las habitaciones, sosteniendo un trono grande e impresionante perfecto para un dios, dos lanzas enormes están cruzadas detrás del respaldo e incluso desde donde Tony está parado puede ver como las puntas de las cuchillas que sobresalen a cada lado brillan de manera amenazante bajo la luz, muy pocas cosas puntiagudas para ser el Trono de Metal, pero aún es una genial táctica Gestión por Miedo.

Hay una figura sentada en el trono y aunque no puede ver algún detalle desde esta distancia, no hay duda de quién es ese. ¡S _ip, el único e inigualable Padre de Todo mismo!_

Hay dos grandiosas filas de sillas llenando el espacio justo a cada lado del trono, seis a la derecha y siete a la izquierda, cada una ocupada con los que deben de ser miembros del Consejo, ellos están conversando silenciosamente entre ellos, pero el sonido de sus voces murmurantes muere cuando Tony y Thor se acercan, sus pasos resonando entre las paredes.

Y puede sentir todos los ojos posándose sobre él mientras cruzan el lugar hacia la tarima e incluso aunque es normal que ser el centro de atención sea para él tan natural como respirar, aún siente un extraño nerviosismo al estar bajo los reflectores como no se ha sentido en años, si no es que nunca.

Mientras caminan, Tony trata de recaudar tanta información sobre la situación y su alrededor como sea posible. Primero y principal en su línea de visión esta la figura alta y mandatorio – Odín mismo – postrado sobre el torno, sus cojinetes reales y altivos, irradiando de él ésta aura poderosa y amenazante que le recuerda a Tony a un león esperando por atacar más que otra cosa.

Furtivamente mira a los lados y a los miembros del Consejo reunidos preguntándose cual de todos estos tipos es Njord, el medallón colgando en su cuello estáfrío contra su piel, su frialdad penetrando incluso a través de su camisa, y suprime un escalofrío.

Por la manera extravagante en que están vestidos es claro que todos ellos son nobles y tan presumidos como nacen; Posturas tiesas y caras sin expresión, todos ellos le miran sin un atisbo de emoción mientras se acerca,su mirada pasa por todas las mascaras sin expresión posicionadas encima de las espaldas muy rígidas, preguntándose si ellos están planeando el permanecer así durante toda la audiencia o en realidad actuaran como si fueran seres vivos.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede notar que una de las figuras está sentada de manera más relajada que el resto, no como una estatua con la manera en que está recargado contra el respaldo de su asiento con las pernas bien abiertas de lo que parece ser el estándar aceptable entre esta multitud y tiene un aire ligero de indiferencia.

Mira más fijamente a la figura y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa por un mini segundo cuando reconoce esa cara.

 _Frey_.

El hombre le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento cuando sus ojos se encuentran, guiñándole con discreción, Tony lo ignora mirando a otro lado más por sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

 _Así que Frey está aquí_. Debería de haber estado preparado para esto, pero viéndolo aquí hace que un pensamiento inquietante se aferre a él y no puede creer que nunca considerara eso antes - ¿Había sido Frey uno de aquellos que habían tenido participación en la sentencia de Loki a la esclavitud? ¿En verdad él _aprobó_ esto? ¿Y si aún piensa que es una sentencia adecuada que no debería de ser cambiada en primer lugar?

El medallón contra su pecho de repente se siente varios grados más río, y no está muy seguro de si tomó la decisión correcta al usarlo, pero no está seguro de si puede echarse para atrás ahora, o si tan siquiera _debería_.

Antes de que pueda considerar eso un poco más, Thor se detiene ante los escalones ascendiendo a la plataforma y se posa sobre una rodilla con respeto, su brazo derecho cruzado sobre su pecho en saludo.

Tony no es del tipo que se arrodilla en realidad, pero el viejo adagio de Toma y los Romanos parece bastante adecuado para esta situación, así que adopta una pose similar, jurando que puede ver algo de la tensión esfumarse de los hombros de Thor ante el sonido sordo de la rodilla de Tony haciendo contacto contra el piso de mármol.

—Padre de Todo —Thor reconoce, con su voz respetuosa y solemne—. He traído al Hombre de Metal para que hable frente a usted y su Consejo.

—Thor, Hombre de Metal —Odín les llama, su voz menos ruidosa que la de su hijo, pero no menos poderosa ciertamente—. Levántense.

Ellos obedecen, Tony con una pesada sensación de alivio de no tener que permanecer en esa posición tan incómoda hasta que la audiencia terminara, porque sus rodillas puede que tenga algo que decir al respecto.

—Espera afuera, mi hijo —Odín entona y Tony gime por dentro; a partir de ahora está por si solo sin aliados para suavizar cualquier error social que pueda salirse de su boca intencional o no y no puede evitar levantar su mirada con nerviosismo – las puntas de esas lanzas en verdad _lucen_ bastante filosas.

—Como desee, Padre de Todo —Thor acepta, girándose pero deteniéndose un mili segundo cuando pasa cerca de Tony, una silenciosa plegaría en sus ojos imposible de mal interpretar, _Por favor, no cruces la línea, por el bienestar de Loki_.

Y mientras el dios del trueno se aleja, las manos de Odín se sujetan de los reposabrazos imponentes mientras se levanta del trono, estirándose en toda su impresionante estatura, como todos los demás de importancia en este reino está usando una capa ondeante y larga, en gris oscuro como el resto de sus ropas, la barba es larga y el cabello es gris también, no hay señales de la edad del dios en sus acciones, en lugar de ello, sus movimientos están caracterizados por fuerza y poder, Tony se encuentra preguntándose a sí mismo si Thor estaría a la altura de éste tipo en una pelea justa, con o sin armas.

Hay brazales cubriendo sus muñecas y antebrazos, adornados con un grupo de runas en diseños simétricos, pero algunas de las marcas le hacen a Tony sospechar que no están ahí sólo por decoración, quizás están activadas con algún tipo de magia que le ofrece al portados protección contra las armas de sus enemigos; Si es así, en verdad le gustaría un par de esos también.

El único ojo se posa sobre él tan penetrante como los del hijo mayor del dios, aunque éste tiene más gris que azul, el ojo sigue mirando como si estuviera viendo a través de Tony, hurgando entre sus secretos más personales, memorias y pensamientos, poniendo todos y cada uno de ellos en consideración y evaluación, Tony no está seguro de si quiere saber el veredicto final.

—Bien —Odín dice finalmente, levantando una mano como si les pidiera que guardaran silencio, a pesar de que nadie excepto él, está diciendo alguna palabra—. Estamos todos reunidos, permitamos que la audiencia sobre la sentencia de Loki Laufeyson comience.


	105. Chapter 105

—Entonces, Hombre de Hierro —la voz poderosa resuena desde la tarima—, ha traído sus quejas.

 _Quejas_. Sí, supone que es una manera de decirlo.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de cuál es la manera correcta de dirigirse a un dios del calibre de Odín cuando tú eres un débil mortal. ¿Su Majestad? ¿Su Real Alteza? ¿Magnánimo? Diablos, debería haber checado eso con Thor antes de venir a aquí; Bien, probablemente Thor _si_ le informó de eso en algún punto, pero estaba demasiado distraído para poner atención, así que se queda con “Padre de Todo” es lo que Thor uso hace un momento, así que no puede estar del todo mal.

—Bueno, Padre de Todo —Tony dice, esperando que su voz suene lo suficientemente cortés y respetuosa, arrastrase frente a la autoridad jamás ha sido su estilo, pero estaba bastante consciente de que no es ni el tiempo ni el lugar para la obstinación—. No estoy… satisfecho con la sentencia de Loki, así que estoy aquí para solicitar que sea cambiada o al menos que se le dé un tiempo límite.

Puede escuchar a algunos de los miembros del Consejo removerse en su vista periférica, pero no les presta atención, ellos se han perdido en el fondo para lo que le interesa; convencer al tipo enfrente de él es su prioridad número uno dado que es él quien maneja los hilos aquí.

Odín le mira con el rostro carente de expresión. —Después de todo lo que Loki le hizo a tu mundo, ¿aún se presentará aquí ante nosotros para defender su caso? —pregunta, casi impasible.

Una pregunta válida, supone Tony. —Sí, así es —responde, tratando de que su voz salga tan fuerte y decidida como sea posible.

—¿Por qué? — es la siguiente pregunta, corta y brusca.

Tony respira profundamente. —Bien, yo no considero una vida de esclavitud como una sentencia justa sin importar el crimen y no es como creo que la justicia debería de ser impartida, es un castigo demasiado crudo.

Se da cuenta de que probablemente está pisando sobre hielo muy delgado ya, a punto de cruzar esa línea de criticar el sistema de justicia Asgardiana – la parte más integral de lo que le importa al dios delante de él – pero _es_ tan difícil hacer un caso mientras actúa como si estuviera de acuerdo con la esclavitud, lo cual es algo que no quiere pretender, no importa el que.

—Es libre de decir sus opiniones frente a la corte, cuáles sean que puedan ser —Odín entona desde su tarima—. Sin embargo, usted no es la única víctima de los crímenes de Loki. Por eso mi pregunta es - ¿El resto de los MIdgardianos estarán de acuerdo con su reclamo de que la sentencia es injusta? ¿Está hablando por la mayoría de su especie, contrario a estar ofreciendo a la corte meramente sus convicciones personales?

Tony de repente recuerda los encantamientos de verdad, que se supone lo previenen de mentir, pero está seguro de que a parte de una selección de raritos allá afuera no estarían de acuerdo, la mayoría de la gente en la Tierra _definitivamente_ no estarían de acuerdo con que la esclavitud sea un tipo de castigo, así que responder con una afirmación no sería problema.

Está por abrir la boca para ofrecer un resoluto “ _si”_ , pero se asusta cuando de repente siente una fuerza extraña e impulsiva apoderarse de él, empujando y jalando al mismo tiempo. Esa cosa quiere que sus labios formen un “no” en lugar de su intencionado “sí”, y al final se encuentra incapaz de sacar una palabra, su cuerpo congelado en el lugar.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

_El medallón_ su cerebro le grita. _El medallón te está haciendo esto, caíste, caíste en las mentiras de ese niñato, era un artilugio para controlar la mente después de todo. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ingenuo? ¿_ Tú _de entre toda la gente?_

Mientras su mente está peleando contra esa fuerza exterior, tratando de soltarse de su agarre con todas sus destrezas, se fuerza a sí mismo a mirar hacia Frey, su ojos son la única parte aparente que se puede mover en su cuerpo.

El dios aún está en esa pose casi rayando en lo casual entre sus compañeros de espaldas muy derechas mientras mira a Tony con una expresión pensativa, el pulgar y el dedo índice lentamente recorriendo su barbudo mentón, puede descubrir la ligera sonrisa medio escondida por la mano y Tony quiere más que nada aventarle el puño en esa cara y en esa sonrisa falsa y –

Pero ya no está muy seguro de ¿Por qué?, recuerda que tiene una pregunta que responder, y la respuesta es “no” ¿O no? Porque es seguro que sus demás compatriotas humanos _creerían_ que la sentencia de Loki es justa y lo considerarían el castigo perfecto, que Tony sólo está diciendo sus propias opiniones que sólo un grupo selecto en casa estaría de acuerdo con ella ¿cierto?

Sí, es correcto, parece perfecto, tan curioso y particularmente correcto _._

Está a punto de rendirse a esa voz relajante susurrando en su cabeza, cuando de repente es como si otra presencia foránea se deslizara por debajo de la primera, se desliza como un escudo protector a su alrededor que saca la fuerza inicial e insistente, sosteniéndola lejos de él.

Y Tony se sale de su estupefacción momentánea, el velo cubriendo su mente se cae como una cortina siendo abierta en el teatro, aún puede sentir la fuerza alienígena en los límites de su consciencia mientras le ataca con frustración, tratando de recuperar su agarre anterior, pero ya no le afecta más mientras que la nueva se mantiene en su lugar, negándole acceso a su oponente.

 _Maldita sea_.

Así que eso es lo que es ser bañado con polvo de hadas.

Y de repente está consciente de que el medallón es como hielo que quema sobre su pecho, como si los poderes puestos en él salieran apresurados a pelear y su mano de manera automática se levanta para agarrarlo, pero en el último momento se rasca el mentón haciendo pasar el movimiento inadvertido.

 _Demonios, si no estuviera usando esta cosa_ … trata de no pensar en eso; el resultado es demasiado inquietante.

Su vista se cruza con al de Frey y la sonrisa perpetua del dios se agranda discretamente mientras observa a Tony con su cabeza ladeada y una ceja levantada con interés. Tony no puede decidir si Frey está consciente de lo que acaba de suceder, pero no está sorprendido, juzgando por la mirada satisfecha y engreída que el dios esta luciendo.

Apartando su mirada, trata de recuperar la compostura y obliga a que su respiración de pánico regrese a la normalidad, mientras la fuerza extraña sigue luchando a la distancia, pero ya no tiene más efecto en él.

—Repito —la voz de Odín resuena desde arriba—. ¿Habla por la mayoría de los midgardianos cuando dice que la sentencia de Loki es injusta?

—Sí —Tony logra decir, su voz no tan estable como le hubiera gustado, pero al menos la palabra correcta deja su boca.

A su izquierda, puede ver a uno de los miembros del Consejo tensarse y abrir su boca en sorpresa ante la declaración afirmativa de Tony, sus manos apretando los reposabrazos de su silla.

 _Así que_ ese es _el jodido Njord_.

 _Bastardo_.

—Ya veo —es todo el comentario que Odín tienen para ofrecer.

El silencio le sigue, durante el cual el Tony tiene que soportar otra mirada escrutadora del ojo gris como acero, Odín cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho, los enormes músculos inflándose, Tony se descubre deseando que él tuviera al menos la mitad de  ese físico cuando tuviera la edad de ese hombre o al menos el equivalente al ojo humano.

—Loki trató de esclavizar a la humanidad, así que fue convertido en un esclavo —Odín dice eventualmente—. ¿Cómo es que usted no encuentra ésto justo?

Tony vuele a respirar profundamente, habiéndose calmado lo suficiente después del susto reciente, aunque en verdad espera que no haya otros ataques similares de nuevo, con medallón protector o no.

—Bueno, verá usted —dice, su voz al fin esta normal—, allá en Midgard tenemos una idea algo diferente de lo que se considera justicia y la esclavitud no es un factor en eso, hace tiempo que abandonamos el régimen de “ojo por ojo” cuando se trata de castigar a criminales, aunque admito que el concepto ha sido muy probablemente una luz guía a través de la historia de la humanidad, ya no es la manera en que se hacen las cosas. Hoy en día preferimos la estancia reformativa.

Él espera que Odín no vaya a tomar ofensa ante la metáfora del ojo, pero la política correcta hacia la gente con discapacidades es probable un concepto desconocido aquí en Asgard, de cualquier modo.

—Digo, seguro es justo que Loki sea castigado —él continua—, pero yo – y sin duda gran parte de la humanidad estaría de acuerdo – aún piensa que es una manera demasiado cruda el tener a alguien a pasar el resto de su vida en esclavitud, a pesar del crimen, pienso que hay otras y mejores maneras de manejar esto.

Con lentitud, Odín desciende de su tarima, bajando por los escalones hasta que se queda parado a la misma altura que Tony, quien resiste la urgencia de dar un paso hacia atrás, el dios ofrece un brusco _hmph_ para decirle a Tony que si lo escucho, aunque es probable que sea una explicación insatisfactoria, antes de hablar.

—Mientras que lo que sucede en Midgard es de poca importancia para nosotros, los Aesir, nosotros deseamos por Asgard estar en buenos términos con los otros reinos, incluyendo el de los humanos,  y desde que ustedes fueron agraviados por uno de los nuestros, les hemos dado propia restitución ofreciéndoles a Loki como un esclavo a su raza – o más específicamente a usted, Hombre de Metal y para aquellos que vengan detrás de ustedes – para hacer lo que ustedes vean adecuado. ¿No es esta recompensa satisfactoria para usted?

—Sí, bueno, el problema es que la esclavitud ya no es un concepto popular en Midgard —Tony contraataca, no muy seguro de que lo que está diciendo le está entrando en el cerebro a Odín, así que al final, se lanza en una explicación detallada y extensa tratando de explicar el concepto de los derechos humanos y la larga historia que ha llevado a las opiniones modernas de la Tierra con respecto a la esclavitud.

El Padre de Todo escucha sin interrumpirle o comentar, aunque no da señales de entender o simpatizar, Tony se imagina que es probable que no sea tan diferente del intentar explicar las alegrías del capitalismo a Karl Marx, en verdad que él tiene en mente más cosas de las que dice, pero sabe que no es aconsejable hacerlo así que mantiene sus comentarios tan neutrales y no juzgadores como puede, esos relativistas culturales de izquierda habrían estado orgullosos.

—Pareciera entones, que los humanos han cambiado desde la última vez que caminé entre ustedes —Odín dice con lentitud cuando Tony ha terminado de hablar durante lo que parece una hora—. Cuando puse por última vez mi pie en Midgard, la esclavitud aún era un concepto vivo y aceptado.

—Estoy seguro —pasa una mano por su cabello, buscando por las palabras que puedan transformar al poderoso ser con una moral que harían a la mayoría de la gente en casa gemir—. Solía ser como hacíamos las cosas también y quizás una vida de esclavitud  como sentencia sería considerada apropiada aquí en Asgard, pero Loki vivirá cientos, si no es que miles de años todavía, algún día todas las victimas de sus acciones en Nueva York estarán muertas y ya no habrá nadie ahí clamando por su castigo, pero Loki aún estará sufriendo por lo que le hizo a la gente que ya ni siquiera está viva.

Él hace una pausa, suspirando. —Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que los humanos tenemos vidas cortas y memorias aún más cortas, así que en verdad no tenemos tiempo para ser rencorosos, nadie más estará más feliz porque Loki esté sirviendo como esclavo durante mil años o incluso cientos de años más adelante, en algún punto, tendrá que haber algún perdón durante el camino, no hay razón para conservar resentimientos por siempre.

Odín se retira un par de pasos hacia la tarima durante la duración del discurso de Tony, con una parte de su rostro oculto en las sombras oscuras y danzantes pero el único ojo gris tan brillante como antes. —Espero que esté consciente que en Asgard la mayoría llamaría a tales sentimentalismos _debilidades_ —el Padre de Todo clama, su voz agresiva y fría como una tormenta de nieve en invierno.

—Sabe, probablemente este en lo correcto —Tony dice—, Nosotros los humanos _somos_ débiles, no somos como ustedes los Aesir, nos lastimamos y morimos con facilidad y quizás nuestra sociedad y valores se reflejen en eso, pero es lo que los humanos somos, es como luce nuestra sociedad y valores y una vida de esclavitud sólo… no encaja en la manera en cómo hacemos las cosas.

Y wow, nunca había sabido que podía convertirse en tan excelente orador en el tema de los derechos humanos, quizás las ONU debería contratarlo para hacer discursos en el tercer mundo de dictadores una vez que se canse de la varita de Iron Man.

—¿Entonces usted, como midgardiano, que consideraría un castigo adecuado para los crímenes de esta magnitud?

 _Okey, aquí tiene que andarse con cuidado_. Después de haber sido como eran los calabozos en Asgard, está bastante seguro de que no quiere arriesgar el mandar a Loki de regreso ahí e intercambiar su vida de esclavitud por unos cuantos siglos o milenios en ese lugar apestoso. —Buen, pienso que encontrar alguna manera de que Loki haga reparaciones por el daño que causó sería mucho más propicio que solo condenarlo a una vida siendo el esclavo de alguien. No le beneficia a nadie, en verdad —respira profundamente—. Y si ustedes no quieren liberarlo de su sentencia de esclavitud aún, aceptaré mantenerlo bajo mí… supervisión en Midgard, pero una vez que yo haya tirado la toalla – que puede ser en más o menos cincuenta años, si no jodo  las cosas – como que pienso que Loki ya habrá cumplido su tiempo, especialmente si ha sido capaz de hacer algún tipo de reparación de una manera u otra. Podemos trabajar en la última parte. Pero simplemente esclavizar a alguien o encerrarlo no va a cambiar nada para mejor, ni para Loki ni para Midgard.

Odín le dio la espalda sin comentarios, su capa flotando mientras subía los escalones de regreso a su trono donde se sienta de nuevo, tan real y elegante como siempre y Tony tiene ésta sensación de que su audiencia está llegando a su final; El Padre de Todo le observa en silencio, las sombras escondiendo su rostro se acentúan hasta que Tony no está seguro de si hay un rostro allí o sólo es una máscara mirándole, al final, mientras el silencio continúa volviéndose incomodo, el dios habla de nuevo.

—Muy bien, Hombre de Hierro, ha hablado de lo que desea. ¿Hay alguien en el Consejo que desee preguntar algo más?

Sólo hay silencio ante eso, Tony no puede evitar preguntarse si los miembros del Consejo son sólo marionetas en este espectáculo o si su discurso los dejó de piedra simplemente, muy furtivamente deja que su mirada viaje por toda la asamblea, los rostros  aún están tan tiesos y sin emociones como antes, no revelan nada, bueno, con la excepción de Frey quien aún está portando su patentada sonrisa de lado suya.

—Bien, entones —Odín dice mientras pone su atención de nuevo en Tony—. El Consejo se reunirá en los días consiguientes para discutir entre nosotros si habrá algún cambio en la sentencia de Loki Laufeyson, tomaremos lo que ha dicho hoy en consideración y le informaremos una vez que una decisión haya sido alcanzada.

Tony se siente como para gruñir de frustración, aún no hay una decisión clara de cualquier manera, lo que significaba que no tenían otra opción más que resignarse a otra espera.

Pero al menos es _algo_ , había estado preocupado de que Odín se negara rotundamente a cualquier forma de reconsiderar su posición, sacando a Tony y dejándolo sobre su trasero siquiera antes de que terminara su sentencia de apertura.

Está a punto de soltar un equivalente pomposo Shakespiriano de “ _gracias por su tiempo_ ”, pero antes de que pueda abrir su boca, Odín habla de nuevo.

—La corte tomará un descanso de cinco minutos. Luego, escucharemos a Loki Laufeyson.


	106. Chapter 106

—¿Hombre de Hierro? —Tony escucha la voz medio familiar detrás de él mientras camina hacia la salida, aliviado de abandonar el vestíbulo del trono.

Se detiene y se gira, encontrándose cara a cara con Frey, el hombre habiéndose alejado de sus compañeros quienes aún estaban sentados en sus sillas al otro lado de la habitación, conversando unos con otros en voces apagadas.

—¿Supongo que el amuleto funcionó como se suponía? —Frey dice con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, que se supone es para quitar algunos mechones rubios de su cara.

 _Cierto_. También estaba esa pequeña cosa; casi se había olvidado de eso en medio de tanta emoción, pero aún está descansando sobre su pecho, su toque tan frío como antes de la audiencia.

—Uh, sí, lo hizo —dice, buscando por la tira de cuero del amuleto alrededor de su cuello. Habiéndose asegurado de estar oculto por uno de los pilares grandes, en caso de que otros en la habitación decidan mirar en su dirección, se quita el collar por encima de su cabeza y se lo da a Frey. No puede evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado al hacerlo—. Aunque tengo que admitir que al principio como que pensé que…

—¿Qué era el amuleto tratando de controlarle? —el dios le interrumpe y le lanza una sonrisa de dientes perfectamente blancos—. Ah debí de haberle advertido sobre eso. Magia como esta necesita un momento para responder; los efectos no son tan instantáneos —toma el medallón de las manos de Tony y lo avienta en el aire un par de veces—. Y aparte, supongo que el amuleto se está volviendo viejo y la magia, de algún modo, se está desvaneciendo, pero no tanto como para no contrarrestar con facilidad los poderes poco entrenados de mi padre —él sonríe sardónico.

—Bueno, muchas gracias —Tony dice—. En verdad lo aprecio. No quiero ni pensar como habría terminado este de otro modo. — _No, en verdad que no_.

Frey se encoge de hombros. —Como dije, Loki salvó mi vida una vez, yo solo estoy pagando una deuda. Las gracias no son necesarias. —Él se mete el medallón en el bolsillo y le sonríe una vez más a Tony—. Bien, entonces, le deseo un regreso seguro a Midgard, Hombre de Hierro, y disfrute el resto de su estancia aquí mientras tanto.

Y con eso, Frey se aleja caminando con pasos confiados, silbando suavemente para si mismo, dejando a Tony con un millón de preguntas quemándole en la lengua.

 _¿Entonces qué tal lo hice? ¿Qué pensaron los demás? ¿Qué pensaste_ tú _? ¿Qué tan grandes son las posibilidades de que la sentencia de Loki sea cambiada?_

Pero sabe que no tiene otra opción más que esperar por esas respuestas.

* * *

Sentándose ahí esperando nunca ha sido su fuerte. Sus dedos están jugueteando inquietos y golpeando ligeramente cosas, extrañando bastante su pequeño cubo de Rubik que siempre había tenido consigo para ocasiones como estas. En su mente, se imagina las gordas manos de Fjalar girando la cosa de una dirección a otra con interminable frustración y se pregunta si el tipo alguna vez logrará resolver el acertijo.  _Probablemente cuando los cerdos vuelen_ .

Por quien sabe qué vez, sus pensamientos recapitulan lo que sucedió en la sala del trono. En verdad no tiene ni idea de cómo juzgar que tan bien fue todo eso o qué tanto les llegó al cerebro. Pero él dijo lo que había venido a decir, y sin recurrir a ningún insulto directo o comentarios irrespetuosos, así que no hay mucho más que pudo haber hecho..

Aún sigue sin saber nada respecto sobre las oportunidades que tiene Loki para obtener algo de indulgencia. Pero al menos Odín no se negó rotundamente ante su petición, y Tony está seguro de que al dios le importa poco la diplomacia cuando se trata de un simple mortal – si hubiera decidido negar la petición de Tony justo ahí, lo habría dicho sin pretender que primero las cosas entre ellos.

Al menos, eso es lo que espera.

De nuevo, echa una mirada a las enormes puertas de roble al otro lado del corredor. Loki está detrás de ellas, hablando con Odín y su Consejo de quien sabe qué. Una parte de él le habría gustado quedarse, la otra está aliviada de que no se lo hubieran permitido.

Justo ahora, está esperando solo. Thor había estado recorriendo el pasillo muy nervioso al principio, lo que es probable también estuvo haciendo mientras Tony estaba ahí adentro, pero eventualmente había concluido que necesitaba un minuto para tomar aire fresco. Y para ser honesto, Tony piensa que Thor parecía como que en verdad lo necesitaba, dado el color grisáceo enfermizo de su rostro, tan poco característico del dios del trueno.

Se remueve, inquieto. Ninguna de las sillas en las que se ha sentado en Asgard ha sido muy cómoda, y esta no es la excepción. Los traseros Aesir deben de estar hechos de alguna cosa más dura que los de los mortales simples. Y se encuentra extrañando gravemente su suave y cómodo sillón en casa. Y en serio, no puede esperar a sentarse en él de nuevo, y menos porque significa que estará en _casa_ de nuevo.

Antes de que pueda hundirse más en las alegrías de los muebles de su sala, las puertas de roble se abren con un sonido fuerte y chillante de las bisagras protestantes que es claro que no han sido aceitadas en siglos. Un momento después, la figura familiar que es el dios de las travesuras, sale.

Sin decir una palabra, Loki se mueve hacia donde Tony esta descansado y se sienta en la silla junto a la suya, recargando su cabeza contra la parte alta del respaldo mientras exhala un suspiro suave, mirando al espacio frente a él como si Tony no estuviera ahí. Por un largo rato no dice algo, como si su consciencia se hubiera ido a vagar y se hubiera perdido en algún lado en las profundidades oscuras de los bosques que eran sus pensamientos.

Tony lo observa por un rato y luego agita una mano enfrente de los ojos del dios. —¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ligeramente sorprendido, Loki se gira hacía Tony, casi como si se sorprendiera de ver a Tony ahí.

—Así que ¿de qué hablaron ustedes ahí adentro? Supongo que tú y Odín no intercambiaron recuerdos de las cenas de Navidad o las vacaciones familiares o algo ¿o sí? —Tony pregunta dado que Loki aún no hablado.

Por un largo rato, Loki no ofrece una respuesta y el silencio se estira hasta que Tony está seguro de que no va a obtener una respuesta. Luego, el dios al final habla.

—Odín quería saber si he aprendido algo de mi castigo.

—Bueno ¿lo has hecho?

Otro silencio.

Mientras espera, Tony jala una hebra suelta saliendo del reposabrazos bordado. La tela se rompe. _Oops_.

—Lo he hecho —Loki dice entonces, aún con esa mirada distante en su rostro.

—¿Quieres decir algo aparte de que tipo de comida es la pizza y qué tipo de películas transmiten en el canal Playboy? —Tony pregunta, superado por la repentina necesidad de aligerar la gravedad de la situación un par de niveles.

Loki ofrece una sombra de sonrisa ante el comentario, luego se pone serio de nuevo.

—Sé que no cambiara algo —es la suave respuesta—. Pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado al tratar de subyugar a Midgard y a su gente —hace una pausa, y cuando habla de nuevo, su voz suena como si estuviera a miles de millas de ahí.

—Estaba celoso de Thor, porque él siempre estaba sobresaliendo en todo y viviendo a las expectativas mientras que yo… Mientras los años pasaron, yo crecí amargado y resentido, pensando que todo era su culpa. Y yo quería una forma de probarme a mi mismo para así ya no tener que vivir bajo su sombra, para demostrar que yo podía ser tan bueno como él, incluso ser mejor —suspiró, mirando hacia el piso y entrelazando sus dedos—. Debí de haber encontrado alguna otra manera de hacer eso. Una que no involucrada a gente inocente siendo lastimada o asesinada.

Hay otro silencio que sigue a eso, y cuando se vuelve bastante claro que Loki no va a decir más, Tony habla. —¿Sabes qué? —dice, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Loki—. No eres la primera persona en tratar de dominar al mundo, ni la primera en fallar en esos asuntos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que eres el primer quiero-ser-conquistador del mundo en expresar alguna forma de arrepentimiento, así que eso tiene que contar para algo.

Ellos se quedan sentados ahí en silencio por mucho tiempo antes de que Tony sugiera que deberían de hacer su camino de regreso, Thor los puede alcanzar después.

Mientras caminan, Loki está igual de callado y taciturno que cuando llegó a Asgard al principio, incluso si la calidad del silencio parece diferente ahora. Pero Tony decide no interrogar más. Sabiendo que Loki ha llegado a arrepentirse de sus acciones es suficiente para él, sin importar lo que sea que le haya proveído de tales ideas.

Y si había alguna duda de ello, es obvio que no va a ser el mismo dios regresando a su torre, no él que le fue enviado hace ya tantos meses.

* * *

No puede evitar maravillarse  de cuán rápido se ha acostumbrado a tener la presencia reconfortante de Tony yaciendo junto a él, a pesar de ser sólo la tercera noche que ellos están compartiendo la misma cama. Pero el sonido regular de su respiración se siente tan natural, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Durante la tarde, Thor les había dicho que regresarían a Midgard mañana, y Loki en verdad estaba esperando poder regresar. Es tan diferente de la última vez que estaba por ser enviado para allá; en esa ocasión, sólo había sentido miedo y terror por lo que le esperaba, pero ahora está sintiendo un pesado alivio.

Por un rato, observa la figura que está profundamente dormida debajo de las cobijas junto a él y entonces, quita la distancia que los separa para poder acomodarse junto a esa espalda. La piel del hombre es cálida contra él, y mientras admira el cuerpo presionado tan cerca de él no puede evitar recorrer con una mano el brazo y el pecho, dejando que sus dedos se deslicen con cuidado y suavidad para no despertar a Tony. Después de unos cuantos minutos de esto, su mano  encuentra el camino hacia la entrepierna del hombre, su pene ya medio erecto por los ligeros toques.

Con reluctancia, aleja su mano, dándose cuenta que es probable que lo despierte si continua, y Tony en verdad necesita su descanso después del largo y estresante día que tuvo, además de la audiencia con el Padre de Todo. Y para ser honesto, después de esa audiencia ante Odín y el Consejo, tampoco está de humor para tales actividades.

Con eso, sus pensamientos regresan a lo que sucedió horas antes en el día y como había estado hablando ante Odín, aunque en esta ocasión todo fue tan diferente que la última vez, cuando recibió su sentencia. Porque esta vez, el enfrentó al Padre de Todo con el conocimiento de que, de hecho, era culpable de los crímenes por los que se le acusaban. El tiempo para negaciones y excusas había terminado. Al final, la elección de invadir y conquistar Midgard había sido de él, y de nadie más, y la culpa era suya.

Y así, no había ofrecido justificación para sus crímenes, sin cuestionar lo terrible de sus acciones, sin negar su culpa.

“ _Me doy cuenta que estuve mal. Mis acciones fueron erróneas. Me arrepiento de ellas y del sufrimiento que causaron_ ”. Esas habían sido las palabras que dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el trono de Odín, no como la última vez que había sido una tormenta infernal de maldiciones e insultos viciosos.

Odín no dijo algo por un largo tiempo. Sólo mirándolo en silencio, su único ojo brillando desde las sombras obscureciendo el trono real.

“ _Parece que has aprendido durante tu estancia en Midgard, entonces, ¿no es así?”_ Odín concluyó al final, pero Loki asintió de todos modos. Sí, de hecho aprendió cosas. Lo más importante, cómo uno de esos mortales que había tratado de esclavizar había encontrado la capacidad de mostrarle compasión y amabilidad después de todo lo que le había hecho a él y a su planeta.

Pero Odín no preguntó más, en lugar de eso dejando las cosas hasta ahí mientras su único ojo se clavaba en él, quizás leyendo todos los secretos sin que Loki tuviera que decir palabra alguna. Qué estaba pensando el Padre de Todo entonces, Loki no tenía ni idea. Odín no mostró algo. Era raro que lo hiciera.

Quizás no habría clemencia para él. Al final, quizás aún tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida sin su magia y sin sus poderes, en servidumbre y sumisión a los humanos.

Si fuera así, no importa cuánto haga que su garganta se apriete esa idea, no puede decir que no lo merece.


	107. Chapter 107

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Thor en verdad está tomando el desayuno con ellos en lugar de ser forzado a atender los tantos deberes que vienen con el título de Príncipe Heredero de Asgard. Pero como sea, Loki puede decir con rapidez que su apetito no está del todo bien y que hay algo molestándole.  Thor no es así de tranquilo y solemne, y sus respuestas a la interminable charla de Tony son tensas y cortas.

Loki deshecha la explicación más obvia - que es su audiencia y lo que pueda o no pueda suceder lo que está pesando en su mente, porque cuando hablaron de ello por la tarde de ayer, Thor no había lucido tan sombrío. Sí, había estado serio y algunas veces solemne, pero aún había tratado de mantener algo de optimismo, aferrándose tercamente a la esperanza de que el resultado terminaría siendo favorable y que la menos le proveería a Loki con alguna forma de piedad.

Pero la rigidez en sus brazos cuando Thor toma su taza de cerveza no había estado ahí el día de ayer, y tampoco las profundas arrugas en su frente ni la mirada oscura de sus ojos. Todas esas son nuevas el día de hoy, así que algo más las produjo.

Pero Thor no da una manera de saber que lo está molestando mientras devora su desayuno, pero Loki toma nota de las miradas furtivas que da en su dirección como si Thor estuviera buscando por respuestas de algún tipo u otro, aunque Loki no está seguro de cuáles son las preguntas.

—Pareces un poco tenso, Thor  —dice finalmente, una de esas largas miradas fue demasiado para él—. ¿Hay algo que te este preocupando?

Thor se detiene, su mano a medio camino, aún sosteniendo su pedazo medio comido de pan. Él se queda callado por unos segundos antes de dejar el pan sobre su plato, y en su lugar escoge tomar más cerveza. —Hablaremos de ello más tarde —es su simple respuesta, luego procede a beber profundamente de su tarro que está bastante apretado en su mano.

Loki levanta una ceja ante eso. Así que _sí_ hay algo _molestando_ a Thor;  no era sólo una ilusión de su mente.

Pero Thor parece reacio a hablar más del tema, a pesar de las sutiles provocaciones de Tony de que el truenito puede decir lo que quiera, porque él no le va a contar a una sola alma viviente, así que se cruza el corazón. Las insistencias del hombre no tienen efecto, y Thor se queda callado tan terco como siempre.

Es sólo cuando el desayuno se ha terminado que Thor una vez más se gira hacia Tony, quien está despatarrado sobre su silla, ambas manos descansando sobre su estomago lleno, y luciendo como que va a rodar en lugar de caminar al levantarse de la mesa.

—Si no te importa, Hombre de Metal, me gustaría tener algunas palabras con mi hermano en privado —dice con una voz que deja claro a pesar de la manera en que se dijo, de que es una orden que se espera que se obedezca sin objeciones.

Tony se queda callado por unos segundos mientras su mirada salta de uno al otro, y luego se levanta con trabajo de su silla para ponerse sobre sus dos pies. —¿Una platica hermano a hermano? Seguro, no hay problemas. Sólo me disculparé e iré a lavarme los dientes, entonces. Con un cepillo de dientes —Hace bola la servilleta en su mano y la avienta sobre su plato al irse—. En verdad, esa es una cosa que creo que ustedes deberían de considerar adoptar. Es un invento totalmente genial, y hace maravillas para tu higiene dental.

Thor acepta la sugerencia sin comentar, a pesar de su usual disposición de discutir costumbres e inventos midgardianos. A final, sintiendo que Thor no está de humor, Tony ofrece un "bien, los veo después, chicos" y sale por la puerta, dejando a los dos solos.

Con eso, Thor se gira hacia Loki, la arruga en su entrecejo profundizándose mientras le mira, sus ojos metiches e investigadores. Loki por el otro lado, sólo espera, no muy seguro de que es de lo que Thor quiere hablar. No parece como que vaya a ser algo muy placentero.

—He escuchado rumores —Thor dice eventualmente, dejando que sus palabras se queden en el aire como si estuviera esperando que Loki las tomara.

Así que él lo hace.

—Bueno, los sirvientes siempre hablan —responde encogiéndose de hombros, recargándose en su silla mientras se cruza de brazos—. ¿Sobre qué esta vez?

La quijada de Thor se está moviendo como si sus dientes estuvieran tratando de pulverizar una roca antes de que abra su boca al final, para responder. —Concerniente a la naturaleza de la...relación entre tú y el Hombre de Metal —dice, el tarro de cerveza en su mano deformándose un poco bajo la presión que le está poniendo—. Sobre como él... está ejerciendo los derechos totales de un amo sobre su esclavo.

Una parte de Loki había sentido que esto podría ser, pero aún esta aliviado de que no hubiera algo de comida o bebida en su boca, o es probable que lo hubiera escupido al escuchar eso de los labios de Thor.

Por supuesto, tendría sentido que tales rumores llevaran a los oídos del Dios del Trueno mismo en algún momento, pero Loki no había esperado que fuera tan pronto. Después de todo, incluso los sirvientes con las lenguas más sueltas habrían sido precavidos de dejar salir tal cosa a una distancia donde el príncipe real les escucharía. Y después de muchos siglos de vivir en el Palacio Real, Loki está bien consciente de que lo que sea que se esté tramando o cuchicheando entre los sirvientes no son cosas que se digan en espacios abiertos, incluso si esas platicas tienen la costumbre de de colarse más arriba.

Pero de alguna manera, esto desafortunadamente ha llegado a oídos de Thor, y en el rostro frente a él, Loki puede ver escepticismo y la convicción de que es sólo un horrible rumor mezclado con el miedo innegable de que aún puede ser verdad.

—¿Hay algo de verdad detrás de este rumor? —Thor demanda ante el silencio atónito de Loki, más candente esta vez, su puño habiendo soltado el tarro arruinado pero aún así cerrado tan apretado como si estuviera imaginando apretar el mango de Mjölnir.

Y por supuesto, debería de asegurarle e inmediato a Thor que no, que no hay verdad en esos tontos rumores. Tony nunca le ha hecho algo así, ni que lo haría ni en un millón de años.

Pero hay algo dentro de él que quiere... confirmación. Porque este es su hermano que clama amarlo por encima de todo, quien una vez hizo la solemne promesa, aún la recuerda, de siempre protegerlo cuando apenas eran un par de pequeños niños y un Thor muy orgulloso acaba de recibir su primera espada de madera para entrenamiento. Quizás no debería de forzarlo, quizás debería de dejarlo por la paz - pero aún quiere _saber_.

—¿Y qué harías si esos rumores fueran verdad, Thor? —dice sin emoción, reteniendo el aliento mientras teme por la respuesta, mirando el cambio en al rostro bien conocido del hombre frente a él.

 _No, quizás no debió de haber hecho esa pregunta, porque ambos saben que Thor no tiene derecho de intervenir, ni siquiera un príncipe de Asgard habría tenido poder de decisión de lo que un amo hace con su esclavo_.

La voz de Thor es como la hoja bien afilada de una espada en una fría noche de invierno. — Haré que se detenga, de algún modo —dice, sin siquiera un momento de duda. Levanta su puño aún sujetando al imaginario Mjölnir—. Incluso si eso significa...

—¿A pesar de que estaría haciendo solamente lo que implican sus derechos, otorgados a él por la Ley Asgardiana? —Loki presiona, incapaz de detenerse.

— _Sí_ , lo haría —Thor luce positivamente miserable ahora, mientras se inclina hacia adelante, sujetando el brazo de Loki, acercándolo—. Dime, ¿es este rumor espantoso verdad? ¿el Hombre de Metal te ha forzado a...?

Y no necesita más confirmación. Thor lo ha dicho todo. Todo lo que siempre necesito saber. Y el sentimiento hinchándose dentro de él ante esas palabras es el mismo que hace tantos siglos sintió cuando Thor había agitado esa tonta pero preciada vara de madera, asegurándole a Loki que si alguno e esos gigantes de hielo alguna vez atravesaban las puertas de Asgard y trataban de llevarse a su pequeño hermanito y comérselo, Thor los perseguiría con su poderosa espada.

—No, no lo es —se apresura a asegurarle a Thor, poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras—. Tony no ha hecho nada de eso, y nunca lo hará.

Y Thor se deja caer sobre su asiento, el alivio expandiéndose por todo su rostro, alisando esas arrugas de preocupación, y deja salir un suspiro muy pesado, sus ojos cerrándose por unos segundos.

—¿En verdad creíste esos rumores mal intencionados, Thor? —dice, mirando la figura relajada del Dios del Trueno frente a él.

Thor abre los ojos con lentitud de nuevo para mirarle a la cara. Entonces sacude su cabeza. —No, no lo hice. Pero tenía que asegurarme de cualquier manera cuando me los topé esta mañana. No podía sentarme tranquilo y dejar que esas cosas viles te sucedieran.

—¿Y nunca consideraste hasta ahora que mi amo en verdad decidiera tomar ventaja de mi posición de esa manera? —Loki le pregunta, ladeando su cabeza.

Thor parpadea un par de veces. —Lo admito, la idea de que el Hombre de Metal hiciera tales cosas nunca cruzó por mi mente. No lo puedo imaginar deshonrando a un enemigo cautivo de esa manera. No hasta que oí los susurros viajando por los pasillos que lo consideré —dice, alejando la mirada con un sonrojo claro de vergüenza en el rostro.

Un dejo de fastidio le atraviesa, y Loki se encuentra en el punto de señalarle que hubiera deseado que le hubiera compartido esa misma convicción cuando lo envió a la torre de Tony, porque es seguro que eso le habría salvado de mucho tormento y angustia, considerando lo que había terminado esperando que le sucediera bajo la custodia de Tony. Pero al final, se muerde la lengua, porque se da cuenta que sólo le causara dolor a Thor si se entera sobre el sufrimiento por el que Loki paso, y descubre que en verdad él no quiere hacer que Thor se sienta culpable por nada de eso. No es como si fuera su culpa, y no hay razón para decirle ahora; todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y las cosas han cambiado demasiado desde entonces.

Thor se estira de nuevo, sujetando los antebrazos de Loki con ambas manos esta vez. —Y quien sea que venga después de el Hombre de Metal, mi promesa sigue en pie. Nadie te va a tratar así, esclavo o no. No dejaré que suceda, Loki. Por favor créeme cuando digo esto.

Loki asiente entendiendo, el fastidio que sintió antes desvaneciéndose para dejar lugar a la bola borrosa de calidez expandiéndose dentro de él ante la disposición expresada de Thor de protegerle de las peores consecuencias de su esclavitud. Quizás Thor no tendrá éxito al final, pero al menos tratará con todo lo que tiene; de eso Loki no tiene duda. Sí, Thor aún está dispuesto a protegerlo, a pesar de todo lo que Loki le ha hecho y todas las maneras innumerables en las cuales le había hecho daño.

Levanta su mirada hacia Thor - no, su hermano - encontrándose con esos ojos familiares azul acerados, dándose cuenta de que hay algo que aún necesita ser dicho, y que quizás sea mejor decirlo ahora, porque ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que puede tener una oportunidad de hacerlo?

—Lo siento, hermano —él dice—. Por... todo.

Thor sólo le mira, su boca cerrándose y luego abriéndose de nuevo por un par de veces como si no pudiera creer las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Entonces, el Dios del Trueno se levanta de su silla, la cual se va hacia atrás y cae con un fuerte ruido, y luego hace su camino alrededor de la mesa donde Loki está sentando. Un segundo después, un par de fuertes brazos lo levantan de su silla, enredándose a su alrededor en un fuerte abrazo.

—Estás perdonado, pequeño hermano —Thor murmura en su oído, su voz ronca y pesada—. Y lo que sea que yo haya hecho para empujarte a tal oscuridad, pido que me perdones a cambio.

—No hay nada que perdonar —Loki dice, regresando el abrazo, maravillándose sobre cuando bien se siente el estar cerca de Thor, el ser presionado contra su pecho de esa manera—. No has hecho nada mal.

Él no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando finalmente se liberan, pero cuando lo hacen, Thor está sonriendo como el sol mismo, luciendo como su propio título de Dios del Tueno indica.

* * *

Mientras están haciendo su camino para encontrar a Tony, Loki no puede evitar que sus pensamientos vaguen. Y se pregunta qué pensará Thor si supera de la atracción que se ha desarrollado entre él y Tony, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos ha actuado sobre eso aún.

Thor se había enterado de algunas de sus antiguas escapadas, por supuesto. Era algo que estaba entendido implícitamente pero no que no se hablaba en alto del tema, la dirección en la cual iban los gustos de Loki en ese tema. Y él sabía muy bien cual era la opinión de Thor de tales relaciones. al igual que del resto de Asgard. Que tal cosa no era digna de un príncipe - para un hombre - el dejarse tratar como argr voluntariamente, pero a pesar de tal desaprobación, Thor nunca había dicho algo en voz alta, prefiriendo pretender como si no estuviera pasando. Lo cual era probable igual de bueno.

Thor no hubiera aprobado que Tony y él estuvieran envueltos en tales eventos más de lo que lo hizo todas aquellas veces, era seguro. Pero tampoco habría razón para que su aprobación fuera menos, mientras Loki fuera un participante voluntario y Tony no demandara algo que Loki no quisiera dar.

Por supuesto, si Tony fuera a ordenarlo, Loki no tendría otra opción más que acceder a sus deseaos, como cualquier otro esclavo. Pero sabe que tal cosa jamás sucedería. Tony nunca demandaría de tal manera, el le preguntaría y ase aseguraría que Loki lo quisiera antes de proceder más allá. Y si Loki le fuera a decir que no, Tony lo aceptaría y lo respetaría. No como un amo, si no como lo haría un... amante real.

No que él _fuera_ a decir "no" ahora, obviamente. Sólo podría haber un "sí" para eso.

Y con eso, su cerebro de repente ve que es el momento adecuado para proveerlo con un imagen muy detallada de él mismo yaciendo desnudo en la cama de Tony, las manos de Tony explorando su cuerpo, la lengua de Tony saboreando su piel, la fuerte erección de Tony presionando contra su cadera...

—Pensándolo ahora, ustedes en realidad... sólo tienen una cama ¿verdad? —Las palabras avergonzadas de Thor interrumpen sus pensamientos.

—Sí —confirma, dejando que la imagen mental placentera se le vaya de la cabeza con un suspiro. su hermano nunca ha tenido buena sincronización—. ¿Qué más habríamos de obtener?

—¿Por qué no me dijeron? Pude haber hecho que arreglaran algo.

—No importa. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros —y no es que le importe del todo—. ¿Así que ahora nos regresamos a Midgard? —pregunta rápido antes de que Thor pueda decir algo más, tratando de alejar el tema de conversación hacia algo diferente.

—Lo haremos pronto. Sólo deseo que el Hombre de Metal  intente algo antes de que partamos —Thor dice, tan fácil de distraer como siempre.

Y cuando llegan a la puerta de su habitación, Loki no puede evitar maravillarse de cuan afortunado es. Porque a pesar de todo lo malo que ha hecho, de alguna manera aún hay dos hombres  ahí afuera que están dispuestos a cuidar de él y hacer todo en su poder para protegerlo.


	108. Chapter 108

Un gemido de placer escapa de sus labios al mismo tiempo que deja caer su cabeza contra las piedras redondas y pulidas detrás de él, el agua que ha golpeado contra su piel es deliciosamente tibia, la elevada temperatura está haciendo maravillas por sus músculos adoloridos y la tensión que aún le queda de todo lo que sucedió en su vista a Asgard.

Tony se deja deslizar aún más dentro de esa bendita calidez, sentándose en uno de los escalones más profundos que llevan al fondo de la bañera para que el agua le cubriera hasta la barbilla antes de cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos, es una sensación casi tangible, como la tensión escapa de él y todo por el simple hecho de sumergirse en una alberca de agua humeante.

Así que no hay verdaderas regaderas en Asgard, pero un baño caliente es la mejor quele sigue, definitivamente, si no es que mejor, está alegre de que Thor lo convenciera de visitar los baños Asgardianos antes de regresar a casa a pesar de cuanto había querido largarse de aquí de inmediato.

Sintiéndose mareado, deja que su mano rompa la superficie casi quieta, haciendo pequeñas olas y aventando agua sobre la pared cubierta de piedras que rodeaban la depresión profunda que servía como bañera caliente, lo único que falta aquí para estar completo sería un pato amarillo de hule.

Hay varias piscinas pequeñas y bañeras en la casa de baños, pero él es el único aquí, en verdad aprecia la oportunidad de estar asolas por unos momentos, Thor está manteniendo guardia con Loki en este momento, permitiéndole a Tony su bien merecido descanso.

Se queda sentado en el escalón del fondo por unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando la sensación de tener su cuerpo entero sumergido en el agua caliente, apesar de que tiene una bañera caliente en casa, es muy raro que la use prefiere mejor una ducha caliente pero mucho más rápida, aunque hace una nota mental de comenzar a usarla con más frecuencia.

Después de quizás diez minutos de esto, retrocede con lentitud hacia la superficie, quedándose unos cuantos escalones más arriba para que el agua este cubriéndolo hasta la cintura, chiflando, se estira para poder alcanzar una pequeña hendidura que contiene una barra de jabón, frotando la cosa verde y de esencia dulce entre sus palmas hasta que sus manos están cubiertas por una gruesa capa de espuma.

Justo en ese momento hay un ligero tronido detrás de él, se gira para ver la puerta abierta y a Loki deslizándose dentro del lugar, sus pies insonoros contra el suelo mojado mientras hace su camino hacia la bañera en la que Tony está sentado.

Las cejas de Tony se fruncen ante la vista inesperada, _¿Qué está haciendo Loki aquí? Debería de estar con Thor_.

—¿No se supone que tu hermano debería de tener un ojo en ti? —Tony pregunta con voz un poco más dura de lo que era su intención, el tener a Loki vagando sólo con todos esos raros andando por todo el lugar no es un pensamiento que le atraiga en lo más mínimo, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Loki se encoge de hombros. —Le dije que tomaría la oportunidad de usar los baños mientras estábamos aquí —se detiene junto a la bañera, unas cuantas yardas lejos de donde Tony está sentado, sus manos aún cubiertas de la espuma que está comenzando a oler como un prado entero—. Thor me escoltó hasta aquí y está esperando en la biblioteca justo al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Con eso, agarra su playera jalándola por sobre su cabeza en un movimiento suave y la deja caer sobre un pequeño podio de piedra a su derecha que sirve como un área para guardar ropa para los visitantes.

Puede escuchar a Loki removiendo el resto de sus ropas también, pero para ese entonces Tony ya ha girado su cabeza hacia otro lado y está mirando directamente frente a él, un chapoteo a su izquierda le informa que Loki ha entrado a la piscina, sentándose en uno de los escalones más altos.

Por supuesto que él hace un valiente esfuerzo de no mirar, actuando como si el dios de ojos verdes no estuviera sentada en toda su gloriosa desnudez unos cuantos pasos más allá, pero sus esfuerzos se ven frustrados un momento después por sus ojos nada cooperativos, que se mueven como por voluntad propia, revisan el delgado cuerpo de arriba abajo varias veces.

No puede evitar notar los moretones en los brazos del dios por el incidente en el calabozo, se encuentra a si mismo agradecido no que no haya alguien más en el baño, o habrían pensado a Tony responsable de ponerlos ahí, no que a alguien aquí lo hubiera puesto sobre su cabeza – sospecha que le aplaudirían antes de regañarle – pero aún así.

—Los baños Asgardianos son bastante relajantes —Loki dice, alcanzando la barra de jabón— ¿Confió en que esté de acuerdo?

—Sí, son relajantes —bien, no le tomó mucho tiempo de yacer en esta piscina para que su cuerpo terminara completamente flojo, aunque ahora parece que una parte de su traicionero cuerpo esta de camino a recuperarse de su estado de suavidad, a pesar de que ha pasado varias noches con el dios yaciendo _casi_ desnudo a su lado en la cama se ha asegurado de girar su cabeza cada vez que Loki se desviste y cualquier reacción física que podría haber portado, escondida con seguridad debajo de las cubiertas de la cama, ahora él ya no tiene ese lujo protector.

—Uh-huh —murmura, sintiéndose como un idiota.

Al menos está hundido hasta la cintura con el agua caliente ofreciéndole al menos algo de protección, esperando esconder el estado embarazoso que se está poniendo peor con cada segundo, se hunde aún más en el agua rezando porque Loki no vaya a notar algo fuera de lo ordinario, ya ha pasado por esto demasiadas veces.

Por supuesto, no trajo nada de ropa de baño, no esperaba que el baño fuera parte de su estancia todo incluido, en verdad que se arrepiente ahora, pero Thor solo se había reído contento, golpeando sus muslos con diversión como si le hubieran dicho alguna broma muy graciosa, cuando Tony había cuestionado lo apropiado de bañarse desnudo en público, _¿Por qué alguien querría usar ropas mientras se baña? Quizás es una extraña costumbre midgardiana el quedarse vestido durante tales actividades, pero es una práctica que no se ha escuchado aquí, e_ l dios del Trueno incluso se había limpiado los ojos después de que uno de los peores ataques de risa se terminara, con su visión obscurecida por las lágrimas.

Y dado que no se siente como para ser el idiota del que se ríen en todo Asgard, en particular si la reacción de Thor dejaba algo en claro había dejado el tema, no es como si tuviera algo de que estar avergonzado y que no pudiera soportar las miradas.

Loki por otro lado sigue sentado ignorante sobre el escalón con el agua hasta su cintura, rodando la barra olorosa de jabín entre suspalmas un par de veces para poder formar espuma. Luego deja la barra en la hendidura y procede a frotan la sustancia sobre sus brazos y por su pecho y estomago.

Y Tony está tratando de alejar su mirada, en verdad que sí, pero la vista es demasiado hipnotizante y el control sobre sí mismo demasiado débil, sus ojos están pegados en la escena erótica sin querer y que se está desarrollando frente a él, atorada ahí como si hubiera sido atrapada con muchas grapas, clavos y súper adhesivos.

Así que sólo se sienta ahí y observa fijamente como Loki se enjabona a sí mismo como si fuera la estrella de una película porno de aficionados, manos y dedos largos moviéndose hábilmente sobre su propio cuerpo.

Tony traga de repente, su boca y garganta se sienten tan secos como el desierto del Sahara.

Y se da cuenta que aún está sentado ahí con la espuma olorosa en sus manos, luciendo como un tonto.

Así que frota bruscamente la cosa sobre su propio pecho y brazos, no por el repentino deseo de limpieza, sino en una vana esperanza de que el jabón oscurezca el agua a su alrededor, haciéndola lo suficientemente turbia para evitar que su erección obvia se muestre, en caso de que Loki mire en esa dirección por accidente.

Habiendo terminado de enjabonarse en esa manera inadvertidamente obscena, el dios se desliza hacia abajo para hundirse en el agua, enjuagando el jabón de su cuerpo y su cabello. Quitándose el agua del rosto, se eleva de nuevo, sentándose en lo que probablemente es dos escalones más arriba que la última vez, mostrando partes de su cuerpo que lo habrían hecho arrestar si estuviera en un establecimiento similar en América, arroyuelos de agua recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo y brillante, Tony se hunde aún más en el agua mientras su pene se mueve alegre ante la magnífica vista.

Luego el dios voltea su cabeza hacia Tony, observándole tan calmado como si estuvieran totalmente vestidos en el sillón de su sala y no desnudos a unos cuantos pasos uno del otro. — ¿Quieres ayuda enjabonando tu espalda? —pregunta, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

 _Oh demonios, sí_ , su boca quiere decir.

—No —es lo que dice en realidad—. Soy un muchacho grande, puedo lavarme yo solo, gracias —puede estuchar como su voz está más tensa de lo normal, pero espera que el dios no note esa tensión repentina. _Relajante, mi trasero pelear contra VictorDoom es más relajante que este maldito baño_.

Loki le mira detenidamente en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera pensando algo importante y profundo.

Luego, con un movimiento fluido, el dios se desliza detrás de él, moviendo su cuerpo con suavidad y rapidez como una sirena alienígena, el aliento se atora en la garganta de Tony ante la proximidad inesperada.

—Entonces ¿Puede haber algo más con lo que pueda ayudarte?

Antes de que Tony tenga oportunidad de reaccionar, de tan siquiera soltar una palabra de su garganta restringida, una mano se desliza debajo de la superficie del agua y se va hacia su erección dolorosa, la sorpresa del toque tan intimo le congela como a un ciervo cegado por las luces a temperatura cero, durante un momento interminable que pasa antes de que su cuerpo se pueda mover de nuevo, un millón de pensamientos revoltosos pasan por su cerebro atrofiado.

Pero lo que sobresale mucho más es algo que está demasiado claro – Loki está haciendo exactamente lo que Tony le dijo que hiciera – _actuando como se supone que lo haga un esclavo en Asgard_ , como se le ha demostrado con mucha claridad incluye _esto_ también, complacer a su amo, servirle en la cama, o en la casa de baños, o donde sea.

Nunca fue su intención incluir esta parte por supuesto, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que Loki puede que no se haya dado cuenta de ello y aparentemente, escogió la interpretación más literal, ahora la mano del dios esta aferrada a su pene, Loki está recargado en él y – _joder_.

Finalmente liberado de su parálisis, toma la muñeca de Loki con un agarre fuerte, alejándola de su cuerpo. —Detente —dice, aunque suena más como un gruñido feroz que otra cosa—. No te pedí esto —bueno, quizás lo hizo inadvertidamente en la forma en que dijo su previa petición de comportamiento aprobado por Asgard, pero está bastante seguro que no lo pidió _intencionalmente_.

La mirada de confusión en la cara del dios hubiera sido cómica bajo otras circunstancias, pero ahora no resulta divertida en lo más mínimo.

—Sí, sé que esto cuenta como apropiado aquí en Asgard, pero no de donde yo vengo, así que _nunca_ hagas algo como esto de nuevo —Tony chasquea, más enojado consigo mismo que con alguien más, debería de haberlo pensado mejor, debió de haber escogido sus palabras con más cuidado, sabe muy bien ahora lo que se espera de los esclavos en Asgard – incluso si Loki no se lo hubiera explicado, está bastante claro por las insinuaciones de Arnulf y Geir sobre Tony usando a su esclavo para el sexo, la enorme cama presentada a ellos sin preguntas, por no decir algo de las propias expectativas de Loki cuando llegó a la torre de Tony, no hay duda de qué es lo que se espera de un esclavo aquí, y él le pidió a Tony que actuara así no una, sino dos veces, desde que llegaron a Asgard. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido, tan inconsciente?

—Pensé que —Loki comienza sonando indeciso, la falta de compresión marcada en sus facciones.

—Bien, pensaste mal —Tony le interrumpe, no queriendo escuchar lo que Loki pensó en realidad,ya lo sabe y le hace sentirse mal del estomago.

Loki parece estar a punto de decir algo más, pero luego se retira, su boca medio abierta cerrándose de golpe.

Tony suelta la muñeca que no se había dado cuenta que seguía sosteniendo en un agarre fuerte y la mano de Loki cae sobre su costado como peso muerto. —Mis disculpas entonces —el dios entona forzado, muy formal—. No era mi intención molestarlo.

Y en verdad, el que debería de estar disculpándose es Tony no Loki, pero no puede hacerlo en ese momento. —Sólo… vete —murmura en su lugar, no muy seguro de que pueda soportar otro momento en la presencia del dios—. Regresa con Thor.

Loki le obedece sin preguntas, salpicando a Tony con agua cuando se levanta de repente y sale de la bañera, sólo deteniéndose rápidamente para recoger sus ropas y vestirse mientras hace su camino a la puerta, no girándose una sola vez cuando sale, dejando a Tony sólo en la habitación.

 _Demonios_.

Jodió esto totalmente, aquí él había estado muy seguro de que lo peor había pasado, que ya no habría más de estos… _malentendidos_ entre ellos, que Loki ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho que Tony no esperada nada de favores sexuales de él, esclavo o no y aún así, aún le habían golpeado metafóricamente justo en la cara con esto.

Suspira, deslizándose aún más en el agua hasta que está sumergido en su totalidad, sintiéndose como un completo imbécil, su erección ya se ha desinflamado y muerto, su pene una vez más lacio como lo estaba antes de que el dios hiciera su entrada.

La incomodidad en su estómago es como una serpiente enroscándose, lo está haciéndose sentir casi enfermo y no el ayuda para nada que justo entonces recuerda ese sueño muy vivido que tuvo con Loki anoche, donde aparecía un Loki acurrucándose con él mientras yacían en la cama juntos, lentamente recorriendo con sus dedos el cuerpo de Tony e incluso yendo un poco más al sur para roza su entrepierna.

Y el recuerdo de cuando bien se había sentido la mano de Loki alrededor de su pene hace unos momentos no le ayuda para nada.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	109. Chapter 109

—Eso fue rápido, hermano. ¿Disfrutaste tu baño? —Thor le pregunta en cuanto entra a la biblioteca, su cabello aún húmedo y las ropas torcidas por su improvisada manera de vestirse mientras caminaba apresurado.

—Fue… relajante —Loki responde sin comprometer nada, ni siquiera tiene que mentir, _fue_ relajante, hasta que las Cosas Sucedieron.

Es raro ver a Thor sentado en una mesa rodeado de libros, el dios del Trueno rara vez tiene la paciencia o el interés para tales búsquedas, en su lugar, favoreciendo las actividades más manuales, usualmente las que incluyen un pedazo de metal afilado.

Levantando el pesado volumen abierto sobre la mesa para poder mostrárselo a Loki, Thor sonríe contento. —Encontré este libro desamparado en uno de los estantes y lo he estado estudiando mientras estabas en los baños, habla de estrategias de guerra, hay un capítulo bastante interesante sobre tácticas ofensivas contra enemigos superiores en números —dice mientras señala las amarillentas hojas con apreciación.

Loki sólo le escucha a medias, tiene otras cosas en la cabeza justo ahora. —Entonces ¿cuándo exactamente regresamos a Midgard?

—Sólo tenemos que esperar a que el Hombre de Metal termine su baño y se aliste, luego partiremos —hace una pausa corta, su mirada descansando sobre Loki—. Debo asumir que… ¿Estás ansioso por partir?

Él suspira. —Como están las cosas, preferiría estar en Midgard, sí.

Thor le observa con una mirada firme. —Entiendo eso, pero te extrañaré muchísimo hermano, aunque me esforzaré para poder visitarte tan seguido como pueda.

Loki solo asiente por respuesta, luego se deja caer sobre una de las sillas anticuadas que no están cubiertas por pergaminos o libros, una pierna colgando por encima del reposabrazos, regresando a sus pensamientos confusos.

 _Tony lo acaba de rechazar_.

Justo ahora, hay un profundo abismo donde su estomago debería de estar, porque Tony no debería de haber hecho eso, no logra encontrarle sentido, no importa como retuerza los eventos recientes en su mente o no importa cuánto gire su cabeza para mirarlo desde diferentes ángulos, Lo que debería de haber sido una sencilla ecuación simplemente no _suma_.

Al principio no había planeado que las cosas procedieran en esa dirección, pero como sabía que Tony había ido a probar los baños dejándolo solo con Thor, eventualmente había comenzado a pensar en la idea de que sería mejor tomar la oportunidad de visitarlos también,después de todo, cualquiera en la casa sería libre de usarlos, incluyendo los sirvientes e incluso los esclavos, siempre y cuando no tuvieran otras tareas que cumplir o no estorbaran, pero a esta hora del día, debería de haber poca gente ahí si es que había, excepto por Tony.

¿Así que por qué no relajarse en un baño caliente en lugar de sentarse ahí esperando a que Tony regresara? Le vendría bien algo relajante después de todas las desgracias y humillaciones que había tenido que soportar desde que regreso a Asgard, podría disfrutar un respiro después de todo.

Entre más pensaba en ello, más le parecía atrayente la idea – había extrañado los baños públicos, habiendo solo usado la regadera desde que llegó a Midgard,pero la perspectiva de hundirse en una piscina de agua caliente, dejando que el estrés y la tensión de los eventos recientes se esfume de su cuerpo y su mente, de repente parece demasiado atractiva.

En cierto sentido, el haber venido aquí ha sentido como que le aventaron un jarrón de agua helada después de haber estado sentado frente a una chimenea caliente,a pesar de estar muy consciente de que es lo que conlleva la esclavitud en Asgard, no había estado completamente preparado para la pesada carga que caería sobre él después de haber vivido bajo la indulgencia de Tony todo este tiempo, había sido un llamado cruel y despiadado para él, las demandas severas de Asgard y las expectativas de alguien de su estación siendo aventadas sobre sus hombros con mucha fuerza. Soportar ese peso había sido difícil y se había tambaleado bastante bajo la presión durante el primer día, a pesar de que Tony había estado ahí para atraparle cuando perdió su equilibrio completamente, evitando que cayera en el abismo abriéndose bajo sus pies.

Con eso presente, la oportunidad de relajar sus músculos y calmar su mente tensa había sido demasiado atrayente. Así que le dijo a Thor que se uniría a Tony en los baños, y su hermano no vio razón para negarse.

Al principio, no había tenido otros planes más que ese,como sea, todo eso cambió muy pronto una vez que se encontró a si mismo cerca de un Tony Stark desnudo y muy erecto.

Era bastante obvio, mientras Loki estaba sentado ahí sobre uno de los escalones superiores que entraban a la piscina enjabonándose con ese jabón extra oloroso, que tipo de reacción tendría sobre Tony su propio aseo personal, así que lo había sobreactuado un poquito, decidiendo que le daría a Tony un pequeño espectáculo mientras estaba ah´, disfrutando la manera en que los ojos del hombre estaban clavados en él mientras él se bañaba.

No había pasado mucho antes de que fuera superado por el deseo de tocar ese cuerpo tan tentadoramente cerca, el acariciar esa suave piel e involucrarse en otras cosas mucho más íntimas también, el ser enfrentado con un Tony Stark desnudo y de tan cerca, cada línea y cada musculo tonificado a la vista que fue incapaz de resistirse a pesar de saber que Thor los estaba esperando.

Y estaba seguro de que Tony sería incapaz de resistirse también, considerando el deseo obvio que había estado albergando por Loki por tanto tiempo; Claro, sabía bastante bien que el hombre no quería ningún compañero reacio en su cama, pero obviamente él no se iba a negar ahora, no cuando Loki se había acercado libre y dispuesto a _él_.

Así que se había ofrecido a enjabonarle la espalda a Tony, saboreando la oportunidad de poder recorrer con sus dedos su piel y luego con lentitud, continuar recorriendo otros territorios más sugerentes de ese cuerpo musculoso y esbelto, fantaseando sobre hacer eso había sido bastante placentero, pero ahora deseaba poder traer esas fantasías a la práctica.

Pero para su sorpresa, Tony había rechazado la oferta.

Quizás sus avances fueron demasiado sutiles para un hombre como Tony, después de todo, él era la epítome de la franqueza, a veces tan terriblemente directo, así que era de esperarse que interpretara una oferta de tallarle la espalda como una simple oferta de tallarle la espalda, nada más que eso.

Y aunque Loki prefería la sutiliza y al gracia, definitivamente podía ser franco y directo también cuando la situación lo requería.

Así que se deslizó hacia Tony que estaba sentado con sólo su cabeza y hombros sobresaliendo del agua, y estiró su mano, sonriendo internamente mientras lo hacía.

Se sentía _tan bien_.

Él quería a Tony, Tony lo quería a él, en serio ¿qué más había que decir? habría sido la cosa más natural en el mundo que ambos se rindieran a sus deseos en ese momento, en lugar de continuar resistiendo mientras esperaban por una mejor ocasión, éste _fue_ el momento perfecto.

Tony estaba tan duro como granito cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de su miembro, y eso sólo encendió su deseo aún más. Así que se acercó, presionando su cuerpo aún más cerca, deleitándose en la proximidad del hombre junto a él.

Había tantas respuesta que pudo haber esperado de Tony en ese momento – sus caderas moviéndose contra su mano, sus labios atrapando los suyos con hambre, sus brazos cerrándose sobre su cintura, sus dedos entrelazándose con su cabeza – su mente las había imagina todas ya,todas, pero no la respuesta que obtuvo en realidad.

Tony – imposible, ilógico – lo _rechazó_.

A pesar su obvia excitación, Tony le había alejado diciéndole que se detuviera.

No podía entender al hombre, no existía razón lógica de por qué debería de rechazar con tal resolución los avances de Loki, no cuando era obvio que estaba de humor para tales actividades y el objeto de su deseo se estaba ofreciendo a sí mismo de esa manera, todo ansioso y dispuesto,él _sabe_ que Tony lo desea, si el hombre pensó que el momento fue muy mal elegido por cualquier razón, lo pudo haber dicho así de simple y sugerir que lo retomaran más tarde.

Las palabras que le siguieron aún estaban grabadas en su mente — _Sí, sé que esto cuenta como apropiado aquí en Asgard, pero no de donde yo vengo_.

Ya le ha dado vueltas a la frase un ciento de veces en su cabeza, tratando de descifrarla, buscando el mensaje escondido detrás de las palabras que pueda ponerle algo de luz al comportamiento errático de Tony, sabe que de donde Tony viene hay pocas restricciones sobre practicantes voluntarios participando en actividades sexuales, así que eso no debe de ser a lo que Tony se refiere; No, algo más debe de ser la clave.

Frunciendo el ceño en contemplación, juguetea con la tela vieja y mohosa que cubre el reposabrazos de la silla, quitando pequeñas piezas del lino con sus dedos, entonces, de repente se da cuenta de a lo que Tony debió de estarse refiriendo, _Por supuesto_ – los baños son un espacio demasiado público como para que el hombre se sintiera cómodo iniciando tales actividades, incluso si no había alguien más ahí en ese momento, el libre acceso era dado a todos los hombres y mujeres en el lugar, significando que cualquier podía entrar en cualquier momento.

Y ya ha aprendido que los humanos son más modestos y conscientes sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y las actividades sexuales que los Aesir, para quienes la desnudez es considerada un estado natural, no algo de lo que se debe estar avergonzado, eso había sido claramente ilustrado cuando Tony había preguntado sobre lo apropiado de bañarse desnudo, la única manera práctica y natural de bañarse, haciéndole la tonta sugerencia a Thor de que usara algún tipo de ropa mientras estuviera en los baños, también era poco probable que Tony estuviera consciente de que los baños eran un lugar común para que la gente de Asgard iniciara algún tipo de relación sexual, que incluso había lugares apartados que conectaban con el lugar a donde las parejas enamoradas podían irse para tener un momento privado, no se suponía que se pusieran a follar en la piscina donde cualquier que entrara los viera.

Pero dado que Tony había crecido en Midgard con sus opiniones mojigatas sobre que se consideran aceptables muestras publicas de comportamiento sexual, quizás no es sorprendente que considerara lo que Loki estaba haciendo como algo bastante inapropiado y que reaccionara de acuerdo a ello.

 _Bien, entonces_ , si Tony se siente tan contrariado por eso, no va a presionar ese tema en particular,en lugar de ello va a esperar hasta que un momento más _apropiado_ llegue, cuando él y Tony estén en algún lugar más privado de nuevo, sin arriesgarse a que alguien los encuentre en medio de la situación.

Entonces, era seguro que Tony apreciaría y estaría completamente receptivo a sus avances.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	110. Chapter 110

Cuando se para enfrente de Loki y Thor, el cabello aún mojado con su bolsa deportiva en mano, se siente como el idiota más grande que ha caminado nunca sobre el planeta, no puede obligarse a mirar a Loki a los ojos, así que se regresa a la estrategia de mirarlo rápidamente cuando el dios parece que tiene su atención en otro lado.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, Loki luce bastante tranquilo, como si el incidente incomodo en los baños en la mañana nunca hubiera sucedido, como si ya hubiera olvidado la manera en que había agarrado la erección de Tony como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, lo cual como ya le habían dejado bastante claro, que en verdad así _es_ en Asgard, dadas sus relativas posiciones.

Quizás el dios solo estaba pretendiendo, quizás sólo era un espectáculo montado, pero si fuera así, Tony está muy agradecido por eso, especialmente considerando que Thor está cerca. Porque ¿qué habría pensado Thor si supiera? ¿Sí tuviera idea de lo que había pasado en los baños? ¿Qué su propio hermano había asumido y a dónde le habían conducido esas ideas?

—¿Listo para partir, mi amigo? —Thor dice, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tony, si él notó que Tony está tenso no comenta nada, respecto a cómo están las cosas es probable que haya elegido interpretarlo como una mera aprensión ante el viaje entre dimensiones nauseabundo de regreso a casa, que les esperaba.

—Sí —dice, aliviado de poder ser capaz de producir al menos una respuesta, incluso si es monosilábica.

—Muy bien —Thor asiente—. Entonces deberíamos de movernos, necesitamos estar sobre el Bifröst para poder hacer uso del medallón de mi Padre para transportarnos; ha sido creado teniendo el puente arcoíris como el único punto Asgardiano para teletransportación y así asegurar que todos los viajeros tengan que pasar por Heimdall.

Sin más que decir ellos comienzan a caminar, Tony y Loki siguiendo al Dios del Trueno que los guía fuera de las habitaciones reales y hacia la ciudad.

Y a pesar de que sólo han sido tres días, aun siente como si una eternidad hubiera pasado desde que llegaron, tantas cosas que nunca había esperado ocurrieron, es probable que sea algo bueno que no las viera venir o puede que se hubiera negado rotundamente ante la primera mención de Thor de una visita a mundos alienígenas, pero al menos es una enorme sensación de alivio partir ya, no tanto por él si no por Loki el dios ya ha tenido suficiente de humillación y problemas en estos pocos días como para durarle toda una vida.

No puede evitar mirar muy discretamente sobre su hombro hacia Loki mientras caminan, porque a pesar del ambiente impresionante y ruidoso en el que se encuentran, la imagen familiar del dios de cabellos oscuros que está caminando un paso muy corto detrás de ellos está llamando su atención .

Trata de reconfortarse en el hecho de que al menos no parece que Loki esté tratando de mantener mas distancia entre ellos de lo usual o que no se esté comportando diferente en presencia de Tony., pero aún así, sus pensamientos siguen retorciéndose mientras caminan por las espirales altísimas, los guerreros de apariencia fiera, los monumentos impresionantes y dorados, su cerebro sólo registra sus presencias por corto tiempo.

Es desconcertante cuán lejos se han separado después de que todo hubiera parecido ir tan bien entre ellos, que Loki pensara tan poca cosa de él, después de todo este tiempo y tan incómodo como la idea es, sabe que necesita sentarse y tener una plática con Loki tan pronto como regresen a casa, dejarle muy claro que esos _servicios_ no son parte de lo que él espera del dios, bueno, no que el espere _algo_ en verdad, pero especialmente no _eso_.

La idea de tratar el tema con Loki le hace gemir, porque a pesar de que Tony Stark es un campeón mundial cuando se trata de llenar el silencio con comentarios sarcásticos, líneas ingeniosas y plática vacía, nunca ha sido bueno en _hablar_ cuando se trata de esas cosas _importantes_.

¿Y cómo es que comienzas una plática como esa? _Oh, por cierto, ¿Recuerdas esa vez en el baño cuando agarraste mi pene? Sí vamos a hablar de ello_.

Pero al menos Loki ya debe de tener una idea, dado como Tony aclaró el asunto de manera inmediata, diciéndole que no quería a Loki haciendo algo así,esa debe de ser la razón de porqué luce tan relajado y despreocupado justo ahora, aliviado de saber que Nunca se espero de él el hacer tales _tareas_ , sin importar cuan desconsideradamente Tony parafraseó su petición de que Loki actuara igual que como se esperaba de un esclavo en Asgard.

Así que con suerte, esto pronto será como el incidente del masaje de pies y todo lo que le siguió – una memoria vergonzosa es segura, pero sólo una memoria. al menos esta vez, él ya ha dejado en claro su posición en el tema, y Loki había entendido muy bien también, lo cual es mucho más de lo que se podría decir de aquella vez con lo de los pies.

Pero aún así, sabe que antes de permitir que el incidente se convierta en sólo una memoria, necesita aclarar las cosas con Loki primero.

 _Así que una vez que regresemos a casa_ se promete a sí mismo, _Una vez que lleguemos a casa, hablaré de eso con Loki y diré las cosas que aún necesitan ser dichas._

Un escalofrío de algo irreconocible le recorre toda su espina dorsal cuando recuerda el cuerpo presionado contra el suyo como una playera mojada, el aliento caliente sobre su mejilla, ojos verdes brillantes perforándole, y la mano que-

Molesto consigo mismo, aleja la imagen mental, quizás no es sorpresa que Loki haya asumido eso, cuando la mente de una vía de Tony estaba huyendo constantemente con él de esa manera, dejando sus necesidades más básicas en la primera fila, seguramente había notado de inmediato la respuesta física en los baños y actuó como un esclavo Asgardiano se suponía que actuara cuando veía a su amo en tal estado, dado que ni su mente ni su cuerpo parecen cooperar en lo más mínimo cuando se trata del dios, quizás debería de agradecer de que no tuvo uno de esos sueños húmedos tampoco y que no comenzará a restregarse con Loki en su sueño mientras estaba en ello.

Eventualmente alcanzan las puertas de la ciudad y mientras las pasan, Tony suspira aliviado,incluso si aún no están en casa, al menos existe esa masiva pared separándolos de toda esa gente aquí que no querían otra cosamás que lastimar a Loki, degradarlo, humillarlo y verlo sufrir, eincitar esas creencias tan retorcidas de hacerle pensar que se suponía que tenía que ofrecerle a Tony servicios sexuales.

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos inquietantes, la vista de esas paredes detrás de él le hacen sentirse un poco mejor, poniendo su ánimo un par de niveles más hacia el lado del brillante sol.

No les toma mucho el llegar de nuevo frente a Heimdall, quien luce como si no se hubiera movido ni una pulgada desde la última vez que lo pasaron, congelado en el tiempo y el espacio, Thor intercambia unas cuantas palabras con el guardián del arcoíris, éste se hace hacia un lado para dejarles pasar bajo sus vigilantes ojos.

El Bifröst mismo brilla y centellea con millones de colores mientras salen del puente, Tony evitando mirar meticulosamente hacia el enorme abismo debajo está a punto de preguntarle a Thor si sería posible – o del todo aconsejable –el quitar un pequeñito pedazo del material brillante y llevarlo consigo a casa para investigarlo, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca, Thor saca su medallón de debajo de su camisa y jala a Loki y a Tony fuertemente con su brazo poderoso.

Hay un resplandor azul y un horrible jalón en su estómago, entonces el resplandor de la ciudad dorada de Asgard ya no está, dejando sólo una imagen desvaneciéndose en sus retinas.

***

El viaje de regreso es igual que la primera vez, el estomago se le revuelve y la tripa se le retuerce, y al final Tony se encuentra sobre sus cuatro en el suelo de su propia sala, con nauseas y tosiendo como si se estuviera ahogando con sus propios órganos internos.

Probablemente le toma como dos minutos el poder ponerse de pie de nuevo, aliviado de que no haya tosido un pulmón, y enfrentándose cara a cara con dos dioses bastante normales mirándole como si fuera una curiosidad de muestra en un espectáculo de raros.

Tony limpia sus manos sobre sus ropas antes de alisar la parte frontal de su playera. —Sí, muy bien, soy un mortal débil que no está acostumbrado a ser volteado de adentro hacia afuera y de regreso cortesía de esta cosa de viaje intergaláctico, dejen de mirarme como si de repente me hubieran crecido un par de cornamentas ¿De acuerdo?

Thor responde inútilmente golpeando la espalda de Tony con su enorme mano, casi mandando al mortal de nuevo al suelo del que acaba de levantarse. —No te preocupes por eso amigo ésta es la reacción normal entre los mortales y no es algo para avergonzarse.

—Sí, y si se me rompieron algunos órganos por culpa de este brinco entre mundos, voy a mandar la factura directamente a Asgard —farfulla, tratando de sacar su actitud poco seria usual mientras Thor siga presente, en verdad no quiere preguntas del dios si algo se sale de lo que es obvio.

Pero Thor sólo sujeta el hombro de Tony con su agarre fuerte uno muy varonil. —Debo de agradecerte por hacer este viaje a favor de mi hermano y por suplicar su caso ante el Padre de Todo —dice solemnemente.

Pareciera como si el tipo grande casi estuviera a punto de llorar, Tony hace una mueca, no necesita a ningún dios chillón en su torre, no si quiere arriesgar el tener una tormenta violenta de rayos caer directamente sobre su cabeza.

—No hay problemas, Hombresote, gracias por ser un anfitrión generoso y eso, me doy cuenta ahora que la cerveza Midgardiana en _verdad_ sabe como orines de caballo en comparación —Bien, al menos puedo ofrecerle a Asgard eso.

Tony se prepara justo a tiempo antes de que el Truenito le aplaste en un abrazo, y pude jurar que escucha como sus costillas crujen siniestramente bajo el tratamiento nada gentil.

—Regresaré tan pronto como tenga noticias de la decisión de mi padre —él promete mientras que después de lo que parece una eternidad, suelta a Tony quien esta inmensamente agradecido por su habilidad recién encontrada de respirar de forma normal de nuevo.

Luego Thor se gira hacia su hermano menor y le ofrece el mismo abrazo aplasta huesos también,por una vez, el dios de cabellos oscuros no parece gemir o tratar de evadir las muestras de afecto de su hermano, Tony incluso puede ver como los brazos de Loki se están moviendo para abrazar a Thor de una manera más cautelosa.

 _Bueno, qué te parece_.

—Con cuidado, hermano —Thor murmulla en su oído, los labios de Loki se están moviendo como si también le estuviera diciendo algo, Tony no puede escuchar las palabras desde dónde está parado, pero luce como que Thor aprieta un poco más fuerte como respuesta.

Luego de que los dioses se terminan de despedir Thor se prepara para partir hacia Asgard una vez más, luciendo resuelto mientras agarra su amuleto de nuevo, los tres están parados en silencio mirándose unos a otros mientras el talismán en la mano de Thor comienza a pulsar con un brillo azul, un destello repentino le sigue forzando a Tony a cerrar sus ojos, y cuando los vuelve a abrir, el lugar que el dios del trueno estaba ocupando ha solo un segundo está vacío.

Y Tony solo se queda parado mirando el lugar vacío en el piso, exhalando profundamente, mientras la tensión del lo que se siente como una vida entera lentamente se desvanece.

Sí, _en vedad_ podría usar unas vacaciones después de todo esto.


	111. Chapter 111

Loki está sentado en el sillón, recargado contra el reposabrazos y un libro abierto sobre su regazo cuando Tony está por entrar en la sala, el dios está de nuevo usando sus ropas normales de nuevo – al menos lo que contaría como normal en este planeta – habiéndose deshecho del paralelo Asgardiano ya.

Es tan extraño el ver una escena tan familiar y conocida ante él de nuevo, donde solo meras horas atrás estaban en las Tierras Mágicas de las Hadas y así, ahora todo luce exactamente como lo hacía antes de que se fueran, justo como se había acostumbrado antes de que Thor viniera a darles una segunda visita – Loki leyendo en el sillón con sus piernas dobladas, luciendo ni como dios ni como esclavo, sólo _normal_ , la tensión de antes ya no existe en su rostro, ni dejando ninguna pista de cualquier hecho reciente en Asgard.

Se siente muy raro como es que las cosas pueden regresar a la normalidad después de todo lo que pasó.

Al menos así se puede dejar guiar por las apariencias porque por supuesto, no _todo_ es lo mismo en verdad, porque ya ha visto demasiado de lo que sucede en Asgard, también se encontró con demasiadas cosas preocupantes en el camino y se dio cuenta de otras demasiado inquietantes como para creer que todo puede regresar automáticamente a lo que era antes.

Mira al dios, quien está muy concentrado en su libro como para notar que Tony está parado en la entrada sintiendo su estómago retorcerse intranquilo, tantas cosas se han vuelto claras como el cristal para él, poniendo las expectaciones previas de Loki sobre él en una luz totalmente diferente.

Una luz muy vacía y enferma.

Claro, incluso si fue hace mucho tiempo que descubrió esas expectativas, el haber visto qué fue lo que las ayudo a ser creadas en primer lugar hace que un malestar flote a la superficie de nuevo como viejas heridas que son reabiertas, a pesar de que piense que sanaron hace rato, pero ahora le están picando y le duelen, demandando que les ponga atención.

Y lo peor de todo fue esa vez en los baños, aún no puede creer que Loki en realidad hizo eso, que haya interpretado las palabras de Tony de comportarse como se esperaba de un esclavo e incluir proveerlo con servicios sexuales también, había estado tan seguro de que Loki lo conocía mejor ahora y que se sentía seguro en la certeza de que Tony, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tomaría ventaja de su posición, y aún así…

Y aún así, quizás no sea tan extraño y en realidad hay una explicación menos intranquila detrás de ello, cuando todo se deja en claro, Loki ha vivido casi toda su vida en Asgard, una vida más larga que la que cualquier humano pudiera imaginar y al mismo tiempo siendo adoctrinado con las ideas de Asgard de como los esclavos deberían de actuar en relación a sus amosy a pesar de eso, Loki nunca ha hecho algo similar en la torre de Tony, ni siquiera cuando aún creía que Tony no tenía remordimientos de lastimarlo, ofreciéndose a sí mismo de manera sexual en ese punto como una manera de calmar y agradar al amo malintencionado, como una manera de auto preservación, de alguna manera habría tenido sentidoy contraría el hacerlo cuando ya sabía muy bien que Tony no abusaría de él de ninguna manera, física o sexual.

Pero el hecho de que le tomó a Loki estar de regreso en Asgard para acercarse a Tony de tal manera, indica que debe de ser algún tipo de corto circuito mental de parte de Loki, la situación extrema que incluye el someterse a la humillación y la amenaza de un severo castigo sirvió para confundir su mente y su proceso de pensamiento racional, resultando en algo tan bizarro como eso, la dura realidad que alguien en su posición se enfrentaría en Asgard le había caído de manera despiadada, la angustia de todo ello sacando ese comportamiento pre programado de manera automática.

No es una idea placentera pero tiene sentido,después de todo es una reacción natural humana que bajo circunstancias extremas con los pensamientos lógicos fallan, el regresar a los protocolos generales bien aprendidos incluso si son completamente inapropiados para la situación presente.

Sin duda había sido un acto esporádico, nacido de la confusión temporal e intentos desesperados de equilibrarse de nuevo, atrapado de la manera en que Loki lo había estado en el choque de las expectativas de Asgard y las de Tony.

La conclusión es más atractiva y agradable para él que la alternativa – que Loki en verdad _creyó_ que Tony esperaba favores sexuales de él y actuó de acuerdo a ello.

Pero incluso si esa había sido su interpretación inicial del incidente en la casa de baños, entre más lo piensa, menos le parece que esa sea la explicación. No, después de haberse visto tan cerca de caer victima de la brutalidad que obviamente se deja caer sobre los esclavos Asgardianos que no siguen el protocolo, el cerebro de Loki debió de haber encendido el modo de auto preservación, una reacción psicológica que seguramente tiene un largo e impronunciable nombre científico le había causado que regresara al comportamiento esperado de un esclavo, incluso cuando no lo necesitaba o era requerido.

Aún así, no puede descartar esto y pretender como que nunca pasó,necesita dejarle claro que él _no_ espera favores sexuales de Loki, ni otra de esa mierda que se les exigea los esclavos en Asgard,es probable que no sea necesario ahora que están muy lejos de los alrededores responsables de sacar ese comportamiento en primer lugar, pero recuerda bastante bien aquellas otras veces cuando asumió de manera errónea que todo estaba bien, igual de bien que las consecuencias que le siguieron a sus propias negligencias.

Y no va a tomar esa oportunidad de nuevo, tan innecesaria como la precaución pueda ser y tan incomodo como se sienta el sacar el tema. Si hay algo que haya aprendido hasta ahora, es que es mucho mejor estar seguro.

—Hey —dice mientras se separa del marco de la puerta y entra en la habitación—. ¿Todo está bien?

El dios le sonríe ligeramente mientras Tony se acomoda en el lugar más cercano, uno frente al otro en lados opuestos del sillón. —Sí —responde—, aunque debo decir que estoy muy aliviado de estar de vuelta en Midgard.

Tony resopla y gira los ojos, tratando lo mejor que puede de actuar normal y relajado alrededor del dios. —Sí, dímelo a mí, esa cosa que dicen de que la mejor parte de irse es el regresar a casa de nuevo, no creo que alguna vez haya sido tan verdadero como ahora.

Loki toma el libro aún sobre su regazo y lo pone sobre la mesa, luego deja que sus brazos descanses cómodamente sobre sus piernas mientras mira directamente a Tony. —Gracias por hacer este viaje en mi nombre y hablar en mi favor ante el Padre de Todo —dice—. En verdad lo aprecio, sé que no pudo haber sido… una experiencia totalmente agradable para ti.

Él se encoge de hombros. —Eh, viviré. —Puede que haya sido una estancia incomoda, pero sin duda fue Loki el que tuvo que soportar lo peor de ello él, Tony, la tuvo fácil en comparación—. Sí alguien tiene razones para quejarse eres tú, no puedo creer que ese tipo de porquería es aceptable allá de donde vienes yal tratar a la gente así.

Loki no le ofrece una respuesta, sólo luce contemplativo.

Y demonios, había esperado que Loki dijera algo justo ahí para poder evitar lo que temía decir tanto pero, por supuesto no tiene otra opción más que hacerlo.

Pero no tiene suerte.

Se remueve un poco en su asiento, una mano peinando sus cabellos, las uñas rascando su cuero cabelludo.

—Sí, hablando de eso – sé que tu… hiciste cosas allá que en realidad no querías, simplemente porque era como se suponía que los esclavos se tienen que comportar —como eso de tomar el pene erecto de Tony y,¡Joder! si aún sigue recordando la sensación de esa mano sujetándole, transmitiéndole un cosquilleo hasta su espalda y…

_Suficiente, Tony. Contrólate._

—Pero estoy seguro de que estás consciente de que no tienes que hacer nada de esa mierda aquí en mi torre, ¿No importa cómo se hayan hecho las cosas en Asgard? —Continúa rápidamente, tratando de terminar con esto tan rápido como sea posible—. ¿Qué yo no _quiero_ que hagas nada de eso?

 _Ugh, esto es en verdad vergonzoso_. Pero al menos Loki no luce desconcertado, así que trata de tomar algo de alivio de eso.

Loki asiente lentamente. —Sí, entiendo eso incluso si algunas cosas no fueron necesarias, ha sido grabado en mi lo que constituye un comportamiento apropiado de un esclavo y me revertí a ello automáticamente, yo no me habría comportado de esa manera aquí, en Midgard —hace una pausa corta, mirando directamente a Tony—. Estoy muy consciente de que no lo habrías querido así.

 _Sí, esa es exactamente el tipo de respuesta que había esperado escuchar_. Una respuesta automática y siente una ola de alivio ante eso, sabiendo que su instinto estaba en lo correcto, que Loki en verdad no cree que _Tony_ espera algo de… eso, que haya sido un comportamiento pre programado que tomó control de manera automática, nada más que eso.

—Bien, me alegra escucharlo —dice aliviado de que todo parece estar tan bien de nuevo después del desliz momentáneo mental de Loki allá en los baños,asombrado de que el tema pueda ser resuelto tan fácil y con tan poca vergüenza de por medio,se siente como que _demasiado_ fácil pero quizás se ha acostumbrado tanto a los incidentes y pláticas causantes de vergüenzas que ya no le hacen sentir la misma mortificación de antes.

—Porque yo no quiero que te comportes como un esclavo de Asgard se supone que lo haga, ¿vale? —repite, sólo para asegurarse de que no haya malentendidos—. Todo eso está tan _mal_ y quiero que las cosas entre nosotros… sean libres de todas esas cosas.

—Yo también —Loki dice y entonces hay silencio de nuevo y Tony de repente siente una necesidad de sacar otro tema incomodo.

—Sabes —continúa con algo de vacilación, otra aguja de esa vieja culpa picándole por dentro de nuevo—. En verdad nunca me di cuenta si no hasta nuestro viaje de cuan mal son tratados los esclavos en tu tierra, si yo hubiera, yo habría… actuado diferente cuando llegaste por primera vez aquí.

Okey, él ya se ha disculpado por ser un imbécil en ese entonces, pero de alguna manera siente la necesidad de mencionarlo de nuevo ahora que él ha visitado Asgard y ha visto por sí mismo el tipo de trato que los esclavos pueden esperar, para dejarle en claro a Loki que él no habría actuado de esa manera si hubiera sabido lo que sabe ahora, porque en verdad él no quiere que Loki piense tan mal de él.

—Lo sé —Loki dice y esas palabras hacen que el pecho de Tony se sienta más ligero, escuchar a Loki decir que lo entiende—. No hay necesidad de que sigas sintiéndote culpable por nada.

—Sí, bueno —el comienza no seguro de que en verdad esté de acuerdo, gimiendo un poco cuando recuerda su comportamiento de antes, pero es interrumpido por Loki que se mueve y se acerca un poco a él.

—Me has mostrado gran amabilidad, nunca pienses diferente —con eso, Loki estira una mano para agarrar una de las de Tony, atrayéndola hacia sus labios y colocando un beso casto sobre los nudillos—. Gracias Tony,cual sea que mi destino termine siendo, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.

Mientras que los dedos sosteniendo los suyos se alejan, su brazo cae sin fuerzas a su lado y se queda mirando a Loki por un rato sin saber muy bien que decir en respuesta, ha obtenido su tanda de gracias en su vida, pero nada había involucrado el besar su mano, pero es probable que sea una cosa Asgardiana.

—Uh… ni lo menciones —logra decir eventualmente, su mano picándole de manera extraña—. Sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto aquí eso es todo, las gracias no son necesarias, sólo es decencia común.

Y el ambiente se siente tan _raro_ o al menos _él_ piensa que lo es, así que en lugar de continuar retorciéndose bajo la mirada de esos ojos verdes, dice la única cosa que sabe que tiene el poder de salvar casi cualquier situación.

—Entonces… ¿se te antoja algo de pizza? Esas chuletas de puerco y cortes de cordero como que me fastidiaron después del primer día en Narnia.

* * *

Yace despierto por un largo rato esa noche, esperando que el sueño llegue a él,tan alegre como pueda de estar de vuelta en Midgard y en la torre de Tony, hay una cosa que está extrañando y es tener la figura de Tony durmiendo junto a él en la cama.

Ahora está solo de nuevo, dado que Tony desafortunadamente no sugirió que continuaran con su anterior arreglo para dormir, estuvo al punto de proponerlo él mismo pero había decidido no hacerlo, después de todo, puede imaginar que Tony puede que quiera algo de tiempo para él solo, para procesar y digerir mentalmente todo lo que sucedió desde que se fueron de Asgard y no quiere molestar al hombre en su necesidad de soledad.

Su plática de hace rato aún está fresca en su mente y su mente continua repasándola, la incomodidad de Tony ante su comportamiento en Asgard había sido obvia, pero no muy sorprendente dado que él ha aprendido ahora que Tony no quiere que se comporte como un esclavo o que haga las cosas que se requiere normalmente de uno.

Aún así, no había esperado que Tony lo sacara a discusión, porque seguramente se daría cuenta que Loki arrodillado junto a su silla, llamándole “amo”, caminando un par de pasos detrás y todos esos pequeños detalles de humildad y servicio ¿fueron cosas que hiso solamente porque se esperaba en Asgard? ¿Que incluso Tony se había dado cuenta con eventualidad de que era recomendable que se atuviera a ellas durante su visita? ¿Había pensado que en realidad Loki continuaría con eso ahora que estaban de vuelta en su torre, a pesar de cuan claro había dejado Tony que no quería nada de eso de él?

Pero supone que hizo un muy buen trabajo convincente allá, así que quizás tiene sentido que Tony quiera asegurarse que no habrá más arrodilladas o cualquiera de esas cosas sólo por si acaso, eso sería muy de él, el esta… preocupado de esa manera, después de todo.

Y está muy consciente de que si se pasó un poco allí, no todo lo que había hecho había sido estrictamente necesario, Tony era su amo después de todo, e incluso si Loki no le hubiera mostrado el debido respeto y deferencia que normalmente debía un esclavo Asgardiano, habría sido trabajo de Tony el encargarse de ello pero se había apegado al comportamiento esperado de cualquier manera, tratando de asegurase de que nadie tuviera razones para quejarse o para causar una escena que pudiera terminar en cosas peores y además, había notado cuan angustiado había estado Tony cuando terminó en problemas aquella vez con Fjalar y no quería ver al hombre disgustado de nuevo.

Se permite estar contento con eso y se queda dormido con el recuerdo de Tony en los baños Asgardianos en el primer plano de su mente.


	112. Chapter 112

Si hay una cosa que Tony ha extrañado durante su aventura en Asgard, es sentarse en su taller tan familiar, jugando con su preciosa tecnología e inventos, y es maravillo por fin poder sentarse aquí de nuevo, haciendo todas las cosas que había planeado hacer antes de que Thor se apareciera con un boleto exprés hacia el País de las Maravillas Mágicas.

Loki está sentado en una silla junto a él observando intensamente mientras Tony está tratando de explicar que está haciendo, había pensado que el dios podría ser de ayuda con alguna de las cosas más simples y manuales mientras él hacia algunas pruebas, aunque había terminado con él dándole a Loki una rápida introducción de lo que estaba tratando de lograr, qué se supone que haga el aparato en el que está trabajando y una versión corta de la ciencia subyacente.

Y Loki observa y escucha con interés, incluso algunas veces haciendo preguntas, es obvio que no comprende todo pero está haciendo un intento impresionante.

Tony nunca ha sido de los que saben jugar en equipo, nunca ha disfrutado el trabajar junto a otros, siempre el solitario típico optando por resolver problemas por sí mismo,aun así, no puede evitar apreciar la presencia del dios mientras trabaja como una sombra benevolente mirándole con una atención ensimismada y fascinación, como si encontrara lo que está haciendo Tony interesante de verdad, le hace sentirse extrañamente… alegre por dentro.

Le gusta esa expresión en el rostro de Loki, le queda mucho mejor que esa vieja de decepción y resignación y quien sabe que más que aún recuerda bastante bien.

Y de nuevo, está agradecido de que estén de vuelta en su torre, aliviado de que Loki no tenga que ser sometido a más de las degradaciones que ha tenido que enfrentar en Asgard,la simple idea de lo que le habría pasado si le hubieran hecho esclavo en su propio reino y no en la Tierra, hace que la garganta de Tony se cierre y que la ansiedad se arrastre por su piel.

Aunque esa ansiedad desaparece cuando mira en el rostro de la figura encorvaba junto a él, la frente fruncida en concentración mientras trata de hallarle sentido a la pantalla frente a él.

—Parece que está calibrando propiamente hasta ahora —le ofrece como explicación, agitando una mano en dirección a los mensajes que pasan.

Hay un suave sonido de ping y las líneas de letras se detienen.

—Sin anomalías, perfecto —presiona un botón causando que la pantalla se reinicie.

Loki parpadea un par de veces y luego gira su cabeza para mirarle de manera rara. —¿Qué acabas de hacer? —pregunta, sus ojos entornados en confusión.

—¿Hmm? Sólo active el prototipo transmisor de hadrones que espero esté actualizado para mi nuevo traje —presiona otro botón, haciendo que más líneas de texto aparezcan.

—Puedo… sentir eso —el dios dice, su mano frotando lentamente su brazo.

Tony quita la mirada de la pantalla, encontrando los ojos verdes mirándole inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Loki se recarga en su silla mientras da golpecitos con sus dedos en su barbilla, contemplando algo, aparentemente en busca de las palabras correctas, Tony no puede evitar ser recordado ligeramente a si mimo cuando está tratando de explicar sus inventos a alguien a quien le falta la mínima competencia del lenguaje técnico.

—Quiero decir que puedo sentir lo que sea que el aparato está emitiendo, es como un tipo de campo de fuerza ¿verdad? —Loki mira el transmisor de hadrones, aunque no se mueve para tocarlo.

Tony observa al dios, sopesando sus palabras para entender las implicaciones de ellas. —Sí, hay un tipo especial de campo electromagnético, puede ser medido con los aparatos correctos, pero no es algo que se pueda _sentir_ —hace una pausa pesada—. Bueno, no si eres _humano_ , aunque supongo que puede ser diferente con ustedes los Asgardianos y sus seis o siete sentidos con los que vienen equipados.

Loki sacude su cabeza con lentitud. —No, la mayoría de los Aesir tampoco lo sentirían —levanta una mano en dirección al aparato y la mueve en círculos, como si estuviera sintiendo el aire encima de la cosa—. Este campo de fuerza que emite… es un poco como… magia.

La última palabra es dicha en un volumen más bajo que las otras y hay un dejo de algo que Tony no puede interpretar del todo.

Levanta una ceja mirando al dios, esto se acaba de poner interesante.

—¿Magia? Quieres decir que hay como…. la cosa de Hocus-pocus en este transmisor? —agita sus dedos un poco, no muy seguro de cómo se siente con esa idea, sus inventos están bien enraizados en la _ciencia_ , no en la magia de las hadas.

—No exactamente —Loki responde pensativo, es sólo que el… campo de fuerza que emite se parece mucho a los disturbios en el aire que un hechicero sentiría cuando alguien que no ha aprendido a esconder su firma mágica está usando magia en las cercanías.

—¿Lo que significa? —Tony le pregunta.

Loki se encoge de hombros, ladeando su cabeza. —Bueno, la magia _es_ un tipo de campo de fuerza, y usarla es sobre como manipular esos campos, supongo que no es tan irracional que un aparato como el tuyo pueda emitir algo que se parezca a esto.

—Hmmm —da un paso hacia adelante y toma el transmisor, girándolo en su palma, concentrado,pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos de _sentir_ algo fuera de lo ordinario, se siente como cualquier pieza de metal, muerta y sin respuesta.

Después de algunos momentos, pone la cosa de nuevo sobre la mesa, sintiéndose vagamente estúpido, en verdad sentir un campo de fuerza como si fuera algún tipo de hippie de la nueva era siendo excitado por las capacidades mágicas curativas de los cristales y los poderes especiales de los diseños geométricos, cuando él es un _científico_.

—Entonces ¿puede éste transmisor en verdad _hacer_ algo? —pregunta, enterrando el sentimiento de idiotez en otro lado—. Quiero decir, ¿con este tipo de campo de fuerza mágico?

Loki golpetea con un dedo el aparato, su uña sonando ligeramente contra el metal, entonces sacude su cabeza. —No, un aparato por sí solo no puede en verdad hacer algo; necesita un usuario mágico para manipular esos campos de fuerza en algo activo, es sólo un campo pasivo haciendo nada más que existir simplemente.

—Oh —a pesar de sus dudas, Tony se siente ligeramente decepcionado ante eso. ¿No habría sido interesante, empapar sus inventos y sus nuevos trajes con su propio tipo de magia?, quizás podría hacerse a si mismo invisible, o convertirse en un T-Rex o algo tan genial como eso, no que su traje actual no sea asombroso, pero un poco de… mejoras no le harían daño tampoco.

La mano de Loki ha pasado de picotear la cosa ha girarla en su palma, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de ella, el entrecejo fruncido en concentración. —Es extraño —dice—. Este campo es remarcablemente similar al que emiten los brazaletes alrededor de mis muñecas bloqueando mi magia, la frecuencia es ligeramente diferente pero no mucha.

Eso hace que las orejas de Tony presten atención. —¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir que ésta cosa puede que sea capaz de bloquear tus poderes si no estuvieras usando ya esos supresores mágicos?

El dios hace una mueca pequeña de exasperación. —El campo de fuerza que la magia en los brazaletes está creando, interfiere con la mía, bloqueándola y dejándola imposible de usar, aunque la firma de este campo en particular es diferente, quizás puede que hubiera disminuido mi magia de alguna manera, pero no la bloquearía completamente.

Y entonces, una idea repentina golpea a Tony y casi se cae de la silla, pero se detiene y se levanta de un salto parándose frente al dios, recargándose sobre su brazo sobre la mesa para apoyarse. —Hey ¿crees que sea posible cambiar la firma del campo de fuerza del transmisor? —pregunta, la emoción creciendo cuando las implicaciones de dicha posibilidad se vuelven repentinamente claras—. ¿Para qué se parezca a la de los brazaletes?

Una arruga de fastidio adorna el espacio entre las cejas de Loki. —Te aseguro, los brazaletes están trabajando como deberían, no hay necesidad de que crees los tuyos propios para bloquear mi magia, ya ha sido bloqueada totalmente —responde cortante.

Tony ignora la acusación malhumorada con un movimiento de sus dedos. —No es eso de lo que estoy hablando, estaba pensando si sería posible crear un campo de fuerza como el que hay en tus brazaletes, ¡quizás entonces habríamos encontrado una manera de incapacitar a VictorDoom! —Hay una chispa de emoción creciendo dentro de él ante las posibilidades abriéndose ante él—. Si podemos crear algún tipo de amplificador enorme de bloqueador de magia y llevarlo con nosotros la próxima vez que peleemos con ese tipo, el chico Doom sería tan amenazante como un dragón enfrentado contra un una unidad de las fuerzas del departamento de bomberos de Nueva York — _Eso sería asombroso_.

Loki luce confundido. —¿Y quién es este VictorDoom del que hablas?

—Ah —Tony le sonríe—. Sólo otro de esos súper villanos con ambiciones de controlar el mundo, éste tipo tiene una ligera diferencia de los demás, dado que le gusta lanzar estos hechizos de magia alrededor de su persona.

_Sí, y si pudieran quitar a ese jodido fastidio del camino, el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor._

—¿Crees que podría ser posible? —pregunta de nuevo, sus ojos mirando fijamente al dios.

Loki parece estar pensado eso por un rato, luego se encoge de hombros, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado. —No veo por qué no debería, si puedes manipular la frecuencia debería de ser posible.

—¡Ha! —Tony dice, un puño victorioso ya en aire—. ¿Y quién fue quien dijo que la magia no podría ser algo bueno? Bueno, ¡es seguro que no fui yo! —oh bueno quizás si lo fue en algún punto, pero eso no es importante ahora.

Toma una de las muñecas de Loki en su mano, dedos curiosos examinando la delgada cadena a su alrededor, su mente ya pensando en maneras de trabajar en esto, — _No sería terriblemente asombroso, si pudiera probar propiamente y analizar estos pequeños brazaletes…_

Aunque, sabe que antes de que pueda hacer algo de eso hay otra cosa de la que tiene que asegurarse antes, levanta la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes mirándole con curiosidad.

—Uh —dice, haciendo una mueca incomoda—. ¿Estará bien si pudiera estudiar estas cosas? Como, ¿hacerles unas cuantas pruebas y eso? ¿Y quizás podrías sentarte como algún tipo de sujeto de pruebas para decirme si la frecuencia del campo de fuerza se está acercando? —una pausa corta—. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

Las piscinas verdes no abandonan sus ojos ni por un segundo. De repente su garganta se siente muy seca.

Es como si se estuviera hundiendo en esas profundidades, ahogándose y escupiendo, y ni siquiera piensa que puede traer un chaleco salvavidas con él. _Demonios_.

Entonces, Loki asiente con lentitud. —Sí, lo haría —dice…, si eso sería de alguna ayuda para ti.

Es sólo en ese momento que se da cuenta que su mano aún sigue agarrando la muñeca de Loki. _Ups_.

La suelta, aclarando su garganta. —Asombroso, sólo tengo que poner a funcionar unas cosas primero, y luego comenzaremos con las pruebas tan pronto como sea posible ¿de acuerdo?

Cinco minutos después, su palma aún se está quemando por culpa del toque que aún puede sentir.


	113. Chapter 113

**CAPITULO 113**

El equipamiento que Tony había estado preparando ahora ya estaba todo listo y una parte sustancial del día se gastó en alistarlo y luego realizar unas cuantas pruebas. Aunque, para ser justos, la sesión de pruebas consistió en varias calibraciones, Tony murmurando para sí mismo mientras giraba una perilla aquí o movía un interruptor por acá o haciendo algún otro tipo de arreglo. pero al menos hubo un ligero progreso, aunque todo estaba casi en la etapa inicial y la sesión había terminado con Tony expresando su confianza firme de que los resultados que estaba esperando eventualmente verían la luz del día.

Y ahora ambos están yaciendo en el sillón en la sala tomando un bien merecido descanso, Tony con su laptop y Loki con un libro en sus manos.

Ha sido un día largo y él estaba comenzando a sentirse bastante cansado, el horario de sueño de Tony no era muy similar al suyo propio, aunque el hombre parecía no tener problemas para permanecer trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche y bien entrada la madrugada, Loki estaba más acostumbrado a la práctica Asgardiana de irse a la cama temprano y levantarse con los primeros rayos del sol.

Bosteza, releyendo la última frase dado que parecía que las palabras se estaban moviendo por voluntad propia por toda la página, la expectativa de irse a dormir se volvía más y más atractiva y supone que debería de decir buenas noche e irse a la cama, pero el sillón se siente extrañamente cómodo, así que en lugar de ello pone el libro sobre la mesa y se acurruca en una esquina, su cabeza descansando en el cojín, sólo unos minutos y luego se irá a su cuarto a dormir.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comience a cabecear, el mundo a su alrededor desapareciendo lentamente con el sonido de los dedos de Tony tecleando en su máquina hasta que se queda profundamente dormido.

Como sea su sueño es todo menos reparador, quizás es la visita reciente a Asgard la que ha despertado esas memorias de su estancia en los calabozos mientras esperaba por su juicio; no lo sabe – de todo lo que está consciente es que su mente dormida está llena de escenas de aquellos guardias de la prisión deteniéndose en su celda pateándolo y golpeándolo, mientras que siseaban amenazas de que cosas peores estaban por venir, descripciones detalladas de lo que le iban a hacer si su sentencia era la prisión.

Se despierta con un grito en sus labios, su cuerpo temblando y sudor frío cubriendo su piel, Tony está allí  junto a él, preocupación brillando en sus ojos color café mirándole fijamente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —el hombre pregunta, su mano sujetando el brazo de Loki.

No está seguro de que decir ante eso, pero está aliviado de que Tony esté allí.

* * *

Demonios, el dios está más pálido que un fantasma anémico y temblando peor que una gelatina en un temblor, lo que sea que estuviera soñando debió de haber sido cosa bastante seria.

—Entonces, uh, estas bien —intenta cuando Loki no le ofrece respuesta a su pregunta, en realidad no sabe que más decir ante la mirada de completo estupor en el rostro del dios—. Fue sólo una pesadilla —agrega tontamente, luego se da cuenta con preocupación que no es la primera vez que ha encontrado a Loki en las garras de los sueños feos, las pesadillas recurrentes es algo con lo que desafortunadamente está familiarizado a un nivel muy personal, así que sabe bastante bien que hay algo más que sólo eso en ellas.

—Sabes, algunas veces ayuda… el hablar sobre eso —ofrece, gimiendo internamente mientras trata de mantener un rostro serio,  está bastante seguro de que no es un terapeuta cualificado o un loquero y no es bueno en esto de controlar cosas como estas pero Loki no tiene a nadie más que a él, claro, así que tendrá que hacerlo funcionar.

Al principio, piensa que Loki no va a decir algo sobre el tema; después de todo, las experiencias que terminan en pesadilla tienden a ser demasiado personales.

Pero de repente, como si una llave fuera abierta las palabras están fluyendo como agua mientras Loki le platica sobre como los guardias le atormentaron mientras él espera su sentencia en los calabozos, como se divertían golpeándolo y lastimándolo y luego, cuando esos placeres comenzaron a perder su atracción, decidieron mejorarlas con amenazas de hacerle cosas de otra naturaleza, cosas horribles que por fortuna nunca se volvieron realidad dado que Loki fue enviado hacia Midgard, pero las memorias del miedo y la desesperación aún persistían.

Y aunque Tony puede recordar vívidamente las marcas y moretones adornando el cuerpo de Loki cuando el dios llegó por primera vez a su torre, nunca había sabido de las amenazas y eso le hace ponerse jodidamente enojado, lo suficiente como para querer aplastar cualquier objeto que pudiera estar más cerca en pequeños pedacitos, pero más que eso, sólo quiere reconfortar al dios porque está luciendo tan terriblemente perdido y vulnerable y Tony no puede ni siquiera creerlo.

Hubo una vez cuando ni siquiera habría soñado en hacer esto, pero algo dentro de él le dice que en este punto, Loki no tomará nada más allá de lo que se supone que sea.

Así que elimina la distancia que los separa para poder estar frente a Loki, después de pensárselo un segundo se inclina y pone sus brazos alrededor dl dios, acercándolo para abrazarlo y confortarlo, sus manos en la espalda del dios, porque a pesar de lo que Tony pudiera haber pretendido y cualquier fachada orgullosa que hubiera querido mantener, él sabe que a _él_ le hubiese gustado tener a alguien que hiciera esto para él todas esas noches cuando se despertaba empapado en sudor después de regresar a casa de Afganistán.

 —Está bien —murmura, en verdad no sabe que decir pero siente que es probable que deba de decir _algo_ no importa cuán tonto y vano sea—. Estás seguro aquí.

Loki aún es una estatua al principio luego, un par de brazos, lentos y con temor, se levantan para sujetarse alrededor del cuello de Tony abrazándolo fuertemente.

* * *

Los fuertes brazos rodeándole traen con ellos la sensación de comodidad y seguridad, así que se inclina hacia el abrazo con avidez cuando se vuelve claro cuánto ha ansiado por estas cosas.

No quiere soltarse – no quiere que _Tony lo suelte_ – así que abraza al hombre más fuerte mientras sus latidos se calman y sus miembros temblorosos se relajan una vez más, la calidez y la cercanía del cuerpo de Tony es como aceite en gua revuelta, como el suelo firme en un temblor.

Se sientan ahí por un rato abrazados, el contacto íntimo está haciendo que las memorias horribles se derritan como hielo bajo el sol, hasta que se sienten como que son fragmentos lejanos que la erosión del tiempo convertirá en nada, excepto polvo.

Quizás es alguna debilidad aferrándose a él con fuerza, y quizás debería de estar avergonzado de sí mimo por comportarse de esta manera, el mostrar tan abiertamente tal necesidad patética, pero no puede sentir que le importa mucho, cuando lo piensa bien, Tony ya conoce sus debilidades vergonzosas e inseguridad, le ha dicho al hombre de las cosas vergonzosas que le han carcomido por tanto tiempo – su herencia de gigante de hielo, el ser considerado argr, su falla al tratar de cubrir las expectativas de Asgard – y aún así Tony no le ha dado la espalda o se ha burado de él, ha visto a Loki en su peor momento, y aún así respondió con aceptación.

Y mientras se sienta ahí en ese momento congelado, maravillándose de la cercanía, puede decir que sus emociones están comenzando a moverse hacia otro territorio, al principio imperceptible, pero se vuelve más y más imposible de ignorar con cada momento que pasa.

No está seguro de si los pedazos de piel cálida contra la suya, el olor de la colonia del hombre, o su barba de un día raspándole su mejilla, constituyen la fuerza primaria moviendo sus pensamientos, pero se descubre a si mismo deseando alegre que las manos en su espalda fueran a hacer algo más que simplemente quedarse ahí, que fueran a comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo su camino debajo las ropas, tocando de una manera mucho más íntima que ahora.

Junto a esos deseos llega la interrogante de qué es lo que Tony está pensando justo ahora; seguramente su mente debe  de estar andando por el mismo camino que la de Loki, después de aquella ocasión en los baños de Asgard, Tony obviamente sabía en este punto que su propio deseo era recíproco y estando aquí en su torre, ocultos del ojo público, no tendrá razón para permitirse ser detenido por sus nociones Midgardianas de que toda y cualquier muestra sexual de afecto debe de suceder en algún lugar privado, como la última vez.

Sería el momento ideal, ahora que están tan cerca, la ocasión perfecta para dejar que las cosas progresen de forma natural desde aquí, así que se acerca un poco más, su frente descansando en la curva del cuello de Tony mientras respira el olor placentero del hombre, con la certeza de que Tony no será capaz de resistir por mucho tiempo más.

Pero las manos siguen sin hacer algo de lo que él está esperando que hagan, sólo se quedan descansando inocentes sobre su espalda.

Mientras una imagen muy vívida de Tony tomándolo justo ahí sobre el sillón comienza a desarrollarse en su cabeza, está a punto de tomar el asunto en sus manos y ofrecer el pequeño empujón necesario para que las cosas comiencen a suceder, dejar que sus dedos comiencen a explorar el cuerpo de Tony juguetonamente, o quizás besar al hombre, no importa mucho como, dado que es algo que de manera inevitable transformará la imagen en su mente en gloriosa realidad en lugar de quedarse como un deseo atrayente.

Pero al final no lo hace, porque se da cuenta entonces que la decisión implícita de Tony es la correcta – no es el momento para ello y quiere que su primera vez con Tony sea… especial, no quiere que el momento sea manchado por la memoria de sueños malos, de calabozos oscuros, guardias brutales y amenazas terribles, merece algo mejor que eso.

 _No, puede esperar_ , después de todo, tiene bastante tiempo para intimar luego;  nada de eso tiene que suceder aquí y ahora.

Así que resiste la tentación, decidiendo dejarlo para otro momento más apropiado, sabiendo que será para mejor.

Y es ahí cuando deja ir los brazos del otro hombre que aún le abrazan, mientras siente su corazón acelerarse de nuevo, aunque por razones completamente diferentes a las de antes.

Con eso, Tony también le deja ir, alejándose un poco para poder separarse. — ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado pero sus ojos no dejando a Loki ni por un segundo.

Él asiente. —Estoy bien, los sueños son solo sueños después de todo.

—Quizás. Pero lo que los esté causando puede que no sea algo que debería de ser ignorado así –Tony se opone, en apariencia no parece dejar el tema por la paz aún.

—Nada puede cambiar el pasado —dice como respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, nada puede —Tony acepta—, pero aun hay algo que puede hacer más fácil el lidiar con ello. Yo descubrí eso por mi mismo después de ser un prisionero en Afganistán.

E incluso aunque Barton ya le dijo pedazos de eso, de aquel tiempo que ahora parecía tan lejano, escuchar a Tony elaborar esa experiencia con sus propias palabras – El encarcelamiento, la tortura, el miedo constante, las pesadillas que le siguieron – es otra cosa  completamente, nunca se dio cuenta que podría sentirse tan relacionado con ello y el hecho de que Tony haya tenido que pasar por eso hace que algo duela dentro de él.

Mucho después, cuando la horrible historia llega a su conclusión Loki se queda callado por un tiempo.

—Y… ¿qué lo hizo más fácil? —pregunta finalmente, incapaz de resistir la tentación, porque aún quiere _saber_.

Tony le ofrece una sonrisa débil, ladeando su cabeza. —Algo que acabamos de hacer, simplemente hablar de ello.


	114. Chapter 114

Una vez más, él está sentado en el taller de Tony mientras el hombre hace sus experimentos, por como luce parece que al menos está haciendo algún tipo de avance. Ha sido un largo día, y los análisis han sido numerosos y largos, pero Loki no se está quejando. Él disfruta observar al hombre trabajar, mientras que otra parte de él está fantaseando sobre ellos dos haciendo algo mucho más interesante que estar sentados aquí rodeados de monitores e instrumentos haciendo sonidos y equipo técnico.

Está tentado de sugerirle a Tony que deberían descansar y hacer cosas de una naturaleza más emocionante, pero él no quiere molestar la concentración tipo laser de Tony, así que decide que tal propuesta será mejor dejarla para después, una vez que hayan terminado por este día.

Mientras tanto, deja que su mente juegue libremente, haciendo que cree sus propias fantasías eróticas y sueños mientras Tony juguetea con los brazaletes y escribe en su teclado, cantándose por lo bajo y ofreciendo en ocasiones un comentario corto o algo de humor. No es difícil alimentar esas imágenes cuando el hombre está tan cerca de él, proveyéndole de todo tipo de imágenes mentales atractivas.

La imagen de Tony sentado en los baños en Asgard, desnudo y mojado, reaparece, y su ojo interno se delita, revisando cada detalle y deleitándose en la memoria – los músculos jugando por debajo de la piel, los brazos cincelados, el perfil atractivo, el cabello indomable. Quiere tocarlo todo, sentirlo debajo de sus dedos mientras explora alegremente el cuerpo bien formado.

La única cosa arruinando la memoria es el cómo terminó, con Tony removiendo de manera forzosa su mano, diciéndole que se fuera- Pero dado que entiende el por qué – las acciones incontroladas de Loki habían sido una gran afronta contra el sentido Midgardiano de Tony de que era la forma apropiada de comportarse en público – él puede lidiar con eso. Al menos el hombre estará mucho más dispuesto la próxima vez que Loki se acerque, ahora que están solos y no hay riesgo de que ojos metiches les vean. O quizás Tony en realidad sea el que inicie las cosas ahora, aunque Loki lo duda, dado como el hombre ha sido atrapado por su trabajo en su totalidad por el nuevo proyecto en su taller en el que está invirtiendo todo su tiempo y atención.

Impaciente, espero que las pruebas de hoy terminen pronto. Su entrepierna está comenzando a despertar debajo de la mesa, y desea poder aliviarlo.

Así que decide preguntar, con cuidado, sin que se enterara de la razón de su pregunta dado que no quiere interrumpir demasiado la atención de Tony.

—¿Aún quedan muchas pruebas para hoy?

Tony quita la vista del monitor, luce casi sorprendido de que haya alguien más en la habitación con él.

—¿Huh? —él parpadea, medio confundido—. Oh. No, no muchos. De hecho —mira su reloj de pulsera, y luego se levanta de su asiento como si estuviera quemándose—. ¡Demonios, voy tarde para la ceremonia de inauguración en Town Hall! Y se supone que tengo que dar un discurso ahí… ¡ _joder_!

Descontento, rápidamente desarma el equipo de prueba y quita unos cuantos cables, gruñendo para sí mismo. —Me entretuve con algunas cosas aquí. Me temo que tendremos que dejarlo y seguirle donde nos quedamos mañana, porque no voy a regresar hasta ya muy tarde.

—Ya veo —Loki dice, tragándose su decepción mientras Tony sale apresurado del taller con un rápido “te veo después”, dejándole solo con una plétora de maquinas y aparatos técnicos.

 _Bien, eso es una pena_. Había esperado poder terminar la sesión de pruebas de una manera completamente diferente.

Su entrepierna aún está muy apretada entre sus pantalones, negándose a aceptar que el objeto de su deseo de repente se ha ido de su vista y de su alcance, y que es probable ya esté a medio camino de este edificio, juzgando por la velocidad con la que se fue Tony.

Suspira, toqueteando sus dedos de manera intranquila contra la mesa. Parece que no tendrá otra opción más que tomar el asunto en sus manos, por mucho que hubiera preferido algo de _ayuda_.

Unos pocos minutos después está de regreso en su habitación, hundiéndose en la cama con su espalda recargada contra la pared, su cabeza ofreciéndole imágenes de Tony en todo tipo de posiciones comprometedoras. No perdiendo el tiempo, se desabrocha sus pantalones, jalándolos hasta sus tobillos, y luego se toma con sus manos. Acariciando su pene de manera experimental con una larga caricia, él exhala a través de sus labios entreabiertos anta la sensación de placer que el toque inicia.

Se acaricia de nuevo, un poco más fuerte, dejando que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás mientras disfruta la sensación. Luego cierra sus ojos, imaginando que la mano sujetando su miembro no es la suya, sino la de Tony. El hombre está ahí, sentando junto a él, tocándole, su aliento caliente contra el rostro de Loki.

No puede dejar de preguntarse si Jarvis le está observando. El concepto es extraño y le hace detenerse por unos segundos, incluso si sabe que la creación no es del todo pensante o que esté viva. ¿Tony no siente que está bajo vigilancia constante con Jarvis grabando todo lo que hace, observándole como un ojo invisible pero que todo lo ve?

Pero quizás no es tan diferente que en Asgard, después de todo, con Heimdall el Vigilante con sus ojos en los Nueve reinos, completamente capaz de poner su vista donde él quiera, en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, Heimdall no habla de lo que ve con nadie más que el Rey de Asgard, y nunca da una indirecta o alude a alguien lo que probablemente le vio haciendo. Las cosas que ve solo son para os oídos del Padre de Todo.

A parte después de tantos siglos de ser el que todo lo ve, el encanto de espiar en los asuntos privados de la gente debió de haberse perdido hace largo tiempo.

Pero la idea de que Jarvis pueda estar viendo no se aleja. Así que imagina que la creación de IA está grabando lo que está haciendo, y luego le mostrará la secuencia a Tony cuando regrese a casa. O mucho mejor, enviárselo directamente a Tony, a uno de sus aparatos tecnológicos portables que le permita ver el acto en el momento que sucede.

La idea hace que su miembro pulse, y gime al mismo tiempo que se desliza por la pared para quedar medio sentado, medio acostado. Su mano se aprieta más, incrementando la presión deliciosa.

Se imagina a Tony, donde sea que esté en este momento, mirando con satisfacción mientras Loki se toca a si mismo. Incluso quizás tocándose a si mismo como respuesta.

Y en verdad, le gustaría el haber visto eso. Así que se lo imagina en su mente – Tony sentado ahí medio desnudo, igual que él, su mano acariciando su propio miembro, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro contorsionado de placer. La imagen es hipnotizante, incluso hermosa, y se lame los labios mientras sus dedos acarician la cabeza, apretando insistentemente.

Aunque nunca ha visto a Tony en una situación como esta, puede imaginar al hombre siendo alguien que satisface completamente a su propio placer, alguien que se entrega a él sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia. Ni reteniendo algo o permitirse él mismo hacerlo. Sólo dejarse guiar por la lujuria pura e inalterada, sin pena o modestia falsa ensombreciendo el momento o su hoce

Así que observa con su ojo interno como Tony se da placer a si mismo, su mano moviéndose con jalones vigorosos y rítmicos. Al principio, los ojos del hombre están cerrados, pero luego los abre de repente, mirando directamente a Loki, el deseo crudo reunido en ellos le golpea totalmente.

Gimiendo, sus caderas se alzan, presionando contra su mano. Con un esfuerzo enorme, calma un poco su ritmo, esperando alargar esto con desesperación. La fantasía es demasiado atractiva, demasiado placentero para terminarla tan rápido, a pesar de la insistencia de su cuerpo ansioso.

Luego, Tony está sentado en la silla junto a su cama, mirándole, diciéndole exactamente dónde y cómo quiere que Loki se toque a si mismo.

Y lo hace, abriendo sus piernas para el beneficio de Tony, arqueando su espalda y levantando un poco su cadera, permitiendo al hombre tener una vista completa de su cuerpo mientras juega con él, atormentando, estimulando y explorando.

Tratando de tomarse las cosas con calma, a pesar del deseo quemante que se está iniciando en su vientre bajo.

Y Tony le dice que luce jodidamente ardiente así y que la vista está haciendo que su pene se ponga tan duro que podría correrse en cualquier maldito segundo de tan solo verle.

Su mano se aprieta cuando empieza a moverse a un ritmo más rápido, el toque provocando olas de placer que viajan por su cuerpo. Y se siente tan bien, la manera en que se van expandiendo por todo su ser, tocando su mera esencia, al tiempo que mira ese par de ojos cafés que observan su cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta, bebiéndose cada movimiento y expresión facial.

Luego la imagen mental cambia, y se encuentra a si mismo de espaldas sobre la cama, Tony suspendido encima de él sobre sus brazos y rodillas, sus manos a cada lado de los hombros de Loki y sus rodillas acariciando sus muslos. Está usando uno de esos pantalones de cuero que uso aquella única vez en Asgard, pero nada más, el gran bulto al frente es imposible de no ver.

Tony abre una mano para acariciar el rostro de Loki, su pulgar deslizándose por su mejilla. —Dime, Loki —duce, su voz oscura y áspera—. Dime qué quieres.

Y él le dice – con exquisito detalle – cómo quiere a Tony desnudo, cómo quiere que las manos de Tony toquen cada pulgada de su cuerpo, cómo quiere sentir a Tony dentro de él.

Y el hombre le concede cada deseo, hasta que al final, Loki está sobre sus manos y rodillas, Tony detrás de él, enterrándose en su interior. Un gimoteo escapa de sus labios cuando el miembro de Tony entra y luego se convierte en un gemido profundo al tiempo que Tony comienza a moverse, penetrándole con movimientos rápidos y fuertes.

Quitándose los pantalones aún en sus tobillos a patadas, deja que su otra mano se vaya hacia abajo para acariciar sus testículos, apretándolos suavemente en su palma. Se imagina la mano de Tony colándose alrededor de su cadera para sujetar su pene, acariciándolo igual de duro y rápido que sus empujes.

Se desliza aún más por la pared, sus caderas temblando, una capa fina de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. La fantasía es tan maravillosa y se siente tan sugerentemente _real_.

Luego está yaciendo sobre su espalda, sus piernas por encima de los hombros de Tony, sus tobillos entrelazados firmemente detrás del cuello del hombre. El rostro de Tony esta a unas cuantas pulgadas del suyo, y gruñe cuando se entierra en él completamente hasta la base, enviando espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Se siente tan bien, y no está muy lejos de llegar al clímax, pero lucha por retenerlo un poco más, mientras se imagina de Tony penetrándole una y otra vez, con fuerza pero infatigable.

Su mano se está moviendo más rápido ahora, casi está ahí y la presión en su vientre se está volviendo insoportable. Así que aprieta su agarre, imaginando a Tony vaciarse dentro de él, su cabeza echada hacia atrás cuando el orgasmo le golpea. Unas cuantas caricias más y él también está ahí, gritando mientras se corre, el cálido fluido esparciéndose por todo su estomago mientras su cuerpo tiembla y se estremece.

Por un rato, sólo se queda ahí, jadeando con fuerza. Le toma varios minutos a su aliento regresar a una velocidad normal, luego cierra sus ojos y deja que su cabeza se hunda en la almohada, imaginando una mano acariciando suavemente su cabello.


	115. Chapter 115

—¿Cómo te fue con el discurso de ayer? —Loki le pregunta al hombre que esta bebiendo de su taza de café humeante al otro lado de la mesa del desayuno, mientras hojea de manera ausente los papeles que están frente a él.

Tony se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta y agita una mano mientras levanta la mirada de su material de lectura. —Meh, lo he hecho mejor y peor, pero al menos esta vez estaba sobrio —sonríe desvergonzado, como si el comentario le hubiera hecho recordar un evento particularmente divertido.

—¿Algo interesante que fue inaugurado? —quizás tratar de aprender algo más sobre la cultura Midgardiana sería una buena idea dado que es bastante probable que termine quedándose aquí por un lago tiempo, encontrar que cosas son consideradas importantes para los humanos y que cosas ameritarían una celebración como ésa no estaría de más, después de todo.

—No en realidad —Tony dice, un tono hastiado en su voz—. Terminado de cavar un túnel o algo así que entrará en servicio la próxima semana, hará que el tráfico fluya un poco más rápido, supongo y hará que las personas que viajan para ir a trabajar pasen unos poco minutos menos de su precioso tiempo en los carros todos los días.

Bueno, eso no suena del todo interesante tiene que admitir. —¿Algo como eso es considerado merecedor de una ceremonia aquí en Midgard? —pregunta, no seguro de que entiende la razón, en Asgard las ceremonias oficiales como esas no serían ofrecidas por cosas mundanas y sosas como la infraestructura, pero por campañas exitosas en la guerra y parecidos si.

Ton levanta una ceja divertido en su dirección. —Okey, puede que no sea así allá en el Reino Mágico donde la gente tiene que matar a dragones que escupen fuego para poder merecer una fiesta como esa, pero aún así es un trabajo peligroso, supongo, andar cavando y haciendo explotar roca, estoy seguro que a mí no me gustaría hacerlo.

—Bien, asumo que tienen esclavos para realizar ese tipo de trabajo, ¿O no? —él dice y se da cuenta un segundo después de que es la primera vez que ha sacado el tema de la esclavitud en Midgard con Tony,  a pesar de que no es un tema que disfrute discutir, quizás sería para su beneficio el saber un poco más de ello, dado que va a estar aquí, el aprender para que tipo de trabajo son usados los esclavos aquí, que se espera generalmente de ellos y cuantas diferencias hay entre Argard y Midgard en ese aspecto, pareciera que hay mucho que aprender.

Tony le mira de manera extraña mientras que su mano se detiene a medio camino de su boca antes de que la vuelva a poner sobre la mesa sin haber bebido. —Sabes, voy a pretender que no escuché eso porque estoy seguro de que desde tu entrega exprés en mi puerta, no hay manera en que pudiera haber olvidado de mencionar que la esclavitud ya no está permitida aquí.

Y por supuesto, recuerda un Tony infeliz y molesto diciéndole a los guardias de Loki el mismo día en que llegó aquí, que la esclavitud es una práctica fuera de la ley en Midgard, pero había asumido que a pesar de ser técnicamente prohibido, aún habría personas – ricas y poderosas por encima de la ley,  o sombrías y con una reputación bastante mala para deslizarse por debajo de ella – Que seguirían teniendo esclavos.

Porque al terminar el día, la ley nunca prevenía que la gente hiciera cosas, podía testificar personalmente _para eso_ , con todas las reglas, regulaciones y decretos de Asgard que él ha roto durante los siglos, algunas veces siendo atrapado, algunas veces escapando libremente; Es la manera en que es el mundo – aparte de que haya una prohibición, siempre hay alguien por ahí dispuesto a romperla, seguro hay prohibiciones sobre ciertos artefactos mágicos y algunos practicantes de la magia (incluido él) que los crearían y usarían, leyes contra el robo y aún así los platos de oro de la cena en la casa real tenían que ser suplidos para poder reemplazar las partes que se habían “perdido”, igual que los tabús sociales contra dormir con la esposa de otro hombre y aun así peleas sencillas siguen sucediendo por ese tema de manera regular.

A parte, una prohibición para evitar que se tengan esclavos sería perfecto si dichas comodidades escasearan, asegurando que los pocos esclavos disponibles fueran dirigidos al gobierno u otras entidades gubernamentales para su uso o para la sociedad alta de Midgard, eso habría tenido sentido; permitir que gente poderosa los tenga, aunque no se hablara de ello o se admitiera abiertamente a pesar de que todos saben de su existencia.

—Lo has mencionado —acepta, no dispuesto a dejar ir el tema aún—. Pero no logro entender porque debería de ser así, porque ¿Quién de entre toda su gente, hace todo el trabajo sucio, duro y peligroso que nadie más quiere hacer?

Tony hace una mueca. —Uh, tenemos máquinas, robots y tecnología para eso, y si no, se le paga a la gente para que lo haga, ya sabes, si avientas suficiente dinero encontrarás gente dispuesta hasta para los trabajos más horribles que puedas imaginar, no tienes que esclavizar a la gente para eso.

Y es extraño, porque la última vez que visitó Midgard antes de su más reciente aventura, hace ya casi un milenio había esclavos, con certeza, había viajado por el reino de los mortales de un lado a otro, explorando las tierras con la esperanza de que se encontraría conocimientos desconocidos para llevarse consigo, pero Midgard había parecido tan… vacía, aburrida y desesperanzada en ese entonces y rápidamente perdió su interés y se fue, había otros reinos que tenían mucho más que ofrecer.

—¿Entonces qué hay de los enemigos capturados?— pregunta, con la frente fruncida—. Después de todo aún hay muchas guerras aquí en Midgard, quizás aún más que en Asgard.

Tony luce sorprendido por la pregunta. —Uh, sí, verás, en realidad no los _esclavizamos_ —dice, jugueteando con la taza en su mano—. Sólo, ya sabes, los encerramos en campos protegidos para evitar que peleen y nos sigan matando. Aparte, tenemos este acuerdo elegante llamada la Convención de Ginebra hoy en día que prohíbe ese tipo de cosas, bueno, al menos en teoría, quizás te gustaría darle un vistazo algún día, puede que resulte una lectura interesante para ti.

Quizás lo hará algún día, pero justo ahora, quiere escucharlo de Tony.

—¿Por qué dejaron de tener esclavos? ¿Ya no los consideraron útiles, con todas las máquinas que han construido para servirles? —desde antes de que la pregunta dejara su boca, sabía que esa no podía ser la respuesta, después de todo, las máquinas no pueden servir como esclavos sexuales, ni nunca podrían ser tan versátiles en sus usos como una persona viva.

Tony se queda callado por un rato antes de responder, como si estuviera buscando por palabras que no quieren aparecer en su mente, lo que debe de ser una experiencia inusual para el hombre, finalmente, se inclina sobre la mesa pasando una mano por su cabello—. Bueno, como creo que ya lo he mencionado antes, tenemos algo llamado derecho humanos, un concepto muy reciente, te otorgo eso, considerando la larga historia del hombre, pero significa que tú no puedes hacerle mierda a la gente como esclavizarla o matarlas aleatoriamente o lastimarlas, porque hay estándares de cómo se puede tratar a la gente, como que no puedes torturarlas o someterlas a crueldades o cosas como esas o quitarles el derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones contrario a ser forzadas sobre ellos por otras personas —Le mira furtivamente—. Puede que sea difícil de entender si no has crecido con valores como éstos, porque no estoy seguro tan siquiera de que sea posible explicar con palabras, tienes que… entenderlos.

—Ya… veo —dice, pensando las palabras de Tony por unos momentos, revisándolas en su cabeza para poder mirarlas desde todos los ángulos posibles, tratando de que se alineen con todo lo que ya ha aprendido de Midgard hasta ahora, todo lo que ha aprendido de _Tony_ hasta ahora y quizás hay una explicación allí que hace que tenga sentido, después de todo.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes hicieron estas reglas en orden de asegurarse de que incluso aquellos que son débiles y sin poder o de otra manera, incapaces de reclamar sus derechos por si mismo aún así puedan tenerlos? —pregunta al final, después de que el silencio se hiciera muy largo.

Tony regresa su vagabunda mirada hacia él, una evidencia de sorpresa en su rostro. —Supongo que se puede decir a eso, sí.

De nuevo, el silencio se extiende entre ellos.

Y quizás, después de todo este tiempo aquí, después de todo eso que ha pasado, en realidad puede entender que está tratando de decir Tony,  aunque es contrario a como se hacen las cosas en Asgard, para nada a lo que está acostumbrado, no hace mucho habría dicho que este concepto Midgardiano se sentía incorrecto, que sólo demostraba debilidad - ¿No es eso lo que todos en Asgard habrían dicho? – pero ahora se siente como… algo a lo que debería poder acostumbrarse.

—Entonces, de acuerdo a su sistema Midgardiano, ¿Incluso yo como un esclavo se me estarían permitidos estos… derechos? —es un concepto extraño, difícil de comprender, que la sociedad le daría derechos a sus esclavos más allá de aquellos que sus amos elijan darles y que pueden, por supuesto, quitarles en cualquier momento.

Tony le ofrece una mirada exasperada. —Sí. Pero no eres un esclavo, en realidad, no aquí, de cualquier manera, para ser honesto no sé _cuál_ es tu estatus en verdad, pero a pesar de lo que Asgard pueda pensar tú no eres un esclavo en este planeta, al menos, deja de pensar que eres uno, nuestras leyes prohíben la esclavitud e incluso si no lo hicieran, no pensaría en ti como uno.

Él considera eso por un momento y le gusta la idea, que a pesar de lo que Asgard piense al menos aquí en Midgard no será considerado  un esclavo y no sólo por Tony.

Y una cosa está clara – es certero que Tony no lo ha estado tratando como uno.

Y quizás eso es lo que importa en verdad.

* * *

Tony no puede evitar sentirse un poco estúpido mientras limpian la mesa del desayuno, él quitando las migajas y echándolas al suelo con un rápido movimiento de su mano. Dummy se encargará de eso luego de todos modos.

Después de todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí, aún no se le ha metido en la cabeza a Loki que la esclavitud no es practicada en los Estados Unidos ¿Ni siquiera por un ladito?

O quizás más importante, si va a ser un poco auto crítico aquí, tampoco se le había metido en la cabeza que Loki no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, aun estando atascado en cómo es que las cosas se hacían allá en el Disneyland Medieval y en verdad, ¿Por qué debería él, dada la relativa experiencia limitada que el Dios ha tenido con la Tierra y sus prácticas hasta ahora?

Pero quizás, de hecho hay algo que hizo clic durante su pequeña conversación hoy, al menos esa es la impresión que tuvo, porque casi pudo percibir como se movían los engranes dentro de la cabeza de Loki y por mucho que el Dios estuvo aferrado a sus viejos conceptos que trajo consigo desde Asgard, ahora es obvio que es capaz de mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista y que se ha hecho dueño de otra manera de pensar.

Y es interesante, a pesar de que Loki no creció con ninguno de los conceptos humanos o derechos alienígenas, que aún parece que puede entender la idea lo suficientemente rápido, lo suficiente para entender que ahora, Tony no lo considera un esclavo y que nuca la trataría como uno.

Y quizás es eso lo que en verdad importa.


	116. Chapter 116

Tony reprimió un bostezo al tiempo que los créditos por fin están pasando por la pantalla frente a él, debería haberse dado cuenta desde antes que una película conteniendo las palabras “Final” y “Venganza” en el título terminaría siendo una porquería.

Se estira para alcanzar el control remoto, algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón decidió seguir sentado por ésta escusa lamentable de película hasta el horrible final a pesar de estar al filo de quedarse dormido más de una vez.

Hablando de quedarse dormido, hay alguien más junto a él quien es evidente, que ha hecho justo eso, alguien que se ha acercado poco a poco hasta que su cabeza está a sólo un segundo de caer sobre el pecho de Tony como si fuera una especie de almohada suave.

Baja su mirada hacia el montón de cabello negro haciendo una mueca, es una posición incómoda para quedarse dormido eso es seguro y debería de despertar a Loki incluso si no hay duda de que el dios estará terriblemente avergonzado de descubrirse a sí mismo así y gruñe por dentro ante la situación incómoda que está por seguirle.

Aunque, si tiene suerte, quizá pueda levantar a Loki con cuidado sin tener que despertarlo y acomodarlo en unaposición sentada en la que el dios no tendrá ni idea de que es lo que pasó al despertarse.

Estira su mano hacia el hombro de Loki esperando poder desenredar sus cuerpos, con suerte antes de que Loki se dé cuenta de que es lo que ha pasado, una parte de él protesta con esta acción, esperando primero tomarse un momento y despertar la ilusión de que Loki está muy despierto y consciente, habiéndose acurrucado por su cuenta contra él de esa manera y haber buscado esa proximidad bajo su propia voluntad.

 _Si tan solo_.

Y justo en eso Loki se mueve,no es mucho sólo un ligero movimiento de su cuerpo siendo presionado más cerca, pero lo suficiente para asustar a Tony quien está a tan solo una fracción de segundo de empujar a Loki quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando se congela, incapaz de moverse del todo.

Porque de repente, hay una mano repentina viajando por debajo de su playera de manera lenta por todos sus abdominales, una palma suave rozando su piel con caricias gentiles y no es sólo un toque casual, sino uno que es indudablemente seductivo mientras el cuerpo se acerca un poco más, acurrucándose contra Tony como si fuera un gato.

Por un momento solo puede quedarse ahí sentado, horrorizado, demasiado congelado como para hacer algún movimiento. ¿Así que Loki _aún_ piensa que Tony espera esa mierda de él, a pesar de haberlo dejado muy en claro, y más de una vez incluso, que eso definitivamente _no_ está en el contrato? Esto tiene tantas sombras de malo que despierta todos esos sentimientos de repulsión y horror que recuerda demasiado bien de Asgard, cuando se dio cuenta que tipo de vida tenían los esclavos allá arriba, a qué tipo de degradaciones no tenían otra opción más que someterse, lo que _Loki_ había esperado que Tony hiciera cuando llegó a su torre como si eso estuviera bien,como si las cosas como esas pudieran estar bien _alguna vez_.

Y por alguna jodida razón que ni siquiera puede llegar a comprender, Loki _aún_ parece creer que le debe a Tony esto.

 _Maldita sea_.

Entonces su congelamiento temporal se levanta y despierta como si se tratara de un resorte, con más fuerza de la que tenía intención, toma las muñecas de Loki y las aleja, el movimiento repentino hace que ambos pierdan el equilibrio y caigan sobre el piso de tal manera que Loki termina sobre su espalda, Tony encima del dios sosteniendo sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza y sentado sobre el delgado cuerpo debajo de el suyo.

Y demonios, esta _no_ es la posición que había pensado.

* * *

Él parpadea un par de veces, no muy seguro de que acaba de pasar hace algunos segundos, estaba yaciendo muy cómodo contra Tony, apunto de moverse a cosas más interesantes cuando el hombre de repente le agarró y lo empujó directo sobre sus espaldas atrapando sus muñecas.

Mirando en los ojos cafés sobre de él, puede decir de manera inmediata que no están complacidos en lomás mínimo, como si Loki hubiera hecho algo “Terriblemente Malo” en lugar de invitar a algo que sabe que Tony quiere de él y no puede ni por su vida darle sentido a esa reacción, porque está bastante consciente sin sombra de duda que eso es lo que Tony desea y a él no le gusta ni un poco, él pensó que por fin había logrado entender al hombre después de tantos malentendidos.

Tony suelta sus muñeca rápidamente y se sienta sobre sus talones, aún no luce feliz. —En caso de que no lo hayas notado, ya no estamos en Asgard —dice con acidez y gestos animados para recalcar cada silaba—. Tú ya no tienes que actuar esa estúpida mentira por más tiempo. ¿Y qué parte de _esto no es lo que espero de ti_ aún no has entendido de cuando te lo expliqué la última vez? ¿ _Huh_? ¿Por qué sigues _haciendo_ ésto? —las últimas palabras casi son gritadas bajo aparente frustración.

Y mientras Loki se sienta de manera apresurada se da cuenta de algo, de repente todo toma sentido cuando todas esas piezas independientes del rompecabezas finalmente se unen acomodándose en su lugar.

Tony piensa que sólo está _pretendiendo_ interés porque así es como los esclavos se suponen que se comporten respecto a sus amos,de alguna manera Tony erró en entender lo que Loki asumió que era bastante obvio y muy lejos de la duda en ese punto – que Loki en verdad _le desea_ ,todas esas pistas que dejo con deliberación y las nociones preconcebidas de Tony lograron ignorarlas todas y cada una de ellas; Lo absurdo de eso hace que una burbuja de risa se atore en su garganta, pero se la traga, tiene la sensación de que reírse no sería una reacción apropiada justo ahora.

La idea de que Tony creyera de alguna forma que Loki no lo quiere en realidad, que todo ha sido un espectáculo que ha estado poniendo es casi absurdo pero en definitiva pone todo bajo una nueva perspectiva que hace que muchas cosas tengan sentido de repente. Sí, todo se organiza ahora – el incidente en los baños de Asgard, la indiferencia de Tony hacia él cuando compartieron una cama, el fracaso de que entendiera el deseo no expresado de Loki que proceder aún más.

Y durante todo esto, Loki había estado seguro de que había interpretado la situación de manera correcta y ahora resulta que Tony había sido ignorante de todo lo que Loki sentía y había intentado. _Oh, la ironía_.

Estudia al hombre sentado ahí, su postura y su expresión le recuerdan a un poodle mojado de manera extraña. Por sobre todo, le hubiera gustado desaparecer esa expresión triste con caricias de su mano, pero está bastante consciente de que tal acción puede que no funcione del todo bien ahora y que sería mejor usar las palabras en esta ocasión.

—Ya veo ahora. Estás bajo la impresión de que sólo estoy pretendiendo todo ésto, de que no tengo ningún deseo real por ti y que todo es un espectáculo que estoy orquestando —dice, y la expresión en el rostro de Tony deja muy claro que sus suposiciones son correctas. _Bien, ya lo ha entendido._

—Déjame asegurarte entonces, que nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad —continua recargándose contra el reposabrazos, asombrado de que en verdad tenga que deletrearle las cosas así; no recuerda que alguna de sus antiguas parejas mostrara tal lentitud en tomar la iniciativa cuando él había mostrado algún interés en ellos—. Porque te deseo mucho, Tony. ¿Por qué piensas que decidí tocarte tan íntimamente en los baños de Asgard sabiendo muy bien que no me querrías como un compañero de cama reacio? ¿En verdad pensaste que sólo lo hice porque eso era lo que se esperaba que un esclavo hiciera? ¿Qué no lo hice bajo mi propia voluntad cuando vi tu cuerpo desnudo expuesto frente a mí de esa forma?

Mientras sus palabras son absorbidas, casi puede ver como algo cambia en el rostro del hombre, como si una posibilidad que nunca hubiera pensado de repente es expuesta a la evaluación y una consideración cuidadosa, de pronto Tony ya no luce tan seguro, como si hubiera una semilla de duda plantada en su modelo construido con tanto cuidado de cómo el mundo funciona o, al menos como piensa que debería de funcionar.

Y Loki está determinado a ver florecer esa semilla hasta que sea un árbol enorme.

* * *

Es como si todo su mundo hubiera sido volteado de cabeza en un instante, todo por unas cuantas palabras del dios frente a él,a decir verdad, nunca había _considerado_ ésto, ni siquiera una vez había considerado la posibilidad de que Loki pueda que sintiera algún tipo de atracción hacia él. No después de todo lo que ha pasado, no después de esas expectativas iniciales, no después… de todo;Es que no podría ser posible,de seguro que lo _imaginó_ – incluso muchas veces – pero nunca se había engañado a si mismo pensando que esos sueños diurnos eran algo más que fantasías,pero ahora Loki está sentado aquí frente a él diciéndole eso…

Una parte de él – una parte muy por debajo de su cerebro – está de fiesta, susurrándole _¿no es esto lo que siempre has querido?_ Pero su cabeza más grande no puede aceptarlo tan fácil,es que no puede sólo pasar, no hay manera de que Loki pudiera tener esos sentimientos por él, no es _posible_.

No. Incluso Loki contempló suicidarse bajo la expectativa de Tony… haciéndole esas cosas; Por supuesto, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y de seguro todo ha cambiado hasta ser irreconocible en comparación con el estado triste en que se encontraban las cosas, pero aún así…

¿Pero podría ser como Loki dice? ¿Qué _desea_ a Tony? No hay una razón que se distinga para que el dios esté mintiendo, nada que pueda ganar al pretender, pero la idea es asombrosa – ¿En verdad había desarrollado una atracción por Tony en algún momento en el camino, terminando con él acercándose tan descaradamente en la casa de baños, mientras Tony había estado tan seguro de que el dios se estremecía ante la mera idea de tocarle de cualquier forma sexual?

_Eso no tiene sentido ¿o sí?_

—Pero incluso lo dijiste tú mismo, cuando te pregunte sobre eso, justo después de que regresamos a mi torre —logra soltar, su voz suena ahogada y nerviosa ante sus propios oídos— que cuando tú… me tocaste en ese momento sólo era algo que hiciste porque era un comportamiento arraigado Asgardiano.

Loki le mira fijamente en silencio por varios segundos y luego su rostro se mueve de tal manera que parece como que hay algún tipo de descubrimiento interno dentro de su cabeza.

—Nunca dije algo parecido —el dios contraataca con decisión—. Pensé que estabas hablando de los aspectos generales de cómo me había estado comportando en la manera que se esperaba de un esclavo en Asgard, no de lo que pasó en los baños.

—Oh —la silaba idiota suena tan estúpida como Tony se está sintiendo.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué… yo? ¿Por qué sentirías algún tipo de atracción hacia mí? —pregunta y es tan extraño escuchar que ésas palabras salgan de su boca, nunca antes se había cuestionado por qué alguien estaría atraído hacía él; No, no él, el gran Tony Stark, con más admiradores de los que podría tan siquiera imaginar, el deseo dirigido hacia él siempre había sido algo tomado por hecho, nunca se detuvo a considerarlo de forma más profunda pero escuchar tal declaración de los labios de Loki es imposible de entender.

—¿Por qué no? —Loki pregunta, acercándose ligeramente—. Me has mostrado amabilidad, preocupación, consideración, compasión, atención, todo lo que alguien pudiera pedir de unapareja —una corta pausa durante la cual los labios de Loki forman una sonrisa— y si todo eso no fuera suficiente, también eres bastante… agradable al ojo, incluso para los estándares de un dios.

 _Whoa_. Bien, no puede discutir la última parte, en verdad y supone que la primera parte es verdad también, él _se_ preocupa por Loki y mucho, a pesar del miserable comienzo que tuvieron le gusta pensar que ya se ha recompensado por su comportamiento tan deplorable y descuidado desde entonces.

Pero como sea eso, aún hay algo más, un estado incambiable de las cosas y eso es lo que le está reteniendo, por qué no puede sólo _aceptar_ ésto simplemente, tanto como le hubiera gustado.

—No puedo decir que no me siento… halagado —logra decir, sabiendo que es una palabra estúpida para describir sus sentimientos, pero tendrá que funcionar, hay cosas más importantes que tratar aquí—. Pero también estáéste no tan pequeño detalle de que técnicamente eres mi _esclavo_ Loki y grandes diferencias en poder como esa, por lo general no toman decisiones libres y sinceras o buenas… relaciones. ¿Cómo podría yo hacer algo como ésto con la consciencia limpia? Sabes, puede que no haya ido por la vida con muchas inhibiciones o pensando dos veces cuando se trata a las cosas sexuales, pero esto está en unnivel totalmente diferente, porque no importa como elijas mirarlo, aún eres mi jodido _esclavo._ —Quizás sólo está balbuceando tonterías, pero como sea no le importa en lo más mínimo ahora.

Loki no se mueve de su lugar, pero levanta una ceja en dirección a Tony.

—Bien, ésto es extraño, porque recuerdo muy bien como me dijiste aquel día ¿Que tú _no_ me considerabas tu esclavo? —le reta, su voz llana y aun así mordaz.

Tony hace una mueca ante esas palabras viniéndole a patearle el trasero, retorciéndose en su asiento. —Bueno, sí, pero... —verdad, él _no_ considera a Loki su esclavo pero… siempre hay un pero.

Mientras sus palabras se pierden, Loki sigue presionando. —Y también dijiste que aquí en Midgard, todos son libres de tomar decisiones por sí mismos, contrario a tenerlas forzadas sobre sus cabezas por otras personas —hace una pequeña pausa observando el rostro de Tony—. Así que considera esto mi decisión, _tú_ eres mi elección, si en verdad querías decir todas esas cosas bonitas que me dijiste sobre tus derechos midgardianos, o si no sólo eran meras palabras vacías carentes de sustancia, si en verdad no me ves como un esclavo, entonces déjame tener esta decisión – la elección de un hombre libre.

 _Y wow, no es éste el Lengua de Plata de vuelta a la acción, haciéndole lucir como un hipócrita diciendo una cosa pero no respaldándola cuando se llega el momento_.

—¿Cuándo, Loki? —pregunta, sabiendo que tiene que escuchar la respuesta— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a verme… de ésta manera?

Loki aleja la mirada por un momento como si recordara, luego su vista regresa a Tony una vez más. —Supongo que creció lentamente, no estoy seguro cuando comenzó pero puedo decir con certeza, que cuándo estábamos compartiendo esa cama en Asgard y tú caíste en celo por mí en tu sueño, gimiendo mi nombre como lo hiciste, no sentí nada de incomodidad, sólo deseo.

Tony puede sentir sus ojos abrirse tan grandes como sartenes mientras su boca se abre totalmente. — ¿Yo hice _qué?_

Loki sonría juguetón, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. —Parecías tener un sueño muy, me atrevería a decir placentero, no mucho después de eso, resultó que yo tuve uno contigo en el papel principal.

 _Oh joder_. Su entrepierna se retuerce ante eso y su boca de repente se pone seca. ¿Loki, teniendo _ese_ tipo de sueños con _él?_

—Estás siendo serio sobre ésto ¿Verdad? —la pregunta se queda colgada en el aire por un rato, tan extrañamente discrepante, Loki _le_ desea, _le_ quiere, sueña con _él_ … a penas y nota el asentimiento de cabeza que Loki da como respuesta.

Y quizás no debería, quizás no está bien, pero que le ayuden todos los poderes del universo ya no puede detenerse, es como si su cuerpo se estuviera moviendo por voluntad propia mientras se va acercando con lentitud hasta que sus rostros están separados sólo por un par de pulgadas,pero cuando puede sentir la temperatura del cuerpo de Loki irradiando su piel se congela, como si le hubiera interceptado una pared invisible indeciso de seguir adelante.

Es Loki quien cubre la distancia entre ellos rozando sus labios contra los de Tony en algo que es casi demasiado suave como para ser llamado un beso pero no importa,hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca interminablemente y que un hormigueo de electricidad le recorra la piel.

Mientras se besan de nuevo, los brazos de Loki se estiran y se cierran alrededor del cuello de Tony, no puede evitar pensar en ese cliché sobre como algo que se siente tan bien puede estar tan mal.


	117. Chapter 117

Loki sabe como a vino a tierra y deseo, todo junto en una mezcla poderosa de estímulos, es como ponerse borracho sólo que mejor y sin la cruda también.

Y si al final termina teniendo un dolor horrible de cabeza mañana no le importa, esta medio consciente con las manos en su cabello, agarrando, acariciando, acercándole y se entrega a ellas incapaz de hacer algo más.

Después de un momento interminable que parece demasiado corto, Tony se da cuenta que sus pulmones le están gritando por aire, aleja su boca de la Loki, jadeando aunque no es sólo por la falta de oxígeno, los ojos que le miran están brillando oscuros de lujuria – Tony ha tenido suficientes parejas en su vida para reconocer el deseo verdadero y honesto cuando lo ve, está todo ahí inundando los ojos de Loki al punto del derrame. Deseo por _él_.

Los labios del dios están entreabiertos, Tony puede ver la punta de una lengua descansando contra los húmedos labios tras su beso, quitarle los ojos de encima es casi imposible, él mira fijamente el rostro hipnotizante incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado.

—Eres hermoso —dice muy despacio, escuchando cuan vanas suenan las palabras antes de que tan siquiera dejen sus labios, pero Loki no se ríe, en lugar de ello sonríe como si fuera un halago bien estructurado salido de esos poemas escáldicos que su gente parece gustar y no algo que un niño enamorado de quince años diría en su primera cita.

—También tú, Tony —dice el dios como respuesta, levantando una mano para acariciar con sus dedos la mejilla de Tony y la otra de regreso por donde llegaron.

Se sobresalta ante eso, porque en serio, no recuerda que alguien alguna vez le llamara hermoso antes, guapo, atractivo, una bestia sexy, bueno, el soltero más deseado de América y una cantidad inimaginable de otras cosas sí, pero nunca hermoso.

Pero el dios le está mirando como se admira una pintura, una obra de arte, mientras sus dedos recorren el rostro de Tony, el cosquilleo de las caricias como plumas, envían escalofríos a recorrer su espina dorsal,  hacen que su cuerpo entero se estremezca al imaginar los placeres que le esperan bajo esos dedos habilidosos, los ojos de Loki nunca abandonan el rostro de Tony incluso cuando sus ojos se medio cierran cuando Tony levanta una mano y acuna una mejilla del dios.

Loki de repente le empuja y caen sobre el sillón con sus cuerpos muy pegados, es extraño como es posible el estar tan consciente de la presencia de alguien más, de la manera en que huele, del calor que emana de su cuerpo, del sonido de su respiración acelerada en su garganta; En ese momento, es como si todo lo demás a su alrededor dejara de existir y el universo hubiera sido reducido a un remolino de cabello negro, un par de ojos verdes y un cuerpo pecaminoso, sus pensamientos y su mente simplemente se esfuman, dejando solo sus cinco sentidos llenos hasta el tope con las impresiones del dios debajo de él.

Y así, levanta la camisa de Loki, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa, él puede escuchar un cambio en la respiración del dios cuando sus palmas hacen contacto con la suave piel, acariciándola con toques largos y ansiosos, un momento después las manos de Loki retiran la playera con un movimiento rápido y enérgico, Tony piensa que escucha el sonido de alguna costura rompiéndose.

Luego la playera ya no está a la vista, es reemplazada con una piel extensamente perfecta y pálida, la vista es maravillosa, casi impresionante; Sus dedos recorren el pecho tonificado con fascinación, un pulgar calloso roza un pezón que se endurece en respuesta al toque.

Él se sienta, se quita su propia playera, aventando la cosa completamente innecesaria hacia el suelo aliviado de poderse deshacer de ella, Loki está mirando su estado de desnudez en una muestra clara de admiración mientras levanta una mano hacia el reactor arc en el pecho de Tony, sus labios separándose.

Sus dedos acarician el metal, deslizándose por todo el borde, la luz del reactor se refleja en los dedos de Loki haciéndolo lucir como si estuvieran brillando con magia azul y misteriosa, como si pertenecieran a otro mundo completamente, no recuerda que sus _propios_ dedos hicieran eso cada vez que tocaban esa maldita cosa.

—Sabes —Loki dice en un susurro—, Puedo _sentir_ esto también, el poder que correo en él, la manera en que pulsa, el campo de fuerza rodeándole.

—¿Y cómo se siente? —pregunta, curioso a pesar de que la pregunta como que está arruinando el momento, el científico eterno en él quiere saber.

—Como magia —Loki responde con sus labios sonriendo, luego se levanta un poco hasta que su rostro esta casi presionado contra el pecho de Tony, un segundo después su lengua hace acto de aparición, lame el reactor con movimientos lentos y deliberados, Tony sólo se queda sentado ahí, observando con fascinación como la lengua de Loki se desliza por el vidrio y el metal, los ojos rebosantes de deseo y lujuria, sus labios rozando de manera ocasional la superficie en blanco cuando se aleja.

E incluso si Tony no puede sentir nada de eso, sigue siendo demasiado sexy, su pene se pone duro tan solo de ver al dios de las travesuras lamiendo su pecho como si él fuera la personificación de la lujuria sin sentido, el deseo pecaminoso y su mirada eventualmente se encuentra con la de Tony.

Y demonios, si la mirada en esos ojos no le hace casi correrse en el lugar antes de tan siquiera haberse quitado los pantalones.

Loki regresa su rostro hacia su pecho, pero esta vez no se dirige al reactor arc, sino que su lengua busca un peón, trazando círculos alrededor con movimientos lentos. Tony sisea,  la lengua comienza a moverse hacia abajo, creando una senda por los músculos en su pecho, los dientes mordisqueando ligeramente mientras la boca se mueve por encima de la piel caliente dejando un camino de humedad humeante a su paso.

L alengua llega a su estómago y el aliento se atora en la garganta de Tony, las manos de Loki se están moviendo a sus costados acariciando, tocando, calientes sobre su piel como brasas, es como si electricidad estuviera recorriéndole el cuerpo, todo por unos simples toques, si no supiera mejor diría que el dios aún estaba lleno de toda su magia de hadas.

—¿Tienen algún dios del sexo allá en Asgard? —pregunta, su voz suena rasposa a sus oídos— Porque si no es así, te nomino para el título.

Loki se detiene y le sonríe, su barbilla aún descansando sobre su estómago. —No, pero tenemos una diosa del amor y escuché que es merecedora de su título —dice con una sonrisa torcida, una mano recorriendo con lentitud un costado de Tony.

Él levanta al dios y lo pone encima de él, enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Loki, por un momento está contento con tan solo respirar ese olor varonil, huele como a sexo, deseo y lujuria desbocada, así que Tony acaricia con su nariz la piel suave, inhalando profundamente, disfrutando la manera en que el cuerpo del dios se tensa encima del suyo y el pequeño grito que escapa de sus labios.

Un momento después, se están besando de nuevo en un encuentro codicioso de labios y lenguas, explorando, provocando, probando, Loki sabe tan bien como huele así que Tony mete su lengua aun más adentro de esa calidez húmeda, empujando aún más fuerte al tiempo que la lengua del dios empuja de manera similar en él, sus brazos se enredan en esa figura delgada ya tan cerca de él acercando a Loki aun más mientras su manos se mueven por toda esa espalda arqueada.

Cuando sus labios se sueltan, Loki está jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón y el color de sus ojos parece haberse oscurecido un par de sombras, de esmeralda brillante a una tonalidad oscura de un bosque de pinos, una de las manos de Tony se dedica a peinar los cabellos de Loki, apunto de acercarlo para otro beso, pero entonces se detiene. _Quizás es una pregunta estúpida, pero…_

—¿Crees que Heimdall esté mirando? —joder, eso no sería la cosa más rara nunca, un dios de miles de años mirándole tener sexo con otro dios de miles de años.

Loki se ríe, es como la briza de verano, plata y hojas susurrantes juntas—. Entonces déjalo. De todas maneras siempre fue un viejo pervertido hambriento de sexo. Sex-starved

—¿Piensas que vaya a reportarle al Padre de Todo? — _Mejor preguntar, porque en verdad no quiere ningún tipo de…_ incidente _, después de todo._

Otra carcajada. —No lo haría, si sucediera que Heimdall posara sus ojos en nosotros, él estará muy contento de mirar, te lo aseguro —acerca a Tony para otro beso, con la risa aún en sus labios.

Luego una mano se está deslizando por la parte frontal de sus pantalones, apretando de manera suave su bulto que crece ahí, por reflejo Tony mueve sus caderas en contra del cuerpo sentado en su regazo.

 _Oh sí_.

Hay dedos buscando su cinto, el clic que hace cuando se desabrocha es extrañamente hermoso, los botones son los siguientes, uno por uno son desabrochados para liberarlo del confinamiento limitado que son sus pantalones; _Es casi irreal que esto esté pasando, que Loki esté haciéndole esto a él, tan dispuesto y sin reservas._

Y está tan jodidamente duro que no puede evitar mover sus caderas contra la mano que está removiendo sus ropas, desesperado por ese toque prometido de esas manos de dedos largos, de alguna manera logra recostarse sobre su espalda y levantar su trasero para que sus pantalones se deslizaran, para ser seguidos por su ropa interior.

Los ojos de Loki están mirando a los suyos fijamente, no abandonando la vista de su rostro ni por un segundo como si estuvieran bebiendo de la imagen mientras se contorsiona con placer, grabándolo en su memoria, la mano que  se cierra alrededor de su miembro es aún mejor de lo que recuerda de aquella vez en los baños Asgardianos, se desliza contra la mano incluso antes de que Loki tan siquiera haya cerrado sus dedos alrededor sabiendo que está actuando como un adolescente virgen, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.

La primera caricia lenta es larga y sensual, arrancando un gemido velado de sus labios, luego la mano le suelta para dejar que un dedo se mueva por toda la longitud de su miembro desde la base y todo el camino hacia la punta, luego atormentándolo con ligeros círculos descuidados alrededor de la cabeza.

Es tortura, una hermosa tortura y justo cuando ya no puede más, la mano se cierra en una garre firma alrededor de su pene de nuevo y comienza a moverse con movimientos decididos y duros, se siente tan _bien_.

—Ah… —gime, sus manos agarrándose del sillón detrás de él—. Loki…

—¿Entonces supongo que te gusta? —Loki dice con voz ronca levantando la vista de sus atenciones, la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

—Demonios ¿dónde te volviste tan bueno es esto? —jadea, en verdad no espera una respuesta pero obtiene una de todos modos.

—Tengo dos mil años, quítale o pon uno o dos siglos, tiendes a aprender alguna cosa u otra después de haber vivido por tanto tiempo —el dios susurrada seductoramente

 _Joder, eso es sexy_.

Y Loki está sentado allí aún con los pantalones puestos, lo cual no es aceptable para nada, así que se levanta para poder sentarse, sus manos agarrando con alegría la pretina de los pants del dios, se siente muy agradecido de que no esté usando pantalones de mezclilla, no está muy seguro de que sus manos hubieran podido manejar obstáculos como botones y braguetas en su actual estado inestable.

Loki levanta sus caderas mientras Tony le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior con un solo jalón, revelando una erección dura y brillante, no perdiendo más del precioso tiempo, la mano de Tony se dirige hacia la visión gloriosa, maravillándose ante la sensación de la piel suave y caliente cuando su mano se cierra alrededor del miembro grueso.

Mientras comienza a acariciar al dios, la cabeza de Loki cae hacia atrás siseando casi como un gato, el sonido casi animal es tentadoramente erótico, su mano frota más fuerte sintiendo el miembro hincharse bajo sus atenciones, es probable que pudiese correrse con solo eso, acariciando el pene del dios mientras le observa retorcerse de placer.

Pero Loki tiene otras ideas, antes de que Tony pueda hacerlo acabar el dios le empuja, aunque parece que le toma un esfuerzo monumental el hacer eso. —Recuéstate, Tony —dice, dos manos presionando sobre sus hombros.

Y Tony obedece, incapaz de negarle algo a esas manos.

Loki está arriba de él, moviendo una pierna por encima de su cuerpo para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, una mano se sujeta a su cadera y la otra a su miembro, un segundo después la cabeza de Loki se agacha sobre él y una lengua comienza a girar sobre la cabeza lamiendo la humedad centelleando que ya está saliendo.

Es como si en su entrepierna se hubiera iniciado un juego danzante, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo sujeta la cabeza de Loki y su cabello con ambas manos presionándolo hacia abajo,  Loki obedece contento y acepta todo lo que Tony puede ofrecerle en su boca, succionando ansioso mientras deja que se deslice imposiblemente más profundo, la presión simultanea de una lengua por toda la longitud de su miembro es casi demasiado cuando el dios succiona con una intensidad que parece que esperó toda su vida para poder hacer justo esto en el sillón de Tony.

Le hubiera preguntado a Loki si esto era de dónde venía su epíteto de Lengua de Plata, si no fuera porque se dio cuenta que era probable que fuera una de las bromas más viejas en Asgard y el hecho de que no creía que fuera capaz de hacer que algo saliera de su boca que no fueran gruñidos ininteligibles justo ahora.

 _Él casi está ahí, sólo un poco más_ … y Loki se saca a Tony de la boca para mirarle, sus labios mojados  abiertos y jodidamente sexis.

—No me importaría continuar, pero preferiría que terminaras… en otro lado —dice con una voz que hace que el aliento de Tony se detenga y que su pene se endurezca como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _Oh sí_.

Tiene que tragar antes de poder hablar, entonces con mucho esfuerzo logra sacar unas palabras. —Sólo déjame ir… por lubricante, lo tengo… por aquí.

Tony siempre está preparado cuando se trata de asuntos tan importantes como el sexo, no es la primera vez que su sillón ha sido usado para encuentros similares así que en el cajón más bajo justo detrás de ellos hay un pequeño jarroncito esperado para ser usado en ocasiones especiales, lo saca y le quita la tapa batallando un poco, Loki ya le está mirando muy expectante, sus piernas abiertas, mientras Tony se sienta de nuevo sobre el sillón.

Sus dedos se hunden en el tarro de lubricante, untándose con una cantidad generosa de esa cosa pegajosa., luego se inclina sobre el dios, una mano extendida junto a él para poder sostenerse, sus dedos resbalosos se frotan contra la abertura de Loki, deslizando con mucho cuidado un dedo dentro., se ve recompensado con un gemido y un movimiento de caderas, lentamente acaricia al dios preparándolo, luego desliza otro dedo en su interior, Loki lloriquea positivamente cuando el segundo dedo entra y Tony los desliza a aún más adentro hasta los nudillos con una paciencia que su miembro no está sintiendo, mueve sus dedos en círculos, preparando al dios.

—Así está bien —Loki al final dice sin aliento—. Sólo… penétrame.

Y demonios, no necesita más ánimo que ese, con mucha rapidez embarra otra cantidad grande de lubricante sobre su pobre pene y lo expande por toda la longitud con tres movimientos cortos, se arrodilla entre las piernas abiertas y ansiosas del dios, pone sus manos debajo de esos glúteos  tensos, levantando las caderas de Loki jadeando, se posiciona a sí mismo frente a la entrada de Loki empujando con tanta gentileza como puede aunque su miembro está gritándole que sólo se hunda.

Loki se entrega mientras le penetra, su calidez muy ajustada rodeándole y es _glorioso_.

 Incapaz de retenerse por un momento más se aleja y empuja de nuevo, siendo recompensando con un temblor poderoso del cuerpo debajo de él, las piernas de Loki están sobre sus hombros, frotándose contra su piel y presionándose contra él,  de nuevo se separa y entra en el dios hasta su base comenzando un lento vaivén que con rapidez escala mientras su aliento también se agita más y más.

Loki está gimiendo sin decir algo entendible debajo de él,  Tony no está seguro de si es Viejo Nórdico o algún otro lenguaje extraño del todo o puras tonterías, pero no importa el sonido de eso sólo le pone más duro provocándole que se mueva más rápido dentro y fuera de ese dios gimiendo sobre su sillón.

Y Loki se siente tan jodidamente estrecho, apretándole muy fuerte, él incrementa su velocidad mientras que una de sus manos se acerca para poder agarrar la erección tensa que se está rozando contra su estómago, acariciándola con fuerza y movimientos rápidos.

Por un delicioso momento que pudo haber durado solo unos segundos o quizás toda una eternidad, el mundo entero se ve reducido de nuevo a cabellos negros, piel pálida y una calidez estrecha a su alrededor, cierra sus ojos cuando siente que el final está cerca, casi con un gruñido fiero se entierra aún más profundo y las piernas sobre sus hombros se tensan en respuesta, acaricia el pene en su mano más fuerte mientras una explosión de placer y felicidad eufórica le inundan como una tormenta agitada, está vagamente consiente de los gritos de Loki y el derrame sobre su mano momentos antes de que su propio alivio le golpee,  opacando su consciencia de todo lo demás con olas de placer que le recorren de pies a cabeza, con su cuerpo entero estremeciéndose.

Y entonces se termina, colapsa encima de ese cuerpo pálido debajo de él donde se queda por un largo rato, apenas notando la mano que se estira para poder acariciar sus cabellos con esos dedos largos.


	118. Chapter 118

Ya está avanzada la mañana cuando se despierta, parpadeando ante los molestos rayos de sol brillando directamente en sus ojos a través de la enorme ventana.

Se estira y bosteza, luego de repente se da cuenta del hecho de que no está en su cama, sino yaciendo sobre el sillón y que hay otro cuerpo junto al suyo, con eso los recuerdos de la tarde anterior se apresuran a aparecer en su mente pero por pedazos y luego con total fuerza.

 _Wow, acaba de tener sexo con nadie más que el mismo dios de las travesuras_.

No puede evitar sentirse abrumado por la ola masiva de culpa-del-día-después, como ponerse borracho hasta perder la consciencia y despertarse en la cama con la novia de uno de tus mejores amigos durmiendo profundamente a tu lado a la mañana siguiente, incluso si técnicamente estaba sobrio ayer aún había estado borracho con _algo_ , la manera en que actuó llevado por el deseo puro y las ganas sin tan siquiera detenerse a pensar por un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo y sus consecuencias posibles.

¿Qué tal si _había_ tomado ventaja de alguna manera al acceder a esto? Acababa de dejarse arrastrar a una tormenta de lujuria, aventándose de manera irresponsable en ella sin preocuparse en buscar a su alrededor un chaleco salvavidas primero, quizás debería de detenerse a considerar que es lo que estaba haciendo en realidad antes de dejar que su pene guiara el camino  a pesar de la insistencia de Loki de que quería y lo hacía por su propia voluntad

Mira al rostro angular atractivo junto al suyo, tragando. _Quizás no debió de haber aceptado esto_. Un beso es una cosa, pero quizás debió de haberse detenido en ese punto antes de seguir más allá, antes de dejar que las cosas progresaran en algo completamente diferente, quizás se había equivocado al tomar la apalabra de Loki de que en verdad quería esto y que no estaba sólo… confundido.

Y como si fuera un acuerdo, Loki abre un ojo y le mira directamente, la esquina de su boca curveándose en una ligera sonrisa mientras observa la expresión facial de Tony. —No te preocupes Tony, no hicimos nada ayer que yo no quisiera mucho no puedo creer que aún estando acostado aquí sigas preocupándote después de todo.

 _Entonces el dios también puede leer mentes, o al menos algo muy cerca a eso_.

—Bien, sí, yo sólo estaba… —Tony comienza, sintiéndose estúpido, pero es interrumpido por Loki.

—Soy un hombre adulto perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque debo decir que estoy decepcionado de escuchar que en apariencia mi actuación de ayer no fue lo suficientemente buena para convencerte de mi sinceridad en este asunto —dice, su sonrisa ampliándose mientras estira sus largos y ágiles miembros—. Hasta ahora, no había recibido quejas sobre un rendimiento pobre y estoy bastante sorprendido de que la primera vez que escucho tal cosa sea de un mortal con mucha menos experiencia que la de un dios.

Es claro que Loki le está provocando ahora, le está haciendo sentir un poco mejor sobre todo este asunto, menos incierto e inseguro, pero aún necesita preguntarlo.

—Entonces… si tú no hubieras querido algo de lo que hicimos ayer lo _hubieras_ dicho ¿verdad?

Loki se ríe muy fuerte esta vez, es claro que esta entretenido. —A parte de tomar decisiones por mi mismo, también soy perfectamente capaz de decir una simple palabra de dos letras, si así lo quisiera, en ningún punto ayer esa palabra cruzo mi mente puedo asegurártelo, así que deja ir tus incertidumbres obscuras y deja de preocuparte tanto.

—Es sólo que no quiero aprovecharme, eso es todo —Tony murmura, aún no es capaz de dejarlo ir—. Porque de acuerdo con la manera en que Asgard hace las cosas, tú _no tendrías_ el derecho de decir no a cualquiera de estas cosas, ¿o sí?

El comentario hace que se gana una risa burlona. —Es verdad, pero así como a ti te encanta decir esto – aquí no es Asgard —dice levantando una ceja elegantemente—. Quizás debería de ser _yo_ el que adopte esa línea de ahora en adelante, ¿Para recordarte de ese hecho?

Luego la diversión se borra del rostro de Loki y se vuelve serio, quizás sintiendo la intranquilidad de Tony. —Créeme Tony, si alguna vez cambio de parecer sobre esto te lo diré, pero te deseo más de lo que he deseado a alguien más antes —levanta una mano para trazar caminos por un costado y el pecho de Tony—, si fueras a rechazarme ahora que por fin te tengo voy a estar muy, _muy_ decepcionado.

Con eso, se recarga contra Tony acariciando su cuello con su nariz, mordiendo con gentileza la piel sensible.

Y que lo maldigan si Loki no sabe exactamente como mandar a su mente en una línea de pensamiento totalmente diferente con tan sólo un par de toques, incapaz de detenerse, estira su mano y la pone alrededor de la cintura de Loki, acercándolo más a su pecho, disfrutando la manera en que el dios huele – en parte a sexo, en parte algo más, algo oscuro y delicioso.

Con eso, recuerda la lujuria que parecía desbordarse de los ojos de Loki ayer mientras se miraba en ellos, no había habido alguna traza de que no fuera genuina, no en la manera en que el dios le había besado, tocado, como su cuerpo había pedido más o como se había dejado ir en sus manos…

—Entonces ¿Qué tal suena el desayuno? —pregunta cuando el silencio se ha alargado por mucho, sintiendo que debe decir algo.

—Desayuno —Loki ronronea junto a él—. Me gusta como suena eso —pero no hace ningún movimiento para quitar su peso de encima del de Tony sugiriendo que hay otras cosas que le gustarían mejor justo ahora.

Tony no puede evitar que sus ojos observen ese cuerpo desnudo acomodado tan cerca del suyo, esas largas piernas, ese trasero tan firme, la suave espalda, ese cabello alborotado, y la finura de ese rostro, deleitándose con cada parte. Automáticamente, su mano comienza a moverse por el pecho de Loki paseándose por sobre la piel, jugueteando con un pezón en su camino, el dios estira su cabeza hacia atrás e inhala con fuerza, girándose para poder exponer su cuello.

Se inclina para poder dejar un camino de besos a lo largo de esa piel blanca mientras las caricias con su mano se vuelven más insistentes, más demandantes, muerde ligeramente un hombro, ganándose un jadeo como respuesta, hay este extraño zumbido en su cabeza probablemente por toda la sangre que su cerebro ya está mandando al sur.

Mueve su mano hacia la cadera de Loki acariciándole mientras sus dedos exploran esa piel suave, a punto de ir aún más abajo sus avances se ven interrumpidos por el gruñido insensible de su estomago en protesta, tomándose el momento más inapropiado para demandar comida sonoramente.

Eso como que arruina el momento, Loki se aleja de donde estaba recargado contra Tony y se ríe. —¿Pensé que habías dicho algo sobre desayunar? —pregunta, su voz suena divertida pero no sin esa nota ronca que Tony recuerda muy bien de ayer— ¿Quizás deberíamos de comer algo?

 _Demonios, puede escuchar ese “primero” no dicho al final de esa frase_.

—Okey, tú ganas —dice, levantándose del sillón y mirando a su alrededor en busca de su ropa interior que fue aventada muy rápido ayer—. Desayuno será. — _Él tiene_ hambre, después de todo, los placeres sexuales se disfrutan mejor sin un estomago gruñendo de hambre.

Unos minutos después, están sentados en la mesa de la cocina vestidos descuidadamente y con el matutino cabello alborotado, el olor de café recién hecho está en el aire y Tony inhala profundamente; el café molido de grano huele _casi_ tan bien como el sexo.

Quizás debería de sentirse totalmente raro e incomodo sobre esta situación, de cómo su relación ha cambiado tan de repente a éste nuevo territorio, pero lo raro que usualmente viene cuando uno se da cuenta que has tenido sexo con alguien que apenas ayer habías tenido una relación completamente diferente simplemente no aparece, porque de alguna manera se siente… _natural,_ como si no hubiera nada que _hubiera_ cambiado entre ellos a parte del hecho de que han tenido sexo, como si fuera el siguiente paso natural en la ruta de lo que sea que está creciendo entre ellos en este camino rocoso y aboyado en el que se embarcaron juntos.

Y algo dentro de él le está diciendo que así es.

Hay un suave _ping_ sonando de la máquina de expreso en la barra de la cocina, se levanta para poder recoger su taza terminada de la diosa cafeína, Loki se está sirviendo un tazón de Cheerios al otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos no dejando de ver a Tony mientras camina hacia la barra del mostrador.

Con una taza azul humeante en una mano, no puede evitar colocar su otra mano sobre el hombro de Loki mientras pasa junto a él y acariciarlo suavemente, Loki reacciona instantáneamente, sus dedos sujetando los suyos deteniéndolo en su camino, un momento después Loki levanta la mano de Tony y la lleva a sus labios dejando que su lengua húmeda se deslice por sus dedos, chupando y mordiendo, la mirada en esos ojos mientras le observan con esa intensidad de mil soles es demasiado para un mortal como él.

La taza en su mano es dejada sobre la mesa con un sonido sordo, un poco de café derramándose sobre el borde pero que se joda el café, hay cosas más importantes en sus manos ahora.

Loki se ha levantado de la silla para enfrentarlo, sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de Tony y atrayéndolo, el aliento de Tony se atora en su garganta ante la proximidad repentina y se recarga contra el dios presionando su boca hambrienta contra esos labios ya entreabiertos.

El beso es tibio, húmedo y necesitado, todo lo que un beso propio debería de ser, hunde su lengua en la boca de Loki, probando y Loki presiona succionando su labio inferior.

Sus manos ya se están deslizando por debajo de la playera del dios para poder acaricias su espalda y sus costados, Loki ondea sus caderas y Tony puede sentir que ya está duro.

—Demonios ¿todos los dioses son así de calientes? —pregunta cuando sus labios por fin se separan, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo.

—Algunos de nosotros —Loki dice, una risilla jugando con sus labios—. ¿Son todos los _mortales_ así de calientes?

Eso saca una risa de él. —Nop. Sólo yo.

Loki baja sus manos para poder sujetar las caderas del otro hombre, creando fricción con el otro cuerpo, la erección de Tony ya se siente acorralada en sus pantalones, la necesidad abierta del dios sólo está alimentando su deseo.

—Creo que deberías de ir por ese lubricante ahora —Loki susurra de manera seductiva en su oído—. Porque no creo que vaya a tener mucha paciencia para esperar como la última vez.

Es sólo con su mayor autocontrol que logra desenredarse de los brazos lo suficiente para salir corriendo a buscar un bote de lubricante, afortunadamente estas cosas nunca están muy lejos en esta torre. Él es Tony Stark después de todo.

Cuando regresa, Loki está parado con su espalda contra el filo de la mesa de la cocina, las manos detrás de él sobre la superficie de la mesa recargándose mientras observa a Tony expectante, él está _desnudo_ , aparentemente hizo un buen uso de esta breve interrupción.

Incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo por un momento más, Tony se quita su propia ropa, maldiciendo mientras brinca en su solo pie, batallando para poder sacar su otro pie de la pierna de su pantalón, apenas logrando sacarlo antes de perder el equilibrio, con manos temblorosas, se echa una gran cantidad de lubricante, esparciendo rápidamente el gel frío sobre su erección casi dolorosa.

Loki baja la mirada por un momento corto, sus labios entreabriéndose ante la vista, luego se gira inclinándose sobre la mesa de la cocina mirándole sobre su hombro con una sonrisa mordaz.

Tony traga. Si esa no es una de las visiones más sexys que se la ha presentado, no sabe que lo sea.

Aún hay algo de lubricante en sus dedos así que sujeta el trasero de Loki con una mano usando la otra para deslizar un dedo dentro de él, el dios gime y se retuerce ligeramente, otro dedo y el sonido saliendo de los labios del dios incrementando su volumen jadeando ante el esfuerzo de controlarse a sí mismo, trabaja con sus dedos entrando y saliendo, estirando y preparando esa entrada, mientras Loki gime con suavidad.

Finalmente, saca sus dedos, sujeta su miembro con una mano, acomodándose contra Loki presionando, disfrutando ese calor de bienvenida que le envuelve de inmediato.

Loki se empuja contra él al tiempo que Tony comienza a moverse con un ritmo firme y decisivo, la vista de ese trasero redondo y firme le excita de la misma manera en que el dios está gimiendo  siguiendo el ritmo con sus caderas.

Así que comienza a moverse más fuerte, casi de manera agresiva, estirando una mano para poder buscar soporte en uno de los hombros de su amante, ¡Demonios!, se siente tan bien estar dentro del dios de esta manera, entrando más y más profundo con cada golpe, la presión es sus pelotas se está incrementando se mueve más rápido, jadeando de esfuerzo y pasión.

Por capricho se pregunta si los dioses tienen próstata, al menos pareciera que Loki tiene una, si esos gemidos agudos casi de dolor son un indicio.

Él sale y empuja de nuevo, vagamente consciente que Loki está gimiendo su nombre, su voz gruesa y ronca, a diferencia de su encuentro el día de ayer, lento e íntimo, esta vez está alimentado por la pasión pura, ese deseo quemante que necesita ser apagado de inmediato. El dios está presionado completamente sobre la superficie de la mesa y una de sus manos está acariciando su propio miembro erecto, la punta brillante de pre-semen.

Quitando una mano de donde las tiene bien agarradas a las caderas de Loki, Tony se inclina un poco para poder alcanzar los testículos del dios, acariciándolos y frotándolos, sus atenciones causan que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo debajo de él y aprieta un poco más fuerte como respuesta.

Casi está ahí, un calor familiar está creciendo en su estómago, viajando hacia el sur en dirección a su entrepierna adolorida, se deja llevar cuando por fin le cubre enterrándose en el dios de las mientras y su cuerpo entero se estremece, se corre con un grito en sus labios que no está muy seguro que es pero cree que puede escuchar el nombre de Loki en algún punto allá entre las olas enloquecedoras de placer que le están azotando, unas cuantas embestidas más y termina por completo, colapsando sobre la espalda del cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de él.

Aún mareado por la fuerza de su orgasmo, nota que la mano de Loki aún está acariciando su propio miembro así que mueve una mano para quitar la del dios, reemplazándola con la suya, tiembla ante su toque, él comienza con movimientos firmes haciendo que Loki gimotee, unas cuantas jaladas es todo lo que le toma para llegar al clímax y el dios se corre con otro gemido, vaciándose en la mano de Tony.

Luego todo se acaba, el único sonido en la habitación son sus respiraciones agitadas, jadeando casi al unísono, con cuidado sale de Loki y se endereza; el dios lentamente se levanta  de la mesa cuando el peso de Tony es removido, luce un poco inestable sobre sus piernas, pero se gira para observar a Tony con una de esas miradas que hace que el genio en mecánica piense que se podría volver loco sólo de recordarla.

Dos brazos se están colocando alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que un par de labios tibios se presionan contra los suyos sorprendentemente suaves, acerca a Loki con la sensación de piel contra piel mientras están parados ahí, disfrutando la cercanía uno del otro.

Tony puede sentir como una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro, los brazos del dios apretándose un poco más a su alrededor, desde que Loki fue enviado a su torre con ese designio de esclavo metafóricamente anclado en su frente, ni siquiera una sola vez había considerado que Loki le perteneciera de alguna manera, a pesar de la insistencia de Asgard de que el dios era su propiedad legal, pero ahora, por primera vez en verdad se encuentra a si mismo considerando la idea de que Loki es verdaderamente _suyo_.

 _Sí, Loki es suyo y no del tipo del jodido esclavismo, pero porque él_ quiere _ser de Tony. Y él, Tony, es de Loki también_.

La sola idea es suficiente para hacer que una sonrisa tonta se esparza aún más por su rostro.

Luego Loki se remueve entre sus brazos, levantando su cabeza del hombro de Tony para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Y entonces ¿qué hay para desayunar?

Tony sólo sonríe más.


	119. Chapter 119

La cama de Tony es casi ridículamente cómoda, está alegre de haberla conocido, aunque no mucho por la cama misma sino por lo que yace en ella; sí, es grande, pero no están haciendo uso ni de la mitad por la manera en que yacen recostados acurrucados uno contra el otro en el medio, Tony durmiendo entre sus brazos.

Antes de que comenzaran intimar y de que él comenzara a dormir en la cama de Tony por la noche en lugar de la suya, sólo había estado en la habitación del hombre una vez, eso hace mucho cuando aún estaba seguro de que Tony se iba a aprovechar de él, e incluso ahora a pesar de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, aún recuerda la escena con claridad. Tony le dijo que arreglara la cama por él, así que se había parado aquí acomodando las sábanas nada cooperadoras con un miedo ácido quemándole en la garganta, miedo de que Tony le ordenara que se echara en la cama una vez que terminara de tenderla.

Hace mucho tiempo y pensándolo ahora encuentra difícil de comprender como pudo haber esperado eso de alguien tan bondadoso y compasivo como Tony. Por supuesto, las cosas eran diferentes en ese entonces y con certeza, no le agradaba a Tony durante esos primeros días, pero aún así – hay una milla de diferencia entre no agradarle a alguien y ser cruel y abusivo con ellos.

Pero quizás Loki no es el único que ha cambiado desde que fue enviado a Midgard, quizás Tony también ha cambiado, quizás es una idea absurda pero le gusta pensar que es la verdad – que su presencia aquí de alguna manera ha hecho que Tony encuentre o desarrolle algo dentro de él que puede no haber sido fácil o natural para el antes.

Él recuerda la amenaza que Tony hiciera durante su primer día aquí, como le había ordenado que se arrodillara ante él, los comentarios menospreciativos, los ataques despectivos que Loki había sido obligado a soportar durante la parte inicial de su estadía, todo es perfectamente entendible por supuesto, considerando lo que había hecho durante su última visita a Midgard. Pero aún así, no puede en verdad ver a Tony comportándose de la misma manera si fuera a encontrarse en una situación similar de nuevo, cree que hay algo dentro del hombre que ha cambiado, algo que ha crecido en él desde entonces.

Al menos _él_ ha cambiado desde aquellos días, está muy consciente de eso, aunque si va a ser suficiente para que Odín y su consejo reconsideren su sentencia no puede decirlo, quizás sus crímenes son demasiado graves para ameritar un perdón en alguna forma y él tendrá que permanecer como un esclavo por el resto de su vida para pagar por sus crímenes.

La idea hace que algo se retuerza dentro de él, mientras permanezca como el esclavo de Tony, no será un destino muy duro, claro; pero que es lo que hay más allá de eso, no es algo que quiera considerar mucho en detalle, es obvio que Tony nunca lo entregaría  a alguien por voluntad propia que pudiera tratarlo mal, ¿pero qué hay de la persona que siga? ¿Y la siguiente? En algún momento, en el camino, es seguro que haya un amo duro e incluso cruel esperando, quien no tendrá limitaciones sobre tratarlo de las peores maneras posibles, alguien que no dejará que la moralidad de Midgard y las leyes le impidan hacer lo que quiere.

Desconcertado abraza el cuerpo junto a él un poco más cerca, tratando de descubrir algo de consuelo en esa presencia roncando suavemente. Por ahora, no hay razón en estar especulando o preocupándose por lo que pueda o no pueda venir, no hasta que alguna palabra sea enviada desde Asgard y sabrá cual será su destino, es seguro. Esta fuera de sus manos y lo descubrirá muy pronto, hasta entonces sólo puede sacar lo mejor de su situación actual y estar agradecido de que tiene a Tony.

El hombre se remueve un poco en su abrazo apretado, pero no da más protestas, Loki esta alegre de la cercanía del hombre junto a él; tener a Tony tan cerca siempre parece calmarlo y reconfortarlo, la presencia del hombre es como una influencia relajante en él.

Y, no puede evitar notar un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, también una influencia más del tipo carnal.

Sin pensarlo mucho, recorre con un dedo el brazo descansando sobre el suyo, un recordatorio de la sesión de amor que termino ni siquiera una hora antes, Tony es en verdad extraordinario, sabe con exactitud como despertar en él el más exquisito de los placeres, como si hubieran sido amantes ya por muchos años, no importa si lo hacen lento y sensual, o rápido y agresivo, siempre logra encender el cuerpo de Loki con sensaciones maravillosas, a pesar de haber fantaseado sobre eso antes de que sucediera, imaginar a Tony tocarlo y tomándolo de todas las maneras posibles, la realidad ha resultado ser mucho mejor.

Su mano baja por el estómago de Tony, jugando con el delgado camino de vello yendo desde su ombligo hacía abajo, recordando esa sensación estimulante de tener a Tony dentro de él, hundiéndose en él. Con eso, su mano sigue aun más abajo, acariciando la parte interna del muslo del hombre, el toque sacando un gemido ahogado.

—Mmm —Tony se gira ligeramente entre sus brazos, sus dedos buscando los suyos—. ¿Ya listo para jugar de nuevo? —murmura aún adormilado, pero no suena como si no lo aprobara en lo más mínimo.

Loki muerde con cariño su oreja. —Siempre que tú lo estés —le reta, sintiendo como sus adentros se encienden cuando deja que los dedos de Tony se entrelacen con los suyos.

Puede sentir más que ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Tony. —Entonces muestra que es lo que tienes —el hombre responde roncamente—. Has que valga la pena perder una hora de sueño por eso.

Él le sonríe de vuelta, incluso si Tony no puede verlo.  A pesar de lo que está pretendiendo ya sabe que el hombre no necesita más labor de convencimiento. Nunca lo necesita, todas y cada pequeña invitación sexual o pista de Loki es suficiente para que él deje de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo y dedicarse a ello.

Y él ama eso, saber que Tony lo encuentra igual de deseable e irresistible como Loki lo encuentra a él.

Así que se desenreda del cuerpo en sus brazos y empuja a Tony sobre su espalda, procediendo a sentarse sobre él sobre sus piernas y brazos. Incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación, la luz del reactor arc es suficiente para reconocer la mirada de apreciación de Tony ante como él está tomando el mando.

Inclina su cabeza un poco, lamiendo un camino sobre el pecho de Tony, rodeando el reactor brillante, antes de comenzar a dejar otro camino de besos demandantes por todo su cuello; Ante eso, dos manos sujetan su cadera, los dedos dándole un masaje, el toque se mueve hacia arriba, sobre sus costados y sus hombros, hasta que las manos sujetan su cuello para hacerlo bajar y besarle.

Loki se deja hacer y permite que las manos le jalen lo suficiente para que sus labios entren en contacto, la boca de Tony está entre abierta esperándole, así que la reclama con gula con la suya, deja que su lengua entre en el juego, el hombre levanta su cabeza de la almohada para encontrarle, su barbilla picándole, por alguna razón le ha comenzado a gustar la sensación de esa barba perfectamente cuidada picándole la piel.

Sujeta las manos que están sobre su cuello, quitándolas de dónde están jugando con su cabello y poniéndolas a cada lado de la cabeza del hombre, Tony gruñe un poco, pero deja que Loki sujete sus muñecas contra la cama, en su lugar agita sus cadera como demanda por un contacto más físico.

Con su boca no dejando a Tony ni por un segundo, Loki se sienta sobre su trasero encima del estomago de Tony, alegre de que aún sigan desnudos después de la sesión previa dado que no se molestaron en vestirse antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas, le gusta sentir la piel cálida de Tony contra la suya, sus costados presionados contra los muslos de Loki, así que aprieta sus pierna un poco más, atrapando a Tony en ese lugar.

Y no toma mucho tiempo para que pueda sentir el miembro de Tony levantarse contra él, no necesitando mucho tiempo para despertar, así que se desliza un poco hacia atrás, sentándose sobre los muslos de Tony para poder permitir que sus erecciones se toquen. Con su mano derecha, agarra con firmeza ambas, frotando sus miembros al mismo tiempo mientras Tony gime de placer debajo de él, le encanta escuchar esos sonidos de Tony; responde tan bien y es tan rápido en dejarle saber su placer, encendiendo el deseo de Loki aún más.

Se detiene para dejar que su pulgar acaricie la punta de Tony y luego rodear la cabeza hinchada, provocándole con lentitud, la piel casi le quema al toque, continúa su caricia por todo el miembro del hombre con movimientos más rápidos, desde la base hasta la punta.

Entonces le suelta y se dedica a jugar con los testículos, presionando su dedo índice en la base, justo sobre la entrada de Tony. Sus atenciones le ganan un estremecimiento, aprieta un poco mas fuerte mientras deja que sus dedos exploren y presionen, la piel extraordinariamente suave contra la suya. Después de unos minutos de esto, está por regresar su atención a la erección sufriendo contra el estómago de Tony, cuando dos manos de repente le sujetan por las muñecas, un segundo después es echado sobre su espalda y Tony está por encima de él en una posición parecida a la que ocuparon hace unos momentos.

Tony deja escapar una risita complacida ante como logró agarrar desprevenido a Loki antes de que tan siquiera supiera que le golpeó, rodando los ojos Loki considera poner algo de resistencia y volver todo este asunto en una lucha libre, pero se tranquiliza con rapidez y en lugar de ello, se deja caer sobre las almohadas, toda la pelea esfumándose de él cuando la cabeza de Tony de repente se mueve en dirección a su erección pulsante.

Luego, hay esta humedad lamiendo el glande, una lengua girando sobre la punta y hundiéndose un poco el orificio externo, por reflejo estira sus manos para sostener esa mata castaña de cabellos, dudando de que Tony de repente pensara diferente y poniendo sus atenciones en otro lado. No, él quiere a Tony así, quiere la boca caliente del hombre firmemente puesta a su alrededor, su lengua deslizándose por su miembro duro, sus labios moviéndose sobre de él con un ritmo firme y continuo.

Le toma un rato darse cuenta que el sonido de gemido viene de él mientras la boca de Tony comienza a deslizarse sobre su miembro con alegría, comienza una lenta, oh-tan-dolorosamente lenta succión como una prensa, sus sonidos desesperados parece que sólo sirven para alentar a Tony dado que la presión y el ritmo se incrementan, enviándole a nuevos niveles de placer.

 _Oh sí_. Ninguno de sus amantes Asgardianos estuvieron dispuestos a hacer algo como esto para él, pero Tony no parece tener esa clase de inhibiciones por la manera en que se está dedicando a ello, sus labios y lengua trabajando alegres.

Así que empuja también, dejando que sus caderas sigan el ritmo que Tony está poniendo, tratando de enterrarse en esa boca talentosa tanto como sea posible, la sensación está haciendo que su cuerpo entero cosquillee y se deja caer en ese encanto pesado abriéndose ante él, donde no existe más nada que el placer recorriendo su cuerpo; eso y las manos sujetando sus trasero de manera firme, sus manos cerrándose con igual fuerza alrededor de ese cabello café y despeinado.

Un interminable momento después se corre con un grito confuso, sus dedos enterrándose en las sabanas húmedas del sudor, Tony no se detiene ni por una fracción de segundo, continuando hasta que Loki ha terminado de correrse, temblando y jadeando mientras su cuerpo se pone rígido y luego se relaja en un montón de músculos sin fuerza sobre la cama.

Mientras sus sentidos comienzan a reactivarse de nuevo, la siguiente cosa de la que se vuelve consciente es una voz casi presuntuosa junto a su oído. —Te gusto eso ¿verdad?

—Mfph —es la respuesta nada elegante que da, parece que eso es lo único capaz de decir en ese momento.

Tony se ríe, es claro que está complacido consigo mismo. —Dicho en las palabras del Lengua de Plata mismo traducido al Midgardiano común, creo que quiere decir: “Oh, Tony, eres una verdadera bestia en la cama”.

Loki no puede evitar reírse ante eso. —¿Piensas muy bien de ti, verdad? —sonríe mientras sus dedos se colocan sobre el reactor arc, pero no niega la afirmación de Tony.

—Y tú sabes que estoy en lo correcto, bebé —Tony contraataca mientras le pellizca un pezón de manera juguetona.

 Loki responde atrayendo a Tony hacia él, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y dejando que la erección aún tensa se restriegue contra sus estómagos; ellos se besan, los brazos de Tony acariciando su espalda y sus costados mientras sus lenguas se presionan entre ellas.

—Mmm, Loki —puede escuchar al hombre gemir contra él, es claro que no está muy lejos de terminar.

Y sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que Tony quiere, aprieta un poco el trasero firme del hombre y luego se gira sobre sus manos y rodillas, volteado su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Tony sobre su hombro de manera invitadora.

Casi instantáneamente puede escuchar a Tony rebuscar algo en la mesita de noche y un segundo después hay un dedo resbaloso tentando su entrada, inhala en anticipación cuando ese dedo se desliza lentamente dentro de él y comienza a moverse, preparándolo con cuidado para las cosas que están por venir.

Aprieta la quijada cuando otro dedo se une al primero, gimiendo suavemente y haciendo fuerza contraria, tratando de forzarlos a ir más adentro, se siente de maravilla el tener esos dedos en su interior de esa manera, Tony sabe exactamente donde presionar y donde empujar para hacer que estrellitas dancen ante sus ojos.   _Aun así, no se siente igual de bien como…_

Se lamenta cuando esos dedos le abandonan y algo mucho más grande se alinea frente a su entrada, la sensación mientras Tony le penetra es tan gloriosa como siempre, abre sus pernas aún más, dejando que su cabeza caiga sobre sus antebrazos presionados contra la cama, por un momento maravillosos que puede haber durado un minuto o una hora, sólo existe Tony embistiéndole hasta que le hombre se corre con un grito ahogado vaciándose dentro de él.

Luego, Loki abraza la forma sudorosa y jadeante que es Tony entre sus brazos, dejando suaves besos en la frente del hombre mientras yacen juntos sobre las cobijas, a ninguno de los dos les importa en lo más mínimo las sábanas mojadas debajo.

 _Sí, lo que sea que esté por venir, al menos tiene a Tony por ahora_.


	120. Chapter 120

—Muy bien ¿Qué tal esto? —Tony enciende un interruptor y el monitor ante ellos suena con un beep, líneas interminables de números y lecturas parpadean  en la pantalla.

Loki cierra sus ojos, tratando de enfocarse en el campo de fuerza emitiendo del pequeño aparato en la mesa de trabajo, levanta una mano hacia él, sus dedos agitándose lentamente en el aire, no hay duda de que hay algo diferente ahora, el transmisor no emite la misma vibra que la última vez que hicieron esto.

Se concentra en las suaves ondulaciones que hormiguean sobre los receptores de su piel, comparándolo con las que salen de los brazaletes en sus muñecas, después de un rato de esto abre sus ojos de nuevo girándose hacia Tony quien le está mirando expectante.

—Se siente un poco más como el campo que está bloqueando su magia ahora —asiente—. La frecuencia aún no es la misma y el campo mismo es menos denso y compacto, pero definitivamente es más similar esta vez, sí.

—¿Enserio? —Tony se alegra como un niño pequeño al que le han dado una bolsa sin fondo de dulces, apretándola entre sus puños con gusto—. ¡Eso es jodidamente _asombroso_! —se sienta triunfante frente a una de sus muchas pantallas, tipiando casi de manera maniaca sobre el teclado— ¡Creo que tenemos un avance importante aquí! Los ajustes que le hice al transmisor en verdad _están_ teniendo un efecto en ese campo de fuerza raro, incluso si la frecuencia aún es incorrecta puedo seguir haciendo futuras modificaciones, como en la amplitud de la corriente electromagnética y otras cosas, ¡Y deberíamos lograrlo eventualmente!

Para demostrar, presiona una tecla final y luego gira en su silla. —¡Jaja! ¡Doctor Doom, prepárate para enfrentar tu destino! —anuncia dramáticamente a nadie en particular mientras sigue dando vueltas en su silla giratoria.

Loki observa el pequeño estallido de euforia del hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios, las pruebas en las que ha participado son bastante aburridas y repetitivas pero soporta las sesiones por dos razones.

Logra ser de ayuda para Tony y logra estar cerca de Tony.

Bien, tres razones en realidad.

También logra ver el rostro de Tony iluminarse de gozo.

* * *

Los días pasan rápido, mucho de su tiempo juntos pasa trabajando en el bloqueador de magia en el taller, corriendo pruebas y analizando las nuevas modificaciones que Tony ha hecho; Eso y teniendo sexo, jodiendo como pequeños conejitos rosas, luego acurrucándose como osos.

Si hay una cosa que Tony ha aprendido durante estas últimas semanas es que Loki es muy vocal, grita o gime o como quieras llamarlo y demonios, él aprueba eso.

Justo ahora, el gritón está sentado en su sofá ojeando alguna revista, su espalda esta contra uno de los descansa brazos y una pierna doblada debajo de él, como si pudiera sentir la mirada hambrienta de Tony devorar su cuerpo, levanta la mirada de las hojas brillantes con una sonrisa en su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Tony mientras muy discretamente, pero de manera muy significativa, deja que sus piernas se abran ligeramente que hasta parece casual e inocente, pero es seguro que no es así.

Tony está apunto de levantarse de su silla y hacer su camino hacia esas piernas atractivas, pero justo en ese momento, sin advertencia, un golpe de rallo ensordecedor corta el silencio, seguido por el fuerte olor agrio de ozono.

Solo segundos después, el Dios del Trueno mismo se materializa en medio de la sala de Tony, con todo y capa roja ondeante sobre sus hombros y su magnífico martillo en su puño con una sonrisa en su rostro que pondría al gato Risón en vergüenza. Tony traga, descubriendo infinitamente agradecido de que Thor no se apareció aquí diez minutos después, o su alegre sonrisa era probable que se convirtiera en una mueca de horror en su lugar, considerando sus planes depravados para el pequeño hermano del Estruendoso.

—Mis amigos —Thor clama antes de que tan siquiera el suave brillo azul del medallón sujetado firmemente en su mano libre se hubiera desvanecido—. ¡Vengo cargando fantásticas noticias de Asgard!

Y las noticias deben de ser fantásticas si Thor ni siquiera se guarda su anuncio antes de haberlos saludado primero a ambos con sus abrazos usuales, sin decir nada de materializarse directamente en la sala de Tony en lugar de afuera donde puede tocar a la puerta como un invitado normal, Tony retiene el aliento por lo que viene en seguida, puede ver a Loki congelarse en su lugar sobre el sillón, como un conejo acorralado por un depredador, temeroso de moverse por miedo a lo que pueda pasar si lo hace.

Pero Thor brilla como el sol mismo.

—¡La sentencia ha sido cambiada, Loki! —Thor exclama alegre, sus ojos brillando—. Se ha decidido que pasarás dos años más como un esclavo en Midgard antes de que se te sea devuelta tu libertad, bajo ciertas condiciones y con un número de restricciones —Thor busca algo debajo de su camisa y luego saca un pergamino, Tony resiste el impulso de decirle al dios que invierta en una bolsa de hombre para la siguiente vez que vaya a transportar documentos importantes—. Como sea, antes de que se te sea permitido regresar a Asgard de nuevo después de que esos dos años hayan terminado, debes encontrar una manera de hacer compensaciones propias por tus crímenes contra el reino humano. ¡Los detalles de la sentencia están todas descritas aquí! —dice, agitando el pedazo de papel que luce formal.

Y el corazón de Tony está brincando como un loco de alivio, así que Loki _será_ libre de nuevo, no tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida como la maldita propiedad de alguien, es como si una enorme piedra se hubiera caído de su corazón o es más como las Montañas Rocosas, sabiendo que Loki en verdad se le permitirá tener una vida propia y real de nuevo.

De acuerdo, dos años no es mucho tiempo para recompensar por ser responsable de las muertes de tanta gente, pero considerando cuántas vidas inocentes sus propias armas han tomado durante el paso de los años, Tony supone que en verdad no es alguien que pueda hablar al respecto, al menos las consecuencias de sus acciones fueron unos cuantos billones de dólares en el banco, no dos años como un esclavo.

No tiene ni idea de cómo las compensaciones vayan a funcionar, pero ya podrán averiguar eso más tarde, lo importante es que la parte de la esclavitud será removida, en verdad eso es todo lo que importa justo ahora, todo lo demás puede ser arreglado después.

La expresión en el rostro de Loki mientras toma el pergamino de la mano de Thor para desenrollarlo con demasiado cuidado y leer las runas inscritas hace que la garganta de Tony se cierre – es una mezcla conmovedora de incredulidad, alegría y _esperanza_ naciente.

Thor observa a su pequeño hermano con benevolencia rebosante y ojos húmedos. —Las cadenas alrededor de tus muñecas tendrán que quedarse hasta que hayas probado ser merecedor de que se te remuevan, pero tu magia regresará a ti gradualmente después de que esos dos años hayan terminado, en tanto que te atengas a las condiciones estipuladas.

Y luego el Rayito no puedo controlar sus emociones poderosas por más tiempo, pero se inclina y levanta a Loki del sillón para cubrirlo con sus poderosos brazos en un abrazo lleno de famoso amor de hermano y preocupación; Tony casi gime. Eso seguro _luce_ doloroso, incluso si Loki no se está quejando.

—¿Qué es lo que dices, hermano? —Thor pregunta, su voz quebrándose un poco—. ¿No es _maravilloso_?

—Lo es —Loki dice muy bajito, suena aturdido, como alguien a quien le acaban de decir que se ganó diez millones de dólares en la lotería, como que no puede creer que esto sea verdad, probablemente apenas puede creerlo, ¡Demonios!, Tony apenas puede creerlo, no después de haberse enfrentado con el tipo rudo de Odín quien parecía como que mejor se sacaba el otro ojo en lugar de retractarse de una decisión ya tomada.

—Wow, esto es completamente asombroso —Tony dice, en verdad lo siente así—. El trato de esclavitud Medieval se terminará pronto, y luego solo esta éste pequeño detalle de de mantener nuestro trato fuera del radar de SHELD y estamos listos. —Considerando que ha escondido un montón de mierda de los metiches durante años, debería de poder mantener esto también.

Thor se gira en la dirección de Tony con lentitud, dejando ir reluctantemente al dios que tiene atrapado contra su pecho, ahora luce un poco más apagado. —En realidad, esa es la siguiente parte que iba a decirles. El Director Fury ya ha sido informado de esto. estuve en los cuarteles de SHIELD hace unos momentos entregando el mismo mensaje a Fury antes de venir a aquí.

Y Tony siente algo dentro de él congelarse como el maldito Ártico. — ¿Qué _demonios_ acabas de decir, Thor? —Suelta, esperando de verdad no haber escuchado esa mierda correctamente—. ¿Le dijiste a _Fury_ de esto? ¿Me estás _jodiendo_?

—Sí —Thor asiente—. Lo hice bajo las órdenes explícitas de Odín, como el líder de su mundo, Fury tenía que ser el primero en ser informado de éste arreglo, para asegurarse que no tendría objeciones directas contra que Loki fuera dejado con una sentencia indulgente después de sus crímenes contra Midgard.

 _Eso está mal de tantas maneras_. ¿Y cuándo demonios fue que _Fury_ fue ascendido a la posición de Líder del Planeta Tierra? Aunque es probable que la suposición tenga sentido; se entiende que un dios de la guerra que viene de un tipo de sociedad de poder, hace lo correcto asumiendo naturalmente que el Líder de los guerreros más fuertes y poderosos de la tierra también sería el Líder de Toda la Humanidad.

Y  Tony puede imaginarse la mirada satisfecha en el rostro de Fury ante ese Título viniendo de un Dios, ni más ni menos.

—Demonios —finalmente logra decir  al mismo tiempo que su mundo se está cayendo a pedacitos—. Joder — _¿Cómo demonios va a sacar a Loki de esto ahora?_

 _—_ Dado que yo estaba preocupado sobre la reacción del director, me encuentro aliviado de decir que no dio alguna objeción inmediata después de haber escuchado mis palabras y de haber leído el mensaje escrito de Odín que le envió personalmente a él —Thor dice, cruzando sus brazos y enderezándose en lo que debe de ser un gesto inconsciente de autoridad.

—En verdad. Y dime ¿aué dijo exactamente? —Tony medio grita, su preocupación arremolinándose dentro de él— ¿Salió humo de sus oídos? ¿Cuántas venas se le reventaron? ¿Cuántos muebles fueron aventados por la ventana? ¿ _Huh?_

—En realidad… —Thor comienza pero antes de que pueda proseguir, su respuesta es interrumpida por el sonido del intercomunicador.

_Genial, simplemente genial._

Y Tony no necesita responder ese sonido para conocer la mirada de un ojo que le va a saludar en la pantalla, demandando que le deje entrar en su torre.

Se gira hacia el dios de cabellos negros quien aún está apretando el pergamino entre sus manos como si fuera un tesoro costoso.

_No hay manera en que vaya a dejar que Fury se lleve a Loki. Sobre su cadáver._

—Muy bien, Loki —dice, tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo—, creo que será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y te quedes ahí mientras arreglo las cosas con el Director Ciclope.

* * *

 

Se sienta callado sobre su cama, el pergamino aún apretado ligeramente entre sus manos después de haberlo leído al menos diez veces ya, queriendo asegurarse de que las palabras que contienen no se han transformado en algo más, o que de algún modo las haya leído mal.

Pero no lo ha hecho, estaban las condiciones y estipulaciones en ese pergamino también, muchas de ellas, las cadenas no desaparecerán por mucho tiempo después de esos dos años, pero los encantamiento entretejidos sufrirán modificaciones de forma escalonada, cada una permitiendo que otro pedazo de su magia regrese a él, mientras siga probando que es confiable y se ha reformado.

Hay algo revoloteando en su estómago ante la mera idea de una vez más poder acceder a su magia, es una de esas cosas en las que trató de no pensar desde que recibiera su sentencia; convertirse en un esclavo era la suficientemente malo y era todo en lo que era capaz de enfocarse en aquel momento, el concepto de nunca poder usar su magia de nuevo era una cosa que había enterrado en los lugares más profundos y oscuros de su cerebro porque era simplemente demasiado para lidiar encima de todo lo demás.

 _Dos años_. Para alguien como él que ha estado vivo por dos mil de ellos, es un periodo de tiempo insignificante y con certeza serán nada con Tony como su amo.

Claro, también tendrá que encontrar una manera de compensar por todo el sufrimiento que ha causado en Midgard de una manera u otra, pero tiene dos años para considerar eso, pensará en una manera de ofrecer cualquier recompensa que pueda.

Aunque hay una mancha de intranquilidad en su estomago ante el pensamiento de que el Director Fury está sentado allá con Tony, discutiendo su destino y su sentencia aligerada, mientras que Thor dijo que Fury no había objetado directamente cuando se le pasó el mensaje de Odín al hombre, eso no significaba que estaría contento o que no causaría problemas.

Y si Fury quiere llevárselo de con Tony y ponerlo en custodia de SHIELD… Hace una mueca ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como su invitado después de su invasión fallida y eso una experiencia que no le interesa revivir.

Pero espera que Tony sea capaz de convencer al hombre de no hacerlo.

Suspira, mirando al pergamino de nuevo, una vez más re-leyendo las runas cuidadosamente escritas resumiendo las condiciones.

 _Dos años_.

Es mucho mejor de lo que se había atrevido a esperar.

Y si es honesto, tiene que ser mejor que lo que sus crímenes ameritarían.


	121. Chapter 121

El tener a un Fury enojado mirándole al otro lado de la mesa no es la manera en que Tony hubiera elegido pasar su tarde. No está ni cerca.

Aunque al menos sólo es Fury; después de la insistencia firme, de empujones y jalones, el tipo al final accedió a dejar sus agentes de SHIELD esperando afuera de la torre, aunque por su puesto no falló en apuntar que estaba en todo su derecho en dejar que sus hombre revisaran todo el lugar si lo consideraba necesario. _Como si en verdad pudiera traspasar a Jarvis y las varias medidas de seguridad puestas en el lugar_.

Pero al final Fury cedió, quizás se dio cuenta que molestar al Iron Man no sería un buen movimiento, que una entrada forzada en la casa de un muy conocido héroe nacional no sería muy bien visto para las relaciones públicas que SHIELD al menos pretende mantener.

E incluso a pesar de que son demasiados niveles para ver lo que sucede allá en el suelo, Tony no tiene duda de que su torre ahora tiene un apretado anillo de agentes de SHIELD vestidos de negro, es probable que con armas apuntando y listas, como si fueran extras en una jodida película de acción.

Loki ha sido encerrado en su habitación por su propia seguridad, nadie entra o sale, aún Fury no ha demandado ver al dios, pero parece contento con decir todo lo que se le atraviesa por la mente por ahora.

Si la situación hubiera sido menos seria, Tony se hubiera reído de la expresión amarga en el rostro del hombre sentado frente a él aunque ahora parece más como una mueca que otra cosa.

Después de un silencio pesado durante el cual Tony casi puede escuchar los segundos pasar Fury finalmente se recarga contra su asiento y cruza sus brazos es su pose mírame-soy-importante, su gabardina de cuero cruje ligeramente o quizás ese sólo era el sonido del rostro del tipo transformándose en otra nueva.

Como sea, las primeras palabras que dijo el hombre nefasto no estaban dirigidas a él sino al dios rubio parado a su lado, tenso y rígido mirando el procedimiento con una mezcla de preocupación y resolución. —Muy bien Thor, quiero hablar con Stark y escuchar que es lo que tiene que decir por sí mismo, así que apreciaría se te mantuvieras al margen de esta conversación hasta que hayamos terminado.

Thor no luce muy complacido pero lo acepta de todas maneras. —Como desee Director —dice—. Les dejaré hablar sin interrupciones.

Habiendo arreglado esa parte Fury se gira hacia Tony.

—Bueno, entonces Stark —dice con su único ojo quemando a Tony, quien no puede evitar pensar que ya tuvo suficiente de gente con un solo ojo mirándole degradatoriamente por un rato—. ¿Te importaría explicarme porqué no me dijiste nada sobre que tenías al criminal de guerra Loki bajo tu custodia?

Tony le lanza su sonrisa más encantadora que puede lograr, aunque Fury permanece poco impresionado como siempre, quizás la honestidad _es_ su mejor arma en este momento.

—Ah verás, el pelotón Asgardiano que lo trajo aquí dejó bastante en claro que no me estaba permitido el entregar a Loki a alguien más por orden de Odín Padre de Todo mismo —levanta sus manos en un signo universal de inocencia—. Ya sabes, el _otro_ tipo de un ojo en el universo que se siente demasiado importante —quizás debió de haber sabido mejor antes de decir una cosa como esa, pero como sea. Pretendiendo ser todo menos su usual ser sarcástico y suave puede que solo sirva para convencer a Fury de que Tony en realidad duda de si sus acciones de mantener a SHIELD fuera de este asunto fueron del todo apropiadas.

Fury le mira de mala manera. —Continua.

Animado por el hecho de que el hombre no lo está aventando sobre la mesa y poniéndole esposas aún por amenazar la seguridad nacional o algo parecido continúa. —Y conociendo el tipo justicia anticuado que Asgard le sirve a aquellos que rompen sus leyes y van contra la voluntad del querido Odín, en verdad no me agradaba la idea de estar en el lado receptor —se inclina sobre la mesa tratando de apelar al sentido práctico de Fury—, porque eso bien pudo haber terminado con tu pequeño equipo de Vengadores menos un Iron Man para la próxima ocasión que fuera momento de salvar el mundo de nuevo, lo cual ni a ti ni a mi nos hubiera gustado mucho.

Fury no se digna a responder, quizás eso  funcionaba bien dado que Tony no estaba muy seguro de si eso había sido afirmativo o negativo.

 _Oh bueno_.

—Y verás, _sabía_ que sucedería en el momento en que te enteraras de todo esto, que te aparecerías en mi torre y arrastrarías a Loki bajo la custodia de SHIELD, dejándome a mí el explicar mi fracaso al seguir las instrucciones de Odín a un equipo de aparentes Conan sedientos de sangre y con espadas, después de todo, se me confió a Loki como bueno, mi _carga_ y no me sentía como traicionar la confianza extendida a mi por un rey y un dios.

—Quieres decir tu _esclavo_ —la voz suena calmada pero aun así es como un alambre de púas bien afiladas y Tony hace una mueca, en verdad hubiera preferido que se hubieran mantenido alejados de esa palabra en particular, ya tuvo suficiente de ella para durarle toda la vida.

El ojo único de Fury se achica mientras golpetea el pergamino que tiene entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, lenta y deliberadamente, Tony arde por saber que die el mensaje bastante consciente de lo poco prudente que sería el decir por accidente algo que contradiga lo que sea que Odín escribió ahí.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de decir algo más, el hombre habla de nuevo.

—Entonces Stark, dime. ¿Qué, exactamente, hiciste con Loki durante todo este tiempo que ha estado bajo tu custodia como tu _esclavo_?

 _Y demonios ¿Es_  en verdad _necesario el restregar esa palabra?_

—¿Le hice limpiar los pisos con un cepillo de dientes y pulir mis zapatos? —sabe que esa es la respuesta incorrecta incluso antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero oye, la honestidad siempre gana al final ¿verdad?

Para su crédito, Fury ni siquiera parpadea ante eso a pesar de que hay un ligero movimiento cerca de su sien, parece una vena a punto de explotar, o tal vez es sólo un reflejo de un músculo.

—Quieres decir que tuviste a Loki en tu custodia y lo hiciste limpiar tu propiedad —Fury dice llanamente y tan lento como si Tony fuera un idiota, ni siquiera es una pregunta por la manera en que lo dice, es sólo una aclaración de algo muy obvio y muy estúpido.

Tony tiene que admitir que _suena_ bastante estúpido cuando lo dice de esa manera.

 _Oh, también tuve sexo con él, sexo totalmente asombroso y magnífico_. Debería de agregar eso también, aunque Fury probablemente aprobaría menos ese pedazo de información.

Sintiendo la tormenta formarse Tony levanta sus manos de manera tranquilizadora. —En realidad, estamos trabajando sobre un bloqueador de magia que podríamos ser capaces de usar contra Doctor Doom y me complace decir que vamos muy bien. —Muy bien, ¿Puede que lleven haciendo eso desde hace un par de semanas? Bueno, no que el Sr. Gabardina necesite saber eso.

Por lo que siente la primera vez desde que fue sometido a esa mirada de enojo, Fury mira hacia otro lado que no sea el rostro de Tony y dirige su atención al documento en su mano, su ojo se entorna mientras mira el rollo, Tony tiene esta impresión clara de que es exactamente así como luce el hombre cuando recibe órdenes de sus superiores que no quiere seguir, pero que en verdad no tiene otra alternativa más que obedecer.

—Hablaremos de esa parte luego —dice— puedes describirme ese bloqueador de magia en detalle y como quieres hacer que funcione. Como sea, justo ahora Doctor Doom no es el súper villano del día, sino el dios alienígena residente de tu torre, aunque pareciera que no es un dios ahora ¿O sí?

—Estas en lo correcto —Thor acepta desde su lugar, ignorando las instrucciones de Fury de mantenerse callado, Tony está impresionado de que el muchacho haya logrado cumplir por tanto tiempo—. Mi hermano no es una amenaza para su mundo; no sólo se ha arrepentido profundamente de sus acciones contra Midgard, pero su magia  y poderes le han sido bloqueados, volviéndolo en lo que será básicamente un mortal, no hay nada que SHIELD pueda ganar tomándolo bajo su custodia.

Fury le ofrece un _hmph_ nada impresionado como respuesta al muchacho del rayo. —Yo argumentaría fuertemente contra esa noción —le reta, ni siquiera retirándolo a pesar de que Thor se tensa ante él—. Como sea, ha sido de mi comprensión que también hay _otros_ asuntos que necesitan tomarse en consideración —otra serie de suaves golpeteos rítmicos de sus dedos contra el pergamino.

Es claro que Fury no está feliz con lo que sea que está por decir, pero Tony espera que sea una cosa buena.

—Paree que Odín fue bastante particular con las condiciones del castigo de Loki. Y bastante… insistente también —frunce el ceño ante eso, sus dedos apretando ligeramente el rollo en su mano.

Thor asiente sabiamente, como si esto no estuviera a discusión. —Por supuesto, ir contra la palabra del Padre de Todo sería un curso de acción muy poco recomendable —dice, confiado como un niño diciéndole a sus compañeros de juego que su papá puede vencer al papá de todos los demás.

Aunque, en el caso de Thor es probable que sea verdad.

Tony puede decir que es obvio que Fury también está consciente de eso.

—¿Lo que estás diciendo entonces es que no piensas que sea recomendable llevarte a Loki prisionero? —pregunta, maldiciéndose por la emoción obvia pero inoportuna que puede escuchar en su propia voz ante esa probabilidad.

Afortunadamente Fury parece muy metido en sus propios pensamientos para notarlo. —Como dije, Odín fue bastante claro en la manera en que describió las condiciones y términos del castigo de Loki —el rostro de Fury se torció como si se hubiera tragado un cubo completo de limones—. Y por mucho que me gustaría poner mis manos en él por la mierda que hizo en Nueva York, sería bastante imprudente el arriesgar… _problemas diplomáticos_ con un reino tan poderoso como Asgard.

—¿De verdad? —Tony pregunta,  nausea paseándose dentro de él. _Loki está seguro, Loki está a salvo, Loki está a salvo_ —. ¿Quieres decir que no te anima el enfrentarte valientemente a un montón de Einherjers enviados al Planeta Tierra para vengar una violación en el decreto personal de Odín Todopoderoso?

Otra mirada furiosa en dirección a él. Oh bueno, puede soportar miles de esas, mientras signifique que Loki puede quedarse aquí con él.

Fury se endereza completamente para mirar a Tony por encima de su nariz, luciendo como si tuviera otro montón de esos limones atorados, limones en verdad sin madurar.

—Sólo voy a decir esto una sola vez. El pergamino dejó _muy_ en claro lo poco aconsejable de cuestionar la decisión de Asgard y ya tenemos suficientes problemas con alienígenas para durarnos por un rato. La seguridad de este país, de este _planeta_ es prioridad número uno, otras consideraciones tendrán que pasar a segundo plano —la gabardina del hombre cruje mientras habla, como si ese cuero estuviera dando voz a sus protestas—. Ahora, no me importaría tener la cabeza de Loki decorando mi escritorio como un bonito pisapapeles, pero no vale un conflicto con Asgard por eso, así que tendrá que quedarse bajo tu custodia como Odín lo ha decretado.

Tony siente derretirse en su asiento de puro alivio.

—Como sea, _Stark_ —Fury medio gruñe, apuñalando a Tony con la mirada—, aún tenemos que mantener una tapa sobre esto ya que es imperativo que el público no lo descubra, podría escalar de manera muy rápida a ciertas… situaciones y reacciones que serían muy difícil de contener si la palabra corriera, no queremos que una gran parte de América clame por un castigo que no somos capaces de ofrecer, confío en que puedo confiar en ti para mantener esto bajo el radar de cualquiera fuera de SHIELD.

—Pero por supuesto, Nick —Tony rápidamente le asegura—. Yo soy nada más que pura discreción, ya lo sabes.

Fury se mofa, mirando una vez más al pergamino y luego a Tony. —Parecería que Odín ya no está bajo la impresión de que la sentencia original de Loki de una vida entera en esclavitud vaya de acuerdo con nuestro sentido de justicia _Midgardiano_ —su mirada se frunce—. Lo que sea que le haya hecho pensar diferente.

_¿Así que Fury no sabe del pequeño viaje intergaláctico de Tony que hizo para poder pedir clemencia por el tipo que destruyo medio Nueva York? ¿En verdad no dice ahí que fue Tony el que hizo que Odín pensara en esos términos?_

Mira hacia el dios rubio a su izquierda, tratando de comunicar  un solo pensamiento en silencio a través de la distancia entre ellos, uno que sume su deseo más ardiente actual.

 _Cállate, Thor_.

—Sí, buena pregunta, ¿quién pudo haber sido responsable de eso? —Tony dice cándidamente, su rostro toda inocencia e intriga. Quizás Fury ya sabe, o quizás no, pero Tony no va a decirle de todas maneras.

Por fortuna, Thor se muerde la lengua, no anunciando el pequeño viaje de campo de Tony hacia la tierra mágica espacial.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en manejar las cosas así? —Tony pregunta, tratando de cambiar el tema— Y aquí yo pensaba que estarías destruyendo mi torre en tu ansiedad de tener a Loki todo encadenado y arrastrado de regreso a SHIELD.

Fury cruza los brazos frente a él. —Aún quiero intercambiar palabras con Loki sobre ciertas cosas. Aunque estaré más contento lidiando esos asuntos aquí en lugar de los cuarteles SHIELD.

Bien, las instrucciones en ese pergamino deben de ser bastante insistentes entonces. La curiosidad saca lo mejor de él de repente y se inclina sobre la mesa. —Oye, ¿puedo ver eso? —pregunta, no esperando por el permiso mientras se estira para agarrar el pergamino en la mano de Fury.

Como sea, Fury mueve el documento fuera del alcance de Tony de manera segura. —Olvídalo, Stark, la información contenida en esto es un asunto de seguridad nacional y por lo tanto no es algo que soñaría con confiarte a ti.

_Ouch._

—Además —el hombre continúa— enviare a un agente de confianza para vivir en tu torre por un período de tiempo para mantener un ojo por aquí y me reporte —mira a Tony de manera fría—. Alguien que se asegure de que nada sospechoso está pasando y que Loki en verdad en inofensivo y _se ha reformado_ como Odín pretende.

Tony gime, en verdad no se siente como el tener a extraños corriendo por su torre, especialmente no si están en la nómina de Fury.

Aunque supone que es un pequeño precio para pagar por tener a Loki a salvo y fuera de las manos de SHIELD, para que Loki se quede aquí, con él.


	122. Chapter 122

Las esposas sujetando sus muñecas están apretadas y restringen sus movimientos, pero Fury había insistido en usarlas por asuntos de seguridad, Loki está muy consciente de que no está en una buena posición como para protestas así que se queda callado, a pesar de su desagrado por el metal frío alrededor de sus muñecas.

No se le había permitido a Thor que estuviera presente durante el interrogatorio,  a pesar de sus protestas iniciales y muy persistentes, eventualmente había desistido dándose cuenta de que algunas concesiones eran justas ahora que Fury había accedido a no tomar a Loki en custodia, sino dejarlo cumplir con su sentencia como lo había decretado Odín.

Aunque al menos Tony está aquí Fury pareció no considerarlo un gran problema a pesar de que primero hizo una mueca ante la demanda del hombre de que se sentara pero lo había hecho, después de darle a Tony las instrucciones cortas de sentarse quieto y cerrar la boca,  Loki está agradecido por eso, la presencia de Tony le hace sentirse seguro, el estar solo con Fury no habría sido agradable en particular no después de su estadía desagradable en custodia de SHIELD después de su derrota en Nueva York.

El hombre vestido de negro está sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa, mirando permanentemente con furia por lo que pudo haber sido gran parte de una hora, Loki ha estado respondiendo el incesante torrente de preguntas sobre los Chitauri las cuales que ya se le habían hecho la última vez que estuvo bajo un interrogatorio de Fury, acerca de su armada, sus fortalezas y debilidades, la posibilidad de que regresaran a la Tierra, a esa última pregunta respondió que tal cosa no sucedería – los Chitauri puede que sean una raza guerrera bastante enfocada en conquistar, pero si bien son inteligentes, también sólo se concentran en un único propósito y no tienes la capacidad de emociones como los humanos  o los dioses, el deseo de venganza es un concepto desconocido para ellos, una raza a la que sólo le importa ganar victorias y evitar la derrota, no tienen razones para atacar de nuevo a un enemigo superior quien ya se ha mostrado capaz de diezmar completamente sus fuerzas.

Y aunque Fury parece dudar de eso,  se mantiene repitiendo sus preguntas, tratando de sacarle hasta el detalle más pequeño y poco importante a su objeto en el interrogatorio.

Después de lo que se siente como una eternidad de preguntas y respuestas, el hombre por fin se recarga en su asiento, sus manos entrelazándose detrás de su cuello para servir de soporte para su cabeza, hay un silencio mientras sopesa todo con su rostro inexpresivo.

—Entonces los Chitauri puede que no regresen como dices, pero ¿Qué garantía tenemos de que _tú_ no intentarás de nuevo dominar nuestro planeta si te dejamos andar por ahí, contrario a dejar tú trasero en una de las celdas más oscuras en algún lugar?

Tony se inclina hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero Fury levanta una palma en su dirección. —Cállate Stark no estaba hablándote a ti —gruñe, antes de que tan si quiera las primeras palabras tuvieran oportunidad de dejar los labios de Tony.

Loki puede entender la preocupación inherente  en esa pregunta, incluso si no le gusta la hostilidad y sospechas que le acompañan o el hombre que las dice, así que responde con tanta cortesía y neutralidad como puede tratando de que su disgusto no se note en su voz y la elección de palabras. —Como ya le he asegurado Director, he visto el error de mis acciones, me arrepiento profundamente de lo que hice en contra de su mundo, mis intenciones previas de regir ya no existen y tengo la intención de compensar por lo que he hecho, como está estipulad, no hay algo que usted o su gente tengan que temer de mi.

—Así me lo has dicho y también Odín —la voz de Fury está cubierta de desconfianza, gruesa y altiva—. No obstante en mi línea de trabajo, el tomar la simple palabra de alguien por cualquier cosa, no es conductivo a una larga carrera o una vida larga —el ojo único le está observando y buscando algo, tratando de encontrar la discrepancia que expondrá la mentira que sospecha se encuentra escondida.

—Puede ser así, me doy cuenta que es probable que nada que pueda decir le convencerá de lo contrario, sin embargo, si no va a tomar mi palabra en eso entonces esté seguro de que las cadenas en mis muñecas están previniendo de manera efectiva que use mi magia e incluso después de que estos dos años terminen, seguirán previniendo que use la poca magia que haya recuperado con malas intenciones —levanta sus muñecas atadas, mostrando las pulseras alrededor de ellas, aunque están parcialmente oscurecidas por el metal brillante de las ataduras midgardianas—. No podré lastimar a su especie, incluso si quisiera.

Fury resopla. —¿Y se supone que me reconforte el conocimiento de que todo lo que hay entre nuestro planeta y tu deseo de dominar serían dos endebles pulseras pequeñas? —Entona lentamente, apuntando con su barbilla hacia las cadenas.

—Pulseras _mágicas_ —Tony recalca en algún punto a su derecha, Fury ni siquiera se digna a responder eso mientras su ojo sigue posado sobre las ataduras mágicas.

—Han sido impregnadas con la magia misma de Odín —Loki dice, reteniendo un suspiro—, y el Padre de Todo es el hechicero más poderoso en los nueve reinos, sus habilidades sobrepasan incluso las mías, no hay manera de que yo me libere de estas ataduras.

Fury de repente se levanta, Loki se tensa mientras el hombre camina alrededor de la mesa y se para a su lado, por le rabillo del ojo puede ver a Tony tensarse también, su postura alerta y listo para lo que sea que venga después.

Pero el hombre no hace nada más que estirar una mano y jalar una de las cadenas alrededor de las muñecas de Loki, como si estuviera probando su resistencia, sospechando que se romperá bajo sus atenciones, por supuesto, la atadura es delgada y no luce muy fuerte pero los encantamientos la hacen más dura que cualquier otro metal o material que pudiera haber.

—Hmmm —la articulación es más un resoplido que una palabra, los dedos de Fury continuando jalando por un momento más deslizándose por el metal frio como si esperara que algún tipo de prueba del poder contenido dentro se manifestara, Loki sabe que el hombre no puede sentir algo sólo aquellos con poderes mágicos son capaces de hacerlo, para Fury, el material estará tan muerto e insensible como cualquier otra pieza de metal.

—¿Y se supone que estos bloquean el acceso a tu magia? El hombre pregunta como si esa parte no hubiera sido aclarada múltiples veces—. ¿Cada pedacito?

—Lo hacen —Loki responde, cuestionándose si esa pregunta es sólo una mera manera de Fury de regodearse en la evidencia de la impotencia de su enemigo, pero se niega a caer y responder con enojo o fastidio—. No puedo usar más magia que usted, director.

Otro “ _hmm_ ” y otro jalón de la delgada banda, entonces Fury quita sus dedos curiosos parándose en toda su estatura junto a Loki, mirándolo con ojos inexpresivos.

Y luego, Fury ataca sin advertencia, tan rápido como una víbora, Loki no está nada preparado para el ataque repentino y no tiene tiempo ni de siquiera levantar una mano en defensa antes de que el brazo del hombre se a apretado alrededor de su cuello y sea levantado de manera ruda de su asiento, su espalda presionada contra el cuerpo detrás de él.

La reacción de Tony es inmediata, él vuela de su asiento, la silla cayendo hacia el suelo al tiempo que se pone de pie. — ¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo? ¡Déjalo ir! —grita enfadado.

Fury de manera calmada, da unos pasos alejándose de la mesa y de Tony, arrastrando a Loki con él. —Atrás, Stark o voy a romperle el cuello lo mismo si llamas a Thor o a Jarvis.

Loki araña desesperado el brazo que esta apretando su garganta, cortando de manera efectiva su suministro de aire, pero el ángulo es difícil, las esposas y la mano enguantada que esta sujetando la cadena entre ellas hace que sus esfuerzos sean fútiles.

Intenta jalar aire mientras el brazos gira cruelmente, estirando su cuello al punto que está muy dolorosamente cerca del quiebre que incluso una inhalación profunda pueda ser suficiente para que ceda, él detiene su forcejeo y se concentra solamente en respirar superficialmente y mantenerse lo más quieto posible, a pesar del dolor aumentando en su cuello y garganta. El mundo parece estarse alejando de él pulgada a pulgada y sus miembros no parecen obedecerlo más, dejándolo inerte en el agarre de Fury.

Hay puntos negros bailando ante sus ojos, pero aún puede vislumbrar la figura congelada que es Tony, al igual que la nota de pánico en su voz mientras trata de razonar con Fury, ya no está enojado, esta rogando.

 _Eso es raro_ , su cerebro registra dócilmente. _Tony nunca ruega_ , el hombre es engreído, arrogante y descarado ni siquiera una sola vez hace una eternidad, cuando Loki se enfrentó al hombre completamente indefenso y sin su armadura suplicó. No, en lugar de eso él amenazó, alardeó, no le dio importancia, a pesar de saber que Loki podría matarlo en cualquier segundo aún así, él nunca suplicó.

Pero ahora lo hace.

—Por favor, Fury, joder —Loki puede escuchar al hombre implorar a través de una neblina distante que es todo lo que queda de su mente consciente, lentamente desapareciendo—. Solo… déjalo ir, _por favor_.

Ni siquiera está asustado ahora que la muerte por fin ha venido a reclamarlo. Solo… _triste_ , triste de que ahora que finalmente ha encontrado algo precioso después de todos los largos años de su vida le sea arrebatado. Y a él también.

En ese momento, desea fervientemente que lo último que se llevará con él de éste mundo no tuviera que ser la tristeza cubierta de pánico de esa voz, es más de lo que puede soportar, dejar a Tony así.

—Detente. No lo hagas _por favor_.

Entonces de manera casi imposible el duro suelo hace contacto con sus rodillas,  luego el resto de su cuerpo mientras es soltado sin ceremonias hacia el suelo, hay una puñalada de dolor cuando el dulce aire de repente se apresura por su tráquea adolorida, él se da cuenta que puede respirar de nuevo, tose y farfulle, sus manos atadas localizando su garganta lastimada.

Luego se escucha el sonido de pies en movimiento y la voz de Tony hablándole de nuevo, aunque esta vez es más con furia. — _Maldito bastardo_ —ruge—, ¿A qué _demonios_ piensas que juegas?

Un segundo después, se escucha el inconfundible chasquido de una pistola siendo cargada, seguido de los pies deteniéndose de repente.

—Aléjate, Stark.

Solo hay silencio por un momento, interrumpido solo por la respiración descontrolada de Loki mientras se sienta sobre el suelo, recargándose contra la pared con una mano aún en su garganta al tiempo que observa la escena frente a él.

Fury está parado con su brazo extendido y su arma levantada, quieto e inamovible como una estatua, Tony esta quizás a dos yardas a lo lejos congelado en su lugar por la punta de la pistola apuntada a su cabeza, sus puños están apretados y su rostro dibuja un gruñido, bastante parecido al de un depredador ansioso por desgarrar a su presa, la tensión entre ellos casi hace que el aire destelle, como si un mago estuviera entretejiendo sus conjuros creando pequeñas olas y estallidos de energía a su alrededor.

Y él quiere hablar, quiere decirle a Fury que baje su arma y se aleje de Tony, pero justo ahora no puede hacer que una sola palabra salga de su garganta abusada, así que sus esfuerzos solo se transforman en un ruido ronco.

Después de lo que se siente como una eternidad la pistola es bajada lentamente, pero no por completo, aún está en la mano de Fury medio apuntando al piso, posicionada para ser levantada en el instante que las circunstancias lo demanden.

—Maldito… —Tony comienza con sus puños abriéndose y cerrándose, pero antes de que más insultos se deslicen de su boca es interrumpido por Fury.

 —Cálmate —el hombre vestido de negro dice ecuánime como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera sucedido, como si aún estuvieran sentados alrededor de la mesa casi rayando en lo civilizado, como estuvieron hace unos minutos.

Tony no luce como si fuera a calmarse pronto pero la pistola aún está a plena vista y no hace algún otro movimiento más que mirarle de mala manera. —Muy bien, ¿Te importaría explicar por qué demonios decidiste asfixiar a un prisionero contenido y que no muestra resistencia? —Su voz es suave pero no hay duda de la siniestralidad debajo de esa suavidad, el dolor amenazante, la herida y la venganza. —Esto no son los cuarteles de SHIELD así que no traigas tu mierda a mi torre, tengo malditos _estándares_ aquí.

La boca de Fury se tuerce en una sonrisa tensa. — ¿Prisionero? Pensé que Loki era un _esclavo_ —la burla sardónica es casi tangible, pero su rostro pronto se revierte a su mueva seria usual mientras mira a Tony con su único ojo.

—¿En serio crees que voy a tomar la palabra de un alienígena hostil, quien también es conocido como el dios de las mentiras, junto a la de su padre de que esas cadenas bloquea-magia están funcionando? —Fury sacude su cabeza, como si la mera idea fuera una burla— ¿Qué Loki no ha logrado encontrar una manera de tener acceso a algunas partes de su magia de nuevo y usarla para propósitos viles? Me conoces mejor que eso Stark, por supuesto que era necesario probar la verdad de esa afirmación ¿Y qué mejor manera de revelar cualquier poder oculto que Loki aún tenga que una amenaza directa a su vida?.

Él mira hacia Loki quien aún está sentado en el piso, sus miradas de enojo se encuentran por un momento antes de que regrese su atención a Tony.

—Aunque parece que mis dudas respecto a la efectividad de las ataduras de Asgard estaban infundadas —dice rotundamente, no suena ni arrepentido ni lo lamenta al menos.

Tony se eriza de la furia. —Gran plan Mister Ciclope, un plan verdaderamente genial. ¿Y qué si resultaba que tus sospechas estaban en lo cierto y Loki aún tuviera algo de sus poderes? ¡Probablemente te hubiera _matado_ justo ahí! ¡Y hubiera estada en todo su derecho de hacerlo!

—Entonces mis agentes esperando afuera lo hubiera matado —Fury responde como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si ese giro en los eventos no hubiera sido de gran importancia, luego su rostro se torna varios tonos más oscuro—. Ahora escucha Stark como dije, habrá un agente enviado a aquí para mantener un ojo sobre esto por un tiempo, si hay algo sospechoso, lo que sea no me importa lo que Odín dijera en ese pergamino, voy a llevar a Loki a SHIELD sin preguntas.

Con eso el hombre coloca con calma su pistola de vuelta en su funda y se gira para irse. —Ya conozco el camino de salida, cuando tengas un plan sobre las compensaciones de la sentencia, vas a reportármelo para aprobación.

—Sí y no dejes que la puerta te golpee ese horrible trasero de salida —Tony le suelta bruscamente.

Cuando la mano de Fury está en el picaporte de la puerta se gira hacia Tony y le avienta las llaves de las esposas que Loki aún está usando, Tony las atrapa con una mano. —Será mejor que mantengas a tu mascota bien amarrada, sino no, no se quedara como tu mascota por mucho tiempo —dice con otra mueca de desprecio.

Y con eso, Fury se va con su gabardina negra ondeando, Tony está al lado de Loki en un instante, los brazos del hombre rodeándole. —Joder, ¿estás bien? —suelta sin aliento, su rostro pálido y los ojos dilatados.

Loki solo asiente y deja que Tony lo apriete y lo acune en sus brazos al tiempo que Loki acaricia su cuello con la nariz.

 _Sí, mientras tenga a Tony, siempre estará bien_.


	123. Chapter 123

Thor se quedó unos cuantos días, una parte sustancial de ellos los pasó anunciando su furia congelada sobre el tratamiento de Fury hacia Loki, el aire a su alrededor crujía con la electricidad, si Fury no hubiera sido el líder de Midgard, si ellos no dependieran de su buena voluntad y apoyo con el asunto de la sentencia reducida de Loki, Thor le hubiera hecho una visita al hombre para enseñarle una lección a mano de cuan poco aconsejable era el repartir violencia sobre aquellos más débiles que él.

Tony por otro lado, ni siquiera se molestó en recalcar la ironía de eso.

Tampoco se molesta en corregir a Thor de su error sobre la descripción del trabajo de Fury, por mucho que Tony hubiera disfrutado el ver a Thor cumplir su amenaza, está seguro que Loki sería el que pagaría el precio si el Dios del Trueno fuera a hacer algo malo como el caerle agresivamente al Director de SHIELD así que ese curso de acción tendrá que ser descartado, pero quizás Tony pueda hackear la red de SHIELD más tarde y cambiar el escritorio de todos por alguna imagen editada y vergonzosa del mismo Director, tal vez una mostrándole usando ropa interior de mujer rosa y con holanes.

La idea le hace sonreír.

Aún incluso así,  es bueno tener a Thor por aquí en especial al considerar que Loki parece feliz de tenerlo, desafortunadamente también significa que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de tocar a Loki durante estos pocos días porque teniendo al hermano poderoso como una constante sombra durante el día y durmiendo a unas cuantas puertas de la suya durante la noche, Tony ni siquiera se ha atrevido a hacer algo que pueda indicar el cómo están las cosas, dado el asunto éste de _argr_ no tiene ni idea de cuan desagradable y poco aceptable encuentre Thor la idea de que otro hombre este durmiendo con su hermano, en especial un mortal desvergonzado y perverso como él.

Además, Loki ha estado del lado golpeado y lastimado desde que Fury le dio rienda suelta a su pequeño fetiche de asfixia, por lo que es probable que sea mejor dejar las cosas descansar por un rato. Por suerte, lo único que queda como consecuencia de ese episodio son las marcas que aún arruinan el cuello de Loki, pero nada más serio que eso, Tony tiene que admitir que Fury sin duda sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo y no hizo más daño del que consideró necesario.

Es una mañana soleada de un martes cuando Thor por fin se va, después de haber dicho unas cuantas palabras largas y adornadas en su despedida, incluyendo varias veces que el regresaría a visitarles tan pronto como pudiera, aunque ahora tiene otros deberes en Asgard que esperan su atención.

—Y yo aquí pensando que mi querido hermano nunca se iría —Loki dice con una sonrisa marcada una vez que Thor ha desaparecido de la torre cortesía de ese amuleto mágico, una ligero brillo azulado es la única prueba de que el dios estuvo allí.

Antes de que Tony tenga oportunidad de responder, Loki camina detrás de él rodeando con sus brazos la cintura d Tony acercando sus cuerpos.

—Te he extrañado —el dios ronronea, quizás esa habría sido una cosa graciosa para decir, dado que Tony ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero está perfectamente claro lo que significa.

—También te he extrañado —Tony dice recargándose y disfrutando el abrazo. — _Mucho_.

—Sabes, en verdad estoy aliviado de que Fury no me llevara a SHIELD —la voz de Loki es un susurro en su oído—. No estoy seguro de que pudiera soportar mucho días separados así.

—Oye, dejaría que Fury se llevara todos mis trajes e incluso a Jarvis antes de que le permitiera tenerte —Tony dice y lo dice en serio.

Por un rato solo se quedan parados en silencio, la boca de Loki ha solo una pulgada de su oído, su aliento tibio sobre su cuello, Tony pone sus manos sobre los antebrazos del dios que aún le rodean acariciando con suavidad la piel, disfrutando de la cercanía que ha extrañado tanto estos últimos días, Loki mordisquea su lóbulo como respuesta, unos segundos después una lengua se atreve a recorrer la piel sensible de su cuello convirtiéndolo en una batalla de pequeños escalofríos.

—¿Te das cuenta que vamos a tener que ponerle un alto a esto mientras esté quedándose ese agente aquí? —Tony suspira maldiciendo internamente a Fury. _Sí, hacer esa imagen editada_ en verdad _parece una muy buena idea justo ahora y completamente justa._

Loki hace un sonido de desagrado, apretando un poco más a Tony. —¿Tenemos que?

—Bueno, si el agente se entera es una apuesta segura que también llegará a oídos de Fury, considerando su paranoia puede que piense que es tu manera de manipularme, ¿Cómo? no lo sé, tratar de acceder a mis trajes para hacer algún daño ahora que ya no tienes tu magia o lo que sea. —Pone su palma sobre la mano de Loki entrelazando sus dedos—, quien sabe si lo que sea que haya dicho en ese pergamino será suficiente para seguir convenciendo al Sr. Permanentemente Enojado de seguir considerando el Decreto Real Asgardiano de Inimputabilidad como el mejor curso de acción.

_Wow, Tony Stark, una vez más estás negándote ante la propuesta de sexo. En serio ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

O quizás solo se ha dado cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que el sexo.

—Veo tu punto —Loki responde no sonando muy feliz—. Me esforzaré para no poner mis manos sobre ti aunque no será una tarea fácil.

Y una mano de repente se está colando por debajo de su playera acariciando con pereza su piel.

—Pero si tenemos que negarnos tales actividades pronto, será mejor que hagamos buen uso del tiempo que tenemos hasta entonces, ¿No estás de acuerdo? —Loki pregunta, su voz tenía ahora una cualidad de algo seductivo y ronca.

Y Tony no puede encontrar un solo argumento para la contra, en especial no cuando tiene dedos hábiles moviéndose sobre su estómago y un par de labios colocando una línea de besos suaves por todo un lado de su cuello.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —dice como respuesta mientras esos dedos trazan círculos sobre su vientre antes de moverse hacia arriba y acariciar el reactor ark, un par de caricias sobre el metal y el vidrio enterrados en su pecho – los cuales Tony muy a su pesar no puede sentir – y siguen viajando para poder jugar con un pezón endureciéndolo, la otra mano rápida sigue a la primera y no les toma mucho tiempo para transformarse en un remolino de dedos y manos sobre su tórax, su pecho, su estómago, sus costados, recorriendo cada pulgada de piel a su alcance.

Con un suspiro de placer recarga su cabeza contra el dios aún parado detrás de él, Loki continua mordisqueando y lamiendo el cuello de Tony alegremente, su lengua dejando un camino de humedad cálida a su paso.

Incapaz de soportarlo más se gira para poder ponerse cara a cara con Loki, sólo necesita un momento para mirar esos ojos y ver el deseo inundándoles junto a algo más, algo mucho más tierno que solo lujuria, entones sus ojos se cierran y acerca a Loki para besarlo, empujando su lengua gentilmente entre esos labios suaves.

La lengua de Loki se encuentra con la suya, sabe tan dulce e intoxicante como el alcohol pero mucho mejor, más adictiva; Sus manos se dedican a abrazarse del cuello del dios, dejando que sus dedos se enreden en mechones negros.

Hay un suave gemido en sus oídos, Tony no está seguro de quien viene pero cree que es de Loki, no es que importe, todo lo que existe en este momento es el cuerpo presionado contra el suyo borrando de manera efectiva cualquier espacio entre ellos.

Las manos aún están moviéndose debajo de su playera, pero esta vez para sacarla por encima de su cabeza y aventarla al suelo, un segundo después Tony regresa el favor quitándole la playera al dios, exponiendo una piel pálida extensa con cada botón que desabrocha.

Cuando por fin a terminado de deshacer esa larga hilera de botones Loki se quita la camisa con un movimiento de sus manos, Tony recorre con sus dedos la piel desnuda dejándolos que vaguen por cada pulgada maravillándose ante la sensación de unas costillas latiendo con cada respiración, él traga sintiendo que su cabeza comienza a girar, Loki es tan hermoso, sexi y dios sabe que más, no es justo que un hombre o dios o lo que sea le haga perder la compostura de esta manera como si el tapete bajo sus pies hubiera sido arrancado de repente.

Pero lo entrega todo, no ha manera de que pueda soportarlo o incluso preocuparse por hacer el esfuerzo, mientras saborea al dios enfrente de él con sus manos, labios, lengua y dedos.

Luego Loki se aleja, solo un poco de su agarre, Tony gime en decepción acariciando con su nariz el hueco entre cuello y hombro, sólo para levantar su mirada y toparse con un par de maravillosos ojos llenos de diversión.

—Déjame tener esta Tony —dice sonriendo con lo que parece anticipación contenida.

No está muy seguro de que quiere decir Loki con eso, no hasta que de repente hay un par de manos sobre la hebilla de su cinturón, abriéndolo en un segundo, sólo para continuar desabrochando los botones de su pantalón, uno por uno insoportablemente lento, sus ojos nunca abandonando los de Tony.

Luego, dedos ágiles están jalando la pretina de su pantalón, jalándolos hacia abajo con resolución. La prenda cae y Loki le sigue, deslizándose hasta que está sobre sus rodillas con el miembro de Tony a sólo unas pulgadas de su rostro

_Oh dios, sí._

Una mano cálida se cierra alrededor de la base de su pene jalando una vez y Tony se estremece, la mirada de Loki se encuentra con la de Tony por un microsegundo, otra de esas sonrisas complacidas estirando las comisuras de sus labios antes de acercarse y lamer por todo el largo desde la base hasta la punta, tan agonizante e insoportablemente lento, cuando su legua húmeda por fin llega a la cabeza hinchada un gruñido escapa de él porque se siente tan endemoniadamente _bien_ , esa lengua mágica maravillosa sigue haciendo círculos sobre la punta, masajeándola, jugando, lamiendo y provocándole como si eso fuera todo lo que hubiera hecho en su larga existencia.

Su miembro se mueve bajo esas atenciones, esa dulce tortura sobre todo, él quiere enterrarse dentro de esa boca caliente y provocadora pero con esfuerzo monumental se controla a sí mismo, respirando fuerte y con rapidez.

Sin molestarse o quizás animado por el glorioso sufrimiento de Tony, Loki mordisquea todo un costado de su miembro, la lengua trazando lánguidamente la vena punzante y cuando llega a la cabeza de nuevo, deja que su lengua delimite el borde con círculos lentos sin prisas; Tony gime de frustración.

— _Loki_ …

El dios se ríe deteniendo sus atenciones por unos segundos. —¿No dicen aquí en Midgard que la paciencia es una virtud? —pregunta con inocencia, mirando a Tony con ojos divertidos mientras restriega con cariño su mejilla contra el pene en su mano.

Antes de que Tony pueda responder a eso, Loki se pone en acción, tomando el miembro en su boca, lentamente, oh-tan-lento, deslizando sus dedos hacia la base y luego de regreso.

 _Oh sí_.

Luego, esa boca comienza a succionarle como una aspiradora con esteroides, haciendo que un millón de estrellas y soles exploten ante sus ojos. Gruñendo, se recarga contra la pared, sus manos detrás de él como apoyo para evitar que sus rodillas se doblen ante el golpe poderoso de placer que provoca Loki mientras trabaja con tanto ánimo.

La lengua del dios – y demonios ¿En verdad es tan larga como se siente? – esta frotándose sobre su miembro mientras su boca succiona provocándole, lo lleva tan adentro de lo que Tony recuerda que alguien haya hecho antes, una de las partes aun racionales de su cerebro se pregunta ¿Cómo es que sea posible físicamente, como es que Loki logra hacer eso?. Pero de nuevo, el dios tiene como ¿Qué? ¿Dos milenios de experiencia en estos asuntos bajo el cinturón?. De alguna manera, la idea hace que Tony se siente extrañamente… _inadecuado._

El rito que Loki ha impuesto es firme y la presión de sus labios es deliciosamente estrecho, una de sus manos se dirige a sujetar el trasero de Tony, la otra está sujeta a la base de su miembro rozándose contra sus pelotas.

Jadeando con fuerza en el placer, observa al dios arrodillado ante él hipnotizado, por un momento Loki le mira, sus labios acomodándose en lo que podría ser una sonrisa si no fuera que tiene la boca llena con su pene, es claro que disfruta la manera en que está haciendo que Tony se deshaga.

No puede detenerse, así que se aferra del cabello de Loki acercando su cabeza, medio esperando que el dios proteste (En su experiencia algunos tienden a hacer eso), pero Loki no, él sólo succiona más fuerte tomando completo a Tony dentro de su gloriosa boca.

Y se siente tan asombroso, como si estuviera recibiendo el oral de todos los orales, el estándar contra lo que todos los demás palidecen, avienta su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la presión en sus testículos se incrementa, feliz por el apoyo que la pared le ofrece; Los sonidos húmedos y descuidados de su pene deslizándose dentro y fuera de los labios tensos de Loki sólo lo pone más duro y se imagina corriéndose dentro de esa perfecta boca, gimiendo de puro placer crudo.

El mundo se ha reducido a esos labios moviéndose por todo su miembro, la lengua girando sobre la cabeza y la boca apretándole fuertemente y para todo lo que le importa, el mundo puede quedarse así hasta que se acabe mientras el siga empujándose en esa calidez húmeda y apretada. No está muy seguro de si Loki es el que se está moviendo o si es él el que está empujando, o tal vez es una combinación de ambos – no es que importe, aprieta su agarre en el mechón de cabello en su mano, está al filo, sólo un poco más ahora –  y se corre, la fuerza de su orgasmo le golpea como un tsunami arrancándole todo semblante de control de su ser, él grita temblando y agitándose, derramándose dentro del dios frente a él, por un fantástico momento nada existe más que la ola de placer rugiente y acaparadora que le recorre, ni sus sentidos ni su mente registran algo más que la fuerza explosiva de su clímax mientras gime y se estremece sin estar consciente de nada excepto del momento dolorosamente intenso del aquí y el ahora.

Unos segundos después, toda su fuerza le abandona y se desliza hacia el suelo como un trapo flojo, encontrándose cara a cara con un Loki aún arrodillado, hay humedad brillando en sus labios, el deseo destellando en sus ojos, él es tan jodidamente hermoso que Tony lo habría acercado para devorarlo a besos si aún tuviera algo de energía.

Loki le mira, con una ceja levanta. —¿En verdad disfrutaste eso… _Tony_? —susurra, su voz es ronca y sin aliento, como si _él_ fuera el que acaba de recibir la más asombrosa mamada en el planeta.

Y su nombre de los labios de Loki es igual de hermoso, una dulce caricia en sus oídos, no piensa si hay alguna manera de que se canse de escucharlo el decirlo así.

—Si lo hubiese disfrutado más, estaría muerto —logra decir, la risa acumulándose dentro de él—. ¿Dónde demonios _aprendiste_ esas cosas? ¿Les dan clases especiales allá en Asgard o qué?

Loki sólo se ríe en respuesta mientras Tony pone sus brazos a su alrededor, atrayéndolo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Y el mundo es tan perfecto en ese momento, Loki está a salvo, Fury no se lo va a llevar a SHIELD, él se queda aquí, con él.

Sólo hay una cosa que arruina esa perfección, la promesa de ese agente que Fury está por enviar, porque está seguro que no quiere que los malditos lacayitos de Fury vivan en su torre, especialmente no con Loki por aquí.


	124. Chapter 124

El agente resulta ser Steve no muchos días después, él está parado ahí en medio de la sala de Tony con una bolsa deportiva en su mano, demasiado temprano en la mañana tan fuera de lugar como un rockero punketo en un concierto de opera en Town Hall.

El buen Capitán luce incomodo por entrometerse y todo dispuesto a cumplir con su deber por partes iguales, su quijada apretada con clara determinación por completar  incluso ésta tarea que sin duda no quiere, como un soldado real.

Tony por su parte no está seguro de si estar aliviado de que Fury eligiera a un hombre que conoce y que es tan recto como un corseé apretado o fastidiado por mas o menos la misma razón, una parte de él está convencido de que Fury decidió ir por Steve precisamente por esa misma razón en lugar de uno de sus usuales lacayos vestidos de negro y todos parecidos, después de todo los dos nunca han tenido una química personal muy brillante, algo que Fury está muy consciente de eso y por ahora el Sr. Oscuro y Espeluznante esta frotándose las manos con regocijo al saber cuánto le va a fastidiar la presencia del Capitán en su propia torre.

Pero luego, dado el número de agentes de SHIELD que ha tenido el desafortunado placer de conocer que parecen creerse una mezcla entre James Bond y Jack Bauer, supone que éste es preferible, incluso si tiene que sentarse durante sermones diarios sobre morales, decencia y comportamiento apropiado, aspectos en los que ya está muy consciente que el Estrellas y Elásticos cree que le faltan.

Oh bueno. Al menos nadie puede acusarlo de no ser un anfitrión gracioso, así que se acerca a Steve invadiendo de manera efectiva su espacio personal sólo un poco – pero a quien le importa, el tipo es un soldado y se baña con otros hombres desnudos, así que algo como eso no le va a hacer ni parpadear – y le da una palmeada amistosa en el hombro.

—Bien, pero si es el bueno del Capipaleta —exclama alegre, como si Steve fuera un viejo amigo perdido que de repente reencontró—. Esto es inesperado, el ver tu cara de granito cincelado aquí, con franqueza, pensé que Fury enviaría a alguien más… siniestro.

—Director Fury me consideró la mejor opción para este trabajo, en parte porque tú y yo ya nos hemos conocido —Steve responde, de alguna manera logrando mantener la impresión de una quijada apretada a pesar de estar ocupada hablando—. Él expresó confianza en que esto haría que las cosas fueran más suaves de esta manera, contrario a enviar a alguien que… no tenga mucha experiencia en este asunto.

Y Tony no está seguro si se supone que debería de sentirse insultado o halagado, pero se queda con el último.

—¡No, es asombroso! —Oye, así suena sincero también—. No puedo esperar a escuchar todo sobre quien gano la Serie Mundial del ’43 y que tan genial fue Betty Grable en su última película y a cambio, te puedo mostrar cómo funciona un closet de agua y te puedo llevar a dar una vuelta en esos vehículos de cuatro ruedas que han reemplazado los caballos y carrozas, pasaremos tan buenos ratos juntos —dice tan agradable, agraciando con otra palmada en el hombro duro como roca.

Bueno, si tiene suerte quizás sus modales patentados Tony Stark harán que el hombre termine su visita muy pronto, llevándose su actitud más-sagrado-que-tú con él junto con su lycra azul, la cual no está usando hoy. Pequeñas bendiciones.

Steve ni siquiera se molesta con una respuesta, en su lugar, enfoca su vista en algo por encima del hombro de Tony y a pesar de saber qué es lo que le hombre está mirando Tony se gira, siguiendo la vista del Capitán hacia Loki, quien está sentado en el sillón detrás de ellos con un libro olvidado en su regazo, observando el procedimiento con interés cauteloso.

—Loki —Steve saluda rígido y formal.

—Capitán —Loki le regresa con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

—Oh sí —Tony les interrumpe—, disculpen mis malos modales sin hacer introducciones formales, pero ya se han conocido, creo que puedo saltar mi pequeño discurso de “Steve él es Loki, dios alienígena convertido temporalmente en mortal y Loki él es Steve, campeón autoproclamado de todo lo que es justo y correcto” —se encoge de hombros bajo las dos miradas verde y azul, que ahora están puestas firmemente sobre él mientras levanta sus manos palmas hacia arriba—. Muy bien, no es muy necesario muchachos lo sé.

Hay un silencio que ni siquiera Tony puede describir como algo que no sea incómodo, así que sujeta el brazo de Steve – Rayos, ¿en serio ese es el bíceps del hombre o alguna cubierta extra de acero que ha cosido en su playera? – y lo empuja hacia el frente.

—Bien, entonces estoy seguro de que los dos tendrán bastante tiempo de llegar a conocerse más tarde, incluso si es probable que tú no te quedes mucho tiempo ¿cierto? Por supuesto, no que no seas bienvenido para quedarte más, pero me imagino que no son muchos días los que el mundo puede soportar sin su protector guapo y guardián para defenderlo ¿verdad? —dice sin coherencia ante el rostro tenso de Steve, es probable que al hombre no le guste más de lo que a él le gusta.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te muestro tu habitación? —continúa rápidamente—. ¿Debería de hacer un cambio lindo y poner una de esas camas literas de tres a las que estás acostumbrado? Sólo para hacer que te sientas como en casa, aunque me temo que no tenemos ninguno de esos baños comunales, pero estoy seguro que podrás soportarlo.

Steve no protesta mientras Tony lo guía fuera de la sala hacia un pasillo, llevándolo al área de invitados, va poner a Steve un poco lejos de él y de Loki porque no lo quiere demasiado cerca, tampoco muy lejos porque entonces es probable que el hombre sospeche, sólo a una distancia segura y cómoda.

—Te mostraré el gimnasio más tarde, pero estoy seguro de que quieres refrescarte un poco primero, polvearte la nariz y ese tipo de cosas —bromea por sobre su hombro hacia Steve quien está caminando un poco más atrás.

—Gracias Stark —es la respuesta tensa pero cortes como siempre.

—Bueno, aquí está —Tony indica con una floritura de su mano cuando se detiene junto a una puerta a su derecha presionando la manija y entrando—. Un alojamiento humilde para tu corta estadía.

Por supuesto, la habitación no es para nada humilde – Nada en la torre lo es en realidad pero, como sea.

Steve le sigue a través de la puerta y deposita su bolso de lona a la mitad del piso, hay unos pocos segundos de silencio antes de que el hombre se estire cuan alto es, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho esos brazos enormes y su pecho duro como roca; Y no, Tony no está para nada celoso.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que le has estado haciendo a Loki desde que te lo entregaron? —Steve demanda saber.

Tony ladea su cabeza. —¿Qué le he estado haciendo? —Por supuesto, podría contar muy vividos detalles sobre eso, pero está muy seguro de que no es lo que el Sr. Congelado está interesado en escuchar—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sin importar la declaración de Asgard sobre su estado actual, Loki es un prisionero y debería de ser tratado de acuerdo a eso —Steve dice evadiendo sutilmente la palabra “esclavo”.

Tony agita su mano. —Sí, sí, derechos humanos y eso lo sé, ya he tenido esa pequeña plática con Loki y no le he hecho nada terrible, así que no te preocupes.

La mirada que le echa el hombre es dudosa, escéptica e intensa, ojos azul acero perforando la distancia entre ellos.

—Sé que tu moral es bastante floja en ciertos asuntos Stark y sólo espero que no hayas abusado de tu posición de poder de alguna manera —Steve dice como si fuera un maestro regañando a un estudiante travieso—. Se supone que nosotros somos los buenos, los que tienen estándares de moral y que no nos rebajamos a su nivel.

Tony deja que sus ojos hagan un espectáculo al rodar. —Aww, ¡venga Capipaleta! viste al hombre sentado en el sillón cuando entraste, en serio ¿Lucía como si le acabara de quitas las uñas o le hubiera electrocutado las pelotas o lo que sea que hacían en esos campos de tortura? —le responde, cruzando sus brazos en una pose no tan intimidante como la postura del buen Capitán.

 —Para alguien que ha sufrido de tortura también, creo que no deberías de hablar tan ligeramente de ello.

Oh genial, así que el Capipaleta está de un humor sabroso hoy, esto podría durar mucho si no hace algo rápidamente para evadirlo.

—Mira —dice, ampliando su postura para poner más autoridad tras sus palabras, aún bastante consciente de cuan pequeño es comparado con Steve—. Loki está bien. ¿No me crees? Pregúntale tú mismo- No le he hecho nada malo que haga que tu precioso código de moral salga corriendo horrorizado, así que sólo relájate ¿sí?

Muy bien, un aligeramiento liberal de la verdad allí pero al menos esas cosas fueron consensuales, así que no cuenta en verdad.

—Creo que haré eso —Steve responde con simpleza.

Bien, entonces ahora es tiempo de que obtenga unas respuestas para sí mismo.

Mira el rostro todo americano de Steve y su apariencia de “Chico de poster” durante un par de segundos antes de hablar. —Entonces ¿cuáles son exactamente las órdenes de Fury? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tú hagas aquí, para ser más  específicos?

—Mi misión es confirmar que Loki en verdad sea tan inofensivo como se le ha dado razón de creer al Director Fury y valorar si hay necesidad alguna para que SHIELD intervenga —esa es la respuesta.

“Mi misión”. Dicho como un verdadero soldado.

—Bien, dado que Fury ya ha estado aquí en persona para inspeccionar a nuestro dios residente de las travesuras, es en verdad paranoico si encuentra necesario el enviarte a ti también —Tony dice, relajando su pose mientras da un par de pasos hacia la ventana, recargándose sobre el vidrio sin mucho cuidado.

—Y con buena razón —Steve contra ataca, siempre tan leal a sus oficiales superiores.

—Muy bien, el Sr. Un-Ojo no está aquí y no puede escuchar, así que ya para de halagar.

Las cejas de Steve se mueven ligeramente. —Creería que después de todo lo que ha pasado, el Director Fury está haciendo bien en ser precavido y no bajar la guardia.

Sí, sí, lo que sea.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo estás planeando quedarte en la Casa de Stark?

—Por el tiempo que me tome el poder entregarle un reporte fiable a Fury.

Tony se traga un gemido ¡demonios! Eso podría ser eterno.


	125. Chapter 125

Él observa en silencio mientras el buen Capitán termina su quinto sándwich y luego estira su brazo para tomar otro. _Demonios, ¿Cómo es posible que coma tanto y aún así seguir tan en forma, incluso con un metabolismo más rápido que el de un colibrí?_

En definitivo, no es justo.

La conversación en la mesa se ha detenido, para ponerlo suavemente ni siquiera _él_ se siente como para hablar mucho en este momento; aún está muy ocupado tratando de averiguar cómo va a ser capaz de soportar a un puritano como Steve estando sobre su hombro todo el día, seguro se puede trabajar con el hombre si le necesita – para ser honestos, hay pocas personas que preferiría tener a su lado en una pelea – pero eso no significa que va a disfrutar el vivir bajo el mismo techo que él.

Mira hacia Loki, quien luce bastante despreocupado para alguien a quien acaban de asignar un oficial personal de libertad condicional,con todo y eso Tony no puede evitar especular en silencio como hubiera sucedido todo si Loki hubiera sido entregado a Steve en lugar de a él, bueno aparte de que se volvería loca la brújula moral del Sr. América  y que explotaría por el ataque total a sus sensibilidad y ética.

Se pregunta si a Steve le hubiera importado del todo la amenaza implícita de la guardia de Einherjer sobre las consecuencias que seguirían si no aceptaba la oferta obligatoria de un esclavo personal, conociendo al Capitán era muy seguro que se hubiera negado causando una gran escena que terminaría con él dando uno de los discursos más largos de toda su vida, pero bueno, una vez que los vikingos del espacio se cansaran de escucharlo hablar y procedieran a dejar tirado a Loki en su puerta de cualquier manera y se aparecieran de regreso a casa antes de que Steve estuviera ni a la mitad de su sermón de morales, es probable que hubiera llamado a Fury más rápido que lo que se tarda en masticar uno de los sándwiches de Tony.

Bueno, tiene que admitirlo, en ése sentido Odín seguro que sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando no eligió a Steve por su honor dubitativo de convertirse en el dueño de un esclavo y por mucho que recuerde que al inicio deseaba que Steve (o quien fuera, en serio) hubiera sido elegido en lugar de él, justo ahora está _muy_ aliviado de que no sucediera de esa manera.

Su vista se separa de Loki y regresa a Steve de nuevo, a los bíceps abultados asomándose por debajo de donde la manga de su playera termina. ¿En verdad el hombre tiene que usar playeras tan ajustadas en lugar de optar por comprar una talla más grande? Pero de nuevo, quizás las tiendas no tienen tallas XXXXXL.

Su propio sándwich y café ya se han acabado, sabe que Steve quiere tener una conversación privada con Loki así que será mejor que los deje, va pasar tarde o temprano así que entre más pronto es sin duda la mejor opción.

Deslizando su silla hacia atrás y levantándose mira a los dos brevemente, luego señala con su cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Muy bien, voy a estar en mi taller por si alguno me necesita, hasta entonces, disfruten la compañía uno del otro.

Con eso, se dirige hacia la entrada dejando a Loki y a Steve solos.

* * *

—Entonces —Steve comienza, girándose de manera incomoda en su silla, pero parece determinado a continuar a pesar de todo—. El Director Fury ya me ha dado un pequeño resumen de la situación, pero aun así me gustaría tener unas cuantas palabras contigo sobre ciertas cosas.

—Como desee —Loki dice, inclinando su cabeza, no está muy seguro de qué exactamente es de lo que quiere hablar el Capitán pero que no quiere decir enfrente de Tony, él tiene que admitir que está un poco curioso, es claro que el hombre no está cómodo con la situación pero Loki no puede sentir algún resentimiento obvio o enojo emanando de él, pero si Steve está ocultando alguna animosidad contra él está seguro que Tony no los hubiera dejado a los dos solos ni por un segundo.

Steve se inclina poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa, con una arruga en su frente dice. —Sabes, lo primero es que estoy consciente de cómo es la situación y que no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, pero tengo que decir que no entiendo a tu raza del todo, para gente que supuestamente es tan avanzada deberían de haberse ya dado cuenta de que la esclavitud está de más y es inhumana —hace una pequeña pausa, durante la cual estudia con intensidad a Loki—. Y no veo con certeza como el volverse un esclavo va a ayudar a alguien a _reformarse_.

Bien, es obvio que Steve no está familiarizado con la manera en que se despacha la justicia en Asgard, una manera que Loki ha aprendido que es muy muy diferente de cómo se hacen las cosas en Midgard.

—El principal propósito de los castigos de Asgard no es el de ser reformativos, sino que son castigos dedicados a actuar como elementos disuasorios —responde con simpleza.

—Es barbárico —es la respuesta determinada de Steve mientras cruza sus brazos en lo que probablemente es un sistema de defensa inconsciente.

Loki le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón no puede evitarlo. —Si usted piensa que eso es malo, entonces debería de escuchar sobre los métodos de ejecución — _bueno, en general son rápidos, pero no es como que Steve lo supiera_.

La mirada que recibe en respuesta es una de desaprobación. —Dudo que estaría de acuerdo con cualquiera de esas penas o que entienda como funciona tu cultura —dice—. Tampoco entiendo por qué Stark fue el elegido de entre todas las personas para… ésta tarea.

—¿Cómo?

Steve luce casi como que hubiera preferido tragarse sus palabras, pero prosigue. —Simplemente no lo veo como alguien capacitado para esto, dada su manera de vivir y su moralidad en general —hace un gesto con la mano para indicar sus alrededores—. Mientras que esta torre tiene todas las medidas de seguridad que alguien pudiera pedir, sigo sin considerar que Stark sea una elección apropiada para tomar éste tipo de responsabilidad.

Loki levanta una ceja curioso en su dirección. —¿Quiere decir entonces, que usted hubiera sido más adecuado – o quizás apreciativo – de este honor Capitán?

Steve le mira con el entrecejo fruncido y la quijada tensa, al tiempo que deja escapar un suspiro silencioso. —Eso no es lo que quiero decir, mi punto es que lo correcto por hacer hubiera sido que te entregaran a las autoridades apropiadas para enfrentar un juicio por tus crímenes aquí en la Tierra.

Se levanta y comienza a pasearse por la habitación. —Al menos, entonces habrías tenido una sentencia justa y no… esto —se gira para mirar a Loki con intensidad, como si hubiera letras my chiquitas impresas en su piel que el hombre está tratando de descifrar de la mejor manera.

Desde su punto de vista actual, Loki está muy seguro de que tal resultado no hubiera sido una mejora a su situación por ninguna definición de la palabra, pero el Capitán intenta algo bueno supone.

—Como sea, espero que Tony no te haya… ¿tratado muy mal o que haya violado tus derechos de alguna manera? Si tienes alguna queja sobre tu trato aquí-

—Le aseguro Capitán que no tengo queja alguna —Loki le interrumpe—, y puedo decir con certeza que mi trato aquí ha sido mucho más preferible a la delicada hospitalidad de SHIELD.

Steve luce poco convencido pero no da vos a ninguna otra protesta o duda, sólo asiente con lentitud y en silencio.

Loki no puede evitar maravillarse de que Steve de voz a la preocupación que tiene por él, aunque Bruce Banner hizo preguntas similares durante su visita, obviamente esperando asegurarse que nada malo le hubieran hecho, algo que lo había confundido al principio.

Por muy extraño que fuera, sabe que en éste punto no es una aberración aislada, sino algo nacido del sentimentalismo Midgardiano, de hecho los humanos son muy diferentes de los Asgardianos, quienes le han llamado debilidad, pero tan paradójico como suene ha logrado entender que en realidad es una fuerza de la humanidad.

Mirando esa cara cincelada frente a él decide preguntarle a Steve algo.

—No le cae muy bien Tony ¿verdad?

Steve se endereza un poco luciendo incomodo. —No dije eso, pero somos muy diferentes —es la respuesta corta que le da.

Y eso es algo muy interesante para decir porque ésa no es la impresión de Loki sobre los dos hombres, a pesar de lo que Steve pueda decir y lo que Tony diga también; No, hay algo sobre el Capitán que le recuerda mucho a Tony, no físicamente por supuesto, porque los dos hombres son muy diferentes en ese departamento, pero hay algo más, algo que es responsable de hacer a ambos los hombres que son.

Quizás como una espada y un martillo, ninguno de los dos se parece entre sí teniendo apariencias y usos muy diferentes, pero cuando se miran más de cera se vuelve obvio que cada uno ha sido forjado del mismo material, cada uno hecho del mismo acero que creo al otro compartiendo la misma esencia interna.

—Pero aún así son compañeros de armas —dice— o “Hermanos de armas” como decimos en Asgard.

Steve detiene su caminata un momento, colocando sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla más cercana inclinándose más cerca. —Confío en Stark en el campo de batalla, pero eso no significa que tengamos una gran química en privado, tenemos muy poco en común para eso.

Es interesante de hecho, porque entre más habla Steve más le recuerda a Tony, no de una manera muy aparente al ojo, pero si escarba un poco más profundo las similitudes definitivamente están ahí, ambos hombres son apasionados y enfocados aunque cada uno a su manera, ambos tienen convicciones que se mantienen firmes y que probablemente no son muy diferentes, no en su centro.

El resultado de todo esto puede que difiera por mucho, pero no lo que yace debajo – corazón, alma, amabilidad.

Por supuesto, está seguro de que si fuera a decir cualquiera de estas cosas, tanto Steve como Tony negarían con vehemencia cualquier semejanza, así que decide mejor quedarse con sus observaciones en silencio.

—Si usted lo dice —concede encogiéndose de hombros, dejando que se quede así—. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo planea quedarse aquí para tener un ojo puesto en mí?

—Tanto como sea necesario —y mira a Loki como buscando algo—. Como sea, espero que compruebes que te has reformado como clamas y que no estés planeando el regresar a tus viejos hábitos, en ese caso, no tendré otra opción más que reportar como están las cosas al Director Fury estoy seguro que sabes que sucederá entonces.

—Supongo que eso significa que disfrutaré de la hospitalidad de SHIELD por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo —responde levantando sus manos palmas arriba—. No se preocupe Capitán, le puedo asegurar que me arrepiento mucho de mis acciones previas en Midgard no tengo planes para lastimar a su reino o a su gente y que tengo la intención de hacer reparaciones para poder compensar por mis crímenes.

—Eso espero —Steve dice asintiendo cortésmente—. Creo en las segundas oportunidades, así que no desperdicies la que se te ha dado.

—No lo haré Capitán, confíe en mí.

Steve se relaja un poco. —Me alegra escucharlo, entonces estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bastante bien.

—Estoy seguro que sí —Loki accede.

Tiene que admitir que conociéndolo así en realidad le gusta el Capitán a pesar de que los dos comenzaron con el pie equivocado en Alemania.

Él luce bien, incluso agradable.

Como Tony.

Y como Tony, él es bastante agradable al ojo también.


	126. Chapter 126

Steve se queda en segundo plano mientras ellos regresan a seguir haciendo pruebas con el bloqueador de magia en el taller de Tony, después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente con la aparición de Thor, la sentencia de Loki reducida y la subsecuente visita de Fury, habían sido puestas en pausa por un rato dado que no había aparecido el momento adecuado para ello.

Como sea, ahora no había caso en seguir evitándolo más, al contrario si él pudiera mostrarle a Steve que estaban tomando de manera seria el bloqueador mágico para Victor Doom, el tipo de seguro lo iba a poner en su reporte a Fury, eso sólo podía ser una cosa buena, ayudar a aclarar las dudas que el Sr. Gabardina pudiera tener sobre que Loki estaba haciendo más bien en la torre de Tony que en una celda en SHIELD.

Por supuesto, no es como si Steve tuviera alguna idea de qué es lo que están haciendo allí en realidad, que botón hace qué y si esos números brillando en la pantalla en realidad significan algo o sólo son una colección de los números ganadores de la lotería nacional de las últimas tres décadas.

Pero no hace mucha diferencia, él aprendió hace mucho que entre menos sepa la gente de ciencia y tecnología, es más la posibilidad de que tiendan a ser impresionados por las palabras complicadas, los datos y los aparatos, usualmente eran menos las preguntas que solían hacer dado que se daban cuenta que tampoco comprenderían las respuestas.

 A decir verdad, no tenía el deseo de irse con explicaciones sólo por el beneficio del Capitán, dado que el hombre no entendería nada de ello de cualquier manera.

Gira un botón ajustando la frecuencia sólo un poco. —¿Algún cambio allí? —le pregunta a Loki quien está sentado en una silla frente a él con una arruga de concentración en la frente.

—No, no que yo pueda sentir —el dios dice después de unos segundos de enredar sus dedos en el aire, como si estuviera buscando algo tangible, esohace que Tony se sienta inmensamente curioso – de nuevo –  ¿y si Loki en verdad está sintiendo esos campos de fuerza? Porque él está bastante seguro que no puede sentir nada.

Hace una nota mental de preguntarle sobre eso  al dios más a profundidad en algún momento, si es más como un hormigueo, o una presión o algo más esa _sensación_ que está registrando.

—Muy bien —dice, su mano estirándose hacia el panel de control—. Voy a amplificar la resonancia magnética hasta que logremos sincronizarla con los escudos Breakers secundarios, eso puede que disminuya la fluctuación gama un poco.

Si es totalmente honesto consigo mismo, no está diciendo eso sólo para satisfacer sus tendencias narcisistas de disfrutar el sonido de su propia voz, o para el beneficio de Loki.No, está utilizando tanto parloteo tecnológico intencional como puede decir, sólo para fastidiar al buen Capitán quien está sentado un poco más allá observando los procedimientos como un halcón, como si alguna vez fuera a ser capaz de darle sentido a lo que estaban haciendo aquí.

No está seguro de que es lo que le fastidia de la presencia de Steve exactamente, pero es jodidamente molesto el tener a alguien sentado ahí mirándole mientras trabaja a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que está sucediendo, Tony bien podría estar construyendo una bomba nuclear y Steve no sería capaz de adivinarlo hasta ver la nube de hongo gigante resultante formándose en el horizonte.

_Bueno, eso y también haber tenido que crecer con la incesante letanía perforándole los oídos sobre cuán jodidamente asombroso y fantástico Estrellas y Lycra era._

Oh bueno, al menos el tipo no estaba escribiendo notas como un maldito psiquiatra, Tony estaba bastante seguro de que eso le hubiera freído los nervios como débiles cables, aparte de distraerlo terriblemente.

Hace otros ajustes y luego teclea un par de comandos en la pantalla de la computadora. —¿Alguna diferencia ahora? —le pregunta a Loki, observando como el dios se tensa ligeramente mientras medio cierra los ojos concentrándose muy enfocado en esas sensaciones evasivas que están fuera de límite para Tony.

—No estoy muy seguro —el dos dice con algo de duda—. Quizás un ligero cambio hacia lo positivo, pero es difícil de decir.

Tony asiente. —Muy bien, esperaremos unos minutos hasta que las oscilaciones de la frecuencia sean más regulares, puede que sea más fácil distinguir la diferencia —observa el amplificador, luego deja que su vista se pose en las manos de Loki y esos dedos largos y delgados que ahora están de regreso sobre la mesa descansando, solo con algo de esfuerzo gana la pelea con la urgencia de estirar su mano y tocar esas manos, dejando que sus dedos hagan su camino con lentitud por esos brazos y más allá a las partes más interesantes del cuerpo. ¡Demonios!, probablemente tengan suficiente tiempo para eso mientras esperan que la frecuencia del amplificador se estabilice.

Pero por supuesto, ese tipo de actividades están prohibidas cuando el Capitán Elásticos está sentado a la distancia de un escupitajo, su presencia arruinando de manera efectiva la oportunidad de Tony de cualquier tipo de juego y diversión.

Suspira. Nop, nada de doblar a Loki sobre la mesa de trabajo y hacerle cosas malas o cualquiera de las otras miles de cosas que su ojo interno podía ver haciéndole justo ahora; En lugar de ello, tiene que sentarse aquí en su frustración sexual con el rostro moralmente virtuoso del Sr. Lycra mirando por encima de todos los procedimientos.

De nuevo, en verdad espera que el tipo no se vaya a quedar por mucho tiempo, ya tiene suficiente con el dolor de pelotas que ha tenido que soportar desde que Loki llegó y ahora que es libre de disfrutar al dios con su consentimiento, en verdad no le agrada el tener que aguantarse de nuevo solo porque su invitado no bienvenido quien a pesar de sus noventa y algo de años sobre la Tierra probablemente aún no se ha acostado con alguien.

Bien, si el tipo quiero transformar su propia vida en un desierto estéril es su problema, Tony solo desea que tampoco le afecte a él también.

Tony guarda sus manos a pesar de la tentación de agarrar a Loki en sus brazos y presionar sus labios contra los del diosen vez de esopone sus ojossobre el pequeño indicador de frecuencia en el panel de control, observando cómo lento pero seguro bajan las oscilaciones.

—Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo —le dice a Loki mientras mueve un interruptor, mirando como el dios se pone en su carácter concentrado—. ¿Algo?

—Sí, hay algo —Loki dice con un poco de vacilación, pero luego asiente con más certeza—. No es mucha la diferencia, pero definitivamente hay un cambio.

Tony está por hacer más ajustes cuando Steve interrumpe. —¿Entonces Loki  es el único que puede sentir cualquiera de estos… campos de fuerza? —pregunta, viendo el equipo sobre la mesa como si esperara ver alguna manifestación física de lo que sea que Loki está registrando—. ¿Cómo es que ninguno de nosotros dos puede sentir algo? Lo encuentro un poco extraño, para ser honesto.

Tony rueda los ojos mentalmente. Bien, quizás lo hizo también con su cuerpo por accidente, si la tensión en la quijada cuadrada es alguna señal, así que el tipo puede que esté construido como una casa de ladrillos, pero aún no sabe ni mierda sobre ciencia; Está a punto de soltar una respuesta  corta pero Loki le gana.

—¿Entonces por qué no se acerca para sentirlo por usted mismo, Capitán? —pregunta, señalando a la silla vacía a su derecha—. Quién sabe, quizás usted _tenga_ un rastro de magia que le permita sentir los campos de fuerza.

Steve luce vagamente incomodo ante la mera sugerencia de que quizás haya algo relacionado con la magia aparte de esos químicos de súper soldado en su torrente sanguíneo.

La boca de Loki se eleva de un lado ante la reacción desconfiada de Steve. —No es peligroso, ¿así que por qué no lo intenta?

Steve vacila por unos segundos, Tony está convencido de que declinará la oferta, pero luego se levanta de su silla junto a Tony, camina alrededor de la mesa y se sienta en la silla junto a Loki.

—Muy bien —Steve dice, luciendo muy cómico fuera de lugar sentado entre la cantidad abundante de aparatos, cables y tecnología—. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Loki se acerca un poco más al escéptico Capitán tomando una de sus manos. —Sólo  ponga sus dedos frente al amplificador de esta manera —explica mientras mueve ambas manos en la posición ante el aparato prototipo.

Tony observa a los dos en silencio, el rostro de Steve está fruncido en concentración o sospecha o una combinación de ambos, la mano delgada de Loki aun está sosteniendo una de las más duras y calludas del Capitán.

—¿Siente algo ahora, Capitán? —el dios pregunta con una ceja levantada.

—No, no lo siento —Steve responde lentamente sonando más aliviado que decepcionado.

Loki se encoge de hombros sonriéndole brevemente. —Bueno, yo sí —dice, su mano aún sobre la de Steve—. Cosquillea.

—Muy bien, Estrellas y Látex —Tony interrumpe un poco más agresivo de lo intencionado—. ¿Qué tal si quitas tu mano del camino para que podamos continuar con las pruebas? Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay ni una sola marca de magia de hadas en un tipo  como tú.

—-Bien, no me dejes obstaculizar tu investigación Stark —Steve responde mientras se recarga en su silla quitando su mano—. Sólo estoy aquí para observar después de todo.

—Sí, haz eso —Tony murmura, sosteniendo la mirada del otro hombre por un par de segundos antes de redireccionar su atención al monitor, hay unos pocos ajustes que necesita hacer, algo de recableado y luego pueden retomar las cosas de nuevo,teclea un poco sacando los últimos datos y resultados de las pruebas intentando encontrar un modelo que sabe que está ahí.

Como es usual cuando está trabajando con un problema complejo, el mundo a su alrededor lentamente desaparece, dejando sólo lo que está enfrente de él  mientras su cerebro se pone a trabajar estructurando, analizando y resolviendo; Sólo es vagamente consciente de Loki y Steve entablando una conversación al otro extremo de la mesa, sus palabras volviéndose un suave murmullo sin que alguna sílaba individual se registre en su cerebro.

 _Quizás puede conectar otro tablero de circuito alfa al amplificador,puede que fortalezca el campo aunque puede que también interrumpa la señal del resonador magnético. Sí podría intentarlo_ supone _, o quizá agregar un poco de paladio a la mezcla, eso puede que sea el catalizador necesario para acelerar un poco las cosas_.

—Para nada, Capitán —de repente escucha la voz de Loki a través del suave sonido de fondo—. Yo, al menos tengo que decir que es bueno tener un visitante por aquí.

Tony levanta la vista del monitor con la ecuación en su cabeza partiéndose y cayendo en pedazos, su concentración está perdida, los dedos de Loki están descansando ligeramente sobre el brazo de Steve, la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinándose hacia delante y Tony puede jurar que esos dedos se posan sobre el bíceps hinchado más de lo necesario.

Así que frunce el ceño, pero luego aleja ese vago sentimiento de preocupación, seguramente es sólo su cerebro reaccionando de más y mal interpretando las cosas.

_¿Verdad?_


	127. Chapter 127

A decir verdad, hay muy pocas actividades en las que puede verse a los tres participando y disfrutando de algo de relajación, así que cuando la cena termina mueve a sus dos invitados hacia la sala y los sienta para mirar una película, no está de muy buen humor, así que hacer algo que incluya un mínimo de conversación como mirar una pantalla, eso sería preferible o puede que termine diciendo algo feo.

Steve y Loki se sientan obedientemente en el sillón sin hacer ningún comentario, Steve en la parte izquierda y Loki en medio.

— ¡Venga!, quiero escucharlos. ¿Qué referencias en películas tienen? —pregunta con tanta alegría como puede mostrar, aplaudiendo ahí donde está parado enfrente de la pantalla observando a la pareja dispareja en el sillón.

—Loki¿ _The Vikings_ o _Erick the Red_? ¿Qué tal tú Capitán? —hace una gran demostración de observar su colección impresionante de DVD’s, un dedo deslizándose por las hileras mientras arruga la frente fingiendo preocupación—. Nop creo que no tienes suerte, nada de Charlie Chaplin ni Greta Garbo, supongo que tendrás que conformarte con algo a color me temo,esperemos que no te lastime _demasiado_ los ojos.

—Creo que sería más fácil para todos si tú elijes la películaStark —es la respuesta de Steve bastante cansada—. Como bien sabes ni Loki ni yo estamos muy familiarizados con las películas de hoy en día.

_Bien, no es que fuera a confiar que Steve eligiera la diversión._

Al final, se decide por una película tonta de acción dándole vuelta a la caja entre sus manos mientras trata de recordar si alguna vez la vio, _bueno_ tendrá que ser suficiente.

Habiendo puesto el disco en el reproductor DVD se deja caer junto a Loki, en el último segundo evita el habito de poner su brazo alrededor del dios, en lugar de ello cubre el desliz de ese movimiento abortado pretendiendo bostezar y estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Ellos ven la película en silencio, una plétora de explosiones, llantas rechinando y un montón de líneas ininteligentes llenan la habitación. Después de cómo media hora de eso, Tony se gira hacia los otros dos. — ¿Alguien quiere palomitas? —sin esperar respuesta se levanta—. Bueno, yo sí. Ya regreso.

Unos pocos minutos y un par de bolsas de palomitas de microondas después, él regresa con un tazón en mano colocándolo sobre la mesa. —Sírvanse —dice con un movimiento de su mano mientras se sienta de nuevo en el sillón agarrando un puñado de maíz inhalando antes de que su trasero caiga sobre los cojines.

Él nunca se molestó en aplastar el botón de pausa del control remoto antes de irse hacia la cocina, pero en verdad duda que se haya perdido de algo importante, quizá una o dos explosiones a lo mucho.

Medio aburrido mastica sus palomitas; muy poca sal, pero no puede molestarse en ir de regreso a la cocina.

Loki tentativamente toma unas pocas entre sus dedos, masticándolas lentamente,es la primera vez que ha comido palomitas que Tony recuerde y no parece muy impresionado, Steve luce menos indeciso agarrando una gran porción con su mano tipo pala y procede a llenarse la boca.

Aunque tiene que admitirlo las palomitas no son muy buenas, su marca usual estaba agotada así que eso fue lo que consiguió, es claro que no fue una decisión estelar.

Al final sólo Steve se come las palomitas, llenándose la boca mecánicamente puñado tras puñado mientras la película sigue reproduciéndose en la pantalla bañando la sala con luz fluorescente.

Tony levanta una pierna recargándose contra los cojines y preparándose para una larga tarde,puede ver la mata de cabello negro junto a él por el rabillo del ojo, en verdad quiere recargarse contra su hombro justo ahora pero por supuesto que eso no va a pasar con el buen Capitán en las cercanías, después de todo le dejó claro a Loki que mantendrían todas las _cosas personales_ bajo el agua para cualquier agente que Fury mandara, _en verdad_ él no quiere que le reporten eso al buen Director  que ya de por si desconfía de ambos como están las cosas, no necesita que piense que Loki está tratando de dominar el mundo de nuevo al hacer un desvío hacia los pantalones de Tony hipnotizándolo en el camino.

Muy bien que Loki ya haya hecho ésta _última_ parte y no es que Tony proteste pero justo ahorano hay pocas cosas que quiera más que recostar a Loki sobre su espalda, deshaciéndose de cada artículo de ropa que el dios está usando, su mente divaga por un rato disfrutando de la mezcla ilícita de recuerdos y fantasías gratuitas de los dos haciendo cosas que quizás el mal tercio no haya ni siquiera escuchado.

Una parte enfurruñada de su cerebro – bien, quizás no es su cerebro, pero como sea – demanda saber cuándo Steve va a terminar su _misión_ y regresará a casa, pero la calma con una oleada vívida de imágenes sexis y pecaminosas, mucho más interesantes que la película pordiosera que está en la gran pantalla de plasma.

 _Loki sobre sus rodillas con su boca medio abierta y húmeda; Loki sobre su espalda con sus piernas abiertas provocativamente; Loki sobre sus manos y rodillas con su trasero perfectamente en exhibición; Loki en un montón de posiciones exóticas que harían que el autor del Kama Sutra se rascara la cabeza confundido y luego, Loki simplemente acurrucado en los brazos de Tony_.

Eventualmente, aleja las fantasías dado que están comenzando a tener ciertos efectos físicos que en verdad no quiere estar luciendo en presencia del Capitán, así que con reluctancia deja que las imágenes se disuelvan y regresa su atención a la película levantando su otra pierna para asegurarse de que nada sea demasiado observable.

Hecha otra ojeada anhelante hacia su izquierda al dios a su lado, luego frunce el ceño ligeramente,quizá es sólo su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas pero desde donde está sentado pareciera como si Loki estuviera ladeado hacia el Capitán, su cabeza descansando a meras pulgadas del hombro del hombre, pero seguramente eso es producto de su imaginación.

_¿Cierto?_

Aprieta la quijada. _Sí, definitivamente es su imaginación_.

***

La cena del siguiente día es en la sala frente al televisor, otra película está en la pantalla que ninguno de ellos está viendo realmente. Él se dedica a su pasta en el plato y enreda las hebras elegantemente entre los dientes de su tenedor, algo que aprendió hacer hasta ahora a pesar de cómo la comida ésta no quería obedecerle al principio, de manera furtiva mira hacia Steve cuyo apetito podría casi rivalizar incluso con el de Thor, aún se siente un poco raro el tener a alguien más sentado a la mesa a parte de Tony, hasta ahora sólo había pasado en las pocas veces que su hermano les visitó.

E incluso si el momento es arruinado un poco por la tensión nerviosa que la presencia del Capitán parece generar en Tony, tiene que admitir que es bueno tenerlo por aquí.

No lastima a nadie que el hombre sea atractivo, no como Tony por supuesto, pero aun así es guapo, es musculoso y fuerte, luciendo cada parte como la de un guerrero salido de Asgard, sólo un cambo de ropas, un poco de cabello largo y no habría ninguna diferencia visible, por lo que Loki ha visto de Steve – incluso de primera mano hace tanto tiempo – sus habilidades de pelea aunque bastante diferentes definitivamente están a la par.

Aunque lo que es más notable es que a pesar de todo eso, no exhibe nada de esa arrogancia y presuntuosidad que es tan común entre los guerreros Aesir. No, Steve es fuerte, seguro de sí mismo de una manera modesta sin despreciar a aquellos que son más débiles y obviamente menos habilidosos en combate.

A él le gusta eso.

Y entonces, no puede evitar el coquetear un poco con el hombre,sólo un poco de pistas, unas palabras ambiguas aquí, un ligero toque allá,sólo cosas pequeñas,aun así parece que el hombre se sonroja y se pone todo nervioso con esas muestras inocentes, le divierte tanto como le fascina. Es un gran contraste de ése hombre directo que peleo contra él en Alemania, nunca había visto eso en ninguno de los guerreros habilidosos y experimentados de Asgard, su comportamiento les sienta tan agresivo y pendenciero como sus proezas en batalla que no puede imaginar que alguno de ellos se viera tan perturbado por un poco de coqueteo.

Si no lo supiera mejor lo llamaría tierno, a pesar de que Steve es un guerrero capaz de vencer a casi cualquier hombre en Midgard e incluso más impresionante, de resistir contra muchos de los guerreros de Asgarda pesar de ser un mortal.

Sonríe para sus adentros, los hombres midgardianos son tan diferentes de sus contrapartes asgardianos, y tiene que admitir que aprueba eso.

Por supuesto, en realidad no quiere decir nada con sus pequeñas bromas y sus cumplidos casuales, no hubiera procedido a más incluso si el Capitán hubiera estado dispuesto; Tony es más que suficiente para él, es sólo una manera de obtener un poco de diversión mientras Steve está aquí y hasta que Tony de nuevo vuelva a dirigir sus atenciones hacia él.

Cambia su mirada de Steve a Tony quien está masticando mecánicamente, haciendo plática banal con Steve entre bocados, hay cierta hosquedad en su voz, Loki desea poder estirarse y hacer algo que sabe por experiencia que pondría a Tony de mejor humor.

Pero no lo hace, dado que Tony le dejó muy en claro que no mostrarían ninguna de _esas_ partes de su relación a cualquier agente que Fury mandara sólo para estar protegidos, así que no va a hacer nada que contrariar eso por mucho que quiera.

Aún así, Tony no le ha tocado desde que Steve llegó y a pesar de que es completamente entendible no significa que tenga que gustarle, así que hace que la situación actual cambie, será mejor que se entretenga jugando un poco, viendo al Capitán ruborizarse y ponerse nervioso es divertido, no es como si fuera a ir más lejos que eso.

También, tiene la sensación de que el Capitán no es atraído por hombres, pero eso lo hace aún más divertido, no es como si no hubiera sido capaz de acostarse con unos pocos hombres en aquellos tiempos en Asgard, quienes estaban muy seguros de que solamente estaban interesados enmujeres.

Bueno, no va a ir por ese rumbo con Steve, así que en su lugar se sienta allí a mirar esa escena de pelea bastante exagerada y poco realista que se desarrolla en la pantalla frente a ellos, no es que alguien en Asgard alguna vez le hubiera pedido consejo a él sobre algo relacionado a la batalla, pero incluso _él_ puede ver la poca eficacia de las técnicas raras en pantalla.

— ¿Así no es como los hombres en batalla pelean, verdad? —no puede evitar preguntar cuando la parodia ya ha durado demasiado—. Nadie podría jamás ganar una pelea utilizando técnicas como esa.

—Es sólo una película —Steve responde con paciencia—. No se supone que describa  como alguien pelea en la vida real, te puedo asegurar que ni yo ni nadie más que sepa lo más básico sobre pelear usaría alguna vez cualquiera de esos movimientos, simplemente no funcionan.

Loki gira su cabeza y sonríe. —Oh, nunca pensé que _usted_ lo haría Capitán, sin duda un hombre como usted sabe bastante y lo haría de una manera más impresionante que ésta.

Y no puede evitarlo, pero disfruta  ese ligero sonrojo que obtiene como respuesta.


	128. Chapter 128

Se topa con Tony justo cuando da vuelta en una esquina, los dos se detienen de golpe para no estrellarse, pero antes de que Loki pueda continuar su camino una mano se aferra  a su antebrazo, deteniéndolo de manera efectiva.

Tony no luce muy feliz cuando Loki le mira a los ojos, es demasiado obvio que hay algo que le molesta.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunta a pesar de saber que la respuesta será “sí”.

La mano en su brazo se retira mientras Tony le mira de manera firme. —Sí. De hecho, sí —es la fría respuesta, los ojos color café no le dejan ni por un segundo.

Él parpadea frunciendo el ceño. —¿Entonces qué sucede? —Seguro, Tony no ha estado muy deleitado con la presencia de Steve en la torre, pero hay algo sobre lo que Loki pueda hacer, así que tiene que ser algo más lo que este apesadumbrando su mente.

—¿Crees que no lo he _notado_?

—Notar ¿qué? —pregunta, inseguro de hacia dónde va esto pero sabiendo ya que no le gusta ni un poco; es obvio que ha hecho algo que Tony desaprueba mucho, pero no puede averiguar que podría ser.

Como sea, no fue la respuesta correcta, lo puede decir por la mirada oscura en el rostro del hombre.

—¡La manera en que te has estado aventando a nuestra visita desde el día en que caminó por aquí, como si estuvieras tratando de meterte en su cama o lo que sea a lo que has estado jugando! En serio, ¿Creíste que no _notaría_ esa mierda? —Tony escupe, aparentemente agitándose más  con cada sílaba que deja su boca.

Loki se congela ante la dureza de las palabras, queriendo abrir su boca para responder, pero nada sale con la confusión ante la reacción repentina de Tony.

—Dime entonces ¿Qué tiene el Sr. Pantalones Elásticos que no puedes resistir? —Tony continua, la quijada trabándosele y su mirada como invierno—. ¿Son sus enormes bíceps? ¿Su suave cara de niño bonito? ¿O esos sus ojos azul cielo o de dulce acero azul? ¿Qué es, _eh_?

Y Loki siente congelarse por dentro ante eso, aunque es cierto que ha visto a Tony muchas veces enojado antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo de esa rabia estuviera enfocada a él, Pero ahora esa furia esta apuntada en su dirección, cruda, acusadora y resentida.

Y no lo entiende, porque ¿cómo podría Tony estar molesto porque algo más que simple coqueteo? En Asgard, un poco no significa algo, a nadie le importaría eso, excepto quizás a las parejas extremadamente posesivas y del tipo controladores, por supuesto sería imposible esperar que alguien anduviera por ahí por lo que pudiera ser varios milenios, ignorando las bellezas y encantos de alguien que no es su esposo, esposa o pareja, el mostrar apreciación por otros es una manera de mantener las cosas interesantes y revenir que las relaciones se estanquen una vez que el peso de unos cuantos siglos se asiente, eso es todo parte del juego y la diversión mientras no se crucen ciertas líneas, líneas que nunca tuvo intensión de cruzar, claro.

Y enfrentado con Tony de este modo, no puede evitar sentir una semilla caliente de furia en su estómago también, combinado con esa sensación de traición y otro par de cosas muy poco placenteras además.

Porque aún recuerda demasiado bien aquella vez cuando Tony le dijo que era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones a pesar de ser un esclavo por designio de Asgard, el hombre había hecho promesas persistentes en ese entonces que aquí en Midgard, a Loki se le concederían el derecho de elegir a pesar de su situación actual.

¿O fueron simples palabras vacías? ¿Podría ser que Tony de repente se arrepintiera cuando esa elección va en contra de lo que _él_ quiere? ¿No obstante él busca controlar a Loki cuando realmente importa a pesar de todo? Él nunca antes consideró eso y no parece como Tony del todo, pero la mera posibilidad hace que algo frío y duro duela muy profundo dentro de él, a pesar de saber que por ley de Asgard, él no podría exigir ningún derecho, él quiere  cerciorarse de que eso era verdad o no, si Tony en verdad quiso decir eso y si aún esas palabras tan atrayentes que dijo tienen valor.

Y quizás no debería pero no puede evitarlo, así que mira de manera retadora al hombre frente a él mientras se endereza, mirándolo directamente a la cara.

—Bueno, entonces eres libre de ordenarme que me detenga —dice con su voz tan fría como hielo—. Tú eres el _amo_ después de todo ¿No?

Y Tony sólo se queda mirando mientras su rostro se pone en blanco y sus hombros decaen, su cuerpo entero desinflándose como si fuera un globo agujerado, por un momento parece sorprendido, como perdido ante esas palabras, pero luego sacude su cabeza lentamente mientras traga visiblemente.

—No, esa no es mi decisión —dice, mirando hacia otro lado; el enojo ya no está, habiendo sido reemplazado por algo más—. Es tú decisión, no mía. No tienes que elegirme si preferirías tener a alguien más. Es… depende de ti, como siempre ha sido.

Las palabras suenan honestas, pero el hombre aún luce totalmente miserable, como si su mundo acabara de deshacerse y toda la felicidad se hubiera esfumado de su ser.

Y es cuando lo comprende, a pesar de cuan ilógico parece Tony en verdad sólo está _celoso_ por un poco de coqueteo inofensivo, apenas y puede creerlo pero visto bajo esa luz la reacción del hombre en verdad tiene sentido.

Obviamente tiene que ser diferente en Midgard, si Tony se está comportando de esa manera tras algunos comentarios y unas cuantas miradas, pero quizás no es tan extraño ahora que lo considera; dado de cuando cortas son las vidas de los humanos quizás o tengan la misma necesidad de tal cosa y quizás incluso consideren ese tipo de comportamiento, tan normal como pueda ser en Asgard, malo y molesto.

Y de repente se siente como un idiota, lastimando sin sentido y molestando a Tony de esa manera, y por un segundo incluso sospechando que Tony ni siquiera cumpliría esas preciosas palabras que había dicho en aquel entonces.

Él traga. —Yo… creo que te debo una disculpa —logra decir, regañándose mentalmente por sus presunciones desconsideradas—. Es claro que me he comportado equívocamente, no dándome cuenta que no se considera correcto coquetear con otros en Midgard, no hay nada impropio con eso en Asgard, así que asumí que era un comportamiento normal también aquí, si hubiera sabido que no lo era yo me hubiera abstenido de ello.

Tony le mira en silencio, pero sus ojos le urgen a Loki que continúe así que lo hace.

—Te aseguro, lo que sea que haya dicho o hecho con el Capitán, no significa algo —Loki se apresura para tranquilizarlo, bastante consciente de que es lo que Tony quiere escuchar—. Sólo era por la mera diversión de hacerlo,  yo no siento ninguna atracción real hacia él, ni nada que se pueda siquiera comparar a lo que siento por ti y créeme, lo que sea que Steve pueda tener a su favor, tú lo eclipsas en cada aspecto.

Y de repente lo ojos de Tony lucen esperanzados de nuevo, como si lo que sea que perdió hace unos momentos se apresurara a regresar.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —dice el hombre, aún sonando un poco apagado— Porque como que parecías muy en serio…

—No significa nada, Tony y voy a detener mi comportamiento hacia el Capitán ahora que entiendo que te molesta –dice sintiendo como algo se derrite dentro de él ante la imagen de esos ojos de cachorro—. Créeme, te elegiría a ti por encima de Steve cualquier día, en cualquier momento,  Ni siquiera tendría que hacer una pregunta.

Tony se queda callado por un rato antes de hablar, pero cuando al fin lo hace mueve sus pies un poco luciendo incómodo. —Sabes, lamento haber explotado de esa forma, yo sólo estaba asustado de que tú… ya no me quisieras, que prefirieras a Steve más que a mí.

_Wow, en verdad arruinó esto ¿Verdad?_

—No te preocupes por eso, está bien —Loki le asegura y en verdad _así es_ , porque ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado _él_ si pensara que Tony lo estuviera cambiando por alguien más? Ciertamente no mucho mejor.

Tony parece considerarlo por un momento. —Entonces es otro caso de choque de culturas entre Midgard y Asgard, supongo —bufa un poco—. ¿Cómo demonios ustedes pueden andar tan casuales sobre eso de coquetear con otros enfrente de tu pareja? Me han abofeteado más de una vez por hacer algo como eso.

Loki ladea su cabeza aliviado de que Tony suene más como su yo normal. —Bueno, si se espera que te quedes casado con la misma persona por lo que pueden ser unos pocos miles de años, necesitas un escape como eso, si no es que estás hecho de piedra y hielo; Por eso el coqueteo es completamente aceptable, mientras se quede en eso —mira a Tony por un momento—. ¿Entonces quieres decir que ustedes, humanos, nunca coquetean entre ustedes, si están involucrados con alguien más?

—Al menos no enfrente de nuestra pareja —Tony responde, soltando un poco de aire entre sus labios.

—¿No? —dice, levantando una ceja—. ¿Entonces como los mantienen interesados y alerta?

Esta vez Tony resopla, en definitiva sonando como su antiguo yo. —Quédate tranquilo, podría mostrarte una cuantas maneras.

—¿Oh? —Loki sonríe, sintiendo como la tensión entre ellos se disuelve junto con el malentendido idiota—. En ese caso, sugeriría que menos palabras y más acción.

Incapaz de detenerse y ansioso de desaparece esa grieta entre ellos, camina hacia Tony y lo toma en un beso profundo a pesar de saber que accedieron a no hacer nada de eso mientras Steve aún estuviera aquí.  Él medio espera que Tony lo aleje en cualquier segundo, así que disfruta la cercanía mientras puede, bebiendo de esa esencia y sabor deliciosos que el otro hombre ofrece, cualquier atracción simple que Steve pudiera haber ejercido sobre él es barrida por el ataque de deseo por Tony que le invade cuando dos manos se sujetan a sus costados y una lengua empuja contra sus labios demandando la entrada.

Después de un momento fantástico de aturdimiento, rompen el beso pero los brazos de Tony aún están sujetos a él, es obvio que no le va a dejar ir en un ningún momento próximo.

Él mira directamente a los brazos rodeando su cintura, y luego al rostro del hombre, ladeando su cabeza. —Pensé que habías dicho que no deberíamos de hacer nada de esto con Steve por aquí.

Tony sonríe mientras se acerca, mordiendo un poco el cuello de Loki antes de responder. —No te preocupes, nuestro héroe favorito dejó la casa hace un rato para ir a una junta con SHIELD, dijo que estaría fuera por un par de horas —una mano está navegando muy diestramente por debajo de la bastilla de la camiseta de Loki,  tiembla ante el toque tan ligero de piel contra piel, tan extrañado.

—Tenemos suficiente tiempo para algo de diversión y juegos antes de que regrese —Tony dice junto a su oído, luego roza sus caderas contra Loki quien puede sentir la erección a través de la ropa—. Aunque para ser honestos, por mucho que quiera hacer uso de cada minuto y por mucho que me enorgullezca de mi  resistencia, me temo que el jugueteo tendrá que ser recortado más de lo usual, me estoy _muriendo de hambre_ aquí.

Loki se ríe. —Eso estaría muy bien conmigo, no veo razón para… alargar las cosas más de lo necesario.

Antes de que tan siquiera hubiera terminado de hablar, la otra mano de Tony ha encontrado su camino debajo de la playera también, vagando por su piel, el toque es casi eléctrico, la manera en que hormiguea por toda su espina dorsal y enciende sus terminaciones nerviosas más sensibles.

Loki agarra su ropa con dos puños y jala la playera por encima de su cabeza y la avienta al piso, un segundo después, su espalda es empujada contra la pared mientras Tony está agachado, trazando con su lengua caminos calientes sobre su pecho, una mano en su cintura, la otra acariciando su entrepierna.

No, es claro que Tony no va a ir lento esta noche; Él sonríe ante la perspectiva mientras se frota con el toque, una mano aferrándose a la nuca de Tony, sus dedos enredándose en la mata de cabello que cae incontrolable.

La lengua vagando por su torso encuentra su camino hacia un pezón, moviéndose en círculos golosos alrededor del botón endurecido, se permite disfrutar de la sensación por un rato mientras recarga su cabeza contra la pared, luego procede a lidiar con la playera de Tony también, batallando un poco antes de lograr quitar la tela de encima del hombre quien parece haberse transformado en manos, dedos y lengua.

Loki deja que sus dedos se deslicen por la espalda musculosa expuesta, luego levanta a Tony por otro beso que es cálido, íntimo y necesitado, todo mezclado en uno.

Cuando por fin se separan, mira por sobre su hombro hacia la sala de estar visible a través de la entrada a su lado.

—¿El sillón? —susurra, casi sin aliento por la lujuria.

—El sillón —es la respuesta rasposa.

* * *

El sillón no es muy grande ni muy cómo para las actividades siguientes, pero a él no le importa. Está mucho más cerca que la cama más cercana y ese es como que el único requisito que importa en este punto.

Ellos llegan a tropezones a los cojines, cayendo en un enredo de piernas que ninguno se preocupa en arreglar.

_Demonios, si que esta excitado._

Sus manos acarician hasta que encuentran la pretina del pantalón de Loki, y los rompe en lugar de bajarlos, agradecido de que el dios este usando pantalones deportivos fáciles de remover.

Y Loki ya esta tan jodidamente erecto que es asombroso y él está a punto de-

—Señor, ¿Le puedo recordad que aún tiene que hacer esa llamada que le prometió el otro día al Sr. Anderson sobre la aleación de paladio?  —la voz de Jarvis de repente suena del cielo.

Tony casi gruñe de la exasperación. —Jarvis ¿qué no puedes ver que _estoy ocupado_ aquí? —logra decir, haciendo una nota mental de cambiar la programación del IA para que se calle cuando sea que este por involucrarse en cualquier cosa sexual—. No me molestes por la siguiente media hora ¿de acuerdo?

—Como desee, señor —es la respuesta imperturbable.

Debajo de él Loki se ríe, sus dedos ocupados en acariciar el trasero de Tony.

_Hablando de eso ¿Por qué aún tiene los pantalones puestos?_

Sentándose sobre las piernas de Loki, se pelea contra los botones de sus propios pantalones – y demonios, por qué tiene que haber tantos de ellos – temporalmente ignorando la tentación de agarrar ese miembro erecto yaciendo unas cuantas pulgadas de él, sólo esperando por su atención.

_Muy bien, sólo un botón más, puedo lograr esto…_

Y entonces, de repente hay un sonido confundido que no salió ni de él ni de Loki, haciendo que se congele como ciervo a media carretera. Automáticamente, su cabeza se gira a su alrededor para encarar a Steve que está parado en la entrada, luciendo como que acaba de observar el fin del mundo. Lo que, al parecer, no está muy alejado de la verdad.

_Ups._

—Hola, Capipaleta —dice suavemente, sonriéndole con todos los dientes al otro hombre—. ¿Supongo que tu reunión terminó un poco antes de lo planeado?

Steve ni siquiera se digna a responder eso mientras sale rápidamente de ahí, rojo como un tomate.


	129. Chapter 129

No se topa ni con un pedazo de lycra del Capitán hasta el siguiente día, cuando Steve lo acorrala en la cocina, una mirada en su rostro que le recuerda a un padre que está a punto de darle un largo discurso sobre el comportamiento socialmente aceptable a su hijo adolescente, es casi risible la manera en que separa todo, negocios y deber aunque su incomodidad con la situación puede verse a millas a la distancia.

Es bastante claro que el tipo también está molesto, la manera en que está mirando a Tony como si hubiera hecho algo verdaderamente Malo y Sucio, se prepara para el discurso nada placentero, no esperando en particular el escuchar lo que Steve tiene que decir, porque puede imaginar la mayoría a decir verdad, es probable que esté de acuerdo, si estuviera en la parte de un tercero observando a alguien en una situación similar, porque en verdad el tener sexo con alguien que es técnicamente – al menos para la definición de Alguien Importante – tu esclavo, no se ve como la epítome de que hay consentimiento.

—Oh, buenos días Elásticos ¿tuviste dulces sueños? —dice alegre, poniendo su fachada de no-me-importa-porque-todo-está-bien-y-perfecto, tratando de comportarse como si nada estuviera fuera de lo normal.

No obtiene una respuesta a eso, Steve – magistralmente como si no hiciera otra cosa en su vida – se endereza muy rígido mirando a Tony con ojos como el acero. —¿No te da _un poco_ de vergüenza, Stark? —es  la pregunta severa y no puede evitar preguntarse si el hombre ha practicado este discurso antes, o si está a punto de irse por la ruta improvisada.

—¿Vergüenza? Oh, sí seguro que la tengo —se encoge de hombros— Incluso sentí algo de eso aquella vez que me encontraron desnudo afuera de-

Steve le interrumpe, aparentemente no está de humor para escuchar anécdotas vergonzosas. —Te estás aprovechando, estás usando la situación y lo que es mas – estás usando a alguien que no está en posición de decir no —un dedo se ha levantado con cada infracción, como si llevaran la cuenta de sus transgresiones—. En _verdad_ pensaba mejor de ti —entona con una voz muy propia y fastidiosa que sólo Steve sabe cómo hacer.

Y a pesar de saber muy bien cuan acertada es, la acusación aún le enerva, especialmente al considerar cuando ha caminado con las pelotas  más azules que un pitufo congelado sin hacerle nada a Loki porque no soñaría en forzar a alguien de esa manera.

Seguro, puede que le haya hecho _otras_ cosas al dios antes de las que no está para nada orgulloso,  no hay duda de que son cosas que pudo haber manejado mejor incluso después de esas semanas iníciales cuando el rencor que sea que tenía en contra de Loki se había disuelto, pero no hay una cosa de la que alguien pueda acusarlo y esa es aprovecharse; _Pudo_ haberlo hecho por supuesto y Loki pudiera haber aceptado bajo la creencia de que no tenía opción, pero aun así esa idea jamás había cruzado su mente.

El ardor de la molestia crece en una puñalada viciosa, por supuesto que Steve se iba a ofender por el hecho de que él tenía sexo con un ex súper villano convertido en esclavo, o por el hecho de tener sexo con otro hombre, o por tener sexo con alguien con quien no estaba casado, o por tener sexo del todo, o por _cualquiera_ teniendo sexo.

Quizás deba de mantener esto en un nivel más civilizado, considerando que su compañero interlocutor es un santurrón como Steve, pero su molestia rápidamente le gana a la calma racional.

—Aprovecharme ¿eh? ¿Es _así_ como lució para ti? —escupe, furia mal disimulada en su voz al tiempo que enfrenta esa mirada congelante con una propia—. Es gracioso, porque mientras estabas parado ahí en la entrada como Tom el Curioso sobre nosotros, habría pensado que tú notarás un pequeño detalle, O debería decir no tan pequeño, llamémosle esa _erección pulsante_ que Loki portaba ¿ya habías visto una de esas antes?

Y oh, puede ver como Steve se tensa ante eso, ya sea porque Tony uso una Palabra Sucia o porque le recuerda esa vista indecente que le recibió la tarde anterior, pero no le puede importar mucho. —En cualquier caso, creo que algo como _eso_ sería difícil de ignorar y es un muy buen indicador de que alguien lo hace por voluntad propia ¿no lo crees?

Steve luce positivamente rojo, pero aún no está dispuesto a dejarse vencer. —Loki es tu esclavo, al menos de acuerdo con la designación que Asgard le dio. ¿Cómo puede ser algo como eso _no_ aprovecharse de él? —pregunta, los músculos de sus brazos tensando con la indignación.

Tony suspira, su ira previa se disuelve un poco, de alguna manera si, puede entender a Steve en definitiva, es probable que esa hubiera sido la reacción de cualquiera – alguien que no hubiera atravesado por esos meses extraños en la vida rara de Tony Stark y que hubiera experimentado personalmente todos los giros bizarros en el camino.

—Quizás porque no lo he estado _tratando_ como a un esclavo —dice—. Loki es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y si quiere que paremos nos detendremos, te aseguro que todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido con su consentimiento total —se detiene un momento, porque o está seguro de que quiere soltar algún detalle enfrente de Steve, aunque lo hace de cualquier modo—. De hecho, fue _Loki_ quien instigo todo eso no fui yo. —Y puede ver la duda manifestándose en el rostro del Capitán ante eso en la forma de sus ojos entornándose y la boca apretándose y esas arrugas en la ceja—. Sí, es correcto ya me escuchaste,  Loki vino a _mí_ , no de otra forma ¿De acuerdo?

—Aún así —el Capitán accede, aunque aún luce poco convencido—, fue muy poco considerado el aceptarle tal oferta, alguien en su situación puede bien tomar esto como una oportunidad de ponerse en gracia con la persona que tiene poder absoluto sobre él. ¿Consideraste eso? ¿Que lo que tú interpretaste como disposición fue solo un acto de auto preservación de alguien tratando de mejorar su posición?

Al menos Steve suena como si estuviera menos enojado ahora, pero aún muy lejos de estar satisfecho y sigue sin gustarle ese tono acusatorio que tiene, como si Tony fuera una ameba arrastrándose en el fondo de la escalara moral evolutiva y que usaría eso para su propio beneficio. ¿Pero cómo podría esperar explicarle algo a Steve – los mal entendidos, las expectativas iniciales de Loki, la falta de comunicación y luego el desarrollo lento pero seguro entre ambos, esa confianza y afecto creciendo y como terminó por _preocuparse_ por Loki?

Pero no hay palabras para expresar algo como eso, incluso si tuviera que dar un recuento detallado de todo lo que ha pasado desde que el dios fue dejado en su puerta como un paquete enviado por equivocación sin una dirección de devolución Steve no entendería, no hay manera de que entienda – la confianza de Loki desarrollándose lentamente, delicada y vulnerable atrapado entre sus manos, un apretón desconsiderado suficiente para aplastarlo; su indecisión para confiar y abrirse, diciéndose uno al otro secretos que pocos han tenido el privilegio de escuchar antes; tantas cosas pequeñas pero importantes que para alguien que no lo ha experimentado de primera mano, podría ser imposible de comprender verdaderamente.

Y siente como su enojo se resbala como agua sobre un impermeable porque al final, supone que no puede culpar a Steve por sus suposiciones, el Capitán es un hombre de buen corazón, mostrando preocupación por el bienestar de Loki de esa manera, incluso si no tiene nada que ganar de eso o sin alguna otra razón para preocuparse por el otro más que “Hacer lo Correcto”, ciertamente mucho más de buen corazón de lo que _Tony f_ ue en un inicio con Loki después de que fue aventado en su torre.

Estudia el rostro de Steve viendo que aún queda un poco de duda, así que dice la única cosa que en verdad puede decir en esta situación. —Confía en mí, no hay nada a lo que Loki haya sido obligado o que en verdad no quiera. ¿No me crees? Entonces anda y pregúntale tu mismo.

Steve parece casi a punto de girarse sobre sus talones y hacer eso, pero si esas eran sus intenciones, se detiene cuando Tony habla de nuevo.

—¿Vas a poner esto en tu reporte para Fury? —pregunta, gimiendo internamente ante la idea. El explicar sus acciones a Steve es bastante malo, pero Fury será mucho peor y a diferencia de Steve, la preocupación principal del siempre sospechoso Director no es si Tony se está aprovechando, sino saber si Loki está usando el sexo como un medio para manipularlo para cualquier plan diabólico que un dios sin poderes y privado de su magia aún pueda lograr.

Steve se pone de un color más rojo. —No —logra decir medio ahogándose con la palabra—. No considero que esto sea asunto de SHIELD.

Y Tony pude sentirse relajarse un poco. _Muy bien, gracias a dios por esos pequeños favores._

Un silencio incómodo le sigue y es ahí cuando Tony decide el sacar un asunto que le ha estado rondando por la cabeza estos últimos días, la conversación es ya de por sí lo suficientemente incómoda como está, así que puede que sea mejor el hablar ahora que el nivel está tan alto.

—Sabes cuál es el acuerdo con Asgard respecto a la sentencia de Loki ¿Cierto? —Suelta, no esperando por una respuesta—. Va a pasar dos años como esclavo antes de ser ascendido a la categoría de persona libre de nuevo.

—Lo sé —Steve reconoce con un asentimiento de su cabeza, parece medio aliviado por el cambio de tema—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

 _Muy bien, aquí va todo_.

—Porque en caso de que algo pudiera ocurrirme en los próximos dos años –no lo sé, como que me secuestren alienígenas y me diseccionen, o que mi traje de Iron Man desarrolle una conciencia propia y se rebele violentamente contra su dueño, o que sea aplastado hasta morir por una horda de súper modelos desesperadas por ganarse un favor del soltero supuestamente más codiciado de América– no quiero que Loki corra el riesgo de terminar con alguien que tome su posición actual como una excusa para abusar de él —hace una pausa, pero si hay algo de entendimiento creciendo en Steve de hacia dónde va esto, no está dando señales de eso.

 _Bien, entonces no tiene otra opción más que soltar la gran bomba él mismo_.

—Así que quiero poner en mi testamento que si llegó a colgar los tenis antes de que la sentencia de Loki termine, él será entregado a ti.

Y los ojos de Steve se agrandan como platos gigantes. — ¿ _A mí?_ —tartamudea, y atragantándose con la palabra—. ¿Qué… por qué – por qué _yo_?

No es la pregunta más elegante que Tony haya escuchado, pero es predecible. Y la respuesta que da es brutalmente honesta, porque no hay razón para otra cosa.

—Porque no puedo pensar en una mejor persona para eso que tú Steve —dice con simpleza.

 _Y en verdad, no puede_.

—Pero yo… yo no podría —la incredulidad se derrama de cada palabra que Steve lucha por expresar para decir lo que quiere—. Debe de haber otros que… que puedan aceptar tal responsabilidad.

Tony se encoge de hombros. —Vamos a ser razonables aquí. ¿Cuánta gente conoces que se le pueda confiar algo como esto? ¿Qué tengas la certeza de que nunca le harán algo malo o que abusarán de él de alguna forma? Y por el bienestar de la discusión, supongamos que fuera un miembro de la familia o un amigo tuyo en lugar de Loki, y que tú tuvieras que elegir a alguien que tuviera poder ilimitado sobre esa persona, ¿con quién te sentirías cómodo eligiendo para esta tarea?

Steve se queda callado por un rato pero eso está bien, porque Tony ya sabe la respuesta. _Nadie._

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo aquí Capitán, en verdad no hay alguien excepto _tú, solo_ confiaría en ti con esto.

Observa como la manzana de Adán de Steve se mueve cuando traga. —Sabes, no creo que un testamento como ése pueda ser válido aquí en América en primer lugar, tú no puedes simplemente ceder a una persona de ésa amanera —dice, declarando lo obvio.

—No es para beneficio de nuestras leyes Americanas, es por Asgard – ellos son quienes están llevando el espectáculo a pesar de todo, así que no, no me refiero a un testamento firmado y aprobado por uno de los mejores abogados de América, pero un bonito pergamino que Thor se lleva a Asgard, donde se marque claramente mi intención y que se asegure de que Loki vaya a donde se supone que tiene que ir y que no sea llevado a uno de los calabozos de SHIELD para ser torturado y usado para experimentos, estoy seguro de que Asgard y Thor harán que mi decisión sea respetada incluso si a ninguna persona en éste planeta le importa —explica.

Steve luce pálido, mordiéndose el labio.

Tony se acerca y le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro. —No te preocupes, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de aventar la toalla de alguna manera en los próximos cincuenta años al menos, así que probablemente esto no suceda, sólo es por precaución, por seguridad eso es todo.

Atrapa la mirada de Steve con sus ojos. —¿Así que qué dices, hombresote? Si en verdad están preocupado porque Loki no sea abusado o que se aprovechen de él, ésta es tu oportunidad perfecta para tomar acción y asegurarte de que no suceda —presiona, sabiendo que la batalla ya está ganada cuando ve esa  mirada resignada en el rostro del otro hombre.

Hay un suspiro pesado pero luego Steve asiente con lentitud. —Muy bien, ponme como el… guardián de Loki entonces, si la necesidad llegará a surgir.

 Tony le sonríe muy ampliamente. —Asombroso. Sabía que podía contar contigo, Capipaleta.


	130. Chapter 130

Está sentado en la sala leyendo un libro cuando Steve entra aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de Loki y con eso, levanta su mirada de las páginas sobre el regazo.

—¿Sí, Capitán? —dice, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente— ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?

Es obvio que Steve quiere hablar con él y dado el color rosado de sus mejillas, que se está volviendo más oscuro con los segundos no es difícil de adivinar de cuál tema se trata.

—¿Te importa si me siento? —Steve logra decir, indicando una de las sillas enfrente del sillón al otro lado de la mesa.

—Para nada.

Steve se sienta Luego se retuerce de manera incomoda por unos segundos, luciendo como si tratara de encontrar una posición cómoda en un asiento cubierto de chinchetas.

—Sobre ayer… —el hombre dice finalmente, una vez más aclarando su garganta como si algo se le hubiera atorado.

—¿Sí? —Loki responde, vagamente divertido por los desconcertados esfuerzos de sacar el tema a discusión.

—Bien, lo primero es que deseo disculparme por, ah, interrumpir durante un… bueno, una ocasión privada porque en verdad no era mi intención —el rostro tan guapo se pone un tono más rojo mientras el Capitán se  reacomoda en su silla, como si tuviera hormigas moviéndose debajo de su playera.

Loki asiente de manera aprobatoria. —No necesita preocuparse, no es la primera vez que algo así me ha sucedido.

 _Y en verdad, no lo es_.

El otro hombre se tensa un poco ante esa declaración, pero elije no comentar. —Aunque no vine aquí sólo para disculparme —dice y luego hay una pausa incomoda durante la cual es obvio que Steve está buscando las palabras correctas—. Lo que iba a decir es que en verdad no considero que lo que Stark ha estado haciendo contigo sea… aceptable, dadas las circunstancias.

Por supuesto, eso es lo que ha estado preocupando al Capitán, no fue difícil ver que eso venía, considerando la misma vacilación de Tony cuando Loki hizo sus primeros avances y como el hombre había pensado que alguien en la situación de Loki sería incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones en cuanto a con quién quisiera tener sexo, bueno por supuesto, en Asgard los esclavos no tendrían libertad de decidir tales cosas por si mismos si su amos querían algo diferente, pero no hay duda de que aún así ellos estarían muy conscientes de sus propias preferencias y de con quién les _gustaría_ involucrarse sexualmente o no.

De cierta manera, es casi irónico como los midgardianos consideran que incluso los esclavos tienen derechos de hombres libres y aún así, no confían en sus habilidades para reconocer algo tan simple, una cosa tan obvia como el con quién les gustaría compartir su cama, como si fuera una virgen confundida y sonrojada que nunca a conocido a un hombre antes.

Y para ser honestos, también está un poco divertido.

—Tiene razón, Capitán, lo que Tony ha estado haciendo conmigo no puede ser considerado aceptable ni imaginándolo.

Es como si un cúmulo de nubes tormentosas  se moviera por el rostro de Steve ante eso y su boca se abre preparándose para lo que sin duda será un indignado discurso pero Loki le corta. —De hecho, sería un insulto a sus talentos el solo llamarlos “Aceptables”, creo que “Exorbitante” o “Increíbles” serían términos más apropiados —aclara sonriendo dulcemente.

La boca de Steve permanece abierta, aunque ni una palabra sale de ella por un largo rato.

—Bien… el hombre al final logra decir, es claro que está nervioso y desconcertado por esa respuesta inesperada—. Pienso que está claro que Stark no está consciente de lo que está haciendo y lo que implica, de cómo está la situación y…

—Déjeme asegurarle que Tony sabe _exactamente_ lo que está haciendo —Loki continua donde las palabras quea Steve parecían habérsele perdido y que no encontraron su camino de vuelta—. He tenido muchas parejas que han estado mucho menos conscientes y cuyo desempeño ha sido mucho menos impresionante.

Steve parece como que mejor preferiría estar en medio de una horda de toros desbocados que seguir en la sala mucho más, pero siendo el soldado valiente que es, continúa.

—Es verdad que Stark pueda no ver algún problema con eso, porque tiene muy poca compunción cuando se trata de… contacto sexual. Pero incluso el debería de saber que esto está mal,  a pesar de tener una… mente tan sucia.

Loki levanta una ceja. —Bien, concuerdo con usted sobre la parte de la mente sucia, habiendo sido yo él afortunado destinatario de ella yno es que me esté quejando.

Las manos de Steve están sujetando los reposabrazos, sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza, pero no se va a rendir aún y a Loki le gusta aún más por eso.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Stark es del tipo de hombre al que no le es extraño enredarse indiscriminadamente en… el placer carnal sin considerar las repercusiones —Steve dice como si no hubiera escuchado a Loki, mirando un punto a unas cuantas pulgadas de su rostro—. Incluso los medios se han enterado y han reportado sus numerosas… conquistas sexuales en el pasado. Y me doy cuenta que alguien que ya ha tenido demasiadas parejas puede no detenerse a reflexionar mucho en las circunstancias, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que aún así no está _bien_.

Loki sonríe inocentemente, divertido por la obvia dificultad que tiene el Capitán de sacar de su boca alguna palabra remotamente relacionada con sexo. —Sabe, tengo más de doscientos años - ¿Quiere adivinar cuantas parejas _he_ tenido? —se ríe— Yo no creo que Tony se acerque ni un poco, incluso si hubiera pasado toda su vida haciendo más nada.

Luego se pone serio, decidiendo que ya se ha divertido con el hombre sonrojado mientras le mira a los ojos. —Capitán, aprecio su preocupación pero le aseguro que no tiene fundamentos, fui yo quien se acercó a Tony no al revés, tengo cualquier oportunidad para decir que no si así lo quiero y el caso es – que lo quiero, yo así lo decidí y preferiría continuar con nuestras a _ctividades_ juntos porque las disfruto inmensamente.

Un silencio sigue a sus palabras en el cual pareciera que el hombre está tratando de procesar lo que ha dicho Loki pero sin mucho éxito. —Bien, no estoy diciendo que tengo alguna mala intención pero aún así, Stark no está pensando, no se da cuenta de que está utilizando sus posiciones relativas —Steve dice lentamente, pero ya no parece estar muy seguro de sí mismo, de hecho, suena como si sólo estuviera peleando sólo por hacerlo, como si abandonar su punto de vista fuera un insulto a sus preciosos estándares morales.

—¿Posiciones relativas? —Loki dice, su voz un tanto divertida— ¿Seguro que quiere hablar de eso? ¿No cree que eso implique demasiados detalles?

Con eso, Steve finalmente tiene suficiente y se levanta tan rápido de su silla que ésta casi se voltea al deslizarse por el suelo, camina unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta. —Muy bien, comprendo —logra decir con voz un tanto tensa—.Pero si… si tienes algún problema con éste asunto, házmelo saber y haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarte.

—Le agradezco su oferta, Capitán —Loki dice con una sonrisa amplia—. Aunque estoy seguro que no será necesario, Tony es perfectamente adecuado para mis necesidades sexuales y nos va bien; no tenemos problemas que requieran que una tercera parte nos ayude en nuestra habitación.

Con eso Steve finamente tiene suficiente y huye de la habitación.

Loki se ríe para sus adentros y tiene que admitirlo – Steve es dulce, realmente lo es, pero definitivamente no es _Tony_.

Aún sonriendo, regresa a su libro, de nuevo sumergiéndose en la historia exótica midgardiana en sus manos.

Quizá debería de sentirse un poco culpable por avergonzar al Capitán de esa manera, pero no puede evitar pensar que si eres un dios de las travesuras, estás predispuesto a divertirte un poco (de buena manera) a expensas de otras personas de vez en cuando.

* * *

Poco después de que Steve se fuera de la habitación, Tony entra y Loki mira al hombre larga y gozosamente, su plática previa con el Capitán ha agitado unas cuantas ideas en él y aún no está nada feliz de que fueran interrumpidos ayer,después de todo, nunca lograron terminar dado que el ambiente ya estaba arruinado y Tony estaba según sus propias palabras demasiado incomodo para continuar.

Aunque no parece que Tony tenga tales intenciones por el momento, así que se traga el pequeño suspiro de decepción esperando escapar de sus labios, en lugar de eso espera a que el hombre le diga que es lo que trae en la cabeza.

Tony se sienta en la misma silla que Steve estaba ocupando solo hace unos minutos, colocando una pierna sobre la otra y recargándose perezosamente.

—Supongo que Estrellas y Elásticos ya tuvo su plática contigo, si logré interpretar de manera correcta el rostro color tomate que estaba portando cuando me topé con él hace unos minutos —Tony dice con las esquinas de sus labios elevándose ligeramente.

Loki sonríe también. —Sí, tuvimos una… plática interesante —concluye—. De alguna manera, el Capitán parece estar bajo la impresión de que la esclavitud me ha hecho incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones tanto como con quien me gustaría compartir mi cama.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo —Tony dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque supongo que no puedo culparlo realmente, la situación es medio extraña después de todo, al menos para nosotros los humanos quienes hemos abandonado el negocio de la esclavitud hace algunas generaciones.

Tamborilea sus dedos contra su rodilla por unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo. —En realidad hay algo que he querido preguntarte para asegurarme que estás de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Y que sería eso?

—Bueno, en caso… de que algo letal fuera a cruzar mi camino en los siguientes dos años, quería poner en mi testamento que tú bueno, pasarías a Steve —Tony luce bastante incomodo, es claro que el concepto le molesta—. ¿Estarías bien con eso?

Y a pesar de que preferiría no pensar en la perspectiva de que algo pudiera pasarle a Tony – y no sólo por cómo afectaría su propia posición aquí en Midgard – no puede evitar sentir algo tibio dentro de sí, que Tony se preocupa lo suficiente por él que quiere salvaguárdale contra tal eventualidad y se asegure de que nada malo le vaya a pasar a él.

—No sé de alguien en Midgard que preferiría que ocupara esa posición, aunque en verdad espero que nunca tenga que suceder —dice lentamente, asintiendo en aceptación—, pero estoy bastante curioso de cuál sería la respuesta de Steve ante tal petición. ¿Ya le preguntaste sobre esto?

—Sí, ya lo hice. Y no estaba muy emocionado con la idea pero aceptó.

Y Loki siente otro hormigueo tibio dentro de su pecho mientras mira a Tony. —supongo que el asunto está resuelto entonces. Gracias por… hacer estos arreglos en mi nombre.

—Oye —Tony dice, tomándole de las manos—. Por supuesto que lo haría, no hay manera de que vaya a arriesgar que termines con cualquiera que pueda lastimarte, Steve puede que sea tan divertido como una tabla, pero al menos es un buen tipo que puede ser confiable,él sería la última persona en la Tierra – bueno, excepto por los tuyos en verdad – en hacerte algo malo a ti.

—Lo sé —Loki sonríe, ese hormigueo expandiéndose mientras mira a Tony, el hombre más asombroso que seguramente Midgard tiene para ofrecer, ni siquiera Steve podría compararse con él.


	131. Chapter 131

La idea de por fin tener a Loki de vuelta en su cama durante la noche, en lugar de tener al dios durmiendo en su propia habitación para poder mantener la fachada es maravillosa, en verdad lo había extrañado durante estos larguísimos días que Steve estuvo aquí.

Él observa mientras el dios se desviste – sus movimientos lentos y deliberadamente provocativos, es obvio que está muy consciente de la mirada hambrienta de Tony que mira cada uno de sus movimientos – y luego se desliza lentamente hacia donde Tony ya está yaciendo sobre las sábanas, babeando completamente ante la visión.

El genio sonríe mientras el cuerpo pálido se presiona en su costado, una piel extensa contra la de él tan deliciosamente cerca. —¿Me extrañaste? —es el susurro seductivo que se escucha al tiempo que su propio brazo se ajusta alrededor de su compañero y un estremecimiento delicioso viaja por toda su espina dorsal ante la promesa en esa voz.

—Más que al alcohol después de una semana de sobriedad —admite mordiendo ligeramente la oreja que está muy cerca de su boca, disfrutando el diminuto temblor en el dios que le sigue, deja que su mano viaje por un costado de Loki acariciando con movimientos lentos su camino hacia el torso del dios.

La cabeza de Loki se echa hacia atrás ante el toque al tiempo que un suspiro pesado de alegría escapa sus labios,motivado Tony mueve su mano aún más abajo para dejarla justo encima de la cadera de Loki dando un pequeño tour por su trasero antes de continuar por el duro músculo de su muslo, como extrañó la sensación de esa suave piel bajo su palma, el toque sensual como un bálsamo relajante sobre una horrible irritación.

Un momento después, Loki se gira para quedar sobre su espalda y se estira cuan largo es mientras cierra sus ojos, como si se derritiera en el colchón, exponiendo su cuerpo entero para el toque de Tony, la vista es encantadora y Tony se traga un gemido.

Con eso, Loki abre sus ojos lentamente, mirándolo por debajo de unos cuantos mechones de cabello rebelde. —Sólo tócame, Tony —ronronea  levantando su mano hacia su propio pecho y dejando que sus dedos acaricien su piel, imitando lo que quiere que Tony haga—. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí, por _todo_ mi cuerpo.

Demonios, Loki sabe exactamente que decir y como excitarlo como si no hubiera un mañana y por supuesto, Tony no es quien para negarle a un dios un deseo como ese.

Así que se levanta y se sienta sobre el cuerpo desnudo junto a él, sentándose sobre el estómago bajo, el miembro endurecido de Loki rosando contra su trasero.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, mi vida —proclama y coloca sus palmas sobre el pecho pálido, acariciándolo gentilmente- Loki rueda los ojos con el apodo, pero si tenía la intención de ofrecer alguna queja verbal es inmediatamente ignorada por el suave gemido que escapa de sus labios.

Tony deja que sus manos continúen vagando por el torso de Loki, sobre su pecho, sus costados y su estómago; el toque es tan placentero después de haber estado sin el por tantos días y es una sensación bastante especial por sí misma, el solo estar sentado aquí acariciando y tocando el cuerpo de Loki de esta manera simplemente enfocándose en la sensación de la piel moviéndose contra piel y las sensaciones cosquilleando, la suavidad y la _cercanía_ ; de alguna manera, esta simple cercanía es más intima que la mayoría de los actos sexuales serían, la manera en que lo hacen tan consciente de la presencia del dios.

Loki se remueve bajo su peso, soltando uno de los más deliciosos sonidos al tiempo que Tony trabaja sobre él, estirando su cuerpo, sus manos yendo sobre su cabeza para sujetar las barras de metal de la cabecera.

Con el corazón acelerado, se inclina sobre el cuerpo respirando fuertemente bajo de él, su toque trazando los brazos estirados de Loki hasta que alcanza sus manos aún aferrándose a la cabecera, los dedos cerrándose con gentileza alrededor de las muñecas mientras primero muerde y luego besa el cuello, sus labios y lengua masajeando la suave piel.

No es hasta que se sienta de nuevo jadeando por aire que Loki abre sus ojos dándole una sonrisa positivamente traviesa.

—Entonces Tony… —dice, su lengua lamiendo brevemente sus labios en una muestra pecadora de deseo y lujuria al tiempo que sus caderas se elevaban ligeramente— ¿Quieres encadenarme?

El comentario le hace congelarse por un par de segundos en sorpresa,eso _no_ era lo que había esperado,parpadea mientras que el mundo a su alrededor regresa a su estado normal de nuevo, una vez más conteniendo esas cosas mundanas que no son piel sedosa, toques que te roban el aliento y _Loki_. Y luego se da cuenta que sus dedos aún están cerrados alrededor de las muñecas del dios, sosteniéndolo en un agarre firme con sus manos atrapadas por arriba de su cabeza.

Él suelta sus muñecas, las manos regresando lentamente a sus costados.

Es obvio que Loki entiende su vacilación y se ríe, divertido. —¿Nunca jugaste de este modo antes? —Otro movimiento de caderas—. ¿No me digas que el renombrado Tony Stark nunca ha hecho esto antes? Porque si lo dices, _no_ te voy a creer.

Por supuesto que Loki tiene razón, es cierto que tiene esposas por ahí en algún lado ya que las ha usado con otras parejas, pero por alguna razón, él no esperaba que _Loki_ quisiera.

—Uh —logra decir, una parte de él preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan inseguro sobre algo en la cama. Bueno, antes de Loki, es decir—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Loki suspira con exasperación, es claro que encuentra sus preocupaciones ridículas. —Te aseguro que no lo habría dicho si no lo quisiera y  no es algo que no haya hecho antes, la única diferencia es que no podré usar magia para escaparme de mis ataduras —ladea su cabeza, mirando a Tony de manera intensa—. Como estoy seguro que tú lo sabes, esto es sobre confianza y yo confío plenamente que no harás nada que yo no quiera —se detiene por unos momentos para dejar que sus palabras sean digeridas—. Así que ¿qué dices? —pregunta mientras aprieta y suelta las barras de la cabecera un par de veces.

A decir verdad, estaría mintiendo totalmente si dijera que la imagen mental no le resulta extremadamente sexy y su miembro secunda la moción, agitándose alegremente en respuesta.

_Bueno, entonces. ¿Desde cuándo Tony Stark se ha negado a algo que alegrará sus juegos carnales un poco?_

—Muy bien —acepta, rodando hacia el filo de la cama, luego estirando su brazo para rebuscar en el cajón inferior de la mesita de noche, sus dedos rozan contra el metal que se ha ido a esconder al lugar más lejano del cajón, agarrándolo y sacándolo. Sólo en caso, checa que la llave aún esté ahí, o quizás puede que las cosas se pongan incomodas más al rato.

Las esposas están frías al contacto, pero Loki no protesta cuando las cierra, solo responde con esa sonrisa libidinosa suya y luego jala un poco, probándolas. El artículo resuena contra el metal de la cabecera y Tony se traga un gemido ante la visión del dios yaciendo ahí completamente expuesto y esperando su toque.

—Entonces, hu… —logra decir—. Solo dime si quieres que las quite y te las quito, di las palabras “pay de plátano” y las abriré.

La mirada que Loki le da es una de diversión—. Tus prácticas midgardianas definitivamente son extrañas, estoy seguro de que podré articular mi preocupación de la manera normal si así lo deseara, sin tener que recurrir a nombrar un platillo exótico.

Tony esta por responder a eso – o almenos preguntarle que tipo de palabras de seguridad los dioses usaban – pero lo piensa mejor. Hay muchas más cosas interesantes esperándolo.

Poniéndose  a gatas encima del dios atado, sus rodillas y manos a los costados del dios, comienza por el pliegue del cuello de Loki, justo donde se quedó hace unos minutos, sacando su lengua para probar la piel, deleitándose en su mezcla exhilarante de sabores dulces y salados.

Agonizantemente lento hace su camino hacia abajo, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo a su paso, cubriendo cada pedazo de piel que encuentra con sus labios. Llegando a un pezón lo traza en círculos con su lengua, al tiempo que Loki se tensa ante el suave toque, las esposas resonando por sus movimientos, mantiene su concentración sobre el pezón endurecido por un minuto mientras que una de sus manos se desliza para agarras el trasero de Loki, acariciándolo y masajeando esos cachetes firmes.

Moviéndose aún más abajo, acaricia con su nariz el abdomen del dios, sus músculos visibles de manera clara bajo la piel estirada, su lengua se hunde en el centro del ombligo de Loki y luego continúa explorando cada contorno cincelado de musculo, y el estomago de Loki se mueve al ritmo de su respiración agitada casi tan rápida como la suya,su mano aprieta un poco más fuerte el trasero de Loki con sus dedos enterrándose sin vergüenza en la piel.

Y continuando su camino de repente se detiene para quedarse a milímetros del miembro de Loki, el cambio en ese cuerpo es palpable, la respiración entrecortada es como una caricia tierna al oído de Tony mientras que el dios espera con anticipación su próximo movimiento.

Sin perturbarse – muy bien, no es verdad, pero al menos pretende no estarlo – pasa de largo el pene endurecido esperando su atención, en lugar de eso mueve su cabeza hacia la parte interna de un muslo; arriba Loki gimotea con decepción frustrada mientras que el sonido de metal contra metal acompaña los pequeños gemidos.

Divertido lame lentamente el muslo, comenzando en la base de la rodilla y luego subiendo hasta detenerse donde la pierna se une a la cadera, su otra mano se aleja de la parte posterior de Loki y comienza a seguir su camino por el otro muslo al tiempo que sus dedos diseñan trazos con el toque tan ligero como una pluma, deteniéndose justo antes de alcanzar la entrepierna.

Otro gemido de decepción del dios, trata de deslizar su cuerpo un poco hacia abajo para que su pene entre en contacto con la boca de Tony, pero las esposas ponen un alto definitivo a su progreso, finalmente como último recurso termina a decir sin aliento y de manera insistente — _Tony…_

Bueno, al menos así es como suena, aunque es un poco difícil de decir por la manera en que Loki está teniendo problemas para articular propiamente entre sus jadeos.

Demonios, adora cuando Loki suena de esa manera así que lame el muslo de nuevo, deteniéndose media pulgada más arriba que la última vez, pero aún sin llegar a donde Loki quiere, causando que se remueva y gima debajo suyo, así que continua provocándolo, su lengua moviéndose cerca y más cerca, sin siquiera tocar donde es Obvio que Loki quiere que toque.

Es casi como si se estuviera convirtiendo en una competencia en su cabeza – para ver quien se rinde primero, ya sea que Loki finalmente le ruegue que dedique sus tiernas atenciones sobre su pene, o que Tony sea incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo,por alguna razón quiere ganar, demostrar que puede resistir tanto como Loki, dios de miles de años o no.

—¿Sí, querido, hay algo que quieras? —pregunta con tanta inocencia fingida como puede, levantando su cabeza de donde su lengua había estado lamiendo, a unos cuantas pulgas de la erección de Loki para mirar al dios retorcerse, su voz no está tan estable como esperaba que estuviera para ser honestos, suena sospechosamente temblorosa, pero como sea,no es como que Loki esté en un estado más coherente, su miembro ya está humedecido, dejando ese camino de humedad brillante sobre su estómago.

Otro gemido frustradoy luego Loki finalmente se rinde. —Sólo… _hazlo_ Tony —jadea, haciendo otro intento fútil de guiar su miembro hacia la boca de Tony.

Dios, le encanta esto, escuchar a Loki rogando por su toque de esta manera, la plegaria vigorosa finalmente revienta las pocas ataduras, hechas de nada más que terquedad obstinada, que habían estado a penas sosteniendo su auto-control hasta ahora.

—Tus deseos son ordenes —logra decir antes de tomar el miembro duro, inclinando su cabeza para lamerlo lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, Loki tiembla mientras Tony juguetea con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza ya llena de pre-semen antes de desbordar completamente, tomando el pene en su boca y succionando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Una línea de palabras confusas le siguieron a sus atenciones, alentado succiona un poco más fuerte, presionando su lengua contra el falo mientras lo mueve dentro y fuera de entre sus labios apretados.

Bueno, puede que él no sea tan habilidoso como Loki, pero aún puede ser capaz de hacer que el dios disfrute mucho esto.

Puede decir en ese momento que Loki no va a durar mucho, pero toma eso como un cumplido mientras incrementa su ritmo, los sonidos sosos del miembro moviéndose entre sus labios y los gritos inarticulados de Loki llenando sus oídos.

Y el dios se corre con un grito, su cuerpo entero tensándose por unos segundos debajo de Tony. Él continua con un ritmo lento mientras Loki alivia su orgasmo, tragando el fluido caliente, luego se sienta para mirar al dios jadeante con  lo que está seguro es una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia.

—Ooh… —es todo lo que Loki logra decir por un rato, luego sus ojos se posan en el pene endurecido de Tony, separa sus piernas en una invitación silenciosa mientras su cuerpo se relaja contra las sábanas.

Tony no se retrasa en aceptar la oferta, un montón de lubricante después, dos de los dedos de Tony dentro del trasero de Loki preparándolo y relajándolo, Loki gime suavemente al tiempo que los dedos se deslizan y maldición el dios ya se está poniendo duro de nuevo.

 _Wow ¿Todos los dioses son así?_ Sí es así, desea poder ser uno.

Uno momento después, se desliza dentro de esa calidez estrecha y agradable, gimiendo de alivio, luego no está muy seguro de nada mas hasta que finalmente termina, excepto porque Loki se puso duro con sus embestidas y se corrió en la mano de Tony que ni se dio cuenta que tenía sobre el dios. ¿Cómo es eso posible?, no está seguro, pero los dioses claramente tienen un diseño diferente a los humanos.

_O quizás es así de bueno, haciendo que un dios se corra dos veces de manera seguida._

Aún se está preguntando eso varios minutos después mientras yace debajo de las cobijas con los brazos de Loki abrazándolo fuertemente, ambos acurrucados confortablemente uno junto al otro.

Y luego, justo cuando está a punto de entrar a la tierra de los sueños, la voz de Loki interrumpe su felicidad placentera.

—Te preocupa lo de Steve ¿verdad? —el dios pregunta, una mano acariciando la espalda de Tony.

—¿Qué aún esté aquí? Sí, de cierta manera. Pero no se va a quedar para siempre —murmura, esperando que esto no se transforme en una conversación larga. En verdad, no está dispuesto a hablar sobre el Capitán después de haberse inmiscuido en una sesión asombrosa de sexo.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir —Loki responde, removiéndose junto a él—. Quiero decir que te preocupa que Steve considere que seas egoísta, inmoral, pervertido, preocupado más con tu propio placer que por el de quien te estás aprovechando —una pausa corta—. ¿Cierto?

 _No, definitivamente no_.

—No —niega, con un poco más de énfasis del necesario—. ¿Por qué debería?

Puede sentir a Loki encogerse de hombros. —Así me pareció. ¿Entonces por qué no hablas con él y le aclaras como está la situación?

—¿Cuál sería el punto? No me importa lo que Steve piense —dice, haciendo una mueca ante la obstinación infantil que puede escuchar en su voz—. Y aparte  no es algo que sienta que pueda discutir con él, si alguna vez creyera mi versión de la historia, para empezar.

—¿Quieres que _yo_ hable con él?

— _No_ —repite con más énfasis—, no es algo en lo que él deba de inmiscuirse.

 _Y no es que le importe lo que el gran Capitán América, el gran héroe de su padre piense de él o no en primer lugar_.

—Muy bien, como quieras —Loki responde con un bostezo, pausando un poco—. Que descanses Tony.

—Sí, tú también —Tony murmura contra su almohada, aleando esos intrusivos y molestos pensamientos que de alguna manera entraron en su mente, tratando de manera forzada regresar a su estado previo de placidez.

 _Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Sí, acababa de hacer que un dios se corriera dos veces seguidas. Porque él es Tony Stark y es asombroso no importa lo que Steve pueda pensar_.


	132. Chapter 132

Tiene que admitir que el ambiente en el taller es algo extraño dado que los tres están reunidos alrededor de una de las mesas, observando mientras él gira la perilla para incrementar el escudo alfa terciario. Seguro Loki parece bastante tranquilo a diferencia del Capitán, quien está sentado allí con los brazos cruzados y un ligero pliegue entre las cejas,el tipo ha estado bastante cortante desde el _incidente_ ya sea porque fue vergonzoso o porque aun sospecha que Tony es la escoria lasciva que piensa solo con su pene, no lo puede decidir,probablemente es una combinación de ambas.

 _Pero como sea, no es como si importara lo que Steve piense_. ¿A él que le importa? Mientras que Steve no vaya a reportar las actividades privadas de Loki y suyas a Fury no hay diferencia, ya hay demasiadas personas allá afuera que lo consideran o un imbécil, bastardo, un narcisista obsesionado consigo mismo o todos lo anterior para que él se preocupe por lo que el Capitán América piense, ya está más que acostumbrado a que la gente no apruebe lo que él hace y a el mismo, ¿Así que por qué debería importarle?

_Así es, a él no le importa._

Mueve un switch, ignorando los brazos cruzados y la mirada azul helada con el aire de desaprobación radiando de la dirección general de Steve, es una cosa positiva en realidad, el silencio, dado que significa que no tendrá su pensamiento interrumpido por plática sin sentido cuando está ocupado tratando de hacer ciencia.

Así que se hunde a sí mismo en los garabatos  en la pieza de papel yaciendo ante él en el escritorio, probablemente no es entendible para alguien más, lleno de ecuaciones amontonadas por el precioso espacio; es bueno que la desaprobación de Steve este sirviendo para mantener al hombre callado, así que Tony se puede enfocar en su trabajo, no teniendo que perder tiempo en responder preguntas ignorantes.

Sip, de esta manera puede usar todas las partes de su cerebro para trabajar en el siguiente paso de los experimentos a la mano sin distracciones mentales innecesarias drenando su capacidad cognitiva, tan basta como es, Steve puede pensar lo que quiera, importa poco; no es como que le afecte a él de alguna manera, definitivamente no.

Parpadea al tiempo que la escritura automática de su mano se detiene, la ecuación ante él no funciona aparentemente ha habido algún error en el proceso.

Murmurado entre dientes escanea el papel tratando de localizar donde estuvo mal, no le toma mucho encontrar la omisión, un simple error de principiante que hubiera hecho que sus viejos profesores del MIT se avergonzaran de su antiguo estudiante, con una maldición murmurada, tacha la ecuación fallida alcanzando otro pedazo de papel para comenzar de nuevo.

Aunque es interrumpido por la voz de Steve.

—Stark, hemos estado sentados aquí por seis horas —el hombre dice, sonando cansado—. Creo que es hora de un descanso, estoy seguro de que todos estamos comenzando a tener hambre y apreciaríamos si pudiéramos comer algo antes de continuar.

Tony mira al Capitán, luego su reloj. _Demonios, ¿cómo es que el tiempo pasó tan rápido?_ Pero venga, siempre parece sucederle eso cuando está inmerso en un proyecto aquí en su taller, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y luego sorprendiéndose cuando de repente ya pasa de medianoche.

Por supuesto, no pierde la insinuación oculta en esa voz, ya sea deliberada o no – _cuan típico de Stark, egoístamente pensando solo en sí mismo y su propia diversión, sin detenerse a considerar el impacto que su comportamiento tienen en otra gente, mientras él este feliz_. Y después del pequeño incidente reciente, tiene la certeza de que lo que sea que Steve estaba pensando de él antes de venir aquí, esas suposiciones solo han sido alimentadas aún más.

_¿Pero qué le importa?_

—Está bien —dice, tratando de hacer que su voz suene casual—. ¡Oficialmente es hora de la cena para todos! ¡Así que vayamos arriba, niños! —con eso se levanta y dirige el camino hacia el elevador con Loki y el Capitán siguiéndole.

El viaje a los pisos superiores pasa en silencio, puede sentir la mirada de Loki posarse sobre él, pero el Capitán está mirando hacia otro lado con sus ojos fijos en algún punto en la pared, cuando mira de nuevo al dios Loki ha optado por limpiarse las uñas con una expresión aburrida.

 _Wow, muy alegre aquí_.

Cuando las puertas se abren con un sonido muy ligero, ni siquiera pasa un segundo cuando el Capitán ya salió seguido por Loki, quien aún está muy concentrado en sus uñas en una de sus manos. Un poco _muy_ enfocado parece, dado que su pie se atora en el espacio entre el elevador y el piso y se tropieza cayendo en dirección al suelo con un grito de sorpresa, una mano inmediatamente sujetando su tobillo.

Él está al lado de Loki en un instante, arrodillándose junto al dios con preocupación—. Ey, ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Loki de manera instintiva, esperando que no sea nada peor que una torcedura.

Loki asiente, mordiendo su labio con un quejido. —Estoy bien. Es solo mi tobillo que me he torcido, no es nada serio.

—Será mejor que pongamos algo de hielo alrededor para minimizar la inflamación —Steve suelta junto a ellos, siempre el héroe servicial.

—Sí, ya me encargo —Tony responde, en particular no quiere que Steve se meta; él puede cuidar de Loki, con cuidado ayuda a que el dios se levante en un pie, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos con fuerza como apoyo—. ¿Puedes poner algo de peso en el tobillo? —pregunta, aliviado de que no parece que haya algo roto, al menos.

Tentativamente, Loki pone su otro pie en el piso, una expresión de dolor apareciendo en su rostro mientras sacude su cabeza. —No, me temo que no.

_Muy bien._

Sólo lo piensa un segundo, después de todo a querido hacer esto a Loki por un largo tiempo y en verdad le vale un rábano si Steve lo está viendo o no, así que se agacha para poner un brazo detrás de las rodillas de Loki y con la otra sosteniendo su espalda, luego levanta al dios en la típica posición de novia.

Loki suelta un chillido de sorpresa pero no ofrece protesta alguna, simplemente pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony para sostenerse.

Ignora la mirada de Steve que puede sentir quemarle la nuca mientras carga a Loki hacia el sillón y lo deposita con cuidado en los cojines. —Iré por algo de helo —dice, esquivando a Steve quien ha estado siguiéndole muy de cerca.

Al menos piensa que tiene algo en el congelador, así que se apresura hacia la cocina y después de rebuscar un poco, regresa a la sala con un paquete de hielo en su mano.

El rostro de Loki está tenso, pero no suelta sonido cuando Tony se arrodilla a su lado y coloca el pie de Loki en su regazo, quitando el calcetín con extremo cuidado.

—Al menos no luce inflamado —Steve comenta superfluo por algún lado encima del hombro de Tony—, aunque creo que el hielo no le hará daño.

Tony  suelta un sonido mientras aplica el hielo, tratando de no mover mucho el pie. Luego mira a su alrededor por algo que pueda servir para descansar el pie, omitiendo la tentación de preguntarle al Capitán si quisiera servir de eso, en lugar opta por una silla baja yaciendo contra la pared, la jala hacia el sillón ayudando a Loki a levantar su tobillo adolorido en el asiento, esperando que eso sirva por ahora.

Con cuidado, mira al dios reposando en el sillón, tratando de juzgar si Loki sufre de más dolor del que deja ver, incluso si el tobillo no parece hinchado, tiene que doler bastante si no puedo poner nada de peso en él.

—¿Estás bien ahí? ¿Quieres que te traiga algún analgésico?

Loki sacude su cabeza. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso sólo necesito descansar mi pie por un rato y estoy seguro que estaré mejor pronto —ofrece con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Lamento haber arruinado cualquier oportunidad de continuar los experimentos por hoy.

—Eh, tenemos mucho tiempo —aleja la preocupación y palmea gentilmente el hombro de Loki – o lo aprieta – antes de recordad de repente que Steve aún está en la misma habitación.

Con reluctancia aleja su mano.

—Muy bien, supongo que es hora de la cena —mira el pie de Loki de manera objetiva—. Espero que a nadie le importe cenar aquí en la sala.

* * *

Pone un plato lleno de comida en la mesa frente al dios en el sillón, junto con cubiertos y un vaso de agua. Con hielos.

 _Quizás pueda tener un trabajo como mesero si en algún momento pasa una mala racha_. Sabe qué tipo de propina le hubiera gustado recibir como muestra de apreciación de su comensal actual.

Bien, no que eso vaya a pasar con Steve sentado junto enfrente de la mesa mirándolos con esa mirada impenetrable y quizás no en algún tiempo, si el pie de Loki termina estando muy adolorido para ese tipo de actividades, si no supiera mejor, diría que hay alguien allá arriba haciendo todo en su poder para evitar que Tony Stark logre dormir con Loki.

Pero tiene el desafortunado pie envuelto en bonitos vendajes, al menos, así que ha hecho todo lo que puede por ahora. Con suerte sanará pronto.

Como es usual, la conversación en la mesa es incómoda, pero ya se ha acostumbrado, aunque incluso Loki no parece encontrar la situación particularmente dura, ya que esta contándole alguna anécdota asgardiana a Steve, así que Tony se concentra en su comida aliviado de que Loki se esté encargando de la conversación. _Porque ¿por qué debería de estar interesado en platicar con alguien quien solo lo considera un imbécil insensible?._

Una vez que la cena ha sido terminada y los platos han sido recogidos, esta por levantarse y buscar su portátil, decidiendo que será mejor sacar algo de trabajo, pero se detiene y se voltea hacia Loki mejor.

—¿Quieres que busque algunos libros para ti? —le pregunta al dios aún sentado en el sillón, por razones obvias no se ha movido de su lugar.

—En verdad lo apreciaría —es la respuesta, acompañada de un ligero asentimiento.

Así que Tony diligentemente se va a la biblioteca, tomando los libros que están esparcidos sobre la mesa con pequeños separadores sobresaliendo de ellos – obviamente en el proceso de ser leídos por alguien y ese no es él – y regresa con su encargo a la sala, poniendo la pesada torre en la mesa.

—Aquí tienes —palmea discretamente la rodilla de Loki, el toque oscurecido de la vista del Capitán, a pesar de no ser ya más un secretoaún se siente extraño mostrar alguna evidencia física de su relación a su visitante espía.

—Gracias —el dios responde, sujetando la mano de Tony y acariciándola de manera afectiva, es claro que no le importa en lo más mínimo que Steve losesté mirando de manera tan obvia como un halcón.

—Ni lo menciones —se encoge de hombros, tratando de ignorar la sensación de la vista de Steve pegándosele como una camiseta mojada.

Luego, todos se sientan ahí por un par de horas, él tecleando en su computadora, Loki inmerso en sus libros y Steve en el diario y es ahí cuando su garganta comienza picarle de una manera muy familiar.

—Muy bien, definitivamente voy por una bebida —proclama poniendo su computadora a un lado—. ¿Quieres algo, Loki?

—No, gracias, estoy bien.

—¿Ni aspirinas? —Intenta persuadirlo— No hay puntos extra ofrecidos en Midgard por sufrir en silencio innecesariamente, sabes.

Loki sacude su cabeza. —Es solo una simple torcedura.

—Muy bien. ¿Entonces qué tal tu, elásticos? —Pregunta, girándose hacia Steve— Sé que el alcohol es una perdida contigo, pero ¿Quizás un vaso de leche o lo que sea que sea tu bebida recreativa? ¿Jugo de manzana? ¿Batido de Zanahoria?

—Algo de jugo de manzana estaría bien, gracias —Steve responde, lentamente bajando su periódico que ha estado oscureciendo la parte inferior de su rostro.

Mientras Tony se dirige a la cocina, Steve se levanta para seguirle, como si dudara que Tony sea capaz de servir un simple vaso de jugo sin asistencia y necesita de alguien que observe el procedimiento pero elige no comentar sobre eso.

Unos minutos después, Tony se está haciendo un Martini, mientras Steve se recarga contra la barra de la cocina, bebiendo de su vaso de frutas mientras mira a Tony con una expresión indescifrable, tratando de deshacer algo de tensión Tony agita la botella medio vacía en su mano en dirección del otro hombre.

—¿Seguro que no quieres algo  en esa manzana tuya? —Ofrece con ligereza— No hay nada en este mundo que no mejore con un poco de alcohol.

Steve se aclara la garganta, enderezándose un poco. —Supongo que te debo una disculpa —dice lentamente ignorando la pregunta de Tony—. Quiero decir, brincar a conclusiones de esa manera sobre cómo están las cosas, creyendo que eras egoísta y despreocupado, parece que no… tenía razón sobre ello.

Tony puede sentir sus cejas perder en la línea de su cabello. ¿ _El gran Capitán América, disculpándose por creer que era un imbécil ególatra preocupado con nada más que su propio pajarito?_

—Meh, está bien —intenta no darle importancia, decidiendo justo ahí no culpar al ben Capitán—. He sido acusado de peor, créeme.

Y no es que importe que opine Steve de él;  esa repentina sensación de calidez en su interior es solo por el alcohol deslizando por su garganta cuando le da un gran trago a su bebida en mano.

—Bueno, sin importar eso —Steve insiste, claramente incomodo—. No debí de haber… asumido cosas.

—Sólo olvídalo hombresote. —A decir verdad nunca he disfrutado escuchar a la gente disculpándose con migo en primer lugar y preferiría terminar con esto ahora—. Así que ¿mejores BFF? —pregunta, extendiendo su mano como ofrenda de paz.

Steve no se molesta en preguntar qué significa el nuevotérmino; simplemente asiente cortésmente y toma la mano de Tony de manera firme.

Tony le da otro trago a su Martini, disfrutando como hace que la tensión previa dentro de él se desvanezca, como si deshiciera un nudo muy apretado.

_Sip, una muy buena marca este._

* * *

Cuando Steve se ha disculpado y retirado por esa noche, Tony cierra su computadora y se gira hacia el dios leyendo a su lado.

—Entonces, qué dices ¿ya es hora de dormir? —incluso si no sea un opción está noche, al menos pueden acurrucarse, ahora que ya no tienen que dormir en camas separadas para poder mantener las apariencias.

Con eso, Loki se recarga en el sofá, poniendo con cuidado su libro sobre el cojín. —Suena como una muy buena idea —responde ladeando su cabeza, su mirada deslizándose por el cuerpo de Tony de manera lenta—. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con la acción sugerida.

Tony asiente en dirección a la silla donde el pie de Loki aún está elevado. —Bueno, al menos de que las cosas hubieses mejorado considerablemente en las últimas horas, supongo que no tenemos opción que repetir el previo ejercicio de transporte —dice con una sonrisa, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa con la intención de tomar al dios y cargarlo hacia la cama.

Loki levanta una ceja, su rostro indescifrable. —Sabes, no creo que eso sea necesario —y luego se levanta sin ningún preámbulo, dando varios pasos en dirección a Tony sin mostrar ni siquiera un ligero cojeo.

Tony parpadea.

—Ey, ¿cuándo obtuviste de vuelta tus poderes curativos? —pregunta, arrugando la frente con sorpresa— ¡Ni siquiera podías poner peso en ese pie hace algunas horas!

Loki le mira de manera tan inocente que es obvio que no lo es, mientras levanta su pie unas pulgadas del suelo y agita sus dedos. —Sabes, pensándolo bien, no creo que viera algo malo con él para empezar.

Y Tony le mira boquiabierto, la implicación de las palabras lentamente tomando significado. — ¿Quieres decir que _fingiste_ todo esto?—tartamudea completamente confundido— Pero ¿Cómo?

Las comisuras de la boca de Loki se elevan ligeramente. —Bien. Supuse que el buen Capitán tenía que ver el lado considerado y afectuoso de Tony Stark que he tenido el privilegio de experimentar todos los días y dado que tú eres demasiado orgulloso para explicar cómo están las cosas a Steve o tan siquiera dejarme hacerlo, supuse que un poco de demostración era lo indicado para hacerle reconsiderar sus suposiciones infundadas de ti —el ligero estiramiento de sus labios se convierte en una sonrisa contenta—. Y mis planes funcionaron ¿Verdad?

Le toma varios segundos largos a Tony el poder encontrar las palabras o tan siquiera cerrar su boca para empezar. —Por qué tú pequeño diabólico… finalmente lo entiende—. ¡No puedo creer que en verdad planearas todo esta situación!

—Algunas veces se puede lograr grandes cosas con planes retorcidos o simplemente empujar las percepciones de alguien en la dirección correcta —Loki responde, no parece arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

Con eso, Tony estalla en carcajadas, incapaz de detenerse. —Y aquí me tenías sirviéndote y esperando al pie de tu cama toda la tarde —estira su mano para palmear el trasero de Loki—. Pequeño diablillo.

—Dios de las travesuras —Loki ofrece como explicaciónaun fingiendo inocencia. Luego, una sonrisa positivamente traviesa se extiende en su rostro mientras se acerca, su aliento tibio en la mejilla de Tony—. Y eres libre de castigarme hasta satisfacer tu corazón., tenemos _toda_ la noche —susurra en el oído de Tony con una sisea seductor, luego se aleja un poco, contemplando el cuerpo de Tony de pies a cabeza.

—Pero primero, hay algo que he querido hacer ya por mucho tiempo.

Antes de que pueda preguntar que pudiera ser eso, Loki desliza un brazo por la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Tony y lo empuja hacia atrás y un segundo después Tony se encuentra siendo cargado estilo novia hacia el cuarto.


	133. Chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tienen oportunidad, escuchen con esta canción: Kal Ho Naa Ho de Shankar-Ehsaan-Loy o la versión instrumental llamada Heartbeat, las pueden encontrar en Spotify y youtube:  
> [Kal Ho Naa Ho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0eO74UmRBs)  
> [Heartbeat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4N_UxqHuJYY)  
> La recomiendo porque estaba sonando la versión instrumental cuando daba la última revisada al capítulo y fue demasiado hermoso el final. Si les causa curiosidad, la canción habla sobre apreciar lo que tenemos, tomarlo y vivirlo porque puede que mañana ya no este. La película te rompe el corazón, pero la recomiendo.

Por una vez, él es el primero en despertarse en la mañana, usualmente es Loki quien hace eso y luego se ocupa acurrucándose hasta que Tony es sacado de su sueño por una mano traviesa o un par de labios suaves, pero esta vez Loki aún está dormido, acurrucado contra la espalda de Tony con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Con mucho cuidado se gira para poder ver al dios, mirarlo por un poco antes de dejar que un dedo recorriera su mejilla y sobre sus labios entreabiertos, trazando sus facciones, Loki es tan hermoso así y apenas puede creer su suerte, el tener a alguien como él justo aquí a su lado.

Acerca al dios y deja un beso ligero sobre su frente, con eso Loki se remueve y un segundo después, dos ojos verdes miran directamente en los suyos.

—Buenos días, sexy —dice sonriendo.

Loki le sonríe. —Buenos días, Tony —responde, acariciando con su nariz el cuello de Tony mientras bosteza, durante un rato no dicen nada más, solo se quedan recostados ahí disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Al menos ya están solos ahora, Steve se fue el día anterior obviamente habiendo llegado a la conclusión correcta de que ya se había quedado mucho tiempo, agradeciéndole cortésmente a Tony por su hospitalidad y disculpándose por molestias, siempre consciente de sus manierismos. Por supuesto, Tony le había preguntado de lo que iba a escribir en su reporte a Fury, y si Loki había pasado la prueba de haberse reformado de sus ideas de conquistador mundial y Steve le había respondido cortante que no había encontrado algo que indicara lo contrario, así que eso era lo que iba a escribir en su reporte.

Y Tony había sentido un gran alivio con eso, si Steve decidía escribir algo más podría significar muchos problemas para él y para Loki., pero ahora sus preocupaciones respecto a Fury y SHIELD se habían resuelto, es como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de los hombros.

—¿Te gustaría ir al parque hoy? —pregunta eventualmente— No tengo nada planeado para este día y pensé si  te gustaría salir de la torre un rato.

La mano de Loki se desliza por su cadera mientras responde. —Por mucho que me guste el parque ¿No tienen algo… salvaje en Midgard? ¿Algo que no sea estructurado, cortado y ordenado?

—Uh… ¿Quieres decir algo como naturaleza? —a decir verdad, nunca ha sido muy amigo de la naturaleza, en general es lodosa, demasiado caliente o frío o húmedo y demasiado impredecible hasta el final, aparte de que es bastante aburrida para su gusto.

Loki levanta una ceja. —Sí, como un bosque o un lago o montañas, algo que no esté construido por manos humanas, lo he extrañado desde que llegué.

_Muy bien, no es su elección para este día tiene que admitirlo, pero si Loki quiere…_ suena como que es importante para el dios después de todo.

—Muy bien entonces, no es que tengamos algo de eso justo aquí a la mitad de nueva York, pero podemos conducir a algún lado donde haya ya sabes, árboles, lodo e insectos y todas esas cosas naturalistas.

Entonces, una idea de repente le golpea.

—Y te digo algo, dado que vamos a pasar el tiempo afuera en la naturaleza, ¿por qué no tomamos la oportunidad de hacer una buena salida y tenemos un _picnic_ real mientras estamos allá?

* * *

Hace que Jarvis ordene comida para picnic de manera exprés y no mucho después parten, está un poco lejos así que al menos tiene ese placer de conducir hacia esas cosas dudosas de allá afuera esperándoles, en verdad siempre pensó que esos campistas y escaladores eran un poco raros, pero supone que cuando vienes de una sociedad como Asgard donde no hay películas, televisiones computadoras u otras formas de entretenimiento digital, quizás el girarse hacia la naturaleza es muy entendible.

La última parte de su viaje es lenta y tragueteada dada la estreches del camino, está aliviado de que no hay tráfico o su Ferrari puede que estuviera portando unos raspones en la pintura bastante horribles.

Se detienen en un claro al lado de la carretera – si se puede llamar carretera en este punto, tampoco es un estacionamiento, pero probablemente cuente como eso aquí afuera.

—Muy bien —dice y apaga el motor—. Aquí tienes. _Bosque_.

Loki le mira de manera divertida. —¿No te gustan los bosques?

—Oye, soy un muchacho de ciudad. Prefiero los lugares donde hay Starbucks y MacDonals a corta distancia, me hace sentir tranquilo y no como que estoy a punto de ser destrozado por un oso salvaje en cualquier segundo —mira de manera sospechosa entre los árboles que hay a un costado—. A parte, no es como que haya algo que _hacer_ aquí —agrega haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—No necesitas _hacer_ algo —Loki contraataca,  abriendo la puerta del carro—. Solo _estar_ es suficiente.

—Suena muy Nueva Era para mí —Tony murmura no convencido—. ¿Así que podemos comer primero? Me está dando hambre.

Al menos Loki no pone protesta a eso.

Así que saca la canasta de la cajuela y sigue a Loki quien ya se encuentra andando por un camino entre los árboles, en verdad espera que el dios no tenga plan de ir muy lejos, no tiene deseos de perderse en la naturaleza salvaje,  afortunadamente Loki se detiene en un claro, mirando a su alrededor.

—Muy bien, es un lugar perfecto para un picnic —Tony suelta rápidamente la canasta antes de que Loki diga que no es lo suficientemente bueno y decida dirigirse a sabrá Dios donde—. Vamos a comer aquí.

Loki asiente aprobatoriamente, así que Tony comienza a desempacar la canasta, sus contenidos aún envueltos en plástico. ¡Diablos! No sabía que había compañías que se especializaban en este tipo de cosas pero es un botín completo con todos los típicos de un picnic incluyendo las uvas, una botella de vino y la frazada a cuadros.

Unos minutos después, están sentados en esa misma frazada, devorando la comida de pequeños frascos y cajas, tomando de una taza de vino cada uno.

—Es lindo, ¿no? —Loki dice, mordiendo un pedazo de pan con queso.

—Sí —Tony responde, tragando un poco de vino—, aunque la comida es mejor que el vino.

—No me estaba refiriendo a la comida y la bebida —Loki menciona con una expresión de diversión, su mirada indicando el bosque alrededor de ellos—. Sólo… esto, los árboles, la tranquilidad, la calma rodeándonos.

La vista de Tony sigue a la de Loki, observando los árboles encima de ellos que se mueven y crujen ligeramente con la brisa—. Sabes, si alguno de estos se cae sobre mi carro voy a comprar cada acre de esta tierra y los voy a cortar, luego voy a cubrirlo todo con concreto.

Loki se ríe. —Venga, Tony solo cállate y escucha por un rato —el dios se acerca a Tony y coloca un par de dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarlo, con reluctancia Tony accede, cerrando su boca mientras Loki se recarga contra él, una vez más observando los arboles con una mirada alegre en su rostro.

Así que solo se quedan sentados ahí, la cabeza de Loki sobre su hombro y Tony tratando de escuchar el, bueno, el silencio; hay un ruido de fondo muy ligero de hojas moviéndose a su alrededor y el ocasional sonido de un pájaro, pero nada más, cierra sus ojos sintiendo el viento suave contra su mejilla y el cuerpo tibio yaciendo con él, a decir verdad en realidad _es_ muy relajante de alguna manera, lo está haciendo consiente de Loki también; el movimiento lento de su pecho, la calidez de su piel, el olor casi imperceptible de su shampoo y algo más, es… lindo, la manera en que su mente y sentidos están siendo asaltados con impresiones del dios, casi vacíos de cualquier otra cosa.

Se recarga sobre sus codos, su mente vagando hasta que casi está medio dormido, casi arrullado por el esfuerzo enorme de ser uno con la naturaleza, es Loki quien finalmente interrumpe la paz.

—Vamos a caminar —dice, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Tony retiene un suspiro que se quiere escapar de sus labios.

—¿Tenemos qué? Ya casi estaba empezando a agarrarle cariño a esto.

Loki le responde extendiendo su brazo y jalando a Tony para que se levante.

—Muy bien —acepta— pero si me ataca un oso gris o una hormiga enfadada se mete por debajo de mis pantalones y me muerde las pelotas ¡tú vas a ser el responsable!

—¿No dicen aquí en Midgard que el ejercicio es bueno para uno? —Loki le dice, es aparente que no tiene nada de compasión por Tony— Creo que caminar también cuenta.

Así que deciden guardar todas las cosas que quedaron de nuevo en la canasta y la ponen en el carro, luego proceden a caminar por un camino natural marcado con una flecha que probablemente signifique algo, Tony aún no está seguro de cómo se siente con esta cosa de la naturaleza, pero le gusta la mano que se ha aferrado a la suya en el camino, los dedos entrelazándose con los suyos. Es… lindo, hacer cosas como esta de nuevo desde la preparatoria o probablemente más como secundaria en su caso, de todos modos ya había pasado la etapa de “tomados de las manos” en preparatoria, pero es remarcable como una simple cosa puede sentirse más íntima que tener sexo.

Aun así, supone que el número de personas con las que se ha tomado de la mano no se acerca ni un poco al número de con las que ha dormido, quizás eso es lo que lo está haciendo sentir tan especial eso y la manera en la que Loki sonría cuando sus ojos se encuentran, la luz del sol reflejándose en su rostro justo de la manera correcta y la briza agitando su cabello juguetonamente,

_Muy bien, quizás las naturaleza_ no es _tan mala después de todo._

* * *

—Es hermoso ¿verdad? —Loki dice a su lado mientras están parados sobre unas rocas planas, mirando el lago frente a ellos y es una imagen perfecta, un espejo azul de agua extendiéndose debajo del cielo azul, el pequeño lago enmarcado por árboles frondosos y acantilados lisos.

—Ajá —acepta—, no está nada mal.

La mano le deja ir de repente al tiempo que Loki da un paso al frente. —¿Qué te parece ir a nadar? —pregunta, mirando expectante a Tony.

—¿Qué tal si no? —Tony responde gimiendo —Esta demasiado frío para eso.

—¿Ustedes no nadan en Midgard?

—Bueno, no en esta época del año no, no la mayoría de nosotros.

Loki se encoje de hombros como respuesta y luego sus manos se dirigen al collar de su playera, la estiran y la sacan por encima de su cabeza. —Bien, yo sí —dice y procede a quitarse el resto de su ropa— ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme?

—Muy seguro.

Observa mientras un Loki desnudo amina la distancia separándole de la orilla y luego se avienta al agua sin batir una sola pestaña. _Oh bueno, al menos está haciendo esta hermosa imagen algo aún más hermoso, con un dios desnudo nadando justo en el medio_.

Se queda ahí parado por un rato con las manos en sus bolsillos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que de repente le golpea agua fría en el rostro, sobresaltado mira hacia abajo y se topa con la sonrisa traviesa de Loki, el dios parado en la orilla con el agua golpeando en su cintura.

—¡Oye! —protesta indignado, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando la mano de Loki desaparece debajo del agua, aparentemente para enviar otro golpe de agua en su dirección— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

—No seas un aburrido —el dios le provoca—. Acompáñame.

—Sabes, estoy bastante seguro que ese remojón cuenta como exposición indecente—murmura, hundiendo sus manos aún más en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—No hay nadie más que pueda ver —Loki recalca y luego sonríe abiertamente—, y yo que pensé que el Hombre de Hierro estaba hecho de algo más resistente que eso, siendo detenido por un poco de agua fría.

_Muy bien, ahí fue_.

—Me las vas a pagar, ya verás —le amenaza mientras se desviste rápidamente, aventando cada artículo de ropa al suelo con un movimiento preciso antes de meterse al lago, tratando de no quejarse cuando el agua helada ataca su piel, la única respuesta que Loki le ofrece es un ataque de agua justo en la cara.

Y luego la batalla comienza, por un buen tiempo solo hay gritos, agua helada, risas y besos robados en medio de todo seguidos por una competencia de nadar a la otra orilla del lago y de regreso – que Loki gana – hasta que están yaciendo sobre las rocas mojados, jadeantes y con falta de aliento pero felices.

Está completamente cansado de tanto reír y por el ejercicio, siente como si pudiera quedarse ahí hasta que la mañana llegue, si no fuera por el hecho de que está _congelado_.

Rodando hasta poder levantarse sobre sus codos, mira hacia la ropa aun tirada a todo su alrededor y luego de nuevo al dios a su lado.

—¿No trajiste una toalla o sí?

Loki se ríe. —Me temo que no. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fogata para secarnos?

—Siempre el boy scout ¿eh? —Se deja caer sobre la superficie lisa de la roca de nuevo— No estoy seguro de si es legal comenzar una así – ya sabes, el riesgo de incendios forestales y eso.

—¿Pensé que nadar desnudo tampoco estaba permitido? —Loki comenta antes de levantarse muy determinado y comenzar a recolectar pedazos de madera tirados por ahí, acomodándolos todos en un montón ordenado.

—Aquí tienes —dice una vez que la pila es lo suficientemente grande para su gusto, como si hacer fogatas fuera algo de cosa diaria—, solo necesita una chispa y estamos listos.

Y por la manera en que los ojos de Loki están revisando el suelo, Tony tiene esta impresión de que está buscando por un par de palitos o lo que sea que las personas naturalistas usan para hacer fuegos. _Y ahí va su límite de tolerancia por los actos boy scout_.

—Tengo un encendedor en mi chamarra —dice, apuntando hacia el montón de ropas a su lado—, no necesitas volverte paleolítico.

Le toma un par de intentos encender el fuego pero unos pocos minutos después sus esfuerzos colectivos les ofrecen el éxito y un fuego caliente y crujiente.

—Mira esto —Tony dice contento mientras observa la madera ardiente—, puede que aún me gane mi medalla Águila.

* * *

Ambos se sientan alrededor del fuego aún después de haberse secado, Loki acurrucado entre los brazos de Tony, con el calor de su pequeña fogata y el dios calentando su piel, las ropas parecen superfluas.

Platican mientras están sentados, Loki sobre crecer en Asgard y Tony sobre crecer en nueva York, Loki sobre hacer magia y Tony sobre ciencia, es extraño, él piensa mientras Loki le cuenta como aprendió eventualmente el arte complejo y difícil de la teletransportación, como ambos están desnudos, ni un solo hilo sobre sus cuerpos, y aun así, no siente ese particular deseo de tener sexo, bueno no más de lo usual, al menos, es como si sentarse aquí con Loki entre sus brazos y pasando sus dedos por entre el cabello del dios mientras le escuchaba hablar es perfectamente lo suficiente justo ahora, como si de alguna manera fuera _mejor_ que el sexo.

_Wow, ¿qué le había pasado al gran playboy Tony Stark, cuando el sexo no es la primera cosa en su mente?_

Y de repente escucha su propia voz, negándose a quedarse callada por más tiempo, interrumpiendo al dios mientras describe un error de teletransportación vergonzoso.

—Te amo —dice, y las palabras de Loki son cortadas a la mitad de una frase como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran sido cortadas.

Pero el silencio no dura por mucho tiempo.

—También te amo, Tony —es la respuesta jadeante, suave y casi temblorosa.

El beso que comparten un momento después es más dulce que cualquier azúcar o que cualquier alcohol que hubiera probado.


	134. Chapter 134

Él se despierta antes que Tony, parpadeando ante la luz que se filtra por la ventana. Por un rato se queda ahí contento, mirando al hombre aún dormido a su lado quien yace sobre su estómago con sus brazos acomodados debajo de su almohada.

Sonríe para sí mismo, recordando el día de ayer y esas palabras preciosas que intercambiaron junto al fuego; pensar meramente en ellas le hace sentirse muy cálido y alegre por dentro. E incluso si solo fueron, en realidad, el reconocimiento final de algo que ambos ya sabían sin duda por algún tiempo, le hacían sentirse encantado de que finalmente fueran dichas.

 _Sí, Tony le ama_. Amable, maravilloso, brillante y muy, muy atractivo Tony.

Y no puede imaginar otras palabras que hubiera preferido escuchar de esa boca, o de cualquiera otra, que esas tres en particular.

Aún sonriendo, deja que su vista se pose sobre la forma durmiente a su lado, disfrutando de la vista. Las sábanas fueron aventadas durante la noche, una buena parte de ellas cayendo sobre el piso al pie de la cama, dejando el cuerpo desnudo de Tony a la vista.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, estira su mano y acaricia la espalda del hombre, trazando la curvatura de su espina dorsal. Tony se remueve al tiempo que un suave gemido escapa de su garganta, pero permanece dormido.

Así que Loki mueve su mano hacia arriba, recorriendo con sus dedos el cuello de Tony de camino a su cabello. Durante unos minutos, peina ese cabello revoltoso, maravillándose ante su suavidad. En verdad le gusta, especialmente en la mañana cuando está así de revuelto.

Sus dedos luego se deslizan por un lado del rosto de Tony y su toque causa que el hombre se remueva un poco de nuevo, pero aún así no es suficiente para despertarlo. Contemplativo, deja que un dedo siga el contorno afilado de la barba de Tony. Es tan diferente a la de los hombres Asgardianos quienes usualmente usan barbas completas, incluso si las cortan para que no sean tan largas. Unos cuantos pueden no tener vello facial del todo, optando por rasurarlo. Pero nadie las usa… en tan elaborados diseños como Tony lo hace.

Le gusta eso también.

Los pelos son ásperos contra su piel, pero disfruta de la sensación de todos modos.

Lentamente su mano recorre el mismo camino por el que vino, revolviendo el cabello de Tony, luego deteniéndose para acariciar la base del cuello antes de trazar la curva de su espalda. No se detiene donde comenzó, sino que continúa hacia abajo, hasta que alcanza los dos montes duros que constituyen el trasero de Tony.

Deja que su palma descanse contra la piel sueva por un rato, pintando lentamente trazos descuidados con sus dedos pálidos contra el tono oscuro de Tony. Solo tocarle así es excitante, y le está haciendo querer más.

 _Mucho más_.

Las piernas de Tony están extendidas, así que deja que un dedo de deslice entre ellas hacia la entrada del hombre, acariciando y masajeando, pero no entrando. El digito es acompañado por un segundo no mucho después, trazando círculos lentos alrededor de la entrada.

Con eso, Tony de repente levanta la mirada y se gira sobre su costado para poder estar cara a cara con Loki, quien retira su mano lentamente. El hombre ya está medio erecto. Quizás no estaba tan dormido como Loki había asumido.

Tony bosteza audiblemente, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Entonces, habiendo llevado a cabo su pequeño ritual matutino, regresa su vista a Loki, dejándola posarle brevemente sobre su entrepierna, tomando nota de su estado endurecido.

—Entonces… ¿te sientes como para hacer las cosas diferentes? —pregunta casualmente, su mejilla descansando sobre s mano y su codo elevado por una almohada mientras fija su mirada en Loki con mucho interés.

Loki levanta una ceja ante la pregunta. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Quieres estar arriba? —es la respuesta de Tony mientras que su otra mano rasca su estómago— Es que parecía que tenías un interés en eso, juzgando por la naturaleza de tu pequeño jugueteo matutino.

Su otra ceja se une a la primera. Y por todo lo que puede recordar, esta es la primera vez que ha tenido a un compañero ofreciendo libremente algo así al contrario de que Loki tenga que preguntar – engatusar – para conseguirlo.

Y no puede evitar maravillarse con la casualidad con que Tony parece ver todo esto. Es un contraste tan grande de cómo hubiera sido visto en Asgard, donde cualquiera hubiera estado completamente horrorizado si supieran que Tony dejaría que su esclavo hiciera ese tipo de cosas a él. Tal cosa sería inaudita; en este tipo de relaciones sexuales, el amo siempre, sin excepción, estaría arriba.

Es obvio que a Tony no le importa nada de estos estándares esperados en el comportamiento entre amo y esclavo, pero aún así, todo eso aparte, no cambia el hecho de que sería extremadamente difícil encontrar a un hombre en Asgard quien estuviera dispuesto a dejar que otro hombre hiciera tal cosa a él, de ese modo convirtiéndose en _argr_. Usualmente, ha sido Loki quien asume el rol. Con su práctica de la magia, ya es considerado _argr_ de cualquier modo – por mucho que odie el término – así que ¿qué diferencia hace otra ofensa de esa índole en realidad? Y aunque no le importa tomar esa posición en lo más mínimo, incluso la prefiere, le gusta cambiar las cosas un poco y ser el activo de vez en cuando.

Como sea, esas oportunidades siempre han sido muy separadas. La última vez probablemente fue hace varias décadas, si recuerda correctamente.

—Bueno ¿lo quieres o no? —la voz de Tony interrumpe sus pensamientos— Porque si vas a tomar más tiempo decidiendo, creo que te voy a voltear y haré lo que quiera contigo mientras estás ocupado —su mano se estira para tomar el miembro de Loki y lo acaricia juguetonamente.

—Sí —logra decir, un escalofrío de placer apareciendo en su estomago ante el toque—, me gustaría eso. Mucho —el solo pensamiento es suficiente para que se endurezca considerablemente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, e incluso entonces, había tenido que hablarle dulcemente y motivarlo por un largo rato antes de que su pareja finalmente aceptara, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que intercambiaban posiciones.

—Eso es lo que pensé —Tony se ríe—. No puedo decir que es mi posición preferida, pero puedo hacerle de los dos si es necesario. Como dicen, variedad es el sabor de la vida.

Su corazón da un pequeño vuelco de emoción, y se inclina sobre el otro hombre y le besa los labios, presionando su lengua para entrar. Tony rápidamente le acomoda, abriendo su boca y empujando con su propia lengua.

Segundos después, están completamente enredados, sus piernas entrelazadas, sus manos acariciando y vagando. Dedos provocando y empujando. Lenguas lamiendo y jugando. Labios probando y mordisqueando. Cuerpo retorciéndose y curveándose.

Es como si se estuviera ahogando en Tony, sus sentidos sobrecargados con las impresiones. Sus ojos recorriendo la hermosa vista que es el cuerpo musculoso de Tony, sus oídos siendo llenados con los gemidos deliciosos que se escapan de los labios del hombre, su nariz disfrutando la esencia almizclada, su boca saboreando el sabor excitado del hombre, y su piel vibrando con el toque de esas manos habilidosas moviéndose sobre él, buscando los puntos más sensitivos y provocándole sin misericordia.

 Una de las manos de Tony esta acariciando sus testículos, masajeándolos y acariciando, al tiempo que un dedo ejerce presión exquisita en la base. Gruñe gracias a la sensación y el sonido se transforma en un lloriqueo cuando la mano se mueve para enroscarse en su miembro, acariciándolo un par de veces hasta que se pone completamente duro.

Y luego el hombre le deja ir para alcanzar un bote de la mesita de noche, la tapa ya desenroscada, y se lo avienta a Loki. —Será mejor que uses lubricante, corazón, porque es probable que hayan pasado unos cuantos años desde la última vez que hice esto.

Con eso, se pone sobre manos y rodillas, sus piernas ligeramente separadas mientras espera a que Loki lo prepare.

Él traga ante la vista, y rápidamente vierte una gran cantidad de la sustancia pegajosa sobre su palma y procede a cubrir sus dedos con ella. Luego sujeta la cadera de Tony con una mano, y frota un dedo alrededor de la entrada. Después de un rato con cuidado y lentitud presiona, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse ante la excitación mientras su dedo comienza a acariciar a hombre desde adentro, relajándolo en preparación para lo que viene.

Al tiempo que Loki inserta otro dedo, Tony se remueve un poco, pero aún así no protesta, así que Loki continua, tan gentilmente como le es posible hacerlo. Incluso si Tony no lo ha mencionado, puede decir con claridad que esto no es algo que Tony haya estado haciendo con frecuencia, así que se toma su tiempo, ignorando las demandas se su propio miembro hinchado.

Eventualmente, saca sus dedos y toma la botella pequeña de nuevo. Con estirones rápidos, cubre su miembro con la sustancia y luego se sienta sobre sus talones detrás de Tony, quien no se ha movido ni una pulgada de su posición.

—¿Tú… listo? —pregunta, su voz entrecortada.

—Ve a por ello, dulzura —Tony le responde agitando su trasero un poco.

Con una mano sobre la espalda baja de Tony y la otra sosteniendo su miembro, se posiciona en frente de la entrada de Tony y con lentitud comienza a presionar, tan despacio como es posible.

Un gruñido saluda a sus esfuerzos y definitivamente hay algo de resistencia ahí, así que se detiene antes de que algo más que la punto de su miembro haya entrado para que Tony tenga tiempo de ajustarse. Es obvio que el estiramiento es doloroso y vacila, preguntándose si debería de salirse; la última cosa que quiere es lastimar a Tony. Loki no es pequeño en ninguna definición de la palabra, así que para alguien no acostumbrado a esto, debe de doler.

Pero antes de que pueda preguntarle a Tony si quiere que se detenga, el hombre le dice que continúe, aparentemente habiendo tomado nota de la pausa prudente. Así que eso hace, lentamente deslizándose dentro, pulgada a pulgada, tan cuidadosamente como puede.

Y de repente está adentro, siendo apretado magníficamente y gloriosamente por Tony. Había extrañado esta sensación demasiado, estar dentro de un amante así. Por un momento, se pregunta si es posible que se corra sin moverse, solo quedándose adentro de esta manera.

Pero eso sería un desperdicio, por supuesto. Así que se retira, y luego se desliza dentro de nuevo, alerta por cualquier signo de que Tony está experimento demasiada molestia para continuar. Pero parece que está bien, así que Loki le penetra un par de veces más con cautela, jadeando ante la sensación viajando por todo su miembro.

—¿Estás… bien? —logra decir entre dientes, medio sorprendido de que al parecer aún es capaz de formar palabras.

—Todo está bien de este lado —se escucha la voz de Tony, un poco más tirante de lo usual, pero no suena para nada incomoda—. Siéntete libre de comenzar en cualquier momento. Y si en cualquier momento quiero que te detengas o que salgas, no te preocupes, te lo haré saber.

Y así él comienza, penetrándole lentamente al principio, detenido por el deseo de ser cuidados y de alargar esto cuanto pueda. Eventualmente su ritmo se incrementa, su respiración está comenzando a salir en gemidos entrecortados y sus dedos se están aferrando a las caderas frente a él casi con desesperación, pero a penas y nota algo de eso. Solamente hay ese maravilloso abrazo envolviendo a su miembro y enviando espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo hasta que piensa que va a explotar de puro placer.

La fricción mientras se mueve dentro y fuera de Tony es asombrosa, y no puede recordar tan siquiera haberse sentido así de bien con cualquier de los pocos amantes en su pasado que accedieron a dejarle hacer esto. No le toma mucho antes de que pierda la noción del tiempo, pero están bien porque simples naderías como el tiempo no importan más, si es que lo hicieron. No hay nada más que el placer insoportable golpeando su cuerpo y su mente hasta que finalmente se corre, derramándose dentro de Tony con un grito estremecedor, antes de colapsar sobre la espalda tonificada del hombre, como si sus huesos se hubieran vuelto agua.

Por varios momentos solo se queda sobre sus rodillas jadeando, antes de recordar que aún está dentro de Tony. Despacio se retira, sus sentidos cosquilleando hasta que comienzan a regresar a su estado normal con lentitud.

Se deja caer sobre su espalda en un montón de huesos, mirando el techo que parece estar brillando en una mezcla colorida de estrellas y soles. Parpadeando para alejar la visión, se gira lentamente y mira a Tony, quien esta observando su estado descompuesto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Supongo que disfrutaste la experiencia?

Loki solo asiente. No es como si las palabras fueran a hacerle justicia de todos modos.

Es entonces que nota que Tony aún está duro, es obvio que no logró llegar al clímax durante su encuentro. Y por supuesto que no hay manera de que fuera a dejar a este hombre en ese estado, especialmente no después de todo el placer que ha recibido, así que se estira y empuja a Tony sobre su espalda, el hombre no oponiendo resistencia, y entonces se sienta sobre sus piernas antes de dejar que su boca descienda sobre el miembro duro.

Sus atenciones ganándole un gruñido de aprobación, y eso le anima a llevar el miembro aún más profundo, disfrutando la sensación de tener a Tony en su boca. Hay manos sobre su cabello, apretando y soltando, y no le toma muchos segundos antes de que el hombre agite sus caderas de manera violenta hacia arriba mientras se corre, el sonido de su nombre resonando en los oídos de Loki.

Unos momentos después, las manos lo levantan y le dirigen hacia la cabecera, hasta que los dos están yaciendo cara a cara, meras pulgadas lejos del otro, Tony con otra enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres jodidamente asombroso, Loki ¿sabías eso?

Loki le sonríe de igual manera. —También tú, Tony —dice sin aliento—. También tú.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Intentaré actualizar cada dos o tres días.


End file.
